Hermione Granger et la Comédie des Apparences
by Les Songes d'Hermione
Summary: Hermione devient une héroïne à sa manière dans cette - longue - histoire. Lors de sa cinquième année à Poudlard, elle va devoir aider son ami Harry Potter dans ses péripéties... (C'est une oeuvre basée sur l'Ordre du Phénix, mais attention il y a beaucoup de différences dans la manière d'écrire et sa forme d'écriture ressemble à un roman classique)
1. Introduction & Disclaimer

HERMIONE GRANGER ET LA COMÉDIE DES APPARENCES

**Hermione Granger**

_**La comédie des apparences**_

**PRÉFACE DE L'AUTEUR-RECOMPOSITEUR**

Il serait de très mauvais goût de commencer à présenter mon histoire sans expliquer ses tenants et aboutissants à mon lecteur, ou à ma lectrice, qui tient entre ses mains une réécriture, d'un auteur étranger, plus qu'étranger sur un point de l'œuvre de base. Il tient en premier lieu, dans le respect des formes et de la qualité, d'expliquer ce à quoi je pense et veux, dans la rédaction de ce roman, si, dont j'atteste l'originalité de ma plume, la saga véritable n'est pas et n'est jamais venue de moi.

**DÉFENSE CRITIQUE DE L'OUVRAGE**

_\- - - __**Qu'on soit bien clairs là-dessus dès le début :**_

** Tout d'abord, il convient de rendre correctement hommage au véritable honneur de l'auteure : Johannes Kethleen Rowling. **C'est à elle, et à elle seule, qu'il est légitime de décerner le brevet intellectuel de la saga d'Harry Potter. Cet écrit provient de moi, mais le moule d'où il sort, je ne le revendique pas et je n'ai aucune prétention dessus. Ce livre est un dérivé, certes, mais la saga de base, c'est **J.K. Rowling** qui l'a conçue. Que cela soit définitif, sur les mots comme dans votre esprit. **Il s'agit de la réécriture d'une œuvre qui ne m'appartient pas, mais d'une réécriture dont je suis l'auteur et dont je suis le créateur !**

Encore une fois, et une fois comme des milliards d'autres, **Johannes Kethleen Rowling est l'auteure de base de la saga Harry Potter** et je ne prétends à rien sur l'écriture originale de la saga. **Ce qui découle des livres n'a rien à voir avec sa responsabilité, mais avec la mienne à part entière. Elle n'a RIEN à voir avec ces ouvrages ! **Je me porte garant du fait que ces textes ne sont pas écrits contre elle, ne sont en rien écrits de sa main, et elle n'est pas engagée par nature sur ce dont elle n'a pas participé. Que cela soit clair aussi. Je choisis d'écrire à ma fantaisie, une œuvre et une autre saga totalement à part d'Harry Potter ; il serait injuste d'en imputer la faute à l'auteure, qui n'a pas prévu qu'un auteur, encore moins un Français - la peur bleue des Anglais sur bien des points, y compris sur le plan littéraire - transforme un Stonhedge en un Arc de Triomphe purement Français ! Hérésie ! Ou pas…

** Il est aussi important de préciser que je n'ai aucune intention maligne en écrivant ces livres. **La qualité des livres de J. , reconnue ou pas, est telle, qu'elle ne mérite pas d'être entachée par d'autres écrits, bons ou pas. Je ne souhaite pas critiquer l'auteure, et je ne souhaite pas lui attribuer à tort ce dont elle n'a jamais écrit. Qu'on donne toute l'innocence à J. K. Rowling ; je préfère qu'on abaisse ce que je dis ici, plutôt que de toucher à quelqu'un qui ne mérite même pas qu'on la critique.

** Ce n'est pas l'œuvre de base ! Je n'écris pas du pur Harry Potter, mais AUTRE CHOSE !** Ceci n'est pas une reproduction. J'avoue et je dis clairement que beaucoup de matériaux de l'histoire de base sont repris ; mais ce n'est pas par plagiat.

** Je ne prétends pas me faire écrivain d'un sujet que je n'ai pas fait.** **J'ai écrit la réécriture et je m'en attribue ce seul orgueil **; qu'on me le permette, autant que je l'ai mérité. C'est moi, Martin Summer, qui a écrit ces livres. Du reste, je n'ai rien inventé, c'est vrai. Tous les personnages du livre sont de J. K. Rowling ; l'intrigue ici présente naît en partie d'elle ; mais la réécriture, la saga, tout cela est de moi. Les personnages que j'ai façonnés ne sont pas les miens à la base, mais ce que j'en fais, en quelque sorte. Qu'on me le dise, que j'ai écrit de la différence, pas à J.K. Rowling qui n'a rien fait, et qu'on en fasse bien la distinction. Ce serait bien mal me lire que de croire à ce mélange. Et puisqu'on en parle, comment J.K. Rowling aurait écrit tout ceci en FRANÇAIS ? On parle de milliers de pages !

J'ajoute aussi à ça, que ce livre parlera à qui il doit parler ; personne n'a jamais réussi à plaire à tout le monde. Je veux subjuguer mes lecteurs et mes lectrices ; les soumettre à la puissance de ma plume. Mais je crois que je risque bien plus d'imiter Xerxès qui tirait des flèches sur le soleil dans sa folie ; et de rater ainsi ma cible. Je sais que ce livre ne va pas plaire forcément à tout le monde, autant sur le texte, que sur l'esprit que sur son concept ; mais ainsi va la vie. Pour ceux et celles qui voudront lire le livre jusqu'au bout, je vous remercie et tire mon chapeau ; enfin, je n'en ai pas, alors imaginez-moi le faire.

**FIN DE LA DÉFENSE CRITIQUE.**

_**EXPLICATIONS ET INTRODUCTION À L'USAGE DE LA COMPRÉHENSION (POUR CEUX ET CELLES QUI SONT RESTÉS)**_

\- _Les Réécritures et la Saga_

Maintenant, il est temps d'expliquer pourquoi je rédige un tome, et pas le premier, de cette saga indépendante. Pour plusieurs raisons. D'abord, parce que je ne compte pas réécrire les sept livres originaux. Il y a déjà assez sur ce sujet, avec les huit films, et la pluie médiatique qui continue encore, même une décennie après qu'Harry Potter ait pris sa retraite de Poudlard. Cela va même sur des films concernant l'auteure en personne, la vague de produits dérivés, pas toujours scrupuleux. Contrairement à l'auteur anglais qui a écrit sa suite, en proposant une pièce de théâtre du nom d'_Harry Potter et l'Enfant maudit_, je décide de réécrire deux tomes, le cinquième et le septième pour être précis : et ici, c'est _Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix _qui est transformé par ma main.

Écrire sur Harry Potter, passe encore ; chacun doit sans doute avoir envie d'écrire le livre à sa propre façon. Mon écrit n'est qu'un ouvrage comme un milliard d'autres. Mais le réécrire ? Quelle est cette prétention ? De faire mieux que l'autrice ? Certainement pas. Il s'agit tout simplement, d'un projet qui me tenait à cœur quand j'ai fini de lire la saga. Je voulais proposer une autre façon de voir le livre, dans une autre perspective. Sans pouvoir expliquer pourquoi, je désirais offrir ce quelque chose, une contribution qui me tenait à cœur : ce livre porte un peu de mon essence. Un partage que je voulais offrir au monde. Je ne sais encore quelle sera sa portée ; insignifiante, passagère, ou au contraire, extraordinaire, visionnaire ou exceptionnelle ; cela sera au Temps et aux lecteurs et à leurs femmes lectrices de me le dire dans quelques années. On ne retient dans l'histoire littéraire que les meilleurs.

Le tome entre vos mains n'est que le premier d'une œuvre complexe que j'ai envisagée. Je commence dès la cinquième année d'Harry Potter ; c'est le passage qui me semblait être le meilleur pour introduire mon sujet. Je considère cependant, que pour lire cette fiction de façon confortable, il faut déjà avoir lu la saga entière. Le livre ici présent ne fait que reprendre les passages de l'œuvre originale. Qui a lu les tomes doit connaître se sentir à l'aise et dans le connu en lisant le récit. Mais ce n'est pas une grosse exigence. À l'heure actuelle, n'importe qui a lu les livres au moins une fois, ou bien a regardé les films pour connaître l'histoire. J'écris plus bas ce qu'on doit savoir avant de commencer, mais quand au reste, vous savez quoi trouver à l'essentiel près.

Les Réécritures, comme je les nomme, ne sont qu'un corpus de deux œuvres destinées à en introduire six autres - rien que cela ! - qui seront le cœur du vrai sujet du livre, la Saga. Cette fois, Hermione sera maître de sa propre histoire, totalement à part de tout Poudlard, et c'est assumé. Mais j'en reparlerai plus tard. Il est important, pour le moment, de lire les Réécritures pour bien saisir l'esprit de la Saga à venir.

_\- Hermione, centre de toute l'histoire_

Encore qu'il y a du changement. Dès l'entrée de jeu, le lecteur ou la lectrice verra en gros caractères : _Hermione Granger._ L'héros est devenu héroïne. Pourquoi Hermione et non plus Harry ? D'abord pour un coup de cœur, je dois l'avouer. Depuis ma lecture des tomes et le visionnage des films, j'ai adhéré à grand cœur au personnage d'Hermione Granger, incarné par Emma Watson, qui est à mes yeux, l'incarnation humaine du personnage d'encre et de papier. Ce personnage a une psychologie profonde, un rôle très important dans les livres. Son caractère est travaillé, elle est unique ; sa gentillesse et ses qualités ont un charme indéniable et ses défauts sont des côtés plaisants. Je pense aussi que c'est une belle idée de voir plus de filles héroïnes, car nous avons assez de garçons pour en remplir le Colisée, et pas assez de femmes pour occuper un banc de touche, comme si ce n'était que des remplaçantes. Je ne crois pas qu'Hermione ici peut égaler ou surpasser d'autres héroïnes, mais je trouve qu'il serait intéressant de voir d'autres points de vue au lieu de s'échiner et de se fatiguer à proposer toujours la même chose.

Évidemment, avec Hermione en héroïne, tout change dans le scénario. Je n'ai pas voulu reprendre mot à mot l'histoire originale ; cela n'aurait aucun intérêt. Dans l'histoire, Hermione commence à suivre Harry, pour l'aider, comme elle le fait toujours. Mais avec le temps, elle commence peu à peu à dévier, par les hasards ou par ses choix, vers d'autres chemins, qui, sans l'éloigner d'Harry, la pousse à prendre ses propres iniatives, à devenir une héroïne de roman à part entière, elle toute seule. Ce qui explique que les lecteurs peuvent se sentir un peu perdus, c'est qu'en fait, Hermione n'est pas le chien d'Harry, c'est son amie ; elle le suit, mais elle a aussi sa vie, ses épreuves et ses réflexions personnelles. Hermione Granger possède la particularité qu'elle suit sa propre histoire plus que vraiment se contenter de suivre celle d'Harry. Pour plusieurs raisons. D'abord, est-ce intéressant que de recopier l'histoire de J. K. Rowling, mot à mot, en remplaçant Harry par Hermione ? C'est un effort du pauvre plus qu'un travail d'écriture. N'importe qui en serait capable.

Ensuite, elle n'a pas la même genèse qu'Harry Potter. Ce dernier a dû faire affaire avec Voldemort très tôt : Hermione n'a jamais rencontré le mage noir, mais a eu une enfance difficile, peut-être à l'image de la vôtre, qui sait ? Également, elle n'a pas les mêmes préoccupations. Hermione a peu à voir avec le mage noir. Elle peut aider Harry, mais peut-elle s'occuper d'une affaire qui ne la concerne pas totalement ? C'est parce qu'elle est en dehors du sujet concerné qu'elle prend des chemins différents ! Qui la mène au même endroit, mais pas par la même route. Hermione, même si elle insiste et aide les autres, n'est pas non plus focalisée sans cesse sur les soucis d'Harry. La narration prend surtout compte son avis, ce qui implique qu'elle réagit différemment de Potter, parce qu'elle a une personnalité et une vie différente, tout simplement. En changeant de personnage, c'est aussi changer d'histoire. C'est aussi pourquoi le livre est plus sérieux, Hermione n'est pas connue dans la saga pour être très drôle.

Aussi, j'ai voulu aller en profondeur dans la vie d'Hermione. Sa psychologie, sa vie, ses histoires de cœur, ses passions, intérêts, sont le principal enjeu du roman. Un enjeu capital que je détaille tellement au point que cela peut paraître singulier. Bien sûr qu'elle est amie d'Harry, et qu'elle n'a pas non plus changé du jour au lendemain, mais c'était intéressant que d'approfondir sa façon de voir les choses, et de proposer une Hermione 1.2. Une fille timide, très douée en cours, mais pas tellement avec les sentiments, sans parler des relations amoureuses ou sociales, mais qui finit par changer de vision de vie, par s'ouvrir, se remettre en cause, mener ses actions… Pourquoi pas ? J'ai voulu surtout créer un personnage humain, à lequel on peut reconnaître quelqu'un ou s'identifier soi ; j'ai voulu en faire quelqu'un de vivant. Elle est elle-même la réécriture.

_\- Ce qui risque de faire s'enfuir une bonne partie des fans d'Harry Potter_

C'est là où je risque de perdre du monde. En voulant être réaliste, je deviens plus froid, et je ne fais pas rêver grand-monde.

Je suis également désolé pour une chose, c'est que j'ai dû quasiment tuer Harry Potter pour écrire ce livre. _Hermione Granger _parle essentiellement de sujets très ordinaires, et de choses banales et sans intérêt au premier abord. Le livre lui-même est sujet à ce défaut problématique. Hermione va à l'école, certes, de magie, mais à l'école, comme tous les enfants de son âge. Elle va à l'école ! À l'école, on travaille ! Je ne sais quoi dire d'autre devant cette évidence ! C'est le souci des livres réalistes, ils ne sont pas très fantastiques. C'était dû en grande partie au fait que je voulais quelque chose de crédible, qu'on pouvait aisément visualiser, comprendre, vivre, et ressentir. Quelque chose de réel. Quelque chose de terrestre et de matériel. Donc exit les fantasmes et rêveries magiques.

Donc, si vous vous attendiez à du 100% Harry Potter, vous risqueriez d'être très déçu(e). Ce n'est pas l'objet, d'ailleurs, je le répète, je fais autre chose avec un livre étranger ! Autant prévenir que guérir, si vous cherchez de la magie fantaisiste, des choses amusantes, un monde léger et pas très sérieux, à vous faire aimer l'enfance, vous vous êtes trompé de porte.

_\- Écriture des petits détails_

Bien que le livre s'étale sur un an complet, de juillet à juillet, le roman ne cesse de sauter d'un fait à l'autre, bien que cela se fait de manière logique. Le lecteur ou la lectrice peut se sentir perdu(e). C'est que j'ai dû écrire énormément de choses, au point que le condensé fut parfois difficile, voir impossible. Pour traiter le sujet, il m'a fallu sans cesse les présenter pour pouvoir les représenter suffisamment. Et aussi, il se passe beaucoup de choses. En rapport avec la psychologie d'Hermione, une fille très attentive aux détails, le roman fourmille de petits riens, de choses qui se passent sous son nez, qui décrivent l'ambiance, les évènements… et ceci s'étale contre mon gré sur des centaines de pages. C'est ainsi qu'Hermione prête attention à tout ce qui se passe, pour se représenter l'endroit où elle vit. La question des personnages fut à ce stade un réel problème et j'en discuterai un peu plus tard.

Également, j'ai décidé de laisser tomber les parties descriptives du roman, et de ne pas en faire plus que le nécessaire. Pourquoi ? Parce que les descriptions existent déjà. Si ce n'est pas déjà compris, je veux faire quelque chose d'original avec quelque chose de connu. Je n'ai pas besoin de recopier des lignes du livre ; il y a des films pour montrer les lieux de la saga, et c'est suffisant. Ce serait surtout peu inspiré que de faire ceci, surtout car je ne prétends en rien décrire mieux que J. K. Rowling le fait les scènes de ses propres livres. En quoi puis-je me décrire comme meilleur peintre de l'œuvre qui, je le répète, n'est pas la mienne ? Ma main réaliste ne peut imiter la main fantastique. En aucun cas…

_\- Entre écriture soutenue et langage grivois_

Le livre est un étrange miroir de langage très soutenu, et de mots familiers. Ce n'est pas non plus Rowling, c'est sûr. Mais j'ai pris un parti en écrivant la réécriture, c'est de faire un minimum d'élaboration et d'écriture. Quelque chose de recherché, de travaillé. Il n'est pas rare de voir Hermione imiter le langage raffiné des femmes du siècle passé, pour ensuite voir deux lignes après, de la bouche de Ginny « Ha, ha, ha, un balai de cinq centimètres ». Les allusions tordues, sexuelles et stupides sont légion dans le secteur, même si à la base le livre est sérieux.

Mais il ne faut pas oublier non plus que ce sont des adolescents… L'époque de Jane Austen est révolue, de nos jours, les adolescents sont de vrais obsédés et pas forcément aimables et raffinés.Même si j'ai embelli le langage, à la manière d'un maquilleur qui façonne le visage de son acteur, j'ai rendu plus convenable des adolescents qui ne le sont que rarement. Je ne sais si en Angleterre les jeunes sont polis ; mais en France, les nôtres sont souvent proches du cas social.

Aussi, j'ai tenté de préservé l'essence de chaque personnage. Donc, j'ai dû faire parler plus grossièrement certains. Harry n'est pas toujours très poli, Drago est un modèle de mauvaise langue qu'on ne voit pas souvent, quand d'autres comme Montague parlent de façon plus rude, quand Ron est plus timide. Le tout en accord avec leur personnalité. Donc il y a souvent des écarts de langue parfois impressionnants, mais cela a toujours été pensé avec leur personnalité. Le pari fut de rester politiquement correct, tout en permettant à chacun d'être soi-même.

Bien sûr, je reste poli dans l'ensemble. Les insultes sont souvent ridicules ou subtiles, il y a probablement pas plus d'un seul ou quelques gros mots dans toute l'histoire et il n'y a pas de propos choquants. Dans l'ensemble ça reste du soutenu.

_\- L'enjeu crucial des personnages_

Le plus grand pari de la réécriture était d'introduire plus de personnages, parmi les secondaires ; c'est un des aspects du pourquoi la saga prend tellement de temps à démarrer, c'est qu'il faut bien vérifier le moteur et la burette d'huile avant de démarrer la voiture, sinon elle fait panne sèche en route.

De mon point de vue, hormis Harry, Ron et Hermione, Dumbledore et Voldemort, le reste ne sert que de bouche-trou, et l'introduction continuelle de nouveaux personnages au fur des épisodes n'améliore rien. J'avais l'impression que Rowling inventait au fur et à mesure ses personnages, au fil des années, au jour le jour ; ce qui explique qu'une Luna Lovegood adorable n'a été que de second plan dans trois livres seulement, alors qu'un Neville inutile a occupé trop de place dans sept ! Lisez donc les livres, vous verrez qu'ils sont pleins de personnages secondaires dont la présence est quasiment inutile ou si éphèmères que ça en devient triste. C'est dommage, et j'ai voulu changer ça. J'en ai viré certains, j'en ai rendu certains plus importants. Mais ce fut avec quelque sacrifice. Je ne pouvais simplement pas, cela m'était impossible, d'escorter Hermione en permanence de vingt amis qui parleraient chacun de leur côté, et feraient tous une chose par chapitre ! Ce serait déjà une calamité à écrire, et contraire à la logique, d'ailleurs, qu'elle se fasse autant d'amis sans se fouler. Et en si peu de temps… La magie littéraire, contrairement à la bêtise, a ses limites.

Donc j'ai introduit de nouveaux personnages, j'ai gardé les anciens, car après tout, je parle d'Harry Potter. Certains, pour votre plaisir, seront plus présents encore ; d'autres seront attristés de ne pas voir leur chouchou, et vous tous en découvriront d'autres qui n'ont occupé que quelques lignes dans le récit initial. Cette histoire, c'est comme la loterie, il y a quelques gagnants, et beaucoup de perdants. Certains vont gagner la vedette tout le long du récit, alors qu'ils furent éclipsés à la base, quand aux autres, ils seront oubliés malgré leurs bons et loyaux - mais inutiles - services.

_\- Les malheureux dans l'histoire - AVERTISSEMENT A CERTAIN(E)S FANS_

**Les principaux perdants dans l'histoire seront Neville Londubat et Ronald Weasley.**

Je suis désolé pour les fans de **Neville Londubat**, et son acteur qui l'a joué dans les films, mais, Neville, à mes yeux, n'a jamais servi à rien, et ne servira jamais à rien. Quand je repense à ses apparitions, je trouve qu'il remplissait plus un vide qu'autre chose. Et avec le nouveau collectif de Poudlard, j'ai dû jeter aux orties ce personnage-là, il ne restait rien pour lui. Londubat était à mes yeux un personnage qui n'a pas grande importance. Après réflexion, j'ai décidé de le retirer de l'histoire. Il n'apparaît simplement pas ! Vous ne trouverez son nom nulle part, il n'existe plus. La saga fait comme si ce personnage n'a jamais été mentionné dans l'état civil.

Quand à **Ron**, il existe encore, mais le plan que j'ai tracé dès le début du livre fera qu'il perdra de son importance peu à peu. Il n'est ici qu'un personnage secondaire, je suis désolé pour ses fans, mais j'ai fait un choix et je m'y tiendrai. Dans l'histoire, Ron ne sera qu'un personnage perdant, jusqu'à tout perdre et n'être plus rien être du tout. J'ai même réalisé, au final, ce que Rowling n'a jamais osé faire avec Ron. Vous comprendrez en lisant la suite… Cette allusion, j'en conviens, parlera aux fans plus qu'aux néophytes, mais vous le saurez de toute façon en lisant ceci, tous les chemins mènent à Rome, qu'on soit Romain ou étranger. Il est également victime d'une sorte de bashing, je préviens pour ceux/celles qui ne veulent pas en entendre parler. Vous êtes prevenus. Ron n'est pas dans son élément dans cette fiction et ça peut plaire comme déplaire à certain(e)s.

**J'ai dû aussi cesser de parler de certains personnages comme Lupin et Sirius**, qui existent moins, mais ce fut surtout pour en faire apparaître d'autres. La loi taoïste veut que le verre trop rempli se vide. Mettre trop d'eau dans le vase le fait déborder, donc j'ai dû décanter et retirer ou limiter d'autres personnages, sans mauvaise intention. Trop de personnages aurait été indigeste, aurait perdu le lecteur et la lectrice en même temps, et j'ai dû parfois mettre un coup de balai, voir un coup de cutter, à partir de l'œuvre primaire. C'est peut-être déplaisant, mais j'ai fait un choix sur cette fiction.

_\- Les heureux vainqueurs - AVERTISSEMENT A CERTAIN(E)S FANS_

Quand aux gagnants de l'intrigue, vous les connaissez tous, si vous avez lus les livres. Certains n'ont vécu que deux lignes, donc je comprends qu'on peut les oublier en chemin.

D'abord, à Gryffondor, j'ai gardé le trio insépérable d'Hermione, Harry et Ron ; ça n'a pas bougé. Ensuite, j'ai rajouté** Ginny**, qui rejoint le groupe pour former un beau quatuor. J'ai aussi voulu inclure les **jumeaux Weasley plus souvent**. De même à cette maison, **Seamus** prend désormais beaucoup d'importance et joue un rôle plus important, **bien qu'il reste timide et timoré.**

À Poufsouffle, j'ai pris **Ernie MacMillan**, pompeux et très fier. À Serdaigle, je reprends évidemment **Luna Lovegood**. La question ne se pose même pas. Et petite nouveauté, j'ai décidé d'inclure des Serpentard dans la fine équipe. Il y a deux nouveaux, qui n'ont jamais trop participé au roman de base : j'ai choisi à cela **Marcus Montague et Adrian Pucey**, les deux joueurs de Quidditch de Serpentard qu'on voit parfois de temps en temps dans le remplissage des livres. Et c'est là où ça devient intéressant, c'est que ce sont des personnages qui ne sont pas plus développés que ça dans les romans. J'ai donc inventé leur personnalité et leur a donné à chacun une façon d'être propre. À vous de les aimer, de les adorer, de vous en indifférer, ou de les détester, selon que cela s'accorde à vous ou non !

Aussi, je dois le préciser, j'ai gardé aussi **Ombrage** \- pour votre plus grand plaisir, le crapaud que vous détestez tous - **Fudge, Tonks, Maugrey et Shacklebott** en personnages ministériels, mais j'ai aussi ajouté un **« Albert Runcorn »** qui se promène. Vous devez vous dire « Qui c'est, celui-là, encore ? ». Si, si, vous le connaissez. C'était l'homme pour qui se faisait passer Harry en allant dans le Ministère pour voler le médaillon de Serpentard à Ombrage dans le septième livre. Comme sa tête me plaisait bien, eh bien c'est votre nouvel ami, maintenant.

Il y a aussi des personnages de la Coupe de Feu désormais très importants maintenant : **Fleur Delacour et Viktor Krum**. La première est plaisante et amusante, qui saura vous amuser autant que vous ravir - surtout aux Anglais francophobes - et le second, étant représenté par mon second acteur favori de la saga, et aussi étant un personnage que j'ai adoré à sa découverte dans le livre, je voulais lui faire une place à part, ce à quoi je réussis à ma façon.

Mais comment faire quand Hermione est à l'école, et que Viktor vit en Europe de l'Est, à faire on ne sait quoi ? Je suis attristé du choix de J. K. Rowling de le faire apparaître pour disparaître après. Ce n'est pas le seul, d'ailleurs. Je crois qu'elle ne voulait que rendre Ron jaloux pour qu'il se dépêche de sortir avec Hermione, mais comme Ron et Hermione font le pire couple du monde - ils ne vont absolument pas ensemble - j'ai donc dû les séparer de force - ce qui explique le sort de Ron dans le livre - et j'ai trouvé un remplaçant déjà plus intéressant. Dans ce roman, ces personnages arrivent seulement à la fin de la première réécriture, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement quand les autres sont à Poudlard, et que ces deux-là vivent à l'étranger. Mais être loin ne signifie pas qu'on vous oublie…

\- _Ne pas parler mais être là_

Je dois aussi préciser une chose, c'est que sur la plupart des personnages, on a un lot de timides qui ne parlent pas et agissent peu. C'est en rapport avec leur nature profonde : certains sont naturellement effacés et peu à l'aise en société, et le livre s'accorde avec cela.

Donc, si vous voyez peu Luna ou Seamus, et qu'Adrian jamais ne parle, c'est en rapport avec leur comportement et leur psychologie, et non pas parce que ce sont des personnages secondaires. Principaux ou non, les personnages ont tous des traits qui leur sont propres. Qu'ils plaisent ou non est une autre histoire.

Je ne crois pas personnellement qu'entendre sans cesse cent personnages parler soit très intéressant, au passage ; dans la vraie vie aussi, il y a des personnes importantes avec qui on passe tout notre temps - les personnages principaux de l'histoire - et ceux qu'on voit de temps en temps sans pour autant les négliger - les personnages secondaires. Mais les secondaires ont un rôle tout aussi important que les principaux… Les timides vous l'assureront. Ce sont les experts du « être là sans être là ! »

_\- Une écriture qui s'étend sur la durée_

Ça aussi, c'est réaliste.

Il m'a fallu quitter la magie, pour une montre et une horloge. Dans la vraie vie, les amitiés ne se créent pas en deux jours, ou c'est extrêmement rare, et cela demande une synergie qu'on ne voit pas souvent. Hermione semble ne pas faire grand-chose. Mais comment vous expliquer qu'elle a des cours à suivre, une vie, des devoirs, un rôle de préfète, une envie personnelle de réfléchir, le tout à côté, et qu'il y a aussi un scénario à respecter ?

C'est fait exprès et cela respecte les lois de la vie. Les choses prennent du temps. Aux oreilles des Occidentaux, c'est insupportable : notre société nous incite à tout avoir, tout posséder, le plus vite possible, sans souci, et avec plaisir.

Dans la vraie vie, ça ne marche pas comme ça.

Hermione prend le temps de connaître les personnes, elle peut aussi faire d'autres choses, et elle s'investit dans bien des devoirs à la fois. Donc elle semble se disperser, alors qu'elle n'a pas toujours le temps, et finit alors par étendre sur la durée ses relations amicales et ses activités professionnelles. Les choses se font petit à petit… Quand elle a du temps, car il passe si vite…

_\- Il dit, après un silence, d'une voix…_

Le lecteur et la lectrice ne manquera pas une intense focalisation sur la parole, le regard, et la gestuelle. Ça aussi, c'est réaliste. Dans les anciennes civilisations et dans la Chine, la gestuelle et surtout les mots ont une très grande importance, tout comme le comportement. C'est ce que fait le roman. Ici, je ne me préoccupe pas de ce que disent les autres. Je me préoccupe _de la façon _dont ils le disent. Leur psychogestuelle est porteuse de sens, et leurs mots, sont des clés qui permettent de comprendre les personnages. Et c'est véridique. Essayez, si vous ne me croyez pas, d'étudier, à la façon d'Hermione, la gestuelle de vos amis. Comment ils bougent, comment ils parlent, et pourquoi. Vous pourriez avoir des surprises en constatant que cela montre effectivement des aspects de leur personnalité. C'est un parti pris.

Aussi, Hermione a une tendance au badinage, ce qui peut déconcerter plus d'un(e). C'est aussi un parti pris. Je veux montrer une fille de tous les jours, malgré son endossement de sorcière. Et ses réflexions sont parfois pertinentes. L'évolution d'Hermione se fait par les échanges qu'elle entretient avec Ginny, qui deviendra une véritable sœur de cœur. Par leurs échanges, c'est comme si elles agissaient. Certes, chien qui aboie ne mord pas, mais les paroles sont tout autant des actes… En Chine, il est très mal vu de parler en l'air. Pourquoi ? Les mots lancés en l'air ne se rattrappent pas, et ce qui est dit est dit. Le livre y porte une attention considérable, même, déconcertante, pour un lecteur ou une lectrice non averti.

Le vocabulaire du pauvre concernant les dialogues et les regards sont les mêmes, en effet, et ça aussi c'est fait exprès. Pourquoi inventer des subtilités grammaticales quand une brutale répétition est mieux compréhensible ? Après tout, qu'Hermione badine, parle, dit, réponde ou susurre, au fond, ce qui importe, ce n'est pas seulement la façon dont elle parle, mais surtout ce qu'elle dit. Vous prendriez des vétilles pour des montagnes si vous me reprochez ceci.

_Dernier mot… de la préface, évidemment !_

Et je vous souhaite donc tout le plaisir de lire ceci, et d'y trouver du plaisir. Le but premier d'Hermione Granger, c'était de montrer une Hermione qui vous ressemblerait, même si vous êtes un homme, où vous pourriez peut-être vous reconnaître en elle, et ce serait magique, si vous vous libériez en même temps qu'elle au fil des pages pour plus de joie. Ce livre aura alors rempli sa tâche.

Je vous souhaite en tout cas, d'aimer autant Hermione que je l'apprécie, et

d'y avoir trouvé autant de plaisir à le lire, que j'en ai trouvé pour l'écrire.

MARTIN SUMMER


	2. Prologue & Chapter 1

**Prologue : Un projet insensé**

En cette soirée de fin de juillet, l'été torride avait laissé place à un froid glacial, inhabituel par sa froideur et son calme.

Mais elle ne le pouvait pas le sentir, elle était dans une chambre obscure, poussiéreuse, à peine assez grande pour loger ici deux lits à baldinquin ternes, dont les rideaux avaient été décolorés depuis longtemps par l'usure et le temps, d'une mixture entre le pourpre et le bordeaux, et dont le matelas avait bien besoin d'un coup de neuf. Les couvertures sales du lit étaient assorties avec le mur décrépi de la chambre, d'un vert de mousse, aussi champêtre que déplaisant. La porte était en face du bureau, un minuscule établi en bois rongé par les mites, aux tiroirs sertis de gueules de serpent. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre ici, la seule lumière venait d'une chandelle à moitié fondue sur la table basse, commune des deux lits. Ça puait la misère et l'humidité. Pourtant, elle ne se plaignait pas, elle, assise en serrant contre elle ses deux jambes. Le regard vague, elle regardait ses pieds avec une tristesse palpable.

Il était étonnant de voir ainsi Hermione Granger, d'habitude studieuse, toujours à lire un livre, ou à rédiger une dissertation sur un parchemin, se renfermer autant. Elle avait même fini par délaisser la lecture et l'écriture, s'adonnant à une rêverie songeuse et triste, qui avaient peu à peu pris le dessus sur ses passions scolaires. Sans un mot, elle ressassait inlassablement les mêmes choses passées l'an dernier.

Ce n'était pas le plus insolite, chez Hermione. Elle avait des aptitudes bien supérieures à sa famille. Elle était sorcière, du moins, apprentie sorcière, et suivait des études à Poudlard, l'école des sorciers. À Poudlard, Hermione avait passé quatre ans entiers : elle connaissait toutes les recettes de potion jusqu'aux A.S.P.I.C., toutes les espèces magiques qu'on peut trouver dans un marais perdu de la Floride, savait réciter des centaines d'incantations, transformer une souris en tabatière, avait la main verte avec toutes les plantes étranges qu'on trouve dans les serres de Poudlard. Également, elle avait des connaissances avancées dans la science des nombres magiques, qu'on nommait l'arithmancie, et elle savait écrire en runes. Oui, Hermione n'était pas vraiment comme les autres filles de son âge : quand à quinze ans bientôt, elles songeaient à leurs plaisirs et amusements, Hermione pensait qu'à son futur et à sa réussite.

Poudlard lui manquait. Oh ! Comme elle aurait aimé connaître la formule d'un sort pour sauter deux mois d'un coup ! Elle détestait les vacances d'été, fait insolite, pour deux raisons : elle finissait toujours ses devoirs de vacances en deux semaines - comme cette année en l'occurrence - et elle s'ennuyait très vite si elle ne travaillait pas, ou si elle n'était pas avec ses compères Harry Potter et Ron Weasley.

C'était surtout le premier qui lui manquait. Ron Weasley était son ami, maladroit et direct, aussi roux que les autres membres de sa famille. Hermione s'entendait, selon ses humeurs et le moment, bien ou mal avec lui : ils étaient toujours en train de se chamailler. Et ces derniers temps, ils auraient eu de quoi remplir une bibliothèque entière, avec le motif de leurs disputes. Avec Harry, qui était plus énergique et déterminé, confiant à l'excès et possédant un passé lourd, se résumant à une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, elle ne s'ennuyait pas du tout : non, même quand ils ne disaient rien, elle se plaisait en sa compagnie, elle adorait lui tendre la main et le soutenir, toujours elle fut restée avec eux, excepté pour un bref moment de dispute en troisième année. Là où elle était, Hermione pouvait être avec Ron en permanence. Ses parents, sa sœur et ses frères jumeaux résidaient ici, et elle pouvait les voir à son bon gré : mais pas Harry, car il était, sur ordre de Dumbledore, resté confiné chez lui, pour ne pas inquiéter personne. Et à cette seule pensée, Hermione poussait un cri.

Quelle ironie ! Harry, n'inquiéter personne, si on le laissait seul à Privet Drive, avec son oncle et sa tante, qui le détestaient, et avec un neveu qui le considère autant comme un membre de sa famille, comme il tiendrait à sa première chemise ! Elle le savait furieux. Elle le _savait_. Son instinct ne la trompait jamais. Bien qu'elle est terriblement mauvaise en divination, elle avait une boule de cristal intérieure qui lui donnait des résultats précis sur tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir, une encyclopédie vivante. Et tout disait à Hermione qu'Harry était furieux. Elle avait eu des pressentiments, et elle _savait_ qu'elle avait raison. Mais que faire ! Elle ne pourrait jamais le sortir de là-bas, et qu'elle ne compte pas sur les autres pour l'aider.

Hormis Ginny Weasley, la sœur de Ron, tous lui paraissaient hostiles. Mrs. Weasley, la mère potelée et énergique de la fratrie rousse, bien qu'aimable avec tous, n'appréciait que peu Hermione. Elle préférerait de loin Harry, et se souvenait encore d'un stupide article paru dans un magazine, parlant du fait qu'elle sortait avec un joueur de Quidditch bulgare en même temps qu'Harry, ce qui était faux, mais qu'elle n'a pas manqué de se souvenir. Son mari, Mr. Weasley, l'appréciait parce qu'elle avait des parents Moldus - sans pouvoirs magiques - mais elle ne le voyait jamais, il était toujours à son emploi du Ministère. Quand à Fred et George, les jumeaux, ils étaient aussi dépourvus que leur jeune frère, d'un minimum de tact et de bienséance avec les filles. Leur seule préoccupation était de déranger tout le monde. Et comme les études ne les intéressaient pas, cela ne pouvait que déplaire à Hermione. Restait Ron, mais il ne fallait pas y compter : il se souvenait encore trop bien de Viktor Krum, au point que Granger se demandait si elle avait bien fait de sortir avec lui, puisque Ron n'arrêtait pas de lui raser les oreilles avec ce garçon.

Quand à Ginny Weasley, eh bien, elle venait tout juste d'ouvrir la porte de leur chambre, d'un air soucieux.

\- Tu as fini d'écrire ta lettre pour Harry ? Maman doit les envoyer dès demain matin, donc tu dois avoir fini la tienne avant ce délai.

La Gryffondor poussa une exclamation. Elle ne l'avait pas entendue venir. Décidément, elle pensait trop.

\- Ah ! Oui, Je l'ai finie, enfin… ce n'est pas une lettre, c'est un télégramme… Ce parchemin ne contient aucun mot amical, rien, que des formules vagues. Harry va me détester. Pour son anniversaire, je lui ai juste écrit « Joyeuses Fêtes » et trois bêtises. J'ai commandé par hibou des chocolats de chez Honeyducks pour lui, mais…

Ginny eut un soupir.

\- Oui, je sais, mais ce sont les ordres de Dumbledore. Harry ne doit pas savoir ! Et puis, ne crois pas qu'on s'amuse plus que lui. J'aurai aimé être chez les Moldus, que dans cette espèce de buanderie froide remplie d'objets de magie noire. Pouah ! Je me demande pourquoi Maman a accepté de venir ici. On était tellement mieux au Terrier.

\- C'est par rapport à l'Ordre, rappelle Hermione.

\- Cette plaisanterie, grimace Ginny. Non seulement on n'a même pas le droit d'en savoir plus, mais on ne sort jamais de cette maison lugubre et on s'ennuie à mourir. Et la seule activité intéressante ici, hormis les devoirs - quelle joie - c'est faire le ménage. J'aurai cru qu'on irait sur le Chemin de Traverse de temps à autres, comme on est à Londres, pourtant, non. On n'a pas quitté cette maison depuis presque un mois, et maintenant qu'on la connaît de fond en comble, on n'a rien de faire que d'attendre que le temps passe.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle songeait, en son for intérieur, à quelque chose pour ramener Harry parmi eux.

\- Ginny ? Est-ce que Dumbledore vient aujourd'hui ?

Elle répondit par un haussement d'épaules.

\- Aucune idée. Il ne nous parle jamais, mes frères et moi.

La fille Weasley s'interrompit alors, croyant deviner ce que son amie avait en tête.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu crois sincèrement faire plier Dumbledore ! On a bien tout essayé, de faire passer un message par papa et maman, de prendre le directeur par surprise lorsqu'il s'apprête à partir… Rien n'a fonctionné. Et ça fait un mois, Hermione. Un mois qu'on essaye. Tu crois que ça vaut encore le coup ?

\- Je m'inquiète pour Harry, explose alors Hermione, furieuse. Oui, je crois que cela vaut le coup ! J'ai un mauvais pressentiment ! Ne crois pas qu'Harry va rester indéfiniment immobile ! Et Dumbledore le sait ! Ce plan est une idiotie ! Que risque Harry ici ? Il est davantage en sécurité dans cet endroit incartable, que dans une rue de Moldus, si les Mangemorts sont de retour ! C'est insensé !

\- Oui, on sait, dit Ginny, lasse, comme si elle avait répété ceci une centaine de fois. Mais ici, on est dans le monde de la magie, et pour Dumbledore, il vaut mieux qu'Harry s'en éloigne. Surtout en ce moment. Et je te rappelle que le Ministère le suit, discrètement. S'il bouge subitement de Privet Drive, il y a des chances pour qu'ils le sachent.

\- Des chances, répète Hermione, contrariée. Des chances sur combien ? À moins de lancer un sortilège de Marquage, ou d'utiliser un gadget comme ceux de Fred et George, impossible de trouver une personne parmi des milliers ! C'est une plaisanterie ! Et si ils avaient tant de chances de trouver Harry, pourquoi ils ne s'inquiéteraient pas du fait que le Terrier, la maison des Weasley, les amis les plus intimes d'Harry Potter, est vide depuis un mois complet ?

\- Va savoir, grogne Ginny. Je crois que Lucius Malefoy doit s'arranger pour discréditer papa, comme toujours. Et il n'a pas un rang aussi important dans le monde des sorciers qu'Harry, je te rappelle.

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, insiste-elle, inquiète. Je ne crois pas que Dumbledore a raison, en laissant Harry seul ! Si on l'enferme, il fera tout pour se libérer ! Je suis étonnée qu'en un mois déjà, rien ne s'est passé !

\- Non, je crois simplement qu'il ne sait pas où se trouve le Terrier, et que son oncle ne le laisse jamais sortir, répond Ginny, lasse. On en a déjà parlé des centaines de fois. Viens plutôt voir maman en bas, elle vient de retrouver Errol à moitié décédé au fond de l'évier, il pourra envoyer ton colis, enfin, quand il sera un minimum présentable. Et Coquecigrue est prêt à partir.

Hermione se sentait au comble de la lassitude. Elle les avait prévenue des centaines de fois, mais ils semblaient bien décidés à ne pas l'écouter.

\- Bon, très bien, j'arrive, grogne Hermione.

Elle se leva d'un bond de lapin hors de son lit, et s'approcha à pas lourds et rapides près du bureau abîmé, ouvrit un tiroir en tirant vers elle la poignée en gueule de serpent, et en sortit un parchemin court, et une énorme boîte flambant neuve de Fondants du Chaudron, qui faisait la taille d'un œuf de dragon.

\- J'ai pris une portion géante, explique Hermione à Ginny. Au cas où Harry aurait faim, et qu'il aimerait changer de l'ordinaire.

\- Il aura de quoi tenir l'hiver, tu veux dire, rigole alors Ginny. Il sera content de recevoir ta tonne de bonbons. Enfin… On ne sera pas là pour ses quinze ans, mais cela lui fera toujours plaisir.

\- Ne compte pas trop là-dessus, coupe alors Hermione, soudain sévère. Il sera aussi heureux de recevoir ça, que de recevoir une visite de Tu-Sais-Qui pour prendre le thé et les biscuits, à son anniversaire.

Ginny eut un autre rire.

\- Je ne sais pas qui sera le plus à plaindre dans l'histoire, dans ce cas : Tu-Sais-Qui ou Harry ? Allez, dépêche-toi de descendre, maman a bientôt préparé le dîner. Tonks ne sera pas avec nous ce soir, mais on a fait des moules. Ce sera mieux que les bulots de mardi dernier. Je crois que Ron les vomit encore.

\- Je vous avais dit de ne pas mettre des bulots avec des asperges crues ! Et quelle idée stupide ! Heureusement que j'ai trouvé une excuse pour sortir de table. Non mais vraiment ! Quelle idée !

Sur ces mots, Hermione suivit Ginny hors de la chambre, et dans le couloir noir, allumé de bougies aux flammes bleues, elle se mit en route vers le sous-sol, où était la cuisine, lieu adoré de Mrs. Weasley, qui y passait le plus clair de son temps. La fille Granger marchait rapidement sur les planches de bois grinçantes du parquet, descendant les escaliers étroits et obscurs de la maison, et longeant de longs couloirs sans quasiment aucune porte. Lorsqu'elle descendit les marches vernies d'un escalier descendant au rez-de-chaussée, Hermione s'immobilisa aussitôt contre une porte adjacente. Ginny, qui la suivait, devinait ses pensées.

\- Ils ne sont pas venus ce soir. L'Ordre a d'autres chats à fouetter.

Hermione ne dit rien, toisant un moment la porte vernie, avant de se rependre, et de continuer sa route par un dernier couloir qui descendait, poussant une dernière porte pour accéder à une cuisine aussi austère qu'elle était encombrée de boîtes, cartons et chaises. Une odeur de poisson se répandait dans l'atmosphère. Ginny eut une exclamation dégoûtée.

\- Maman, qu'as-tu mis avec les moules, demande Ginny, écoeurée.

\- J'ai mis de l'huile de foie de morue, répond Mrs. Weasley, concentrée à surveiller la cuisson de la marmite. C'est bon et c'est plein de vitamines.

\- Argh ! Comment peux-tu donner un poison pareil à tes enfants, tu es cruelle ! On a passé l'âge des cataplasmes et autres horreurs !

\- Ton père a un salaire réduit, on fait avec, réplique aussitôt Mrs. Weasley, lui lançant un regard assassin. Sois contente déjà d'avoir de quoi dîner !

\- Laisse-moi deviner, on a droit au second choix, plutôt parce que papa a oublié de faire les courses, demande Ginny, fort à propos.

Pendant qu'elles se disputaient, Hermione s'avançait doucement, ayant l'air d'un martyr allant droit au supplice, sa boîte de bonbons et sa lettre dans ses mains jointes.

\- Ah ! Hermione, tu es là. Parfait. Tu as fait ta lettre ? Et tu n'as pas oublié d'être aussi peu précise que possible sur le Square Grimmaurd ?

\- Je l'ai relue six fois, et j'ai fait vingt brouillons, tout ça pour justement éviter qu'on parle de ceci à Harry de quelconque manière, répond Hermione.

\- Parfait ! Mets-la sur la table, je l'ajouterai au colis de Ron, quand il sera ici. Ginny, est-ce que Ron est toujours malade ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répond Ginny. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était il y a deux heures, quand il revenait d'un air écoeuré des toilettes. Maman, tu ne crois pas que tu devrais enlever l'huile de foie de morue de ta recette ?

\- Je ne crois pas, pourquoi ?

Ginny s'abstint de répondre, voyant la lutte perdue, et le dîner calamiteux pour la soirée. Hermione, elle, s'avançait vers Mrs. Weasley, l'air inquiet.

\- Mrs. Weasley… Quelqu'un aurait dit un mot sur Harry ?

À l'évocation de ce prénom, Mrs. Weasley perdit aussitôt de sa fougue et devint plus réservée aussi. C'était qu'elle le lui demandait souvent, et la patience n'était pas son fort.

\- Eh bien, Hermione… Nous n'avons pas de nouvelles d'Harry. J'aimerai, moi aussi. Au lieu d'insister inutilement, aide Ginny à mettre la table pour dîner.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je mettrai la table, réplique Ginny, furieuse. C'est au tour de Ron aujourd'hui ! Et il se dérobe tout le temps ! C'est injuste !

\- Vous n'allez quand même pas lui rajouter cela par-dessus le marché ? Et puis, vous êtes là, toutes les deux, donc rendez-vous utiles.

Tandis que la fille Weasley se mit à râler, Hermione s'affairait déjà près des placards usés et tiroirs à moitiés déplacés pour sortir des couverts en argent quelque peu ternis par le temps. Elle agissait surtout ainsi pour penser à autre chose : rester immobile avec l'idée d'être impuissante face au malheur d'Harry la mettait plus en surtension qu'autre chose. Elle s'affaira si bien, se précipitant pour oublier ses obsessions, qu'elle eut fini de mettre la table, avant même que Ginny n'eut le temps de poser les serviettes sur les tables.

À ce même moment, un bruit se faisait entendre au loin, une porte qu'on ouvrait, puis qu'on refermait. Quelqu'un se précipitait dans le couloir, avant de descendre lui aussi à toute allure dans la cuisine. Il passa sa tête dans l'entrebaîllement de la cuisine. L'homme était roux, bien qu'il lui restait peu de cheveux sur le crâne. Des lunettes rondes cerclaient ses yeux, et il avait l'air quelque peu pressé.

\- Je suis en retard ? J'avais du travail, j'ai eu du mal à tout terminer…

\- Pas du tout, le dîner est prêt, Arthur chéri, répond sa femme, réjouie. Viens donc, Hermione et Ginny ont mis la table. Sirius, Ron et les jumeaux vont bientôt venir.

Rassuré, Mr. Weasley rentra aussitôt dans la cuisine. Signe particulier d'Arthur Weasley, il venait en habit Moldu, ce qui vient de sa fascination pour tout ce qui est non magique. Il s'installa sur sa place habituelle à table, quand, sur ce, Mrs. Weasley quitta ses fournaux un moment, pour aller hors de la cuisine, hurler d'une voix stridente :

\- FRED ! GEORGE ! RONALD ! SIRIUS ! LE DÎNER EST SERVI, NE M'OBLIGEZ PAS À VENIR VOUS CHERCH… AH !

Hermione et Ginny, qui s'étaient mises à table, furent surprises, et se retournèrent d'un coup, voyant deux garçons roux apparaître subitement dans la cuisine, un sourire facétieux sur les lèvres. Ils se ressemblaient à la perfection, deux jumeaux. Rien ne les différenciait.

\- Très bien, Maman, maintenant, ne nous oblige pas à venir te chercher, tu nous retardes tous pour manger, réplique l'un d'eux, amusé.

\- Vous devriez arrêter de transplaner pour un rien, vous deux, râle leur mère, qui rentrait à son tour. Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez eu votre permis depuis peu, que vous devez en abuser pour un oui ou non !

\- Mais enfin, maman, tu sais bien qu'on ne se peut pas se permettre de rater le dîner, remarque le second.

\- Tu dis bien, George, réplique leur mère. Je sais que tu adores l'huile de foie de morue : tu seras le premier servi.

Soudain affligé, George eut un air d'enfant battu qu'on allait mettre à la potence. Nullement choqué, Arthur Weasley s'adressait à sa femme, qui portait la marmite de poisson sur la table.

\- Que nous as-tu préparé de bon ce soir, chérie ?

\- Des moules à la sauce de poisson, répond Mrs. Weasley. Fred, arrête de faire semblant de vomir, tu es ridicule.

\- Maman, on est trop vieux pour manger ça, c'est pour les bébés ou les gens comme Ron, réplique Fred, à côté de George.

\- On parle encore de moi ?

Arrive alors le dernier des Weasley, d'un pas traînant. Ron Weasley, les cheveux roux en pétard, l'air à moitié fatigué, les deux mains gauches et dans des vêtements qui ne lui allaient plus bien, pour sa grande taille, venait de rejoindre la table. À son arrivée, les jumeaux se mirent à rire, jusqu'au moment où Mrs. Weasley les coupa en parlant fort.

\- Ronald ! Tu es enfin là. Où étais-tu passé, bon sang ? Et pourquoi es-tu aussi fatigué ?

\- J'ai mal dormi hier soir, et tu m'as réveillé, après que j'ai passé trois heures à essayer de faire la sieste, répond Ron, monocorde.

\- Magnifique journée, frangin, lance George, goguenard. Tu as une belle vie, Ronald. On t'envie tellement.

\- La tienne ne vaut pas mieux, tu vas rater tes examens l'an prochain, toi et ton frère, et vos vies après, si vous ne vous mettez pas au travail, réplique leur mère, agacée. Et arrêtez de vous moquer de Ron ! Il a de meilleures notes que vous. Et avez-vous fait au moins un seul de vos devoirs de vacances ? Vous ne devez pas en avoir beaucoup, puisque vous n'avez que deux B.U.S.E. chacun, je suppose que vous avez pris les devants.

\- Nous ? Oh, on a travaillé comme des fous aujourd'hui, répond Fred, un sourire assuré sur le visage. On n'en peut plus.

\- Je vais voir ça tout à l'heure. Ron ? Eh bien, ne reste pas debout ! Viens donc, il y a une place entre Hermione et moi. Et Sirius ? Il vient donc ?

\- Non, j'ai croisé Sirius dans le couloir, il m'a dit qu'il ne viendrait pas manger, il est fatigué, selon lui, répond Ron. Mais il est toujours fatigué.

Hermione se raidit quelque peu. Sirius n'était pas de compagnie très agréable, et l'avoir à table était souvent synonyme d'un mauvais moment. Sirius ne parle jamais, ne dit rien, et est souvent de mauvaise humeur. Ou alors, elle supportait les jumeaux « surdoués » en face, avec leurs plaisanteries vaseuses. Elle songeait à tout cela, peu réjouie, quand Ron venait s'affaler lourdement à la chaise à sa gauche, et commençait à se servir, tandis qu'Hermione et Ginny, quelque peu refroidies par ce qui les attendait comme nourriture, se servaient à leur tour, et mangeaient leur part. Pendant un temps, on n'entendit que les bruits de mastication. Après un temps, Mrs. Weasley lançait une conversation à table.

\- Arthur ? Est-ce que l'Ordre fera une réunion dans peu ?

\- Pas avant dimanche, répond son mari. Dumbledore est en voyage, et les autres sont en mission, ou travaillent à leurs emplois respectifs.

\- Vraiment ? Cette maison manque vraiment d'animation. C'est dommage qu'ils ne viennent pas plus souvent. Nous n'en sommes qu'à la fin du mois de juillet, et j'ai l'impression d'être ici depuis un semestre.

Soudain, son mari manquait presque de s'étouffer. Sa femme se levait aussitôt, la main sur sa baguette magique qu'elle rangeait toujours dans son tablier.

\- Arthur, ne mange pas si vite ! Tu as quelque chose dans la gorge ?

Il mit un temps avant de répondre. Mr. Weasley avait mangé trop vite.

\- On est bientôt en août ? Oh, misère. Figure-toi qu'on n'a même pas trouvé de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ! Dumbledore va être obligé de recruter quelqu'un du Ministère, et la place semble toute prête…

\- Qui donc ? Runcorn ? Fol Œil ? Ce ne peut pas être Tonks ou Shacklebott, On le saurait, sinon.

\- Non, Runcorn est trop violent, il aurait tué toutes ses classes en deux jours, il n'aime pas les enfants, comme l'humanité en règle générale. Fol Œil ne compte pas revenir, son expérience l'an dernier l'en a dissuadé… Le pauvre, enfermé un an dans sa malle. Je comprends qu'il ait préféré rester chez lui au calme. Et bien sûr, ce ne peut pas être Tonks ou Shacklebott… Non, la candidate serait Dolores Ombrage, vice-secrétaire de Fudge…

\- Joli nom, c'est une Vélane, ou une Brésilienne, demande George, très intéressé. On va enfin avoir du beau personnel cette année.

\- Silence ! Arthur, tu veux dire que la secrétaire de Fudge aurait…

\- Ce n'est pas officiel, du moins, on en parle beaucoup, remarque Mr. Weasley. J'espère qu'elle ne sera pas choisie ! Cette femme est une vraie peste.

À table, Ron et Ginny grimacèrent. Hermione, elle, écoutait attentivement.

\- Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il avait du mal à trouver quelqu'un, parce que personne ne veut d'un poste réputé comme maudit, explique Mr. Weasley. C'est embêtant, parce que le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal doit toujours choisir les livres qu'il donnera au programme, donc, pour les achats d'été à Fleury et Bott…

\- Harry n'est pas au courant, demande alors Hermione.

Ron relevait soudain la tête vers Hermione, quand Ginny et Mrs. Weasley soupirèrent. De leur côté, Fred et George furent soudain intéressés par la conversation.

\- Bien sûr que non, réplique Mr. Weasley, étonné qu'on lui pose une pareille question. Comment voudrais-tu qu'il le sache, d'ailleurs ?

\- Je posais juste la question, remarque Granger. Mais, comment fera-il pour Fleury et Bott ? Lui aussi, il doit acheter ses livres.

Mr. Weasley se mit à grimacer.

\- On n'y a pas encore songé. Tu as raison, je devrais le dire à Dumbledore dimanche… Molly ? Tu as encore des moules ? Elles sont excellentes.

\- Prends mon assiette, si tu veux, papa, dit Ginny, boudeuse.

Hermione, contrariée qu'on ne prête pas plus d'intérêt à sa question, se permit d'insister encore à Mr. Weasley.

\- On peut bien lui faire passer un message par les Dursley, non, demande Hermione. D'habitude, les listes de fourniture viennent toujours en mi-juillet…

\- Hermione, mange au lieu de nous harceler, coupe Mrs. Weasley, irritée. Les ordres sont les ordres. Dumbledore a dit : que personne ne sorte, que ce soit Sirius, que ce soit vous, ou que ce soit Harry ! Et tu pouvais très bien ne pas venir, personne ne t'a forcé à venir avec nous !

Hermione se renfrogna alors. Elle avait perdu encore une fois sa joute verbale à table. Tant pis, elle s'y reprendrait plus tard, tôt ou tard, elle parviendrait à changer les choses. Pour se consoler, elle mangeait d'un air noir ses moules. C'était dégoûtant, autant cette situation que cette chose qui lui servait de dîner. On dirait que les moules sont mortes, non pas sur l'étal du pêcheur, mais à cause de la sauce de Mrs. Weasley.

Le soir même, à l'heure de se coucher, Hermione boudait encore sur son lit, l'air renfrogné, pelotonnée dans ses couvertures. Elle les prévenait au moins vingt fois, et jamais personne l'écoutait. Ça allait lui retomber dessus, et pile quand elle avait raison. Est-il possible d'être aussi sourd à la logique ? Hermione parlait à un mur. Ça faisait vingt fois en quatre semaines. Elle avait tout essayé, tout cela pour la même réponse. Hermione commençait à comprendre que parler ne résoudrait rien du tout…

Mais quoi ? Elle sursauta tout d'un coup, en ayant remarqué soudainement, que, en fait, elle ne pouvait rien pour lui. Mais rien du tout ! Si elle allait le chercher chez les Dursley, elle aurait un mal fou pour le ramener à Londres, et encore, même si elle parvenait à fuir les Weasley, quel accueil il leur réserverait si Hermione se permettait de fuguer, pour revenir en clandestine avec un ami ! Et si elle révélait tout à Harry, en échange de sa paix intérieure, elle allait simplement gagner à pousser Harry à bout ! Écrire une lettre ? Impossible, elles étaient lues avant d'être postées ! Par un quelconque moyen caché ?

Soudain, Hermione se relevait d'un coup, comme sortie d'un mauvais rêve.

\- Hermione, tu vas bien, sursaute Ginny, dans le lit d'à côté. Tu m'as fait peur ! C'est maman qui te met dans de tels états ?

\- Non, non. Je crois que…

Elle ne pouvait quand même pas se lever comme ça au milieu de la nuit. Elle s'y prendrait plus tard.

\- …le dîner était vraiment infect, dit alors Hermione, cherchant une excuse. J'ai mal au ventre.

\- Ah, toi aussi, rage Ginny. Maman a des idées folles parfois. Je sais bien qu'on n'est pas riches, mais manger équilibré ne veut pas dire mélanger des choses odieuses entre elles ! Cinq fruits et légumes, d'accord, mais poisson et urine de poisson, non ! Ce n'est pas sain !

\- Elle cuisine pour oublier Harry, remarque Hermione. Elle essaie de mettre son esprit à autre chose. Même si parfois, elle nous coupe l'appétit certaines fois.

La rousse ne répondit pas de suite. Elle semblait comprendre quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait encore dire oralement.

\- Tu ne parles que de lui, en ce moment, répond Ginny, suspicieuse. Tu _l'aimes_ ?

\- Quoi ? Mais non ! C'est juste mon ami !

\- Mais bien sûr, demande Ginny, méfiante. Même Ron ne se fait pas autant de chagrin. Tu en fais trop ! Arrête de t'accrocher à lui, il souffre autant que nous, autant que tout humain sur la planète, Moldu ou non ! Peut-être plus que la moyenne, mais on a tous nos problèmes ! Tu t'empoisonnes la vie !

\- Je ne m'empoisonne pas la vie ! Et c'est normal que je m'inquiète, non ?

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut lui arriver, répond Ginny.

Hermione se mit alors à soupirer, de rage plus que de lassitude.

\- Mais enfin, TOUT peut arriver ! Dumbledore fait l'aveugle ! Harry a des chances d'avoir des ennuis ! Le Ministère ne le supporte plus, il est dans la liste noire de Tu-Sais-Qui, et puis… et puis…

\- Et puis quoi, questionne Ginny, intriguée.

Granger eut soudain un frisson glacé qui résonnait jusque dans son âme. Comme si on était en train de la vider de toute sa joie de vivre. Elle eut du mal à sortir de cet état de transe secondaire, pour balbutier un vague :

\- J'ai simplement… un mauvais pressentiment…

\- Tu es surtout très fatiguée, remarque la rousse, lassée. Arrête de te prendre le chou pour Harry, ça n'améliore pas les choses, ça les empire. Regarde comment maman et papa s'énervent. Déjà qu'avec Percy, ils sont à bout…

Hermione ne tenait pas vraiment compte de son argument. Elle remarquait simplement qu'elle n'avait rien à gagner, à parler autant. Elle avait une idée. Une idée très intelligente.

Demain, avant que Mrs. Weasley ne ferait partir les colis de bonbons, Hermione y glisserait un parchemin, que seul Harry pourrait comprendre, et trouver. Elle s'arrangerait pour que les Weasley ne voit rien. Ce parchemin rassurera Harry à coup sûr.

Le lendemain, profitant du fait que Ginny était allée avec Mrs. Weasley nettoyer une pièce au second étage, que Sirius, comme à son habitude, ne bougeait jamais de sa chambre la journée, Hermione descendit prudemment les escaliers, avec le parchemin qu'elle avait mis au point après le petit déjeuner, entre les mains. Vérifiant que Kreattur marmonnait ailleurs, la jeune Granger descendit peu à peu les escaliers vers la cuisine, où Mrs. Weasley avait négligemment rangé les colis dans un tiroir.

Si minuit avait sonné, Hermione aurait tout aussi bien pensé que l'heure de son crime venait à grands pas. Toujours prudente, observant autour d'elle si il y aurait quelqu'un - spécialement Ron, qui venait pour un rien à la cuisine pour grignoter quelque chose, ou Fred et George, totalement imprévisibles, comme leur transplanage de la veille pouvait très bien l'illustrer - et songeait à son alibi, si elle se ferait prendre : elle cherchait simplement quelque chose pour compléter son petit-déjeuner, ne pouvant pas tenir jusqu'à midi.

Elle avait déjà trouvé les bonbons dans l'armoire qui contenait la vaisselle, et trouvait sans peine sa boîte deluxe de Chocogrenouilles. Elle l'entrouvrit de façon délicate, laissant voir les premiers chocolats frétillants enserrés dans leur coffret, et y plongea peu à peu le parchemin… Voilà. Il n'aurait suffi que de refermer le coffret en prenant soin de colmater l'ouverture au mieux. Elle n'a pas le droit de faire de magie, mais Hermione pouvait prétexter que la boîte est tombée et que cela a abîmé la boîte.

Seulement, en faisant le mal, on se faisait toujours prendre un jour, et Hermione allait le découvrir à ses dépends.

\- Hermione ? Que fais-tu ?

Criant de surprise, la Gryffondor reculait brutalement et fit tomber avec elle, la boîte de Chocogrenouilles par terre. Et le malheur voulut que l'embout fut mal refermé. Non seulement les Chocogrenouilles - bien la moitié du paquet - volèrent dans la salle, mais le parchemin aussi, qui allait même rouler comme un mégot de cigarette jusqu'aux pieds de celle qui l'avait pincé sur le fait.

\- Ah ! Ginny !

\- Hermione, répondit Ginny, l'air courroucé. Je ne crois pas, vu ta réaction, et ce que j'ai à mes pieds, que tu faisais quelque chose de correct. Je me trompe ?

\- N… Non ! Rends-moi ce parchemin !

Trop tard. Ginny avait déjà pris le parchemin quand Hermione venait à peine de se relever, et malgré les efforts de Granger pour le récupérer, elle avait déjà terminé de le lire, et ne se priva pas de lui lancer sur le champ d'un ton alarmé et agacé à la fois :

\- Tu as perdu la tête, Hermione ! C'est dangereux, ce que tu as fait ! Tu ne comptes quand même pas parler du Square à Harry !

\- Mais, Ginny, je ne peux pas… Je suis son amie ! Pour un ami, on risque bien des choses, non ? Je ne peux pas me permettre de…

\- D'accord, mais tu aurais pu trouver autre chose que ça, quand même, on te dit très intelligente, en plus, lance Weasley, atterrée. Si papa, négligent comme il est, n'aurait même pas vu que le sachet était déjà ouvert, maman n'aurait pas manqué ça ! Sans parler de Maugrey, avec son œil magique. Comme il se charge personnellement de vérifier tout ce qu'on envoie, il aurait remarqué lui aussi. Tu aurais gagné à être punie, rien de plus.

\- Je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre… Moi aussi, je suis piégée, ici…

Hermione s'affala alors lourdement par terre, anéantie. Et elle ne put s'empêcher de sangloter.

\- Oh… C'était pitoyable, vraiment… Vas-tu le dire à ta mère ?

\- Hé, ce n'est pas mon genre, répond la rousse, mi-contrariée, mi-émue. Mais ne refais plus ça, sinon, je ne pourrai pas te couvrir. Surtout que la moitié des bonbons destinés à Harry sont bons pour la poubelle, maintenant qu'ils se sont mélangés avec ce qui traîne au sol. Kreattur ne passe jamais le balai, et je ne veux pas savoir ce qui a traîné ici depuis vingt ans. Aide-moi à jeter tout ce que tu as répandu par terre, on en rediscutera après.

À deux, le travail fut vite fait. Hermione et Ginny jetèrent par poignées les Chocogrenouilles tombées, avant de prendre la boîte de friandises, dont il restait un fond de sucreries, et de le refermer avec un élastique, en le remettant à sa place. Quand au parchemin, Ginny le garda dans sa main.

\- Trop dangereux de le laisser traîner dans la poubelle, dit Ginny. Maman y jette toutes ses épluchures, et si elle voit un bout de papier, je suis sûre qu'elle se demandera si ce n'est pas à elle, et qu'elle l'a jeté par inadvertance. Il y a plein de cheminées au premier étage. On jetera ça dedans, et on en profitera pour discuter de tes bêtises, Hermione.

Sur cet accord, les filles montèrent alors d'un pas rapide par l'escalier qui menait hors de la cuisine. Alors qu'elles venaient à peine d'en sortir, elles eurent de la visite, d'un « hasard » presque déroutant.

\- Oh vous tombez bien, lance Mrs. Weasley, qui coupait alors leur route en descendant du second étage. Où étais-tu, d'ailleurs, Hermione ? Je t'ai cherchée partout… Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas disparaître comme ça…

Gênée d'une telle coïncidence - en plus d'être malvenue - Hermione ne dit mot. Mrs. Weasley la cherchait, et elle serait arrivée au pire moment. La rousse l'extirpa de ce mauvais pas sans difficulté.

\- Maman, n'embête pas Hermione, elle a eu un peu mal à la tête, elle est descendue à la cuisine boire un verre d'eau. Là, ça va mieux, mais elle a besoin de temps avant de faire quoi que cela soit. Si tu veux qu'on t'aide à ranger la buanderie du troisième, tu devras le faire sans nous. On ne sera pas d'une grande aide, si on n'a pas la pleine forme - surtout pour essayer de plier un linge démoniaque qui peut se plier autour de son cou automatiquement, ou qui est rempli de Doxys.

Mrs. Weasley eut un air pincé.

\- Ah, oui, je comprends bien… Je sais que l'été est chaud, cette année… Ces dernières années, on pouvait aller respirer l'air frais dans la campagne, près du Terrier, mais ici, on est surchauffé par l'humidité et le manque d'aération. Vivement qu'on puisse tous rentrer avec Harry…

\- On le veut tous, maman, mais on a besoin de cinq minutes, là, lance Ginny. J'espère que l'Ordre fait des choses, parce que sinon, cet été ne sera rien comparé à ce qui se passera en automne.

\- Je l'espère aussi, ajoute Mrs. Weasley, d'un ton pressant. Dumbledore a assuré qu'il faisait de son mieux.

\- Comment ne pourrait-il pas le faire, réplique Ginny. Dumbledore paresseux, ce serait comme imaginer Fred et George intelligents. Bien, maman, tu nous excuses, mais on a besoin de cinq minutes. On montera après si tu veux.

\- J'ai compris, j'ai compris, coupe sa mère, irritée. J'ai moi aussi besoin d'un peu d'eau. Mais j'espère que ce n'est qu'une migraine passagère, parce que je serai embêtée si je devrai faire appel à un guérisseur.

Sur ce, la mère de Ginny partit par le couloir. Sa fille attentit patiemment qu'elle fut assez éloignée pour rentrer dans le salon qu'elle cherchait, avec Hermione. Cette dernière ne disait rien, à la fois gênée de sa présence dans cette discussion, dans les inquiétudes de Mrs. Weasley, et sa culpabilité. Ça faisait déjà trop dans une seule personne.

Dans le salon, aux teintures écaillées, aux armoires vieillies par le temps, d'un vert sale, remplies de grimoires jaunis et abîmés, aux inscriptions effacées, de causeuses usées et dont la mousse dégoulinait par quelques trous mangés par les mites, et avec une petite table branlante, en face de la cheminée, qui semblait avoir soutenu le poids de six éléphants en une vie. Tandis qu'Hermione, gênée, allait se placer dans un coin de la salle se faire toute petite, toujours prise entre trois feux, Ginny ne se gêna point pour jeter le parchemin au fond de la cheminée comme un déchet, tout en prenant un tisonnier sale qui traînait, pour cacher le papier avec les cendres.

\- Voilà, fit Ginny, satisfaite. Même mes sadiques de frères, qui fouinent partout, n'auraient jamais l'idée de venir racler la cheminée. Des fois, je devrais m'applaudir. En attendant… Hermione, peux-tu, de une, cesser de faire comme si j'allais te manger, et de deux, me dire pourquoi tu vas faire des idioties pareilles.

Hermione, exaspérée qu'on lui parle ainsi, à elle, la fille exemplaire, et par son ras-le-bol quotidien, lança d'une voix irritée :

\- Eh bien, parce que je suis une amie, moi ! Je ne suis pas comme Ron, à ne rien faire, et comme Dumbledore, à isoler les gens ! Je ne vais pas laisser Harry.

Ginny eut un rire mesquin qui eut l'effet d'une gifle à vif sur Hermione. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, loin de là.

\- Quoi ?! Tu te moques de moi ?! Tu ne comprends rien à mes sentiments, de toute façon, cela t'échappe. Imaginer Harry seul me met de mauvaise humeur. Je suis si proche de lui… Je ne peux pas tolérer qu'il n'aille pas bien, alors, qu'il soit seul avec son cousin, son oncle et sa tante, je peux imaginer sa réaction…

\- Tu es gentille, Hermione, mais tu crois que tu es la seule à grincer des dents, grogne Ginny. Dumbledore lui-même a avoué que cela le mettait très mal.

\- Oh, quelle plaisanterie ! Si Dumbledore était si coupable que ça, il ferait quelque chose ! Ou bien, il laisserait Sirius s'amuser. Ce n'est pas un animal domestique qu'on retient à la maison comme cela. À voir le monde s'assombrir, et devant mon incapacité à faire quelque chose…

Hermione se coupa dans son élan, à la fois répugnée de ce qu'elle vivait, et de la faiblesse qu'elle avait manqué d'échapper, dans son honnêteté coupable. Ginny eut l'air de réfléchir un moment, avant de dire :

\- Tu n'as pas tort, mais il est peu tard pour réparer les pots cassés. Et ce n'est pas en rajoutant de la colère par dessus le marché que les choses vont s'améliorer. Comme tu dis, elles sont déjà assez difficiles pour ne pas avoir à en rajouter une couche par dessus.

\- Oui, mais que faire ?! Déjà que ce Square est si déprimant…

Ginny, vu son air las, semblait penser la même chose.

\- Tu as raison, cet endroit est certes immense - même si d'extérieur, j'aurai songé à une maison de poupée - mais une fois qu'on en a fait le tour, et qu'on a la température caniculaire de l'été avec l'humidité de ce taudis, on préférerait passer ses vacances ailleurs. C'était marrant les deux premières semaines, je découvrais un endroit nouveau et plein de mystères… Mais là, j'en suis réduite à vouloir la rentrée. Moi qui attendais ces vacances avec tant d'impatience, surtout avec la Coupe de Feu… Pour un séjour dans le repère de l'Ordre du Phénix, l'association qui combat Tu-Sais-Qui, je m'attendais à mieux. On passe notre temps à récurer des baignoires sales et à faire du ménage. Quelle vie extraordinaire. On travaille les vacances, et en plus, nous ne sommes pas payés dessus. C'est illégal, d'ailleurs, ça s'appelle de l'esclavage, on devrait aller en justice, mes frangins et moi, à ce sujet, pour réclamer notre salaire.

Cela rappela quelque chose à Hermione.

\- Hmm… Ginny, est-ce que l'Ordre parle d'Harry ces derniers temps ?

La rousse haussait les épaules, preuve de son ignorance sur le sujet.

\- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? C'est à peine si j'ai le droit de voir qui rentre dans la salle de réunion. En plus, quand ce satané Rogue est dans les parages, c'est impossible de rester dans le coin. J'ai déjà essayé d'écouter à la porte, je ne sais pas comment ce nez crochu a fait pour me repérer, mais il n'a pas mis longtemps pour me trouver. Je commence même à douter de leur action. Ils ne font rien. Regarde ce que fait Fudge. Il est plus actif que Dumbledore…

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir si long, qu'elle en semblait vieillie.

\- … quand on sait qu'il renvoie notre directeur du Magenmagot, dénigre Harry à toutes les sauces, fait des centaines de discours et encore… Et que l'Ordre ne vient que pour faire des bassesses, soit les choses m'échappent, soit ils sont aussi actifs que Ron qui fait la sieste. Enfin, qui essaie de faire la sieste, tu me diras, c'est la même chose.

\- Ils doivent être dans l'ombre, suggère Hermione. Ils ne font pas rien, même si leur manie de faire du secret sur tout ce qu'ils font m'agace au plus haut point. Au fait… On peut écouter aux portes, avec les Oreilles à rallonge ?

\- J'en doute. Maman a trouvé le secret de Fred et George il y a peu. Ce sera difficile de réessayer à espionner avec ces oreilles magiques qui écoutent si bien à distance. On peut toujours essayer de demander à Tonks, elle est déjà plus aimable que Rogue… Elle nous racontera peut-être quelques bribes sur ce sujet.

Hermione gardait le silence. Elle songeait à quelque chose, mais ne savait pas si elle devait le dire à voix haute.

\- Revenons au sujet, toutefois, grogne la rousse. Hermione, ne fais plus ça. En plus, tu l'as échappé belle. Maman venait de descendre, tu as de la chance que j'étais la première à le faire. Elle n'aurait pas été aussi gentille que moi. Ça ne te ressemble pas de transgresser les règles, en plus.

\- Il y a des exceptions, réplique l'adolescente.

\- Hermione, je t'en prie, arrête, tu vas t'attirer des ennuis, réplique Ginny. Ce n'était pas un hasard si maman descendait pile à ce moment-là vers la cuisine. Je suis certaine que la prochaine fois, tu te feras prendre la main dans le sac. Elle va même d'ailleurs se poser des questions : elle ne tardera pas à trouver ton colis à moitié défoncé, et à moitié dans la poubelle. Tu lui devras bien une explication. Même s'il est magique, il est vrai, le paquet de bonbons n'a pas pu se faire exploser lamentablement tout seul. Ce n'est plus magique à ce stade, c'est invraisemblable et ridicule.

\- Oui, mais que faire ?! Plus je réfléchis… Plus je me perds.

\- Tu ne contribueras pas au bien-être d'Harry si tu te détruis pour lui, remarque la rousse. Je suis sûre qu'il dirait la même chose. Il reste un bon mois avant la rentrée. Avec un peu de chance, Dumbledore changera d'avis…

Elle répondit par un air suspicieux. Granger trouvait que c'était aussi possible que Dumbledore change d'avis, que de gagner le gros prix à la loterie.

\- Il y a autre chose qui m'interroge.

\- Quoi ? Si c'est encore sur Harry, j'ai eu ma dose…

\- Non, c'est sur toi. Ginny, pourquoi tu me couvres comme ça ? On ne se connaît pas. Tu aurais très bien pu dévoiler la vérité à ta mère. Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu me soutiens, comme ça ?…

Incrédule, la rousse ne répondit pas de suite.

\- Heu… On ne se connaît peut-être pas tant que cela, mais je ne suis pas ce genre de fille ! Quand même ! Et puis… On se parle de temps en temps, je vois bien que même si tu fais la fière de temps à autre, tu n'es pas une mégère non plus. Je ne vais pas te dénoncer, Hermione.

\- Vraiment ? Jamais ?

\- Pas ce coup-là, en tout cas, je n'aurai pas aimé qu'on me fasse ça. Pour quoi faire, de toute façon ? Ça n'aurait aidé personne dans l'histoire. Même, tu m'aurais sans doute détestée. Ça aurait été complètement inutile.

Les deux filles se regardèrent longtemps, enfin.

\- Je pensais que je n'étais rien pour toi. Si c'était le cas, tu m'aurais laissé me débrouiller, mais tu ne l'as pas fait.

\- Hé bien… On se connaît pas, mais je ne suis pas ce genre de fille, je te le répète, insiste Ginny. Et puis… Tu n'es pas l'amie de Ron et Harry pour rien. Ça aurait à la fois te blesser, et blesser Ron et Harry.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais comme ça.

\- Moi non plus.

Nouveau silence.

\- Ginny ? Je ne demanderai ça à personne, en temps normal, mais je souhaite qu'on discute davantage ensemble… Les filles se comprennent mieux entre elles.

\- Oui, je comprends, moi aussi, je crois que j'aurai besoin de ton aide. Ce n'est pas bon de rester seule. Et en ce moment, dans cette mansarde lugubre à retaper, j'ai bien besoin de soutien et de chaleur humaine.

L'accord fut conclu, intimement entre elles. Désormais, elles seront plus proches, pour l'été, et aussi pour l'avenir.

\- Hmmm… On va peut-être descendre, parce que ta mère aura besoin de nous, remarque Hermione. Quel jour sommes-nous aujourd'hui ? C'est que, il me semble que ce mardi, ta mère nous a promis de nettoyer le sous-sol.

\- Quoi, s'étrangle Ginny, tout à coup. Oh non ! On est… argh. Le jour de l'anniversaire d'Harry, le 31 juillet. Il nous offre un sacré cadeau. Je n'ai pas envie… comme on est dimanche, eh bien, nous y irons dans deux jours…

\- C'est le mardi 2 août. Eh bien, avec un peu de courage, ce mois passera plus vite que celui de juillet.

\- J'espère aussi, grogne Ginny. Pas le sous-sol… Qu'est-ce que tu veux trouver là-dedans, en plus…

Hermione sourit en entendant ça. Elle se sentit bien avec Ginny, et son optimisme et son franc-parler lui faisaient du bien. Elle pressentait d'avance que ce serait loin d'être leur dernière discussion.

**1\. Le retour d'Harry**

Les temps qui s'ensuivirent furent plus mouvementés, cependant, et ne laissaient plus de place au badinage. Le ménage intensif mené en trois jours, et qui, en ce début d'août, semblait empirer par sa longueur et sa difficulté. En effet, Mrs. Weasley, dans sa campagne de nettoyage de la maison, se mit en tête de nettoyer non seulement le sous-sol de la maison, pourtant pièces inutiles où personne n'avait besoin ou même idée de se rendre, mais aussi des salons inoccupés dont la population résidente semblait peu encline à quitter les lieux.

Ce jour-là par exemple, Hermione et les Weasley durent nettoyer le pire salon qu'on ait pu voir en un millénaire : si Voldemort se serait mis en tête de mettre la pagaille dans une maison en y plaçant des artefacts maléfiques et autres charmes, ce salon aurait sa meilleure réussite.

Déjà par la qualité du personnel. Si Hermione, Ginny et Mrs. Weasley étaient sérieuses, ce ne fut pas le cas des garçons. Ron, à moitié endormi, nettoyait négligemment un mur recouvert de Doxys, comme il laverait mécaniquement la même assiette pendant des heures. Quand aux jumeaux, quand ils ne nuisaient pas par leurs facéties, riaient et détournaient quelques animaux dans leurs poches, comme leur mère les y prit à plusieurs fois. Quand à Kreattur, l'elfe de maison qui passait de temps à autre en marmonnant, il ne fallait pas compter sur lui : il semblait dérober les produits d'entretien des sols et des murs qu'amenait Mrs. Weasley, pour les placer aux endroits les plus improbables. C'est ainsi que Mr. Weasley, rentrant plus tôt que d'habitude de son travail, trébucha tête la première sur une bonbonne remplie d'anti-mites, cachée au coin d'un couloir obscur, en répandant son contenu partout.

On n'a pas encore parlé des locataires de ce fameux salon de thé : des mites qui peuvent devenir invisibles, des Doxys placés aux pires endroits, des rats à fourrure hérissée qui avaient la mauvaise habitude de sortir comme des démons hors de leur boîtes quand on passait par là : sans compter sur les Boursoufs qui rôdaient près de la cheminée. La ménagerie était non seulement nombreuse, mais également, quelque peu hostile. C'est ainsi que Mrs. Weasley, en vérifiant ses recherches, s'aperçut avec étonnement que son stock d'eau baissait à vue d'œil : elle remarqua trop tard le troupeau de rats qui buvaient dans le réservoir, percé par leurs terribles incisives, les mêmes qui ont déchiré la main de Ron, dans sa tentative de repousser les nuisibles.

Devant l'échec de ce nettoyage, Mrs. Weasley eut beau insister, jusqu'à dévorer les premières heures de la nuit, sans totalement réussir son coup. Le quatrième jour de ménage, le 2 août, Il était sept heures quand ils sortirent enfin de la salle ; et le temps que Mrs. Weasley fit flamber le poulet rôti par négligence. Ils ne dinèrent que vers dix heures, quand Mrs. Weasley eut retrouvé quelque chose de comestible dans les placards,quand elle eut éteint la gazinière.

Devant les côtes de porc aux pois cassés, la famille Weasley faisait silence, tous tourmentés par leurs propres soucis. Hermione seule semblait calme, mais c'était parce qu'elle pensait à Poudlard, et de ce qu'elle ferait dès que la cinquième année aurait pointé le bout de son nez. C'est que, comptait-elle, il resterait encore un mois complet avant de retourner étudier à l'école de sorcellerie, soit à peine plus de quatre semaines consécutives.

Et pourtant, malgré le calme apparent de la journée, Hermione sentait que cette journée était très importante, ou qu'il allait se passer quelque chose de grave. Elle avait ce sentiment si fort en elle, qu'elle eut du mal à manger grand chose, et que Mrs. Weasley en vint à s'inquiéter.

\- Hermione, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas faim ! Tu n'as rien pris depuis hier soir. Comme Harry, tu ne manges jamais rien. C'est inquiétant.

\- Comment ? Ah, non, Mrs. Weasley, répondit Hermione, surprise, c'est que je pensais à autre chose. Nous sommes le 2 août, non ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Il va se passer quelque chose de spécial, aujourd'hui ?

Tout le monde à table se posait la question d'un air étonné.

\- Pourquoi donc, nous ne sommes pas un jour férié, aujourd'hui, questionne Mr. Weasley, intrigué. C'est une journée comme les autres, Hermione.

\- Un peu plus banale que les autres, grogne Fred. À la différence près que j'ai trouvé un Doxy près des chaussettes de Ron quand j'ai été de corvée de nettoyage. L'odeur a dû ameuter cette chose. Je crois que la prochaine fois que ces sales bêtes s'incrusteront chez nous, on appelera un professionnel. Et pourquoi on n'y pas pensé dès le début ? Quelle idée de faire ça quand il y a des gens qu'on paye pour ça !

\- Et avec quel argent l'aurais-tu payé, ton professionnel, lance sa mère.

\- Avec l'argent de nos études, répond George, provocateur. Ça aurait été plus rentable, et tu le sais autant que nous !

Tandis que sa mère allait lui dire ce qu'elle pensait de son état d'esprit, Hermione la coupa vivement.

\- Il ne se passe vraiment rien. Pas même au Ministère ? Je veux dire… Quelque chose de sérieux.

Les regards se tournèrent instincivement vers Mr. Weasley, qui travaillait pour l'État magique de Grande-Bretagne. Ce dernier, mêlé entre le plaisir de manger quelque chose, et la réflexion, mit un peu de temps pour répondre.

\- Si quelque chose de sérieux se passe au Ministère ? Hé bien… Mis à part la machine à café qui est à panne, Fudge qui est toujours aussi désagréable avec les employés, Tonks qui casse sa tasse de thé en voulant s'en servir… Non, je ne vois pas.

\- Je pensais, répondit Hermione, déçue de ne pas trouver la réponse à son ressenti.

Le dîner se serait achevé sur ces entrefaites, si Mr. Weasley n'aurait pas repris la conversation à son insu.

\- Molly, je pense à demander à Dumbledore de me donner un pécule, parce que Fudge a encore réduit nos salaires. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais les dépenses de l'État ne cessent d'augmenter ces derniers temps… Avec toutes ces campagnes contre Dumbledore et Harry, ce ne sera pas Tu-Sais-Qui qui nous aura tous tués, mais la crise économique. Déjà que les Mornilles commencent à ne plus rien valoir…

\- Encore, s'écrie Mrs. Weasley. C'est la deuxième fois cette année ! Mais que fait le gouvernement ?

Devant le sujet qu'on se mettait à aborder, la moitié de la table s'endormit, sauf Hermione, que tout intéressait.

\- Je l'ignore, mais on dit de sales choses. Que Fudge a payé une somme rondelette pour acheter pour lui _La Gazette du Sorcier_, et se réserver le monopole de la communication publique. Il dépenserait des fortunes en tours de surveillance, et il serait escorté d'Auror toute la journée.

\- Ah, vraiment, soupire Mrs. Weasley. Si ils diminuent les salaires, et qu'ils accroissent la surveillance… Au fait, Maugrey et Tonks sont des Auror ! Eux aussi, ils subissent la pression de Fudge ?

\- Oui, mais moins, ils sont mieux placés et vus que moi, répond Mr. Weasley. Du point de vue de l'administration, je ne suis qu'un fonctionnaire qu'on peut renvoyer du revers de la main. Ce qui est pratique pour écouter aux portes, puisque personne ne se méfierait de moi.

\- Fais attention, s'inquiète sa femme. Si tu te fais prendre… Je ne saurai pas quoi faire.

Son mari eut un rire gêné. Quand sa femme demanda à quoi il vouait cet air sinistre, la réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

\- Je suis sûr que tout ira au mieux, Molly.

Devant l'air inquiet de sa femme, Mr. Weasley voulut prendre une iniative.

\- Il n'y a pas de réunion de l'Ordre aujourd'hui. Voudrais-tu que ce soir, nous jouons aux cartes en écoutant la radio ?

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de gémir de douleur. Un programme de soirée qu'elle trouvait ennuyeux, surtout qu'elle pensait à utiliser la radio pour écouter sa musique préférée à elle, éloignée de celle de ses parents. Sa mère ne l'entendit même pas, ce qui quelque part, était mieux comme ça.

\- Oh, tu ferais ça pour… Oui, Arthur, je veux bien ! Et je crois que ce soir, c'est Célestina qui chante… Et les enfants vont rester avec nous ?

\- Maman, je vais me coucher, lance précipitamment Ron, qui semblait sortir de sa torpeur. J'ai envie de vomir, heu, de dormir.

\- Moi aussi, ajoute Ginny. Je me sens soudain très fatiguée.

\- Maman, on est trop vieux pour ce genre de choses, réplique George. Tu m'aurais dit une soirée Whisky Pur-Feu, j'aurai accepté, mais là…

\- On est trop jeunes pour ce genre de conneries, lance Fred qui se levait déjà de table.

Sans plus attendre, toute la descendance Weasley partit précipitamment pour monter se coucher. Seule, ne comprennant rien à ce qui se passait, Hermione restait plantée sur sa chaise, comme une plante en pot.

\- Que leur arrive-il ? Ah, ces jeunes. Tu restes avec nous, Hermione ?

L'idée de se retrouver seule avec les Weasley pour une soirée romantique entre adultes, faisait très peu envie à Hermione. Les sentiments, c'était déjà beaucoup, mais en plus, une soirée chaude avec les parents de sept enfants, encore moins !

\- Non merci, dit-elle précipitamment. Merci pour le dîner, Mrs. Weasley. Bonne soirée… Je vais commencer à réviser pour être prête à la rentrée.

Et elle partit sans se faire prier. Mr. Weasley ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

\- Tu peux sortir le Whisky Pur-Feu, Molly, si ils partent tous, on peut se faire plaisir tous les deux.

\- Tu es sûr, demande sa femme. Boire et se saoûler au milieu de la nuit, alors que tu as ton travail demain… C'est un piètre programme !

\- Qui a dit que je comptais finir la soirée à la cuisine ? Molly, où est la bouteille, déjà ?

Dans leur chambre, Ginny et Hermione discutaient, comme elle le faisaient de plus en plus en ce moment.

\- Il ne manquait plus que cela ! Quelle journée pourrie, si en plus, je dois finir en écoutant toute la soirée des musiques passées de gamme…

\- Qui est cette Célestina, demande Hermione.

\- La sœur jumelle de Binns qui s'est lancée dans la musique après avoir été recalée à l'entretien d'embauche à Poudlard, répond Ginny, agacée. Je ne sais pas combien de fois je l'ai écoutée, mais j'ai fini par la détester à force de l'entendre toutes les nuits dans mon enfance. Cette femme a le pouvoir de t'endormir, mais ma mère l'adore. Elle trouve ça romantique… Non, quand j'aurai un mari, jamais je n'écouterai ce genre de torture auditive quand mes parents auront le dos tourné. Oui, je ferai la fête ! Une fête comme les parents l'interdiraient ! Ah, ah !

Il était si tard. Bientôt minuit. Le temps passe vite quand on révise. Elle se demandait juste si demain elle devait se lever tôt, car jamais, au grand jamais, elle n'aurait la force de nettoyer ne serait-ce que la vaisselle.

\- Au fait, Hermione, que ferais-tu, demande Ginny, curieuse, si tu avais un mari ? Moi, j'irai toute la journée dans un bar comme _Les Trois Balais_, et j'irai avec ma moitié, passer une nuit au paradis dans une chambre d'hôtel, avec ma tendre et torride moitié.

\- Je ne sais pas, répond Hermione, ailleurs. Je n'ai pas prévu ce genre d'éventualité, de toute façon…

\- Il me semble, même, que tu es avec Krum, encore ? Tu aimerais continuer avec lui ? Si ça se trouve, peut-être qu'il est bon avec son balai, au Quidditch et dans la vie privée. Il peut être un bon chevaucheur de balai, qu'un bon cavalier sur sa jument… Tu ne crois pas ?

\- Je n'en sais rien du tout, fit Hermione, perplexe. Krum n'a jamais fait autre chose que m'embrasser. Et je n'ai pas envie de savoir s'il chevauche bien ou non son balai… Et je crois qu'il n'a jamais fait d'équitation, alors sur une jument, là… Attends, il y a un contresens ? Je ne te sens pas là-dessus, Ginny… De quel quoi tu parles ? Je ne vois pas le rapport entre le Quidditch, l'équitation et les juments qu'on monte…

Son amie ne put s'empêcher de fouiner dans les affaires d'Hermione, après avoir ri de sa remarque.

\- Il n'a jamais fait autre chose que t'embrasser ? Quand même… Il n'a même pas osé faire quoi que cela soit d'autre ? Non ?

\- Non, jamais, répond Hermione, intriguée par une allusion qui lui échappait. Pourquoi ? Que veux-tu que je fasse avec Krum, exactement ?

\- Heu, balbutie Ginny, surprise. Ben, y a plein de choses, heu, qu'on peut faire entre… entre petits amis, enfin…

L'adolescente soupira en levant la tête de son grimoire, quelque peu courroucée de parler de ce qu'elle n'aimait pas aborder.

\- Je voulais surtout d'un partenaire pour le Bal de Noël et lui aussi. En fait, il m'aimait bien, parce que je ne lui courrais pas après comme les autres filles superficielles de mon âge. Ce n'était pas une cavalière sexuelle qui l'intéressait, Ginny ! Il m'a choisie, car ce n'était pas sa réputation qui me poussait à m'intéresser à lui. La plupart des filles qui le suivent partout ne regardent que ça, pas qui il est. Ça l'a agréablement changé.

\- Il ne t'a pas proposé d'aller avec lui en Bulgarie, non ?

\- Si, mais je suis là, tu me vois bien devant toi, répond Granger. J'ai refusé, parce que je préférais rester avec vous, et surtout, parce que je ne parle pas un mot de bulgare. Sans parler du fait que je n'ai pas envie d'être jonglée avec un sport international et des hordes de fans. Non merci.

\- Tu n'as même pas… essayé d'aller un peu plus loin, insiste Ginny. C'est de ton âge de…

Soudain, une furie venait de lever le regard de son grimoire, alors que tout semblait normal auparavant.

\- C'est peut-être de mon âge, mais je le connais à peine ! Tu crois que je vais songer à m'envoyer en l'air avec des inconnus sitôt que je les embrasse, vraiment ? Et si ça se trouve, il n'est pas intéressé par des histoires sérieuses. Ces sportifs, c'est souvent des histoires embrasées qui se finissent aussi vite qu'elles ont commencé…

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, réplique la rousse, mi-effrayée, mi-irritée. Ça t'arrive souvent de sauter de la sorte sur ceux qui t'entourent ?

\- Pourquoi tu es aussi curieuse sur le sujet, grogne l'érudite. Cela ne te concerne pas… Tu as un petit copain, au moins ?

À cette allusion, Ginny se rengorgea, fière.

\- Ha, oui, il se nomme Michael Corner, si tu veux savoir. Il est en sixième année à Serdaigle. Enfin… Il n'y a encore RIEN entre nous à ce jour, mais ça va se faire dès la rentrée. Tu vas le voir ! Mais revenons au sujet, je me demandais si tu sortais encore avec ton attrapeur professionnel.

\- Non, répond Hermione. Je crois qu'il est passé à autre chose. Je n'ai plus de nouvelles depuis qu'on a a quitté Poudlard. Je suis déçue, je dois dire… Je pensais qu'il m'écrirait, mais je n'ai rien reçu du tout en un mois.

Elle se releva d'un coup, secouant ses longs cheveux frisés, avant de les recoiffer rapidement de la main.

Soudain, un bruit de tonnerre se fit entendre. Comme sur un ressort, les deux filles sursautèrent.

\- Hein ? Que se passe-il, demande Ginny, apeurée. C'est encore une bêtise de Fred et George ?! Je croyais pourtant qu'on n'entendait pas le tonnerre d'ici…

Une voix lugubre, rageuse et pleine de haine, s'éleva alors des contrefonds de la maison.

\- _Vermines opprobes et souillées, pleine de la saleté de vos ancêtres, de la misère de votre espèce…_

\- Ah, non, fit Hermione, calmée. Je crois que c'est Tonks. Elle a encore fait tomber le porte-parapluie, et ce tableau s'est joint au bruit épouvantable…

Alors, Ginny se mit à froncer les sourcils.

\- Tonks, à cette heure ? Ce n'est pas possible. À moins qu'elle se soit trompée d'heure ou qu'elle s'est faite une tournée particulièrement intense de bière dans un pub… Il y a une réunion de l'Ordre ce soir ?

\- Pas que je sache, fit Hermione, intriguée. Allons voir.

Elles se levèrent toutes deux rapidement et se jetèrent comme des chats sur le parquet en mettant leurs pantoufles au vol ; et descendirent à toute allure vers les lieux du drame.

Là, après la porte qui mènait au hall d'entrée du Square, se trouvaient les parents Weasley, qui remontaient paniqués de la cuisine, mais aussi une grande femme, maladroite, tenant à peine sur ses jambes, et dont les cheveux viraient au rouge sang. De leur côté, les filles restèrent dans le couloir à côté. En retrait, mais assez proches pour écouter.

\- Je suis désolée, Molly ! Je ne l'avais pas vu !

\- C'est récurrent chez toi, en effet, de ne pas voir ce qui se trouve devant toi, réplique Mrs. Weasley. Tonks, que fais-tu, si tard ?

\- Je suis venue en avance… Il y a un problème avec Harry !

À cette allusion, Hermione et Ginny sursautèrent, et se penchèrent si près de la rambarde, qu'elles manquèrent de la faire craquer.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Oui, il y aurait eu un Détraqueur, et… je n'ai pas tout compris de ce qu'ont dit Maugrey et Shacklebott, mais… Ils vont venir bientôt. Arthur, tu devrais retourner au Ministère. Ombrage a mis tout le monde au courant, et presque tout le monde sait qu'Harry a usé de sa magie hors d'un contexte légal.

\- Vraiment, pâlit Mr. Weasley, dont la voix descendait vers les aigus. Ils… Ils sont au courant ? Déjà ? Comment réagissent-ils ?

\- Ils jubilent, grimace la sorcière maladroite. Arthur, tu viens avec moi ? Désolé de vous déranger, mais tu dois rentrer arranger les choses avec Mafalda… Elle t'aime bien, et elle ne m'aime pas, tu arriveras mieux à lui parler que moi.

Hermione et Ginny se regardèrent, interloquées. Un Détraqueur ? Harry qui faisait d'un usage illicite de sa magie ?

\- J'y vais, lance précipitamment Mr. Weasley. Molly, s'il te plaît, veille sur les enfants. S'ils te demandent où je suis, dis-leur que je suis parti pour une urgence.

Avant même de laisser le temps à sa femme et à son invitée de répondre, Arthur Weasley venait de prendre le large vers le lieu de son travail.

\- Comment, fit Mrs. Weasley, inquiète, Harry a-il pu perdre son bon sens et… Non ! Dumbledore a pourtant assuré que tout allait bien !

\- Molly, nous n'avons pas prévus ce genre de choses, grimace Tonks. Je suis la première surprise. Un Détraqueur. Pourtant, ils obéissent au Ministère…

\- Ils vont… briser sa baguette ?!

Hermione eut un frisson, de là où elle était. Briser la baguette d'un sorcier revenait à arracher les ailes d'un papillon et le condamner à la mort. Un sorcier à la baguette brisée n'a pas le droit d'utiliser de magie après sa sentence, et est mort socialement. Les sorciers se méfiaient de qui avaient une baguette brisée. Si c'est ce qui attend Harry, non seulement il ne reviendra jamais à Poudlard, mais il est aussi fort probable qu'il sera condamné à vivre chez les Moldus, la magie lui étant interdite.

\- Il ne va pas tarder à recevoir les compliments de cette chère Mafalda, répond la sorcière. Je n'espère pas qu'ils iront jusqu'à briser sa baguette… Mais un Patronus, c'est bien plus qu'un simple sortilège de Désarmement.

Soudain, débarqua derrière Hermione et Ginny un pas bourru et précipité, amenant avec lui un homme aux cheveux noirs et longs, l'air inquiet, mal rasé, et quelque peu surpris de ce qui se passait. Indifférent aux jeunes filles, il ne prêtait d'attention qu'à la plus âgée.

\- Tonks ? Tu fais quoi ici, à cette heure ?! Pourquoi tu as réveillé ma mère ?

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là, qu'Hermione et Ginny se firent remarquer. Il avait fallu qu'elles soient au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.

\- Au moins, je m'épargne la peine de prévenir tout le monde, c'est déjà fait, dit l'Auror pour elle-même.

\- Prévenir le monde de quoi ? De tes talents de discrétion ? Tu es aussi discrète qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine, tout le monde l'a découvert depuis le jour où tu as cassé la porte de la chambre de ma mère.

\- Oh, ça va, hein. Ta mère devrait plutôt faire reposer sa porte autrement que sur des morceaux de bois fragiles qui n'attendaient que moi pour se casser. Bien, je répète : Harry s'est fait attaquer par un Détraqueur. C'est une source fiable qui me l'a dit, Maugrey m'a demandé de faire circuler.

Soudain, Sirius perdit aussi de ses moyens, et aurait sauté par-dessus la rambarde de l'escalier si il l'aurait fallu pour aller plus vite, mais se précipita au rez-de-chaussée, avant que Tonks ne le retienne en bloquant sa route.

\- Il a encore son âme ?! rugit Sirius. Ils ne l'ont pas…

\- Bien sûr que non, réplique Tonks. Mais même s'il n'est pas détraqué, Harry a la Trace sur lui. Il est encore mineur. Le Ministère le sait, et il a utilisé de la magie hors de Poudlard. Et pas n'importe quel sort. Un Patronus a toujours plus d'importance qu'un petit sortilège de Lévitation.

Le parrain d'Harry, aussi impulsif que ce dernier, aurait manqué de précipiter Tonks pour sortir en trombe et aller à la rescousse de son filleul, si la porte ne l'avait pas fracassé net avant.

Deux hommes venaient de rentrer. L'un claudiquait sur sa jambe de bois, s'appuyant sur un bâton noueux ; le visage bardé de cicatrices, un œil barré par un bandeau marron et un autre bleu vif qui s'agitait dans tous les sens, et un habit usé et vieux, s'avançait, secondé par un grand homme à la peau foncée, vêtu d'une robe de sorcier bleu clair, et de pendants d'oreilles en forme de lune, droit et rigide, l'air serein et décidé à la fois. Maugrey Fol Œil, et Kingsley Shacklebott venaient de rentrer au Square.

\- Salut, Sirius. Tu as déjà utilisé un rasoir dans ta vie, demande Maugrey, irrité. C'est que tu prends bien soin de ressembler à l'homme que le Ministère pourchasse. Tu es toujours aussi prudent qu'à l'ordinaire, tu sais ce qu'on en pense, Dumbledore et moi…

\- Salut, Fol Œil, répond Sirius, du même ton contrarié. Je vois que tu es de bonne humeur, ce soir. Ça fait plaisir de te voir aussi chalereux.

L'Œil magique de Maugrey se fixa alors sur les deux filles restées plantées dans le couloir à côté, et Maugrey ne fit pas attendre sa réaction, sans même lever les yeux. Comme son Œil pouvait voir à travers les murs et les portes, il était impossible aux filles de se cacher.

\- Hmm, Molly, c'est ta fille et la jeune Granger ? Que font-elles hors de leur chambre ? Il est pourtant tard.

\- C'est moi, dit Tonks. Je… le porte-parapluie est encore tombé.

Le grognement de Maugrey en disait long sur ce qu'il ressentait intérieurement. Il frappait plusieurs fois nerveusement le sol du plancher usé et rongé, soulevant à chaque fois quelques volutes de poussière.

\- Tu fais ton travail correctement, au moins. J'aurai aimé qu'on soit plus nombreux, seulement, à minuit, tout le monde n'est pas aussi frais et disponible.

Maugrey, sans prévenir, se mit soudainement à regarder les deux jeunes filles, toujours immobiles, qui reculèrent à la vue de l'œil magique de l'Auror sur elles, en plus d'être le foyer de l'attention générale.

\- Mesdemoiselles, à cette heure, les filles de vertu sont couchées. Et que je n'en vois pas une traîner près de la porte, sinon je risque de ne pas me soucier de qui écoute, et de me voir obligé de recourir à un sortilège de mon cru. C'est _demain_, si vous devez vous inquiéter pour Harry. Même message pour ceux du haut, si ils écoutent quelque part. Je n'ai pas oublié les jumeaux et leurs satanées oreilles qui s'allongent.

Il sourit d'un air peu engageant, avant d'ajouter :

\- Bonne nuit, les jolies. Dormez bien et faites de beaux rêves.

Sur ce, Maugrey se détourna d'elles, et partit tranquillement en claudiquant vers la salle en face, qui servait habituellement aux réunions de l'Ordre. Le reste suivit, hormis Mrs. Weasley, assez contrariée, qui fixait sa fille et Hermione des yeux, l'air de voir si elles vont bien s'en aller, ou non.

\- On y va, lance Ginny.

Hermione approuva ce conseil. Elles se retirèrent de la scène, et ne revinrent pas une seule fois de toute la nuit.

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre de Ron, une autre réunion d'adolescents avait lieu, où on expliquait ce qui venait se passer avec Harry. Ginny répéta pour la cinquième fois l'histoire à ses frères incrédules, avides d'informations. Seule Hermione, seule dans son coin, regardait au loin, pensive.

\- Qui a envoyé ce Détraqueur, demande Ron, inquiet. Il n'a pas…

\- D'après ce qu'on a compris, on ne sait pas qui l'a fait sortir d'Azkaban, mais il n'a pas détraqué Harry, répète Ginny pour la sixième fois, lasse.

\- Tu es sûre, insiste Fred. Ce n'est pas rien, un Détraqueur. C'est comme Tante Muriel ou McGonagall, ça ne te lâche pas et c'est violent quand il s'y met.

\- Je sais, mais je te le répète, espèce de bouché, il n'a rien. Je parle bien anglais, que je sache ?

\- Oui, si ça t'inquiète, réplique George. Tout de même, on ne comprend pas comment ce Détraqueur est venu. Il ne peut pas se promener comme ça au clair de lune ! Ils sont censés rester à Azkaban ! Et Azkaban obéit au Ministère !

\- Tu crois que le Ministère a ordonné de prendre la vie, heu, l'âme d'Harry, demande Ron, anxieux. Ce serait odieux ! Déjà que c'est plutôt Tu-Sais-Qui qu'ils devraient viser, pas Harry…

Les jumeaux ne démordèrent pas sur la question. Ginny, elle, s'emportait de devoir encore répéter ce qu'elle a entendu, quand Hermione se taisait, regardant le vide, d'un air soucieux.

\- Et toi, Hermione, demande Ron. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Surprise qu'on la réveille, Hermione fixait Ron d'un air incrédule.

\- Heu… Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, plutôt ?

\- Parce que tu es intelligente, voyons, coupe Ron. Je te demande pas pour t'ennuyer ! Tu peux être sûre que je t'aurai laissé regarder les mouches voler, sinon. Tu sais toujours tout mieux que tout le monde, alors tu peux bien nous faire partager ta science.

Hermione, à la fois contrariée et flattée, décida d'occulter cette apostrophe rustre, pour pouvoir étaler son raisonnement.

\- Hé bien, j'ai pensé que ce Détraqueur ne pouvait pas être là par hasard. Mais je ne sais pas qui l'aurait envoyé : Fudge ou Tu-Sais-Qui. L'un des deux.

\- Pourquoi Tu-Sais-Qui ? Il ne peut pas rentrer à Azkaban sans se faire voir, si, demande Fred, intrigué. À moins qu'il soit si pâle et décomposé que les Détraqueurs n'ont pas fait la différence avec l'un d'eux ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais les Détraqueurs sont négatifs par nature. Je vois mal Dumbledore faire appel à de telles créatures. Il y a deux ans, il fut forcé de les recevoir à Poudlard, et tu sais le peu de bien qu'il pensait d'eux. Tu-Sais-Qui serait mieux placé que Fudge de le faire, à mon avis. Tu sais ce que Dumbledore dit. On ne peut pas leur faire confiance. Et au fond, je l'approuve. Qui ferait confiance à quelqu'un qui attaque indifférément ami ou ennemi ?

Un silence suivit cette déclaration. Personne n'osait répondre quoi que ce soit, bien qu'on aurait aimé discuter encore de ce sujet imprévu. Hermione, perplexe, en venait même à remettre en cause son opinion sur le sujet. Elle n'était sûre de rien, et elle n'aimait pas ça du tout.

\- Y a-il, questionne George, des employés du Ministère douteux ? Peut-être que ceux-là sont des Mangemorts et qu'ils ont envoyé, heu, un drap volant pour détraquer la soirée d'Harry.

\- Je ne connais personne du Ministère, répond Hermione.

\- Moi si, ajoute Ginny. Il y a Perkins, mais il est un peu vieux, et je ne crois pas qu'il est adepte de ce genre de choses, surtout qu'il a un lumbago et qu'il ne peut quasiment pas sortir du bureau de papa. Et il y a beaucoup d'élèves à Poudlard qui sont enfants d'employés du Ministère.

\- En effet, répond Fred. Il y a Susan Bones, dont la tante est avocate au Magenmagot. Elle est pas mal du tout, d'ailleurs. Sa nièce, je veux dire.

\- Lucius Malefoy, aussi, lance Ron, comme un ressort. C'est lui ! J'en suis sûr ! C'est lui qui a fait ça !

Devant le plaidoyer de Ron, qui semblait plausible aux yeux de la majorité, tout le monde pencha de son côté, et seule Hermione se permit d'en douter.

\- Le père de Drago ? Non, sérieusement… Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne l'aimes pas, que c'est le mal incarné, et qu'il est forcément en tort partout dans l'histoire… Rien ne prouve ce que tu dis.

\- Mais si, rabat-joie, arrête de faire ton intéressante, j'ai raison, coupe Ron. Et tu as la mémoire courte, ça m'étonne de toi, Hermione ! Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié tout ce que ces oiseaux de mauvaise augure ont fait à Poudlard. Entre Drago qui se prend pour le Ministre de la Magie, et son père qui introduit des journaux intimes démoniaques, il y a un problème. Aussi, il me semble que Harry les a vus une fois dans une boutique de magie noire. Ne me dis pas que tu irais faire tes courses là-bas, toi !

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- Tu vois ! Et puis, tout le monde sait que les Malefoy ne sont pas dignes de confiance, enfin, à moins que tu sois une Serpentard.

\- Je ne crois pas que tous les Serpentard sont du rang de Drago, loin de là, réplique Granger. C'est trop facile de cataloguer ainsi les personnes.

\- Tu ne les connais pas, répond George. On joue contre Serpentard au Quidditch depuis six ans, on se les coltine depuis six ans, et crois-nous, il n'y en a pas un de bon. Enfin, si ce ne sont pas des crétins, ce sont de mauvais sujets. Tiens, par exemple, tu connais Montague, de Serpentard ? Il joue au Quidditch et c'est le seul garçon de mon âge que je connais, qui parvient encore à confondre un griffon et un triton. L'un qui vole, et l'autre qui nage, je précise. Et il n'a jamais redoublé. Je me demande comment il fait. Je crois que c'est comme nous, Rogue en a marre de lui, il veut s'en débarrasser au plus vite… Hm, oui, ça doit être ça.

Devant son ignorance, Hermione préférait dévier la conversation.

\- Oui, mais je ne crois pas qu'ils sont forcément tous mauvais…

\- On dévie du sujet, là, remarque Ginny. Si personne n'a rien à dire - d'intéressant, je précise - autant en rester là. Aussi, je ne sais pas si maman va essayer de nous faire coucher plus tôt. Si elle envoie Maugrey pour vérifier, je préfère me coucher. Tu viens, Hermione ?

Devant son interruption, tout le monde se figea. Hermione, qui s'apprêtait à répliquer, s'interrompit, et ses frères l'imitèrent peu à peu. Surtout que le regard de leur sœur n'était pas très engageant. Elle était fatiguée.

\- Très bien, j'arrive, Ginny.

La rousse se leva en premier, pressée de partir, et l'adolescente la suivit, frustrée. C'était parfois si difficile de parler avec les autres. Quand ils ne vous forçaient pas la main à vous imposer leur point de vue comme unique vérité, il y a aussi le problème lié au fait qu'ils semblent bouchés aux oreilles ou bien au cerveau, et qu'il s'agit de répéter cent fois la même chose.

De retour dans leur chambre, les deux filles étaient couchées dans leur lit. La nuit fut longue. Le sommeil ne vint qu'après quelques heures, tant les filles ne cessaient de se prendre la tête. Le sommeil d'Hermione fut trouble. Elle voyait des fantômes pâles errer à chaque coin de son esprit, un rire sardonique résonner, de petite fille aigüe, et comble de la rage, un Détraqueur ayant la même tête que Ron, qui passa le reste de la nuit a essayer de détraquer son esprit, quand Hermione la fuyait à travers monts et vallées. Ce qui devait déjà être le cas, vu le contexte du rêve. Hermione ne se réveilla que lorsqu'elle aperçut Harry au bout d'un chemin, le regard furieux. Il lui adressa même une parole aigrie.

\- Debout, Hermione !

Elle poussa un cri. C'était Mrs. Weasley, qui venait en personne la réveiller. Elle se tenait devant son lit, un air quelque peu inquiet, un tablier à la taille.

\- AAAAAAAAH ! Mrs. Weasley ! Ne me faites pas peur comme ça ! Que se passe-il ? Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Il est onze heures du matin, ma chérie, tu as sacrément bien dormi, répond Mrs. Weasley, anxieuse. Que se passe-il ? Nous n'avons pas voulu te réveiller à cause de la veille. Tu as veillé tard pour lire ?

Comment expliquer à la mère de Ron qu'un Détraqueur qui avait la tête de son fils a envahi ses rêves ? C'était déjà assez dur comme ça pour ne pas en rajouter, alors elle ne préféra pas s'étendre sur le sujet.

\- Hé bien… je n'ai pas réussi à m'endormir.

\- Je vois ça, constate la mère Weasley. Descends, il faudra éponger le séjour du deuxième avant déjeuner, et on aura besoin de bras. J'espère que Kreattur n'a pas déplacé ce qui restait de déjeuner. Mange un bout, et rejoins-nous, d'accord ?

\- Oui, Mrs. Weasley. Je fais au plus vite.

Tandis que la mère de Ron, rassurée, s'éloignait du lit et sortit de la chambre des filles, Hermione s'étira longuement dans son lit. Puis elle se leva, et commençait à s'habiller. Une fois préparée pour la journée, Hermione descendit vers la cuisine. Dans la maison humide et décrépie, elle avait fait ce trajet des centaines de fois, mais elle fut dérangée en route par un obstacle imprévu.

\- Oh ! Pardon, Kreattur ! Je suis désolée ! Tu n'as rien ?

Elle venait de bousculer Kreattur, l'elfe de maison noir et crasseux de la maison Black, qui sortait de la salle de réunion. Il était aussi renfrogné et méprisant qu'à l'ordinaire, en toute circonstance, celle-ci comme les autres.

Malgré son immense dédain pour tout ce qui n'était pas lui-même, Kreattur était aussi falot et servile qu'un courtisan. Dans son obséquiosité naturelle, Kreattur s'inclina plus bas que terre devant Hermione.

\- Rien du tout, madame.

Puis, dans un murmure tout à fait audible :

\- La sale Sang-de-Bourbe vient d'insulter Kreattur, oh, quelle honte, que dirait ma maîtresse de tout cela ? Entre les traîtres à leur sang et les indignes de leur rang qui viennent souiller sa grande demeure…

Hermione, gênée, ne sut quoi dire, avant de se rendre compte d'où sortait l'elfe marmonneur.

\- Kreattur ? Pourquoi sors-tu de la salle de réunion ?

L'elfe ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il était surpris qu'on lui pose la question, ou qu'on remarque ce qu'il avait fait. Mécaniquement, il essaya de raccommoder son pagne crasseux.

\- Kreattur faisait… le ménage.

\- Le ménage ? Mais la salle de réunion est fermée. Qui t'a laissé entrer ?

Il marqua une seconde d'hésitation, regardant ailleurs, avant de répondre :

\- Le maître ne l'a pas fermée hier soir, répond Kreattur, dans le même air de fausse soumission.

Il ajouta peu après, la voix aigre :

\- Cet indigne fils des Black, qui, en plus d'être criminel, est étourdi au plus haut point… Oh, quelle honte, que dirait ma maîtresse…

\- Elle te dit d'aller t'acheter des amis, Kreattur, voilà !

Kreattur devait avoir fait trop de bruit. Sirius descendait d'une trombe les escaliers qui menaient au premier étage, et l'elfe poussa un cri aigu de peur. Le parrain d'Harry, une braise dans le regard, toisait Kreattur, un tisonnier de cheminée dans une main.

\- Kreattur, tu n'es pas discret. Même Tonks fait mieux que toi. On t'entendrait jusqu'à Édimburg. J'ai non seulement tout entendu sur ce que tu faisais dans la salle de réunion, mais aussi, la façon dont tu me parles ! Est-ce convenable, pour un elfe de maison ?!

\- Sirius, arrêtez, lance Hermione, à la rescousse de l'elfe. Il n'a rien fait !

\- Si, non seulement il t'insulte, mais en plus, il fait son petit fouineur. Je vais lui apprendre…

Hermione s'interposa entre l'elfe et Sirius. Profitant de ce petit moment où le « maître » fut bloqué, Kreattur prit la poudre d'escampette en marmonnant.

\- Le maître est fou à lier, oh oui, regardez-le avec son grand tisonnier… Je ne veux pas savoir combien il en a tué, avec ça…

\- Tu veux être le prochain sur la liste, rugit Sirius. Tais-toi !

L'elfe ne répondit pas. Il avait disparu au premier étage. Devant son échec à l'attraper, Sirius grommella avant de taper d'un coup sec avec le tisonnier contre le mur. Hermione eut un léger frisson. Le parrain d'Harry lança à la jeune Granger :

\- Tu as du cœur pour défendre cette chose. Il porte bien son nom, c'est une vile créature…

\- Ce n'est pas qu'une créature, c'est un être vivant. Et faites attention à la manière dont vous traitez Kreattur. N'oubliez pas qu'il espionne aux réunions, comme vous le voyez. Il vous obéit parce que vous êtes son maître, et qu'il est un elfe de maison, mais s'il change d'allégance ou décide de partir, vous ne voudriez pas qu'il aille répéter tout ce qu'il a vu et entendu ici ?

Sirius eut un grommellement. Que Kreattur ait espionné comme récuré le parquet, cela l'indifférait autant que sa première chemise.

\- Pour ce qu'il entend… Ce n'est pas comme si il s'y passait grand chose, à ces fichues réunions. Hé, Hermione, tu fais la grasse matinée ? Les autres sont en haut. Que fais-tu ici à cette heure ?

\- J'allais à la cuisine, répond Granger. On ne te voit pas souvent dans les parages, d'ailleurs, Sirius. Tu es toujours dans ta chambre.

Le parrain ne répondit rien. Il fixait Hermione d'un air vague, ennuyé.

\- Je n'aime pas cet héritage, c'est tout, sauf moi, réplique Sirius. Je suis le seul de ma famille à être allé à Gryffondor, le reste a fini à Serpentard. Je suis tellement à l'opposé d'eux… Et je me retrouve désormais dans le taudis qui leur servait de maison. Je me demande pourquoi j'ai rejoint Dumbledore…

\- On ne s'amuse pas plus que vous ici, je vous rassure, lance Hermione.

\- Je sais, grommelle le parrain de Potter. Avec James, on s'amusait toute la journée… Là, je me pisse dessus toute la journée… Au fait, Granger, tu ne dois pas être au courant car tu es la dernière réveillée.

Intriguée, Hermione écoutait d'un air attentif.

\- Harry devrait venir avec nous, bientôt. Dumbledore a fixé la date de vendredi. C'est un jour où Tonks, Maugrey et Shacklebott sont tous en congé, simultanément. Ils inviteront quelques autres et iront chercher Harry. Tu pourras le voir bientôt. Tu dois être contente, non ? D'après Molly, tu as bien embêté le monde entier pour cela.

Repensant à son stratagème du colis, l'intellectuelle eut un air gêné. C'est vrai qu'elle était allée loin, on peut dire.

\- L'inviter, répète Hermione. Le faire venir ici, jusqu'au 1er septembre ?

\- Oui, c'est ce qui est prévu. Il reste une poignée de jours jusqu'à la rentrée pour Poudlard, mais, vous les passerez entre amis. Vous serez contents.

Hermione sentit la très forte teinte d'amertume de Sirius dans sa voix. Pour une surprise, c'en était une. Harry allait enfin venir ici. Quoique. Si on aurait pu y penser plus tôt, on n'aurait rien perdu, repense Granger, avec agacement.

\- C'est moins joyeux qu'au Terrier, je suppose, mais c'est pas si mal que ça, tout de même, ici, ajoute Sirius, morose. Harry restera un moment ici, moins que moi, ça, c'est certain… Quel veinard…

\- Mais, d'ailleurs, pourquoi Dumbledore vous enferme ici, demande Hermione, intriguée. Il y a bien une raison.

En entendant cela, comme s'il avait été vexé par la remarque, Sirius cracha au sol et répliqua d'une voix furieuse, comme un aboiement furieux :

\- Tu dis que c'est ma faute, c'est ça ?! Pah ! Ce vieillard stupide m'isole tout simplement car il refuse que je fasse quoi que ce soit ! Il m'a trompé ! J'ai cru que je pouvais l'aider, mais en fait, il veut que je joue mon rôle en étant un caniche qui se promène à la maison, ouais, c'est ça, comme un toutou, un animal de compagnie pour l'Ordre quand il passe ici… Pffft !

\- Quoi, il vous enferme pour rien ?

\- Bah oui, pour rien ! Rien du tout ! Comme il le fait à Harry ! Ce vieux chnoque est odieux, tu vois ! Il veut qu'on soit à sa disposition pour qu'il use de nous comme il l'entend ! Il ne nous dit pas tout, Dumbledore ! Il nous cache tout pour mieux nous utiliser ! Tu as remarqué ?

\- Heu… Calmez-vous… Je faisais juste une réflexion…

\- Ouais, bah, ta réflexion, tu peux te la garder pour toi ! Je me casse d'ici !

Sirius s'en allait soudain d'un coup brusque, sans doute pour revenir dans sa chambre. Hermione se retournait alors, choquée d'une telle brutalité. Elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi Sirius se faisait discret ces derniers temps. Et pourquoi Dumbledore faisait de même. Il devait savoir, très bien, même, ce que pensaient Harry et Sirius de ses actions. Et cela n'était peut-être pas pour rien dans le fait qu'il ne venait quasiment jamais au Square pour les réunions de l'Ordre, et qu'il envoyait toujours McGonagall ou Maugrey à sa place.

Hermione mise au courant, elle ne fut pas surprise de voir l'effervescence nouvelle qui régnait au Square. Le fait qu'Harry allait venir les rejoindre avait comme brisé la glace, et tous furent radieux dans la soirée et les jours qui suivirent. Excités comme des puces, les jumeaux Weasley n'en furent que plus exubérants dans leurs manœuvres et leur mère eut ragé plus d'une fois à les voir faire traîner des œufs de Doxys et des Boursoufs morts, qu'elle trouvait à l'occasion. Ron, pour une fois, ne cessait de sourire, et il racontait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il avait hâte de discuter avec Harry et de jouer d'interminables parties de cartes tout en mangeant des sucreries. Ginny était étrangement radieuse et rêveuse à la fois, et Hermione, pour une fois, eut l'esprit plus tranquille pour se permettre de penser à autre chose que Poudlard.

D'ailleurs, en parlant d'Harry, un cadeau empoisonné venait de lui tirailler, non pas l'esprit, mais la main. Elle se doutait qu'Harry était de mauvaise humeur, mais de là à ordonner à Hedwidge de lacérer la paume de sa main pour écrire une lettre, il y avait comme de l'animosité de l'air. Il fallut que Sirius intervienne pour que l'oiseau cesse de maltraiter Ron et Hermione. Dans le genre tenace, Hedwige a dépassé les espérances. Les conséquences ne furent pas moindres, Hermione dût cesser d'écrire pour un moment et Ron devait presque utiliser une pince pour attraper la cuillère qui ramenait à sa bouche ses céréales.

On savait désormais ce qu'Harry dirait à Hermione et à Ron une fois rentré. Toutefois, une chose ne restait pas expliquée. Même deux. D'abord, si les Weasley étaient tous d'accord à l'unanimité pour revoir Harry, il semblait y avoir deux personnes contraires à cet avis : Sirius, parce qu'il ne sortait guère de sa chambre, et Dumbledore.

Hermione, dès le lendemain, avait entendu la nouvelle entrée en fanfare de Tonks qui réussit cette fois, non seulement à renverser le porte-parapluie, mais aussi à bousculer Maugrey, qui, on s'en doute, l'a très mal pris, et c'est dans une ambiance rythmée par les cris et les exaspérations - plus la participation bénévole de Kreattur et de Mrs. Black - qui mit un peu de temps avant de se dissiper. Maugrey en fut tellement renversé, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher une étourderie, trop vite :

\- Voilà qui est trop ! Je dois m'occuper de mes devoirs d'Auror, supporter tes maladresses, et m'occuper de toutes les petites courses de Dumbledore. Je ne sais pas qui de toi ou de lui aura raison de moi en premier.

\- Ce n'est pas de sa faute, il est occupé, murmure Tonks, très gênée par la scène qu'elle a créée. Et j'ai quand même fait des efforts de, heu, discrétion… par rapport à la dernière fois.

\- Des efforts, vraiment ? C'est beau de rêver, mais la réalité est toute autre, Nymphadora. Quand à notre cher ami Albus, il est en train de tourner en rond dans son bureau. Elle est mentale, sa source de travail permanente… Hermione, ne reste pas là à nous regarder, où est Molly ?

\- Elle est en train de rager contre Fred et George, enfin, elle était, parce que je l'ai entendu descendre les escaliers, répond Hermione. Tonks, ça va ?

\- Oh, comme d'habitude, grimace Tonks. C'est la galère.

Pendant que la réunion se tramait au rez-de-chaussée, Hermione songeait aux paroles échappées de Maugrey. Dumbledore ne serait-il pas en train de prendre de la distance par rapport aux évènements ? C'est vrai que son renvoi du Magenmagot n'a pas dû lui faire très plaisir. Pourtant, ce n'est pas son genre. Le retour de Voldemort devait vraiment mettre tout le monde dans un sale état. C'était d'ailleurs la saison. Hermione constatait qu'autour d'elle, c'était comme Tonks dans sa vie, la galère.

La seconde raison qui tracassait l'esprit d'Hermione, c'était ce Détraqueur. Si les Weasley semblaient l'avoir repoussé d'un bon Patronus d'espérance, Granger ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche dans cette affaire. Un Détraqueur ne se promène pas dans les rues comme un passant ordinaire. Et par un hasard total ? Sur toutes les rues du monde, il a choisi celle où Harry Potter passait. Coïncidence ? Hermione ne pense pas. Pourtant, hormis Fudge ou Voldemort, la liste de coupables à laquelle elle pouvait songer était quasiment vide.

Dans sa chambre, Hermione peinait à se coucher, parce qu'elle était à la fois prise par Harry, et par ce mystère qu'elle ne pouvait résoudre. Aussi, Ginny était dans le même état de puce.

\- Hermione, tu crois qu'Harry nous en veut ?

Soudain, Granger pâlit. L'avantage de trop penser, c'est qu'on oublie parfois l'essentiel.

\- Je pense, oui.

\- Moi aussi… Je viens d'y penser… Il ne va pas être très content de nous revoir après le fait qu'on a dû le laisser de côté un mois.

Et paradoxalement, Ginny fut attristée de la chose qui la rendait deux minutes avant radieuse. Hermione, elle, préférait en rester là pour la nuit.

Trop de questions sans réponses, c'est vraiment préoccupant. Dans ces cas où les livres n'expliquaient rien, Hermione préférait repenser à toutes ces choses un autre jour. La nuit porte conseil.

Trois jours plus tard, le samedi 5 août, Hermione pensait avec appréhension à la réaction qu'Harry aurait lorsqu'il les rejoindra au Square Grimmaurd. Mais elle devait être la seule à y songer. Voici déjà qu'au petit-déjeuner, Fred et George essayaient de lancer du lait sur Ron, que Ginny mangeait paisiblement ses tartines de confiture, et que Mrs. Weasley chantonnait une chanson assez niaise.

Quand Kreattur, peu après, venait se joindre à eux en pestant comme une mégère, le calme euphorique du matin fut brisé, pour une autre raison qu'un murmure sardonique.

\- Le maître est cruel, oh, oui, il est une abomination, voilà qu'il menace Kreattur de castration et de mort par décapitation, oh, quel maître, ma mère serait furieuse, ce sera lui qu'elle…

\- C'est ça, et ne remets plus ton gros groin sale dans la salle de réunion ! Tu nous espionnes, ma parole !

Sirius descendait les escaliers d'un pas furieux. Déjà voilà qu'on riait moins dans la cuisine. Pendant que Kreattur insultait de façon outrageuse son maître, le parrain d'Harry - de son surnom, Patmol - expliqua à Molly la cause de sa véhémence.

\- Ce filou n'arrête pas de traîner près de la salle de réunion. Et pour une fois, ce n'est pas Tonks qui a oublié quelque chose, mais Shacklebott.

Mrs. Weasley se mit à pâlir.

\- Comment ? Encore ? Je croyais qu'il se contentait de faire le ménage.

\- De façon très subtile, je connais peu d'elfes de maison qui iraient jusqu'à dérober les papiers pour les mettre dans un pagne puant, répond Sirius, furibond. Ça fait déjà vingt fois au moins qu'il rôde devant la porte, et qu'il nous fait ce coup-là… quand il vole l'argenterie, passe encore, mais là, il y a une limite.

\- Ça ne résoud rien de s'emporter de la sorte, réplique Hermione, soudain. C'est cruel de lui parler comme ça ! Son dégoût était justifié !

\- Personne ne t'a sonné, lance soudain Sirius.

Et personne ne prêtait attention à Hermione, ce qui l'exaspéra de plus belle. De l'autre côté, Mrs. Weasley, pensant à quelque chose qui la tracassait, avouait à Sirius, qui de son côté, restait de mauvaise humeur. Il venait de fusiller du regard Kreattur, qui s'enfuyait alors de la cuisine sans demander son reste.

\- Enfin, Dumbledore a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas l'emmener ailleurs, il sait déjà trop de choses, dont l'emplacement de ce bâtiment secret, notre quartier général, inquiète. Je sais que tu détestes Kreattur, mais ne le traite pas ainsi. S'il vient à partir…

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il aurait le culot de faire ça, répond Black d'une voix posée. Il continue d'être servile et aussi bas qu'un ver de terre.

\- Je ne crois pas que son esprit soit aussi servile que son attitude, à le voir, répond Mrs. Weasley, alors. Mais c'est vrai que je vois souvent Kreattur traîner près de la salle des réunions. Et au fait, Sirius, j'ai une bonne nouvelle, Bill m'a dit qu'il viendrait ce soir. Pour la réunion et pour Harry.

Les Weasley, susautant à une allusion sur la personne qu'ils désiraient tant revoir, se mirent alors à sourire, sauf Hermione, qui boudait dans son coin, outrée qu'on lui parle comme à un elfe de maison, et surtout, qu'on menace de la sorte un elfe innocent.

\- La question est, reprend Fred, à quelle heure il vient ? Histoire qu'on prépare le thé et les gâteaux, tout ça.

\- La nuit, quand tous les chats sont gris, répond Sirius. A cette heure, le Ministère sera occupé ailleurs. Et aussi, parce que c'est déjà mieux pour que tout le monde soit là, hors du boulot, et qu'on puisse se mettre au travail.

\- On va dîner plus tard, alors, demande Ron, abattu.

\- Oui, car je vais vous préparer à tous un fameux festin, sourit sa mère.

\- Un festin avec du foie de morue, demande Ginny, amusée.

\- Ginevra, tais-toi, lance Mrs. Weasley.

Après avoir admonesté sa fille comme elle le voulait, Mrs. Weasley retournait d'un air jovial à ses fournaux. Hermione fut encore moins contente, de voir à la fois Ron préoccupé de son seul estomac, et ce qui semblait être un cliché machiste. Pourquoi Mr. Weasley ne fait jamais la cuisine ?

\- On fait quoi, aujourd'hui, maman, demande alors Ginny. En attendant ce festin nocturne ?

\- Eh bien, j'ai songé qu'on pourrait nettoyer…

\- Quoi ?! Encore du décrassage, lance soudain George, contrarié. Tu nous as pris pour des bonnes, avec un tablier et un plumeau ? Pour tout ce qu'on a fait, on mériterait d'être payé !

\- Et avec quel argent voudrais-tu que l'on te paye, coupe Mrs. Weasley, soudain moins heureuse. Quand tu seras dans ta maison, que feras-tu pour l'entretenir ?

\- Merci de ruiner la vie de tes enfants, maman, répond Fred d'une voix grincheuse. On t'a déjà dit que tu ressemblais à McGonagall ? Aussi revêche, tâtillon, rabat-joie…

\- Je veux tout le monde en haut dans cinq minutes, finit Mrs. Weasley, furieuse. Et je ne veux aucune excuse !

Et le petit-déjeuner finit sur une atmosphère funèbre.

Le reste de la journée fut aussi agréable que la dispute du petit matin : récurer un escalier endommagé dont une marche sur deux était prise d'un maléfice de Ramollo qui coinçait le pied de qui avait l'erreur de marcher dessus, une horloge tueuse qui manquait d'assommer Ginny par son battant résistant, et toute une collection d'objets poussiéreux à descendre jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, voici ce qui constitua la journée au Square. Personne n'eut le temps de déjeuner, grand bien en fasse à Ron, et on passa des heures à descendre des poignes et des poignes d'argenterie maléfique, une théière remplie de tabac, des couteaux rouillés et tordus maculés de sang, des cuillères vivantes qui balançaient du sucre à qui les prenaient du mauvais côté, sans parler d'une armoire remplie de robes usées qui préféraient traîner au fond d'un vieux placard que d'être déplacées, car elles giflèrent violemment les jumeaux et tous ceux qui les dérangeaient.

Vers cinq heures, on eut enfin rénové un salon de plus au second. L'escalier était aussi remis en place, et Mrs. Weasley fut satisfaite. Pas ses enfants. Les plaisirs de la mère n'enchantaient pas sa descendance, qui n'en pouvaient plus. Deux heures furent nécessaires pour récupérer de la corvée de nettoyage. Ce ne fut que vers sept heures et demie environ, que tous descendirent à la cuisine, comme pour dîner.

\- Maman, comment tu fais pour survivre en faisant le ménage tous les jours dans ma chambre, demande Ron, inquiet. Je n'en peux plus, moi.

\- A chacun sa spécialité, mon Ronnie d'amour, dit sa mère en souriant d'un air malicieux.

Tandis que ses frères et sa sœur se moquaient du « Ronnie d'amour à sa maman », Ron devenait aussi rouge qu'une tomate, Hermione eut un vague sourire de mépris, qui lui ressemblait assez peu quand elle entendait parler ainsi d'un ami, ce qui était mauvais signe au sujet de l'amitié qu'elle avait pour Ron.

La porte d'entrée du Square fut ouverte, puis refermée. Quelqu'un est entré.

\- Arthur, fit Mrs. Weasley, intriguée. Déjà ?

C'était Shacklebott. Il entrait tranquillement dans la cuisine, peu gêné de ce qui se passait ou de l'effet qu'il produisait à rentrer sans prévenir personne.

\- Bonjour, Molly, fit-il d'une voix douce. Je viens simplement apporter un message de Dumbledore.

\- De Dumbledore ? Que dit-il ? C'est au sujet d'Harry ?

\- Oui et non. Il mentionne entre autres qu'il devrait venir vers neuf heures, au coucher du soleil. Ensuite…

Le porte-parapluie tomba une énième fois par terre. Déjà, on entendait encore un cri de rage de Mrs. Black.

\- Voilà, finit Shacklebott. J'ai tout dit.

Peu après, Tonks, arriva dans la cuisine, d'un pas rapide. Ses cheveux étaient d'un pourpre éclatant, les yeux flamboyants.

\- Espèce d'affreux, lance Tonks depuis le hall d'entrée. Tu viens en coup de vent me raconter une information importante, tu files en un éclair, et tu me laisses en plan sans prévenir ?! Et avec Ombrage, en plus !

\- Maugrey est avec toi, demande Shacklebott, aucunement affecté.

\- Non. Il m'a sauvée à temps, et il est resté avec Dolores. Elle tient absolument à lui parler, enfin, elle s'ennuie, donc elle s'occupe comme elle peut au travail. Parfois j'aimerais choisir mes supérieurs hiérarchiques. Elle m'énerve, parfois. Tu leur as dit le message, postier ignoble ?

\- Le postier ignoble s'en est chargé, en effet. Et toi, grande maladroite, as-tu agi comme convenu ?

\- Ah que oui ! J'ai envoyé la petite plaisanterie aux Dursley ce matin, on va attendre qu'ils s'en vont assez loin. Ha, ha, ha. J'ai eu une bonne idée, non ? Concours de pelouses. Ils vont en manger, en effet, de la pelouse. Je les ai envoyés à Manchester, à des centaines de kilomètres.

\- Excellente idée, répond Shacklebott, totalement indifférent.

Les Weasley commençaient à se réjouir, et pendant ce temps, Tonks discutait avec son camarade.

\- Hm. Tu viens ? J'ai quelque chose à te dire. Pas ici.

\- Certainement, certainement, fit-il d'un ton traînant.

Hermione, alors, soudain piquée au vif, sentit qu'elle devait voir de quoi il en retourne. Elle se doutait bien de quoi on parlerait, aussi. Pendant que les deux compères s'éloignaient, l'excuse eut le temps de mijoter.

\- Mrs. Weasley ? Excusez-moi, j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes.

\- Hein ? Ah, vas-y, répondit-elle.

La fille Granger se levait alors, et sortit à son tour de la salle, prestement, et essayait d'entendre Tonks et Shacklebott pour aller les écouter, d'assez loin. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à les trouver. Tonks parlait assez fort en général.

\- … selon Maugrey, c'est elle.

\- Je m'en doutais, fit la voix grave de Shacklebott.

Ils étaient au second étage. Hermione essayait de se rapprocher autant que possible de l'escalier nettoyé à la sueur de leurs visages ce matin, tout en écoutant au mieux. Elle trouvait une place idéale pour écouter, la main sur la poignée des toilettes du premier.

\- Ce Détraqueur, c'était Dolores, dit Tonks, certaine. J'en suis sûre. Je le dis à Dumbledore ?

\- Maugrey n'a pas de preuves concrètes, répond le sorcier. C'est son intuition, je la partage, mais je ne réponds de rien. Attends d'avoir une preuve.

Hermione fronçait les sourcils. Pas parce qu'elle entendait des choses déplaisantes. Parce que Ginny, derrière elle, se positionnait aussi pour écouter.

Il s'en était fallu de peu. Hermione aurait échappé un cri de surprise si la conversation n'avait pas repris.

\- … j'en ai assez entendu, répond Shacklebott, d'un ton calme mais ferme. Maugrey a ses méthodes, moi les miennes. Ne mélangeons pas les Botruc, d'accord ? Ce que fait Ombrage ne me regarde pas.

\- C'est une peste, avoue-le ! Elle te traite comme son paillasson, et…

\- Que fais-tu, murmure Hermione, mi-inquiète, mi-agacée.

\- La même chose que toi, chuchote Ginny. Et tais-toi ! Je n'entends rien.

Un soupir se fit entendre au second étage. Tonks épuisait la patience de son interlocuteur.

\- Elle me traite comme elle traite tous les autres. Tu es trop susceptible, Tonks. Je sais que je t'ai contrarié en te laissant seul avec ta supérieure, mais tu peux comprendre que je n'avais pas prévu qu'elle te tomberait dessus. Si tu crois que je te joue de mauvais tours, sache que tu te trompes. Ces absurdités ne sont plus de mon âge.

\- C'est plus important que tu le crois, je t'assure, Shacklebott. Elle n'aime pas Harry, sache-le. Après, elle n'aime personne, tu me diras. Dans son bureau, à la volée, j'ai vu au vol un de ses infâmes papiers couverts de chatons où elle écrivait de sa voix fine « Harry Potter, indésirable ». Ça promet. Le dernier à qui elle a fait ça, c'était Norbert. Elle l'a viré pour rien, et Fudge n'a rien eu à payer pour la rupture du contrat. C'est illégal, mais Dolores a tout arrangé. Et il doit retourner chez ses parents !

Hermione eut comme une douleur soudaine au cœur, comme si on venait de le perforer avec un stylet acéré.

\- Elle est médisante, je sais, mais j'aimerai que tu ne joues pas cette carte-là avec moi, et que tu t'abaisses à son niveau, Tonks. Il y a plus important. Par exemple, si enfin Dumbledore a trouvé des indices sur les objets à chercher.

\- Les objets à chercher ?… Ah, je viens de saisir. Hm, oui, apparemment, on saurait où ils se trouvent, mais c'est une mauvaise idée d'agir maintenant lorsque tous sont sur le qui-vive. On attendra probablement vers novembre ou décembre, quand les choses se seront aplanies…

\- Excellente idée. En attendant novembre ou décembre, allons descendre en bas et nous préparer à chercher Harry.

Soudain, Hermione et Ginny furent surprises au vif, et elles ne trouvèrent pas d'échappatoire que de rentrer soudainement dans la pièce à côté. Elles fermèrent doucement la porte derrière elles, et s'efforcèrent de retenir leur respiration.

\- Hm ? Qu'était-ce que ce bruit ?

Il y eut comme un refroidissement dans l'atmosphère. Hermione et Ginny, plus sensibles, sentaient comment l'un des deux sorciers, le plus calme, avait décelé quelque chose.

\- Shacklebott ? Pourquoi tu regardes la porte des toilettes de cette façon ? Tu as un besoin pressant ?

Les cinq secondes qui suivirent furent les plus longues de la vie des adolescentes. Et ce n'était pas dans le sens positif du terme.

\- Non, rien. Je vais me préparer en bas pour le voyage.

Et ils partirent. Tandis que leurs pas lourds résonnaient dans le couloir, Ginny soufflait un bon coup, et Hermione eut un autre coup dans le cœur. Lorsqu'ils furent loin, elles dirent :

\- On l'a échappé belle ! Heureusement que…

\- Non, il le sait, coupe Hermione.

\- Quoi ?! Mais il n'a rien dit…

\- Il n'est pas obligé de dire tout haut ce qu'il pense, réplique Granger, furieuse. Ah, quelle sotte j'ai été ! J'aurai dû utiliser une Oreille à rallonge. Ou simplement me cacher dans les toilettes… Bon, avec un peu de chance, il aura cru que c'était Fred ou George. Ils font toujours ce genre de bêtises.

\- Espérons, fit Ginny, inquiète. Parce que je n'ai pas envie d'être punie.

Une fois certaines que les deux sorciers ont tourné les talons, les filles sortirent des toilettes.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as encore suivie, demande Hermione, contrariée.

\- Et toi, alors ? Je croyais que tu avais arrêté ce genre de coup là ! Eh bien ! Pour la gloire, je fais pareil. Voilà.

\- Quelle maturité, grogne la Gryffondor. Hé bien, remercions la barbe de Merlin pour être restées inaperçues dans ces toilettes sombres et puantes.

Comme on n'allait pas se disputer plus longtemps, on en revint à l'essentiel.

\- Harry va aller à une audience ? Tonks a dit qu'ils voulaient casser sa baguette.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'ils casseront la baguette d'Harry. C'est absurde… Tout ce foin pour un sort jeté à la va-vite… C'est exagéré, c'est de l'abus de pouvoir.

Ginny eut l'air contrarié, alors.

\- Abus de pouvoir ? Hé, Hermione. Je suis d'avis qu'on vient d'apprendre QUI a causé des problèmes à Harry. Tu as entendu Tonks ? Ça fait je-ne-sais-pas-combien de fois qu'on entend parler de cette bonne femme d'Ombrage. Elle renvoie des employés illégalement. Selon elle, elle serait le commanditeur du Détraqueur. J'ai envie de croire qu'il y a un lien.

\- Peut-être, remarque Granger, sceptique. Je veux bien admettre qu'elle ne doit pas être à ça près, à les entendre, mais, Ginny, sois lucide, tous ceux qui font ce genre de magouilles ne sont pas forcément des commandants de Détraqueurs. Et puis, même en supposant que ce soit elle, comment aurait-elle fait pour demander une chose pareille à un être sans âme ? Ces horreurs glaçantes n'écoutent rien ni personne. Tu te rappelles le mal qu'avait Dumbledore avec eux parfois il y a deux ans, quand il a accueilli des Détraqueurs à Poudlard ?

\- Cette Ombrage serait peut-être amie avec Lucius Malefoy, suggère Ginny, alors. Il lui a dit comment on fait avec les créatures obscures. Il s'y connaît un rayon. C'est après tout un Mangemort, et un copain de Tu-Sais-Qui.

\- Je ne sais pas, Drago se vante tout le temps des contacts hauts placés de son père, mais il n'a jamais sorti celui-là, réfléchit Hermione, pensive.

Dans la noirceur des cabinets, il était difficile de deviner la réaction de Weasley. Seule sa réponse pouvait présager de son avis.

\- Quoi que tu dises, Hermione, je suis persuadée qu'elle aurait au moins un rapport là-dedans. Je connais bien Tonks, je sais qu'elle n'est pas du genre à critiquer les gens pour un rien. Et je suis d'accord avec elle.

\- Tu es bien la sœur de Ron, têtue comme tu es avec tes opinions, grommelle Granger. Très bien… Mais hormis cette femme, je me demande bien de quels objets ils pouvaient parler.

\- Sans doute une autre allusion à la noix pour désigner une chose ridicule, grogne Ginny. Ils font ça tout le temps, à l'Ordre. Si ça se trouve, ces objets secrets, c'est du papier pour remplir les toilettes de Poudlard, ou des cadeaux de Noël. Bien, ne restons pas là. Ça sent mauvais. On dirait l'odeur des chaussettes de Fred et Georges quand ils reviennent du Quidditch.

\- Argh, oui… Je crois que Sirius ou tes frères sont passés par là, tout à l'heure… Bah… Sortons d'ici tout de suite.

\- Je te suis !

Après s'être assurés que personne ne se trouvait dans le couloir, Ginny et Hermione sortirent discrètement des toilettes. Elles retournèrent toutes deux à la cuisine. En descendant l'escalier qui y menaient, les autres Weasley et les Auror, qui étaient là, se retourna vers les dernières venues. Mr. Weasley eut un sourire, et Tonks de même. Mais Hermione, plus inquiète pour d'autres raisons, cherchait Shacklebott du regard. Elle le trouvait, près de Tonks, qui s'amusait à colorer ses cheveux en vert pour passer le temps. Et vu le regard que lui lançait Shacklebott, Granger comprit qu'elle s'était fait attraper dans les règles de l'art.

\- Vous étiez longues, pour une pause aux toilettes, remarque George, narquois, du coin de la cuisine où il était. Vous avez partagé la même cuvette ? Sans être grossier.

\- On vise droit, nous, quand on va aux toilettes, réplique Ginny. Ca prend un peu plus de temps, mais c'est plus propre. C'est sûr que vous n'avez pas à vous embêter, bande d'aveugles. Il y en a partout quand je rentre pour mes propres besoins.

\- Ah, oui, ça, grimace Mrs. Weasley. Je vois parfois de ces, hm… erreurs de projection dans nos toilettes, au Terrier… Je vous préviens, les « hommes », je ne nettoierai plus vos cochonneries, donc lavez-vous dans votre urine la prochaine fois que vous viserez de travers, j'en ai assez de nettoyer sur votre passage. Même les chiens sont plus propres et adroits que vous à ce niveau ! Bien, Tonks, tu pars chercher Harry ? Que je sache si oui ou non, je dois enfourner le rôti maintenant. Qu'il ne refroidisse pas avec ma bonne humeur à l'attendre.

\- On va y aller, on attend Maugrey et on y va, assure l'Auror. Réjouis-toi, Potter sera bientôt là, de retour avec nous.

Ginny eut un sourire radieux, mais Hermione eut du mal à s'en réjouir. Non pas qu'elle voulait fuir Harry, mais qu'elle se doutait qu'il serait peu enclin à sourire en les voyant, eux. Ron aussi, dans son coin, semblait présager quelque chose, il était le seul à ne pas sourire avec elle.

Puis alors, il y eut un crissement dans le hall d'entrée. Quelqu'un qui ouvrait la porte normalement, chose qu'on entend rarement quand Tonks s'en charge.

\- Le voici, je reconnais ce clic-clic mécanique, dit Tonks. On y va, on revient tout à l'heure.

\- Vous partez déjà, s'écrie soudaint Hermione, surprise. Vous avez eu à peine le temps de venir, que vous repartez ensuite ?

\- Non, au contraire, répond Shacklebott, d'une voix sévère qui en disait long. Vous êtes restées bien longtemps avec nous, quand même. Peut-être trop.

Hermione eut du mal à cacher sa gêne. Ginny, elle, n'y était pas arrivée du tout. Heureusement, quasiment personne n'eut la justesse d'esprit de le remarquer. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment compris ce que disait l'Auror, et s'en fichaient. Puis alors qu'ils vaquaient à leurs occupations, le clic-clic mécanique s'approcha de la cuisine, et quelqu'un dévala les marches jusqu'au sous-sol. Maugrey arrivait d'un air ennuyé, puis s'approcha sans saluer personne de l'évier, pour se servir un verre d'eau. Après avoir fermé le robinet, au lieu de le boire cul sec, il fit une chose bien surprenante. Il arracha alors un de ses yeux, celui qui était magique, l'iris d'un bleu glacial, pour le nettoyer dans l'eau.

\- C'est écoeurant, Fol Œil, lance l'Auror, les cheveux virants au noir.

\- Il t'en faut peu ! Tu ne seras jamais une bonne Auror si tu frissonnes pour si peu, Nymphadora, aboya-il. Non, je veux une visiblité et une acuité maximale à 360 degrés pour ce voyage. Depuis qu'une vermine s'en est servi à ma place un an complet, il perd le nord, et fait des bêtises. Et je préfère avoir les yeux en face des trous.

Tonks répondit par une grimace dégoûtée. Puis alors, Shacklebott, indifférent, partit à sa suite, secondé de Tonks, pendant que Maugrey sortait de la cuisine aussi vite qu'il y est rentré, tout en remettant en cours de route le globe oculaire dans son orbite, de façon peu ragoûtante.

\- Hé bien, fit Ron, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre Harry. Ce sera long ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répond Mr. Weasley. Comme Dumbledore l'a dit, le temps n'a pas été fixé. Et si vous montiez dans vos chambres, histoire de vous prélasser, avant de vous retrouver ? Je dois aller chercher Bill, entre temps. Molly ?

\- Oui, je vais me préparer aussi, lance Mrs. Weasley. Montez, vous tous.

Pour une fois, on ne fit pas chambre séparée, Fred et George mis à part, prétextant d'avoir à faire dans la leur. Ron fut autorisé à une exceptionnelle présence à la chambre de sa sœur et de sa meilleure amie. Mais ce n'était pas pour discuter autour d'un thé qu'il avait insisté. Il avait compris quelque chose en écoutant Shacklebott. Et le fit signaler aux filles, qui, après avoir tenté de nier sans succès devant un Ron suspicieux, finalement, elles avouèrent ce qu'elles ont fait à l'étage.

\- Hermione, tu es nulle dans ce genre de choses, réplique Ron. Tu sais pourquoi c'est toujours Harry et moi, qui faisons les sorties nocturnes ? Parce que nous, on ne se fait jamais prendre.

\- Tu veux que je te rappelle la fois où on s'est fait prendre en première année au toit de la plus haute tour du château, réplique-elle. J'aurai pu passer inaperçue tout à l'heure, si ils n'étaient pas aussi précipitament partis !

\- Ne change pas de sujet. Qu'ont dit Tonks et Shacklebott ?

\- Hein ?

Ron eut un soupir agacé. Il regardait tour à tour Hermione et Ginny, stupéfaites.

\- Ne me faites pas courir plus longtemps ! C'est pour en savoir plus sur l'Ordre, ou Harry, que vous les avez suivis. Vous allez tout lui dire, non ? Alors pourquoi ne pas me le dire aussi ? De toute façon, même si vous refusez de me répondre, Harry le fera, alors ne perdons pas de temps, d'accord ?

Un silence gêné suivit la déclaration. Sans vouloir froisser Ron, il serait l'un des derniers auquels Ginny et Hermione se seraient confiés. Comment le dire poliment ? Il parlait parfois trop vite et révélait ce qu'on lui disait, donc, elles préféraient éviter. Après une hésitation, Hermione décida de priviligier l'amitié, et de dire ce qu'elle avait entendu « par hasard ». Comme on put l'imaginer, Ron fut très attentif, bien plus qu'on ne lui prêterait d'ordinaire.

\- Donc, reprit-il, cette Ombrage pourrait avoir ordonné, sur ordre de Fudge, de détraquer Harry.

\- C'est ce Ginny a compris, du moins. Mais on n'a rien entendu de plus.

Ron se mit alors à réfléchir, d'un air assez pataud.

\- On n'est pas très avancés. Vous êtes sûrs qu'ils n'ont rien dit d'autre ? Comme que cette Ombrage copinerait aussi avec Tu-Sais-Qui ou Malefoy.

\- Mis à part qu'ils cherchent des objets, non. Ne me demande pas lesquels. Ils n'ont pas été clairs du tout.

\- Ils ont dit ça au vent, s'étonne Ron.

\- Oui, au vent. Je suis aussi consternée que toi. Ça peut s'agir de tout et de rien. Je ne vois pas de quoi ils parlaient.

Contrarié, le frère Weasley ne sut quoi dire. Hermione, aussi ennuyée de cette situation, dit d'une voix lasse :

\- Ce n'est que des suppositions. Rien n'est certain. Je ne connais pas cette femme, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle ferait, même pour Fudge, quelque chose d'aussi risqué. Je te rappelle que les Détraqueurs ne sont pas aimables ! Ça m'étonnerait qu'elle soit allée tranquillement à Azkaban.

\- Mais ça ne t'intrigue pas, insiste Ginny.

\- C'est très intéressant, mais il n'y a rien pour le prouver, répond-elle. Ce n'est que des paroles, des mots en l'air. Dont on ne voit pas bien l'utilité.

\- Je ne crois pas que l'Ordre du Phénix soit très actif, de toute façon, remarque sa sœur. À en écouter Fred et George, ils viennent pour discuter, mais c'est tout. Tu parles d'un secret.

\- Ils ne veulent pas nous le dire, en tout cas, répond Ron, las. J'ai tout essayé moi aussi. Et puis, il n'est pas le seul à se sentir déprimé. Depuis la Coupe de Feu, c'est le deuil général. Cedric qui meurt, Tu-Sais-Qui qui revient, Harry et Dumbledore, autrefois vus comme des héros, vus comme des méchants pour rien du tout, le Ministère qui en rajoute… J'arrête le catalogue ici.

Hermione se pinça les lèvres, alors. Cette énumération de malheurs lui faisait rappeler celui qu'elle pressentait depuis un mois.

\- Si je peux comprendre pour Sirius, pourquoi a-on enfermé Harry ? Si j'ai compris qu'on ne devait pas lui écrire, par contre, pourquoi, on ne nous l'a jamais dit ! Pourquoi l'avoir ignoré ?

\- Peut-être parce que Tu-Sais-Qui le cherche, non, répond Ron.

\- Quelle bonne idée de le laisser parmi les Moldus, grommelle Hermione. Ils vont beaucoup l'aider. Et ils seront très utiles, si jamais un Mangemort vient à leur rendre visite. Les Moldus sont très bons en magie, tout le monde le sait.

\- Eh bien… Eh bien je n'en sais rien, alors tais-toi un peu.

\- Non ! Je ne me tairai pas ! Ne me parle pas ainsi ! Et puis, c'est pas comme si on avait grand-chose à penser ici ! Je me demande pourquoi vous avez accepté de venir au Square, au lieu de rester au Terrier…

\- Je me le demande aussi, ajoute Ginny. C'est moisi ici, et dans tous les sens du terme. On a suivi nos parents ici, étant mineurs, nous n'avions pas le choix. À cet endroit, on sait tout de ce que Dumbledore fait. Enfin, eux, pas nous, je précise. Nous avions cru pouvoir être au plus proche de la lutte contre Tu-Sais-Qui, mais en fait, on a juste fait le trajet pour trois Patacitrouilles.

\- C'est clair, grogne Ron. La seule chose que j'ai appréciée dans ce séjour ici, c'est la valeur de la sieste, parce que soit on n'a rien de mieux à faire ici, soit on l'a bien méritée, avec cet espèce de vivarium digne du professeur Chourave. Rappelle-moi d'acheter une maison neuve, et pas d'occasion. Si je trouve encore un Boursouf mort dans une commode au hasard…

Soudain, un crac strident se fit entendre. Les trois compères se tuèrent.

\- C'était mes frères qui font encore du bruit, demande Ron.

\- Est-ce Kreattur, s'interroge Hermione.

\- Arrêtez d'aller chercher aussi loin. C'est maman qui a dévalé trop vite ces escaliers branlants, grommelle Ginny. Je crois qu'Harry est là. J'entends des voix en bas, et ce n'est pas mon esprit qui s'invente une vie.

En effet, des murmures se firent entendre plus bas. On entendait Mrs. Weasley s'exclamer, des marmonnements imperceptibles, et quelques bruits de pas, plus une porte en cadeau.

\- Je n'entends pas Harry, fit Ron, inquiet. Il n'est pas…

\- Bien sûr que non, tu le saurais, sinon, maman aurait hurlé, remarque Ginny, consternée. Vous venez ? On ne va pas le laisser nous chercher.

Ni Ron ni Hermione ne bougeaient. Ils n'étaient pas ravis, d'un coup. Ron regardait d'un air triste sa main bandée de sparadrap encore saignant.

\- Hé, vous vous bougez un peu, les limaces ?

Aucune réponse. Hermione se tassait un peu plus sur elle-même, inquiète.

Enfin, des pas lourds et traînants se firent entendre en leur direction. Tac, tac, tac. Le bruit d'une horloge, ou même des battements de cœur des adolescents.

Et c'est alors, qu'on ouvrit la porte de leur chambre. Ce n'était, cette fois, ni les Weasley, ni Sirius, ni Kreattur, ni un membre de l'Ordre. Même s'il avait grandi dans l'été, il avait gardé sa cicatrice et ses cheveux débraillés.

Il avait aussi l'air très content de revoir ses amis. Il avait un regard froid. Était-ce, parce qu'il était trempé jusqu'aux os ? Sans même dire bonjour à Ron ou à Hermione, qu'il a pourtant aperçus tous deux, il entra d'un pas écrasant sur le seuil de la chambre des filles.

\- Salut Harry… Heu, Fred a laissé quelque part un seau d'eau pendre à une porte, demande Ginny, intriguée. Pourquoi tu es… mouillé ?

\- Maugrey a voulu passer par dessus les nuages, répond Potter, d'une voix monocorde. Mais si vous vous inquiétez pour moi, ça va aller.

Pourquoi fallait-il que justement, on s'inquiète à entendre ça, se demandait Hermione, peu rassurée.


	3. Chapter 2

**2\. Un climat de mensonges et de non-dits**

\- J'ai vu pire, en quatre ans, si vous vous le demandez, ajoute Harry, du même ton faussement calme. Tout va bien, vous ne trouvez pas ?

\- Heu… Tu le prendrais mal, si on te dit que non, fit Hermione, d'une toute petite voix.

Ron ne put s'empêcher de reculer à son tour.

Et il avait raison. Harry, une seconde après, avait bien changé de figure, on peut le dire.

\- BIEN SÛR QUE NON, QUE JE NE LE PRENDRAI PAS MAL ! CE N'EST PAS COMME SI VOUS ÉTIEZ RESTÉS ICI, TRANQUILLEMENT, ME LAISSANT CROUPIR TOUT SEUL UN MOIS CHEZ LES DURSLEY, M'ABANDONNANT SANS AUCUN REMORDS…

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, Harry, lance alors Hermione, soudain abattue.

\- AH OUI ?! ALORS COMMENT EXPLIQUES-TU LES LETTRES, NON, LES BOUTS DE PAPIER OU VOUS DISSIMULEZ TOUT, ENCORE ET ENCORE… VOUS LE FAISIEZ EXPRÈS, J'EN SUIS SÛR ! ET VOILÀ QUE J'APPRENDS QUE VOUS ÉTIEZ DANS UN ENDROIT SECRET, PENDANT TOUT CE TEMPS…

\- Heu, Harry, essaya Ron, d'un ton plaintif, tu sais qu'on n'a pas prévu nous non plus de venir ici ?

\- JE M'EN FOUS ! JE NE VEUX PAS DE VOS EXCUSES ! VOUS ÊTES DES…

Soudain, Harry, comme victime d'un sort de Mutisme, se tut d'un coup. Quelque chose semblait le figer sur place, imperceptiblement. Ron et Hermione, surpris, regardaient leur ami comme s'il venait de leur faire une syncope. Peu après, ils comprirent que c'était le regard de Ginny qui l'a fait se taire.

\- C'est bon ? Tu t'es bien échauffé à nous hurler dessus ? On va passer aux choses sérieuses. Tu veux savoir ce qui se passe en ce moment ? Très bien, on va te le dire. Il ne se passe rien du tout, si tu veux savoir.

Ginny aurait pu faire un doigt d'honneur à Potter qu'il n'aurait pas réagi autrement.

\- Rien ?! Tu rigoles ?! Rien ?! Quand Dumbledore…

\- Oui, rien, tu n'es pas sourd, coupe Ginny, mécontente. Tu devrais savoir que Dumbledore ne vient pas aussi souvent que tu peux le penser, et on t'en dira plus, dès lorsque tu auras arrêté de crier bêtement devant nous. D'accord ?

Hermione n'aurait jamais osé dire une chose pareille à Harry. Choquée, elle le regardait avec appréhension, comme si il allait redoubler de violence. Devant lui, l'Élu à la cicatrice se tut, n'osant ou n'ayant rien à y répondre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione, qui était totalement tétanisée devant lui, presque en larmes. L'air gêné qu'il eut semblait mettre fin à ses émotions coléreuses.

\- Bon… D'accord, mais je veux que vous me disiez tout. Ginny, tu as pris du caractère avec les années.

\- Ça s'appelle prendre de la maturité, en effet, comme les bons vins qui prennent toute leur saveur en vieillissant, fit-elle, d'un air fier. Si tu veux qu'on te dise ce qui s'était passé, tu peux demander sans hurler. Mais j'admets que ta colère est fondée quelque part.

Harry se pinçait les lèvres. Elle avait deviné juste.

\- Oui, bon… Vous me disiez que « vous étiez tous réunis » et je pensais que c'était au Terrier. Vous ne m'avez pas prévenu - ajoute-il d'un ton plus contrarié - que ce quartier général de l'Ordre était votre tanière. En fait, vous m'avez caché bien des choses. Mais je crois que c'était car vous m'aviez oublié. Dans une période de ma vie parmi les moins plaisantes. Quelle amitié.

\- On a tout essayé, Harry, lance alors Hermione, d'un ton plaintif. Tout ! Mais Dumbledore nous a juré…

\- Quoi, Dumbledore, qu'a il dit sur moi, rugit l'adolescent, de nouveau furieux. Ne me dites pas qu'il ne vous dit rien à vous, en plus !

\- Ben, si, justement, répond Ron, timide. En fait, il passe toujours en coup de vent, rien de plus. Et si tu veux savoir ce qu'on fait ici, tu te diras qu'au final tu étais peut-être mieux chez les Moldus.

Harry ne put s'empêcher - ou plutôt, préférait continuer à se laisser aller - à une exclamation de colère, voir de mépris.

\- Mieux chez les Dursley ? Ça se voit que tu ne connais pas mon oncle et ma tante. Et… comment ça, Dumbledore ne vient qu'en coup de vent ?

\- Ce n'est pas assez clair, répond Ginny. Il vient, il repart. Comme tout à l'heure. Dans de telles conditions, ce n'est pas facile de discuter longtemps.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi il…

\- On n'en sait fichtrement rien, nous, on est dans la même panade que toi, réplique la fille rousse. Tu n'es pas le seul à te sentir victime de ce climat de mystères. Pense ce que tu veux, mais on ne sait rien du tout de l'Ordre.

\- Je ne te crois pas, Ginny.

La sœur de Ron échappa à son tour un soupir. La patience, point commun entre Harry et Ginny, n'était pas une de leurs grandes qualités. Hermione se dévoua comme arbitre entre les deux.

\- On est prêt à tout te dire, si tu nous laisses parler jusqu'au bout, sans crier ou hurler. D'accord ?

L'adolescent regarda Hermione un moment, serrant les poings, mais finit par les désserrer après réflexion.

\- Très bien. J'écoute. Mais je ne promets pas que ma colère sera retombée pour autant. J'ai encore du mal à digérer que mes meilleurs amis me fassent ce coup-là, si vous voulez savoir. Allez, Hermione, vas-y. Ron, toi aussi, si tu veux.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration, avant de se redresser, essayant de reprendre son habituel air de fière première de la classe.

\- Hé bien… Tu es au Square, quartier général de l'Ordre, comme tu sais. Mais, même si nous sommes à ce quartier général, il ne se passe pas pour autant des choses palpitantes. Pour deux raisons. La première, c'est que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ne sont pas toujours présents en permanence. Et qu'on ne nous laisse jamais aller aux réunions, pas même Fred et George, qui sont majeurs. La seconde, c'est que nous n'avons en plus pas le droit de nous promener comme on veut, et on a dû rester enfermés ici un mois. Ce n'était pas plaisant, je t'assure.

\- Vous n'alliez jamais dehors, demande Harry. Pas même une fois ?

Les trois autres se turent. Potter ne dit rien du tout, mais il semblait se calmer en entendant ça. Sans doute car il était surpris d'une telle réalité, éloigné de ses croyances.

\- Ah… Vraiment, continue le sorcier, lentement, après un silence. Et vous ne savez rien du tout de l'Ordre du Phénix ?

\- Non. Les seules bribes qu'on sait, c'est grâce aux Oreilles à rallonge de Fred et George.

\- Les quoi ?

\- Les Oreilles à rallonge. C'est des objets qu'ils ont inventé. Ça permet d'écouter à distance. Mais… L'ennui, c'est qu'il a fallu que Mrs. Weasley les trouve. Donc, on ne peut plus les utiliser.

\- Ah vraiment ? Et écouter aux portes, vous avez essayé ?

\- Oui, j'ai essayé, répond Ginny, amère. Grosse erreur, je peux te le dire.

\- Et que savez-vous, continue Harry.

\- Eh bien… que l'Ordre suit des Mangemorts, fait des rapports sur eux, voir discutent du Ministère… du peu qu'on a compris…

Harry eut un sourire penaud. C'était gentil tout ce qu'il disait, mais ce n'était rien pour étancher sa faim de savoir. Il restait encore le ventre creux.

\- Si c'était tout ce que vous pouviez avoir compris… Très bien, sinon, que faites-vous de vos journées ? C'est que cela fait un peu plus d'un mois. Qu'avez-vous fait pour ne jamais rien entendre ?

Hermione se sentit comme prise au piège. Pouvait-elle au moins ne pas énerver Harry ? Dans ce cas, elle préférait se taire. C'est aux deux Weasley qu'elle laissait la parole.

\- On était de corvée de nettoyage, répond Ginny. Palpitant, si tu veux savoir. On nettoie des pièces sales à en croire abandonnées depuis des siècles, et on a pour seule compagnie un elfe marmonneur qui nous insulte tous. Qu'en penses-tu ? Beau programme de vacances, non ?

\- Sérieusement, fit Harry, qui n'arrivait pas à y croire. Eh bien, expliquez-moi plutôt, pourquoi vous ne savez rien. Je croyais que vous étiez conviés aux premières loges, mais en fait… même pas au dernier rang d'un amphithéâtre.

\- C'est ça, reprit Ron. Tu as résumé notre situation.

Harry soupira alors.

\- Je suppose que c'est à cause du Ministère. Qu'ont-ils fait, depuis que Tu-Sais-Qui est revenu ? D'après ce que je lisais dans _La Gazette_…

Il y eut comme de l'appréhension de l'air. Loin d'être bête, l'adolescent gringalet le comprit, et demanda pourquoi.

\- Eh bien… Harry… Si tu avais lu plus loin… Tu aurais trouvé la réponse à ta question… Visiblement, ça t'a échappé, ou bien que le sens profond de leurs paroles t'a échappé, ou que tu as lu en diagonale…. Et ça ne t'aurait pas plu.

\- C'est à dire, reprit le sorcier, méfiant. Ils ont repris les mensonges de Rita Skeeter ? Que je suis un malheureux sorcier qui souffre de l'absence de ses parents, et qui a des délires, des visions ? Du peu que j'ai lu de _La Gazette_, Fudge accuse Sirius à la place de Voldemort de ce qu'il n'a pas fait. C'est de ça dont vous parlez ?

\- Pas du tout, remarque Ginny, interdite. Tu as vraiment dû lire _La Gazette _en diagonale pour ne pas le voir, quand même…

\- Comment ça, demande Harry, sévère.

\- Heu… Pour tout te dire, Harry, reprit Hermione, inquiète, Rita n'a jamais rien écrit depuis l'été, grâce à mon subterfuge - elle eut un sourire triomphant - C'est surtout que Fudge ne veut pas admettre que Tu-Sais-Qui est de retour. Il a racheté _La Gazette _pour son compte personnel. Il utilise ce journal pout tout nier en bloc, et pour accentuer ses dires, il te critique, comme Dumbledore… Laisse-moi finir ! Il ne le fait pas directement. À chaque fois que _La Gazette _relate un événement surprenant, irrationnel, ils ajoutent à la fin « un conte digne de Potter » ou encore « espérons qu'il ne soit pas touché par la foudre, celui-là ».

\- QUOI ? Mais c'est… c'est faux ! C'est eux qui écrivent des contes, à dire des choses pareilles ! Touché par la foudre ?! J'ai perdu mes parents à l'âge d'un an, et après, c'est de ma faute ?! Qui veut être célèbre pour ça ! Et le Détraqueur de l'autre soir ?! Il en a parlé ?

\- Non, répond Ginny. On lit aussi _La Gazette _de temps en temps parce que Tonks l'amène, mais depuis le 2 août, rien sur toi. Silence radio. Fudge préfère sans doute le réserver pour la suite. Ou qu'il veut couvrir ses arrières, l'un des deux. Comme les Détraqueurs sont censés obéir au Ministère… Ce serait étrange que l'un d'eux se promène à son aise, si « tout va au mieux », non ?

Le silence qui s'ensuivit laissait à Harry le temps de digérer la situation. Pincé, il ajouta alors :

\- Heu… Les gens de Poudlard ne croient pas ces idioties, quand même !

\- On n'a parlé à personne de Poudlard, répond Ron. Pas même Dean ou Seamus. On n'en sait rien.

\- Mais pourquoi font-ils ça ! C'est faux, c'est irrationnel, c'est…

\- Pour conforter le peuple, répond Hermione. Autant mentir, que de dire au monde entier, qu'un mage noir dangereux est de retour. Oui, ce serait intelligent de dire la vérité, mais Fudge ne veut pas de problèmes. Alors, il nie. Par contre, ce qui plombe de ton côté, c'est que tu n'as pas d'argument à fournir. Le peuple est prêt à croire que Tu-Sais-Qui est toujours sous terre. Parce que la seule chose qu'on sait de son retour, c'est que Cedric Diggory est mort sans raison, et que tu dis que c'est parce que Tu-Sais-Qui est revenu et l'a tué.

\- Ils n'ont pas pensé à aller dans le cimetière où j'étais, demande Harry, d'un ton traînant. Cela aurait pu justifier ce que je disais.

\- Il y a des centaines de cimetières au Royaume-Uni, répond Ginny. De lequel tu parles ?

Presque dégoûté qu'on lui dise ça, il rugit :

\- Vous êtes comme Fudge ?! Vous ne me croyez pas ?!

\- Si, bien sûr, lance Hermione, immédiatement. Mais on ne sait pas tout sur la mort de Cedric, tu étais le seul à le voir, personne d'autre n'était…

\- Mais c'est la vérité ! Pourquoi irai-je prétexter que Voldemort - arrêtez de frissonner, vous êtes ridicules - serait de retour ? J'aurai tué Cedric, c'est ça ?!

\- Ça non, répond Ginny, ferme. Toi, tuer quelqu'un ? La bonne blague. Et puis, supposons que ce soit le cas. Cedric connaissait plus de sorts et de parades que toi. Je doute de tes chances de réussite. Et puis, je ne sais pas, si entre temps, Fleur et Krum se seraient dit que la victoire serait pour eux.

Au nom du joueur de Quidditch bulgare, Ron se renfrogna aussitôt, et Hermione se sentit très gênée. Harry, lui, s'en contremoquait totalement, comme Ginny, qui continuait :

\- On peut vraiment ressusciter les gens ? Je croyais que c'était impossible. McGonagall nous l'a vivement assuré en troisième année.

\- Oui, mais c'était un rituel, pas un sort, explique Harry. C'était… enfin, je vous l'ai déjà raconté, je n'ai plus envie d'en parler. Mais… Dumbledore ? Des coups de vent ? Même à vous ? Il vous connaît pourtant bien.

\- Il est plus proche de toi, que de nous, répond Ron. Ce n'est pas qu'il nous déteste, mais c'est que nous ne sommes pas dans ses priorités.

Ce dernier eut une expression impertubable un moment. Peu de temps après, il répondit, plus calme :

\- Il a parlé de moi ?

\- Non. On n'a quasiment pas parlé, répète la jeune rousse, harassée. La seule chose qu'il ait dit, c'est de t'écrire le moins possible. Tu es pénible avec ton Dumbledore. C'est comme Ron avec Krum, c'est pénible.

\- Comment oses-tu parler de lui, et en ma présence, lance Ron, furieux.

\- Que tu es lourd avec ça, réplique Ginny. C'est l'ex à Hermione, elle n'en parle jamais, mais toi, alors… Tu veux le récupérer, c'est ça ? Au fond, j'ai toujours trouvé ça louche que tu le regardais d'un air furieux quand il sortait avec Hermione. Tu aurais aimé être plutôt à sa place dans ses bras, hein ?

\- Quoi ! Mais non ! Comment peux-tu t'imaginer ça ! Ça n'a rien à voir !

Nullement intéressé par ce genre de badinage, Harry voulut continuer son questionnement interminable.

\- Et au Ministère ? À Poudlard ? Que font-ils là-bas ?

Soudain, Krum retournait en Bulgarie sur son balai. On avait touché à un autre sujet sensible, du genre à aborder avec délicatesse et douceur. On avait évité une autre dispute de vieux couple, mais on risquait une autre crise de colère. Hermione, prudente, essaya de ne pas froisser son ami.

\- Fudge a beaucoup de supporters, si tu veux savoir. En plus de l'appui de presque tous ses employés, il y en a d'autres comme Percy ou Malefoy.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça, Percy est…

À en voir les mines déconfites de ses amis, Harry eut sa réponse sans même la demander.

\- Il préfère le croire, répond Ron qui grimaçait. Un conseil, ne parle plus du tout de lui, en présence de ma famille. Ma mère se met à pleurer toute la soirée, mon père se met dans tous ses états, et Fred et George parlent de l'empoisonner avec de l'urine de dragon.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que… Pour résumer, reprit Ginny, Percy est avide de pouvoir. Et pour lui, peu en importe les moyens à employer, tout est bon pour y arriver. Il sait de quel côté souffle le vent. Il l'a fait comprendre, ce soir. C'était un peu avant les vacances scolaires. Qu'on était des incapables, surtout papa, Fred et George, et que son manque d'ambition était une tache dans la famille Weasley. Je te laisse deviner la suite. Et il a fallu qu'il déménage sans prévenir, que ma mère nous fasse toute une scène… En résumé, Percy nous a tous laissés tomber et a retourné sa veste. Mon père assure que depuis qu'il est aux côtés de Fudge, il gagne moins que les autres employés.

Harry se tut, comme abattu. Entendre ce genre de choses ne le faisait pas du tout sourire. Il était presque triste pour ses amis, deux fois pour chacun.

\- Je croyais le connaître… Il était vieux jeu, en tant que préfet, mais… de là, à trahir et abandonner sa famille ? Il était de votre sang.

\- Eh bien, il se moque pas mal de nous, de ce qu'on comprend, répond Ginny, d'un ton amer. Il ne pense qu'à lui. On peut se consoler, en disant que malgré sa promotion de secrétaire d'État, que sa copine n'a pas voulu de lui, et l'a plaqué. Il y a une justice quelque part.

\- Attends… Sa copine l'a plaqué ? Enfin, je veux dire… il est secrétaire d'État ? Si vite ? C'est haut placé, je suppose ?

\- C'est très haut placé, justement, reprit Hermione. Je ne pense pas que Fudge l'ait choisi sans raison. Il sait que les Weasley sont amis avec toi.

Harry eut encore un autre air agacé. Un petit silence planait dans la chambre, où Ginny, toujours bras croisés, adossée contre le mur, Ron, assis sur le lit de Ginny en califourchon, et Hermione, assise sagement, attendaient la suite. Elle finit par venir, alors.

Pendant qu'ils avaient fini de discuter, des pas familiers résonnaient dans le couloir, s'approchant de leur chambre. Quand Mrs. Weasley ouvrit la porte d'un air souriant, elle vint leur annoncer la première bonne nouvelle de la soirée.

\- Le dîner est prêt ! Vous avez bien discuté, allez, à table maintenant. Harry, tu as encore maigri. Tu auras de quoi te remplir le gosier pour deux ans en bas. Dépêchez-vous de venir, vous tous.

Une telle proposition dérida complètement Harry. La nourriture a le pouvoir de ramener la paix dans le monde, ici à l'occurrence, dans l'esprit de quelqu'un de courroucé.

\- Hermione, Ginny, j'ai besoin de vous pour mettre la table. Ron, tu peux amener des chaises dans la cuisine ? Tonks s'en est chargée, mais je pense que le résultat ne sera pas reluisant.

\- Très bien, maman, on descend tout de suite, répond Ron, alléché par l'odeur des mots de Mrs. Weasley.

Le dîner fut vite mis en table par les efforts des adolescents. Bien qu'il ait fallu préparer à manger pour beaucoup. On était loin des habituels dîners où Hermione mangeait en compagnie de six convives, sept parfois quand Sirius voulait manger un bout. On avait à manger pour vingt. Harry en plus, bien sûr, mais aussi Maugrey, Tonks, Shacklebott, restant pour une partie de la nuit, suivi de Bill, frère aîné des Weasley.

\- Hé bien, remarqua Ron, essouflé après avoir couru la maison pour trouver des chaises pour tous, on se croirait à Poudlard, lors des grands banquets.

\- Ron ! Ne reste pas à côté de la cuisinière ! Tu vas te prendre la purée de potimarron à la figure !

Mrs. Weasley, agitée en telle cérémonie, utilisait sa baguette pour réaliser plusieurs actions à la fois, comme transporter la marmite remplie de purée. Et elle n'était pas passée loin de la figure de son sixième fils.

Harry, découvrant le Square pour la première fois, regardait tout avec curiosité, comme s'il espérait trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Depuis qu'il était sorti de la chambre d'Hermione, il était en train de discuter avec Sirius, qui lui racontait un peu le train-train quotidien de l'Ordre. De leur côté, les membres de cette même organisation étaient déjà assis à un coin de la table, en train de marmonner, chose qui n'échappa pas à Hermione, méfiante. Décidément, Kreattur avait lancé une nouvelle mode de communication, se disait-elle en aidant Ginny à mettre le couvert. Lorsque Ginny, ayant fini d'aider sa mère en cuisine, revenait avec Bill du hall d'entrée, en retardataires, parce qu'ils échangeaient de leurs nouvelles respectives, on commença alors à s'asseoir pour dîner. Ron était soulagé. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Lorsqu'elle se fut assise à sa place, à côté d'Harry et de Ginny, en face de Tonks, elle trouvait étrange le fait que les membres de l'Ordre s'étaient tous mis à un coin de la table, agrandie par un sort de Mrs. Weasley. Elle y songeait, trouvant qu'il y avait quelque chose à y cacher, quand Ginny aidait sa mère à distribuer l'entrée prévue, quelques entremets comme la salade d'œuf ou du bacon salé, en attendant la purée et les saucisses prévues pour la suite.

Tout le monde mangeait de bon appétit. C'est vrai que Mrs. Weasley cuisinait fort bien, comme on le fit remarquer à son mari. Pendant tout le dîner, on ne parlait que de bêtises, tout en mangeant du pain blanc. Quand on apporta le poulet rôti, ce fut une jubilation, et tout fut englouti jusqu'à la dernière miette. Pendant qu'on se régalait à table de pommes de terre frites, on allait bon train à discuter rumeurs, bonnes nouvelles, vie quotidienne, ou simplement blagues. Mr. Weasley racontait à Shacklebott les miracles de la vie Moldue, quand Maugrey ne cessait de raconter les quatre-vingts-fois où il a eu affaire à des mages noirs, ou quand Tonks animait l'ambiance de plaisanteries. Harry et Sirius parlaient de choses qui les regardaient, et voilà que Ginny remarquait que Ron mangeait comme huit, devant la troisième fois qu'il se resservit de poulet et de purée.

La tarte à la rhubarbe - décidée par Mrs. Weasley, qui voulait préparer le dessert préféré d'Harry, mais elle n'avait plus de mélasse - fut tout aussi vite dévorée, et Ron regrettait le fait d'être plus de vingt : pas de reste de gâteau pour le lendemain. Sur les quatre gâteaux préparés par la mère de Ron, deux parts seulement subsistaient du quatrième qui n'a pas encore été dévoré.

Harry commençait à se sentir toutefois nerveux, au fur et à mesure que se finissait le dîner. Hermione eut la même impression, mais c'était parce qu'elle était plus observatrice, et voyait déjà que Maugrey lançait des coups d'œil à Potter par son œil magique. Lorsqu'Harry eut fini sa part, tout le monde se tut et considérait que le dîner était terminé. On allait passer à autre chose.

\- Il est temps de s'en aller, alors, fit Maugrey, comme pour conclure la soirée. Merci Molly. C'était délicieux.

\- Quoi, déjà, lança Sirius, surpris. Vous partez ? Je croyais que vous auriez attendu ce moment, pour parler de Voldemort.

Un silence glacial plana sur la table. Hermione comprit alors pourquoi Lupin a demandé à Sirius de la boucler. Maugrey se racla alors la gorge, avant de dire sèchement :

\- Cela n'est pas un sujet de conversation pour un dîner qui s'achève. Potter a déjà son audience. Ne l'embête pas avec ça.

\- Oui, c'est risqué d'en parler, coupe Mrs. Weasley. Bonne nuit tout le…

\- Non, je ne crois pas, lance aussitôt Harry. C'est au contraire le meilleur moment pour en discuter, vous ne croyez pas ?

Tandis que les regards se fixaient sur le sorcier à la cicatrice, que Mrs. Weasley, inquiète, essayait de chercher du secours, on demeurait attentif quand au dénoument de la situation. Alors ? Dire ou ne pas dire ? Faire comme d'habitude ou changer la règle ?

\- Pourquoi ne répondez-vous pas, demande Harry, interloqué.

Sirius eut un reniflement méprisant. Hermione et Ginny se regardèrent, avant d'envoyer un regard à Ron, qui grimaçait. Le signal est clair : on leur ment comme à des imbéciles. Il se passe justement plein de choses, dont on aimerait ne pas parler, même à l'Ordre.

\- Je crois qu'il ne vaudrait pas en discuter, intervient la mère de Ron.

\- Je crois que si, au contraire, réplique Sirius. Pourquoi vous défiler plus longtemps ?

\- Et pourquoi lances-tu ce sujet, toi, répond Mrs. Weasley, véhémente.

\- Peut-être parce qu'il est en droit de savoir, non, répond un parrain qui par son regard en disait long.

\- Il est encore mineur !

À cette réponse mal placée, répondirent justement deux majeurs qui s'insurgeaient d'une telle excuse banale ressortie des centaines et des centaines de fois pour excuser des riens.

\- On est majeurs, nous, réplique Fred. On a dit qu'on voulait faire partie de l'Ordre, mais vous nous avez remballés méchamment ! On a dix-sept ans, je te rappelle, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié !

\- Oui, mais vous avez encore à finir vos études. Il vous reste encore…

\- Quelle calamité, grommelle George, contrarié. Avec nos deux B.U.S.E. chacun, on est promis à des A.S.P.I.C. aussi merveilleux que le temps qu'il fait à Londres quand le smog arrive.

\- Même McGonagall n'y croit plus, elle nous a proposé de devenir vendeurs de balais, en avril, pour t'expliquer la situation, coupe Fred. Non, arrêtez de vous défiler, et dites-en un peu plus. On en a tous envie.

\- Non ! C'est hors de question, vous vous jeteriez dans… Faites au moins sortir les autres ! Ron, Ginny, Hermione, tous, allez vous…

\- Pas question, rugit soudain Ginny. Pourquoi on nous jeterait dehors ?! Pourquoi on doit s'en aller ?

La dispute allait bon train chez les Weasley, encouragée par Sirius. De leur côté, les adultes se taisaient, hésitants entre le parti à prendre. Après un moment, Shacklebott prit alors la parole, espérant rétablir le calme :

\- Nous allons vous dire, à tous, quelques mots. Ainsi, peut-être vous cesserez d'écouter aux portes, les majeurs comme les mineurs.

\- Tu plaisantes, lance Mrs. Weasley. Non ! Tais-toi ! Ne dis rien !

\- Je ne compte dire que le nécessaire, rassure l'Auror. Il y a suffisamment de diffamation en ce moment… Je dirai seulement le strict nécessaire, pour qu'Harry n'entende pas des mensonges par la suite. Qu'aura-il alors à opposer à quelque chose de faux, s'il ne connaît rien d'autre ?

Il se tourna alors vers Sirius et Harry, tous deux très attentifs à ce qu'ils allaient dire. En juges de l'Inquisition, les Auror du Ministère fixaient du regard Harry, pour vérifier si il n'y aura pas de déboire ou de mot en trop, et Mrs. Weasley paniquait toute seule, si bien que son mari et Bill dûrent la rassurer pour qu'elle cesse d'ordonner à l'Auror de la fermer. C'était seulement chez les adultes qu'on frissonnait, parce que Ron, Hermione, Ginny, les jumeaux, tous jubilaient d'en savoir plus.

\- Commençons par les bases. Sans rentrer dans les détails, l'Ordre a été créé par Dumbledore, rassemblant de sorciers puissants contre Tu-Sais-Qui.

\- Merci, on sait, tu es très utile, lance Fred. Et encore ?

\- Si c'est pour m'interrompre encore, tu resteras avec ça pour la soirée.

Cette phrase magique fit taire sur le coup le jeune insolent. Voyant qu'il n'avait rien à rajouter, Shacklebott continua :

\- Nous nous informons sur le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui. Et nous avons découvert que les Mangemorts ont repris de l'activité.

\- Voldemort est de retour ? Il a prévu quelque chose ?

Malgré les frissons qui touchèrent la plupart des invités, l'Auror continua, indifféremment :

\- On ne peut pas te dire. Simplement, il est de retour. On ne l'a encore pas localisé, mais d'après ce qu'on a compris, il est là, et ce n'est pas son sosie ou un remplaçant qui occupe sa place.

Harry hocha alors doucement la tête. Bien qu'on ne sache pas pourquoi.

\- Il semble cependant qu'il ait quelque chose derrière la tête, continue Shakclebott, pesant chacun de ses mots. Il a déjà prévu quelque chose.

\- Il a des contacts au Ministère, je suppose, demande Harry.

L'adulte ne répondit rien. Hermione comprit que oui, mais il valait mieux ne pas le dire. Elle se réfugia dans un silence attentif.

\- Que veut-il, au juste, demande George.

L'Auror eut l'air de se demander si c'était une bonne idée. C'était surtout parce qu'elle ne voyait pas comment aborder quelque chose qui prendrait toute la nuit. Autour de lui, le regard des adultes ne fut jamais aussi paniqué ou furieux. Hermione comprit alors qu'on approchait du cœur du problème.

\- Il veut récupérer quelque chose d'important pour lui.

Il y eut quelques exclamations à table. Mrs. Weasley semblait s'évanouir, et Maugrey commençait tout doucement à froncer les sourcils. Mais ce qui fut encore plus intriguant, c'est que Maugrey regarda en biais Hermione, tout d'un coup, un peu gênée. Cette dernière ne manqua pas de le remarquer. Cela lui parut étrange. Était-ce parce que Shacklebott lui a dit qu'elle a écouté ? Dans ce cas… Ce que cherche l'Ordre, c'était…

\- Quel est cet objet, demande Harry.

\- Tu n'as pas à le savoir, répond l'Auror. L'Ordre se charge de l'empêcher de l'obtenir. Voilà.

\- Tu plaisantes, réplique Sirius. C'est du vol de grand chemin. Tu donnes envie à Harry d'en savoir plus, vu comment tu contournes le sujet.

\- Tu peux lire dans ses pensées, demande alors sèchement Maugrey. Ne dis pas, en utilisant Harry, ce que tu veux savoir, toi.

Hermione fronça alors les sourcils. Sirius assistait aux réunions ? Tout se disait dans ces moments. Et il ne savait rien de tout cela ? En tous cas, sous cette répartie, Black cessa de jouer les fauteurs de troubles et se mura dans un silence furieux et soumis, la tête basse.

\- C'est une arme démoniaque à puissance démesurée, demande Fred.

\- Une potion qui ressuscite les morts, suggère George.

\- Amusez-vous à trouver ce que vous ne devinerez jamais, répond Maugrey, méprisant. Allez, Tonks, on y va, c'est fini.

\- Tant mieux, fit Mrs. Weasley, soudain rassurée.

Soudain, les jumeaux explosèrent de colère, en entendant cela.

\- Vous osez cacher ça plus longtemps, rugit Fred. Vous allez voir ! On va finir par mettre la main dessus ! On va obtenir ces informations par la force, s'il le faut ! Assez de ces cachotteries !

\- On va kidnapper Dumbledore, et il nous dira tout, lance George. Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre !

\- Quelle bonne plaisanterie, fit Maugrey, sincèrement amusé. Je vous souhaite plutôt de ne pas essayer ni l'une, ni l'autre de ces méthodes. Vous le regretteriez amèrement.

\- Mais de quoi vous parlez, lance Harry, furieux.

\- Je te laisse méditer là-dessus, plutôt, lance le vieil Auror, en baîllant. Je suis fatigué. Je vais y aller.

Ce fut comme un signal pour les autres membres de l'Ordre, qui eurent soudain tous la même idée, et saluèrent les Weasley avant de partir assez précipitamment. Bill laissa aussi ses frères en plan, ce qui ulcèra ses frères jumeaux. Un à un, ils partirent, laissant les Weasley seuls.

Après un silence, Sirius grogna, et quitta la cuisine en furie, se levant d'un bond et jetant sa chaise plus loin. Pendant un moment, on ne savait pas quoi faire. Puis les parents décidèrent d'en finir.

\- On fera la vaisselle demain, assure Mrs. Weasley. Partez vous couchez, vous tous. Harry, je te déconseille d'aller à chercher plus loin.

\- Pourquoi ça, Mrs. Weasley ?

\- Parce qu'il y a des choses, qu'on ne devrait jamais savoir, justement. On essaie de te protéger, même si cela vous dégoûte.

\- Tu parles, réplique Fred. Si ça se trouve, votre truc, il est tout pourri, et vous gardez le suspense pour garder une longueur d'avance.

\- C'est un complot, mais à ce jeu, vous allez très vite perdre, ajoute George, furieux. Vous ne pouvez pas nous cacher quoi que cela soit !

Ils partirent de la table en transplanant.

Un peu plus tard, une fois de retour dans leur chambre, Ginny et Hermione ne furent pas autorisées à aller voir Harry et Ron, mais discutèrent entre elles de cette chose mystérieuse.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi penser, soupire Ginny. C'est pire encore avec leurs réponses, elle amènent encore plus de questions. Hermione, tu connais beaucoup de choses… Tu as une idée sur ce que pourrait être cet objet ?

Elle avait beau se creuser la tête pour trouver, la jeune fille ne trouvait rien.

\- Non. Après, c'est peut-être… une chose qui peut faire mal, même si ce n'est pas sa fonction première.

\- Comme ? Par exemple ?

\- La vérité, déjà, remarque Hermione. On veut tellement la savoir, mais des fois, elle blesse tant qu'on ne veut pas l'entendre.

Ginny grimaça. Elle aurait attendu quelque chose de mieux.

\- Oui, j'ai compris, surtout vu le camp d'en face à table. Tu crois que cet objet est une potion ? C'est vrai que certaines potions peuvent être dangereuses. Rogue nous bassine avec tout le temps, et ce n'est pas un jeu de mots.

L'adolescente leva les sourcils tout d'un coup, comme si elle avait trouvé la clé de l'énigme, mais elle retomba tout aussi vite sur ses draps.

\- Oui… mais il y en a des centaines, grimace Hermione. Et on apprend ça à Poudlard. Si Tu-Sais-Qui utilise un stratagème aussi simple pour son retour… Ce serait en plus prévisible, la plupart des potions dangereuses ont toujours un signe, comme l'odeur, la consistance, la couleur, qui fait la différence avec une potion saine. Et puis les sorts… J'ai envie de dire, l'Avada Kedavra est considéré comme interdit, mais on peut aussi tuer quelqu'un avec un sort de Fracassement, qui propulse contre les murs. Si c'est vers un mur garni de pics… Et il y a encore bien d'autres usages avec des sorts pourtant quotidiens.

Weasley soupira alors un bon coup, de rage et de désespoir.

\- Tu as raison, la vérité fait mal. On ne sait rien du tout ! Rien ! Ils le font exprès ! Je déteste quand on fait ça.

\- J'ai pensé qu'ils ne sont pas très avancés sur le sujet. L'Ordre s'est remis en place il y a un mois. C'est court. Ils n'ont peut-être pas eu le temps de s'organiser. Et tu as entendu tout à l'heure ? Ces objets dont Shacklebott parle, c'est peut-être ceux dont parlait Tonks.

Ginny eut un mouvement de surprise, quand elle remarqua ce qui lui a échappé. Hermione, de son côté, imaginait des hypothèses sans fin.

\- Je suis sûre que Dumbledore sait tout !

\- Encore faut-il l'attraper, soupire Hermione. Il est encore plus évanescent que les fantômes de Poudlard en ce moment.

La jeune rousse eut un regard qui en disait long sur son opinion du moment. Après un moment de silence, elle demanda à son amie :

\- Écoute, Hermione. Tu crois qu'on devrait plutôt… attendre de retourner à Poudlard, pour reparler de ça ? Il nous reste encore trente jours avant la rentrée. On ne va pas les passer à se pourrir la tête.

\- Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée. Surtout qu'Harry a son audience, prochainement.

Ginny sursauta alors.

\- Ah oui ! J'avais complètement oublié ! Zut ! Tu crois que…

\- Oui, il va s'en sortir, j'en suis sûre, affirme la Gryffondor, malgré un soupçon d'appréhension. Même si je ne serai pas là pour en savoir grand-chose.

Depuis quelques jours qu'Harry se trouvait de nouveau parmi ses amis au Square Grimmaurd, tout semblait aller mieux pour ceux qui s'y trouvaient. En effet, leur ami de retour, Ron et surtout Hermione purent se soulager de ne pas le penser seul avec de mauvais tuteurs pour passer ses vacances. Le climat de tension entre eux, encore existant dès le lendemain de l'arrivée d'Harry, se dissipa comme glace au soleil lorsque les amis du sorcier isolé lui proposèrent aussitôt de les rejoindre dans différentes activités, comme une Bataille Magique, une discussion, ou même un petit-déjeuner personnalisé. Harry s'était plaint de s'être fait ignorer tout un mois, et c'était vrai ; mais maintenant il est temps de réparer cela, affirmait Ginny ; et le voici de retour avec ses amis, le sourire aux lèvres, en jouant à un jeu de cartes inventé par Ron, quand ce dernier lui parlait sans cesse et lui faisait des plaisanteries pour le distraire. L'amitié sut se montrer plus forte que l'animosité. Le sorcier à la cicatrice ne leur fit plus de commentaire sur ce sujet passé deux jours et se montra plus agréable.

Quand à la vie d'Harry au Square, Hermione eut redouté qu'elle l'aurait déprimé comme elle l'avait fait pour Ginny, qui s'ennuyait souvent dans sa chambre, à regarder le vide, et pour Ron, qui dormait beaucoup. Elle-même n'avait guère trop de loisirs que de relire les mêmes livres ou de flâner en rond dans la grande maison, ce qui était lassant à force. Mais sans doute parce qu'il était d'abord dans l'inconnu, et surtout dans le quartier général de Dumbledore, il prit beaucoup de goût à être au Square Grimmaurd. Surtout pour voir Sirius, son parrain. À vrai dire, personne ne parlait à Sirius ces derniers temps car il était excécrable - il suffisait de l'entendre parler à Kreattur pour en juger - mais surtout car il s'isolait tout seul, et qu'il fallait souvent le chercher pour peu de plaisir au final. Harry était traité différemment par lui ; c'était sa famille. Tous deux étaient des sorciers mal vus par la société en général, et ils s'entendaient bien : beaucoup de points communs, des centres d'intérêts, une grande confiance entre eux régnait.

Cela faisait plaisir à Hermione, qui voyait son ami nettement plus heureux qu'il l'était à son arrivée ; aussi, Sirius avait désormais de la compagnie, et cela était agréable à voir, quand on sait que lui la fuyait. Ce qui intriguait l'adolescente, par contre, c'est qu'ils discutaient souvent cachés, et il semble qu'elle ne soit pas la bienvenue parmi eux. Elle était arrivée une fois voir Sirius par erreur, et ce dernier l'a fusillé du regard avant de tourner les talons, suivi d'un Harry penaud qui ne fit aucun commentaire, ce qui traduisait son embarras. Elle comprit alors que ce n'était pas des discussions pour toutes les oreilles. Étant donné que son ami était en cause, Hermione n'alla pas s'enquérir d'une pareille cause, cela faisait intrusif et irrespectueux à ses yeux que de le faire ; elle n'aurait pas aimé subir pareil espionnage, donc elle ne le fit pas.

Par contre, elle l'eut sur la gorge un moment, et ne savait pas trop à qui en parler. Mrs. Weasley était gentille, mais souvent occupée partout et elle serait sans doute d'une oreille distraite ; Ron était souvent peu compréhensif et n'aimait pas chipoter pour des détails ; il y avait comme un froid entre eux depuis quelques temps, ce qui la rebutait. Quand à Ginny, elle ne lui faisait pas encore assez confiance pour le moment. Elle garda pour elle ces impressions, faute d'avoir une oreille à qui les confier. Cela fit soupirer Hermione : elle aurait aimé avoir, elle aussi, un parent comme Sirius pour Harry, afin de pouvoir se confier librement et de parler comme à un ami. Elle n'avait pas ça, ni dans sa famille, ni dans sa vie. Harry était chanceux, se disait-elle tout bas, tristement.

Toutefois cette joie était trompeuse sur un détail. Soit il fallait bien avoir à dire du noir pour accompagner le blanc de la situation, ou alors, on préférait sourire de la venue d'Harry Potter pour ne pas se tracasser. Car il était quand même attendu à une audience dont le jour se rapprochait sans cesse toujours plus. Si très peu lui firent de commentaire sur le sujet - pour une fois, les jumeaux furent muets - tous savaient que le jugement décidé par le juge serait irrévocable et lourd de conséquences pour toute la vie d'Harry ; il pourrait continuer de faire la magie, ou arrêter à tout jamais. Ce n'était pas rien. Surtout qu'il était encore à l'école, et une école de sorciers. Si Harry devait retourner chez les Moldus, il devrait trouver du travail, mais sa scolarité paraîtrait douteuse. À quinze ans, en effet, Harry n'a jamais été allé plus loin que la fin de l'école élémentaire. Ce serait difficile de trouver un travail, ou même une formation, avec ça. Et Potteravait ça sur le cœur. Il était parfois lourd, de temps à autre, à table ou ailleurs ; tous se turent et ne disaient rien du tout à ce sujet, car on devinait bien la raison de son tracas.

Le sujet ne fut jamais soulevé par la famille Weasley à quel moment que ce fut. Le dîner de la veille, bien qu'on ne parlait toujours pas de l'audience, pourtant, tout le monde mangeait ses lentilles fricassées au poulet avec une petite tension, chacun de leur côté, que personne n'osait dire à haute voix.

Parce que l'ambiance devenait quelque peu insoutenable avec cette tension visible dans l'invisible, Ginny demanda tout d'un coup :

\- Papa, dis ? On pourra sortir d'ici un de ces quatre.

\- Où veux-tu aller, demande Mrs. Weasley, inquiète par cette question soudaine et déconcertante.

\- Je me demandais, si on pourrait aller au Chemin de Traverse, comme tous les ans. Parce que les livres pour l'année prochaine ne vont pas s'acheter tous seuls, tu sais. Ou même visiter Londres. Nous sommes dans la capitale de notre pays depuis un mois, et nous n'avons même pas pris la peine de visiter Hyde Park ou de monter dans le London Eye. Tu sais, la grande roue sur Greenwich ?

Soudain, Harry releva la tête, les yeux exorbités. Il adorait le Chemin de Traverse, et ne serait pas contre une petite balade dans la ville. Ron déglutit, mais ça, c'était parce qu'il savait le compte bancaire de ses parents à sec, encore plus sec que le désert du Sahara.

\- Ce n'est pas qu'on ne veut pas, répond sa mère, mais, vois-tu, les listes de Poudlard n'ont pas été envoyées encore.

\- Quoi ? D'habitude, ils les envoient très tôt, dès les premiers jours de juillet, réplique Ginny, étonnée. Elle ne s'est pas perdue quelque part au Terrier ?

\- Dumbledore ou quelqu'un d'autre de Poudlard nous l'aurait donnée aux réunions. Ils savent bien que le Terrier n'est plus habité que par nos poules en ce moment. Dumbledore n'a pas trouvé de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Et le professeur choisit les livres qu'il proposera aux élèves, comme ce n'est pas Dumbledore qui fait le programme.

Hermione se mit alors à se rappeler sa scolarité. C'est vrai qu'elle avait eu quatre professeurs en cette matière, soit un chaque année. Ce poste était considéré comme maudit, et il arrivait toujours des déboires à ceux qui s'y inscrivaient. Jusqu'alors, on a eu un mort, un amnésique, un renvoyé et un malade mental détraqué. L'an prochain, ce sera un suicide ?

\- Et quand à se promener dans Londres, reprit Mrs. Weasley, je préfererai que ce soit l'été prochain, car ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Nous n'avons rien préparé, nous n'avons ni argent ni idées, et nous préfererions éviter de vous perdre dans un coin ou l'autre de la ville.

\- Zut, grommella Ginny. Nous ne sommes plus des bébés, aux dernières nouvelles ! Nous n'allons pas courir partout si c'est ça qui t'inquiète ! Mais mis à part les sorties à Londres ? Comment on va faire pour payer nos fournitures ? On est encore quatre à aller à Poudlard, maman.

\- Non, deux, réplique Fred. On a déjà acheté nos affaires en avance. Enfin. On s'est écorchés pour obtenir ce qu'on ne lira jamais en un an.

\- Vous devriez, rétorque leur mère, assassine. Et dites-moi, où avez-vous eu l'argent pour acheter des livres neufs ?

\- Un ami à Lee nous les a refourgués, répond George, négligemment.

Hermione eut la nette sensation qu'il mentait. George essaya à tout prix de ne pas regarder les yeux de sa mère, rivé sur son assiette, et Fred en fit de même. - C'est vrai que ce serait du gâchis, soupire leur mère. Vous ne faites jamais rien en cours. La seule matière où vous vous êtes illustrés, c'était dans la délinquance. Oh, misère.

\- Déliquance, répète Fred, incrédule. Le mot est fort. On n'a jamais fait quoi que ce soit de juridiquement inacceptable, maman.

\- On a toujours veillé à ne jamais trop dépasser la limite, assure George.

\- C'était sensé me rassurer, réplique Mrs. Weasley. Comment ça, « jamais trop » ? Et qu'est ce que vous insinuez par « juridiquement inacceptable » ? Qu'est-ce que je dois en comprendre ?

À l'allusion juridique, Harry se sentit soudain au plus mal. Mr. Weasley le vit, et changea aussitôt de sujet.

\- Molly, allons nous coucher, d'accord ? Harry n'a pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle son audience.

Sa femme sursauta, comme si elle avait vu un fantôme à travers les murs.

\- Oh ! Désolé, Harry. Allez vous coucher, tous. Demain, nous irons nettoyer les caves de cet affreux manoir. Nous avons intérêt à être en forme pour cela.

Soudain, toute l'assemblée devint fatiguée et de mauvaise humeur. Quelle ambiance fantastique. Un ménage de plus, encore. Il n'y eut qu'Harry pour ne pas se plaindre, mais c'était parce qu'il ne l'a fait qu'une fois ou deux en quelques jours, quand Hermione et les autres ont fait au moins cent fois de ces courses-là en un mois.

Plus tard, dans la chambre à coucher d'Hermione, les deux filles eurent tout le temps de savourer toute leur déconfiture. Pas de Chemin de Traverse, mais un lavage de sous-sol.

Le lendemain, Harry fut parti avant tout le monde à son audience, et Mrs. Weasley le leur annonça dès qu'ils prirent leur petit déjeuner, qu'ils durent vite abréger, pour descendre à la cave de la maison récurer le cellier.

\- Quelle poisse, grommelle Ginny, en frottant un tonneau de vin sale avec un torchon humide. On n'ira pas faire du lèche-vitrines et on lave ces trous à rats. Tu me diras, je n'ai aucun argent pour acheter quoi que ce soit, mais ça reste nul comme programme.

\- J'imagine bien, soupire Hermione, accablée. Et on ira nettoyer des caves poussiéreuses. Oh, quelles vacances…

\- C'est sûr, grimace Ginny. J'aurai l'air fine quand je devrai raconter mes vacances. « Où étais-tu partie, cette année, Ginevra ? En Amérique du Nord ? À Édimbourg ? À Dublin ? À Paris ? À Berlin ? » Non, non, j'ai passé ma vie à récurer des parquets et à me gaver d'huile de foie de morue dans une maison pourrie, pendant que mon ami Harry va au tribunal pour son audience. Tu parles de vacances !

Les filles eurent l'air préoccupées. Que faire pour aider Harry ? Elles ne pourront pas aller au Ministère, Mrs. Weasley a refusé net qu'elles y aillent avec lui - parce qu'elles n'y étaient pas conviées et qu'elle voulait laver une autre pièce qui lui plaisait bien - donc elles ne pouvaient qu'en discuter ou s'en plaindre, selon leur humeur. Et puis il était déjà parti, et vu l'heure, l'audience devait avoir déjà commencé.

\- J'espère que tout se passera bien, dit Hermione, faiblement. Je ne peux rien pour mon ami, et pourtant, encore une fois, je le voudrais tellement.

\- Ça ne peut que bien se passer, affirme Ginny.

Comme la jeune fille ne faisait effectivement que de se tracasser, et qu'en plus, elle savait que cela ne résoudrait rien, elle prenait le parti difficile de ne plus en parler, et de se résoudre à ne rien faire quand son ami encourt quelque chose. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre, après tout ? Elle avait honte de penser ça, mais c'était ainsi. De là où elle était, elle ne pouvait rien d'autre qu'espérer et prier dans son cœur. Toute autre intervention serait inutile.

\- Ah, ce qui se passe en ce moment ne me réussit pas.

\- Tout ira mieux dans quelque temps. J'en suis sûre, garde espoir.

\- Garder espoir ?… Oui, tu as raison.

Elles gardèrent le silence un moment. Pendant que Mrs. Weasley aidait Ron à ranger des bouteilles de vin - ou de poison - au fond de la salle, Fred et George dansaient la java en nettoyant à moitié les escaliers qui menaient en dehors de la salle, en ne faisant rien que balayer cent fois la même marche.

Ce manège dura un temps, puis alors qu'Hermione balayait un sol rempli de carapaces mortes de Doxys, se fit apostropher par Ginny, qui voulait lui poser une question.

\- Hm, Hermione, je t'entends beaucoup parler d'Harry, et… je me demandais si tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui, à en parler sans cesse et à te ronger les sangs pour lui.

\- N… Non ! Tu vas en imaginer, des histoires ! Nous n'avons rien, enfin…

\- J'en doute. Enfin, Harry t'a toujours bien aimé, d'accord, mais parfois, j'ai l'impression que vous êtes ensemble. Vous vous regardez souvent, tu ne fais qu'en parler, tu es contente de le voir… Excuse-moi d'avoir des doutes.

En entendant ça, Hermione eut un sourire pincé. Elle comprenait bien, mais c'était absurde au fond, pour elle, de s'imaginer dans les bras de l'élu à la cicatrice. Non, pas le moins du monde.

\- Tu sais, pour moi, Harry est comme mon frère, rien de plus. Oui, je tiens à lui, mais comme un membre de ma famille… J'ai l'impression d'être l'un des seuls à vraiment le comprendre.

\- C'est le cas. Il ne se confie qu'à toi ou Ron.

Ginny eut alors un air triste, tout d'un coup.

\- Tu arrives vite à quelque chose avec les garçons. À quatorze ans, je reste tout le temps toute seule. À quinze bientôt, tu as un petit ami, ex ou non, je m'en fiche, et un meilleur ami qui semble t'adorer autant que toi l'aimes.

La rousse eut un air soudain déprimé. Ça allait mal, on dirait.

\- Hem… Je ne suis pas spécialiste, mais… Il y a d'autres garçons.

\- Peut-être. Mais il n'y a qu'Harry qui a un niveau de maturité décent, dans les garçons que je connais, soupire Weasley, lasse. Quand je vois que la norme, dans ma classe, c'est Fred, George ou Maugrey, ça ne me donne aucune envie.

\- C'est l'âge bête, quatorze ans, encore, ne sois pas trop exigeante, répond Hermione. Et on a tous des défauts… Ne t'attarde pas sur eux, tu ne verras rien d'autre chez les gens. Et être hautaine n'attire que le mépris des autres.

\- Mh. Tu as raison… Au fait, il y a quelque chose qui me préoccupe… Ce n'est peut-être rien, mais… Un jour, tu m'as dit qu'avec ton ex bulgare, avec qui tu as passé bien du temps l'an dernier… Il t'a proposé de venir le voir chez lui, et tu n'es pas partie le voir… Pourquoi es-tu restée ? Une bien meilleure vie t'attendait chez lui, plutôt qu'ici, à… à…

Ginny, écoeurée, retirait son chiffon du tonneau de vin. Celui-ci était vivant, et en touchant le robinet, le tonneau éternua bruyamment, en répandant du vin, ou plutôt du vinaigre, dans la salle.

\- Argh. On dirait que ce tonneau a ses règles. Ça a la même couleur, et la même odeur, aussi. Erg. Je te préviens, c'est Ron ou maman qui nettoie, je ne touche pas à ce truc.

Hermione eut un sourire amusé, avant de demander :

\- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu te préoccupes tant de Viktor. Même, qu'avez-vous tous avec lui ? Vous voulez devenir son ami ?

\- Hé bien… Je suis curieuse. Je ne demande qu'à m'instruire auprès de mes aînées, comment on fait pour trouver un individu de sexe masculin qui le vaille.

Hermione se sentit horriblement gênée. Parler de ce genre de choses, c'était comme si on lui demandait de parader nue devant un millier de personnes.

\- Hé bien… C'est lui qui me l'a demandé, alors je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait, vraiment. Tu sais… Si quelqu'un t'aime, il te le dira en face. Ce n'est pas très dur à voir. Viktor m'aimait bien, il avait des attentions pour moi, souvent, il aimait me faire rire, me faciliter la vie, me voir aussi… Comme Harry et Ron. Quelqu'un qui t'aime aura ce comportement, ce n'est pas difficile à voir…

\- Je me sens très aimée, alors, soupire alors Weasley, au comble de la lassitude. Personne n'est aussi prévenant que ça avec moi !

Hermione eut un soupir.

\- Enfin, Ginny, Viktor avait dix-huit ans. Tu vas en avoir quatorze. C'est jeune, pour y penser !

\- Quoi ! C'est toi qui me dis ça ! Tu avais mon âge !

Granger ne sut quoi répondre. Devant le regard insistant de son amie, elle ne put que répondre, d'une voix tremblante :

\- Ginny… Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi il a été attiré par moi… Enfin, je veux dire, je ne suis pas la plus belle de Poudlard.

\- Pour lui, tu l'étais, remarque Ginny. Il y en avait bien d'autres filles, toutes plus belles les unes des autres à côté de toi, je t'assure. Et pourtant, c'était toi qu'il a prise, pas une autre. Tu étais même « ce qu'il avait de plus cher à ses yeux ». Tout le monde l'a su lors de la seconde épreuve dans le lac l'an dernier.

Il y eut alors un moment de silence froid et lourd à la fois. Chacun ne dit rien pendant un moment qui semblait être une éternité. Ce fut à la Moldue de répondre.

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise de ce que j'ai vécu avec Krum ?

\- Heu… Hé bien… ça va paraître puéril, mais qu'avez-vous fait tous les deux ?… Je veux dire, en amour, en choses concrètes… Si c'est trop, heu… indiscret, je… Je peux comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas, heu… tout dire…

Hermione grimaça. Elle a fait des choses, mais concrètement, pas grand-chose à la fois. Difficile de résumer ce paradoxe en quelques lignes.

\- Oh, tu n'as pas besoin de frissonner, il n'y a pas de quoi horrifier la pudeur. Pour être sincère, je crois qu'il était aussi mal à l'aise que moi. Avec le recul ce n'était pas du tout l'idée qu'on se fait d'un conte de fées. Loin de là.

\- Vraiment ? J'ai des doutes. Même un puceau a quand même un minimum de base en la matière… En général, ils demandent toujours à faire l'amour trop vite. Dis-moi, il est coincé, Viktor ? Sérieusement… Ne faire que des bises à une fille, tout le monde en est capable.

Hermione grimaça, alors.

\- Oui, mais nous étions parfois assaillies par ces filles, nous devions mettre de côté l'amour pour… Enfin… Krum est distant, il n'est pas démonstratif du tout, et quand il l'était, c'était toujours court, car il avait cours juste après dans son bateau, et moi dans mon château… On était occupés chacun de notre côté et ça faisait qu'on ne se voyait pas souvent. Et… En plus, Krum semblait plutôt morose quand il n'était pas avec moi. Il semblait… mal intégré parmi les garçons de son école. J'ai l'impression que les autres membres de Durmstrang ne l'aimaient pas. Je le voyais, à leur façon de se tenir avec lui.

\- Mais c'est quelqu'un de leur école…

\- Des fois, ce critère ne suffit pas, remarque Hermione. Regarde, Drago aussi est dans notre école, mais nous ne l'aimons pas.

\- Oui mais bon, tu vas pas me faire croire qu'il y a vingt Drago dans sa classe… Attends, tu imagines Drago parler bulgare ? Ça doit donner un truc de style « _Bouga glous nasy _». Pah, ha, ha, ha ! Tu imagines Drago faire « _Agagaga oumama lajada vodka_ » ? Je donnerai deux Gallions pour voir ça, ce serait beau, si beau, surtout à entendre… Enfin, hm, excuse-moi d'être si intrusive, mais… J'ai du mal à le cerner. Soit il était avec toi pour une raison irréfléchie, ce qui explique son manque de conviction au long terme, ou alors, il faisait ça pour faire cool auprès des autres garçons. On dirait que vous êtes ensemble pour le fait de l'être. Et c'est l'élève de Karkaroff. Même si j'admets qu'il n'a rien à voir avec lui, je suis méfiante quand je sais que c'est un ancien pote à Tu-Sais-Qui.

Hermione, nullement affectée, mettait un peu d'ordre sur le sol avec son balai, avant de répondre enfin à Ginny peu après :

\- Tu ne l'as vu, comme Ron, que deux fois ou trois. Ça ne suffit pas. Ce qui a gêné notre relation, c'est qu'il doive partir chez lui en Bulgarie. Je serai bien allée plus loin avec lui, si je savais que la distance n'y mettrait pas un terme. Soyons franches entre filles… Je n'allais pas tout sacrifier pour un inconnu, aussi populaire fut-il. J'ai pris mon temps, même si la distance a gêné la relation, tu le comprends maintenant.

\- Tu as bien raison, remarque Ginny. Enfin… Ron dit beaucoup de choses sur lui, je me pose des questions.

\- Ron ne l'aime pas parce qu'il est jaloux, réplique Hermione, soudain moins contente. Ton frère est frivole quand il le veut. Il n'hésite pas le vénérer un jour, mais à le haïr pour des raisons futiles le lendemain. Quand on n'aime pas quelqu'un, on ne dit rien de bien de lui, tu dois le savoir.

\- Je le sais bien. Enfin, tu penses qu'il est comme Karkaroff, demande Ginny. Il t'a approché de près, j'espère qu'il ne t'a jamais parlé d'Harry.

\- Jamais, répond-elle. Je ne l'ai pas fréquenté longtemps, mais le peu que j'ai vu m'a convaincu que c'était quelqu'un de bien, quoiqu'irritable et froid, c'est vrai. Mais attends un peu : Ron parle de Viktor ? Il n'a rien de mieux à dire sur lui pour autant se préoccuper des autres ? Et que dit-il à son sujet ?

\- Il dit en somme que Viktor est une sorte de traître et d'agent double, qui t'a séduit pour avoir des informations sur Poudlard, ce genre de choses.

\- Il exagère ! Sa fiabilité à lui, par contre, me semble bien douteuse ! D'ailleurs, ces derniers temps, je ne suis pas en bons termes avec lui.

\- Par rapport à Krum ?

\- Notamment. En fait, ce qu'il fait avec Krum, c'était comme le déclic. Je me suis plaint de sa jalousie, j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi, et à force… J'ai remarqué qu'il l'était aussi sur bien d'autres sujets. Ron se montre envieux de mes résultats scolaires, il les critique, il me fait souvent des réflexions cassantes que je n'ai pas demandées et qui m'énervent, quand il n'est pas passif et indifférent. Quand je vois son caractère, après coup, je me rends compte que ce n'est pas ce que j'apprécie chez les garçons. Il ne tient jamais compte des besoins des autres, sauf quand ça l'arrange.

\- Ron n'a pas été gâté dans son enfance, ce n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais, le défend Ginny, alors.

\- Je sais, mais cet aspect déplaisant se reproduit dans tous les aspects de sa vie, et cela me rebute. Avec Harry, je n'ai pas du tout ce problèmes. Il a ses défauts, mais on s'entend bien quand même. Avec Ron, c'est différent. On n'a pas les mêmes priorités, les mêmes goûts, et ses comportements qui n'en changent pas et me rendent folle. Plus le temps passe, moins on parvient à s'entendre. Et on n'arrête jamais de se disputer.

Ginny garda le silence, gênée de ce qu'elle entendait, tandis qu'Hermione regardait ailleurs, se pinçant les lèvres. Oui, Ron était son ami, mais cette histoire l'a tellement énervée. Leur amitié traversait une sale passe.

\- Tu sais, Ron t'aime beaucoup, sinon, il ne serait pas là à te… te faire des réflexions, dit alors la rousse, tentant de la calmer. J'espère que c'est toujours ton ami. À t'entendre, non. Cela ne me fait guère plaisir d'entendre parler de mon frère ainsi. J'ai l'impression d'avoir mis les pieds dans le plat.

\- Au contraire, avec toi, je peux aller au fond des choses, tu m'écoutes jusqu'au bout et on rit avec toi. Ron écoute à moitié, ne comprend jamais rien, critique sans savoir de quoi il parle, et cela me rend folle. C'est pour cela que je te parle davantage, tu es plus agréable. Depuis deux semaines qu'on parle, je me sens plus proche que je ne l'ai été avec Ron en quatorze ans.

Son interlocutrice fut surprise et flattée du compliment à la fois.

\- Oh ! Merci bien, Hermione.

\- De rien… Ah, au fait, hm… Comme le courant passe très bien entre nous… Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

\- Vas-y.

\- Je voulais, heu… Me faire d'autres amis, répond alors Hermione, le teint rose. Krum m'a un peu « dépaysée », et j'ai remarqué avec lui des choses de ma personnalité que je n'avais pas remarquées jusque là… J'ai envie d'un peu de changement, de nouveauté. De parler à des hommes et femmes nouveaux, de sortir un peu de ma zone de confort. Je ne parle qu'à Harry et Ron, et maintenant que Ron me prend la tête, je me rends compte que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'options à côté… Je me sens un peu seule… Il est temps de changer cela, cependant, je manque d'idées.

\- Tu es en effet bien seule, remarque Weasley, alors. Désolée de te dire ça comme ça, Hermione, mais tu te caches derrière tes parchemins et tu n'as qu'eux pour te parler. C'est un peu dommage. Mis à part Viktor tu n'as pas remarqué grand-monde. Et en quatre ans, hm, c'est un peu maigre. Ta vie sociale se limite à… quatre personnes, voir cinq si tu me comptes dedans. C'est triste, il y a des centaines d'élèves à Poudlard et tu n'as parlé qu'à cinq personnes de cette immensité ! C'est dommage !

\- Oui, tu as raison… C'est pourquoi je veux changer. je veux m'ouvrir aux autres, mais… Je me demande s'ils voudraient bien d'une fille sérieuse qui ne parle que de parchemins et de magie.

\- Les autres ont exactement les mêmes peurs, ne crois pas aux apparences, ils ont les mêmes blessures que toi, remarque Weasley. Si tu crois qu'ils sont mieux que toi, tu te trompes. Nous sommes tous des êtres imparfaits en quête d'acceptation des autres. Et nous nous sommes tous posés à un moment où un autre ce genre de questions.

\- Ah !… Oui, c'est vrai… Mais… Le courant peut passer… Ou ne pas passer, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, des fois ça ne marche pas, mais ce n'est pas un drame, tu peux me croire. C'est même une bénédiction, car c'est des cœurs de pierre ou des imbéciles que tu rates, et ce n'est pas la fin du monde, ajoute Ginny. Il faut vraiment ne pas avoir confiance en soi pour voir de telles futilités comme dramatiques. D'accord, ça fait mal, mais hé, eux aussi, tout le monde ne les aime pas pour autant. Et parfois il s'en trouve pour copieusement te rembourser. C'est la même chose pour tout le monde. Il y aura toujours des gens pour nous aimer, d'autres avec qui on s'entendra à merveille, et d'autres qui nous détesteront toujours quoi qu'on fasse. C'est comme ça.

\- Tu as raison… Ah, j'aime te parler, Ginny, tu es très positive et drôle. Avec toi je me sens confiante pour l'avenir.

\- Moi aussi j'aime bien te parler, tu es calme et sérieuse, Hermione, avec toi, on est sûr de ne jamais perdre le nord. Et ça nous fait voir les choses d'un angle intéressant… Tu sais avec qui tu veux être ami ? Pas Drago Malefoy, j'imagine, mais encore ?

\- Ah, ah… Hé bien… Je ne sais pas, justement, je n'ai pas d'idées. J'ai tellement peu pensé à la question que je n'ai pas d'options.

\- Quand même, tu exagères, remarque son amie, surprise. Tu n'es pas non plus sur une île déserte, tu as vu beaucoup de monde passer, en quatre ans ! Essaie d'y réfléchir plus longtemps… Avec qui tu t'entends bien ? Il y a tes camarades de dortoir, de classe… Même dans d'autres maisons, on a des cours en commun… Tu as qui dans ta chambre ?

\- Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil, mais on ne s'aime pas tellement, grimace Hermione. Avec elles, les choses sont si bêtes et frivoles. Elles rigolent pour rien, mais vraiment pour rien, et parlent mal de tout le monde, alors qu'elles ne se sont pas regardées. On ne parle pas la même langue, on ne s'entend pas très bien.

\- Mouais, oui, je vois, les deux débiles qui jacassent de tout et de rien, grimace Ginny, irritée. Elles parlent de toi dans ton dos, si tu veux savoir.

\- Je sais, elles parlent de tout le monde, sauf d'elles-mêmes. Mais je ne veux pas être leur amie, donc je m'en fiche. Elles racontent n'importe quoi, et je ne me définirai jamais à partir du point de vue de deux ignorantes. Hmm… Tu vois qui, à Gryffondor ?

\- Dean, il est gentil, remarque Weasley, pensive. Hm… Seamus, aussi… Ah, tu devrais l'aimer, parce qu'il ressemble un peu à Krum, en plus. Il est pas très sociable comme toi, un peu rebuté et fermé, parfois criard et querelleur, mais il est calme et sérieux. Vous devriez mieux vous comprendre, vous avez à peu près le même langage. Enfin. Ce sera toujours mieux avec lui qu'avec les deux bécasses qui te servent de camarades de chambre.

\- C'est sûr… Mmh… Seamus, oui… Il est assez irritable par moments, mais il est très gentil… Dean dit toujours que Seamus est quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter, qui a beaucoup de qualités… Mais mis à part lui, je ne vois pas… Ah… Non, je ne sais pas… Mis à part Ernie MacMillan à Poufsouffle, à la rigueur… C'est le seul qui me salue à chaque fois que je le vois.

\- Lui ?… Ce garçon réussit l'exploit facile d'être ami avec tout le monde et avec personne à la fois, grimace Ginny. Désolée de te dire ça comme ça, mais personne n'aime MacMillan. Si tu savais les horreurs qu'on dit sur lui dans le dos… S'il est gentil, il y en a très peu qui le sont avec lui en retour.

\- Tu en sais beaucoup sur ce qu'on dit dans le dos des autres, remarque Granger. Comment cela se fait ?

\- J'écoute, explique son amie. J'ai une très bonne oreille. Et en plus, les gens ne se gênent pas, donc c'est souvent offert par la maison, si je puis dire. Il suffit d'ouvrir bien grand ses oreilles.

Les filles parlaient de ceci un moment, puis alors, Ginny remarqua :

\- Tu ne sembles pas avoir de perspectives, tu n'es jamais sortie de ton dortoir et des cours. Ça va être compliqué. Des Krum pour venir parler aux timides, c'est très rare, donc il te faudra prendre les devants…

\- Mais… Je ne connais personne…

\- Ça va changer, assure Ginny. C'est pas très compliqué. Il te suffit d'être ouverte, amicale et lucide. Et aussi d'être assez téméraire pour oser et tenter ta chance. Hm… Après, c'est jouable… Tu veux rencontrer des joueurs de Quidditch, Hermione ?

\- Du Quidditch ? Argh, non ! Je n'aime pas ça !

\- Quoi ! Tu dis ça mais tous tes amis, plus un étranger, en font !

\- Oui, mais… Oui mais non ! Pas moi ! Argh !

\- Arrête de te trémousser comme ça, on dirait que tu as tes règles, soupire Ginny, lasse et amusée à la fois.

\- Heu… Tu vas rire, mais il est possible que tu aies vu juste, mais d'une toute autre façon que tu ne croies… Ginny, tu devrais nettoyer, les… hm, oui, les règles du tonneau, puisque je vois qu'il recommence à… à saigner, enfin, je crois que le tonneau a un mauvais rhume.

Weasley se retourna vers le tonneau magique. En effet, il reniflait et du vin âcre coulait de son nez.

\- Pouah, quelle horreur, grimace-elle. C'est décidé, je sors de cette cave, je n'en rentre plus jamais. C'est ignoble.

\- 'scusez, il y a des sulfites dans l'air, ça irrite mon petit robinet, renfile le tonneau. Vous devriez être compatissantes, mesdames. J'ai un vin aussi vieux que la plupart des cuvées : j'ai deux cents ans.

\- Je suis impressionnée devant votre âge, monsieur le tonneau, réplique Ginny, irritée, mais vous ne devriez pas tant en soupirer, ça rend votre vin, autant que votre entourage, bien aigre. Et je dois nettoyer après vos saletés, en plus !

\- C'est bien aux jeunes d'aider les plus âgés, fit le tonneau, moins agréable. Nettoie au lieu de te plaindre, si ça te gêne. ATCHAAAAAAAA !

\- Oh non, soupire Ginny, voyant qu'il y a du vin de partout maintenant. Hermione, tu veux m'aider ? Je t'en serai à jamais reconnaissante si tu m'aides à sortir de ce… ce problème délicat, oui.

\- J'arrive, accourt-elle, inquiète.

Une heure plus tard, ils nettoyaient encore la cave, quand une excellente nouvelle les attendait. Mr. Weasley venait de rentrer, on entendait la porte s'ouvrir à ce moment. Tout le monde comprit aussitôt, et on courut presque pour le voir. Finalement, Harry était sorti de l'audience ? Pendant qu'on remontait, on se dirigea aussitôt vers la cuisine, là où Mr. Weasley se posa pour prendre un verre d'eau, à boire, celui-là, fatigué de la chaleur. Et à côté, Harry qui souriait d'un air ravi.

\- Salut, fit-il en les voyant accourir. C'est bon, je suis acquitté.

À l'entendre, toute la famille Weasley se répandit en joie et en exclamations ravies. Harry ne fut pas plus heureux de le voir.

\- Ah ! Merveilleux, s'écrie Mrs. Weasley, soulagée et ravie. Combien de juges ont voté en ta faveur ?

\- Presque la moitié, je crois… Enfin, je voyais bien qu'ils étaient nombreux. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils soient autant en ma faveur.

\- Excellent ! Voici une bonne nouvelle ! Harry, assieds-toi, nous allons prendre le déjeuner.

Hermione s'empressa alors, dans l'euphorie du moment, de mettre la table avec l'aide de Ron et Ginny. Mrs. Weasley sortit alors un poulet rôti énorme du four, un sourire aux lèvres.

On mangea avec appétit, avec une euphorie rarement vue dans le Square si dépressif. On ne cessa d'interroger Harry sur l'audience, le laissant peu manger, et on oublia presque le fait qu'il n'y avait pas de dessert à midi, tant on dévorait les paroles et anecdotes du sorcier à la cicatrice sur le Ministère. Tout ce bruit attira tour à tour Kreattur, qui ne resta pas longtemps, horrifié de la scène joyeuse - oh, que dirait la pauvre maîtresse de Kreattur, si elle voyait cela… disait-il - puis Sirius, qui avait, visiblement, envie de fêter l'ambiance, avec Harry et ses amis. Même si, malgré les rires des parents Weasley, Ron et Ginny, les plaisanteries vaseuses de Fred et George, les remarques d'Hermione, il semblait quelque peu terne.

D'après ce qu'on avait compris, entre deux bouchées de poulet, c'est qu'Harry n'avait quasiment eu rien à dire, que le témoin à l'audience, Mrs. Figg, et Dumbledore, son « avocat », avaient tout expédié. Fudge était furieux de ne pas avoir réussi à coffrer Harry, ajouta le sorcier avec un sourire, et il précisa bien sa surprise, quand il vit que la moitié du Magenmagot, pourtant allié de Fudge, était en sa faveur.

\- Fudge pourra toujours influencer les gens, lance Ginny, réjouie, mais il ne pourra pas contrôler leur opinion. Tu es libre, désormais ! Tu vas retourner à Poudlard avec nous !

\- Ouais, scande Ron, à son tour. On va se faire de ces parties de Bavboules en rentrant ! Et une Bataille Explosive ! Au moins ça !

\- Quoi, vous allez négliger les cours pour jouer, fit alors Hermione, moins joviale.

C'est alors en tournant la tête vers Ron pour le réprimander du regard, qu'Hermione aperçut Sirius, à côté, étrangement distant. Même s'il souriait, elle trouvait que son regard joyeux sonnait faux et que son sourire était forcé. Sirius, entre deux verres de Bieraubeurre, remarqua le regard perçant d'Hermione, et tourna subitement ses yeux en direction de l'évier, soudain mal à l'aise.

Comme il se devait, après déjeuner, on décida d'improviser une « réunion de Poudlard » à l'étage, dans un vieux salon nettoyé avec tant d'efforts, pour en discuter longuement avec Harry. On avait pris le soin de mettre un écriteau sur la porte « Membres de l'Ordre du Phénix interdits sous peine de danger de mort », suggéré par Fred et George, encore furieux de la discrimination de Maugrey sur ce sujet à leur encontre.

On avait apporté à boire, de la Biéraubeurre, du jus de citrouille, des boissons gazeuses de Moldus, de quoi manger, des toasts, œufs au plat, gâteaux, biscuits, de quoi se remplir la panse encore plus longtemps, tout en causant sur l'actualité. Installés sur des canapés vieux et rapiécés, mais confortables, ou sur des sofas larges et bancals, on regardait Harry, assis sur son trône, un fauteuil en velours vert terni, qui oscillait entre le jaune citron et le vert caca d'oie.

Tout en dévorant leurs rations, on entendait l'histoire de l'audience. Harry était arrivé au Ministère sans problème. Il y avait, selon Mr. Weasley, plusieurs entrées, si on ne pouvait s'y rendre par Portoloin, Poudre de Cheminette ou autre, on utilisait simplement une vieille cabine téléphonique, qui avait visiblement été équipée de systèmes magiques bien au point, puisqu'elle pouvait parler, demander la raison de visite des personnes au Ministère. Quand même bien qu'ils eurent un petit souci avec : Mr. Weasley manqua d'amener Harry par mégarde au fin fond du Ministère, dans les sous-sols, car il avait dit ceci négligemment, et la cabine le crut sur parole : les voici donc cent milles lieues sous la terre, et aussi à cent milles lieues de l'audience. Ils avaient finis dans les souterrains au lieu d'arriver au tribunal, la belle maladresse ! Il fallut donc courir jusqu'à un ascenseur pour arriver à l'atrium. Un magnifique endroit, assurait Harry, ébahi quand il en parlait, aussi grand que la Grande Salle de Poudlard, décorée d'une sublime fontaine immense et de centaines de lucarnes. Après avoir été voir les vigiles, l'ascenseur fut pris vers le bureau de Mr. Weasley. Le Ministère, tout un monde ! D'abord, il y avait autant d'étages que de bureaux différents, des notes de service capables de voler toutes seules… Il eut le temps de remarquer tout cela, avant de voir Shacklebott en coup de vent, vers le bureau de Détournements de l'Artisanat Moldu, en attendant l'audience. Jusque là, tout allait bien.

Un imprévu sur le déplacement de la salle, arrivé tardivement, avait failli tout gâcher. Il fallait même en être réduit à courir pour aller à une salle d'audience, cachée dans un souterrain lugubre, et qui était bien à l'autre bout du Ministère ! Il s'en est fallu de peu, car Harry était arrivé assez en retard. Dans la salle d'audience, il avait remarqué Percy, Fudge, et une étrange femme qui lui faisait penser à un vieux crapaud. Les délibérations commencent alors. L'accusé avait raconté la vérité, ce Détraqueur détraqué venu sur lui, et ce sortilège de Patronus l'avait protégé. Bien que Fudge ne l'ait pas pris au sérieux, le témoignage quelque peu maladroit de Mrs. Figg, puis l'argumentation ferme et implacable de Dumbledore, ait fini de convaincre une assemblée partagée.

En effet, pourquoi Harry aurait-il utilisé ce sort, dans d'autres circonstances, et en plus, un sortilège qui ne blesse QUE les Détraqueurs - donc pas les Moldus, sorciers ou autres humains. Malgré les prévisibles arguments de Fudge - veut se faire remarquer, ne respecte jamais les règles, n'en fait qu'à sa tête - Dumbledore lui avait répondu, gentimement mais fermement, qu'Harry avait du caractère, mais qu'au moins il prenait toujours en compte de ne jamais blesser qui que ce soit dans ses actions, en mots ou en actes, contrairement à un certain ministre qu'il connaît. De plus, s'il était compétent pour voir ce qu'Harry était capable de faire en sa présence, pour ce qui était de ses activités à Poudlard, il était deux fois mal placé, car non seulement les affaires de Poudlard ne le concernaient pas, mais en plus, ayant vu Harry peu de fois, il serait mal avisé pour lui de le critiquer sur son comportement, mis à part raconter des ragots peu justifiables dans une cour de justice. Il finit son argumentation, par une réflexion sur le bien fondé de toute cette organisation : une audience, pour juger une infraction de type mineure ? Les Patronus n'ont jamais tué personne, il n'y avait qu'un seul Moldu et il est toujours vivant à l'heure qu'il était.

Il y eut alors, dit Harry, une femme étrange, au visage de crapaud, qui se disait être la sous-secrétaire d'État de Fudge - habillée en rose sous sa robe de juge - qui fit alors un discours, quelque peu mal tombé, car au vu de l'air du juge Mrs. Bones et de Dumbledore, elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Cette femme tenta de rabaisser Harry en le décrivant comme dangereux, répandant des rumeurs et agissant de façon douteuse, allant jusqu'à créer des incidents pour faire croire au retour d'un mage noir, ce genre de choses. Elle racontait aussi qu'elle avait de sérieux doutes sur ses antécédents, et elle osa avancer qu'Harry pourrait être coupable d'un meurtre, celui de Diggory, bien avant que d'être coupable de lancer un sortilège en vue des Moldus. Dans son cas, ce serait Azkaban qui l'attendrait, et il serait dangereux pour lui et la vie des autres de le laisser dans la nature. Son discours eut un certain effet, déplaisant aux oreilles des partisans d'Harry, mais la juge ne sembla pas y accorder beaucoup d'effet, du moins, ajoute le sorcier à la cicatrice en souriant, elle lui fit remarquer que son discours était recherché mais pas demandé, ce qui jouait en la défaveur de la femme habillée de rose.

Mais ce fut le seul coup de pouce que le Ministre reçut. Comme Fudge patinait sur place, et qu'il rageait de ne pas pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait comme il le souhaitait, il avait quasiment expédié l'audience, en espérant s'attirer les faveurs du Magenmagot. Bien mal lui en pris, le résultat fut en sa défaveur. Après un petit moment de solitude pour le Ministre de la Magie anglais, Mrs. Bones, la juge, mit fin à l'audience, et on en resta là. Dès qu'Harry eut fini son long récit, on applaudit vigoureusement, et Fred et George se mirent à crier et à siffler « A bas les idiots du Ministère ! » et « Vive Harry Potter, notre héros ! ». Le sorcier à la cicatrice, tout en cachant sa gêne devant une telle effervescence, but une Bièraubeurre.

\- Donc, si j'ai compris, fit Hermione, Fudge n'était pas très sérieux, dans ses accusations. Il répète ce que disent les autres et il t'accuse de tous les maux sans les chercher vraiment. Il cherche juste une cible, en fait.

\- Oui, en effet, répondit Harry, entre deux gorgées. Si tu l'avais vu, tu aurais senti sa colère, son dédain. Il a changé de face depuis l'an dernier. Il n'est plus jovial, il est devenu antipathique, et pour des raisons qui m'échappent.

\- C'est plutôt contre lui qu'il devrait diriger sa colère, remarque Ron. Il était gentil avec toi pendant des années, puis parce que tu dis la vérité, il retourne sa veste et t'attaque sans honte.

\- Absolument, approuve Fred. Si cela ne le gêne pas de jouer les hypocrites, il y en a un qui m'intéresse : Percy. Que devient cette bouse de dragon ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, il m'a ouvertement ignoré toute l'audience et après, fait Harry, contrarié. La seule chose que j'ai vu de lui, c'est qu'il écrivait tout ce qu'on disait et qu'il prenait soin de ne pas nous accorder d'attention, à votre père et moi. Ce n'était pas agréable pour nous. Il était l'un des nôtres.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, la Providence l'a remercié. Il prend désormais sur Fudge ses crampes d'écrivain, ricane George. Il va se tuer à la tâche, ha, ha, ha.

Après un moment, pendant que les jumeaux insultèrent Percy, Harry prit conscience de quelque chose qu'il avait oublié.

\- Ah ! Il y avait Lucius Malefoy au Ministère !

Soudain, on se détournait des comparaisons, pour en revenir aux Malefoy.

\- Quoi, lui aussi ? C'était le rendez-vous des bouseux, cette audience, lance Fred, irrité. Ne me dis pas que son rejeton était là aussi !

\- Non, juste le père, pas Drago, répondit Harry. Il était en train de parler avec Fudge quand je sortais. Il attendait devant la porte. J'aurai juré qu'il écoutait à la porte.

\- Ce n'est pas tellement étonnant, constate Hermione. Comme Drago sait tout ce qui se passe au Ministère, son père doit se mêler de tout ce qui s'y passe, et le lui raconter. De plus, Lucius Malefoy travaille aussi là-bas. Il est donc aux premières loges pour le savoir.

\- Ils sont lèche-culs de père en fils, grommelle Ginny. Nous, on est pauvres, mais on a appris l'honnêteté et la valeur. Eux apprenent les vices comme autant de vertus, voilà une belle morale pour des gentilhommes.

\- Pas pour Percy, je crois que maman a dû le faire tomber du berceau quand il était bébé, parce que son cerveau a dégénéré, réplique George.

Hermione, de son côté, trouvait davantage insolite le fait que Fudge ait changé le lieu d'audience. Quand elle questionna Harry à ce sujet, il répondit :

\- Va leur demander. Je n'étais pas au courant. Je ne l'ai appris que deux minutes avant l'audience, dont l'heure fut déplacée, et je t'assure que je n'étais pas à la traîne.

\- Déplacée, remarque Hermione, intriguée. Sans te prévenir ? C'est quand même toi qu'on interroge. Tu devrais donc être le premier à le savoir.

\- Je n'en sais rien, coupe Harry, et ce n'est pas important. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que Fudge était désagréable, et que je me suis juré de ne plus jamais lui faire confiance.

Hermione trouvait, en son for intérieur, que si, justement, c'était important, et pas qu'un peu. Pourquoi Fudge irait-il faire ça ? Soit il y a eu un contretemps de dernière minute, soit il a essayé de faire en sorte, avec préméditation, qu'Harry ne vienne pas à l'audience, pour justifier ses attaques personnelles. Comme elle savait que de toute façon, personne ne l'écouterait, et qu'insister est désagréable, elle préféra laisser Harry se détendre, et à la fête de continuer. Elle prit quelques Patacitrouilles qu'elle mangea en silence.

Après qu'on eut vidé le buffet, et qu'on entamait des cantiques et autres chansons d'une voix tonitruante, on toqua à la porte. Soudain, on arrêta de chanter _Il était une fois un beau balai_, pour voir qui dérangeait l'ambiance.

\- Heu ? Les gens, c'est moi, fit la voix familière de Tonks par derrière la porte. Je sens bien que vous ne voulez pas être dérangés, mais j'ai un truc à vous dire, et je n'ai pas envie de mourir. Je peux rentrer, ou je repasse plus tard ?

\- Si c'est une chose à dire sur l'Ordre, je ne réponds de rien sur ta survie, répond Fred.

\- Ou alors, si c'est pour s'enquérir sur Harry, il faudra repasser à la Saint Glinglin, ajoute George.

\- Rien à voir ! Je vous le dirai, quand j'aurai la certitude que vous n'avez pas mis un piège derrière cette porte. Genre, un sceau d'eau, un sortilège ou je ne sais quoi encore. Et que je pourrai entrer. C'est plus convivial de parler aux gens, que de parler aux murs. Ou aux portes, comme à l'occurrence maintenant.

\- Ce n'est pas piégé et c'est ouvert, fit Ginny. Entre, Tonks !

La sorcière rentra alors dans le petit salon. Sur le moment, ses cheveux étaient jaune canari. Tout en regardant les restes du festin et les adolescents attablés, elle eut un sourire.

\- Ouah ! Quelle bonne idée ! Je ferai pareil avec Arthur, Maugrey et Shacky un jour. Ça a l'air amusant ! Je voulais dire quelque chose à propos de Poudlard.

\- Quoi donc, demande Ron.

\- La liste des fournitures scolaires, évidemment, fit Tonks. Normalement, elles viennent plus tôt, mais comme chaque année, c'est le poste de Défense contre les Forces du Mal qui pose problème. Après l'imposteur, et les évènements de l'an dernier, Dumbledore a eu un mal fou à retrouver un remplaçant, il a dû reporter les achats au plus tard.

\- Il a pris qui pour assurer les cours, demande soudain Harry. Lupin ?

À l'allusion au loup-garou, Tonks eut un rire gêné.

\- Non, malheureusement, il ne peut plus, maintenant que tous savent que c'est un loup-garou, personne ne lui fera confiance. C'est quelqu'un du Ministère qui sera pris - je n'ai pas le droit de vous dire qui - et Dolo… enfin, le nouveau professeur a choisi les livres qu'elle fera étudier. Donc, maintenant, vous pouvez acheter vos fournitures au Chemin de Traverse.

\- Il y en a beaucoup, s'inquiète Ron. On ne roule pas sur l'or, et en plus, on est quatre encore à aller à Poudlard…

\- D'où, on doit retourner à Poudlard, coupe férocement Fred. Faites plaisir à maman, dites-lui de ne rien préparer pour nous, on n'a pas envie de retourner là-bas. Il n'y aura plus que toi et Ginny, et cela sera largement dans nos moyens, même en achetant des livres neufs !

\- Je sais que vous n'aimez pas étudier, répond Tonks, mais vous n'avez pas le choix. Une fois que vous aurez fini votre septième année, vous pourrez quitter Poudlard à jamais. Faites un effort, au moins pour vos parents.

\- Tonks, on les a déjà, alors, insiste George. On nous a les prêtés.

\- Comment avez-vous fait, demande Ginny, incrédule. Hé, même avec vos deux B.U.S.E. chacun, ça fait quatre livres en tout, et c'est quand même élevé.

\- Occupe-toi de tes oignons et on ne s'occupera pas des tiens, coupe Fred. Je te rappelle que je sais où tu as caché ton journal intime.

\- Si tu y touches, réplique soudain leur sœur, tu ne seras plus là pour en reparler ! Et comment tu as osé fouiller dans ma chambre, espèce de vicieux ?! Tu vas voir, je vais fouiller dans ton linge sale pour l'inspecter, tu vas adorer, espèce de tordu !

\- Hé, du calme, intervient Tonks, surprise. En tout cas, je vous préviens à ce sujet, qu'une sortie au Chemin de Traverse sera organisée, vers la fin du mois, un peu avant Poudlard.

L'annonce de l'événement manquait de faire tomber tous par terre les adolescents. Sortir du Square ! Même un après-midi, ça valait son pesant d'or.

\- Sérieusement, lance Ginny, euphorique. Dis-nous quand, ne nous fais pas attendre plus longtemps !

\- Je ne sais pas, on n'a encore rien fixé, explique la sorcière. D'abord, les listes ne sont pas encore prêtes, nous n'avons reçu l'information du nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qu'aujourd'hui. Ensuite, ce n'est pas si simple que cela en a l'air, car je vous rappelle qu'on est à la saison de l'année où tous se dirigent au Chemin de Traverse. C'est les soldes d'été, et en plus, la période des achats scolaires. Il y a toujours une tonne de monde en mi-juillet jusqu'en début septembre. Cela va demander une planification. Mais Maugrey, c'est très rare et ça mérite d'être signalé, vous fait entièrement confiance et vous permet, quelques heures, d'aller profiter de Londres un petit moment. Bien sûr, vous ne ferez pas ce que vous voudrez pour autant, on fait les courses scolaires et rien d'autre. Le projet est en cours, on n'a pas de date, mais quand on sera d'accord, on vous préviendra. D'ici, soyez sages ! Montrez-nous qu'on peut vous faire confiance.

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. Fred et George se tinrent, comme au garde-à-vous des militaires, Ron et Ginny hochèrent frénétiquement la tête, et Hermione sourit d'un air confiant. Harry, lui, continuait d'être grincheux.

\- Très bien, je vois que vous êtes d'accord, je n'ai pas à vous le demander, fit Tonks, réjouie. Je vous laisse entre ados, j'ai des choses à faire. Salut à vous !

Elle était rentrée dans une assemblée morose qu'elle rendit radieuse. Pendant qu'on s'amusait et riait, quelque chose marquait l'esprit d'Hermione. Elle voulait en parler à Tonks. Autant le faire, puisque l'occasion était offerte. Elle sortit rapidement, prétextant une envie d'aller aux toilettes, et saisit la sorcière au vol dans le couloir, plus loin. Là, elle demanda si c'était normal qu'on déplace l'audience sans prévenir.

\- Non, pas du tout, toi aussi tu l'as remarqué, répond la sorcière, dont les cheveux tournèrent à l'orange flamboyant.

\- Il y avait une raison ?

\- Une raison ? Aucune. Toutes les salles d'audience étaient libres, et il n'y a eu aucune urgence. Fudge l'a fait exprès, visiblement.

Hermione hocha la tête. Maintenant, elle savait à quoi s'en tenir à propos du Ministre de la Magie.

Au dimanche 17 août, après s'être réunis dans une salle à part, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix se réunirent dans la cuisine pour dîner. Mrs. Weasley avait fait des boulettes de viande en sauce, avec un accompagnement de riz que tout le monde dévorait entre deux gorgées de thé glacé ou d'eau fraîche. Maugrey, ce soir-là, était plus concentré que d'habitude, ce qui présageait une nouvelle assez importante. Enfin, lorsqu'on finit ce long dîner entrecoupé d'une tarte au citron, les membres de l'Ordre partirent, mais les habituels Maugrey, Shacklebott, Tonks et Lupin restaient à table, et ils avaient fini de manger. Malgré tout, Sirius s'était aussi fait la malle et il n'étaient plus que douze à table.

\- On a quelque chose à vous dire, annonce Maugrey d'une voix contrariée.

\- Sur quel sujet, demande Ron, intrigué. Ça m'étonnerait que vous allez nous parler de l'Ordre…

\- Tu en rêves encore, fit Fred, d'une voix narquoise.

\- Non, c'est au sujet de l'incursion au Chemin de Traverse, dont Tonks a dû vous parler.

Soudain, toutes les oreilles se dressèrent, et Maugrey aurait pu chuchoter même qu'on l'aurait tous entendu.

\- On est d'accord, et on s'est fixés sur la date du 29 août. C'est un jeudi, c'est la fin du mois, l'effervescence des achats s'arrête généralement quelques jours avant la rentrée des classes. Ce sera de quatorze heures, à dix-sept heures environ. À cette heure, je vous veux tous au Square, sinon j'en prends un pour taper sur l'autre.

Il n'avait même pas fini sa phrase que la moitié de la table s'était mis à l'applaudir. Tonks cacha mal son hilarité et même le sérieux Shacklebott souriait. Par contre, Maugrey, il ne rigolait pas du tout.

\- Vous croyez qu'on va pique-niquer dans l'allégresse, rugit-il d'une voix contrariée. C'est bien plus sérieux que ça ! Cette année, les choses sont spéciales du fait que le Ministère traque Harry Potter pour voir ce qu'il fait, et qu'il y a fort à parier qu'on vous connaisse comme ses amis.

\- Maugrey, ne sois pas parano, la seule chose qui puisse nous arriver de pire, c'est que les soldes soient passées, réplique George.

Maugrey soupira un bon coup. Au vu comment il semblait exaspéré, Shacklebott prit alors le relais.

\- Il y aura quelques règles simples, bien sûr. D'abord, vous ne devez pas vous éloigner, ne pas aller dans l'Allée des Embrumes, et vous en tenir à vos achats. Je parle surtout pour les Weasley, parce vos parents ne sont pas riches.

\- Hé, on a dit qu'on a déjà nos livres, lance Fred. Ce n'est pas compliqué à comprendre, que je sache ?

\- On a bien compris, merci, insiste Maugrey, irrité. Je ne veux pas que vous partiez dans tous les sens, parce que le Chemin de Traverse est très fréquenté par le Ministère, et il connaît les fils Weasley, et surtout, leur ami Harry Potter. Il y a des risques qu'on vous voie oublier vos bonnes résolutions. N'oubliez pas, que le Square est un lieu secret… sans parler de l'Ordre, même si vous n'en savez rien.

D'un coup de baguette magique, le silence retomba sur l'assemblée joyeuse, qui ressemblait à un convoi funèbre. Hermione, timide, troubla le silence pour une raison particulière.

\- Heu… comment vais-je payer mes achats ? Même si mes parents ont créé pour moi un compte à Gringotts, ils n'y ont pas mis grand-chose.

\- On leur a écrit une lettre à ce sujet, répond Shakclebott. Ils ont envoyé une somme rondelette, qu'on te donnera seulement le 29 août. Tu en feras ce que tu veux. C'est ton argent, et tu es assez grande pour le gérer.

Réjouie par ce compliment, Hermione eut un sourire timide mêlé à une grande reconnaissance. Ron se mit alors à râler, comme Fred et George, et Harry prit la parole à son tour.

\- Et moi ? Je devrai me déguiser, sûrement.

\- Évidemment, tu n'y échapperas pas, réplique soudain Maugrey. On a une fiole de Polynectar, qu'on complètera en moment voulu par un cheveu de Moldu. Tu boiras une gorgée toutes les heures. Ainsi, personne ne te reconnaîtra, et tu auras la paix. Bien sûr, tu as intérêt à ne pas révéler ta vraie identité, parce que sinon, tu auras affaire à moi.

Harry se mit alors à bouder, comme Ron.

\- Aussi, Bill a pris une somme de ton coffre à l'avance, comme il travaille à Gringotts, il n'a eu aucun problème, continue Shacklebott. On te la donnera en même temps que la bourse d'Hermione. Prends garde à ne pas la gaspiller, l'or ne tombe pas des nuages.

\- Je le sais, je peux te le dire, réplique Harry. J'ai vécu comme un esclave sous-payé chez mon oncle et ma tante.

\- Les listes arriveront demain, normalement, si les hiboux ne se perdent pas en chemin. Vous pourrez la relire autant de fois que possible, mais la sortie se fera le 29, et pas avant. Ai-je été bien clair ? Pas de question, qu'on règle tout maintenant ?

Non, l'assemblée adolescente de Poudlard n'avait pas de questions. Satisfait, Maître Maugrey sur sa chaise perchée tint à peu près ce langage :

\- Très bien, alors, qu'on n'en parle plus ! Au revoir, jeunes gens, et tâchez d'être sages, ou bien je peux revenir sur ma décision, et vous cloîtrer jusqu'à la fin de l'été.

Maugrey avait le don de réjouir les gens. Tout le monde, subitement, avait envie de se coucher après cet avertissement qui sonnait comme une menace.


	4. Chapter 3

**3\. Rencontres importantes au Chemin de Traverse**

Le mois d'août au Square passa très vite, puisque l'ambiance était toute autre que celle de juillet. Harry était revenu parmi les siens, on était stimulés par l'approche de la rentrée à Poudlard, dont on discutait avec sourire et maints plaisirs ; on y formulait les plus grandes espérances, les projets souhaités, et l'envie de retourner voir les siens en même temps, de séances au Quidditch en plein air, et même on en vint à discuter des cours. De même que la sortie au Chemin de Traverse animait les esprits et enchantait les sorciers. Cette euphorie du moment s'accompagna d'une nette satisfaction de Mrs. Weasley, à la fois parce que les adolescents, radieux et calmes, mettaient toujours la table sans qu'on leur demande et même le ménage - bien qu'elle se doutait de la raison sous-jacente qui les rendit subitement si gentils et attentionnés.

Aussi, parce que l'audience d'Harry était enterrée, on n'en parlait plus et tout irait pour le mieux. D'après ce qu'Hermione et Ginny saisirent au vol des marmonnements de Maugrey et de Shacklebott, deux des membres de l'Ordre les plus influents, Fudge ne se remit que très mal de sa déconfiture, et sa rage personnelle ne fit qu'augmenter. Ginny eut le loisir de le constater, car en empruntant les exemplaires de _Gazette_ qu'apportait de temps à autre Tonks pour divertir la table, elle remarqua que la méchanceté de Fudge contre Harry et Dumbledore augmenta d'un cran : maintenant on passait des allusions à quelques articles complets, bien que de la seule taille d'un encard au coin de la feuille, qui énonçaient les travers entiers d'Harry et Dumbledore. Par respect pour leur ami à la cicatrice, que Ginny savait susceptible, elle ne lui dit rien, mais n'exposa la situation, qu'à Hermione.

\- Il va jusqu'à les dénigrer au regard de tous, grimaça Hermione. Là, il s'expose quelque peu en dehors des lois. D'après les articles de la Chartenchantée, il est rigoureusement interdit de diffamer les autres, surtout si il s'agit de mensonges.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment des mensonges, détaille Ginny. En fait, je crois qu'il a dû demander à Malefoy ou à Rita Skeeter des renseignements, car même si cela ne se fait pas du tout, ce qui écrit est vrai pour la majorité. Harry enfreint les règles, désobéit souvent, et s'évanouit pour des motifs absurdes…

\- Absurdes, répète Hermione, choquée. Il est vrai que sa cicatrice lui faisait mal l'an dernier… Mais le fait que ce soit Tu-Sais-Qui qui cause cela, j'ai du mal à comprendre, même à y croire sur le fond. Mais pour la fois où un Détraqueur a essayé de lui voler de son âme, sans compter toutes les fois où il a affronté des créatures que même Fudge n'oserait provoquer, ce n'était pas absurde du tout ! Rien qu'à voir toutes ces créatures, on a déjà envie de s'évanouir.

Et on s'en tint à là pour la soirée.

Hermione, de son côté, trouvait surtout très suspect le comportement de Sirius. Si elle déplorait la façon cruelle dont il traitait Kreattur, rabroué, frappé et insulté pour rien, elle observait aussi le soudain repli de Sirius sur lui-même, qui fuyait la conversation, s'isolait dans sa chambre, et n'en sortait jamais. Pour quelqu'un qui se disait proche d'Harry, sa libération juridique semblait lui faire tout, mais pas le rendre heureux. Au fur et à mesure que le mois avançait, Mrs. Weasley, fatiguée de devoir tout le temps le chercher pour dîner, finit par abandonner cet effort inutile et à le laisser s'alimenter seul. Tonks, pourtant si ouverte, l'évitait ouvertement et ne répondait que rarement à ses propos. Si Harry restait avec lui, c'était surtout parce qu'il était l'un de ses rares parents, et qu'ils avaient les mêmes raisons d'en vouloir à Dumbledore.

Cela aussi, méritait d'en être discuté. Mais elle n'avait personne pour en parler. Harry était souvent avec Ron, et ce dernier était d'une froideur quelque peu mal déguisé depuis qu'elle parle à des Bulgares. Supporter son air suspicieux et légèrement méprisant lui faisait de moins en moins plaisir, et elle l'évitait. Hermione devait donc, comme d'habitude désormais, en parler avec Ginny.

\- Oui, il est très désagréable ces derniers temps. Maman me dit qu'elle en a assez de lui, parce qu'il fait tout le temps la tête, et qu'il est très négatif. Pour te dire, elle a même envie de s'en aller d'ici, principalement parce qu'elle en a assez de ses crises d'humeur.

\- Il est pourtant enfermé toute la journée, remarque Hermione.

\- Nous aussi, remarque Ginny. Pourtant, contrairement à lui, on ne va pas pourrir notre monde. J'espère qu'il va vite changer son comportement, parce que de ce que je vois, et de ce que Tonks me dit, il va vite finir tout seul au Square avec Kreattur pour seule compagnie. Cela va être animé, entre l'un qui crie, et l'autre qui marmonne.

\- D'ailleurs, remarque Hermione, contrariée, il devrait arrêter d'embêter Kreattur. Il va finir par le faire fuir, et il espionne souvent l'Ordre.

\- Kreattur n'est pas très agréable non plus, tu sais, fit Ginny, maussade.

\- Oui, mais c'est un elfe de maison, et…

\- Écoute, tu ne l'aimerais pas non plus si il t'insultait sans cesse dans le dos. Et il fait de même pour toi. Il n'estime que les sorciers de sang pur, et il te voit comme une déjection ambulante, pour rester poli. Et malgré tout, tu l'aimes bien. Je te rappelle, Hermione, que Kreattur n'est ni Winky, ni Dobby. Eux étaient bons au fond, lui, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a vécu, mais il est aussi repoussant que la mère de Sirius. On peut excuser sa vie difficile avec une famille mauvaise, mais rien n'excuse sa méchanceté servile. On n'est pas fautif de ses origines ni de son passé, mais de la responsabilité de notre présent et de nos actes nous est entière.

\- Mais…

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, tranche Ginny, sèche. Je n'aime pas Kreattur, bien qu'il ne mérite pas les traitements de Sirius. Et pourtant, impossible de le faire partir, il en sait trop sur l'Ordre, et en plus, il n'en a pas envie. Arrêtons-nous ici. Je commence à te connaître, et quand tu lances un débat, impossible de le finir, avant que tu n'aies eu le dernier mot.

\- Tu commences à me connaître, vraiment ?

\- Tout le monde l'a remarqué, quand tu insistais pour qu'Harry vienne ici en juillet. Et je t'en prie, nous ne faisons pas que discuter, nous apprenons aussi à faire connaissance. Ce n'est pas encore gagné certes, surtout à ces moments-là.

Et Hermione répliqua par un silence boudeur. Qui ne dura pas plus longtemps que deux heures. Les deux filles s'entendaient très bien, et avec elles, les bouderies et petites crises ne duraient jamais longtemps.

Le lendemain même, on n'avait pas fini d'en reparler. Au petit-déjeuner, lorsque les filles descendirent pour la énième fois dans la cuisine, Mrs. Weasley s'agitait dans tous les sens, et non pas parce que les œufs au plat ressemblaient effectivement à des œufs qu'on aurait écrasé à plat sur la casserole.

\- Hermione ! Ginny ! Vous êtes là ! Regardez, elles sont venues, comme Maugrey l'a dit !

En effet, sept enveloppes étaient sagement posées en ligne sur la table de la cuisine. Six lettres identiques, et un petit colis bombé qui contenait plus qu'une lettre, visiblement.

\- Il y en a une à mon nom, s'émerveille Ginny. Je vais voir ! Hermione, la tienne est juste à côté de la mienne, ici ! Prends-la, on va les ouvrir ensemble.

Sans se faire prier, la jeune adolescente suivit sa congénère sorcière. Elles eurent leur missive entre les mains, et d'un regard complice, déchirèrent les deux en même temps leur lettre. Mais le résultat ne fut pas le même. Ginny n'eut qu'un seul parchemin violet si cher à Poudlard, et Hermione en avait trois.

\- C'est normal, ça, demande Hermione, intriguée. Pourquoi j'en ai trois ? D'habitude, je n'en ai eu qu'un, sauf en première année.

\- Justement, remarque Mrs. Weasley. Tu vas aller en cinquième année, et tu vas passer les B.U.S.E.. On donne toujours un parchemin en plus par rapport à cela. Quand au troisième, je n'en sais rien du tout, découvre-le donc.

Ginny, pendant ce temps, lisait d'un air déconfit les livres à acheter.

\- Maman, nous allons acheter le livre classique des Sortilèges, de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et on a changé le livre de Divination entre temps, remarque Ginny. Je suis contente qu'on n'ait rien en Étude de Moldus ! Je ne te coûterai pas très cher cette année.

\- Ne dis pas ça, réplique sa mère, mi-surprise, mi-choquée. Tu n'es pas un poids financier pour moi ! Tu es ma fille !

Hermione, de son côté, semblait consternée. Quand Ginny lui demanda ce qui lui arrivait, la sorcière répliqua :

\- Je ne comprends rien ! On m'a mis la Divination et l'Étude des Moldus en plus, et j'ai sept livres à acheter !

\- Ah quand même, fit Ginny, stupéfaite. Ça va te coûter beaucoup en livres tout cela ! Mais tu n'as pas arrêté la Divination en chemin ? C'est étrange.

\- Mais oui ! Je ne comprends pas ! Ils ont dû se tromper !

\- Je ne crois pas du tout qu'ils se sont trompés, remarque Mrs. Weasley, l'air maussade. Regarde donc le troisième parchemin, je pressens que ta réponse se trouve sur le papier.

Hermione, à la fois paniquée d'un tel imprévu et furieuse de ce qu'elle considérait comme une grave insulte à son intégrité, lisait le troisième parchemin, comme le préconisait Mrs. Weasley. Et là, elle comprit que ce n'était pas un problème lié à Poudlard, mais un problème lié à sa mauvaise gestion des études pris en seconde année.

_Miss Granger,_

_Je suis au regret de vous annoncer qu'il est impossible de quitter une option prise en troisième année avant les B.U.S.E.. En cela, vous devez repasser les options que vous aviez abandonné en chemin, la Divination et l'Étude des Moldus. Compte tenu de votre situation exceptionnelle, un rendez-vous avec votre directeur de maison sera organisé dès la rentrée, le 1__er__septembre au soir. De même, comme vous avez trop d'options par rapport à votre emploi du temps, et qu'il sera impossible de commander un autre Retourneur de Temps, vous devrez passer quelques soirs à étudier des cours complets que vous devrez vous-même préparer et approfondir. Vos professeurs respectifs, Mrs. Trelawney et Mrs. Burbage, seront mis au courant de votre situation et s'y adapteront. En attendant, je vous conseille de ne pas relâcher vos efforts sur le plan scolaire, vous avez tous les encouragements de Minerva McGonagall à ce sujet. _

_Bien amicalement,_

_Dumbledore._

Lorsque Ginny eut fini à son tour de lire la lettre d'Hermione, elle grimaça de gêne.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de prendre tant d'options sans réfléchir, demande-elle, consternée.

\- Je ne sais pas, réplique furieusement Hermione, entre la colère et les larmes. Je ne veux pas retourner en Divination ! Je ne veux pas, et…

\- Ma chérie, tu n'as pas le choix, fit Mrs. Weasley, d'un air désolé. On a pourtant insisté sur l'importance de ces choix en seconde année… Il s'en trouve malheureusement beaucoup pour ne pas le prendre au sérieux et s'en mordre les doigts après… Mais ne t'en fais pas, la plupart des options proposées sont faciles, et tu seras libre de t'en délester en sixième année.

Hermione ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, et elle rageait, parce que pour elle, il était hors de question que les choses se déroulent ainsi sans son autorisation. Elle exigeait de voir Dumbledore, elle hurlait au scandale, tout en plaignant le travail multiplié qu'elle aurait à faire.

Pendant ce temps, Ron et Harry descendirent aussi à la cuisine, et devant le spectacle que se donnait Hermione, ils commençaient à se poser des questions. Ginny leur expliqua tout. Ron grimaça et Harry réprima un rire.

\- Je te l'ai dit, Hermione, tu es sado-masochiste, trop de cours, ça va te faire du mal, tu es la première à le voir, remarque Ron.

\- Ron ! Tu vas découvrir pleinement la définition du mot « masochisme » lorsque je t'aurai fait payer ton insolence ! Ce n'est pas là les mots appropriés en telle circonstance ! Et Harry, arrête de rire ! Ce n'est pas drôle !

\- Tu es ridicule, fit Ginny, déplorée. À te voir aussi furieuse et agitée, Maugrey va nous interdire de partir au Chemin de Traverse. Arrête, s'il te plaît.

\- Changeons de sujet, fit Ron, peu touché de la scène. Les listes sont donc arrivées. Enfin. On va voir ce qu'on a… Harry, tu ouvres avec moi ?

\- Avec plaisir, fit Harry, amusé par Hermione et par la venue d'un courrier de Poudlard. Ta lettre est en face de la mienne. Alors…

Ils la déchirèrent en même temps. Pendant ce temps, Hermione était déchirée et Ginny se demandait si son amie n'était pas devenue timbrée.

\- On n'a que trois bouquins cette année, les Sortilèges, la Divination et la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, constate Ron. Hé, t'as vu ça, maman ? Tu es chanceuse, cette année, tu ne paies rien.

\- Mais pourquoi me dites-vous la même chose, tous les deux, s'interroge Mrs. Weasley, dépitée. En quoi les enfants pourraient-ils être sujet à ennui et à charge ? C'est tout le contraire ! J'ai appris tellement à vos côtés, d'ailleurs, je suis devenue excellente cuisinière grâce à vous… Vous ne devriez jamais dire des bêtises pareilles. Vous savez, même si je m'énerve parfois, je vous aime beaucoup, et l'argent est avec vous la dernière de mes préoccupations.

Tandis que les Weasley s'émouvaient devant ces paroles, Harry embêtait une Hermione irritable :

\- Tu as combien de livres à acheter, Hermione, demande Harry, goguenard.

\- Sept, grogne Hermione. Les trois que vous avez, la Divination, l'Étude des Moldus, deux livres en Runes et un en Arithmancie.

Comme elle s'y attendait, Harry se moqua d'elle. Pour ne pas aggraver la situation, Hermione poussa un profond soupir de lassitude. Et bien sûr, à chaque fois qu'elle disait quelque chose, Ron se sentait obligé d'en rajouter, ce qui accrut encore plus son irritation à ce sujet.

\- Trelawney va être contente de te revoir. Après ce que que tu lui as fait il y a deux ans, elle risque de te réserver un accueil glacial.

\- Il est réciproque, coupe Hermione. Je n'ai aucune envie de la revoir. Elle n'est ni bonne voyante, ni bon professeur. Elle m'a fait détester sa matière et je n'ai aucune envie de perdre mon temps avec quelqu'un comme ça. Et ne sois pas saracastique, Ron, je t'en prie…

\- Mais je ne suis pas sarcastique, c'est toi qui prend tout de travers, soupire Ron, las. C'est même l'inverse, tu sais ? C'est une joie pour moi, car on sera tous les trois ensemble, et on pourra discuter entre nous trois seulement, sans _étrangers_ \- il eut un air de dégoût en disant ce mot - pour nous déranger ! La Divination, c'est comme les Sortilèges, on peut travailler tout en racontant notre vie ! On va bien s'amuser, Hermione !

\- Pardon, répète Hermione, furieuse. La Divination, c'est bien ? J'ai quelque peu mauvaise conscience quand je vais à ses cours, car avec Trelawney, j'ai l'impression de participer à une escroquerie. Mis à part les catastrophes, rien pour elle ne semble vrai, et je ne vois rien d'autre que mon visage déformé dans une boule de cristal. Essaie d'appeler ça des méthodes pour voir l'avenir.

\- Ah, ça oui, intervient alors Ginny. Trelawney n'est pas très ouverte d'esprit, et c'est le comble pour une voyante. Parfois, on est obligé avec elle, de déformer ce qu'on voit, parce que quand on décrit trop de choses joyeuses, pour elle, c'est comme si on les invente, et elle nous enlève des points. J'ai aussi la Divination, et elle m'a fait parfois ce genre de scènes.

\- Tu n'es pas la seule, remarque Ron. Très peu de gens ont de bonnes notes avec elle. Ne la prends pas au sérieux quand elle te note, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'écoute plus ce qu'elle dit en cours.

\- Ce que je redoute, ajoute Harry, c'est l'Histoire de la Magie et la Métamorphose. On s'ennuie dans l'un, et les cours sont difficiles dans l'autre.

\- Ah, oui, McGonagall est hyper sévère, et les cours de Binns ne servent à rien, répondit Ron. Je vais me débarrasser de Binns en sixième année, mais j'espère garder la Métamorphose.

\- Ça ne sert pas à RIEN, réplique Hermione, soudain irritée. Ce cours permet de se constituer une solide culture générale valorisée par les employeurs ! Vous ne faites jamais d'effort dans cette matière, ça explique pourquoi vous y êtes catastrophiques ! On n'a rien sans rien !

Devant l'effervescence que prenait le débat scolaire, Mrs. Weasley sourit et retourna à ses œufs brouillés entre eux. Ginny était consternée de la discussion et de sa tournure, et préférait aider sa mère à cuisiner, que de rentrer dans un débat qui ressemblait à celui du Parlement Anglais.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on se détourna des listes scolaires. Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient un point commun : ils passaient en cinquième année, l'année des examens. Il y avait donc pour eux trois, un parchemin spécial qui leur annonçait l'importance de la nouvelle. De plus, un rendez-vous avec McGonagall était précisé dans le papier. Pour Ron et Harry, ça tombait le 7 septembre, soit le premier samedi de la rentrée. Pour Hermione, c'était le 1er, mais ça paraissait logique, si on tient compte du fait que justement, elle allait avoir des B.U.S.E. à part.

\- C'est le genre de papier bateau que nous envoient l'école pour nous faire réaliser que travailler, c'est important, explique Ron. Enfin… Je ne crois pas que cela motive vraiment les gens, beaucoup redoublent leur cinquième année. Ils devraient cesser de nous envoyer des papiers inutiles.

\- On peut redoubler à Poudlard, demande Harry, incrédule.

\- Oui, mais c'est rare, répond Ron. À moins d'être vraiment, mais vraiment nul, c'est impossible, on passe les classes systématiquement. Il y a une seconde raison, et elle est bien plus fréquente : les B.U.S.E. ou les A.S.P.I.C. sont ratés. Là, on redouble une fois, mais passé le second redoublement, tu te débrouilles.

\- Comment Fred et George ont fait pour ne pas redoubler, demande Harry.

\- C'était des cas désespérés, répond Ginny, négligente. Je crois qu'en fait, McGonagall voulait s'en débarrasser au plus vite, ils n'arrêtaient pas de créer des problèmes et ne faisaient jamais d'efforts en cours. Donc, elle a arrêté de se prendre la tête pour eux. C'est leur problème, après tout.

\- Oui, malheureusement, grimace Mrs. Weasley. Combien de fois leur a-on répété de travailler. Arthur a arrêté passé leur quatrième année. Harry chéri, mets-toi à table, tu pourras te requinquiner avec un bon petit-déjeuner.

\- Une minute, fit Ron. C'est quoi ce colis ? C'est de Poudlard, au vu du contenu, mais il n'y a pas de nom.

Il pointait du doigt le dernier colis, qui restait dans un coin de la table de façon négligée. Tout le monde le regarda, et remarqua qu'il était différent de toutes les autres lettres.

\- Je n'en sais rien du tout, répond Mrs. Weasley, mais tu as raison, regardons. Je vais mettre de côté les lettres de Fred et George, ces paresseux les liront quand ils daigneront sortir de leur lit.

Pendant qu'elle rangeait les deux dernières lettres, Ron déchirait à pleines mains le papier du colis, et l'ouvrait sans trop de ménagement. Lorsqu'il sortit quelque chose de brillant du colis, et qu'il lut le papier qui l'accompagna, il poussa un cri et s'évanouit.

\- Ça va, demande alors Ginny, surprise et inquiète.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, questionne Harry, intrigué. C'est rouge, on dirait.

\- Je n'y crois pas… Hermione ! Tu es préfète !

Soudain, tous eurent un sursaut mécanique. Ron se releva soudainement, et montra à tous l'insigne rouge sang des Gryffondor, avec les mots gravés dessus avec de l'or : _PREFECT_. Tous se tournèrent alors vers la Moldue, qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

\- Moi… Moi, je suis préfète, demande Hermione, pâle. C'est… C'est vrai ?

\- Oui regarde, lance Ron, en s'approchant pour lui montrer son insigne. Il y a ton prénom dessus ! Hermione Granger !

\- Wouah, la découverte, tu découvres son prénom après cinq ans de connaissance, remarque Ginny, ironique. Mais qui est l'autre préfet ? Normalement, c'est un homme, puisque depuis les mesures de parité appliquées depuis vingt ans, il y a un homme et une femme dans toutes les maisons pour faire régner l'ordre. Qui sera le partenaire d'Hermione ?

\- C'est Seamus, c'est écrit sur le papier, remarque Ron.

\- Seamus ? Mais il est plus adepte de créer du conflit que de le résoudre, remarque Harry, perplexe. À quoi pensait Dumbledore ?

\- La tête de Seamus est très dissuasive, peut-être que c'était un atout. En tous cas, il vaut mieux que ce soit lui que quelqu'un comme Krum, non ?

Hermione grognait. Si il pouvait arrêter de parler de son ex à tout va, ce serait plus agréable. De l'autre côté, Mrs. Weasley, Ginny et Ron applaudirent vigoureusement, à sa nomination de préfète, mais Hermione ne trouvait pas cela particulièrement réjouissant. Cet insigne était beau et ses responsabilités aussi, mais elle sentait que c'était beaucoup trop. Habituée à rester à l'arrière-plan, elle allait passer sur le devant de la scène, et cela la rendit nerveuse. Elle n'osa pas prendre son insigne et prétexta une excuse pour sortir de la salle et se retrouver dans le calme, pour ne pas devenir nerveuse.

Le lendemain matin, après le déjeuner, quelque peu mouvementé lié au fait que Fred et George passèrent leur temps à vénérer leur Majesté Hermione qui voulait les faire taire d'un sort de Mutisme, on retourna dans les chambres, et vers une heure et demie, la porte du Square s'ouvrit toute grande. Croyant qu'on aurait droit à une demi-heure d'avance sur le chemin, tous descendirent aussitôt, mais ce n'était que Mr. Weasley, qui rentrait plus tôt.

\- Chérie, je suis rentré ! Ah… Salut, Ginny.

\- Papa, on part au Chemin de Traverse, demande sa fille, joyeuse.

\- Non, pas maintenant, trésor. Je viens en avance parce que j'ai pris ma journée de congé - et aussi, je ne me priverai pas d'une sortie en famille, surtout que vous grandissez si vite !

Il rentra alors plus profondément dans le Square en quête de sa dulcinée, pendant que Ginny allait expliquer à sa fratrie et ses amitiés ce qui s'était passé.

\- Je me disais, aussi, répondit Fred, déçu. Ça m'aurait étonné, je connais Maugrey, il est plus tâtillon encore que notre directeur de maison.

\- Préparons-nous, suggère Harry. Il ne nous reste presque rien à attendre, et ça vaut mieux qu'on soit prêt en avance, qu'en retard. Maugrey nous fera un sermon interminable si nous le faisons attendre.

Et on se mit sur ses entrefaites, bien qu'on avait surtout peu de choses à préparer. La seule chose de vraiment important qu'accomplirent les Weasley, c'était de s'habiller, car les jumeaux et Ron traînaient encore en pyjama. Hermione, qui anticipait toujours tout, était déjà prête, ce qui fait qu'elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre dans la cuisine, repère préféré de la famille Weasley, pour partir dans quelques minutes. Tandis qu'elle méditait sur sa future sortie et année scolaire, Harry rentrait à pas hésitants dans la cuisine. D'abord dans les étoiles, ne l'ayant pas remarqué, Hermione ne fit rien, mais après l'avoir vu en train d'agiter la main devant ses yeux, vérifier si elle ne s'était pas endormie sur place, elle sursauta et remarqua son ami.

\- Harry, tu m'as fait peur ! Tu veux quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Ce n'est pas pressé. Tu vas bien ? Tu sembles un peu engourdie.

\- Non, ça va. Que veux-tu me dire ?

\- C'est par rapport à Ron.

Encore ? Hermione fronça les sourcils. Eh bien quoi ? S'il voulait tellement lui parler, pourquoi il ne le lui disait pas en face ?

\- Ça n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir, remarque son ami.

\- Ron parle beaucoup des gens en mal ces derniers temps, ça m'énerve. Et il recommence encore par derrière, à ce que je vois.

\- Ah, c'était pour ça.

\- C'était pour ça quoi ? Je ne comprends pas. De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Ron voulait savoir si tu étais contrarié contre lui ces derniers temps, parce que tu ne lui parles plus, et tu ne fais que parler à Ginny. Il pensait qu'il a fait quelque chose de mal.

\- Mais s'il tenait temps à le savoir, il peut me le demander, non, remarque Hermione, perplexe. Pourquoi te prendre comme intermédiaire ?

Harry eut un rire, ce qui ne plut pas du tout à son amie.

\- Tu es redoutable une fois en colère. Et tu t'exaspères plus vite que ton ombre avec lui.

\- C'est faux, réplique la préfète en se drapant dans toute la mauvaise foi dont elle était capable.

\- Ah, vraiment, sourit son ami. Enfin, tout ça pour te dire qu'il s'inquiète un peu à ce sujet. C'est tout. Il voulait juste savoir ça.

\- Il pouvait tout autant me le dire en face.

\- Je sais, mais Ron est timide, il… enfin… Excuse-moi d'en reparler, mais tu l'as bien vu au bal de Noël l'an dernier. Il a des difficultés pour prendre son courage et parler aux autres. Il a très peur de l'abandon.

\- On a tous nos peurs, répond Hermione. Et je suis son amie. J'ai mille fois mieux à faire, que de planifier l'abandon de Ron. Que s'imagine-il encore ?

\- Simple interprétation de sa part.

La discussion semblait terminée. Alors qu'Hermione comptait en rester à là, Harry ajouta :

\- Au fait, Hermione. Tes cookies sont délicieux.

\- C'est… C'est à dire ?

\- Il y a beaucoup de cookies dans le placard de la cuisine, personne n'en voulait, donc je les ai goûtés. Ils sont délicieux. Mrs. Weasley a dit que c'était de toi. Tu cuisines souvent ?

Hermione s'attendrit presque aussitôt, avant de bredouiller :

\- Oui, enfin, Mrs. Weasley les a mis là car ils étaient très secs… Mais si tu as aimé, enfin… Non, parfois j'en fais, mais comme personne n'y touche, eh bien, je les cuisine pour moi, et… Tant mieux que tu aimes.

\- J'ai adoré, même. Et j'ai aimé découvrir cet aspect de ta personnalité. Tu sais tout faire, tu as réponse à tout, tu es parfaite, j'aime bien.

Ne sachant pas trop montrer sa reconnaissance, elle se contenta d'un sourire hermonien, cachant sa gêne derrière un faux masque de fierté. Mais Harry, lui, peu lui en importait, souriait d'un air content.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on reçut de la visite. C'était Tonks. Pour une fois, elle retint que le porte-parapluie était devant le couloir et qu'il ne fallait jamais sonner. Jusque là, tout allait bien. Fred et George, impatients, guettaient déjà devant la porte la venue des guides, et hurlaient dans toute la maisonnée qui était là. Ils ne furent bientôt plus les seuls à crier. Mrs. Black sortit de son rideau, et son portrait délavé insultait tout le monde et ajoutait au concert sonore du Square, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rager Sirius et Mrs. Weasley.

Un peu plus tard, lorsque Mrs. Black fut poussée à un déchirant silence qui la coupa net dans ses récriminations haineuses, et que tous furent descendus, on put enfin passer aux choses sérieuses. Entre temps, Tonks eut le temps de rentrer et de laisser passer Maugrey qui arrivait derrière. Il compta avec son œil magique les magiciens présents, s'arrêtant une seconde sur chaque adolescent.

\- Vous êtes tous là, c'est bien, la ponctualité est une qualité qui fait défaut aux gens de votre âge. Tonks, donne à Harry et Hermione ce qui leur est dû.

L'Auror s'exécuta, et tout en colorant ses cheveux d'une teinte vert feuille, elle sortit de sa besace usée de magicienne deux grosses bourses en cuir dont le contenu clinquant laissait place à peu de doute quand à leur contenu.

\- Combien mes parents ont envoyé, demande Hermione en soupesant sa bourse arrondie.

\- Beaucoup, il semblerait que ton père Charles ait tenu à ce que tu ne manques de rien, répond Tonks.

\- Oui, la bourse qu'il te donne, est aussi lourde que celles qu'il a entre les deux, indique Maugrey. Il est généreux avec ses enfants, il a même tenu à t'écrire une lettre, mais on n'avait pas le temps. Il a rajouté que si ça ne te suffit pas, tu n'as qu'à redemander. Retiens juste son acte de générosité, dans un monde de plus en plus individualiste, c'est rare.

\- Jolie métaphore, Maugrey, ricane Fred. Je vais la sortir souvent, celle-là.

Harry, de son côté, constatait avec surprise qu'il avait, non pas un petit pécule, mais un bon trésor de banque. Il y avait tant de Gallions, à en faire pâlir de riches marchands italiens.

\- On y va, demande Ron, pressé.

\- Non, pas encore. Harry, viens ici. Tu reconnais cette fiole, je suppose ? Ne bois pas tout, l'effet ne dure qu'une heure, et on prévoit de rester une bonne partie de l'après-midi en dehors du Square.

Comment oublier l'odeur du Polynectar qui se dégageait de la bouteille, gémit intérieurement Hermione. Vu la couleur bleue étrange du liquide, ça allait avoir un drôle de goût. Granger compatit pour son ami.

Se résignant à son destin, Harry but une partie du liquide, et manquait de vomir. Le Polynectar, malgré ses effets, était la définition du mot infect. Pris de spasmes qui durèrent un moment, en plus de grimacer comme s'il allait vomir, Harry vit sa taille s'allonger, sa peau devenir grasse, sa musculature gonfler, son corps se durcir et grossir, son cou diminuer de volume, son visage s'arrondir à un œuf bien pondu, sa bouche rétrécir et ses dents jaunir, son nez gonfler, ses oreilles rétrécir et perdre leur lobe, les yeux virer au bleu, sa cicatrice disparaître sous un double front, ses cheveux s'épaissir et s'aplanir progressivement, passant de l'ébène au blond vénitien, et la métamorphose se perfectionna avec quelques malheureux boutons.

Qu'en pense le jury ? Si les Weasley furent écoeurés ou choqués, Hermione manquait presque de rire, et Tonks déglutit, surtout quand Maugrey, intrigué, la regardait d'un air inquisiteur.

\- Tonks, tu es allé le pêcher où, ton Moldu ? Il était à l'agonie dans la rue ?

\- J'ai pris le premier venu, et… Non, vraiment, je n'aurai pas dû, pâlit Tonks. Mais c'est difficile de trouver quelqu'un de correct, surtout qu'avec les _fish n'chips_, le fast-food et la bière qu'on trouve partout, c'est dur de trouver un Moldu adolescent qui ne ressemble pas à… à ça.

\- J'ai l'air de quoi, demande Harry, inquiet, qui n'a pas encore vu à quoi il ressemblait désormais. Vu comment vous me regardez, ça doit être affreux.

Tonks fouilla alors dans sa besace pour ressortir un miroir à main fendu par endroits, et le tendit à Harry. Lorsque le sorcier, regardant son reflet dans le verre, s'observa par tous les angles, Harry manquait presque de s'évanouir.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! On dirait mon cousin Dudley.

\- Il est sacrément moche, ton cousin, alors, dit alors George, en reculant de quelques pas. Sa mère l'a oublié dans la machine à laver pour qu'il ait cette tête ?

\- L'avantage, c'est que tu ne te verras pas, remarque Maugrey. Et n'oublie pas, bois une gorgée de la fiole chaque heure. Tu sentiras quelques frissons, mais ce sera tout. C'est facile de voir quand les effets se dissipent, tu reviens peu à peu à ta vraie apparence. Je compte sur vous tous pour le lui rappeler ? Que je n'ai pas encore à me fatiguer à le faire ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, firent les autres d'une seule voix.

\- Ça c'est fait, continue l'Auror. Sur l'heure du rendez-vous, j'ai dit de quatorze heures à dix-sept heures au Chaudron Baveur ; alors soyez gentils et respectez les horaires. Ne traînez pas indéfiniment. Je veux, pour chaque groupe d'adolescents, un surveillant. Et je ne veux pas en voir faire de caprices. Lorsque les courses seront finies, vous partez et vous revenez ici. Je serai là pour vous recompter. Si j'en croise un qui est allé faire je-ne-sais-quoi - il regarda surtout Fred et George - je serai implacable. C'est compris ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien. Tonks, je te laisse. N'oublie pas de faire tes courses, tu n'as plus d'encre pour écrire tes rapports. Bon après-midi.

\- Toi aussi, Maugrey, bonne chance au Ministère !

Sans la remercier, l'ex-Auror repartit à son boulot. Enfin, Tonks se tourna vers eux tous.

\- Je vais vous accompagner, on sera trois, avec votre mère et votre père. Qui vient avec moi ?

\- Moi, fit Ginny. Et Hermione aussi !

\- Mais, je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire, répliqua son amie qui fut totalement ignorée.

\- Je vais veiller sur Fred et George, fit leur père, inquisiteur.

Les jumeaux pâlirent quelque peu en entendant ça. Ils sentaient qu'on ne leur faisait pas confiance, ou alors qu'on allait gâcher leurs projets.

\- Bien, fit Mrs. Weasley, joviale. Je veillerai sur Ron et Harry, dans ce cas. Tonks, veille bien sur ma fille et sur Hermione.

\- Bien entendu, fit Tonks avec un sourire. Attendez… C'est bon, il n'y a personne dehors. Venez. Suivez-nous au pas, et je ne veux pas de gens devant ou qui traînent !

Ils sortirent alors tous au pas, et Tonks fit signe à Ginny et à Hermione de venir près d'elle. De même, Mrs. et Mr. Weasley prirent sous leur aile deux autres adolescents chacun. Puis on se mit en route sur le chemin délimité par les adultes, pendant que chacun s'émerveillait de tout et de rien, des magasins, des boutiques, même des bus à double impériale pourtant si communs à Londres. On admira de loin le Big Ben de Whitehall et la Grande Roue de Londres, et par un détour à Chelsea, on longea Hyde Park et tous s'impressionnaient sur la façon dont les Moldus anglais agençaient des parcs immenses en pleine ville. Enfin on descendit vers Knightsbridge et on finit peu après par retrouver le Chaudron Baveur, entre une librarie huppée et un petit vendeur de disques rétro.

\- Nous y sommes, nous allons saluer notre vieux Tom, fit Tonks, réjouie.

\- On prendra un verre, demande Ron, amusé.

\- Bien sûr, avant de rentrer, répond l'Auror.

Puis alors, on rentra dans le Chaudron Baveur. Ce qu'il y avait comme monde ! On voyait bien que les vacances continuaient. Toutes les têtes se trouvaient ici. De vieux sorciers pensifs, des jeunes intrépides, des femmes qui buvaient, même des créatures magiques, comme deux gobelins assoifés, un centaure qui buvait délicatement un thé, et un elfe qui buvait du café. Quelques sorciers jouaient à la belote et au bridge, avec d'anciens jeux de carte, et même, d'autres utilisaient des tarots. Ou bien, c'était une bonne vieille chope d'alcool qu'on tenait, et ce n'était pas de la Bièraubeurre du tout. Des odeurs fortes s'en échappaient. Du Whisky Pur-Feu ou de la bière sous pression.

Tout d'abord, Harry eut le trac, surtout celui de se faire repérer. Mais tout se passa comme sur des roulettes : non seulement Tom semblait ne jamais l'avoir remarqué, mais en plus, les clients du Chaudron Baveur se contrefichaient de qui accompagnait les Weasley. Il n'y eut que quelques familiarités, entre les Weasley et Tom, puis on allait dans l'arrière boutique, où le petit muret était déjà ouvert sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde sur la longue avenue rectiligne, mais on parvenait encore à se retrouver. Harry fut radieux de retrouver ce centre de commerce, et les Weasley aussi. Maintenant qu'on était arrivés, il était temps déjà de se séparer. Mrs. Weasley menait Harry et Ron chez Guipure, Mr. Weasley suivait de près Fred et George qui partirent vers l'apothicaire ; ne restait que Tonks, Hermione et Ginny.

Ce fut la nouvelle préfète de Gryffondor qui choisit leur destination, et les mena chez Fleury et Bott, les filles rentrèrent une à une, et Tonks referma la porte. Tout en gardant un œil sur les adolescentes, elle s'éloigna vers le rayon des romans en quête d'une lecture. Pendant ce temps, Ginny, dans une joie toute féminine, désirait faire ses courses en même temps qu'Hermione, et elles comparèrent ainsi leurs achats.

\- Alors… Les Sortilèges sont ici. Eh bien, il n'en reste pas beaucoup. On doit être parmi les dernières à venir. Quatrième année… Ici ! Tiens, Hermione, celui de cinquième année est à côté.

Hermione prit son livre de sortilèges et le soupesa. Elle eut un air intrigué : il était bien plus lourd que celui de l'an dernier.

\- Maintenant… Qu'est-ce qu'on a en commun ? Ah oui, tous les miens. Allons chercher le livre de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Alors… Alchimie, non… Philantropie, je m'en fous… Étude des Moldus, je n'en ai pas besoin, mais toi si… Tiens, voici ton livre… Alors… Où est la… Ah ! Heu… Hermione, c'est normal si… si les livres sont encore dans un carton ?

Hermione baissait les yeux. En effet, les livres d'Eskivdur sur la Défense contre la Force du Mal étaient au fond d'un vieux carton cabossé. Pour aider son amie, la Moldue se baissait pour prendre deux exemplaires, et en tendre un à Ginny, qui la remercia.

\- C'est insolite, d'habitude Fleury et Bott sont très soigneux, constate Hermione, pincée. Je ne comprends pas…

Pendant ce temps, Ginny retourna et ouvrit sous tous les angles son grimoire de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Elle comprit alors.

\- Hermione, en fait, ils sont fabriqués par le Ministère et envoyés ainsi par colis, regarde… Dans la date de fabrication, il est écrit « Ministère de la Magie de Grande-Bretagne, Imprimerie publique, le 28 août. » Ils ont dû recevoir ça aujourd'hui en urgence, un jour à peine, c'est peu pour ranger de nouveaux arrivages, surtout quand on doit tenir la boutique avec ça.

La Moldue fronça les sourcils d'un air de mauvaise augure.

\- Quoi ? C'est le Ministère qui fabrique les livres scolaires ? Je déduis que ce sont eux, les auteurs ?

Elle ouvrit aussitôt le livre, et le feuilleta avidement. Gênée d'une telle réaction, Ginny pressa son amie de partir finir les achats, ne voulant pas lire ce qu'elle lirait au long de l'année.

\- C'est… C'est très textuel, il n'y a rien sur les utilisations de sortilèges… Enfin, on verra bien, tu as raison, continuons. Même si ces livres me laissent un goût d'inachevé.

Elles se détournèrent en quête du livre de Divination qui leur manquait. Hermione eut les lèvres doublement pincées quand elle aperçut le rayon correspondant.

\- Il nous faut _l'Oracle des Rêves_ d'Imalgo, c'est là, remarqua Ginny. Tiens, en voilà un ! Ah, il est déjà autrement plus léger que les deux autres… C'est agréable ! J'ai fini de mon côté, il te manque quoi ?

\- Arithmancie et Runes, répondit Hermione. Il me faut le nouveau manuel de cours d'Arithmancie, un dictionnaire de runes Alakashik et la suite du cours, même matière. Alors…

Hermione n'avait pas remarqué qu'il y avait quelqu'un devant elle. Elle cogna son voisin et s'écroula sur lui, dans un concert de cris et de douleur. Ginny fut choquée, puis consternée. Hermione était un génie, mais parfois elle ne faisait pas attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

\- Oh pardon ! Je suis désolée !

Hermione se relevait péniblement, tout en cherchant à rassembler ses livres éparpillés. Le garçon qu'elle venait de renverser se relevait d'un air énervé, avant d'écarquiller les yeux devant Ginny et Hermione.

\- Hein ? C'est Granger ? Et Weasley ?

\- Attends… Je te connais, répond Ginny, sur le vif. Tu es à Poudlard, et dans notre maison, même, je te vois partout dans notre salle commune… Seamus Finnegan ! Oh, quelle surprise ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici aujourd'hui, et pas dans ce genre de circonstances !

Le dénommé Seamus Finnegan hocha la tête. C'était un garçon aussi mince qu'Harry, plus grand qu'Hermione, le regard clair mais perçant, la tête ronde, toujours coupés court. Ses cheveux étaient blonds, mais en grandissant, ils tendaient vers l'auburn. Il avait une robe de sorcier et des bottes de voyage, le tout entièrement ou parsemé de cuir, avec une veste en peau de quelque créature malheureuse. Ses sourcils trop épais et constamment froncés en étaient la cause, et bien qu'il était gentil, il avait l'air d'une brute. Bien qu'il est chétif et maigre, il déborde d'énergie, par la bougeotte dont il faisait preuve en permanence. On aurait dit qu'il avait des spasmes, mais c'était simplement de la tension. Si Seamus était réputé colérique, c'était surtout car il est nerveux et tendu de nature. Ce qui explique son air un peu patibulaire. Mais ce n'est qu'un air, quand on le connaît bien.

\- Tu fais tes courses aussi, demande Ginny, curieuse.

\- Oui, ma mère était très occupée, on a dû s'y prendre à la dernière minute, avec les listes qui ne venaient pas… Et vous ?

\- Hé bien… La même chose. Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? On aurait dit que vous avez causé un séisme, tous les deux.

\- Non, non, ça va. J'ai fini ici, j'y vais… Vous auriez vu Ernie MacMillan, le grand garçon de Poufsouffle, en passant ? Il était là tout à l'heure, mais il passe son temps à disparaître, et c'est dur de le retrouver après. Il m'a dit de le trouver ici… Mais c'est vous que je trouve à la place.

\- Quoi, Ernie aussi est là, répondit Ginny.

\- Ouais, son père l'a balancé là avant de partir au travail. Je crois qu'il est Oubliator, et que Fudge l'a renvoyé pour avoir mal parlé de son action politique. Il va aller se plaindre à Mrs. Bones qu'on fasse des audiences injustes sur des innocents, quelque chose du genre. Je n'ai pas compris ce que dit Ernie, il parle en continu et trop vite.

Hermione soudain, haussa les sourcils.

\- À Mrs. Bones ? Ce n'est pas une juge du Magenmagot ?… Mais, elle s'occupe aussi des audiences des élèves de Poudlard ?

\- Oui, en effet, c'est sa prédilection, le droit des enfants et de l'éducation, donc elle s'occupe de toutes les affaires en lien, répond Finnegan. Sa nièce est à Poudlard aussi. Et… pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Alors qu'il y réfléchissait, finalement, il semblait avoir deviné, et répondit d'un air qui en disait long à Hermione :

\- Oui, elle a interrogé Potter. Ernie le crie partout, et j'ai bien entendu cela en particulier…

Devant le regard avide de ses collègues, il se sentit obligé d'en dire plus pour avoir la paix et partir.

\- Ernie a dit que c'était du n'importe quoi cette audience, qu'Harry Potter n'avait rien à se reprocher, et il tient ça de Susan Bones, sa copine de Poufsouffle. C'est la nièce de la fameuse juge… Elle sait de quoi elle parle, elle pratique la legilimancie et lit dans les pensées des gens. De toute façon, depuis la mort de Diggory, c'est n'importe quoi en ce moment. Ernie dit que son père est pas loin d'y passer, et le mien vient de recevoir sa lettre de licenciment ce matin. Avec les impôts. Au Ministère, c'est l'Inquisition, on vire massivement.

Il eut soudain l'air noir, tout en serrant les poings, le tout enfermé dans un silence agressif. Mais Hermione ne faisait pas attention. Seamus était un timide colérique, elle le savait. Il s'énervait sans jamais exploser, comme un garçon bien poli qui se retient de ne pas parler trop fort. Cela n'avait jamais de suite. Du moins, pas habituellement… Entendre Seamus cependant ne la rendait pas joyeuse. C'était quand même la panique, en effet, depuis que Voldemort est sensé être revenu à la vie : tout le monde panique, et le Ministère passe son temps à mentir en le cachant.

\- Pourquoi on virerait du bon personnel, demande Hermione, surprise. Il n'y a plus d'argent pour les payer ?

\- C'est surtout que Fudge a peur qu'il y ait des partisans de Dumbledore. Le père d'Ernie illustre bien sa crainte. Il a répliqué à Fudge que ce qu'il disait dans la _Gazette_, c'était des âneries, et il est depuis au chômage. Pour deux paroles il est renvoyé, il n'en faut plus beaucoup de nos jours. Voilà, voilà. Je dois y aller, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici… Au revoir.

Seamus, peu soucieux de ce qui se passait, ramassait les livres qu'il avait fait tomber, et repartit de son côté. Pendant ce temps, Hermione et Ginny se regardèrent.

\- Ernie est à Poufsouffle, demande Ginny. Il est en même année que toi.

\- Oui. Et Mr. MacMillan s'est fait licencier ? Pour une simple parole ?

\- Les mots peuvent créer des guerres et détruire des amitiés, remarque Hermione. Ce n'est pas une métaphore, c'est une vérité. Que chacun ferait bien de noter au fond de son cœur.

Un court silence suivit ces déclarations. Mais Weasley le brisa aussitôt.

\- Il semble te perturber, Seamus… Il y a une raison ?

\- Oh, ce n'est rien… En fait, je n'ai jamais osé parler à qui que ce soit aussi longtemps, j'ai été comme tu dis, spontanée et ouverte, et… Ça me fait beaucoup de bien, et de peur aussi… Je n'ai pas l'habitude…

\- Tu vois, ce n'était pas aussi compliqué que tu ne le croyais, remarque Ginny en souriant. Il te plaît bien, Seamus ? Même si tu ne connais pas assez la personne en une fois, souvent, au premier abord on peut deviner si on s'entendra bien avec ou non.

\- Hé bien… Oui, Finnegan est agréable… Ni trop criard, ni trop renfermé, il tient la juste balance et on peut converser agréablement. C'est un peu court pour en juger mais je sens qu'on s'entendra bien… Je ne savais pas que Seamus était si gentil… C'est incroyable que j'ai mis quatre ans avant de le remarquer, tellement j'étais ailleurs… Enfin… Finnegan a beaucoup de caractère, tout le monde le dit, pourtant je suis étonnée de voir qu'il est presque aussi calme que moi.

\- Tu ne devrais pas écouter les racontars pour choisir ton entourage, remarque Ginny. Ce qui déplaît à l'un peut faire le bonheur de l'autre. C'est une amie qui a dit ça, elle a parfaitement raison… Tiens, tu m'y fais penser, je dois te la présenter, elle est géniale.

\- Comment s'appelle-elle ?

\- Luna Lovegood ! Tu vas voir, c'est un ange. Et elle est très douée en cours, en plus de me dire au passage, qu'elle croit le fait qu'Harry ait vu Tu-Sais-Qui ressusciter. Même ! Elle s'attendait à ce que ce soit le cas.

\- Ah, ça existe encore, des personnes studieuses et intelligentes, soupire Hermione, contente.

\- Tu dois voir peu de monde, pour n'en trouver que deux, remarque Ginny. Par exemple, Luna est très intelligente, Susan Bones est surdouée, alors qu'elle est à Poufsouffle. Cedric était réputé pour être très cultivé aussi.

Pendant qu'elles discutaient, Tonks arrivait dans le rayon divination.

\- Les filles ? C'est bon ? Vous papotez depuis un moment, je crois en comprendre que c'est terminé ?

Pas vraiment, comme le faisaient comprendre les grimaces des filles, malgré tout, sans en parler, Ginny demanda :

\- Comment je paye mes livres ?

Tonks sortit quelques Noises de son sac.

\- Ta mère a prévu le coup. Elle a pris tout sur son compte, et m'a donné une partie pour vous. Je lui rendrai tout ce qui reste ce soir. Hermione ?

La Moldue manquait de s'étrangler. Payer trois livres avec ce qui ressemblait à trois pennies ?

\- Je paye, coupe Hermione. C'est plutôt à moi de remercier Mrs. Weasley, elle a déjà dépensé tout ça pour m'entretenir au Square. Et j'ai trop d'argent, cela m'énerve de voir le contraste entre la richesse et pauvreté. Et ne vous avisez pas de m'en empêcher ! Sinon je vous laisserai le reste de ma bourse ce soir.

Ginny essaya de l'en empêcher, mais elle n'y parvint pas. Hermione la força même à s'offrir un livre non scolaire qui lui plaisait, tous frais payés.

La session de courses se prolongea chez l'apothicaire, puis chez le vendeur de plumes et d'encre, on acheta des rouleaux de parchemin neufs, quelques autres bricoles qui manquaient, et on finit la session chez Guipure. Ginny avait besoin à son tour d'une robe de soirée et Hermione ne rentrait plus trop dans ses robes de troisième année. Comme Ginny n'avait quasiment rien payé malgré ses efforts, Hermione tenait à lui offrir au moins la robe de soirée, entre filles. Elle lui offrirait en échange des conseils pour la mettre en valeur. L'accord conclu, on allait s'enfoncer dans un problème typiquement féminin : les filles adorent faire les magasins, mais elles mettent toujours des heures à se décider.

\- Tu crois que cela me va, demande Hermione, anxieuse.

Elle avait pris une robe de sorcier noir uni, avec les manches plus amples que le précédent modèle. Pendant ce temps, Ginny essayait deux paires de chaussures différentes. Tonks, du même genre que les adolescentes, observait des sacs et des besaces. Ça faisait deux heures environ qu'elles étaient en train d'essayer toute la boutique.

\- C'est un peu trop long, non ? Et tu en penses quoi ? J'ai l'air de quoi avec ces bottines ?

\- Elles sont trop étroites, réplique Weasley. Et ça fait vieille dame, tu comptes porter ça à Poudlard ? On va te prendre pour la sœur de McGonagall !

\- Ah, mais je ne sais pas ! J'hésitais avec celle-là, et celle-ci… Ah, c'est difficile de choisir ! Tu prendrais laquelle, toi ?

\- Eh bien… Celle de droite ! Non… Si… Peut-être celle de gauche, non ?

\- Je préfère celle de droite, dit Hermione, mais… Ah, tu as raison, celles de gauche pourraient aller, mais elles sont trop petites ! Ou pas ! Je vais les essayer.

Pendant qu'elles s'affairaient, elles ne voyaient pas que quelqu'un d'autre les observait. Il fallait que la personne les appelle bruyamment pour que les filles remarquent enfin la présence.

\- Hermione ! Tu es ici aujourd'hui ?

\- Lavande ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Tu viens faire les courses ?

Ginny se retournait. Elle remarqua alors Lavande Brown, habillée en sorcière classique : une robe longue et noire, avec un foulard rose autour du cou. Elle était brune, les cheveux frisés et longs, l'air un peu hautain, et avait souvent des coupes de cheveux sophistiquées. Elle était à Poudlard avec eux et était dans la même classe qu'Harry et Hermione, et dans le même dortoir que la nouvelle préfète de Gryffondor.

\- Oui, j'avais oublié de trouver une nouvelle robe, c'était tout, répond Lavande. Harry et Ron ne sont pas avec toi ?

Ginny voulut saluer Lavande, mais elle se fit totalement oublier. Déçue, elle retourna essayer ses chaussures.

\- Non, ils sont partis plus loin, répondit Granger. Tu voulais les voir ?

\- Non… Enfin, Ron est drôle, mais je ne voulais pas lui parler. Je pensais surtout à Harry… Parce qu'il y a un quelque chose que je ne m'explique pas.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- C'est vrai, ce qu'il raconte sur Tu-Sais-Qui ? Parce que d'après ce que je lis dans la _Gazette_, c'est du n'importe quoi…

Ginny se détourna soudain des bottines de fée qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, pour toiser Lavande, soudain inquisitrice.

\- Harry n'est pas du genre à mentir, défend Hermione, surprise.

\- Oui, mais bon, j'ai pensé, à côté de Diggory il faisait un peu pitié, avoue Lavande. Il avait tout, et lui à côté, n'avait pas grand-chose pour se faire valoir. Je crois qu'il a dû manigancer quelque chose pour l'attraper.

Hermione manquait s'étrangler. Depuis quand Viktor Krum et Harry Potter sont bons amis ? Comment Lavande peut-elle penser des choses pareilles ? Elle lui demanda ce qui l'amenait à penser ça.

\- Ben, répondit Brown, surprise, Harry était vraiment suspect lors des épreuves de la Coupe de Feu. J'avais l'impression qu'il trichait, enfin, ce n'est pas possible de faire de bonnes performances comme ça, comme avec le dragon et tout cela… Et puis, comment ça se fait que Diggory meurt comme ça ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, répond Hermione. Mais je crois Harry, et je sais que si il avait vraiment tué Cedric, il aurait eu le bon sens de ne pas avoir gardé son cadavre avec lui. Cela va de soi.

Lavande fut surprise d'une telle réplique.

\- Quoi ?! Tu le défends ?! Mais comment Diggory est-il mort alors ?!

\- Je vois mal Harry faire ça, de une, et de deux, contre un septième année qui l'aurait facilement mis à terre, surtout si on sait le fait que Cedric est très bon sorcier, autant que sur son balai.

Lavande renifla de mépris.

\- Ah oui, je me rappelle, Madame sort avec tous les joueurs qui traînent, quand tu ne vas tromper Harry pour un étranger de l'Est, tu vas le faire avec des Poufsouffle. Tu jouissais, quand la cambrure de son balai remontait en piqué ?

Hermione, même en restant lucide, ne pouvait pas supporter sans l'attaque sans broncher. Elle eut une exclamation de surprise, sans parler de Ginny, qui aurait bien balancé les bottines de dryade à la figure de Lavande.

\- Un étranger de l'Est, répète Hermione, furieuse. Tu ne te gênes pas pour regarder les Bulgares avec envie, c'est plutôt à toi que je rends le compliment ! Et au passage, je leur plaisais bien plus que toi, tu le dis toi-même… Il faut croire alors que je suis la plus séduisante des deux ! Mais revenons au sujet ! Tu connais bien Harry ! Comment peux-tu dire ça !

\- Harry ne crée que des problèmes. Rappelle-toi, il y a quatre ans, il nous a fait perdre cent cinquante points d'un seul coup. Aussi, il traîne toujours aux mauvais endroits, on le prend toujours sur le vif. Et également… Pour que les Détraqueurs le suivent, il faut bien qu'il soit coupable de quelque chose, non ? Et comment tu justifies le fait que la Coupe de Feu a tiré son nom ?

Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire, et Ginny prit sa place dans le débat qui s'intallait.

\- Pour quelqu'un de frivole, superficiel, qui rit encore devant des Scroutts à pétard qui ont une longue queue, qui révise à la petite semaine, et qui écoute tous les ragots avec passion, tu n'es pas la personne qui y comprendrait grand chose !

\- Que me veut cette tête de pou, réplique la Gryffondor, piquée au vif.

\- Elle veut que tu te tais sur ce que tu ne sais pas, fiente de limace, réplique Ginny. Tu es bien culottée de me dire ça, parce que tu as déjà eu des poux en troisième année. La tête de poux n'est pas celle que l'on croit ! Et tu dis qu'Harry ne crée que des problèmes, mais toi les problèmes, tu les fuis, tu triches aux contrôles. Tout le monde le sait à Gryffondor ! C'est Dean qui le dit !

La fille Weasley tenait de sa mère, une voix très forte. Tout le magasin avait entendu le fait ce que Lavande Brown faisait en cours. Mrs. Brown, une femme âgée d'une quarantaine d'année, d'un certain poids et d'une grande élégance physique, se tourna vers sa fille, l'air furieux.

\- Lavande, tu as deux choses à me dire ! Et tu es privée de sortie jusqu'à septembre ! Tu pourras ainsi réviser correctement tes cours !

Et la mère traîna sa fille humiliée. Ginny eut l'air triomphant.

\- Ha, ha, ha, dans ta poire, réplique la rousse.

\- Je crois que tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, dire du mal des autres revient toujours à celui qui commence, grimace Hermione. En plus, tu t'es fait une ennemie, et tu as de quoi avoir peur : les filles, entre elles, ce sont des garces.

\- Tu crois qu'elle peut faire mieux que moi ? Je l'écrase quand tu veux. Finalement, je vais prendre les bottines de fée. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais ?

\- Hé bien… Oui, mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé de robe de sorcière… Tant pis, je prendrai celle-ci… Je n'ai aucun goût en matière de mode…

Soudain, Tonks s'approcha d'elles, les bras chargés de vêtements.

\- Les filles, pourquoi vous mettez la pagaille comme ça ! Vous allez saboter le commerce de Guipure, arrêtez !

Hermione fut horriblement gênée, mais pas Weasley, ne voyant pas où était le problème.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, mes frères sont tous pires dans ce domaine, rassure Ginny. Je t'ai dit ce que faisait Bill en colère ?

\- Je ne veux pas le savoir, répondit Hermione, pressée de partir en voyant l'attention du magasin centrée sur elles.

Malgré tout, Hermione allait prendre son mal en patience. Guipure, gênée d'une telle agitation, tenait à vite faire partir ses clientes, et vérifia négligemment les mesures et prix qu'il fallait recorriger plusieurs fois. Enfin on partit quinze minutes plus tard, quand Tonks eut enfin réussi à mettre tous les habits dans un sac du magasin, ce qui était dur car elles ont beaucoup acheté à elles trois.

Sur le chemin du retour, les filles seraient directement rentrées au Chaudron Baveur attendre ou retrouver les autres, mais elles croisèrent avant le magasin de Quidditch. Ginny, fan de sport, et Tonks, du même genre, tenaient vraiment à aller dans le magasin pour « voir », malgré les insistances d'Hermione pour partir, et décidèrent d'ignorer ses conseils pour aller jeter un coup d'œil dedans, voir le nouveau Nimbus 2004, et la Rafale Foudroyante, nouveau modèle de balai sortant des ateliers. Furieuse, la Moldue décida d'attendre dehors, ses paquets en main. Décidément, se disait-elle, le Quidditch, c'était pour les losers de première. Tout ce foin pour ce qui sert habituellement à balayer la poussière !

Pendant qu'elle patientait impatiemment, elle eut de la visite pour l'occuper. Elle revit alors Ernie MacMillan, un Gallois très jovial, mais bavard et souvent inattentif à ce qu'il faisait, avec une robe de Quidditch canari, suivi de Seamus Finnegan, qui l'a finalement retrouvé. Ce qui irrita Hermione de sa part, c'était qu'il avait une robe de Quidditch rouge rubis. Les deux garçons, l'ayant remarquée, s'approchèrent avec joie, contents de lui parler.

\- Hermione ! Ça faisait longtemps ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Salut Ernie. Ma foi, j'aurai aimé ne pas attendre indéfiniment devant un magasin de Quidditch.

\- Qui te force à attendre plantée là comme un piquet, demande Seamus, surpris. Tu es toute seule ? Si c'est le cas, tu peux rester avec nous.

\- Ah, rebonjour, Seamus… Non, je ne peux rester ici avec vous longtemps, je suis avec Ginny et une amie à Mrs. Weasley. Je n'aime pas le Quidditch, donc je reste ici…

\- Quelqu'un qui n'aime pas le Quidditch, demande alors MacMillan, médusé. Ça existe réellement ?

Irritée de la remarque, Hermione se pinça les lèvres et regarda ailleurs. Oui, ça existe, et en masse, même, se disait-elle tout bas. Le plus amusant dans tout cela, c'est qu'Ernie ne prêtait attention à sa mauvaise humeur, et continuait de discuter avec elle normalement. Il n'y avait que le regard discret et acéré de Finnegan qui le remarquait, mais son silence l'emportait sur ses réflexions à ce sujet. Hermione, en remarquant ce fait, trouvait Seamus assez observateur, ou calculateur, et cela la surprit. Ce silence était plus éloquent encore que ses mots.

\- Tu as passé de bonnes vacances, demande Ernie, alors.

\- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de faire grand-chose, répond la Gryffondor. Et toi ? Qu'as-tu fait ?

\- Je suis allé dans la campagne avec mes parents et mes oncles, répondit MacMillan. C'était super. Il faisait chaud toute l'année, on a pu se reposer tout en s'occupant du jardin de mon grand-oncle. On a bien mangé, bien rigolé, bien discuté, en somme, c'était de belles vacances. On a même pris un avion pour New York puis pour San Francisco, c'était le meilleur moment de l'été ! Hé, hé ! Ça t'en bouche un coin, hein ?… Ah, mais ne reste pas là muré dans le silence ! Allez, Seam, lance-toi !… Rah, ce que tu es peu bavard ! Dis-nous ce que tu as fait de tes vacances !

\- Mmh… Hé bien, heu…

\- Ah, il est souvent comme ça, Seam, depuis qu'on se connaît, soupire le Poufsouffle. Il faut que je le pousse pour qu'il agisse. Il vit dans son monde et il en oublie le présent.

\- Ben… Tu veux que je dise quoi, questionne Finnegan, l'air hagard. Je n'ai rien de bien palpitant à dire… Tout le monde va en vacances, et… Je ne sors jamais beaucoup de la Grande-Bretagne, en plus. Tout ce que je dis, vous devez le connaître, vous êtes Anglais comme moi, et…

Hermione eut un rire quand Ernie gromella.

\- Et après ce que tu me dis, tu ne comprends pas pourquoi tu restes toujours seul ?… Seam, allez ! C'est Hermione ! Elle est gentille.

\- Je sais… Bon… Je suis allé en Irlande, dit alors Seamus, sans conviction. Ma mère a tenu à ce qu'on visite toute l'île, donc nous sommes allés à Belfast, à Dublin, à Westport, à Ballycastle et à Dingle… Vous savez où c'est ?

\- Pas du tout, s'écrie Ernie, hilare. Wes-Pot et Belly Castle ! Ha, ha, ha ! Ces villes ont des noms rigolos ! Je préfère les noms américains, ils ont plus de panache que… Belly Castle, ah, ah, ah ! C'est un obèse qui vit dans ce château ou quoi ?

\- Pffft, grogne Seamus. C'est pas drôle. Mon grand-père est Irlandais, pour ta gouverne. Et il t'en aurait mis une dans au Belly Castle… T'es lourd !

\- Ha, ha, ! Mais je comprends bien que tu sois attaché à ton pays, je suis Gallois, s'écrie Ernie. Ah, ah ! Mais Seam, puisque tu es allé en Irlande, tu as dû vu des Leprechauns, non ? On en a vu dans la Coupe du monde, l'an dernier. Tu sais, les lutins qui on un chaudron d'or avec eux. Ils t'en ont donné, au fait ?

\- Merci, je sais ce que sont les Leprechauns. J'avais un pull vert à la Saint-Patrick tous les ans à Dublin, et je faisais du Quidditch avec les jeunes de mon âge pendant que ma mère allait boire comme un trou avec ses amis, grogne Seamus. Oui, bien sûr que j'en ai vu. Enfin, les lutins, je précise. Parce que le chaudron d'or, je le cherche encore. C'est austère chez eux. Mais bon, vous me direz… Les lutins sont aussi sensés que nous, ils ne laissent pas traîner leur monnaie, et encore moins leur or, partout à la vue de tous.

\- Ils n'ont aucun souci à se faire à ce sujet, l'or de farfadet disparaît rapidement, constate Hermione. Je connais particulièrement deux personnes qui se sont fait avoir à ce sujet, l'an dernier.

\- Oui, il est enchanté, c'est vrai, comme tout ce qu'ils fabriquent de leurs mains habiles, remarque Seamus. Au fait, Hermione, je ne te l'ai pas dit, tout à l'heure, mais je te préviens : on va devoir bosser ensemble, on est préfets.

\- Je sais, soupire alors la Gryffondor, soudain lasse. Ça risque de faire beaucoup pour moi, j'ai douze B.U.S.E. à préparer en plus de ça…

\- Ah, quand même, déglutit Finnegan, soudain inquiet. Hm… Si ça peut te rassurer… Le rôle de préfet, c'est facile, il consiste à patrouiller certaines nuits et on n'a qu'à réprimander les fauteurs de trouble, ce n'est pas compliqué. Comme je veux devenir Brigadier, ce sera un bon entraînement.

\- Tu veux devenir Brigadier, demande alors Hermione, surprise.

\- Moi aussi, lance Ernie. On fait équipe, Seamus et moi. Moi aussi, je suis préfet à Poufsouffle, donc on se comprend mutuellement !

\- Je ne savais pas ! Vous allez donc passer votre métier à courir après les perturbateurs qui traînent. Préfet, au final, est un bon entraînement pour.

\- Ouais, rigole Seamus. Ça va être drôle.

Ils continuèrent de parler un moment, puis le Gryffondor parla d'autre chose, l'air assez gêné.

\- Au fait, Hermione, tu aurais vu passer quelqu'un par ici qui se nomme Adrian ? Je tenais tellement à le voir depuis deux mois pour quelque chose…

\- Adrian ? Adrian comment, demande Ernie. Quel est son nom de famille ?

\- Ah, je dois préciser son nom, il y a bien des garçons avec ce prénom. C'est Adrian Pucey, un Poursuiveur de Serpentard.

Cela surprit grandement les trois autres d'apprendre qui était cet ami.

\- Quoi ! Tu es ami avec… avec ces gens, lance MacMillan, irrité.

\- Ce n'est pas mon ami ! Je l'ai rencontré plus d'une fois dans les soirées qu'organisait Dubois, répond soudain Seamus, sur la défensive et mal à l'aise. Il invitait tous les meilleurs joueurs de Quidditch de chaque maison pour boire et manger, en plus de faire des matchs amicaux. Il invitait surtout avec lui les Serpentard pour les ratatiner, au passage… C'était souvent eux qui se prenaient la misère, à ces entraînements, je les plains. Et en parlant de Serpentard, j'ai rencontré Adrian là-bas, on a parlé plus d'une fois, on se connaît assez bien…

\- Attends, Pucey est plus froid qu'un glaçon, tu apprécies ce genre de personne ? Je lui ai parlé un jour, il ne m'a rien répondu. Il ne parle jamais. Je crois qu'il est bête, dit alors Ernie, méprisant. Comment tu as fait pour obtenir plus de deux minutes de conversation avec lui ?

\- J'en sais rien, de comment j'ai fait… Bref… Vous l'auriez vu ?

\- Non, désolé, répond Hermione. Je l'ai vu au terrain de Quidditch chaque année, mais pas ici.

\- Mmmh… J'espère que ce n'est pas ton ami, parce que je te préviens, je n'aime pas ces gens-là, remarque MacMillan, traînant.

\- Heu… Déjà, j'aurai des amis autres que Dean et toi, je suis content, tu n'as pas à t'en faire dessus, rougit Seamus, gêné. Je voulais juste parler de Mar… à Adrian de quelque chose…

\- C'est sensé être gênant, demande Hermione, perplexe. Tu es tout rouge.

\- Un rien le gêne, réplique le Poufsouffle, irrité. Il rougit souvent et il ne peut parler que de travail parce que si je vais plus loin, il se braque.

La Gryffondor pensait aussitôt qu'elle faisait la même chose ; elle était adorable en période superficielle, mais ne montre que des bribes si fines de sa profondeur qu'elle en imite très souvent Seamus et reste seule. Elle compatit alors pour lui.

\- Mais tiens, puisqu'on en parle, tu vas me dire pourquoi tu parles à ce type, d'accord, demande Ernie, intimidant. C'est un Serpentard ? C'est ton ami depuis quand ?… Tu sais, Seam… Je suis ton ami… Tu n'as pas besoin de parler à des personnes pareilles…

\- C'est pas trop mon ami, en fait… C'est plus le sien qui m'intéresse…

Alors qu'ils parlaient de cela, ils croisèrent un homme qui les bousculait quelque peu. Il manquait de faire tomber Ernie au vol par terre, et cogna presque Hermione au vol.

C'était un homme massif, de presque deux mètres, étriqué dans une attitude rigide, presque comme une statue, les bras collés au corps, les poings serrés, le corps quasiment réglé comme une marionnette, l'air noir. Il était habillé en costume classique, veste noire, chemise blanche, cravate noire, pantalon et chaussures de même couleur. Malgré ses yeux oranges, il lançait ses éclairs des prunelles, ce qui expliquait pourquoi Hermione ne se sentit pas très en sécurité tout à coup. Et si ce n'était que le costume ou les yeux. Les cheveux bruns rasés au bol, la tête presque carrée, la barbe mal rasée, les cicatrices de partout, faisaient penser à quelqu'un qui s'était souvent bagarré.

\- Mais faites attention, rugit Ernie, furieux.

Il ignorait si vertement MacMillan que ce dernier en fut abasourdi. Seamus sourit en voyant cet homme, en silence, gardant sa réflexion pour lui, et Hermione demandait, contrariée :

\- Vous m'avez fait mal ! Que faites-vous ?

\- Je viens voir quelqu'un qui n'est pas toi, gamine, et j'ai à faire. Si tu veux savoir - quand même que tu ne comprendrais rien - c'est que des enfants Weasley posent des problèmes, donc laisse-moi passer, tu me gênes.

Il écarta alors d'un coup Granger d'un mouvement du bras, et rentra dans la boutique en courant presque. Seamus fut surpris de voir ça, Ernie furieux, mais Hermione, elle, s'étonnait d'entendre ça. Les enfants Weasley posaient des problèmes quelque part ? Que se passait-il ?

\- Tsss ! Quel antipathique ! Regarde-moi ça ! Il est plus froid qu'un mur ! Je déteste les gens comme ça !

\- Je le connais, c'est mon beau-père, dit alors Finnegan, soudain content.

\- Ton quoi ? Ça, ton beau-père, demande alors Ernie, scandalisé. Hé !… Mais je comprends pourquoi tu es comme ça, alors ! Tout s'explique enfin !

\- C'est ton père biologique, demande Hermione, alors.

\- Oui, ma mère s'est remariée avec un Moldu… Enfin, elle a plus jeté mon père qu'autre chose, à peine elle a divorcé qu'elle s'était remariée, elle a de la chance que l'Angleterre est un pays protestant, parce ce qu'elle a fait, ce n'était pas catholique du tout, ni très orthodoxe, grimace Seamus, alors. C'était parce que mon beau-père était très antipathique. Je suis un peu comme lui aussi. C'est de famille. Et avoir vécu le divorce de ses parents est une chose douloureuse.

\- Ah bon, s'écrie alors Ernie, qui ne semblait pas comprendre, stupéfait. Je ne savais pas ! Tu aurais dû me le dire, je t'aurai aidé à mieux comprendre cette situation !… Mais Seamus, tu n'es pas obligé de copier tes parents dans ce qu'ils ont de pire ! Enfin, tu es quelqu'un de sympathique, même avec tes tracasseries !

Médusé, Seamus écarquilla ses yeux bleus sur lui, tandis qu'Hermione eut un sourire à le voir sourire d'un air soumis devant MacMillan, qui avait l'air fier et impérieux en voyant tant d'admiration sur lui. Finnegan était certes un sombre colérique, mais devant une marque de douceur, il fond comme glace sur neige.

\- Heu… M-Merci, Ern…

\- Hé, hé ! De rien, Seam ! On est potes depuis la première année ! tu es juste trop timide, sinon, tu es O.K.

\- Vous deux, alors, sourit Hermione, quoique préoccupée par cet homme. Excusez-moi, je dois aussi y aller, je dois demander quelque chose.

\- Pas de soucis, sourit Ernie. Au plaisir de te revoir ! On se reparlera à Poudlard… Hein, Seam ?

\- Oui, heu… Quoi, demande alors Finnegan, surpris.

\- Ah, ah, ah, sourit alors la Gryffondor. Bonne journée à vous deux !

Après leur avoir fait un signe de la main, elle les laissa ici pour pouvoir continuer plus loin dans la boutique.

Elle ignora totalement ce qu'elle trouvait, elle aimait autant le Quidditch que sa première chemise. Elle cherchait rapidement de l'œil Tonks ou Mr. Goldstein, mais elle ne les trouvait pas, il y avait beaucoup de monde.

Comme elle ne faisait pas trop attention, elle cogna quelqu'un habillé d'une robe noire, qui fit tomber alors le balai qu'il tenait à la main.

\- Oh… Oh ! Je suis désolée ! Vous allez bien ?

Hermione était tombée à terre, et aidait l'autre à se relever. C'était un garçon assez gros, qu'elle avait déjà vu à Poudlard. Mais elle ne savait plus où. Son air patibulaire disait qu'il n'avait pas aimé se faire bousculer.

\- Faites attention, lance-il d'une voix grave et irritée.

\- Je… Je n'ai pas regardé ! Vous n'avez rien de cassé ?

\- Non.

Hermione fut stupéfaite de voir qu'il ne disait rien de plus. Elle s'attendait à ce, qu'il dise plus de choses. Mais pas du tout, il restait là à la fixer d'un air peu ravi, et elle aussi, de l'air de se demander ce qu'il allait dire.

C'était un gros garçon massif qu'elle avait déjà vu auparvant. C'était un adolescent aux cheveux noirs très courts, l'air ennuyé, comme s'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il croisait les bras sur la poitrine, ce qui ne flattait pas du tout son ventre enrobé. Il était aussi de très grande taille, un demi-troll, comme les décrivaient Ron et Harry.

Puis alors, il fronça tout à coup les sourcils, et dit :

\- Ta tête me revient. Tu es amie avec Harry Potter.

\- Oui, pourquoi ? Vous le connaissez ?

\- Je l'affronte chaque année au Quidditch. Il fait perdre mon équipe à chaque fois.

Hermione crut alors comprendre qui il était. Ah oui, elle avait vu cette tête là-bas… Au Stade. Tiens, ça intéresserait Seamus, ça, c'était Adrian Pucey, en chair et en os, mais surtout en ventre.

\- Tu es Adrian Pucey.

\- Oui.

Nouveau silence. Hermione venait de voir qu'il était est peu bavard.

\- Heu… Tu connais un certain Seamus Finnegan, non ?

\- Pourquoi, répondit-il seulement, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Parce qu'il te cherche dehors.

\- Ah.

Et il ne dit rien de plus. Sans doute par politesse, il restait là à la fixer, planté là, et Hermione se sentit gênée. Elle ne pouvait pas partir sans une excuse, donc elle en trouva une :

\- Aurais-tu vu une grande femme aux cheveux qui changent vite de couleur ? Ou un homme qui fait peur avec de sales manières ?

\- Mh ? Là-bas.

Il désigna alors le fond de la boutique.

\- Heu… Bon… Bon ben, Merci. Au revoir.

\- Au revoir.

Il s'éloigna en même temps qu'elle. Hermione s'éloigna, puis, alors, se retrourna. Il vit avec surprise que ce garçon la regardait alors, avec de gros yeux. Puis, elle se retourna à nouveau devant elle, et se dit que ce garçon était un peu étrange. En plus d'être froid et assez désagréable. Elle s'en méfiait un peu.

Après une petite fouille « là-bas », elle remarqua Runcorn plus loin, près de l'arrière-boutique isolée, pour parler avec Tonks. Personne ne lui prêtait attention, les clients abondaient de toutes parts et ils étaient plongés dans une discussion.

\- Albert, tu es sérieux ? Je croyais que Shacklebott devait JUSTEMENT détourner l'attention de Malefoy ! Ne me dis pas que… que Malefoy a compris !

\- Le hasard a joué contre vous. Il a fallu que ce soit le seul jour où il parte de son bureau, pour aller dans l'Allée des Embrumes… Et en emmenant vos enfants faire les magasins, deux des enfants d'Arthur sont allés faire leurs courses là-bas… Il a trouvé ses deux gosses en train de faire du marché noir, quelle honte pour lui.

\- Comment ça ? Qui étaient les enfants en question, il en a quatre, dont deux autres ici, qui ne sont pas les siens, en plus. Sois plus précis !

\- Deux jumeaux idiots. Ils avaient acheté du venin de Tarentula, tout en se faisant remarquer par Malefoy. Arthur est venu les sauver, mais le Mangemort l'a pris la main dans le sac, en train d'acheter des objets de magie noire qu'il est interdit de posséder sur soi. Lui-même faisait ses petites comissions. Et je suis sûr qu'il va faire quelque chose à Arthur de peu plaisant… Tu le connais.

\- Oh non… Quelle poisse.

\- Shacklebott a dû finir sa mission en avance, car évidemment, Malefoy est rentré à son bureau plus tôt que prévu. Je le sais, il m'a pris à part dans le couloir pour tout bien m'expliquer. Tu peux féliciter la langue pendue de Lucius, autant que le génie des fils Weasley.

\- Quoi ? Oh non ! Malheur ! Je savais que Fred et George allaient faire n'importe quoi, mais… Aïe, aïe… On en reparlera plus tard… Ah ! Hermione ? Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

Hermione eut un sourire gêné. Comment dire qu'elle les attendait en fait depuis longtemps, pour apprendre que les jumeaux ont fait des bêtises ?

\- Heu… Quand va-on partir ? Ça fait trente minutes que j'attends dehors.

Runcorn, l'air glacial et peu avenant, regardait Hermione profondément un moment, en fronçant les sourcils de manière inquiétante, avant de l'ignorer. Granger en eut peur, on dirait qu'il était fou furieux. Ces yeux étaient peu avenants… Puis il continuait à parler à sa collègue du Ministère.

\- Je te laisse, tu as à faire avec ta fille… Non, ce n'est pas ta fille ? Eh bien, ramène donc cette fille chez elle. Je vais y aller pour ma part, j'ai du boulot.

Il partit sur ses entrefaites. Trouvant Goldstein prétentieux, Hermione fit part de ses reproches à Tonks.

\- Oh, tu sais, il est gentil. Il t'a regardé de travers car il a pensé que tu l'as espionné, c'est tout. Il n'est pas commode, mais enfin, tu connais des hommes comme Maugrey, il en existe pour ne pas sauter au plafond quand tu leur parles. Tu me diras, aussi, quelle bêtise d'aller dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

Tonks appela alors d'une voix forte Ginny, qui était occupée à essayer des robes de Poursuiveur, matelassées en jaune doré et en rouge éclatant, un Nimbus 1999 à la main.

\- T'en penses quoi ? Oh, Hermione ! Salut ! Regarde ! J'ai l'air d'une vraie Poursuiveuse de Flaquemare ! Yah !

Même si elle était bien habillée pour faire du sport, ce n'était pas le moment, et à voir les mines abattues de ses admiratrices, Weasley comprit qu'il y avait un problème quelque part.

\- On rentre, fit Tonks, tristement. Fred et George ont fait des bêtises, et je sens qu'ils vont se faire massacrer plusieurs fois par leurs parents et Maugrey. Ils sont allés dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Tu ranges tout ça, on reviendra un autre jour, d'accord ?

Et Ginny, tristement, s'en allait lentement, pour ranger tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé. Elle pressentait déjà le programme de la soirée.

Et en effet, elle l'eut bien pressenti. Les choses se sont très mal passées ensuite. Fred et George, le visage rouge de honte, ont été épargnés tout le trajet du retour, et ils n'ont même pas gardé le bénéfice qu'ils ont fait sur du venin en réduction, confisqué par leurs parents. Ils se doutaient qu'on se taisait, pour pouvoir en dire deux mots à la maison, et attendaient leur pénitence, en silence, quand le reste ne disait mot. Mr. et Mrs. Weasley étaient furieux, et Tonks était frustrée au plus haut point. Derrière eux, Ron, Harry, Hermione et Ginny préféraient se taire.

Lorsqu'on arrivait enfin au Square, après la précaution de base pour rentrer, tous les adolescents ne se firent pas prier pour regagner au plus vite leurs chambres avec leurs achats. Harry, pourtant si écoeuré à la base de ressembler à Dudley, préférait ne pas songer à ce détail, et rejoindre Ron dans sa chambre, quand Hermione et Ginny montaient à la leur. Petit détail d'importance, Mr. Weasley tint ses fils Fred et George par le col quand ils tentèrent d'en faire de même, pour signifier qu'ils n'auraient pas droit au même privilège.

Les deux filles ne restèrent pas ensemble dans leur chambre très longtemps. Après avoir déposé leurs fournitures sur le lit ou leurs valises, elles descendirent discrètement vers la chambre d'Harry et Ron, pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans leur chambre, Ron était abattu, et Harry, dont l'effet du Polynectar se dissipait de plus en plus, semblait avoir littéralement les fesses entre deux chaises, triste et furieux, de même qu'il jonglait entre deux apparences douteuses.

D'après Ron, Fred et George ont faussé compagnie à leur père à Gringotts, pour faire un détour par l'Allée des Embrumes, où ils iraient acheter des produits dangereux qu'on ne vend pas en hypermarché. Apparemment, ils cherchaient des substances et liquides difficiles à trouver, mais ils furent servis en facéties, ou, par un mauvais hasard, en sortant du Chemin de Traverse, de tomber nez-à-nez sur leur père, qui les a vus sortir d'une allée interdite. Il discutait d'argent avec un juge du Magenmagot de sa connaissance, qui avait un air rustique et pédant.

Inutile de préciser la honte et la fureur de Mr. Weasley à ce moment. Les jumeaux tentèrent de s'enfuir, mais leur père leur coura après. Il finit par leur mettre la min devant un magasin de magie noire, Barjow et Beurk, d'où sortait un certain Yaxley, qui était au Ministère avec Mr. Weasley, et ils se sont retrouvés chacun nez-à-nez, au plus mauvais endroit et moment. Chacun crut comprendre ce que l'autre faisait ici, visiblement. Si Yaxley, paniqué, tenta deux répliques théâtrales avant de transplaner, les jumeaux, eux, furent violemment réprimandés par leur père, qui était vert de honte et rouge de colère à la fois. Après un terrible sermon, il finit par les traîner jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur, devant les yeux de tout le monde dans le Chemin de Traverse et l'Allée des Embrumes, pour attendre les autres, sans aucune possibilité de boire ou manger quoi que cela soit. Harry et Ron sont arrivés peu après, et ont eu le loisir de connaître la même histoire de leur mère.

\- Ça craint, répond Ginny, atterrée. Mais qu'est-ce qui leur a pris, encore !

\- Ils cherchaient à fabriquer des pétards, répond Potter, triste. L'ennui c'est que la plupart des composants qu'ils cherchaient sont dangereux, comme des queues de scorpion, du venin de serpent. Et on ne verra jamais ça chez un apothicaire, ce serait trop dangereux.

On gardait le silence un moment, puis Ron, par curiosité, demanda ce qu'ont fait Hermione et Ginny. Elles lui racontèrent la rencontre avec les anciens de Poudlard. Harry apprécia assez peu le fait que Lavande soit contre lui.

\- Elle me déteste, donc, conclut tristement le sorcier à la cicatrice.

\- Non, elle est influençable, réplique Ginny. Elle a pas intérêt à la ramener à la salle commune !

\- De toute façon, ce n'était pas une vraie amie pour nous, fit Hermione. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui importe. Harry, tu as entendu ce que cet Albert a dit sur Malefoy ? Il a précisé que c'était un Mangemort. Et il travaille au Ministère !

Harry se braqua quand Ron ouvrit sa bouche en un O gigantesque.

\- Qu'a-il dit de plus, lance son ami, avide de savoir.

Hermione, qui se doutait pourquoi son ami à la cicatrice était soudainement si intéressé, préférait ne pas alimenter cette curiosité-là.

\- Rien, dit-elle seulement.

Ron fit alors une maladresse quand tout devait se finir, c'était d'avoir un mauvais état d'esprit, ce qui lui valut une autre dispute avec Hermione.

\- Mais, attends, Hermione, pourquoi tu parles à Seamus ? Tu ne le fais pas d'habitude, tu es tout le temps avec nous… Pourquoi tu parles à d'autres personnes ?… je suis le seul à l'avoir remarqué ? D'abord Krum, puis lui et Ernie… Pourtant, Hermione, tu ne parles jamais à personne, d'habitude…

\- C'est sensé être mieux comme ça, demande Hermione, soudain irritée.

\- Heu… Non, non, pas du tout… Enfin… Je disais juste que… Heu, tu es sûre de parler à Seamus ? Finnegan est aussi timide que brutal et je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait mettre deux choses aussi contradictoires dans la même personne.

\- Ron, tu peux arrêter de parler mal de tout le monde, je te prie, demande Granger, excédée. Tu en deviens énervant. D'accord, Seamus est très maladroit, mais c'est quelqu'un de bien au fond. Et il a des amis, tu sais, il parle à Ernie.

\- Ce cas social, rit alors Weasley. Ernie est un imbécile ! Tout le monde le dit, même Harry. Je suppose que quand on a pas d'amis, on prend ce qui vient…

\- Quoi ! Je n'ai jamais dit ça, s'écrie alors Potter, surpris. J'ai juste dit qu'il était totalement à l'ouest parfois ! Moi aussi j'apprécie Ernie, même s'il a des défauts qui ne sont pas toujours commodes, tu as mal interprété ce que j'ai dit !

\- Arrête de critiquer ce que je fais, et à qui je parle, réplique soudain Hermione, vexée. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton avis superficiel !

\- Il n'est pas superficiel, au contraire, bougonne Ron. Depuis que j'ai été déçu, l'an dernier, je vois les choses d'une façon nouvelle et plus réaliste.

\- Ah, oui, vraiment ? Ça n'a pas l'air de te réussir, puisque tu es devenu plus insupportable qu'à l'ordinaire.

\- Dis ce que tu veux, madame je-sais-tout ! Ça te va bien de dire ça, tu prends tout le monde de haut parce que tu as de bonnes notes partout ! Mais tu ne vois pas certaines choses que je vois bien d'où je suis !

\- Arrête de dire que je suis une « Je-sais-tout », c'est irritant ! Et de quoi parles-tu encore ?!

\- Eh bien, tu n'y connais rien du tout, à la sociabilité, à l'amitié ! Tu en presque naïve !… J'ai remarqué que tu te laisses séduire par n'importe qui… On dirait que tu prends un peu tout sans réfléchir, ce qui est étrange quand on sait que tu es intelligente. Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas parler à d'autres personnes, tu ne les connais pas, ils ne sont pas forcément aussi merveilleux qu'ils le prétendent. En vérité, tu n'es pas douée en contact social, donc… Hé, pourquoi tu te braques comme ça ?!

\- La vérité ! La vérité ! Ah ! Ron, tu veux l'entendre, la vérité ?

\- Au secours, soupire Harry. Ça y est, ils recommencent. Après Fred et George, on a ça. Ginny, tu veux qu'on se fasse une Bataille Explosive ?

\- J'arrive, dit Weasley en le suivant, tandis que Ron et Hermione se criaient dessus une fois de plus, comme cela arrivait de plus en plus souvent entre eux.


	5. Chapter 4

**4\. Divination et digressions à Poudlard**

Pendant les trois jours à venir, on vit dans une double tension, liée au fait que Fred et George se firent réprimander pas moins de trois fois en trois jours. D'abord, leurs parents leur ont bien crié dessus pendant une heure, ensuite, Maugrey a pris le relais au dîner. On n'a pu manger qu'à vingt heures et demie. McGonagall, présente à l'Ordre de par son amitié avec Dumbledore, le fondateur, fut même venue le lendemain en personne, pour les sermonner violemment et leur promettre des heures de colle pendant trois mois tous les jours, même le week-end. Ils crurent leur sentence terminée, mais ils eurent encore à rendre des comptes à Percy qui leur a écrit une bien jolie lettre plus tard dans la journée. Entre temps, ils ont été forcés de faire la vaisselle et de mettre la table tous les jours d'affilée jusqu'à la rentrée, et l'ambiance du Square fut amère jusqu'à la fin du mois.

Quand à Mr. Weasley, il fut obligé de rendre des comptes à Lucius Malefoy, qui essayait de le faire chanter pour ne pas porter plainte pour être le père d'« enfants Mangemorts ». L'honneur fut sauvé à moitié, par l'intervention de Shacklebott qui lui fit remarquer qu'il faut des preuves écrites pour un procès, pas orales. Comme il s'advenait qu'il n'en avait pas, Malefoy abandonna son idée, furieux, pour se venger sur Mr. Weasley en le condamnant presque à rester dans son bureau pour la nuit pendant une semaine, tant il le surchargeait de paperasse à faire, sous la menace de se faire renvoyer pour incompétence. Et il ne serait pas, bien sûr, payé un penny pour ça. Il ne faut pas rêver non plus.

Dans le Square, il ne restait plus qu'à préparer ses valises. C'était la seule chose à faire en même temps. Il n'y avait plus aucune salle à nettoyer, et vu comment les adultes étaient énervés en ce moment, autant ne pas compter sur une possible autre sortie extérieure que celle pour la rentrée. Au moins, cette année, on ne serait pas en retard pour prendre le Poudlard Express.

Ou pas. Il faut bien dire que le rangement n'est pas le fort des garçons, puisque qu'il n'y eut que Hermione, Ginny de prêtes pour le 1er septembre. Ron et Harry devaient ranger des bagages négligés, et la valise du premier explosa en chemin dans les escaliers, faisant tomber la valise de l'autre, et son porteur, au passage. Quand à Fred et George, anarchistes auto-proclamés, il ne fallait pas s'étonner qu'ils avaient oubliés de faire la leur. Mrs. Weasley fut évidemment furieuse, au point d'avoir laissé les œufs exploser sur la casserole. Ron apprécia le fait de s'être trouvé trop près. Il put déguster sur la minute. On devait partir à sept heures pour la gare de King's Cross, mais il était huit heures moins vingt quand enfin, la valise d'Harry cessa de faire ses caprices pour ne pas rentrer dans le coffre de la voiture.

Comme Mr. Weasley ne pouvait pas venir, ce fut Tonks qu'on choisit pour le voyage. Elle avait le permis depuis un moment, et prit sa voiture pour accompagner les adolescents à la gare. Après avoir allongé la banquette d'un sortilège pour en faire rentrer six à l'arrière. Elle essaya de remonter le moral d'une famille furieuse, mais c'était difficile, compte tenu des circonstances. Ron dormait même sur l'épaule de Ginny, tant il avait peu dormi. Hermione, vu comment elle se sentait à un enterrement, pria pour qu'on arrivât vite. Cela fut accordé, car Tonks ne respectait aucune limitation de vitesse.

À King's Cross, on sortit les valises du coffre, et Tonks prit Harry et Ron à part pour leur remettre les cages d'Hedwige et de Coquecigrue, mises de côté par Maugrey. Une fois qu'on fut tous chargés, on courut presque vers la voie 9 pour aller prendre le train. On put littéralement foncer dans la barrière qui séparait le monde Moldu du monde sorcier. Enfin, on était arrivé à la voie 9 ¾ et il était huit heures moins le quart.

Sur le quai, heureusement, le train était resté, mais comme le départ était prévu à huit heures pile, il ne resterait pas beaucoup de temps pour embarquer, d'ailleurs, tous les jeunes montaient à bord, et les adultes commençaient à partir. Mrs. Weasley n'eut pas le temps d'embrasser tous ses enfants, ni Harry, car il fallait se dépêcher. On montait en trombe dans les voitures, sans trop savoir où on se dirigeait, au point qu'on se sépara quasiment en trois groupes différents : les jumeaux dans leur coin, Harry et Ron, puis Ginny et Hermione. Pourtant, cette dernière ne put pas rester longtemps avec son amie.

\- Je dois aller à une réunion des préfets, explique-elle.

\- Mince, répond la rousse. Donne-moi tes bagages, je vais les garder.

\- Comment vais-je faire pour te retrouver, après, s'inquiète Hermione. Il y a bien une centaine de compartiments, étalés sur pas moins de dix wagons.

\- Je ne sais pas. Tu me chercheras ! Et n'oublie pas de prendre ton insigne !

\- Je l'ai dans ma poche, répond son amie. Merci, Ginny. Je vais mettre du temps avant de revenir.

\- Je t'attendrai, acquisce la rousse. À toute à l'heure !

Hermione mit un petit temps pour retrouver le dernier wagon, où étaient déjà tous les préfets, du moins, de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle. Les Serpentard aussi étaient en retard, enfin, ils n'avaient pas envie de venir. Les préfets-en-chef, Angelina Johnson de Gryffondor, et Katty Meilster de Serdaigle, les attendirent en vain pendant cinq minutes, et soupirèrent, avant de commencer le très bateau refrain des responsabilités de préfet, qu'on connaissait déjà sans même l'avoir été. Hermione écouta d'une sage et concentrée oreille, bien qu'elle fut l'une des seules, les autres feignaient la politesse ou ne cachaient pas leur ennui ou leur désintérêt.

Hermione en profita pour voir qui avait été élu préfet dans les différentes maisons. Tous des cinquième année, donc elle les connaissait d'autant plus qu'ils étaient ses camarades de cours. À Poufsouffle, c'était Ernie MacMillan, et Susan Bones, tandis qu'à Serdaigle, c'était Anthony Goldstein et Padma Patil. Et son camarade masculin de Gryffondor, bien qu'elle le savait déjà, était Seamus Finnegan. Mais par contre, il n'y avait pas de Serpentard dans le compartiment, ce qui l'intriguait. Où étaient-ils passés ?

\- … et vous aurez, en plus de vos obligations, le droit d'utiliser la salle de bains des préfets, la même qu'utilisent les capitaines d'équipe de Quidditch, c'est à dire les personnes comme moi, fit Angelina, ravie, d'avoir récité sans faute son discours jusqu'au bout. Les Gryffondor, retenez bien : le mot de passe de l'année est _Myrrhe impériale _!

On applaudit vaguement à la fin de la prestation.

\- Des questions, demande Angelina, joviale.

Hermione leva en main, comme en cours. La capitaine de Quidditch lui donna la parole de la même façon que McGonagall le faisait, c'est-à-dire en appelant les élèves par leur nom de famille. Donc elle l'appella « Miss Granger », ce qui fit rire quelques préfets qui trouvaient cette attention exagérée.

\- Qui sont les préfets de Serpentard ?

Angelina renifla de mépris. Les Gryffondor étaient ennemis jurés des Serpentard. Ce fut sa collègue Katty Meister qui répondit.

\- C'est Theodore Nott et Pansy Parkinson. Normalement, ils devraient être là, mais maintenant vous le savez.

\- Drago n'a pas été élu, lance Seamus, incrédule. Son père va faire un scandale. Dès qu'il n'a pas ses petits privilèges, sa famille fait tout un scandale.

\- Non, au contraire, il s'est arrangé pour que son fils n'ait pas le rôle de préfet, ainsi il pourra travailler plus et avoir de meilleures notes, explique Katty. Il a écrit pour cela une lettre à Rogue, qui a fait passer le message. Ça arrangeait bien Dumbledore, qui préférait Theodore Nott, un gringalet sombre et étrange, aussi bourgeois et snobinard que Malefoy, mais qui a le mérite de faire son travail correctement. Quand à Pansy Parkinson, on l'a choisie surtout parce qu'on n'avait trouvé personne de mieux chez les filles à Serpentard.

\- On va pouvoir punir Malefoy, ricane Susan. Drago est horrible avec tout le monde, même avec les gens de sa propre maison. Il va devoir nous respecter maintenant.

\- Oh que oui, et on va même enfoncer plus que cela les Serpentard, réplique Angelina. Nous allons gagner la Coupe de Quidditch cette année, comme la Coupe des Maisons cette année, comme il se doit.

\- Tu rêves ! C'est les Poufsouffle qui vont gagner tout ça, réplique Ernie. J'y veillerai ! Foi de préfet.

\- C'est ça, on en reparlera quand nous aurons eu la Coupe des Maisons au mois de juin, dit fièrement Angelina. D'autres questions ?

Contre toute attente, Seamus eut une question. Sans doute parce qu'elle lui était supérieure en hiérarchie, Angelina l'appela comme elle le fit pour Hermione, à savoir « Mr. Finnegan ».

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de te la jouer !… Mon nom, c'est Seamus, et tu es une amie de la famille, je te rappelle. La question, c'est qu'il y a des rôles à prendre dans l'équipe de Quidditch ? Dubois a quitté l'école depuis la fin de notre troisième année, et la place est toujours vacante. Il y a d'autres places que celle-ci ? Ça fait deux ans, quand même.

\- Heu… Tu fais très bien de me le rappeler, je dois passer une annonce pour le poste de Gardien. Tu es intéressé ?

\- Ah non, fit Seamus, boudeur. J'aurai aimé être Batteur.

\- Ah, comme moi, s'enthousiasme Ernie, ravi.

Angelina eut un sourire, et dit :

\- L'an prochain, les deux places de Batteur sont libres. Ça te laisse le temps d'améliorer ton niveau. Merci Mr. Finne… Seamus.

Comme il n'y avait plus d'autre question, Johnson lança :

\- Maintenant, vous tous, allez guider les première année comme il se doit !

Les préfets hochèrent la tête et partirent un à un vers les compartiments réservés aux première année. Tous accomplirent leur mission de présentation des règle facilement dans l'ensemble, même si Seamus fut assez silencieux, devant laisser à Hermione le temps de finir, et qu'Ernie, il monologuait tellement sur les règles à suivre, et sur lui-même, qu'il empêchait Susan de faire son travail, au point que cette dernière, irritée, trouvait très bien le fait de le laisser parler tout seul, et d'aller s'acheter des Patacitrouilles.

On aurait oublié les Serpentard, si on n'avait pas croisé ceux-là plus loin, en train de discuter sans la moindre gêne, bloquant des deuxième année en occupant tout le couloir pour eux tous seuls.

\- Hé, poussez-vous, lance Ernie, irrité. Le wagon n'est pas à vous, alors laissez passer les autres !

D'un air méprisant, les Serpentard regardèrent ceux qui voulaient passer. Dans le lot, on reconnut Pansy Parkinson, une fille odieuse avec un visage de pékinois, un sourire qui faisait penser à celui des psychopathes qu'on voit dans les films d'horreur, à Theodore Nott, qui avait tout du bourgeois caricatural, une double nuque, l'air condescendant, et enfin, Drago Malefoy, avec son indémodable chevelure blonde qui achevait de le faire passer pour un cadavre, tant sa peau était aussi pâle que les cheveux en question. Évidemment, Crabbe et Goyle, les esclaves de Drago, se trouvaient derrière lui, et ils étaient à eux deux si énormes, qu'ils occupaient bien la moitié du couloir.

\- Mais que vois-je, lance Malefoy, dédaigneux. Les… comment pourrai-je vous appeler ? Oui, les clochards, vous qui êtes occupés de surveiller les trois autres maisons de pauvres de Poudlard. On n'avait rien de mieux ? Soit on a pris les premiers de la classe, soit on a tiré au sort après avoir mis tous vos noms dans une boîte à chaussures.

\- Tu ne devrais pas faire ton malin, réplique Ernie. On est préfets, et pas toi. Comme quoi, travailler au lieu d'embêter ton monde aurait permis d'avoir un peu plus de lustre par rapport à nous.

Soudain, Drago perdit de sa superbe et devint radieux à furieux en deux secondes, un exploit aussi inattendu qu'amusant.

\- Silence, MacMillan ! Ton père s'est fait renvoyer pour insolence, et mon père peut t'arranger quelque chose de ce genre à toi aussi, ne compte pas me parler sur ce ton une fois de plus, on n'est pas au même niveau, toi et moi ! Eh bien ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on continue de recruter des Poufsouffle, cette maison et ceux qui sont dedans, ne servent vraiment à rien. Je crois que c'est la charité de Poudlard, on prend ceux qui traînent, histoire de leur faire croire qu'ils sont sorciers. Je comprends pourquoi l'emblème de Poufsouffle, c'est un blaireau, vous êtes issus de la même espèce.

Les Poufsouffle en question le prirent très mal. Susan insultait Drago et Ernie faisait rouler ses poings. Derrière eux, les Serpentard ricainaient. Puis Malefoy regarda tour à tour Seamus et Hermione, qui avaient leur insigne de préfet. Il ricana.

\- Oh, une Sang-de-Bourbe et un anorexique, le casting de Gryffondor n'est guère mieux que les années précédentes. Je croyais au moins qu'on aurait eu la décence de prendre Harry en tant que préfet. Je suis déçu, et pas qu'un peu, j'aurai aimé lui parler un peu en détail de son passé de meurtrier, histoire de voir si Cedric le hante dans ses rêves ou non, comme certains le disent, rit Drago, méprisant. Dis, Granger, tu es fière de toi ? Être la chouchoute des professeurs paie, à ce que je vois. Je vais faire comme toi : quand je serai revenu à Poudlard, je ferai mon fayot avec les professeurs, en leur parlant souvent, comme tu le fais…

Seamus, qui était d'un caractère agressif, serra les poings en dardant un regard mauvais sur Malefoy, prêt à attaquer et attendant qu'on lui donne l'occasion, quand Hermione plus calme et confiante en elle, répliqua à l'insolent Serpentard.

\- J'ai été prise parce que je suis sérieuse et responsable. Tu n'es ni l'un ni l'autre. Si cela te conforte de faire semblant de posséder des qualités, continue de te ridiculiser. Je te bats dans tous les domaines sans même avoir à essayer.

Drago perdit quelques points, face à cette réplique, quelques points à sa confiance en lui malmenée. Il répliqua d'une voix méchante et cruelle :

\- Tu veux une médaille pour tes bonnes notes, Granger ? Bah ! Continue d'en avoir ! Ça te consolera de ne pas avoir d'amis, au point de te contenter des minables dont personne ne veut ! Et mis à part travailler, tu ne sais rien faire d'autre, ah ! Allez, Crabbe et Goyle, on y va, je crois que ça pue la Sang-de-Bourbe, on va tomber malade.

Bêtement ou par politesse, les deux compères rièrent sans savoir pourquoi et suivirent Drago qui partait le nez en l'air. Pansy ricana et suivit son camarade d'un rire narquois. Il ne restait que Theodore, mais vu comment il regardait ses autres collègues, il n'en pensait pas moins que Drago à ce sujet. Il suivit le reste de sa classe traîneusement. Il prit le soin également, de marcher très lentement pour bien embêter son monde, et de refermer la porte derrière lui exagérément lentement pour qu'on ne puisse pas continuer sa route rapidement. Il fallut bien cinq minutes pour qu'il daigne s'en aller.

\- Ils n'ont pas changé, soupire Susan. Toujours aussi gentils, amicaux, humains, sensibles, sociables, adorables…

\- C'est ça, attends qu'on soit à Poudlard, réplique Ernie. Je vais leur mettre des colles pendant six mois et je leur parlerai du même ton condescendant ! Tu vas voir, hein, qui est le blaireau dans l'histoire !

Sur ce, il partit d'un ton colérique et outré. Quand aux Serdaigle, qui n'avaient pas plus de raisons de rester que leurs homologues de Poufsouffle, ils partirent à leur tour vers leur compartiment, laissant les Gryffondor tous seuls.

\- Oh misère, Drago est encore pire que l'an dernier. Chaque année qui passe, il devient plus diabolique encore, soupire Seamus.

\- Ne fais pas attention à lui, répond négligement Hermione. Les gens normaux n'essaient pas d'écraser les autres. C'est même l'inverse. Et parler aussi mal n'améliorera ni ses notes, ni ses relations avec le monde. Qui empirent autant avec son caractère avec les années. Je vais te laisser, tu dois aller voir des amis, non ?

\- Heu… Bah, normalement oui, mais Dean m'a laissé en plan pour aller séduire Lavande, et je ne l'aime pas, donc… Donc je n'ai personne. Et je vais avoir du mal à trouver un compartiment de libre. Cette année, je ne sais pas si il y a plus d'élèves que d'ordinaire, mais tous les wagons sont bondés.

Hermione voyait qu'il était en mauvaise passe. Elle serait allée simplement pour voir Harry et Ginny, si elle n'a pas vu qu'un collègue de Gryffondor était dans le besoin. Elle décida donc de faire une chose qu'elle ne faisait pas souvent d'habitude. Souvent trop timide à l'idée de mal faire, elle décida d'oser, et de demander alors :

\- Tu peux venir avec nous. Le temps qu'on arrive à Poudlard.

\- Avec vous ? Avec Harry, Ron et tout ça ?

Le ton méfiant de Seamus fit comprendre à Hermione que depuis l'été, il a changé d'attitude envers son ami. Pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi. Et elle allait avoir la réponse, ou plutôt, la confirmation de ses doutes en entendant Finnegan lui parler.

\- Hmm… Tu parles toujours à Harry ?

\- Je ne devrai pas, demande Granger, peu ravie, pressentant quelque chose de peu plaisant à entendre.

\- Hé bien… Tu sais… On en a parlé avec Dean pendant les vacances, et…

Et il ne finit pas sa phrase. Hermione n'avait pas besoin d'autre chose que du silence pour comprendre. Cela ne lui fit pas plaisir. Voici que désormais, l'école était liguée contre Harry ?

\- Combien d'autres sont contre mon ami, qu'on en finisse au plus vite, demande sa collègue préfète, plus sèchement. Tu n'es pas la première personne à m'en parler, je crois comprendre que vous êtes un grand nombre à le critiquer.

\- À vrai dire, il y a beaucoup de monde qui pense qu'il est fou, explique Seamus. Dean est neutre à ce sujet, surtout car il s'en fiche un peu, mais de ce qu'il sait et entend, Potter s'est ligué contre une grande partie de Poudlard.

\- Tu penses comme eux ?

Seamus ne répondit pas de suite, inquiet. Il tremblait un peu, signe qu'il était agité mentalement, ce qui se répercutait sur son corps. Soit il avait peur de le dire, soit le ton un peu inquisiteur d'Hermione ne le mettait pas à l'aise.

\- Non… En fait… Hem… Je ne sais pas si je dois le dire, mais…

\- Mais quoi ? Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je suis l'amie d'Harry, et personne ne me parle, donc, je ne le répéterai pas.

\- En fait… Je le crois, mais c'est… un peu dangereux de croire Harry. Il y a beaucoup de monde, et pas des moindres, qui sont contre lui. Être avec lui, c'est un peu se mettre aussi les autres à dos. Et se retrouver seul.

Hermione ne répondit pas, mais cette réponse lui parut autant lâche que déplaisante. Bien qu'elle comprenait les raisons de Seamus, elle trouvait exaspérant que Fudge et sa clique ont créé des problèmes à qui n'avait rien fait d'autre que d'être lui-même.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de le clamer à la Terre entière, remarque Granger, contrariée. Il y a des vérités et des propos qui ne sont pas bons à dire, encore moins au premier venu. Mais il y en a combien d'autres qui le prennent en chasse, si on excepte les idiots comme Drago ?

\- Beaucoup, et un peu partout à Poudlard, explique le Gryffondor.

Il s'empressa d'ajouter, voyant l'air d'Hermione :

\- Enfin… Même s'il est bizarre parfois, je sais qu'Harry n'est pas fou. Je sais de quoi je parle, je le côtoie et je dors dans sa chambre depuis quatre ans. Je ne trouve pas qu'il soit si anormal que ça… Juste pénible quand il veut attirer l'attention sur lui. Enfin… J'ai remarqué que souvent, on cherche à en attirer autour de lui, par exemple en ce moment. Je trouve tout ce foin autour de lui très exagéré. Ces bruits sont le fait de personnes qui font du bruit sans cesse car ils sont inquiets de l'avenir… La peur est la mère de tous les vices. Et des propos incités par la peur ne sont pas souvent raisonnables… Peut-être que le fou dans l'histoire n'est pas celui qu'on pense.

Hermione songeait à tout cela, avant de dire :

\- Si vraiment tu as peur qu'on te voie de travers car tu nous fréquentes, tu seras dans un coin du wagon, et on te laissera partir de ton côté cet après-midi.

\- Ce n'est pas ça le problème, dit Seamus en bougonnant. C'est qu'on ne se connaît pas tant que ça. C'est plutôt Ernie qui s'entend bien avec Harry, pas moi.

\- Ça peut toujours changer. Et Harry n'est pas fermé d'esprit. C'est plutôt Ron qui l'est, mais on ne lui demande pas son avis, et tu le connais, donc il ne fera pas de vagues.

Après une hésitation, il se résigna à faire oui de la tête, et à la suivre.

Mais avant de retrouver Harry, il fallut bien dix minutes pour retrouver le compartiment des Gryffondor, et ce fut déplaisant. L'ennui était que les vitres étaient souvent fermées, et que, question service, on avait baissé d'un cran partout : les gens n'avaient pas envie d'aider Seamus et Hermione, on leur criait dessus dès qu'ils ouvraient un compartiment, voir si c'était le bon, ou au moins, pour voir une tête qu'on connaissait, au point qu'ils s'en résolurent à ne plus ouvrir des portes fermées.

Ce ne fut que dans l'un des premiers wagons du train qu'on aperçut enfin Ginny, qui n'avait heureusement pas obstrué la vitre du compartiment. Elle discutait à cœur joyeux, de ce qu'on voyait. Lorsque Seamus et Hermione rentrèrent enfin dans le wagon, la sœur Weasley se mit à les accueillir bien plus joyeusement que les précédentes personnes.

\- Hermione, tu en as mis du temps ! Assieds-toi, on a de la place partout !… Ça ne va pas ? Hm ? Tu as amené un ami ?

Hermione présenta Seamus au groupe, tout en expliquant à Ginny ce qui s'est passé avec Malefoy.

\- Ah, fit-elle. Mais en même temps, c'est Malefoy, que veux-tu. La connerie, c'est contagieux, à force d'avoir vécu de façon permanente avec des cons, il est devenu comme eux.

Seamus eut un rire en entendant ça, mais pas Hermione, qui constatait en effet que lorsque Ginny disait « s'asseoir avec nous », c'est qu'elle avait trouvé des camarades avec qui passer le temps. Il y avait bien sûr Harry, qui boudait dans un coin, Ron qui la fixait de yeux ronds, mais aussi, une fille blonde qu'ils n'avaient jamais vus, une fille aux cheveux blonds sales, qui n'avait pas de sourcils, et qui avait des lunettes ridicules aux yeux. Et pour couronner ce tableau, elle lisait son magazine à l'envers.

\- Je vous présente Luna Lovegood, annonce Ginny, joviale. Elle est en même année que moi, mais à Serdaigle. Hé, Luna, salue donc nos invités.

Soudain, la fille, aussi lentement que Nott marchait dans les allées, levait doucement ses lunettes, tout en souriant aux nouveaux venus. Son regard bleu était étrangement candide, sensible, au point de faire un contraste total entre le corps et la personne. Hermione eut un frisson en voyant cela, et Ron regardait Luna comme si elle était un dangereux Mangemort.

\- Toi, fit-elle d'une voix douce à Ron, je te connais. Tu es Hermione Granger. Je t'ai croisé parfois dans les couloirs, pour aller à la bibliothèque. Moi aussi, j'y vais beaucoup.

Même si la sorcière se sentait flattée d'être reconnue, elle ne savait quoi dire à quelqu'un qu'elle trouvait comme folle. Harry, dans le même état d'esprit, grinçait des dents, se sentant en mauvaise compagnie.

\- Tu ne rentres pas, Seamus, demande Ginny, intrigué. Hé, n'aie pas peur ! On se connaît de toute façon, on est Gryffondor, et on se voit souvent dans les couloirs. Ne reste pas planté là comme un piquet !

\- Mmh… C'est pas trop ça…

Il s'agitait un peu sur place, les bras croisés. Hermione savait que Seamus était très combattif dans la vie professionnelle, mais très timide et introverti dans le reste. Il ne parle en fait, qu'à Dean, qui est très sociable contrairement à lui. Seamus est affable en superficialité, mais réservé et distant en groupe.

\- Hé, ce n'est pas un wagon privé, ici, lance Ginny, ennuyée. Au fait, grande nouvelle : si il y a des sièges, c'est pour s'asseoir dessus, pas pour décorer, alors utilise-les. Vous m'énervez, là, à jouer les plantes en pot, alors posez vos fesses quelque part avant que je ne vous force à le faire.

Pendant que Seamus s'asseyait à côté de Lovegood, timidement, pour être un peu à l'écart, Hermione trouvait judicieux de s'asseoir en face d'Harry. Même si Luna était à côté de lui, au moins, elle serait avec son meilleur ami. Puis ensuite, Ginny lança un sujet de conversation.

\- Luna, raconte donc ce que tu as fait pendant tes vacances.

\- On a un peu bougé au mois d'août, pas en juillet, répondit Luna, d'une voix calme. On est allé en Suède un mois pour trouver des traces du Ronflak Cornu, mais on n'en a pas trouvé. Mais je me suis bien amusée avec les loups de la Laponie. Ils sont très gentils et ils sont très respectueux les uns des autres. Je les ai caressés et on a joué ensemble. C'était magnifique.

Hermione trouvait cela d'autant plus incohérent que le Ronflak Cornu n'existait pas, et qu'on ne pouvait pas toucher à un loup sauvage sans se faire manger la main. Lorsqu'elle établit ses preuves scientifiques à Luna, elle secoua doucement la tête.

\- Non, tu te trompes, le Ronflak Cornu existe, mais il faut le croire pour le voir. Et les loups sont très gentils, il faut seulement mériter leur respect pour les caresser, sinon, effectivement, ils te mangent. Mon père m'a déjà raconté qu'ils ont traqué des chasseurs, parce qu'ils menaçaient l'équilibre de la forêt.

\- Ah bon, et tu as caressé des loups sauvages, demande Ron, inquiet.

Elle hocha la tête. Hermione, de son côté, trouvait cela absurde.

\- C'est ridicule ! Et si le Ronflak Cornu existait bel et bien, on en parlerait.

\- Ce n'est pas ridicule. C'est un ami à mon père qui me l'a raconté.

\- Ton père ? Qui est ton père ?

\- Il s'appelle Xenophilius, et il dirige le_Chicaneur_. Comme il tient un journal, il connaît beaucoup de choses.

Hermione eut un reniflement de dédain si cher aux Serpentard.

\- Le _Chicaneur_ ? On trouve n'importe quoi dedans ! Je l'ai lu à la volée, et j'aurai dû me douter que ses dessins criards cachaient une extravagance insoupçonnée. J'ai même trouvé la preuve qu'il était possible de transformer des morues en poisson pané ! N'importe quoi !

Luna semblait tout à coup moins gentille. Sans sourcils, elle ne pouvait pas les froncer, mais la façon dont elle rétracta ses yeux montra bien qu'elle avait mal pris cette réponse.

\- Chacun croit ce qu'il veut, tu n'as pas à dire ce qui doit être fait ou non. Et aussi, tu m'as l'air d'être de mauvais conseil là-dessus, car tu es tellement étriquée par ton savoir minuscule que tu ne sais rien du tout de l'immensité du monde qui t'échappe, et crois-moi, il est bien vaste, ce monde.

Hermione fut révoltée d'une telle réponse, quand Ron et Harry écarquillèrent les yeux. Jamais on ne lui parlait ainsi sans conséquence.

\- Ah, parce que toi, tu sais quelque chose de la vie ? C'est beau de croire tout ce qu'on dit, mais sans raison, tu serais bête à en gober des mouches.

Luna eut un sourire.

\- Des mouches ? Je te rassure, elles ne se rapprochent jamais de moi, je ne risque pas d'en manger. Et j'utilise ma raison. Je ne suis pas à Serdaigle pour rien. Quand je lis mes cours, je comprends ce qu'il veulent dire, mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'avoir mes propres idées, c'est cela qui te dérange.

\- Des idées, ce n'est pas la même chose qu'une croyance, les supersititions, c'est des bêtises, c'est pour les gens naïfs et dans le besoin, réplique Hermione.

Luna eut un autre sourire.

\- Ah oui ? Et puisque tu en sais tellement, tu n'as pas compris, que dans la vie, rien n'est certain, même ce qu'on trouve dans les livres. Tout change si vite. Tu crois tout savoir ? Tu me fais rire. Par exemple, il y a des choses qu'on jurait sur la Bible comme étant vraies, mais qui sont fausses. La Terre n'était pas plate, elle n'était pas au centre de l'univers. On ne sait rien du tout. Je sais que j'ignore plus de choses que j'en connais. Pourquoi ne pas croire ? En tout cas, ça ne m'a jamais rendu malheureuse, et j'utilise bien ma raison, pour distinguer ce qui est croyable du bobard.

Hermione ne s'attendait pas à se voir contredite sur quelque chose sur lesquelles elle n'avait pas d'argument à opposer. Elle se mura dans un silence, cherchait des idées à lancer contre Luna, mais elle n'en trouva pas. En guise de réplique, elle se tut et se renferma dans un silence boudeur qui montrait à quel point elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle ne marmonna qu'un simple « N'importe quoi ». Devant l'ambiance soudain refroidie, Ginny se sentit mal, et comme elle ne voulait pas passer le reste de l'après-midi avec un comité glacial, elle proposa un sujet de discussion.

\- Heu… Luna, dis-moi, crois-tu qu'on va avoir un gros emploi du temps, cette année ? En troisième année, j'avais l'impression de mourir.

\- Oui, chaque année jusqu'à la cinquième, ça ne cesse de croître, on a de moins en moins de temps de libre, pour de plus en plus de temps de travail, répond son amie. Heureusement, nous avons peu d'options toutes les deux.

\- Heureusement, acquisce la sœur de Ginny. On est ensemble en Divination et en Étude de Moldus, mais tu fais des Runes et de l'Arithmancie, tu as quand même assez de travail, quand je te vois…

\- Quoi, lance Hermione, tu fais de l'Arithmancie ? Ce n'est pas trop compliqué pour toi ?

Luna regardait son interlocuteur d'un air quelque peu irrité.

\- Tu penses que je suis une sotte ? Tu as tort. Je suis la meilleure de ma classe, sans faire d'efforts. Et toi ? Combien de travail par semaine consacre-tu à une matière que tu dis compliquée ? Comme tu aimes la compétition, je commence : je mets trente minutes. Cinq pour réviser, et vingt-cinq pour faire les devoirs. Tu dis mieux ?

Granger n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle mettait quatre heures par semaine. Luna faisait, comparé à elle, huit fois moins. Devant son silence outré, la jeune Serdaigle comprit qu'elle mettait bien plus de temps.

\- Tu dois être un vrai poison pour ton entourage. Si tu crois avoir toujours raison, tu ennuyeras ceux qui n'ont pas envie de se sentir rabaissés.

Hermione, surprise qu'on lui adresse un tel reproche, se trouvait pour la troisième fois en deux minutes K.O.. Quoi, elle était rigide, en plus ! N'importe quoi ! Enfin… Peut-être un peu, mais tant que ça ? Harry et Ron ne lui en ont jamais rien dit, quoique Ginny parfois a trouvé ses idées toutes faites et stéréotypées, déjà en été.

\- Je suis rigide, demande-elle, stupéfaite. Non, je suis juste cartésienne. La raison pour moi est maître de tout.

\- Tu es trop cartésienne, dans ce cas. Je te rappelle que si la raison est maître de tout, ta raison n'est pas le maître de toutes les consciences, répond la Serdaigle. Apprends à accepter les idées des autres, on te trouvera déjà plus agréable que si tu essayais de convaincre la Terre entière que tu avais raison. En plus, si tu avais si raison, tu n'aurais pas besoin de le prouver. Ton raisonnement montre une faible estime de toi-même, et que tu as de faibles connaissances que tu ne maîtrises que partiellement.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette fille ? Hermione, qui a toujours réponse à tout, ne parvenait pas en placer une avec elle. C'était si gênant pour elle que même Harry, Seamus et Ron compatirent du regard.

\- Tu n'arrives pas à me répondre ? Peut-être que je te gêne. Tu n'es pas la seule, Harry et Ron n'osent pas me regarder en face. Et Seamus ne dit rien depuis qu'il est entré. Je crois savoir pourquoi.

\- Heu… non, dit juste Seamus. Je ne sais juste pas quoi dire…

\- Disons, remarque Harry à la Serdaigle, ennuyé, que je n'aime pas le fait que tu me regardes comme ça, on dirait Trelawney avec son air hystérique. Et je te trouve étrange.

\- On me le dit souvent. Je suis simplement différente, pas étrange. Et de mon point de vue, je suis loin d'être la plus étrange de Poudlard, il y a pire.

\- Ce sont des synonymes, dit Harry, sur la défensive.

\- Pas pour moi, nous n'avons pas les mêmes standarts, on dirait. Peut-on discuter d'autre chose ? C'est ennuyeux.

\- J'avoue, grimace Ron. Je suis désolé, Seamus, d'habitude, c'est pas comme ça que se passe.

\- Heu… C'est sûr, je suis habitué à vous voir rigoler, pas vous énerver comme maintenant, répondit le Gryffondor, mal à l'aise.

Et en parlant d'énervement, Harry allait mettre à sa façon un nouveau sujet de conversation, surtout de façon indélicate.

\- Oui ! Discutons ! Par exemple, j'ai été injustement traîné à une audience ! C'était quand même un peu étrange pour une audience, on aurait dit un interrogatoire. Et que Fudge était froid, ce jour-là…

\- Ce sujet de conversation n'est pas mieux que le précédent, c'est même pire, grommelle Ginny, lasse. Oh, ça va finir en enterrement, ou quoi ?

\- Harry est un caractériel, je te rappelle, grimace Hermione dans son coin.

\- Vous n'êtes pas mieux, toutes les deux, réplique Potter, irrité. Et tiens, au fait, puisque j'en parle, tu as entendu parler de ça, Seamus ? Que je suis pris pour un idiot par Fudge et sa prétendue justice ?

\- Heu… J'aime pas ta façon de parler, grogne Finnegan, irrité. Et oui, je le sais, on me l'a dit.

\- Qui te l'a dit ? C'est encore Fudge qui écrit des bêtises que tout le monde croit, c'est ça ?

\- Arrête, insiste Seamus, mal à l'aise et en colère. Tu ne parles pas comme ça d'habitude, j'aime pas, c'est… c'est pas naturel… Et je le sais, c'est tout ! Ne t'érige pas en marytre, Harry, tu n'en es pas un ! Bien d'autres personnes sont renvoyées par ce même Fudge sans aucune justice, comme tu t'en plains !

\- Quoi, s'écrie alors Ron, en même temps que sa sœur. Ah bon ?

\- Il ont été renvoyés à cause de moi, demande alors Potter, frénétique.

\- Tu te crois un peu le centre du monde parfois, sourit Seamus, amusé. Pas seulement, tu l'ennuies, mais tu n'es pas sa source majeure de stress. Ce qui rend Fudge tendu, ce sont les élections.

\- Les élections, répète Hermione, alors, incrédule. Lesquelles ?

\- Celles du Ministre de la Magie. Les mandats durent cinq ans. Il ne reste qu'une année à Fudge, après, il doit quitter le pouvoir. Elles ont lieu au mois de juin, donc il ne lui reste que dix mois environ de mandat ministériel, et il veut se renouveller au poste, il le dit fermement.

Cela intrigua l'assemblée un moment.

\- Ce n'est pas tant important, si, insiste Harry, perplexe.

\- Quand tu sais que le pouvoir, il n'appartient pas qu'à Fudge, si, explique Seamus. Il y a aussi son parti et ses amis, et ils ont cette année une franche concurrence. Des hommes comme Scrimegeour se sont opposés à lui, et parlent de réformes et de changements. Cela ne plaît pas à Fudge, car ces mesures incombent de changer sa manière de faire, et ce que tu as dit sur Tu-Sais-Qui donne un argument de poids pour étoffer la campagne de son ennemi.

\- Ce Scrimegeour est de mon côté, sourit Potter, ravi.

\- Je n'en sais rien. J'ai à peine écouté ce qu'il promet dans sa campagne. Scrimegeour est trop alarmiste, il surenchérit trop, en promettant beaucoup avec autant de fougue, qu'avec peu de sincérité. Il se contente de montrer les travers du gouvernement, mais c'est plus de la démagogie que de la politique. Mon père dit toujours de se méfier de ceux qui promettent monts et merveilles, de ceux qui trouvent tous les torts à dire du gouvernement, car ils veulent surtout profiter de la masse populaire pour prendre le pouvoir pour eux, et pas pour les autres. Ce qui est mauvais pour tous, au final.

\- Il prend l'avion qui passe, quoi, remarque Ginny. Il parle d'Harry parce que c'est le truc du moment, mais il aurait pris autre chose sinon. Un peu comme avec Lavande, elle suit le train du moment sans réfléchir, en se mettant contre Harry alors qu'elle le connaît. Comme ça, elle n'est pas discréditée, et fait son intéressante au passage, bien qu'elle ne le soit pas.

Finnegan eut un sourire gêné.

\- Il n'y a pas qu'elle qui vous critique… Vous seriez surpris de savoir qui il reste avec vous…

Harry et Ron eurent l'air sombre, tout à coup, et Ginny fronça les sourcils. Hermione, qui le savait déjà, ne dit rien, et regarda Luna, qui semblait peu dérangée par ce qu'ils disaient.

\- C'est un peu comme ça dans la vie, en général, selon les périodes, on est surpris de voir qui est notre ami de qui ne l'est pas, répond la Serdaigle. Ça me l'a fait parfois. Mais difficile de savoir vraiment…

\- C'est ça, le problème, soupire Ron. On croit connaître les autres, mais on est souvent las de voir qu'on a pris ses rêves pour des réalités… On ne sait jamais vraiment qui sont nos amis, la vie est si incertaine…

\- Justement, mais je peux vous dire qui sont vos vrais amis… Ou plutôt, vous le prédire, s'écrie alors Luna, contente. Je vais demander les oracles de parler avec moi. Tu sauras qui est ton allié dans cette période.

\- Les… Les quoi, demande Hermione, incrédule.

\- Les oracles. Ce sont des cartes de divination, tu as dû en voir avec Trelawney, répond Lovegood. Je suis très douée pour les lire et les comprendre. Je peux répondre avec à des problèmes qui concernent les gens. Demande à Ginny, mes oracles ont été de bon conseil.

\- Ah oui, ils m'ont rendu de bien fiers services, lance cette dernière, enthousiaste. Elle a répondu à tous mes problèmes très facilement ! Vous voulez consulter les oracles, vous aussi ?

Hermione fronçait les sourcils. Quoi ? Elle était hésitante, comme Harry, qui n'y croyait pas plus qu'elle. Mais les deux autres garçons étaient plus ouverts sur le sujet

\- J'avais un grand-oncle qui en avait un aussi, une fois, de son vivant, il m'a fait tirer les cartes aussi, et ce qu'il a dit s'est réalisé, dit alors Ron, ravi. Maman y croit dur comme fer, elle lit même des horoscopes de magazines. Mais je me méfie de ces horoscopes. Ils n'ont jamais marché pour moi.

\- Justement, explique Lovegood. Le tarot te donnera toujours un message pour t'aider, bien ce que cela ne soit pas dit que cela ait un sens pour toi sur le coup. Par contre, je déconseille à ta mère de lire ces horoscopes-là, ils ne prennent pas en considération tous les aspects de l'astrologie. Ils risquent d'être très courts, très incertains, donc, sans aucun intérêt pour la remise en question et la croissance spirituelle.

\- Ah, mais je te crois, assure Ron, en souriant. J'ai aussi un tarot, enfin, ma tante en a un. Elle dit que ça marche. Elle m'a montré quelques fois. Ce n'est pas de la plaisanterie. Ce qu'elle m'a dit m'a bien aidé. Je voudrais bien essayer un tirage ou deux, si ça ne te dérange pas.

\- Bien sûr, répond Luna. Je ne sais pas si tu connais ce jeu-là… C'est les _Cartes du Karma._ c'est un bon oracle, bien que les messages sont ambigüs et que je dois souvent poser des questions aux consultants pour bien comprendre. De plus, je peux avoir plusieurs situations en vue, donc, ce sera à toi de trancher. De toute façon, ce sera toujours à toi que revient ce choix, qui tente de te prouver le contraire ment. Je te dis ce que je verrai ; après, tu te débrouilleras, car le tarot ne résoud aucune situation. Les véritables avancées ne naissent que de nous-mêmes, pas des autres. Tu serais bien naïf de croire que les choses se résolvent et se comprennent toutes seules.

Pendant qu'elle parlait, Luna allait chercher dans sa valise une boîte grise qui ressemblait à un petit coffret, sur lequel était écrit en lettres capitales : _Cartes du Karma, messages d'au-delà._

\- Commençons. Alors, qui veut tirer en premier ?… Ginny, quelle surprise. Quelle est ta question ?

\- Il y a une chose que je me suis toujours demandée : est-ce Drago Malefoy va épouser Pansy Parkinson ? On dirait qu'ils sont ensemble !

\- Non, sérieusement, dit Luna, irritée, tandis que tout le wagon riait. C'est peut-être un jeu de cartes, mais ce n'est pas un jeu de société, et si c'est pour poser des questions sans utilité, ce n'est pas la peine, je range mes cartes et on n'en parle plus.

\- Oh, bon, ça va, je voulais juste un peu rire. Quand même bien que j'aurai aimé le savoir. La vraie question, c'est : vais-je avoir une belle histoire d'amour avec le garçon auquel je pense ?

\- Quoi, attends, c'est qui, demande soudain Ron, sur la défensive. Je veux savoir qui c'est !

\- Oh là, là, soupire Hermione, irritée. J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part.

\- Arrêtez, coupe Luna, en les voyant se disputer. Je serai déconcentrée par vos cris et par vos vibrations négatives. Bien, Ginny, tire trois cartes. Je te dirai ce que je vois.

Weasley, excitée en entendant cela, regardait son amie battre les cartes en les mélangeant, avant de frémir en les voyant tendues devant elle. Ginny coupait le tas en deux, et de ce qu'elle avait pris, sans regarder autre chose que le derrière cartonné des cartes, en tira trois en réfléchissant, puis une quatrième qui la titillait, et les tendit à Luna. Hermione, aussi intriguée qu'horrifiée, suivait la scène de l'œil, comme Harry, qui n'avait jamais vu ça, voyait ceci comme un spectacle de magie noire. Seamus fut très concentré sur le jeu, mais nullement gêné de ce qu'il voyait. Ron, lui, semblait plutôt calme. Sans doute que les première fois, pour ceux qui n'ont jamais fait, font très peur plus que les autres.

Luna lit les cartes d'un air attentif. Puis elle les montra après à Ginny. Il y avait une image de parchemin avec des inscriptions dessus, un cœur dessiné, une faux, un cercueil en bois et un soleil qui souriait à deux enfants.

\- De ce que je vois, non. Tu auras peut-être des histoires, comme je le vois avec le cœur. Tu as déjà des idées, comme le montre le parchemin. Mais à qui que tu penses, ça ne sera pas bien durable ou positif. L'image d'un cercueil n'est pas rien, en plus, avec la faux à côté, ça me fait penser à des pertes, des deuils. Non, tu ne vas pas mourir, mais il se peut que tu perdras quelque chose avec ces histoires. Mais avec le soleil à la fin, ça finira bien, donc, je suppose que tu devrais éviter de te précipiter sur le premier cœur venu. L'amour sera plus tard, donc si tu attends un peu, tu éviteras la faux et le cercueil.

\- Ah bon, fit Ginny, refroidie soudain.

Déçue, Weasley se mit à bouder. Indifférente, Luna récupéra ses cartes, et continua à les battre.

\- Hé, je veux essayer, lance Ron. Je… Enfin… je peux t'appeler Luna ?

\- Bien sûr, je préfère être appelée Luna, que Mrs. Lovegood, ou encore comme on le fait parfois, « Toi, là-bas ». Que veux-tu demander ?

\- J'ai juste une seule question, enfin, deux : moi aussi, je veux savoir si j'aurai mes B.U.S.E., et ensuite, si j'aurai une petite amie.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de cartes pour savoir que tu resteras puceau jusqu'à tes trente ans, vu comment tu es nul avec les filles, réplique soudain Ginny.

\- Du calme, du calme ! Je ne peux que poser les questions séparément, alors tu devras tirer les cartes deux fois, une pour chacune. Tiens. Tu veux commencer par l'amour ou le travail ?

Ron s'exécuta joyeusement. Sans trop réfléchir, il en tirait un paquet sans couper le jeu, mais Luna, peu dérangée, lisait quand même les messages des cartes. D'après ce que comprit Lovegood, Ron réussira ses examens, mais ce sera très difficile, il y aura des sacrifices à faire, il ne risque pas de parvenir à bon port et d'avoir tout ce qu'il désire, et il ne l'aura que de justesse, même en travaillant : les oracles sont clairs, Ron ne travaille pas assez, et il n'aura pas de chance particulière au travail, il occupera un poste assez bas. Déçu, Ron se consola avec son tirage amoureux : apparemment, malgré les rires moqueurs de Ginny, il aurait une femme, mais dans longtemps, parce le moment n'était pas propice, car il n'avait pas le bon état d'esprit pour en trouver une. Ron ferait mieux de se concentrer dans son travail, parce qu'apparemment, dans d'autres vies, Ron l'aurait négligé pour se satisfaire personnellement dans la débauche des plaisirs de tous genres. La meilleure façon d'en annuler le karma, c'était, justement, de travailler correctement, sinon il y aura des problèmes dans la vie du consultant.

\- Je m'y reconnais, c'est honteux, fit Ron. À t'entendre, on dirait que je suis un gros paresseux qui n'en branle pas une.

\- Tu étais comme ça depuis plusieurs vies, tu pensais surtout à t'amuser et à te satisfaire, sans comprendre qu'on n'a rien sans rien, explique Luna. Du coup, tu avais des problèmes partout, et tu ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils venaient comme ça. Les conséquences actuelles viennent de causes antérieures.

\- C'est à dire ? Je ne comprends pas…

\- Tu portes tous ces bagages depuis l'autre côté, de l'enfance, d'anciennes relations, peu importe, mais tout ce que tu fais, tu l'emmènes avec toi, jusqu'à ce que tu décides de les retirer dans l'amour. Tu peux toujours choisir ton attitude devant ce que tu vis. C'est la seule chose qui annule le karma. À moins que tu veuilles répéter sans cesse la même chose, change d'attitude.

Pensif, Ron s'absorba dans ses pensées, préoccupé par ce qu'il entendait. Pendant ce temps, quand Hermione se méfiait de ce jeu de tarot, Harry, lui, semblait adouci par ce qu'il avait entendu, et semblait vouloir tirer à son tour.

\- Je peux essayer aussi, demande Seamus. J'ai trois questions, mais… C'est beaucoup…

\- Ça dépend sur quoi, dit Luna. Si c'est pour demander une question aussi idiote que celle de Ginny avec Drago et Pansy, c'est non.

\- Non, évidemment, dit Seamus en souriant. Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire… J'en ai une sur mes examens, une sur ma situation amoureuse - il rougit à cette allusion - et un dernier sur mon beau-père. Il traverse quelques mauvaises passes, j'espère que ça ira mieux, mais si je peux le conseiller, je le ferai. Il croit au tarot, ma mère en faisait souvent dans le passé, comme ma sœur, dans ma famille, ils ont des dons dedans. Il croira, il ne fera pas le sceptique.

\- Aucun problème. Attends… Bien, tire-en trois…

Elle s'exécuta trois fois pour ses questions. La première réponse fut favorable : des difficultés mais pas insurmontables, quelques moments de tension, parfois exagérés, mais dans l'ensemble tout finit bien. La seconde réponse fut aussi favorable, et dit que si Seamus pensait à quelqu'un, il aurait toutes ses chances, à condition d'oser se montrer et parler plus à la personne en question, qui semble déjà d'ailleurs favorable. Un peu d'aide de la part des autres peut faire beaucoup à ce sujet, d'ailleurs, précise Lovegood. La troisième question évoquait des problèmes réels vis-à-vis de son beau-père, mais qui s'arrangeront rapidement, surtout si il reste dans son coin, sans se faire remarquer, parce qu'il y avait une carte sur la bouche, donc la parole. Il devait être prudent dans ce qu'il fait, car les retombées d'une action maladroite peuvent se montrer terribles pour lui. Mais cela passera avec le temps. En entendant tout cela, Seamus fut content.

Pendant que Luna finissait de parler à Finnegan, Potter, à côté, qui trouvait cette divination convaincante, demanda son tour.

\- Luna, je peux essayer, moi aussi, demande Harry. J'ai deux questions. Je veux savoir si j'aurai mes examens, et comment battre Voldemort.

La salle frisonna, sauf Luna, indifférente, et Hermione ouvrit la bouche en O, surtout parce qu'elle pressentait ce que son ami allait faire. Luna, très concentrée, étudiait la question avec intérêt.

\- Cette deuxième question est dangereuse. Non, Harry, je ne te répondrai pas là-dessus. Les examens ne posent pas de problème, par contre.

\- Quoi ?! Oublie les B.U.S.E., dans ce cas ! Je veux juste savoir comment vaincre Voldemort, c'est tout ! Arrêtez de frissonner, vous êtes ridicules ! Alors ? Tu peux ou c'est trop difficile pour toi ?

Luna réfléchissait avec un grand sérieux. Enfin, elle se décida.

\- Je peux te répondre, mais ce sera un conseil, et certainement pas la réponse magique. Je te dirai juste, comment tu dois réagir en ce moment pour aller mieux par rapport à ça. J'irai trop loin en demandant pareille chose, et ce ne sera pas t'aider que te montrer des choses difficiles.

\- C'est tout ?

\- C'est tout.

Harry, déçu, se sentit comme si on l'avait privé de dessert. Enfin, il se décida, quoique à contrecœur. Hermione avait un regard d'hystérique, craignant que son ami allait faire n'importe quoi. Seamus, Ginny et Ron, voyaient surtout avec curiosité comment Luna appelait Voldemort par son nom sans frissonner.

Harry avait tiré juste trois cartes, mais le regard de Luna le poussa à en tirer deux autres… trois, quatre, puis jusqu'à dix cartes différentes. De ce qu'elle comprenait, ce n'était pas drôle du tout, vu son regard irrité et inquiet. On considérait avec intérêt la séance, au point que même Hermione cessa de menacer Luna du regard, pour écouter ce qu'elle allait dire. Quand aux autres, ils étaient tendus. Tous retenaient leur souffle, curieux d'entendre la suite.

\- Eh bien… c'est un très mauvais tirage, et je pèse mes mots. Harry, tu vas beaucoup souffrir, c'est indéniable, répond Luna. Des gens autour de toi vont mourir. Il y a la carte de la mort, du cercueil, du sang et de la magie noire à côté… La mort peut signifier un changement brutal, mais hem, excuse-moi, mais cercueil, mort, sang et magie noire… Je ne vois pas d'autre explication…

Toute l'assemblée eut un frisson, comme Ron, qui devint soudain pâle.

\- Enfin, il n'y a aucune carte positive. Que sur la souffrance, l'errance.

Elle marqua une petite pause, pendant que tous les regards étaient sur elles, surtout l'air concentré et attentif d'Harry. On le dirait fasciné par chaque mot.

\- Tu es dans la haine et tu l'attireras d'autant plus vite que l'on récolte ce que l'on sème. Sois odieux avec autrui et il te le rendra. La colère est une mauvaise conseillère, et une très mauvaise amie, que tout le monde fuit comme la peste. Tu es dans un très mauvais état d'esprit, et cela n'a rien à voir avec Voldemort. Tu es dans la colère, le mépris, tu en veux aux autres, et à cause de ça, tu vas avoir des problèmes. J'ai l'alchimie au milieu du jeu - elle le montre à Harry - ça veut dire que tu dois transformer cette haine en autre chose pour justement, passer de l'alchimie à l'arme, c'est à dire, à quelque chose qui te servira, même si je détourne l'arme de son contexte premier. L'arme sert à tuer, mais c'est aussi « avoir les moyens de », ou encore « avoir des armes contre quelque chose ». Tu dois être plus positif, c'est indéniable. Parce que sinon, tu auras des problèmes, enfin, je ne vais pas vraiment chercher lesquels, ces cartes sont assez sombres pour qu'on n'en rajoute pas par dessus une couche. On vit bien sans savoir, parfois.

Elle s'interrompit un moment, et tira alors la dixième carte tirée par Harry. Le traître, un gobelin qui tirait la langue, tuant une nymphe en larmes.

\- Tu es entouré de mauvaises personnes, ou alors, il y a des gens autour de toi qui ne te veulent du mal. Je ne sais pas qui c'est, les cartes ne peuvent pas me dire « c'est untel ». En tout cas, quelqu'un, ou peut-être même quelque chose, te veut du mal. Attention à qui tu places ta confiance. La carte de la magie noire peut aussi parler d'une personne malintentionnée, ou aux valeurs proches de la criminalité.

\- Cela veut dire que quelqu'un sert Voldemort tout en m'espionnant ?

\- Vu le contexte de la carte, non… Je dirai quelqu'un de ton entourage proche qui n'est pas bienveillant. Enfin… Je ne sais pas qui. Je vois juste la folie et le poignard à côté. Si je devais te donner un indice pour la trouver, c'est une personne dérangée dans sa tête, enfin, quelque chose du genre. Une personne passive-agressive ?… Une personne violente ?… Je ne sais pas trop… Enfin, tu verras dans le temps.

\- Je la connais, cette personne ?

\- Je crois. C'est mon ressenti, après. Je ne dirai rien de plus… Tu veux savoir si tu vas avoir tes B.U.S.E. ?

\- Non… non, non, ça va aller, j'en ai assez entendu, lance Harry, d'une voix étrange. Tu peux garder tes cartes.

\- Comme tu veux.

Luna, sans aucune réaction, retourna à tes cartes. Elle faisait alors quelque chose pour elle, quand l'ambiance fut quelque peu plombée, il fallait l'admettre.

Soudain, alors qu'on était muet depuis dix minutes, Hermione demanda à ce qu'elle essaye.

\- Tu veux essayer toi aussi, demande Luna, amusée. Mais je ne fais pas de tirage de complaisance, vois-tu.

\- Peu importe, je ne vois pas pourquoi je serai la seule ici à ne pas en faire, réplique Hermione. Et puis… Et puis, je vais avoir Divination contre mon gré, je veux avoir des bases. Je vais voir si c'est du pipeau, ou bien si cela peut être pris en compte. D'abord, je veux avoir un aperçu de mes examens. Voilà, cela devrait être facile pour un premier essai.

Lovegood hocha la tête, avant de finir de ranger son dernier tirage. Elle tendit à Hermione, qui, après avoir étudié comment on a fait, a tout compris, coupa en deux, donna un tas à Luna, et en tira, selon ce que sa raison lui chantait, six cartes. Après quelques minutes d'interprétation, Luna sourit et montra les cartes à Hermione.

\- Tu vas avoir tes examens si facilement que cela en deviendra insolent. Regarde, soleil, étoile, bonheur. Le seul problème négatif que je vois, c'est que tu seras épuisée à la fin de l'année, car tu auras trop travaillé dans trop de choses qui ne te correspondront pas. J'ai tiré les symboles ouvriers, la banque, et le pendu. Tu travailles peut-être dans des choses qui ne te servent à rien, ou qui ne te correspondent plus. Je te conseille de les laisser de côté à la fin de l'année. cela veut dire aussi que tu auras un gros bénéfice, si tu mets le pendu à part, avec le travail dont tu es capable, tu seras très heureuse, et tu gagneras de l'argent et des opportunités grâce à tes capacités.

\- En même temps, c'est Hermione, c'est impossible qu'elle n'ait pas ses examens sans les félicitations du jury, réplique Ron, agacé.

Amusée, l'adolescente avait laissé ses préjugés de côté, puisqu'elle en redemandait. C'était amusant, et elle vérifiait avec loisir qu'elle avait raison.

\- J'admets que tu as raison sur ce côté…

\- Ce n'est pas parce que la réponse te flatte, que tu es soudain contente, demande Harry, un peu aigri de voir un tirage radicalement différent du sien.

\- Hm… C'est vrai. Ça demande à réflexion. En conséquence, je demande un autre tirage. Si ce n'est pas trop demander à ta « supra-psyché » ou je ne sais quoi encore.

\- Ma quoi, rit Luna, amusée. Non, ça ne dérange pas ma « supra-psyché ».

Hermione chercha un sujet intéressant à traiter. Au début, elle se demandait si elle ne demanderait pas quelque chose sur l'amour, mais trouvant ça trop niais et cliché, elle préféra parler d'un sujet en apparence banal : son année scolaire.

\- Que se passera-il dans l'année ? Un résumé, c'est tout.

\- Les énergies générales, conclut Luna.

\- Heu… Si tu appeles ça comme ça… Ce qui m'arrivera dans les grandes lignes. Sans non plus inventer jusqu'à des jours précis pour en parler.

\- Je sais ce que veut dire « général », merci. Attends… Vas-y.

Elle se contenta à la base de trois, mais Luna, fronçant les sourcils, en redemanda, ce qui accrut la curiosité de l'assemblée. Il n'y a eu qu'Harry qui a eu droit à ce privilège. Puis Hermione en tirait quatre, cinq… On semblait de plus en plus intéressée, et Hermione de moins en moins contente. Allons bon, elle a demandé un résumé, pas un roman !

Quand elle eut tiré neuf cartes, Luna grimaça une seconde, puis répondit :

\- Ça me fait penser aux montagnes russes. Des montées subites de joie, des redescentes brutales…

\- Va droit au but, lance la préfète de Gryffondor.

\- Hé bien… J'ai tiré les anneaux et le parchemin, ça parle donc d'alliances professionnelles, de nouveaux amis sans doute. Avec la clé, j'ai des solutions un peu magiques, surtout avec la chance à côté… Tu auras de la chance dans ton travail, même inespérée… Il y a aussi un cœur…

Ginny écarquilla les yeux, comme Ron, qui fut soudain ébahi, quand Seamus et Harry furent juste consternés.

\- En quoi cela vous horrifie tant, demande Finnegan, intrigué. Il y a eu des milliards et des milliards d'histoire d'amour depuis le temps… Et à Poudlard, presque tout le monde en cinquième année sort avec quelqu'un…

\- Quoi, Hermione va sortir avec un professeur, demande Harry.

\- Bien sûr que non, lance Luna, amusée. Vu ce qu'i côté du cœur, je ne crois pas que ce soit ça… Il est entouré d'une carte peu plaisante, la folie.

\- Oui, Hermione a toujours eu des goûts étranges en amour, ça c'est du connu, dit Ron, soudain hargneux.

\- Je crois plutôt, continue la Serdaigle, que tu vas aimer quelque chose plutôt que quelqu'un. En somme, une nouvelle passion ? On peut aimer faire quelque chose aussi. Surtout avec le parchemin à côté… Mais la folie ?

\- Je travaille à la folie, on me le dit souvent, sourit Hermione. Ça doit être ça.

Les quatre Gryffondor à côté d'elle rièrent de cette allusion qu'ils savaient bien vraie, quand Luna insistait.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça ! Avec le cœur, j'ai le serpent et l'homme brun, il y a un mélange ambigu. J'ai l'étoile, qui est le bonheur transcendant, et… la traîtrise. Je dirai que ton plaisir, si j'ai compris… Ne plaira pas à tout le monde. Je vais être assez abrupte, excuse-moi, mais… Tu risques fort de devoir perdre des amis, ou de changer des choses. Cette année sera positive si tu suis le mouvement, tu risques d'avoir des surprises, exceptionnellement bonnes et exceptionnellement mauvaises. Mais je ne vois rien de dramatique. En somme, les choses qui ne tiennent plus dans ta vie, qui ne servent plus et qui te bloquent, vont dégager pour de bien meilleures, et cela peut parfois entraîner la confusion. Voilà.

\- Le serpent et l'homme, ça peut être lié, dit Ginny. Peut-être un Serpentard. Mais il est brun, donc… Ce n'est pas Drago… Comme il est sous le cœur, c'est une relation sentimentale, logiquement. Je ne vois pas d'autre sens !

\- Il y a beaucoup de bruns, à Serpentard, remarque Seamus. Et des garçons aux cheveux foncés, aussi. Ça peut être tout et rien. Même Rogue aussi en a !

\- Pouah, j'espère que ce n'est pas lui qui aura ton cœur, remarque Harry, ironique. Sinon j'interviens, Hermione, attention.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu me crois capable d'une chose pareille, rétorque la préfète, écoeurée à l'image de se voir avec Rogue main dans la main.

\- Je ne sais pas si ça veut dire ça, répond Luna, pensive. Le serpent signifie la sagesse en sens positif… Avec le cœur en dessous… Si ça parle bien d'un homme qui t'aimera dans l'année, comme le pense Ginny, cela sera sans doute un homme sage, quelqu'un de mature et de réfléchi. Le serpent est un aniaml vénéré pour sa connaissance, surtout de l'occulte et des choses cachées… Tu risques d'être amenées à des choses qui seront vues comme folles. J'ai tiré d'autres cartes pour cet homme, à en voir sa personnalité. Je déteste ne pas savoir, donc j'ai insisté sur ce sujet qui me semble ambigu.

Elle lui montra la bougie et le pape.

\- C'est quelqu'un d'austère, peut-être de religieux. Il est plus âgé que toi, déjà… Il est assez sérieux… Il a des connaissances, une certaine maturité… La bougie est signe de protection divine. Il peut travailler dans un métier lié à la sécurité ou au spirituel. Un veilleur, en somme. Imagine-toi, au Moyen-Âge, avec les gardes qui se promènent dans le château à la lumeur des bougies.

Elle marqua une pause.

\- Je crois qu'il ne vient pas d'ici, répond alors Luna. Je n'ai rien dans ces cartes pour le dire, mais j'ai l'impression.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- C'est à dire qu'il n'est peut-être pas de Poudlard, ou peut-être même un étranger tout court… J'y ai songé deux secondes… Mais je ne fais que songer, peut-être que je me trompe…

Ron fronça les sourcils en entendant ça mais pendant qu'il y réfléchissait, Luna finit sa phrase.

\- Quand à la traîtrise, par contre… Je crois que ça viendra d'un ami ou de quelque chose du genre. On ne se pas fait trahir par un inconnu, non, c'est par quelqu'un qu'on aime. Reste prudente, Hermione, le principe d'une trahison, c'est que tu ne le sauras pas, et que ça te tombera brutalement dessus.

Un long temps après qu'on débattait encore de ces cartes, quelqu'un ouvrit leur compartiment. Cho Chang, qui d'habitude, restait avec ses amies de Serdaigle, venait de rentrer dans un mauvais moment, et où Harry faisait sa tête de turc, accompagné de Ron qui insultait Ginny copieusement, tandis qu'Hermione regardait le plafond, réfléchissante, et où enfin, Luna se faisait des tirages de vingt cartes sans la moindre gêne. Quand enfin, après deux secondes de stupeur, médusée par une scène aussi insolite, Cho Chang fut remarquée, Harry changea de figure et Hermione leva ses sourcils de surprise.

\- Heu… Je me suis trompée de compartiment, fit-elle. Salut !

Et elle partit en claquant la porte derrière elle. Ginny le prit très mal.

\- C'est ça, et ne t'en fais pas pour nous avoir dérangés, malpolie !

\- Je ne trouve pas qu'elle soit malpolie, réplique Harry. Vous êtes tous bizarres ici, c'est pourquoi elle s'en va.

Surpris, la sœur de Ron regardait le sorcier à la cicatrice qui avait mal pris le départ de Cho.

\- Moi ? Bizarre ?! C'est elle qui est bizarre, elle rentre chez les gens sans prévenir et elle campe devant la porte comme si on l'avait stupéfixée ! Après, elle s'enfuit sans raison ! C'est n'importe quoi !

Hermione mit fin aux disputes entre Harry et Ginny par une remarque.

\- Dites, il est temps de se changer, non ? Le soleil commence à se coucher. Si on rentre à Poudlard sans notre uniforme, McGonagall sera furieuse. Elle aurait même la sévérité de nous retirer des points sans même que la première journée de cours ait commencé !

Heureusement, on en resta à là, car la nouvelle de l'approche de l'école était plus importante.

\- Oui, mais je ne vais pas me changer devant des garçons, surtout pas devant mon frère, réplique la rousse.

\- Quoi, tu crois que je vais te regarder, en plus, réplique Ron. C'est plutôt à toi que je demanderai ça. Tu regardes trop les garçons !

\- Alors là, tu rêves complètement ! Tu crois que je vais fantasmer sur ton corps, qui n'a de corps que le nom ?! Continue d'avoir de l'espoir, ça fait vivre.

\- Je suis d'accord au moins sur ça, ajoute Hermione. Il est hors de question qu'on soit nues devant des garçons. Enfin, comme les filles sont plus lentes pour se changer, il serait préférable que vous commenciez, messieurs. Heu… Luna… Tu viens aussi ?

\- J'arrive, j'ai entendu, acquiesce Lovegood qui rangeait son jeu d'oracle machinalement. Je range ça, et je vous rejoins.

Cinq secondes plus tard, Hermione sortit avec elle et Ginny, secondée de Luna, qui traînait un peu, cherchant dans son exemplaire du _Chicaneur_ une page particulière à lire. Elles se mirent toutes trois dans le couloir, s'éloignant un peu du compartiment par pudeur, et attendaient patiemment leur tour, tandis que les trois garçons se changeaient dans leur coin. Après un moment où chacun ne songeait à rien de particulier, allait venir une bien inattendue nouvelle.

C'était Cho Chang qui rentrait des toilettes avec son amie spécialiste dans les gloussements de dinde et autres imitations d'animaux de basse-cour. Elles discutaient entre elles, ou plutôt comméraient.

\- … tu as vu Lovegood ? Aussi folle que d'habitude ! Et elle s'est trouvée des amis ? J'y crois pas ! C'est bizarre !

Soudain, Cho Chang, tout en explosant de rire, détournait son regard de son amie pour se rendre compte que les passables Hermione et Ginny, et Luna la sans-amie étaient justement là en train de l'écouter. Cho perdit peu à peu son sourire, qui se tordit en une grimace de peur et de confusion.

\- Heu… Salut, Hermione, Ginny, heu… Vous nous laissez passer ?

\- Demande plus poliment, la folle, vocifère Ginny. Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'on demande quelque chose, malpolie !

\- Tu me parles de manières, mais ta grosse voix laisse à désirer, réplique Cho. Tu as un problème hormonal ? Tu as une voix d'homme, ce n'est pas normal, ma petite.

Ginny, piquée au vif, allait dire à Cho où elle pouvait se mettre ses hormones, quand Hermione préférait couper court à ses colères.

\- Tu peux passer, Chang. Dépêche-toi de te changer, on sera bientôt à Poudlard.

\- Je sais. Merci. Tu vois, Ginny, elle, elle est intelligente.

Sur une indifférence théâtrale, la Serdaigle ignora royalement les trois filles et passa au wagon suivant avec son amie. Elles ne dirent plus mot lorsqu'elles étaient dans le wagon, mais on les entendit rire encore une fois plus loin. La sœur de Ron siffla de colère.

\- Fille de harpie ! Attends que je sorte du train ! Elle nous insulte, et après, elle ose nous prendre de haut ? Quel toupet !

\- Elle fait ça avec tout le monde, répond calmement Luna. Ne t'énerve pas, tu lui ferais plaisir. Elle passe son temps à se moquer des réactions des autres.

\- Mais quoi ! Elle te prend de très haut, réagis !

\- Quel intérêt ? Cho prétend que je suis insignifiante, mais je lui retourne le compliment. Ni ce qu'elle dit, ni ce qu'elle fait, ne l'est.

\- De quoi, important ? C'est normal que j'ai envie de la cogner contre les murs, non ? Quand elle fait sa faux-cul sous notre nez - elle se pinça le nez pour imiter une voix nasillarde - « Je peux passer ? » Tsss ! Gamine !

\- Tu as conscience qu'elle se fiche complètement de ta répartie, remarque Hermione. Tu es la seule à t'énerver. Ne lui réponds pas, parce que tu plus tu vas leur parler, plus ça les excite à continuer. Donc laisse tomber.

\- Ouais, ben… ben…

Ben rien. Ginny se tut, renfrognée. Un peu après, Ron sortit du compartiment, vêtu de sa robe de sorcier noire, et tenant un vieux balai magique dans sa main.

\- Vous pouvez y aller. Pourquoi tu cries, toi encore ?

\- Occupe-toi de tes oignons ! Je t'en pose des questions, moi ? Et puis, c'est quoi ce balai ? Maman t'a collé de ménage à Poudlard ? C'est ton prix pour avoir nettoyé le salon rempli de Doxys, l'autre fois au Square, c'est ça ? Et c'est quoi ce truc, d'ailleurs ? C'est un Nimbus 1995 d'occasion ?

Ron eut un rire quelque part entre l'amusement et la moquerie.

\- Tu as encore des choses à apprendre en Quidditch, petite dernière ! C'est un Brossdur 7 ! Ce n'est certes pas exceptionnel, mais avec, je pourrai faire mes propres parties sans avoir à emprunter les antiquités que louent Madame Bibine. Ses Comète 260 sont des horreurs. On dirait que ses balais sont à l'agonie, ils vont à deux à l'heure, et rend les virages atrocement difficiles…

\- Très intéressant, coupe Hermione, irritée d'entendre parler de Quidditch. Bon, on rentre, les garçons, soyez patients.

Sans se faire prier, les quatre filles rentrèrent à leur tour dans le compartiment, bien que Luna traînait, et qu'il fallait attendre qu'Harry eut remis ses chaussures, et Seamus fini de nouer sa cravate, pour enfin pouvoir se changer séparément. Là, Hermione cherchait dans sa valise ses habits de sorcière, quand elle se demandait quelque chose pendant la fouille.

Elle y réfléchissait d'autant plus longtemps qu'elle trouvait ça étrange. Pendant que Ginny ôtait son pantalon et que Luna retirait ses chaussures, Hermione demanda tout haut :

\- Dites ? Vous trouvez normal, que Cho rentre dans notre compartiment, alors qu'en théorie, elle n'est pas dans ce wagon, et qu'elle savait où elle allait ? Pourquoi elle fait un détour parmi nous ?

\- Elle est peut-être juste débile, ne cherche pas, remarque Ginny, avec une pointe de colère.

\- Elle voulait voir Harry, suppose Luna, en cherchant ses bottes de sorcière. Il est populaire, et parfois, je les vois se parler.

Hermione réfléchissait, puis elle continua à avancer sa théorie :

\- C'est étrange qu'elle va voir Harry sans raison, non ? Ce n'est pas à cause de Cedric Diggory ? Maintenant qu'il est mort, elle veut parler à celui qui l'a vu une dernière fois ?

\- C'est vrai qu'elle a toujours aimé Diggory, remarque Luna. Mais de ce que j'entends de Cho, elle aime bien aussi Harry. On les voit parfois discuter aussi. Et il a voulu l'inviter au Bal de Noël l'an dernier.

\- Comment tu le sais, demande Ginny qui mettait son pantalon.

\- En fait, elle parle des autres dans leur dos, et à beaucoup de personnes, c'est pour ça que je t'encourage à te taire, sinon elle parlera de toi aussi, et pas en bien, remarque Hermione qui finissait de boutonner sa robe de sorcière.

Soudain, la sorcière fronça les sourcils. Malgré ce qu'elle imaginait, elle ne parvint pas à trouver une réponse à cette question. Elle termina de se changer, et une fois qu'elle y parvint, que Luna eut fini d'épousseter sa robe de sorcière ternie et que Ginny eut terminé de rectifier le col de sa robe, on appela les garçons pour leur permettre de rentrer dans le wagon.

Une heure passa, encore une, et le 1er septembre touchait à son terme. Le soleil s'était couché, et le ciel perdit de plus en plus sa lumière, la réléguant à la pleine lune et aux étoiles qui accompagnaient toujours l'astre lunaire. Le Poudlard Express faiblissait en vitesse, et passa entre des arbres obscurcis, premier signe de proximité avec la Forêt Interdite. Un « tschiiiiiii » sonore, et un gros soupir du train finit de conclure la promenade ferrovière.

On sortait à l'extérieur, et les sorciers de toutes années confondues se retrouvaient entre eux en groupes, et malgré la lumière des lampes présentes à la gare, la pénombre était telle qu'on manquait presque de se vautrer les uns dans les autres. Ainsi, Hermione manqua de trébucher sur un sixième année négligent, quand Harry se prit une troisième année paniquée dans le ventre.

\- Ouah, c'est plus sombre que les années passées, remarque Ron, dont la voix timide présageait qu'il n'était pas dans son élément.

\- C'est sans doute parce que c'est bientôt l'automne et qu'il fait nuit plus vite, explique Hermione. Ah, mais je dois guider les première année ! Ils sont encore plus perdus que nous ! Où est Seamus ?

\- Je crois qu'il est plus rapide que toi, remarque Harry, qui voyait Finnegan s'éloigner avec quelques premières années qui le suivaient de près.

\- C'est sûr qu'il a été plus rapide, on est sortis en derniers, grimace Granger. Bien, comment vais-je faire pour trouver les première année, maintenant… ? Oh, McGonagall va être émerveillée de savoir que je n'ai pas réussi mon devoir de préfète avant même de commencer les cours…

\- Attends, fit Ron. Je vais t'aider. EH ! LES MOCHES ! DEMI-PORTIONS MOCHES DE PREMIÈRE ANNÉE !

\- RON ! TU APPELES ÇA M'AIDER ?!

\- Mais quoi ! Ils sont si petits que je les confondrais avec des leprechauns ! Hermione, ne lève pas la main sur moi ! Ah ! Oups ! Pardon, Ginny, en reculant je t'ai cognée ! Désolé !

\- Ce n'est pas grave, grimace sa sœur, d'un ton furieux. On va vous réserver une calèche avec… hé, où sont passés Harry et Luna ? Misère. Bon, je vous réserve une voiture, si vous me trouvez, venez me voir, sinon, on se retrouve à la Grande Salle. Nous sommes tous à Gryffondor de toute façon.

Pendant qu'elle disait ça, ils entendirent des cris poussés par une femme au loin. C'était la vieille Gobe-Planche, celle qui a remplacé Hagrid l'an dernier, qui scandait aux première année de venir. Sa voix étant plus forte, et la lumière autour d'elle plus forte, elle attira l'attention, et Hermione se retrouva donc délaissée des demi-portions moches. Ils étaient quasiment les derniers à rester près du quai, à attendre pour rien.

\- Hé, où est Hagrid, demande Ginny. Il a épousé la Gobe-Planche, ou bien, il est malade ?

\- Aucune idée, répond Hermione, intriguée. Occupons-nous plutôt de retrouver les autres.

Ils tournaient la tête vers le chemin sylvestre qui menait à Poudlard, et dont les premières calèches commençaient à partir. D'un pas pressant, ils tentèrent de rattrapper les voitures. Heureusement pour eux, elles étaient munies de lumière enfermées dans des lampes en verre écaillé, donc on put remarquer qui était à bord. Les préfets furent très ennuyés. Toutes les voitures étaient prises, les passagers de mauvaise augure quand à l'idée de prendre des inconnus à bord.

Mais trop lente à sortir et occupée mentalement par la rencontre avec Luna qui l'avait sonnée encore, elle était fixée sur les wagons, quand Ginny courait pour en rattraper un au vol. au final, elle se retrouva à voir les dernières voitures partir, et resta seule dans le parc. Pour seule mesure de camaraderie, les derniers servis raillèrent les oubliés de vile façon. Hermione grimaça de colère. Voici donc comment on traite ses semblables !

\- Quelle solidarité entre sorciers, coupe la préfète. J'ai retenu leur visage, je sais qui ils sont, et comment les trouver, j'irai les coller à la première occasion. Verra bien qui rira le dernier… _Lumos_.

Elle avait sorti sa baguette magique entre temps. La lueur qui se dégageait d'elle après l'incantation, était certes de faible intensité mais la puissance était suffisante pour voir à bonne distance. Elle se dirigea vers le château de Poudlard, en suivant le chemin qu'ils connaissaient bien, mais qu'ils avaient du mal à suivre dans le noir.

Elle devait avouer que la pénombre fut plus forte que prévu, car elle se perdit un peu et l'intensité de son sort était moyenne, voir très faible. Au final, Hermione se retrouva près du parc de Poudlard, à suivre une lueur qu'elle prenait pour celle des lampes sur les barques du lac, mais c'était en fait une autre lumière comme la sienne. Celle d'un sorcier qui se promène baguette à la main. Au début, Hermione pensa à Rusard, mais il est Cracmol et n'utilise pas de magie. Inquiète de voir que la lueur se rapprochait, elle ne savait que faire, et se demandait qui venait.

Avec appréhension, elle vit une silhouette massive s'approcher d'elle. La baguette qu'il tenait était plus claire avec son avancée, et ses traits aussi. Elle le reconnut de suite.

\- Toi ?

C'était le très bavard Adrian Pucey. Aussi stoïque que d'ordinaire, vêtu de sa robe de sorcier de Serpentard, Il s'approchait d'Hermione, l'air froid, ce qui ne la mit pas à l'aise : elle pensait qu'il allait lui retirer des points ou être désagréable. Ce qui la gêna, ce fut son air noir ne présageait rien de bon, et cela mit mal à l'aise la Gryffondor qui se sentit agressée.

\- Hem… Bonsoir, Adrian.

\- Tu fais quoi ? T'as pas le droit d'être ici.

Que tu es sympathique, grimace alors Hermione.

\- J'ai raté les calèches, je dois rentrer à pied, explique-elle.

\- Ah. C'est bête, ça.

La préfète, gênée, crut qu'il allait se moquer comme Drago le ferait, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

\- Viens.

\- Heu… Comment ça, je dois te suivre ?

\- Tu préfères dormir dehors ? Comme tu veux.

\- Pffft… Tu es un modèle d'amabilité, Adrian. Tu devrais donner des cours à ce sujet… Attends ! J'arrive, c'est bon…

Au début, la préfète ne dit rien, suivant le sorcier en silence, mais après, elle se demanda si Pucey avait une meilleure raison qu'elle de traîner dehors, ce qui lui semblait peu crédible.

\- Adrian ? Que fais-tu ici dehors, toi aussi ?

Il s'interrompit alors, et se retrourna vers Hermione, l'air un peu froid.

\- Je travaille. Ça te plaît pas ?

\- Quel travail fais-tu ? Ça ne me semble pas normal de se promener comme ça la nuit à Poudlard.

\- J'étais de patrouille.

\- De patrouille ? C'est à dire ?

\- C'est à dire que je dois ramener au château ceux qui se perdent.

\- Ah bon… Il y a des patrouilles, ici ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler…

\- C'est Dumbledore qui le veut.

\- Dumbledore ? Te le demander ?

\- Oui.

Il la regarda d'un air irrité, comme si elle l'avait offensé. Il n'ajouta rien de plus. Hermione, peu ravie d'une telle réponse, décida finalement de laisser le Serpentard muet, et de le suivre jusqu'au château.


	6. Chapter 5

**5\. Le Nouvel enseignement théorique du Ministère**

Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes, Hermione parvinrent enfin à la grille de l'école. Ouverte, heureusement. Il n'y avait plus qu'à emprunter les couloirs de Poudlard pour retrouver les autres.

Adrian fut aussi aimable et chalereux tout le long du voyage, c'est à dire silencieux et d'apparence froide et hautaine, voir indifférente. Cela ne plut pas trop à la préfète, qui suivait en silence, mal à l'aise.

Il finit par la laisser plantée devant le portail du château de Poudlard.

\- Bon, j'y vais. Au revoir.

\- Heu… Tu vas patrouiller encore ?

Il ne répondit rien et s'éloigna. Ce qui exaspéra Hermione.

\- Que tu es aimable !

Connaissant la route, elle se décida de continuer toute seule jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Elle pouvait se repérer très aisément, depuis l'intérieur du château. Après avoir traversé le parc de l'école pour arriver à une entrée du château, elle prenait alors les couloirs et escaliers farceurs jusqu'à bon port, et tombèrent alors entre temps sur McGonagall au coin d'une bifurcation.

\- Miss Granger ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas avec les autres ?

\- J'étais à la traîne, les calèches étaient toutes parties sans nous, explique Hermione, dépitée.

\- Vous êtes rentrée ici en retrouvant votre chemin ? Rien que pour cela, je donne dix points à Gryffondor. Miss Granger, nous avions un petit rendez-vous de prévu, si vous vous souvenez bien. Suivez-moi.

Hermione eut un air sombre. Ah oui, elle allait avoir du travail en plus.

L'élève suivit sa directrice de maison jusqu'à son bureau, plus loin de cinq minutes. En fait, ils n'allèrent pas dans le bureau de McGonagall, mais restèrent à l'extérieur de celui-ci. Elle se tourna alors vers la préfète, qui s'arrêta alors.

\- Miss Granger, je vous avais envoyé une lettre avec vos fournitures. Je suppose que vous l'avez lue.

\- Oui, en effet.

\- Très bien, alors je n'ai pas à vous expliquer ce qui vous attendra pour l'année à venir, répond la directrice de maison, ferme. Toutefois, je dois vous prévenir d'une chose, comme les programmes ont augmenté de volume, douze matières ici sont impossibles à moins de posséder un Retourneur de Temps, et le Ministère m'a refusé la demande.

Hermione se sentit de plus en plus mal. Allait-elle travailler jusqu'à minuit, pour crouler de fatigue entre temps ?

\- Donc vous n'aurez qu'une seule matière de plus, et c'est la Divination, explique McGonagall, un peu plus pincée. J'ai parlé avec Sibylle tout à l'heure, et elle a accepté, quoique à contrecoeur, de vous reprendre. Quand à Mrs. Burbage, elle vous fournira des documents et vous donnera parfois des devoirs à faire, chaque semaine à votre dortoir. Vous n'aurez qu'à les réviser, et vous me donnerez les copies, je les transmettrai. Mais étant vous-même issue de parents Moldus, vous n'aurez aucun problème à réussir cette B.U.S.E.

Hermione soupira de soulagement. L'Étude des Moldus lui prenait autant de temps dans l'emploi du temps que la Métamorphose ou les Potions. Et la Divination, au final, elle n'y faisait pas grand-chose. Donc, rien ne changeait.

\- Je sais que vous n'aimez pas la Divination, reprit le professeur, mais vous n'aurez qu'à supporter Sibylle dix mois, avant de lui dire adieu. Vous ne l'aurez pas souvent, elle prétend qu'elle ne peut pas recevoir beaucoup de monde, parce que ses « dons » la fatiguent…

Hermione eut un sourire quelque peu forcé. C'était impossible à penser auparvant, mais après avoir vu Luna agir en divination, elle trouvait déjà la matière plus crédible que quand Trelawney l'enseignait.

\- Il vous faudra le livre d'Imalgo au programme en conséquence.

\- Je l'ai déjà acheté, répondit Hermione, alors.

\- Parfait, vous n'avez plus qu'à rejoindre vos amis, répondit McGonagall avec un sourire amical. Vous devez avoir beaucoup marché dehors et ici, je vais vous raccompagner dans un raccourci.

En hochant la tête, elle suivit sa directrice de maison dans des escaliers et couloirs jusqu'à retrouver les portes gigantesques de la Grande Salle. Étrangement, il n'y avait pas de première année, ce qui présageait à Hermione qu'on commençait déjà la Cérémonie du Choixpeau Magique. Comprenant ce fait, elle hésita à entrer dans la salle, redoutant l'attention qu'elle allait attirer.

\- Allez-y, encourage McGonagall. Vous serez regardée curieusement quelques secondes, puis on vous négligera.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration avant d'entrer. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être vue d'autant de monde. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle poussa doucement l'une des deux portes en battant, pour faire le moins de bruit possible. Elle arrivait au plus mauvais moment, la Cérémonie du Choixpeau commençait, et on n'en était qu'à la lettre « G ».

Malgré toutes les têtes tournées vers elle, et celles des professeurs, Hermione regagna rapidement et du plus discrètement qu'elle put la table des Gryffondor, tout en cherchant Harry et Ron du regard. Elle ne tardit pas à les trouver, surtout parce que Ron agitait ostentoirement la main au-dessus de la table pour attirer l'attention de son amie. Remarquant ce geste, Hermione accourut du plus vite qu'elle put, et s'installa en face de Ron, qui lui avait laissé une place. À côté d'elle, se trouvaient Harry et Ginny, et en face, Fred et George, qui saluèrent leur camarade d'un salut solonnel, en référence à son titre de préfet.

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être vue par tant de monde. Est-ce que j'ai gêné ?

\- Bah, les gens t'ont déjà oubliée, regarde-les, rassure Ron. Eh, on n'est pas les plus mal tombés. Tu sais quoi ? Ginny a dû monter dans la même voiture que Lavande et Parvati, et elles se sont insultées tout le trajet.

Ginny, morose, ne répondit rien, preuve qu'elle était à bout.

\- Et Harry était avec Seamus et Dean, finit Ron. Par contre, que t'a dit McGonagall ?

Hermione raconta qu'en fait, elle n'aura pas tant à faire que cela. Ron grogna de contentement.

\- Hé ben tu vois, tu t'en sors bien au final. Et puis, tu vas bien t'amuser avec nous en Divination. Trelawney ne dit jamais rien et on peut parler en cours, c'est bien. L'an dernier, on parlait de filles avec Harry, et elle, c'est limite si elle lavait ses chaussettes entre temps.

\- Quel amusement, réplique son amie. Je n'ai jamais fait de Divination, j'ai des examens dessus dans dix mois, et je vais aller parler de _filles_ avec vous ?!

\- Bon, tu préfères les garçons, c'est vrai, rectifie Ron. Mais on s'y connaît, Harry et moi, et on pourra t'aider.

\- Comment ça, vous vous y connaissez ? Vous êtes sortis avec des garçons ?

\- J'apprends des choses très intéressantes ce soir, fit Fred, intéressé. Il avait quel âge, Ron ?

\- Mais arrête de dire n'importe quoi, Hermione ! Je n'ai jamais touché à un garçon ! J'en suis un, et je me connais, donc, je pourrai t'aider à trouver quelqu'un de mieux que Krum.

\- Très rassurant pour nous, les filles, tous les garçons sont comme toi, grogne Ginny, sortant soudain de sa torpeur froidement. Ron, tais-toi, parce que non seulement tu nous rases, mais en plus, Krum était déjà un niveau supérieur à toi. Sans même essayer, quoi qu'en dise ta jalousie et ton manque de confiance en toi. Il n'avait pas besoin de se la raconter à table comme tu le fais sans cesse, et c'est ça qui le rendait plus agréable et désirable que toi, voilà tout !

Ron voulut répliquer, mais Dumbledore, à ce moment-là, tapait sa cuillère plusieurs fois contre son verre. Au début, on crut qu'il sermonnait à Ron de se taire, mais en fait, pas du tout, parce que la Cérémonie du Choixpeau était finie et que le dernier élève venait de rejoindre sa maison. Enfin, on allait passer aux choses sérieuses - le festin, la bonne mangeaille - mais avant, on devra écouter le récit habituel des règles de Poudlard.

\- Je vais le réciter comme une poésie, tellement il nous a rabâchés les oreilles avec ses règles que personne ne suit, dit George. Chante avec moi, frangin, nous allons casser la baraque.

\- Élèves de Poudlard ! Une nouvelle année commence…

\- … sur un air de souffrance, surtout si vous avez Rogue en directeur de maison, chante Fred d'une voix moqueuse.

\- … et avant de commencer le festin, je vais…

\- … vous endormir avec des trucs dont tout le monde s'en fout, scande George joyeusement.

\- … il est rappelé que la Forêt Interdite est interdite…

\- … parce que c'est écrit dans son nom, bande de nazes, continue Fred.

\- … et nos plus anciens élèves feraient à mieux de le savoir. Je pense en particulier à ceux…

\- … Oh, merci, Dumbledore, envoie nous encore plus de fleurs, sourit George. On t'aime, merci !

\- … quand aux sorties à Pré-au-Lard, elles sont rigoureusement interdites…

\- … aux gosses de moins de treize ans, car on boit de l'alcool légalement à Pré-au-Lard, et parce qu'on ne vous aime pas.

\- … les dates seront affichées dans le tableau d'affichage de chaque maison en tant venu. Il me reste encore à parler…

\- … de ma vie passionnante et palpitante, j'ai fait du golf sur gazon cet été !

\- … équipes de Quidditch. Les sélections se feront auprès des capitaines d'équipe de chaque maison. Demandez à vos aînés de vous les indiquer si vous ne les trouvez pas…

\- … si vraiment vous êtes paumés, parce qu'il y a toujours au moins une équipe de Quidditch au stade.

\- … et pour finir, parlons des nouveaux enseignants de cette année…

\- … Mr. Weasley et Mr. Weasley de Gryffondor, applaudissez-les bien fort !

\- … le professeur Gobe-Planche qui remplacera notre professeur Hagrid aux Soins de Créatures Magiques pour un temps temporaire.

\- Oh non, elle nous aime pas, elle, George. Enfin, on ne l'a pas en cours, mais je te le dis quand même.

\- … et pour finir, le professeur Ombrage en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

\- Pouah, je m'attendais à une sorcière bien lancée comme celles qu'on voit des magazines, mais elle ressemble à une vieille bique. Fred, au secours. On l'a en cours commun, en plus. Je suis déçu. Je suis friendzoné à vie, frangin.

\- Arrêtez de parler si fort, toute l'école vous entend, réplique Hermione.

\- Oh, ça va ! Tu crois qu'elle va faire quoi, la vieille McGonagall ? Elle va encore nous sortir tout le répertoire de Shakeaspeare. « Oh, quels mauvais sujets êtes-vous ! Vous êtes très vilains. Je retire cent points à Gryffondor, parce que vous êtes moches ».

On applaudit alors très fort Dumbledore. Autour de la table, Harry, Ron, Ginny et quelques voisins étaient pliés de rire sur leur table, mais Hermione était écoeurée. Elle aurait bien lancé un mauvais sort à Fred et George, si elle n'aurait pas empiré la situation en faisant cela. Quoi qu'il en soit, le discours improvisé de Fred et George semble avoir eu beaucoup de succès, car Dumbledore les applaudit en les regardant d'un air malicieux, et McGonagall les assassinait du regard. Elle était encore plus horrifiée qu'Hermione, pour dire. Rogue était aussi écoeuré, mais c'était surtout à cause de sa voisine Ombrage. Couverte de rides jusqu'aux tréfonds du visage, le regard terne et sans éclat, un sourire stéréotypé pour photographe en manque de clichés, Ombrage agitait la main machinalement devant ceux qui l'applaudissaient par politesse. Vêtue d'un ridicule cardigan de soie rose pelucheuse, un chapeau de même ton et d'un pull tricoté en laine rose teinte par un sortilège. Décidément, avec Ombrage, la vie se portait en rose. Devant le regard surpris d'Hermione, trouvant étonnant le fait de se vêtir de telle façon, quand on était professeur, Ron lui expliqua ce qu'elle savait d'elle.

\- C'est elle, Ombrage. Oui, elle a l'air ridicule habillée comme ça, mais ça a l'air d'être son genre vestimentaire. Hé, au fait, tu savais qu'elle était à l'audience avec Harry ? Elle bosse au Ministère, donc pour Fudge.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Effectivement, si Fudge fournit les employés à Dumbledore, il n'y aurait plus de problème pour les chercher ailleurs.

\- Au fait, demande la préfète de Gryffondor, qu'a dit le Choixpeau Magique ? Sa chanson, je veux dire.

Les jumeaux rigolèrent en chœur, et Ron grimaça.

\- Heu… Il n'a pas chanté du tout, en fait, avant que tu ne viennes, Ombrage s'est tapée l'incruste et le Choixpeau a dû mal le prendre, puisqu'il n'a plus ouvert sa heu… bouche, fente, enfin, je ne sais pas comment on dit pour un chapeau magique qui parle. Dumbledore a dû enchaîner immédiatement sur la Cérémonie de Répartition. Tu aurais dû l'entendre, quand le Choixpeau choississait les maisons des nouveaux venus, sa voix était devenue froide comme celle de Rogue. Quelle malpolie, cette Ombrage ! Elle a coupé la belle chanson d'un chapeau, pour nous parler du Ministère, quelle plaie. Je plains les malheureux première année qui sont restés debout à l'écouter sans s'asseoir pendant vingt minutes. Ils méritent bien de manger, les pauvres.

Hermione eut un drôle d'arrière-goût de suspicion. Quand elle demanda ce qu'avait discouru le professeur, ce fut Ginny qui lui répondit :

\- Difficile à dire, son discours est aussi ennuyeux que compliqué. J'avais la nette impression qu'elle parlait juste pour qu'on la remarque. Et elle parle la gueule de bois, comme beaucoup de ses potes ministériels. C'est à dire qu'elle tourne autour du pot avec beaucoup de contre-sens, d'allusions peu claires. Elle fait cent phrases pour une vérité bête et banale. Elle parlait d'une idée, embrachait sur une autre, puis encore sur une autre, avant de revenir à l'idée de base, tout en se contredisant sur le même sujet… Laisse tomber. Le peu que j'ai saisi, c'est qu'elle va moderniser l'enseignement de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et qu'elle va nous aider, elle nous considère comme ses enfants… Enfin, je préfère nettement ma mère à cette femme, je te le dis.

\- Comme ses enfants, répète l'adolescente, incrédule. Traite-elle donc les autres comme les membres de sa famille ? Elle nous prend pour des enfants ?

\- Peu importe, réplique Ron, irrité. Mange, tu vas finir le ventre vide si tu continues à discuter, parce que le festin ne va pas t'attendre toute la soirée.

Hermione grimaçait tout en fixant Weasley. Il ne se gênait pas pour dévorer sans la moindre gratitude, ce qu'on fait pendant des heures des elfes de maison non payés, enfermés dans les cuisines de Poudlard ! Il fallait admettre que de toute façon, il raison, et qu'en plus, elle n'avait rien mangé de la journée, il était trop tard pour prendre un petit-déjeuner le matin, et dans le train, le wagon à friandises a dû être vidé avant eux. Pour ne pas mourir de faim, elle décida de contenter son besoin naturel d'alimentation.

Tout en regardant ce qui était disposé sur les tables, elle n'avait qu'à allonger la main pour avoir tout ce qu'elle voulait. Il y avait, outre les saladiers remplis de petits pains, des pâtes à toutes les sauces, de la bolognaise à la forestière, du riz aux légumes ou pilaf, des plats de viandes de toutes espèces, poulet, veau, bœuf, porc, agneau, mouton, qu'on servait en sauce, ou bien en boulettes, voir simplement en saucisses ou en quenelles. Du poisson gisant de la glace était aussi au goût du jour, qu'on aimait la sole, la truite, le flétan, la morue, la perche du Nil. Et si on n'aimait pas à le décortiquer soi-même, on pouvait toujours le manger en paëlla ou en sushis, et de fines tranches de saumon étayaient les goûts des plus raffinés. Des œufs à la coque accompagnaient le tout, et pour ceux qui préféraient manger à deux mains, on avait au choix les tacos, les hamburgers ou les kebabs. Pour une digestion en douceur, les plus sensibles pouvaient se rabattre sur la salade, qu'elle fut verte ou lyonnaise, et goûter à un taboulé bien frais, que côtoyaient de légers vol-au-vent garnis, jalousant les frites réunies en paniers sertis de papier absorbant. Et encore ! Nous avons oublié de parler des sauces au goût du jour : outre les ketchup, mayonnaise, moutarde classiques, on servait de l'harissa ou du wasabi pour les plus téméraires, voire de la vinaigrette ou de la béchamel. Vous trouvez tout cela trop fade ? Les rehausseurs de goûts, herbes de la Provence, sel et poivre, étaient à disposition dans de beaux bols ornés. En fait, la question ce n'était pas de savoir ce qu'il y avait ; mais ce qui ne pouvait pas être proposé, tant la liste pourrait encore s'allonger pendant des pages entières.

Pendant que Ron mangeait comme six, Hermione se rabattit sur des plats consistants et de façon mesurée ; tout en mangeant du pain et buvant de l'eau fraîche, les plats ne tardirent pas à s'évaporer tout à coup, comme s'ils avaient transplanés, pour laisser place à d'autres mets, qu'on affectionnait particulièrement - surtout Ron - les desserts.

Ici encore, on était gâtés. Des gâteaux durs, aux plus mous, des gâteaux sucrés aux gâteaux secs, des moelleux aux croquants, il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Les tartes aux fruits, pâtisseries viennoises, biscuits nantais ou antipasti italiens, il était dur de ne pas trouver un seul pays du monde qui n'était pas oublié. Les meringues côtoyaient les coulants à la framboise enrobés de chocolat, les vacherins au praliné se plaçaient à côté d'immenses fraisiers. On avait même droit au riz au lait agrémenté de douce cannelle en poudre, aux brownies et cookies, et si on se sentait d'attaque, il restait des parts de cheesecake pour agrémenter les choux à la crème. Pendant que certains hésitèrent entre babas au rhum ou religieuses, les plus anglais des anglais préféraient ne prendre que quelques gâteaux au beurre pour accompagner leur thé, même s'il était brûlant, et même, se consoler d'un beau gâteau chinois au thé, si on n'avait pas envie d'attendre. Et si l'eau semblait si fade, on avait de la limonade pour réveiller les papilles, quelques sirops. Et le thé brûlant était parfois rejeté pour le thé glacé, valeur déjà plus digérable. En revanche, il n'y avait pas de soda pétillants, et de jus d'orange, mais c'était logique parce qu'ils empêchaient de dormir, et qu'on avait école le lendemain. Pour ceux qui avaient trop mangé, il y avait des coupelles remplies de fruits de tout horizon, pour pouvoir s'accorder une plus simple détente.

Le dessert durait déjà depuis un moment, Harry finissait sa sixième part de gâteau à la mélasse, Ginny son troisième tiramisu, et Hermione se contenait de deux pommes pour finir la soirée, n'en pouvant plus, quand enfin Dumbledore sonna la fin du banquet en tapotant sur son calice en or. Les desserts s'envolèrent à leur tour, provoquant la dépression chez certains, car il était maintenant temps de passer à toutes d'autres activités.

\- Maintenant que nous avons bien bu et mangé, lance Dumbledore, d'une voix joyeuse, il est temps d'aller digérer tout ça en allant se reposer. Les plus anciens, rejoignez simplement votre salle commune ; les première année, vous qui ne connaissez pas encore votre nouvelle maison, attendez attentivement les consignes de vos préfets pour rentrer, ou suivez vos aînés. Bonne nuit !

Après avoir salué tout le monde, Dumbledore se tourna vers McGonagall :

\- J'ai du mal à me résoudre de partir d'ici, Minerva ; je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de goûter ces délicieux sorbets aux fruits.

\- Vous attendrez l'année prochaine, fit le professeur de Métamorphose, sévère. Vous n'avez fait que vous resservir de brownies, Albus.

Le directeur de Poudlard riait aux éclats pendant que les préfets se levèrent de tables en scandant le nom de « Première année ». Hermione, en voyant ceci, se souvint de son rôle, et sérieuse, elle s'appliqua à le remplir. Comme elle connaissait déjà la plupart de ses camarades de maison pour les avoir côtoyés quatre ans, elle remarqua aisément les première année, bien que ce n'était pas difficile de les trouver : ils étaient petits et très inquiets.

\- Par ici, par ici, scandait Hermione d'un ton fort. N'ayez pas peur !

\- Comment ne pas avoir peur de toi, marmonne Ron, dans son coin.

Malgré ce qu'il disait, les première année n'avaient pas peur d'Hermione. Ils s'attroupèrent tous près d'elle, mais avant de partir, la préfète attendait que les autres maisons, plus rapides à la tâche, partirent plus loin, pour que le couloir soit bondé. Les Poufsouffle quittèrent la salle les premiers, suivis des Serdaigle ; et Hermione attendait que les Serpentard dégagèrent le couloir envahi de monde, pour pouvoir risquer d'avancer avec les Gryffondor.

Pendant ce temps, elle eut le temps de remarquer que son meilleur ami, impatient d'aller se coucher, tant il était à bout, s'était posté au bout de sa table, à côté de son amie préfète, et certains le pointèrent du doigt ou le raillèrent en sortant de la salle. Et ce n'était pas des amis à Drago. La plupart étaient des Poufsouffle ou des Serdaigle, voir même des Gryffondor de première année !

\- Tu as vu, c'est Potter !

\- Le fou dont tout le monde parle ?

\- Oui, c'est bien lui ! Tu as vu sa tête ! Il a un regard méchant !

\- Je le savais, de toute façon, qu'il n'était pas normal !

L'ennui c'est qu'Harry n'arrangeait rien en grimaçant toujours plus. Hermione, voyant le problème, s'empressa de crier pour que les première année la bouclent et se mettent en marche. Elle cherchait Seamus, qui était censé l'accompagner dans la tâche. Elle finit par le trouver, devant à l'attendre, en regardant les Serpentard partir, l'air pensif.

\- Seamus ! Je suis ici ! Nous pouvons y aller ! LES PREMIÈRE ANNÉE ! PAR ICI ! NOUS PARTONS !

\- Oui, allons-y, sursaute Finnegan, soudain ramené sur Terre. Les première année, heu… Par ici ! Suivez le guide !

Et il courut un peu précipitamment pour faire croire qu'il était en fait bien conscient de son travail - ce qui n'était pas le cas. Hermione, en voyant ceci, souriait, et trouvait Finnegan attendrissant. Il le rattrappa en pressant le pas, pour pouvoir mener le cortège des Lions vers leur dortoir. Ils n'eurent pas de problèmes à ce sujet, parce qu'ils étaient souvent en train de vérifier si on les suivait tous, et qu'ils prenaient un chemin bien connu. Au bout de dix minutes de marche, on passa par le couloir qui abritait le portrait de la grosse dame, joviale de revoir les élèves qu'elle faisait passer derrière elle en permanence. Hermione s'arrêta devant le portrait, et se retourna de concert avec Seamus, qui l'imitait pour essayer d'avoir son air sérieux et ferme.

\- Ceux qui sont ici depuis un moment savent de quoi je parle ; les première année, sachez que ce portrait est la porte qui vous sépare de notre salle commune. Pour qu'il se tourne, vous devez citer à la dame sur cette peinture, un mot de passe. Il change régulièrement, et aussi, chaque année.

\- Si vous l'avez oublié, demandez à quelqu'un de votre maison de vous le rappeler, indique Finnegan.

\- En effet, finit Hermione. Et le mot du passe du moment est _Myrrhe Impériale_. Retenez-le bien.

Pendant que les premières années marmonnaient le mot de passe, la préfète se retourna pour l'indiquer à la grosse dame, qui hocha la tête avant de pivoter vers la gauche, révélant l'entrée de la salle commune, à savoir des escaliers dans un passage en pierre. Les nouveaux venus furent impressionnés ou stupéfaits, puis après coup, on rentra dans la salle commune.

Elle n'avait pas changé, avec sa cheminée, ses fauteuils rouges, tableaux, chaises et tables. Le tableau d'annonce trônait également près de la fenêtre de la tour. Hermione se retourna une dernière fois pour annoncer quelques règles simples, les horaires de la Grande Salle et de couvre-feu, et la fonction du tableau d'affichage. Ron essayait de se rendre utile par quelques remarques.

\- … et enfin, finit la préfète, les garçons et les filles ne dorment pas dans les mêmes dortoirs. Celui des garçons est tout droit : continuez et vous ne pourrez pas le manquer. Quand à celui des filles, il est aussi tout droit, mais en tournant à gauche à la première intersection : vous verrez des escaliers qui monteront, prenez-les. Vous serez dans vos dortoirs privés en un rien de temps.

Elle eut aussi un regard sévère à la McGonagall.

\- Je préviens simplement, les garçons, n'essayez pas de passer par ici, vous n'irez pas loin, vous ne pourrez pas tromper longtemps votre monde. Les escaliers sont enchantés, et ne se laisseront pas duper par un déguisement. Je préfère prévenir, car l'an dernier, deux imbéciles ont tenté l'expérience, et il a fini par glisser toutes les marches de la première à la dernière. Que je n'ai pas à en trouver un qui le fasse !

Il y eut quelques rires dans l'assemblée. Fred et George furent ceux qui riaient le plus : les idiots dont Hermione parlait, c'était eux.

\- Bien, bonne nuit à tout le monde, et à demain, pour votre première journée de cours. Faites de beaux rêves, et soyez prêts pour demain !

On applaudit et remercia l'adolescente, puis on se sépara sur ces entrefaites. La préfète ne partit pas tout de suite, elle avait deux mots à Harry, car elle le savait énervé et voulait l'aider.

\- Harry, attends ici. Ne fais pas cette tête…

\- Tu ferais la même, si on te traiterait de fou derrière ton dos, réplique Potter, furieux.

\- Harry ! Ne t'énerve pas, cela ne fera qu'aggraver leurs moqueries !

\- Fiche-moi la paix !

Sur ce, il partit d'un pas furieux vers son dortoir, en bousculant Seamus au passage, qui en fut aussi irrité que choqué. De son côté, Ron soupira.

\- Oh là là… Hermione, je te laisse, à demain.

\- Oui, à demain… S'il te plaît, va calmer Harry.

\- Je vais essayer, mais je ne te promets rien. Tu sais comment il est.

Et Weasley partit vers son dortoir, en dernier. Il ne restait plus qu'Hermione et Seamus dans la salle commune.

\- Hm. Hermione ?

Elle pensait simplement s'en aller, mais ne remarqua que maintenant que Finnegan semblait l'attendre, une main sur la hanche.

\- Seamus ? Qu'y a-il ?

\- Tu es amie avec Harry, je le sais bien.

\- Oui, et… ?

Après un silence, le Gryffondor grogna, et lança :

\- Allons, tu sais ce que je veux dire ! Il a tué Cedric, non ? Il a dû te le dire, tu es son amie. Alors ? Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Il m'a raconté ce que tout le monde sait. Et Harry ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Si tu veux tellement en savoir plus, demande-lui plutôt qu'à moi !

\- Mmh… C'est ce que je vais le faire. Mais Potter, en ce moment… Il est bien comme tout le monde le dit…

\- Harry est comme d'habitude, ce qu'il ne serait pas, s'il était assassin, coupe sèchement Hermione. Tu ne crois pas qu'il aurait auparavant tué d'autres personnes lors des quatres dernières années, s'il était vraiment un tueur ? S'il a tué Cedric, il ne se serait pas gêné pour continuer, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Mouais… J'espère que tu as raison, parce que Potter lui-même m'en fait douter.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de s'en aller, pensif, Hermione, de son côté, perturbée par quelque chose, lui demanda :

\- Seamus ? C'est possible de faire des patrouilles le soir de la rentrée ?

Il se retourna vers l'air, l'air intrigué.

\- Des patrouilles ? Non. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Parce qu'apparement, il y a des septième année qui le font.

\- De quoi tu… Ah ! Oui. Ceux qui préparent le concours pour la Brigade ou d'Auror. C'est en effet ce qui se fait, mais ils ne sortent patrouiller dehors que certains soirs. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on t'a dit, mais ce ne devait pas être vrai. Ils ne font jamais ça la rentrée, parce que tu l'as vu, tout le monde doit être là pour le banquet de début d'année.

Il s'éloigna alors d'une marche rapide. Hermione, restée sur terre, fronça les sourcils. Adrian était en patrouille, hein ?…

Une fois rentrée dans le dortoir des filles, la préfète rentra tout droit vers son dortoir, où l'écriteau qui indiquait « cinquième année » lui indiquait le chemin. Elle ouvrit alors la porte en bois qui la séparait de la chambre à trois lits à baldaquin roses, où elle dormait habituellement.

Elle arrivait au moment où Lavande et Parvati finissaient de se changer. Elles s'étaient vêtues d'une robe de chambre matelassée. Les deux filles ne répondirent pas au « Bonsoir » que leur adressa Hermione. Pendant que Parvati était occupée à coiffer ses cheveux noirs, la préfète ouvrit sa valise, y déposa son badge de préfet, sortit son pyjama confortable, et commençait à se changer. Elle pensait qu'on la laisserait en paix pour la soirée, mais on dirait que Lavande avait envie de dire quelque chose depuis un bon moment.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te dire, demande Lavande, alors.

Surprise du dérangement - c'était rare qu'elles se parlaient - elle se tourna vers sa camarade, pendant qu'elle finissait de boutonner sa chemise de nuit.

\- Quoi donc, demande-elle.

\- Tu es amie avec la sœur de Ron ? J'ai oublié son prénom.

\- Ginny, répond Hermione. Quel est le problème ?

Lavande eut une exclamation de surprise. Elle brandissait le peigne qu'elle tenait en direction de sa camarade, comme pour l'accuser d'hérésie.

\- Le problème ?! Mais cette fille est aussi tarée qu'Harry ! Tu as vu comment elle hurle dans les magasins ?! À cause d'elle, ma mère m'a interdit d'inviter des amis pour Noël. Tu la considère comme une amie, toi ?! Tu es sûre qu'elle ne parle pas de toi de la même façon qu'elle le fait pour moi ?!

Hermione, surprise d'une telle réponse, étudiait la proposition, avant de répondre calmement :

\- Non, je ne pense pas. Sinon, je le saurai. Je te rappelle qu'elle n'aime pas, comme moi, qu'on insulte ses amis. Tu peux comprendre.

Parvati se sentit gênée à propos de quelque chose, et s'éloigna de Lavande pour chercher la ceinture de sa robe de nuit. Pendant ce temps, la joute explosait entre les deux filles.

\- Des _amis_ ? Ha ! Tu considères ces deux-là comme des amis ? Remarque, vu tes talents en cours, tu ne dois sûrement pas savoir avoir beaucoup de popularité pour te trouver des compagnons ! Harry est insupportable, avoue-le, il passe son temps à se faire remarquer, c'est énervant ! Et puis, tu as vu sa tête tout à l'heure ? Ce qu'il avait l'air _ravi_ de passer du temps avec ses _amis_ !

Hermione ne répondit pas de suite, parce qu'elle trouvait justement, que cet argument avait du vrai quelque part. Comme Granger n'a pas su la faire taire, Lavande continuait d'attaquer.

\- J'avais envie de te le dire depuis un moment, Hermione, j'avais quelque peu pitié de ton sort ; tu traînes avec Harry juste parce qu'il n'y a personne qui t'adresse la parole ? Je sais, il semble briller, tu te dis sans doute qu'il vaut mieux que tous les autres, mais il ne te considère pas tant que ça, tu n'es qu'un bouche-trou pour lui, il vient te voir que lorsqu'il ne sait pas conclure ses dissertations. Il est tout le temps avec Ron, et te boude lorsqu'il ne peut pas monter son nouveau balai, tu appelles ça un ami, toi ? Écoute mon conseil, parle à d'autres personnes.

À la fois choquée et irritée d'une telle diffamation maquillée de conseil à un ami, Hermione allait insulter ouvertement Lavande ; mais heureusement, elle se rappela de ce qu'elle avait dit à Ginny tout à l'heure : ce que pensait Lavande, c'était son problème, son interprétation, pas la vérité universelle.

\- Lavande, tu n'es pas la mieux placée pour parler d'Harry, remarque sa camarade de chambre, qui essayait de ne pas s'énerver en adoptant un ton sévère. Oui, il me demande de l'aide parfois, mais c'est normal entre amis, et même si tu ne le sais pas, il me rend aussi des services de temps en temps. Il a le droit d'avoir d'autres amis que moi, non ? Aussi, je veux dire ça gentiment : occupe-toi de tes affaires. Tu es bien loin de tout savoir, et pour ce qui est des conseils, venant de quelqu'un qui critique lâchement par derrière les autres, je trouve que tu n'es pas la mieux placée pour donner des leçons de morale.

Granger aurait pu gifler sa camarade qu'elle n'aurait pas réagi autrement ; elle s'attendait à bien d'autres façons, et de se voir répliquer ainsi, cela sonnait à ses oreilles comme une insulte déguisée. Elle cracha alors, d'un ton méchant :

\- Pah ! Je te dis ça comme ça : personne ne veut fréquenter une fille qui ne fait que travailler et répondre à des questions de professeur, ce qui ne fait pas tout dans la vie. Sur ce, bonne nuit !

Et elle se retourna, indignée, pour aller se jeter dans son lit. Sans même être totalement allongée, elle tira violemment les rideaux pour couper court à la discussion. Ne voulant pas en rester à là, Hermione sentit bon d'ajouter sa propre conclusion.

\- Bien peu aiment fréquenter les personnes honnêtes et sincères, parce que c'est très facile de ne pas l'être… Je te remercie de ton conseil, je comprends maintenant pourquoi les gens ne me parlent pas. Sur ce, bonne nuit à toi aussi.

Aucune réponse. Hermione, qui s'en fichait, terminait d'ajuster son pyjama pour pouvoir se préparer à dormir. Avant de dormir dans son lit, elle adressa à Parvati un « Bonne nuit » amical auxquel elle ne répondit qu'à grande gêne. Sans d'autre forme de procès, la préfète décida d'aller se coucher et de se préparer pour le lendemain. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Elle espérait ne pas avoir Trelawney si vite, et révisait mentalement quelques points de ses cours.

Mais cependant, l'idée qu'a lancée Lavande un peu brutalement fit son bonhomme de chemin dans sa tête : avoir de nouveaux amis ? Pourquoi pas… Elle parlait bien à Seamus et Ernie de temps en temps… Pourquoi ne pas faire ça encore plus loin ? Harry est bien ami avec Ron, elle peut être donc liée avec d'autres personnes aussi, pas forcément des Gryffondor…

À force de ressasser mentalement tout ça en tête, Hermione se fatigua très vite, surtout qu'elle en avait eu assez pour la journée : elle s'endormit comme un loir et ne le sentit même pas passer.

Le lundi 2 septembre, tout le monde se rendit à la Grande Salle pour petit-déjeuner, comme on le faisait une journée de cours ordinaire. Les habitudes revenaient bien vite aux anciens, et les nouveaux venus n'avaient qu'à suivre le mouvement pour se sentir parfaitement intégrés à la vie de Poudlard.

En l'occurrence, Hermione se trouvait ce jour-là à la table des Gryffondor, en train de lire le journal. Levée bien tôt par son corps, qui l'a sortie du lit à cinq heures du matin, elle profita de son temps libre pour se préparer mentalement aux cours, tout en prenant un copieux petit-déjeuner à l'anglaise. Ginny, réveillée un peu plus tard, partageait avec elle les toasts à la marmelade et à la confiture, les petits pains, le lait chocolaté, les viennoiseries et même, quelques œufs au plat accompagnés de bacon pour bien se remplir la panse pour la journée.

Il était sept heures et demie lorsqu'Harry et Ron descendirent enfin à leur tour, et ils n'allaient pas avoir, vu l'heure, droit à un grand petit-déjeuner. Les cours commençaient dès huit heures, et McGonagall passait déjà dans les rangs des tables pour distribuer les emplois du temps. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant Harry, elle fut surprise de remarquer le contraste entre Hermione et Ginny, prêtes à travailler, déjà réveillées, et de Ron et Harry, à moitiés endormis sur la table.

\- Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, il n'est plus l'heure de dormir, couchez-vous plus tôt pour éviter de vous retrouver dans de tels états, nous pardonnons difficilement le fait que les élèves soient en retard aux premiers cours, remarque McGonagall, irritée. Voici vos emplois du temps.

Elle tendit alors des parchemins aux quatre élèves de Gryffondor, en s'occupant de Ginny en dernier, car elle n'était pas en cinquième année. Si Ron et Harry ressemblaient à deux zombies devant leur bol de céréales, l'emploi du temps acheva de les réveiller à coup d'horreur et de surprise. Hermione, de son côté, grimaça : en effet, Luna avait raison, plus les années passent, et plus on perd de son temps libre. Elle n'avait quasiment plus d'intercours de libre. Quand Ginny reçut le sien un peu plus tard, elle eut la même expression de surprise, comme si elle allait vomir.

\- Non ! Quelle horreur, je vais mourir, lance Ron, abattu. On commence l'année avec Binns ! On va vraiment dormir tout à l'heure.

\- QUOI ?! Au premier cours de l'année ?! Vous n'avez pas honte de songer à des choses pareilles ?

\- Hermione, tu es la seule à être vaccinée contre Binns, réplique Ron. Tu devrais nous dire quel est ton médecin, d'ailleurs, j'aimerai une consultation à ce sujet… Et surtout une double dose de vaccin pour ce qu'on a juste après lui ! Divination, double cours de Potions avec Rogue, puis on finit avec Ombrage. Pas de pause sauf pour manger ! Et demain, on a Sortilèges, double cours de Métamorphose, double cours de Botanique et cours avec Hagrid… Argh, je n'ai pas envie de voir à quoi mon mercredi ressemble.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous vous plaignez, réplique-elle. J'ai bien plus d'options que vous, je vous signale.

\- Vous allez avoir beaucoup de travail en plus, vous aurez intérêt à vous organiser, remarque Ginny. Bill et Charlie sont passés par là, et ils m'ont prévenu de toujours faire mes devoirs à l'avance en cinquième année, si je ne voulais pas passer mon week-end entier à travailler comme ils l'ont fait parfois à force de reléguer au lendemain leurs tâches à faire.

Harry et Ron déglutirent.

\- Quoi, il faudra dire adieu à nos soirées de Bataille Explosive où on jouait près du feu pendant des heures ?

\- Oui, il le faudra, et ce sera parfait, ça, réplique froidement Hermione. Au lieu de jouer, vous allez préparer votre entrée dans la vie réelle : ce qu'on a dans la vie, on le _mérite_.

Et elle retourna lire son journal. Harry regarda par dessus l'épaule de son amie pour voir que c'était un exemplaire de la _Gazette._

\- Tu lis ces torchons ?! Avec tout ce qu'ils disent dedans ?!

\- Je veux juste savoir ce qu'il raconte, remarque Hermione. Je vous tiens au courant, si je vois quelque chose d'intéressant. Pour le moment j'en suis à une ennuyeuse affaire de balais volés entre équipes de sport, c'est ridicule…

\- Tu n'as jamais rien compris au Quidditch, réplique Weasley. Tu ne peux pas comprendre l'importance de ce que c'est, la bataille à mort entre deux équipes, le sacrifice pour les supporters, notre identité qui se fonde dessus…

\- Sans doute, cela doit être contraire à la pure raison, pour que je ne puisse pas comprendre, dit calmement Granger. Les sportifs sont réputés pour être peu intelligents, je comprends qu'ils doivent susciter le même genre de raisonnement autour d'eux. Tout est clair maintenant.

Après un moment, elle replia l'exemplaire de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ et le disposa au coin de la table.

\- Rien du tout d'intéressant, rien sur vous ou sur qui qu'on connaisse. Mais je suis certaine qu'un jour ou l'autre, nous aurons de quoi lire.

Harry, ainsi renseigné, se détourna du journal pour finir son bol de chocolat. Il était trop concentré sur son petit-déjeuner, et ne vit pas que dans son dos, Drago s'amusait à le pointer du doigt à ses amis de Serpentard et à le critiquer. Hermione, qui l'avait remarqué, vit aussi le fait désastreux qu'il n'était pas le seul. Chez les Poufsouffle, Justin Finch-Fletchley faisait de même, et chez les Serdaigle, c'était Padma Patil qui y allait de son avis. Chez les Gryffondor, il y avait Lavande et Parvati, mais c'était prévisible. Préférant ne pas troubler son ami de si bon matin, la Gryffondor préféra ne rien en dire.

Après le petit-déjeuner, les Gryffondor allèrent chercher leurs affaires de cours pour pouvoir travailler la journée. Ils arrivèrent ainsi un peu plus tard au cours de Binns, toujours aussi monotone que d'habitude. Les Gryffondor, qui ne supportaient que difficilement ses cours, regardèrent le vide ou parlaient à voix basse entre eux. Harry et Ron profitèrent du fait que Binns ne levait jamais la tête de ses écrits pour pouvoir dormir sur la table, quand Hermione était la seule à travailler - comme d'habitude. Elle essayait de réveiller Harry de coups d'épaules, mais c'était peine perdue, il dormait comme un bienheureux. La préfète soupira alors un bon coup et préféra laisser dormir ses amis, pour se concentrer sur son cours. Elle fut la seule à avoir de tout le cours.

À la sonnerie, ils se réveillèrent, et on put passer alors à la Divination. Hermione, consternée du fait qu'elle allait vite retrouver son amie Trelawney, et qu'après un an et demie d'absence, elle allait retravailler des cours qu'elle comprenait autant que le Quidditch.

Après une essoufflante marche jusqu'à la plus haute tour du château, ils parvinrent alors sous la trappe qui séparait des cours de Trelawney. Elle s'ouvrit tout d'un coup, et une échelle tombait pour pouvoir permettre aux élèves de monter. Hermione, réticente, ne voulut rentrer qu'en tout dernier, dérogeant à la tradition de rentrer la première dans les cours.

Dans l'atmosphère enfumée de Trelawney, Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'éternuer. Cette odeur lourde et écoeurente d'encens mélangés ne lui faisait pas du bien aux sinus. Elle eut le loisir de constater que pour cette année-là, les cours de Divination se passaient avec les Poufsouffle. Donc elle allait retrouver Ernie MacMillan avec eux. Enfin, il était le seul en Divination. Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot et Justin Finch-Fletchley n'avaient pas pris cette option.

\- Bonjour à tous, fit Trelawney de sa voix suave et traînante. Nous allons nous retrouver ici pour continuer nos études sur les mystères de l'art de prédire l'avenir. Vous allez également passer un examen en la matière, mais… je suis surtout obligée de vous le faire passer, la loi est la loi… Vous n'avez pas besoin de diplômes pour exercer vos dons, et de plus, je trouve cela totalement inutile…

Hermione grimaça. Oui, en effet, quand on n'était pas soi-même médium, c'était facile de dire qu'on n'a pas besoin d'avoir de quoi le prouver.

\- Avant de commencer, vous aurez sûrement remarqué, ou pressenti pour les plus avancés d'entre vous, continua le professeur, soudain moins ravi, que pour des raisons d'effectif on a mélangé les classes, donc vous aurez avec nous le seul élève de Poufsouffle qui a pris ma matière. Ce qui explique que Mr. MacMillan est parmi nous.

\- On me l'a dit, mais vous savez, je l'ai senti, pendant ces vacances, dit alors Ernie, ravi qu'on le remarque.

\- Également, coupa Trelawney, plus sèche encore, nous avons un nouvel élève. Vous la connaissez déjà, donc je n'ai pas besoin de vous la présenter.

Hermione fit sa tête de Turc dans son coin. Elle semblait même surpasser Seamus dans ce domaine. Elle se serait volontiers cachée derrière son livre pour éviter les regards de tous, avant de préférer une autre option. Elle admira alors d'un air courroucé le mur de la salle.

\- Miss Granger, je suis obligée de devoir vous reprendre en mon cours, même si je crains que ce que j'ai à dire ne soit trop compliqué pour vous.

Lavande et Parvati rigolèrent dans leur coin. Hermione, peu gênée des rires, se contenta d'un reniflement méprisant.

\- On verra ça. Il n'y a rien de trop compliqué pour moi, je sais déjà tout faire, assure la préfète d'un ton confiant.

La réplique permit à la fois de calmer la joie des deux pies rieuses du fond de la classe, mais aussi de faire taire Trelawney. Irritée de voir le peu d'intérêt qu'elle accordait à sa condescendance, et voir Hermione fière et affirmée, elle passa immédiatement au contenu du cours et fit comme si elle n'avait jamais vu la Gryffondor de sa vie.

\- Avez-vous votre livre d'_Intérpréter les Songes_ d'Imalgo… ? Oui, vous avez bien fait de le sortir. Voici en quoi consistera notre premier objet d'étude de l'année : nous allons comprendre nos rêves les plus subtils et les messages secrets qu'ils dissimulent. Je vais passer parmi vous pour vous aider à ce but…

Pendant ce temps, les élèves se mirent par équipe pour pouvoir travailler entre eux. Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnegan se mirent avec Lavande et Parvati, Hermione se mit avec Ron et Harry. Mais il restait MacMillan au fond, et voyant que personne ne s'intéressait à lui, il cherchait une place quelque part, et remarqua que la préfète de Gryffondor était toute seule.

\- Je viens avec toi, fit Ernie d'un ton joyeux.

\- Très bien, répondit Hermione. Viens en face de moi, Harry est avec Ron.

Tandis qu'Ernie s'assit en face d'elle et sortait ses affaires, elle ouvrit alors son livre au chapitre « Interprétation onirique » et se mit à lire. S'attendant à des bêtises de bas étage, Hermione eut la surprise de voir que la plupart des interprétations qu'elle aurait faites des différents éléments des rêves, se sont avérés vrais, si on en croit le livre. Elle avait rêvé un jour qu'elle ratait ses examens, et selon le livre, cela indiquait justement, une peur d'échouer aux épreuves, ou une peur de rater socialement sa vie.

\- Commençons par intérpréter un rêve, lance Ernie. Hermione, en as-tu un ?

\- Je ne me rappelle jamais des miens, répondit-elle. Et toi ?

\- Oui, toujours, parce que je les note quand je me réveille, répondit-il, toujours aussi content. L'autre jour, j'ai rêvé que j'étais un chasseur dans une forêt, et… enfin, je ne sais pas si c'est normal, mais tous les animaux avaient peur de moi, donc je me retrouvais à la fin à devoir parler à des rochers.

Hermione, sérieuse, avait déjà son idée, sans lire le livre, de ce que cela voulait dire. L'inattention d'Ernie lui valait beaucoup de points en moins chez l'estime des autres. Elle le lui aurait dit gentiment pour l'aider, mais difficile de ne pas irriter en parlant de ça, alors elle trouva une alternative.

\- Peut-être que ces animaux représentent, disons, d'autres personnes de l'école ou dans ta vie en général. Ou bien, que tu te retrouves à parler à des gens qui ne s'intéressent pas à toi ? Si ils fuient, ce n'est pas pour créer du lien…

Comme frappé par la foudre du doute, Ernie perdit soudain de sa superbe, au point de se sentir insulté.

\- Hein ? Heu… Ce serait possible, mais je ne suis pas un chasseur… Je ne vais pas traquer des animaux, ni des gens, d'ailleurs. Je ne traque les animaux qu'au supermarché, ce n'est pas assez pour être méchant. Quoi, les gens auraient peur de moi ?

\- Tu es très gentil, Ernie, mais tu es aussi maladroit, et quand tu parles, on a l'impression que tu te fiches de qui se trouve en face, explique la Gryffondor, plus directe. Tu ne laisses pas de place à l'autre, tu es trop envahissant, comme ce chasseur. C'est sans doute pour ça que les autres ne t'en laissent pas.

Soudain perplexe, MacMillan se grattait la tête. On aurait dit qu'il venait enfin de descendre sur la planète Terre, là où les autres ont des réactions, et qu'elles ne sont pas dépendantes de son état mental.

\- C'est vrai que parfois je n'écoute pas ce qu'on me dit, mais ce n'est pas méchant. Les autres font souvent des pauses, je ne sais même pas si au final je dois laisser parler ou pas. Pourquoi personne ne m'a jamais rien dit là-dessus ?

\- C'est quand même agressif et déplaisant, remarque Hermione. Si je te disais ça au milieu d'une conversation, tu le prendrais mal.

Ernie bouda quelque peu, mais il semblait d'accord avec elle. Sans doute pour noter quelque chose, il bougea le bras trop vite et cogna par mégarde Harry, qui se penchait au même moment pour saisir sa plume qui est tombée au sol.

\- Oh, pardon, dit alors le Poufsouffle, surpris. Je… Je suis désolé, Harry, je ne t'ai pas vu !

Il saignait du nez, ce qui était inhabituel. Harry était mince, mais costaud et ne saignait pas pour des riens. Mais après examen des choses, Hermione remarqua que depuis l'an passé, Ernie avait grossi, et la taille de ses bras et de ses poings aussi. Ce qui explique bien des choses.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire attention, rage Potter.

Ron, paniqué, à côté, ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il laissa tomber son livre au sol, pour se précipiter vers son ami, inutilement, mais par réflexe. Hermione, de son côté, restée calme, sortit sa baguette de sa poche pour l'approcher du nez de son ami et marmonner :

\- _Revitalio sanguinis._

Le sang cessa de couler tout d'un coup. Il y avait bien quelques gouttes par terre, mais il n'y en aura plus d'autres. Cela rassura ses camarades à côté ; mais ce n'était pas le cas d'Harry, qui était furieux.

\- Espèce de brute, lance-il alors. Tu es un vrai danger ambulant !

\- Ne me parle pas comme ça, réplique MacMillan, qui serrait alors les poings instinctivement, comme pour se défendre.

Voyant comment les choses tournaient, et devant l'inertie de Ron, hésitant, Hermione coupa sèchement à leur dispute.

\- Je vous en prie, tous les deux, arrêtez. Harry, ton sang ne coule plus, et Ernie a juste manqué d'attention, ça arrive ! Vous n'allez pas vous entretuer pour une étourderie ! Vous êtes matures, quand même !

Harry, pincé, décida de se calmer sous la réprimande, mais n'en pensait pas moins sur le sujet. Sans regarder son amie, il se détourna sur son livre pour faire semblant de lire. Quand à MacMillan, s'il était moins en colère que son ami, par contre, il était pincé et avait mal pris une réplique qu'il voyait comme agressive. Entre les deux, Ron se tut et préféra ne pas faire de vagues, quand Hermione, fatiguée, essaya de détendre son collègue Poufsouffle en parlant d'autre chose.

Elle ne fit aucun commentaire à Potter, mais elle se rappelait bien que ce n'était pas la première fois. Depuis peu, il était distant, furieux, comme pris de quelque chose d'étrange, qui le poussait à s'éloigner des autres… Ce qui faisait qu'ils ne se parlaient quasiment plus, alors que c'était l'inverse l'an dernier. Et à cause de ça, Hermione se fait critiquer de laisser tomber Harry pour Ginny. La préfète de Gryffondor, aigrie, perdit confiance en son ami et se sentit mal par rapport à lui.

\- Ernie, passons… As-tu un autre rêve à raconter ?

Le Poufsouffle aurait répondu, si Trelawney n'était pas passé près d'eux, pour demander si on avait bien avancé sur l'interprétation de ses rêves. Comme ce n'était pas le cas, elle soupirait, et demandait à Hermione si elle avait compris déjà de quoi on parlait.

\- Oui, on interprète des rêves, madame.

\- Je suis bien heureuse de voir que vous faites au moins ce que je demande depuis vingt minutes, demande Trelawney, d'un ton agacé. Je demandiez si vous aviez compris comment on les interprète, ce qui n'est pas la même chose que répéter ce que je dis.

Hermione, vexée par la professeur, mit un moment pour retrouver son calme, et pour se dissuader de saisir son professeur et de la jeter par la fenêtre pour lui parler sur ce ton :

\- On se rappelle de son rêve, on cherche les images les plus importantes de celui-ci, et… on l'interprète. Que voulez-vous que je vous dise, ce n'est pas extraordinaire en soi !

\- Comment ça, ce n'est pas extraordinaire, réplique Trelawney, soudain hystérique. Peu ont le très incroyable don, de savoir interpréter des rêves !

\- Et pour cause, personne ne songe jamais à les interpréter. C'est pourquoi personne ne s'en souvient.

En punition à son insolence, Hermione dût tenir un journal de ses rêves pendant trois mois. Sur ce, la cloche sonna et on pouvait repartir déjeuner. Furieuse, la préfète partit en premier pour voir moins longtemps la tête de Sibylle Trelawney qui lui donnait envie de vomir. Elle fut rattrappée en chemin, non pas par Harry ou Ron, mais par Ernie, qui décidément, avait envie de lui parler.

\- Hem ? Que fais-tu ? Tu ne vas pas en cours ?

\- Si, mais… est-ce qu'Harry est souvent comme ça ? À crier sur les gens pour des riens ? J'ai eu honte à ce moment-là, ce n'est pas peu dire !

Pincée pour l'événement récemment produit, la Gryffondor répondit que cela se produisait parfois, mais qu'il ne le faisait pas vraiment exprès non plus. En grognant, le sorcier répondit :

\- Quand même… Ce n'est pas gentil à lui de faire ça ! Les sorciers ne se traitent pas comme des chiens ! Et les chiens non plus !

\- Je sais… Harry est parfois le roi de l'indélicatesse. Je te rassure qu'il n'est pas comme ça en permanence, et qu'il n'a rien contre toi. Il est irritable, malheureusement. Mais tu lui as fait sacrément mal. Tu as des os épais ?

\- Non, mais je fais de la boxe depuis des années, explique le Poufsouffle. Je fais souvent des mouvements rapides du bras tous les jours pour m'entraîner, et je crois que c'est devenu un réflexe.

\- Ah… D'accord. Tu vas faire de la boxe à Poudlard ?

\- Non, il n'y a rien de ce genre ici. Si je suis pris, je vais devenir Batteur à l'équipe de Poufsouffle, la place est vacante.

\- D'accord. Ce serait bien si tu y vas. Tu as de la force, c'est certain.

Ernie eut un sourire gentil. Alors qu'ils marchaient en silence tous deux, il finit par ajouter à Hermione :

\- Merci au fait pour tout à l'heure.

\- De quoi ? De t'avoir défendu ?

\- Heu… aussi. Désolé, j'avais oublié ça. J'ai des trous de mémoire parfois. Non, je voulais parler sur le rêve du chasseur que j'ai fait.

\- Vraiment ? Hé bien quoi ?

\- Tu m'as dit ce que personne ne m'a dit, et c'est beaucoup ! Dans ma famille, qui est américaine d'un côté, c'est normal de parler sans cesse. Personne ici en Angleterre n'a l'air de le comprendre. Ils sont tous si froids, ici. Ils te regardent bizarrement quand tu leur parles, on se demande pourquoi ils n'ont pas des rhumes en permanence, à être si froid et distant. J'ai bien compris que tu parlais de mes talents sociaux avec les autres, sous couvert d'interpréter le rêve.

La préfète eut un sourire pincé. Son stratatègeme n'était pas méchant, mais il était peu glorieux d'être démasquée. Mais Ernie ne le prenait pas si mal. Il ajouta en chemin :

\- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est oublié. Je suis parfois comme ça, moi aussi… En plus, il est courageux de dire ce qu'il pense. Je le trouve très fort de dire ce qu'il pense malgré la façon dont on le traite après ! Je suis de son côté et je l'approuve.

Et il finit par partir, pour se dépêcher de rejoindre son prochain cours, laissant Hermione qui réfléchissait à ce qu'elle a entendu. Tous ne critiquent pas Harry. Et elle n'était pas la seule à être maladroite avec les autres ! Même les sociables ont leurs difficultés ! Cela la fit réfléchir jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

Le déjeuner fut quelque peu morose pour Harry et ses amis, car ils avaient déjà beaucoup de devoirs, et ce dernier était encore de mauvaise humeur. Binns avait donné une dissertation pour jeudi, Trelawney un contrôle sur la façon d'interpréter des signes, dans deux semaines, plus le journal des rêves. Tout en se rendant aux couloirs qui descendaient dans les cachots, on discutait de cela.

\- On va avoir Rogue et Ombrage, j'espère que ça ira, geignit Ron.

\- Ne compte pas sur Rogue, coupe Harry, en colère. Je suis surtout sûr qu'il va chercher la première excuse pour nous donner plusieurs dissertations à faire.

Hermione, toujours muette par rapport au fait qu'elle trouvait son ami détestable aujourd'hui, ne répondit pas, et préférait se motiver pour le prochain cours. Amateurs de classes en groupe, Poudlard réunissait toujours les maisons entre elles pour créer des liens, mais en réunissant Gryffondor et Serpentard dans le même cours des Potions, on se demandait ce qui avait piqué la direction de l'école. Ces deux maisons ne se supportaient pas.

Tout en rentrant dans le cachot de l'école, qui servait de salle de cours, on s'installa à ses pupitres, et on prépara de quoi écrire. Le professeur Rogue, toujours aussi peu aimable, rentra en cours sans se soucier le moins du monde que Seamus arrivait derrière en retard, et se mangea la porte en fer que refermait le directeur des Serpentard, et tomba à la renverse dans le couloir, endolori.

\- Finnegan, cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor, vous êtes en retard.

L'annonce était claire, mais on était tellement habitués à voir Rogue injuste qu'on ne réagissait même pas. Seul Drago rigolait, il ne savait rien faire d'autre. Compatissante, Hermione se leva aussitôt de sa place, pour sortir de la salle et s'approcher à toute allure de Seamus pour apaiser ses douleurs d'un sortilège et l'aider à se relever du sol, avant de revenir à sa place. C'était peu dire si elle prenait à cœur ses responsabilités de préfète. Pendant ce temps, les Gryffondor silencieux la regardaient faire sans mot dire, aussi intrigués que si elle venait de faire une chose incroyable, et les Serpentard, habitués à se mépriser entre eux, ne comprirent pas l'attitude compatissante d'Hermione. Ils la regardaient avec curiosité ou révulsion, selon les mentalités. Entre temps, Rogue, qui ne lui prêtait aucune attention, commençait son cours.

\- Nous allons commencer une cinquième année, où je vous supporterai tous dix mois de plus, une corvée que je ne souhaite à personne, commence Rogue d'un ton sévère. Ici, nous allons préparer le programme des B.U.S.E., et vous avez tout intérêt à suivre mon cours du mieux que possible, parce que sinon vous seriez incapable de tenir plus de deux semaines. Nous allons d'ailleurs préparer des potions difficiles et complexes, et aborder des thèmes alchimiques à la fin de l'année, ce qui est le niveau supérieur qu'on puisse réaliser dans le cours de Potions. Évidemment, les décoctions que vous préparez auront des effets très dangereux si ils réussissent, autant que s'ils ratent. Philtre Calmant, Solution Narcolepetique, Essence de Belladona, Potion d'Enflure, pour ne citer que les plus aimables d'entre elles, et Philtre d'Agonie, Décoction de Cécité pour les plus puissantes. Je serai ravi de me débarrasser de vous en vous faisant boire toutes ces horreurs - que vous ratez davantage que vous ne réussissez, en passant - mais ce n'est malheureusement pas le sujet de l'examen. Dommage. En ce qui concerne mes attentes face à celui-ci, elles seront élevées au plus haut point, je ne prendrai que des élèves ayant eu un « Optimal » à leur B.U.S.E., sinon nous nous dirons au revoir, et je n'en aurai aucun regret.

Le ton était donné. Même Drago avait envie de pleurer, au fond. Le programme s'annonçait déjà très prometteur dès le premier cours.

\- Nous allons commencer par la première potion de l'année : le Collyre de Nystagmus. Quelqu'un sait de quoi on parle ?… Oui, bien sûr, toujours la même, à croire que vous n'êtes que des assistés dans cette classe à côté de Miss Granger. Très bien, parlez donc, Miss Granger, bien que je pense que vos camarades idiots auront tout oublié dans deux minutes.

\- Un collyre soigne les affections de la vision, et le nystagmus est l'une d'entre elles : la pupille se met à bouger dans tous les sens dans des mouvements saccadés qu'on ne contrôle pas.

\- Je devrais sans doute vous donner des points pour cette réponse, mais il serait déloyal qu'on vous mette sans cesse des points par bonne réponse, vous êtes si bonne que Gryffondor gagnerait chaque année, grogne Rogue. Eh bien, si vous avez écouté Miss Granger, ce dont je doute au vu de vos faibles capacités intellectuelles, si vous ratez votre potion, vos yeux vont se mettre à danser la salsa. Ce serait amusant à voir, mais j'en aurai la responsabilité après, alors ne vous avisez pas de rater ce collyre, sinon vous m'aurez sur le dos.

Rogue, d'un coup de baguette magique, fit afficher les ingrédients dans un coin du tableau, et les conseils de préparation dans l'autre. D'un autre coup de baguette, il fit voler les chaudrons de chaque élèves, rangés dans un coin de la salle, et les disposa à chacun. On s'empressa alors de sortir sa besace d'apothicaire, pour sortir les plantes et autres ingrédients nécessaires.

On se mit alors à confectionner ce Collyre, mais Hermione fut la seule à s'en sortir, tout le monde semblait avoir perdu la main. Les Gryffondor étaient quelque peu gênés, sans parler des Serpentard. À l'exception de Theodore, le préfet des Serpentard, qui était l'équivalent masculin d'Hermione chez les Serpents, tous avaient comme des difficultés innommables à ne réussir ne serait-ce qu'un peu tourner son chaudron. Harry ne s'en sortait pas non plus, et Rogue le lui faisait savoir avec son habituel sarcasme.

\- Mr. Potter, j'ai demandé de préparer un Collyre de Nystagmus, pas un échantillon d'urine.

\- Oui, professeur, disait-il d'une voix cassante, qui aurait aimé envoyé cette urine à la figure de Rogue.

Jusqu'à la fin de la double heure, on confectionna la potion, mais c'était un relatif échec collectif. Seule Hermione avait réussi, mais on le savait déjà sans même regarder. Il y avait aussi Theodore, qui finit la sienne quasiment au moment où le cours se finissait. Les autres potions étaient tous des échecs, pour ne pas dire autre chose.

\- Le constat est clair, remarque Rogue aigri, à la fin de l'heure. Vous êtes nuls. Vous êtes en cours de Potion pendant quatre ans, et certains ne savent même pas encore remuer un chaudron. Cela promet pour l'examen.

Il regardait Lavande et Parvati, qui en effet, remuaient leur chaudron comme on ferait du surf sur une vague.

\- Il n'y a que deux potions réussies, une seule dans chaque classe, continue Rogue. Miss Granger, encore une fois, sauve l'honneur des Gryffondor et Mr. Nott relève la main.

Theodore eut un rictus. Il ne supportait pas Drago, en bon bourgeois qui méprise ses semblables, et c'était réciproque. Mais c'est la seule chose qu'on peut comprendre de lui : Nott était sombre et silencieux, et on ne sait jamais vraiment ce qu'il pense. Sans cesse tourmenté, ou par ses soucis personnels, ou par les autres qui l'entouraient, nul ne savait vraiment ce qu'il est, ce qu'il ressent, ou ce qu'il pense. Hermione l'a toujours trouvé étrange. De l'autre côté, Malefoy, le menton hautain, marmonnait qu'il avait réussi juste parce que sa mère faisait les mêmes potions à la maison, et que c'était honteux de tenir d'une femme quand on est un homme.

\- C'était difficile, remarque Ron. Est-ce qu'on pourrait au moins avoir une autre séance pour la recommencer ? Nous étions pris de court, nous n'avons pas eu le temps pour la moitié de la préparation !

\- Vous avez raison, Mr. Wealsey, nous allons recommencer à parler de vos talents de Potions : en cela, je retire dix points à Gryffondor.

Drago rigolait exagérément fort, quand Rogue continuait de rabaisser tout les autres élèves autour de lui.

\- Vous allez me faire pour la prochaine fois, vous tous, une dissertation sur cette potion. Je ferai une exception pour Mr. Potter, vous allez me faire une autre dissertation entière, sur pourquoi vous n'arrivez jamais à faire la moindre potion sans la rater. Je l'attends pour jeudi prochain et je n'accepterai aucun délai.

Sur ce, la cloche sonna. Harry rangea ses affaires furieusement, et Ron aussi. Il n'y avait pas de quoi le lui reprocher. On quitta tous le cours irrité, ou du moins gêné. Les Serpentard allèrent se ruer à leur prochain cours, désireux de vite changer d'air, et les Gryffondor maudirent Rogue pendant tout l'entrecours.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione était allée parler à Seamus, car elle s'était inquiétée pour lui. Il était resté lui aussi à la traîne, car il avait encore sur le cœur le coup de porte du début de cours.

\- Tu es gentille de me le demander, dit-il, ronchon. Personne n'a levé le petit doigt pour moi. Merci.

\- Ce n'est rien… J'espère que ta figure s'en est tirée mieux que ta potion.

Seamus eut à peine un sourire à cette remarque.

\- Oui, ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas… J'étais juste en colère à cause de ce crétin de Rogue, mais c'est tout. Il m'a fait mal au nez avec sa porte en fer. Il peut au moins faire attention aux autres, celui-là…

Hermione compatissait pendant que Finnegan souriait pour une raison inconnue. Puis alors, il dit d'un air qui se voulait innocent :

\- Dis-moi, est-ce qu'Harry va bien en ce moment ?

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que c'est un imbécile en ce moment. Je l'entends se ridiculiser en Divination pour une histoire de coude, et il me crie dessus hier. Je n'aime pas ça.

\- Il t'a crié dessus ?

Hermione soupirait un bon coup. Encore des bêtises ! Elle savait qu'Harry était colérique, mais là il allait trop loin. Elle lui demanda ce qui s'était passé, à quoi le Gryffondor répondit :

\- J'ai fait ce que tu m'as dit, je lui ai demandé si ce qu'on disait sur lui dans la _Gazette_ était vrai. J'étais honnête, je voulais le lui dire en face pour qu'on en parle entre hommes. Je voulais juste quelques détails, de quoi me décider pour un camp plutôt que l'autre. Et quand j'ai insisté, il m'a crié dessus, disant que j'étais naïf, et que ma mère était une idiote car elle pensait comme Fudge. Ça m'a mis la poudre au nez ! Enfin… D'accord, je n'étais pas mieux qu'Harry dans l'histoire, mais il est devenu très désagréable. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on se fait des amis, mais qu'on se fait des ennemis. Un ennemi, c'est déjà trop, alors, si Harry les démultplie en plus de cela… Il va finir tout seul.

\- C'est qu'on essaie de lui dire…

\- Je vais finir par croire _La Gazette_, rumine Seamus, furieux. Il décrit le même fou que j'ai vu hier soir insulter ma famille sans raison ! Et c'est vrai qu'il ne fait que de se faire remarquer et de nous ennuyer avec ses histoires de cicatrice. Regarde, aujourd'hui c'était pour un coude qui vole. Il devrait arrêter. Ça en devient ridicule.

\- Harry ne le fait pas exprès… Ce sont les évènements qui le trouvent.

\- Bien sûr, c'est souvent arrivé, grommelle Seamus. Je me rappelle encore de la Chambre des Secrets. Mais je me rappelle aussi qu'Harry est expert dans l'insolence, l'infraction de règles, et il en a causé pas mal. Et il aime paraître dans les journaux, je n'arrêtais pas de voir sa tête l'année dernière, partout. C'était lassant. On dirait qu'il cherche à être vu, c'est désagréable !

Hermione aimait Harry, mais elle ne pouvait se cacher de penser que Seamus avait beaucoup raison dans ce qu'il disait. Elle grimaça alors. Si elle savait pour sa part ce qui arrivait à Harry était digne d'un roman, et il qu'il était souvent mal compris des autres, elle était par contre consternée de sa façon de traiter ses semblables. C'était merveilleux de voir qu'il restait au sorcier à la cicatrice peu de personnes qui lui étaient fidèles depuis un moment, mais que malgré tout il cherche à enfoncer ces rares amis quand même.

\- Je t'ennuie avec mes problèmes ? Tu ne dis rien.

\- Ah ! Non, Seamus, c'est que… c'est que je réfléchissais, c'est tout. Je ne t'ignore pas, je t'écoute.

\- Mh. Tu es gentille de m'écouter. Tu es même la seule fille qui prend les autres en considération, qui es gentille avec eux, et sincèrement. C'est rare.

\- Enfin, pas tant que ça…

\- Je t'assure que si, dit Finnegan. Je vais te laisser, Dean m'attend pour le cours d'Ombrage. Tu… Heu… Non rien, oublie ça…

Il baissa alors la tête, un peu gêné, avant de s'éloigner alors pour rejoindre au pas de course l'autre bout du château, dans la salle réservée d'habitude pour la matière. Être timide ne vous met pas à l'aise dans les situations sociales. Comme la cloche sonna après un moment, Hermione, qui était encore loin, se mit alors à courir pour rattraper son retard et rejoindre la salle de cours à toute allure.

Deux minutes plus tard, elle arriva devant la porte fermée. Haletante, elle s'arrêta, comprit qu'ils étaient déjà rentrés. Elle toqua alors un peu après à la porte, et attendit qu'on l'appela. Lorsqu'une voix chantante leur lançait « Entrez ! », l'adolescente rentra dans la salle de cours, que visiblement le professeur Ombrage avait aménagé selon ses goûts.

On était bien loin de l'ambiance psychotique qu'affectionnait le faux Maugrey. C'était un bureau chantant, lumineux, aux bureaux décorés de dentelle et dont chaque élève avait un écriteau sur son bureau, qui indiquait son prénom. Les bancs étaient coupés en quatre parties, une pour chaque maison, et visiblement, tous les cinquième année étaient là. Hermione aurait apprécié la décoration, si Ombrage n'avait pas eu l'envie étrange de fixer à chaque recoin du mur des photos montrant des chats en train de se griffer à mort pour obtenir une pelote. Cela lui mit comme un étrange haut-le-cœur.

\- Vous êtes en retard, lance la voix chantante d'Ombrage.

La voix du professeur était flutée comme celle de Flitwick à la différence près qu'une agaçante nuance d'immaturité et de voix de petite fille gâchait cette voix de soprano.

\- Oui, désolé, répondit Hermione, quelque peu honteuse.

\- C'est la première journée de cours, je serai indulgente, répondit-elle, mais j'espère qu'à l'avenir vous n'oseriez pas venir à mon cours en retard, pas même de quelques secondes. Voyez, quand la cloche sonne, on rentre en cours.

Préférant ne pas irriter le professeur, déjà qu'elle était en tort, la préfète de Gryffondor préféra ne rien dire et allait rapidement vers sa table, sous les rires de Drago, rangé avec les Serpentard au fond à gauche. Lorsqu'elle se fut assise en cours, entre Seamus et Lavande, selon l'ordre alphabétique, ce ne fut qu'à ce moment seulement, que le professeur, qui avait fixé tout le long l'élève qui se rangeait à sa case, commença à parler.

\- Bonjour, chers élèves. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

On ne répondit pas, sauf quelques uns qui se fendirent d'un « Bien » par simple et élémentaire politesse. Faussement irritée, ou bien comme un enfant qui essayait d'imiter les adultes le ferait, Ombrage eut un air réprobateur non crédible et lançait à l'assemblée, les poings sur les hanches :

\- Qu'est-ce c'est que cela ? Quand je pose une question, vous devez répondre « Oui, professeur Ombrage » ou bien « Non, professeur Ombrage ». Je reprends. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Bien, professeur Ombrage, scanda la classe entière d'une voix de secte.

\- Oui, professeur Ombrage, répondit Ron sottement.

\- Voilà qui est mieux… J'espère que la prochaine fois vous vous en rappelerez. Sortez désormais votre livre d'Eskivdur. Vous l'avez tous ?… Non, Mr. Thomas, vous l'avez oublié ? Eh bien, vous suivrez sur votre voisin Weasley. Ah, une dernière chose, ajouta-elle, amusée, lorsqu'elle vit certains poser leur baguette magique sur leur table. Rangez vos baguettes.

Hermione commença alors à grimaçer. Lorsqu'en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, on rangeait ses baguettes, cela voulait dire deux choses : soit on aurait un contrôle, soit on allait bien s'ennuyer.

\- Vous n'en aurez pas besoin. Et pour commencer l'année… Vous savez tous, sans doute, que vous aurez des examens très importants cette année, connus sous le nom de B.U.S.E.. Je dois bien sûr vous préciser qu'ils sont très importants, surtout qu'il s'agit de la première chose qu'on regarde lorsqu'on embauche les jeunes tout juste sortis de Poudlard. Et malheureusement, en cette matière, vous avez eu la malchance de connaître pas moins de quatre différents professeurs en la matière. Certains étaient bons, d'autres l'étaient moins, comme certains hybrides que vous aviez eu…

Hermione remarqua l'allusion à Lupin avec une désagréable impression.

\- … et vous avez désormais la chance d'avoir une des plus qualifiées employées du Ministère pour relever le gant, ajouta Ombrage avec un grand entrain. Nous allons préciser maintenant, quels sont les objectifs de cours que nous allons travailler.

De sa baguette - qu'elle seule avait évidemment le droit de sortir - elle fit apparaître sur le tableau des notes.

_PROGRAMME DE DÉFENSE CONTRE LES FORCES DU MAL_

_\- CINQUIÈME ANNÉE_

_1) Comprendre les mécanismes théoriques de défense_

_2) Appliquer de façon réglementaire la défense_

_3) S'insérer dans un protocole défensif juste et pacifique_

_4) Priviligier et créer le dialogue au lieu d'un combat_

_5) Apprendre à communiquer au lieu de se défendre inutilement_

_6) Envisager sérieusement le concept même de « défense »_

Pendant qu'on recopiait sur les parchemins ce qu'Ombrage notait, Hermione remarquait qu'on ne parlerait rien d'autre que de la théorie, et rien d'autre, dans un cours qui demande une _application pratique_ dont une partie de l'examen était _pratique_ et non pas entièrement _théorique._ Elle notait ce qu'Ombrage écrivait avec une grande appréhension. Ils n'allaient donc traiter, qu'une seule et unique partie de l'examen, donc ils ne sauraient rien de la seconde, qui comptait tout autant.

\- Voici ce qui vous attend dans les vingt-six chapitres du programme, que nous travaillerons tous, je l'espère bien, ajoute Ombrage avec un sourire convaincu. Je suppose que vous n'avez pas de questions… Ah, si. Miss Granger des Gryffondor, je vous écoute.

\- Tiens, c'était tellement prévisible, lance Drago dans son coin, irrité. On va encore y avoir droit.

Étrangement, Ombrage ne l'interpellait même pas, en le laissant faire. Cela déconcerta l'adolescente, qui trouvait ça surprenant qu'elle tolérait une médisance en cours, mais qu'elle ne laissait pas passer un retard. Après un bref moment d'hésitation à ce sujet, la préfète dit :

\- Votre cours ne traite que l'aspect théorique. Qu'en est-il de l'examen pratique ? Nous allons devoir pratiquer des sorts à l'examen, et…

\- Miss Granger, enfin, qui vous a permis de penser des choses pareilles, lance Ombrage, moqueuse. Si vous étudiez bien la théorie, vous ne pouvez que réussir la pratique. D'ailleurs, vous n'aurez pas besoin d'apprendre des sorts de défense puisque vous n'en aurez pas besoin dans la vraie vie…

Ron eut un rire. Harry, lui, riait moins et trouvait cela tout, sauf réaliste. Même Drago, dans son coin, avait l'air de trouver cette réponse déplacée.

\- On n'en aura pas besoin, répète le sorcier à la cicatrice, furieux. Comment ça, on n'en aura pas besoin ?!

\- Mr. Potter, on lève la main, et on attend ma permission, avant de parler, répond le professeur. Et pour répondre à votre insolente bravade, je vous assure que vous n'aurez pas besoin de ces sorts, puisque rien dehors ne vous attend… Oui ? Vous êtes… ah, Mr. Weasley, appela Ombrage, d'une voix quelque peu méprisante. Je connais votre père, il sert de poubelle à papier au Ministère.

Drago ria, cette fois. Les Weasley, même au Ministère, passaient pour des sorciers méprisables. Ron eut du mal à répondre, vu comment on l'accueillait. À côté de lui, Hermione fronça les sourcils. Il semblerait que le professeur dénigre publiquement en cours. Avec ce qu'elle a vu auparavant, peu importait le contenu de son cours, elle en a cependant eu assez sur sa moralité pour ne pas lui faire confiance du tout.

\- Heu… mon père m'a dit qu'on aurait parfois à en s'en servir dans tous les emplois en général, hésite Weasley, et c'est toujours utile à savoir, parce que si on peut être théoriquement pacifique, tous les êtres sauvages et mages noirs en liberté ne le sont pas forcément.

Cette phrase pleine d'esprit déconcerta Ombrage, sur bien d'autres sujets que la possible apparition d'une créature magique dans la salle.

\- Comment ? Vous pensez que des mages noirs vont vous surprendre chez vous ? Cela n'arrivera pas. Le Ministère veille. Vous n'avez rien à craindre…

\- Si on n'avait vraiment rien à craindre, pourquoi le Ministère chercherait-il à tout prix à nous le répéter, insiste Harry. Si vous le dites si souvent, c'est qu'il y a bien quelque chose à craindre, non ?

Ombrage grimaçait aussitôt et préférait abuser de sa position d'autorité pour ne pas avoir à répondre.

\- Mr. Potter, je retire dix points à Gryffondor et je vous déconseille d'aller plus loin si vous ne voulez pas que je mette toute votre maison en retenue. Et oui, Mr. Finnegan, ne soyez pas dégoûté, je peux le faire. Pour en finir sur ce chapitre, vous n'aurez aucune difficulté à mettre en pratique tout ce que je vous dis, je vous l'assure et le certifie, puisque le Ministère se charge du programme.

\- Mais c'est Poudlard qui fait les examens, pas l'inverse, intervient soudain Padma Patil des Serdaigle.

\- Miss Padma de Serdaigle, insiste Ombrage, irritée d'une telle résistance, le Ministère sait de quoi il parle, car tous les membres de celui-ci ont passé les examens, donc ils savent ce que… OH, QUOI ENCORE, MR. POTTER ?

Cette fois, il avait levé la main, ce qui mérite d'être souligné. Mais il parla sans sa permission, ce qui ne mit pas le professeur à l'aise pour l'entendre.

\- Le Ministère doit bien savoir ce qui se passe à Poudlard, alors, puisqu'ils vous ont envoyée ici. Vous êtes venu ici pour prendre la température en vue des examens ?

\- Mr. Potter, ce que le Ministère fait vous dépasse de bien loin, surtout que vous n'êtes déjà pas bien grand, réplique Ombrage, froide. Maintenant, vous allez vous taire, surtout que vous avez atteint les limites de ma patience et que je peux vous mettre à la porte à tout moment.

\- Et pourquoi vous ne le faites pas, demande Harry, téméraire. Vous avez peur que je vous lance un sort ?

Tout le monde suivait du regard le duel entre Potter-Ombrage avec curiosité, excitation ou appréhension. Hermione se serait enterrée plus bas que terre si elle l'aurait pu, parce qu'elle savait bien comment ça allait finir, et qu'elle savait que cette fois, toute tentative de médiation entre les deux serait vaine, en plus de lui retomber dessus.

\- Écoutez-moi bien, Mr. Potter. D'abord, je ne vous permets pas de me parler sur ce ton. Ensuite, je ne vous ai pas donné la permission de parler. Enfin, ce n'est pas parce que vous avez participé à des tournois de sorcier de très haut niveau, que je vais être de quelque indulgence avec vous…

\- Ah, vous parlez de la Coupe de Feu, continue l'adolescent. Oui, je m'en rappelle très bien. D'ailleurs, vous n'avez toujours rien dit à propos des morts que laissent Voldemort sur son passage.

Le silence glacial qui s'abattit sur la classe manquait de mettre à mal le professeur, qui sentait bien qu'on écoutait davantage ce qu'Harry aurait à dire, ce qu'elle aurait à ajouter.

\- Vous prétendez que ce mage noir déjà mort, aurait tué Mr. Diggory ?

\- Comment serait-il mort autrement ? En se cognant contre une haie dans le labyrinthe ? En glissant par terre ? Quelle fin, pour un si grand homme !

\- Mr. Potter, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'on peut mourir au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et pas en trébuchant par terre ou sur une haie herbeuse, répond amèrement le professeur. Et c'était le cas, bien que je me demande comment vous avez fait pour revenir avec le trophée et un cadavre dans chaque main.

\- Vous croyez que je l'ai tué, demande le sorcier à la cicatrice, agacé. La vraie question est, comment cela se fait-il que le Trophée est un Portoloin. Vous y avez songé, dans votre grande omnipotence ?

\- Peut-être parce qu'il est enchanté de base ? Enfin, Mr. Potter, vous vous rendez suspect. Vous savez lancer des sorts étranges, et je ne me doute pas que vous ayez été celui qui ait lancé un Sortilège de Confusion sur la Coupe de Feu.

\- Et comment j'aurai tué Diggory, si c'est cela que vous insinuez ?

\- Vous n'auriez eu qu'à lui lancer le sort de l'Avada Kedavra, mon prédecesseur vous l'a même _appris_. Il vous aurait suffi d'appliquer son cours. Qu'il est d'ailleurs surprenant, qu'on vous apprenne des sortilèges qui servent à tuer quelqu'un, l'année où quelqu'un décède tragiquement !

\- On avançait déjà plus vite avec lui, lance encore Potter. Il nous enseignait autant la pratique que la théorie, et il était plus efficace que vous. Voici vingt minutes que nous parlons, et que vous ne savez rien faire d'autre.

C'était très bien envoyé, mais ce n'était pas à dire. Ombrage le prit si mal qu'elle ne répondit pas de suite et qu'elle toisait d'un air assassin l'élève récalcitrant qui la mettait tellement hors d'elle.

\- Très bien, répondit enfin Ombrage. Très bien, très bien ! Puisque nous sommes tant en retard à cause des discussions oisives de Potter, je vais vous donner plus de devoirs à faire pour la prochaine fois.

La protestation fut immédiate. Déjà on toisait le perturbateur, quand le Gryffondor lançait bien fort, puisque rien n'était à perdre :

\- Vous n'êtes pas gênée d'éviter de quoi on parle ! Le Ministère ne sait rien du tout ! Et pour cause, je suis le seul à avoir vu Voldemort ! Vous croyez peut-être que c'est parce qu'on ne voit pas que…

\- Mr. Potter, félicitations. Vous venez de faire perdre cinquante points à votre maison. Et je vous mets en retenue toute la semaine !

\- Vous mentez quand vous dites que le Ministère veille, il ne fait rien du tout que nous contrôler !

C'était allé trop loin. Harry, qui voulait tant avoir le dernier mot, venait de le gagner, mais au prix du sang.

\- Bien, Mr. Potter, vous aurez la chance de commencer l'année avec un blâme que j'écrirai ici et maintenant à votre directrice de maison. Ce qui veut dire que ce papier sera dans votre dossier scolaire, et tous vos employeurs liront à quel point je suis insatisfaite de votre comportement ! Levez-vous et attendez devant mon bureau, ici-même !

Et sur ce, elle se retourna aussitôt, et sur son bureau minitieusement rangé, étaient alignées toutes ses affaires. Elle prit parmi tout cela un bloc-notes rose avec des chatons tristes peints sur le dessus, et lacéra quasiment la feuille de sa plume, qu'elle parcourait de mouvements rapides et forts, en composant son message. Peu de temps après, Harry reçut un blâme en mains propres.

\- Allez donner ça à Minerva, elle doit savoir ce que les Gryffondor font en cours, et comment s'en servir. Bien sûr, le Ministère sera aussi au courant… Qu'attendez-vous, Mr. Potter ?… Je vous ai dit d'y aller. Tiens, vous êtes redevenu muet, tout à coup ? Oh, oh.

Harry était surtout à mi-chemin entre la satisfaction d'avoir enragé Ombrage, et la crainte d'être allé trop loin pour une si maigre joie. Il prit son papier, et dès qu'il le fit, le papier où était dessiné un chaton se mit à miauler d'une telle tristesse qu'on sentait qu'il était à l'agonie.

\- Disparaissez de ma vue, réplique Ombrage froidement. Sinon, je peux retirer encore et encore, des points à Gryffondor.

Sans se faire prier, au moins pour épargner le reste de sa classe, Harry partit sans mot dire et ne revint pas regarder derrière. Il partit étrangement calme, en contraste par rapport à sa colère.

\- Bien, fit le professeur, soudain réjoui. Commençons l'année !

Satisfaite, l'employée du Ministère tordit son visage en un sourire moqueur qui ressemblait à ceux des sadiques qui jouissent de vous voir souffrir.

Durant tout le reste de l'heure, on eut le plus grand mal à travailler, tant on était agité de toutes parts. Ombrage ne faisait que parler dans le vide, sa satisfaction à peine sentie par les élèves qui n'avaient qu'une envie, c'était de sortir en parler ou bien savoir ce qui allait arriver à Harry. À l'occurrence, Hermione et Ron étaient dans le même cas. Lorsque que la cloche sonna, Ombrage ordonna sous la menace que tous perdirent cinquante points - toutes maisons confondues - que tous prirent la résolution devant elle de ne plus la braver, et de faire pour la prochaine fois un devoir ennuyeux sur la théorie du concept de défense, plus de recopier au propre la fin du chapitre un.

À peine sortis du cours, tout le monde se précipita hors de la salle pour aller raconter l'événement à qui voulait l'entendre, ou juste simplement pour en discuter. Hermione et Ron étaient surtout très mal à l'aise, et souhaitaient juste ne plus s'approcher d'Ombrage au moins pour le reste de la journée.

\- Quelle harpie, elle a l'air gentille mais elle ne l'est pas tant que ça, remarque Weasley, inquiet. On va l'avoir dix mois et je n'ai plus envie de la revoir dès le premier cours. Ça craint.

Alors qu'ils allaient se séparer, Angelina Johnson, de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, accourait vers eux.

\- Où est Harry ? Je dois lui dire qu'on a trouvé des remplaçants pour le poste de gardien ! Il votera avec nous pour sélectionner notre nouveau membre, et… Pourquoi vous faites la tête ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Devant le mutisme qui lui fit accueil, Angelina comprit qu'il y avait un problème. Hermione lui expliqua qu'Harry serait en retenue pour une semaine et n'aurait pas la chance d'assister à des sélections de quelque nature qu'elle soit. En entendant ça, la capitaine d'équipe fut furieuse.

\- Quoi ?! Il plaisante, j'espère ? Ah, Ombrage n'a pas le droit de nous faire ça. Comment on va faire, pour les sélections ? Elles ont eu lieu vendredi !

\- Eh bien, tu attendras lundi prochain, répondit Ron, sombre. Salut.

Il la laissa sur place pour retourner à la salle commune de Gryffondor. Hermione, elle, était restée par politesse, bien qu'elle songeait surtout à aller en cours. De par sa lenteur à agir, elle fut retenue par Angelina, tenace.

\- Vous avez intérêt à dire à Harry de se calmer, pour qu'on puisse reprendre les entraînements. Sinon, Gryffondor se retrouvera avec huit cents points, mais huit cents points en dessous de zéro au mois de juin. Qu'on perde la Coupe des Maisons, ça me dégoûterait, mais alors !… La Coupe de Quidditch ! Je serai hors de moi !… Dites-le lui, d'accord ?!

Et elle partit sur ces entrefaites. L'année commençait très mal dès le second jour, et ce parce qu'on s'était mis en tête de faire les choses comme on le voudrait au lieu de s'adapter à ce qui vient.


	7. Chapter 6

**6\. Sélections sportives, sélections secrètes**

Lorsque Potter fut enfin sorti du bureau de McGonagall, il chercha ses amis qui étaient justement près de la Grande Salle pour leur expliquer ce qui s'était passé. McGonagall serait obligé d'inscrire la note d'Ombrage à son dossier d'inscription, ce qui fait qu'on la lira entre son CV et ses notes d'examen.

Si ce n'était que ça, seule la soirée aurait été quelque peu gâchée. Ce qui accentua l'ampleur de l'événement, c'était le fait que toute l'école, qui aimait potiner, se retrouvait au courant de ce qu'avait crié Harry à Ombrage. Et évidemment, on avait quelque peu farci la vérité, ce qui faisait qu'on avait parfois des interprétations invraisemblables de la chose. Il aurait insulté Ombrage de truie, ou bien, elle a menacé son élève de la mort, bref, c'était du n'importe quoi. Dans la Grande Salle, seule le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal souriait de son air réjoui. Fait étrange, Rogue même n'avait pas la moindre d'esquisser ne serait-ce qu'un rictus.

Et bien sûr, le naturel et le penchant méchant de certains élèves les poussait à en rajouter. Voici que désormais, à table, on n'essayait même pas de manger, mais simplement de déranger Harry, de murmurer si fort qu'on ne faisait même plus semblant, on essayait tout pour le faire réagir. Si Ron n'aurait pas proposé l'idée de s'en aller immédiatement, cela aurait vite dégénéré. Ginny, qui n'était pas invitée pourtant, se dépêcha de les suivre peu après, par camaraderie, ou bien parce qu'elle en avait assez de tout ce vacarme.

Peu après ce calamiteux dîner, Hermione avait mené tout le monde à la salle commune, après avoir lancé un sortilège d'Impassibilité près du tableau de la grosse dame et devant la pièce où ils étaient. Personne ne pourrait ni passer ni écouter, ce qui empêcherait des imprévus.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de lui dire ça ?!

Rentré à la salle commune de Gryffondor, Harry était face à face à Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Malgré le fait que ce soit une tête de mule, ce soir-là; Potter n'avait pas de quoi rire, et n'osait pas regarder en face ses amis, traînant le regard à ses pantoufles. De leur côté, les trois amis avaient déplacé des fauteuils pour pouvoir les déplacer vers celui près de la cheminée, où leur ami à la cicatrice déprimait.

\- Tu es conscient que tu vas avoir des problèmes, et pas qu'avec elle, réplique Ginny, irritée. Tu sais bien qu'elle bosse pour Fudge ! Et il tient un journal qu'il utilise comme son porte-parole ! Tu veux quoi ?! Qu'on parle de toi demain dans la une des journaux ? Tu veux vraiment cette publicité-là ? Tu vas juste gagner des ennuis ! Arrête ça !

\- Je sais, grommelle Harry. Fiche-moi la paix, Ginny.

\- Non ! Hermione ! Ron ! Aidez-moi ! Réprimandez-le avec moi !

\- Non merci, répond son frère, tristement. Je sens que je n'en aurai ni la force, ni le courage.

\- Tu es très utile, ma parole, lance alors sa sœur, furieuse. Dites au moins quelque chose ! Je suis la seule que cela irrite ?

\- Peut-être bien, répond alors Granger. Si il y a une chose que je sais, Ginny, c'est que crier est inutile dans ces circonstances. Nous en avons déjà bien assez eu aujourd'hui.

\- Oui, surtout que je pense à la masse de devoirs qui nous attend, grimace Ron. Au secours.

\- Avec ta vitesse d'escargot pour écrire deux lignes, je peux comprendre ton horreur, remarque sa sœur, cynique.

\- Voyons le bon côté des choses, fit alors Harry. Je suis toujours vivant et je n'ai que des retenues.

\- Oui, mais tu manques les entraînements pour le nouveau gardien, répond Hermione. Tu ne pourras pas venir, et Angelina est furieuse contre toi. Et ce n'est pas la première qui l'est. Je te laisse deviner pourquoi.

Le sorcier à la cicatrice perdit presque aussitôt le faux sourire qu'il avait. Un soupir las remplaça sa colère et son indignation.

\- Pourquoi les gens sont tous… tous devenus comme ça, il y a une raison, demande-il, alors. Je dis pourtant la vérité, mais alors qu'on me respectait déjà un minimum, on dirait que je suis devenu entre temps un sale type tout du moins.

\- C'est eux qui sont déplorables, répondit Ginny. Personne de « normal » n'irait cracher sur quelqu'un qui ne leur a jamais rien fait. Ce sont des moutons et des crétins qui se laissent guider par le vent du jour, rien de plus. Mais tu ne m'as pas répondu. Pourquoi tu as tenu à embêter Ombrage dès le premier jour ?

Le sorcier à la cicatrice soupira alors.

\- Je voulais… Je voulais que ma voix soit entendue. Tous les cinquième année étaient ici, une représentante de Fudge était là aussi au même moment… c'était le moment idéal pour parler et être entendu. Mais on dirait qu'il faudra y compter un autre jour.

\- Pas aujourd'hui, c'est sûr, répond Ron.

Il y eut alors un long silence, avant que soudain, Harry demanda d'une voix lasse :

\- Je suppose que je n'ai plus que vous à mes côtés ?

\- Vois le bon côté des choses, répond Ron, un peu plus jovial. On pourra se faire une Bataille Explosive à quatre quand tu veux. Pas vrai, les filles ?

Devant le peu de joie qu'il suscita chez les filles, il préféra se taire.

\- Non, nous ne sommes pas que quatre, reprit alors Hermione.

\- Ah bon, lance alors Potter, non plus dépité, mais très surpris. Qui ?

Hermione lui raconta ses aventures de la journée et du Chemin de Traverse, ce qu'elle a entendu de ci et là. Son ami l'écouta d'une très attentive oreille.

\- Bah, ce ne sont que des aides passives, inutiles et bien tièdes, réplique le sorcier à la cicatrice. Ils sont un millier à Poudlard contre nous, et je ne parle pas du reste de la Grande Bretagne - dont j'ai oublié la population entre temps, même avec les Moldus dedans.

\- Peut-être qu'à l'étranger, il y a aussi des fans, non, demande Ginny. Hermione, désolée d'encore te rappeler ça, mais tu connais des étrangers.

\- Oui, certes, j'ai connu un élève de Durmstrang, mais un seul, pas plus. Je n'ai jamais parlé aux autres, d'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué, mais Viktor était très mal intégré par rapport aux autres. Il était toujours seul ou avec moi. Mais il n'a rien contre Harry. Pour ce qui est des filles de Beauxbâtons, elles ne l'ont même pas remarqué. Elles préféraient d'autres hommes.

Devant les nouvelles déprimantes qu'apportait Hermione à son ami, ce dernier se mit à soupirer et à se réfugier dans des pensées sombres et tristes. Voyant ceci, Ron réconforta Harry.

\- Allez, tu ne peux pas te laisser abattre parce que tu n'as pas eu le dernier mot, ça va venir. De toute façon, ma mère m'a toujours assuré que la vérité ne pouvait pas être indéfiniment cachée. Un jour, quand ils verront que tu avais raison et eux tort, ils vont la boucler.

\- Combien de jours il me reste à attendre, demande-il, faiblement.

\- Heu… Je ne sais pas, je ne vais pas inventer. De toute façon, je n'ai pas d'idées. Harry, sois fort, on a vu pire ! Tu as affronté le Basilik, des dragons, des créatures magiques effroyables, des Détraqueurs, et même le meurtrier de tes parents… Enfin, Quirrell, mais c'est du pareil au même. Tu as vu pire, tu es tombé, mais tu n'es jamais mort, tu as continué à te battre. Toutes ces épreuves t'ont rendu plus fort ! Celle-ci aussi te renforcera !

\- Merci, Ron. Mais je vais avoir du mal à sourire encore aujourd'hui.

\- Bah, la journée est bientôt finie, et je n'attendrai pas demain pour te rendre service, répond son amii, souriant.

Lorsque Potter sourit d'un air quelque peu réjoui, Ginny et Hermione étaient affligées par tout autre chose. Pendant que Ron parlait avec son ami, sa sœur demanda à Hermione ce que proposait Ombrage dans ses cours, pensant que cela a aussi joué dans la colère du Gryffondor. En entendant le récit de son amie, la rousse eut un mouvement de stupeur.

\- Quoi, pas de sorts avec Ombrage ?! Comment je vais faire pour mes examens ? Elle est marrante ! Elle croit qu'il suffit d'écrire la formule d'un sort pour le connaître ?! Si c'était ça, même Drago aurait ses A.S.P.I.C. avec des Optimal de partout ! Elle a fumé de l'opium avant de venir ou quoi ?

\- Tu es la seconde à te rendre compte que son enseignement théorique n'est pas approprié, réplique Hermione, aussi amère que son amie. Du jamais vu ! Les élèves qui pourrissent les cours, c'est d'actualité, mais voilà que les professeurs sabotent leurs élèves !

\- Et le pire, ajoute Ginny, c'est que tu es doublement perdante. Non seulement tu l'as en professeur pour un an, mais en plus, tu as des examens plus importants cette année.

Harry en vint à s'intéresser alors à tout autre chose que ce qu'on disait de lui dans le dos.

\- C'est vrai ça, ajoute-il. Comment allons-nous réussir nos examens pratiques, si elle nous empêche délibérement de les passer ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répond Ron en haussant les épaules. Sans doute allons-nous devoir aller à la bibliothèque.

\- Quoi, c'est vrai, tu veux y aller, lance soudain Hermione, contente. Je peux te conseiller des livres si tu veux !

\- Ça ne suffira pas, répond Ginny, ferme. Si il suffisait de lire des livres pour devenir sorcier, même les Moldus le seraient. Si vous voulez vraiment travailler la pratique, vous devez pratiquer les sorts eux-mêmes.

\- Comment, demande son frère. Ombrage ne nous laisserait pas faire, et Rusard encore moins !

Devant l'embêtement que provoquait une telle question sans réponse, nul n'y trouvait à répondre.

\- Il y a bien des salles peu fréquentées telles que les toilettes et les recoins du château, mais Rusard rôde partout, remarque Harry.

\- Le parc, peut-être, suggère Hermione.

\- Et s'il pleut ? Pas question. En plus, on ne peut pas tout le temps y aller. Sans parler du stade de Quidditch, il y a toujours une équipe qui traîne. On va déranger plus qu'autre chose.

\- La Forêt Interdite ?

\- Pas question, lance soudain Ron, furieux. Non, après avoir rencontré Aragog il y a trois ans dans cette forêt maléfique, je n'y remettrai jamais ne serait-ce qu'un orteil ! Même pas en rêve !

\- Pré-au-Lard, essaya Ginny d'une voix aigrie des refus de Ron.

\- Ah… ça peut, mais on n'y va que trois jours par an, grimace son frère. Même Hermione ne peut pas apprendre en trois jours, ce qu'on travaille en un an. Ou peut-être que si, mais ce n'est pas le cas de tous les sorciers ici.

Le silence l'emporta enfin. On était en panne d'idées chez les Gryffondor. Comme depuis un moment, on ne disait rien, Hermione soupira et se pencha pour chercher dans sa besace de sorcière un parchemin et son _Histoire de la Magie._

Alors qu'on en discutait encore, peu après, un « BAM » sonore se fit entendre, faisant sursauter tout le monde et déchirer la copie d'Hermione d'un coup de plume trop vite tracé. À l'entrée de la Grande Salle, venaient de rentrer Fred et George, un pétard de Zonko à la main.

\- Oups, vous étiez en train de travailler, demande Fred.

\- Pourquoi vous venez encore ennuyer votre monde, lance Ginny, furieuse.

\- Oh, désolé, princesse, nous ne pouvions pas passer, quelqu'un avait lancé un sort d'Impassibilité, explique George, irrité. Qui a mis ça ? Que je le punisse avec ça ?

Il sortit de sa poche un nougat cabossé et dont le caramel semblait étrangement luisant. Hermione fronça les sourcils en voyant les amandes vertes et cabossées sur le bonbon.

\- Vous allez le caraméliser, demande Ron, surpris.

\- On te caramélise quand tu veux, on a plein de bonbons en réserve pour toi, Ronnie, répond Fred d'une voix méchante.

\- C'est des graines de Sanglicot, c'est dangereux, réplique la préfète. Vous savez que cela peut causer des hémorragies ?

\- On le sait, merci, Madame Je-la-ramène-sans-cesse, réplique George. On les essayés, et on a perdus tellement de sang qu'on a dû se faire une perfusion.

Devant l'air incrédule des invités, Fred se sentit obligé d'épater la galerie.

\- C'est des Nougats Néansang, l'un de nos modèles de confiserie. Au début, on a voulu faire des pétards, mais toutes les idées étaient déjà prises partout, alors au lieu de recopier et de n'avoir aucune originalité, nous avons décidé de se lancer dans la confection de bonbons piégés, ce que personne à ce jour ne propose. Comme c'est un art quelque peu risqué, on s'arrange pour trouver des prototypes qui ne rendent malade qu'une seule et unique heure. Avec ces bonbons, les paresseux peuvent se priver de tous les cours qui les ennuient.

\- Des Nougats Néansang, répète leur frère. Ça fait saigner du nez ?

\- Non, ça te fait péter des fleurs, ricane George. Tu n'as pas compris ce que signifie « Nez en sang » ?

\- C'était pour préparer ces nougats que vous étiez allés à l'Allée des Embrumes en août, demande leur sœur, intriguée.

\- Exact, répond George. Maintenant, on a mieux préparé notre coup, on utilise une commande par correspondance avec un aimable sorcier que j'ai rencontré là-bas. Maugrey peut dire ce qu'il veut, il ne nous empêchera pas de faire fortune. Cette année, on va devenir « confisiers », mon frère et moi. Notre but est d'assembler assez de sucreries pour former un coffret entier, vous savez, comme ces boîtes remplies de chocolats de toutes formes qu'on achète à Noël ou à la Saint-Valentin. Ça fera plus de choix, et il y en aura pour tous les goûts.

\- Et les effets de ces sucreries durent longtemps, demande Harry, surpris.

\- Pas plus d'une heure maximum, mais comme on vend des antidotes à tout ce que l'on trouve, nous avons de quoi le guérir, répond Fred.

\- Je vais vous dénoncer, vous n'avez pas le droit de vendre ça, réplique Hermione. Vous savez que cela peut mettre des innocents en danger ?

\- Tu es une vraie rabat-joie, je me demande comment notre famille arrive à te supporter, réplique George. Bien sûr que non, que ce n'est pas dangereux ! Et puis, on compte faire goûter à Ombrage nos prochains prototypes, si cela peut te rassurer, ce sera elle qui mourra en premier. Tu crois vraiment nous en empêcher ? Même Maugrey et nos parents ensemble ne peuvent nous empêcher de faire nos facéties. N'essaie pas de retrouver nos affaires, tu n'y arriveras pas. Même maman ne le pourrait pas.

Il décida enfin de ranger son nougat dans sa poche, et ils ricanèrent avant de partir et de disparaître dans le couloir qui menait au dortoir des garçons.

\- Ça a l'air intéressant, remarque Ron.

\- Non, ce n'est PAS intéressant, lance Granger, furieuse. Je t'interdis d'en toucher !

Pendant qu'ils se disputaient, Harry perdit peu à peu sa bonne humeur retrouvée. Des élèves de Gryffondor commençaient à rentrer de dîner, et ils regardaient avidement le sorcier à la cicatrice aussitôt. Il préféra mettre fin à la journée, prit son sac et alla faire des devoirs dans sa chambre. Ron le suivit aussitôt, et Hermione se retrouva toute seule à bouder toute la nuit, car Ginny avait à faire ses devoirs.

Le lendemain, le mardi 3 septembre, Harry descendit avec appréhension à la Grande Salle, et remarqua avec quelque peu bonne surprise qu'on avait déjà commencé à oublier son éclat de voix de la veille. Personne ne le regardait, et pour peu qu'il y avait des rumeurs, elles étaient bien moins nombreuses. Rassuré, il alla se mettre à table pour petit-déjeuner, et retrouva Hermione et Ginny, qui mangeaient déjà, réveillées plus tôt.

\- Vous êtes matinales, dit le sorcier à la cicatrice, souriant.

\- En effet, nous avons cours bientôt, répond Ginny. Tu veux des toasts ?

Pendant qu'on se saluait à table, Hermione lisait encore _La Gazette,_ du même air que si elle faisait des recherches scientifiques. Elle grimaça en lisant certains articles, puis mit de côté le journal pour ceux qui voudraient le lire.

\- Pas un seul article sur ton intervention de la veille. Je me serai attendue à ce que Fudge émette des allusions. Non, il y a juste des racontars, des choses qui n'intéressent que les commères ou les fanatiques de Quidditch.

Malgré la réponse peu aimable qu'elle adressa, Harry retrouva encore son entrain habituel. Il mangea des croissants avec joie et se prépara un immense bol de chocolat rempli de céréales jusqu'au fond.

\- Quels cours avez-vous ce matin, demande Ginny.

\- Sortilèges, Métamorphose, et après déjeuner, Botanique, avant de finir par un cours avec Hagrid.

\- Vous êtes gâtés, répond-elle avec rire. Je n'ai que trois cours aujourd'hui. Au fait, Hermione, tu viens avec moi vendredi après-midi ? À moins que tu aies l'astronomie ce soir-là ?

\- C'est le vendredi soir que j'ai Astronomie, mais j'aurai du temps avant de m'y rendre. Où veux-tu aller ?

\- Au stade de Quidditch. On va voir qui sera le nouveau Gardien. Angelina m'a prévenue de… Oh, pardon, Harry, on te préviendra qui ce sera, c'est promis.

\- Je n'ai rien dit, répond d'une voix morose son ami à la cicatrice.

Il mangea d'un air triste ses toasts. Il était privé d'assister à son sport préféré et cela ne le réjouissait pas.

\- À quelle heure sont tes retenues, demande Hermione, alors.

\- Tous les soirs jusqu'à vingt heures, et je n'ai pas le temps de finir des devoirs, je suis tous les jours trois heures avec elle après dîner, grimace son ami.

En entendant ceci, Hermione se détourna de sa tartine avec un air surpris.

\- Quoi ? Mais elle n'a pas le droit de t'empêcher de réviser.

\- On n'a rien les premières semaines, ce ne sera pas si catastrophique à ce moment, remarque Ginny. Quatre jours, ce sera vite passé, on n'en parlera plus d'ici samedi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle va t'obliger à faire pendant tant de temps, demande encore la préfète de Gryffondor, vivement intriguée.

\- Je n'en sais rien, répond Harry. J'espère que ce ne seront que des lignes.

On continuait de discuter, quand soudain, Angelina arriva avec colère et fracas vers la table d'Harry. Derrière elle, Alicia Spinnet et Katie Bell, deux autres membres de l'équipe de sport de Gryffondor.

\- Tu ne vas pas nous poser un lapin ? Comment on va gagner la coupe, si…

\- Je t'en prie, répond Hermione, irritée. Harry ne va pas perdre la main parce qu'il ne jouera pas deux ou trois fois. Tu exagères.

\- De quoi je me mêle ?! Tu n'es pas gênée de dire ça, tu ne fais pas de sport ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que…

\- Si, j'ai eu un ex champion du monde en la matière, réplique fermement Hermione d'un air sévère. Vous pouvez vous entraîner sans Harry, cela ne change pas tant le jeu que ça, il joue dans son coin de toute façon.

\- C'est toi qui va m'apprendre à mettre des Souafles dans les cages, peut-être, réplique Angelina. Oui, d'accord, tu es sortie avec des joueurs de Quidditch, mais ça ne veut forcément pas dire que tu t'y connais… Harry, tu m'écoutes ?

\- Je ne m'appelle pas Hermione, et tu étais occupée à lui parler, donc non, grommelle-il, agacé. Écoute, je n'y peux rien, la seule chose que tu as à faire, c'est de me dire qui tu as pris aux sélections. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais manquer grand-chose. C'est vrai qu'en plus, je joue dans mon coin, alors qui que cela soit en Gardien…

\- Dubois aurait honte de toi, scande la capitaine de l'équipe, furieuse.

Et elle s'en alla sur ces entrefaites. L'Attrapeur de Gryffondor soupirait à ce fait, tandis qu'Hermione grommellait.

\- Pfft ! Tout ce foin, juste pour un recrutement ! Et un seul, qui de plus est ! Dans cinq ans, tout le monde s'en fichera, le Gardien aura changé d'ici-là… Elle exagère, vraiment !

\- Elle n'est pas comme ça d'habitude, répond Ginny, pour excuser Angelina. Elle a passé de peu ses examens de sixième année, elle a la pression pour ses A.S.P.I.C., et elle a rompu avec son petit copain. Pour couronner le tout, elle a raté son examen de transplanage, donc elle est sur les nerfs.

\- Ça excuse la mauvaise humeur des gens, remarque la préfète, irritée. Je suis désolée pour elle, mais je n'admets pas qu'on vienne nous déranger à notre table en criant pour rien. C'est un manque de respect intolérable.

\- Hermione, on a compris, ça suffit, soupire Harry. N'en rajoute pas.

Et on finit de petit-déjeuner sur ces entrefaites.

Après manger, les Gryffondor rejoignirent les Serdaigle pour plusieurs heures, dans les cours de Sortilèges et de Métamorphose. Les deux cours, qu'on attendait avec quelque appréhension, allaient en effet se montrer difficiles et contraignant. Flitwick, non content de donner régulièrement des sorts à apprendre et à pratiquer, faisait désormais des contrôles de lecture sur des grimoires entiers remplis de sorts, dont la taille, précisait-il, variait entre cinquante et cent mille pages. Le niveau de difficulté s'accrut d'ailleurs nettement et même Hermione n'arrivait pas facilement à ordonner à toutes les tasses sur sa table de se ranger en ordre avec son sortilège de Rangement. Flitwick, déçu du manque du rigueur de sa double classe, leur donna beaucoup de travail à faire.

En Métamorphose, McGonagall allait se montrer bien moins indulgente encore. Son discours sévère était encore plus impartial et tranchant. Elle allait leur réserver des cours difficiles, des entraînements réguliers et parfois contraignants, et des contrôles non pas sur les acquis de la cinquième année, mais des quatre années précédentes, où il faudrait désormais transformer du verre en acier, et même cette fois, givrer l'eau d'un bocal, acidifier un vinaigre, et changer la forme et la matière des choses. Ron allait pleurer sur sa table à la fin de l'heure. Seule Hermione et quelques autres ont réussi à geler un verre d'eau.

\- Je suis consternée, réprimande la directrice de la maison Gryffondor. Aucun de vous, si j'excepte les heureux travailleurs, ont pris le temps d'ouvrir un seul grimoire cet été, à défaut de pratiquer la magie. Vous pensez peut-être que l'eau va se congeler toute seule ? Comme vous avez du retard, ceux qui n'ont pas réussi cet exercice vont devoir reproduire cet exercice à table ou à un autre moment, et bien sûr, vous aurez une dissertation à faire, plus quelques lectures. Tout cela devrait vous remettre dans le bain.

Harry se sentit ulcéré. Voilà qu'il avait en plus de tout ça, six dissertations, et deux sorts à apprendre. Et des livres à lire, ceux dont il n'aurait jamais eu l'envie de lire, même si on l'y aurait forcé.

\- Au revoir, répondit McGonagall d'un ton cassant. J'attends vos devoirs sans faute.

On quitta le cours avec une mauvaise humeur ambiante. C'était rare que les Serdaigle rataient quelque chose, mais ils égalaient cette fois les Gryffondor niveau nullité, et ce, sur deux cours d'affilée. Certains partirent avec rage, d'autres en parlant, préférant continuer de ne pas travailler.

Comme Hermione s'éloignait de Ron et d'Harry, on lui demandait où elle allait. Elle répondit qu'elle avait un cours de runes entre temps.

\- Ah, d'accord, répondit Ron. Bonne chance. On va faire nos devoirs, Harry et moi, pendant ce temps.

\- J'espère bien, vous avez tout le temps du monde, répond Hermione. À tout à l'heure pour déjeuner !

Et sur ce, elle s'en alla vers le cours de Runes. En chemin, elle rencontra Drago, avec son habituel cortège de Serpentard.

\- Oui, bien sûr, c'est Theodore qui est préfet et tout ça, monologue Malefoy, mais il est vraiment mauvais de me mettre des retenues, je vais dire à mon père de… Oh, regardez, il y a une Sang-de-Bourbe qui traîne, attention, vous pouvez tomber malade avec elle.

\- Bonjour, Malefoy, réplique Hermione d'un ton cassant.

\- Bonjour, Granger, répond Drago en imitant le ton de son interlocutrice. Tu n'es pas en dépression aujourd'hui ? Tout le monde en cinquième année n'en peut plus. Aujourd'hui, c'était le festival. Ernie ne sait pas lire en Sortilèges, Susan ne sait plus compter en cours d'Arithmancie.

\- Et les Serpentard sont les heureuses exceptions, remarque Hermione, amusée. Tu travailles mieux, peut-être ? Je serai ravie de le savoir.

Drago voulut faire son malin pour répliquer, mais son sourire semblait être celui que ferait une personne ayant des hémorroïdes.

\- Bien sûr que oui, ce n'est pas la question… Enfin, j'ai cours, là, tout de suite, tu m'excuseras de ne pas écouter ta vie.

\- Je t'excuse, Malefoy, cette fois, répond Hermione d'un ton suffisant. Et n'oublie pas de prendre ton cours, cette fois.

Elle se serait en allée, si Drago ne voulait pas à tout prix s'imposer avec son avis et ses commentaires désagréables.

\- Tu fais ta maligne, parce que tu es le chouchou de McGonagall ! Cela ne te servira plus. Je suis le chouchou d'Ombrage désormais ! Mon père est rentré dans ses bonnes grâces, et avec moi avec !

Hermione, surprise de se voir attaquée sur un tel point, demanda en quoi Ombrage le favorisait. D'un air supérieur, content d'avoir attiré l'attention sur lui, Drago répondit :

\- Eh bien, elle m'a assuré, qu'elle arrangerait mes notes. Le tout contre pas grand-chose à faire ! Un soutien illimité et fort pratique ! Tu peux te vanter d'un tel piston, Granger ? Avec tes origines de trottoir, j'en doute fort.

\- Ah, si cela te plaît de fayotter, répond Hermione, irritée mais calme. Je suis peut-être la préférée des professeurs, mais je ne me suis jamais abaissée à ce genre de choses. Si cela te plaît d'être de mendier ses faveurs, vas-y. Bonne journée à toi et à ton père. J'espère qu'il ne saura jamais que tu fais semblant de travailler, parce qu'il m'a semblé entendre qu'il était contrarié de tes notes. Il serait mécontent de voir que tu les empire encore. Pour un Sang-Pur, ce n'est pas très reluisant. Regarde, même les Sang-de-Bourbe font mieux que toi.

Et sur ce, elle s'en alla, aussi irritée de s'être fait insulter de poubelle, que d'entendre parler de telles choses avec satisfaction. Elle entendit seulement derrière elle, une voix enragée :

\- C'est ça ! Mon père et Ombrage en entendront parler, je te le promets !…

Il ne put pas finir sa phrase parce qu'il fut soudain envahi par des seconde année survoltés pressés d'aller en récréation s'amuser.

Quand elle arriva en cours de Runes, en avance sur les autres, Hermione prit comme résolution de respirer un bon coup et d'oublier ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Après s'être fait dénigrer méchamment par un Serpentard, elle aurait préféré s'abtenir de toute rencontre éventuelle avec l'un d'eux, mais voici déjà qu'elle en voyait un qui traînait près de la salle. Courroucée, pensant que Drago voulait en rajouter encore, elle s'approcha de lui pour lui mettre une bonne leçon, bien qu'elle s'était surtout trompée sur le contexte de la situation, comme elle allait s'en apercevoir.

\- Tu es libre pour dix-sept heures ? Je n'ai plus cours à ce moment-là.

\- Après le dîner, c'est mieux. J'ai quelques devoirs, je vais les faire pour avoir plus de temps libre ce week-end. On pourra donc mieux se voir samedi pour un match amical.

C'était Seamus Finnegan qui parlait à Marcus Montague, le capitaine des Serpentard. Hermione, qui savait que Seamus était dans sa classe, ne voyait pas le problème à le voir ici, mais elle ne comprenait pas ce que faisait un Serpentard dans un cours de Runes réservés aux Gryffondor et aux Serdaigle, surtout qu'il s'agissait d'un cours de cinquième année, et non de septième année.

Elle serait bien allée parler à son camarade, mais l'ennui pour elle, c'est que Montague avait la taille d'un demi-troll lui aussi, comme Ernie, il avait senti passer les hormones, il faisait un mètre quatre-vingts dix environ. Elle remarqua avec surprise que Montague était bien présenté pour un Serpentard. Même s'il avait les mains couvertes de cicatrices, son uniforme était impeccable, ses cheveux roux impeccablement peignés, et sa barbe naissante bien entretenue. Hermione eut de suite à son égard, vu ses manières et ses dispositions, une bonne impression, ce qui était rare pour les Serpentard, déçue des Pansy Parkinson et des Drago Malefoy.

\- Si tu as besoin d'aide pour tes B.U.S.E., tu n'as qu'à me demander, dit alors Montague d'une voix rassurante. Je les ai passés, je peux t'aider.

\- Je me débrouille… Ça ira.

\- J'espère, c'est une corvée, ces machins, répond le Serpentard. J'espère que tu es meilleur sur un balai, que moi devant un parchemin, ha, ha, ha ! Allez, je te laisse. Bon courage ! Ne meurs pas pendant les cours, hein !

\- Ha, ha… Heu, oui, au revoir…

Ils se saluèrent alors, puis, le Serpentard partit rapidement vers une autre destination, tandis que Finnegan restait un peu rêveur et hagard à l'observer partir. Hermione, surprise de la scène, et de voir un Gryffondor parler à un Serpentard, elle allait l'aborder en souriant, demandant ce qui se passait.

\- Vous vous connaissez ?

Surpris qu'on lui parler, Finnegan se retourna vers sa collègue préfète, et eut un rire en la reconnaissant.

\- Tu me parles souvent, ces temps-ci !… Que ce soit au Chemin de Traverse, au Poudlard Express ou ici, tu as toujours plein de questions à poser… Oui, je le connais. C'est Marcus Montague, un garçon de Serpentard. Il est à la fois un Poursuiveur de son équipe, et le capitaine… Je l'ai rencontré en même temps qu'Adrian a une rencontre amicale de Quidditch, je te l'ai dit.

\- Je ne savais pas que vous vous parliez. Enfin, peut-être que les septième année sont plus matures. Les Serpentard de notre année sont tous détestables, sans parler des nouveaux venus qui en sont en première et seconde année.

\- Oui, Adrian aussi est en septième année, il est très sérieux pour son âge, acquiesce Seamus.

\- Sérieux, sérieux… Je le trouve étrange, surtout, grimace Hermione, irritée. Je l'ai croisé deux fois, toutes déplaisantes. Ou il ne dit rien, ou bien, il sort de nulle part en prétextant des excuses idiotes.

Le Gryffondor se gratta la tête, alors, perplexe.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… Adrian n'est pas commode, mais il n'est pas comme tu dis… Il est timide. Comme nous deux, tu peux comprendre.

\- Il y a une différence entre être timide et froid, rouspète Hermione. Je n'aime pas ses manières. C'est désagréable.

\- Ça m'a fait ça aussi la première fois, dit alors Seamus en soupirant. On dirait qu'il te prend de haut et qu'il te déteste, mais en fait il n'est simplement pas bavard du tout. Il est comme ça, ce n'est pas par méchanceté, il est d'un naturel mélancolique et silencieux. Tu te fais des idées sur lui, je t'assure.

Il marqua une pause, avant de dire :

\- En parlant de timidité, je te vois moins souvent avec Ron et Harry… Ça a changé ? Tu me parles beaucoup plus qu'avant, heu… Je suis surpris.

La préfète de Gryffondor, pincée, se tortillait sur elle-même, avant de dire qu'en fait elle était souvent gênée d'aborder les autres. Seamus eut un sourire un peu triste avant de dire :

\- Nous n'avons jamais parlé jusqu'à maintenant. Pourtant, j'apprécie de discuter avec toi… T'es sympathique, en fin de compte, je ne savais pas que tu étais si à l'écoute des autres. Je ne parle presque à personne.

\- Oh… Hé bien… Je suis comme ça, oui… Mais il y a d'autres personnes comme moi, tu sais. Et tu dois bien avoir des membres de ta famille qui sont amicaux… Heu ?

En voyant Seamus rire, elle avait l'impression d'avoir dit une bêtise.

\- J'ai dit quelque chose de ridicule, demande la Gryffondor, surprise.

\- Non, non… C'est que tu ne connais pas ma famille… Ma mère est une hystérique, et ma sœur une actrice de théâtre à temps complet. Il n'y a que mon beau-père qui vaille le coup, mais je ne le vois jamais. Ma mère est sournoise, elle lui met des bâtons dans les roues pour empêcher qu'elle me parle. Elle a fait exprès de déménager, et elle a manigancé quelque chose avec son avocat pour qu'il paie une pension alimentaire - inutile, elle est riche - et qu'il puisse très peu nous voir. Et elle mène à la baguette son mari sans aucun caractère pour avoir ce qu'elle veut. Ma sœur reprend le flambeau avec le petit ami isolé et désespéré de l'être qu'elle a dégoté. Voilà quel genre j'ai dans ma famille. C'est pour ça que j'ai peu d'amis, peu les supportent, seul Dean a ce courage extraordinaire.

\- Ah bon ? Ta famille est comme ça ?… Je ne savais pas… Mais en parlant d'ami, je… je suis surprise de voir que tu parles à Montague souvent. J'espère qu'il est mieux que ta sœur et ta mère.

\- Il est bien mieux, oh que oui, répond Seamus. Il a du caractère, mais il est gentil… Tu vois, il arrive à penser à moi, alors qu'on se connaît peu, et que presque personne ne le fait d'habitude.

\- Peut-être, je ne le connais pas, c'est Harry qui le connaît, et il ne l'aime pas, remarque alors Granger.

Ce fait ne fit pas plaisir à l'ami de Montague qui était ici critiqué. Prenant la remarque pour lui, Finnegan eut un ton amer et cassant :

\- Quoi ? Il dit quoi encore ? Il s'énerve pour rien, c'est ça ?… Mais il devrait entendre ce qu'on dit sur lui, plutôt. Ils ne le lui diront pas, car c'est très bas, ce qui se dit. Je suis même impressionné d'entendre que des purs inconnus de troisième année le connaissent mieux que toi, qui est son ami depuis des années. Ils disent qu'Harry est un meurtrier, qu'il a tué Cedric Diggory, qu'il est fou et qu'il cherche à attirer l'attention sur lui, qu'il n'est pas fréquentable.

Hermione s'y attendait un peu, mais elle était déconcertée de voir qu'on allait jusqu'à parler en toute indiscrétion de choses pareilles.

\- Et beaucoup croient à ce qui est dit ?

\- Oui, parce que l'histoire d'Harry est très floue, et qu'il est difficile de trouver une autre explication, raconte le Gryffondor. Comme il est peu croyable qu'un sorcier mort soit le vrai coupable, et qu'il n'y a pas eu de témoins, beaucoup pensent qu'Harry ment pour cacher sa responsabilité.

Hermione se pinçait les lèvres. Elle se disait qu'il avait raison de dire ça, car l'histoire était elle-même très floue, et personne, hormis Harry, n'y a assisté. Mais elle y croyait surtout car elle savait son ami honnête jusqu'aux ongles.

Ils auraient discuté plus longtemps, si l'arrivée du professeur de Runes ne coupa pas court à la discussion. Tant pis, se disait Hermione. Elle discutera avec Finnegan à un autre moment.

Après le déjeuner, composé de pâtes à la sauce tomate, Hermione se rendit en cours de Botanique alors, et elle allait subir le même sort qu'avec les Sortilèges et la Métamorphose. Le professeur Chourave leur fit un discours sur l'importance des B.U.S.E., puis leur demanda de cueillir des graines d'un arbuste de Verminesseau, envahi de fourmis et d'autres insectes. Dégoûtés, peu purent rempoter la plante, ou même y toucher. Hermione, qui n'était pas moins écoeurée que les autres, parvint cependant, en mettant ses gants et en se rappelant des conseils du _Manuel de Botanique_, à changer l'arbuste de pot, sans nuire à un seul insecte, simplement en répandant un peu de miel sur une partie de l'arbuste, ce qui eut pour effet d'attirer tous les insectes à ce point, et ainsi, elle put retirer tranquillement à la racine le Verminesseau jusqu'à un autre pot, et de prendre délicatement un à un les insectes restés au premier pot, sur l'arbre. Elle n'eut plus qu'à l'arroser, le soigner, cueillir les étranges graines noires qui étaient ses fruits, et qui ressemblaient à des dattes séchées. Elle fut l'une des seules, avec Susan Bones, à réussir. Contente, Chourave donna vingt points à Poufsouffle, et dix points pour Gryffondor.

\- Ne soyez pas déçus si vous avez raté, indique Chourave, alors. Je dispense ceux qui ont réussi de la dissertation, vous ne ferez que des recherches. Les autres, vous devez me faire un devoir sur le Verminesseau, ainsi, vous aurez des compétences pour l'examen. Vous me la donnerez, disons, soyons sympathiques, dans une semaine.

Même si cela partait d'une bonne intention, peu furent vraiment satisfaits. Ron était tétanisé, allé se cacher au fond de la serre, loin des plantes, pris d'horreur, Harry essayait encore de retirer les fourmis qui s'étaient aventurés sur ses bras, et Ernie venait par mégarde de casser une branche remplie d'insectes, qui le prirent si mal, qu'ils décidèrent de lui envoyer des bouts de terre à la figure en représailles. C'était quelque peu le Salon de l'Agriculture, qui avait dégénéré certes entre temps. Lavande, la moins chanceuse de toutes, avait les cheveux remplis de terre, des chenilles sur le dos et les bras, et s'agitait comme une folle. Il a bien fallu dix minutes pour remettre de l'ordre dans la serre.

\- Quelle plaie, grogne Harry. Il a bien fallu que ce soit cette plante qu'on ait à faire dès le premier cours.

\- Ah oui, quelle horreur, si j'ai ça à l'examen, je m'enfuis, marmonne Weasley. Peu importe ce que dirait l'examinateur, même si c'est ma mère.

\- Vous n'avez pas de quoi vous plaindre, vous ne toucherez plus qu'à des livres pour pouvoir l'étudier à l'examen, réplique Hermione. Ron, tu étais allé te cacher au fond de la salle, tu étais ridicule.

\- Ridicule toi-même, réplique soudain son collègue. Tu dis ça mais tu n'as rien à faire que lire des trucs sur un espèce de rameau mort ! Tu te rends compte, que comparé à nous, tu n'as jamais rien à faire ?!

\- Peut-être parce que je travaille, et que je fais des efforts, non, demande la préfète, d'un ton irrité. C'est la grande différence entre toi et moi !

La dispute allait bon train, pendant qu'ils se rendaient près de la Forêt Interdite pour leur cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Harry, exténué après cinq minutes à les entendre crier, lança d'une voix irritée :

\- Arrêtez, vous deux ! Nous allons rentrer en cours, et il y aura Malefoy, si vous voulez qu'il nous laisse en paix, taisez-vous, sinon il va en rajouter.

\- Ce tas de fientes d'hibou, demande Ron, amusé. Oh, il peut essayer. Je suis préfet, pas lui, donc, je peux faire ce que je veux.

\- À voir, répond Hermione, très peu convaincue. C'est Theodore le préfet, mais Lucius Malefoy est directeur du conseil d'administration de l'école. Il peut écrire à tes parents. Et comme les Malefoy aiment autant les Weasley que les Gryffondor aiment les Serpentard, le résultat risque de te déplaire.

En entendant ça, Weasley, fut moins content à l'idée de provoquer l'arrogant Serpentard. En parlant de lui, ils ne mirent pas longtemps à le trouver.

Drago Malefoy, au centre de sa troupe de Serpentard, racontait sa vie à qui voulait l'entendre, et les Gryffondor arrivés en avance pestaient à cause du cours de Botanique. Le professeur Gobe-Planche n'était pas là, alors on patientait tranquillement sur l'herbe du parc. Les Serpentard, entre eux, vaquaient à leurs occupations, ou plutôt, à ce moment, écoutaient Drago se pavanner encore.

\- … et également, mon père m'a assuré que pour Halloween, il m'enverrait un colis entier rempli de bonbons, quasiment une étagère de chez Honeydukes. Une rivière de sucre, si vous préférez. Peut-être que je vous en donnerai.

\- Tu es encore le fils à papa pourri gâté, à ton âge, réplique Nott, irrité.

\- Quoi donc, demande Drago, hautain. Ah, c'est toi, je t'avais oublié deux secondes, c'était les plus belles de toute ma vie. Oui, je me doute que tu as de bonnes notes - tu es comme Hermione Granger, tu n'as pas de vie alors tu travailles - mais ton père, comparé au mien, n'est rien. Oui, d'accord, c'est un banquier de chez Gringotts, mais ton père obéit à des gobelins, quelle honte…

\- Le tien n'a pas d'honneur. Le mien gagne son pain honnêtement.

\- De l'honneur ? C'est toi qui me parle ainsi ? Tu m'as vexé ! Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer ainsi pour me critiquer ainsi. Par le nom de Malefoy, je ne peux laisser cela impuni, même si c'est un préfet qui me parle. En garde !

\- Non, arrête, lance Granger, d'une voix forte.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut, encore, demande Pansy Parkinson, agacée.

\- Laisse, elle n'a pas d'amis, donc elle s'en cherche, répond Drago. Alors, Theodore, que préfères-tu ? Un sort de Stupéfixion ou bien un sortilège de Fracassement ? Je suis bon prince, je te laisse choisir.

\- N'importe, puisque tu es déjà mort, répondit Nott d'une voix mauvaise.

Pendant qu'Harry et ses amis s'approchaient à grands pas, la foule des Gryffondor et des Serpentard se réunirent devant le duel de magie qui allait avoir lieu. On applaudissait de toutes parts, même Ron les encourageait, et Hermione de son côté, ne pouvait trouver la scène que déplorable.

\- _Stupéfix_ !

\- _Reflecto_ !

Le sortilège de Stupéfixion de Malefoy fut renvoyé par le sortilège de Réflexion Magique de Nott. Contrairement à ce que pensait Harry et Ron, il ne fut pas seulement bloqué, mais renvoyé à l'expéditeur. Drago tomba raide sur le sol, d'une expression surprise.

\- Voilà pour toi, lance le préfet des Serpentard, amusé. Tu fais moins le malin maintenant ? Je te retirerai bien cinquante points d'un coup, mais je n'ai ni le droit, ni l'envie de gêner ma propre maison. Je vais simplement te laisser ici pour t'humilier, surtout…

\- … que le professeur vient d'arriver, ce que j'essayais de dire depuis deux minutes, soupire Hermione pour elle. Quelle honte…

En effet, le professeur Gobe-Planche arrivait à toute allure, sa baguette à la main, l'air sévère. Sans tenir compte des récriminations des élèves, elle observa la situation et demanda des explications. Les amis de Drago mentirent pour que la situation tourne à la défaveur de Theodore, mais le témoignage d'Hermione permit finalement de trancher, selon l'avis du professeur.

\- Je retire vingt points à Serpentard, annonce le professeur d'une voix irritée, et je mets une semaine de retenues complète à Mr. Malefoy. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de vous disputer pour de telles raisons ?

\- Il fait ça tout le temps, réplique le préfet, toujours de mauvaise humeur. Il ne cesse de se vanter, que son père a des postes supérieurs auprès de je-ne-sais-qui, et il nous traite tous comme des larves, nous y compris.

\- Ah, dans ce cas, j'en parlerai à votre directeur de maison, répond Gobe-Planche. Maintenant, écoutez, je vais vous parler de l'examen…

Entre-temps, le professeur avait lancé à Drago un sortilège de Claquenfouet pour pouvoir le sortir de la torpeur d'où le sort de Nott l'avait plongé. Après s'être bien fait punir, Drago n'avait ni envie de se pavanner, ni de répliquer. Le visage rouge de gêne, il se tut et regarda au loin, furieux. Ron ricana tout bas et profita du fait que l'ennemi héréditaire de sa famille ne puisse pas répliquer pour en rajouter en le regardant avec amusement. Hermione, presque dégoûtée de la situation, regardait ailleurs sans un mot, mais n'en pensait pas moins. Un tel mépris des règles et une querelle absurde ne présentait à ses yeux aucun intérêt.

\- … vous devrez présenter des animaux à un examinateur et en soigner quelques uns, ce ne sera pas difficile si vous écoutez mon cours avec attention, finit Gobe-Planche. On vous posera quelques questions, mais l'examen sera rapide. Vous avez compris ?… Oui ? Parfait, dans ce cas, commençons. Vous êtes en cinquième année, je peux donc sans problème vous présenter des animaux plus recherchés… Venez, elle est par ici… Les garçons, reculez… Elle est ici.

Lavande et Parvati se mirent à exploser d'une joie toute enfantine, comme des enfants devant un magasin de bonbons. Elles venaient de voir une splendide licorne, au pelage blanc uni, aux sabots d'airain, aux yeux d'un bleu azur profond, une crinière d'argent volant au vent, et une splendide corne sur son front. L'animal poussa un soudain hennissement, ce qui accrut la joie des filles, et décontenanca les garçons.

\- Pourquoi les garçons doivent l'éviter, demande Ron, intrigué.

\- Les licornes s'attachent mieux aux filles, explique Hermione. Elles préfèrent la douceur à la force.

Elle même, pourtant si sérieuse, ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue de la licorne, qui d'ailleurs, la regardait paisiblement, tout en mâchant de l'herbe.

\- À chacun sa notion de « force », nous ne sommes pas tous des brutes, grimace Ron, dégoûté de la discrimination.

\- Qui veut la caresser, demande le professeur. Elle est très gentille, mais vous devez d'abord vous approcher doucement et ne pas avoir d'intentions mauvaises à son égard, sinon elle répliquera aussitôt…

\- Je suis prêt à parier que c'est le genre d'animal fou furieux qui vous tue d'un coup de sabot sans sourciller, réplique Weasley, furieux. Elle peut très bien rester où elle est ! Harry ? Pourquoi tu regardes Drago comme ça ?

En effet, Potter fixait Malefoy d'un air quelque peu curieux. Il semblerait qu'il cherchait à comprendre quelque chose, mais c'était difficile de savoir quoi.

\- Harry ? Pourquoi tu le fixes comme ça ?

\- Je suis simplement irrité que ce prince auto-proclamé s'en tire souvent sans rien, tout en causant du trouble, et en allant chercher des problèmes aux autres. En plus, son père est Mangemort, et je l'ai vu en juin au cimetière.

Heureusement pour lui, seuls ses deux amis l'avaient entendu, donc personne ne sursauta à l'allusion du mage noir. Le reste était trop occupé à jouer avec la licorne.

\- Ce n'est guère étonnant, son père a dû lui transmettre ses manies, médit Ron. Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il se pavanne d'être un riche sorcier, mais il n'est riche que d'argent. Son cœur comme ses compétences professionnelles sont d'une pauvreté telle qu'on ne peut même plus les nommer. Il ne rira pas très longtemps sorti de Poudlard, avec ses notes, son père devra presque lui acheter un travail. En plus, il a des mauvaises fréquentations qui accroîssent ses travers.

\- Déjà fait, répond Hermione, qui avait écouté. Son père est ami avec Ombrage, et elle peut pistonner Drago quand elle le voudra.

Harry et Ron se tournèrent aussitôt vers leur amie, surpris, mais celle-ci avait totalement déconnecté de la conversation. Elle fixait désormais la licorne avec joie, et avait désormais envie, d'aller la caresser. Elle demanda au professeur la permission, qui la lui accorda. Pendant que Parvati retournait joyeusement voir Lavande témoigner de la joie d'avoir joué avec l'animal légendaire, Hermione s'approcha tout doucement, en ayant des pensées gentilles pour l'animal. La licorne fixa l'adolescente d'un air pénétrant, tout en mâchant son herbe, sans broncher.

\- C'est bon signe, assure le professeur Gobe-Planche, qui surveillait les élèves pour assurer leur sécurité. Tu peux lui caresser le dos.

Hermione, quoique timide, s'approcha encore, et caressa tout doucement le dos de la licorne. Elle eut un sursaut en touchant l'animal. Il était aussi doux que de la soie. L'animal hennit, pendant qu'on la caressait. Avant de partir, elle tenait à remercier la licorne de sa gentillesse, alors elle se pencha par terre, prit de l'herbe mouillée, et la tendit à l'animal. La licorne approcha ses naseaux, renifla l'animal, puis mangea tranquillement l'herbe donnée. Un autre hennissement suivit ce cadeau. Après coup, la Gryffondor revint vers son groupe, très satisfaite.

\- Pourquoi tu lui as donné de l'herbe, elle pouvait la manger toute seule, demande Ron, intrigué.

\- Je n'avais pas de baies à lui offrir, j'ai pris ce que j'ai pu.

\- C'était mignon à voir, assure Weasley, réjoui. J'ai pris autant de plaisir à te voir faire, que toi à la caresser.

Harry, qui avait bien d'autres soucis, parla avec sévérité de ce qu'elle avait dit sur Ombrage. Surprise d'un ton aussi sec, Hermione répondit :

\- C'est ce que Drago m'a dit tout à l'heure. Pourquoi cela t'intrigue autant ?

\- Parce que si elle est ami avec Lucius, il est possible qu'Ombrage soit une Mangemort, réplique Harry. J'en suis maintenant sûr. Elle aussi, elle…

\- Tu plaisantes, réplique Granger. Son père travaille aussi au Ministère, comme Ombrage. Ils se connaissent simplement de…

\- Dis ce que tu veux. Je n'aime pas Ombrage de base, et je l'aime de moins en moins avec le temps. Et l'année ne fait que commencer, je ne sais où elle peut tomber dans mon estime.

Même si il était vrai que les soupçons d'Harry étaient fondés, Hermione ne put que se décevoir de voir son ami aigri, une fois de plus. Comme elle n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec lui, elle recula de plus belle, et évita de s'approcher ni de parler à Potter de tout le cours. Elle avait autre chose à faire que de se disputer avec tout le monde.

Après la fin du cours, où Lavande et Parvati, euphoriques, ont caressé six fois la licorne, et que quelques garçons eurent essayé, le professeur expliqua le mode de vie de l'animal, son alimentation et d'autres anecdotes. Sur ce, le cours prit fin, et chacun rentra au château.

Il était l'heure de dîner, et à la table des Gryffondor, les trois amis prenaient alors le dîner du jour, des saucisses à la purée. Tout s'était passé dans le meilleur des mondes, puis Harry était allé à sa retenue. Peu après, les deux autres Gryffondor rentrèrent à leur salle commune pour faire leurs devoirs. Et là, Hermione piqua une crise.

Ce n'était pas qu'on ne faisait pas ses devoirs, mais on était devant une autre scène désolante à ses yeux, aussi déplorable que le combat des Serpentard en cours. Fred et George vendaient à une Noise des friandises à des élèves de première année, qui saignèrent alors du nez, vomirent ou tombèrent raide au sol.

\- Waouh, t'as vu comment les Pastilles de Gerbe sont parfaites, demande Fred, surpris. On va les commercialiser avec les Nougats Néansang.

\- Oui, tu as raison. On va attendre un peu pour la Réglisse Ramollo, elle n'est pas au point… Oh, oh.

Hermione se tenait devant eux tous, l'air noir, la baguette magique levée. Elle avait lancé un sortilège d'Attraction pour attirer à sa main tous les bonbons des élèves.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites, encore ?!

\- Heu… Tu nous croirais, si on te dit que nous sommes les porte-parole d'Honeydukes à Gryffondor, demande Fred, inquiet.

\- Non. Honeydukes n'aurait jamais la bêtise de vous engager, surtout qu'ils ne vendent qu'à Pré-au-Lard. La vente de sucreries à Poudlard a été interdite suite à un décret du dernier directeur de l'école. Donnez-moi immédiatemment ces choses, vous n'avez pas le droit de rendre malade des innocents !

\- Des saletés, répète George, incrédule. Mais, Hermione, tu ne comprends pas, c'est aussi sain que les pastilles mentholées qu'on vend chez les Moldus.

\- Pardon ? Tu en as déjà vu, au moins ? Je vais écrire à vos parents, c'est intolérable. Quand à vous - elle toisa les première année - je vous interdis de vous faire davantage de mal ! Filez dans vos chambres faire vos devoirs, ou allez à l'infirmerie !

Les première année ne se firent pas prier. Soit ils courrurent vers leur chambre pour faire ce qu'on leur dit, soit ils fuyèrent, vers l'infirmerie pour les plus malades, ou bien dans tout endroit où Hermione ne les rattraperait pas. Ne restait que Ron, figé de peur, et les jumeaux, qui grimaçaient de la même expression surprise que leur petit frère.

\- Quoi, tu vas écrire à maman, demande Fred, pâle.

\- Tu as bien entendu, répète la préfète, irritée. Et qu'est-ce que j'ai vu dans les mains de certains élèves ? De l'argent. Vous payez des gens pour faire ça. Bravo. Votre mère serait fière de vous. Rentrez dans votre chambre ! Quoique, je ne vais pas vous dire de faire vos devoirs puisque vous n'allez pas les faire.

\- En effet, on n'a même pas pris un seul cours, remarque alors George. Et on s'est absentés tout l'après-midi.

\- Et ne te plains pas pour eux, ils étaient consentants, réplique Fred. Nous

sommes dans notre bon droit, alors arrête de t'agiter. Nous mettons au pied notre projet commercial, c'est plus important que trois cours de pacotille.

\- Je m'en moque, coupe l'adolescente. Pour commencer, je vais mettre vos bonbons à leur place, c'est à dire, à la poubelle.

Elle utilisa la baguette qu'elle tenait toujours à main, pour utiliser un sortilège de Ventus bien placé qui expulsa les bonbons jusque dans la cheminée, où ils explosèrent. Surpris de ce revirement de situation, totalement imprévu, les Weasley restaient coi un moment.

\- Quoi, ils peuvent aussi exploser, demande George, médusé.

\- On dirait bien, remarque Hermione, toujours aussi énervée. Voici ce que vous donnez à manger à des enfants de onze ans. J'espère que leur estomac n'a pas fini en confettis à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Hermione, tu es un génie, j'ai compris pourquoi la Réglisse ne marchait pas, et que les Pastilles étaient trop acides, lance Fred.

\- Il y a trop de pus de Bulbobub dedans ! C'était donc ça ! Fred ! Allons dans notre dortoir ! Nous tenons notre recette secrète !

Ils foncèrent alors dans leur chambre. Ron se mit alors à rire, et Hermione, furieuse, toisa son ami, d'un air consterné.

\- Et tu ne me soutiens même pas ?! Ah, merci la camaraderie !

\- Mais, Hermione, c'était drôle, tu as vu comment les bonbons ont explosé ? On aurait dit que quelqu'un avait pété ! Tu ne trouves pas ça amusant ?

Vu le regard de sa collègue préfète, non, ce n'était pas drôle d'entendre des bonbons péter sur le feu. Ron cessa peu à peu de rire.

\- Bon. Très bien. Je vais faire mes devoirs, Hermione. À demain.

Et ils ne dirent plus mot de la soirée. Ils purent travailler jusqu'à une heure avancée avant le couvre-feu, seuls dans la chambre commune. Quelqu'un avait dû faire passer le message qu'Hermoine était sur les nerfs puisque personne ne passa avant vingt-et-une heure moins le quart. Ron en profita si bien, qu'il put boucler deux dissertations. Hermione, plus rapide, en fit trois et finit de réviser quand enfin leur premier visiteur rentra dans la salle commune.

\- Salut, Harry ! Dis donc, elle t'a gardé longtemps, Ombrage. remarque Ron. Il est quelle heure ?… Neuf heures moins cinq ?! On doit aller se coucher dans cinq minutes, argh !

Hermione, qui apprenait sa leçon d'arithmancie, levait l'œil de son parchemin pour regarder Harry, qui avait le regard apathique.

\- Pourquoi es-tu revenu si tard, demande Hermione, intriguée. Tu aurais dû être là il y a trois quarts d'heure.

\- J'avais des choses à faire, moi aussi, réplique Harry, enfin.

\- Ah bon ? J'espère que tu…

\- Tais-toi, pour l'amour du ciel. Ron, je vais me coucher, je suis fatigué.

Weasley se levait alors pour aller voir son ami à la cicatrice, jovial, quand la préfète, indignée, se mit alors à refaire sa crise.

\- Il n'a même pas fait un seul devoir depuis lundi ! Et je suis la seule que ça inquiète ?!

En effet, car personne d'autre qu'elle ne semblait l'avoir pris mal. Que des bonbons pètent au feu, ou bien, que Fred et George font du commerce interdit à l'école, ça n'avait pas l'air de gêner grand monde. Consternée, elle se demandait où allaient les priorités du monde. De plus, voici qu'Harry était encore de mauvaise humeur, ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses. Comme elle était tendue après tout cela, elle préféra marcher jusqu'à son dortoir pour se changer les idées, et ne pas succomber à son tour à la colère.

Le reste de la semaine, les cours allaient bon train. Heureusement la pluie de devoirs s'atténua quelque peu vers la fin. On lança des sortilèges, on rempota des Anémones Tentaculaires, on apprit ce qui s'était passé sous la cinquième guerre de la Confrérie des Sorciers du Temple, on réétudia les emplacements des planètes, on concota des potions, certains apprirent à traduire des runes et à établir des calculs complexes de conjonctions entre planètes et sortilèges, on caressa d'autres licornes et on s'ennuyait avec Ombrage, qui bien sûr, était aussi toujours à cheval sur la théorie, et sa théorie, pire que celle de Binns, n'intéressait vraiment personne. En fait, personne ne l'écoutait ni ne la prenait au sérieux, mais elle ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, souriant en regardant tout le monde travailler, comme si elle s'imaginait que tous se tuaient la tâche pour elle, ce qui n'était que très loin de la vérité.

Le vendredi soir, harassé, Ron décida de mettre de côté les devoirs pour pouvoir se reposer. Hermione prenait son dîner tranquillement, quand elle reçut la visite de Ginny, joviale, habillée en supporter de l'équipe de sport de Gryffondor, un vieux Brossdur 9 à la main. Dès qu'elle la vit, Granger soupira. Elle savait ce qui l'attendait.

\- Tu viens, demande-elle, contente. On va voir qui va remplacer Dubois !

\- Quelle joie, grimace Hermione.

Comme elle avait donné sa parole à son amie, et qu'en plus, elle n'avait aucun devoir à faire, tant elle s'était avancée, elle se résigna alors pour la suivre jusqu'au stade de Quidditch, dans le parc. Elle se demandait mentalement si ce ne serait pas trop long. Enfin, peu importait, car au final, ce qui l'était, c'était la preuve d'amitié qu'elle offrait à Ginny. Elle se fichait du Quidditch, mais elle était plus importante que ses goûts particuliers.

Quand ils furent arrivés au stade, ils commencèrent par monter dans les gradins, allant se poser à un coin du stade, bien au milieu, pour voir ce qui allait avoir lieu. C'était lié au fait que pour le moment, il n'y avait que Katie Bell et Angelina Johnson sur le terrain, en robe de sport, qui papotaient.

\- Ça va commencer, assure Weasley. Nous sommes en avance. Les autres doivent être en train de se changer. Harry est toujours en retenue ?

\- Oui, comme tu vois, il ne viendra pas plus que maintenant, remarque Hermione, pincée.

Son amie remarqua la colère dans sa voix. Elle lui demanda si quelque chose n'allait pas avec Harry.

\- Il est souvent de mauvaise humeur, et vois-tu, c'est très contagieux. J'aime beaucoup Harry, mais il s'enfonce tout seul, à crier sur Ombrage, puis à nous refiler sa haine. Je suis désolée pour lui, je sais qu'il vit des choses difficiles, mais je ne peux pas l'aider si il me traite comme une moins que rien. Je pense même à m'éloigner de lui. Je ne veux pas m'énerver, ni contre Harry, ni contre qui que ce soit. C'est anti-productif, et tout le monde y perd au final.

Ginny, qui écoutait tout avec attention, grimaça. Puis, après avoir réfléchi à quelque chose, elle ajouta :

\- Je sais, j'entends des échos de Ron et de Seamus à ce sujet. Et je vois souvent Harry de mauvaise humeur, donc je l'évite.

\- Ils t'en ont parlé ? Et tu évites Harry ?

\- Oui, Ron en était préoccupé, il m'en a parlé pour demander un conseil, répond Weasley. Quand à Seamus, c'était par hasard. Je l'ai vu en colère, j'ai demandé pourquoi, il m'a sorti d'une traite qu'Harry est affreux avec lui. Et je vois que cela t'affecte aussi.

\- Pas qu'un peu, en effet.

\- Il ne sait pas gérer sa colère, explique Ginny. Il doit s'entêter à tout faire coïncider comme il le veut, donc il rumine contre qui ne s'exécute pas à son bon désir. Mais en faisant ça, il éloigne ses véritables amis. Et honnêtement, ce qu'il fait est inutile, car de toute façon il ne peut contrôler rien ni personne. Il arrive juste à se rendre désagréable.

\- Ça n'excuse rien ! C'est impoli de nous parler comme il le fait parfois !

\- Je sais bien, soupire son amie. Il me réserve parfois aussi de ses piques verbales. Tu n'as que deux solutions, comme je l'ai dit à Ron. Soit tu dis en face qu'il exagère, soit tu t'éloignes.

\- Je vais lui en parler ce soir, décide alors Hermione. Et peu importe s'il est de mauvaise humeur après.

Pendant qu'on discutait en haut, sur le plancher des vaches, se réunissaient les jumeaux Weasley avec leur batte en main, Alicia Spinnet courant pour excuser son retard. Peu de temps après, arrivaient les candidats au poste de gardien. En jetant un œil par hasard au stade, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver l'équipe de Gryffondor si vide. Il n'y avait que cinq personnes. Quand aux volontaires pour être Gardien, il n'y en avait que quatre, plus Ginny aux gradins, soit cinq. Cette dernière, remarquant ce qui détournait son amie de la conversation, regardait le stade à son tour.

\- Dubois était un bon gardien, on aura du mal à le remplacer, remarque Ginny. J'espère que son remplaçant sera à la… AAAAAAAH !

\- Quoi encore, demande Hermione, surprise.

\- RON ! QUE FOUT-IL ICI ? AAAAAAAH !

Elle manquait de tomber dans les gradins. Choquée, Hermione lui demandait ce qui lui faisait perdre son bon sens. Quand la rousse reprit ses esprits, elle lui expliqua la raison de sa soudaine hystérie.

\- Je voulais justement remplacer Dubois. Mais mon frère a eu la même idée. Je suis mal tombée. Si je suis prise, il va être dégoûté. Oh, non… C'est pour ça qu'il a pris un Brossdur…

Hermione, gênée, comprit alors le gâchis qui s'offrait à la famille Weasley. Puis, irritée, elle trouvait que Ron cachait bien son jeu. Il était fatigué, disait-il… En fait, non, il était juste allé chercher son balai.

\- Il l'a fait exprès, je suis sûre, couine la rousse à bout. Je ne veux pas… Hermione, tu veux faire quelque chose pour moi ? Dis à Angelina que je passerai en fin de compte en dernière, après tout le monde.

\- Comment veux-tu que je descende ? Je n'aurai aucune seconde de répit, des Cognards vont tomber sur le sol du stade. Tu n'as qu'à attendre que Ron soit parti. Angelina t'a vue tout à l'heure, elle comprendra que tu aies préféré attendre. Ça ne la dérangera pas, elle a quatre autres candidats à évaluer.

La rousse fut rassurée. Elle soupira de soulagement et remercia Granger.

Après coup, on fit défiler les participants de Gryffondor. Il y avait certes Ron, quelques autres qu'Hermione n'avait jamais vus. Angelina fit voler les recrues une à une après avoir donné ses instructions. Hermione ne s'était jamais autant ennuyée de sa vie. C'était tellement rasoir qu'elle avait manqué de dormir. Elle avait supporté Trelawney une semaine, mais ce n'était rien devant ça. Toujours les mêmes manœuvres, répétées cent fois, sans aucun intérêt à la base, mais le peu qu'elle y accordait baissait toujours plus à chaque reprise. Elle se rappelait s'être beaucoup plus amusée lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch l'an dernier. Sans doute parce que Krum y était. Il était d'ailleurs, bien meilleur que les piètres participants qu'elle vit jouer. Il était plus rapide, doué et agile, alors que la plupart d'entre eux, Ron y compris, étaient lents, mous et assez patauds, du moins à ses yeux.

Même si cela n'avait que peu de rapport, elle se dit alors que c'était surtout cela qui l'avait intéressé chez Viktor, très peu chez les autres garçons de son âge. Ron lui a reproché cent fois et plus encore, de l'avoir choisi à un Anglais « normal », c'est à dire à un garçon de Poudlard. Mais à vrai dire, elle le préférait secrètement à tous ces adolescents-là. Pourquoi ? Il était bien plus talentueux, faisait plus envie, et les autres à côté, faisaient clairement pitié, comme ces candidats pour être Gardien.

Une scène de sa mémoire illustrait son propos. Elle se rappelait même d'une fois, l'an dernier aussi, quand ils sortaient ensemble. Ils étaient tous les deux, dans le parc de Poudlard, et comme ils n'avaient rien à faire de spécial, Krum lui avait demandé si il voulait le voir jouer. Ne voulant pas lui déplaire, Hermione avait accepté de mauvaise grâce, et s'était installée au stade, comme seule observatrice. Elle attendit que son petit ami se prépare, puis elle le vit voler dans des virages difficiles, des figures complexes à en faire rougir Harry, des manœuvres d'accélération et de décélération très bien placées. Du très haut niveau. Hermione s'était au début quelque peu ennuyée, mais après l'avoir vu à l'épreuve cinq minutes en voulant attraper le Vif d'Or, elle se passionna ainsi à le voir voler partout, parce que le spectacle en valait le détour, il allait si vite qu'elle ne pouvait pas le suivre. Parfois, on aurait dit qu'il allait se manger le mur, mais il le manquait d'extrême justesse. Après dix minutes de cette interminable volée, il l'avait enfin attrapé. Quand elle l'applaudit avant de revenir plus bas, elle le complimenta avec un rire, et lui demanda enfin, comment il savait faire tout ça.

Avec un rire timide, Viktor lui répondit qu'il avait appris tout seul, après pas moins de six années d'entraînements. Il avait aussi été pris d'assaut toutes les vacances de chaque année de cours, pour atteindre ce niveau. Il demanda alors, avec une pointe d'anxiété, si elle avait aimé. Bêtement, Hermione avait ri et répondu que oui. Elle avait trouvé ça mignon qu'il lui demande son avis, même si aujourd'hui, avec le recul, elle trouvait que Krum avait encore à apprendre sur la confiance en soi.

Cet épisode la fit réfléchir, en plus de la divertir de sélections qu'elle trouvait ennuyeuses, pour elle qui n'avait aucun talent en matière de Quidditch. Eh bien oui, elle est sortie avec un grand joueur de Quidditch bulgare, mais ce n'était pas pour son panache. C'était parce qu'il était grand à côté des petits, qu'il avait ce charme, cette force discrète, qui la faisait vibrer, bien plus que les gentils comme Ron, qui étaient souvent, malheureusement, très ennuyeux et très bavards. Krum ne parle jamais, mais il agit beaucoup et si bien que cela lui faisait bonne impression.

Avec amertume, elle remarqua que chaque garçon de son âge et de son entourage, hormis Harry, à qui elle tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux, étaient tous, à leur manière, des personnes qui ne l'intéressaient pas. Rien qu'à y penser, cela la déprimait. Elle songeait soit à reprendre contact avec Viktor, soit à rester célibataire tout le long de Poudlard. La plupart des garçons qu'elle connaissait, malheureusement, étaient des imbéciles. Elle se rappelait aussi de la bataille entre Drago et Theodore au cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, et de la jalousie de son ami Ron. Voici de quoi étaient capable les garçons de son jour. Ça promet. Ce qui explique pourquoi elle est restée célibataire longtemps.

Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait à tout ça, Ginny, concentrée intensivement sur les entraînements des candidats, se mit à geindre quand le dernier en lice, son frère, passait son tour, devant les cages, à bloquer le ballon. Visiblement, à la voir si gênée, il devait être bon.

\- Hermione, je peux pleurer sur ton épaule. Il a utilisé trois doigts seulement pour stopper celui-là…

\- Si tu veux, répond Hermione, indifférente.

Elle était en train de se demander combien de temps il lui faudrait pour apprendre le bulgare. Son ex pourrait être agréablement surpris de la voir parler son patois natal. Elle se promit alors de commander un livre par Fleury et Bott à ce sujet. À l'ouest, elle ne remarquait pas du tout son amie qui paniquait sur place. Ron avait bloqué son sixième but d'affilée.

\- Il ne pourrait pas faire exprès de rater ? Je suis sûr qu'il triche. Il se dope, je parie… Ah, il a raté ? Étrange, il est passé si près, enfin, je l'aurai bloqué, celui-là… Oh, il s'est mangé le Cognard de George. Woah, il l'a envoyé fort. Il lui a cabossé l'œil droit. Je sais qu'il n'aime pas trop Ron, mais là, il va loin !

La préfète, de son côté, jetait un œil furtif au stade. Elle remarquait que son ami Weasley, paniqué sur son balai, suite à son échec, laissait désormais passer tous les Souafle avec plus de talent qu'il les arrêtait.

\- Hé, pourquoi tu rates tout d'un coup ? Hein ? Hermione ? Tu vois comme moi ? Il pleure sur son balai ?

\- Oui, répond son amie, lasse. Il a fini son tour, non ?

\- Dans quelques minutes, remarque Ginny. Bizarre. Il était bon au début, puis à la fin, il nous fait un drame. Je ne vais pas tarder à aller prendre sa place là-haut. Tu resteras me voir ? Je n'ai pas envie de jouer toute seule.

\- Je serai l'amie qui te soutiendra, mais je n'y connais rien en Quidditch, il faudra demander à quelqu'un d'autre si tu veux des conseils à ce sujet.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Angelina me dira elle-même ce qui ne va pas. Croise les doigts pour moi ! Ron descend des cages, j'y vais.

\- Bonne chance, Ginny.

Elle resta alors sur les gradins, lasse. Elle n'était même plus en colère. Elle était juste fatiguée. Malgré tout, elle resta sur les gradins à se calmer, à regarder Ginny faire. Retournant à ses pensées, elle songeait sérieusement à son avenir sentimental, ça semblait mal parti. Est-ce que Viktor, de là où il est retourné, a trouvé une autre fille ? Cette pensée tenace ne lui sortait pas de l'esprit. Même si elle essayait de regarder le stade, cela restait en arrière-pensée.

Un, deux, trois, quatre. Ginny bloquait tous les buts sans en laisser passer, elle était rapide comme un aigle. Bien sûr, elle avait laissé passer deux fois le Souafle, mais au moins, elle a réussi à ne pas se laisser abattre comme son frère. Lorsqu'Angelina la fit redescendre, elle discuta avec elle très longtemps. Hermione s'inquiétait fort à propos, surtout que la nuit commençait à tomber sur le château. Il devait bientôt être neuf heures. Elle descendit alors, comprendre ce qui se passait. Lorsqu'elle rejoignit le gazon du stade pour aller voir l'équipe de Gryffondor, elle remarqua à quel point Angelina fut rassurée et Ginny aux anges. Elle comprit alors aussitôt. C'était bon, elle était prise.

\- … une ou deux fois par semaine seulement. Tu es déjà très bonne, tu fais des erreurs simples, comme accélerer pour rien, ou manquer d'attention parfois, mais c'est normal quand on débute. Un peu d'entraînement et tu seras plus que prête pour le match contre Serpentard en novembre.

\- Tu es sûre ? Ce n'est pas trop proche ? Quand même, c'est dans deux mois, et les Serpentard sont doués.

\- Pas tant que ça. Si Montague et Pucey sont des vétérans, les autres sont loin de les valoir. Surtout Drago, comparé à Harry, c'est une plaisanterie. En parlant de lui, comme il te connaît et t'aime bien, Potter ne verra aucun souci à ce que tu remplaces Dubois. Alors tu es définitivement prise dans l'équipe, à moins bien sûr que cela te dérange…

\- Pas du tout ! Je suis aux anges ! Merci, Angelina.

\- Ne me remercie pas. Si tu veux vraiment me remercier, donne-toi à fond sur le terrain. À mardi soir, Ginny.

On se sépara sur ces entrefaites. Alicia et Katie, souriant à leur nouvelle Gardiernne, suivirent leur capitaine qui s'éloignait, quand Fred et George complimentèrent généreusement leur petite sœur, et lui donnèrent une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Ravie, leur sœur allait jusqu'à sauter sur place dans le stade.

\- Oui ! C'est un vœu qui se réalise enfin ! Depuis que je suis petite, j'ai toujours voulu faire du Quidditch dans un club pro. Voilà la première étape de franchie ! Mon frère m'en voudra, mais maintenant, ce n'est plus important.

Hermione n'osait rien dire, tout en rentrant vers le château, souriante. Elle pourrait se changer les idées dans son dortoir. Même si elle n'avait rien trouvé de merveilleux à cette sélection, elle avait eu du moins le plus grand plaisir à voir son amie choisie.

De retour à la salle commune de Gryffondor, Hermione fut surprise de retrouver Harry et Ron ensemble, pensant qu'ils étaient déjà au lit. Il était huit heures et demie et à cette heure, ils n'avaient pas intérêt de tomber sur Argus Rusard, le concierge malveillant.

\- Salut les filles, lance alors Ron d'une voix contente.

\- Salut, fit Ginny, soudain timide.

Elle n'osait pas dire à son frère qu'elle avait pris sa place. Ron intrigué par la tenue de sa sœur, lui demandait pourquoi elle se promenait en tenue de Quidditch, quand elle coupa court à la conversation en prétextant qu'elle avait sommeil, et disparut très rapidement à grandes enjambées vers le dortoir des filles, ce qui surprit les garçons.

\- Bizarre, fit Ron, surpris. Ginny fait du sport maintenant ?

\- C'est supposé être surprenant de la part d'une fille, demande Hermione.

\- Non !… Enfin… C'est son choix, ça demande réflexion… Mais toi ? Tu étais où ? Tu n'as pas fait un seul devoir ce soir, et je suis passé à la bibliothèque pourtant.

À son tour gênée, Hermione ne voulut pas vraiment répondre. Elle savait ce qui l'attendrait si son ami apprenait ce qui s'était passé au stade.

\- J'avais besoin de prendre l'air un moment, j'avais beaucoup travaillé, improvisa-elle.

\- Tu es allé au Stade de Quidditch, demande Weasley, soudain méfiant. Tu étais avec Ginny. Je ne crois pas que tu n'as fait que prendre l'air…

Il y avait de ces moments où Ron n'était parfois pas si lourdaud qu'elle le répétait. Hermione préférait en finir pour aujourd'hui car elle avait eu sa dose, même si cela signifiait irriter qui elle avait en face.

\- Oui, en effet, rétorqua-elle. Je suis désolée, mais je ne suis pas d'humeur à parler. On en reparlera demain, s'il te plaît… D'ailleurs, on doit aller en cours d'Astronomie, on ferait mieux d'y aller…

\- Ne change pas comme ça de sujet, insiste Ron, qui semblait comprendre. Tu as quelque chose à cacher, on dirait.

\- Je n'ai rien à cacher… Je n'ai juste pas envie de parler. Ça arrive.

Elle disait ça, mais Harry et Ron semblaient clairement comprendre qu'elle cachait effectivement quelque chose, et peut-être pas de très plaisant. Toutefois, ils ne firent pas d'histoire, mais ne dirent plus une parole de la soirée.


	8. Chapter 7

**7\. Inquisition et projet d'insurrection**

Le week-end passa sans le moindre problème, même si Harry, à ce moment, a dû mettre ses amis de côté pour faire ses devoirs inachevés. Il avait souvent dû bricoler certains à la va-vite, pour pouvoir les rendre à temps. De son côté, Hermione évitait Ron, se doutant qu'il venait de comprendre que Ginny avait pris sa place au Quidditch. Étrangement, ce dernier ne dit mot, ce qui accrut son malaise. Sans doute avait-il compris, mais ne préférait pas faire d'histoires. En plus, Harry était retourné aux entraînements, il avait dû le lui dire. Malgré tout, Ron mangeait seul dans son coin en évitant Hermione, ce qui la contrariait d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec le poste de Gardien.

La seconde semaine de septembre se déroula aussi vite que la première, et on en vint à parler d'autre chose que de Quidditch, les matches étant bien trop loin pour s'en soucier. D'abord, le travail était important pour toutes les années, qui croulaient souvent face à des devoirs à faire, et certains dûrent revoir leurs priorités. Quand on ne se plaignait pas de la sévérité de McGonagall ou de l'injustice de Rogue, on insultait Ombrage, qui déplaisait de plus en plus à toute l'école. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec Harry, simplement qu'elle donnait des cours trop difficiles qu'elle n'expliquait que quand cela lui chantait, et qui n'avait visiblement aucune capacité pour enseigner. Les sorciers de sixième année disaient même que ce qu'elle donnait était absolument inutile pour leurs examens, pourtant plus approfondis que ceux des classes avant eux.

Elle se contentait de faire recopier à ses élèves des textes entiers, qu'elle n'avait pas écrit elle-même, et de donner des devoirs qui n'étaient jamais assez satisfaisants. Aux yeux d'Ombrage il y avait toujours quelque chose qui n'allait pas, et quand il n'y en avait pas, elle se plaignait que tout allait trop bien. Par exemple, Hermione, qui avait travaillé deux heures pour sa dissertation, eut à peine la moyenne, parce que le professeur n'avait rien à en dire, ce qui valut une sanction de sa part. Ce qui expliquait bien la mentalité qu'elle appliquait à ses copies. Indigeste mélange entre McGonagall et Rogue, elle note à la tête, valorisant ceux qu'elle aimait, et écrasant ceux qu'elle n'aimait pas. Ainsi, Harry ne valait même pas un Troll à ses yeux, et Ron pourrait avoir la moyenne s'il l'écoutait davantage. Par contre, Drago c'était un ange, il ne faisait jamais rien, mais avait des Optimal partout. Au bout d'une autre semaine de cours, certains mêmes grimaçaient, en se demandant comment réussir leur examen sous de telles conditions.

Il y eut d'ailleurs même des plaintes à ce sujet un peu partout, qu'on n'avait entendues que sous le professeur Lockhart, aussi incompétent que Dolores. Les septième année évitaient ses cours, se plaignant au sujet de leur examen, et cela venait d'un peu partout. En à peine deux semaines ! Il fallait avouer qu'aux yeux des élèves, le Ministère n'y connaissait rien en matière d'enseignement. Avec un air moqueur, Harry fixait Ombrage, de moins en moins souriante, sur son siège dans la Grande Salle, mangeant à grosses cuillérées du porridge, en entendant les rumeurs naissantes du mécontentement dirigé contre elle.

Malgré tout, le professeur resta inébranlablement souriante. Bientôt, les élèves de Poudlard comprirent pourquoi. Le troisième lundi de septembre, une nouvelle apparue dans la _Gazette_ manqua de faire vomir à Hermione son lait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as, s'inquiète Harry, surpris.

La préfète fixait chaque ligne de l'article en première page, furieuse. Ron, curieux, jeta un coup d'œil sur le journal. En y voyant une photo d'Ombrage, il comprit, grimaça, et retourna manger un sixième croissant au beurre.

\- De quoi parle cet article, insiste le sorcier à la cicatrice. C'est sur Fudge ?

\- Oui, et pas que, lance Hermione. Écoutez bien, je vais le lire.

Elle se racla la gorge pour se préparer, puis commença sa lecture.

_DOLORES OMBRAGE GRANDE INQUISITRICE_

_Le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Ombrage, attitrée à Poudlard depuis trois semaines, voit non seulement son enseignement de plus en plus populaire…_

\- Il y a une faute d'impression, lance Harry, qui n'en revenait pas. Son enseignement, _populaire_ ?

\- Ce n'est pas le plus gros que j'ai trouvé, attends d'entendre le reste, répond Hermione sur le même ton.

_…__aux yeux de tous les élèves, au point qu'elle se voit attribuée de nouvelles tâches inédites, jamais connues dans un milieu éducatif. Avec la permission d'Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de magie Poudlard, et de Cornelius Fudge, ministre de la Magie de la Grande-Bretagne et du Royaume-Uni, Dolores Ombrage se voit confier de nouvelles tâches._

_« Je n'ai jamais douté de ses capacités, répond Percy Weasley, sous-secrétaire d'État. Dolores Ombrage a toujours été très une excellente employée et elle ne pouvait qu'exceller à Poudlard. Si quelqu'un se donnait la peine de la connaître, tous verraient qu'elle est aussi charmante que compétente »._

\- C'est Percy qui a dit ça, dit Ron, surpris.

\- Oui, et aux dernières nouvelles, je n'ai pas fini, attendez au lieu de me couper la parole sans arrêt, vous parlerez après, coupe Hermione, agacée.

_Depuis hier, le dimanche 14 septembre, Dolores Ombrage, en plus d'enchanter les élèves, au premier sens du terme, en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, se voit confier le poste de Grande Inquisitrice. Elle pourra désormais vérifier les compétences des professeurs de l'école, et celles des élèves en question, pour garantir à la fois une meilleure sécurité, et une meilleure transparence des résultats scolaires. En cela, même les professeurs seront passés par l'évaluation implacable et sérieuse de la Grande Inquisitrice…_

\- J'arrête ici, parce qu'après, ce n'est pas très intéressant, c'est des a-priori et des prédictions faites sur la comète, plus d'autres effets de rhétoriques peu intéressants, et qui rendent merveilleux ce qui n'est que banalités, finit la préfète en reposant le journal sur la table.

\- Grande Inquisitrice, répète Ron, alors. J'en ai entendu parler avec Binns plusieurs fois. Ça vient de l'Espagne. L'école de sorcellerie de là-bas a dû ouvrir ses portes ailleurs, parce que c'était devenu impossible d'accueillir les sorciers, la plupart se faisaient traquer et tuer.

\- C'est ce sens qu'on doit l'interpréter, oui, explique Hermione, docte. Les membres de l'Inquisition traquaient et éliminaient tous ceux qui nuisaient à l'ordre public, plus spécialement à l'ordre religieux. J'ai l'impression que ce titre n'a pas été choisi au hasard. Remplacez la religion par Ombrage, et vous verrez le sous-entendu. Il sera bientôt interdit de critiquer ce qui ne lui plaît pas. Voici ce qui est prévu en plus dans son programme « théorique et sans risques ». Je trouve qu'il y a comme une incohérence dans tout ce qu'elle dit et fait, vous ne trouvez pas ? Ça annonce bien la couleur de la suite.

Harry, qui était en train de froncer les sourcils toujours plus bas dans sa lecture, s'écria alors, ayant compris :

\- Elle va nous espionner.

Hermione, pensive, approuvait cette pensée en son for intérieur, tandis que contre toute attente, Ron apporta une réponse de plus à ce sujet, qu'il s'empressa d'apporter.

\- C'est parce que personne n'écoute ses cours, elle en a marre, répond Ron.

\- Elle n'a pas compris pourquoi on l'évitait, plutôt, réplique Harry. Si on sèche ses cours, c'est qu'il y a bien une raison, non ?

\- Va lui expliquer, grimace Hermione. À ses yeux, c'est intolérable et elle ne compte rien changer, si ce n'est sa sévérité.

En observant les tables autour d'elle, elle fut consternée de l'indifférence face à cette nouvelle. Ce ne fut que les professeurs qui semblaient y voir quelque chose de critique. McGonagall et Rogue n'ont jamais été pincés, et Ombrage qui avait un sourire triomphant, prévisible.

\- Elle va aussi inspecter les professeurs, ajoute Harry. Comment elle va s'y prendre ?

\- Je ne sais pas du tout, répond Hermione. Ne perdons pas de temps, si Ombrage va inspecter le cours de Binns, nous n'avons pas intérêt à être en retard.

On commençait déjà à se lever, pour aller en cours, tout en se demandant ce qui les attendrait.

L'agitation des Gryffondor à rejoindre leurs cours fut inutile. Ombrage n'inspecta personne le matin, Binns fut tranquille à monologuer. Le cours d'après, Trelawney put tranquillement ennuyer son monde. Elle venait de rendre des devoirs sur les rêves, et Hermione venait d'avoir le premier Décevant de sa vie. Elle en fut presque écoeurée, tellement c'était injuste. Trelawney avait à peine regardé sa copie, elle a juste mis « Trop imprécis » sur son interprétation onirique. Elle avait écrit deux parchemins. Imprécis, ça ?

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous plaignez, rétorque Trelawney, irritée de se voir interompue par la Gryffondor à ce sujet dans son cours.

\- Vous avez lu, au moins, insiste-elle, furieuse. Ainsi, je fais des devoirs que vous ne regardez même pas ?! Vous savez combien de temps je passe dessus ?!

\- Nous allons commencer un autre chapitre sur les rêves, continue le professeur sans l'écouter, méprisante.

Alors, Hermione poussa une grande inspiration, et lança au professeur :

\- Très bien ! Puisque c'est comme ça, je ne vous rendrai aucun travail, comme cela vous ne serez pas déçue, et je ne me fatiguerai pas pour rien, tout le monde sera heureux au final.

\- Je retire vingt points à Gryffondor, réplique aussitôt Trelawney.

\- Je les regagnerai rapidement, dit Hermione pour elle. Vingt points, ce n'est qu'une formalité.

Difficile de dire si le professeur de Divination l'avait entendue. La seule chose certaine, c'est qu'elle fut cassante avec tout le monde, et que personne ne comprit ce qu'il fallait faire pour différencier le contenu latent et le contenu manifeste d'un rêve. Et le comble, c'est qu'Hermione avait tout compris. Au lieu de se laisser abattre pour un D injuste, elle trouvait au contraire là, la raison de se motiver encore davantage, pour comprendre de A à Z, comment on interprète un rêve. Pour s'y aider, elle se référait très souvent à Ernie, qui lui expliquait bien mieux. Le Poufsouffle l'aida de tout autant qu'il se sentait accepté et apprécié par l'adolescente. Il se créait d'ailleurs, entre eux depuis un moment, une chaleur amicale de plus en plus soutenue par leur travail commun, ce qu'Harry et Ron remarquèrent dans leur côté en silence. Si Potter en fut juste surpris, étonné sans en être choqué, Weasley le prit plutôt mal, à en voir son air agacé.

Le reste de la journée, la préfète continua de travailler de plus belle avec Rogue, qui lui avait mis lui aussi un T immérité. Au lieu de se morfondre comme Ron, qui rata sa potion de Charme, elle chercha plutôt la façon de la réussir, et y parvint si bien qu'elle finit de mettre sous flacon un échantillon de son travail avant tout le monde. Elle avait même eu le temps de nettoyer son pupitre, et de ranger à la réserve du professeur, après le lui avoir demandé, pour s'occuper. À la fin du cours, Rogue, pour une fois, était très agréable, peut-être parce qu'il avait vu Hermione trier impeccablement ses ingrédients de potion.

\- C'est la première potion que je vois de l'année, qui mériterait d'être notée au-dessus d'un Optimal, remarque-il, alors. Et quelle organisation. Je n'aurai même pas à nettoyer les affaires de votre camarade, elle l'a fait pour moi entre temps. Si seulement vous pouviez tous être aussi réactifs. Je mets vingt points à Gryffondor et je dispense Miss Granger de devoirs.

Pari tenu. Hermione avait gagné les vingt points perdus le matin. Et pour ajouter un peu de piment à cette réussie journée de travail, Drago était furieux contre le monde entier, au point de faire à la fin du cours de Rogue, une scène qui lui coûta une retenue. Harry avait eu de quoi s'amuser. De son côté, la préfète était contente de sa résolution, et voyait qu'à force d'optimisme et de persévérance, on arrivait avec des résultats très positifs.

Par contre, Hermione ne comptait pas sur Ombrage pour prolonger l'euphorie de la journée. Depuis quelques jours, on commençait les premiers contrôles de l'année, et ceux rendus par les professeurs n'auguraient rien de bon. On était loin des indulgentes premières année où les professeurs donnaient des notes hautes très facilement. Le rythme scolaire s'intensifiait encore plus de ces révisions qui précédaient des contrôles sévèrement notés, ce qui accrut encore le malaise et la tension des élèves qui désormais, devaient préparer des contrôles en plus de leurs devoirs, et quand ils étaient mauvais, ils n'étaient pas spécialement d'humeur à continuer leur année.

Un exemple de cela, c'était le premier contrôle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, sur l'indigeste chapitre « Comprendre la théorie de défense magique ». Malgré son talent évident, Hermione ne s'attendait pas à le réussir, vu comment Ombrage notait à la petite semaine, plus spécialement ceux qu'elle n'aimait pas ou qui étaient pour Harry Potter, donc, contre elle et ses collègues ministériels. Étant donné que le professeur n'avait inspecté personne dans la journée, la Gryffondor commençait à se poser des questions. Elle allait comprendre cet apparent mutisme aussitôt dès que le cours avait commencé.

\- Rangez vos baguettes, sortez vos plumes, lançait Dolores d'une voix mécanique. Nous sommes en contrôle, Mr. Finnegan, vous avez oublié ?… Oui, bien sûr, cela ne pouvait être que ça. N'oubliez pas que je suis la Grande Inquisitrice maintenant. Vous le saurez demain, quand j'aurai publié enfin ces édits que j'ai mis une journée à imprimer…

Hermione eut un mouvement de mépris. En fait, Ombrage n'avait pas inspecté qui que ce soit, tout ça juste parce que sa publicité personnelle n'était pas prête. Voici une excuse aussi mauvaise que celle qu'avancent les élèves qui se drapent de mauvaise foi pour ne pas aller en cours. De mieux en mieux. Et ce n'était pas fini encore : Hermione allait découvrir encore autre chose de déplaisant devant le contrôle. Ce n'était ni un sujet d'examen, ni un recopiage du cours. C'était en fait une sorte de contrôle psychologique plus que scolaire. Pourquoi se disait-elle ça ? Les questions 3 et 8 la mirent sur la piste.

_3\. Comment envisagez-vous le contexte de la défense en cas d'agression, notamment après avoir suivi ce programme ? Vous pouvez vous inspirer d'une expérience personnelle._

_8\. Que pensez-vous du programme ministériel de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ? Citez des raisons de l'approuver._

Oui, plutôt que de corriger des contrôles, tu veux savoir ce qu'on pense de toi, et ce qu'on dit, aussi, grimace Hermione. Ombrage est mauvaise dans l'art de nuancer son propos. La Gryffondor finit son contrôle en proposant des réponses toutes faites sur sa copie, en citant juste ce qu'elle devait savoir, et en restant au strict cadre scolaire, ce qui était le vrai contexte du contrôle.

En sortant du contrôle, tout le monde n'en pouvait plus. Hermione compatissait au fond d'elle, car le contrôle était vicieux. Elle avait de la chance d'avoir tout écouté, parce que la plupart des questions notées plus sévèrement, d'ailleurs, abordaient des thèmes traités à la volée dans les cours.

\- Je sens que je vais avoir une sale note, grimace Harry.

\- Ne m'en parle pas, réplique Ron, sec. J'ai eu un Piètre avec Trelawney, deux Troll avec Rogue et Chourave, puis un simple A avec Flitwick. Et encore, je n'ai ni eu McGonagall encore, ni Binns.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul à collectionner les zéros, répond son ami du même ton furieux. Rogue ne m'a pas épargné, bien sûr, mais j'ai à peine eu des A à mes devoirs. Sinon, ça oscillait entre le Piètre et le Décevant.

Hermione, qui avait eu des bonnes notes partout depuis la rentrée, sauf avec Trelawney, préférait ne pas se vanter. Elle continuait de marcher vers son dortoir, jusqu'à ce qu'arrive alors Ginny, qui rentrait de son cours d'Étude des Moldus.

\- Hé ! Regardez ! J'ai eu un E avec Burbage ! Je suis trop contente !

Ron maugréa devant l'euphorie de sa sœur. Contents, Harry et Hermione la félicitèrent, pendant qu'elle continuait de discuter.

\- Et encore ! Dans toutes les matières, j'ai la moyenne ou presque. McGonagall m'a dit qu'elle était contente de mes travaux ! Maman va être très contente. Tu as eu quoi, toi, Ron ?

\- Trois sales notes et un seul A, réplique son frère, froid.

Devant son pessimisme, Ginny perdit son sourire.

\- Oh… heu, c'est bien quand même… Tu sais, heu… Ce n'est pas si mal, ce que tu as eu… Hm. Harry, tu vas au stade avec moi ? On a un entraînement

Cette pensée arrêta net Ron, surpris.

\- Quoi ?! Comment ça, « on » ? Depuis quand tu t'entraînes avec Harry ?

Prise au dépourvu, Ginny ne savait pas quoi dire. Intrigué, Potter regardait son ami, qui gesticulait de façon furieuse.

\- Tu n'es pas au courant, dit-il, surpris.

\- Au courant de quoi, questionne Ron, de plus en plus furieux.

Hermione se raidit alors, préférant s'écarter de Weasley. Ce dernier, en regardant tour à tour Ginny, Harry et Hermione, commençait alors à comprendre, mais dans le mauvais sens.

\- Ginny, ne me dis pas que tu es devenue arbitre de Quidditch, tout à coup ?

\- Hein ? Mais non !

Hermione aurait ri si le moment n'était pas approprié. Ginny était plus qu'arbitre…

Elle aurait pu garder le silence, quand l'abcès n'allait pas exploser de vile façon, et par les plus mauvaises circonstances. Il semblerait que la belle rousse Weasley avait du succès auprès des Serpentard, puisqu'on la connaissait déjà. Le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard, Marcus Montague, secondé de son fidèle meilleur ami Adrian Pucey.

Hermione avait déjà rencontré Montague une fois, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas lui prêter attention, au contraire de son acolyte. L'adolescente eut la surprise de le voir hausser les sourcils d'un air accueillant, ce qui contredisait l'air froid qu'il avait d'habitude en la voyant. Pour une fois, Adrian semblait aimable, bien que ses lèvres restaient fermées. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser. Ce garçon se contredit tous les deux jours. Un jour, il est désagréable, un autre, il est sympathique. Que penses-tu vraiment, se demande Hermione, pincée.

Mais elle était la seule à s'en préoccuper, puisqu'à côté la discussion allait bon train.

\- Wouah, regarde, Ad, c'est la nouvelle, et le génie Poter, lance Montague. Tu n'es pas encore au terrain, toi ? Johnson t'attend. T'as intérêt à t'y rendre, parce qu'elle m'a cassée les bourses pour avoir le terrain ce soir, nous retirant une heure d'entraînement à son seul désir.

Ron fronça aussitôt les sourcils. Il avait apprécié d'entendre parler de « la nouvelle » en le personnage de sa sœur, qui semblait très affectée d'en entendre parler de son côté aussi.

\- Quoi ? Angelina a pris le terrain en avance, demande Harry, surpris.

Le capitaine des Serpentard, en entendant cela, serrait les bras autour de ses flancs, et regardait mal Potter.

\- Vous n'étiez pas au courant ? Je viens de trouver, pas plus tard que tout à l'heure, Alicia et son amie Katie nous qui observaient aux vestiaires. Elles ont eu le temps de découvrir comment Adrian et George sont bâtis sans leur tenue. Quelles vicieuses. En plus de mater les hommes de façon déloyale, elles nous piquent nos techniques de jeu. Je les ai envoyées à l'infirmerie, si tu les cherches. Je les « dissuadé » de recommencer.

\- Oh non, elles ont fait ça, pâlit le sorcier à la cicatrice.

\- J'aurai dû m'y attendre, venant de l'ex-petite amie de Dubois, grimace Montague. Il nous faisait toujours ces sales coups. Vous nous traitez de perfides, mais je vous renvoie le compliment, espèce d'hypocrites.

\- Je ne suis pas concerné par ça, merci, ce n'est pas mon genre, réplique Harry. Je ne lui aurai jamais demandé ça, et j'admets, c'est très bas.

\- Ha, mais toi, ça aurait été louche que tu le fasses, parce qu'il n'y a que des garçons dans mon équipe, et dans nos vestiaires, il n'y a que sept hommes musclés qui se changent ! Ha, ha, ha ! Tiens, puisque tu y es, tu devrais expliquer à Angelina l'esprit sportif. Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai cours. Hé oui, j'ai une vie après le stade, voyez-vous.

Il s'éloigna alors avec son ami Pucey, qui regardait d'un air un peu timide Hermione, sans rien oser lui dire. Il se contenta d'un « Au revoir », avant de repartir en direction de son ami à l'autre bout du couloir. En entendant leur discussion, tous soupirèrent ou s'affligèrent de la bêtise d'Angelina, sauf un, qui avait quelque chose à dire à sa sœur.

\- Ah ! Tu as pris le poste de Gardien ! C'était donc pour ça, qu'Angelina ne m'a jamais pris à part depuis les sélections… Tu m'as volé ce poste.

Ginny, affligée, ne disait rien, regardant ailleurs et en rougissant. Harry, surpris, venait enfin de comprendre que Ron n'était pas au courant. Quand son ami lui demanda sur le champ si il savait, le sorcier à la cicatrice avoua d'une voix balbutiante :

\- Je croyais qu'on t'avait prévenu. Et tu ne me l'as jamais demandé…

Soudain, en entendant cela, Weasley laissa exploser sa rage contre les filles.

\- Vous êtes des menteuses et des cachottières ! Vous le saviez, vous auriez pu me dire au moins que je ne serai pas pris ! Vous savez comment je me suis rongé les sangs pour ce poste ? Et en plus, je suis loyal avec vous, mais vous, vous faites les garces par derrière ! Je suis en colère ! Vous ne pensez qu'à vous !

Et Ron partit, rageur, en bousculant son ami Potter qui fut surpris de sa soudaine vivacité.

\- Oups, fit sa sœur, pâle. Tu ne lui as vraiment rien dit, Harry ?

\- Je pensais que vous l'aviez mis au courant, au final, répondit-il du même ton. Et j'avais oublié de le lui dire, aussi… J'étais tellement préoccupé par ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, j'avais totalement oublié… Enfin, peu importe, filons au stade. Angelina va crier, mais si on commence à courir maintenant, elle ne verra peut-être pas notre retard.

\- Oui, filons, acquiesce Ginny. Hermione, veille sur Ron, d'accord ?

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il voudra m'écouter, grimace la Gryffondor. Je savais qu'il allait mal le prendre. Et le pire, c'est que c'est les Serpentard qui l'ont mis au courant, pas nous. Il risque de nous faire la tête un bon moment.

Harry hocha la tête, déçu. Il pensait comme son amie.

En effet, depuis ce lundi, Ron évita franchement Hermione et Harry, mangeant et jouant désormais avec Lavande et Parvati. Les deux Gryffondor, de leur côté, se sentirent très mal, car ils avaient l'impression d'avoir perdu un ami, et qu'il venait de passer en plus dans le camp d'en face, qui leur était hostile.

Le lendemain, une chose allait sauter aux yeux de tout le monde. Comme Ombrage l'avait annoncé au contrôle foireux de la veille, sa publicité était prête au grand jour. Le mot est faible, parce qu'Ombrage n'a pas lésiné sur les quantités, pour crier à qui voulait l'entendre son élection nouvelle.

Il y avait partout, sur les tableaux d'affichage de chaque maison, dans la majorité des couloirs fréquentés, sur quelques armures et tableaux, même à côté de la Grande Salle, le même décret d'éducation en grandes lettres, qui vantait les nouveaux pouvoirs du professeur. Au moins elle serait sûre que l'école entière serait au courant, c'était le seul avantage qu'elle tirerait de sa propagande.

_DÉCRET D'ÉDUCATION NUMÉRO VINGT-TROIS_

_Moi, sousignée Dolores Ombrage, possède désormais le titre de Grande Inquisitrice, en plus de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Désormais le professeur Ombrage pourra inspecter les cours des autres classes et maisons, et étudier librement les notes de chaque élève._

_Signé : Dumbledore, Fudge._

Harry et Hermione passèrent un petit-déjeuner maussade, dans l'absence de leur meilleur ami. Il y avait aussi Ginny qui venait lui parler, mais aucun des trois ne put oublier le fait qu'ils avaient perdu quelqu'un. Ron faisait mine de les avoir jamais rencontré et copinait avec Lavande Brown, ce qui n'arrangea pas l'humeur de sa sœur. Weasley et Brown se détestaient coordialement depuis leur altercation au Chemin de Traverse.

\- Il exagère, remarque Hermione, irritée. Tout ce bruit pour un poste de Quidditch… Et ce poste lui était réservé de droit divin ?… Non mais vraiment…

\- Laisse, il a raison quelque part, j'aurai dû le lui dire au lieu de le cacher, rage Ginny. Je passe pour dissimulatrice et cachottière alors que je voulais juste ne pas le blesser. La leçon est apprise, maintenant.

Le silence revint à table, mais la Gryffondor ne put pas supporter le fait d'avoir trois rangées plus loin, Ron qui séduisait Lavande de façon trop visible. Trouvant ça si faux qu'elle en avait envie de vomir, elle finit son petit pain, but d'un trait le reste de son lait, prit son sac de cours et quitta la table en saluant ses amis. Tant de mièvrerie et de fausseté la répugnait.

Elle s'attendait à ne voir personne, mais la présence de Cho Chang devant la porte de Flitwick lui mit la puce à l'oreille. D'habitude, elle était accompagnée de quelques filles, mais cette fois, elle était seule, et l'expression sur son visage semblait être celle de quelqu'un d'endeuillée.

\- Cho ? Que fais-tu ici ?

Sursautant à l'appel de son nom, Chang croisa le regard d'Hermione.

\- Ah ! Granger. Je ne t'avais pas vu… Harry est avec toi ?

\- Non, je suis partie en avance. Si tu le cherches, il doit être dans la Grande Salle encore.

\- Dans la Grande Salle ?

Elle s'en était en allée. Hermione, sentant que le moment n'était pas venu de la déranger davantage, vu son regard déprimé, préférait la laisser partir tranquille. Elle avait un sentiment étrange, à la fois mêlé de peur et de colère, en pensant à elle. Pourquoi ressentait-elle une si étrange combinaison de sentiments négatifs ? Ne sachant qu'en faire, elle nota la présence de ceux-ci, et laissa passer. Tout en attendant Flitwick, Hermione resta devant la porte, en regardant partir les élèves vers leurs classes. Elle se serait divertie ainsi un bon moment, si elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'on voulait encore lui parler.

\- Hermione ?

Elle se tourna vers celle qui l'appelait. C'était Luna, reconaissable avec sa tenue au blason de Serdaigle, ses yeux sans sourcils, et ses cheveux blonds coiffés en une sorte de coiffe de pharaon ridicule. Hermione aurait rigolé de cette coiffure ridicule, si Luna ne l'avait pas coupée net.

\- Tu as vu Harry Potter ? J'ai quelque chose à lui dire.

\- Toi aussi, demande Hermione, incrédule.

Luna n'ayant pas de sourcils, la voir hausser les yeux d'un air surpris faisait presque croire qu'elle avait un air extraterrestre.

\- Comment ça, moi aussi ?

\- Cho voulait faire la même chose, remarque Hermione.

Alors, Luna reprit son air normal, bien que cette fois, elle ne souriait plus d'un air confiant. Elle semblait redevenue neutre ou soucieuse par ce fait.

\- Ah, elle veut lui parler. Elle le fait souvent, en ce moment, d'ailleurs.

\- De quoi, interroge la préfète, ne comprenant rien.

\- Chang n'arrête pas de parler de lui, explique Luna. Elle est focalisée sur lui depuis la fin de la Coupe de Feu. Mais vu comment elle parle de lui sous cape, elle ne doit pas songer à des choses très catholiques.

Hermione, qui avait suivi du catchétisme anglican en étant petite, comprit bien que le sens « catholique » ici avait plusieurs sous-entendus.

\- Elle parle souvent à Harry ? Je ne la vois jamais à ses côtés, pourtant.

\- Elle préfère lui parler dans les couloirs. Comme tu as un exceptionnel emploi du temps, je crois que tu es simplement trop dispersée pour t'en rendre compte. Je te laisse, tu dois avoir cours, et moi aussi. Bonne journée à toi.

Surprise de la remarque, Granger la laissa partir, non sans appréhension. Harry ne faisait pas de bruit pour ce qui n'était pas important à ses yeux, mais entendre parler d'une fille qui lui tourne autour, et en plus, une fille qui semble venir « par hasard » à son compartiment au Poudlard Express… Oui, soit elle était amoureuse, soit elle lui voulait quelque chose.

Peu après sa réflexion, les Serdaigle arrivaient, la préfète reconnut Padma Patil qui accourait vers sa sœur jumelle. Hermione, qui connaissait de vue certains des membres de cinquième année, y compris Anthony Goldstein qui regardait sa montre à gousset d'un air irrité. Il semblerait que tous allaient en cours bientôt, mais ni Harry, ni Flitwick n'était là.

Ce ne fut qu'après dix minutes entières, que le professeur Flitwick arriva à sa salle, en train de parler à Ombrage. Elle le suivait au pas, recopiant frénétiquement sur un carnet tout ce qu'il lui disait. Hermione perdit de son sourire. Si elle faisait ça en cours, elle allait noter tout ce qui se disait entre les camarades. Voilà qui allait être bien convivial, personne n'a envie de parlé pour être jugé. Et en plus, Harry ne venait toujours pas, et cela devenait de plus en plus suspect.

Ils rentrèrent enfin en cours de Sortilèges, et tous allèrent à leurs places respectives. Évidemment, Ron délaissa Hermione pour faire on-ne-sait-quoi avec Dean. Donc Hermione se retrouva toute seule encore une fois, et ne put que prendre sur elle. Cherchant son ami du regard, elle croisa de ses yeux Ombrage, qui lui fit un ridicule coucou de la main. Celle-ci, stupéfaite de voir un professeur aussi « familier » avec ses élèves, préférait l'ignorer.

\- Tout le monde est ici, demande Flitwick de sa voix grêle. Ah, non, il manque Mr. Potter… quelqu'un l'aurait-il vu ?

La porte de la salle, oui. Harry était enfin rentré en cours, à la hâte, vu son regard hagard. Il avait couru, vu son air essouflé.

\- Désolé, professeur, j'ai oublié mon livre, et j'ai dû le chercher à la hâte.

\- Vous êtes arrivé pile au début du cours, nous dirons que ce n'était rien cette fois, remarque gentiment Flitwick. Asseyez-vous vite, nous allons…

\- Je ne crois pas que ce genre de comportement retardataire doit être toléré, intervient Ombrage, alors assise au fond.

On se tourna vers elle. Hermione la trouvait culottée de s'asseoir en cours comme une élève, tout en jouant le professeur. Ça aurait mérité cinquante points en moins pour Ombrage.

\- Potter devrait avoir une retenue, pour donner l'exemple, continua Ombrage d'une voix chantonnante.

Harry, qui serrait encore une fois sa main contre l'autre, lança un regard noir à Ombrage, qui le lui rendit bien par un sourire méchant.

\- Une retenue, répète Flitwick, incrédule. Pour deux secondes de retard ?! Non, c'est trop.

\- Appelez-moi Dolores, Chadwick, fit Ombrage d'un ton douceureux.

\- Heu… Très bien, Dolores, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai donner une retenue pour si peu. Surtout que je suis moi-même en retard de dix minutes, notamment à cause de vos bavardages.

Irritée de cette réflexion, le professeur afficha une tête de bouledogue contrarié un moment, avant de répondre, après coup - cinq secondes - ceci :

\- Comme je suis professeur, je peux le faire. Mr. Potter, vous serez en retenue ce soir. Venez dans mon bureau à dix-sept heures. Vous avez de la chance, Chadwick, que vos collègues sont plus sévères que vous.

Flitwick, incrédule de tant de sévérité, resta coi un moment, tandis qu'Harry, assis à côté d'Hermione, grinça tant des dents qu'il aurait pu manger Ombrage pour compléter son petit-déjeuner. C'était si sévère que c'était injuste.

\- Ce n'est pas tant une chance, remarque le professeur, médusé. Hm. Très bien, commençons, nous perdons du temps… Sortez vos baguettes, vous tous. Vous allez me montrer si vous savez exécuter les sortilèges d'Attraction et de Révulsion, puis nous allons apprendre le sortilège du Ventus.

Pendant qu'on faisait ainsi, Granger, scandalisée par le comportement d'Ombrage, discuta avec Potter pour savoir où il était allé.

\- Je parlais avec Cho, si cela t'intéresse tant, réplique-il d'un ton sec.

Compatissant pour son ami au sujet d'Ombrage, Hermione ne prit pas en compte son ton abrupt, il était intimement lié au contexte, peu agréable pour lui à l'occurence. Elle fit remarquer que Chang le cherchait, et qu'elle l'attendait devant la salle. Harry en fut quitte pour s'intéresser à autre chose.

\- Vraiment, demande-il, alors. Elle me cherchait ?

\- Oui, elle était devant la porte tout à l'heure. Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'elle voulait te dire, je fais juste passer le message.

Harry fronça alors les sourcils, mais pour réfléchir, cette fois.

\- Tu sais, Hermione, ce n'est pas un secret, ce qu'elle m'a dit. Elle voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé à propos de Cedric.

En entendant cela, Granger levait les sourcils de surprise.

\- De Cedric ? Vraiment ?

\- Oui, vraiment. Je m'attendais à mieux. En plus, on a tant parlé que j'ai été en retard, comme tu vois. Elle est bavarde et curieuse.

Tout en disant ça, il s'exerça aux sortilèges du cours. Il les réussissait bien, ce qui fit sourire Hermione.

\- Et me voici collé pour rien, rage Potter. Tout ça à cause de cette vieille chèvre. Elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de venir justement à ce cours ?

\- Apparemment, lui répondit son amie. Si nous travaillons, elle ne dira rien d'autre, alors, au travail.

\- Ça me va, puisque j'ai eu mon quota d'Ombrage pour la journée, et elle a peine commencé.

Ils s'exercèrent ainsi aux cours, tandis que Flitwick fut pris d'assaut par l'envahissante Grande Inquisitrice, qui lui posait des questions sur le contenu de son cours, ce qu'il préparait pour les B.U.S.E., combien d'années il exerçait, etc. Ce qui fait qu'il n'a pas pu beaucoup aider les élèves lors de ses cours. En plus, l'exaspérant griffonnement d'Ombrage sur son carnet dérangeait bien plus que les conversations. Elle notait tout ce qu'on disait, au point que c'en était gênant.

À la fin du cours, les élèves furent soulagés, parce que le maléfice du Ventus était difficile à faire. Hermione, qui le connaissait déjà, se contentait de l'apprendre à Harry. Peu eurent le temps de l'appliquer et il fallut reporter cela à la prochaine fois. Sans doute parce qu'il trouvait la punition de Dolores injuste, Flitwick ne donna aucun devoir à la classe, cas rare depuis le début de l'année. Harry en fut soulagé.

\- Pfiou. Je n'avais pas encore fini la disseratation pour Rogue et il me reste un devoir d'Astronomie et un croquis pour les Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

\- Tu fais déjà beaucoup d'efforts à ce sujet, c'est bien, remarque Hermione en souriant. Je te félicite !

Elle voulait rendre le moral à son ami, et cela avait réussi : exploit en ces circonstances, Potter parvint à avoir un sourire radieux et à se calmer un moment.

Le moment d'euphorie cependant serait de courte durée. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers le couloir des enchantements, pour aller en cours avec McGonagall, qui fut très pincée en faisant rentrer les élèves. Harry, pensant que c'était le fait qu'il soit en retenue qui la contraria, fit chapeau bas, mais il n'était pas l'objet de son irritation. Lorsqu'Ombrage rentra en cours en retard, le professeur ne réagit pas aux salutations de son collègue et commença son cours indifféremment.

\- J'espère que vous avez travaillé, comme demandé, les inclinations de la main et la puissance dans la voix dans vos incantations, car ce sont elles qui permettent une grande partie de la Métamorphose…

\- Hm, hm !

McGonagall ignora Ombrage, et la laissa tousser toute seule comme une miséreuse au fond de la salle.

\- Vous allez reprendre les timbales de la dernière fois, et les transformer en calice d'argent. Si vous arrivez à faire ça, vous serez en phase pour l'examen.

\- Hm, hm !

\- Vous feriez mieux de prendre un sirop pour la gorge au lieu de tousser comme une tuberculeuse au fond de ma classe, réplique McGonagall. Ou bien, vous attendez que je vous donne la permission d'aller à l'infirmerie, c'est ça ?

\- Eh bien, je voulais remarquer que…

\- Vous ferez votre remarque plus tard, je n'ai pas fini d'expliquer à la classe ce qu'elle doit faire, coupe McGonagall.

\- Oh non, au contraire, je voulais faire…

\- J'ai dit que ce n'était pas le moment.

\- Cela ne durera que deux minutes ! Je disais…

\- J'ai dit, répète encore McGonagall d'un ton cassant, que le moment n'était pas venu. Dolores, taisez-vous, sinon, vous irez parler toute seule dehors. Ai-je été assez claire ?

Assez, oui. Irritée de ne pas se voir accorder son traitement de faveur, la Grande Inquisitrice se mit à griffonner rageusement sur son calepin quelque chose de peu aimable. Harry se mit à sourire alors comme un bienheureux. Une belle consolation pour ce qui s'était produit toute à l'heure.

\- Je disais alors, que nous allons nous exercer à transformer les timbales de mariage en calices. Je vais vous réexpliquer les exercices à faire. Vous devrez…

Pendant qu'elle parlait, Dolores semblait vouloir se venger du peu d'intérêt que lui accordait le professeur. Elle griffonnait si fort qu'on entendait à peine les instructions. McGonagall, peu gênée, s'affairait simplement à parler plus fort que le bruit causé par la plume acérée d'Ombrage et à montrer par la pratique, d'elle-même, comment on faisait pour métamorphoser l'objet.

\- Lorsque vous y parviendrez, nous enchanterons les objets pour leur insuffler une volonté, continue McGonagall. Si vous n'avez pas compris, levez la main et je viendrai vous réexpliquer. Maintenant, au travail, vous tous.

Et tous se mirent à travailler. Boudeuse, Ombrage avait décidé de ne pas poser de questions pour le reste du cours, et de noter tout ce qu'elle voyait. Minerva continua de l'ignorer et se contenta de donner des conseils et à aider des élèves, qui s'en portèrent fort bien. Harry réussissa enfin à obtenir son calice, en soupirant de joie devant l'effort qu'il a fourni. McGonagall, contente, mit vingt points à Gryffondor. Il était le deuxième à Gryffondor à réussir avec Hermione, les autres en étaient toujours devant une timbale inerte. Peu après cette joie, le cours se finit et la cloche sonna.

\- Je mets vingt points à Serdaigle, finit McGonagall en observant le calice de Terry. Bien, Mr. Boot, vous honorez votre maison, vous êtes le deuxième de votre maison à réussir. Miss Patil, je ne vous félicite pas, ce n'est pas étonnant que vous avez échoué, vous étiez trop occupée à parler avec votre voisine.

Padma, en effet, qui n'avait rien fait du tout de l'heure que discuter avec sa jumelle Parvati de choses et d'autres, se mit à grimacer d'un air amer. Chacun son tour, pensait alors Hermione, au sujet des réjouissances et des réprimandes.

\- Vous tous, vous me ferez un devoir sur ce sortilège, de façon théorique. La même méthode que d'habitude, je précise. J'excepte Mr. Potter, Mr. Boot, Miss Granger et Mr. Goldstein de travailler, ils ont montré qu'ils ont compris de quoi on parlait puisqu'ils sont les quatre seuls à avoir réussi leur métamorphose, sur les quinze élèves du groupe.

\- Hm, hm !

\- Oui, vous pouvez parler, si c'était ce que vous vouliez savoir, Dolores.

\- Eh bien, oui, je voulais parler, merci de le remarquer ! Et enfin, je ne crois pas que ces exemptions de devoirs sont justifiées !

\- Et de mon côté, je ne crois pas que vous êtes autorisée à me donner des ordres, dit posément McGonagall. Étant donné que c'est mon cours, et non pas le vôtre, j'applique en conséquence mes méthodes.

\- Elles ne sont pas méritées ! Vous devez donner à Mr. Potter et aux autres les devoirs qu'ils méritent !

\- Vous quatre, ne l'écoutez pas.

\- C'est inadmissible, vous devez faire ce que je vous dis, réplique Ombrage, d'une voix énervée. Je suis la Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard ! Mon grade m'autorise à rectifier vos agissements sur le point de vue pédagogique !

\- Je ne doute pas de ce fait, Dolores. En tant que Grande Inquisitrice, je suppose modestement que vous devez savoir à quoi servent ces devoirs ? Ce sont des applications écrites du cours, qui ne servent à rien pour ceux qui savent faire sans. Ces élèves ont compris la leçon, inutile d'en rajouter.

\- Je ne pense pas que…

\- Écoutez, Dolores, ce sont mes méthodes, et qu'elles vous plaisent ou non, je m'en fiche, coupe le professeur, irritée de tant d'ingérence. Arrêtez d'insister, ou j'irai en dire un mot au professeur Dumbledore. Je vous signale, que même si vous travaillez à la base au Ministère, ici, vous êtes la subordonnée de Dumbledore. Donc c'est à lui que vous devez obéir. Il me semble pourtant que l'on vous a expliqué très clairement ce point à la rentrée. Et que vous étiez tout à fait d'accord sur ce point.

Vaincue, Ombrage se mit à serrer les dents. Elle griffonna encore quelque chose, puis rangea à la hâte son calepin dans son sac à main rose fuschia, et sortit du cours avec un sourire nauséabond.

\- Au revoir, Dolores, fit McGonagall, lorsque le professeur fut partie.

La cloche sonna juste après. On quitta les cours avec une ambiance disparate. Certains plaignaient les devoirs qu'ils auraient, d'autres trouvaient cela choquant que de voir deux professeurs s'entretuer. Pour leur part, Harry et Hermione rentrèrent aussitôt à la Grande Salle, prendre leur déjeuner.

Ils s'assirent à leur place habituelle, et virent que la table était envahie de saladiers remplis de quiche aux lardons et de salade à la vinaigrette. Les deux Gryffondor mangèrent, puis revinrent inévitablement aux évènements de la journée.

\- J'espère qu'Ombrage n'inspectera qu'une seule fois tous nos professeurs, parce que j'en ai assez d'elle depuis ce matin.

\- Oui, elle ne manque pas de toupet, ajoute Hermione, qui finissait d'avaler une cuillerée de salade. Elle te manque de respect, comme aux professeurs, c'est du jamais vu…

\- Ah oui, s'écrie alors Harry, véhément. Ombrage est incompétente, et elle rajoute par-dessus le marché sa manie de vouloir toujours avoir le dernier mot. Regarde, dès qu'on ne respecte pas ses décisions, elle sent le besoin de les imposer aux autres.

Tout en disant ça, l'injustice se poursuivit avec la venue d'Angelina à leur table. Elle était radieuse, mais Hermione sentait qu'elle ne le serait pas pour très longtemps.

\- Harry ! Écoute ça ! Rogue a réservé le terrain pour les Serpentard, mais Warrington, s'est cassé le bras en tombant dans l'escalier. En plus, Drago est collé par McGonagall, et il n'a toujours pas remplacé les Batteurs de son équipe. Montague se retrouve avec trois joueurs seulement, il a annulé l'entraînement ! Donc, le terrain est à nous, pour toute la soirée ! Viens dès que les cours sont finis, on s'entraînera toute la soirée. Serdaigle et Poufsouffle ne s'entraînent que demain. C'est une chance !

\- Je ne crois pas que je pourrai, dit Harry d'un ton lourd. Ombrage m'a mis une retenue justement ce soir.

Hermione pouvait se lancer dans la Divination. Angelina passa du rire à la colère en même pas deux quarts de seconde.

\- Quoi ?! Mais ne me dis pas que tu as encore essayé de la pourrir !

\- Non, j'ai été en retard de deux secondes au cours de Flitwick, et elle a senti le besoin de me mettre une retenue pour ça, réplique Harry. Je suis aussi écoeuré que toi. N'en rajoute pas, s'il te plaît.

Surprise, Angelina suggéra qu'il n'avait qu'à demander à Ombrage de la décaler au lendemain, mais Harry secoua la tête.

\- Flitwick a tout essayé, il n'a pas réussi à l'en empêcher. Désolé, Angelina, mais si un professeur n'y est pas arrivé, je n'ai aucune chance. Entraîne Ginny à ma place, elle pourra avoir tout le temps du monde pour que tu lui apprennes à jouer comme une pro. C'est toujours ça de gagné.

Angelina grimaça, avant de dire :

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds. Je connais les techniques secrètes des Serpentard, et tu seras le seul à ne pas être mis au courant.

\- Eh bien, je demanderai à Ginny de me les révéler… Mais, au fait, sur ce chapitre, Angelina, il n'y a pas de quoi te vanter, Montague en personne est venu me dire hier, que tu les as espionnés aux vestiaires. C'est du propre, ça.

Soudain bien moins en colère, le capitaine des Gryffondor regarda ailleurs en grimaçant, avant de dire traîneusement :

\- Oh, il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un drame, vraiment. Madame Pomfresh a guéri en un tour de main les blessures que nous ont fait Warrington et Pucey.

\- Quand même, lance Hermione, tu aurais pu respecter que les garçons se changent pour ne pas aller les espionner. Tu n'aurais pas aimé qu'ils te voient nue, donc, ne le fais pas aux autres.

Tout à coup, Angelina devient bien moins gênée et bien plus agressive.

\- Bah ! Il n'y a pas de quoi s'extasier ! Le jeu seul nous intéressait, pas leur corps ! Et en plus, ce n'était pas beau à voir, au point qu'Alicia et moi devions détourner les yeux ! Montague n'a pas un poil sur lui ! Et il est tout maigre ! J'ai failli vomir en voyant ça ! Et Pucey a un corps couvert de fourrure, un vrai Barbare. Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas un Anglais, je suis sûr que ses ancêtres sont Scandinaves, il ressemble à un Viking ! Et, Harry, je suis déçue de ton comportement ! Salut !

Et elle partit, furieuse. Harry soupira encore une fois en la voyant s'éloigner à grands pas. L'ambiance était devenue morne à table. Pour se consoler de la matinée on mangea sa quiche en silence.

La journée n'étant pas finie, il fallait encore retourner en cours. Tout se serait passé normalement si Ombrage n'avait pas continué de pourrir la journée. Elle était aussi avec Chourave et Gobe-Planche, et agrémentait les cours de ses commentaires, les deux professeurs peu sévères discutèrent avec elle pendant le cours. Ombrage fut ravie de voir que les deux collègues enseignants étaient plus sympathiques que McGonagall, et elle leur fit à chacune la remarque. Hermione, trouvant ça déplacé, en fut choqué, de voir qu'en plus la Grande Inquisitrice critiquait ses collègues dans son dos. Elle rempota silencieusement sa Croquenille et la nourrit de baies de goji en silence. Quand au cours sur les Botruc, elle estimait qu'il valait mieux ne pas sortir sans cesse les bonnes réponses, et laissa Theodore le faire. Elle fut alors oubliée d'Ombrage, ce qui la contenta grandement.

Après avoir fini leurs cours, Hermione rentra harassée à la Grande Salle. Ron n'étant pas avec elle depuis la matinée, elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir avant eux, et elle avait raison. Sans doute devait-il être avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ils ne virent que Ginny, Fred et George en tenue de Quidditch, en train de discuter entre eux. Harry eut un pincement au cœur en les voyant ainsi, et alla ranger ses affaires tête baissée, les lèvres pincées. Intrigués, les Weasley demandaient à Hermione ce qui s'était passé. Elle leur expliqua.

\- Juste pour ça, une retenue pour un retard de deux secondes, remarque Ginny, déçue. C'est méchant. Luna arrive tout le temps en retard dans son cours, et elle ne dit jamais rien.

\- Ah bon, remarque Hermione, fronçant les sourcils. Quand Harry vient en cours, elle ne le rate pas, je t'assure.

\- Je te rappelle qu'elle travaille pour Fudge, remarque Fred. Et d'après ce que papa m'a dit sur son compte, il ne faut pas s'étonner qu'elle soit abonnée à la putasserie au niveau supérieur. Elle fait ça avec tout le monde, même au Ministère, pour te dire. Ombrage traite les employés comme des chiens, elle en renvoie sans raison, ou bien elle en utilise d'autres pour son bénéfice personnel.

\- Ton père te l'a dit, questionne Hermione.

\- Oui, elle nous a bien énervés aussi, grogne George, agacé. Elle nous a retiré cinquante points parce qu'on a écrit sur un papier « Angelina a la meilleure poitrine de l'Univers avec Katie ». Donc, on a écrit une lettre à papa, pour savoir si c'était parce qu'elle n'aime pas les cancres, ou bien c'était une manie chez elle de traiter les gens comme des riens. Elle ne nous connaît pas, elle s'imagine sans doute que le fait de nous parler avec hauteur, mépris et moquerie est acceptable envers nous. Je lui aurai lancé un sortilège de Furonculus si la cloche n'avait pas sonné tout à l'heure.

Surprise, Granger tombait des nues. Eh bien, le mois de septembre n'était même pas fini, et déjà ça s'annonçait mal auprès d'Ombrage.

\- Bah, elle part en juin, répond Ginny. Chacun des professeurs de sa matière sont tous partis après une seule année. Dans son cas, c'est presque une joie.

Après avoir dit cela, les trois Weasley partirent vers le stade s'entraîner. Hermione resta seule dans la salle commune et s'affaira à travailler, bien qu'elle avait du mal, avec une journée aussi dure que celle-ci. Voir Harry si maltraité, et malheureux, en plus d'un Ron soudain snob et indifférent, l'irritait. Elle préféra passer commande auprès de Fleury et Bott pour s'acheter un livre de bulgare et se changer les idées : elle avait de nouveaux intérêts, maintenant, et pensait qu'il serait intéressant de parler cette langue… non pas sans arrière-pensées.

Les jours qui suivirent, Ombrage fut omniprésente à tous les cours, mais seulement à ceux où elle n'avait pas inspecté le professeur : par exemple, elle fut allée voir Trelawney et Rogue, mais elle ne revint plus chez Flitwick ou McGonagall. Mais elle n'a jamais inspecté Binns, ni Vector, le professeur d'Arithmancie, ni Ethwas, le professeur de Runes, ni Sinistra, le professeur d'Astronomie. Et le vendredi, nul ne la vit, sinon à son propre cours, où son chapitre trois « Pourquoi parler de défense magique ? » n'intéressa personne.

À la fin de la semaine, on remarqua un écriteau dans la plupart des panneaux d'affichage de Poudlard. Il s'agissait d'une liste écrite par Ombrage, où elle indiquait qui serait inspecté plus profondément, de qui ne le serait pas. Sur la liste, on ne vit qu'un nom, Trelawney. Cela fit rire Harry, dans la salle commune. Il était seul avec Hermione, c'était la nuit, et la moitié des élèves était au lit, si ce n'était pas en train en dormir. Tranquilles dans la salle éclairée et réchauffée par la cheminée, ils discutaient des professeurs inspectés.

\- Regarde cette plaisanterie ! Trelawney est inspectée ! Elle devait être un bien mauvais professeur sous le nez d'Ombrage.

\- Elle l'était, remarque Hermione. Même à la Grande Inquisitrice, ça ne luia pas échappé. Elle n'a pas été capable de répondre à une seule de ses questions.

\- En fin de compte, remarque le sorcier à la cicatrice, si on excepte ma retenue, elle n'a pas fait grand-chose. Nous ne verrons plus cette harpie, que dans un seul cours, en plus du sien. Et je vais pouvoir reprendre le Quidditch.

\- Tu es toujours aussi bon sur un balai, depuis le temps, demande Hermione sur le ton de la conversation.

\- Depuis que je peux enfin retourner sur le terrain, je suis si joyeux que mes performances ont décuplé avec mon plaisir de rejouer au Quidditch. Angelina ne me reconnaît plus, je suis excellent pour elle. Elle n'a pas eu un seul reproche à me faire. Et pour Ginny, aucun non plus, elle apprend vite et est très douée. Je sens qu'on va encore la gagner, cette Coupe.

\- Je l'espère ! Gryffondor le vaut bien, après tout !

Harry hocha la tête, avec un oui en guise de réponse. Le message serait envoyé d'ici peu. La conversation continua dans la salle commune, mais on en vint à reparler de Ron.

\- Il ne nous parle plus depuis lundi. Il évite même sa famille, ses frères et sa sœur. Ne pas avoir eu ce poste lui a fait très mal.

\- Il s'attache trop pour rien, réplique la préfète. En quoi cela est-ce grave, un poste de Gardien perdu ? Il y a des centaines de Gardiens dans toutes les équipes du monde ! Il peut retenter sa chance ailleurs ou un autre jour !

\- Ron a toujours manqué de confiance en lui, le fait qu'on lui refuse ce poste, ça le conforte dans ses vieux démons de rabaissement et d'auto-sabotage. Et il semble y être sacrément bien retombé. J'ai tenté de briser la glace hier, mais il m'a ignoré. Mais j'ai confiance. Le message va faire son chemin, il reviendra, j'en suis sûr.

\- J'espère. Mais en parlant de ça, je dois te dire quelque chose, cher ami.

En entendant qu'on le nommait désormais « cher ami », Harry sentit que cela ne le ferait pas très plaisir à savoir. Il se tournait vers son amie, inquiet.

\- Heu… Quoi, demanda-il, d'une voix aussi étonnée qu'anxieuse.

\- Tu es vraiment désagréable en ce moment, commence son amie. Je sais que tu vis des choses difficiles avec Ombrage, la pression des autres sur toi, et tes difficultés passées, mais cela ne justifie pas que tu t'emportes contre nous. Tu as déjà assez d'ennemis sans avoir à t'en mettre plus à dos. S'il te plaît, arrête de nous faire du mal quand nous cherchons à t'aider, sinon, ce n'est pas la peine qu'on te soutienne et t'encourage. Si tu préfères rester avec ta colère, eh bien, nous ne te forcerons pas à rester avec nous.

Gêné au plus haut point, par un ton qui n'était même pas accusateur ou violent, mais peiné et doux, Harry regardait ailleurs, gêné, et frottait le sol de sa chaussure pour en faire voler la poussière. Il semblait à l'évidence, peu fier de lui. Il ne releva la tête que pour dire d'un ton contraint :

\- Je sais… Je suis tendu, en ce moment.

\- J'ai très bien compris. La situation actuelle ne te plaît pas, et c'est bien normal. Malgré tout, arrête de t'en prendre à nous sans raison. Tu te trompes d'ennemi, Harry.

\- D'accord, d'accord… Je ferai plus attention, c'est promis.

Il semblait avoir retenu ce que demandait son amie, mais n'était pas fier. De son côté, Hermione se félicita d'avoir dit les choses en face, et de voir un bon dénouement se produire sous ses yeux.

Ils en seraient restés à là, si Potter n'avait pas quelque chose d'autre à dire.

\- Il y a quelque chose m'énerve au plus haut point en ce moment.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- C'est à propos du Ministère. On ne peut pas laisser Fudge s'en tirer avec des mensonges et des comédies, et nous imposer un programme scolaire de pacotille. C'est important ! Comment se protéger, se défendre, si on ne connaît même pas un sortilège ? Ce n'est même plus la question, de si j'ai raison ou pas, c'est une question de logique ! Comment nous défendre si on nous en empêche ? Même en imaginant deux minutes que les mages noirs ne sont qu'un effet de mon imagination, que dit-on des créatures occultes et des duels ?

Hermione grimaçait, surtout car elle pensait à la même chose que son ami. La même chose la préoccupait. Elle savait que ce programme ministériel ne pouvait être que très inadapté à la « vraie vie ». Il ne suffit pas de donner trois théorèmes pour modeler le monde à leur image ! C'était absurde.

\- Oui, bien sûr, mais ce sera difficile. Pour toucher le monde, excuse-moi, Harry, tu n'auras aucune chance. Peu de gens te croient depuis que Fudge a dit que tu étais un illuminé, dans le mauvais sens du terme.

\- Je sais. L'ennui, c'est que je ne vois pas comment je peux faire.

\- Seul, tu n'y arriveras pas, c'est certain, répond Hermione. Tu pourras juste te défendre, tout au plus. Mais ce ne sera pas suffisant pour appuyer ta cause.

\- Mais à dix comme à cent, je ne vois pas plus comment on peut faire. J'ai examiné le problème sous toutes les coutures. Si je fais passer mon message à Poudlard, Ombrage s'empressera de le dire à Fudge, et de me coller pendant que _La Gazette _étouffe immédiatement l'affaire. Si je fais appel à des sources extérieures, je les mets en danger. J'ai pensé à faire passer le message par Mr. Weasley ou Tonks, mais je ne veux pas qu'à cause de moi, ils aient des soucis.

\- Oui, et il n'est pas sûr qu'ils fassent quelque chose pour toi aussi, parce qu'ils sont de l'Ordre des Cachottiers, réplique aussitôt son amie.

Harry eut un rire en entendant cette appelation moqueuse. Il est vrai qu'il pensait exactement la même chose quand à l'utilité de l'Ordre du Phénix.

\- Ha, ha… C'est sûr que c'est des cachottiers. Mais revenons au sujet, comme tu as toujours des bonnes idées, je te demande si tu en as une à me proposer sur ce sujet.

Après y avoir réfléchi un moment, Hermione admit qu'elle n'avait aucune idée sur cela, mais elle évalua mentalement des idées de parvenir à cet objectif. Puis elle grimaça, secouant la tête.

\- Non. Désolé, Harry, moi non plus je ne vois pas. Dire la vérité, c'est plus ou moins facile, mais si personne ne veut l'entendre, tu n'iras pas loin. Je crois que le problème vient de là, c'est que tu parles à des personnes, qui ne sont que peu intéressées par ce que tu as à dire. La question, ce n'est pas que c'est faux, mais c'est que les gens ne veulent pas l'entendre.

Le sorcier à la cicatrice grimaçait en entendant cela. Son amie continua d'étaler son raisonnement.

\- Tu aurais sans doute plus d'intéressés auprès de toi, si tu veux simplement proposer une alternative aux cours d'Ombrage. Elle nous interdit d'utiliser des sorts de Défense, et cherche à voir si nous sommes rebelles à son enseignement, ce qui est pourtant inévitable, vu comment il est catastrophique.

\- Elle ne veut pas qu'on se défende, continue le sorcier à la cicatrice, soudain inspiré. Hermione, cela me faisait penser à une idée que j'ai eue…

La préfète remarquait avec stupeur, comment son ami à la cicatrice réagissait fortement à ses propos. Voyant qu'il restait silencieux, elle osa demander, redoutant le pire :

\- Très bien… Quelle idée ?

\- Quelque chose d'excellent, lance-il alors. Et si nous montions justement, une armée ? Non, ne panique pas ! Ce n'est pas une armée comme dans les guerres. Un collectif de défense, en somme. Tu te rappelles du club de duels, en deuxième année ? Quelque chose comme ça. Ça nous permettra de pouvoir nous entraîner pour de vrai à la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. À la fois pour nous protéger, et pour réussir l'examen. Qui y trouve à se plaindre ?

Hermione comprenait surtout mieux, mais ne voyait pas encore de solution.

\- Tu es conscient que tu ne peux pas monter de club sans demander une permission à l'administration ? Comme désormais, Ombrage a les pouvoirs de Dumbledore, elle ne le tolérera pas, surtout venant de toi.

\- Oh, mais on ne lui a rien demandé, à celle-là, bougonne Harry. Non, ce que je veux faire, c'est simplement entraîner d'autres à ne pas tomber sous le joug des Mangemorts, d'apprendre à se défendre.

Sur la défensive, la préfète de Gryffondor ne sut pas quoi répliquer du tout. Elle pressentait surtout que c'était risqué, que cela pouvait le compromettre autant que d'autres. Voyant sa réserve, Harry tenta de la convaincre de son idée.

\- Nous pourrions donner une alternative aux cours d'Ombrage… Aider des personnes, et aussi, propager un message vrai… Il n'y a que des avantages à cela. Je ne compte pas attaquer le Ministère, ni Fudge avec, si ça te rassure.

\- Mais même, c'est risqué, car cela passera très vite comme suspect. Un club obscur, même respectueux des règles, sera moins toléré à l'école qu'un club autorisé, peu importe ce qu'il y fait.

\- L'important, c'est l'intention ! Je compte aider les autres. J'entends partout que chacun craint pour ses examens. Et ça servira dans la vie réelle.

La préfète réfléchissait. Cette idée la travaillait, lui semblait bien quelque part, mais le risque qui la talonnait comme son ombre la rebutait quelque peu. Mais y avait-il une chose sans risque ? À choisir entre l'inactivité et la plainte facile contre les autres, et la création autonome de cours pour aider les autres était une bonne idée quelque part. Elle finit par pencher d'un côté de la balance.

\- Bon… Je te suivrai, Harry. Mais à une condition. Si tu ne la respecte pas, tu te débrouilleras seul. Jure-moi, que tu ne veux apprendre ces sorts, que pour le bien, pas pour une quelconque cause égoïste. Songe à tous ceux que tu veux emmener là-dedans. Veux-tu qu'ils aient des problèmes à cause de toi ? Car même si on laisse Voldemort et Fudge de côté, ils en auront, parce que faire des activités dans le dos de l'école est interdit et passable de sévères retenues, voir même de renvoi. Sais-tu à quoi tu t'engages, en faisant ça ?

Harry se tut un moment. Il regarda Hermione dans les yeux, comme si ils discutaient d'amour ou de choses très profondes, de choses qu'on ne peut pas dire par les mots et seulement par les yeux.

\- Je te le promets. Je ne sais pas la formule d'un Sortilège Inviolable, alors je te donne ma parole.

\- Très bien, alors, je vais t'aider.

Le sorcier sembla réjoui de voir que son amie était de son côté dans l'idée.

\- Allons-y, dans ce cas ! Pour pouvoir fonder notre armée, nous devons trouver des membres. Je n'en connais pas pour ma part, hormis les Weasley et toi, je suis soudain oublié de tout le monde.

\- Oh, ne crois pas aux apparences, certains sont de ton côté, bien plus que tu ne le crois, assure Hermione en souriant. Mais il reste encore des questions à traiter… Une armée ne part pas sans entraînement ni armes, et il nous manque l'un et l'autre. Tout d'abord, il nous faut un professeur.

Harry réfléchit alors.

\- On peut demander à Lupin, non ? Sous couvert de préparer l'examen.

\- Tu n'y penses pas ? Il ne peut déjà pas venir à Poudlard… Non, j'ai une meilleure idée… Harry, tu es le meilleur que je connaisse dans le domaine de protection d'autrui, donc tu peux être qualifié pour cela.

Il manquait de s'étrangler en entendant cette proposition.

\- Quoi ?! Moi, bon professeur ? Tu dis ça pour rire ?

\- Je parle à celui qui a vaincu Quirrell, un Basilic, cent Détraqueurs, un dragon, et tant d'autres choses. D'accord, pas de façon toujours directe, mais tu l'as fait. Pour autre argument, tu sais créer des Patronus, c'est à la portée des septième année. Et puis, dans ce domaine… Bon, j'ai honte de dire ça, alors jure-moi de ne pas le répéter. Tu es meilleur que moi là-dedans.

Si les circonstances auraient été autres, Potter aurait ri, mais c'était bien sérieux. Alors, il étudia sérieusement la proposition.

\- Heu… Peut-être, mais… Je n'ai jamais enseigné…

\- Tu ne peux pas faire pire qu'Ombrage. Tu n'as qu'à montrer aux autres ce qu'il faut faire et expliquer la méthode. Un à un, tu les guides.

\- Oh… Je suis doué, mais pas plus qu'un autre… Bon, c'est vrai, je me débrouille bien… Il vaudra mieux que je le fasse, ce sera plus simple… Eh…

Il aurait fini sa phrase, si quelqu'un ne les avait pas dérangés. C'était Ron, les mains dans les poches. Il faisait une tête de dépressif.

\- Heu… Salut, fit Potter, timidement. Comment ça va, Ron ?…

\- Mouais… Vous savez, je viens de voir Ginny au stade. Elle est très bonne. Et je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi radieuse sur son balai.

Surpris de les voir leur reparler, aucun des deux ne répondit à Weasley.

\- Je vous dérange, hein ? Fallait le dire. Bon, je vous laisse entre amis, enfin, amis ou amoureux, je n'ai jamais trop su. Finalement, peut-être que ce disait Rita l'an dernier était vrai… Hermione, tu te consoles avec Harry quand tu n'as personne, c'est fou de voir à quel point tu changes vite de garçon. Ça se passe de commentaire.

Puis Ron rentrait dans son dortoir en traînant des pieds. Ça n'avait pas l'air d'aller. Leurs amis poussèrent un soupir en le voyant se morfondre ainsi.

\- Tu crois qu'on peut lui dire au sujet du groupe, demande Harry.

\- Pas maintenant, ce n'est qu'une idée, répond Hermione. Et… réfléchis bien à ton idée, elle peut être dangereuse.

\- Mais justement, réplique le sorcier à la cicatrice. Tu m'encourageras à aller là où je le dois et à le faire. C'est pour ça que je te confie toujours tout, tu es du meilleur conseil qui soit. Avec toi, je ne cours aucun risque et j'agis au mieux. Tes conseils sont précieux, c'est pour cela que je les recherche.

Hermione voulut répliquer quelque chose, mais elle ne trouvait rien du tout à répondre, sinon que se sentir surprise, par tant de confiance et d'assurance.


	9. Chapter 8

**8\. Demandez, vous aurez, écoutez, vous saurez**

Lors des jours qui achevèrent le mois de septembre, Hermione évita soigneusement de discuter avec Harry du projet abordé sur la prise du Ministère. Elle sentait bien que son ami allait encore partir dans des choses dangereuses, et elle n'en avait aucune envie.

Elle fut tentée de parler des ambitions de son ami à quelqu'un, mais sur qui pouvait-elle compter ? Ron ne leur parlant pas plus qu'avant, elle n'avait plus personne. Hermione avait pensé à Ginny, mais ces derniers temps, elle allait tant au stade s'entraîner, qu'elle ne la voyait plus du tout.

En pensant à cette solitude quelque peu forcée, Granger comprenait bien ce qu'Harry pouvait vivre. Plein de choses à dire, mais personne à qui les raconter. Elle ne savait pas vraiment à qui faire confiance. Si on excluait les pseudo-amis qui ont retourné leur veste, et les avaient abandonnés à la rentrée, il ne restait que peu de monde à qui elle pouvait parler.

D'abord, elle excluait d'office Ernie, trop indiscret, et Luna, qu'elle ne prenait pas au sérieux. Les jumeaux, il ne fallait pas trop y compter. Voici que maintenant, Hermione les surprend en train de vendre des Nougats Néansang à des sixième année. Il ne restait plus que Seamus, dont la directivité lui plaisait, et sa discrétion indéniable pouvant être fiable, bien que la préfète n'osait jamais ébruiter une affaire qui lui paraissait risquée.

C'était la seule personne qui restait. En rationnelle, Hermione préférait ne pas lui parler, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire confiance à quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait que peu. Toutefois, malgré tout, pendant presque une semaine, elle eut ce tenace, lourd et insistant ressenti, que d'aller lui en parler. Trouvant ça ridicule, elle éclipsa le signe. Mais en trois fois, la même journée, elle entendit parler de Seamus, par Ernie, qui racontait sa vie, elle l'avait vu rentrer et sortir de déjeuner sans le chercher, et en Potions, Rogue a mentionné son nom, pour vanter sa compétence à un Drago fainéant.

Sentant qu'elle n'avait pas trop le choix de toute façon, décida, même si cela pouvait être étrange pour Harry ou qui que cela soit, d'écouter son ressenti et d'aller voir celui-ci. Et puis, le groupe n'allait pas se créer tout seul, alors autant faire le premier pas, et prendre un risque. Même si au fond, elle hurlait de peur en y pensant. Prendre un risque ! Ce n'était pas rien ! Mais c'était ça ou rien du tout. Alors autant prendre cette iniative.

Ne pouvant pas lui parler à un autre endroit qu'aux cours - et c'était risqué de le faire, surtout que les professeurs pouvaient se montrer sévères - elle décida de faire autrement. Le mardi 1er octobre, elle prit Seamus à part dans le couloir avant le cours de Flitwick.

\- Tu veux me demander quelque chose, demande Finnegan, un sourcil levé.

\- Oui, sinon je ne te parlerai pas, réfléchis un peu, rétorque Hermione. C'est important. Quand es-tu disponible ?

Tout en grattant son menton fin, il marmonnait des horaires, comme s'il pensait tout haut.

\- Hé bien… Si c'est important, ce soir après dîner, tu peux me parler à la salle de cours d'Elwin l'Alchimiste. C'est au couloir des métamorphoses.

\- Je suis souvent passée par là, je sais où c'est. Mais pourquoi là-bas ? C'est loin de la Grande Salle, et c'est bien rare si quelqu'un y va, ce sont de vieilles salles de cours qu'on n'utilise plus depuis des années.

\- C'est surtout pour toi, que je propose un endroit désert, réplique Seamus. C'est que je préfère qu'on n'écoute pas à ce que tu as à dire, comme c'est important. Dépêche-toi de venir, parce que si tu n'es pas là, passée dix-neuf heures vingt, je pars et tu te retrouveras seule.

\- Très bien, sourit Hermione. Merci, Seamus.

La discussion fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Flitwick, plus irrité qu'à l'ordinaire.

\- On rentre, lance-il d'une voix énergique qui ne lui était pas habituelle.

Hermione comprit bien la mauvaise humeur de Flitwick. Derrière lui, venait d'arriver Ombrage, qui, comme par hasard, raccompagnait Harry à sa salle de cours. En effet, Harry avait eu un T à son contrôle, ce qu'elle estimait assez important pour lui faire perdre impunément son temps, et d'en ennuyer par la suite les professeurs du comportement de Potter. Dolores venait de raser son collègue du département des Sortilèges, d'être plus « sévère » avec Mr. Potter.

Le soir même, en mangeant seule, se préparant pour son rendez-vous, la Gryffondor savait déjà de quoi elle allait parler, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on allait lui dire entre temps.

Tandis qu'elle mangeait tranquillement ses pommes de terre au lard, Ginny accourut vers elle avec son balai à la main.

\- Youhou ! Salut Hermione !

\- Heu… Salut Ginny. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Angelina m'a fait passer les entraînements, je suis si bien avancée, qu'elle vient de me faire sortir en avance, pour faire travailler mes frères. Elle m'a dit que j'étais excellente ! Je suis contente ! Et de ton côté… Tu as un moment après dîner ? Harry voulait te dire quelque chose de très important.

Hermione manquait de vomir ses haricots verts. Maintenant ?! C'était une mauvaise plaisanterie ? Il fallait que ce soit pile à ce moment !

\- Heu… non. Non, je vois quelqu'un d'autre.

Ginny haussa les sourcils.

\- Ah bon ? Qui ça ?

\- Heu… Je vois Seamus Finnegan.

\- Seamus ?… Tu le trouves gentil, finalement…

\- Oui… oui, il est gentil. Quoi ?… Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?…

Ginny eut un sourire un peu trop prononcé. Elle devait se faire des idées et comprendre très bien qu'Hermione cachait quelque chose.

\- Je vais prévenir Harry. Ne t'en fais pas. Si tu veux rester avec Finnegan plus longtemps, tu le peux… Fred et George vont nous présenter leur nouvelle trouvaille, les Petits-Fours Tourndeloeil.

Puis elle s'en allait aussitôt dit cela, souriant de son petit air suffisant, ce qui fit enrager Hermione. Ginny avait dû se faire des idées, vu son ton gêné. Sans doute pensait-elle qu'elle voulait sortir avec Seamus. Tant pis, elle pouvait penser ce qu'elle voulait, elle était bien loin du compte. Tout en ruminant à ce sujet, elle remarquait qu'encore, Fred et George, malgré ses avertissements, continuent de faire les malins, avec leurs bonbons qui pètent sur le feu. Pourtant, les jumeaux ont reçu de leur mère une Beuglante. La préfète se demandait quoi faire, surtout qu'elle commençait à penser ces deux-là comme vraiment désespérants.

Sitôt le reste du dîner ingurgité, Hermione s'essuya la bouche avec une serviette et se leva de table pour aller rejoindre son rendez-vous. Elle regarda en chemin sa montre. Elle était à l'heure, il était pile dix-neuf heures, et le couloir n'était plus très loin. Mais une fois sur place, après avoir bien couru, elle le retrouva en tant de s'impatienter en regardant une montre à gousset.

\- Désolée, je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer, fit la préfète, fatiguée de sa course.

\- Pas grave… Tu es là, finalement. Rusard et Miss Teigne ne passent jamais par ici, je suis tranquille… On va marcher, tu vas m'expliquer…

En marchant dans le couloir des enchantements, après deux banalités sur le dîner et l'heure, il était temps de parler de choses plus discrètes. Hermione prit une grande inspiration. Elle n'allait pas parler en détail de ce projet, mais de ce qu'il pouvait savoir sans s'en inquiéter.

\- N'y allons pas par quatre chemins… C'est à propos d'Harry. Tu m'as dit un jour que tu hésitais sur la version du Ministère sur la mort de Cedric.

\- C'est la simple vérité… Beaucoup le disent, remarque Finnegan. Et ?

\- Et je me demandais, si tu connaissais d'autres personnes qui partagent ce point de vue. Pour l'aider dans cette situation. Qui le croient, et qui seraient disposés à l'écouter, pas à l'éviter.

Devant cette étrange demande, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire.

\- … Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? Si tu me prends à part pour me demander ça, c'est sans doute parce que tu prépares quelque chose de peu recommandable.

Hermione ne vacilla pas. Elle se contenta de continuer sa demande.

\- Je veux que la vérité soit faite, pour Harry et pour le monde entier. Si Voldemort est vraiment de retour, le monde être prêt, sinon il sera trop tard quand il aura recouvert sa vraie puissance.

Seamus écarquilla les yeux en tremblant, en voyant qu'elle avait le courage de prononcer son prénom à voix haute. Ce fait semblait faire toute la différence, bien que malgré sa fougue, Finnegan restait un timide et avait du mal à répondre.

\- Mais Hermione, ça, ce n'est pas ton problème, c'est celui de Potter… C'est gentil de l'aider, mais personne ne partage ce point de vue. Personne n'a envie de risquer sa vie et sa réputation pour une cause obscure.

En voulant répliquer, Hermione s'aperçut qu'elle avait mal amené le sujet.

\- Ce n'est pas ça que je veux faire ! Je parle de faire un groupe. C'est lié à Ombrage. Elle ne nous apprend rien pour nous défendre, et c'est la vérité, que ce nous attend dehors n'est pas aussi rose qu'elle le dit, ou qu'elle le montre par ses tenues fantaisistes. Je cherche des personnes, pour ne serait-ce que les aider à se défendre convenablement, ou à réussir leurs examens. Imaginons qu'Harry mente et tout ça… On peut au moins apprendre aux autres à se défendre et à réussir leurs examens, puisque Ombrage ne peut pas nous aider dessus !

\- Ah, j'avais compris autre chose, répond-il, amusé. Dans ce cas, ce sera plus simple. Je connais bien du monde qui est mécontent des cours d'Ombrage.

\- Qui donc ? Pour animer le groupe, nous avons besoin de membres.

\- J'avais compris, merci, un groupe par définition est composé de plusieurs personnes. Pour te répondre… Dean, serait très intéressé… les jumeaux Weasley aussi… Je ne sais pas à Serdaigle, mais à Poufsouffle, Ernie et Susan en parlent sans cesse… Je connais aussi des Serpentard, mais je ne crois pas que vous en voudrez, vous, les Gryffondor. Je n'ai changé mes mentalités, que sur un… un profond changement, que j'ai opéré en rencontrant quelques uns d'entre eux… Je sais ce qu'on peut en penser.

\- Ça dépend, du moment que ce n'est pas Drago Malefoy, ça me va, répond la préfète. Si toutes les maisons de Poudlard pouvaient être unifiées, ce serait mieux. J'avais pensé à Nott, il est très sérieux… Heu, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

Seamus la regardait comme s'il venait de l'insulter de Sang-de-Bourbe.

\- Ça se voit que tu ne le connais pas. Son père est Mangemort.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux.

\- Mr. Nott est un Mangemort ?

\- Mon beau-père m'a dit ça un jour. Mais même s'il n'avait rien dit à ce sujet, je saurais quand même qu'Humbertus Nott est un débauché notoire. Il se fait toutes les femmes qu'il rencontre. Ma mère sait de quoi elle parle, sa sœur a eu le malheur d'aller à une de ses soirées.

Granger ne savait même quoi dire. On lui balançait ça, comme ça.

\- Mais Theodore est peut-être… moins vil que son père.

\- N'y pense pas, il déteste Harry, et le trahira à la première occasion, réplique le Gryffondor. Il en a déjà dit beaucoup de mal ces années précédentes, toutes les fois où nous nous étions supportés, lors des cours en commun avec les Serpentard. Il lorgne tout le monde avec dédain et écoute tout ce qui se dit. C'est très désagréable. Et quand il n'est pas désagréable, il est inquiétant… Sous ses airs insensibles, se cachent une grande cruauté. C'est du moins l'impression qu'il me donne.

\- Oui, il est peu loquace, remarque Hermione. Mais cruel, pas jusque là…

\- Si tu le voyais, parfois, grimace Finnegan. Il est rusé comme un renard. Drago ne sait rien du tout, mais Theodore l'espionne et se souvient de tout, tout, tout ce qu'il dit. Cela ne serait pas bien méchant, par contre, quand tu vois qu'il répète des choses à son père, à Rogue et à d'autres… Nott est très sournois, tu ne devrais rien lui dire, il est dangereux. Tu veux d'un type comme ça dans ton groupe, toi ?

Hermione ne dit mot. Elle était stupéfaite d'apprendre tout cela.

\- J'en apprends des nouvelles… Bien sûr que non, ce genre de personnes, je m'en passe sans problème… Y a-il d'autres Serpentard avec qui on peut se lier ? Pas des Mangemorts, évidemment.

\- Qui pourraient venir avec vous ?… Mh… Ah… Je connais quelqu'un qui serait intéressé. En plus, il veut travailler dans la Brigade, donc un peu d'entraînement l'aidera beaucoup. C'est Adrian Pucey.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Ah, lui. Mais elle se demandait s'il était capable de suivre un comité chalereux, quand lui ne l'était pas.

\- Hm ? Il n'est pas dans l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison, lui ?

\- Si, il est Poursuiveur. Je sais qu'il sera prompt à vous rejoindre. Il déteste Ombrage et il doit passer ses examens en la matière pour être Brigadier : il veut donc avoir les meilleures notes.

\- Il n'essaiera pas de se retourner contre Harry ?

\- Ce n'est pas son genre, remarque Seamus. Depuis le temps que je le connais, s'il aurait voulu se retourner contre moi, les occasions n'ont pas manqué, mais il restait indifférent à tout ce qui se disait sur mon compte. Le temps m'a prouvé qu'il était de valeur. Si tu veux, je peux lui en toucher un mot.

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il m'aime beaucoup. Je l'ai croisé trois fois, il semblait froid, sans aucune discussion, et un peu méprisant.

\- C'est des airs qu'il se donne. Il cache sa sensibilité. Je t'assure que l'extérieur diffère souvent de l'intérieur, et ce n'est pas en voyant trois fois des personnes à la volée qu'on les définit. Et, sérieusement, Hermione… Je suis Gryffondor. Tu sais ce qu'on pense des Serpentard. Si vraiment il n'en vaudrait pas la peine, je ne t'en aurai pas parlé, ou bien pas de cette façon.

Perplexe, la Gryffondor se disait que c'était risqué, mais il valait bien prendre le risque maintenant. Surtout que le groupe n'était pas encore mis en place définitivement. Et puis, peu importe les préjugés, l'important est de trouver du soutien, et fiable. Harry n'irait pas rejeter quelqu'un à sa propre cause.

\- Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée que toutes les maisons de Poudlard soient réunies… Mais je t'en prie, sois discret. Je te fais confiance.

\- Je sais qu'on ne donne pas ceci à la légère. J'ai du mal à donner la mienne, d'ailleurs… Très bien, pour te remercier de ta confiance, ce trésor rare, je te dirai sa réponse d'ici demain soir.

Anxieuse de se remettre à un hasard très incertain, Hermione décida de laisser faire les choses, même avec appréhension, car ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Ensuite, elle demandait quelque chose qui la préoccupait.

\- Bien, agis à ta guise. Mais il y a une chose qui m'intrigue, tu te promènes souvent ici ? Tu sembles exactement savoir où tu te diriges.

\- Je sors souvent la nuit, c'est agréable de se balader à Poudlard quand plus personne ne rôde. C'est une ambiance mystérieuse, et c'est si calme. Je trouve qu'il est agréable de se retrouver seul, de temps en temps… Je suis mal à l'aise en société, je le suis mieux quand personne n'est dans le coin, et cela n'arrive que la nuit, malheureusement.

\- Une fois Poudlard visité de fond en comble, on en perd le goût de la visite. Ça fait en plus quatre ans et un mois que tu vis dans ce château. N'as pas déjà tout vu entre temps ?

Seamus eut un rire en entendant ça.

\- Certainement pas ! J'en découvre encore des secrets. On n'a jamais fini de s'amuser avec ce château. Il y a bien des pièces secrètes ici, même un tunnel qui mène jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard. Depuis, j'y vais chaque mois, pour faire le plein de bonbons, quand les autres ne se contentent qu'une fois par trimestre.

Hermione, en entendant l'allusion aux pièces secrètes, se sentit curieuse. Harry devait trouver un local secret où s'installer avec son groupe. Peut-être que le Gryffondor a trouvé l'endroit idéal dans ses vagabondages nocturnes ?

\- Une dernière chose… Connais-tu un endroit où nous serons tranquille pour nous exercer aux sorts ? Il nous faudrait une grande pièce secrète, où nous pourrions nous réunir, sans être remarqués.

Finnegan se gratta encore le menton un moment. Il réfléchissait à un endroit de sa connaissance, et cela prit un petit moment.

\- Oui, il y a bien un grand nombre de passages secrets, mais Rusard les connaît déjà. En plus, certains sont à sens unique, et si vous les prenez, vous serez bien embêtés pour en ressortir. Quand aux pièces secrètes… Il y a un endroit ici, qui se nomme la Salle sur Demande…

\- La… quoi ?

\- La Salle sur Demande. Elle est incartable, soit impossible à trouver si quelqu'un y est déjà, et il y a une sorte de « méthode » à utiliser pour y aller. C'est mon beau-père qui la connaissait, à la base. Un jour, il cherchait simplement à retrouver un livre, une idiotie du genre, et il a ruminé plusieurs fois cette pensée avant de tomber sur une salle perdue du château. Elle contenait exactement ce qu'il désirait.

\- Une tel endroit existe, demande Hermione, sourcils levés. Ici ?

\- Tu as bien entendu. Je peux te la montrer, si tu le veux. La salle te donne exactement ce que tu demandes. À quelques exceptions près.

\- Si je veux y aller, demande Hermione, je n'ai qu'à… le vouloir ?

Finnegan eut un rire en entendant ceci.

\- Tu n'as qu'à demander pour obtenir, c'est un principe universel ! C'est enseigné autant dans la religion qu'à l'école. La Salle te protégera indéfinement, personne ne peut rentrer dedans, si tu y es déjà.

\- Mais c'est parfait ! C'est en plus d'être un abri sûr, c'est une mine de trésors qu'on n'a qu'à demander, c'est cela ?

En entendant cela, son collègue préfet grimaçait en regardant ailleurs, perplexe. Il pensait à quelque chose.

\- Oui, mais… Ne demande pas n'importe quoi non plus. J'ai tenté pour ma part, de demander une idiotie : j'étais furieux contre Flitwick un jour à cause d'une sale note, et j'ai demandé bêtement qu'il se fasse manger par une horde de goules. J'étais bien puni au final.

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'ai demandé à avoir des goules, je les ai eues pour moi, et Flitwick n'en a rien eu du tout, explique le Gryffondor. Je m'en suis sorti, la Salle m'a pardonné, car elle n'a plus jamais sorti les goules. Mais j'ai appris à mes dépends, qu'on ne peut pas souhaiter le mal aux autres, sans le recevoir en double pour soi. Ma haine n'a blessé que moi, au final. Je te conseille de ne pas suivre cet exemple.

Hermione, écoutant cette anecdote, hochait la tête, pensive. Bien sûr, elle n'aurait rien demandé de pareil, n'ayant pas besoin de souhaiter quoi que ce soit de mal. Elle retenait l'histoire pour plus tard.

Pendant qu'elle y pensait, Finnegan, aussi discret que très observateur et très curieux, demanda :

\- Au fait… je vais peut-être me mêler de ce qui ne me concerne pas… Mais Harry parle beaucoup à Chang, non ?…

\- Heu… Oui, souvent… Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Comme ça… Hm ! Si il veut lui parler… Tant mieux, tant mieux… Mais elle n'est… Pas très fréquentable…

\- Tu n'apprécies pas Cho Chang ? Je la connais, mais on m'en dit le plus grand bien.

Seamus regardait avec stupeur Hermione un moment, comme si elle l'avait insulté. Après un moment de silence de sa part, que la préfète sentit comme un froid glacial entre eux, le Gryffondor répondait, très gêné :

\- Oh, je sais, elle est aimable avec d'autres personnes, grimace Finnegan. Elle, c'est à peine si elle supporte de me voir dans les couloirs. Elle me déteste et me parle mal, et alors que je n'ai rien fait ! M'enfin, certains peuvent la trouver sympathique, oui…

\- Tu n'as pas l'air de la trouver sympathique du tout, en tout cas.

\- Ah, oui, elle est désagréable, je garde mes distances. La moutarde me monte très, très vite au nez… Il ne vaut mieux jamais que m'énerve, ma famille a peur de moi quand ça m'arrive… Je ne sais pas qui t'a dit qu'elle est adorable, mais il ne doit pas la connaître, Chang a la langue perfide. Elle est méchante… Un peu comme ma mère… Quand elle trouve quelqu'un à rabaisser, c'est une vraie garce. Je sais de quoi je parle…

\- Vraiment ? Elle n'a pas l'air si méchante que ça de prime abord.

\- Ah, parce que tu crois que les vrais méchants se montrent détestables de prime abord, demande Seamus, agacé. Mis à part les rares personnes comme Tu-Sais-Qui, les méchants dont on parle sont souvent ceux qui cachent leur méchanceté et se font passer pour aimables.

Hermione allait répondre, sonnée par cette déclaration, tandis que Seamus la coupa dans son élan :

\- Tu veux visiter la Salle sur Demande ? Tant que tu ne veux pas souhaiter une horde de goules à qui que ce soit, je peux te la montrer. Alors ?…

Pendant que la Gryffondor se perdait dans ses pensées, Hermione se mit à réfléchir la proposition. Qu'avait-elle à perdre ? Et puis… oui, ses intentions seraient pures. Elle voulait aider Harry, aider d'autres aussi à progresser. C'était ça, le but.

\- Très bien, Seamus, je veux visiter cette Salle. Elle a des horaires ?

\- Tu y vas quand tu veux, répond-il. Elle prend en compte les demandes, et pas l'heure qu'il est. Je peux te la montrer demain soir, avant le couvre-feu, à la même heure qu'aujourd'hui.

Pour voir si Hermione pouvait faire confiance à Finnegan - surtout qu'un rendez-vous seuls la nuit, passe encore, mais dans une salle peu fréquentable, encore moins - elle allait utiliser son joker.

\- Je peux faire venir des amis ?

\- Oui, s'ils ont de bonnes intentions, répond Seamus. Je te rappelle que la Salle n'est pas gentille si tu ne l'es pas d'abord en t'y approchant.

\- Je compte faire venir… Harry et Ginny Weasley. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non, ça ira. Les amis de mes amis sont mes amis…

Hermione hocha la tête. Marché conclu. Elle en connaissait qui allaient être ravis.

En rentrant à la Salle commune de Gryffondor, Hermione eut encore une mauvaise surprise. Voilà que les incorrigibles cancres se remettaient à faire des siennes. Katie Bell venait de tomber raide morte sur le sol, et Alicia Spinnet, après avoir mangé un petit muffin, se mit à tourner des yeux avant de sombrer dans le coma, sous les yeux de la préfète. Angelina et les jumeaux, comme en scientifiques qui étudiaient des cobayes, firent leurs commentaires sur l'efficacité des Petits-Fours Tournedeloeil, tandis qu'Harry et Ginny, encore en robe de Quidditch, regardaient avec curiosité la scène.

\- Mais que faites-vous, encore ?!

Fred et George cessèrent de rire. Le clone de leur mère venait de rentrer à la maison, et pas pour rire avec eux.

\- Je vous ai dit d'arrêter ! Voilà que vous empoisonnez les membres de votre propre équipe de Quidditch, maintenant ! C'est stupide !

\- Tu arrives simplement au mauvais moment, encore une fois, grimace Fred. Tu devrais savoir ce qu'on fait, avant de juger aussi hâtivement. On faisait juste des affaires avec Katie.

\- Oui, continue George. Elle voulait sécher son cours de Botanique, alors elle voulait tester quelques échantillons.

\- Mais elles ont des A.S.P.I.C., réplique Hermione. Vous êtes tombées à ce point si bas que vous êtes réduites à acheter des poisons qui vous rendent ridicule, tout ça pour ne pas aller en cours ?! Mais vous avez quel âge ?! Vous pouviez choisir vos matières, en plus, pourquoi vous vous en plaignez après ?!

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, réplique Angelina qui était là. Chourave a voulu nous présenter des Tueurs des Champs, et Katie ne veut pas mourir. C'est intelligent.

\- Nous n'avons pas la même définition du mot « intelligence », Angelina, c'est certain, coupe la Gryffondor, froidement. Vous deux, filez ! Je vais encore écrire un mot à vos parents.

\- Hé, lance Fred, irrité. C'est notre mère, pas la tienne ! Et lâche-nous un peu ! Tu es énervante à la fin !

\- Laisse, Hermione est comme McGonagall, c'est sa fille cachée, en fait, je suis sûre qu'elle a déposé sa fille chez les Granger pour cacher sa vraie identité, et pour ne pas révéler à Dumbledore qu'ils ont eu un enfant ensemble, ou plutôt, un démon, répond George, tendu. Filons, avec elle dans les parages, pas moyen de faire des affaires tranquillement.

Et ils partirent tous deux à la hâte. Hermione se mit alors à pousser un profond soupir, avant de lancer à Alicia et à Katie un charme de Soulagement qui les sortit de leur torpeur. Angelina, qui sentait l'air mauvais par ici, s'en alla sans se faire prier, tandis que les deux Attrappeuses de Gryffondor, dans les vapes, préféraient justement aller à l'infirmerie pour soulager leur migraine.

\- Non mais vraiment… Chaque jour qui passe, les jumeaux nous prouvent qu'on peut tomber encore plus bas dans le fossé de la bêtise humaine. Je me demande jusqu'où on peut tomber avec eux.

Elle se tourna alors vers Harry et Ginny, qui riaient de ses réflexions.

\- L'entraînement s'est bien passé pour vous ?… Enfin, pour toi, Harry, Ginny a fini plus tôt aujourd'hui.

Le sorcier à la cicatrice, souriant et ambigu, la fixait d'un air amusé, en répondant d'une voix lente et exaspérante :

\- Très bien, on s'améliore. Tu rentres tard, le couvre-feu n'allait pas tarder.

Hermione, surprise, regardait alors machinalement l'heure sur la pendule de la Grande Salle, à côté de la cheminée. Ah oui. Neuf heures moins cinq. Alors, la préfète fut soulagée de voir qu'elle est rentrée à temps. En effet, le couvre-feu est une invention de Poudlard parmi les plus déplaisantes. Passé neuf heures, tout le monde doit être au lit, sinon la punition tombe. Comme Rusard n'a aucune pitié avec les promeneurs nocturnes, et qu'il n'est pas exclu qu'un professeur se cache aussi dans les couloirs, c'était un horaire particulièrement observé à Poudlard.

Alors que la préfète y repensait, Harry, suspicieux, dit d'un ton traînant :

\- Tu es resté longtemps à parler avec Seamus. Ça devait aller entre vous.

Vu le sourire de Ginny qui en disait long et le regard moqueur d'Harry, Hermione grimaçait encore. Voilà maintenant qu'ils croient qu'elle a un nouveau petit copain. Elle aurait mille fois préféré parler de Krum que de parler d'un soupçon aussi ridicule. Il serait davantage avec Luna qu'avec elle, vu comment il en parlait gentiment. Et voici qu'ils se faisaient des films sur elle.

\- Ce n'est pas mon petit ami, arrêtez tout de suite.

\- Vraiment, demande Harry, moqueur. J'ai des doutes, vu le cadre de votre rencontre. La nuit, dans un couloir… C'est entre le romantique et le gothique, qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Ne joue pas avec ça. Si tu veux tant savoir, c'était par rapport à toi.

Soudain, le sorcier perdit de son ironie pour passer à l'inquiétude.

\- De moi ? Pourquoi tu vas parler de moi à… à lui ? Et la nuit, en plus ?

\- « Lui », tu le connais depuis cinq ans, il a un prénom, il s'appelle Seamus, rectifie Hermione. Écoute bien : j'avais raison de suivre mon intuition. Je lui ai parlé de ton idée. Et il m'a parlé d'un endroit où nous tous pourrions nous entraîner à la magie. Incartable, indétectable. Et il connaît quelques personnes qui seraient intéressées par ton idée. Il va me montrer cette salle dimanche soir. Vous voulez venir avec moi ?

Elle raconta à Harry et Ginny, le procédé de la Salle sur Demande. Soudain, Harry poussa une exclamation.

\- Ah ! Cette salle ! Oui, je la connais !

\- C'est vrai, demandèrent les filles d'une seule voix.

\- Oui ! Enfin… Pas moi, mais Dumbledore. Lui aussi l'a trouvée quand il avait un besoin pressant. Il a obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Il a trouvé donc, cette fameuse Salle sur Demande. C'est parfait, Hermione ! Nous venons de trouver l'endroit où notre groupe n'a plus qu'à se réunir.

\- Super, répondit Ginny, joyeuse. Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver des membres. Et on est déjà bien partis sur le sujet !… Attends une minute. Hermione, qui sont ces amis que connaît Seamus ?

La préfète grimaça aussitôt. Ah, oui. Il faudrait bien en parler un jour ou l'autre. Des Serpentard chez Gryffondor, ce serait une horreur, pensait-elle. Devant l'air soudain inquiet de ses amis, l'adolescente expliqua :

\- Hé bien, il pensait à quelques connaissances de Poufsouffle, de Serdaigle, et… Pucey, qui est à Serpentard. Il n'y a que lui, mais…

Soudain, Harry passa de l'allégresse à la rage, ce qui fut aussi surprenant que prévisible.

\- Tu rigoles ! Ce demi-troll ?! Sérieusement !

\- Pourquoi j'en étais sûre, dit Hermione pour elle.

Tandis que Ginny, surprise, n'osait rien dire, Potter, lui, insultait toute la généalogie de Serpentard jusqu'à Salazar Serpentard.

\- Ce sont des gens sales, pas fréquentables ! Ils vous voleraient des Gallions et oseraient demander de l'argent après ! Ils sont méchants, pas fiables, enfin… Hermione ! Tu es folle ! Et Seamus est fou aussi de les fréquenter ! Les Serpentard sont mauvais, ils ont ça dans le sang ! Je ne sais s'il est bleu, comme les nobles, mais il doit être au moins noir ou marron…

\- Harry, je t'en prie, réplique son amie, contrariée. L'important, c'est de trouver des membres, non ? S'ils sont fiables, c'est suffisant. Et puis, ils sont en septième année, ils doivent connaître un tas de sorts utiles.

\- Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Et je ne les aime pas !

Vu comment Potter s'emportait, ce serait non, et encore non, point final. Malgré tout, Ginny vient à la rescousse de son amie.

\- Fréquenter l'équipe de Quidditch de l'école me fait connaître celles de toutes les maisons. Alicia m'a dit que Pucey est froid, mais loyal à son capitaine. Tant que la cause est bonne, il reste sans rien dire. Et tu sais quoi ? Ce serait même mieux qu'il vient. Il peut nous informer de ce que font Malefoy, et ses copains Mangemorts.

L'intervention de Weasley, qu'Hermione sentait à la base inutile, allait finir par avoir un certain effet sur Potter, qui y réfléchissait.

\- Argh… Donner des cours à Adrian Pucey, un demi-troll que je défie chaque année au Quidditch, ça me semble ridicule. J'aurai l'air d'un niais à donner des cours à un ennemi. Je ne veux pas être pourfendu par lui par la suite, et par ma faute, en plus. Non merci.

\- Il ne te pourfendra qu'au Quidditch, assure Ginny, confiante. Écoute, Angelina elle-même - et tu sais ce qu'elle pense des Serpentard - avoue que c'est un bon gars. Alicia est sortie deux mois avec Pucey l'an dernier. Elle dit qu'il est un homme gentil ! Une Gryffondor ! Dire ça ! D'une Serpentard ! Tu imagines !

\- Ah oui, et pourquoi elle a rompu avec lui, alors, dit Harry, soupçonneux.

\- En fait, elle était sociable, et lui trop renfermé, ce qui a causé des problèmes dans leur couple, grimace Ginny. Il ne parlait jamais, cela la rendait folle. Donc ils ont rompu, mais elle dit elle-même qu'il était très gentil et précautionneux, enfin, en silence, mais il l'est en gestes.

\- Peut-être, dit Potter, négligent. Ginny, tu m'impressionnes. Quand tu veux défendre quelqu'un, on dirait que tu es au tribunal, en tant qu'avocate.

Flattée, Ginny eut un sourire idiot et un rire amusé. Pendant qu'Hermione la contemplait avec amusement, Harry réfléchissait à tout ça, perdu dans ses pensées. Il dit après un moment :

\- Bien, j'aurai à voir avec cette histoire de Serpentard, sinon le reste me va. Tu as raison, il n'est pas Drago, mais d'abord je veux vérifier qu'on ne craint rien à l'amener avec nous. Mais il me faudra réunir tout ce petit monde, et je ne peux pas le faire n'importe quand, on a des cours et des entraînements de Quidditch de partout. Il me faudrait un jour à ce sujet. J'ai pensé à la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. J'ai une idée d'où nous pouvons aller. Je ferai passer le message.

\- Oui, c'est une bonne idée, surtout que tout le monde a passé la troisième année, ils seront tous présents, remarque Ginny. À quelle date est la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard ?

\- Le vendredi 18 octobre, répond Hermione. Elle a été décalée plus tôt parce que Dumbledore devait préparer le Bal d'Halloween le 31.

Harry et Ginny eurent un grognement de satisfaction. Ce sera vite là.

\- Le message aura aussi le temps de passer, sourit Ginny. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à visiter cette Salle sur Demande. C'est demain soir, tu as dit ?

\- À vingt heures, salle d'Elwic l'Alchimiste. Si vous ne savez pas où c'est, je vous y mènerai. Attendez-moi dans la Salle commune après dîner.

\- Pour ma part, ça ne pose pas de problème, dit Weasley, réjouie.

\- À moi non plus, ajoute Potter, jovial. Tout est parfait.

Hermione eut un sourire. Son regard croisa un moment celui d'Harry, et il put lire dans son visage la profonde reconnaissance. Pour avoir vu ça ce soir, Granger se dit que suivre son instinct, pour une fois, lui a offert le plus beau des cadeaux. Tout allait pour le mieux !

Le lendemain, étant un mercredi, les premiers cours n'étant pas surveillés par Ombrage, les adolescents purent profiter du cours de Sortilèges de Flitwick, et du second cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques pour discuter entre eux. Bien évidemment, c'était toujours du même sujet.

\- Tu as réfléchi, pour le sujet du professorat, a demandé Hermione tout en observant de loin une Mimante dorée.

\- Oui, je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, bien que je souhaite partir du basique, explique Harry. Je ne sais pas vraiment le niveau des autres en la matière, donc je compte voir par où commencer.

\- Bien sûr, il vaut mieux débuter de là, acquiesce son amie.

Harry eut alors un sourire, puis il se détourna vers son pot. Par mégarde, il fit tomber son arrosoir. Il grimaça, surtout en voyant que personne ne se pressait pour l'aider, et que Justin en rajouta en se mettant, tout à coup, en marche à ce moment-là, et à percuter de plein fouet avec le pied l'arrosoir qui perdit de son eau en allant rouler jusqu'à Ron, plus loin dans la classe. En lançant un regard noir à Justin, qui l'ignora, Harry alla chercher l'arrosoir, mais avec un autre grand plaisir : Ron ne fit rien pour l'aider, ne le regardant pas, et en le laissant prendre l'arrosoir sans aide. Cela ne fit pas plaisir au sorcier à la cicatrice, et il le dit de suite à son amie en revenant à sa place.

\- Voici ceux qui sont supposés être « mes semblables », « mes camarades » et « des gens de mon âge ». Pffft… Mis à part toi, et les membres du Quidditch, personne ne m'adresse la parole. Mais bon. Sirius ne dit-il pas qu'il vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagné ? Et Ron, même s'il boude, je sais qu'il est de mon côté. On lui parlera du projet quand ?

\- Il vaut mieux qu'il vienne de lui-même, on ne va pas aller le chercher, puisqu'il ne veut plus nous voir, répond Hermione, d'un ton irrité. On ne va pas ramper devant lui, laisse-le où il est. Et il est énervant, ces derniers temps !

Et elle jeta un regard en biais à Lavande, qui parlait toujours avec Ron avec joie. Elle semblait sous son charme. Ces derniers temps, Weasley la séduisait en jouant un rôle, ce que la préfète trouvait pitoyable.

\- Ah tiens, et après, j'aguiche les hommes, hein, et toi, à côté, tu fais quoi, dit Hermione, furieuse. Tu parles de poésie aux filles ? Tu ramasses les trottoirs ?

Harry ne répondit pas à ce qu'elle disait, mais il fut surpris de voir son amie, d'habitude si douce, devenir aussi acerbe avec celui qui était pourtant un ami.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois, reprit Potter, un peu plus tard, que vous vous chamaillez. C'est encore Viktor qui vous titille, c'est ça ? Ça devient lourd.

\- Ah ! Merci, Dieu existe, enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend, grimace Granger. Tu vois, toi-même, tu dis que c'est ridicule. Regarde, je parle à Viktor et lui allume Lavande, ce qui n'est pas mieux !

\- Quoi, rougit aussitôt Ron. Je ne n'allumais pas Lavande du tout, voyons !

\- Hermione, tu ne devrais pas critiquer Ron sur le fait qu'il aille voir ailleurs, car de ton côté c'est étrange, remarque Harry, méfiant. C'est vrai que depuis que tu as parlé à Krum, tu sors sans cesse des sentiers battus pour parler à des purs inconnus.

\- J'aime la différence, c'est si instructif ! Pourquoi rester dans l'ignorance et ne pas découvrir d'autres façons de voir le monde, dit alors Hermione, lasse. Ron peut-être aime se contenter d'une routine ennuyeuse, mais pas moi !

Son ami ne répondit pas, mais on sentit très clairement une pointe de suspicion dans ses yeux faussement surpris. Il dirait qu'il ne reconnaissait plus son amie, comme si elle avait changé.

Ce soir-même, Hermione rentrait de l'arithmancie pour un cours de Divination avec Trelawney. Même si ce professeur ne l'aimait pas et le lui faisait savoir, il y avait Harry et Ernie avec elle dans ce cours. Elle ne s'ennuyait jamais avec eux, l'un étant aimable, et l'autre drôle.

Et ce cours, à l'occurrence, se passa mieux que d'habitude. À un contrôle théorique où il fallait citer les symbolismes d'éléments du rêve - un chat, une forêt, une femme, une voiture, etc. - elle avait eu un Optimal, et elle était la seule à avoir la moyenne chez les Gryffondor.

\- Alors, fit Trelawney, le ton calme, je dois avouer que je ne m'y attendais pas. Miss Granger, tenez.

Hermione, surprise, constatait avec stupeur que pour la première fois de sa vie, en Divination, elle avait eu un Optimal. Sa joie pour la journée et son estime pour Trelawney remonta alors d'un cran. Elle sourit, satisfaite. Dans le groupe, où il ne restait plus qu'Harry et Ernie - qui adorait se taper l'incruste, surtout si on ne lui avait pas demandé son avis - qui constataient avec aigreur leurs notes.

\- Je n'ai eu qu'un P, grimace Harry.

\- Un E, à peine, grogne Ernie. Je ne suis pas très content…

\- Tu rigoles, réplique le Gryffondor. Je serai radieux d'avoir eu un E, moi !

\- O pour moi, c'est la moyenne. J'ai travaillé six heures hier, pour ça…

Il regardait Ernie avec effroi, quand Hermione, satisfaite, rangeait son parchemin dans sa besace de sorcière. Elle va demander à son père d'acheter un cadre, pour qu'elle mette son contrôle dedans. Un O en Divination, les mots sont impuissants à décrire cette félicité absolue qu'elle ressentait.

Après avoir passé dans les rangs, et indiqué les pages du livre où se trouvaient les corrections, Trelawney annonça d'une voix tremblante que le sujet du cours allait changer, et qu'il fallait donc lui remettre vendredi le journal des rêves qu'elle avait demandé.

\- Nous allons passer à la chiromancie la semaine prochaine, annonce-elle. Nous étudirons les lignes de la main et ferons des prédilections. En attendant, nous allons revoir tous ensemble….

À ce même moment, la trappe de l'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas. C'était Ombrage, qui par un sortilège, fit une entrée à tout casser.

\- Oh, excusez mon retard,, fit Ombrage, mielleuse.

Elle était à peine rentrée en cours, qu'elle se mit à observer la tête de tous ceux qui étaient là.

\- Je n'allais quand même pas vous laisser toute seule, remarquait-elle d'une voix voluptueuse. Continuez de faire cours… Ah, vous avez eu des contrôles ? Voyons voir les notes…

Hermione, qui avait rangé sa copie depuis un moment, échappa à la vérification, mais Harry n'avait aucune envie de s'y plier. Il rangea à la hâte sa copie dans son sac, ce qui n'échappa pas à Ombrage.

\- Mr. Potter, que faites-vous ? Montrez-moi votre copie.

\- Non, madame.

\- Pardon ? Que dites-vous, dit-elle en tendant l'oreille vers elle, feignant d'avoir mal entendu.

\- Non, madame, je ne vous montrerai pas ma copie.

Ombrage fixa aussitôt Harry d'un air contrarié. Elle s'attendait à bien d'autres façons. Tout le monde fixa Potter avec avidité. Bien sûr, la retenue allait tomber, on le sentait. Parvati ne tenait plus en place, elle commençait même à ricaner tout bas avec Lavande. Ron, par contre, était horrifié de ce qu'il voyait, et ne riait pas aux plaisanteries de ses nouvelles amies.

\- Vraiment ? Vous savez ce qui vous attend si vous ne le faites pas ?

\- Quelque chose de très déplaisant, j'ose supposer, vous connaissant.

\- Vous commencez à me connaître, monsieur Potter. Comme vous montrez une fois de plus le mauvais exemple, je retire cinquante points à Gryffondor.

Les mouvements de protestations redoublèrent. Harry, choqué, ne comprenait pas d'où venait cette peine. De l'autre côté, satisfaite, Ombrage, qui se délectait de la colère qu'elle faisait s'abattre sur l'élève. Elle venait de leur retirer en une seconde tout ce qui fut amassé en deux semaines de travail intensif, juste parce qu'elle n'a pas vu une note à un contrôle ! Et ça la fait rire, en plus.

Heureusement, Ombrage ne donna plus signe de vie après cet événement. Elle allait se retourner sur son pouf préféré au fond de la salle, et avec le même comportement idiot, observait les gens pour tout noter de ce qui se faisait sous son nez. Cela convenait à tout le monde au final, bien que le cours fut bien pourri par la suite. Les Gryffondor, si on excepte Ron, furent très ravis de quitter la salle en insultant Harry et en colère. Ombrage, mauvaise, sourit à Potter pour se moquer de lui, et partit satisfaite. De son côté, Trelawney, servile, restait en arrière, en regardant le sorcier à la cicatrice, inquiète de sa réaction, tout en disant d'une voix faussement mystique :

\- Hm, vous avez fait du bon travail. Je vais vous mettre, disons… vingt points, Mr. Potter. Pour votre bienséance lors du cours.

Puis aussitôt, elle s'enfuit sans demander son reste dans une salle à côté de la sienne, où elle ne se rendait que pour chercher des boules de cristal ou des jeux de tarot usés. En voyant ça, la préfète eut de la compassion pour son professeur, finalement pas si mauvaise que ça, quand Harry, lui, fut considérablement calmé de ce cadeau surprise. Il sortit de la salle en dernier avec son amie Granger, qui l'attendait en bas, le temps qu'il ait fini de ranger ses affaires, pour le soutenir.

\- Quand même, fit Hermione à voix basse. Certains sont satisfaits d'avoir passé une bonne journée, elle, elle est satisfaite quand elle a bien rabaissé son monde. Elle n'a pas le droit de retirer tant de points pour ça !

Elle défendait son ami avec vigueur, ce qui le calmait considérablement, car il n'avait aucune envie de crier ou de s'énerver de quelque façon. Dans les couloirs, Hermione continuait à le défendre :

\- Elle est peu gênée de te mettre des centaines de retenues. D'ailleurs, que fais-tu là-bas avec elle ?

\- Rien, répond Harry, tristement.

\- Rien ? Comment ça, rien ?

\- Ah, excuse-moi, j'aurai dû dire « Perdre du temps ». Parce que tout ce que je fais avec Ombrage en retenue, c'est d'écrire des lignes jusqu'à pas d'heure, et de supporter ses réflexions et moqueries. En plus, ce qu'elle me demande d'écrire est irritant…

\- Quelles sont ces lignes à recopier, pour qu'elles soient si irritantes ?

\- En somme, je passe des heures à écrire « Je suis pathétique », « Je suis un criminel », « Je ne mérite pas qu'on me traite si bien », « Je ne dois pas mentir » ou « Je suis misérable ». Et elle envoie ça à Fudge après, de ce qu'elle dit. Et si je n'écris pas assez vite, elle envoûte la plume que je tiens pour me laisser des marques profondes qui saignent après, pour me punir de ne pas obéir.

Harry soupira an baissant la tête, quand Hermione écarquilla les yeux en n'en revenant pas.

\- QUOI ! Elle te demande d'écrire ça ?! Mais… C'est de l'humiliation, pas des lignes à faire ! Elle exagère !

\- Je te rassure, je ne prends pas ça au sérieux, je ne suis ni misérable, ni pathétique, ni menteur. Cela me rend juste furieux de voir que maintenant, j'écrirai peut-être « Je suis désobéissant » jusqu'à pas d'heure. Et que j'ai des devoirs à faire dont je ne pourrai pas faire une ligne, faute de temps, et avec des doigts engourdis. Je crois qu'elle le fait exprès, j'y ai pensé. Elle sait qu'on a beaucoup de devoirs, non seulement elle m'empêche de les faire, mais elle m'engourdit les doigts avec les siens.

Même si Harry fut plutôt calme, Hermione ne l'était pas vraiment, et tenta de se calmer en apaisant son irritation mentale par des respirations profondes, et allait dîner avec son collègue, jusqu'à ce qu'alors, à sa surprise, elle remarque Ernie qui attentait patiemment devant la Grande Salle, qui regardait un peu partout d'un air inquiet. En voyant Harry et Hermione arriver, il haussa les sourcils, et les interpella bruyamment pour leur parler.

\- Hé, Potter, ne t'énerve pas pour Ombrage, dit-il alors aussitôt. Elle est odieuse avec tout le monde. Elle prend tous les Poufsouffle comme des crétins finis, vu comment elle nous parle doucement et en articulant bien, comme si nous étions limités mentalement. J'en viens à regretter le faux Maugrey de l'année dernière. Ne t'énerve pas pour elle comme la dernière fois, elle s'enfonce toute seule sans se fouler !… Heu, salut, je dois y aller…

Et il disparut aussitôt dans la Grande Salle pour manger, sans dire au revoir. Si Harry était surpris de telles manières, il apprécia aussi cette attention. Bien que silencieux, il comprit vite la raison de la fuite de MacMillan. La plupart des élèves qui passaient le regardaient étrangement, ainsi que le Poufsouffle au passage. Il comprit qu'en théorie, il était vu comme étrange pour la majorité, de lui parler. Comme s'il était à fuir où à considérer autrement de tous les autres.

Voyant la gêne de Potter, Hermione attendit que les élèves finirent de les dévisager comme des bêtes curieuses, tout en le regardant en biais pour guetter un signe de colère à immédiatement stopper, voulant que son ami reste heureux et non pas déprimé. Mais alors qu'Harry restait figé, ce qui l'inquiétait, cette dernière dit :

\- Hermione, est-ce qu'Ernie de notre côté ?

\- Pas qu'un peu de ce qu'il m'a dit, répond son amie.

\- Je commence à apprécier ce genre d'attention, j'ai souvent droit à l'inverse, cela fait plaisir de voir qu'il reste des personnes de cœur dans ce monde. Tu viens ? J'ai un petit creux. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas en colère. Je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour. Je tiens aux personnes comme toi, comme tu le vois, il y en a peu.

Hermione ne dit mot à son tour, mais cela lui réchauffa le cœur de voir que son ami a mis de bonnes résolutions, en plus d'être attentionné à elle aussi.

Après dîner, Hermione finit de manger, et repartit dans leur salle commune et se remirent à travailler, ou plutôt, à discuter tout en feignant de travailler, pendant quelques temps. Vers huit heures moins le quart, Ginny, qui les avait rejoint entre temps, remarqua l'heure, et Hermione rangea aussitôt à la hâte son parchemin pour aller avec les autres à la salle d'Elwin l'Alchimiste. Ils vérifièrent bien sur leur passage que Rusard était ailleurs, ce qui fut facilement constatable avec la Carte du Maraudeur qu'avait emmené Harry.

Ce dernier a même pensé à prendre sa cape, car ce n'était pas rien que de se promener dans les couloirs à huit heures du soir. Si on était clément avec les première année encore peu habitués au protocole de l'école, on ne pardonnait pas à un vieux de la vieille de rôder dans les couloirs une heure avant cette période détestée de Poudlard, que l'on nommait le couvre-feu. À cette heure, il fallait rester dans son dortoir, et n'en pas sortir. Rusard et sa chatte Miss Teigne se promenaient dans les couloirs, traquant tous ceux qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête. Et quand il en saississait un dehors à cette heure, il était aussi sévère que ridicule, et il fallait purger son étourderie par des retenues à trier les fiches de son cabinet, ce qui était d'un ennui rare. Cela expliquait que personne n'osait sortir le soir, et qu'Harry prenait ses précautions. Il était passé à côté de Rusard dans les couloirs, et pas qu'une seule fois.

Mais heureusement, Rusard était très inefficace, et sa chatte Miss Teigne étant toujours aux mêmes endroits, et il suffisait de les retenir pour ne pas y aller. Il fut aisé, surtout avec la Carte du Maraudeur, de les éviter, et d'arriver à la salle d'Elric l'Alchimiste. Là-bas, ils ne trouvèrent personne, ce qui fit manquer de croire à Hermione que Seamus les avait oubliés. Mais quand Ginny poussa un cri strident, la préfète comprit qu'il avait juste utilisé un sortilège d'Invisibilité pour se fondre dans le décor. De sa baguette, le Gryffondor sortait du vide, tout à coup, en se tapotait la tête pour dissiper l'espèce de liquide transparent qui lui faisait prendre la couleur du décor.

\- RAAAAAAAAAH ! Un fantô… Argh !

\- Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, vous auriez dû voir votre tête, rit Seamus, hilare.

\- C'est pas marrant, j'ai eu peur, réplique Ginny, en colère.

\- Joli, c'est un sortilège d'Invisibilité, non, demande Harry avec intérêt.

\- Oui, je l'ai appris il y a deux ans. Très pratique pour échapper à votre mère qui veut encore vous seriner. Je dois remercier beaucoup Dean de m'avoir trouvé la formule quelque part, ça a ses avantages. Désolé, Weasley.

\- Espèce de malade, répond Ginny avec un ton grincheux. La prochaine fois que tu apparais comme un Inferi, tu vas t'en prendre une, tu vas voir !

\- Tu m'apprendras ce sort, demande alors Hermione, intéressée.

L'idée d'apparaître devant Fred et George tout d'un coup de la même façon, avec un sourire à la Ombrage, pour leur faire peur, était très tentante.

\- Oui, si tu veux, mais pas ce soir, répond le Gryffondor. On a autre chose de prévu.

Seamus, d'un air calme, examinait qui était venu lui rendre visite. Voyant que tous étaient là, il leur répondit de sa voix habituelle : un peu saccadée mais assez aiguë pour être entendue au loin.

\- Bonsoir à vous deux.

\- Bonsoir, malappris, lance Weasley, furieuse.

\- Oui, c'est ça, bonsoir, lance Harry, un peu impatient. Allez, finissons-en vite, sais-tu où se trouve cette Salle sur Demande ?

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas poli en ce moment, boude Seamus, l'air froissé.

Harry allait répliquer, mais Finnegan ravala sa colère aussitôt pour leur dire juste après :

\- La Salle est au sixième étage. Suivez-moi.

Sur ce, ils se mirent en route. Avec un Lumos bien lancé, le Gryffondor pouvait illuminer le chemin devant lui bien mieux que les chandelles volantes ou magiques du château le permettaient. En suivirent quelques marches rapides dans les couloirs, des escaliers dérobés, des haltes pour vérifier qu'aucun professeur ne passait, on finit par rejoindre au sixième étage, dans un couloir perdu que jamais personne ne prenait, une toile avec un danseur apprenant aux trolls son métier, placée devant une embouchure qui menait à une impasse. C'était le terminus, ici se trouvait la Salle sur Demande. Enfin, quelque part, puisqu'il n'y avait pas plus de porte qu'il n'y avait de vendeur de glaces.

\- Sans vouloir te vexer, Seamus, ce qui n'est pas mon intention… Tu es sûr que tu ne t'es pas perdu, demande Harry, perplexe. Je ne vois ni porte ni serrure.

\- Non, c'est bel et bien ici. Si vous avez écouté Hermione, vous saurez que c'est l'intention qui ouvre la porte, et pas l'inverse.

Puis, sur ce, il se mit alors à faire le tour trois fois de l'impasse, en marchant sur les contours du tapis mauve qui surplombait le sol. Croyant qu'il s'agissait d'une blague, les Gryffondor se posèrent des questions, mais quand une porte en fer apparut tout d'un comme en transplanant, au fond de l'impasse, tout le monde eut un frisson.

\- Voilà, j'ai demandé si je pouvais savoir ce qu'on aurait à manger pour la semaine, voyons voir.

Sur ce, Seamus laissait en plan ses invités, pour rentrer dans la salle, fermer la porte. Puis après une petite pause, ressortit avec un dépliant de restaurant décoré aux armoiries de Poudlard. Dès qu'il fut assez éloigné, la porte disparut aussitôt, et on ne vit plus qu'au fond, que des pierres qui constituaient le mur.

\- Demain on mange du poulet avec des frites, super. Par contre, pouah, vendredi soir on mange du gratin de courge. Il y a vraiment du monde qui mange ça ? Ah, par contre, samedi il y a des bonbons de chez Honeydukes avec les samossas. Tiens, je ne savais pas, dimanche on va avoir un gratin dauphinois. Oh, pourquoi pas, la France est le pays de la haute gastronomie après tout. J'ai goûté des spécialités de Beauxbâtons l'an dernier, ce n'était pas mauvais.

\- Sérieusement, fit Harry, qui en avait l'eau à la bouche.

Hermione, qui ne put réprimer un sourire, demanda quelque chose.

\- La Salle tolère ce genre de demandes ? C'est puéril.

\- Elle fait tout ce que tu lui demandes, répond Finnegan, étonné. Pourquoi veux-tu que la Salle le prenne mal ? C'est normal de savoir quoi manger à la cantine, on ne va pas manger du gazon au déjeuner, quand même. L'alimentation est la clé d'une bonne santé, tu devrais le savoir. Bref, vous autres, n'allez pas vendredi soir au dîner, leur gratin de courges fait penser à un plat moisi qu'on a oublié au fond d'un four, quelque part dans un vieux manoir.

Ginny grimaça de dégoût à cette allusion, quand Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Les garçons parfois, ils étaient d'une logique impressionnante. Elle aurait demandé quelque chose de plus utile que de savoir que si le vendredi soir il y a des courges gratinées. Enfin.

\- Pour entrer, continue Seamus, plus sérieux cette fois, vous devez faire comme moi. Il faut indiquer à la Salle qu'on veut y entrer, donc, tournez trois fois autour de ce couloir - sur le tapis de préférence, ça délimite mieux - et vous posez mentalement votre attention. Par exemple, j'avais pensé « Qu'aurait-on au menu pour la semaine ? » continuellement, tout en marchant en rond. Après trois tours, la salle s'ouvre toujours.

\- Et si je veux qu'un groupe puisse rentrer, et voir ce que je vois, questionne Harry. Que dois-je demander ?

\- Tu le précises. Si tu veux être seul, dis-le. L'important est ce que ce soit court, clair et concis. Si tu as tourné trois fois sans savoir ce que tu voulais, la Salle ne comprendras pas ce que tu veux, et ne s'ouvrira pas. C'est bon ?

\- Oui, j'ai compris. Je peux ?

\- Vas-y. Je vais surveiller les couloirs en attendant, pour que vous soyez tranquilles. C'est mon boulot de préfet, j'ai l'habitude…

Pendant que Seamus s'éloignait en silence, étrangement sec, Harry rentrait à son tour dans le couloir. En spectatrices, Hermione et Ginny regardèrent leur ami faire, pendant que le Gryffondor faisait la surveillance dans le couloir.

Après trois petits tours, Potter vit la porte réapparaître. Satisfait, il rentra dans la Salle. Inquiètes, les filles regardaient avec attention la porte, espérant y revoir leur ami vivant. Après deux minutes d'appréhension, ils revirent enfin le sorcier à la cicatrice, un parchemin à la main, qu'il lisait en souriant. La porte, alors, disparut encore une fois.

\- Intéressant, fit-il en lisant le parchemin.

\- C'est quoi, demande Ginny, intriguée.

\- La dissertation de Potions intégralement rédigée à ma place, à rendre pour lundi prochain : j'aurai un Optimal sans broncher, répondit Harry en souriant. Comme c'est ça de fait, j'aurai tout mon temps avec les devoirs de Sortilèges et de Métamorphose demain soir. C'est bon, nous pouvons partir…

\- Ah non, je veux y aller, lance joyeusement Ginny. Alors… Que pourrais-je demander ? Ah, je sais ! Je peux demander à la Salle de me donner de l'argent pour acheter des robes de sorcière.

\- Tu plaisantes, lance Hermione, réprobatrice. Et tu comptes rentrer dans ton dortoir avec un cortège de vêtements ? Nous sommes dans une école, pas dans une boutique de mode ! Et tu crois qu'on ne va pas se poser de questions sur le fait que désormais, Ginny Weasley a une penderie intégrale dans sa chambre ?

\- Oh, tu n'es pas ma mère, ça va, réplique Weasley.

Alors qu'Harry, indécis, allait regarder ses amies se chamailler, soudain, dans le couloir, Seamus fronça les sourcils, et quitta son poste de surveillance, pour aller leur parler.

\- Au risque de casser de votre bonne humeur, intervient le préfet, vous devriez le faire un autre jour. L'heure tourne, et j'entends la marche particulière de Rusard par ici.

En effet, Harry regardait sa montre, et constata avec gêne qu'il était neuf heures moins vingt. Et entendre que Rusard puisse les surprendre par ici à la tombée de la nuit, cela ne les rassurait pas.

\- Partons, intervient alors Finnegan. Je vais vous ramener dans notre dortoir. J'ai l'habitude des patrouilles discrètes, je sais ne pas me faire remarquer.

Il les menait aussitôt à travers toute l'école, et se montrait particulièrement prudent et alerte, ce qui impressionnait beaucoup Harry, qui semblait l'observer pour apprendre. Ginny, insouciante de ce fait, bavardait doucement avec Hermione, et elle parlait ensuite des Serpentard par hasard au sujet du Quidditch, et alors, Seamus, qui l'a entendu, se mêla soudain à la conversation, lorsqu'ils furent passés à un escalier qui allait au deuxième étage.

\- Hermione, j'ai oublié de te dire. Adrian a l'air très intéressé de venir avec vous, je suis étonné de l'apprendre, mais j'ai d'abord besoin de votre feu vert pour lui dire où venir.

Soudain, Harry devint on ne peut plus méfiant, quand Ginny fut curieuse, et Hermione, à l'écoute, attendait la suite.

\- Je vais donc donner des cours à celui-là, en plus, grommelle Potter. Hm.

Vu le regard suspicieux du sorcier, il pensait à un traquenard. De son côté, Anthony, qui voyait avec ennui une fausse accusation contre lui, disait :

\- Tous les Serpentard ne sont pas destinés à être criminels dès leur entrée dans la maison, c'est stupide. On a pas mal de délinquants à Gryffondor aussi.

\- Fred et George, par exemple, marmonne Hermione, irritée.

\- J'en connais qui le sont, ajoute Harry, traînant. Drago et Theodore ne finiront pas autrement, au vu de leur travail ici. Mais dis-moi, Seamus… Depuis quand tu parles à ces gens ?…

\- Ces gens, coupe alors le Gryffondor, d'une voix soudainement très sèche, je les connais parce que ma mère, de une, connaît leur famille, de deux, je les rencontre à des matches amicaux organisés par des Gryffondor, de trois, je les côtoie partout. Tu as fini de me faire la morale, Potter ? J'en ai marre que tu parles comme ça, ça m'énerve !

Surpris de le voir soudain enragé, tout le monde eut un peu peur, et Harry même se taisait, alors que ce n'était pas son genre. D'abord très contrarié, le visage de Seamus faisait un peu peur à en voir la brutalité de ses traits, mais après un temps, il commença à balbutier, et à dire :

\- B-Bon, n'en parlons plus… Je disais juste ça comme ça… Rentrons, d'accord ?

Il était devenu rouge pivoine. Le calme rattrape toujours les âmes féroces, du moins, celles qui sont plus timides. Le voici redevenu calme. Surpris par sa colère soudaine, Harry, pensif, ne répondit absolument pas. Il réfléchissait à quelque chose. Enfin, il osa dire d'un ton inquiet :

\- D'accord, je l'accepte parmi nous… De toute façon, ce n'est que donner des cours de rattrapage…

\- Ben justement, dit alors Ginny, atterrée. Évidemment, Ombrage devrait ne rien en savoir, pour qu'elle ne nous ennuie pas avec ses nouveaux pouvoirs, donc on le fait en cachette.

\- Il vaudrait mieux, oui, grimace Seamus. Et en plus, tu as tort de te méfier de Pucey… Si tu veux tant le savoir, puisque tu doutes de tout, Mr. Pucey est un Brigadier, et ami de Dumbledore.

\- Vraiment, dit alors Harry, écarquillant les yeux. Quoi, avec Dumbledore ?

\- Je n'invente rien. Parfois, ils se voient, de ce que me dit Adrian.

\- Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ?

\- Parfaitement, j'en suis sûr, répond Seamus d'un ton presque aussi sec que tout à l'heure. Ils se voient même régulièrement, puisque tu veux tellement le savoir. Tu es pénible avec tes colères et tes réflexions, Potter… Tu prends les gens comme ça de haut, mais tu ne les connais même pas… Tu te crois pour quelqu'un, ma parole !…

\- Ne recommence pas à t'énerver, lance Harry, inquiet.

\- Mais je n'allais pas m'énerver du tout !

Dit-il d'une voix encore plus forte. En entendant son collègue Gryffondor hausser le ton plus fort que lui, Harry grimaça d'un air ennuyé. Il avait du mal avec les plus tenaces que lui. Hermione, autant que Ginny, fut surprise de voir un air aussi hargneux chez lui. Seamus semblait calme, mais en colère, il peut être terrifiant. Pour détendre l'atmosphère un peu ébranlée, Hermione, tentant de rassurer son ami, lançait d'un ton entraînant :

\- Nous avons un nouveau membre. Tu as d'autres membres à incorporer à notre collectif, j'en suis sûr. Voici que tes rangs grossissent.

\- Oui bien sûr, dit le sorcier. D'abord, vous deux…

\- J'espère, lance Ginny. Si je ne viens pas, je vais te chercher, je te préviens.

\- … ensuite, continue Potter qui l'ignorait, Ernie MacMillan, Cho Chang…

\- Hein ? Tu vas l'inviter, elle ?

C'était Seamus qui a protesté. En voyant sa colère, Harry se retourna, irrité.

\- Tu as un problème contre elle ? Cho est adorable. Tu ne la connais pas.

Le regard de profonde pitié que lui lançait le Gryffondor manquait de gêner Hermione et de faire rire Ginny aux éclats.

\- Tu as de drôles d'amis… Cette fille ne t'apportera que des ennuis.

Hermione, sans savoir pourquoi, trouvait à cette déclaration des airs de prophétie. Ginny aussi fut quelque peu sonnée par la réflexion, étrangement ; mais Harry, hautain, ne prenait pas ceci au sérieux.


	10. Chapter 9

**9\. Réunion importante aux Trois Balais**

Entre les entraînements de Quidditch, les cours et les travaux pratiques, le mois d'octobre passait très vite. On commençait à s'habituer sans renâcler aux devoirs, leçons par dizaines et critiques sévères. Le temps passait vite, le joyeux septembre souvent souriant et lumineux, quoique vite remplacé par une longue nuit, devint l'octobre sombre et parfois pluvieux qui était la marque de l'automne. Une nouvelle excita particulièrement les élèves : la première sortie au Pré-au-Lard se faisait de plus en plus proche. C'était le vendredi 18, et ce jour sonnait comme la venue du Messie sur terre. Enfin une journée sans travail, qui ferait un beau week-end de trois jours complets, surtout que les prochaines vacances seraient dans pas moins de deux mois entiers.

Un soir après les cours, Hermione se posait à la salle commune, et fit le point sur sa situation actuelle à Poudlard. Tout se passait bien, elle avait de bonnes notes partout, même en Divination, bien que parfois Trelawney ne la manquait pas. Elle avait si bien retenu ses cours qu'elle était en avance sur tout le monde. Quand à l'Étude des Moldus, ce n'était pas un problème. Elle avait reçu de McGonagall des montagnes de parchemins avec tous ses cours dessus, et elle n'avait qu'à synthétiser. Quand à ses devoirs en la matière, ils étaient aussi excellents que d'habitude, le professeur lui remit en souriant la veille son premier devoir, noté d'un O. Dans ses cours en général, elle avait toujours l'avantage partout. De ce côté, elle n'avait rien à redire, si ce n'est qu'elle fatigue très vite devant tant de charge scolaire. Ça l'arrangeait car elle s'endormait très rapidement la nuit, étant assommée d'un travail souvent intensif l'après-midi ; mais d'un autre, cela la fatiguait, elle dormait plus longtemps, et espérait plus rapidement les vacances que d'habitude, ce qui était mauvais signe de ce côté. Elle se disait qu'elle changera radicalement de mode de travail l'an prochain.

Quand à sa situation sociale à Poudlard, Hermione s'en préoccupait de plus en plus. Et pas qu'un peu. Il y avait certes Ron qui boudait encore ailleurs, mais maintenant, la préfète s'en fichait, trouvant le comportement de son ami ridicule et infantile. Si cela l'amusait de les ignorer, qu'il le fasse, très bien. De l'autre côté, elle était très satisfaite de son amitié avec Ginny, qui était plus drôle et plus positive, et avec qui elle pouvait discuter longtemps. Elle se souvenait encore de ces dîners et promenades dans le parc, quand il ne pleuvait pas, qui étaient des moments de plaisir fort. Et c'était réciproque ; car Weasley appréciait de beaucoup le calme de sa nouvelle amie, qui lui permettait de mieux réfléchir, et de se détacher de ses problèmes, de les prendre moins à cœur. Elle ne cessait de répéter que c'était grâce à Hermione.

Un des changements notables de cette année, c'est que désormais, la préfète s'intéresse davantage à autrui. Dans ses premières années à Poudlard, la jeune fille était, elle devait se l'avouer, égoïste. Elle se fichait de qui s'intéressait à elle ou non ; elle n'avait cherché l'amitié d'Harry et de Ron seulement, et peu en importait les autres. Avec le recul, elle finit par trouver cette attitude inutile, surtout quand elle voyait le plaisir et l'enrichissement de ses nouvelles fréquentations ; avec Ernie, elle riait beaucoup, en plus d'être aidée en Divination ; avec Seamus, elle pouvait parler de tout ce qu'elle voulait, il était facile de parler avec lui, et de tout, il n'était pas chiche. La préfète, encouragée par ces succès, se demandait si elle ne devait pas encore élargir ses horizons.

Il y avait aussi une autre histoire imbriquée à celle-ci, sans doute motivée par la précédente ; Hermione avait désormais envie d'amour pour parachever le tableau de sa nouvelle vie sociale réussie. Ce besoin, d'abord refoulé ou ignoré, se disant que ce n'était qu'une ineptie, finit par se faire entendre de manière plus insistante ; Hermione voulait un petit ami, une histoire amoureuse. Elle regrettait qu'avec Krum, ça se soit fini trop vite. Elle lui a écrit une petite missive en prenant une des chouettes de Poudlard, il y a une semaine ; mais l'hibou n'est jamais revenu, et elle n'a jamais eu de réponse. Elle se consolait en se disant que la Bulgarie était très loin de la Grande-Bretagne, et que l'hibou ne pouvait aller si loin en peu de temps, sans parler du voyage de retour. Mais elle trouvait le temps long. Hermione se disait qu'elle n'était pas femme de marin, et incapable d'attendre son petit ami des mois durant sans aucune trace de vie. On ne pouvait même pas parler de rupture, il n'y en avait pas ; la distance détruisait peu à peu leur relation en secret, comme un de ces poisons longs qui ne font effet que longtemps après leur absorption.

Et même, l'adolescente se demandait avec inquiétude si Krum ne l'avait pas remplacée entre temps. Après tout, il a une légion de filles autour de lui, certaines plus belles qu'elle. Était-elle finalement oubliée ? Elle n'espérait pas. Devant l'absence de réponse à sa question, elle ne pouvait qu'attendre que Krum réponde un jour ou l'autre. Ou bien, tirer un trait quelque part, ce qui allait s'annoncer difficile. Ce fut surtout à ce moment-là qu'Hermione aurait aimé aller plus loin avec lui, et qu'il lui manquait. Il était le seul, comme elle y avait parfois songé, à disposer de traits de caractère qu'elle appréciait chez un homme, et que malheureusement, elle ne retrouvait pas à Poudlard. La question était alors : si ce n'est pas Krum, qui le remplacerait ? Bien qu'Hermione était intelligente, elle ne pouvait pas répondre à cette question-là, et cela l'énervait.

Elle avait toutefois une consolation. Un soir d'octobre, elle avait reçu sa grammaire bulgare de Fleury et Bott, enfin ; à peine l'eut-elle feuilleté, qu'elle adora la langue et le livre, et délaissa même la Botanique et les Potions pour apprendre l'alphabet cyrillique et la phonétique. Elle ne cessait de penser à lui, tout en étudiant les déclinaisons de la langue ; mais en même temps elle se demandait quel avenir sentimental elle se proposerait. Elle se disait qu'elle apprendrait le plus possible de bulgare sur le tas pour aller chez lui l'été prochain, et le revoir, pour mettre leur relation au clair, et voir ce qu'elle ferait ensuite. Mais aurait-elle au moins de quoi se payer le billet d'avion pour là-bas ? Et elle n'était même pas majeure encore. Ah, quel casse-tête, que faire ?

La préfète repensait à tout ça, en caressant d'un air rêveur sa grammaire bulgare ; puis alors, venaient de rentrer, trempés d'une séance de sport, Harry, avec Fred et George derrière, qui escortaient une Ginny boueuse et râleuse.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, remarque Hermione.

\- Non, tu crois, répond sèchement Fred. Quel sens de l'observation !

\- On ne revient pas de la piscine, madame la préfète, réplique George. Il pleuvait des cordes et on a dû finir l'entraînement en avance !

\- Ce n'est pas le pire, frangin. Mon manche à balai m'a glissé des mains, et il n'y avait rien pour me retenir avant de toucher le sol, maugréait Ginny.

Hermione se félicitait intérieurement de ne jamais avoir fait de Quidditch. C'était vraiment un sport dangereux et avilissant, pour le corps et l'esprit, à voir leur état. Elle se demandait alors, avec inquiétude, si Viktor subissait des sorts pareils en allant faire ses entraînements. Et si il revenait tout boueux comme ça le soir pour dîner ? Quelle horreur.

\- Bon, Hermione adorée, dit Fred. On te prévient parce qu'on t'aime bien, mon frangin et moi, mais ne mange jamais de bonbons verts.

\- Je serai déjà intrigué si j'en trouve, cette couleur ne se voit jamais, répond la préfète, perplexe de cette demande. Que me vaut ce honneur imprévu ?

\- C'est que nous avons commercialisé nos Pastilles de Gerbe, ajoute George. Elles font un ravage, et les élèves se les échangent sans cesse.

Et ils partirent en riant, tout en tapotant de l'épaule leur sœur et Harry, de camaraderie, au passage.

\- C'est de la provocation, lance Hermione, furieuse. Ils aiment que je les frappe, voilà qu'ils me tendent le bâton, maintenant. Ils sont sado-masochistes, tiens. Et si j'écrivais encore à leurs parents pour le leur dire, tiens ?

\- Ils font cette publicité à tout le monde, même à Flitwick, rit Ginny. Les Serpentard aussi en font les frais. Ils ont accosté Montague hier pour lui proposer d'acheter des Nougats Néansang. Et il a accepté d'en prendre, en plus.

\- Voilà qui m'afflige encore plus que la dernière fois. Katie n'est pas morte depuis qu'elle a avalé ces muffins diaboliques ?

\- Non, elle a juste manqué l'école une journée complète. Au fait, Hermione, tu dois savoir que c'est dans deux jours qu'on va à Pré-au-Lard.

\- Comment aurai-je pu l'ignorer, remarque la préfète. Je n'entends parler que de ça ! Pré-au-Lard par ci, Pré-au-Lard par là… Avec l'habitude, je finis par trouver ce village ordinaire. Il n'y plus rien à voir à la quatrième visite, vraiment.

\- Oh, peu importe. Harry, explique lui ce qu'on a dit en chemin.

En entendant ceci, intriguée, Hermione se tourna vers son ami à la cicatrice, qui la regarda d'un air décidé.

\- Bien… Là, c'est définitif. C'est pour de bon, le groupe de sorts. Et on a les membres. On a parlé aux personnes concernées.

\- Et pour ce qui est du Serpentard, demande Hermione.

Ginny eut un rire amusé. Harry, moins content, dit d'une voix irritée :

\- Oh, je verrai ! Quand au reste, je ne suis pas sûr moi-même du nombre qui sera présent. Certains m'ont dit « Je ne sais pas » ou « Je ramènerai des amis ». Donc, je verrai avec toi, ce sera… une surprise. Si on peut dire ainsi.

Hermione levait les yeux au ciel. Oh, quelle surprise. Tu ne sais pas qui viendra au final, oui. Espérons que le bouche-à-oreille ne fera pas de dégâts. Harry avait une logique impressionnante. Il circule l'information n'importe où, mais par contre, attention, les Serpentard, n'en sauront jamais rien. Harry savait pourtant que les Serpentard ont de nombreux amis à Poufsouffle et Serdaigle… Plus un à Gryffondor, le fameux Finnegan. Et cela ne choque pas trop Harry de dire des choses pareilles à d'autres qui peuvent en informer les Serpentard. Enfin, passons, elle verra bien elle-même. La pire chose qui puisse leur arriver, c'est que Drago soit de la partie, ce qui n'arrivera probablement pas.

Le vendredi 18 octobre, jour tant attendu par tous, pour des raisons différentes, il y avait une foule énorme tassée près des grilles du château, pour sortir au village campagnard. Rusard, muni d'un capteur de magie noire, passait chaque élève au crible, et se montrait d'autant plus coriace si l'élève se plaignait d'attendre ou de l'utilité de repasser le capteur six fois dans les mains. Au final, ceux qui étaient les derniers venus à dix heures du matin ne purent aller à Pré-au-Lard que presque à midi.

Comme Hermione était parmi ces retardataires, elle pouvait le dire mieux que personne, elle était aux premières loges. Levée plus tard que d'habitude à cause de la fatigue de trop de travail, elle prit son petit-déjeuner mollement, pour se retrouver, consternée, devant une foule énorme d'élèves qui attendait impatiemment que Rusard arrête d'enfoncer son capteur dans les vêtements des élèves. Pour se distraire, elle lut un livre de cours, mais elle l'eut terminé assez vite, et Rusard s'amusait encore avec son thermomètre géant. Elle dût tester sa patience pendant un bon moment.

Une fois sortie, elle oublia toute sa mauvaise humeur pour penser à autre chose. Elle se demandait qui viendrait à la réunion d'Harry. Elle avait bien des idées, mais son inquiétude de l'inconnu la poussait à se dire tout et n'importe quoi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait même pas déjà où la réunion se tiendrait, ce qui était encore plus problématique. Pré-au-Lard étant minuscule, il y avait quand-même une trentaine de bâtiments et une forêt touffue où on pouvait se cacher aisément. Où Harry pouvait-il avoir choisi son point de rassemblement ? Elle finit par supposer, qu'ils devaient être allés aux Trois Balais, ou à la Cabane Hurlante. L'un était bondé de monde, on était sûr de se retrouver rapidement à l'intérieur, et le second était une excellente cachette. Sirius s'y était refugié pendant un an, il pouvait le dire en souriant.

Hermione se décida pour le pub de Rosmerta. Au moins, si Harry n'y était pas, elle serait sûre de trouver un ami, ou de boire un verre en attendant de se décider pour sa prochaine destination.

Quand elle entrait à ce moment dans les Trois Balais, elle fut surprise de constater à quel point la taverne était bondée. Tout le monde s'était précipité sur les offres promotionnelles affichées à l'extérieur. Comme elle hésitait à avancer en voyant tant de monde, Rosmerta, la patronne du pub, qui était aussi la serveuse, voyant une cliente perdue, décidait de quitter son comptoir pour s'approcher d'elle et l'aider - à consommer une boisson; comme à l'aider - en la voyant aussi perdue.

\- Je peux quelque chose pour vous ?

\- Hmm… Bonjour… Je cherche un ami, Harry Potter. Vous l'auriez vu ?

\- Comment ? Potter ? Ah, oui ! Il est à l'étage.

\- À… À l'étage, répète Hermione.

\- Oui. Drôle de demande ! Harry Potter qui réserve une chambre, non pas pour la nuit, mais pour un après-midi ! Il m'a même payé le prix. Quand je dirai ça à Dumbledore ! Si vous voulez le chercher, il est dans la chambre 12. Pensez à ne pas écouter aux portes, elles mordent aux oreilles des indiscrets.

Hermione eut un rire en entendant ce fait, croyant à une bonne plaisanterie.

\- Oh, cela n'arrivera pas… Je vous remercie.

Et sur ce, elle partit à l'étage, avec appréhension. Il était temps de voir ce qu'avait préparé son ami en guise de première réunion de son groupe résistant.

Devant la porte 12, l'adolescente toqua plusieurs fois. Un « Entrez » lancé par plusieurs personnes la poussa à ouvrir la porte, quoiqu'avec appréhension. Qui l'attendait derrière ? Elle ouvrit alors, et remarqua que dans la chambre immense, venaient de se tasser pas moins de quinze adolescents.

\- C'est Hermione Granger, remarque Luna, joviale. Je la connais, elle est très gentille.

Un rire se fit entendre. La préfète regarda qui avait ri, c'était Cho Chang. Présente au coin de la salle, à côté d'Harry, elle la regardait étrangement, entre la joie et l'ennui.

\- Entre donc, lance Potter, qui était sur un fauteuil dans la salle. Tu es des nôtres, ne reste pas ici à décorer. Nous te souhaitons la bienvenue, Hermione.

Tous les regards étaient braqués sur la Gryffondor. Cette dernière était gênée de tant d'attention. Elle ne raffolait pas du feu des projecteurs. Elle laissait ça d'autres, elle préférait sa place confortable sur son fauteuil favori à la salle commune, à étudier seule.

Alors qu'elle fermait la porte derrière elle, tout en se trouvant une place pour s'asseoir, la préfète examinait qui était invité. De gauche à droite, elle remarquait évidemment Luna Lovegood, assise sur une chaise à côté d'elle et de la porte, souriante. À côté d'elle, à sa gauche, on trouvait Cho Chang qui la regardait d'un air dédaigneux. En tournant l'œil à leur droite, près de l'armoire à vêtements, s'étalait Ernie MacMillan sur le sol, avec à côté, Susan Bones, qu'Hermione connaissait de vue, qui était recroquevillée dans un coin à côté. Au coin opposé à la porte, en diagonale, se trouvait un lit, et dessus, la personne la moins susceptible d'être venue : Ron. D'ailleurs, il grimaçait à sa vue, non pas de dégoût, mais d'appréhension, se doutant que la préfète n'allait pas bondir de joie à sa vue. Il avait comme compagnie Dean Thomas, un de ses amis de Gryffondor, qui s'était allongé sur le lit, sans doute car c'était plus confortable, et Seamus Finnegan, debout à côté du lit, l'air sévère et impénétrable. Ginny Weasley, de son côté, était assise avec ses deux frères plus loin à droite, par terre. Les trois la saluaient de la main, et l'invitaient à venir avec eux, tandis que George s'écartait de Fred pour laisser une place à Hermione. Enfin, plus à droite, il y avait enfin Harry, en maître de cérémonie, avait pris un fauteuil à côté de la cheminée. C'était une place stratégique : de là, il voyait tout le monde. Il était très content de ce qui se passait, visiblement. Il avait sur ses genoux, fait étrange, une plume et un parchemin vierge. Et enfin, à côté de lui, sans un geste abrupt, Adrian Pucey, aussi rêveche que l'ordinaire, adossé au mur, l'air quelque peu inquisiteur. Mais il se radoucit en la voyant, ce qui intrigua Hermione. Ça devait être sa façon de dire « Bonjour ».

Malgré tout, l'heure n'était pas aux discussions et aux dévisagements. Elle se détourna d'Adrian qui était adossé dans son coin, pour aller rejoindre son amie qui lui faisait une place énorme entre ses frères jumeaux. Elle s'assit à cet emplacement, et regarda avec tout le monde Harry, qui attendait qu'elle s'installe pour commencer à parler.

\- Il n'y a personne d'autre qu'on doit attendre, demande alors Ernie.

\- J'avais attendu surtout parce que j'espérais voir également les capitaines des équipes de Quidditch nous rejoindre, mais finalement, on dirait qu'ils ne semblaient pas très intéressés. Laissons ceci de côté, nous attendons depuis trente minutes, tant pis pour eux. Je vais pouvoir commencer à dire pourquoi je vous ai réunis ici, n'attendons pas plus, je vous prie.

Mais aussitôt, Luna poussa un petit cri. Tout le monde la regarda, intrigué, avant qu'elle ne dise :

\- Quoi ! Nous serons donc treize ! Ce chiffre porte malheur ! Ça veut donc dire que parmi nous, il y aura un traître !

\- N'importe quoi, lance Potter, négligent. Ce n'est qu'une supersitition.

\- J'ai en tous cas, cette drôle d'impression, grimace Luna. J'ai déjà vu ça dans un rêve, la nuit dernière. Quelqu'un ici ne nous restera pas fidèle.

Lovegood avait fait son petit effet, les plus supersititieux ou anxieux du groupe étaient gênés par sa remarque, mais les regards revinrent aussitôt à Harry. Le sorcier à la cicatrice reprenait alors de plus belle, d'un ton confiant comme il ne l'a jamais été encore :

\- C'est bien sûr, à propos des évènements concernant Ombrage et la Coupe de Feu, que je vous rassemble ici. Allons au but : j'affirme que Voldemort est de retour, ainsi que sa clique de mages noirs. C'est un grand danger, danger que le Ministère refuse pertinnement de voir, pour s'obstiner à garder le contrôle, et s'encroûter de même dans leurs vieilles habitudes aussi méprisables qu'eux, et préfèrent languir à ne rien faire, que d'affronter en face les choses et ne plus déguster de délicieux mensonges chaque jour. Je vous renvoie aux journaux et autres, qui répètent sans cesse, comme pour rassurer quelqu'un, que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Si c'était le cas, soyons réalistes, il n'aurait pas besoin de le préciser, encore moins aussi souvent.

\- Tu affirmes que Tu-Sais-Qui est de retour, demande Dean Thomas, alors. Mais si on tombe sur lui, comment va-on faire ?

\- Rassure-toi, je vois mal Voldemort traquer des adolescents. Il laisse ça à ses subalternes. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il est temps, à un moment où cela est plus que nécessaire, d'apprendre à nous protéger. Je rejoins ainsi, le second but. L'enseignement d'Ombrage ne nous apprend aucun sort, et nous endort tous. Il est temps donc de trouver une alternative pour pratiquer des sorts de Défense, et par nous mêmes, s'il le faut ! C'est à ce but que nous sommes tous réunis. Ensemble, nous allons apprendre ce qu'on nous interdit d'apprendre. Si bien sûr, vous êtes d'accord.

Personne ne répondit, du moins pas négativement. Les jumeaux lancèrent à Harry qu'ils trépignaient surtout d'impatience. Comme personne n'avait rien à redire, Potter continuait d'annoncer ses idées.

\- J'ai trouvé une salle secrète où nous pourrons nous entraîner ensemble, et Rusard jamais ne nous y trouvera, pas moins qu'Ombrage. Nous y fixerons des rendez-vous… Comme bien sûr, étant moi-même un grand fan de Quidditch - il y eut des rires et des applaudissements dans l'assemblée - je tiendrai compte des horaires de chaque équipe de sport. Pour la première réunion, j'ai fixé le mardi 22 octobre au soir. Cela ne gêne pas Gryffondor, qui voit son terrain volé par Montague ; cela arrange-il aussi Poufsouffle et Serdaigle ?

\- Non, lance Ernie de sa confiance habituelle. Nous c'est lundi et jeudi.

\- Et nous, c'est le vendredi soir et le dimanche la semaine prochaine, ajoute Cho, ravie de participer.

\- Très bien. Et qu'en dit Serpentard ?

Adrian Pucey, qui était le seul de la maison des Serpents à être présent, en plus d'être un des joueurs de l'équipe de sa maison, put participer pour la première fois de toute la réunion. Après un petit silence où il semblait réfléchir, il dit d'une voix très grave :

\- Ça ira.

\- Parfait, va pour le 22 octobre. Ce sera à 19 heures, je trouve ça plus simple d'y aller après dîner, on a plus de temps avant le couvre-feu. Rusard n'est vraiment embêtant qu'après neuf heures, donc, nous éviterons de dépasser cet horaire, ne serait-ce que pour nous épargner nos heures de sommeil, pour ne pas en plus s'endormir le lendemain en cours.

\- Où est cette fameuse salle secrète, demande Fred avec avidité.

\- Elle est au sixième étage, avec la peinture du danseur aux trolls… Vous voyez où c'est ?

Il y eut quelques exclamations. Oui, certains et certaines savaient où c'était.

\- Je vous laisse guider les autres dans ce cas. Nous nous réunirons dans la salle secrète pour travailler des sorts. Je vous avouerai que je ne sais pas combien de fois on se verra. Nous sommes en mi-octobre, les examens commencent en juin : huit mois, c'est un peu court pour apprendre une myriade de sortilèges, surtout si c'est une poignée de fois dans cet intervalle. Je vous apprendrai les rudiments, pour que tout le monde soit au même niveau. Puis nous ferons plus compliqué. J'ai vu à la bibliothèque à quoi ressemblent les attendus des examens, même aux A.S.P.I.C., ça reste accessible, je peux largement vous apprendre tout cela quand nous nous verrons.

\- Parmi tous ces sorts, demande alors George, est-ce que nous pourrions en trouver un qui transformera Ombrage en autruche ?

\- Heu… Je ne sais pas si un tel sort existe. Si je trouve l'incantantion d'un maléfice pareil en lisant un livre, je te le dirai. Si nous sommes en avance, peut-être que je vous apprendrai les sortilèges les plus difficiles. J'ai pensé à vous enseigner les Patronus, avec des sorts comme le Fracassement et l'Aguamenti.

Le programme avancé réjouit tout le monde et il y eut des acclamations de joie. Hermione, qui avait déjà lu les _Sortilèges niveau 6_, savait que c'était des sorts qu'on apprenait dès la sixième année, en niveau expert. Rien à voir avec les sortilèges de Récuration et de Rangement qu'enseignait Flitwick. Un calibre qu'on permet difficilement aux élèves peu qualifiés, en somme.

\- J'ai hâte d'être à mardi, lance Fred, jovial. On va se bouger à fond les baguettes pour atteindre les Patronus avant le mois de juin. Et plus encore.

\- Très bien, nous serons tous mardi soir là-bas… Des questions ?

Deux élèves levèrent le doigt, comme en cours, ce qui fit rire Ginny aux éclats. C'était Luna et Cho. Même si Harry était ennuyé de l'hilarité mal placée de son amie, il interrogea en premier Luna pour répondre à sa demande.

\- Est-il possible d'inviter par la suite plus de monde, demande-elle. J'aurai invité des amis de Serdaigle parmi nous volontiers, comme Terry, Anthony ou Padma, mais je ne sais pas si tu serais d'accord, donc je ne l'ai pas fait.

\- Le fait d'accueillir de nouveaux venus, ça ne me pose pas de problème. Je demande en premier lieu qu'on m'en parle. Je ne veux pas de pique-assiette dans notre groupe. Toutes les inscriptions se feront par moi.

Luna hocha la tête. Il n'avait rien à en redire. Voyant que c'était clair de son côté, Harry demanda à Cho ce qu'il voulait dire, avec un petit sourire.

\- Tu ne comptes quand même pas te limiter à ça, dit-elle alors, d'un drôle d'air. Je pensais que tu nous parlerais de ce soir, où Tu-Sais-Qui était de retour.

Tous les regards s'intensifirent sur Harry. Même Ron, si timide d'ordinaire, semblait se pencher plus près pour mieux entendre. Pincé, le sorcier à la cicatrice grogna avant de lui répondre :

\- J'ai déjà dit ce qui s'est passé à ce sujet l'an dernier. Vous devriez avoir bonne mémoire. Je n'ai pas envie de me répéter. D'accord ?

Cho eut l'air soudain très dépitée et déçue, au point qu'Hermione trouvait ça exagéré. Mais elle remarqua qu'elle n'était pas la seule à se poser la question.

\- Oui, mais, coupe soudain Ernie, je pensais qu'on allait combattre Tu-Sais-Qui, moi. J'aurai trouvé ça plus palpitant.

\- Tu plaisantes, réplique Harry, contrarié. Je doute déjà que tu aurais une chance contre lui - j'ai énormément de difficultés pour ma part - et pour ce qui est de défier son entourage, tu surestimes tes capacités. Les Mangemorts sont nombreux, et contrairement à nous, ce ne sont pas des débutants. Si tu tiens à les affronter, je te dis que tu es un fêlé ou un courageux rare, mais sans une solide formation de défense, tu finiras au cimetière.

Certains furent refroidis d'une telle déclaration, et eurent un air inquiet, regardant Harry avec intrigue. De l'autre, MacMillan ne se dégonflait pas.

\- Donc en fait, on va juste lancer trois sortilèges et c'est tout.

\- Ernie, quand même, ce n'est pas un pique-nique qu'on fait, réplique le sorcier à la cicatrice. Je pensais surtout aux examens, à ce que cela profite à tous. Je ne veux pas vous apprendre de sorts dangereux, simplement à parfaire votre formation défensive ! Ah, et tu me faisais penser à quelque chose.

Il prit un moment de pause pour se racler la gorge. Il avait parlé trop vite et avait envie de tousser, en réalité.

\- Je vous rappelle, sans faire de discours ennuyeux, qu'Ombrage réprime toute activité contraire à son enseignement. Pour ceux qui… enfin, qui m'ont vu le premier jour contre elle, vous avez bien dû comprendre, comment cela sautait aux yeux qu'elle ne tolérait pas d'avis contraire à son enseignement. En guise d'exemple, je n'ai qu'à citer ses activités de Grande Inquisitrice. Comme elle écrit à la fois pour elle et pour Fudge, le Ministre de la Magie, ce n'est pas la même chose que Rogue ou McGonagall qui ne travaille que pour Dumbledore. Vos parents aussi sont visés. Je sais que certains travaillent au Ministère. Si Ombrage apprend que les enfants se rebellent, cela peut retomber sur toute votre famille. Je préfererai éviter ceci, vous aussi, je pense.

Hermione approuva l'argument en hochant la tête. Elle constatait aussi qu'elle était l'une des seules à ne pas être inquiète de ce fait. Hormis Luna Lovegood, toujours aussi impassible, tous comprenaient alors que l'idée n'était pas si drôle que ça au final. Ron déglutit, et Cho recula d'un pas contre la porte où elle s'était adossée.

\- Donc, je vous demanderai bien sûr d'être discrets, et de ne pas aller dire à Ombrage ce que vous faites, cela me paraît évident, continue Harry. De même, je veux que pour rejoindre nos rendez-vous, on soit en groupe, plutôt qu'en individus isolés, parce que ce sera alors plus facile pour Rusard, d'en attraper un au hasard qui erre dans les couloirs. Comme nous avons ici les quatre maisons, j'aimerai que chacune organise son propre cheminement de manière à éviter le concierge et la Grande Inquisitrice. Je ne veux perdre personne, d'accord ?

\- Ça ne pose aucun problème pour nous, remarque Fred. On a posé tellement de lapins à Rusard, qu'à force il va se reconvertir à la chasse, mais au lapin de Pâques.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça, réprimande Harry, quoiqu'amusé par la réflexion. Je vous fais confiance, je vous connais, mais j'ai remarqué que depuis peu, la plupart des personnes ont changé du tout au tout, et pas en bien. S'il vous plaît, ne parlez pas de ce groupe, sinon que par allusions tellement vagues qu'elles n'attireront pas l'attention. J'ai eu le loisir de constater qu'à Poudlard une rumeur va très vite, donc j'aimerai que celle-ci ne soit jamais apprise par qui que ce soit. Donc, pas de vantardises et de commérages. Compris ? Vous vous engagez à ça, si vous venez avec moi.

La majorité de la salle acquiesça, du regard ou de la tête, bien que certains furent très désorientés tout à coup.

\- C'est tout pour les mesures de sécurité. Pour le dernier problème des dates, je veux qu'elles soient fixées à chaque rendez-vous. Par exemple, mardi, nous nous occuperons de choisir un autre intervalle.

\- Mais si il y a un imprévu, remarque alors Luna. Comment fera-on ?

\- On s'arrangera. Je demanderai à Fred et George de me relayer les demandes ainsi que je sois au courant. Je fixerai alors une autre date et on passera le message à tous. Il y a des avantages à n'être que treize, le message passe plus vite.

\- Wouah, tant de mérite pour nous, sourit George.

\- Ce n'est pas tant attribué au hasard. Vous êtes sociables, et je suis sûr que pour vous, notre groupe passera au dessus des devoirs.

\- Ça c'est sûr, rit Fred. Quoique, la Boîte à Flemme d'abord, bien que nous avons tout le temps du monde pour la finir…

Il y eut des rires dans la salle, mais Hermione ne broncha pas. Qu'on soit bête et fier de l'être, cela la déconcertait.

\- Maintenant, nous allons délibérer. Nous voulons un nom pour notre groupe. Procédons par un vote. Alors ? Des idées ?

Oui, il y en avait à en remplir une bibliothèque. Voici que désormais qu'on le leur proposait, tous proposèrent des noms, pas forcément très élaborés, d'autres trop vagues, hors-sujet, ou même trop longs. Harry se demanda si finalement, après cinq minutes de dispute entre les membres, s'il ne devait pas le choisir lui-même pour éviter ce genre de scène.

\- La Ligue Commune de Défense contre les Nunuches du Ministère, propose George.

\- Le Cauchemar d'Ombrage, propose Seamus.

\- Les Amis de Poudlard, suggère Ginny.

\- La Troupe à Potter, lance Fred.

\- La Parade fatale des Champions de l'école, essaie Ernie.

Hermione, de son côté, n'ayant que dire, profitait du spectacle sans y participer, regardant ailleurs. Quand chacun eut donné son avis, Harry, gêné face à tant de propositions contradictoires, demanda à Hermione de trancher. L'ennui était qu'Hermione, même si elle était un génie, avait la plus grande difficulté à trouver des prénoms aux choses. Par exemple, si elle aurait un garçon ou une fille, elle ne saurait pas comment le nommer et cela lui mettra la pression. Malgré tout, elle improvisa un petit quelque chose.

\- Hé bien… Pourquoi pas… L'Armée de… de Dumbledore ?

Ça lui avait échappé comme ça.

S'attendant à des rires ou à quelque chose de moqueur, elle eut la surprise de constater que son idée plut à tout le monde. Même Cho ne savait pas quoi dire. L'idée fut adoptée.

\- Ouais, j'aime bien, remarque Fred. C'est classe.

\- En plus, on sponsorise notre directeur, c'est pas génial ça, fit George, ravi.

\- Et si nous apprendrons assez de sorts, remarque alors Ron, nous serions alors son armée.

L'idée faisait alors l'unanimité chez tous. Harry, en hochant la tête, prit de la main le parchemin et écrivit avec la plume sur ses genoux, le nom « ARMÉE DE DUMBLEDORE », et montrait le parchemin à tous. La satisfaction fut immédiate. Certains applaudirent et crièrent.

\- J'ai tout dit, il ne me reste plus qu'une formalité, et je vais demander à mon amie Hermione de commencer notre première action commune.

Soudain, Granger haussa les sourcils, de même que tous la fixèrent à ce moment. Qu'allait-on le lui demander ? Avec un sourire, Harry se leva du fauteuil, et tendit à Hermione un parchemin neuf. Il était absolument vierge, sauf sur un coin en haut du parchemin, où il était écrit « Harry Potter ».

\- Heu… Que veux-tu que je fasse avec ?

\- Mettre ton prénom, dit alors son ami, fier. Tu seras la seconde, j'ai mis le mien entre temps. Puis tu passeras le papier aux autres. Que chacun s'inscrive !

Devant le compliment, Hermione eut un sourire amusé et commença par saisir la plume pour y inscrire son prénom. Puis elle tendit la plume et le parchemin à Ginny, qui s'empressa de tout prendre pour écrire avidement son prénom, et de tendre à ses frères le papier pour leur enregistrement. Pendant que tout ceci se faisait, la préfète, gênée d'une surprenante attention, regardait ailleurs un moment. Pendant que le papier circulait, Hermione se tournait à sa gauche, et remarquait Cho qui la fusillait des yeux, l'air dégoûté. De quoi ? Mystère. Mais cela l'irritait au plus haut point. Décidément, elle n'était pas très sympathique, se disait-elle en grimaçant.

Il n'y eut pas de problème dans l'opération, elle fut même amusante, chacun regardait le parchemin, et sa promenade dans la salle, faisant le tour. Ce fut rapide dans l'ensemble. Cependant, Fred et George, soit par soutien familial à leur frère Ron qui était à la gauche d'Hermione, ou par indifférence au Serpentard, firent circuler le parchemin dans l'autre sens, et il y allait avoir un problème quand à l'enregistrement du dernier. Luna, qui finissait entre temps de noter son nom de famille avec une écriture raffinée, se levait pour pouvoir rejoindre Adrian et lui donner à son tour le parchemin, quand soudain, Fred dit d'un ton soupçonneux :

\- Harry, lui, on peut le mettre entre parenthèses, non ? On supporte déjà assez Adrian et son gros ventre chaque année en novembre pour ne pas se le coltiner avec nous en plus dans nos réunions.

Pucey, qui était tout le temps adossé au mur au silence, sans rien dire et en écoutant, se bougeait de là où il se trouvait pour se rapprocher du Gryffondor, le regard noir. George se mit à rire, alors.

\- Quoi, tu n'es pas sérieux ? Harry, je t'en prie. Tu ne comptes pas sur cet obèse dont aucune fille ne veut, pour nous rejoindre ? C'est un Serpentard. Nous ne faisons pas confiance aux Serpentard. Ce sont tous des voleurs.

\- Ce n'est pas faux, remarque Ernie, venimeux. C'est toujours vous qui mettez le trouble dans l'école, et vous êtes de la maison dont est issue Tu-Sais-Qui. Il y a quelqu'un de trop ici.

\- Cela ne me plaît pas non plus, intervient Harry, calmement, mais chaque maison a le droit de participer à l'effort commun.

\- On se passe bien de lui, en tous cas, dit Dean, irrité. Il ne nous méprise pas, j'espère, s'il vient avec nous.

Hermione était scandalisée de ce qui se passait, en plus qu'il voyait que cela ne faisait pas plaisir du tout à Adrian. Il se faisait attaquer injustement, et Harry levait à peine le doigt pour le défendre. Elle sentait bien dans ses yeux un air de surprise et de souffrance, que de celui de se faire insulter pour rien. Et même si c'était pour passer pour une ennuyeuse chipoteuse, elle tenait à avoir les quatre maisons de Poudlard ensemble, au lieu de trois plus une exclue. Elle décida alors de se lever pour dire d'un ton cassant, en préfète qui se respecte :

\- Il décidera bien de lui-même s'il veut rester ou non ! De toute façon, votre avis importe peu dans l'histoire, c'est Harry qui commande. Tu es d'accord pour qu'il reste ?

\- Je ne vois pas d'inconvénient, mais gare à lui s'il s'avise de parler de nous dans notre dos, dit Potter d'un ton aigri.

\- Parfait. Eh bien, Adrian, dépêche-toi de t'inscrire pour qu'on en finisse, car on a aussi à trouver un nom pour le groupe avant de partir. Nous n'allons pas y passer la journée ! Nous ne sommes à Pré-au-Lard que trois jours dans l'année.

Elle semblait assurée, mais Dieu seul sait qu'en fait c'était le contraire. Intervenir dans une salle remplie d'élèves était le comble pour elle, elle en avait horreur. Malgré tout, personne ne broncha, et même, on se tut et on eut l'air ailleurs. La préfète, pour ne pas subir les regards fuser sur elle, se pencha vers Pucey, qui était resté immobile un moment.

Après un moment de réflexion, le Serpentard, regardant en biais un coin de la salle, se décida pour noter d'une grosse écriture son prénom.

\- Ça a intérêt à être bien, dit Adrian d'une voix irritée. Sinon. Je te ferai payer. En deuxième. Après eux. Je n'oublie jamais un visage.

Et il lança un regard assez brutal à Dean, à Ernie, puis aux jumeaux. Si Ernie ne broncha pas - il est téméraire - en revanche, les autres perdirent de leur assurance. Il ne rigolait pas, ça se voit dans son regard.

Et il rendit le parchemin à Harry. Ce dernier, indifférent, le prit et le remercia machinalement. Sans prêter attention aux diverses positions de la salle quand à cette admission-là, il dit d'un ton décidé :

\- Parfait ! Donc, à mar… Ha !

Soudain, l'euphorie disparut pour laisser place à l'étonnement. C'était un jour nouveau dans la semaine ? Sourcils froncés, Harry se leva d'un coup de son fauteuil, pour aller voir dehors. Il eut alors une exclamation, presque de rage.

\- Drago Malefoy ! Quel mauvais hasard t'amène ?

Hermione se levait, comme d'autres l'ont fait, pour regarder qui était venu. D'autres, inquiets, se retranchaient dans leur coin, comme pour se cacher.

\- Harry Potter. Quel dégoût que de te revoir… C'est pour te prévenir, que… heu, la sortie à Pré-au-Lard finit plus tôt aujourd'hui.

Puis il sourit d'un air méchant.

\- Tu devrais dire à Angelina que tu manqueras les entraînements, parce que cela sera sans doute le cas.

Il disparut sur ces entrefaites. Certains respirèrent, d'autres étaient furieux.

\- Il va balancer, ce cafard, lance Fred. Attends un peu. Je me fiche que son père bosse au Ministère. Si il va nous dénoncer, je l'attrape, je le fous à poil et je le jette dans la Grande Salle.

Harry ne fut pas totalement satisfait. Il renifla avec mépris, à l'allusion que Drago pouvait l'espionner comme un rat. Il serra les poings.

\- Serpentard vient de perdre encore quelques points au hit-parade de l'estime que je leur porte, grogne-il, furieux. Toi, j'imagine que tu ne sais rien du tout de ce que faisait Malefoy ici.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur Adrian Pucey, qui était retourné à sa place. Il esquissa un sourire ironique, comme ceux de Rogue, avant de dire :

\- Non.

\- Tu as une discussion impressionnante, dit Fred avec ironie. C'est pourtant anglais que de savoir converser. Tu me fais penser aux portiers, et aux gardes qui se tiennent devant le château de la Reine. Tu es aussi bavard qu'eux. Si Rusard passera dans les couloirs pour demander si notre salle secrète est prise, ta voix douce et mélodieuse le fera fuir à des kilomètres.

\- Tu ne parles pas car tu es bête ou bien parce que tu as peur de nous, continue George, malveillant.

Comme seule réponse, Adrian lui lança un mauvais sourire. Hermione ne semblait pas comprendre. Était-il vraiment de leur côté ou non ? De l'autre, Harry grimaça de plus belle. Cela ressemblait à une sorte de jeu de massacre se faisait voir dans la salle, où même les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle commençaient à rejoindre la partie de moqueries. Pour une fois, c'était un Serpentard qui se faisait insulter, et cela était un fait rare. C'était peut-être car Adrian était seul et encerclé d'une multitude de personnes, ce qui devait donner - un faux - sentiment de courage. Ne voit-on pas souvent une multitude s'en prendre à des individus isolés, et rarement l'inverse ? À ce sujet, Hermione songea que le courage ne se mesure pas aux nombre de personnes présentes, mais à ceux qui l'exercent en se dépassant soi-même, sans dépendre d'une chose ou d'une personne extérieure…

Redoutant le pire, Hermione lança un regard inquiet à son ami, le pressant d'arrêter. Comme ce dernier était aussi en quête d'un conseil en se tournant vers elle, il se décida alors en la voyant, et déclara d'une voix très forte :

\- Bien, je vais en finir sur ce chapitre. Au revoir, vous pouvez aller dehors vous amuser et faire ce qu'il vous plaît désormais.

À cet appel, tous sortirent, plus ou moins vite, selon leurs motivations. Fred et George sortirent en discutant rapidement, Luna sortait l'air de rien, Cho partit aussitôt à sa suite, pressée de s'en aller, Ernie rejoignait Susan, Seamus et Dean qui se levaient du sol pour aller boire un verre, et Adrian, les poings serrés et les lèvres pincées, fulminait silencieusement sur place avant de sortir à pas lents. Les amis d'Harry restèrent, ce qui était logique. Mais le sorcier à la cicatrice ne bougeait pas, car il était gêné, comme ses amis, d'ailleurs, de la scène qu'on fait les autres membres au Serpentard.

Cela occupa les esprits des quatre adolescents restés sur place. Harry resta un moment contrarié sur son fauteuil, pensif, quand, Ginny compatissait en silence, quand Ron, ennuyé, disait qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire un foin, et que ses frères n'avaient pas tort de rabrouer Pucey, qu'il se moquait lui aussi trop des Gryffondor, et que c'était bien fait. Hermione, de son côté, demandait si le Serpentard serait accepté parmi eux.

\- Oui, je trouve que c'est finalement une bonne idée, dit Potter. En échange de sa participation, j'ai pensé à lui demander des renseignements sur les Malefoy. Je sais que le père est Mangemort. Il peut nous fournir directement une piste d'accès à Drago et à son père, donc à Voldemort. Par contre… J'aurai préféré que les jumeaux, ne cherchent pas à rire, ici à l'occurrence, des autres.

\- Je ne veux pas faire mon rabat-joie, intervient Ron, las, mais vu l'accueil résevé au premier jour, il risque de s'attendre à la même chose au suivant. Il peut être gentil et tout ça, comme dit son ami, mais tout le monde s'en fiche. Il va se faire isoler, et mes frères en rajouteront une couche. Je les connais.

\- Changeons d'air, d'accord, dit Ginny, alors. Allons voir comment il fait beau dehors. Nous en causerons mardi soir.

Il y eut quelques grognements. Enfin, sur ce chapitre plus ou moins clôt, on décida alors de sortir dehors se dégourdir les jambes.

Après la chaleur du comité aux Trois-Balais, tous n'avaient qu'une envie, c'était prendre de l'air frais. Une fois dehors, ils respirèrent la fraîcheur automnale de Pré-au-Lard. Tout en marchant tous les quatre vers Scribenpenne et Honeydukes, ils discutèrent de la réunion.

\- Joli discours, Harry, fit Hermione, joviale. Tu es un leader inconstesté pour l'école, même Dumbledore te tirerait son chapeau.

\- Merci, répondit-il non sans sourire.

Il regarda dans les yeux son amie, un moment, qui était peut-être trop long, car Ron crut à un silence, et décidait de dire un mot.

\- Oui, c'était très bien… Mais il y a quelqu'un qui est… assez plaisante… C'est Susan Bones. La nièce de la juge ! Tu la connais, Harry, elle est avec nous, Ernie et Justin en Botanique. Tu l'as invitée ? Tu as du bon goût, alors.

\- En fait, répond Harry, c'est Ernie qui l'a invité, mais c'est vrai, je la trouve plutôt jolie aussi.

Soudain assez dédaigneuse et amusée, Ginny leur lança d'une voix forte :

\- Elle ? Ha, ha ! Vous n'avez aucune chance. Elle préfère les filles, elle est sortie avec Hannah Abbot il y a un an. Plutôt que de vous leurrer d'illusions, vous voulez plutôt assister à son enterrement de vie de jeune fille ?

\- Quoi, sérieusement, lance Ron, épouvanté. Elle… Elle aime les filles ?

\- Eh oui, contrairement à toi, elle a une petite amie, répond Ginny, amusée. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas le lui demander, tu gagnerais juste à être ridicule.

En apprenant cela, Harry et Ron pâlirent, quand Hermione, indifférente, se demandait pourquoi on parlait de ça, ce qui n'avait aucun intérêt.

Comme on était soudain moins enthousiastes maintenant, on se taisait. Ils ne reprirent la discussion, que lorsque, quelques boutiques plus loin, Ginny remarquait quelque chose qui la contrariait :

\- Enfin, personnellement, je n'ai pas aimé l'attitude de Cho avec nous. Elle nous parle mal ! Elle prend de haut tout le monde, comme si nous n'étions rien… En plus, elle a passé son temps à dévisager Susan ! Trop à mon goût ! Vous m'y faites penser ! Peut-être qu'elle…

\- Ah non, rit Harry. Elle est sortie avec Cedric, donc aucune chance…

\- Ça veut rien dire, tu sais, beaucoup changent d'avis après coup, le choix de l'orientation sexuelle peut être très précoce comme plus tardif, une fois qu'on quitte les relations superficielles, remarque Ginny, alors. Et je suis sûre que c'est le cas ! Cho considère très peu les garçons, et est entouré d'un véritable harem de femmes ! En me rappelant ce fait, je viens à m'en poser la question.

\- Tu n'as pas beaucoup d'amies garçons, toi aussi, réplique Harry. Et ne parle pas mal de Chang, elle vaut mieux que ça.

\- En fait, c'est les garçons qui ont peur de moi, rétorque Weasley. J'aurai déjà une armée de garçons autour de moi si je ne les intimidais pas. Et bien quoi, Cho ? J'ai le droit de ne pas l'aimer. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

\- Tu es ridicule de le faire sans la connaître, continue le sorcier à la cicatrice, mécontent. Tu sais qu'elle est très malheureuse en ce moment. Depuis la mort de Cedric, elle reste seule à pleurer et à subir des difficultés.

Ginny eut un rire mauvais en entendant ce fait. Quand les garçons, surpris de sa réaction, demandaient ce qui la faisait rire, elle dit d'un ton sec :

\- Une fille dont tout le monde veut, ah oui ! Eh bien, je suis garantie que Chang a toutes les chances de se faire des amis. Après tout, elle a un beau visage, de bonnes manières. Mais pour ce qui est de les garder, j'ai des doutes. Elle est menteuse, hypocrite, changeante, et n'hésite pas à utiliser les gens. Je ne connais pas beaucoup de personnes qui acceptent d'avoir pareil individu dans leur cercle intime, ou alors, cette personne est insensée.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de parler d'elle comme ça, tu ne la connais pas. Et cesse donc ! Je n'apprécie pas qu'on parle de mes amis ainsi !

\- Tu as une définition médiocre de l'ami. Il t'en faut peu, vraiment. J'ai déjà assez approché Chang pour savoir que c'est une idiote.

En entendant ça, Harry foudroya Ginny du regard, qui ne broncha pas, la fixant d'un air indifférent, sans se laisser toucher par sa colère. Comme Weasley refusait de plier sous ses regards de braise, le sorcier grommella et dit d'une voix furieuse :

\- Très bien ! J'y vais ! J'ai surtout besoin de réfléchir à tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Et aussi, ton comportement me déplaît au plus haut point. Et je ne veux pas m'énerver encore une fois.

Et il s'éloigna, furieux. Weasley grogna.

\- Super. Et maintenant Harry qui boude. Et avec quelles manières. C'est lui qui s'énerve tout seul. Des fois, il m'exaspère.

\- Il ne te boudera pas longtemps, assure Ron. Il en a vu d'autres.

\- Hm, en parlant de bouder, remarque alors Hermione, il serait bon que tu m'expliques, pourquoi tu reviens avec nous alors que tu as snobés tout un mois. Et avec une fille. Tu ne me reprochais pas, au fait, de collectionner les garçons ? Ça t'a tellement impressionnée que tu as décidé de t'y mettre ?

Honteux, Weasley n'osait pas affronter le regard furieux de son amie. Il avouait alors, quoique avec grand peine :

\- Heu… Non, non, tu te trompes… J'ai reparlé à Harry hier… En temps normal, je serai aussi allé te voir, mais je savais que tu allais me hurler dessus… Pour Lavande et tout ça… C'est fini, enfin, je ne leur parle plus.

\- Elles t'a rejeté ? Remarque, elle a dû comprendre que tu te payais sa tête.

\- Rien à voir. Lavande était horriblement collante. Je crois qu'elle est tombée amoureuse de moi. Alors j'ai décidé de m'éloigner.

\- On va dire que tu es quitte cette fois, remarque Ginny, amusée. Tu a été puni pour ton insolence, donc, re-bienvenue parmi nous.

\- Mon insolence, répète Ron, furieux. Tu m'as volé ce poste par un coup dans le dos ! Tu as intérêt à ne pas perdre contre Serpentard le mois prochain, parce que sinon je t'envoie une Beuglante.

\- Oublions ça, lance Hermione. Repartons de zéro, et ne nous disputons plus pour des histoires de balais, ou de filles qui s'aiment entre elles.

\- Oui, d'ailleurs, insiste Weasley, contrarié, comment Susan ose être lesbienne ? C'est un crime, elle est trop belle, je conteste. Elle est à moi ! Attends, quand Harry m'aura appris un sort, je la transformerai Hannah en citrouille pour Halloween.

\- Tu sais, la beauté extérieure ne vaut rien si la beauté intérieure ne suit pas, remarque Ginny. Et n'essaie pas de faire ça, tu vas te rater complètement, Ron. Surtout que je crois qu'Hannah a rompu depuis quelques jours, donc tu t'en seras prise à une innocente, espèce d'imbécile.

\- Ah, elles ont rompu, en plus ? À quinze ans ? Argh ! Mais, c'est odieux ! Les plus belles filles du monde sont prises par les plus moches !

\- Tu crois être plus beau que tous les autres, peut-être, demande Ginny, acerbe. Écoute ce que tu dis là, tu comprendras pourquoi les filles te fuient comme la peste.

Ron n'osa rien dire de plus, mais c'était parce qu'il regardait Hermione qui grimaçait en les entendant se disputer. Il semblait soudain s'apaiser en la voyant, comme si elle avait ôté de son corps toute colère, comme un antidote miraculeux. Mais Hermione n'avait que faire de ce qu'il pensait ou ressentait, elle ne l'avait même pas vu se calmer.

Cette querelle fut le seul incident de la journée. Au final, même sans Harry, les trois adolescents passèrent la journée complète à Pré-au-Lard à acheter des bonbons, du matériel scolaire manquant, des distractions, des livres et quelques amusements. Granger regagna le château vers la tombée de la nuit avec Ginny, sans prêter attention à un Ron qui lui parlait plus gentiment qu'à l'habitude, sans doute car elle lui faisait de l'effet.

Toutefois, une nouvelle inattendue les prit de court dès le lendemain. Dès le samedi 19 octobre, Hermione remarquait à ses dépends qu'ils feraient mieux de choisir un autre endroit qu'une chambre des Trois Balais pour faire des réunions.

_DÉCRET D'ÉDUCATION NUMÉRO VINGT-CINQ_

_Sur ordre de la Grande Inquisitrice, signé de concert par Dumbledore et Fudge, toute association d'élèves est dissoute à ce jour, sauf permission expresse de sa part, ce qui est à demander sur place à Madame Ombrage en personne._

_Une association d'élèves, à son titre, comporte tout groupe, association, équipe, même un groupe de discussion, qui comporte plus de trois élèves. Tout groupe de quatre élèves au plus en train de discuter, ou de faire quelque activité sans la permission de la Grande Inquistrice, se verra, au meilleur des cas, pour une petite discussion dans les couloirs, en retenue, au pire des cas, dans un groupe de dix élèves en une activité douteuse, renvoyé sans préavis._

_Madame Ombrage, Monsieur Fudge, Dumbledore._

\- Oh, oh, fit Ron, devant le tableau d'affichage de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il va falloir retrouver Drago pour lui dire deux mots, ou bien ce qui restera de son cadavre après que Fred et George sont passés le voir.

\- Je m'en doutais, grimace Harry. Dommage que le sortilège Doloris soit un sortilège Impardonnable. J'aurai voulu voir Malefoy le tester pour moi.

Il avait encore mal pris la discussion de la veille sur Cho, mais cet événement finit par ajouter la goutte d'eau de trop qui fit déborder le vase.

\- Harry, peux-tu me donner le parchemin de la réunion ?

Le sorcier à la cicatrice prit soin de vérifier que personne ne regardait, pour sortir le parchemin plié en quatre de sa poche de jean, pour le passer à Hermione. Elle le prit alors, sortit sa baguette, et marmonna en touchant le papier :

_\- Male Veritas !_

Le papier se mit à briller d'un air verdâtre un moment, mais rien ne changea. Aucun prénom n'avait changé d'apparence. L'effet se dissipa sans le moindre changement.

\- Ton sort a raté, demande Ron, intrigué.

\- Non, il a réussi, sinon il n'y aurait pas eu l'aura verdâtre. Le constat est clair : personne du groupe n'a trahi, Harry. Aucun de nous.

\- C'est quoi ce sortilège, demande Harry.

\- Un sortilège de Révélation. C'est comme le Veritaserum, à la différence près qu'il révèle les choses ou objets cachés ou douteux. Le test est clair, personne n'a été louche, pour le moment, dans le groupe.

\- Pas même Adrian, demande Ron, suspicieux.

\- Il est aussi innocent qu'une colombe, assure Hermione.

Elle lui tendit le parchemin pour lui montrer que rien n'a changé. L'écriture hachée de l'élève n'a pas bougé. Si Ron n'a pas paru convaincu, son amie ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer. Elle reprit le parchemin en le lui arrachant, et elle l'enchantait d'autres formules complexes à six phrases.

\- Que fais-tu, s'interroge Potter. Laisse ce parchemin tranquille.

Après avoir lancé six sorts différents en pointant différents points du parchemin, elle l'avait fait entourer d'une lueur noire de mauvaise augure. Elle se sentit à travers la salle : les trois amis furent parcourus de la même lumière obscure un moment, ce qui les inquiéta.

\- Je viens de piéger le parchemin, explique Hermione. Rien n'a changé, si ce n'est que les adhérants, comme vous l'avez compris, viennent d'être sous l'emprise d'un sort qui va marquer sévèrement ceux qui vont dénoncer le groupe. Si cela le fera, l'aura noire que vous aurez vu fera… Enfin… Il va bien punir les traîtres, ajouta-elle, en souriant fièrement.

\- Tu as lancé un maléfice du Pentacle, remarque Harry. Joli. C'est pour les septième année, ça.

\- Ce qui est de septième année, je t'assure, est à ma portée, rit Hermione, flattée. En tout cas, j'ai réussi mon sortilège : et si tu doutes de la fiabilité de quelqu'un, tu n'as qu'à regarder la liste. Ça va te sauter aux yeux, si quelqu'un a décidé de retourner sa veste.

Elle rendit le parchemin à Harry, et ordonna ensuite :

\- Cache ça, Ombrage ne doit pas le trouver, va le mettre dans ta valise, ou dans la Salle sur Demande.

\- Je le ferai, assure-il. De toute façon, on y va dans trois jours. Viens dans la Grande Salle avec moi, Ron, j'ai deux mots à dire à Malefoy.

\- Quoi, tu ne vas pas parler à Drago de l'Armée, demande la préfète, irritée. Laisse-le où il est, il vit bien sans savoir.

\- Rien à voir, c'est pour lui dire ce que je pense des espions qui écoutent aux portes…

Ron acquiesça, l'air confiant, ce qui signifiait qu'il voulait faire sa fête aussi à Drago. Hermione, pincée, sentait surtout les problèmes venir.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire, vous deux… ?

Les voir partir tout d'un coup, l'air décidé et sévère, ne lui augurait rien de bon. Elle les suivit peu après, inquiète, comprenant plus ou moins. Elle espérait qu'elle pourrait empêcher Gryffondor de perdre des points. La préfète suivit rapidement ses camarades.

Dans la Grande Salle, on était déjà tendus à cause de l'édit, qui révoquait quasiment tous les groupes de Poudlard. On en parlait dehors ou dans le couloir de l'école, que le club des Bavboules se vit annulé, le comité de lecture de la bibliothèque se trouvait nul, le club de beauté organisée par les belles Poufsouffle se vit annulé, de même que les équipes de Quidditch de toutes les maisons, et également, les groupes de discussion dans les couloirs.

Les plus aigris à ce sujet furent les Serpentard. Pour ne pas se faire punir par l'édit, Drago s'était séparé de Crabbe et Goyle avec difficulté, pour pouvoir discuter avec Montague, le capitaine de l'équipe, qui entre-temps, parlait avec Adrian de quelque chose de privé.

\- … donc on va devoir annuler l'entraînement pour parler à Ombrage, assure Drago, furieux.

\- Bien sûr, petite tête, que je comptais le faire, réplique le capitaine. Et ne me donne pas d'ordre, Malefoy.

\- Hmph. Je te rappelle que mon père est…

\- MALEFOY !

Voici désormais Harry Potter et Ron Weasley qui se joignaient à la discussion. Peu amicalement, bien sûr. La baguette levée en direction du cerveau de Drago, Harry menaçait le Serpentard, véhément.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, encore, Potter, réplique Drago. Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi ! Je ne t'aime pas ! Va t'en !

Hermione, qui arrivait derrière en essayant de rattrapper ses amis par une marche rapide, constatait avec aigreur comment Harry parvenait à attirer toute l'attention sur lui, dans le mauvais sens du terme. En plus, Rusard était aux premières loges pour le constater.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire, demande Montague, alors. Pourquoi tu viens agresser les membres de mon équipe, Potter ?

\- Peut-être parce que Malefoy est un sale type, réplique Harry. C'est à cause de toi, l'édit d'aujourd'hui !

\- Mais non ! Pas du tout ! Tu te trompes, Potter ! Je suis autant dans le pétrin que toi, alors arrête de porter de fausses accusations !

\- Moi aussi, cet édit me gêne. Mais tu dois bien payer pour tout ce que tu fais… Tu nous prends de haut, tu nous insultes, tu fais ton prince quand tu n'es que le roi des abrutis…

Hermione était de plus en plus horrifiée. Harry n'allait pas dénoncer devant tout le monde le groupe ! Elle sortit sa baguette pour se préparer à lancer un sort de Mutisme sur son ami, en cas d'urgence.

\- Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir fait ça, tu dois faire erreur, réplique Drago, très mal à l'aise. Je demande à voir mon avocat ! Et baisse ça, tu vas le regretter !

Il reculait vivement, sa main dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier, quêtant l'objet taillé en bois qui permettait de lancer des sorts. Ron eut le plaisir de voir comment Drago, d'habitude si fier, et si suffisant, pouvait devenir encore plus blême que d'habitude, et ressembler à un cadavre desséché, devant Potter, véhément. Sans doute que le Serpent ferait mieux de filer doux devant le Lion.

\- Tu as oublié ? Attends, je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire, au premier sens du terme. _Ventus !_

Ça aurait fait vingt points pour Gryffondor, vu comment ce sort était bien utilisé. Drago venait de se faire propulser comme un sac en plastique à travers la moitié de la salle, et de se fracasser contre le sol. Il l'avait échappé belle, il aurait pu se manger l'armure en fer à côté du mur de la salle.

Hermione pâlit à son tour. L'école aimait badiner, mais elle aimait voir des combats en vie réelle, s'appliquer devant ses yeux ébahis. Elle se rassemblait en cercle auprès d'eux, scandant à voix forte « BASTON, BASTON. »

\- Oh non, soupire Ron. McGonagall ne va pas être contente du coup.

\- C'est un euphémisme, grogne Hermione. Elle va être furieuse.

Elle essayait de s'interposer dans le combat pour le stopper, mais ça allait dégénérer très vite. Alors elle prit des mesures radicales.

\- _Tintamarrus !_

Un sortilège de Tintamarre bien placé créa des ondes de choc très puissantes qui secouèrent les deux combattants si forts, qu'ils en perdirent leur baguette magique, en plus de casser les oreilles des élèves attroupés. Au moins avait-elle réussi à calmer la foule en délire, mais ce n'était pas tellement résoudre le problème, puisqu'arrivaient désormais, McGonagall, Rogue et Ombrage, tous trois de très mauvaise humeur.

\- Potter ! Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?!

Les directeurs de maison se dirigèrent vers l'élève représentant leur classe, respectivement. Rogue soigna Drago de sa torpeur, et McGonagall réveilla Harry de son sursaut, chacun d'un sort.

\- Je retire vingt points à Gryffondor, et autant à Serpentard ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières ! Vous vous battez, ici ? Quel exemple déplorable que vous donnez à toute l'école ? Vous avez une explication ?

Aucun des deux élèves ne répondit, à la fois trop honteux et trop furieux. De son côté, Ombrage souriait Harry, mais pour d'autres raisons.

\- Je constate qu'encore une fois, Mr. Potter continue de répandre le trouble dans l'école, malgré mes avertissements. Vous répandez le désordre partout, c'est une manie chez vous. Par devant, autant par derrière… De ce que j'entends…

Harry, regardait avec un air incrédule le sourire de Dolores qui disait clairement qu'elle en savait quelque chose de ses désordres, et de leur nature.

\- Eh bien, finit la Grande Inquisitrice, je vois bien qu'une bonne semaine de retenues lui conviendrait pour lui apprendre à se calmer. Mr. Potter, venez à dix-sept heures à mon bureau.

De son côté, McGonagall, calmée par l'intervention de sa collègue, surtout qu'elle ne voulait pas aller plus loin, dit d'une voix surprise :

\- Dolores, ça ira comme ça. Potter a retenu les conséquences de ses actes, et pour une simple colère, je trouve que c'est assez. Ça n'a pas dégénéré…

\- Non, je ne pense pas comme vous, votre laxisme n'est pas ma morale, réplique-elle, avec un sourire venimeux. Mr. Potter, je suis très déçue par votre comportement. Je tiens à vous dire que vous le méritez.

\- Et Mr. Malefoy, alors ?

\- Lui ? Eh bien, il n'est pas aussi dangereux que Mr. Potter, il sera quitte pour cette fois.

Elle lui adressa un sourire complice. Ce à quoi Drago répondit par un sourire amusé, avant de fixer goguenard Harry, qui, lui, était dégoûté.

\- Vous n'êtes pas professionnelle, Dolores, remarque alors McGonagall.

\- Vous non plus ! Vous laissez faire de dangereux perturbateurs s'en tirer sans problème après avoir causé du dégât. Il est temps de corriger ceci. Mr. Potter, rien à ajouter sur votre comportement ?

\- Non, professeur. C'est sur le vôtre que j'ai des choses à dire. Et il y en aurait, oui, des choses à redire, dessus.

Sans répondre, Ombrage le fixa en fronçant les sourcils, l'air partagé entre la moquerie et la colère. Cette fois, Harry sut se contenir, et lui offrit son regard le plus acide. Voyant que les choses étaient réglées, et aussi pour faire partir cette masse d'élèves qu'un rien intéressait, McGonagall jugea bon de faire partir tout ce monde-là.

\- Bien, retournez dans vos dortoirs, vous tous. Et que je n'en voie pas un qui traîne avant midi !

Tous les élèves de toutes maisons partirent sans demander leur reste. Drago, de son côté, rentra tranquillement à son dortoir, très content, tandis qu'Harry rentrait dans le sien, partagé entre la colère la plus ardente, et la honte la plus cuisante. Ron et Hermione le suivirent en silence un moment dans les couloirs. Enfin, la préfète demanda alors :

\- M'en veux-tu pour être intervenue ?

\- Plus vraiment, admit le sorcier à la cicatrice, tu as bien fait. Si j'avais éventré Malefoy, j'ignore ce qui se serait passé après. Bon, eh bien, je suis quitte pour supporter cette chose qui se veut humaine, une semaine de plus. Pitié. Je vais encore prendre du retard à voir cette abomination, et ce sera de ma faute, en plus. C'est ça qui m'horrifie plus que le reste.

Ses deux amis ne répondirent pas, inquiets à la fois de sa réaction, et aussi peinés pour lui. Ce n'était pas agréable de vivre cela.

Hermione discutait de tout cela avec Ginny dans la salle commune. Ron étant avec Harry dans leur dortoir, ils furent absents. Tandis qu'elles prirent deux canapés qu'elles placèrent devant la fenêtre pour discuter, devant une tasse de chocolat chaud, et des pancakes à la confiture en guise de petit-déjeuner.

\- Drago n'était pas la cause de l'édit, demande la belle rousse, surprise.

\- De ce qu'il disait, non. Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas pourquoi. Si ce n'est pas lui, qui a…

\- C'est Rosmerta.

Seamus venait d'arriver derrière eux. Il avait parlé à haute voix, ce qui était rare. Les deux filles se retournèrent vers lui pour demander ce qui lui faisait dire ça. Finnegan répondit :

\- En sortant de la réunion, après un passage à Honeydukes je suis rentré aux Trois Balais encore. J'avais vu Ombrage qui prenait un mojito à la grenadine, et elle discutait avec Rosmerta, de tout et de rien. Comme j'étais à côté d'eux, j'ai pu bien entendre… Rosmerta a raconté à Ombrage qu'Harry avait organisé une réunion de membres dans une de ses chambres. Et comme Dolores insistait pour savoir… Elle lui a vendu toute la mèche sans se faire prier. Cela n'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'une sourde. En partant, Ombrage a marmonné qu'elle devait « empêcher des groupes cachés de se reformer. » Si vous ne me croyez pas, demandez à Dean, il était là aussi pour l'entendre. Ah, mais attendez, vous n'aurez pas à le lui demander, je crois qu'il est allé prévenir Harry.

Soudain, les deux Gryffondor se sentirent gênées au plus haut point. Ce n'était même pas Drago qui a dénoncé, c'était Rosmerta ! À ce moment, Hermione eut des hauts-le-cœur pour les ragots. À cause d'un simple on-dit, Harry a agressé quelqu'un, perdu un tas de points, avait était puni par l'école, et pour rien ! Cela lui mit un haut-le-cœur, quand Ginny fut simplement indignée.

\- Quoi ?! Mais quelle… Elle n'aurait pas pu la fermer ?!

\- Elle ne savait pas que c'était aussi important que ça, excuse Seamus.

\- Mais même ! De quoi elle se mêle, celle-là ? Elle n'est pas gênée ! Ce n'était même pas Drago le problème ! Il était ici pour quoi, en fait, tu le sais ?

\- Peut-être aller aux toilettes, celles du rez-de-chaussée étaient bouchées, remarque Finnegan. J'en ai fait les frais. Et Drago, pris de tentation pour entendre Harry, a dû essayé d'espionner, mais cela lui a coûté très cher.

La préfète, qui se rappelait qu'elle avait fait ça plusieurs fois l'été dernier, se sentait alors très bête. Elle comprenait pourquoi ses filatures ne marchaient jamais. Ce n'était pas malin d'écouter aux portes, parce qu'on pouvait voir très vite qui était caché derrière, si on ouvrait brutalement au mauvais moment. Ça aussi, ce serait à oublier.

\- Quelle honte, quand Harry va apprendre ça, grogne Ginny. Je crois qu'on va attendre demain ou lundi pour le lui dire. Parce que là, c'est foutu. Sans parler des professeurs… Ils vont écrire ça sur son bulletin. Les éléments perturbateurs sont très inquiétants pour ceux qui aiment avoir le contrôle.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Certes, c'est vrai, mais qu'adviendra-il si Ombrage décide de se débarrasser de Potter pour cette raison ? On dirait qu'une guerre silencieuse venait d'éclater avec la naissance de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Granger se doutait bien qu'Harry avait des arrière-pensées sur cet ordre, en apprenant à tous de dangereuses formules magiques. Elle ne l'a pas dit, mais s'en doutait quelque peu.


	11. Chapter 10

**10\. Soirée explosive à Halloween**

Harry n'avait rien gagné du tout en se disputant avec Malefoy, si ce n'était que d'attirer l'attention sur lui une fois de plus. La rumeur avait vite touché tout l'établissement, et Potter, plus d'une fois, serra les dents face à des allusions vexantes et des moqueries de bas étage. Heureusement pour lui, si Angelina avait fait son numéro de furie une fois de plus, parce qu'il ne viendrait pas aux entraînements, il pouvait recompter sur Ron, et parler à Hermione et Ginny autant de fois que nécessaire. D'ailleurs, le retour de Weasley fut sans conséquence dans le groupe. Hermione, qui avait passé l'éponge, disait simplement que « ce n'était pas la peine de se disputer pour des broutilles étant donné que même les meilleurs amis se disputent ». En entendant ça, Weasley fut gêné du silence de son amie, mais réjouie du fait qu'elle continuerait de rester.

Et de l'aide, Harry allait en avoir bien besoin. Comme on a pu s'y attendre, Ombrage prenait son temps pour lui faire vivre des sévices désagréables. Même si Potter n'en parlait jamais, il en était furieux et honteux, et appréhendait chaque après-midi qu'il allait devoir supporter avec Ombrage. D'ailleurs, celle-ci, en mauvaise médisante qui se respecte, passait le plus clair de son temps à menacer Harry en cours, où a faire des allusions désagréables sur son comportement, même quand il ne faisait rien. De cela, Hermione put voir clairement qui était son ami dans ces périodes : les membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore plus quelques exceptions, étaient les seuls à ne pas rire ou tenter d'enfoncer Potter pour un rien, ce que firent par contre tous les autres cinquième année. Avec amertume, elle se rappelait des rires complices qu'avait parfois Lavande avec Potter, mais désormais ces rires elle les avait contre lui. Sans parler des réflexions désagréables de Justin Finch-Fletchey. Il était drôle de voir, se disait-elle avec aigreur, que quand Harry avait la vedette, par exemple en deuxième année lorsqu'il vint à la rentrée en voiture volante, ou lors des euphories de fin d'année, ceux-ci lui parlaient volontiers, mais dans les heures plus sombres, ceux-là retournaient leur veste ou disparaissaient simplement.

L'autre tempête venait du problème des groupes et collectivités interdites par Ombrage. Dans la semaine qui suivit son décret, contrairement aux inquiétudes d'Harry, Dolores permettait à un gros nombre de collectifs de se reformer, comme le club de Bavboules ou les sessions de bridge à la bibliothèque. Elle ne fit aucune exception pour les quatre équipes de Quidditch, qu'elle autorisait au regroupement : même Gryffondor y eut droit, facilement, bien qu'Ombrage avait insisté, sous la menace de dissoudre l'équipe, d'assister à tous les entraînements. Cela adoucit un moment Angelina, au paroxysme de la peur, mais pas Harry, qui devait supporter sa présence en plus de jouer au balai. Le fait qu'elle le fixait sans cesse, le mettait mal à l'aise et lui donnait le sentiment agaçant d'être espionné.

Heureusement, les tempêtes laissent toujours place au beau temps. Malgré les réprimandes sévères qu'on fit à son meilleur ami, on passa vite à un autre sujet de conversation : le bal d'Halloween. Toujours fixé le soir du 31 octobre, ce jour était considéré comme férié par les élèves. Et, grande joie pour eux, ce jour-là Halloween tombait sur un jeudi. Ils n'auraient pas cours le jeudi 31 octobre, et passeraient la soirée à danser, en plus de festoyer. Certes il y aurait toujours le couvre-feu, mais repoussé exceptionnellement à dix heures du soir, et les premiers cours du vendredi 1er novembre seraient annulés. Dans de telles circonstances, le collectif de Poudlard ne pouvait que souhaiter qu'Halloween arrive au plus vite. En plus, à ce qu'il paraît, les elfes de cuisine préparaient cette année un gros gâteau glacé à la citrouille pour l'école, ce qui allécha les papilles.

Ce qui changeait par rapport aux années précédentes, c'est que c'était Flitwick qui se chargeait des décorations et pas Hagrid. En effet, ce dernier était toujours aux abonnés absents depuis septembre, ce qui accrut l'inquiétude d'Harry, qui l'aimait bien.

\- Vous savez ce qui est arrivé à Hagrid, demande le sorcier à la cicatrice.

\- Comment pourrait-on le savoir, répond Ron. Dumbledore ne nous a rien dit à ce sujet, pas plus qu'un autre. Il doit être en congé maladie, peut-être. Il a peut-être eu une insolation cet été pour s'être endormi malencontreusement sur une plage, quelque chose comme ça.

Harry avait beau se creuser la tête pour trouver une réponse, il n'en trouvait pas. Cela faisait donc qu'on parlait d'autre chose, à savoir des réunions de l'Armée, qui étaient elles aussi une grande actualité, du moins pour ceux qui étaient au courant.

Depuis le mardi 22 octobre en effet, Harry avait su capter l'intérêt de son groupe de magiciens novices. Après les quelques problèmes que posèrent la première visite à la Salle sur Demande - élèves perdus, incompréhension devant la méthode à appliquer pour y rentrer - on passa enfin à la pratique. Hermione, curieuse, s'était demandé comment son ami avait préparé ses cours. Simplement, on dirait, il avait emprunté des livres à la bibliothèque pour choisir des sorts au hasard. Doutant au début, elle remarqua que malgré tout, Potter savait comment s'y prendre pour captiver son auditoire. En effet, il semblait toujours être plus puissant que les autres élèves, on ne sait trop comment, et réussissait toujours tous ses sorts. Il divisait simplement les élèves en binôme et passait entre les rangs pour donner des conseils. Dans la salle choisie par Harry, une salle cachée remplie d'armures en verre, ou de bibliothèques contenant des livres de Défense, ils s'exerçaient là où ils le voulaient et le pouvaient.

Que donnent les premiers essais ? Eh bien, ils ont permis à Harry d'évaluer le niveau de chacun. La première séance, il enseigna un sort rudimentaire du Bouclier, pour voir qui avait des bases, de qui n'en avait pas. Dans le lot, Hermione, était, évidemment, la meilleure du groupe, sans même essayer. La majorité s'en sortaient bien après quelques conseils ou essais, en persévérant. Mais certains avaient des difficultés tenaces, surtout Ron et Cho, qui avaient constamment besoin d'aide.

Ce qui poussait le groupe à se réunir, c'était surtout l'aspect social de celui-ci. Certains nouèrent contact au sein du groupe, comme Ernie et Seamus avec Hermione, qui discutèrent ici tout le temps, ou encore, Ron qui essayait de séduire Susan, sans trop de succès, comme sa sœur l'a si bien prédit. Il y avait aussi quelques tensions notables qui apparurent, Luna connut quelques déboires avec Cho, parce qu'elles ne s'aimaient simplement pas. Lovegood était obligée de se mettre à l'autre bout de la salle, pour éviter de se disputer avec elle. Et aussi, plus les jours passaient, plus Ginny détestait Chang, la voyant sans cesse aguicher Harry de façon ridicule, tout en critiquant Luna et en la prenant de haut. Ce comportement lui valut peu d'amitié à son égard, et elle n'était pas loin de la voir comme ennemie.

\- Elle ne sait même pas tenir sa baguette directement ! Et puis, elle est laide, regarde, on dirait qu'elle s'est tartinée de beurre pour être aussi pâle, et Harry qui trouve ça joli, il n'arrête pas de sourire…

Elle ne répondit que par un hochement bref de la tête. Pour sa part, la préfète avait d'autres préoccupations. Elle ne prêtait qu'une oreille distraite aux colères de son amie. La préfète, de son côté, se sentait portée à autre chose. Elle fut heureuse de voir que malgré l'accueil réservé, Adrian était resté avec eux, mais malgré tout, elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver un peu étrange.

Adrian, peu commode, ne faisait même pas l'effort de parler à qui que ce soit, et restait près de la porte en permanence, en arrivant toujours le dernier, en retard, et partait toujours le premier, comme s'il était empressé de partir. Déjà antipathique à la base, il ne semblait pas suivre les cours comme les autres à l'A.D., et d'un œil averti, il regardait tout un chacun faire. On dirait qu'il espionnait, elle ne trouvait pas ça rassurant. C'était très désagréable pour les autres. Mais Harry ne pouvait pas le renvoyer chez lui, il était dans le secret, et Adrian pouvait tout dire après. Chacun avait l'impression d'avoir fait rentrer le ver dans la pomme, et chacun se défia de Pucey qui fut l'élève le moins aimé de toute l'A.D.

Cependant, la chance allait tourner pour notre Serpentard. Comme il était toujours tout seul, Harry, exaspéré, ordonna à Hermione de s'associer avec lui. Elle ne trouva rien à en redire, mais elle regrettait le manque de coordialité de son partenaire de sorts.

Malgré ses manières, il avait un très bon niveau. Et cela l'impressionnait, Hermione voyait peu d'hommes qui avaient assez de talent pour lui tenir tête. Ginny convint même qu'il était plus doué que beau. C'est sûr que Ron ne tenait pas deux secondes face à elle, et elle était lasse de voir des garçons soumis ou jaloux, ça la rendait lasse. Celui-là en tant cas, il ne serait jamais jaloux à l'en voir, il semblait s'indifférer de sa présence.

Hermione était un peu sur la défensive aussi par rapport à ce garçon, qui était flou et changeant, tantôt accueillant par ses actions, tantôt rebutant sur un autre. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de lui et cela la contrariait.

Elle tenta aussi de vérifier quelque chose au passage :

\- Adrian ? Est-ce que tu fais souvent des patrouilles dans l'école ? Il me semble que c'est interdit.

\- Non.

\- Heu… D'accord… Pourquoi tu en fais certains jours et d'autres pas ?

\- Dumbledore l'a demandé.

\- Dumbledore ? Ah bon. Il te parle souvent ?

\- Oui.

Silence. Hermione était exaspérée. « Oui », « Non », c'était la meilleure discussion de l'année. À ce rythme, elle pourrait le mettre sur enregistreur pour qu'il réponde à ses questions.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu es venu me chercher la rentrée, si tu n'obéis qu'à Dumbledore, et que tu n'as pas le droit de patrouiller loin des autres, surtout la rentrée ?

Le Serpentard afficha un air contrarié.

\- Tu es pénible. Il m'a dit de te chercher. Car il t'a vu en retrait. Contente ?

\- Heu… Attends… Quand Dumbledore m'a vu ?

\- Tu en poses souvent, des questions ?

\- Oui, parce que c'est difficile de lancer une conversation si tu te comportes comme une huître, fermée sur toi-même !

\- Mais qui t'a demandé de me parler ?

\- Hé bien quoi ? Je suis ouverte. Tant pis, si ce n'est pas ton cas.

Adrian eut l'air surpris, et décroisa tout d'un coup ses bras en la regardant avec de grands yeux. Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Alors, Hermione, amusée de voir ce fait, le taquina :

\- Tiens, tu sembles plus ouvert, tout d'un coup. Je dois m'excuser, non ? Ça doit te traumatiser de ne pas pouvoir me répondre en un seul mot.

\- Arrête un peu, répondit-il en souriant.

Depuis ce moment, il fut plus agréable et sourit un peu plus avec elle.

Les trois séances d'octobre, le mardi 22 octobre, le dimanche 27 octobre et le mercredi 30 octobre au soir, furent particulièrement efficaces. On apprit le sortilège de Stupéfixion, le fameux charme du Bouclier, et on entrevoyait les sortilèges de Répulsion et d'Attraction, avant d'entamer à peine le Désarmement. Tout le monde s'en sortait plus ou moins bien au final.

\- Vous pouvez y aller, fit Harry. La prochaine séance aura lieu dimanche 3 novembre. Pas de contestation ?

\- Si loin déjà, soupire Cho.

Ginny cracha par terre en entendant ça. Quelle niaiserie, dit-elle tout bas.

\- Si loin, ce n'est que cinq jours, rit le sorcier. C'est vite passé. En plus, il y a le bal demain, vous aurez besoin de temps pour le digérer !

Il y eut quelques rires et acclamations. En effet, le lendemain promettait d'être très mouvementé. Sur ce, on salua Harry avant de partir. Fred et George, en gendarmes auto-proclamés, escortaient les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle chez eux avant de retourner à Gryffondor. Adrian, comme à son habitude, s'en allait promptement sans rien dire. Pendant ce temps, Potter, parlait avec Ron et Ginny, quand Hermione regardait tristement son partenaire de sortilèges s'éloigner.

\- Tu es très bon en professeur, répond Ginny, radieuse.

Harry, surpris, se mit à sourire. Cela fit un quelque chose à la sœur de Ron, qui eut un air séduite. De son côté, Ron, un peu à l'ouest, demandait ce qu'ils feraient tous ensemble le lendemain.

\- On va danser un moment, comme au Bal de Noël de l'an dernier, mais ce sera plus rapide. Merci au Ciel, ces habits de soirée autant que ces bals sont horriblement déchirants de douleur et d'ennui.

\- J'espère que ce sera rapide, grommelle Ron. Je me suis beaucoup ennuyé au bal de Noël. Comme Padma, d'ailleurs. Je crois qu'elle regrette de m'avoir pris comme cavalier de danse, puisqu'elle ne m'a jamais adressé la parole depuis décembre dernier.

\- Oui, en effet, tu l'as laissé en plan toute la soirée, réplique sa sœur. C'était moyen pour un bal dansant, tu peux en convenir.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, elle aurait pu me le demander, aussi, si elle voulait tellement danser ! Je ne vais pas la forcer ! Vous n'êtes jamais contentes !

\- Le principe du cavalier, c'est justement d'inviter la demoiselle, tu n'étais pas au courant ?

\- Ah, vous êtes soumises et fières de l'être, réplique aussitôt son frère. Vous n'allez pas attendre la permission des autres pour danser, non ?

\- Tu rigoles ? C'est toi le soumis, donc…

\- Oh, arrêtez, tous les deux, lance Harry, irrité.

Sur ce, il ignora la belle rousse qui se sentit rejetée. Irrités, le frère et la sœur convinrent que c'était très bien ainsi, et qu'ils allaient justement aller - bouder et blâmer l'autre de ses erreurs - dans leur chambre.

Le lendemain, Hermione se leva assez tard, ce qui était contraire à ses habitudes. Elle s'était pourtant couchée tôt. Sans doute était-ce l'excitation du moment causée par l'Armée de Dumbledore. Après s'être étirée dans son lit, Granger sentit une étrange sensation de paresse l'engourdir. Elle avait beaucoup travaillé depuis la rentrée ! Combien de devoirs avait-elle fini en deux mois ? Beaucoup. Cela demandait un temps d'arrêt. Allongée tranquillement dans son lit, Hermione jouissait d'une agréable tranquillité dans sa chambre, lovée comme un ange dans son lit douillet.

\- Tu ne te réveille pas, Madame Lèche-cul, réplique Lavande, qui venait de retirer son pyjama.

\- Bonjour Lavande, répondit Hermione, d'un ton calme. Non, comme tu vois, je ne me lève pas tout de suite.

\- Quand ça t'arrange. C'est sans doute que parler autant à Harry, et surtout à Ron, qui doit te fatiguer…

Granger, tout en s'étirant encore une fois, ria gentiment.

\- Tu sais, Lavande, si tu m'en veux parce que je parle trop à Ron, tu peux me le dire, au lieu de m'insulter gratuitement de si bon matin.

Soit, sa camarade n'avait rien contre elle, soit elle n'avait pas envie de le dire, puisqu'après avoir passé cinq minutes à furieusement boutonner sa chemise et mettre sa cravatte rouge et jaune, elle sortit de la chambre en serrant les poings. Granger, de son côté, ne disait mot, peu soucieuse de ce qu'elle pouvait penser. Elle se réveilla alors lentement, sortit de son lit après trente minutes à savourer la chaleur de son matelas, puis se levait et mit pied au sol promptement. La préfète s'habillait pour la journée, comme d'habitude. Une fois sa cravate ajustée, et ses chaussures bien ajustées, elle réfléchissait alors à ce qu'elle allait faire pour la journée. Elle n'avait pas de devoirs, et en attendant le Bal de Noël, elle voulait trouver quelque chose pour s'occuper l'esprit.

Après deux minutes de rêverie, elle tournait le regard sur sa valise. Elle se disait alors qu'elle n'avait pas rangé l'intérieur de celle-ci depuis longtemps. Elle se baissa alors, l'ouvrit, et y vit que tout était impeccablement bien rangé. Son regard portait immédiatemment sur le livre de bulgare qu'elle avait acheté, toujours en évidence. Elle eut alors un petit sursaut en le voyant. Ah oui, c'était vrai, elle apprenait, ou plutôt, tentait de comprendre le bulgare. Pour le moment, c'est affligeant, elle n'arrive même pas à se souvenir des terminaisons du présent.

Elle gardait espoir d'y parvenir un jour quand même, même si au fond, elle se demandait même à quoi cela lui servirait.

Elle n'a appris cette langue, que pour mieux comprendre son ex petit-ami, qui reste toujours aussi absent. Même si elle garde pour son ex un souvenir tendre et amical, elle se demandait si elle ne préfererait pas qu'ils restent amis. Les absences prolongées et les manques de réponse la détournaient de lui, et en plus, elle trouvait que le silence de Krum depuis l'été ressemblait à un silence d'indifférence. Il devait être trop occupé, se disait-elle avec aigreur. Pourtant, si Hermione aussi est occupée, elle trouve toujours du temps pour les autres, pour la raison qu'elle s'organise. Elle songeait aussi au fait, qu'en réalité, on a toujours du temps, c'est qu'on ne sait pas s'organiser et le gérer, ou plutôt, que c'est plutôt une question de priorités. Est-ce que ça vaut la peine de réécrire à Viktor, ou bien au revoir le Bulgare ?

En y réfléchissant, la préfète était confuse, et ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Son avenir sentimental manquait de clarté. Elle voulait en avoir le cœur net, et se décida alors à lui écrire une lettre simple, lui racontant brièvement, sans détails trop intimes, sa vie à Poudlard, en lui demandant s'il désirait la revoir en Angleterre. Le but n'était pas qu'il accepte, mais simplement de voir si oui ou non, leur relation peut continuer, ou si ça n'en valait pas la peine.

Cette situation la préoccupait assez. Hermione a prévu dans sa vie, et elle le veut maintenant clairement, une famille. Donc, un mari, et peut-être un jour, une descendance. En attendant la descendance, ce qui n'était pas du tout au programme du jour - surtout à quinze ans - elle se contenterait de chercher un homme intéressant. Manque de chance, elle n'en a trouvé qu'un, et il s'est en allé. Comme elle n'était pas très sociable, elle se demandait si quelqu'un aurait la réponse. Elle pensa à Ginny aussitôt. Elle se voyait très mal parler de ça à Ron, et Harry, bien qu'adorable, ne saurait pas vraiment lui parler sur le sujet, elle le savait. Sur ces entrefaites, elle se décida pour ranger à jamais la grammaire bulgare dans l'oubli, au fond de sa valise, et se décida à partir pour la Grande Salle, pour petit-déjeuner et discuter.

Une fois dans la salle qui servait de cantine à Poudlard, Hermione chercha du regard son amie à la table des Gryffondor. Certes, il était un peu tard pour petit-déjeuner, même à l'heure du week-end, mais elle espérait la voir, ce serait plus rapide que de la chercher partout. Heureusement, elle la trouva rapidement, au milieu de table, en train d'achever son petit-déjeuner seule.

\- Bonjour, Ginny. Je peux m'asseoir avec toi ?

Elle leva les yeux de son bol de chocolat chaud, surpris de la demande.

\- Évidemment, réplique-elle. Tu es mon amie. Allez, arrête de me regarder avec ces yeux de hareng et assieds-toi.

Elle s'assit en face d'elle, gênée d'arriver ainsi. Elle était aussi préoccupée par ce qu'elle avait à demander. Cette dernière le vit à des kilomètres.

\- Dis-moi, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller. Tu as rencontré un Détraqueur en sortant du lit, pour être si dépitée ? Ou alors c'est encore Ron qui fantasme sur Krum ?

\- Hm… La deuxième raison, mais sans Ron dans l'histoire, cette fois, grimace la préfète. J'ai besoin d'un conseil sur la relation que j'ai avec Viktor…

\- Explique-moi, je te conseillerai bien mieux si tu me dis tout, indique Weasley. Parce que là, je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

\- Hé bien… J'ai besoin de réfléchir sérieusement à mon avenir sentimental.

Ginny haussa les sourcils, quand Hermione soupirait un peu plus en se servant un bol de lait chaud avec des tartines pour manger un peu.

\- J'en ai assez des relations à distance, continua-elle. Ça ne me plaît pas du tout. Il n'écrit jamais, il semble m'avoir totalement oubliée. J'ai pensé à aller le voir chez lui en Bulgarie, et j'ai même appris un peu la langue entre temps, mais j'hésite dans la foulée. Que crois-tu que je devrais faire ?

Son amie réfléchit un peu, tout en finissant de boire son chocolat chaud entre temps.

\- Mmh… Je ne peux pas te donner de conseil magique… Tu ne peux pas te promener hors de Poudlard quand tu veux… Soit tu vas chez lui les vacances, mais ce sera dur de quitter le pays seule, tu es encore mineure. Tu seras obligée de partir au moins avec tes parents.

\- Je vois mal mes parents aller là-bas, remarque Hermione.

\- En même temps, il y a pas grand-chose à voir chez lui. Je te suggère d'oublier ce garçon. Tu seras sans doute obligée de partager ton Krum avec des dizaines de personnes. Je te vois mal dans ce rôle. Même si tu es souvent prise par ton travail, ça va vite coincer quelque part.

\- J'ai pensé à la même chose, soupire la préfète. En tous cas, je suis bien obligé de le laisser de côté pour le moment. Mais je ne compte pas rester vieille fille. Je veux trouver quelqu'un d'autre, mais je ne m'en sors pas toute seule. J'ai pensé que tu pourrais m'aider.

Les yeux de Ginny pétillèrent en entendant cette demande. Elle dit aussitôt d'une voix ravie :

\- Bien sûr que oui, je connais au moins un régiment de garçons pour toi ! Mais avant tout, je dois savoir quel genre de garçon tu préfères.

\- Comment ça, quel genre ? Je veux un garçon hétérosexuel, ça me suffira.

\- Encore heureux, sinon ça poserait problème pour une relation avec toi, sinon, réplique son amie, mi-amusée, mi-irritée. Non, je parlais du caractère du garçon que tu veux, pas de son orientation sexuelle !

\- Ah ! Je n'avais pas compris. Hé bien… Je préfère les garçons calmes. Je n'aime pas les bavards, ou alors, amis, mais pas davantage. Je préfère les garçons calmes qui sont quand même actifs, et qui ont une force intérieure très grande. Un peu comme mon ex. Qui agit plus qu'il ne parle. Les longs discours, hors des cours, m'ennuient. Quelqu'un, qui sans être trop hyperactif, sache me captiver et m'amuser souvent, sans overdose non plus.

\- Tu demandes donc un discret, mais ils n'agissent jamais. Tu risques de devoir buter un peu au début avec eux, parce qu'ils sont aussi doués que Ron en amour, à savoir pas du tout.

La préfète regardait alors ailleurs, dépitée.

\- Je dois appartenir à une espèce rare, non ?

\- Un peu, répondit Ginny. Sur ce coup, je ne peux rien pour toi. Surtout que je peux trouver quelqu'un qui serait intéressant, je ne sais pas si le contact peut passer. Regarde, tu aimes bien les gens discrets, mais tu n'iras jamais t'acoquiner avec quelqu'un comme Nott qui l'est, mais qui est mauvais pour toi, avec ses mesquineries et ses haines secrètes.

\- Oui, les caractères sont trop différents pour être compatibles. Enfin… Pour ma part, je ne vois pas quoi faire pour trouver quelqu'un.

\- Sortir, voir du monde, faire des activités en groupe qui te correspondent, aller à l'étranger, t'inscrire à un cours ou à un club, il y a des milliers de manières, répond Ginny. Mais tu es encore jeune pour trouver quelqu'un de sérieux. Tu n'as même pas fini tes études. Et Krum, ou qui que ce soit d'autre, prendra mal le fait que tu passes plus de temps avec tes parchemins qu'avec lui.

\- Peut-être… Au fait, je dois aller envoyer cette lettre à Krum, elle ne va pas partir toute seule. Tu veux m'accompagner jusqu'à la voilière ? Si tu as une lettre à envoyer, on peut les faire partir en même temps.

\- Volontiers, j'avais justement une lettre à envoyer, mais je n'avais jamais vraiment l'occasion de m'y mettre, s'écrie Ginny, alors. Je finis ça et j'arrive.

Hermione acquiesça et attendit que son amie ait terminé son petit-déjeuner.

Puis alors, elles partirent vers la Grande Salle pour récupérer leurs courriers respectifs, et en ressortirent pour aller à la voilière.

Alors qu'elles étaient en route, elles tombèrent sur Susan Bones qui venait d'en ressortir. Stupéfaites de se croiser, les filles sursautèrent de surprise.

\- Ouah ! Susan, tu étais là ?

\- Hem… Oui… Vous allez envoyer des lettres ?

\- Oui, on a du travail pour ces hiboux, ils vont se dégourdir les ailes un peu. Enfin, surtout celui qui va avoir l'immense honneur de faire le tour de l'Europe pour Hermione. Il va beaucoup s'amuser, celui-là.

Bones eut un rire en entendant cela.

\- Ah bon ? Il va où ?

\- Hé, hé, surprise, sourit Ginny, malicieuse. Même Harry et Ron ne doit pas le savoir. Pas vrai ?

Les deux filles rièrent entre elles, tandis que Susan, de son côté, l'air amusé, les observait d'un œil attentif, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Elle ne disait rien du tout, mais de l'autre côté, Hermione, engagée par les manières de Bones, discuta aimablement avec elle.

\- Dis, est-ce que cela te plaît, l'Armée de Dumbledore ?

\- Hm ? Oh, oui, répondit Susan, un peu rouge. J'y… j'y ai vu de belles personnes, mais… Oui, oui, dans l'ensemble, ça va.

\- J'espère qu'en tout cas les sorts qu'on y apprend te sont utiles, sourit Granger. Harry est un bon professeur, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Oui, je pense aussi, répondit Susan, avec un grand sourire. Harry est un bon professeur et il m'apprend exactement ce dont j'ai besoin… C'est la même chose pour vous aussi ?

\- Oui, acquiesce Hermione, ravie.

Susan fut aussi contente que la Gryffondor d'entendre ça, et elles eurent la même expression de joie en entendant ceci. Ginny fut amusée sans plus, tandis qu'alors, Bones lâcha d'une voix confiante :

\- Tu es sympathique, Hermione ! Tant mieux, nous aimons autant l'A.D. l'une que l'autre. C'est une bonne chose…

Elle marqua une pause après avoir ri, avant de s'exclamer :

\- Ah ! Je devrais vous le dire. Ma tante, qui est juge au Ministère, m'a dit que la police va venir ici ce soir. Un Brigadier va venir ce soir. C'est Dumbledore qui l'a fait venir.

Les filles furent médusées d'apprendre cela. Gênée de provoquer un tel effet, Susan se mordit les lèvres, avant de dire après hésitation :

\- Vous savez… Je crois que c'est pour surveiller Ombrage, ou bien le bal, apparement, Dumbledore est méfiant en ce moment, c'est du moins ce que ma tante pense… Si cela vous inquiète, sachez que vous n'êtes pas obligés de danser avec un Brigadier de quarante ans.

\- Ah, ah, c'est sûr, rit Ginny.

\- Voilà, c'est tout… Je vais vous laisser, d'ailleurs, j'ai des devoirs à faire…

\- Oui, salut.

La Poufsouffle les quitta après les avoir saluées. Précipitamment, d'ailleurs.

\- Elle est gentille, remarque Hermione, souriante. Je ne savais pas que Susan était si attentionnée.

\- Comme tu vois, répond Ginny, moins affectée qu'elle. Ce n'est pas trop à elle que je pense, là, c'est plus au fait que la police va venir ce soir au bal. Pour quelle raison ? J'espère qu'en fait, ce Brigadier vient ici pour embarquer Ombrage à Azkaban. Ah, ce serait le plus beau soir de ma vie.

\- Ça m'étonnerait que ce soit ça… Allons plutôt envoyer cette lettre, au lieu de faire des suppositions sur ce qui nous échappe.

\- Hm, oui, ne laissons pas traîner ça.

Elles rentrèrent alors dans la voilière pour faire leurs envois.

Après avoir passé par là, Ginny et Hermione discutèrent un peu et allèrent réviser une bricole à la bibliothèque, puis se séparèrent pour déjeuner avec des amis séparés. Après le repas, la préfète retrouva ses amis à la Salle Commune, pour pouvoir se reposer un moment. Toutefois, cette détente de l'après-midi s'accompagna d'une dispute à la fin, venant d'une puérilité. Elle proposa alors des jeux de Bataille Explosive, et on s'amusa alors pendant des heures à jouer des cartes en pariant Chocogrenouilles, Patacitrouilles, Couinesouris à la Menthe et Explacides au Citron. Ron fut le grand perdant, puisqu'il gagnait très peu souvent et perdait très souvent. Le but du jeu était de n'avoir plus aucune carte. Ron gagnait souvent des parties à les collectionner, non pas à s'en débarrasser. À chaque fois qu'il pensait avoir gagné la partie, Harry n'arrêtait pas à de lui mettre des cartes piégées qui lui faisaient passer son tour, et permettaient à Hermione de vider ses cartes sans jamais lever son petit doigt. Le vainqueur était celui qui n'avait plus de cartes à la fin du jeu : Weasley se trouvait souvent avec cinquante cartes, quand Potter en avait deux, et que Granger, fière, posait sa dernière.

\- Vous trichez, vous êtes déloyaux, réplique Ron, qui jetait son éventail de cartes sur la table.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es lamentable avec les cartes, répond l'adolescente, amusée. Ça fera dix Patacitrouilles, s'il te plaît.

\- Ha non, tu vas les demander à Harry, il m'a tout pris ! Et vous pourriez me laisser gagner la prochaine bataille, juste pour me faire plaisir ?

\- Ce ne serait plus jouer, dans ce cas, alors, répond Potter, amusé. Ce serait effectivement tricher.

\- Vous êtes injustes ! J'avais acheté plein de bonbons à Honeydukes, mais vous m'avez tout volé. J'irai porter plainte auprès de Dumbledore.

\- Tu étais consentant, et en plus, c'est toi qui a fait les plus grosses mises, mauvais perdant, réplique Hermione. Je te conseille, pour la prochaine fois, de t'acheter un sens tactique.

Voici ce qui les brouilla pour tout l'après-midi. Ron, rageur, jeta ses cartes à terre, et retourna dans son dortoir, furieux. Harry, consterné, dût faire le ménage avec Hermione, et ils en furent assombris pour la soirée. Seule, la préfète décida de rentrer à son tour dans son dortoir, pour se changer les idées après tant de manières. Ron avait le don de l'exaspérer, ces derniers temps. Elle avait maintenant envie de le faire s'envoler à travers la Forêt Interdite, et elle ne se reconnaissait plus à chaque fois qu'elle lui parlait. Elle se sentait rabaissée, épiée, et surtout, exaspérée. Weasley commençait à lui rendre la vie infernale.

De retour son dortoir, la préfète a fait passer le temps en finissant deux devoirs, mais peu après, les évènements de la journée l'ont déconcentrée de son étude. Elle ne put que ressasser une demi-heure tout ça. Ron était un vrai goujat, il se comportait bêtement, et elle se retrouvait seule à s'ennuyer, pour rien. Elle ressassait, ruminait. Elle aurait dû, elle aurait dû… Bah ! Même si elle l'aurait dit, personne ne l'aurait écouté !… Hermione se demandait si elle était la seule à avoir un minimum de jugeote. Ou pas, parce que si elle sait tout faire, en amour, elle est très mauvaise. C'est dans ces émotions complexes qu'elle vit la nuit tomber peu à peu sur Poudlard. Le bal n'allait pas tarder. Alors, vint Parvati dans la chambre. Comme elle était un peu plus amicale que Lavande envers elle, sa collègue parlait poliment, quoique sans réelle estime pour Granger.

\- Salut Hermione. Tu ne mets pas ta robe de bal ?

\- Ma… Quoi ?

Elle sursauta alors. Elle s'était perdu dans ses pensées, voilà qu'on la ramenait sur terre. Elle vit Parvati qui la regardait en biais, tout en cherchant sa robe orientale constellée de paillettes.

\- Le bal va bientôt commencer. Si j'étais toi, je ne resterai pas ici. McGonagall a dit au dîner : tout le monde en bas pour vingt heures, sinon elle met des colles. Tu la connais. Et aussi, mets ta robe de soirée. Tu es en cinquième année, donc tu es obligée. McGonagall ne va pas te rater si tu l'oublies.

\- Oui, je sais. Il y a… heu, il y a des invités au bal, comme l'an dernier ?

\- De quoi tu parles ? Pourquoi on aurait des invités au bal ?

\- J'avais pensé, heu… Qu'on reverrait peut-être les élèves étrangers de l'an dernier, heu…

Parvati a peut-être deviné qu'Hermione espérait tout au fond d'elle revoir Viktor, mais elle n'en fit aucun commentaire.

\- Non, personne de Beauxbâtons ou de Durmstrang. J'aurai aimé, moi aussi. Les quelques garçons de Beauxbâtons étaient très séduisants… Par contre, on a des invités du Ministère. J'ai vu Dumbledore disparaître avec quelqu'un dans son bureau.

\- Quoi ? Un invité du Ministère ?! Ça ne peut pas être Cornelius Fudge ?!

\- Bah non, sinon je t'aurai dit que c'était lui, et si je ne le nomme pas, c'est que je ne le connais pas, explique Parvati. C'est un type un peu effrayant… Il a un de ces regards de tueur ! Il doit faire partie de la Brigade. Il a un brassard rouge avec écrit « POLICE » dessus. Bien qu'il porte un uniforme de sécurité, je ne crois pas que c'est un déguisement pour Halloween qu'il a trouvé, à en voir sa tête. Ou alors, si, mais c'est très réaliste, et surtout très dissuasif !

\- Un Brigadier, ici ?

\- Apparemment. Je ne sais pas si c'est Ombrage qui s'imagine que nous sommes des criminels, et que ce jour-là, on va faire plein de bêtises comme les jeunes de notre âge, ou alors, si c'est une nouvelle folie de Dumbledore. À tout à l'heure. Et n'oublie pas de te changer.

\- Oui, oui…

Elle regardait Parvati partir avec un air proche de l'effroi. Non pas à cause du Brigadier. Mais parce qu'elle allait devoir mettre une robe, et de soirée, en plus. Ce qu'elle n'ose jamais faire d'habitude ! Normalement, Hermione se serait cachée quelque part pour éviter cela, mais comme elle n'avait pas le choix, elle décida de ne pas retarder l'inévitable, et d'aller mettre quelque chose de décent pour le bal avant qu'on ne vienne la chercher.

Dans sa chambre, près du miroir de sa chambre, Hermione se prépara au grand soir. Elle avait recoiffé ses cheveux en une queue de cheval, pour ne pas avoir l'ennui de toujours les replacer ou les recoiffer. Ses cheveux d'habitude hirsutes, furent, après quelques secrets de fille, lisses et attachés correctement. Pour rehausser son visage, elle avait mis un fond de teint sur ses yeux. Elle avait mis une robe bleue, très longue, couvrant tout le buste du cou aux chevilles, mais elle avait changé la teinte en orange, en utilisant un sortilège de Coloration facile et basique, pour s'acclimater à la saison. Mais l'ennui, c'est que si elle n'avait pas pris plus ou moins de poids en un an - c'est quasiment exceptionnel, se disait-elle avec sursaut lors des essayages - elle avait les bras nus, et c'était très mauvaise idée car il faisait froid avec cette tenue ouverte. Elle prit alors un manteau qu'elle traficotait de quelques sorts, faute de s'y connaître en couture, et le mit sur ses épaules. C'était un peu ridicule d'avoir un châle en pull-over sur les épaules avec ça, mais au moins ça tenait chaud. Elle prit alors des bottes de sorcière achetées avec Ginny lors de la séance chez Madame Guipure, en espérant que ça irait. Après quelques rajustement, la voici sortie.

Peu sûre de son résultat - elle s'attendait à des huées ou murmures - elle descendit peu à peu vers la Grande Salle, rouge et quelque peu mal à l'aise. Elle se demandait si elle ne devait pas s'enfuir. On dirait une dévergondée ! Hermione avait l'habitude de mettre des habits sobres et officiels, mais très peu de robes de femme. Pourtant, elle arriva sans trop d'encombre vers la Grande Salle - elle était l'une des dernières à sortir, et ne remarqua personne. En chemin, cherchant ses amis, Hermione trouvait Ginny, radieuse.

\- Wouah ! Hermione ! Je ne t'avais pas reconnue ! Cet habit te change, dis-moi ! Tu as l'air plus ouverte, plus assurée… J'adore !

\- Ce n'est qu'une impression, soupire-elle. Je me sens aussi magnifique qu'une citrouille.

\- Mais non, ne dis pas ça ! Regarde, on ne voit que toi.

Ginny était habillée d'un habit rouge flambant, comme une femme andalouse. Son habit lui seyait bien, surtout au teint et aux cheveux, même si elle faisait un peu vieille. Elle avait mis des boucles d'oreille en forme d'anneaux sur ses oreilles, et avait pris un éventail avec elle, sans doute pour s'aérer au cas où. Pendant qu'accourait Ginny en talons, Hermione regardait l'effet qu'elle faisait aux gens. Heureusement, ce n'était pas si horrible ! Quelques uns la regardaient, en effet, d'autres filles, jalouses, la critiquaient, se sentant inférieures, mais d'autres n'en avaient cure, ou étaient en train de discuter. En somme, seule la tenue avait changé, pas l'avis des autres.

\- On peut aller faire un tour ? Je ne suis pas trop à l'aise, il y a trop de monde. J'ai besoin de respirer un peu, et je me sens un peu ridicule.

\- Arrête, tu es jolie, regarde autour de toi, toutes n'ont pas eu tes bons goûts, répond Ginny. Et en parlant de goûts, je dois interroger impérativement ma mère sur les siens. J'ai l'air d'une vieille sorcière d'Andalousie. On est tous anglais dans la famille. Qu'est-ce que l'Espagne vient faire avec ça ?! À moins qu'elle a fait les greniers de mes arrière-arrière-arrière-grands parents ? Je crois qu'ils ont une seconde maison dans la vieille Barcelone…

Enfin elles se mirent en route, en ignorant ce qui se passait autour d'elles. Elles avaient leur baguette magique en main au cas où, donc tout irait bien. Pendant qu'elles s'éloignaient, elles discutaient de tout et de rien, de la journée.

Elles marchaient depuis un petit moment, avant de remarquer qu'elles s'étaient éloignées un peu trop de la Grande Salle. Ils étaient arrivés le couloir qui menait au bureau de Dumbledore.

\- Mince, on a discuté trop longtemps, remarque Ginny, alors. Michael va m'attendre longtemps.

\- Michael ?

\- Oui, Corner, mon nouveau petit ami et partenaire de bal, pour la soirée, dit Weasley, réjouie.

\- Depuis quand êtes-vous ensemble, demande la préfète, surprise.

\- Deux semaines.

Hermione se disait quand même que c'était bien rapide pour sortir avec quelqu'un. Elle savait que Corner ne s'intéressait pas à Ginny jusqu'ici, et en admettant qu'elle soit allée lui parler depuis septembre, ça ne fait qu'un mois et demi de relation. Alors qu'elle songeait à tout cela, des voix se firent attendre dans le couloir.

\- … ce ne sera pas une très bonne affaire, en effet.

C'était Dumbledore qui sortait à son tour de son bureau. Lui et un invité marchaient vite, et les filles furent prises par surprise. Hermione constatait avec surprise que même Dumbledore avait fait des folies. Avec sa robe de sage ornée d'étoiles, de constellations, et d'un vieux chapeau pointu du même gabarit, il aurait facilement passé pour un vieux retraité en robe de chambre. Pourtant, le tissu avait l'air coûteux, alors Hermione se disait qu'elle n'y connaissait rien du tout en la matière.

Quand à son invité, Hermione retrouvait Runcorn, cet homme très désagréable, froid, cassant et inamical, qui était là à la pousser au Chemin de Traverse pour prévenir Tonks que les Weasley faisaient encore des bêtises. C'était le même que la dernière fois, peu aimable et méprisant. Toutefois, Hermione eut une drôle d'impression en le voyant, elle avait l'impression de voir quelqu'un de différent. En somme, le genre de garçon qui semble affreux de premier abord, mais qui trompe par son apparence, et dont l'aigreur vient d'une vie difficile. Krum était sorti du même moule. Elle le comprenait sans peine.

Tout en y repensant, Hermione fronçait les sourcils, et trouvait qu'elle avait le don, en effet, depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, de croiser partout ses sosies et ses cousins germains. Le hasard semble la suivre comme son ombre, ou bien, c'était un message caché qu'elle peinait à saisir ?

En parlant de difficultés, il semble que les filles allaient en avoir pour la soirée, le policier ne semblait pas content de les voir.

\- Ces élèves n'ont rien à faire ici, réplique l'homme d'une voix contrariée. Albus, j'imagine que ce n'était pas prévu ?

\- Non, en effet. Il semble que Miss Granger et Miss Weasley se sont trompées de couloir.

\- Je suppose, monsieur, fit Ginny, timide, que vous n'êtes pas le cavalier de Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas ?

L'invité la regardait de travers, boudeur, quand Dumbledore ria aux éclats.

\- Vous comprenez de drôles de choses, miss Weasley ! Je comptais danser avec Minerva, Albert, mais vous ne seriez pas contre une valse avec moi ?

\- Tu peux toujours rêver, réplique son interlocuteur. Je suis ici pour mon travail, pas pour danser avec toi ! Vous deux, sachez que mon travail consiste à attraper les vauriennes qui font du mal, alors n'aggravez pas votre cas en essayant de traîner dans les parages, plus longtemps.

Tout en disant ça, il massait l'air de rien ses paumes d'un air tranquille. Hermione, à en voir les cicatrices dessus, se disait qu'il aimait se battre, et qu'il fallait pas le contrarier. Les pugilistes aiment parfois provoquer des conflits pour le seul plaisir de les calmer avec leurs mains.

Au moment même où il allait répondre, Ombrage arrivait furieusement, sortant d'un couloir de façon inattendue, sortant du néant.

\- Albert ! Vous ne pouvez pas m'ignorer ! Regardez-moi, j'existe !

\- Quel malheur, marmonne Runcorn. Vous êtes toujours vivante. Encore.

Hermione eut un sourire amusé. La réflexion était pertinente, et Ombrage, comme à son habitude, savait amener avec elle le ridicule et la lassitude.

\- Prenez au moins le thé avec moi, Albert ! C'est un Earl Grey ! Vous ne pouvez pas refuser, j'ai même du sucre avec ! Et des petits gâteaux délicieux !

\- Vos gâteaux sont écoeurants, Dolores. Donnez-les à votre ennemi plutôt.

\- Mes gâteaux sont très bons ! C'est VOUS qui n'avez aucun goût, lance Ombrage, furieuse.

\- Nous faisons de meilleurs palets en Écosse, d'où je suis né. Et si cela plait tant aux Anglais de boire des échantillons d'urine à chaque après-midi, eh bien, je suis au regret de vous annoncer que je suis fier d'être d'Édimburg, où on boit du _Scotch_ cul sec, et pas vos boissons diététiques pour personnes à l'agonie. Ce qui explique pourquoi vous êtes si mous, vous buvez ce que vous pissez.

\- C'est un scandale ! Édimburg est une ville anglaise, pas écossaise ! Nous vous avons conquis il y a bientôt un millénaire, taisez-vous, espèce de sauvage ! Vous seriez encore à courir tous nus dans les Highlands, si vous n'aviez pas eu la chance d'avoir été nos vassaux !

Alors qu'Albert ouvrait la bouche en fronçant les sourcils, pour lui dire ce que les Écossais pensaient de son avis, Ombrage ne lui laissa pas cette occasion, et se tourna d'un air furieux vers Hermione et Ginny, pour leur dire :

\- Vous deux, que faites-vous ici ? Ne me dites pas que vous comptez inviter ces deux-là à danser avec vous ! Vous n'auriez aucune chance, de toute façon !

\- Bien sûr que non, réplique Ginny. Ils sont un tout petit peu trop au-dessus de notre limite d'âge, si vous n'avez pas remarqué !

\- Juste un tout petit peu, remarque Dumbledore, amusé.

\- Dans ce cas, coupe Ombrage, furieuse, vous devriez rejoindre les autres au lieu de bavasser comme des pies ! Partez, sinon je retire cinquante points à Gryffondor !

Hermione grimaçait. Encore un bel exemple de la générosité de la Grande Inquisitrice. Décidément… D'un regard à Ginny, qu'elle comprit, elles firent demi-tour aussitôt et rentrèrent voir leurs amis de leur âge.

Elles étaient arrivées un peu en retard. Les cavaliers et cavalières étaient déjà ensemble, et on se préparait pour les premières danses. Au moins, les filles ont échappé au discours de McGonagall, ce qui faisait qu'on passait aux festivités plus vite. Pour l'occasion, tous étaient habillés sur leur 31, chose qu'on verrait rarement à Poudlard. Pendant ce temps, Flitwick, en tenue de maître d'orchestre, fit chanter les jeunes choristes de l'école, des cantiques religieux qui avaient encore leur charme. Les professeurs, eux aussi en tenue officieuse, donnaient des consignes ou se trouvaient des cavaliers ou cavalières. Hormis Rogue, qui n'avait aucune envie de danser, à en voir son air constipé, s'éloignait aussitôt hors de la salle, son chasuble noir et vert sur lui, qui faisait penser à un apostat plus qu'à un prêtre. Il n'y avait qu'Ombrage qui manquait à l'appel, tout le reste du comité éducatif, même Trelawney, était présent, en tenue recherchée.

Hermione et Ginny, pendant ce temps, cherchaient leurs amis. Ils étaient près du buffet, où Harry avait décidé d'inviter Cho à danser, et où Ron, boudeur, se consolait du double refus de Susan et de Luna de danser avec lui. On le voyait en retrait, avec un smoking froissé, et un nœud papillon mis de travers, un air boudeur. Sa sœur ne le manqua pas.

\- Ron, tu as dormi habillé pour avoir tes vêtements en aussi mauvais état ? Ton veston est si froissé, je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait, pour le mettre dans cet état. Et c'est quoi ce nœud papillon de travers, on dirait qu'une fille t'a sauvagement agressé contre le mur !

\- Oh, j'aurai aimé déjà qu'une fille le fasse, car c'est exactement l'inverse, grimace son frère. Elles me fuient, alors que je suis tout à elles.

\- Tu m'étonnes, tu as une tête de constipé, tu n'es pas coiffé, et on dirait que tu es habillé avec un sac poubelle. Où est le problème, à ton avis ?

\- Je n'ai que faire de mon apparence !

\- Tu as tort, les gens ne ratent pas ton apparence ! Ça compte énormément ! Et à te voir aussi mal présenté et aussi bougon, tu ne plais à personne !

\- Hé, je ne vais pas me faire une chirurgie pour avoir une cavalière !

\- Rien à voir ! Sois déjà plus souriant, on dirait que tu vas à un enterrement. Tu ne vas pas aller voir les gens avec un regard pareil et leur dire - elle prit une voix déprimée - Bonjour, j'ai pas d'amis, vous voulez danser avec moi ? Et au passage, Ron, je ne sais pas trop si tu es au courant, mais on ne va pas danser à un bal officiel avec un smoking qui ressemble à un tapis.

\- Eh ! Ce n'est pas ma faute ! Je l'ai oublié au fond de ma valise !

\- Ah, tu oublies tes robes de bal au fond de ta valise, toi ?… Oh, mon Dieu… Ron, tu es vraiment… Passons. Où est Harry, au juste ?

\- Cho l'a invité à danser.

\- Ah, vraiment, répondit-elle avec un air dégoûté.

\- Oui, ils arrivent même par ici, regarde, indique son frère de la main.

En effet, Harry, coiffé les cheveux en arrière avec un peu de gel, en habit de majordome soigné et en cravate blanche, arrivait devant ses amis, l'air radieux. Hermione manquait de tomber par terre. Il n'avait pas du tout l'air d'être le même, lui aussi ! Il devrait mettre du gel plus souvent, ça le changeait de son air débraillé. Et le suivant traîneusement, Cho Chang, en habit chinois, du moins, asiatique, un kimono mauve dont le ton tournait au bleu profond au fur et à mesure que l'habit descendait sur la poitrine et les jambes. Il était décoré de cerisiers en fleurs sur la mer déchaînée, et ses bras nus ondulaient en même temps qu'elle marchait. Elle avait mis des talons aiguilles ; la préfète se demandait si c'était lié à ça qu'elle faisait une mine douloureuse.

\- Vous avez fini de danser, déjà, demande Weasley frère, intrigué.

\- Non, je tenais à vous voir, dit Harry. Hermione, tu es très belle, ce soir.

Elle fut ravie du compliment, déjà impressionnée par sa tenue impeccable. Par contre, Chang, derrière, ne goûtait pas à sa joie, et la regardait d'un air amer, ses talons faisant un bruit aigu insupportable en raclant sur le sol.

\- Je ne te vois jamais mettre de robe, ça te change, remarque Potter.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, ajoute son ami roux. Ça te change de tes vieux chandails.

\- Ce sont des pulls, Ron…

Ginny eut l'air amusé. Mais plus de l'air furieux que Cho affichait, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, ennuyée.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es venue exprès les voir pour me larguer avec une autre fille, réplique-elle, mécontente.

\- Bien sûr que non, soupire Harry. J'ai des amis, tu sais ?

\- Touchante attention que tu n'as pas pour moi, dit-elle tout bas.

Voyant la colère de sa cavalière à des kilomètres, le sorcier à la cicatrice se sentit très gêné, et dit alors d'un air empressé :

\- Retournons danser !

Il prit Cho par la main, et ils retournèrent danser, s'éloignant vivement d'eux pour aller au centre de la salle, avec les autres couples de partenaires. Ron eut l'air triste en les voyant s'éloigner.

\- Oh, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour avoir une aussi belle fille à mon bras.

\- Il y a Pansy Parkinson, là-bas, si tu cherches une belle fille à ton bras, lance sa sœur, amusée. Elle a l'air aussi désespérée que toi d'être laissée en plan.

\- Au lieu de te moquer, tu ferais mieux de trouver un partenaire, réplique son frère.

\- Déjà fait ! Je suis avec… Hé ! Michael !

Hermione tournait la tête. En effet, Corner était à côté, elle venait juste de le remarquer. Le galant chevalier était même au bras d'une autre de la maison Poufsouffle. Cela gêna les amis de Ginny, car visiblement, ils semblaient être plus qu'amis. Et elle ignora Weasley pour danser avec la princesse qu'il venait de trouver. Ginny fut rouge de honte.

\- Wouah, super cavalier, il caracole vite à ce que je vois, ton Don Juan.

\- La ferme, puceau ! Tu parleras le jour où tu auras trouvé quelqu'un ! Et au fait, c'est qui, elle ?!

Michael, en souriant, dansait avec son amie, toujours plus langoureux dans sa façon de faire. Weasley sacrifia son orgueil à ne rien dire, à le voir s'éloigner toujours plus d'elle.

\- Je crois que tu peux rompre avec Corner, finalement, remarque Hermione.

Ginny, furieuse, se mit à lancer d'une voix véhémente :

\- Rompre ! Le mot est faible ! Je vais le tuer, lui, toute sa famille, son chien, ses grands-parents, et les ressusciter pour les tuer encore ! C'est quoi cette plaisanterie ! Nous sortons ensemble ! Et c'est qui cette pute ? Il l'a ramassée où, cette traînée ?!

Pendant que Weasley, enragée, récitait tout un chapelet d'insultes à l'égard de Corner et de sa petite amie, Ron, reculait, inquiet, en voyant sa mère s'énerver, et Hermione, dépitée, se tut, partageant la tristesse de son amie sans un mot, la laissant s'énerver, pour pouvoir la raisonner quand elle aurait fini.

Cinq minutes plus tard, une fois que la famille de Corner fut maudite un million de fois, Ginny, dont la colère avait mué en tristesse, et dont la rougeur n'était plus signe de rage mais de douleur, se mit alors à faire couler quelques larmes, l'air malheureuse, tout en se cachant les yeux avec ses mains pour ne pas le montrer, tournant le dos au monde. Elle sanglotait un peu. Son amie, gênée, tentait de la consoler.

\- Vu comment il t'a trompée, il en fera de même avec celle qu'il a dans les bras… Et à force de se moquer de toutes les filles, il finira par s'attirer leur colère, et l'une d'elle l'humiliera un jour. Il n'en vaut pas la peine, ce n'est pas un homme, c'est un perdant.

\- Où sont passés les gagnants, demande alors Weasley, triste.

\- Ben, je suis là, moi, dit Ron, joyeux, alors.

Sa sœur, soudain calmée, sortait alors les mains de ses yeux, et se tournait, les yeux rouges et contrariés, l'air las, vers son frère.

\- Oh, quel homme, quelle virilité, quelle magnificience, quelle prestance, tu es aussi heureux qu'Ulysse, aussi beau que Thésée, aussi fort qu'Hercule… On se demande pourquoi les filles ne se déchirent pas pour t'avoir !

\- Mais… Mais exactement, pourquoi elles ne se déchirent pas pour m'avoir, réplique son frère, furieux. C'est vrai, ça !

Hermione, amusée, riait de la réflexion, tandis que Ginny lui répondait, d'un ton sarcastique :

\- On se le demande, vraiment !

\- Mais oui ! Et après, il y a des étrangers moches qui arrivent, et…

\- Non mais arrête un peu Ron, coupe sa sœur, exaspérée. Si ta vie te semble pourrie, ce n'est pas la faute des autres, ou alors, très peu ! C'est surtout de la tienne ! C'est toi qui ne trouve pas de cavalière, pas l'étranger moche ou je ne sais pas qui ! Et d'ailleurs, tu le dis toi-même, un moche a trouvé quelqu'un, alors si un moche le peut, toi tu le peux aussi !

\- Arrêtez, coupe Hermione, ennuyée. Ron, arrête de faire ta victime, ça n'arrange rien pour personne, pour toi comme pour nous. Et Ginny, ne t'en fais pas pour cet homme, il y a des dizaines d'autres qui attendent une partenaire. Regarde autour de toi, il y a des hommes qui restent seuls sur une chaise, à attendre qu'une fille ait pitié d'eux.

\- Il y a de quoi avoir pitié d'eux, ils sont tous aussi beaux et virils que Ron.

\- Arrête un peu, répond l'adolescente, agacée. De toute façon, tu n'as pas trop le choix. Soit tu danses avec quelqu'un, soit tu restes assis avec Ron à regarder les autres danser, soit tu vas te régaler au buffet.

\- Je vais aller au buffet, tiens, dit Ginny, alors.

Et elle s'éloigna alors. Son amie soupirait de voir qu'elle n'a pas réussi à rassurer son amie, quand Ron, dont l'estomac gargouillait, dit alors :

\- Oh, quelle bonne idée. Il doit y avoir de bonnes choses à manger. Je te laisse, je vais chercher de quoi rassassier mon estomac, et aussi, rassassier les plus belles femmes de Poudlard.

Il se leva à son tour, content, et suivit sa sœur à grands pas. Restant seule, l'adolescente lança d'une voix contrariée :

\- Non mais vraiment… Entre l'estomac de Ron et la mauvaise foi de Ginny, je ne sais pas à qui m'en prendre.

Elle resta alors boudeuse un moment, à regarder ses amis au loin qui la négligeaient, puis, alors, elle se dit qu'elle se changerait les idées à danser, au lieu de regarder tous les autres cavaliers d'un air agacé.

Elle commença d'abord par sourire un peu, remettre sa toilette en état, et se mit alors à parcourir les rangs de chaises autour de la salle pour trouver quelqu'un avec qui danser. Pour le début, ce ne fut pas prometteur. Soit les recalés en question ne semblaient pas intéressés, soit ils étaient bougons, ce qui était répulsif. Après avoir longé la moitié de la Salle, elle se désespéra quelque peu, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur une tête familière.

\- Luna ? Tu te caches ici ?

C'était en effet Luna Lovegood qui traînait là, à lire un livre, adossée à un coin du mur. Elle avait troqué son uniforme scolaire pour une magnifique robe argentée à manches longues, de la couleur des perles, qui lui descendait jusqu'aux pieds, vêtus de ballerines bleu azur. Elle avait laissé pendre ses cheveux blonds et avait mis des anneaux en or à ses oreilles. Luna était sublime, même Hermione en convint. De l'autre côté, surprise qu'on l'appelle, elle releva le nez de sa lecture, et reconnut la Gryffondor.

\- Hm ? Hermione ? Tu n'es pas avec un cavalier ?

\- À moins que mon cavalier soit la chaise à côté de toi, non.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu veux m'inviter, dit-elle alors en souriant. Je ne sais pas danser, et tu auras l'air étrange en valsant avec moi.

\- Je n'avais pas cette intention en tête, je ne vois pas avec qui valser de toute façon. Et je danse aussi très mal, donc non.

Luna eut un rire, alors, et il dit :

\- Tout le monde implore intérieurement, qu'un bel homme ou une belle femme arrive pour le ou la saisir au vol, le temps d'une danse d'amour. Il n'y a que ça qui fait vivre, tu sais. Un si naïf et si terrible fantasme…

Hermione sourit, amusée de la réflexion, et dit alors :

\- C'est beau de dire ça, mais je vois toujours le contraire…

\- C'est que nous avons perdu le temps de créer des relations profondes, et de nous connecter à nos sentiments, répond Luna. Cela m'arrive aussi. Donc, je me repose ici pour rattraper le temps que j'ai oublié de me donner. Le cavalier n'est pas indispensable. Je suis très heureuse aussi à prendre soin de moi.

\- Mmh… Tu as une drôle de définition de prendre soin de toi…

\- C'est que nous ne voyons pas les choses du même angle. Tu préfères la raison, moi le cœur. Nous avons des instincts différents.

Hermione, comme d'habitude avec elle, ne savait pas quoi dire. Ce fut Luna qui répondit :

\- Je trouve qu'on devrait faire des bals tout le temps. Pour valser entre nous… Le pouvoir d'une danse, d'un sourire, d'un baiser, d'un toucher, tout cela, reste incrusté et fait immensément de bien. Cela nous change de ces éternelles quêtes de satisfactions personnelles et immédiates, qui nous séparent les uns des autres. C'est tellement mieux quand on s'aime ensemble, pourtant.

\- Oui, c'est vrai… Au fond, on le désire un peu tous, avoue Hermione.

Alors qu'ils discutaient, arrivaient alors deux autres garçons. L'un avait un demi-costume, composé d'une veste chic, mais la cravate de travers, le pantalon mal centuré, et des chaînes au poignet. Il tenait deux verres de boisson pétillante orangée à la main, et le second, c'était un garçon dodu en costume noir, irréprochable, mais totalement noir, autant sa mine que son nœud papillon. Hermione les reconnaissait, surtout le dernier, car elle le voyait à l'Armée de Dumbledore.

\- Allez ! On va à la chasse aux demoiselles ! Ah ! On en a trouvé deux, ici !

Marcus Montague, ravi, regardait Hermione, qui elle, de son côté, se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là. À côté de lui, son inséparable ami Adrian Pucey, en retrait. Ce dernier, aussi muet qu'à l'ordinaire, la regardait aussi de façon surprise, les yeux écarquillés et les sourcils relevés. Pendant un moment, ils restèrent plantés là, sans savoir quoi se dire, entre l'un surpris, et l'autre qui ne savait pas quoi dire. Alors, Montague, joyeux, lança à Luna, tout en désignant de la main Adrian :

\- Hé ! Tu veux danser avec lui ? C'est mon ami, sois gentil, il est tout seul. Sauve donc un pauvre garçon dans le besoin ! Il a besoin de toi !

\- Non merci, répondit la Serdaigle. J'ai besoin d'un peu de solitude, ce n'est pas contre vous, mais c'est que ce n'est pas le moment. Et il n'a pas besoin de moi ni de personne pour être heureux avec ce qu'il est.

\- Oh, oh ! Dommage, Ad, elle est pas commode, celle-là. Toi, alors ! Ouah, elle est assez bien faite, tu ne trouves pas ? Ni trop grosse, ni trop grande.

\- Je ne suis pas un Souafle de Quidditch, lance Hermione, soudain. Merci de me considérer comme la femme que je suis, au lieu de me désigner comme une chose.

\- Ouh, c'est une fille dominatrice, lance alors le Serpentard. Ad, j'espère que tu aimes être soumis, puisqu'elle va dominer ta soirée.

Pucey ne répondait rien du tout, reculant d'un pas, très gêné, le regard triste, pendant à terre. La préfète de Gryffondor, de son côté, semblait pincée par cette façon de parler que Marcus avait.

\- Tu n'as pas de cavalière, Montague, demande alors Hermione.

\- Pas besoin, dit-il. Ça ne m'intéresse pas. C'est pour Ad que j'en cherche.

\- Ah ?… Bon…

Hermione n'avait pas pour intention de l'inviter, mais une telle réplique ne la mettait pas à l'aise. Alors que la Gryffondor restait plantée là, et que Montague voyait bien l'air gêné de la demoiselle autant que de son ami, qui regardait ailleurs, gêné, il s'amusa à jouer les entremetteurs.

\- Hé, Adrian, ça te dirait de te bouger un peu ? Madame à côté, s'ennuie toute seule. Va donc la tirer de ce pétrin, bonhomme !

\- Quoi, lance son ami, surpris, tournant la tête vers lui.

\- Va donc saisir cette jouvencelle, lance alors le Serpentard. Tu crois que les filles tombent du ciel ? Si tu n'es pas capable d'en prendre une au vol et de lui parler un tant soit peu, tu finiras tes jours avec moi. Enfin, si c'est ce que tu veux, ça ne me gêne pas du tout…

\- Non, répondit simplement Adrian, mal à l'aise.

Hermione se mit alors à rire. Quel couple incroyable ils feraient. Entre l'autre qui ferait « Allez, allez ! » et l'autre qui ferait « Non », ça irait très loin. Si Luna eut un sourire amusé, en revanche, Adrian en fut tout honteux, et il devint alors encore plus raide, tendu, et on le voyait mal à l'aise. Alors Montague continuait de l'embêter :

\- Je suis ton capitaine, je te le dis, va t'emparer d'elle. Prends-la au vol ! Finissons-en ! Tu es trop mou. Tu ne comptes pas rester là à regarder les autres danser, non ? Alors tu peux bien aller avec celle-ci. Essaie au moins !

Adrian échappa un gémissement inquiet.

\- Je sais pas.

\- T'es pénible, comme garçon, tu le sais, ça ?

Il se tourna alors vers Hermione, pour lui lancer d'une voix un peu forte :

\- Hé, mademoiselle ! Tu veux danser avec lui ? Il est un super garçon. Il est propre, gentil, poli, obéissant, très mignon, bien fait, et il a de la culture.

\- Quelle magnifique description, rit Granger. Enfin. Au point où j'en suis, ce soir, qui que ce soit, du moment que ce ne soit pas un crétin fini, ça ne me dérange pas.

\- Ah ! Pucey, tu vois ! Allez ! Arrête de faire l'idiot, et prends sa main. Allez mettre le feu devant tout le monde !

Pucey, qui était en retrait, se tournait alors vers Hermione, les pupilles dilatées, avant de dire :

\- Je vais être jeté… Les Gryffondor détestent les Serpentard.

Surprise d'une telle réponse, Hermione reculait d'un pas, quand Marcus, à côté, lui répondit d'une voix ennuyée :

\- Tu ne m'as rien fait. Et… Nous sommes plus que de maisons différentes, nous sommes dans la même école et dans le même bateau, après tout.

Marcus la fixait comme si il venait de voir une poule avec des dents. Adrian, lui, eut l'air touché, en se détendant un peu, et en rehaussant les sourcils pour mieux accompagner ses yeux agrandis.

\- C'est joli à entendre, surtout venant d'une maison de dératés ! Eh, Adrian, écoute ça ! Elle parle philosophie et poésie, tu vois, elle te dit inconsciemment et poétiquement « Attrape-moi, empare-toi de moi ! » Ben fais-le !

\- Mais non, rougit l'autre, mal à l'aise. Tu dis n'importe quoi.

\- Tu es vraiment lourd, Adrian, réplique son ami, alors. Tu ne trompes pas, avec tes grands airs. Tu es un gros sensible ! Mais la sensibilité n'aide pas à trouver des petites amies, alors tu resteras avec le souvenir d'Alicia qui t'a quitté si tu ne sors pas un peu de tes tracasseries.

\- Arrête, répondit juste l'autre.

Il s'approchait alors un peu, mais à distance raisonnable d'Hermione, avant de demander :

\- Hem… Tu veux danser ?

La Gryffondor se demandait si cela allait être un minimum agréable, vu comment il semblait raide comme un piquet. Mais elle se dit après tout qu'elle n'était pas tant obligée que ça de danser plus d'une fois. Elle pouvait toujours s'en aller si ça tournait mal. Bien que déjà, ça semblait complètement fichu.

\- Essayons. Enfin… Tu sais danser ?

\- Non. Et toi ?

\- Moi non plus, remarque Hermione. Bon, au moins je ne suis pas toute seule à être ridicule ce soir.

\- Bon, vous vous bougez, ou quoi, lance Marcus, à côté. Vous êtes lents, tous les deux, c'est impressionnant. Je vois quelqu'un qui me plaît, je saute dessus au vol et je lance le sujet ! Quels mollassons…

Mais il a parlé un peu vite, car à ce moment, subitement, Hermione s'approchait gentiment d'Adrian, un peu mal à l'aise. Il n'a pas dû recevoir beaucoup de filles à son bras. Le Serpentard alors s'approcha à son tour, pour lui tendre le bras, et elle le sien. Et ils se dirigèrent alors vers la piste de danse, pour faire quelque pas.

Ce fut quelque chose de vraiment épouvantable. Aucun des deux ne savait ce qu'il faisait, et c'était presque s'ils manquaient de se rentrer en dedans chacun de leur côté. Hermione tentait de tourner sur place, mais Adrian allait généralement dans l'autre sens, ce qui faisait qu'ils patinaient souvent sur place, quand ils n'avaient pas l'air épouvantés, l'un comme l'autre, à devoir se fixer des yeux tout le long. C'était plus ridicule qu'émouvant, et la préfète manquait de rire en voyant les couples à côté d'eux, tellement plus romantiques à se tenir langoureusement en faisant du tango. Eux, ils faisaient quelque chose combinant la valse et le combat de sumo.

Ils dansèrent ainsi vingt minutes, mais il fallut arrêter alors, car c'était vraiment trop bête. Ils riaient presque en marchant comme des manchots, et revenaient vers le buffet, rouges de honte. Pendant qu'ils étanchaient leur hilarité, ils se retrouvaient devant la table remplie de mets. Il n'y avait presque personne, quelques Poufsouffle gourmands, une Serdaigle ennuyée d'être seule, et Ron, qui se gavait de bouchées farcies. En voyant arriver ce couple-là, il haussa les sourcils, et cracha par terre ce qu'il venait de manger.

Mais les deux adolescents ne l'ont pas vu, ils étaient occupés à boire. Hermione avalait une Biéraubeurre, quand Adrian préférait du Whisky Pur Feu.

\- Tu es en quelle année, demande alors Hermione, surprise. Pour boire cela, cela demande, comme l'alcool, d'avoir un certain âge.

Adrian eut un sourire gentil en entendant ça. Il vida cul sec son verre, le posa à terre d'un coup sec, et dit alors :

\- Dix-sept ans en novembre.

\- Tu es en septième année, alors.

\- Oui. Et toi ?

\- Je suis en cinquième année… Je n'ai que quinze ans, répondit la préfète. Je ne toucherai jamais à un verre de Whisky Pur Feu. Ça doit être infect.

\- Non, répondit le Serpentard. Un verre de temps en temps, ça fait du bien.

\- J'espère que ce n'est que de temps en temps, répond Hermione, inquiète. L'alcool rend mauvais à forte dose. J'en sais quelque chose. À Londres, on ne voit pas toujours le bon exemple dans les rues et les pubs.

\- Je ne bois que dans les grandes occasions. Pas comme à Londres.

\- Je trouve que c'est quand même bien mieux de parler avec les autres, que de boire tout seul dans son coin à noyer un chagrin, qui malheureusement, sait bien nager, remarque la Gryffondor. Tu ne trouves pas ?

Adrian eut un sourire triste en entendant cela. Ce qui intrigua Hermione..

\- Hm ? Tu tiens l'alcool ? Tu deviens rouge.

\- Oh, non, ce n'est pas ça, dit le garçon, d'une voix amusée. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être en si bonne compagnie. Ça me fait… ça me fait étrange.

\- Ah vraiment ?… Enfin, je ne suis qu'une fille comme une autre.

\- Non. Je te vois de loin. Tu es différente des autres. Tu es toi-même. Les autres ne le sont pas. Ils jouent une comédie. Leur jeu d'acteur les trahit.

\- Une comédie ? Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Tu es toi-même tout le temps… Tu ne joues aucun rôle, répond le Serpentard. Je le vois de loin.

Surprise par cette déclaration, Hermione demandait :

\- Tu le vois de loin ?… Ah, mais c'est vrai qu'on a la manie de se croiser souvent, surtout aux mauvais moments. Tu n'as pas de chance, avec moi.

Cela fit rire le Serpentard. Son rire était étonnament calme et plaisant à entendre pour un silencieux iceberg qui ne parle à personne.

\- Enfin, sourit la Gryffondor, je ne joue aucun rôle, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu dis ça.

\- Si, tu joues un rôle, insiste le Serpentard. Tu protèges tes amis. Et moi aussi. C'est pourquoi je travaille dans la protection à autrui.

\- Ah ? C'est vrai, je protège mes amis, mais… Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Adrian se répondit pas. L'air de rien, il regardait ailleurs en buvant son Whisky Pur Feu. Hermione crut deviner qu'en réalité, Pucey devait l'observer de loin. Après tout, il semblait comme Seamus, très attentif surtout à la façon dont les autres se comportent… Et cela expliquerait aussi pourquoi il l'avait trouvée « par hasard » le soir de la rentrée, et que, étrangement, ils se croisent tout le temps depuis. Le hasard a ses limites, surtout quand on l'annonce de la sorte. Non, Adrian voulait lui parler, ou alors, il l'épiait de loin, pensait-elle alors.

Mais elle ne put pas dire autre chose au Serpentard. Ron, qui entendait tout à côté, fronçait les sourcils, l'air noir, il toisait le Poursuiveur des Serpentard. En face, Hermione, voyait que son cavalier s'empourprait, allait lui répondre, mais elle n'en eut jamais l'occasion. Ron se jetta entre eux, très mécontent.

\- Hermione ! Tu es ici, je me demandais où tu étais passé. Viens danser !

Il lui avait tendu la main, mais elle avait refusé en reculant brutalement. D'où sortait-il ?! Elle était choquée, elle ne l'a pas vu venir. Ron, en voyant ça, se tournait vers le Serpentard, l'air suspicieux. Sans mot dire, il l'évaluait du regard, puis, il revenait à son amie, toujours peu aimable.

\- Allons, tu es mal tombée pour avoir ce gros-là comme partenaire. J'espère qu'il ne t'a pas envoyée valser contre le mur.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça !

Ron, surpris, regardait son amie avec effroi. On dirait qu'il l'avait vu folle ou dire une chose incompréhensible.

\- Mais enfin, c'est un Serpentard, Hermione. Ils sont tous brutaux, rustres et laids. Je me demande pourquoi tu lui parles, même.

En entendant ça, Adrian, soudain moins euphorique, foudroyait Weasley du regard. Il lui dit d'une voix furieuse :

\- Je suis laid ? Tu t'es vu, toi ?

\- J'espère que tu as été bon avec Hermione, réplique alors Ron. Tu as fait comme Drago ? Aller la voir pour disséminer au vent des remarques perfides ?

\- Mais qu'avez-vous tous avec moi, réplique le Serpentard.

\- Ce qu'on a avec toi ? Eh bien, tu es un sale type, voilà tout, comme tous les autres de ta maison. N'approche plus Hermione, sinon je t'en fiche une entre les dents. Et je sais me battre !

\- Vraiment, dit Adrian en montrant les poings. Je cogne très fort. Tu veux que je te montre ?

Weasley parut moins assuré, tout à coup, reculant devant l'épaisseur des poings du garçon qu'il provoquait. Hermione, furieuse, répliquait d'un ton sec :

\- Ron, fiche-lui la paix ! Il n'a rien fait de mal ! Excuse-toi !

\- Pardon, dit alors Weasley, médusé. M'excuser, moi ? Mais les Serpentard nous font du mal. C'est normal de les rembourser !

La préfète regardait alternativement Ron et Adrian d'un air désespéré. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle sentait la bonne ambiance entre eux gâchée. Voyant qu'il était de trop, le Serpentard bougonna :

\- J'y vais.

Et il partit, très pressé de s'en aller, à grandes enjambées, les poings serrés. Ron eut un rire méchant, mais Hermione mit vite fin à sa bonne humeur.

\- Espèce d'imbécile ! Il t'aurait jeté contre le mur sans difficulté ! Et tu l'aurais cherché ! Pourquoi tu es venu comme ça !

\- Mais, Hermione, je croyais qu'il venait t'agacer. Il t'harcèle déjà assez à l'Armée de Dumbledore.

\- Quoi ?! Comment ça, à l'Armée de Dumbledore ?!

\- Hé bien, quoi, c'est vrai, balbutie Ron, ne comprenant pas l'animosité de son amie. Il n'arrête pas de se mettre avec toi, je crois qu'il le fait exprès. Tu es trop gentille, tu devrais le laisser se débrouiller au lieu de te forcer à être sa partenaire de sorts…

\- Il est toujours tout seul, réplique Hermione.

\- Ben laisse-le où il est ! Les Serpentard ne sont pas nos amis, et ils ne le seront jamais ! Il n'est pas bon pour toi, laisse-le tomber ! Il y a plein de bons garçons à Gryffondor, même à Poufsouffle et à Serdaigle ! Pourquoi lui !

\- Il est déjà plus mature que toi, réplique Hermione, cassant.

Devenue froide, elle n'adressa pas un regard ni un mot de plus à Ron. Ce dernier, paniqué entre la réaction de son amie, qu'il ne comprenait pas, et la peur de la voir avec un Serpentard dans les bras, dit d'un ton inquiet :

\- Hermione, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller. Tu veux un verre ?

\- Laisse-moi tranquille !

Et elle laissa brutalement Ron seul. Il regardait son amie, comme si elle était devenue folle. De toute évidence, il ne voyait pas qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal, mais que par contre, Hermione est très étrange, ce soir.

Marchant autour de la Grande Salle, il fallut un moment pour qu'Hermione arriva enfin à se calmer, et à reprendre son calme. Tant d'irrespect et de stupidité la mettait hors d'elle. Ron était vraiment le roi des imbéciles, se disait-elle avec aigreur. Ce n'est pas étonnant que aucune fille n'en veut. Et elle s'en voulait alors. Elle pensait qu'après l'intervention de son ami, Adrian l'a mal pris. Elle le cherchait, pour se justifier auprès de lui, mais elle ne le trouva nulle part dans la Grande Salle. Pourtant, elle a bien cherché. Quitte à faire un peu de désordre. Par exemple, elle manqua de se cogner contre un couple qui dansait, ce qui lui fut reproché vertement par le cavalier. Honteuse, la préfète manqua de reproduire deux fois cette maladresse, ce qui l'amena à réfléchir à tout cela, et à se calmer, plus loin dehors de la Grande Salle, où elle serait plus à l'aise.

De prime abord, elle alla se poser dans un recoin un peu à l'écart. Elle voulait juste être seule, et n'avait vu que Dumbledore et ce policier à côté. Elle se disait qu'elle pouvait se mettre là sans les déranger, et que contrairement à Ron, ils n'allaient pas faire « Arrête de danser avec lui ! » et en profita pour se calmer en respirant et en réfléchissant, contre le mur.

Il semblerait qu'elle dérangeait, car alors, les adultes se tournèrent vers elle.

\- Miss Granger ? N'allez-vous pas avec vos camarades, interroge le directeur. Vous passez pourtant une soirée qui ne se reproduira pas souvent.

\- Non, j'ai eu ma dose, répond-elle, assez nerveusement.

Dumbledore constatait en effet ceci.

\- Ah… Oui, vous semblez un peu à bout, dit-il, calmement. Ça va aller ?

\- Ça ira… J'ai juste besoin de me changer les idées, quelqu'un m'a contrarié, mais vous ne me dérangez pas, dit alors Hermione.

En effet, elle se sentait mieux avec la présence douce et apaisante de Dumbledore, et elle sentait soudain s'envoler sa mauvaise humeur. Elle se sentait mieux là, même avec l'autre Brigadier à côté pour la taquiner de façon insistante.

\- À votre âge, remarque Runcorn, qui eut un sourire torve comme ceux de Rogue. Les filles de nos jours fatiguent vite. On en faisait de meilleures à mon époque, je vous l'assure. Je l'ai vu, et expérimenté, aussi.

\- Albert, je vous prie de garder votre misogynie, elle n'intéresse personne.

\- D'ailleurs, que faites-vous ici, vous ne dansez pas, demande Hermione.

\- Miss Granger, pour vous répondre, notre ami ne vient ici que pour prendre du bon temps. Nous parlons de politique, explique Dumbledore Cela n'intéresse guère les élèves, donc nous restons entre nous.

\- Oh, j'apprécie d'en parler, remarque la Gryffondor, surprise. Ça ne me dérange pas d'écouter ce qui se fait dans notre pays.

\- Vraiment ? C'est rare, et appréciable aussi. C'est après tout un devoir de citoyen que d'y participer. C'est une chose commune, pas un désir individuel. Puisque vous voulez tant en discuter, Miss Granger, avez-vous eu vent des élections prochaines ? Elles sont en fin juin.

\- Les élections ministérielles ? À la volée. Je sais juste que Fudge et Scrimegeour se portent candidats, mais sans plus.

\- Il n'y a pas qu'eux, mais il y a toujours deux ou trois candidats qui se démarquent de tous, bien sûr. La politique est aussi une affaire de charisme. Mais pour en revenir au sujet, ces élections seront mouvementées, sans nul doute.

\- Par rapport à la Coupe de Feu ?

\- Oui, notamment. Mais il y a autre chose. Un sujet difficile à aborder. Le pouvoir n'est pas entre des mains soucieuses de l'utiliser pour le bien de tous. Fudge compte garder les privilèges de son groupe social, qui a tout. Perdre son mandat, ce serait être infériorisé. Il ne peut le supporter. D'où ses incessantes déclarations sur Harry.

\- Il m'a semblé le comprendre, dit Hermione. Enfin, sa tactique demande à être revue, puisque s'en prendre à des innocents n'a aidé personne, et le pouvoir n'a pas été créé pour le garder.

\- Bien évidemment. Ce qui est contrariant, c'est que pour le garder entre ses mains, Fudge est prêt à tout. Quitte à mettre de côté les affaires pressantes du pays. Le chômage est au point le plus élevé chez nous depuis des décennies. Fudge ne fait rien pour améliorer la situation, enfin, si, mais seulement la sienne.

\- Oui, il laisse s'envoler le chômage et les industries, plus tout le secteur social, pour se préoccuper de vétilles, comme des lois sans réelle ampleur ou bien les sondages, réplique Runcorn. Et après, il se plaint qu'on est trop paresseux pour remonter la situation du pays, mais, il faut quand même se rappeler que le gouvernement dirige, alors si la direction est pourrie, ce n'est pas le peuple, le problème !

\- Albert, cessez votre démagogie. Vous savez pourtant aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas si facile. À vrai dire, le monde devient de plus en plus complexe, ce qui explique que tout leur échappe des mains, plutôt.

\- Pas tant que ça, remarque Runcorn, amusé. Fudge trouve le temps de penser à toi et de t'envoyer cette charmante Dolores.

\- Oh, je suis bien aise de son attention, si Fudge force bien Ombrage à travailler ici. Je ne vois pas pourquoi moi aussi, je n'inviterai pas du personnel du Ministère aussi, remarque le directeur, tout aussi amusé que lui.

\- Oui, je devrai venir plus souvent à Poudlard, d'ailleurs, on y est bien mieux, répondit le Brigadier d'un sourire torve. Et je vous sers bien au passage, je suis un efficace insecticide, voyez, la peste qu'est Ombrage n'est plus là quand je suis dans les parages. Vous devriez me remercier.

Dumbledore eut un sourire amusé en entendant ceci, tandis qu'Hermione fronçait les sourcils en comprenant quelque chose en entendant cela.

\- C'est vrai, ça… Elle n'est pas là. Que fait-elle ?

\- Une lettre pour Fudge, officiellement, répond le Brigadier, mauvais. Mais je sais qu'elle a d'autres correspondants.

\- Mmmmh, répond Hermione, méfiante.

Elle se demandait si quelque chose n'allait pas. D'habitude, quand il s'agit de se faire remarquer, Ombrage est rarement à l'arrière, et toujours parmi les premières. Mais à trop réfléchir, elle eut mal à la tête, et sacrément chaud aussi. On avait beau être en automne, cette pièce était chaude à en fondre comme glace sur neige. Et la tenue de la préfète était très serrée, ce qui n'arrange rien.

\- Je vais vous laisser, messieurs. Je pense que je vais aller prendre l'air. Je ne crois pas que ma compagnie vous convient de toute façon.

\- Quoi, je ne te plais pas, demande Albert, narquois.

\- Pas vraiment, vous n'êtes pas très agréable, répond Hermione. Vous seriez plus aimé si vous arrêtiez. Vous savez, les filles, autant que les garçons, apprécient les hommes courtois et polis. On dirait que vous vous moquez de moi, cela n'est pas agréable.

Runcorn eut alors un geste de retrait, comme s'il se sentait touché. Hermione n'y prêta pas attntion et s'en alla doucement prendre l'air. Rien à voir avec le Brigadier, mais l'air de cette pièce était surchauffé. Elle voulait juste respirer un peu à l'écart, elle n'est pas à l'aise dans les grandes salles bondées.

Alors que la Gryffondor était sortie de la Salle, allant dans le couloir éclairé à l'extérieur, où quelques couples discutaient à l'écart, elle eut subitement de la compagnie, imprévue.

\- Hermione, lance alors Ginny Weasley, qui accourait avec sa robe qui se pliait dans tous les sens. Tu es sourde ? Je t'appelle depuis tout à l'heure !

\- Discutons-en à l'écart, tu veux bien ? Suis-moi.

Elle l'emmena vers le couloir ouest, là-bas, elle serait sûre d'être tranquille. Quelques minutes après s'être éloignée, tout en marchant, Ginny apprit comment son frère montrait ses mauvaises manières aux autres. Consternée, elle ne dit mot, quand Hermione pleurait quelques larmes, sans savoir pourquoi.

\- Mon frère est le roi des crétins, je devrais le couronner demain, soupire la rousse. D'accord, les Serpentard ne sont pas tous fréquentables, mais il ferait mieux de ne pas les chercher. En particulier ceux qui ont le calibre suffisant pour lui farcir l'œil au beurre noir ! Il se croit fier ? Non, il se fait d'amer ennemis qui répliqueront un jour ! Adrian est avec nous à l'A.D., en plus !

\- C'est sûr, lance Hermione, furieuse. Et j'en ai assez de ce que fait Ron ! Une fois n'est pas coutume, il recommence ! Et il fera ça avec d'autres ? Je n'ai le droit que de parler à Harry et à mon père, c'est bien ça ?

\- N'importe quoi, tu as le droit, ce n'est pas écrit dans la loi « Attention, les filles, ne dansez pas avec les Serpentard » C'est ridicule. J'ai vu Angelina danser avec George Wellington, et personne ne leur a rien dit. Mais la vraie question, du moins, celle qui m'intrigue, c'est pourquoi tu en tiens autant compte ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu pleurer pour si peu.

Hermione s'interrompit alors, surprise. C'était vrai. Cela ne lui arrivait jamais. Elle posa la question ; puis, alors, elle comprit que c'était surtout parce qu'elle en avait assez de Ron en ce moment. C'était juste la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Elle expliqua son amertume à Ginny.

\- C'est tout le temps. Son comportement, ses paroles, sa façon d'être… Cela m'agace de plus en plus. Ce qu'il a fait avec Krum m'a dégoûté. Il n'a rien fait, Ron lui fait du mal, et m'en fait par la même occasion. Sans remords et sans aucune considération pour moi et les autres. Je lui en veux, et à côté, il continue.

\- Il le sait, ça ?

\- Je lui ai dit cinquante fois, mais vois comme il ne le prend pas au sérieux. J'en ai assez. Je pense que je vais le laisser se débrouiller, j'en ai assez de ses crises de jalousie, de ses répliques acides et de ses mauvaises humeurs.

Ginny fut gênée de voir ce qu'elle disait.

\- Heu, tu ne vas pas laisser ton ami de côté, quand même…

\- Quand je vois qu'il me rend malheureuse, et qu'il me crée des problèmes, en plus de toujours devoir me disputer avec lui, je commence à me dire que ce n'est pas si terrible que ça. Il serait mieux à régler son problème tout seul, plutôt qu'à le jeter sur tout le monde. Et je m'entends mieux avec d'autres garçons.

\- Tu veux parler d'Adrian ? Ne prends pas Ron en cible, je suis désolé pour toi, il semble que Pucey n'est pas accepté par notre groupe. Que ce soit par tes amis comme pour l'A.D. Ils le traitent comme lui.

\- De une, je ne pensais pas à lui, de deux, j'aimerai qu'on m'explique, ce n'est pas logique. Adrian ne leur a rien fait, c'est eux qui l'ont cherché.

\- Tu penses à partir de son comportement, ce que ne font pas les autres, répond Ginny. Eux, ils n'ont regardé que son apparence, et surtout celle à une maison étrangère à la leur. Et tant pis qu'il est gentil ou non. Voici comment on juge en général autrui. Voilà pourquoi je dis à Ron de soigner son apparence. Mais essaie de lui expliquer ça… Il s'enfonce tout seul, ma parole.

Hermione, muette, ne trouva rien à dire. Elle était quand même dégoûtée de ce qui s'est passé avec Ron. Elle lui en voulait beaucoup d'avoir saboté sa soirée et crié sur quelqu'un qui n'a rien fait. Elle en garda au fond de son cœur un goût amer qui n'allait pas la quitter de sitôt. Elle n'oublie jamais.

Alors qu'elles se promenaient dans les couloirs, tout à coup, elles remarquaient qu'elles étaient revenues devant le bureau de Dumbledore.

\- Oh, nous sommes allées trop loin, dit Hermione. Rentrons.

\- Oui, il vaut mieux, surtout que nous ne sommes pas sensées rentrer dans nos dortoirs avant minuit, et qu'un policier est parmi nous, s'inquiète Weasley.

Alors qu'elles tournaient les talons, tout à coup, un « CLING » déchirant et bruyant se fit entendre, et toutes les lumières du château disparurent. Toutes. Le couloir était devenu sombre, n'étant éclairé que par des fenêtres qui renvoyaient les rayons de la lune.

\- C'était dans le programme, ça, demande Ginny, inquiète.

\- Je ne crois pas, répond Hermione, surprise. Il doit y avoir un problème.

Aussitôt, elles décidèrent de revenir à la Grande Salle. Alors qu'elles venaient de faire quelques pas, une explosion se fit entendre.

_BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG !_

Elle était si puissante, qu'elle venait d'exploser une partie du couloir et de projeter les filles plus loin contre le mur. Elles crièrent de douleur.

\- Ah ! C'était quoi, ça !

\- Qui est là ?!

C'était une voix froide, menaçante. Les filles se relevèrent, dans l'obscurité, et virent une lueur rouge briller dans le noir. C'était une baguette magique qui crépitait, comme pour attaquer.

\- _ENDOLORIS !_

Un sortilège Impardonnable, le sortilège de Torture, venait d'être lancé vers Ginny, qui hurlait alors de douleur. Hermione, aussitôt, répliqua. Elle remit la main sur sa baguette magique, cachée dans une poche de sa veste.

Elle s'en serait immédiatement servie, si elle n'eut pas la surprise d'être dépassée dans ce projet par une personne extérieure.

\- _SERVICUS !_

Une voix forte, sortant de nulle part, avait lancé ce sort. Un coup, puis un cliquetis métallique, et un cognement sec se fit entendre. L'agresseur s'était cogné, reprenant la douleur qu'il infligeait aux autres. Ce qui intrigua Hermione, c'était que cette voix qui a enchaîné l'agresseur par un maléfice d'Esclavage, n'était pas la même, elle était très grave par son ton, quand celle de l'autre était plus aiguë. Elle comprit que c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Puis alors, elle regarda en direction de l'agresseur, sa baguette en main. Elle le vit, un peu plus loin, mais ne vit qu'un tas de chaînes enserrant un être couvert d'une sorte de robe noire à capuche. On ne voyait pas qui c'était. Et quand même bien qu'elle cherchait de sa baguette s'il y avait quelqu'un alentour, mais mis à part Ginny, plaquée au sol, et l'agresseur enchaîné au sol, il n'y avait personne. Qui a donc lancé ce sort d'Esclavage, puisqu'il n'y a qu'eux trois ici ?

Au lieu de chercher quelqu'un qui semblait s'être évaporé, et d'un agresseur neutralisé, la préfète s'occupa alors de son amie.

\- Tu vas bien ?!

\- Ah… Hermione ! … Je saigne, ça fait mal…

Alors qu'elle finissait de dire ça, la lumière était revenue. La préfète haussait les sourcils, avec son amie. Après quelques aveuglement liés au retour de la lumière, les filles finirent par s'interroger, immobiles.

\- Mince, lance alors l'agresseur vêtu de noir, d'une voix forte. C'est raté !

Tout en pestant, l'homme à capuche se lança un sortilège qui défaisait les chaînes. Puis l'homme en noir courut à travers le château, pour se jeter à travers une fenêtre et sortir du château. Hermione l'entendit clairement courir ensuite dans le parc de l'école.

\- Qui était ce fou, demande Ginny, paniquée.

\- Je l'ignore, mais il n'a pas fait long feu dans les parages quand il a vu que la lumière est revenue. Bon tant pis pour lui, allons rejoindre les autres.

Elle aida son amie à se relever, et l'aida à marcher. Après quelques pas, une marche saccadée et bruyante se fit entendre. C'était les professeurs de Poudlard, menés par Dumbledore et Runcorn, qui accouraient en leur direction. Ils finirent par remarquer la présence des Gryffondor.

\- Tiens, encore vous, s'écrie le Brigadier.

\- Vous êtes là, remarque alors McGonagall, dans le lot. Miss Weasley, vous êtes blessée ! Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Quelqu'un a explosé le couloir du bureau de Dumbledore, explique Hermione. Il s'est enfui, mais il a blessé Ginny en chemin.

Surpris, les professeurs se regardaient, interloqués. Alors, le directeur, furieux, dit d'une voix sèche au policier :

\- Runcorn, allez immédiatement voir ce qui se passe ! Quelqu'un s'est introduit à Poudlard, agresse nos élèves et dégrade le bâtiment !

\- Oui, monsieur !

Et il s'éloigna en courant vers le couloir de l'explosion. Dumbledore, qui restait sur place, furieux, interrogeait Hermione pour tout savoir dans les moindres détails, y compris ce qu'elles faisaient. La préfète donna tous les détails, puis, après que les renseignements furent donnés, Dumbledore, toujours sur le qui-vive, mais inquiet de la blessure de Ginny, ordonna à McGonagall de la mener à l'infirmerie, ce à quoi s'exécutèrent immédiatement la blessée et le professeur. Ils partirent au loin dans le couloir, quand les professeurs, inquiets, discutaient entre eux.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'Ombrage arriva, du côté du chemin menant au bureau de Dumbledore, furieuse. Elle regardait les professeurs comme des coupables, et lançait d'une voix irritée :

\- Que signifie tout ce tapage ! Et avec la lumière qui s'envole, j'ai raté ma ligne ! Ma lettre à Fudge est à refaire, merci bien ! J'exige une explication !

\- Dolores, quelqu'un a explosé un couloir de l'école, et a agressé une élève, répond sèchement Dumbledore. Cela vous suffit comme explication ?

Soudain, la Grande Inquisitrice pâlit aussitôt. Elle ouvrit la bouche, médusée, tout en répétant :

\- Agressé… Agressé une élève ? Vous êtes sûr ?

\- Pour sûr, je l'ai vue un moment, avec sa blessure au ventre, répond le directeur. Où étiez-vous, pendant ce temps, Dolores ? Vous n'étiez pas au bal avec les autres. Ne me dites pas que vous avez passé des heures à écrire des lignes, comme les élèves qu'on surprend en faute pour les punir.

Tous les professeurs, alors, fixaient Ombrage d'un drôle d'air.

\- Pas du tout ! Je ne recopiais pas des lignes, non, non, j'étais en train de… de ficher les infractions à l'école de ces deux mois !… Et Rusard était même avec moi, demandez-le lui.

\- Oh, je le lui demanderai, soyez en sûre, dit Dumbledore, ferme.

Pendant qu'Ombrage, choquée, parlait toute seule, criant au scandale, les professeurs regardaient la Grande Inquisitrice avec méfiance.

Un peu après tout cela, Runcorn revient du couloir. Il était bougon, et quand le directeur lui demanda ce qui s'était passé, il répondit :

\- La gargouille qui mène à votre bureau a été explosée. On a placé une bombe composée de soufre et de salpêtre, renforcée par quelques maléfices. Je n'ai pas trouvé celui qui a fait ça, l'école est vide. Il a dû transplaner en fuyant du château. Le parc était aussi vide que le Ministère à minuit.

La directeur, surpris, ne dit mot. Mais les professeurs, autant qu'Ombrage et Hermione, étaient scandalisés.

\- A-on pris quelque chose, demande Dumbledore, inquiet. Dites ce que vous avez remarqué de suspect, je vous prie.

\- Rien n'a changé. Il n'a pas eu le temps de faire son coup, on dirait. Ces filles sont venues au bon moment… En tant que Brigadier, ma tâche est de veiller à l'ordre public, et je devrai mener ma petite enquête pour retrouver le coupable.

Ombrage pâlissait encore plus à ce moment-là.

\- Oh, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire, Albert, après tout, vous n'étiez venu que par courtoisie.

\- Dolores, je vous en prie, coupe le directeur, ferme. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Albert. Ceci demande une enquête.

En entendant ça, la Grande Inquisitrice recula d'un pas, tentant de sourire, mais affligée de ce qu'elle entendait. Elle qui pourtant aime ce genre de répression « sévère » semblait s'affecter de celle-ci. On la vit clairement transpirer, des sueurs tremblantes affectaient son menton, et elle respirait rapidement, inquiète.


	12. Chapter 11

**11\. Gryffondor contre Serpentard : des coups par derrière**

Bonne nouvelle pour Poudlard : le vendredi 1er novembre, les cours seraient totalement annulés. Mauvaise nouvelle : étant donné qu'un explosif avait détruit un couloir entier, la sécurité a été renforcée et désormais il est interdit de se promener hors de sa salle commune sauf pour manger, et de plus, certains coins reculés du château furent interdits de visite. Pour s'assurer que personne ne tenterait le risque, Dumbledore a fait ensorceler des armures pour les faire interminablement marcher l'épée à la main, en rond dans les couloirs, pour les surveiller.

C'était aussi un étrange hasard qu'un policier du Ministère fut présent à Halloween, le jour, ou plutôt, le soir même de l'explosion. Connaissant son métier, Runcorn a pu inspecter les lieux, questionner les uns et autres ; Hermione et Ginny durent se faire interroger pendant une heure, le lendemain, sur des sujets très précis. De plus, le Ministère qui affirmait « que tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes » était mis au courant, et il allait être difficile de le cacher. Dès le 1er novembre l'article a fait voler en éclats le mythe bienheureux du Monde de la Magie, même à mots couverts et allégés. Bien des inquiétudes furent soulevées par les parents d'élèves, et il fallut une déclaration officielle à la presse de Dumbledore pour certifier que la seule véritable victime de toute cette affaire était le mur séparant son bureau du couloir, et qu'il n'y a eu qu'une seule blessée, d'ailleurs bientôt soignée.

Malgré tout, pendant plusieurs jours, ce fut une efflusion d'hiboux venant de tout le pays et de l'Irlande, apportant des missives de parents inquiets à la Grande Salle, pour s'enquérir de leur fils, fille ou de leurs enfants. Bien que l'histoire véhiculée sur les faits ne fut jamais la même, et que le tapage qui suivit cette explosion fut plus dévastatrice encore que l'explosion du mur, Hermione avait bon espoir : il n'y avait véritablement eu qu'une seule blessée, et elle était bien placée pour savoir qu'elle ne serait plus très longtemps à l'infirmerie. Tout ce tapage finira par cesser à un moment ou bien à un autre. Bien que pour le moment, tout le monde s'agitait dans tous les sens et n'améliorait ni son propre sort, ni celui des autres.

Toutefois, il fallait aussi trouver le coupable. Mais qui ? Tous les soupçons se furent posés sur quatre personnes : Harry, à qui on ne faisait plus confiance, Hermione et Ginny, présentes ce soir-là aux premières loges, Ombrage, qui s'était volatilisée pour aucune raison tout le bal. C'était les seuls coupables qu'on pouvait trouver, Dumbledore n'avait pas pu faire sauter tout seul son propre mur, même si on le disait étrange, il n'irait pas jusqu'à de telles sottises, comme Potter l'affirmait chaudement à qui voulait l'entendre.

Heureusement, Ginny sortit rapidement de l'infirmerie, le lendemain, même. Elle n'avait qu'une entaille, qui fut guérie en un tour de main par l'habile madame Pomfresh. Elle était exemptée de Quidditch une semaine, le temps que les tissus aient le temps de se refermer complètement, et c'était tout. Angelina en fut très rassurée, car elle aurait alors son équipe au complet pour le match de mi-novembre contre Serpentard. Elle n'en fut quitte que pour être plus calme, mais aussi plus anxieuse qu'à l'ordinaire. Pour elle, le Quidditch était une institution sacro-sainte, surtout pour le fait qu'elle était capitaine et donc, responsable de toute son équipe autant que de la réussite de Gryffondor dans ce sport, et que les membres de sa maison, autant qu'elle, ne voulaient perdre la Coupe cette année.

De son côté, Harry ne perdait pas de temps. Désirant tout comprendre, il avait invité ses amis, y compris les filles, exceptionnellement dans le dortoir des garçons des cinquième année, pour en débattre.

\- Je suis sûr qu'Ombrage a fait ça, scande-il. Elle a d'ailleurs disparu tout le bal ! Hermione, tu l'as vue, d'ailleurs.

\- Oui, je l'ai vue sortir du bureau de Dumbledore au milieu de la soirée, répéta-elle pour la seizième fois, lasse.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Dumbledore ne l'a pas encore renvoyée par la peau des fesses, poursuit Harry, fougueux. Il le devrait !

\- Simplement parce qu'il aura du mal à trouver un remplaçant après, répond Ginny. Et s'il le fait, je ne crois pas que Fudge restera assis sans rien faire.

\- En parlant de lui, reprit Ron, a-il dit quelque chose de l'événement ? Histoire de savoir ce qu'il en pense.

\- Oui, répondit Hermione. Il affirme qu'il s'agissait seulement « d'un accident malencontreux ».

\- Un accident, répète Harry, aussi incrédule que furieux. Tiens donc, j'en ai rarement vu des accidents, malencontreux ou non, qui se finissent par une agression, une extinction brutale des feux, plus un sorcier agressif qui traîne dans les parages. Il a réfléchi avant de dire ça ?

\- Au fait, que faisiez-vous dehors à ce moment à ce moment-là, demande Ron aux filles. Vous n'aviez pas d'excuse pour vous rendre là-bas ce soir-là !

Hermione lui lançait un regard assassin, avant de répondre :

\- J'avais envie de prendre l'air, surtout à cause de ce que tu as fait, espèce d'imbécile. À cause de toi, Adrian était sorti de la Grande Salle et je n'avais pas vraiment envie de rester à la fête après ça moi non plus.

Cela intrigua grandement Ron et Harry, pour des raisons différentes.

\- Tu dis qu'il était sorti de la Grande Salle, répète Potter, suspicieux. Était-ce avant ou après l'extinction des feux ?

\- Avant. Pourquoi cette question ?

Bien que sur le coup, Hermione n'a pas saisi le sens de la question, elle finit cependant par le comprendre après coup, lorsqu'elle remarqua les regards suspicieux des garçons.

\- Harry, ne me dis pas que tu le crois capable d'une chose pareille.

\- J'ai le droit d'avoir des doutes, dit-il, la voix pleine de soupçon. Sans compter du fait, qu'il n'est pas du tout revenu dans la Salle entre-temps.

\- Comment le sais-tu, demande alors sa sœur, surprise.

\- Lorsque la lumière est revenue, les professeurs ont fait l'appel pour voir si tout le monde était bien présent, explique Ron. Ils comptaient nous faire rentrer dans nos salles communes en sécurité, le temps de voir ce qu'il se passe. Il y avait trois absents : vous deux, et ce type. C'est très suspect. Il est louche, cet homme. En plus, il est méchant.

\- Tu rigoles, réplique la préfète, furieuse. Tu l'as cherché ! C'était toi, le méchant, oui !

Devant l'incompréhension du sorcier à la cicatrice à les voir se disputer, Hermione lui raconta la scène qui l'avait mise hors d'elle. Harry fut mis au courant de l'intervention très glorieuse de son ami Weasley, et de ce qui s'ensuivit. Le sorcier grimaça alors en entendant ça.

\- J'admets que c'est très bas, mais ça n'excuse rien.

\- Enfin, Ron fait ça au moins cent fois par semaine, c'est agaçant. Et j'en ai plus qu'assez de ses manies, cela me met hors de moi à force.

\- Hermione, c'est pénible, répond alors Ron, irrité. Tu peux arrêter de prendre la mouche pour un rien, je te prie ?

\- QUOI ! Je m'énerve pour rien ?! Tu t'es regardé ?!

C'était une dispute malheureuse comme Hermione ne les supportait plus, mais qu'Harry ne voyait pas comme très importante, sous-estimant la situation, même si elle se reproduisait cent fois au moins sous ses yeux. Pour lui, Ron et Hermione ne faisaient que ça, ce n'était pas bien méchant, de son point de vue du moins, car Ginny commençait à comprendre de son côté, silencieusement, que l'amitié entre ces deux-là commençait, ou s'était déjà disloquée.

\- Arrêtez, vous deux. Hermione, c'est quand même étrange qu'il n'est pas revenu du tout, même après le recensement, coupe Potter.

\- Bah, il devait être simplement revenu entre temps dans sa salle commune, dit Ginny, négligente. Je pense qu'il a autre chose à faire de sa vie que d'aller jouer aux terroristes. Et puis même en imaginant qu'il ait fait ça, comment Rusard a fait pour ne pas le remarquer dans les couloirs. Il lui arrive d'être bête, mais pas à ce point. Je t'assure que quand les élèves se promènent dans les couloirs la nuit, ou même le jour, Rusard ne les manque pas, je t'assure.

\- Au fait, dit alors Harry, as-tu reconnu la voix de celui qui t'a attaqué ?

Ginny se mit à réfléchir, pour se souvenir, puis, secoua la tête.

\- Non. C'était la voix d'un adulte. Pas un adolescent. J'ai déjà entendu Adrian répondre par monosyllabes. C'était à des kilomètres de la voix que j'ai entendue. Cet homme avait un timbre plus aiguë, Adrian a une voix de troll des cavernes. Ce n'était pas lui.

Malgré tout, le sorcier essaya d'insister pour savoir plus sur le timbre de l'agresseur, mais Ginny ne répondit rien. Elle voulait passer à autre chose, c'était assez pour elle. Mais pour les garçons, hors de question de lâcher l'affaire et d'en rester à là. Ron ajouta alors :

\- Au fait, quelle chance qu'un policier se trouvait là à ce moment pour intervenir. Sinon, je ne crois pas que tout se serait si bien passé.

\- Oui, un peu trop chanceux à mon goût, répond Harry, les sourcils froncés. Enfin, heureusement qu'il était là, oui. Il a rallumé toutes les lumières en marmonnant un sortilège, puis il a aidé à faire évacuer la Salle. Au moins, notamment grâce à lui, il n'y a pas eu de problème.

\- C'était ce Brigadier, d'ailleurs, la personne qui vous a aidé, non, demande Ron, se souvenant de ce détail.

\- Non, répond Hermione, alors. Il était dans la Grande Salle, à vous faire évacuer, tandis que nous étions avec cet exploseur de murs. Comment il peut être à deux endroits à la fois ? Et ça voudrait donc dire que ce soit lui qui ait explosé le mur, mais j'en doute fort, c'est contradictoire avec tout le reste.

\- Mais qui c'est, alors, insiste alors Harry, irrité.

Il boudait de ne pas trouver le fin mot de l'histoire, quand Ron revenait à la charge, sa haine stérile en main.

\- Adrian a pu donner un coup de main à celui qui a fait ça, insiste son frère. Tout simplement.

\- Possible, répond Potter, soudain intéressé. C'est vraisemblable. Personne ne peut transplaner dans l'école, comme Hermione le répète tout le temps. Mais quelqu'un de Poudlard peut aider quelqu'un à rentrer dedans. Ça, c'est possible.

Les garçons sentirent alors que le coupable était tout trouvé, et la préfète se sentait avec amertume que tout allait en défaveur de quelqu'un qu'elle savait innocent, quand alors, Ginny dit après réflexion :

\- Il n'est pas le seul à être louche dans l'histoire. Ombrage aussi a disparu. Et, Hermione, tu te rappelles de son air inquiet ? On dirait que quelqu'un l'a prise la main dans le sac. Enfin, je ne sais pas, mais je la vois ouvrir la bouche les yeux écarquillés, l'air d'un enfant pris en faute, tout en transpirant, je n'appelle pas ça quelqu'un qui a la conscience tranquille.

\- Je pense qu'elle a en effet quelque chose à cacher, dit alors Hermione.

Pour la préfète, pas de doute, ce serait plus Ombrage. Elle voyait mal un adolescent de Serpentard contribuer à ceci. Mais si Harry hésitait de beaucoup, Ron, lui, semblait avoir trouvé son bouc émissaire.

\- Je vous dis que c'est Adrian ! Harry, vire-le de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Il est dangereux, il fait sauter des bombes et il disparaît sans prévenir !

Ce dernier eut un temps de réflexion.

\- Mmmh… J'admets qu'il est un peu étrange. Je suis totalement contre les Serpentard, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est un peu gros. Selon Hermione, il est parti un peu avant la disparition des lumières. Ça me paraît étrange qu'il ait pu, en si peu de temps, réussir à éteindre toutes les bougies et toutes les torches de Poudlard, en un coup, avant de laisser rentrer quelqu'un ici.

\- Oui, c'est exagéré, approuve la préfète. Et comment il aurait pu préparer tout ça à la minute, il était avec nous dans la Grande Salle, ce soir-là.

\- Tu le défends quand même beaucoup, dit Ron, suspicieux.

\- J'ai autre chose à faire que de juger les apparences, contrairement à toi.

Harry, qui voyait que ce n'était pas en effet la première fois qu'elle parle de lui en si bons termes, grimaçait alors. Il sentait que quelque chose était louche.

\- Hermione, tu as l'air de bien l'aimer, et lui aussi, dit alors son ami, sur la défensive. Je vous ai vu danser ensemble… Enfin, ce qu'on peut appeler danser, car on aurait dit des poules qui se dandinaient.

Pendant que Ron et Ginny explosèrent de rire en entendant ça, la préfète dit ce qu'elle pensait de sa façon de penser.

\- Tu peux te moquer de mes talents de danseuse, mais pas de ma tolérance ! Je lui ai parlé, vous, non, et je le trouve sympathique ! Je ne comprends pas votre haine, vous le détestez, mais vous ne le connaissez même pas. Il est étrange, d'accord, je le pense aussi, mais il n'est pas excécrable comme vous dites.

Ron eut l'air un peu irrité en entendant ça, mais Harry était partagé entre la méfiance et l'indifférence. Ce dernier, après réflexion, déclara d'un ton sec :

\- C'est ton choix, mais tu es étrange de l'apprécier, ce type ne bronche jamais, c'est à peine s'il arrive à faire une phrase complète quand je lui parle. Enfin, de toute façon, il reste avec nous.

\- Comment ça, s'écrie alors Ron. On s'en passe tous très bien ! Tu sais ce que disent Dean et les jumeaux de…

\- Je m'en fiche, coupe Potter. Et s'il sort de l'A.D., il peut répliquer en nous dénonçant, et je m'en passe bien. Qu'il soit là ou non, ça ne change rien. Et j'ai besoin de lui, alors il reste.

\- Tu as besoin de lui, répète alors Ginny, surprise. Depuis quand tu as des comptes à rendre à des Serpentard ?

\- Depuis que j'ai compris qu'ils pouvaient m'être utiles, répondit-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

Et ils en restèrent à là sur ce sujet pour la journée, chacun campant sur des positions différentes.

Pendant le week-end, Hermione, lasse de toute cette agitation, était enfermée dans son dortoir à lire où à écrire, recherchant le calme loin d'un dortoir bruyant, n'avait subi que les incessantes questions de Lavande et de Parvati, auxquelles elle n'a répondu que très brièvement - elle connaissait le goût du commérage qu'avait Lavande depuis le début de l'année - pour se concentrer sur ses cours. Dès le lundi 4 novembre, la pluie tomba très vite, et pas seulement dans le parc de Poudlard.

Harry échappa pour un moment aux phares des ragots de l'école, bien que parfois on le regardait avec suspicion ou curiosité. Hermione allait hériter du projecteur sous lequel était projeté en permanence son ami. Et c'est là qu'elle aurait préféré se cacher mille lieux sous terre. Tout le monde était au courant de l'histoire, car si Hermione n'a rien dit, Ginny, plus sociable, a raconté la version des faits à quelques élèves, qui ont tout répété en un temps record à toute l'école. Dès le petit-déjeuner du lundi, comme la surveillance avait été relâchée, dès que Granger était sortie de la Grande Salle, des Poufsouffle de première année se jetèrent sur elle pour lui poser des questions, quand elle devait rapidement aller à son cours sur l'Histoire de la magie. Elle ne répondit pas à leurs demandes, s'éloigna en vitesse, mais dans les couloirs tout le monde semblait la connaître, certains lui adressèrent le regard mauvais destiné à Harry autrefois ; d'autres lui sourirent, ou même firent signe. Il fallait croire qu'aux yeux du monde, une fille avait droit à plus d'égards et de ménagement qu'un garçon. Toute la journée du lundi, la préfète de Gryffondor fut embêtée par tous ses camarades de cours, qui voulurent lui demander en détail ce qui s'était passé. On parlait d'elle comme si elle était un sujet d'actualité, par devant ou par derrière, et des gens à qui elle n'avait jamais parlé l'insultèrent, la saluèrent, ou semblaient déjà tout savoir d'elle, de sa maison, de son année, de ses cours.

Et encore, elle n'avait pas tout vu. Si Rogue et Trelawney ont su se montrer distants avec Hermione - ce qui lui allait très bien - Ombrage, elle, serait moins d'humeur à sourire au monde entier. Déjà, à peine on fut rentré dans la salle pour travailler, qu'elle fixa Granger d'un regard de bouledogue. Elle n'était pas la seule à faire cette tête, d'ailleurs, son cours se promettait ennuyeux dès la première seconde. Sur le tableau était écrit le titre du chapitre six : qu'est-ce qu'une baguette magique, et pour quelle raison est-elle magique ?

Non seulement Hermione n'a jamais autant trouvé un cours aussi inutile, mais en plus elle reçut une aimable convocation de Dolores dès que la sonnette du cours retentit pour en annoncer la sortie libératrice.

\- Ici, Granger ! Tout de suite !

Tandis que les élèves sortaient immédiatemment se rafraîchir le cerveau après un cours débilitant, la préfète se leva d'un air harassé, fatigué, pour aller voir Ombrage. Cette dernière attendit patiemment que tous furent sortis pour lui parler. Même, elle menaça de sa baguette magique Drago et Harry, qui étaient restés un peu trop près de la salle, pour espionner.

\- Suivez-moi. Plus vous serez coopérative, et plus vite vous serez libérée.

Peu rassurée, Hermione suivit le professeur, la bouche tiraillée en un croissant de lune qui tirait vers le bas. Ça ne sentait pas bon.

Elle la fit marcher de force dans tout le château. Fort heureusement, elle ne prit qu'un chemin très court, bien qu'il fallait la suivre, car elle marchait très vite. De plus, elle dardait Hermione d'un regard noir tout en marchant, de temps en temps, en se retournant. Les poings serrés, elle se retourna aussitôt devant la porte de son bureau, toisant la préfète d'un air noir.

\- Dès la première fois que je vous ai vue, je le savais que vous étiez suspecte, miss Granger. Mais je me suis trompée… Vous êtes en fait dangereuse.

Ne s'attendant pas à ça d'entrée de jeu, Hermione frisonna tout en reculant d'un pas. Vu l'air méchant qu'elle affichait, Dolores semblait vouloir lui mettre au moins une gifle.

\- C'est vous qui avez fait ça, n'est-ce pas ? Avouez-le !

\- Que… Pardon ?

\- Ne jouez pas à ce petit jeu avec moi, rugit Ombrage. C'est _vous _! C'est vous qui avez compromis mon métier, mon image et ma réputation toute entière !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Arrêtez de jouer les mijaurées ou je vous colle d'un mauvais sort de Glu Perpétuelle contre le mur, ordonne Dolores. Avouez immédiatement, que c'est vous qui avez tenté de m'incriminer dans ce complot !

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Ombrage avait peur ! Elle avait quelque chose à se reprocher ? En tout cas, elle ne comptait pas laisser Hermione s'en tirer comme ça. Bien qu'elle n'avait rien fait d'autre, que de se trouver au mauvais endroit et au mauvais moment, cela avait l'air de l'ulcérer.

\- Si vous parlez de ce qui s'est passé à Halloween, répondit Hermione, confiante mais consciente de la malveillance du professeur, la seule chose que j'ai faite, c'est de protéger mon amie d'un intrus qui l'attaquait. Tout le monde le sait. Vous n'avez qu'à le demander…

\- Je ne compte pas demander à ces miséreux ce genre de choses, continue le professeur, sévère. Ce que je vous demande, c'est d'avouer immédiatemment.

\- D'avouer quoi ?

\- Que vous avez tenté de me mettre en tort à cause de vos idioties.

Hermione perdit son inquiétude, pour en regagner la colère. Quoi ? La chose qu'Ombrage lui reproche, c'était d'avoir attiré l'attention sur elle, au mauvais moment ! Et elle la rendait responsable de ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait !

\- Je ne vois pas, mais absolument pas, de quoi vous parlez, réplique alors la préfète. Vous auriez plus à vous reprocher, car vous n'étiez même pas parmi nous pour Halloween ! Si vous cherchez un coupable pour vos propres inquiétudes, allez vous regarder dans un miroir et vous le trouverez !

Tout à coup, Ombrage écarquilla les yeux, comme un enfant qu'on aurait pris sur le flagrant délit, ou méchamment puni. Tout à coup, elle sortit sa baguette en direction d'Hermione, l'air menaçant. Rapidement, la préfète sortit la sienne.

\- Vous ne comptez tout de même pas attaquer une supérieure, miss Granger.

\- C'est vrai. Je n'oserais pas… Mais si vous tenez à lancer le premier sort, je serai sans pitié.

Le regard d'Hermione ne flancha pas devant celui d'Ombrage, qui peu à peu, tressaillit. Il fallait croire qu'elle avait eu de la chance, car McGonagall arriva un peu après.

\- Dolores, j'ai quelque chose… Dolores ? Miss Granger ? Que faites-vous ?

Elle venait d'assister à une scène des plus déplacées. Un professeur qui défie un élève ! Ou l'inverse. Pour courronner le tout, ce duel eut lieu dans un couloir sombre, et elles étaient seules. Minerva fronça aussitôt ses sourcils.

\- J'ose espérer que j'arrive au mauvais moment ?

Aussitôt, comme par magie, la fureur noire de Dolores s'évapora pour une douce gentillesse à l'envoi de sa camarade.

\- Oh, non, Minerva, fit-elle d'une voix sucrée. J'aidais juste miss Granger, à tenir sa baguette magique, en vue de l'examen…

\- Bien sûr, je comprends, quoi de mieux que de le faire ici, seules, loin de tout, dans un couloir sombre et isolé. Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie, Dolores. Partez !

McGonagall avait intimidé suffisamment Ombrage pour qu'elle s'éloigna à grands pas. Elle semblait ricaner, siffloter, enfin, ça n'allait pas clair dans sa bouche. De son côté, le professeur de Métamorphose la regardait s'éloigner avec mépris, avant de se retourner vers Hermione pour lui parler :

\- Miss Granger… Je sais que vous avez beaucoup de travail, mais suivez-moi pour tout m'expliquer, s'il vous plaît.

Hermione obéit, mais soupira. Ça allait sentir bon pour son travail à faire. Trelawney n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de donner des recherches d'un parchemin sur la chiromancie, Binns a donné deux devoirs, et Rogue un écrit sur la Potion de Refroidissement Corporel, plus une recherche à faire sur les fleurs de lotus. Et elle n'a rien fait encore en une heure environ…

Après avoir suivi McGonagall jusqu'à son propre bureau, encore plus loin, elle la fit rentrer, et cette fois, la fit s'asseoir poliment sur un fauteuil confortable en tertre écossais. Elle en fit de même sur le siège en face du bureau, et attendit ses explications. Hermione raconta alors tout ce qui s'était passé avec Ombrage.

\- Très bien, j'ai compris, répond la directrice des Gryffondor. Elle cherche simplement quelqu'un à inculper dans ses problèmes, Dolores n'aurait jamais le courage de se faire un reproche à elle-même. Elle est sur le qui-vive depuis que la moitié de Poudlard la suspecte de vouloir attenter à l'école.

\- Ah… Mais pourquoi n'est pas-elle venue parmi nous, en même temps ?

\- Pour une quelconque histoire de courrier. Son alibi pour Halloween, c'était qu'elle a écrit une lettre, pendant des heures, quand tout le monde dansait entre temps. J'ai entendu des excuses d'élèves plus convaincantes que celle-ci. Malheureusement, Rusard étant avec elle, et il a confirmé son témoignage avec insistance. Et pourtant, elle ne l'a pas ensorcelé. Runcorn a pris le temps de vérifier, je peux vous le dire, il a mis deux heures à tourmenter ce pauvre Argus pour s'enquérir de ce fait.

\- C'est ce qu'elle a dit ce soir-là, remarque la préfète. Mais, elle n'est pas sortie deux minutes ? Pas même un intervalle, hors de son bureau ?

\- Malheureusement, non. Tous les efforts de Dumbledore et de Runcorn pour prouver le contraire furent vains.

Cela évoquait quelque chose à l'adolescente. Comme une autre personne, Ombrage semblait hors de portée des accusations. Hermione parlait alors d'Adrian, et du fait qu'il n'était pas là à la fin du bal.

\- Oui, en effet, vous étiez parti le chercher, il me semble, de ce que vous avez expliqué à Runcorn et à Dumbledore, répond McGonagall. Mais vous vous étiez fait du souci pour rien. Mr. Pucey était rentré à sa Salle Commune.

\- Tout simplement ?

\- Oui, il y était en avance, quand le reste des Serpentard y était arrivé. De ce qu'il a expliqué à Runcorn, il était allé marcher un peu dans les couloirs, avant de se décider à aller se coucher. Un événement avec Mr. Weasley l'a mis hors de lui. Un alibi moins solide, mais selon Dumbledore, il n'y a rien à redouter de lui. Mr. Runcorn maîtrise la legilimancie, qui consiste à lire dans les pensées. Il a justifié cet alibi : ses pensées coïncident avec ses dires.

Hermione soupirait alors. Et le comble dans cette histoire, c'est que Ron, non content de se sentir fier de créer de pareilles histoires, mettait la faute sur un innocent. De son côté, le profsseur, voyant l'heure tourner, dit alors :

\- Vous pouvez y aller, miss Granger. Comme je suppose que vous avez beaucoup de devoirs, je vous en exempterai pour demain, pour vous consoler du déboire avec le professeur Ombrage.

Elle sourit, mais le cœur n'y était pas totalement. Elle avait comme un arrière-goût amer dans la bouche.

Le lendemain matin, comme convenu, la préfète de Gryffondor découvrit la fameuse paperasse qui lui retira encore plus l'envie de sourire.

_DÉCRET D'ÉDUCATION NUMÉRO VINGT-SEPT_

_Tout ce qui rentre ou sort de Poudlard, lettre, colis, livre, courrier de l'étranger ou Beuglantes, sera préalablement inspecté et vérifié par la Grande Inquisitre en personne. Si en cas de doute, elle trouve quelque chose à redire, elle fera venir l'élève à son bureau pour un entretien. Sinon, elle le fera passer avec un tampon de validité aux personnes concernées._

Le tout signé de la main de Dumbledore, Ombrage et Fudge.

En allant à la Grande Salle, mal à l'aise, Hermione se dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas répondre à Krum ou envoyer une lettre à ses parents avant Noël. Si Ombrage pouvait lire ce qu'elle aurait écrit, cela aurait été insoutenable.

Le mois de novembre passa trop lentement aux yeux d'Hermione. Voilà que tous parlent de Quidditch dans la salle commune, et très bruyamment. Il y avait trop de bruit, et les cours l'occupaient tant, sans parler des devoirs, qu'elle était fatiguée de toute cette agitation, scolaire ou non. Elle passa même du temps à la bibliothèque pour dormir, parce que c'était le seul endroit de Poudlard assez tranquille pour qu'elle puisse détendre son cerveau et ses oreilles.

Sans compter que bien sûr il y allait avoir des jouxtes entre le lion et le serpent. Si Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, comme à leur vieille habitude, s'ignoraient, c'était pour mieux encourager le génocide entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentard. Tous les coups étaient permis, surtout contre l'équipe de sport. L'engouement pour le Quidditch n'était plus à prouver ! Alicia Spinnet revint de l'infirmerie avec Nicholas Urqhart, tous deux couverts de bosses pour s'être battus avec deux battes de Batteurs, Pucey qui dût retirer de ses oreilles deux branches de céléri apposées par Katie qui lui avait fait manger un sortilège de Chrolophylle, Harry qui se disputait avec Drago, à la fois verbalement et magiquement, manquant d'écorner l'œil droit de Ron au passage, sans parler évidemment du grand amour entre Angelina et Marcus, les deux capitaines de Quidditch. La première tenta de le faire glisser des escaliers pour l'handicaper lors du match, mais c'était raté, parce qu'elle avait visé Pansy Parkinson à la place, et ses parents dûrent venir à l'école, appelés par une McGonagall furieuse et un Rogue plus venimeux qu'à l'ordinaire. Enfin, Marcus avait tenté de brûler les cheveux d'Angelina. Il y avait réussi, mais l'ennui, c'était que Flitwick passait dans les couloirs à ce moment-là, et qu'il fut puni d'entraîner son équipe au stade pour la soirée, qui, évidemment, reviendrait aux Gryffondor. Bilan des courses : dix blessés, cent points en moins pour Serpentard, et cent dix en moins pour Gryffondor. Aussi, deux parents venus à l'école, et une McGonagall exaspérée.

Toutefois, Hermione avait d'autres soucis, et cette fois, c'était Sirius qui les causait. Il avait pris, visiblement, la manie de venir parler à Harry par le feu de cheminée quand il s'ennuyait, et le pire, c'est qu'il était trop bruyant quand il parlait à son filleul. Il se souvenait de l'an dernier, où il effectuait déjà quelques discussions avec Potter. Heureusement, c'était toujours extrêmement tard, et rarement, mais cette fois, c'était plus régulier et pas forcément aux meilleurs horaires. Après avoir vu trois fois Sirius venir à l'improviste, elle en avait assez, et trouvait que Black exagérait. Mais elle n'en dit rien à son ami. De toute façon, Harry ne l'écoutait que très peu quand il s'agit d'enfreindre tous les règlements du monde. Et puis, après tout, ils font attention. Elle essayait de les excuser, mais peu à peu, ça devenait difficile pour elle.

Mais la troisième fois finit de l'exaspérer à ce sujet. Seamus Finnegan, entendant du bruit depuis la Salle Commune, arriva alors en pyjama de là où était Harry, et Black manqua de peu de se faire remarquer. Si Finnegan n'avait pas compris ce que faisait son camarade de chambre à parler tout seul dans le feu de la cheminée, il était toutefois certain que ce n'était pas très recommandable. Il s'en allait, alors, suspicieux, ce qui contraria beaucoup Hermione, qui observait tout depuis l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles, aussi inquiète au sujet de son ami, que furieuse de ce qu'il faisait. C'était qu'elle mijotait depuis un moment ses remontrances, qui devenaient à ses yeux de plus en plus justifiées. Et Harry allait l'entendre, après ça, pensait-elle en retournant se coucher, ce soir-là, le regard sévère.

Le lendemain de ce soir-là, malgré le fait que c'était le jour du match tant attendu entre les Rouges et les Verts, la préfète de Gryffondor parvint à l'arracher des jumeaux, à la sortie générale dans le parc vers le stade de Quidditch, pour lui sonner les cloches, au moins pour vingt minutes.

\- … tu es complètement inconscient ! Tu risques très gros, sans parler de Sirirus ! Et de l'Ordre ! Je te signale qu'elle pourrait découvrir le Square ! Tu es incorrigible !

\- C'est bon, tu as fini de me raconter ta vie, ou bien je vais supporter tes cris encore longtemps, réplique Harry, bras croisés, qui n'écoutait pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait.

\- Non ! Je n'ai pas terminé ! Et ne me parle pas sur ce ton !

\- Cause toujours, tu m'intéresses. Au lieu de gaspiller ta voix à me crier dessus pour des broutilles, tu ferais mieux de l'économiser pour le match.

\- Pour le match ?!

\- Oui, pour m'encourager, par exemple. Ça me ferait plaisir.

Hermione en était sidérée, au point qu'elle s'arrêta net de crier. Non mais vraiment ! Il n'a rien écouté, mais en plus il parle de son match de sport !

\- Mais tu ne manques pas de toupet !… Ne change pas de sujet, Harry Potter, sinon je te lance un sort ! Et tu me connais assez pour savoir que j'en maîtrise une centaine au moins ! Comment ça se fait que tu reparles à Sirius, sans me prévenir, alors qu'Ombrage pourrait te surprendre !

\- Elle ne risque pas de le faire, réplique son ami, négligent.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

\- Je le sais, car Ron regarde sur la Carte du Maraudeur en même temps.

\- QUOI, s'étrangle alors la Gryffondor. Et Ron tient la chandelle à côté, en plus ! Tu ne m'as rien dit ! Tu es supposé être mon ami ! Si tu ne veux pas que je te dérange, préviens-moi au moins !

\- D'accord, je te préviendrai, mais le lendemain, pour que tu m'épargnes tes scènes. Et si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai mieux à faire, comme aller mettre ma robe de Quidditch, gagner le match, et ne pas écouter tes grognements. Salut.

Et il s'en alla. Hermione, restée sur place, était si abasourdie par un tel culot qu'elle aurait insulté toute la lignée des directeurs de Poudlard. Après un moment de profonde colère intérieure, elle explosa de colère, même devant une large portion de l'école qui allait au stade avec elle :

\- Non mais vraiment ! Suis-je la seule fille responsable de ma maison, ou même de l'école entière ! Et qu'est-ce que j'entends après - elle imita une voix aiguë et enfantine - _Ron regarde en même temps sur la Carte du Maraudeur_… C'est du grand n'importe quoi !

Finalement, Hermione, parce qu'elle était obligée, se rendit jusqu'au stade en affichant sur son visage, une face de troll, son écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor autour du cou. Elle maudissait le Quidditch encore plus chaque seconde ! Il fallait bien que tous lui consacrent leur vie. Et le ton négligent d'Harry la rendait encore plus furieuse. Ça l'amusait bien de risquer sa vie à tous les coins de rue ! Et de plus, il ne le prévenait même pas ! Puisque c'était ainsi, elle allait le laisser à ses jeux, puisque c'était ça qu'il voulait tant.

Elle se promenait ainsi pour aller vers le stade, quand alors, une main lui tapota doucement l'épaule. Intriguée, elle se retournait, pour remarquer son camarade Adrian Pucey, qui n'était pas en tenue de Quidditch. Il semblait anxieux de lui parler.

\- Ah ! C'est toi !

\- Oui, répondit le Serpentard. Heu… On dirait que tu m'en veux.

Hermione se rendit compte alors qu'elle était encore furieuse contre la suffisance d'Harry. Voyant sa maladresse, elle dit d'un ton gêné :

\- Non, non, ce n'est pas contre toi, c'est un ami qui m'a contrarié.

\- Ah, dit juste Pucey. Je pensais. Autant pour moi.

\- Non, rien à voir. Mais, Adrian, normalement, tu vas jouer dans cinq minutes. Et tu n'es pas en tenue. Tu ne vas pas aux vestiaires avec ton équipe ?

Il avait un sourire amusé, et se redressait pour dire d'une voix douce :

\- Je t'aurai invité à t'asseoir avec moi, si je ne devais pas jouer. Demain. Tu voudrais ?

\- On dirait que tu as écouté Marcus, remarque Hermione, qui le taquinait. Tu prends les devants maintenant.

Adrian eut un sourire amusé en entendant ça, mais il ne répondit rien du tout pendant un moment. Et ils se retrouvèrent encore silencieux, ce qui avait le don d'ennuyer la Gryffondor. Elle se demandait si elle le gênait, ou bien, si il avait un problème avec sa parole.

\- Tu sais, c'est ennuyeux que tu te taises à chaque fois qu'on discute. C'est pénible. J'ai l'impression que tu te fiches de ce j'ai à dire.

Ce qui agaça la Gryffondor encore plus, c'est qu'il allait répondre d'abord par un silence, avant de le couper longtemps après par :

\- Je n'aime pas parler. Je dirige toute ma parole à penser. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de discuter avec les autres. La parole, c'est de l'énergie. Je l'utilise précieusement.

\- Ça, c'est sûr, tu ne dis jamais rien. En tous cas, tu as une voix agréable, donc je préfère t'entendre parler plus souvent, voilà pourquoi je te le demande.

Il eut un rire en entendant ça. Bon, pense la Gryffondor, au moins, si je ne sais te faire parler, j'arrive à te faire rire, c'est un bon début. Et après coup, elle demandait :

\- Je ne savais pas que tu rejoindrais si facilement l'Armée de Dumbledore.

\- Mh. Tu sais. Ce n'est pas pour vous. C'est pour autre chose.

\- Ah ? Quoi donc ?

Adrian ne répondit pas. Il eut juste un sourire vague en disant :

\- C'est long à raconter. Et ce serait compliqué à expliquer.

\- Quoi, mais, attends…

\- Je dois y aller. Marcus va s'impatienter. Désolé… Nous reprendrons une autre fois. Ce n'est pas contre toi. À demain, j'espère.

Pendant qu'il s'éloignait, sans rien dire, la préfète se tut à son tour, réfugiée dans ses pensées. Adrian savait faire planer le mystère autant que de le diluer à petits mots. Il inhibait tout ce qu'il disait… C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il ne dit jamais rien, il choisit soigneusement ses mots. Ce que ne fait pas une Ginny impulsive qui les déballe sur le coup et rapidement… Malgré la complexité de ses ressentis, Hermione trouvait que si Pucey est peu loquace, il était quand même aimable de faire autant de chemin, surtout dans un moment où il aurait dû se préoccuper plus de son équipe que d'une adolescente de Gryffondor. Et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il montrait cela.

Enfin arrivée au stade, Hermione dût jouer des coudes pour trouver une place de vacante. Tout en provoquant les grognements des supporters, et une rage continuelle de buter sur des pieds ou des jambes pour arriver près de Ron, après cinq minutes d'intense marche à tâtons, elle était enfin près de son ami, qui justement la cherchait. Elle s'effondra près de lui, préoccupée.

\- Heu… Hermione ? Tu vas me tuer si je te demande ce qui ne va pas ?

Elle le regardait d'un air froid. Granger lui portait encore rancune de ses comportements. Enfin, malgré tout, peu après, elle lui fit remarquer qu'elle savait au sujet des discussions avec Sirius à la cheminée.

\- Ah, c'était ça ? Je savais qu'on aurait dû te prévenir, mais Harry a insisté pour ne pas te le dire. Tu n'es pas la bienvenue parmi nous.

En entendant ceci, la préfète de Gryffondor maugréa. Pas la bienvenue parmi eux ? Dans ce cas, qu'ils restent entre eux entre idiots. Très bien ! Ce n'est pas comme si Harry avait des devoirs à faire entre temps, et aussi, que Sirius risque beaucoup en agissant de la sorte. Tout cela la contrariait. Et pour se consoler, elle allait voir des garçons jouer après une balle rouge. Quelle joie ! La matinée s'annonçait prometteuse.

Et elle allait continuer de plus belle avec le début du match, qui allait se révéler particulièrement intense.

\- SALUT À TOUS ! ICI LEE JORDAN DE GRYFFONDOR ! ET C'EST UN MATCH SERRÉ QUE MA MAISON… hein ? Oui, d'accord, madame - QUE GRYFFONDOR VA JOUER CONTRE SERPENTARD ! J'ANNONCE SUR LE TERRAIN JOHNSON ET MONTAGUE !

Hermione regardait avec les autres les joueurs, décorés des couleurs de leur maison, tous derrière leur capitaine. Vint ensuite la poignée de main hypocrite entre les deux capitaines qui ne se supportaient pas, où Johnson en retira d'ailleurs la sienne avec douleur, et Montague avec un sourire torve.

\- J'ANNONCE LES ÉQUIPES ! À GRYFFONDOR, EN ATTAQUE, ANGELINA JOHNSON, ALICIA SPINNET, KATIE BELL ! EN DÉFENSE J'AI FRED ET GEORGE WEASLEY ! LE GARDIEN, GINNY WEASLEY ! ET ENFIN, LE TRÈS FAMEUX HARRRRRRRY POTTER !

Tous applaudirent et hurlèrent à tout rompre dans le stade. Tandis que d'autres huèrent de toutes leur force, les sept joueurs de Gryffondor levaient les bras vers leurs supporters.

\- ET LA MITEUSE ÉQUIPE DE SERPENTARD ! Non, madame, quand même, soyons francs… bon, d'accord, si c'est pour perdre cinquante points… L'ÉQUIPE DE SERPENTARD ! EN ATTAQUE, MARCUS MONTAGUE, ADRIAN PUCEY ET GEORGE WARRINGTON ! EN DÉFENSE, VINCENT CRABBE ET GREGORY GOYLE ! EN GARDIEN, NICHOLAS URQHART, ET ENFIN, DRAGO MALEFOY !

Il y eut autant d'applaudissements, même si les huées se faisaient mieux entendre. Il y eut même une tomate qui tomba sur le gazon du stade.

\- Comment ça, pas de points pour Gryffondor après l'effort que j'ai fait pour… Oh, ça va, madame… Quand même… Vous en demandez beaucoup, et… Et bon, d'accord… LE MATCH VA COMMENCER ! TENEZ-VOUS PRÊTS !

\- Lee est en forme aujourd'hui, remarque la préfète de Gryffondor, tandis que les joueurs s'envolaient sur leurs balais.

\- Oui, comme d'habitude, surtout quand sa maison joue, remarque Ron. En tout cas, nous n'allons pas nous ennuyer ! Tu es prête, Hermione ?

\- Je ne suis pas du même moule que toi, soupire Hermione. Ils en font toujours trop. Toute cette agitation pour trois ballons… c'est risible.

\- ET C'EST PARTI ! LÂCHEZ LE VIF !

En bas, le professeur et arbitre de Quidditch, Madame Bibine, lâcha le Vif d'or après les deux Cognards et le Souafle, enfermés dans une grande malle au sol. Les ballons voltigeaient en tout sens.

\- AH ! ANGELINA N'A PAS PERDU LA MAIN ! VOICI QU'ELLE MÈNE LE JEU ! DÉSOLÉ, PUCEY, FAUDRA TE LEVER PLUS TÔT ! OH NON, CRABBE A VISÉ TROP BIEN ! ANGELINA PERD LA MAIN ! MAIS QUE FOUS-TU, GEORGE, ESPÈCE DE BIGLEUX ! IL ÉTAIT SOUS TON NEZ, CE COGNARD !

\- Ça ne te dérange pas, si je dors, demande Hermione.

\- Tu es sérieuse, réplique Ron. Suis au moins le jeu d'Harry ! Il serait furieux contre toi sinon.

Elle grimaça de moquerie en entendant ça. Oh, il n'allait pas être content… et si rien que pour l'embêter, elle faisait ça ?… Non, elle était pour Gryffondor après tout. Hermione changea d'attitude, et suivait de l'œil le jeu de son meilleur ami, qu'elle peinait à trouver du regard. Lorsqu'elle finit par trouver du coin de l'œil, elle l'apercevait en train d'esquiver Drago qui le suivait au pas.

\- DIX À ZÉRO POUR GRYFFONDOR ! HA, HA ! CENT POINTS À… Oh, madame, je rigole… Un peu de légerté, nous sommes en fête !

\- Tu n'es pas la seule à être rabat-joie au Quidditch, remarque Ron. Tu devrais fonder un club avec McGonagall. Toi et elle, même combat.

\- Silence, Ron.

Pendant ce temps, elle avait même oublié sa colère de la veille pour observer tous les joueurs. Elle avait en effet de quoi s'amuser ! Elle se fichait complètement du score, de qui gagnait ou perdait, mais elle était intéressée par la façon dont les joueurs se comportaient. Même sur le terrain ils ont la même personnalité ! En effet : Angelina est trop brutale, ne regarde pas autour d'elle, et est donc la cible facile des Cognards ; Katie est trop fixée sur ses camarades pour voir les embusades de Pucey derrière qui ne la lâchait pas ; et Alicia est trop inattentive, fixée sur Urqhart pour mieux cerner le moment où passer, sans doute. Et les Weasley avaient même leur petite touche personnelle. Par exemple, Fred et George, qui n'aiment pas les Serpentard, font parfois exprès de les viser sans aucune raison, juste pour les assommer, comme ça. Et Ginny, très prudente, était de loin la meilleure. D'accord, d'accord. Un peu trop nerveuse. Mais regardez au moins ce jeu ! Elle ne bouge pas comme Angelina et elle bloque trois buts. Elle aurait à apprendre ça de son équipe…

\- GINNY A ENCORE BLOQUÉ ! BEN DIS DONC, WELLINGTON, TU ES DANS LA LUNE ? OU ALORS, C'EST QUE LES FILLES SONT TROP FORTES POUR TOI ?

Pendant que le match continuait, Hermione revenait à ses analyses. Elle avait toute une foule d'idées jamais soupçonnées. Elle pouvait suivre le jeu de façon précise. Voyons chez les Serpentard. Eh bien, rien à tirer de Crabbe à Goyle, assez costauds pour tirer vite et fort, mais sans aucune tactique. Leurs mouvement désordonnés ont le désavantage d'être imprévisibles, mais ce n'est pas une menace quand l'on bouge assez. Urqhart était, étrangement, très mou, en effet. Il ne bouge presque pas, et semble presque dormir ou regarder ailleurs.

\- Katie ne devrait surtout pas marquer maintenant, remarque Hermione, inquiète. Elle ne va pas y arriver.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça, demande Ron, perplexe. Je croyais que tu t'en fichais du Quidditch. Tu ne vois pas où est Harry ?

Granger, sans lui répondre, grimaçait en regardant les cages. En fait, Urqhart était malin. Il feignait de ne rien faire. Katie, qui croyait que le gardien dormait, a relâché sa garde. Et à Nicholas de sauter sur le ballon d'un virage abrupt pour le récuperer et le passer à Montague.

\- Il économise ses forces pour mieux intercepter la balle, et se réserver pour les hasards de la partie, si Katie ou une autre Poursuiveuse venait à soudain changer de tactique.

Puis elle revint à ses observations. Ah tiens ! Le fameux duo Montague-Pucey. Comme ils se réservent le ballon, elle se demande à quoi servait Wellington, il est inutile. C'est ce qu'elle pensait, avant de voir qu'en fait il perturbe Alicia ou Angelina, au choix. Comme ce sont toujours elles qui se font la passe, le simple fait d'en déranger une fait manquer le lancer de l'autre. Et malheureusement… elles sont susceptibles, et Wellington irritant. Elle le vit même agiter sa langue devant Angelina et faire un doigt d'honneur à Alicia.

\- Ne dit-on pas que dans la partie, c'est le ballon qu'on suit et non pas les agitateurs perpétuels, demande Hermione.

\- Si. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle était passée à un tout autre jeu : observer et deviner. Et elle était très bonne à ce divertissement !

\- Eh bien, tant pis pour Katie, ça fera quatre-vingts points pour Serpentard. Elle ne devrait pas courir aussi vite d'un coin du stade à l'autre, surtout que c'est trop prévisible.

\- AÏE ! PUCEY VIENT DE RÉCUPÉRER LA BALLE ET PASSE À MONTAGUE QUI… NON ! GINNY ! POURQUOI ! NON ! QUATRE-VINGTS À TRENTE POUR SERPENTARD ! OH ! LES GARS ! VOUS NOUS FAITES QUOI, LÀ !

\- En parlant de ça, Harry, que fait-il encore ? Il fait la valse avec Malefoy ? Ils ne font que se tourner autour pendant au moins vingt minutes.

\- Oui, il y a un problème, en tout cas, remarque Ron. Ce n'est pas normal. Le Vif est l'autre bout du stade. Et il ne fait qu'éviter Drago… Ce n'est pas son genre de jeu. J'espère que le match sera vite en notre faveur, parce que ce n'est pas bon d'avoir un score aussi mauvais. La seule chose que je peux faire, c'est d'espérer qu'Harry daigne bien bouger son balai jusqu'au Vif.

Et ils en restèrent à là. Hermione oublia le petit incident pour en revenir aux joueurs. Alors… Décidément, il faut croire que Marcus tient un Souafle depuis qu'il est né. Elle l'aurait cru bête à manger de l'argile, mais en fait, il est doué de ses mains et arrive à pencher son balai dans plusieurs vitesses différentes. Et Pucey était tout aussi doué que lui. L'ennui avec le binôme Angelina et Alicia, c'est qu'elles sont tout aussi douées, mais qu'elles n'ont pas cette synergie, qui leur permettrait d'aller bien plus vite et mieux, la main dans la main. Il n'y aucune tactique entre elles, entre les garçons, si. C'est pour ça qu'Angelina doit craindre pour le score quand elle garde le Souafle cinq minutes en main. L'un des deux se trouve trop près à chaque fois, et le lui prend sitôt qu'il est lancé. Si ce n'est pas un malencontreux Cognard… Pour Gryffondor, ça allait mal.

Surtout que pendant ce temps, Harry continuait de tourner en rond, et en plus, il allait étrangement dans les mêmes directions que les Cognards. Peut-être était-ce Crabbe qui visait bien, en tous cas, elle trouvait étrange qu'il s'hasarde un peu trop là où ils sont. Se disant que c'était une tactique, la préfète en resta à là. Mais Ron n'en pensait pas de même.

\- Hermione, s'il te plaît, peux-tu voir ce qu'Harry subit ?

\- Non ! Et au fait dis-moi… Montague et Pucey sont bons en Quidditch ? Je n'ai jamais vu ça. C'est comme Harry quand il lance un sort, on sent cette énergie, qui fait qu'ils y mettent tout leur cœur.

\- Oui, ils sont amis depuis leur naissance, mais ce n'est pas la question. Hermione, quelque chose cloche. Drago a sa baguette levée.

Soudain, elle arrêta de tout commenter. Elle cherchait alors Drago, avant de remercier Ron qui lui pointait du doigt où il était. D'un coup d'œil, le constat fut clair. Encore une fois, Malefoy se rendait intéressant dans la vie des autres en leur cherchant des noises.

\- En fait, il ne lance pas de sortilèges, répond Hermione. Par contre, avec sa baguette, il s'arrange pour diriger le balai d'Harry.

\- C'est possible, ça, demande Weasley. Normalement, c'est impossible sans une formule.

\- Il n'est pas rare que nous n'ayons pas besoin de formules, nos intentions et nos actions font tout le travail magique, répond-elle. Je préfère qu'on ne perturbe pas le match, mais nous ne pouvons rien faire pour le moment…

\- Mais si, nous pouvons faire quelque chose ! Tu connais un tas de sorts, il doit bien en avoir un qui fera effet !

\- Tu plaisantes ? McGonagall ne me ratera pas. Et que veux-tu que je fasse ? Il bouge trop vite.

\- Mais fais quelque chose ! Drago triche ! Il est si nul qu'il en est réduit à de tels stratagèmes pour gagner ! Ça fait trente minutes ! S'il te plaît…

\- Bon, d'accord. Quand est la mi-temps ? Je peux apprendre une parade à Harry, mais hors de question de m'y rendre tant que les joueurs sont en l'air.

\- Ça ne va pas tarder, cinq ou dix minutes, répond Ron. J'espère en tous cas que nos joueurs sauront contenir ces excités-là assez longtemps.

Malgré leur tension, les deux sorciers regardèrent le jeu en silence.

\- EH BIEN, EH BIEN ! FRED, JE TE DONNERAI UNE MÉDAILLE CE SOIR, commente Lee. DÉSOLÉ MARCUS, PAS CETTE FOIS. ET OUI, OUI, OUI, OUIIIII ! KATIE RE-RE-MARQUE ! AH, CETTE FIERTÉ ! QUATRE VINGTS PARTOUT ! BRAVO LES MECS ! Ah… Oui, c'est vrai, Professeur. BRAVO LES FILLES ! OUAAAAAAAAIS !

Ce ne fut pas tant une torture, remarquait l'adolescente. Même si les Serpentard se défendaient très bien, les Gryffondor tenaient la cadence. Au final, après quelques minutes encore, le jeu passa à cent pour Serpentard, et quatre-vingts-dix pour Gryffondor, lorsque Madame Bibine, restée en bas pour arbitrer le match, leva sa baguette de la main pour siffler la pause. Ce fut un soulagement partout, bien que certains furent irrités de voir leur plaisir visuel s'interrompre. Tous les balais descendaient à terre les uns après les autres.

\- Hm, Hermione, tu peux y aller, dit alors Ron.

\- J'ai des doutes, répond la préfète, inquiète. Je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça. Nous sommes obligés de rester ici jusqu'à la fin du match, et si je descends pour une autre raison qu'aller aux toilettes, je risque la retenue.

\- La retenue ? Rien que ça ? Pour lever ses fesses d'un stade surchauffé ?

Ron voulait la faire rire, mais Hermione ne broncha pas du tout. C'était cette fois non pas à cause de lui, mais au sujet des risques qu'elle prenait à tenter cette aventure. Qu'on ne juge pas sur les apparences ; si la préfète était à cheval sur les protocoles et les usages, elle pouvait tous les enfreindre d'un coup pour protéger un ami, ou défendre une cause particulière, sans un remords.

D'un pas rapide, sans tenir compte des protestations et des pieds en travers de son chemin, l'adolescente se dépêcha alors de rejoindre le terrain en herbe.

Toutefois, ayant gardé un très mauvais souvenir de la fois où elle a tenté d'espionner Tonks et Shacklebott au Sqaure l'été dernier, et en voyant le regard perçant de Madame Bibine inspecter les pourtours du stade pour veiller à ce qu'il n'y a pas de débordements, ne la rassurait pas. Elle serait obligée de traverser la moitié du stade pour aller aux vestiaires, et en plus, elle se ferait assurément repérer. Autant ne pas tenter le diable… Mais elle avait une idée.

Elle se rendit invisible d'un coup de baguette. Elle a appris le sort avec Seamus, à l'A.D. Il lui serait très utile, comme ce jour-là. En rangeant ensuite sa baguette dans sa poche, elle était recouverte d'un liquide transparent que personne ne pouvait voir, la mêlant au décor. Pendant un moment, la préfète se demanda si Madame Bibine aurait l'acuité de la voir invisible, ou de remarquer les pas sur l'herbe qu'elle faisait ; mais elle s'inquiéta pour rien, car le professeur était trop occupé à fixer les piliers et les gradins au lieu de s'intéresser au gazon.

Elle connaissait vaguement le chemin pour aller aux vestiaires, il suffisait simplement de suivre les joueurs des yeux pour voir qu'ils allaient faire le tour du stade pour aller rentrer dans une salle construite sous le stade même, nommée Salle du Quidditch, pour se changer ou bien pour se retrouver en équipes. Il y avait deux vestiaires ; en face l'un de l'autre, au bout d'un couloir. La porte de l'un d'eux était grande ouverte. Hermione, se disant que c'est celle-ci, et n'ayant à y perdre, rentra alors dedans. De toute façon, elle était invisible. Du moment qu'elle restait discrète, personne ne la remarquerait.

Toutefois, après avoir fait quelques pas dans le vestiaire, elle eut un sacré choc quand elle remarqua qu'elle s'était trompée et qu'elle était rentrée dans celui des Serpentard. En effet, le capitaine Montague, son balai en main, buvait un peu d'eau en bouteille, quand le reste de l'équipe se trouvait entassé dans tous les recoins. Drago était, comme d'habitude, prétentieux, affalé sur la moitié d'un banc sur les vestiaires. Crabbe, à sa droite, s'agglutinaient sur le reste du meuble, mais il était si énorme qu'ils avait seulement une fesse sur le banc en guise de place sur tout ce que Malefoy lui prenait. En face, près des casiers qui contenaient sans doute les habits des sorciers, se trouvaient Wellington, qui s'essuyait son front transparent avec une serviette, et Pucey, silencieux, adossé à un casier sans bruit, l'air pensif comme on le voit souvent à l'A.D. Hermione eut un drôle d'air en le voyant. Elle sentait qu'il déprimait par rapport à quelque chose, mais ce qui l'intriguait, c'est qu'il montrait quelque chose que personne ne voyait d'habitude. Il semblait souvent froid ou indifférent, mais en ces temps son visage traduisait d'autres airs.

\- C'est quoi ce bruit, fit alors Montague. C'est Goyle qui revient enfin ?

\- Je n'entends rien, répond alors Wellington, levant les sourcils en inspectant la salle. Ça devait être les Gryffondor qui font du raffut en face.

En effet, tout le monde entendait Angelina s'énerver, comme d'habitude.

\- NON, HARRY, CE N'EST PAS NORMAL SI TU PASSES TON TEMPS À TOURNER EN ROND ! TU T'ES CRU À LA FÊTE FORAINE ? ÇA VA, JE TE DÉRANGE PAS ? TU VEUX UNE LIMONADE, TANT QU'ON Y EST ?

\- Ah, je dis pas non, moi, rit Wellington. Mais je préfère les bières blondes : les bières autant que les blondes.

Il y eut des rires dans le vestiaire des Serpentard. Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en entendant cette bêtise. Elle s'éloigna alors pour se mettre dans un coin isolé du vestiaire, pour être en paix. Comme Angelina faisait sa nouvelle crise de nerfs, autant la laisser crier toute seule, le temps qu'elle se calme, pour parler à Harry.

\- Johnson est toujours comme ça, dit alors Marcus, amusé. Elle ne fait que de s'énerver. Je me demande comment elle fait pour avoir un copain. Les garçons ont tous peur d'elle, elle ne sait pas encore pourquoi.

\- Il ne faut pas être un génie pour le savoir, dit négligemment Malefoy, d'un ton traînant. De toute façon, je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi elle existe, elle, j'ai du mal à comprendre son utilité dans la vie de Poudlard.

En entendant ça, seul Crabbe eut un rire, mais c'était plus que prévisible. Pour une raison qu'Hermione comprit comme une antipathie larvée, Wellington se recula un peu, s'éloignant de Malefoy, et Pucey regardait ailleurs, le regard noir. Montague, lui, croisait les bras, en fronçant les sourcils, et disant d'une voix colérique :

\- Tu nous parles d'utilité, Malefoy ? Et toi, tu oublies qu'on a un Vif à prendre pour gagner ?

\- Je fais ce que je fais, fit Drago d'une voix irritée. Harry est trop pénible, c'est tout. J'y serai arrivé s'il n'était pas si collant.

\- Tu es passé cent fois à côté du Vif, tu aurais pu gagner, réplique alors son capitaine. Tu fais quoi, toi aussi ?

Malefoy ne répondit pas, insolemment, se caressant les cheveux pour se les recoiffer. Sans aucun respect, il se détourna de ses responsabilités et de son capitaine, pour se lisser les ongles et se retirer la poussière des habits. Ce que Montague prit extrêmement mal.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ! Réponds, quand on te parle ! Tu te crois où ?! Je te rappelle que sans toi, on est capable de perdre facilement !

\- Ce n'est pas une course non plus, répond négligement Drago. J'aurais bien pris le Vif, si seulement Harry était plus docile. En fait, c'est lui qui me suit, j'ai essayé de m'en débarrasser.

Les sourcils de Montague se froncèrent encore plus.

\- … T'en débarrasser ? C'est à dire ?

\- C'est à dire que je veux qu'il se prenne les gradins à la figure. Tu vois, j'ai un sens tactique, je n'ai pas un caillou comme tête, moi, contrairement à toi.

Pucey et Wellington se regardèrent, l'air stupéfaits, quand Montague perdait toute patience.

\- Tu triches ! Ah, mais ce n'est pas acceptable ! Si tu te fais prendre, c'est toute l'équipe qui plonge avec toi ! Tu crois que je vais laisser passer ça !

\- Tu es tellement vieux jeu. Tous les sportifs trichent, tu n'as qu'à regarder les journaux, dit Drago, traînant.

\- Ah, vraiment ? Tu crois que je fais partie de « Tous les sportifs » ?

Alors qu'il allait assassiner Malefoy par la parole, alors, Goyle rentrait dans les vestiaires, l'air soumis et malade, quand Urqhart, le Gardien, l'aidait à marcher quelque peu.

\- Il va bien, Francis ? Il n'a plus ses vertiges ?

\- Pas vraiment, répond Urqhart, irrité. Il me fait toute une scène. Et il ne pense même pas à voir Madame Pomfresh, mais ne veut que parler à Ombrage.

\- Ah bon ? Elle ? Pourquoi ? Elle n'est pas médecin !

\- Ben, écoute, je ne comprends pas plus que toi, répond son Gardien.

Hermione fut la seule à remarquer que Drago, parmi tous les autres joueurs de Serpentard, fut très touché de cette allusion. Il se releva alors de sa toilette, en disant d'un ton sec :

\- Quoi, il a essayé de voir Ombrage ? Et il y est arrivé ?

\- Je l'en ai empêché, réplique Francis. Il fait semblant, je n'ai jamais vu un malade se porter si bien depuis qu'il est aux vestiaires avec nous.

Si l'équipe n'en fit pas un drame, ce ne fut pas le cas de Drago qui en fit tout un scandale.

\- Ah ! Marcus, je veux immédiatemment parler à Ombrage.

\- Et puis quoi encore, réplique son capitaine. Tu n'auras de toute façon pas le temps de la voir.

\- C'est important ! Je dois lui parler! Elle doit savoir que c'est fini !

\- Qu'est-ce qui est fini, interroge Wellington, surpris.

\- Quelque chose que tu ne sauras pas. Pour cause, ça concerne Dumbledore.

Hermione haussa les sourcils, quand Montague, croyant à une sottise sans queue ni tête, répliqua d'un ton sec :

\- Bon, ça suffit, petit prince, tu vas arrêter de faire tes caprices, tu n'as plus six ans, c'est une honte, coupe Montague, furieux. Je ne sais pas comment ton père t'a éduqué, mais ça doit être raté vu comment tu es autant irresponsable.

Drago le prit si mal, qu'il sauta sur le sol des vestiaires comme une furie.

\- Quoi ! Ton père, c'est un bouseux qui traîne la charrue dans une ferme, le mien, il gagne des millions et il a un rôle important dans le Ministère !

\- Mon père est un agriculteur, mais il produit une partie importante de la table souvent garnie de ton père ! Et il a bien besoin de lui. Malefoy peut beaucoup, mais il ne peut pas manger son argent comme dîner, que je sache ! Ah, suis-je bête, vous devez le faire de temps en temps. J'entends que vous ne payez jamais plus que le strict nécessaire, comme les pauvres réduits à la misère. Quelle ironie.

Drago fut foudroyé sur place, la bouche grande ouverte. Il frappa le sol du pied et sortit alors théâtralement de la salle, non sans pousser Urqhart contre le mur, irrité. Malefoy s'éloignait en courant, allant vers une destination inconnue. Partagés entre deux, Crabbe et Goyle, qui lui étaient fidèles, sortirent à sa suite, traîneusement, sans doute par réflexe moutonnier.

\- Je me demande comment je fais pour ne pas lui mettre trois gifles, à celui-ci, dit alors Marcus, pour lui. Francis, tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, bougonne Urqhart en se massant le dos. Il m'a fait mal.

\- Sa famille fait du mal à tout le monde, réplique Wellington. Comment oublier le nom de Malefoy ? Il a poussé mon oncle au suicide lors de la dernière crise. Il lui a tout pris, jusqu'à son honneur !

\- Et le comble, c'est que le fiston est dans l'équipe de quatre bras cassés que son père a maltraités, répond Marcus. Pas vrai, Adrian ?

Piteusement, Pucey regardait au sol, abattu. Hermione, dans son coin, en fut quelque peu surprise. Bien qu'elle savait Drago peu apprécié en général, elle ne se doutait pas que cette colère se propageait au sein même des Serpentard, la propre maison de Malefoy. Et pourtant…

Pendant qu'elle y songeait, alors, Urqhart ajoutait d'une voix inquiétante :

\- Seule la bienséance, ou ma lâcheté, m'empêche de lui dire ce que je pense. Quand il ne prend pas l'argent des autres, Malefoy les utilise. Il a ruiné mon père et il ne sait pas encore que c'est ma mère la responsable, car elle s'est jetée toute entière dans le giron de Lucius, qui a su utiliser son levier sensible…

Les Serpentard présents dans la salle gardèrent le silence, froids. Enfin, après un moment, les Gryffondor en face de la salle sortirent les uns après les autres, en discutant bruyamment. Hermione se dit qu'elle devait y aller, mais elle risquerait de se faire entendre. Elle attendit donc que tous furent partis, anxieuse. L'entendait-on respirer ?

\- Nous reparlerons de ça plus tard, noys avons un match à gagner… Si Malefoy daigne faire son travail. Allez, on se bouge d'ici.

Marcus sortit le premier. Le suivirent traîneusement Urqhart et Wellington, mais pas Pucey, qui traînait un peu. Enfin, la préfète se releva, autant du sol que de son mutisme. Elle soupirait alors après coup.

\- J'ai eu de la chance de passer inaperçue !… Heureusement qu'ils étaient trop occupés à discuter pour me remarquer. Mais je ne savais pas tout cela, et je sais quoi en faire…

Elle se dégourdit un peu les jambes avant de sortir à son tour.

En retournant dans le stade, elle passa par la pelouse, et remarqua alors les treize joueurs des deux équipes, prêts à s'affronter. Sur les gradins, tous étaient contents, encourageant leurs équipes préférées.

Toutefois, ils étaient treize, et il en manquait donc un. Malefoy n'était nulle part. Hermione haussa alors les sourcils, et examina alors le stade en essayant de trouver le sorcier. Mais elle ne le vit nulle part. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, la préfète remarqua Ombrage qui accompagnait Drago en riant. Ils sortaient des gradins réservés aux professeurs et au commentateur des matches, car ils avaient un coin à part. De loin, Hermione n'entendit rien de leur conversation, mais elle comprit clairement que ce n'était pas de sujets réjouissants dont ils discutaient.

Lorsque enfin, Drago eut fait perdre patience une fois de plus à son équipe, en prenant tout son temps pour revenir à côté de son équipe et s'envoler, le match reprit. Hermione, dépitée, serait retournée à sa place, si elle n'était pas intriguée de ce que faisait encore la Grande Inquisitrice. Elle s'éloignait en riant, partant carrément du stade.

\- Étrange, remarque alors la préfète.

Pendant ce temps, les choses allaient se faire sans elle si elle ne les prenait pas en main. Elle décida alors de tenter son coup. Elle courut discrètement avec Harry, toujours invisible. Il était près des gradins, en train de grimacer et de se mordre les lèvres, évitant du regard une Angelina insistante. Inutile de comprendre pourquoi il s'éloignait d'elle en restant loin de la ligne de démarcation, tracée au milieu du stade, où il devait se rendre.

Elle s'approcha alors de lui, toujours invisible, et dit d'une voix rapide :

\- Harry ! Malefoy veut te faire perdre du temps, et s'arrange pour que tu te cognes contre les gradins ! Ignore-le !

En entendant cette voix invisible, Harry sursauta et regarda autour de lui.

\- Que… Qui a parlé ?! Cette voix… C'est toi, Hermione ? Où es-tu, je ne te vois pas.

\- Oui, c'est moi ! Ignore Malefoy et gagne ce match ! Je m'ennuie là-haut, alors dépêche-toi de marquer ! Au nom de Godric Gryffondor !

\- Heu… D'accord.

Potter ne comprenait pas grand chose, mais se posait peu de questions, toujours en cherchant son amie des yeux.

\- Tu parles tout seul, maintenant ?

C'était Angelina qui s'était approché. Alors, Harry pâlit et devint terrifié.

\- Arrête de parler à tes amis imaginaires ! C'est bon, cette limace de Malefoy est revenue, nous pouvons jouer ! Viens tout de suite ! Sinon, je ne serai pas contente ! Mais pas du tout ! Oh, oui, tu vas bien m'entendre, Harry Potter !

\- C'est bon, c'est bon… J'arrive. Argh…

Et il essaya encore de chercher Hermione des yeux, mais ne la vit toujours pas. Pour cause, elle était invisible. Piteusement, le sorcier retourna avec son équipe, contraint et le regard abattu.

\- Quelle mégère, dit alors Hermione pour elle.

Et elle s'éloigna alors pour rentrer à sa place sur le stade. Elle ferait mieux de ne pas rester éternellement sur un terrain où parfois les Cognards s'écrasaient avec une force inquiétante.

Une fois le sort dissipé à l'abri des regards, l'adolescente retourna auprès de Ron. Elle avait pris du temps, le match avait bien avancé en son absence. D'autres points ont été marqués.

\- Où en est le score ?

\- Cent vingts pour nous, contre cent trente en face. Montague est furieux. Il sent qu'il perd. Alors il lance les grands moyens.

En effet, il ne faisait plus que suivre furieusement Alicia pour pouvoir la prendre au dépourvu. Le jeu semblait avoir changé, d'ailleurs. Les Gryffondor commençaient à être plus assurés, quoique sur le qui-vive, sans doute à cause de la fureur terrible de Johnson qui regardait furieusement tout ce qui bougeait. Et du côté des Serpentard, c'était la colère qui les menait par la baguette, et ils accumulaient quelques maladresses à cause de l'inattention qui suit souvent la rage comme son ombre.

\- Que s'est-il passé, demande alors Ron. Tu as parlé à Harry ?

\- En coup de vent, littéralement.

\- Ah, très bien. En tout cas, je vois que ça marche, car il ne se laisse plus suivre par Malefoy, maintenant.

Hermione regardait alors en contrebas. En effet, Malefoy perdait son temps à suivre Potter, mais ce dernier l'ignorait pour foncer à travers tout le stade, sans doute pour quelque raison. Il ne faisait plus la valse, ce qui était plus appréciable.

\- MISÈRE ! GOYLE A ENCORE TOUCHÉ ALICIA ! MA PAUVRE ! JE VOLERAI BIEN À TON SECOURS, MAIS JE NE LE PEUX ! OH NON ! GINNY, BLOQUE-LE ! CE FICHU WELLINGTON A VOLÉ LE SOUAFLE ! AH… AH… NON ! COMMENT AS-TU OSÉ ?! C'EST INTERDIT DE MARQUER CONTRE GRYFFONDOR, MARCUS, D'ACCORD ?! GRR… TRÈS BIEN. CENT TRENTE CONTRE CENT.

\- Pourquoi as-tu mis tant de temps en bas, demande alors Weasley à Harry. Il t'aurait suffi de rentrer dans le vestiaire des Gryffondor, en sortir, revenir. Deux minutes, en somme.

\- Disons que j'ai eu un contretemps, et Angelina était encore, comme c'est étonnant, en colère. J'ai préféré laisser couler.

\- Ah. D'accord. Je n'ai rien dit.

Il se détourna, inquiet, vers le jeu, pensant à toute autre chose. De son côté, Hermione ressassait tout ce qu'ont dit les Serpentard sur les Malefoy. Elle sentait que c'était crucial… Oui, elle devait en parler, et elle savait déjà à qui d'avance. Pendant ce temps, Lee continuait de hurler le déroulement du match.

\- LE SOUAFLE PASSE À NOUS, ÉVIDEMMENT ! HEU, EN FAIT NON, J'AI DES CÉCITÉS SÉLECTIVES, QUAND J'AI VU LA TÊTE DE MARCUS, EN FAIT… Bon, d'accord, professeur… ET LE SOUAFLE PASSE À… ALICIA. QUI N'EST PAS DE SON ÉQUIPE, JE LE RAPPELLE. HEUREUSEMENT QU'ELLE L'A PRIS AU VOL ! ALLEZ… ALLEZ… ELLE PASSE À KATIE, VOUS AVEZ VU ÇA ! MAGNIFIQUE ! ET ELLE VA MARQUER… AH ! ET CRABBE A TOUCHÉ KATIE. LA PAUVRE. MAIS, HARRY, QUE FAIS-TU ?! TU ES FOU !

Hermione jeta un œil à la scène. Harry fonçait sur Wellington.

\- Mais que fait-il encore, panique Weasley. Il a perdu la tête !

\- Non, il va gagner. Prépare le champagne, Ron.

En effet. Le Vif était passé en direction des cages de Serpentard, mais Harry tenait simplement à passer au milieu de la visée de George Wellington pour le surprendre, et lui faire perdre la balle. Tout en fonçant vers le Vif, avec un de ces piqués donc il a le secret.

\- Et voilà, fit Hermione, triomphante.

\- OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIS ! BRAVO POTTER ! ON A GAGNÉ, HÉ, HÉ ! ÇA FAIT DONC DEUX CENTS QUATRE-VINGT DIX POINTS POUR NOUS ! VOUS VOUS CONTEREZ DE CENT TRENTE, LES MECS ! Et oui, madame, ce n'est pas misogyne, ils sont sept garçons en face. Je veux cent mille points pour Gryffondor, rien que pour ça. ALLEZ LES GARS… ON SUPPORTE GRYFFONDOR ! OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAIS !

Pendant que les Serpentard maudissaient Harry et Lee, les Lions applaudissaient à tout rompre. On aurait dit un séisme. Le terrain entier vibrait sous les cris de joie des supporters. McGonagall mettait sa main à la poitrine, soulagée. Dumbledore applaudissait, tandis que ses yeux pétillaient derrière ses lunettes. Rogue, en revanche, semblait avoir terriblement envie de vomir, comme Ombrage à côté de lui, qui était amère et jalouse de voir son ennemi auto-proclamé réussir avec brio un match compliqué.

Pour Hermione, c'en était assez en tout cas : elle avait juste envie de manger et de dormir. Et de travailler le reste de la journée. C'est éprouvant, le sport, quand même.

En rentrant du stade, Hermione se tint à l'écart pour se reposer les oreilles et les yeux. Qu'est ce qu'ils sont bruyants. Harry avait mis Gryffondor en tête de deux cents quatre-vingts points pour la Coupe de Quidditch. Angelina était aux anges, elle pleurait même de joie. Les quatre Weasley réunis chantaient, bras dans les bras, une musique à tue-tête, Seamus se bourrait de Bierraubeurre dans son coin, et tous hurlaient aux éclats. Malgré tout ce raffut, la préfète serait bien restée là à dormir toute la fête, son saladier énorme rempli de chocolats et autres sucreries, si Harry ne l'en avait pas délogé.

\- Hermione, c'était toi, sur le stade ? J'ai entendu ta voix un moment…

\- Oui, c'était moi, avoue alors la préfète. Je voyais que Malefoy te faisait perdre ton temps, alors je t'ai aidé. Enfin, à ma façon.

Son ami eut un sourire amusé, en entendant ça.

\- Ah, là, là… Parfois, tu me surprends… Enfin, je te remercie, mais de toute façon, sans ton conseil, j'aurai réussi.

\- Tant mieux, mais pourquoi tu as autant tourné avec Malefoy, au juste ? Ça n'avait pas l'air d'être une tactique, bien que je n'y connaisse rien en Quidditch.

\- Oui, ce n'était qu'une feinte. D'ailleurs peu réglementaire. Drago tentait d'ensorceler mon balai, pour le faire tourner en rond, et c'est difficile de manœuvrer un balai qui chancelle, je peux te le dire. Mais cela, Angelina, bien sûr, a refusé de comprendre. Enfin. Ce n'est plus bien grave, il a arrêté passé la mi-temps. Il a dû comprendre que ce qu'il faisait ne servait à rien.

\- Hm. Quand même, cela me semble étrange…

\- Pas tant que ça, Drago est un tricheur, donc, il a des tactiques de tricheur. Allez, viens manger avec nous, Hermione.

Pendant ce temps, cette dernière voyait Seamus qui vidait une bouteille entière de jus de citrouille cul sec, quitte à en renverser la moitié sur son uniforme. Et de l'autre, Fred et George qui s'empiffraient comme des animaux.

\- Mmh… Non merci. Je pense aller me reposer.

\- Comme tu veux.

Harry, sans insister, la laissa sur son fauteuil, pour aller rejoindre Ron qui l'appelait. De l'autre, la préfète se mit à râler toute seule :

\- Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi le sport excite autant les gens. Mais je crois que je ne le comprendrai jamais.

Et elle se leva hors de son lit pour aller se coucher un peu et se reposer. Le travail, autant que ce match, l'a bien fatiguée.

Le lendemain qui suivit, le dimanche 17 novembre, Serdaigle gagna radicalement contre Poufsouffle, à deux cents points contre cinquante. Cadwallader, le capitaine des Jaunes après la mort de Diggory, en était même réduit à pleurer dans les vestiaires, si Susan n'était allé le chercher. Ernie, furieux, maudissait Anthony, qui avait réussi à tromper plusieurs fois sa vigilance pour pouvoir marquer de bons buts. De son côté, Hannah soupira, se sentant mal faite pour le Quidditch, et Justin regardait le vague, abattu. Une ambiance de défaite cuisante, pire que chez les Serpentard : ils ont perdu, mais avec une somme dérisoire de points, contre leur ennemi juré. Les Poufsouffle étaient en dernière place.

Enfin, il y eut quelqu'un de plus heureux que les Poufsouffle, ce jour-là, c'était bien Hermione. Ou plutôt, son camarade Adrian. Il tint sa promesse d'aller s'asseoir avec elle pour regarder le match. Enfin, regarder, c'est un bien grand mot, Hermione n'a fait que parler avec lui. Elle s'ennuie très vite au Quidditch si Harry ne joue pas. Le Serpentard, qui n'aimait pas vraiment regarder les Poufsouffle jouer, ne s'embêtait pas trop à lui répondre. Et chose positive, il devenait de plus en plus bavard. Avec étonnement, la préfète remarqua que s'il n'en avait pas la tête, il était sérieux et avait une certaine intelligence. Bien qu'il n'appréciait pas autant les sujets graves et profonds, il appréciait de les écouter et d'en parler, et ils se rejoignaient sur certains points. Bien que c'était ennuyeux à raconter, ils parlèrent de cours et de sciences un long moment. Même si ce n'était pas deux heures au total, elle apprécia leur entrevue, et ils se séparèrent avec joie. Elle le trouvait très intéressant, lui la trouvait très agréable.

Enfin, se disait Hermione, il devenait de plus en plus ouvert. Il avait fait six phrases d'affilée. Il devenait de plus en plus ouvert et gentil, c'était agréable à voir. Personne ne l'aurait soupçonné de prime abord, mais en fait, Pucey est très gentil. Du moins quand il veut le montrer.

Quelques jours après le match, Hermione eut cependant une drôle de surprise, qui lui évoqua un événement du match entre Gryffondor et Serpentard.

C'était le samedi d'après, le 23 novembre. Elle revit alors dans un couloir le même policier que le soir d'Halloween, Albert Runcorn, reconnaissable à sa stature forte et son visage dur. Ils s'interrompirent alors, l'un devant l'autre, surpris de se revoir.

\- Encore toi, lance le Brigadier. Tu vas tomber malade à force de me revoir.

\- N'importe quoi, réplique l'adolescente. Je vois des personnes plus irritantes encore, et je ne suis pas malade du tout. Que faites-vous encore ici ? Vous patrouillez pour Ombrage ?

\- Non. Dumbledore veut me voir.

\- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ?

\- Pour renforcer la sécurité de ce château. Qui laisse à désirer. Vois-tu, gamine, il semble qu'il y a des gens qui rentrent par surprise à Poudlard. Le bureau de Dumbledore a été fouillé récemment.

\- Quoi, s'écrie Hermione. Comment cela se fait ?

\- Va savoir. Je te laisse, j'ai du boulot. Et ne traîne pas dans les couloirs, sinon je serai obligée de t'interroger !

Il sortit alors sa baguette, une branche mal taillée dont dépassaient quelques échardes fines, et dont le bois était ouvert à certains côtés. Il s'éloigna alors d'Hermione en marmonnant des formules magiques.

De l'autre côté, Hermione fronça les sourcils. Encore une fois ? Et qu'il y avait-il dans son bureau pour qu'on veuille tant y aller ? En tous cas, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'Ombrage était de la partie, sans savoir pourquoi.


	13. Chapter 12

**12\. La fille parfaite n'est qu'un mythe**

La semaine qui suivit le match fut très agitée. Si les Serpentard s'en prenaient sans cesse aux Gryffondor pour avoir gagné, en créant des tensions, les Lions étaient aux anges, comme les Serdaigle. Il n'y avait que les Poufsouffle pour bouder. Et Ombrage aussi, mais c'était secondaire.

Le dernier lundi de novembre, le 25 au soir, Hermione grinçait des dents. Rogue et Ombrage leur avaient rajouté des devoirs et elle en avait beaucoup, surtout avec McGonagall et Flitwick. Quatre dissertations, des exercices et des monticules de parchemins à apprendre par cœur. Eh bien ! Ginny avait de la chance de n'être qu'en quatrième année. Sans compter que Trelawney préparait des évaluations sur la chiromancie, qu'elle préparait déjà la cartomancie en avance, et Hermione n'avait rien appris avec elle qui puisse lui servir à faire une interprétation correcte. Sans plaisanter, la seule chose qu'elle a apprise avec Trelawney en chiromancie, c'est qu'il faut se laver les mains pour qu'elles soient propres et visibles. Heureusement qu'Ernie était là en Divination, sinon, elle aurait laissé tomber depuis longtemps. Il expliquait bien mieux.

En retournant dans la salle commune, les trois amis commencèrent à travailler. Après une heure, lorsque Harry travaillait avec son livre de Potions, et qu'Hermione acheva son premier devoir, une chouette se cogna à la figure contre la fenêtre de la salle commune, en laissant quelques plumes voler et en faisant un bruit sonore.

\- Ah ben dis donc, c'est du propre ça, remarque Ron. À qui est cet hibou ?

La préfète, intriguée, allait se lever pour en savoir plus. L'agitation en avait dérangé plus d'un, qui suivaient avec intérêt la scène. Potter, qui était le plus rapide des trois, récupérait le hibou qui gisait presque mort à côté de la fenêtre. En lisant l'adresse, il haussa soudain les sourcils.

\- Tiens ?… Hermione, c'est pour toi.

\- Quoi ? Mais qui m'a envoyé cet hibou ?

\- Il vaut mieux que tu le saches par toi-même.

Son ami à la cicatrice lui tendit le parchemin que tenait l'hibou à la griffe. Elle prit le papier, et lut d'un air surpris l'adresse. Elle reconnaissait très bien cette écriture. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

\- Comment a-il réussi à passer la surveillance d'Ombrage, demande Ron.

Pendant qu'il discutait, un autre hibou à l'allure officielle rentra encore par la fenêtre. Il avait une toque violette et un air cérémonieux que ses lunettes d'opéra renforçait. Il huhula avant de jeter à la figure de Ron quatre lettres. Puis il partit aussi rapidement qu'il était entré.

\- Que se passe-il, demande Harry.

\- C'est Ombrage, répond Lavande, remarquant l'agitation. Elle apporte d'une traite le courrier qu'elle inspecte. Elle les envoie par paquets aux maisons correspondantes, sans les trier. Donc il se peut qu'elle ait aussi amené des lettres pour nous.

À cette allusion, les élèves se précipitèrent vers Ron, qui se relevait tant bien que mal. Il regarda alors les adresses, comme le lui ordonnait Dean ; et après avoir vu à qui s'adressa les lettres, il en trouva effectivement une pour Seamus, mais deux pour Harry, et la dernière pour lui.

\- Tiens, Seamus, c'est à toi, le reste est pour moi et Harry, fit Ron en lui tendant sa missive. Je me demande qui m'a écrit.

\- C'est sans doute maman, répondit Ginny qui s'approchait. Ouvre donc !

Ron tendit à Ginny les deux lettres d'Harry, pour mieux ouvrir celle qui lui était destiné. Tandis que les autres retournaient à leurs occupations, Weasley grimaça. La lettre était déjà ouverte, et lue sans doute par la même occasion.

\- Quel respect de la vie privée, fit Ron, furieux. J'espère que ma mère n'a pas eu l'audace de m'appeler Ronnie. Sinon je suis fichu pour le prochain cours avec Ombrage.

Puis il lit à haute voix la lettre qu'il avait reçu.

_Ron, Ginny, Fred et George, et bien sûr, Harry,_

_Je vous écris suite à la nouvelle que je viens d'apprendre pour Halloween. Quelle frayeur avions-nous eue quand nous avons appris que Ginny avait été blessée ! Heureusement, Dieu merci, elle va très bien, j'en suis contente. Je te souhaite de réussir ton année et d'être en pleine forme. J'aurai aimé joindre à cette lettre quelques bonbons de chez Honeydukes, mais je n'avais pas assez pour finir le mois, et vous vous contenterez de ces quelques mots._

_Je suis inquiète, malgré que Dumbledore et le Ministère veillent sur Poudlard. Je vous en prie, ne faites pas de bêtises. Respectez les règles et travaillez pour réussir votre vie. Je suis impatiente de voir vos notes pour Noël, si vous venez. Mais ne me parlez pas de Fred et de George : je sais qu'ils ne font rien d'autre que des bêtises à l'école. Je préfère ne pas savoir lesquelles, je suis assez troublée comme ça ne pas avoir à en rajouter._

_Votre père va bien aussi, bien qu'il reste encore chagriné par le fait qu'il gagne moins d'argent encore, et que nous devons presque nous soutenir par les sommes de charité accordées par l'administration. Cela a fini d'aigrir Arthur. Pas grand-chose n'est fait pour ceux qui ont peu, si ce n'est qu'une mesure pour faciliter le déplacement en tapis volants. C'est impressionnant de voir que la majorité des employés du Ministère gagnent bien plus qu'un banquier de Gringotts, et que personne ne touche à leur salaire, alors qu'ils travaillent de moins en moins, et nous relèguent leur sale travail en plus de cela._

_Pour le reste, tout va très bien. Les poules sont en bonne santé, et j'ai agrandi la salle à manger en retirant de vieux meubles et en faisant de la place. J'ai hâte d'avoir de vos nouvelles._

_Votre mère, etc._

_Le 5 novembre._

\- Maman, fit Ginny avec une pointe de tristesse. Quand même, cette lettre date un peu, on la reçoit vingt jours après…

\- Avec la recrudescence de sécurité, intervient son frère, c'est impossible de recevoir une lettre avant une semaine au moins. Papa aussi m'a envoyé une lettre lié à ça, mais je l'ai reçu hier, et elle était datée du premier novembre. En somme, je l'ai reçue vingt-trois jours plus tard, alors qu'il n'en faut que deux ou presque pour la recevoir en temps normal.

\- Le salaire baisse souvent, au Ministère, demande Hermione, intriguée. À en entendre ta mère, ce n'est pas la première fois.

\- Oui, ils font souvent ça, répond Ginny. Ils ont une mentalité paradoxale. Ils se disent que si on paie moins les employés, mais qu'ils travaillent plus, ils auront un meilleur rendement. Enfin, cet argent, personne n'en voit jamais la couleur. Ce n'est pas dans les poches des salariés qu'il finit. Regarde mon père, il travaille sans cesse, mais il n'est pas plus riche qu'avant. Enfin, assez parlé de ça, Hermione, qui t'a envoyé cette lettre ?

En entendant ça, la préfète regardait rapidement sa lettre. Le parchemin était assez court. Mais elle était réticente à la lire. Ron, de son côté, feignant de travailler, se réservait un œil pour tenter de la lire en biais.

\- Viens dans ma chambre, je te le dirai… pas ici.

Ginny, surprise d'une telle demande, ne se fit pas prier, et rejoint au pas de course Hermione. De son côté, Ron fronçait les sourcils. En voilà des cachotteries ! Ce n'était certainement son père qui lui écrivait, pour qu'elle décide de réserver au privé ces lectures…

Exceptionnellement, elles se retrouvèrent ensemble dans le dortoir des filles de cinquième année. Granger se posa près de son lit et déchira le ruban qui retenait le rouleau attaché. De son côté, Weasley s'assit en tailleur face à la préfète, qui entre temps lisait sa missive. Curieuse, elle demandait :

\- Tu veux bien lire à haute voix ?

\- Oui, si tu veux.

Elle prit une inspiration et lut le contenu de sa missive.

_Chère Hermignonne…_

\- Quoi, s'esclaffe alors Ginny. _Hermignonne_ ? Ha, ha, ha ! Qui t'envoie ça ! Il orthographie mal ton prénom, en plus !

\- Justement, fit Hermione d'une petite voix, toute rouge. Je sais qui c'est, mais oh, là, là… Je lui ai dit répété _cent fois _mon prénom, mais il refuse bien sûr de l'écrire correctement ! Argh…

Elle reprit plus nerveusement sa lecture, en tressaillant un peu en la lisant :

_Tu me manques beaucoup et je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'occasions de t'écrire. Même sans le Quidditch, je reste encore indisponible la plupart du temps. J'ai fini mes cours, et j'ai un nouveau travail. J'ai reçu ta lettre il y a deux semaines, elle m'a fait très plaisir._

_Mais à ta demande de revenir chez toi pour te voir, je crains que je ne pourrai pas. Il était aisé, quand j'étais à Durmstrang, d'aller à une autre école, car le loyer était payé par mon directeur. Comme ce n'est plus le cas, je suis au regret de te dire que je ne peux pas venir, j'économise en ce moment, mais ce n'est pas contre toi, c'est qu'il y a des moments où il faut épargner et d'autres où il faut dépenser._

_J'espère que tu feras l'inverse, et que tu viendras chez moi. La Bulgarie n'a rien à voir avec la Grande-Bretagne. Ton pays est mal administré, et les sorciers ont un ton détestable, on dirait qu'ils nous prennent de très haut. Je préfererai que tu viennes dans mon pays : c'est calme, il y a des heures entières où on peut se promener dans le rivage de la Mer Noire. Chez vous, on se croirait dans une machine infernale, il y a du bruit tout le temps._

_Je ne t'oublierai pas, malgré la distance qui nous sépare. Tu as ce petit quelque chose qui te rend différent de toutes. Mais si tu préfères ton pays, ou bien que tu mets trop de temps pour me répondre, je passerai à autre chose. Mes parents veulent me marier, et ils n'attendront pas vingt ans que je mette une descendance pour tenir la famille en ordre. Je leur ai parlé de toi, même si tu es une étrangère, ils veulent te rencontrer. Mais je ne sais rien sur tes parents. Je remets de l'ordre dans ma vie, cela va prendre du temps, mais une fois que je l'aurai fait, je ne retournerai pas en arrière, et tu comprends bien ce que cela implique entre nous. Sur cette question je veux une réponse. Alors prends ton temps, mais quand tu seras prête, envoie-moi ta lettre. N'oublie pas que si j'ai de la patience, je ne l'aurai pas éternellement. Et que je ne me retourne jamais une fois parti._

_Viktor Krum._

À la fin de sa lecture, Weasley, qui a tout écouté d'une oreille curieuse, dit d'un ton enjoué :

\- Tout de même, remarque la rousse, intéressée par tout autre chose, je remarque que Vicky est enfin revenu à la charge. Et il voit loin ! Vous pourriez faire des choses intéressantes à deux. Tu vas renouer avec lui ?

À la manière d'Adrian, Hermione mit un temps avant de répondre.

\- La distance entre nous pose un sérieux problème. Et je ne partage pas son avis sur un « pays de bouseux ». D'accord, certains Anglais - ou Anglaises - sont des rustres qui mériteraient qu'on les jette au fin fond de l'Atlantique, mais ce n'est pas le cas pour tout le monde. Nous avons une culture, une mentalité, une certaine façon de faire. De ce que je comprends, Krum est habitué à la vie champêtre et aux manières de paysans. Ce n'est pas vraiment le même monde.

\- Ah, fit alors Ginny, moins joviale. Mais tu as bien compris ce qu'il veut ! L'important, c'est où vous allez aboutir, pas si il aime ton pays ou non. Quand même, tu devrais y songer à deux fois… Surtout que comme il le dit, une fois parti, il ne va pas revenir… Selon toi, ça a des chances ou non, cette relation ?

La préfète, très mal, se mettait à y réfléchir un long moment, sous l'œil attentif de Ginny qui attendait aussi en silence, avant de dire d'une voix décidée :

\- Une relation internationale sera compliquée. Vivra-il à Londres ou bien chez lui, à Odessa ? D'accord, dans les relations, on ne fait pas tout ce qu'on veut. Mais je ne peux pas passer d'un pays à l'autre comme ça. Pour ma part, je préfère travailler à Londres ou dans le Royaume-Uni, dans un métier utile, à l'ascension sociale et professionnelle possible. Je n'aurai pas ça chez lui. Je serai très contente de découvrir les Balkans, mais y vivre, non. Et en plus, ce serait tous vous abandonner, jamais. C'est un trop gros sacrifice. Je vous aime beaucoup, je ne veux pas vous quitter. Ça me déchirerait autant que vous.

Ginny, touchée de cette réponse, eut un moment de stupeur après coup, avant de sourire d'un air radieux un petit moment. Et la préfète, perdue dans ses réflexions, finit alors :

\- Je devrai lui demander ce qu'il attend comme relation, parce qu'avec ce que je lis dans la lettre, je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas me décider dessus, j'ai trop peu d'informations pour faire un bon choix.

\- Envoie-lui une lettre pour tout lui expliquer, propose Weasley. Dis-lui tout ce que tu me dis, honnêtement et directement. Ça sera difficile de te confier, je sais, c'est un sujet très sensible, mais il verra au moins que tu cherches du sérieux, et alors sa réponse sera plus claire et t'aidera à faire un bon choix. Et puis, ça ne t'engage à rien. Tu peux faire demi-tour si tu veux.

Hermione réfléchit un peu, avant de dire :

\- C'est certain… J'aurai beaucoup de temps avant de recevoir sa réponse, au vu des distances énormes pour envoyer une lettre, mais j'ai du travail à côté, ça m'occupera… Mais j'ai un doute… Si cela ne mène à rien, que vais-je faire avec Viktor ?

\- Ce que ma mère dit sur le sujet devrait être une référence, répond Ginny. Elle disait clairement, que ton ex, tu dois le traiter comme les épluchures de pomme de terre : les mettre à la poubelle. Parce que ce n'est pas sain de vivre avec un lien dans le passé, et en plus, si c'est pour voir la nouvelle vie super heureuse de l'autre, tu vas déprimer et ça ne te fera pas avancer.

\- C'est certain… Mais bon, de toute façon, Krum ou non, j'ai mes amis à côté, et ma vie continuera avec vous.

\- Oh, oh… Dois-je en comprendre que tu penses à des choses plus… intenses, avec l'un de tes amis ?

\- Non, je ne compte pas faire l'amour à mes amis, Ginny.

Soudain, cette dernière s'exclama, choquée et amusée :

\- Horreur ! Ça veut dire alors, que tu coucherais avec moi ! Et avec Ron en même temps ! Ah ! Immonde ! Sortir avec moi, tu aurais du goût, mais avec mon frère ! Ce serait juste sale ! Argh, vous imaginer s'embrasser, c'est déjà un crime contre la bienséance, tant c'est choquant.

\- Oui, il vaut mieux que je n'essaie pas. Ce serait en effet impensable.

Après quelques rires sur le sujet, les filles passèrent à autre chose.

\- Et toi, comment va ta vie amoureuse, demande la préfète.

Boudeuse, Ginny ne répondit pas de suite.

\- Disons que c'est… comme les abysses… profondes, sombres, vides et tristes, tant elles sont sombres et vides. Corner était un très mauvais choix, je l'ai largué le lendemain du bal, et dans les règles de l'art, devant tous ses amis, il n'a pas apprécié. Je sais que c'est nul de quitter un garçon après un mois de relation, mais le coup du plan à trois, c'est inacceptable. Il ira avec sa traînée de Poufsouffle, il se consolera avec elle, je n'en veux plus, je le lui donne !

\- Il ne t'aimait pas tant que ça, remarque Hermione. Sinon, il n'aurait pas trouvé une autre fille. Laisse-le où il est.

\- Oh, ne t'en fais pas ! Je le donne à qui le veut, même, je le vends quelques Mornilles, si ça peut convaincre des acheteurs. Enfin, les acheteuses, plutôt. Mais cela m'irrite. Je sais que certains garçons sont juste géniaux, mais voir ça, ça me donne envie de le taper contre un mur. Ce n'est pas respectueux, quelle image de la gentle masculine donne-il aux femmes ! Mais bon, en même temps, Corner était le genre de garçon à draguer tous azimuts, il ne fallait pas s'étonner qu'il ne soit pas très fidèle. J'aurai dû faire plus attention. Et en plus, Luna l'a dit dans son tirage du Poudlard Express, que ça se serait mal passé… J'aurai dû l'écouter, elle a toujours raison.

\- Quand même, soupire Granger, lasse. Ce n'est pas seulement une question de divination, c'est aussi une histoire de logique ! Tu pouvais bien remarquer certains comportements malsains, et éviter ceux qui les appliquent, car ils ne s'arrangeront pas par la suite ! La prochaine fois, prends ton temps pour choisir quelqu'un. D'accord, c'est moins palpitant, mais ça te retirera les minables.

Ginny eut un petit rire en entendant ça. Puis, elle dit alors :

\- Tu as raison. Je me déciderai plus tard pour les relations amoureuses, j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps. J'ai coupé avec Corner, il y a environ deux semaines, c'est un peu court pour reprendre avec quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Qui irait compter les jours après sa rupture ? Il y a une loi pour ça, maintenant ? Peu importe le temps que tu mets, l'important est que tu trouves mieux. Et tu as peut-être une idée, non ? Tu connais plus de garçons que moi.

La Gryffondor réfléchit un peu avant de répondre :

\- Mmh… J'aime les garçons très actifs. Les autres garçons, heu… comment dire ça gentiment ? Ils parlent beaucoup, ne sont pas très doués, et je m'ennuie avec eux. Je veux quelqu'un qui me fasse vibrer, pas quelqu'un qui m'endort.

\- Je dois beaucoup t'endormir, alors, remarque son amie, alors peinée.

\- Hermione, tu m'énerves. Je ne m'intéresse pas à toi pour que tu finisses dans mon lit, mais parce qu'on peut discuter de tout. C'est rare, de trouver des personnes comme toi qui sont ouvertes sur tout, enfin, presque tout. Toi, tu écoutes tout et tu réponds directement. Eux, ils parlent pour parler, pas pour écouter. Tu as ce truc de différent, j'aime !

La préfète se mit alors à sourire, touchée du compliment. Quand alors, la Gryffondor, qui parlait justement d'ouverture d'esprit, écarquilla les yeux, et se mit à dire d'un ton inquiet :

\- Ah ! Et en parlant de ça ! Je devais te parler de quelque chose !

\- Vraiment ?… De quoi donc ?

\- De Cho Chang ! Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle est exaspérante, cette fille ?

Hermione se massa alors la tête, surprise.

\- J'ai du mal à comprendre surtout pourquoi tu la détestes à ce point.

\- Je la connais déjà, en fait, répond Ginny. Et je sais qu'elle est, à éviter. Le souci, c'est que je la vois tourner en rond autour d'Harry depuis un petit moment. Je ne suis pas stupide, Hermione. La seule raison qui puisse pousser une fille à autant coller un garçon, c'est soit qu'elle est du genre affective avec ses amis, soit qu'elle veut sortir avec. Ce n'est pas difficile de deviner où elle se situe.

Hermione eut un moment de réflexion, pour dire alors :

\- Supposons qu'elle soit aussi mauvaise que ça. Mais ça ne change rien. Tu n'as pas à choisir les amies d'Harry, et ça ne l'empêchera pas de continuer à la voir. Cho n'aurait pas intérêt à forcer Harry à te quitter pour elle, sinon, c'est le signe d'une mauvaise relation.

Alors, d'un coup, Weasley se rengorgea, pour redresser sa tête et se recoiffer un éclair, avant de dire d'une voix sèche :

\- Ah, elle n'aurait pas intérêt à m'en empêcher ! Mais vois-tu, je trouve ça étrange qu'elle devient soudain son amie, depuis que Cedric est mort. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de dire que c'est étrange. Tout d'un coup, Cedric casse sa pipe, et elle trouve un autre dans la foulée. Elle aime qui au final, Cedric ou Harry ? Si elle l'aime sans crier gare, alors que son ex est mort, je me demande quelle est sa définition de la sentimentalité !

\- Tu n'as pas fondalement tort, admet Hermione après une réflexion. Mais ses intentions sur le sujet, tu n'en sais rien.

\- Justement, je veux savoir ce qui la motive, répond Ginny. Si vraiment elle l'aime, je ferai une croix sur mes préjugés.

Hermione réfléchit alors un moment à la question, ne pouvant s'empêcher que son amie avait raison quelque part.

\- Je te comprends, mais ne juge pas si vite, tu ne connais pas l'histoire, dit alors Granger. Je peux parler à Harry de cela, si tu le veux.

\- C'est à dire, dit alors Weasley, sur la défensive. Si tu lui en parles en disant que c'est moi qui t'envoie, il va être méfiant, et c'est bien normal. Tu as vu comment il défend corps et âme Chang, quand on en a parlé à Pré-au-Lard.

\- Je t'en prie, je ne suis pas stupide, réplique la préfète, contrariée. Non, je lui demanderai seulement ce qu'il pense d'elle, et ce qu'ils font. Si Cho essaie de l'utiliser, elle aura déjà essayé entre temps, et tu l'auras démasquée.

\- Pas sûr. Les filles prennent plus de temps avant de baisser le rideau, grimace Ginny. Elles sont plus subtiles que les hommes.

La préfète ne dit rien de plus. Elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait faire dessus et comment.

Lors de la réunion du jeudi soir, Harry leur apprenait le sortilège de l'Aguamenti, un sort difficile de sixième année, mais qui avait son utilité pour se défendre, car une bonne rafale d'eau calme les plus chauds.

Ce qui amusa beaucoup Ginny, et elle le fit dire à Hermione, c'est que Cho pestait toute seule dans son coin. Comme le sorcier à la cicatrice a pris Adrian à part pour lui parler, il ne passa pas beaucoup dans les rangs, ce qui faisait que tout le monde en profitait pour bavarder. Comme Cho, jalouse de se voir rejetée pour un garçon, n'avait plus de partenaire, Harry l'envoya avec Susan, qui restait seule - Ernie allait s'amuser avec Seamus - et les filles, s'ennuyant vite après un sort, commencèrent à discuter entre elles. Depuis ce jour, elles continuèrent souvent de le faire, surtout quand un Harry distrait allait faire ses activités ailleurs en délaissant une Serdaigle frustrée.

Ce soir-là, l'heure tournait en même temps, le sorcier à la cicatrice finit par décréter que l'heure tournait, et qu'il valait mieux rentrer avant d'en rester encore là pour minuit.

\- Bon, on arrête, il va être dix heures, fit Harry. À vendredi, tout le monde !

Les Poufsouffle, les Gryffondor, le Serpentard, puis les Serdaigle partirent les uns après les autres, se jurant de réussir à la prochaine tentative ce sortilège. Malgré tout, Chang traînait un peu trop. Hermione, restée pour parler à Harry, remarqua que décidément, Potter avait bien des admiratrices.

\- Tiens, Cho, tu veux me parler, remarque Potter.

\- Moi ! Oh… Vas-y, Hermione. Je tiens à Harry parler en privé.

Devant tant d'attention, Harry rougit presque. De son côté, la préfète était contrariée. Il valait peut-être mieux ne pas parler de Cho, si elle était juste à côté. Cependant, elle eut de la chance. Potter devait avoir envie d'écouter Hermione en premier. Il trancha sur le sujet, et reporta la discussion avec Chang.

\- Cho, désolé, tu m'en parleras demain. Rentre dans ta salle commune.

\- Mais ce n'est que l'affaire de deux minutes.

\- Deux minutes qui seront vite dépensées. Je ne sais pas si Rusard passe dans le coin, donc pars vite, s'il te plaît.

Aussitôt, la fille fronça les sourcils. Ce n'est pas prévu, et encore moins acceptable. Cho, comprenant à l'air du sorcier à la cicatrice qu'il ne changera pas d'avis, toisa Hermione avant de partir les poings serrés. À la voir, elle l'avait mal pris. Susceptible, pense alors Hermione.

\- Bien, tu peux parler, maintenant, dit Harry. C'est important ? Je n'ai pas toute la soirée.

\- Hm, je voulais parler justement de Chang… Ce qui m'intrigue, c'est qu'elle te tourne souvent autour en ce moment. Est-ce que je vous dérange ? Elle me regarde d'un air mauvais.

Soudain, Potter eut l'air un peu contrarié, comme si elle l'avait insulté.

\- En fait, Cho aime me parler, et elle n'aime pas trop que je regarde les autres filles.

\- Ça me paraît logique. Mais si elle fait ceci, c'est sans doute car elle tient beaucoup à toi. Un peu plus qu'à l'amitié.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

Après un moment de réflexion, Potter sembla avoir compris le sous-entendu, et grogna avant de répondre :

\- Je l'aime bien, d'accord. Mais il n'y a rien entre nous. Et tes questions m'agacent.

\- Il y avait quelque chose d'énervant, demande Hermione, fort à propos. Si vraiment il n'y avait rien entre vous, tu n'en ferais pas une histoire. Et vous parlez quand même beaucoup pour de simples amis, je trouve…

\- Tu es pénible, parfois… NON, je ne suis pas son petit ami. Satisfaite ?

La préfète eut un air amusé. D'accord, si tu le dis, ne t'énerve pas pour ça. Elle se disait qu'au moins, si il n'y avait rien entre eux, ce serait probable que l'idée était loin d'être insignifiante.

\- C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ? J'espère pour toi que non, car si ce n'était que ça, j'aurai tout autant bien pu rester avec Cho.

\- Harry, tu es un vrai modèle de galanterie. Oui, j'avais fini, j'y vais…

Elle y serait allée en râlant un peu, si Potter ne l'avait pas retenu à son tour sur un autre sujet du même genre :

\- Au fait… j'ai aussi une question, moi aussi… tout d'un coup.

Surprise, la préfète se figea dans son élan, se retournant vers Harry alors qu'elle avait la main sur la poignée de la porte, quand Harry demanda d'un ton narquois, l'observant d'un regard gênant et pesant :

\- Krum t'envoie encore des lettres ? Il est le seul que je connais qui écrit « Lhardpoul » à la place de Poudlard. Je crois qu'il a du mal avec l'anglais…

\- Il a le droit de m'écrire, ce n'est pas interdit par la loi.

\- Certes, certes, fit Harry d'un ton traînant qui en sous-entendait beaucoup. Vous pouvez faire tout un tas de choses… tous les deux…

Hermione renifla de mépris en entendant cela.

\- Ah oui ? Tu peux toujours rêver si tu crois que nous faisons plus que ça.

\- Une relation épistolaire, c'est mignon, fit Harry, sarcastique. Elle risque de ne pas aller plus loin, néanmoins. Tu lui donnes des cours d'anglais, c'est ça ?

\- Ha, ha, très drôle. Non, Viktor est un homme intelligent, il n'a pas besoin de moi pour apprendre l'anglais. Et tu me feras des remarques le jour où tu auras quelqu'un, Harry Potter.

\- Si je n'ai pas quelqu'un, remarque Potter, suspicieux, toi, il est probable que si. Ces derniers temps, je remarque que… Tu joues souvent avec les garçons, trop à mon goût. Tu sembles soudain avoir trouvé en Ernie une âme sœur, je vous vois sans cesse rire et parler en Divination. Tu sembles aussi avoir beaucoup d'intérêt pour Seamus et Adrian. Et dans la foulée, tu reçois des messages de Viktor. Dis-moi… Que fais-tu au juste ?

\- Harry, j'ai le droit d'avoir d'autres amis garçons. Tu parles bien à d'autres filles parfois. Et tu ne joues pas avec elles, pas plus que moi ! Et est-ce grave que je parle à d'autres hommes ? Tu crois que je les invite dans mon dortoir la nuit, c'est ça ? Et les cinq à la fois, si c'est ça que je crois comprendre ?

\- Heu… Non, bien sûr… Ce n'était qu'une réflexion de ma part… C'est que je ne comprends pas ta façon de gérer tes relations amoureuses et amicales.

\- Je ne me propose rien de particulier, répond Hermione, alors. J'ai ma petite idée sur la relation amoureuse, mais je ne te la dirai pas. Et Ernie, Seamus sont juste des amis. Je ne fais aussi que parler à Adrian, oh, là, là, cruauté, c'est devenu illégal d'adresser la parole à d'autres personnes, décidément !

Puis alors, Harry mit son grain de sel sur ce sujet, l'air soudain méfiant.

\- Au fait… J'ai une drôle d'impression. Je trouve que tu aimes trop Adrian à mon goût. Je vous vois tout le temps ici… Je vous ai vu assis à côté et discuter tout le long du match de Poufsouffle contre Serdaigle… C'est ton ami ?

\- Ami, tu exagères. Nous faisons connaissance, plutôt. Je ne deviens pas ami avec quelqu'un en deux minutes. Ça ne marche pas ainsi dans la vie, et tu le sais. Arrête ton char, c'est pénible.

\- Mh, hm…

Il avait un drôle d'air soupçonneux en entendant ça. Il pensait nettement autre chose, et son froncement de sourcils ne fit pas plaisir du tout à Hermione. De même, elle avait l'impression qu'Harry observait ses fréquentations du moment, surtout les masculines… Et il n'était pas très difficile de deviner qui l'influençait en ce sens, pensa-elle dans un élan de colère. Toujours le même, Ron Weasley. À croire qu'il n'a rien de mieux à faire !

Le lendemain soir, la préfète prit Ginny à part pour discuter avec elle dans le dortoir des filles de cinquième année. Elles se posèrent par terre, s'asseyant sur le tapis, et discutaient de la réunion d'hier.

\- Harry n'est « qu'ami » avec Cho, c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui, en effet. Selon lui, après, je pense autre chose sur la question.

\- Moi aussi, nous nous comprenons entre esprits éclairés. Harry ne sait pas mentir, répond-elle. Tellement amis, au point qu'il ne veut pas en parler, et que Cho veut se le réserver. C'est tout au mieux une amitié platonique…

Hermione eut un bref sourire, avant que Ginny ne dise :

\- J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis hier, j'ai compris ce que je lui reproche et pourquoi. Je sais que Chang souffre beaucoup de son petit-ami décédé, ce n'est pas drôle, c'est sûr. Mais ce qu'elle fait ne la mènera nulle part. Elle ne fait que pleurer, ce n'est pas ça qui attire les hommes. Qui a envie de fréquenter des dépressifs qui se collent à un cadavre ? Et je la vois tout le temps triste, et elle va lui parler à dans cet état. Si je rajoute qu'elle ne s'intéresse à Harry que depuis que Diggory a rejoint le paradis, j'en déduis que ce n'est pas l'amour qui la motive. Elle n'a pas dû faire son deuil, et se rattache à Harry, pas pour lui, mais pour le souvenir de Diggory. Ce qui est nul, soit dit en passant.

\- Tu as l'air d'être bien renseignée.

\- Oui, j'en ai parlé à Luna, explique Weasley. Elle m'a dit certaines choses. Par exemple, que Chang fait du vaudou le soir, cachée dans les toilettes de l'école. C'est une magie peu recommandable, même Luna, qui est ouverte sur tout, le dit. Elle dit que c'est mauvais de jouer avec ça. Que ceux qui appellent pour leur divertissement les esprits ne récoltent jamais rien de bon.

Cela surprit Hermione, au mauvais sens du terme. Elle demanda quel genre de vaudou la Serdaigle faisait. Son amie lui répondit :

\- C'est quand même des choses dangereuses. Luna m'a raconté que Cho, avec ses amies, a pris un livre à la bibliothèque que Madame Pince fut réticente à lui prêter. Le soir même, elle s'est rendue dans les toilettes pour parler à son ex défunt. Elle croit vraiment que c'est lui qui répond, en plus ! Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'elle aimera correctement Harry, si elle fait des trucs pareils ? Et qui elle aime au final, dans tout ça ?

La préfète ne dit rien, non pas par indifférence, mais parce qu'elle écoutait attentivement. Elle finit par trouver une réponse à la situation, selon elle :

\- Quelqu'un connaît-il assez Cho, pour prouver si elle est vraiment mauvaise ou non ? Ainsi tes doutes se verront justifiés ou réfutés.

\- Quoi, je ne t'en ai pas dit assez ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça. Je veux que quelqu'un me prouve que ce que tu me dis là est vrai, et dépasse le stade de la rumeur. Connais-tu un de ses amis ? Je précise, qui la connaît bien. Qui dirait d'elle la vérité. Je veux en avoir le cœur net.

Perplexe, la rousse hésita, avant de répondre :

\- Elle connaît bien du monde, mais la plupart ne te diront rien. Ses amies valent autant que Drago, ils vont tout lui répéter, et Cho ripostera. La vengeance qu'elle te fera en retour sera désagréable, la connaissant. Mais il y a bien, quelqu'un, oui… Martin Cadwallader fut un grand ami de Cedric de son vivant. Il a pris sa place en tant que capitaine chez les Poufsouffle. Ils étaient tellement collés ensemble qu'on les aurait dit en couple. Je suppose qu'il doit en savoir sur la petite copine de son ami défunt. Tu me donnes envie d'aller lui poser des questions. Tu viendras avec moi, ou bien je me débrouillerai seule ?

\- Je viens aussi, affirme Hermione, fermement. Si Cho fait du spiritisme, je tiens à le vérifier, car je ne veux pas moi non plus, qu'Harry tombe dans quelque chose de pareil. Moi aussi je tiens à lui.

\- Nous sommes dans le même bateau, alors, répond Ginny. Nous faisons une bonne équipe. Je trouve les problèmes, et toi tu les résouds.

Dès le lendemain, la rousse Weasley prit les choses en main, alla se renseigner sur les horaires de Cadwallader en demandant à Ernie quand il serait sur le terrain ou non. Conciliant, le Poufsouffle proposa même à Ginny de lui organiser un petit entretien si c'était important. Elle accepta la proposition, et MacMillan revint le lundi après-midi parler à Hermione, qui était avec elle en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, à la fin du cours :

\- Youhou ! Hermione ! Tu diras à Ginny que Martin peut la voir le mardi à dix-sept heures devant la bibliothèque : les Serdaigle de Davies ont pris le stade et donc il ne peut pas nous entraîner. Bonne journée ! Au plaisir de te revoir !

\- Ha, ha, d'accord, répondit Hermione en souriant. Ton euphorie est contagieuse, Ernie. Mais j'apprécie ! Au revoir et merci !

\- Ce n'est rien, je t'en prie ! Ah, ah ! À demain en cours de Botanique !

\- Oui, à demain ! Et n'oublie pas tes gants en peau de dragon, cette fois !

\- Comment oublier ! Les ronces des Sanglicot m'ont marqué à vie !

Hermione eut un rire en entendant MacMillan s'éloigner en plaisantant. Ernie avait vraiment le pouvoir de lui remonter le moral tout le temps. Sa bonne humeur était l'une des plus belles choses qu'il puisse partager avec les autres, pense-elle. Quoi que les autres en disent, Ernie est quelqu'un de bien, et elle est heureuse d'avoir fait sa connaissance.

Tout en se disant ceci, la préfète allait dîner à la fois pour se rassassier, mais aussi pour faire passer le message à table en dînant avec Ginny, en racontant leur journée autour d'un poulet tikka massala.

Le lendemain, le mardi 26 novembre, Hermione sortit de son cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques sans mot dire, laissant Harry et Ron partir pour aller faire leurs devoirs en Salle Commune, pour attendre Ginny qu'elle avait prévenue de l'horaire du rendez-vous. Cette dernière arriva un peu après, en courant presque sur le gazon encore mouillé de la veille.

\- Désolée ! Burbage est une vraie pipelette. Le cours était fini, mais elle a tenu à nous retenir cinq minutes pour finir son cours ! J'ai dû courir pour te rattraper, j'espère que je ne t'ai fait pas attendre !

\- Un peu, mais je vois que ce n'est pas de ta faute, donc oublions ça. Martin doit tourner en rond depuis un moment, allons le voir.

Ginny acquiesca alors.

\- Oui, il est dix-sept heures dix. Il nous attend à la bibliothèque.

Et elles se mirent alors en route, assez vite, car elles étaient en retard toutes les deux. Cinq minutes plus tard, elles furent enfin devant la bibliothèque. S'attendant à voir un Martin maussade d'attendre dans son coin, elles virent au contraire un Cadwallader charmeur qui roulait ses yeux devant une Padma très gênée, souriante mais gênée à souhait.

\- … et encore, je sais faire la cuisine en plus du Quidditch. Tu voudras que je te fasse goûter à ma tourte maison ?

\- Oh ! J'aimerai !… Hermione, Ginny, que faites-vous ?

\- Désolé pour le retard, soupire la préfète, haletante. Nous avons dû courir.

Le capitaine des Poufsouffle eut un rire. Padma, sentant que cette présence mettait fin à leur conversation, s'en alla presque en courant à son tour. De son côté, Hermione regardait le sorcier qui lui faisait face. Un grand blond enrobé aux bras de la taille d'un jambon. C'était vraiment la norme que d'être massif en sport, elle ne connaît qu'Harry, Drago et Marcus et Viktor qui ont le tour de bras d'un cornichon sur le stade.

\- Donc, qu'avez-vous à me dire, toutes les deux ? C'est rare que deux Gryffondor me courrent après - même si j'apprécie ! - Dites-moi tout…

\- Eh bien, soyons directes : nous voulons te parler de Cho, répond alors Ginny. C'est… je sais que tu ne dois pas rire en entendant parler de ça, mais c'est la petite amie de Cedric.

Martin fut aussitôt moins enjoué en entendant ça. Il eut un air mélancolique un moment, avant de dire :

\- …C'est la vie. Parfois je repense à Cedric, mais ce n'est plus en pleurant, c'est avec du regret. Je me dis que la vie continue malgré tout.

\- Bien sûr, remarque Hermione. Il doit être heureux que tu aies retrouvé le sourire, de là où il se trouve maintenant.

Cette petite remarque fit sourire brièvement Martin, qui restait triste quand même à l'évocation du sujet. Mais il apprécia la remarque en silence.

\- Oui, sans doute… Revenons au sujet… Cho Chang. Elle est de Serdaigle et en septième année. Quel est le problème avec elle ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous tenez tant à me voir pour en parler, ça m'échappe. Que me voulez-vous ?

\- Pour tout te dire, raconte Weasley, il y a un problème avec Chang. Elle s'approche trop d'un ami, et je m'inquiète pour lui. Je veux savoir si les intentions de Chang sont pures ou non. Tu la connais assez, bien mieux que moi. Ai-je raison de m'en méfier, ou bien je me trompe sur mon compte ?

Martin ne répondit rien, dodelinant doucement de la tête. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait dire là-dessus.

\- Hé bien… Elle n'a jamais été mon genre de filles… elle est trop commère et pipelette à mon goût. Mais elle aimait follement Cedric. Si il y a quelqu'un, plus encore que les Diggory qui ont souffert de sa mort, c'est bien Chang. Je crois qu'elle était trop attachée à lui, et qu'elle ne parvient pas à accepter sa disparition. Elle reste focalisée dessus, elle ne parvient pas à s'en dégager. Ça l'emprisonne d'une certaine manière. Mais je ne crois pas qu'elle irait jusqu'à faire du mal à ton ami… Cho peut être méchante mais elle n'est pas cruelle comme tu me le dis là.

\- Quand même, j'ai un doute, insiste Weasley. Ça m'inquiète parce que j'entends des bruits étranges sur elle. Si ce n'était que des racontars, passe encore, mais selon mes sources, elle fait du spiritisme et elle devient obsédée par Diggory. Elle pleure un jour, sourit le lendemain, aime quelqu'un un jour, et le lendemain quelqu'un d'autre. Tu comprends que j'ai mes réserves. Si elle n'est pa manipulatrice, tant mieux, mais ce qu'elle fait ne me rassure pas du tout.

Martin eut un mouvement de surprise.

\- Du spiritisme ?! J'espère que ce n'est pas vrai ! Il n'y a pas que les bons esprits qui répondent ! Je sais qu'elle n'a pas passé l'éponge sur Cedric, mais Cho n'écoute personne dessus. J'ai eu beau la rassurer cent fois, ça ne lui suffit pas, elle redevient déprimée à chaque fois et il faut sans cesse que quelqu'un l'aide. L'ennui c'est qu'on voit bien que ça ne marche pas de la réconforter, elle ne cesse de retomber plus bas que terre, donc tout le monde lui tourne le dos.

\- Comme toi, je suppose, remarque Granger. À moins que tu n'étais pas compris dans le « Tout le monde ».

\- J'en ai eu ma claque de ses pleurnicheries, alors je lui ai dit stop il y a deux semaines, répond Cadwallader, soudain excédé. Mais ça n'a rien changé : Chang a vite trouvé une autre oreille. Il y avait Davies qui était son confident un moment, mais il a fini aussi par en avoir marre, parce qu'elle l'enfonçait sous terre en permanence avec ses plaintes continuelles. Je suis bien navrée pour elle, mais à ce stade, c'est elle qui se fait du mal toute seule. D'ailleurs, elle est vraiment odieuse ces temps-ci.

\- Ah ? Du style ? Elle serait du genre à coucher avec les garçons pour les faire souffrir, lance Ginny, alors.

\- Non, elle a des défauts, mais pas celui-ci, je t'assure. Elle est frustrée de voir qu'elle a perdu son petit ami à seize ans, de façon tragique, et elle est devenue enragée de voir qu'on est plus heureuse, et vivante qu'elle. Donc elle est devenue hargneuse, et aime enfoncer ceux qui vont bien pour se rassurer. Elle retourne fréquemment sa veste et peut très bien haïr et détruire qui elle aimait la veille. Ce n'est pas sain du tout, elle va se retrouver seule, à force.

\- Quoi, attends, tu es sûr, s'étonne Weasley, intriguée. Mais pourtant, elle aime bien quelqu'un d'autre que Cedric. En amour, je veux dire.

Martn eut l'air aussi perplexe que Ginny un moment, puis lui répondit :

\- Hem… Je n'en sais rien… Elle dit des choses un jour, mais change le lendemain sous le coup des émotions… Ce qui m'a énervé avec Cho, c'est qu'elle me critiquait de l'aider. C'est la vérité ! Et elle empire son cas. Elle agit comme une folle qui cherche à éliminer tout remède à ses problèmes, à se complaire dans sa maladie. Elle s'entoure de filles qui ne travaillent pas, disent de mal du tout le monde, et je crois que ça déteint sur elle. Au début, Cho était langue de vipère sur qui elle n'aimait pas, mais elle devient hypocrite et commère à la longue. Elle devrait mieux choisir ses amis.

\- Mais tu es pourtant son ami, demande Ginny. Tu aurais pu le lui dire, cela.

\- Déjà fait, mais ça n'a mené à rien, répond Martin. Elle a perdu tous ses amis de la sorte. Elle fréquente des filles médiocres de comportement. Elle a fini par adopter leurs manies, et elle fait du mal pour rire à Davies, se le mettant à dos. Les amis de Cedric, comme Summerby, l'ont d'abord soutenue, mais quand tout le monde a compris quel chemin Cho a décidé d'emprunter, ils l'ont tous laissée tomber, et elle se console désormais avec les pires. Peut-être étions nous cruels de l'abandonner, mais nous ne voulons pas couler avec elle. Il a fallu nous en défaire, elle avait une influence de plus en plus négative sur nous, et nous ne pouvions plus rien faire d'autre.

Tristement, Cadwallader se gratta la nuque.

\- Elle n'était pas comme ça avant. Cho vous aurait comblée. Elle était gentille, drôle, serviable… Elle vous rendrait le sourire en un rien de temps. C'était comme un soleil. Depuis que Cedric est mort, tout a changé…

Le Poufsouffle marqua une pause, avant d'ajouter d'une voix triste et inquiète à la fois :

\- Je crois que quelque chose en elle est mort avec lui. Elle n'est plus la même depuis qu'il est parti. Elle… elle a changé, oui… Mais en pire.

Hermione et Ginny gardèrent le silence. Elles étaient sonnées d'entendre tout cela. Mais de l'autre côté, ce n'était pas la même chose. Martin fronçait les sourcils, l'air soudain irrité. Il ne tarda pas à dire tout haut ce qu'il pensait. L'interrogatoire allait s'inverser et changer de sujet autant que d'interrogateur.

\- C'est Potter qui a tué mon ami, non, demande soudain Martin, l'air moins triste, tout à coup. Il était avec lui, quand… quand il nous a quittés. C'était lui, son meurtrier, n'est-ce pas ?

Cette demande surprit les filles, dans le mauvais sens du terme. Ginny en fut abasourdie et choquée, mais pas Hermione qui l'a mal pris.

\- Il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille, réplique Granger. Si tu proposerais à Harry de tuer un ami contre un millier de Gallions, il cracherait à ton visage. Jamais il ne fera quelque chose d'aussi bas ! La perfidité l'écoeure !

\- Moi aussi, je croyais que Cho était quelqu'un de bien. La vie m'a prouvé que non. Crois-tu connaître si bien que ça Potter ? Avec le temps, on apprend parfois avec amertume qu'on s'était trompé sur les gens qu'on aime.

\- Je connais Harry depuis cinq ans. Il a beaucoup changé, tu as raison. Mais il est resté le même, à savoir, quelqu'un de bien.

\- Tu es gentille, mais… Son histoire ne tient pas debout. Tu-Sais-Qui qui a tué Cedric… Sans aucune preuve pour dire ce qu'il a vu… Je peine à y croire…

Vu le ton suspicieux de Martin, il était clair comme de l'eau de roche qu'il soupçonnait Potter du meurtre de Diggory.

\- La seule chose que je peux assurer pour sa défense, c'est que je le connais assez pour voir qu'il n'a pas pris le mauvais chemin sur l'immense promenade de la vie, défend alors Hermione. Et la Coupe était un Portoloin. C'était prévu, ça ?

\- Oui, pour faire ressortir le vainqueur du labyrinthe.

\- Et dans ce cas, pourquoi y a-il deux vainqueurs ? Dont un mort ? Et qui ont gagné en même temps ?

Martin ne sut quoi répondre. Il s'agita un peu, l'air tendu, avant de grogner une réplique cinglante :

\- Je suis sûr qu'il le sait ! Harry ment pour ne pas se couvrir de honte ! Ce qui le rend honteux ! Tout le monde sait qu'il ment, c'est pourquoi plus personne ne lui parle ! Et la liste contre Potter est longue ! Tout le monde sait qu'il fait beaucoup de choses contre le règlement, provoque les professeurs ! Et Cho pense comme nous : il est très suspect.

\- Quoi, attends une seconde, s'exclame Ginny, qui semblait comprendre quelque chose. Mais elle lui parle gentiment ! Et elle dit ça après coup, dans son dos ! C'est quoi ce cinéma, elle a deux personnalités en elle ou quoi ?!

\- Oui, sa notion de fiabilité est un peu douteuse, je l'ai appris à mes dépends, remarque Cadwallader, alors. Un peu comme Harry, je suppose.

Hermione se mit alors à surréagir. Une telle accusation contre son meilleur ami la surprenait autant qu'elle la mettait en colère. Elle se mit presque à crier pour le défendre :

\- Harry n'est pas un menteur. Et si tu ne crois pas à sa version des faits, demande-la lui donc. Et tu verras qu'il te répétera exactement ce qu'il a dit auparavant, ce qui n'est pas l'apanage du menteur, qui change sans cesse de discours. Et je ne te demande pas de le croire. Mais si il y a bien une chose, que je peux jurer sur tout ce que tu veux - même sur la tête de Merlin, si tu le veux ! - c'est que si ce n'est pas Voldemort qui l'a tué, ce n'est pas Harry non plus. Déjà, y serait-il vraiment arrivé ? Tu sais bien que Cedric était un sorcier aussi puissant que Fleur ou Viktor, donc il se serait laissé battre par un adolescent de quatorze ans, tu crois ? Et si c'était le cas, pourquoi donc se couvrir d'opprobe si tu le dis, en ramenant son cadavre hors du labyrinthe ? Si il l'avait tué, eh bien, il l'aurait laissé entre deux haies, se faire manger par deux créatures infâmes. Personne ne l'aurait soupçonné de rien. Et ne me sors pas qu'il cherche l'attention, celle de son élection à la Coupe de Feu, comme celle-ci, il s'en passe volontiers. Crois-tu vraiment qu'il serait allé jusqu'à tuer Diggory, et le montrer au monde pour se faire voir ? Crois-tu que quelqu'un sur Terre aurait une pareille stupidité en tête ? Et si c'était bien le cas, crois-tu qu'Harry serait de ce rebord-là ? Même sans le connaître, tu sais que ce n'est pas son genre.

Surpris par une telle défense, Cadwallader ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il ouvrit la bouche, avant de la refermer. Il lui fallut un temps pour pouvoir retrouver la parole.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi penser, mais… Je suis sûr d'une chose, c'est qu'Harry a de la chance d'avoir une amie qui le défend aussi bien.

\- C'est le principe d'une amitié, répond la préfète. Les deux comptent, pas l'un au détriment de l'autre. Tu devrais le savoir, tu as connu Cedric qui était de la même droiture que lui.

Martin ne dit rien du tout. Il semblait bousculé par de complexes émotions. Ce à quoi Ginny, qui tenait à terminer la conversation sans se disperser, dit alors :

\- Hem… Merci, Martin. C'était gentil de ta part.

\- Hein ? Ah, de rien. Vous allez partir ?

\- Oui. Le dîner sera prêt. Et en plus, c'est des frites, donc, nous ne voulons pas rater ça, n'est-ce pas, Hermione ?

Le capitaine des Poufsouffle écarquilla les yeux. Entendre les mots « dîner » et « frites » lui paraissait être un très bon programme de fin de journée.

\- Ah, ça m'intéresse, ça ! Les filles, hm… C'était sympa, cette discussion, mais je dois y aller. On poursuivra une autre fois, si vous voulez. La nature m'appelle, mh… Excusez-moi…

Et Cadwallader se mit alors à s'enfuir promptement, pour aller se restaurer et manger un repas appétissant. En voyant ça, Ginny eut un rire.

\- Au fond, les garçons sont un peu tous les mêmes. Enfin, nous en avons entendu assez sur Chang. Pas besoin d'en rajouter.

\- Quelles sont ces rumeurs, demande son amie, insistante. Les gens voient-ils vraiment Harry comme un tueur ?

Ginny grimaça, et dit d'un ton ennuyé :

\- C'est facile à dire, car même si Potter est honnête, tout joue contre lui. Tout le monde a trouvé étrange le fait qu'il soit soudain inclus dans la Coupe de Feu sans autorisation. Et aussi, tout le monde aime Cedric, le fait qu'il soit retrouvé mort, tout le monde a cru à une basse jalousie de sa part. Beaucoup de monde était jaloux d'Harry, il est l'un des plus populaires de l'école, et Cedric faisait un martyre parfait. Je crois plutot qu'en fait, les gens veulent y croire, plus qu'ils ne veulent voir la vérité.

\- Et ils y croient vraiment ?

\- Hermione, tout le monde n'est pas ami avec Harry, si toi tu l'es, ce n'est pas forcément le cas de tout le monde, remarque alors Weasley. Et la majorité des personnes ne te ressemblent pas, à savoir qu'ils préfèrent suivre le courant dominant, car c'est plus facile. Et malheureusement, j'admets que Tu-Sais-Qui est supposé mort, et qu'Harry est connu pour ses frasques, qui font croire qu'il cherche avidement l'attention. Quand à Diggory, c'est le genre d'héros qu'on aime autant dans la vie que dans la mort. Dans l'émotion, tout le monde en prend Harry comme coupable. C'est ce que veut voir la majorité. Et tu vois bien le sens du mot « voir », je ne dis pas « savoir » ou « connaître ». Suivez mon regard.

\- C'est absurde…

\- Je sais. Un jour, la lumière se fera. Mais il y a bien plus préoccupant que ça. C'est que Cho ne fréquente Harry que parce qu'il est soupçonné d'avoir tué son ex. Et avec ses deux visages, difficile de savoir ce qu'elle veut vraiment. Elle est incompréhensible, cette fille. Adorable par devant, pas par derrière…

\- Ça s'appelle une hypocrite, répond Hermione. Ce n'est pas difficile à comprendre, pourtant, quand on a deux visages, c'est qu'on n'est ni honnête ni avec soi-même, ni avec les autres.

\- L'ennui, c'est que ça va être difficile de prouver ça à Harry. Il ne nous écoutera pas. Argh… Je l'ai côtoyée une fois, je sais qu'elle est capable de ce genre de choses. Je préfère qu'il ne les vive pas.

\- Vraiment ? Tu veux me raconter cette histoire que tu as eue avec Chang ?

Weasley eut une grimace triste en entendant ça.

\- Si tu veux. J'ai rencontré Chang, il y a un an et demi.

Elle prit une inspiration, et raconta :

\- Je sais que Cho a le talent d'être magnifique. Surtout quand elle le veut. Je l'ai rencontré un jour à la bibliothèque, j'étudais et je m'ennuyais. Alors, elle est venue me parler, voyant que j'étais seule, et on a discuté, en plus de travailler. Comme je l'ai trouvée sympathique, on s'est revues plusieurs fois, et on est devenues plus proches.

\- Quand tu parles d'elle, ce n'est jamais en bien, remarque Hermione. Alors j'imagine que cette idylle que tu décris ne durera pas très longtemps.

Ginny eut un soupir de lassitude, alors.

\- En fait, on discutait de temps en temps dans les couloirs entre les cours. Mais elle semblait vouloir plus. Elle n'arrêtait pas de chercher mes faveurs, de vouloir qu'on devienne plus proches. Elle me collait tout le temps, c'était bizarre. C'est différent d'un ami qui veut te parler, qui te parle que de temps en temps, elle… C'était trop, c'était exagéré, j'ai trouvé ça bizarre, j'ai fait marche arrière et j'ai préféré ne pas aller plus loin. Je la trouvais étrange et je me disais que quelque chose clochait chez elle. Si Ron, toi ou Harry, m'auriez parlé, j'aurai été heureuse, mais elle, ça n'allait pas. Je ne comprenais pas, mais à la fin…

\- À la fin ?

\- Eh bien, comme tu peux le deviner, elle est devenue moins gentille, à la fin, grimace Ginny. Elle a tenté de se servir de moi pour se rapprocher plus de Cedric. Pour cela, elle a joué séduction, flatterie, gentillesse et précipitation. En fait, les parents de Diggory sont amis avec les Weasley, et elle se disait qu'elle pouvait m'utiliser pour se rapprocher. J'ai tout appris d'une fille qui a entendu parler de l'histoire, elle voulait me prévenir car elle voyait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Quand Chang a été exaspérée que je ne lui faisais pas confiance, elle a fini par retourner sa veste comme par magie, et après me dire que j'étais une fille adorable, elle me traite de lesbienne après dans mon dos. Quand j'ai appris ça, j'ai coupé les ponts avec cette fille. J'étais écoeurée qu'on fasse semblant d'être mon amie, j'ai décidé de dire non quand ça ne me plaisait pas, et à respecter mes amis autant que mon intégrité. Au final, j'ai dépassé ça, mais je suis agacée de voir qu'elle refait encore des siennes.

Perplexe, Hermione répondit alors après un silence :

\- Même si elle le fait, elle ne peut pas t'empêcher de fréquenter Harry. Tu sais à quoi t'attendre avec Chang, pas la peine d'aller plus loin. Soit tu préviens Harry, soit tu laisses tomber. Tu ne peux pas l'empêcher de vivre sa vie.

En entendant ça, l'adolescente dit d'un ton triste :

\- Tant pis, si Harry préfère cette mystificatrice, qu'il y aille, et qu'il comprenne enfin que les apparences ne veulent strictement rien dire, si elles ne sont pas appuyées d'une vraie intériorité, profonde et véritable.


	14. Chapter 13

**13\. Hagrid est de retour**

Décembre venait de tomber sur Poudlard avec son lot quotidien de neige et de givre. Les fenêtres étaient glacées, opaques, et il faisait un froid de canard, si bien qu'il fallait au moins avoir trois pulls sur soi pour ne pas finir en statue de glace dehors, comme c'est arrivé à Theodore Nott qui finit à l'infirmerie avec la peau froide et le teint bleuté. Les cours de Botanique et de Soins aux Créatures Magiques étaient annulés pour la plupart du temps, et les élèves se contentaient de dormir bien au chaud dans leur lit, ou de rester dans la salle commune où la chaleur se faisait plus agréable. Désormais Noël approchait, avec les vacances, ce qui faisait que malgré le temps extérieur, l'ambiance était plus festive que d'habitude. Même le château était décoré pour l'occasion : en l'absence continuelle d'Hagrid, ce fut Flitwick qui fut chargé de dresser les sapins géants de Noël dans la Grande Salle, aidée du professeur Gobe-Planche.

Ce qu'Harry ne manquait pas de remarquer, en prenant son dîner le premier lundi du mois, le 2 décembre au soir, le dans la Grande Salle.

\- Hagrid n'est toujours pas revenu, constate-il amèrement.

\- Non, répond Ron, qui mangeait avec avidité ses raviolis.

\- Ça fait quatre mois. Ce n'est pas normal.

\- Demande à Dumbledore si tu veux savoir ce qui lui arrive, répond négligemment Weasley. Je n'en sais rien, moi.

Harry, qui n'avait pas d'appétit en voyant cette absence continuelle, inspira un coup, avant de dire :

\- … Il est à l'Ordre, non ? C'est pour ça qu'il ne vient pas. Il est en mission.

Cela mit Ron de mauvaise humeur, spécialement pour les éternelles réticences de ses parents à lui faire écouter ce qui se tramait lors des réunions au Square. Hermione, pensive, écoutait la conversation sans y prendre part.

\- Possible, mais ne compte pas sur ma mère pour te dire ce qu'il fait. Elle te répéterait que tu es trop jeune.

\- Certaines choses n'ont pas besoin d'être connues, répond Hermione.

\- Il faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu fais pour ne jamais t'irriter, réplique Weasley. Tu devrais donner des cours, et je serai le premier inscrit !

Harry se détourna à nouveau vers les sapins de Noël. Ils lui rappelaient la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Hagrid, dans des circonstances cocasses. Il était celui qui l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts dans ce monde différent, le premier à ne pas lui dire « Va jeter les poubelles » quand il venait de se réveiller le matin. Bien sûr, il avait aussi rencontré Hermione et Ron, et tous les autres merveilleux sorciers comme Dumbledore, mais cette rencontre était l'une des plus importantes, et Harry n'oublia jamais Hagrid, comme si quelque part, il avait été l'initiateur de ce changement positif.

\- Tout de même, je m'inquiète, il ne donne aucune nouvelle.

\- Tu as pensé à lui envoyer un hibou, propose Ron.

\- J'y ai pensé il y a deux mois, et Hedwige est revenue fatiguée avec la lettre qu'elle devait lui porter, soupire Harry. Cela veut dire qu'elle n'a pas réussi à le trouver. J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé de mal.

\- Il a la peau dure, c'est un demi-géant, rassure Hermione, encourageante. Même si il aurait été blessé, ses blessures auraient vite cicatrisé.

Cela fit à peine sourire Potter. Il était d'humeur maussade ce soir.

Pendant qu'ils achevaient leur dîner en silence, Ginny accourut vers eux, l'air fier.

\- Ah ! Tu es là ! J'ai des choses à te dire, Hermione !

La préfète se tournait vers elle, alors qu'elle était finissait de manger son flan au caramel.

\- … Bonsoir Ginny, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

\- Tu as l'air de très bonne humeur, le Père Noël est passé en avance, ou quoi, demande son frère, intrigué.

\- En effet ! J'ai quelque chose à te dire, tu peux venir ? À moins que tes obligations de préfète te poussent à veiller ce soir ?

\- Non, je n'ai que peu de choses à faire en tant que préfète, et depuis que je le suis, d'ailleurs, les élèves sont bien calmes.

\- On se demande bien pourquoi, fit Ron, sarcastique.

\- Tant mieux ! Viens, Hermione. Heu… Non, ça ne vous concerne pas.

Harry et Ron allaient les suivre en amorçant une levée du banc.

\- Qu'avez-vous toutes les deux, rage son frère. Pourquoi faut-il que vous vous cachez dès que vous vous parlez ! Vous ne me faites pas confiance ?

\- Tout à fait, Ronald, je sais que je ne peux pas te confier quoi que ce soit, car tu balances toujours tout, réplique sa sœur. Par exemple, je suis sortie avec Corner, toute l'école est au courant, et même Rogue le sait ! Et ce même Rogue m'a prévenu qu'un certain Ron Weasley le disait à qui voulait l'entendre !

Ron fit soudain moins son malin, et dit d'un ton piteux :

\- Quoi ? Rogue m'a entendu quand j'en parlais à Dean ? Oh, oh…

\- Ah, merveilleux, tu l'as dit à Dean aussi, en plus, grogne Ginny. J'ose espérer que ce n'était qu'un accident et qu'il était tout seul à le savoir, et que Rogue l'a entendu par mégarde, bien que j'en doute, à voir que tu sèmes ce que tu dis aux quatre vents, à qui peut l'entendre à la volée ?

Tandis que son frère se repliait dans un mutisme, l'air horrifié, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Ginny se métamorphose en furie, cette dernière dit juste d'un air pincé :

\- Bien, j'ai compris, je ne te dirai plus rien, à toi. Tu viens, Hermione ?

Granger, sentant que Ron et Harry devinrent un peu trop curieux, se levait aussitôt ce table, et indiqua à son amie de la suivre dans la Grande Salle pour être tranquille.

Peu de temps après, elles étaient dans la chambre d'Hermione, assises sur son lit, en train de se gaver de sablés de Noël qui avaient toutes les formes possibles : sapin, citrouille, chauve-souris, cadeau, bonhomme en squelette… Un excellent goûter pour finir ce dîner en beauté.

\- Tu cuisines bien, remarque la préfète, qui entamait son deuxième saladier.

\- Hé hé, merci. Donc, je voulais te dire, hormis le fait que je suis très douée pour faire des gâteaux…

Elle finit de manger son gâteau en forme d'étoile pour dire :

\- J'ai remarqué une chose que Cho fait, et qui m'inquiète.

\- Encore elle, soupire Hermione, lasse. On n'a pas déjà tout dit ?

\- Si, mais on peut creuser encore plus profondément, répond son amie. Tout a commencé à la dernière réunion de l'A.D. Je discutais avec Luna, quand Ernie, qui s'ennuyait tout seul, est venu nous parler. Il a commencé par nous raconter sa vie, avant de se plaindre que maintenant, Susan la laisse tomber pour la fille que j'aime le moins sur Terre, à savoir, Cho Chang.

\- Heu… Et quel est le problème, demande Hermione, incrédule.

\- Le problème, dit alors Ginny, contrariée, c'est que cette fille, Cho, est juste incompréhensible. Tu vois qu'elle aime Cedric un jour. Harry le lendemain. Et bien, il se peut qu'elle aime Susan, maintenant.

\- Quoi, lance Granger, stupéfaite. Mais… Quoi, vraiment ?!

\- Justement, je suis perdue, là, grogne Weasley. Oublions Cedric deux secondes. Elle aime Harry, supposons, et elle est sincère. Mais à côté, elle est en train de séduire Susan qui semble sous son charme, et elles semblent aller loin. Ernie a dit qu'une fois, il les a vues se toucher les mains, ou je ne sais pas quoi. Enfin, je n'ai pas trop compris, mais pour qu'un garçon en ait peur, je crois que ce n'est pas si innocent que ça.

\- Il plaisante !

\- Ernie ne plaisante pas, de toute façon, son humour ne fait rire personne.

Hermione se mit à réfléchir.

\- On ne sait pas pour Cho, mais Susan est lesbienne ?

\- Oui, ça, c'est certain, affirme Ginny. Ernie me l'a dit.

\- Il en sûr que ça, demande Hermione, surprise.

\- Certain. Il s'y connaît. MacMillan attire souvent des homosexuels, dans sa famille, il y en a qui se promènent, et ça le suit. Tu me diras, aussi, ce qu'on a dans la famille, on l'attire facilement dans la vie… Bref, revenons au sujet. En supposant que Bones aime Cho, alors cette andouille, elle fait quoi, avec un garçon dans un bras, une fille dans l'autre ? C'est tordu, comme histoire !

\- Oh, misère, balbutie Hermione, choquée. Je plains Harry… Ce n'est pas une bonne chose ! Si Cho séduit à droite et à gauche, ce n'est pas du sérieux… Surtout si en plus elle séduit des filles en plus des garçons !

\- C'est ça, je ne comprends plus, elle fait quoi encore, demande Weasley, lasse. C'est du n'importe quoi, vraiment, c'est à pleurer de rire, ce n'est pas sérieux, ce qu'elle fait. Si ça se trouve, dans quelques temps, tu vas voir, elle ira séduire Rogue et Dumbledore pour les tromper avec le professeur Chourave.

\- Pourquoi n'en parles-tu pas à Harry ?

\- J'hésite, pour deux raisons. La première, c'est que je doute déjà si c'est une bonne idée de lui annoncer une chose aussi affreuse. Et de deux, il ne me croira jamais, il l'aime corps et âme, cette fille volage.

\- Mais il doit entendre la vérité, réplique Hermione. C'est capital ! Et si il apprend ceci, de façon plus douloureuse ?!

\- Tu oublies une chose. L'ennui avec Harry, c'est que dès que quelqu'un est, ou paraît être de son côté, il fait tout pour le garder. Il ne veut jamais rien entendre, et ça m'agace. Depuis octobre, je l'ignore. Son intransigence est pénible et me fait penser qu'il est égocentrique. Sa pensée, en somme, devrait être la vérité pour tous. Je pense autre chose, et si Monsieur n'en soit pas content, je m'en fiche !

Elle prit rageusement dans le bol un autre sablé, et le mangea à grandes bouchées. Hermione, pensive, ne dit rien, mais réfléchit de beaucoup à ce sujet.

\- J'arrête avec Cho, c'était tout. Mais plus j'en apprends sur elle, plus je la trouve stupide, cette fille. Elle ne fera jamais une bonne partenaire pour Harry, je te le dis ! Il ferait mieux de la larguer avant qu'elle ne lui crée des problèmes comme elle en fait à Cadwallader et Davies.

\- Nous devons le lui dire, insiste la préfète.

\- Ça ve être difficile. Il est têtu comme une mule, et l'autre andouille à l'orientation sexuelle douteuse de Serdaigle orgasme toute seule en le voyant, c'est plus inquiétant qu'autre chose. Elle devrait consulter un gynécologue, pour faire des bruits pareils, elle doit avoir un problème quelque part, ce n'est pas possible. Je sais que les filles sont démonstratives, mais quand même ! Et le pire, c'est que cet imbécile ne le voit même pas. Il faudrait mettre une pancarte sous ses yeux pour qu'il voie enfin la vérité. Et encore, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il la remarque, ce bougre d'entêté.

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même, il est très têtu, remarque Hermione.

\- Ah, mais il en devient même aveugle, Harry se borne tellement sur ses positions qu'il en devient limité, c'est impressionnant, grogne Ginny.

\- Comme Ron, ils ont un point commun, grimace Granger. Par exemple, ils ne cessent de me reprocher de parler à d'autres personnes, alors que je ne fais que des efforts pour sortir un peu de mon fauteuil à réviser. J'ai trouvé des personnes intéressantes, mais ça leur déplait fortement. Essaie de comprendre.

\- Ils sont jaloux de ne pas avoir cette aisance, c'est tout, remarque Weasley. Tu as finalement compris que les choses vont plus vite quand tu viens à ce qui s'ouvre à toi, plutôt qu'à ce qui se ferme obstinément. Tu devrais donner des leçons à Harry sur ce sujet.

\- C'est sûr. Ils me reprochent de parler à n'importe qui, mais je ne fais qu'apprendre à connaître les personnes, ce qui explique ma lenteur. Avec le temps, on voit comment sont vraiment les gens.

\- Tu as bien raison, approuve Ginny, fermement.

Le lendemain, le mardi 3 décembre, lors d'un après-midi enneigé dans le parc de Poudlard, la préfète se promenait tranquillement, ne pensant à rien de particulier, quand alors, elle tomba sur un groupe d'amis, qu'elle avait le moins de chance de croiser à Poudlard ensemble. Ernie MacMillan et Luna Lovegood discutaient entre eux, contents. Voyant cela, Hermione s'approcha d'eux, pour les saluer. Après tout, c'était aussi des membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Ils étaient dans le même bateau, et pouvaient se parler comme à des amis.

\- Bonjour, vous deux, vous allez bien ?

Ils avaient déjà remarqué la Gryffondor, mais ceux-ci ne commencèrent à lui parler que lorsqu'elle se fut assez rapprochée pour leur parler. Amicalement, ils lui sourirent et lui rendirent son salut.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, Hermione, c'est un plaisir de te voir, dit alors Lovegood, contente, tout en s'inclinant respectueusement.

\- Salut Hermione, tu vas bien, demande MacMillan, d'un ton confiant.

\- Très bien. Vous discutez ensemble ?

\- En effet, dit alors Luna. Tu peux te joindre à nous si tu veux. Ce n'est pas une discussion privée. Cela ne te dérange pas, Ernie ?

\- Quoi ? Hermione, me déranger ? Pas du tout ! C'est une fille géniale. Tu es comme Seamus, tu ne me déranges pas assez, d'ailleurs. Tu es comme lui, tout le temps en retrait, on se voit et on se parle peu, c'est dommage !

\- Oh… C'est vrai, demande la préfète, rougissant presque.

\- Bah oui ! Tu es super ! Comme Luna, tu es une fille adorable.

\- Oh, merci, rougit Luna, gênée. Tu es si gentil, Ernie…

\- Hé, hé ! Et au fait ! Maintenant qu'on est là ! Hermione, comment cela se passe en ce moment ? Avec l'Armée et la cinquième année, tu n'as pas dû beaucoup avoir le temps de respirer.

La préfète eut un sourire amusé en entendant cela. Oui, pas toujours.

\- Ça dépend des moments. Il est vrai qu'on a beaucoup de devoirs. Je m'en allégerai lors de la prochaine année. Et si ce n'est pas les devoirs, c'est ce qui se passe en ce moment. Un couloir qui explose, les matches de Quidditch… Cette année ne me laisse pas le temps de m'ennuyer.

\- Oui, c'est vrai qu'il y a du grabuge ces derniers temps, répond Ernie. Tu as dû être aux premières loges pour le savoir, notamment à Halloween.

Hermione perdit son entrain en entendant cela. Ce n'était pas ses souvenirs les plus heureux.

\- En parlant de cela, intervient alors Luna, l'air inquiète, comment va Ginny ? Elle a été blessée ce soir-là. Cela a dû passer, un mois plus tard, mais je continue de m'inquiéter pour elle. Elle se fait beaucoup de souci en ce moment.

La préfète lui dit que son amie se portait comme un charme. Réjouie, Luna ne put pas hausser de sourcils, faute de ne pas en avoir, mais afficha un sourire radieux et écarquilla ses beaux yeux bleus en deux globes énormes.

\- Ah ! Cela me fait plaisir d'entendre ça. C'est que j'entends des choses inquiétantes en ce moment.

\- Depuis quand tu entends des choses inquiétantes, demande Ernie, surpris.

\- Ça arrive. Par exemple, Ginny est venue me parler de Seamus, qui aurait un beau-père Brigadier, qui est venu à Halloween. Il aurait dit des choses qui ne me rassurent pas.

Hermione, surprise, écoutait un peu plus la conversation.

\- Quoi, demande MacMillan, surpris. Il parlait à qui ?

\- Heu… C'est justement pour ça que Ginny m'en parlait, dit alors Luna. C'était avec Montague, ce Serpentard un peu rustre.

\- Il lui parle à lui, lance Ernie, jaloux. Pfft !… Je me demande comment Seamus peut penser à lui en parler en premier, plutôt qu'à moi… Mais bon ! En quoi Seamus et ce type se connaissent ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répond Luna. Ils doivent se parler de temps en temps, c'est tout… Pourquoi tu le prends si mal ?

Tandis qu'Ernie s'empourprait, Hermione demandait d'un ton intéressé :

\- Qu'a dit ce Brigadier ? Je le connais de vue, c'était celui qui était à Poudlard à Halloween.

\- Oui, c'est lui, acquiesce la Serdaigle. Ce Brigadier travaille et se renseigne sur ce qui se passe à Poudlard.

\- Il espionne, demande le Poufsouffle, soudain méfiant. J'espère pas pour lui. Mon père autant que moi, on pourrait lui dire deux mots à ce sujet.

\- Il espionne, oui, mais pour qui, c'est ça, la vraie question, dit Luna. De ce qu'a entendu Ginny, Seamus, Runcorn a toujours été ambivalent. Il travaille pour le Ministère, mais il ne serait pas contre faire des coups dans son dos. Ils lui ont fait tant de mal, après tout.

\- De quoi parlez-vous, demande alors Hermione, surprise. Si ce n'est pas indiscret, j'aimerai savoir.

\- Ce n'est pas un secret. Et tu es digne de confiance. Albert Runcorn travaille au Ministère en tant que chef de la Brigade, et est universellement détesté pour ses antécédants, son caractère et pour son origine rurale. Il est vu comme un paria à qui il ne faut pas parler sous peine de se déshonnorer. Enfin, j'ai l'impression qu'il travaille pour Dumbledore.

\- Vraiment ? Ça expliquerait en tout cas pourquoi il était venu à Poudlard, pour une raison d'ailleurs inconnue, remarque la préfète.

\- Faux. C'est Ombrage qui l'a fait venir ici, grimace Ernie. Elle le dit elle-même à qui veut l'entendre, en cours ou ailleurs.

Hermione fronça alors les sourcils.

\- Elle ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- De ce que j'ai compris, elle l'utilise, explique Luna. Ombrage lui refile tous ses sales besognes. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que si Dumbledore a quand même invité ce Brigadier, Ombrage s'en est servi pour tenir à distance Dumbledore pour pouvoir fouiller son bureau.

Intriguée par cela, la préfète ne dit mot. Elle réfléchissait à ceci, trouvant que c'était fort possible d'envisager ça.

\- Cependant, remarque alors Luna, il serait étrange que ce soit elle qui ait fouillé son bureau, car d'après Hermione et Ginny, qui étaient aux premières loges pour le savoir, c'était un pur inconnu qui l'ait fait. Et il a pris le soin d'éteindre toutes les lumières pour nous empêcher de bouger. Je vois mal Ombrage faire ça. Elle était à l'autre bout du château, et ne peut pas transplaner d'un coin à l'autre comme ça. Si c'était elle, ce exploseur de murs, comment elle-a fait ensuite pour passer directement, sans difficulté, du couloir de Dumbledore à la Grande Salle ? Elle doit être rapide. En plus, elle connaît déjà le chemin, et pouvait rentrer tranquillement dans son bureau sans le forcer.

\- C'est possible qu'elle a des amis de l'extérieur, non, dit alors Ernie, suspicieux. Ce n'est pas obligé qu'elle fasse tout toute seule.

\- Des alliés de l'extérieur, répète Hermione, surprise. C'est possible, après tout, elle écrit beaucoup, et pas pour elle. Peut-être que Seamus sait à qui, puisque son beau-père est bien informé sur la question ?

\- Il ne dit rien, en fait, grogne Ernie. C'est ça le problème. Je tente depuis la rentrée, de le rendre plus sociable et bavard, mais ça ne marche pas vraiment. Il devient même encore plus timoré et parle même à des Serpentard. Je doute de moi-même quand je vois ça.

\- Nous en avons déjà parlé l'autre jour, remarque Lovegood.

Ernie eut un petit rire avant de dire, d'un ton un peu hautain :

\- Je sais ! Mais bon… J'espère que Seamus fait ce qu'il fait ! Je ne connais qu'Ombrage et Drago pour choisir aussi mal ses amis. Il y a pourtant Hermione, Harry, moi, toi, à qui il peut parler en confiance, mais non, il privilégie celui-là. J'aimerai qu'on m'explique.

\- À moi aussi, reprit Hermione, surprise. Comment ça, Ombrage choisit mal ses amis ? Tu la connais ?

\- Non, mais c'est facile à deviner, reprend MacMillan, arrogant. Elle tente de séduire un Rogue qui la méprise, et se croit dans les bonnes faveurs de Chourave et de Flitwick qui ne la supportent pas, elle et son petit avis supérieur. J'espère que Seamus ne l'imitera pas dans ce vice-là ! Je ne sais pas comment elle fait, on dirait qu'elle se ment à elle-même. Elle croit vraiment que tout le monde l'aime, que ses cours sont géniaux et appréciés, que tout gravite autour d'elle, mais elle est complètement à côté de la plaque !

\- Tu me fais penser, remarque alors la Serdaigle, pensive. En cours, Ombrage parle souvent d'elle en plus de son programme. Elle nous dit qu'elle a beaucoup d'amis qui sont fiers de la connaître. Finalement, pas tant que ça…

\- Ah, ça ! Ombrage a une panoplie d'amis, enfin, les amis, je crois qu'elle se les imagine davantage qu'elle ne les a vraiment. Elle se fait des illusions, car en vérité, au Ministère, elle est très impopulaire. Au point que mon père qu'elle parvient même à être encore plus mal vu qu'Arthur Weasley. Et pour ça, il faut le faire, vraiment. Eh bien, elle y arrive, figurez-vous.

Cela intrigua de beaucoup Hermione. Surtout car elle avait deux amis qui étaient le fils de cet homme dans son entourage proche. Et il devrait être plus populaire, un père de famille excellent en tous côtés devrait être un modèle pour ceux qui ont des enfants aussi.

\- Quoi, attends… Je connais Ginny et Ron, et j'ai rencontré leur père, il n'est pas aussi affreux que ces gens le disent, dit-elle, abasourdie.

\- Oh, ça, dit Ernie, négligent. Certes, il est plus agréable qu'Ombrage, mais Mr. Weasley est tellement différent de la mentalité générale du Ministère qu'il se l'est mis à dos. Et aussi, il est suspecté de faire des choses étranges.

\- Comme, demande Granger, intriguée.

\- Si tu savais. Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'on voit Mr. Weasley de travers, il fait n'importe quoi. On le voit traîner près des bureaux de personnes importantes, il critique le pouvoir et la société actuelle bruyamment. Beaucoup le détestent pour ça, notamment Ombrage, car il l'a mise au pied du mur un jour. Il lui a reproché publiquement de participer à des pots de vin. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai, mais elle l'a très mal pris. Voilà ce que fait Mr. Weasley dans son temps libre. Et il ne comprend pas pourquoi il n'avance jamais dans la hiérarchie du Ministère. Normalement, il serait renvoyé depuis longtemps, mais Fudge est obligé de le garder, il ne trouve pas d'autre employé pour garder un bureau aussi ennuyeux et aussi indispensable, que celui de la contrefaçon d'objets Moldus.

\- Ah… Ce n'est pas à faire, oui, grimace Hermione. Mais Mr. Weasley est quelqu'un d'adorable…

\- Être adorable ne préserve pas des défauts, continue MacMillan d'un ton sec. Mr. Weasley est peut-être un excellent père de famille, mais il est maladroit en société, trop permissif avec ses opinions qu'il donne avec véhémence et sans qu'on les lui a demandées. Tout ce qu'il y gagne, c'est s'aliéner tout le monde.

\- Comment cela, demande Luna, surprise. Ginny m'a dit qu'il est le meilleur père de famille qui soit ! Ses collègues sont injustes de le rejeter comme ça parce qu'il montre qui il est !

\- Il se montre très bien, ne t'en fais pas. Le bruit court que c'est un espion, répond MacMillan, exaspéré. Personne ne veut se compromettre avec un espion. Mon père dit qu'il est ami de Dumbledore, probablement pour quelqu'un d'autre aussi. Mais je l'ai dit avant, ce qui sauve la peau de Mr. Weasley dans tout ça - car il est déjà depuis longtemps en liste noire - c'est qu'il a un emploi minable dont personne ne veut, ce qui explique pourquoi Fudge le garde, tout en grinçant des dents. Si j'étais lui, je me tairais. Agir comme ça, c'est le meilleur moyen pour se faire des ennemis. Et ceux-ci sont plus puissants que lui. Ils peuvent beaucoup, lui n'a rien pour se défendre. Il ferait mieux de s'en rappeler.

\- Je sais que Mr. Weasley s'en sortira, insiste Luna. L'important, c'est la force intérieure, et il n'en manque pas. C'est pourquoi il est plus fort que ce Ministère réuni. Ils ne peuvent rien contre lui. Par sa force, il est inébranlable.

\- Il y a une chose contre laquelle il ne peut rien, c'est le licenciment pour faute grave, ou raison économique, tu connais, ajoute Hermione, lasse. Je ne crois pas que la force d'esprit de Mr. Weasley y résistera.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème. On engage une Survigre, qui vous avertit de ce que font les employeurs - ils ont l'ouïe fine, ils les entendraient depuis la lune - et on prépare de l'argent pour se reconvertir ailleurs le cas échéant.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi penser. Qu'est-ce qui était le pire dans tout ça ? Que Luna invente de pareilles sornettes, ou que Mr. Weasley, pourtant de l'Ordre du Phénix, se montre trop en avant, et attire ainsi l'attention de Fudge dans le mauvais sens du terme ?

\- Oh, tout cela, c'est vraiment… Hagrid ?

\- C'est une nouvelle forme d'insulte, répond Lovegood, amusée. Je dois me sentir comment ? Amusée ou gravement offensée ?

\- Non, je ne plaisante pas ! Regarde là-bas ! Hagrid est là ! Il est revenu !

Les deux autres tournèrent la tête vers les grilles de l'école. En effet, c'était bien Hagrid dehors, qui rentrait dans le parc sous la neige. Impossible de se tromper. C'était bien lui : il faisait presque deux mètres, il avait un parapluie ridicule à la main, un manteau en peau d'animal et Crockdur lui courait après en aboyant. Il faisait alors des signes à Hermione. Cette dernière, médusée, n'en croyant pas sa présence, alla à sa rencontre après avoir salué les deux autres élèves de la main.

\- Je vais vous laisser, vous deux. Merci pour tout. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Hagrid est revenu… Je vais lui demander où il était passé.

\- C'est bien naturel, dit alors Luna. À la prochaine fois.

Une fois être poliment partie, Hermione courait à toutes jambes vers le garde-chasse de Poudlard, pour aller à sa rencontre. Il était enfin revenu après trois mois entiers d'absence ! Il était temps de savoir pourquoi ! Mais elle avait du mal à courir vite avec cette neige qui la ralentissait de beaucoup. Hagrid la salua de la main pendant que Crockdur hurlait à qui voulait l'entendre que son maître est revenu. Lorsqu'ils furent assez près, elle le salua avec joie.

\- Hagrid ! C'est vous !

\- Salut, Hermione ! Harry n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Non, il doit être à la salle commune… Où étiez-vous passé depuis trois mois ? La rentrée a déjà commencé sans vous !

\- Oh, tu me poses des questions à lesquelles il serait trop long de répondre, et je viens à peine de rentrer, répond le garde-chasse. Mais, dans le même ordre d'idée, si tu auras, ce dont je suis certain, prévenu Harry de ma présence, précise-lui de venir dans une heure, quand je serai rentré dans ma cabane pour prendre un petit remontant.

\- Vous êtes perspicace, fit Hermione en souriant. À tout à l'heure !

Lorsque Hermione revint dans la Salle commune de Gryffondor, elle fut surprise du monde qui s'y trouvait. Elle s'avança vers le coin habituel où elle se posait avec Harry. Au début, elle ne trouva que Ginny, assise dans un fauteuil, à faire des devoirs. Finalement, elle les vit sortir tous deux du couloir qui menait aux dortoirs des garçons. Ils étaient allés se doucher.

\- Décidément, il fait meilleur dans notre chambre, remarque le cadet de la fratrie Weasley.

\- C'est certain, heureusement que nous n'avons pas entraînement de Quidditch aujourd'hui… Hermione, tu es là. J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

\- Moi aussi, s'empresse d'ajouter Ron, soudain. Tu veux nous aider pour notre devoir de Potions ? Je n'arrive pas à trouver d'accroche.

\- Vous plaisantez, réplique alors la préfète. Vous faites des dissertations depuis quatre ans et demi, et vous ne savez toujours pas _introduire_ un sujet !

\- Tu es plus douée que nous, c'est un compliment si on te le demande, réplique Ron. J'ai déjà assez de P pour l'année donc je veux avoir au moins un E pour réussir mes B.U.S.E.

\- Tu ne risques pas de les réussir si c'est Hermione qui fait tout à ta place, remarque Ginny. Elle peut t'aider pour ce devoir, mais elle ne fera pas tes B.U.S.E. non plus.

\- Tu t'appelles Hermione, réplique son frère.

\- Vous allez être surpris, mais je vous propose autre chose que de faire des devoirs ce soir.

En effet, les deux garçons eurent de quoi être surpris. Hermione qui pensait à autre chose qu'à travailler !

\- Hagrid est revenu. J'imagine que vous voulez lui parler tout de suite ?

Ce à quoi Ron écarquilla les yeux, avec sa sœur, quand Harry manquait de retomber par terre. Quand Hermione raconta la fin de son histoire, les deux adolescents furent soudain de très bonne humeur, surtout celui à la cicatrice.

\- Incroyable ! Je vais tout de suite lui parler.

\- Attends un peu, Harry, il va voir Dumbledore. Et… Ginny, tu restes ici ?

\- Tu peux venir aussi, remarque Ron. Hagrid ne mange pas les gens. Ça ne te dérange pas, Harry ?

Ce à quoi répondit le sorcier, négligemment que non. C'était bien le cadet de ses soucis. Alors, Ginny, ravie de venir avec eux, sourit d'un air enchanté, et se leva de son fauteuil d'un bond pour suivre ses amis.

Peu de temps après, ils arrivèrent à la cabane de Hagrid. Harry ôta alors sa cape, et toqua fermement à la porte de la cabane. Crockdur répondit en premier, mais le silence demeurait, ce qui faisait penser au groupe que le garde forestier était parti quelque part.

\- Il est parti, s'étonne Harry. Tu es sûre qu'il est revenu, Hermione ?

\- Bien sûr que oui ! Simplement je t'ai dit d'attendre car il devait…

\- Voir Dumbledore, finit une voix stridente derrière eux.

C'était Hagrid qui arrivait près d'eux, suivi de près par le directeur de l'école. Si le garde-chasse était jovial, Dumbledore l'était moins, ses yeux étaient plus inquiets et il ne souriait pas.

\- Vous voyez cette rapidité ! Ah ! La jeunesse ! Regardez, professeur, Harry et ses amis sont déjà là !

\- En effet, remarque Albus, calmement.

Son regard s'attarda très brièvement sur la cicatrice de Potter. Hermione fut surprise de l'ambiance qui venait de retomber sur le parc, comme si le blizzard venait de passer. Potter, dardait un regard dur Dumbledore. Granger ne fit aucune remarque mais elle sentait que l'ambiance entre eux s'était considérablement dégradée depuis qu'Harry fut forcé de rester à Privet Drive sans aucun secours extérieur, et que ce fut Albus qui commanda cet ordre. Même si c'était désormais une affaire classée, aucun des deux n'avait oublié, visiblement.

\- Je vais vous ouvrir , lance Hagrid, jovial. Vous aimez les muffins ?

\- Heu… Nous nous contenterons de thé, répondit timidement Ron, qui se souvenait de la cuisine catastrophique du garde-chasse.

Indifférents, les Weasley suivirent le garde-chasse qui ouvrait sa cabane. Hermione était restée avec Harry, et elle assistait quelque peu désarmée au combat de regards que se livraient le jeune et le vieux sorcier.

\- Hem… Tout va bien, Harry ?

Potter ne répondit pas un mot. Sans quitter des yeux Dumbledore, le sorcier à la cicatrice rentra lentement dans la cabane avec les autres, sans mot dire. Entre les deux, la préfète se sentit très gênée et ne sut que dire.

\- Ahem… Bonjour professeur.

\- Bonjour Miss Granger. Vous avez l'air d'aller.

Même si le directeur était poli, elle sentait de la tristesse dans sa voix.

\- Je vais très bien… Mais, professeur, vous allez bien ?

\- Disons que le temps s'est brusquement rafraîchi.

\- Hermione, rentre donc, tu vas geler dehors, lance Ron, d'une voix forte.

\- Ah… Heu, désolée… professeur, je dois…

\- Je comprends. De toute façon j'ai à faire. Une dernière chose… Miss Granger, veillez sur Harry s'il vous plaît, je ne pourrai plus le faire.

La préfète, stupéfaite d'entendre ça, resta silencieuse, avant de répondre d'une voix assez basse :

\- Mais je le fais déjà sans cesse, professeur. Toujours, je suis là ; mais Harry ne le voit pas… Il ne sait pas que je suis sans cesse là pour l'aider, comme vous.

\- Tant mieux, tant mieux, sourit Dumbledore, quoique triste. J'espère qu'il vous sera plus reconnaissant de ces efforts que vous faites, qu'il ne l'est pour les miens. Au revoir, Miss Granger.

\- Hm… Au revoir, oui. Bonne soirée.

Et ils se quittèrent ainsi sur le perron de la cabane, avec l'un qui en sort, et l'autre qui y rentre. Hermione avait une drôle d'impression en quittant le professeur. C'est comme si elle avait déjà vu ça quelque part. C'était sans doute car Dumbledore et elle faisaient la même chose : rendre de fiers services à leurs amis, mais toujours dans l'ombre. Et le comble, c'était qu'Harry se disait sans cesse seul. S'il voyait mieux ce qui se passait autour de lui, il ne dirait pas des choses pareilles. C'était bien tout le contraire.

Dans la cabane, l'ambiance était bien plus chalereuse, même si le sorcier à la cicatrice regardait le vague, noyé dans ses pensées. Hagrid préparait un thé à la bergamote quelque peu fumeux, et il commençait à boire sa première tasse. Ginny jouait avec Crockdur et Ron regardait avec appréhension les cupcakes du garde-chasse, qui ressemblaient à des rochers puisés au fond d'un volcan.

Pendant qu'Hermione allait s'asseoir à côté de Ginny et de Ron sur le fauteuil en peau d'animal que le garde-chasse avait installé près de la table, les sorciers leur racontèrent leur rentrée. Après les badinages de peu d'importance, le préfet de Gryffondor osa aborder quelque chose de plus sensible.

\- Ah, je vois que tout se passe bien pour vous, sourit Hagrid, qui a écouté les dernières nouvelles des adolescents. Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ?

\- Ça allait, répond Ginny. Et vous ? Que faisiez-vous cet été ?

\- Moi ! Heu… Je suis allé en vacances.

\- Quelle chance, remarque Ron. J'aurai aimé partir cinq mois en vacances moi aussi ! Vous auriez dû m'emmener avec vous !

\- Oh… Tu sais… Ce n'était pas vraiment des vacances. C'était une mission secrète. C'était bien moins paradisiaque et reposant, je t'assure, parfois…

Harry leva alors les yeux sur le garde forestier.

\- … Une mission secrète, répète-il, incrédule.

\- Oui, j'étais parti pour Dumbledore. Tenez ! J'étais justement en train de lui en parler, et je ne dois pas vous dire de quoi il s'agit. Ha !

\- Tiens, encore un de ses petits secrets, il est aussi cachottier que les filles, réplique Harry. J'en connais deux qui adorent ça.

Ron rigola mais les filles de l'assemblée et Hagrid furent quelque peu mal à l'aise en entendant ça. Surtout Hermione, qui n'était pas déjà très à l'aise avec Ron qui d'habitude, mais à l'entendre rire ainsi, avait envie de lui faire vomir des bulles avec un sort pour le calmer.

\- J'ai entendu dire, que ton été ne s'était pas si bien passé que ça, hésitait alors le garde-chasse, d'une voix timide.

\- J'ai pris le thé avec un Détraqueur avant de me trouver au tribunal pour perdre mon temps avec un tribunal de crétins, dit Harry d'un ton sec. Et encore, toujours des secrets, toujours des dissimulations… Et cela me suit jusqu'ici…

\- Un Détraqueur, vraiment, demande Hagrid, incrédule.

\- Dumbledore ne vous en a pas parlé ? Tiens, ça alors, je pensais que vous vous disiez tout entre adultes sensés et assurément plus raisonnables que les enfants que nous sommes.

\- Ça, non, insiste le garde. Qu'est-ce qu'un Détraqueur va faire chez les Dursley ? Enfin… Ils risquent de ne pas être spécialement touchés par cette créature, car ils sont déjà détraqués dans leur tête, mais toi ?

\- Je vous raconterai ce qui s'est passé de mon côté, si vous commencez par raconter votre été et vos péripéties automnales, lance Harry.

Tous les regards furent braqués sur le garde-chasse, qui en constantant ceci, avait un rire gêné.

\- Vous êtes curieux… Je n'ai pas l'habitude… D'accord. J'étais en mission pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Vous devez savoir ce que c'est. Selon Dumbledore, vous avez vécu deux mois dans leur quartier général cet été.

Tout le monde porta à Hagrid un regard incrédule en entendant cela. Il était en mission pour l'Ordre ! Et ils allaient enfin savoir, pour une fois, de quoi il s'agissait !

\- Je devais aller à Beauxbâtons, et à Durmstrang pour des affaires, raconte Hagrid. Dumbledore cherchait du soutien dans les écoles de magies européennes. Je suis allé à Beauxbâtons en premier, et Dumbledore m'a aidé à passer la frontière. C'était difficile car avec… avec la mort de Cedric, enfin… C'est dur pour toi Harry, je sais, d'en entendre encore parler…

Le sorcier à la cicatrice ne dit rien, mais sous le marbre de son visage se cachaient des réflexions qui n'étaient pas indifférentes à ce sujet.

\- Cela ne me fait plus d'effet, avec le temps, répond alors le sorcier, après un moment. Continuez, s'il vous plaît, Hagrid.

\- Avec la mort de Diggory, ils ont renforcé la sécurité aux frontières, et ça a été difficile de passer la Manche, les sorciers étaient sur les nerfs. Lorsque je suis arrivé en France, j'ai eu quelque peu du mal à trouver Beauxbâtons, surtout que, heu… ne le dites à personne, mais j'ai un mauvais sens de l'orientation. Je suis allé en direction de… comment ils appellent ça ? Borde-les-eaux ?

\- Bordeaux, indique Hermione. Mais Beauxbâtons est à Versailles. Comment avez-vous fait pour vous retrouver là-bas ? C'est bien à l'autre bout du pays !

\- Ils n'étaient pas précis, à l'office de tourisme, réplique Hagrid. J'ai mis deux semaines, à cause de petits ennuis avec la police française, parce qu'ils m'ont pris pour un immigré, je n'avais pas de papiers. Ils sont encore moins aimables que nous sur la question, donc, heu, j'ai dû utiliser ma magie pour les semer. Ne le dites à personne.

\- Promis, fit Ron, qui eut du mal à s'empêcher de rire. Donc vous êtes allé voir Madame Maxime ?

\- Justement. Nous avons discuté et avons décidé de faire la route ensemble. Quand j'ai exposé le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui, elle… Enfin, elle a du cœur, vous savez. Elle n'est pas comme les Anglais décrivent les Français, je la trouve… Hm… Retournons au sujet. Olympe a eu la gentillesse de me suivre dans l'Europe Occidentale afin de trouver de l'aide pour nous. Elle s'est sentie impliquée, après tout, elle était là ce soir-là, quand Diggory était mort.

\- Vous êtes donc allé à Durmstrang après, demande Ginny. Mais c'est à l'orient, pas à l'occident.

\- Justement, nous avons préféré faire le tour des autres académies de magie, certes moins pompeuses que Poudlard. Nous sommes allés en Espagne en premier, dans l'académie de Salamendra, puis en Italie chez les Fraternichelli, et enfin en Allemagne chez les Hexelschwesters, mais aucune n'a voulu nous aider.

\- Pourquoi ils se sont tous empressés de refuser, demande Harry, surpris.

\- Pour la bonne raison que les Mangemorts nous ont devancés. Ils ont fait courir le vent de la mort de Diggory, et tous les autres pays ne veulent pas s'engager dans une affaire où il y a déjà des cadavres. J'étais désespéré, Dumbledore m'a fait confiance, et je n'allais pas revenir bredouille à Poudlard.

\- Les Mangemorts sont partis à l'étranger, demande Ron, perplexe. Ils sont aussi partis en vacances ?

\- Pas dans le sens où tu l'entends, grimace Hagrid. Ils sont allés s'assurer que les voisins ne bougeront pas pendant qu'ils se préparent à mettre à feu et à sang notre pays. Et… enfin… Dumbledore a la presse d'un fou, et Fudge a aussi saboté nos chances de son côté. Mis à part Olympe, qui connaissait Dumbledore depuis assez longtemps pour ne pas le juger superficiellement, la plupart des directeurs des écoles de magies ont pensé qu'Albus était un malade d'asile et qu'il valait mieux ne pas tremper dans ces chaudrons-là.

Les Weasley eurent l'air triste, Hermione déçue, quand Harry ne pouvait pas supporter pareille injustice.

\- Et après ? Qu'avez-vous fait, demande Potter, qui ne voulait pas en perdre une miette.

\- Après Olympe a suggéré de se rendre à Durmstrang. C'était notre dernière chance. Il a donc fallu, alors que nous étions déjà en septembre, partir vers le Grand Nord pour lui parler. Vous savez, Durmstrang est perdu dans les mers arctiques, alors je vous préviens qu'on a dû manger de la neige pendant des jours. Et il n'y a pas de voitures en Sibérie. Nous avons traversé toute l'Europe à pied, le plus facile fut le début jusqu'en Ukraine, parce qu'à partir de là-bas, je ne sais avec quel hasard, mais ils nous ont trouvés.

\- Ils ? Les Mangemorts ?

\- Non, le pape, et tous ses cardinaux, lance le garde, en riant. Je plaisante, Harry, ne me regarde pas comme ça. Et donc, il a fallu qu'on les sème, parce qu'il semble que Tu-Sais-Qui soit au courant de notre escapade, bien que je ne sais pas comment. L'ennui c'est qu'on est facilement repérable car nous sommes des demi-géants, enfin… de très grande taille. Heureusement Olympe a la peau dure, elle a aussi de sacrés nerfs, elle en a envoyé un s'envoler à travers toute la plaine de Biélorussie. Ils nous tendaient des embûches et essayaient de nous espionner, si à un moment nous avions réussi à les semer, au bout d'un moment ce n'était plus possible. Ils cherchaient désormais à nous éliminer puisque nous continuions de marcher sur leur sillage.

\- Pourquoi ils voulaient tant vous ralentir, demande Ginny, intriguée.

\- Je t'expliquerai après, parce qu'à ce moment, je me posais la même question que toi. Olympe a décidé que nous prendrons un chemin dans la nature, c'est plus sûr, la toundra est immense. Pour les semer, nous avions mis une fausse piste, et nous nous sommes arrangés pour qu'ils sachent que nous avions eu très peur, et que nous avons fait demi-tour. Les Mangemorts y ont cru. Puis nous avons pris des chemins moins fréquentés pour les éviter. Nous avons vécu à la dure, dans la nature. Heureusement, Olympe n'est pas difficile, elle était même héroïque, ah… ça, oui ! Je me rappelle encore de la fois où elle a ramené un cerf sur ses épaules… C'était impressionnant, je me souviens que j'ai…

\- Hagrid, s'il vous plaît, insiste le sorcier à la cicatrice, irrité du changement de sujet. Que s'est-il passé après ?

\- Oh… Ah oui, à ce moment-là, nous avions pris beaucoup plus de temps. Nous ne savions pas toujours où nous allions, nous marchions à pied à travers le désert sibérien. Il nous a fallu un mois et demi, pour arriver devant la mer Arctique, au bon endroit. Nous nous étions perdus souvent, et cela n'a pas joué en notre faveur. Ah, ce n'était pas tous les jours facile, il fallait vivre à la belle étoile, dans des températures souvent très basses, et nous avions rencontré quelques créatures des glaces peu aimables. Mais enfin, nous y étions parvenus.

\- À quoi cela ressemble, là-bas, demande soudain Hermione.

\- C'est une sorte de forteresse noire perdue au beau milieu de l'océan glacé. Comme Olympe était une personnalité importante, elle a réussi à obtenir le passage auprès des surveillants de l'école, et nous sommes allés voir le directeur.

\- Comment vous a reçus Karkaroff, demande Ron.

\- Ce n'était pas lui, il avait pris la poudre d'escampette depuis que Tu-Sais-Qui est revenu, explique Hagrid. C'était un remplaçant du nom de… de… Argh, c'est compliqué à prononcer en anglais… Attendez… Oui, voilà ! Il s'appelait Olaf Lebknev. C'est un Biélorusse, mais il travaille à Durmstrang.

Hagridavait articulé chaque lettre pour ne pas la déformer. Mais rien que prononcer le nom, ou le fatigua beaucoup, ou le déprimait beaucoup, car après, il était d'humeur morose.

\- Il nous a sorti beaucoup de mots pour rien, ce Lebknev. Il a invoqué notre amitié, puis a dit qu'il y réfléchirait, et nous a fait partir. J'étais très confus, parce que Dumbledore ne se contentera pas en plus d'un simple « Je ne sais pas ». Olympe m'a assuré de laisser tomber car elle sentait que ce Lebknev ne ferait pas grand-chose pour nous.

\- C'est clair, il a dit « Je n'ai pas envie de vous aider, mais je ne veux pas déplaire », lance Ginny, renfrognée. Tu parles d'une solidarité internationale.

\- Tu viens de résumer l'ambiance que j'ai trouvé partout, soupire alors le garde forestier. Malgré tout, j'ai insisté, surtout car Olympe était plus dégoûtée que moi. On a alors fait un détour par les Balkans, après être sorti de la Sibérie après deux bonnes semaines. Novembre avait commencé, l'hiver était épouvantable, même pour nous, heureusement que nous sommes partis ! Nous sommes allés dans les académies de Grèce, de Turquie et d'Égypte, mais aucune des écoles ne nous a beaucoup aidés. En fait, elles étaient déjà très occupées dans leurs propres affaires. De ce que j'ai compris, l'atmosphère est tendue chez eux. Mais nous étions en mi-novembre, et j'étais là sans aucune réponse concrète. Olympe, pour sa part, en a eu assez. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle. L'école a commencé depuis un trimestre, et elle ne pouvait plus m'aider davantage.

\- Vous êtes donc rentré seul, finit Harry, éloquent.

\- Oui. Quoique c'était beaucoup plus simple car je voyageais seul. J'ai essayé de rencontrer des êtres magiques qui peuplent l'Europe. Malgré tout, les elfes de la forêt de Brocéliande, aux gobelins de Slovénie et aux vampires de Courlande, aucun des peuples n'a répondu à l'appel de Dumbledore. Ils ont proposé du soutien, mais rien de concret, pas d'alliance. Comme je vous l'ai dit, cela explique pourquoi j'ai mis environ un autre mois pour revenir. Cette fois, j'avais des transports magiques à disposition, donc, cela m'a permis de voyager plus vite, et de revenir ainsi plus facilement à Londres. J'ai réglé mes petites affaires dans le pays dans les derniers jours de novembre, puis je suis retourné à Poudlard, aujourd'hui même. Voilà.

Et le garde forestier regarda ailleurs. Les sorciers présents ne dirent mot pendant un moment.

\- Vous avez essayé, au moins, remarque Hermione, confiante. Dumbledore devait être ravi que vous avez fait de votre mieux malgré tous ces portes fermées. Il serait fier de vos efforts. Et peut-être qu'ils ont porté plus de fruits que vous ne le pensiez.

\- Nous n'avons pas besoin de lâches, réplique alors Harry. S'ils ne veulent s'engager avec nous, nous gagneront seuls notre guerre contre Voldemort !

\- En parlant de ça, achève Hagrid, morne, c'est surtout Tu-Sais-Qui qui en train de la gagner, cette guerre. Le peuple ne sait rien de son retour, le Ministère fait exprès de ne rien dire, et ont même répandu des messages aux étrangers. Nous sommes de moins en moins nombreux, et les Mangemorts se renforcent toujours plus dans l'ombre. Dumbledore m'a dit tout à l'heure, qu'il était au courant du pourquoi les Mangemorts me suivaient. Ils savaient, Dieu seul sait comment, que je voulais avertir la communauté internationale, et ils ont tout fait pour tenter de m'en empêcher. Enfin, ils se sont fatigués pour rien, car de toute façon, je n'ai pas trouvé grand secours auprès de nos voisins.

Les filles et Ron, de leur côté, furent tristes et peinées. Harry, lui, fulminait tout bas, et grinçait des dents tout en grimaçant d'un air peu avenant. Le garde-chasse, lui, était abattu. Après avoir soupiré un bon moment, il brisa le silence instauré par une demande :

\- Et vous, donc ? C'était quoi, ce Détraqueur ?

Potter raconta donc, avec un ton monotone mêlé à de la colère, son été à Privet Drive et son transfert à l'Ordre du Phénix jusqu'à la rentrée à Poudlard, en passant par le Ministère.

\- Au moins tout s'est bien fini, répond le garde-chasse. Ici à Poudlard tu ne crains rien. Dumbledore pourrait chasser du revers de la main mille Détraqueurs et même Tu-Sais-Qui en a très peur.

Le sorcier à la cicatrice ne répondit rien, mais son air irrité prouvait qu'il s'en préoccupait autant que sa première paire de chaussettes.

\- Allez, passons à autre chose ! Je vais vous préparer un peu de… hm ?

Hermione avait aussi tendu l'oreille. Ces « frout, frout » qui se faisaient de plus en plus proches… quelqu'un s'approchait de la cabane.

\- Qui est-ce ? Je ne savais pas que tant de personnes voulaient me voir.

Il s'approcha alors de la fenêtre de sa cabane, intrigué.

\- Alors qui vient, demande Ron. Dumbledore ou McGonagall ?

\- Heu… Je ne la connais pas du tout. Elle est habillée tout de rose, elle est minuscule et elle a une tête renfrognée. Vous savez qui c'est ?

Soudain, les quatre adolescents déglutirent. Ils allaient avoir de la visite.

Aussitôt après, une main tambourina férocement à la porte de la cabane.

\- Cachons-nous, lance alors Ron, faiblement mais assez fort pour que tous l'entendent.

\- Ça va, elle ne va pas nous tuer, répond sa sœur. Je sais combien tu l'aimes, mais ce n'est pas une raison. Elle ne mange pas les gens !

\- Reste ici te faire manger, dans ce cas, rétorque son frère. _Je te rappelle que nous ne sommes pas sensés savoir qu'Hagrid est de retour si vite !_

Tant pis malgré tout. Le garde-chasse ouvrit alors la porte et Ombrage rentra presque tout d'un coup. Elle avait troqué, saison oblige, ses vieux cardigans vieillots et démodés contre des pull et des vestons en laine rose tricotés, avec une écharpe qui ressemblait à un furet teint en fuschia mort, entourant son cou comme un vêtement, un petit bonnet rose semblable à ceux des bébés, et ses talons aiguilles furent remplacés par de petites bottines d'été, même si malgré tout elle avait gardé ses collants.

\- Bonjour, madame !

\- Bonjour, fit Ombrage d'une voix sèche.

Puis d'un coup elle se tourna vers l'assemblée des quatre adolescents qui prenaient le thé, avec Crockdur qui bavait sur les jambes de Ginny. Ce spectacle n'améliora pas l'humeur de Dolores du tout.

\- Tiens, je vois que vous avez de la visite… parascolaire, j'ose penser, remarque le professeur, d'un ton aigre.

\- Ah, oui ! Harry et ses amis ont eu la gentille idée de venir me voir.

\- Et quels amis, fit Ombrage, qui écrivait frénétiquement sur son bloc-notes quelque chose.

Puis elle passa à tout autre chose, et fit comme si les quatre adolescents étaient des meubles particulièrement ennuyeux : elle ne les regarda même pas.

\- Votre nom, c'est Hagrid, c'est cela ?

\- Oui ! Et le vôtre ?

\- Dolores Ombrage, Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard, et sous-secrétaire d'État auprès de Mr. Fudge.

\- Grande… quoi, demande Hagrid, intrigué.

\- Vous n'êtes pas au courant, je présume, que je suis le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et que j'ai aussi des charges ministérielles et professionnelles ici ?

\- Comment le saurais-je ! Je ne vous ai jamais vu de ma vie !

Le ton sec et antipathique d'Ombrage n'aidait absolument pas Hagrid à se mettre à l'aise. Au contraire, il le rendait nerveux et sur la défensive, comme s'il se sentait agressé par cette naine qui grabouillait sur son carnet des notes.

\- Où étiez-vous ? À moins que - elle pointa un doigt en direction d'Harry - ce soit eux, la raison de votre visite ?

\- Vous mettez la charrue avant les Hippogriffes, madame heu… Sombrage. Dombrage ? Ancrage ?

\- Ombrage, rectifie-elle d'un ton froid.

\- Madame Planchage ! D'accord ! Pour vous répondre, madame Planchage, j'étais rentré après mon absence, et j'ai reçu Harry et ses amis. Vous savez, nous nous connaissons depuis cinq ans, donc…

\- Ce sont des élèves _comme les autres_, je ne vois pas ce qu'ils font chez un professeur, réplique Dolores.

\- Quoi ! Mais non ! Nous prenions juste le thé !

Après avoir entendu cela, d'un air aussi surpris qu'irrité, Ombrage griffona quelque chose sur son calepin d'un air agacé.

\- Qu'écrivez-vous, demande Hagrid, surpris. Je vous parle, vous savez ? C'est moi qu'il faut regarder, pas votre papier.

\- Ça revient au même, réplique le professeur. Si j'ai compris, vous preniez le thé avec des élèves, tout à fait logique. Autant de gentillesse de votre part est la bienvenue, bien que pathétique et déplacée. Où étiez-vous ? J'espère que vous saurez répondre, parce que j'ai le pouvoir de vous renvoyer de là où vous étiez pendant trois mois.

\- Me renvoyer, répète Hagrid. Vous rêvez ! Seul Dumbledore a ce pouvoir. Vous ne vous appelez pas Dumbledore !

\- Aucune importance ! Répondez !

\- Oh, quand même… vous savez, Dumbledore m'a dit un jour…

\- Je m'en fiche, de ce que Dumbledore vous a dit, lance aussitôt le professeur, agacé de tourner autour du pot. Dites-moi donc ce que vous faisiez pendant trois mois hors de l'école alors que la rentrée a commencé ! C'est inadmissible, je n'ai même pas été prévenue de votre retour !

\- Je ne comprends pas que vous demandiez la raison de mon retour en plus, alors que je ne savais même pas que vous existiez, madame Ardoise.

\- Ombrage, lance furieusement le professeur. Répondez à ma question au lieu de prostituer mon nom de famille !

\- Je l'ai fait ! Vous m'aviez demandé pourquoi je ne vous ai pas prévenue de mon retour. C'était car vous étiez venue trop tôt pour cela. Voilà, j'ai répondu.

\- Je parlais de l'autre question !

\- L'autre question… Laquelle ?… Ah oui ! Je me rappelle ! Dumbledore m'a dit un jour, c'était en janvier, que tout le monde ici est une famille, donc il ne met personne dehors, et il est en cela impossible de virer un seul professeur de Poudlard. Satisfaite ?

La situation virait au cocasse. Harry se cachait la tête dans ses mains pour mieux rire et Hermione souriait, quand Ron et Ginny pouffaient tout bas tout en affectant de rester neutres. Voici que l'interrogation tournait à la comédie.

\- Seriez-vous atteint d'une maladie de la mémoire, demande le professeur, irritée. Je parlais de la raison de votre absence ! Pas d'un quelconque dire de Dumbledore dont je n'en ai rien à faire !

\- Quoi ! C'est le directeur, quand même !

\- Répondez !

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr, si vous le demandez… Heu… Attendez…

\- Attendre quoi, répète Dolores, furieuse.

\- Comment vous vous appelez, déjà ?

Harry ne put retenir un éclat de rire. La femme habillée de rose le fusilla du regard, avant de se mettre à noter frénétiquement, la teint rouge, et les bajoues gonflées d'un air ridicule, tandis que ses jambes se mettaient à flageoler de façon ridicule, puis répondit à sa question, tout en attendant sa réponse.

\- D-O-L-O-R-E-S O-M-B-R-A-G-E, épèle le professeur, au bout de sa patience. Maintenant que vous savez comment je m'appelle, RÉPONDEZ !

\- D'accord, madame D-O-L-O-R…

\- Suffit ! Donnez moi la réponse à ma question, pas mon prénom !

\- Faut savoir ce que vous voulez ! Et… C'était quoi la question déjà ?

\- Vous vous moquez de moi ?!

\- Non, c'est que vous demandez tellement de choses, en même temps, s'écrie Hagrid, étonné. Votre nom, votre prénom, ce que dit Dumbledore… Voilà, je m'en souviens maintenant, de ce que vous vouliez tant.

\- Enfin ! Dieu existe ! Vais-je donc enfin le savoir ?

\- Bien sûr, entendez donc ! Vous vous appelez O-M-B-R-A-G-E…

Le professeur, agacé, sourit d'un air de constipée chronique, quand même Ron ne parvenait plus à s'empêcher de rire.

\- Très bien, grogne Ombrage. Félicitations. Mais ensuite ?

\- Ensuite… Ensuite ? Ah oui ! Vous êtes la Grande Débilitrice ! C'est ça ?… Non, on dirait, vu votre tête…

Ombrage tapa du pied avec sa bottine, au point d'en effrayer Crockdur quand Harry s'effondra de rire sur la table.

\- Mais c'est un scandale ! Vous êtes vraiment un cas social ! Vous le faites exprès, à moins que votre cerveau soit une passoire ?!

\- C'est vous qui faites exprès de me poser des tas de questions, de me couper, d'écrire, de me parler de votre prénom ! Que suis-je sensé retenir ! Vous êtes vraiment la fille la plus étrange que je connaisse !

\- Et en plus, vous osez m'insulter, lance le professeur, teigneuse.

Hermione sourit d'un air amusé. C'était le monde à l'envers ! On dirait que Dolores faisait un caprice à Hagrid, alors qu'ils ne faisaient que de se disputer sur quelque chose d'absurde !

\- Je vais le dire à Fudge, attention, ça ne va pas se passer comme ça, rugit Dolores. C'est inadmissiblement inadmissible !

\- Ça veut dire quoi, inadmissiblement ?

\- MAIS VOUS ÊTES UN IMBÉCILE OU BIEN VOUS CHERCHEZ À ME RENDRE FOLLE ! VOUS ÊTES VIRÉ ! VOILÀ !

\- En effet, vous êtes folle, s'étonne Hagrid. Vous me posez une question, et maintenant, vous y répondez…

\- SILENCE ! TAISEZ-VOUS !

\- Ah ?… Oh, bon d'accord. Je me tais.

\- FUDGE SERA AU COURANT ! IL SERA TRÈS ÉNERVÉ ! ET VOUS IREZ MANGER PAR TERRE DANS LA RUE, PUISQUE VOUS ÊTES VIRÉ ! QUELQUE CHOSE À AJOUTER, CHÔMEUR ?

Hagrid ne dit rien.

\- Vous avez perdu votre langue, remarque Dolores, affichant un air de triomphe sur son sourire dégoulinant, soudain calme.

\- Non, vous m'avez dit de me taire, je me tais. Vous êtes bruyante, vous, par contre. Attention, vous faites peur à Crockdur, le pauvre petit.

Hermione rit quand Ombrage, exaspérée, s'en allait, lassée et furieuse à la fois. Elle marmonnait des mots comme « inadmissible », « stupide » et « moi » en route.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu de mégère pareille, remarque Hagrid. Elle est folle ?

\- Peut-être bien, fit Harry, qui riait encore. Hagrid, si je pouvais vous donner l'Ordre de Merlin, je le ferai. C'était un grand service rendu à la communauté que vous venez de faire. Elle est épouvantable.

\- J'en ai eu un sacré aperçu, grogne le garde-chasse. Je te plains d'avoir un pareil professeur. Elle s'habille comme les bébés, et elle se comporte de façon absolument ridicule.

Ron, de son côté, riait moins.

\- Elle vous a viré, Hagrid, vous ne pouvez plus être professeur.

\- Qu'elle parle toujours ! Dumbledore ici, cette furie ne peut rien me faire.

Rentrés peu après à la salle commune de Gryffondor, les élèves firent leurs devoirs, et tandis que la nuit tombait, et que Ginny rentrait dans son dortoir se coucher de bonne heure, Hermione, restée tard pour veiller, faisait des montagnes de devoirs et révisait ses leçons, d'humeur studieuse. Ne regardant pas l'heure, elle n'a pas encore remarqué qu'il faisait nuit noire dehors, et entama son devoir de Sortilèges sans crier au fait que c'était sa troisième dissertation du jour et qu'elle avait travaillé cinq heures. La salle se vidait et il ne restait qu'Harry et Ron pour lui tenir compagnie.

\- Tu es une machine, tu travailles trop, constate Ron, effaré. Tu n'es pas humaine, Hermione.

\- Je travaille plus que toi, réplique son amie. C'est tout.

Pendant qu'elle annotait et travaillait constamment, Harry, de son côté, était gêné, même, agacé.

\- Tu devrais aller dormir, Hermione il est tard.

\- Et pourquoi tu me demandes ça sur ce ton, répond son amie, irritée. Tu n'es pas mon père, donc j'estime que je peux travailler quand je veux.

\- Je ne suis certes pas ton père, et heureusement, toutefois, je veux que tu ailles te coucher, Hermione.

\- Demandé aussi poliment, répond la préfète, de mauvaise humeur. Je te gêne tant, c'est ça ? Ne te fais pas prier pour dire ce que tu me reproches. Et j'espère que ce reproche existe, car je n'ai rien fait !

\- Justement, mais en fait…

\- Harry ! Tu es là ?

\- … je préférais que tu ne sois pas là pour ce moment, grogne Harry, les dents sortant en devant.

Hermione, intriguée, se leva et alla rejoindre la source du bruit : la Cheminée. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre ce qui se passait.

\- Bonsoir, Sirius, fit la préfète d'un ton peu aimable.

\- Bonsoir Hermione, répondit Sirius, d'un ton aussi peu aimable.

\- Il me semble que vous êtes cherché par le Ministère. Vous croyez que c'est une bonne chose de venir comme ça à Poudlard si souvent, même derrière le feu d'une cheminée ?

\- Oh, ça va, hein, arrête un peu, je sais ce que je fais, dit Black pour elle.

\- Espèce d'imprudent, réplique Granger. Dumbledore serait autant de mauvaise humeur que moi, et vous mettez Harry en danger avec vous.

Elle se retira alors, mais ne partit pas totalement, allant se poster sur son fauteuil pour se remettre à travailler. Tandis que Ron, très gêné, ne sut que dire, Sirius restait là immobile à se demander ce qu'il allait faire, quand Harry, furieux, toisa Hermione du regard.

\- Je veux parler seul à Sirius. Pars, s'il te plaît.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux que je m'en aille ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

Potter grimaça, plus de gêne que de colère.

\- Tu n'as pas honte d'écouter, quand toi tu fais des cachotteries, encore plus que moi, réplique Harry.

\- Mais cela n'a rien à voir ! Tu agis ainsi contre moi par vengeance, Harry ?

\- Non ! Et ce n'est pas tes affaires, d'accord !

\- Ne crie pas, je ne suis pas sourde ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Sirius soupira. Il pouvait mettre une croix sur la soirée qu'il pensait vivre. Devant lui, cette discussion entre amis tournait au vinaigre. Sirius, inquiet, se mit alors à dire depuis sa cheminée :

\- Harry, arrête, s'il te plaît, on t'entend depuis l'autre bout de la cheminée. Tu vas réveiller Kreattur.

Potter ne se tut, que lorsqu'il sentit bien que sa démarche de faire fuir Hermione était totalement inutile, en plus de lui faire peur par son agressivité. Alors, par un profond soupir, il se mit à dire :

\- … Bon, reste ici, si tu le veux tant.

Il se détourna donc vers Sirius, bien que sans aucune joie.

\- Comment vas-tu, demande-il alors à son parrain.

\- Ma foi, pas trop mal. Ces derniers temps, Shacklebott et Tonks viennent souvent à l'Ordre, donc j'ai de la compagnie.

\- L'Ordre refait des réunions ?

\- Rarement. Une ou deux fois par mois. La dernière c'était il y a deux jours. Heureusement, j'ai quelques infos sur ce qu'ils disent, ha, ha, George a laissé traîné une Oreille à Rallonge.

Comme s'il récitait une poésie, il disait alors :

\- Des Mangemorts sont pistés activement, et nous savons les plans de Voldemort. En attendant de faire sortir leurs amis de prison, ils réunissent des artefacts de magie noire, cachent des preuves, et pratiquent des rituels obscurs.

\- Quand même, fit Ron, surpris. Ils font de la magie noire ?

\- Je vois mal Voldy faire de la magie blanche, répond Black. Apparemment, ils ne font pas grand-chose non plus, je suis déçu. Je croyais comme toi, Harry, que l'Ordre était dirigé par une chiffe molle, mais en fait, Voldy semble tout aussi mou. Il ne fait rien.

\- Vraiment rien, fit son filleul, alors.

\- Rien, ou vraiment pas grand-chose. Pas de quoi fouetter Pattenrond. La seule chose que j'ai comprise qu'il faisait, c'est qu'il cherchait à « trouver une bague ».

\- Vraiment, fit Harry, incrédule.

\- Oui, Maugrey n'aime pas faire de blagues, il neige au Sahara, quand il en fait. Je ne vois pas quelle vieille mamie avec son cabas, irait intéresser Lord Voldemort, mais en tout cas, il y en a une qui l'intéresse. Tu parles d'une révélation. On dirait une plaisanterie, oui.

\- C'est peut-être pour épouser quelqu'un, remarque Weasley. Non ?

Sirius eut un rire gras en entendant ça.

\- Peut-être. Si ça se trouve, Voldemort est à fond sur une jolie poupée qui a une poitrine d'une sirène. Gah, ha, ha, ha !… N'avons-nous pas tous les mêmes désirs secrets… Hé, hé… Par contre, je ne sais pas qui plaindre dans tout ça. La fille en question ou bien Voldemort ? Je vois mal le mage noir le plus terrifiant de tous les temps séduire par des poèmes et des fleurs une jeune fille, et vous ?

Ce qui amusa les trois garçons, moins Hermione, qui trouvait ça stupide.

\- Tu-Sais-Qui a une vie très chargée, rit alors Black. En fait, il ne fait que languir, parce qu'il a été très affaibli par le temps et la destruction de son corps, selon Dumbledore, c'est normal car il a besoin de récupérer des forces, ses pouvoirs ne sont pas les mêmes qu'à son apogée. Il est affaibli encore. Donc nous avons une brèche pour… AH !

Soudain, Sirius disparut.

\- Hein, fit alors le sorcier à la cicatrice. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Sirius ?

Aucune réponse. Alors que tous restaient à inspecter la cheminée, incrédules, au bout de quelques secondes, telle une pieuvre agitant ses tentacules, une main de feu sortit des flammes pour tenter d'attraper Potter. Avec un cri, Potter s'écarta, et Hermione sortit immédiatemment sa baguette pour dire :

\- _Protego _!

Le charme du Bouclier repoussa la main de feu dans la cheminée. Alors, Ron se leva aussitôt du sol et Harry aussi.

\- C'était quoi, ça ?

\- Ce n'est pas Sirius, assure le sorcier à la cicatrice. À qui est cette main ?

Soudain, la main revint de plus belle pour tenter de les saisir. Sans demander leur reste, les trois adolescents comprirent qu'un, ou plutôt une entremetteuse s'était immiscée dans la discussion. De plus, ils remarquèrent que cette main était boudinée et couverte de bagues. Elle leur était si familière…

\- Oh non, lance soudain Ron. Elle !

Et ils partirent sans dermander leur reste ! Alors qu'ils terminaient de courir vers la cheminée, la main se retira alors pour céder sa place à une tête hideuse, couverte de cheveux frisés et d'un air patibulaire.

\- Ils sont partis… Je n'ai pas réussi à vous attraper, Potter… mais soyez sûrs que je vous empêcherai de recommencer…

Et elle disparut à son tour. Le feu redevint alors tout à fait normal, et continuait de crépiter dans le bois obscurci.

Le lendemain, deux nouveaux décrets décoraient le tableau d'affichage de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Ils étaient signés de Dolores Ombrage et de Fudge, et paraissaient en même temps pour le plus grand déplaisir de tous.

_DÉCRET D__'__ÉDUCATION NUMÉRO TRENTE_

_Il est désormais interdit aux élèves, préfet ou non, de dîner, de manger, de boire, d__'__avoir des relations de quelque façon, de parler, pour une raison autre que les cours, avec leur professeur. Si la Grande Inquisitrice les remarque, c__'__est une exclusion définitive et sans préavis._

_DÉCRET D__'__ÉDUCATION NUMÉRO TRENTE-UN_

_Toute conversation nécessitant le feu de Cheminette devra, pour être autorisée, prévenue à l__'__avance à la Grande Inquisitrice, sur l__'__horaire, la cheminée et les destinataires en question. Toute conversation, qui ne sera pas validée par la Grande Inquisitrice, amènera une amende de la tierce personne provenant de la cheminée, et une sanction sans équivalent pour l__'__élève._


	15. Chapter 14

**14\. Un serpent menaçant se dévoile ; à Poudlard et au Ministère**

Les nouveaux décrets de la Grande Inquisitrice avait fait peu de bruit : personne ne parlait aux professeurs plus que ça, et très peu utilisaient la cheminée pour parler à leurs amis. Par contre, cela avait abattu Harry, plus que tous les autres. Lors des réunions de l'A.D., il était devenu froid, spécialement envers Hermione, et il ne disait que le strict minimum. La préfète le voyait de moins en moins dans la salle commune, et elle sentait clairement qu'Harry la tenait pour responsable de ce qui s'était passé avec Sirius, l'autre soir, alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait.

Une semaine et demie plus tard, le samedi 14 décembre, Hermione décida de parler à Ginny pour pouvoir lui raconter ce qui s'est passé ces derniers temps. Celle-ci en avait profité pour faire goûter à son amie ses gâteaux et autres mets, et pour égayer un peu la discussion, elle avait préparé elle-même des petits sandwiches de son invention, au thon et aux œufs, qu'Hermione ne se fit pas prier pour goûter.

\- Tu devrais être cuisinière, remarque Granger en achevant son troisième sandwich. J'ai rarement aussi bien mangé. Où as-tu appris à cuisiner ? Et surtout, où as-tu fait tout cela à Poudlard ?

\- Je vais à la cuisine de l'école, et je demande à préparer quelque chose dans mon coin, explique Weasley. Les elfes de maison ne disent jamais rien, ils s'inclinent à tout ce que je leur demande. Ils m'ont appris quelques techniques et astuces pour améliorer ma cuisine, et désormais, je me débrouille seule. Et… Si je suis devenue passionnée de gastronomie, c'est car, heu… Tu vas rire, mais…

\- Vas-y ?

\- À la rupture avec Michael, j'étais déprimée. Et quand je suis triste, je mange comme quatre. Comme j'avais tellement faim, et que je ne pouvais plus me contenter des repas, je suis allée dans la cuisine, et j'ai demandé aux elfes de me préparer quelque chose. J'ai été tellement gênée quand ils m'ont proposé toutes leurs pâtisseries, que j'ai demandé à pouvoir les préparer moi-même pour ne pas gêner. Ils ont accepté sans problème, mais ont insisté pour me guider pas à pas dans mes premiers plats. Grâce à cette rupture, je suis devenue excellente cuisinière. Ha ! Corner va être vert. Je vais faire des milliards de bons gâteaux, et il n'en aura pas même une miette ! Ha, ha ! Au final, je me rends compte du cadeau de Noël qu'il m'a fait en dégageant. J'ai de nouveaux dons, et très appréciables ! Quelle ironie, que ce soit un imbécile qui m'ait encouragé indirectement à être bonne cuisinière. Ha, ha, ha ! Tu as vu ça ? J'arrive à rebondir telle une balle, dans la vie. Me voici heureuse à nouveau, et j'arrive maintenant à rendre heureuse les autres avec ça.

\- Ah, ah, oui, sourit Hermione en finissant son sablé, radieuse. Tu fais seulement de la pâtisserie, ou bien tu fais d'autres plats aussi ?

\- À la base, c'était des confiseries, maintenant, je fais plus de salé. C'est vraiment pratique de savoir cuisiner. Je peux me faire à manger n'importe quand, et en plus, je prépare ce que je veux, sans attendre qu'on mette la table.

Alors que Ginny finissait son saladier de biscuits, elle finit par demander à son amie d'un ton préoccupé :

\- Mh… Hermione, au fait, quelle est cette histoire avec les décrets ? Ça m'étonnerait qu'Ombrage la Grande « Débilitrice » les ait placardés par simple envie. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tout à coup elle restreint les contacts par Feu de Cheminette… J'ai cru comprendre que celui sur les professeurs venait du fait qu'Hagrid l'avait enragée, mais celui-ci ? Enfin, personne n'utilise de Feu de Cheminette, ou alors, c'est très, très rare.

\- Non, en effet, rit Hermione. Pour tout te dire…

Elle lui raconta la soirée où Sirius s'était inscrusté, ce qu'il avait dit, et aussi, la mauvaise humeur de son meilleur ami qui l'a suivie.

\- Ah, je savais bien que ce décret était justifié par quelque chose. En ce qui concerne la nouvelle colère de notre cher Harry, elle est injustifiée, par contre. Tu l'avais pourtant prévenu que c'était dangereux, donc s'il n'est pas content, qu'il aille bouder ! Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu l'as protégé en plus ! Sans toi, il aurait eu de gros ennuis !

\- Mais ça me fait mal… c'est mon ami…

\- Ça n'excuse pas comment il a réagi, rétorque Ginny. Hermione, tu n'es pas une victime, je te prie, ne te laisse pas rabaisser par sa mauvaise humeur. Tout ça pour rien, en plus ! C'est ridicule !

\- Va lui expliquer ça, soupire Granger. Il ne m'écoutera pas, je le connais. Ça me lasse… Je le savais, mais comme pour l'Éclair de Feu, il me fait du mal…

\- Bah, laisse Harry faire sa tête de Turc un moment, ça lui passera, remarque Ginny, contrariée. La vraie question, ce n'est pas ce qu'il en pense, mais comment ça se fait que pile ce soir-là, Ombrage te remarque faire ? C'est rare qu'on utilise les cheminées ! Personne n'emporte de Poudre de Cheminette avec soi. Ça me semble un peu gros pour être le simple hasard !

\- J'admets que c'est suspect, mais rien n'explique cela, grimace Hermione. Sirius est déjà venu plusieurs fois auparavant mais du moment que c'était la nuit, personne n'y prêtait attention.

\- Quelqu'un l'aurait prévenue, sinon, demande Weasley, perplexe. Je ne vois pas d'autre solution. Je vois très mal Sirius aller demander la permission à Ombrage de pouvoir faire passer un message à Harry, et toi ?

Hermione eut un rire en entendant ceci.

\- Mis à part pour plaisanter, non… Ah ! Il semble qu'à un moment, Harry s'est mis à crier, et… on l'entendait derrière Sirius, apparemment… Peut-être que… Mais non, c'est Sirius qui l'entendait, pas elle. Le bruit ne peut pas se promener partout. Si par exemple, Fudge raconterait sa vie à Ombrage par cheminée, depuis son bureau, je ne risque pas de l'entendre d'ici. Je ne comprends pas… Si Ombrage ne fait pas contrôler les feux de cheminée du château, je ne vois pas comment elle ferait.

Ginny se mit alors à réfléchir, avant d'annoncer :

\- C'est sans doute l'hypothèse la plus valable. Tu ne trouves pas bizarre qu'elle a la manie de toujours débarquer pile au mauvais moment ? Elle sait immédiatement qu'Hagrid est revenu, alors qu'il venait à peine de retourner à l'école depuis deux heures sans aucune grande pompe, elle est au courante pour l'A.D. pile le jour elle est fondée, elle tombe également par hasard sur Sirius un soir… Elle le fait exprès. Je suis sûre qu'elle espionne ce qui se passe au château, et de ce qu'on peut constater, elle est plus douée là-dedans que dans ses cours.

\- Bien sûr, son travail consiste aussi à faire du repérage pour Fudge, s'écrie la préfète. Ce n'est pas un travail de professeur qu'elle fait là !

\- Ah oui, elle joue un double jeu, tu l'as bien compris. Et elle n'est surtout pas prête de s'arrêter, constate Weasley, tristement. J'espère que la malédiction des professeurs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal agira aussi contre elle, et qu'elle s'en ira à jamais d'ici en début juillet. Parce que bientôt, avec elle, il sera interdit d'aller aux toilettes sans le lui demander, et c'est un affreux professeur qui n'apprend rien à personne.

\- Sur ce dernier point, je confirme. Tout ce que j'ai appris en Défense contre les Forces du Mal cette année, c'est qu'il faut laver sa baguette, sinon elle devient sale. Et ça fait quatre mois que j'ai Ombrage en cours. C'est inquiétant de voir que c'est la seule chose que j'ai retenue. Et je ne pense pas que cette révélation sublime me donnera assez de « pratique » pour réussir mon examen.

Ginny eut un fou rire en entendant ça, et il dura un bon moment. Hermione sourit un moment tandis que son amie était au comble de l'amusement. Une fois l'hilarité de la rousse calmée, elle changea de sujet :

\- En parlant de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, quand est la prochaine réunion de l'A.D ?

\- La veille des vacances de Noël. Soit vendredi prochain. Au programme, Harry a prévu le Sortilège de Secousse, pour faire trembler la terre et immobiliser nos ennemis. Nous passons à la vitesse supérieure, ces derniers temps. Après l'Aguamenti, le Flambios et le Flippendo, le Telluros. Cela devient de plus en plus intéressant.

\- Ah que oui, répond son amie, enjouée. J'attends toujours ces soirées avec impatience ! Je deviens de plus en plus forte en me rendant à ces réunions ! Celle-ci, ce sera mon cadeau de Noël. Tu sais, après tout, Hermione, qu'il ne reste qu'une semaine de cours ?

\- Évidemment, Ron ne cesse de le répéter, pour qu'on se retrouve là-bas tous ensemble, sourit la préfète. Comment ne pas le savoir, plutôt ?

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Poudlard fut d'excellente humeur : rien de mieux que de bénéficier des vacances de Noël, toujours plus proches ! Et de là, enfin, passer les fêtes ensemble, du Nouvel An et de Noël en même temps. Les professeurs étaient de meilleure humeur que d'habitude, il y avait moins de devoirs et aux dîners, les sapins brillaient, avec des couleurs différentes, automatiquement. Des petites fées passaient au dessus des assiettes, et des cantiques de Noël étaient chantés par des esprits que Dumbledore avait fait venir pour l'occasion. C'était comme si un merveilleux nuage de joie était tombé sur Poudlard, et rendait même les Serpentard d'humeur à être gentils avec les autres, ce qui est très rare.

Vacances ou non, en tout cas, il fallait retourner en cours. Si on peut appeler ainsi ce que les Gryffondor faisaient. Si pendant le cours d'Histoire de la Magie, presque tout le monde dormait, lors du prochain cours avec Trelawney, ce ne fut guère mieux. D'abord, parce que l'odeur de myrrhe dans sa salle était si forte qu'elle donnait envie de dormir ou de vomir, ce qui n'était pas spécialement mieux pour travailler la cartomancie.

Ce qui distrayait aussi les élèves, c'était qu'Ombrage était de la partie, et qu'en plus d'inspecter le cours, elle voulait découvrir son avenir. Hermione, qui assistait à ces séances de voyance, semblait remarquer à la fois que Trelawney était incapable de prédire autre chose que des malheurs à outrance, même devant des cartes qui étaient pourtant très positives, et qu'Ombrage ne semblait ne vouloir entendre que les choses positives, surtout à son sujet, faisant cas du négatif, qui devait surtout être destiné pour les autres, selon elle. Cela tournait à la farce et Hermione regretta presque d'être présente. Si la Divination était crédible avec Luna, avec Trelawney et Ombrage, c'était une escroquerie plus qu'un cours véritable. En soupirant, elle cherchait dans les livres ce que le professeur ne pouvait lui apprendre. Ils ont travaillé les rêves, la chiromancie, la cartomancie maintenant, et plus tard les runes. Ça commence mal, si Trelawney ne sait même pas la différence entre un tarot et un oracle, alors que Granger, pourtant la plus sceptique des sceptiques, le savait, et même comment s'en servir.

Enfin, elle était passée outre ses préjugés depuis un bon moment. Hermione n'était plus la sceptique qui riait de la Divination et se moquait des médiums. Sans y adopter toutes les lettres, elle se familiarisait avec certains modes de lecture - quand ça lui plaisait, surtout - et se faisait toujours tirer les cartes avec un immense plaisir par Ernie, qui en plus de l'amuser avec ses traits d'esprit et ses plaisanteries, lui expliquait tout le cours avec patience, et elle prenait un réel plaisir à le connaître davantage. Ce qui plaisait à MacMillan, qui n'était pas habitué à autant d'attention. Si Harry s'en moquait pas mal, trop préoccupé à interpréter n'importe comment son tirage, Ron, lui, devenait suspicieux et jaloux, et les regardait de travers. Ça faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils s'entendaient tout à coup si bien. Et depuis plusiuers mois, Hermione lui parlait bien moins, et il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle allait voir ailleurs. Selon lui, c'était la faute d'Hermione, mais il n'avait fait que garder les yeux rivés sur un seul côté du problème, car de son côté il y aurait eu beaucoup à dire. À force de voir ces regards braqués sur elle, Granger en fut encore plus refroidie. Et donc, elle le laissait encore plus en plan pour MacMillan, qui fut comme Ron l'a bien prédit, autant en cours sur son tirage qu'en son for intérieur, très content de voir une fille lui parler, au point qu'on pouvait y voir une amitié plus poussée.

Dans la même journée, l'après-midi même, il y eut encore de quoi se divertir. Rogue étant inspecté par la Grande Débilitrice, elle lui posait des questions extrêmement stupides. À l'entendre, elle n'a jamais tourné de chaudron de sa vie. De son côté, Rogue, tenant à rester imposant et très méchant, répondait à chacune de ses interrogations avec le mépris le plus affecté ; mais au final, il négligea sa classe. Cela laissa ainsi le champ libre à Drago, qui de son côté, se pavannait au fond de la classe, à voix haute, sans être réprimandé par le professeur qui avait à faire avec la Grande Débilitrice, qui voulait absolument qu'il lui apprenne à couper des racines en cours.

\- Pour les fêtes, mon père m'emmenera chez les familles les plus prestigieuses pour dîner, dans un service à dix plats, et pas moins. Et bien sûr, ce n'est pas du chocolat que j'aurai à manger, comme la plupart des familles, mais à une fontaine, une fontaine entière, d'où le cacao chaud en sort. Et j'aurai du mal à ranger tous mes cadeaux dans la chambre, parce que ma mère m'a promis la dernière fois que je crirais grâce sous les récompenses… Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui se peut se payer un tel luxe…

Il regardait en biais Hermione et Harry en disant ça. L'une, parce qu'il la méprisait sur ses origines modestes, et l'autre parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas.

\- Hermione, tu dois être déçue de ne pas pouvoir fêter Noël comme ça, non ? J'imagine que chez toi, tes parents achètent leurs cadeaux au marché aux puces et le gâteau chez des discounts, comme chez les Weasley.

\- Il est vrai que chez moi, on fête Noël modestement, réplique Granger, irritée. Par contre, il y a une qualité chez moi que ne l'on trouve pas chez toi : la mesure. Nous fêtons Noël, vous, vous gaspillez tout votre argent.

Les amis de Drago cessèrent de rire, quand ce dernier parut offensé, avant de répliquer, espérant la décontenancer :

\- Gaspiller ! Mais nous avons tant d'argent ! Ce n'est pas gaspiller, c'est consommer modestement, crois-moi ! Toi, tu peux à peine t'offrir deux fioles pour ton anniversaire, quand j'ai un carnaval à domicile avec tous mes amis. Enfin, je peux comprendre que les jaloux qui n'ont pas les moyens de vivre _correctement_ critiquent ceux qui peuvent se le permettre, ce qui est naturel.

\- Jaloux de toi, rit Hermione. Il n'y a rien en toi qui soit assez estimable pour que je puisse m'y intéresser. Que ce soit avec tes amis, qui te passent la nécessité d'avoir des ennemis à ta table, ou avec ton argent, dilapidé et qui ne reviendra pas quand il le faudra, je suis la mieux lôtie de nous deux. Je suis modeste avec peu d'amis, mais des vrais. Enfin, tu n'es pas intéressant, c'est pourquoi personne d'autre aussi « méprisable » que moi vient te parler, et que tu te contentes de ce que l'on trouve au discount de l'amitié. Dommage, Drago, mais l'argent n'achète pas les sentiments.

Malefoy pesta, à la fois parce que la préfète ne se mettait pas à ramper avec elle, et parce qu'elle n'arrêtait pas d'avoir raison et de le remettre en question, ce qu'il trouvait odieux.

\- Tes paroles empestes la gnôle, Sang-de-Bourbe ! Et puis, tais-toi, tu es si irritante que tu mettrais un sage en colère. Retourne fêter ton Noël du pauvre avec tes amis imaginaires !

\- Merci, bon Noêl à toi aussi, sourit la Gryffondor, amusée.

Malgré ses insultes, Hermione était entre temps, retournée tranquillement à sa potion, en silence, sans prêter attention à ses remarques, pendant que Rogue tentait de faire taire Dolores qui avait une centaine de questions à lui poser sur on

prépare un antidote. Ennuyé par le cours qui s'étalait longuement, Drago tenta d'interpeller Harry pour le plaisir de l'embêter. Il savait que si Hermione tenait tête à toute moquerie avec le sourire, Harry en revanche y répond avec les dents courroucés d'un susceptible, et c'était ça qu'il voulait voir, pas des sourires qui le font enrager tout seul et le mettent mal à l'aise.

\- Hé, Harry ! Tu t'en sors, avec ton échantillon de lessive ?

\- Tais-toi, Drago.

\- Quelle réplique _cinglante _! Comme toi au Quidditch. Tu te souviens ? Quand tu te mettais à tomber de ton balai en troisième année…

\- Et quand toi tu t'es fait griffer par un Hippogriffe, réplique Harry. Tu en as été tramautisé pour toute ta vie, et en plus, pour une griffure. Je comprends pourquoi tu ne gagnes jamais au Quidditch, tu es une petite nature.

\- Silence, Potter, vingt points de moins à Gryffondor, lance soudain Rogue du fond de la classe. Et Malefoy, taisez-vous aussi.

Ron se mit à ricaner en même temps que Crabbe et Goyle et Drago, irrité, se remit à discuter avec ses amis, tellement le Philtre de Sommeil l'engourdissait.

\- On s'ennuie ici, continue-il, hautain. Et ce n'est pas ces Gryffondor qui sont d'une quelconque distraction. Trouvez quelque chose à dire, vous deux.

Crabbe et Goyle, qui l'entouraient, se regardaient bêtement, sans savoir quoi dire, comme perplexes par une énigme insurmontable. De son côté, Pansy, arrogante, se mit à dire :

\- Pourquoi ne pas parler un peu de Quidditch ? En parlant de novembre, il me semble que Montague t'a puni de ta médiocre prestation en te faisant voler sur un balai ensorcelé en entraînement, c'est ça ?

\- Silence ! C'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas à dire, surtout devant Harry et Ron !

\- Quelle importance, remarque Parkinson avec dédain. Ron n'a jamais servi à rien sur n'importe quel terrain que cela soit, et Harry a collectionné plus d'accidents que toi.

Orgueilli par cette tirade, Drago se mit à raconter un peu sa vie privée.

\- Ah, c'est certain. Il vaut mieux être Serpentard que Gryffondor, car nous sommes intelligents, _nous_. Nous n'allons pas chercher exprès les ennuis pour se promener comme des _lions_ au milieu de lionnes.

\- On les cherche peut-être à Gryffondor, mais vous à Serpentard, vous les provoquez, ce qui revient au même, non, lance Harry, furieux.

\- Potter, vous serez en retenue demain soir, réplique soudain Rogue. Je vous ai dit de vous taire ! Le reproche s'applique aussi à vous, Malefoy !

Furieux, Potter maudit en son for intérieur le monde entier, quand Malefoy continuait de discuter paisiblement.

\- Dans ta face, le Cognard, Potter. Pour en revenir à ce que je disais avant de me faire très grossièrement interrompre, pour le prochain match, je vais demander à mon père si je peux obtenir pour Noël un Éclair d'Émeraude, c'est le nouveau modèle, et avec je gagnerai les matches contre Serdaigle et Poufsouffle.

\- Vous vous entraînez dur au Quidditch, non, demande Pansy, curieuse.

\- Rarement, lance Drago. Les autres équipes sont d'un ennui. On a Johnson qui passe son temps à nous saboter. Je crois qu'elle en pince pour Montague, en fait, elle n'arrête pas de le regarder, et de parler de lui. Enfin, elle ne l'aura jamais. Ça l'empêche pas de tenter sa chance. On peut être stupide et insistant, ce n'est pas incompatible, au contraire. Ou alors, on a Cadwallader qui ne prévient jamais gare quand il s'entraîne. Impossible de le déloger, lui et ses grosses fesses, on dirait un char blindé, je vous assure. Et enfin, nous avons Davies qui débarque à l'improviste et qui nous lance des sorts, avant de pleurnicher quand nous lui répondons sur le même ton, car il ne sait pas se battre. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est bon sur un balai qu'on l'est aussi dans la vie, ah, ça… Demande à qui tu veux, même à Crabbe et Goyle, c'est à peine si on s'entraîne. Dumbledore et sa clique les laissent tous faire. C'est déloyal, je l'ai dit à mon père hier, il va écrire une lettre salée à ce cinglé de directeur, tu vas voir.

\- Bah, Dumbledore est mal vu partout dans le pays, répond Parkinson. Il n'a de pouvoir qu'à Poudlard, dehors, c'est ton père qui mène la danse.

\- En effet, répond Drago, orgueilleux, relevant la tête. Quand je rentre chez moi les vacances, il y a toujours une foule de monde qui veut venir à notre porte. Tout le monde nous veut, tout le monde accourt. Ce n'est pas les gens comme Harry ou Hermione qui peuvent se payer ces luxes-là…

\- Je peux venir chez toi pour Noël ou Pâques toutes les vacances, demande alors Pansy, ravie. Chez toi, il y a tellement de choses à faire.

\- Si tu veux, mais toutes les vacances, je ne suis pas sûr. Mon père est du genre à voir ce que tu manges pour t'envoyer la facture après. Il n'a pas vraiment le sens de l'hospitalité… Mais je crois que ce n'est pas la seule raison, ces élections qui se préparent le rendent nerveux, bien que ce n'est que dans six mois, et que je ne vois pas de quoi en faire des drames.

\- Il va devenir Ministre, ton père, lance alors Parkinson, d'une voix aiguë.

Hermione se retourna alors pour regarder Drago d'un air surpris, et elle fut surprise de voir qu'elle n'était pas la seule. À côté de lui, Theodore le regardait en biais, d'un œil peu rassurant. Difficile de savoir ce qu'il pensait, mais il ne semblait pas réjoui par ce qui se disait.

\- Il pourrait, mais il ne veut pas, répond Malefoy, flatté. Il veut laisser une chance aux autres, histoire de faire croire qu'ils ont de l'importance. Oui, comme à des gens de l'étoffe de Scrimegeour, qui désirent posséder la place des autres pour se valoriser un peu… Il veut rétablir la sécurité, la paix et la prospérité… Tu parles, oui. Il veut juste prendre les richesses à la place de Fudge. Ça ne trompe personne. En fait, rien ne change, si ce n'est le barbon sur son siège, je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, il n'y a que la tête qui change, et on appelle ça de la démocratie. La seule chose que le peuple fait, c'est de choisir qui le sodomisera, je n'appelle pas ça une démocratie, mais bon, chacun son opinion…

\- Scrimegeour ? Ce vieux fossile ? Il sera mort avant même la fin de sa première année de mandat, à en voir son âge, rit Parkinson avec mépris. Enfin, il est en bonne position pour arriver à remplacer Fudge, tout le monde le dit.

\- Peut-être, mais ça ne suffit pas, répond Malefoy, dédaigneux. Surtout qu'il n'a rien compris du tout.

\- Compris quoi ?

\- Il n'a pas compris que Fudge n'a aucun pouvoir si ce n'est la façade, et qu'il est en d'autres mains… Même en imaginant que Scrimegeour réussisse les élections, il n'aura pas plus de pouvoir que Fudge, et on le verra patiner sur place… C'est l'argent qui fait la force, lui n'a que l'apparence de la force, et sans l'argent, au passage. Oui, c'est ça, Scrimgeour, c'est une force d'occasion, autant sur l'âge que sur les capacités réelles.

\- Qui a le pouvoir dans le pays, en fait, demande alors Pansy, excitée.

\- Ah, ah, tu veux le savoir ? Écoute donc…

Il baissa alors la voix, au moment qui devenait le plus intéressant. Personne n'entendit ce qu'il disait. Pendant ce temps, Rogue, furieux de la compagnie d'Ombrage, lança tout à coup d'une voix tonitruante :

\- Bien, je vais voir de quelles misérables prestations vous avez été capables aujourd'hui. Potter, vous pouvez commencer à y aller, j'ai demandé une potion et non pas un flacon de parfum. Vous devriez changer vos lunettes parce que vous semblez confondre tous les ingrédients entre eux.

Pendant que Drago et Ombrage riaient et se moquaient d'Harry, Rogue fit disparaître le contenu du chaudron de ce dernier, et ordonna aux autres élèves de lui donner un flacon contenant leur préparation. Hermione fut la seule à avoir réussi son philtre quand le reste de la classe a raté ou n'a même pas terminé. Elle ne fut cependant pas de meilleure humeur, car l'attendait au cours d'Ombrage, juste après, le chapitre treize « Pourquoi les sorciers sont-ils méchants, et pourquoi la notion de méchanceté doit être remise en question dans le cadre de la défense théorique. » qui semblait ne rien augurer de meilleur.

Le lendemain matin, Granger allait se poser sur la table de Gryffondor, fatiguée de travailler quotidiennement et beaucoup, en espérant que vendredi soir serait vite là, avec la réunion de l'A.D., qui lui semblait salutaire. De son côté, Ginny, plongée dans son Étude des Moldus, en plus de manger sa tartine de marmelade, interrogeait son amie sur son cours, pour pouvoir finir un devoir.

\- Hermione ? Comme tu es d'origine Moldue, tu dois savoir comment ils font pour pouvoir voler, dans leur monde ?

\- Ils utilisent des avions, répond-elle. Ils ne peuvent pas voler.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, en plus, mon père n'arrête pas d'en parler, bien qu'il les appelle « air qui plane ». Merci. Tu as quelles matières aujourd'hui ?

\- Sortilèges, Métamorphoses, Botanique, Soins aux Créatures Magiques, trois contrôles, avec la note de notre dernière dissertation qui nous attend d'un sourire sardonique au cours de McGonagall.

\- Aïe, grimace Weasley. Je prie pour toi. Je te ferai de la limonade ce soir, si ça peut t'encourager. Ils t'entraînent pour les B.U.S.E, tu sais. Ils sont exigeants. Au fait, Hermione, combien tu as de cours, que je puisse voir l'ampleur de la corvée que tu subis chaque semaine ?

Granger eut un rire à cette allusion.

\- Étant donné que je suis forcée de finir mes options, j'en ai une montagne. J'ai pesé mes parchemins hier, j'ai près de trois kilos de cours à ingérer pour juin et nous sommes en décembre. Ça veut dire que je suis bien partie pour atteindre un Himalaya de leçons quand viendra l'été. D'ici là, je devrais souscrire une assurance maladie.

Ginny vomit un bout de sa tartine en entendant ça.

\- QUOI ?! C'est le poids de tous mes cours de trois années complètes, le tout empilé !

\- Ah bon ? Je pense que tu écris moins que moi. Parce qu'il me semble que j'arrivais à ce poids passé deux ans, pas trois… Enfin, peu importe. Une chose est sûre, pour les A.S.P.I.C. je prendrai le minimum. Douze, même pour moi, c'est trop, sans parler de la version améliorée pour les deux ans qui suivent !

\- Il me semble qu'en A.S.P.I.C. tu peux prendre de nouvelles choses encore, et de ce que m'a dit Charlie, c'est mille fois mieux que les cinq premières années, tu es libre de choisir ce que tu aimes. Et j'espère que tu choisiras bien. Ne me fais pas croire que dans tes trois kilos de souffrance, tu aimes tout ce qu'on te propose en cours.

Hermione se mit à réfléchir sur le sujet, en se disant qu'elle ferait mieux de se le demander, en effet. Ce n'était pas de refus, de diminuer le nombre d'exercices à faire chaque semaine.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je veux garder, en tout cas, je sais ce que je ne veux plus. J'arrête l'Astronomie et la Divination l'an prochain, ça, c'est certain. Et aussi, j'abandonne à jamais les Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Je trouve que ces cours sont amusants, mais pas vraiment utiles. C'est bien de jouer avec les licornes, mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'offrira un emploi stable dans la vie.

\- Tu parles comme Percy, rigole Ginny. C'est dommage que tu arrêtes la Divination et l'Astronomie, c'est bien pourtant.

\- C'est surtout assez pénible de monter à minuit à la tour chaque semaine. Au début, c'était bien, mais après deux ans, ça devient lassant. Je préfère consacrer mes nuits à dormir que de veiller jusqu'à pas d'heure à regarder des téléscopes pour voir les étoiles, ou de lever sans cesse les yeux à chercher la Voie Lactée et se retrouver au final avec des torticolis. Quand à la Divination, j'admets - et retiens que je ne fais qu'admettre - que cela pourrait être bien si j'avais un meilleur professeur.

\- Ah, ça, fait tristement Weasley. Mais Hagrid ? Tu vas abandonner ses cours ? Harry t'en voudra.

\- Peu importe. Hagrid se passera de ma présence l'an prochain. De toute façon, il préfère Harry et Ron. Ça ne le changera pas tant que ça.

Une fois avoir dit ceci, la préfète se changeait les idées en finissant de boire son lait pendant un moment, avant de se rappeler de quelque chose.

\- Ah ! Hagrid est revenu !

\- Oui, nous sommes allés le voir quand il est revenu de sa tournée à travers toute l'Europe, tu as déjà oublié, demande Ginny, intriguée.

\- Il n'a pas donné cours, depuis le temps !

\- Heu… Non, car Gobe-Planche a demandé à terminer une semaine ou deux de plus pour pouvoir terminer ses cours et laisser après à Hagrid les mains libres. Et de même, il avait besoin de temps pour organiser les siens, tu l'as entendu, l'autre fois, il venait juste de rentrer de voyage, et n'a rien préparé…

\- Ce n'est pas la question ! Hagrid nous sort toujours des horreurs en cours… et Ombrage les inspecte tous !

Ginny ne répondit pas, mais resta la bouche ouverte, comme bloquée dans son élan. Elle venait de comprendre à son tour que le garde-chasse de Poudlard allait très vite passer dans la liste noire du professeur Ombrage.

Le lendemain, le mardi 18 décembre, les élèves eurent l'immense déplaisir de découvrir les difficiles contrôles de Flitwick et McGonagall, qui furent impitoyables sur les questions et la notation, et seule Hermione les avait tous fini avec peu de difficulté, car elle n'arrêtait pas de travailler et elle retenait très bien son cours. La moitié de la classe les a ratés parce que c'était trop difficile - de réviser - et parce qu'ils n'avaient pas assez de temps - sur une seule question. Ou alors, comme Dean et Ron, ils avaient tellement peur de se tromper qu'ils ne firent rien, ce qui équivalut au même, alors que pourtant les deux avaient les réponses correctes en tête, sans jamais oser les coucher sur le parchemin.

Ce fut donc d'humeur excécrable que les Gryffondor se rendirent aux serres avec les Poufsouffle après avoir ingéré des endives au jambon que peu apprécirent. Padma Patil, de son côté, voulait même aller vomir.

\- Oh ! Vous êtes en retard, lance Chourave, agacée. Ça ne va pas du tout ! Je viens de sortir les Mâchortensia, vous n'allez pas rester dehors ! Elles font leurs dents en plus !

Voilà qui rendit encore plus heureux les Gryffondor.

Deux heures plus tard, la moitié des élèves criaient grâce. Bien que le cours de Botanique était terminé, ils ne se sentaient pas rassurés, car ils savaient tous que désormais Gobe-Planche est rentrée chez elle pour fêter Noël en avance, car elle a fini de remplacer Rubeus Hagrid qui était revenu à l'école il y a de cela quelques jours. Comme il n'était pas resté dans leur esprit comme étant un fameux professeur - le souvenir des Scroutts à Pétard était encore inséré au fer rouge dans leur cerveau - les élèves redoutaient ce qui les attendrait pour ce dernier cours.

Cette fois, le garde-chasse les attendait avec son arbalète et Crockdur. Il tenait une livre de viande saignante sur le dos, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon. Quand les Serpentard arrivèrent, en retard, sortis d'un contrôle d'Histoire de la Magie, ils finirent eux aussi par avoir quelque peu peur. Surtout Drago, qui pâlit tant que sa peau claire en devint totalement livide.

\- Seigneur, ne me dites pas que c'est la viande des élèves de son dernier cours, murmura-il, effrayé.

\- Salut les enfants, lance Hagrid en agitant son gigot géant devant tout le monde en répandant du sang partout par la même occasion. Comment vous allez ? Bien, j'espère ! Eh bien, ça ira encore mieux, vous allez voir ! Vous venez ? Nous allons au fond de la Forêt Interdite, aujourd'hui !

Hermione manquait de tomber par terre. Hagrid cumulait un à un tous les interdits de l'éducation : le lieu suspect, la viande saignante devant les élèves, et une arbalète ! Et encore, Ombrage n'était pas encore là ! Même Dumbledore aurait dit quelque chose ! En tous cas, son cours ne rassurait personne, pas même Harry, qui se demandait ce que faisait encore le garde-chasse avec ce gigot géant.

\- Suivez-moi ! Ce sera amusant, je vous assure !

\- Parvati, je vais mourir, geignit Lavande d'une voix éteinte. Cette journée est vraiment horrible.

\- Lavande, tu sais, si Hagrid nous aura mangés au fond de la forêt, rappelle-toi d'une chose : tu restes ma meilleure amie, répondit Parvati, en larmes.

Et les filles se serrèrent la main, pour espérer ne pas se perdre l'une et l'autre. De son côté, Hermione accourut vers Hagrid pour demander à quoi rimait tout ce manège et cet accoutrement.

\- Ce n'est rien ! Il t'en faut peu ! Tu as déjà vu des morceaux entiers de viande dans les boucheries, non ? Oh, là, là ! Ce sera sans risque !

\- Vous disiez la même chose avec les Scroutts à Pétard ! Et ils ont failli tuer Ron, vous avez déjà oublié ?!

\- Tuer, tuer, c'est un grand mot, ils ont juste tenté de lui mordre la main, remarque négligement le garde-chasse, peu affecté. Un coup dans les jujubes, et ça te lâche aussitôt !

\- Ils ont failli arracher sa main, oui ! Mais enfin, quelle est votre notion du mot « risque », Hagrid ?!

Pendant que Granger essayait de dissuader le professeur de continuer son cours, toute la classe suivait le garde-chasse, terrifiés, alors qu'ils avaient tous peur. Une chose est sûre : les cours ne leur ont pas appris à lancer des sorts, mais bien à obéir, car devant tel manège, même Harry fut très réticent à les suivre, surtout quand il savait, pour y avoir fait trois visites dans le passé, à quel point cette forêt abritait des créatures déplaisantes. Il se disait au moins qu'il les verrait de loin : avec l'hiver de plus en plus proche, les arbres ont perdu de leurs feuilles et il ne restait que leurs troncs nus.

Un peu plus loin dans la forêt Interdite, Hagrid continuait à marcher en sifflotant tranquillement. Reniflant quelque chose dans l'air, il jeta peu après le gigot plein de sang sur la neige d'hermine qui tapissait la forêt. Tandis que le sol s'empourprait autour du gigot, le garde-chasse se retourna vers ses élèves, qui se demandaient si leur dernière heure allait venir.

\- Vous êtes tous là ? Un, deux, trois, quatre… Oui, tous là !

\- Que faisons-nous ici, lance Malefoy, paniqué. Si je meurs, mon père portera plainte contre vous pour tentative d'assassinat !

\- Quelle nature délicate tu fais, réplique le garde-chasse. Mortifié par deux griffures il y a deux ans, incapable de marcher dix minutes dans la forêt… Ton père devrait t'emmener faire du sport ! Passons. Ici, dans ce point, se trouvent les chevaux qui conduisent les calèches de Poudlard.

\- Là, demande Parvati, horrifiée, en désignant le gigot saignant.

\- Mais non ! C'est la nourriture qui va les faire venir. Tu as déjà vu trois gigots de viande conduire une calèche, toi ?

\- Heureusement que mon père a toujours une voiture, remarque Ron. Et que ce n'est pas un modèle quatre chevaux.

\- Je vais juste vous prévenir d'une chose, les enfants : vous risquez de ne pas les voir tous. Il y a une condition. Ils restent invisibles aux yeux de tous…

\- Quoi, ils sont invisibles, en plus, coupe Drago, paniqué. Espèce de dangereux psychopathe ! Vous faites exprès de nous montrer les créatures les plus hostiles au monde ou quoi ?! Vous voulez qu'on meure, c'est ça ?! Vous avez été maltraité dans votre enfance, donc vous nous maltraitez par vengeance, ou quoi ?!

\- Mais non ! Tu te fais vraiment des idées, dans ta tête ! Ces chevaux-là ne te toucheront pas, même si tu portes une pancarte avec « Mangez-moi » dessus, répond le garde-chasse, agacé. Non, la condition, c'est qu'ils sont invisibles car seules les personnes ayant vu la mort de quelqu'un, et sous leurs yeux, peuvent les remarquer. Ce sont les Sombrals ! Quelqu'un en a déjà entendu parler ? Hermione, sans dou… Ah, tiens, Theodore, tu les connais ?

Pour une fois, ce fut Thedore Nott qui posa une question, à la place d'Hermione. Cela surprenait bien tout le monde, car c'était toujours Granger qui levait la main, et jamais Nott qui était plus silencieux qu'une tombe.

\- Ils ne sont pas en voie d'extinction ? Cela serait à la fois étonnant et inquiétant que ce ne soit pas le cas. Ces créatures sont affreuses. Elles ont dévoré mon grand-père, et j'étais à côté pour le voir quand j'étais jeune.

Cela ne rassura pas du tout les élèves, qui semblaient prêts à s'enfuir. Par contre, Hagrid, lui, c'était presque si cette réflexion l'amusait.

\- Figure-toi que non, Theodore ! Certes, ils sont en voie d'extinction, car l'humain détruit ou mange tout ce qui vit trop près de lui. Ha ! On tremble devant les requins, mais le vrai requin dans l'histoire, ce n'est pas celui qu'on croit ! D'ailleurs, ce troupeau de Sombrals que vous allez voir, c'est le seul de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande à vivre en liberté. Dans les autres pays, comme en Espagne ou en France, on les tue ou bien on les enferme en cage. Pauvres bêtes ! Mais, tu dis qu'elles ont mangé ton grand-père ? C'est impossible, à moins qu'il ait tenté de les attaquer, les Sombrals l'auraient ignoré. Ils ne boivent que le sang, et ils ne mangent pas les humains, même si ils sont couverts de blessures ouvertes…

\- Il a été tué par un sorcier, et ces créatures se sont régalées après, répond Nott, la voix remplie de colère.

\- Ah bon ?… Et tu dis avoir vu ça étant jeune ? J'espère que le sorcier qui t'a fait ce sale coup a été puni ! Ce n'était pas gentil !

\- Ça non, répond Nott, irrité. Mais ne vous en faites pas pour son assassin, c'était Barthemus Croupton, il est mort lui aussi, je crois. Il a cru que mon grand-père était un Mangemort, il l'a tué, alors qu'il n'a jamais rien fait d'autre que de me garder, car mes parents étaient trop occupés pour m'élever.

Hagrid ne fut pas très réjoui, et encore moins les Gryffondor et les Serpentard à côté de lui, qui le regardaient comme un héros, sauf Drago, qui boudait, voyant que les feux de l'attention dérivaient sur quelqu'un d'autre. Il se renfrognait, et lançait d'un ton condescendant, comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant particulièrement bête :

\- Bah ! Tu sais, Theodoret, tu es le seul à ne pas savoir que Croupton est un vénal. Il est pire que les Mangemorts. Il en a tué bien d'autres, ne t'en fais pas ! Et il vole souvent leur héritage par derrière, ce brigand ! Enfin, je te rassure, moi, mon père et mon grand-père sont encore vivants, et riches comme Crésus.

\- Je suis content de l'apprendre, dit-il, froidement.

Alors qu'ils discutaient, Lavande se mit à hurler de façon hystérique. Des morceaux du gigot de viande se décollèrent et volèrent en l'air avant de disparaître. De légers bruits de mastiquation se faisaient entendre de même.

\- Ils sont là, remarque Hagrid. Quelqu'un les voit ? Levez le doigt, ceux qui les voient… Harry, évidemment… Theodore, aussi. C'est tout ? Ron, Hermione, vous ne les voyez pas ?

\- Non, répond Weasley, intrigué. J'ai beau les chercher du regard, je ne les trouve pas.

\- Moi non plus, soupire Granger. Il semblerait que pour une fois je ne suis pas maîtresse du cours.

\- Je suis surtout heureux que tout le monde est resté en vie chez vous, remarque le garde-chasse. Vous devriez en être ravis !

Il semble que seuls deux priviligiés pouvaient voir les Sombrals. Le reste, discutait entre eux, et se rassuraient peu à peu sur le fait que personne n'irait les attaquer, Ombrage arriva alors à la traîne, mécontente. Elle était très bien placée pour voir les élèves surpris et le gigot se faire manger par des êtres invisibles.

\- … Qu'êtes-vous en train de faire, demande Ombrage, lentement.

\- Ah ! Vous êtes là, madame O-M-B…

\- Taisez-vous ! Ne me refaites pas la même scène que la dernière fois ! Que faites-vous avec ce gigot et ces élèves au fond de la forêt ? Ça me semble très suspect ! Vous appelez cela faire un cours ?

\- Vous avez l'art de poser plusieurs questions en une seule, grommelle le garde-chasse. Bon… J'ai amené les élèves ici, pour leur montrer les Sombrals…

\- Les Sombrals, répète Ombrage.

À en entendre sa voix choquée, Hermione comprenait que ce n'était pas le genre d'animaux qu'on trouverait dans une animalerie à côté des chiots et des chatons.

\- Oui, les Sombrals. Vous les voyez, d'ailleurs ?

Sur cette proposition, la Grande Inquisitrice inspecta les alentours. Elle dut en voir un ou deux, car elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise en regardant le vide. Enfin, elle retourna regarder Hagrid, pour lui dire avec le sourire :

\- Oui, je les vois, en effet, très bien, même.

\- Ah bon ? Qui est mort chez vous ?

\- Beaucoup de monde, que je ne citerai pas. Rubeus, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que ces créatures sont interdites par le Ministère de la Magie, classées dans la catégorie A des créatures monstrueuses.

\- Quoi ? Ils plaisantent ! Je suis sûr qu'ils ne se sont pas donnés la peine d'en voir en vrai pour en juger. Les Sombrals, monstrueux ! Voyez-vous ça !

\- Vous pensez être mieux qualifié que les employés de notre Ministère pour juger de cette question, alors que vous avez seulement le Q.I. pour comprendre et répondre à des questions, lance Ombrage, piquée au vif.

\- Bien sûr que j'ai l'intelligence suffisante pour les comprendre ! Et dites aux gens de chez vous d'arrêter de vendre les animaux comme de la marchandise ! Ils ont une âme et des émotions, vous savez ! Je me rappelle encore de l'affaire des Botruc ! Vous en avez tué un millier pour faire de la teinture, comme si c'était des œufs pour faire une gigantesque omelette !

\- Les humains sont traités de même, vous savez. Et en plus, on a l'extrême amabilité de les payer pour ça, de quoi vous plaignez-vous, lance Ombrage, acide. Et sur le même chapitre des animaux dangereux, je me demande pourquoi vous êtes encore en pleine liberté dehors, et non pas dans un asile pour cas désespérés. Mais ce n'est pas grave !

Elle notait alors frénétiquement sur son carnet quelque chose, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire Hagrid. Il se croyait interwievé pour un journal défendant les animaux, et continua donc son cours sans trop se préoccuper de ce que faisait la Grande Inquistrice sur ses papiers fushia.

Hermione, de son côté, approchait les Sombrals, en espérant les voir. Elle fulminait de ne pas avoir ce privilège de les voir. À quoi ressemblaient-ils ? Elle voulait une image sur ce mot, mais ne l'ayant pas, malgré ses tentatives pour les voir ou les appeler, demanda à Theodore de les lui décrire.

\- Ils sont noirs, squelettiques, on dirait des chevaux revenants… ils ont des jambes très longues et fines, un crâne assez large… ils n'ont pas de dents, d'ailleurs, seulement des griffes affûtées comme un rasoir.

\- Tu as de la chance de les voir, soupire Hermione.

\- De la chance, répète Nott, surpris. Pour que cela soit possible, il faudrait que quelqu'un que tu connaisses meure, et je ne crois pas que tu aies très envie que cela t'arrive, surtout si c'est quelqu'un que tu connais.

\- Tu as vu des gens mourir, demande Ron, curieux. Ça ressemble à quoi de voir quelqu'un que tu connais en train de périr devant tes yeux ?

Hermione toisait son ami pour le manque de réserve qu'il affichait à quelqu'un qui a vécu le deuil. Mais Theodore ne s'en offusquait pas du tout.

\- C'est très rapide, la personne en face ne le sent même pas, même plus sa douleur. Mon grand-père n'a pas tant souffert. Il a rendu l'âme très vite, et tout fut vite fini pour lui.

\- Ça doit te traumatiser, non, répond Ron, inquiet. Si je voyais quelqu'un de ma famille mourir, je serai touché à vie.

\- J'avais six ans, je m'en rappelle qu'à peine, répond le Serpentard, négligent. Ça m'émeut à peine, quand j'y repense.

\- Quoi, mais il était de ta famille, de ton sang ! Indirectement, c'est lui qui t'a mis au monde, réplique alors Weasley, médusé. Comment vous faites, pour ne pas être horrifié de ça ! Vous avez un cœur, au moins ?

\- Peut-être que chez les pauvres, faute d'argent, on vit d'amour, constate Theodore. Le sens de la famille, chez moi, ça n'existe pas. C'est bien le cadet de nos soucis, ça. Du moment que l'honneur reste, il n'y a rien à redire.

Ron, médusé d'entre ça, le regardait avec deux yeux énormes et la bouche grande ouverte, comme stupéfixé. Après avoir réalisé ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il marmonna quelque chose, et s'éloigna pour aller faire un tour dans les bois. De son côté, Hermione le regardait, intriguée.

Alors qu'elle comptait en rester à là, Theodore, lui, avait quelque chose à demander à Hermione. De peu plaisant, à en voir son œil mauvais.

\- Attends, toi. Tu es l'amie d'Harry… C'est vrai qu'il a rencontré Tu-Sais-Qui au cimetière, en juin ? Est-ce un mensonge comme il les aime ?

\- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse, demande Hermione, surprise de la tu veux savoir ce qui s'est passé au cimetière ce soir-là, demande lui toi-même.

Nott ne répondit pas tout de suite, tout en gardant les sourcils froncés.

\- Est-ce qu'il a conscience de ce qu'il fait ? En s'affirmant autant dans ces histoires, vraies ou fausses, peu importe, il crée des problèmes à beaucoup de monde. Il incrimine des familles entières avec lui. Il n'en a aucun scrupule ? Il y a bien des innocents dans le lot.

Ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir, la préfète lui demanda d'être plus clair dans sa demande. Enfin le Serpentard répondit, après une hésitation :

\- Il menace les positions du Ministère. Le mandat de Fudge en tant que Premier Ministre arrive à son terme en juin. Il veut se faire réélire, mais le bruit que fait, encore une fois, Potter et sa troupe, dérange le pays, ce qui arrange certains hommes revendiquant le pouvoir. Ces gens s'appuient sur Potter… Il alimente plus le chaos que Tu-Sais-Qui lui-même. Déjà que le pays traverse une passe difficile, si c'est pour faire venir les radicaux avec leurs idées… Cela ne te dérange pas trop, d'être ami avec un fauteur de troubles ? Ça ne pèse pas trop lourd sur ta conscience ? J'espère qu'il va arrêter ce qu'il fait… Parce que ce n'est plus simplement son honneur qu'il menace, mais le pays entier.

Il marqua un silence à ce moment, regardant ailleurs, le regard peu avenant. Pendant qu'il ne disait mot, Hermione, qui était à la fois stupéfaite d'entendre tout ça, et irritée d'entendre un ami accusé de tout pour rien, demanda :

\- Pourquoi me parles-tu de politique, enfin, Theodore, ça n'a aucun rapport avec ce que dit Harry.

\- En faisant cela, ton ami crée des ennuis à tout le monde, dit Theodore, amer. Mon père est accusé par Harry d'être un Mangemort. Il risque la prison à cause de lui. Et moi… Que m'arrivera-il, si c'est le cas ? Je n'ai jamais rien fait, mais à cause de lui, je risque de gros problèmes.

Hermione ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui se passait, surtout que Nott parlait d'une chose et d'une autre sans expliquer le rapport entre elles. D'ailleurs, ce dernier allait revenir à la charge en demandant une autre chose surprenante :

\- Tiens, tu parles beaucoup à Harry. Il faut croire que tu aimes les gens douteux. Au fait, sais-tu que Bones parle dans te dos ? Elle t'insulte de lèche-cul, de pète-sec et de fille prétentieuse. Tu n'es pas au courant, je pense ?

\- Quoi, s'écrie alors Granger, soufflée. Mais Bones a toujours été gentille avec moi, on se parle aimablement de temps à autre !

\- Tu n'es pas au courant, donc, à te voir, répond Theodore, en esquissant un rictus moqueur. Tu ne réagirais pas ainsi, sinon.

\- Mais que racontes-tu encore, Nott ! Ne dis pas des choses pareilles ! Susan n'a pas pu m'insulter !

\- J'avoue qu'elle cache bien son jeu, répond Theodore. Moi-même j'y ai cru au départ, mais au final on voit bien qu'elle a deux visages. Ne t'en fais pas pour le second. On ne le voit que rarement, quand personne ne regarde.

\- Tu dis que Susan est hypocrite, comprend donc Hermione.

\- Oui, et elle, c'est du professionnalisme. Elle arbore toujours un masque avenant pour plaire, et qu'elle garde donc le déplaisant quand la personne à séduire est absente, répond le Serpentard. Je comprends que tu te sois fait avoir. Difficile de regarder partout à la fois, n'est-ce pas ?

Piquée au vif, Hermione lui répliqua froidement :

\- Mais que dis-tu là ?

\- Je te préviens juste, ton cercle social n'est pas terrible. Encore, Harry, je peux comprendre, tu t'agrippes à lui car c'est le seul garçon qui te parlait en première année, mais Ron, Susan, vraiment ? Ah, ah, ah !

\- Ne te moque pas de moi, réplique Granger. Sois plus clair ! Pourquoi parles-tu d'eux ?

\- Je te préviens juste, sourit Nott. Hé, ne le prends pas mal. Je ne fais que de te rappeller la réalité. On n'a pas que des amis dans la vie, de quoi tu t'offenses ?

Nott ne répondit rien d'autre à Hermione, et il s'éloignait alors, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Encore sous le choc d'avoir entendu des choses aussi surprenantes que désagréables, la Gryffondor se détournait de lui, espérant se changer les idées. Il n'était pas aimable du tout ! Elle se sentait soudain inquiète en se rappelant ce qu'il lui avait dit. Susan était-elle vraiment hypocrite à son égard ? Ce n'était pas une amie, certes… Mais elle l'aimait bien, et était surprise de savoir que ce n'était pas réciproque. Cela lui la mettait à l'envers. Il y avait des personnes qui lui voulaient du mal en cachette ? Qui ne sont pas sincères ? Que comprendre de cela ?…

En s'éloignant un peu du Serpentard, la préfète de Gryffondor se changea vite les idées. Elle apercevait alors Harry, profondément mélancolique, fixer quelque chose du regard. Sans doute un Sombral. Son regard était morne, triste. Hermione comprit aussitôt. Il pensait à ses parents, qu'il a vu mourir sous ses yeux à l'âge d'un an. Après réflexion, le fait que son ami puisse voir à ce prix sanglant des animaux sauvages, Hermione se disait qu'au final elle avait en effet bien de la chance. Attaqué souvent à tort, souvent seul contre tous, plus détesté qu'aimé… Harry devait avoir besoin de paix dans ces moments. Granger s'écarta des élèves, et méditait sur ce qui s'était dit et passé dans le cours, jusqu'à Hagrid décrète que c'était fini pour aujourd'hui, et les fit sortir en avance.

Le reste de la semaine, heureusement plus calme, la présence des vacances de Noël continua son effet reposant et euphorique sur tous les élèves. Même le sorcier à la cicatrice en oublia ses tracas et tous l'oublièrent pour parler de leurs festivités, tout en mangeant leur dinde à l'orange et les frites épaisses sur lit de cresson qui les accompagnaient.

Pendant que les sapins brillaient à l'unisson sur les élèves, ce vendredi 20 décembre au dîner, et que le soir tombait avec une humeur allègre qui aurait rendu un déprimé en pleine forme, tous attendaient avec hâte le lendemain matin pour que le Poudlard Express les ramène chez eux pour les fêtes. Harry, comme chaque année, a fait le vœu de rester à l'école toutes les vacances, surtout que rien de spécialement intéressant l'attendait chez les Dursley. Sans doute ont-ils préparé pour Dudley une montagne de cadeaux et de papillotes, et pour lui, quelques restes du réveillon pour les festivités. De son côté, Ron, se sentant mieux avec son ami, avait fait le même vœu à McGonagall. De l'autre, Ginny, reste aussi à Poudlard pour réviser et rester avec son amie Luna qu'elle voyait peu. En somme, seule Hermione partait pour les vacances, avec ses parents pour le ski, comme ils le lui ont fait entrevoir en juillet avant son départ au Square.

Après avoir fini de manger les fondants au chocolats du dessert, et deux papillotes au chocolat noir, Hermione se rendit à la Salle Commune pour étudier en attendant le couvre-feu de l'école. Cette réunion se passerait à vingt-et-une heure, soit quand tout le monde est couché. Lorsque cet horaire sonnait à sa montre, après qu'elle fut assurée de l'absence de tous, Granger rangea ses parchemins et sortit en catimini vers la Salle sur Demande, comme tous les soirs de réunion. Prenant bien attention que personne n'y était, elle tourna trois fois autour du tapis pour pouvoir rejoindre le groupe, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre, et qu'elle puisse rejoindre le groupe. Elle remarqua qu'elle était soit sacrément en avance, soit que Cho était très désireuse d'arriver voir Harry. Voilà que Susan et elle étaient déjà présentes, en plus d'Harry. Bien sûr, ce dernier ne la salua pas du tout, alors qu'il salua Luna qui rentrait alors en même temps qu'Ernie MacMillan dans la Salle.

\- Quelle hospitalité, marmonne Hermione pour elle.

Elle allait se mettre ailleurs, sur un des coussins de la salle, pour s'y poser et se détendre en attendant les autres.

Après un long moment, Adrian rentrait seul dans la salle, suivi peu après des Weasley finirent tous par arriver, Ron en premier, Fred et George à la suite, et Ginny en dernière. Tandis que la fille allait rejoindre la préfète, les garçons riaient avec Harry sur quelque chose.

\- De quoi parlent Fred et George, demande Hermione, alors.

\- Nouveau produit, nouvelle bêtise, explique Ginny, lasse. Ils ont mis au point pour Noël, le Chocolat Caguant. Le nom seul suffit à faire deviner son effet ô combien raffiné et comique, surtout pour les enfants de trois ans.

\- Ceux qui y goûtent ont la diarrhée, je suppose, comprend Hermione, atterrée par tant de puérilité.

\- Cent points pour Gryffondor. Ils en ont fait manger à Rusard, et ils se moquent de lui parce qu'ils l'ont entendu à travers les toilettes et que c'était drôle de l'entendre péter. Quelle maturité incroyable. Et ils sont majeurs. Ils vont avoir du mal à se trouver une petite amie.

\- C'est leur problème. Ginny, Chang est ici depuis un moment ?

\- Apparemment, c'est bien elle, et elle ne vient pas pour repeindre les murs, répond son amie, renfrognée. Et ça n'étonne même pas Harry, encore moins nous deux. Elle fait ça tout le temps. À la sortie des cours, dans le parc, après les repas, par le pur hasard, et enfin ici… Chang le colle en permanence. Bientôt, elle va l'attendre sous sa douche, à ce rythme.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, pour faire rentrer Dean et Seamus, les derniers en liste. Tout le monde était là.

\- Nous allons commencer, remarque la préfète.

Elle se leva et alla rejoindre les autres, quand Harry annonça le processus pour lancer un sortilège de Tellurios. Il expliqua avec brio la formule magique, forma les équipes et alla s'entraîner avec son inséparable partenaire, Cho Chang.

Hermione se mit alors avec Ginny. Hermione eut vite fait de maîtriser le sortilège, et aidait après cela sa camarade à l'apprendre à son tour. Elles furent si rapides qu'elles terminèrent en avance sur les autres membres de l'A.D. Comme elle s'ennuyait, Ginny s'était décidée pour aider son frère qui n'arrivait à rien de son côté, et laissa son amie seule un moment. Elle le serait restée, si Finngean n'était pas venu la voir pour discuter. Lui aussi avait terminé d'apprendre son sort, et il n'était plus si timide avec elle, maintenant, après quatre mois de dialogues répétés. Il était plus à l'aise avec la Gryffondor.

\- Bonsoir, Hermione… Tu as fini ton sortilège ? Tu es toute seule.

\- Oui, j'ai terminé, c'était très facile. Du moins, à mon niveau.

\- C'était facile de mon côté aussi, répond Finnegan. Ma mère est exigeante, elle m'a exercé tôt à la magie. Elle veut que je travaille au Ministère, alors elle me met la pression. Elle veut que je sois au moins Juge ou Auror, car ça rapporte beaucoup d'argent, mais je préfère être Brigadier ou quelque chose du genre.

\- Ah bon, dit alors la Gryffondor. Pour un Brigadier, tu es quand même bien sérieux. En cours, tu as beaucoup de bonnes notes, ce serait dommage de mettre ça de côté. Tu peux être Juge du Magenmagot avec ton bulletin.

\- Mmh… J'admets que j'y ai pensé, répond alors Seamus. J'hésite, pour tout te dire. Ernie me secoue pour que je le suive dans ce cursus-là, et si au début, comme je t'ai dit sur le Chemin de Traverse, je voulais être Brigadier, je me demande si au final, je ne devrais pas en effet choisir autre chose. Je suis l'un des seuls en cinquième année qui ne sont pas perdus en cours, et après réflexion, un métier plus calme me conviendrait mieux. Ernie peut dire ce qu'il veut, mais je ne suis pas fait pour les grandes aventures. Pour tout te dire, je suis casanier. C'est à dire que toute ma vie se passe dans ma chambre, et que je ne sors de chez moi qu'à reculons. Merveilleux, comme tu vois.

\- Ah… Tu ferais bien de changer d'idée, en effet. Ernie t'aime sans doute beaucoup, mais il ne sait pas quel est le meilleur pour toi, remarque Hermione. Ce n'est pas aux autres de décider de ta vie.

\- Bah, avec ma mère, mes sœurs et maintenant Ern, j'ai l'habitude, ils veulent tous me régenter, et aucun n'y arrive, grogne Finnegan. Ils n'ont pas encore compris que je me passe de leur contrôle bienveillant, et que j'ai des rêves différents des leurs.

Ils gardèrent un temps le silence. Hermione, songeuse, disait à Seamus après y avoir réfléchi :

\- Tu peux choisir ta propre route plutôt que de suivre celle des autres qui ne mène nulle part pour toi.

\- C'est fait déjà, remarque Finnegan. Hm… Tu seras la deuxième personne à le savoir avec Dean, mais… Je compte davantage suivre les valeurs de mon beau-père que celles de ma famille. Les leurs ne mènent qu'au désastre et à l'humiliation, les siennes ont plus d'honneur.

\- C'est à dire ? Comment cela, les valeurs de ton beau-père ?

\- Tu le connais de vue, on l'a rencontré plusieurs fois. Il était là à Halloween. Pour tout te dire, c'est un loup solitaire qui suit sa propre route sans se soucier de ce que pensent les autres. Ma mère ne le supporte plus depuis qu'ils ont divorcé, et elle tente de me faire dévier de lui pour que j'embrasse la carrière qui lui plaît à elle, mais j'ai mon avis sur la question, et je m'y tiendrai.

\- Ta mère est aussi restrictrice que ça ?

\- Oh que oui. Elle ne cesse de me contrôler et de me diriger, me taire est presque la seule option pour m'en sortir mentalement… Même si j'enrage intérieurement de ce qu'elle me fait vivre… Je suis désolé d'être peu loquace, je t'assure que dans ma tête, mes pensées sont aussi pipelettes qu'Ernie. C'est que son ombre me suit, je n'arrive pas à parler beaucoup, car je sens quelque part que quelque chose me coupe la voix… Ne te fie pas aux apparences, en fait, je parle beaucoup, enfin, je parlerai beaucoup, si je n'avais pas ce fichu blocage.

Seamus garda un air peu engageant avec son silence glacial. Hermione ne disait rien, mais Finnegan ajouta :

\- Mon beau-père était bien mieux. Il était sans aucune éducation, mais il est courageux et sympathique avec sa famille. J'aurai préféré le connaître, que… que de supporter ma mère.

\- Je suis désolé pour toi…

\- Eh, ne t'excuse pas, rougit Seamus. Je… C'est gentil de te soucier de moi, mais tu n'es pour rien dans tout ça, tu sais. C'est pas toi le problème… Toi tu es gentille, vraiment gentille. Depuis le début de l'année, je me rends compte. Je suis content de te parler, enfin… J'aime ta gentillesse sérieuse.

Seamus se tut, l'air grave ; et Hermione, à côté, touchée, eut un silence gêné à côté. On lui disait rarement tout cela, et cela lui faisait de l'effet. Pourtant, quelque chose lui taraudait l'esprit ; après un moment pour se remettre de ses émotions, elle le lui demanda :

\- Mais tu dis que Runcorn est gentil ? Pourtant… Il n'a pas l'air commode.

\- C'est surtout qu'il est d'un naturel grave et sérieux. Il n'aime pas trop sourire. Enfin, avec ce qu'il vit au Ministère, aussi…

\- Ils ont baissé les salaires, de ce que j'ai entendu, répondit alors Hermione.

\- Pas que. Ils surchargent tout le monde de travail et ils ont moins de temps libre. Ils sont sous pression. Les élections du nouveau Ministre de la Magie approchent, et Fudge veut se faire réelire. Il est odieux avec tout le monde, et essaie de mettre tout le monde au travail pour qu'ils ne conspirent pas en passant dans le parti politique voisin.

\- Il ne risque pas de se faire élire avec une telle méthode, remarque Hermione. Tout ce qu'il gagnera, c'est qu'ils voteront contre pour se débarrasser de lui. Je comprends que les élections le perturbent, mais, de toute façon, ce n'est pas en agissant ainsi qu'il y arrivera. Mais tu t'intéresses à la politique ?

\- Moi, non. Mais mon beau-père, oui. Il me raconte ça au vol quand on se voit. Il a tellement protégé l'élite du pays, que c'est sa seconde nature. J'espère que je ne t'ennuie pas avec ça, parce que c'est parfois mon cas quand j'y prête oreille. J'arrête, sinon.

\- Oh, non, non, je t'assure, dit Hermione, un peu frénétiquement. Continue, je t'en prie… Mais c'est étonnant que tu m'en parles. Ton beau-père doit être mieux renseigné que _La Gazette_. Elle n'en fait jamais mention.

\- Ce journal a été acheté par Fudge, il doit y être probablement pour quelque chose, remarque Seamus. Ce n'est plus le même air que ces dernières années. Ma mère a renouvellé avec avidité ses abonnements pour trouver dans les commérages dont elle vit. Ces derniers temps, ils parlent que de mariages, de musique et de célébrités de quartier. Moins sur Harry, car ça se vend moins bien depuis quelque temps.

\- Et l'éthique professionnelle, dans tout ça ?

\- Plus personne ne le fait, de peur de faire faillite, tous deviennent prêts à gagner n'importe quel argent, peu importe que ce soit sur le dos des gens. Dans un monde de compétition acharnée, la charité est devenue un défaut. Ces temps-ci, la coopération est devenu bon enfant, voir risible. On ne peut pas demander une rivalité perpétuelle et une amicalité permanente, c'est contradictoire, on a l'un ou bien l'autre, mais pas les deux à la fois.

\- Mais, il doit bien y avoir des gens qui vont contre ce sens !

\- Oui, soit ce sont des personnes regardées comme des fous, ou bien on les retrouve sans vie dans les couloirs tortueux du Départements des mystères.

\- Le département des Mystères ? Excuse-moi, mais ça m'intéresse.

\- Je ne peux pas t'aider dessus, le Département, c'est la zone 51. Mon beau-père ne sait rien de cet endroit, sauf qu'il est fermé hermétiquement par une serrure dont peu ont la clé. Je n'en sais rien de plus, pour la seule et bonne raison que ceux qui le savent ne le diront jamais, ou sont déjà morts.

Hermione écouta attentivement. Elle sentait que ce Département était louche. Il était tout à fait logique d'y trouver des choses douteuses ou bien dangereuses… Et peut-être même, tiens… La chose puissante dont parlait Shacklebott ce soir-là, au Square. Elle tenait donc sa piste ? Autant ne pas se faire prier pour en savoir plus.

\- Qui possède ces clés, demande la préfète.

\- Difficile à dire, il n'y a pas de listes de leurs propriétaires, et elles changent souvent de mains. Mon beau-père dit que ceux qui ont intérêt à ce que le Département reste fermé les possèdent. Après tout, si c'était aussi plaisant qu'à Pré-au-Lard, ce ne serait pas la peine de faire un foin sur ce qu'il y aurait éventuellement derrière.

\- C'est sûr.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry clôture la réunion :

\- C'est fini pour ce soir ! Je vous souhaite à tous d'excellentes vacances ! Nous nous retrouverons à janvier, je fixerai une date d'ici là !

Harry venait de clôturer cette session de vive voix, de très bonne humeur.

\- Je vous souhaite à tous d'excellentes vacances, et d'excellentes fêtes !

Des remerciments et applaudissements lui répondirent aussitôt, emplissant la Salle sur Demande d'une vague de bruit. Après que tous aient salué Harry, les uns après les autres partirent hors de la salle, en maisons, comme ils le faisaient d'habitude. Mais cette fois, il y eut un changement. Une fois que la majorité des membres de l'A.D. fut partie, il ne restait plus que Cho, Susan, Ginny et Hermione avec Harry. Soit c'était pour parler à Potter, soit c'était parce qu'ils traînaient. La préfète de Gryffondor, elle, n'attendait que Weasley pour partir, mais cette dernière rôdait près de Chang, l'air furieux, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. À côté, Susan attendait impatiamment Cho, qui l'ignorait. Elle voulait absolument dire un mot à Harry, la larme à l'œil, tandis que ce dernier ne se préoccupait que d'Hermione. Voici une scène qui montre une fois de plus la manie de Potter de regarder au mauvais endroit et de ne jamais rien comprendre sur ce qui se passe à cause de cela.

Alors que Cho sanglotait dans le vide, Harry se retournait en l'ignorant totalement vers Hermione et Ginny qui étaient derrière lui, depuis tout ce temps.

\- Encore vous, demande-il alors, surpris. Vous m'attendiez ?

\- En fait, j'attends Ginny, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait, répond Hermione.

Weasley ne remarqua qu'alors son amie, elle était trop occupée à fixer Cho d'un air suspicieux. Elle se retourna vers elle, surprise, et dit alors :

\- Ah ! Tu m'attendais ! Désolée ! Je ne savais pas !

De son côté, Cho fut moins ravie d'entendre cela. Elle fit remarquer d'une voix traînante :

\- Vous êtes souvent avec Harry, vous deux.

\- Ça te dérange, demande Weasley, contrariée. Tu préfères qu'on s'en aille, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, je préfèrerai, dit-elle franchement.

\- Bon. Au moins, tu dis ça en face, remarque Ginny pour elle, contrariée. Une première, mais j'aurai préféré que ce soit plus aimable que ça. Tsss…

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous ne faites que traîner auprès de lui, continue Chang d'un air inquisiteur. Êtes-vous ses amies, ou plus que cela ?

Harry, très gêné de la scène de jalousie que lui faisait la Serdaigle, jugea bon de ne rien dire et de les laisser faire. Susan, à côté, regardait aussi d'un air étrange les deux Gryffondor. De son côté, Hermione aurait été prête à partir, mais il fallait compter sur le sale caractère de son amie, qui semblait avoir bien envie de rester là pour les embêter tous. Alors, la préfète décida d'intervenir tout d'un coup, surtout qu'elle redoutait le pire.

\- Allons-y ! Il se fait tard. Partons. Hm… Joyeux Noël, Cho.

Elle ne répondit pas, tandis que les deux filles sortaient alors par la porte avec les autres. En fait, Hermione tirait avec elle une Ginny récalcitrante, ce qui n'était pas vraiment la même chose. Ceux qui étaient à côté la regardaient faire d'un air surpris, tellement c'était inattendu - même Chang était abasourdie.

Inutile de deviner la suite. Lorsque dans les couloirs, elles s'arrêtèrent pour discuter, Hermione lui lançait d'une voix sèche :

\- Si c'était pour essayer de casser leur relation, c'était nul, ce que tu as fait !

\- Tu ne sais rien du contexte, réplique la Gryffondor. J'allais m'en aller, pas la peine de me faire une scène !

\- Vraiment ? Pourquoi tu fixais Cho comme ça, alors ?

\- Bah parce que… Parce que, voilà !

\- Ah, c'est du propre, ça !

\- Bah oui, donc, tais-toi !

\- Ah, c'est comme ça ? Non mais vraiment !

Elles se disputèrent un peu dessus, puis, se turent, quand elles entendirent un bruit dans les couloirs. C'était Rusard qui passait dans un couloir, sans doute. Inquiètes, elles se calmèrent aussitôt, et couraient presque pour regagner le chemin qui menait à leur salle commune, en silence. Là, la grosse dame, éveillée, les sermonnait pour leur promenade.

\- Que faites-vous dehors à cette heure !

\- _Guirlande_, répond sèchement Ginny.

\- Oui, je vous enguirlanderai bien, grommelle le portrait.

Et elle pivota de très mauvaise grâce. Weasley maugréait du comportement de la grosse dame, avant de rentrer avec Hermione dans leur salle. Là, elles eurent la surprise de voir Ron parler avec Harry. Ce dernier avait été bien plus rapide qu'elles à rentrer. et lorsqu'ils les virent, ils changèrent aussitôt de sujet.

Ils se tirent tous les quatre face à face, muets. Les garçons étaient sur la défensive, les filles, elles, se regardèrent, ne comprenant rien à leur soudain mutisme. Après un petit moment terriblement gênant, voyant que les garçons les accusaient silencieusement, la préfète demanda d'une voix contrariée :

\- Harry, je t'en prie, tu as dû apprendre à parler depuis le jardin d'enfants. Dis-nous ce qui ne va pas ! Tu as le regard de quelqu'un qui en veut à un autre.

\- C'est le cas. Qu'avez-vous, toutes les deux en ce moment ?

\- Pardon, demande Ginny, incrédule. Nous sommes comme d'habitude !

\- Pas tant que ça, répondit Ron, d'une voix déçue. J'ai l'impression que vous changez, mais en mal. Vous n'êtes plus les mêmes depuis l'an dernier.

\- Que veux-tu dire, demande alors Hermione. En quoi nous avons changé ?

L'air de Weasley passa de l'amertume à la colère.

\- Eh bien, Hermione, tu as désormais un tas de _petits_ amis, et tu interroges tout le monde. De son côté, Ginny espionne tout Poudlard. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on vous voit rôder partout.

Les filles ne comprenaient rien, se regardant, et interrogeant les garçons du regard, pour comprendre ce qu'ils avaient à leur reprocher, exactement. Ce fut Harry, qui, après avoir soupiré, répondit d'une voix irritée :

\- Vous nous faites sans cesse des cachotteries. Hermione, je suis d'accord avec Ron pour dire que tu fais n'importe quoi. Il m'a dit tout à l'heure, que tu as parlé un moment avec Theodore en cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

\- J'ai demandé à quoi ressemblaient les Sombrals, j'étais frustrée de ne pas les voir ! Et c'est lui qui m'a parlé, ce n'est pas la même chose !

\- Ah oui ? Et Adrian, alors, lance Ron, d'une voix désagréable. D'où sortent toutes ces petites attentions nouvelles ? Tu as désormais tout un harem de garçons à ta disposition, ces derniers temps ! Je ne sais pas si Vicky est encore d'actualité, mais tu as déjà trouvé une foule de remplaçants !

En entendant ça, Ginny sifflait d'un profond mépris, qui ne manqua pas de toucher son frère de plein fouet. Ce genre de remarques l'exaspérait autant que son amie, surtout à force de les entendre cent mille fois.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ! Même si elle parlerait à un millier de garçons, ce n'est pas ton affaire ! Tu les aimes, ou quoi ?

\- Mais non ! C'est juste étrange, que depuis peu, elle se promène avec tous les cas sociaux de Poudlard, réplique son frère.

\- Les quoi, répète Hermone, à la fois surprise et furieuse. Les quoi ?!

\- Et même, ajoute Harry, vous parlez aussi à Cadwallader. Pour lui parler de Cho dans son dos !

\- Heu… Attends deux minutes, j'ai raté un épisode, là, coupe Ginny, désagréablement surprise. Qui t'a dit ça ?

\- En fait, Martin en a parlé à Susan, qui nous l'a dit, répond Ron, fièrement.

Les filles froncèrent les sourcils en entendant cela. Surtout Hermione. Elle se rappelait soudain ce que lui avait dit Nott tout à l'heure… Il avait en fait raison depuis le début… Comment le savait-il ?

\- Comment ça, Susan te l'a dit, demande Weasley, furieuse. Ah, oui, bien sûr, nous, on n'a pas le droit de parler aux garçons, mais vous, vous pouvez le faire dans notre dos, espèce d'hypocrites !

\- Rien à voir, s'écrie Harry, piqué au vif. Si tu veux tout savoir - sache que moi et Ron, on dit les choses en face, comme tu vas voir - apprends donc Susan a remarqué que vous faites des choses étranges, comme envoyer des lettres à l'autre bout de l'Europe, parler à des personnes dans le dos de tout le monde pour critiquer, et vous faites des messes basses quand Cho est à côté… Vous essayez de la disqualifier pour que je ne puisse pas lui parler. Eh bien !

\- Tu pousse Hermione vers la mauvaise route, Ginevra, continue alors son frère, soudain furieux. Je suis sûr que tu lui donnes de mauvaises idées. Depuis la rentrée, tu as pris Hermione en otage, tu l'as éloignée de nous, tu lui as fait un stage intensif pour lui apprendre tout ce qu'il y a de pire chez les filles ! Tu l'as transformée en mangeuse d'hommes, félicitations !

\- C'est quoi cette comédie dramatique, demande alors Ginny, à mi-chemin entre la fureur et la stupeur. C'était la pièce que vous répétiez pour l'école, pour la jouer devant tout le monde à Noël ? C'est à vomir, tant c'est de mauvais goût !

\- Nous sommes bien sérieux, répond alors Potter. Vous êtes devenues étranges depuis la rentrée, pile au moment où vous avez commencé à vous parler, toutes les deux… Hermione, tu es mon amie, mais je ne te vois plus. Et j'ai l'impression que tu m'oublies méchamment pour d'autres.

\- _Beaucoup_ d'autres, insiste Ron, tout aussi énervé. Moi aussi, je me sens seul ! Vous pourriez faire un effort pour moi ! Je suis votre ami ! Et toi, là, je suis ton frère ! Tu m'as renié, c'est ça ? C'est quoi, tous ces figurants patentés que vous avez trouvés pour nous remplacer ! Hermione, tu ne le vois pas car tu es à moitié aveugle, mais tu leur fais beaucoup d'effet ! Ne le nie pas ! Les garçons adorent que tu leur prêtes tant d'attention ! Est-ce ma sœur qui te donne envie d'aguicher tout le monde ? Tu ne nous parlais qu'à nous avant, c'était mieux comme ça ! Pourquoi tu as changé ?! Tu n'es plus la même Hermione, c'est horrible ! Je ne te reconnais plus du tout !

Cette demande manqua de faire tomber les filles par terre. Incrédules, elles restèrent interdites un moment. La préfète fut la première à briser le silence :

\- Les garçons, nous ne vous oublions pas !… Non, je m'ouvre à d'autres personnes. Mais… Je pensais que vous préferiez, comme nous, être seuls entre vous, de temps à autre.

\- Mais enfin, je ne comprends pas, répond Ginny, alors. On dirait que vous êtes jaloux. Surtout toi, le puceau légendaire. Tu pourrais te faire un nom là-dedans. En ce qui concerne l'amour tu es resté à la Préhistoire, voir même avant.

\- Hé, réplique alors son frère, presque aussitôt. C'est faux ! Je suis juste… bien éduqué, c'est tout !

\- Ah, oui, maman t'a joliment éduqué, si c'est ça que tu veux dire, reprit sa sœur, aigre. Le gentil Ronnie à sa maman est-il donc resté à l'âge des biberons et des sucettes ? Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi tu cries au scandale quand tu vois quelque chose qui te déplait, comme les enfants qui font un caprice ?

\- Hmph !… Non, reprit Ron, affecté par une rougeur soudaine du visage, le ton étrangement plus calme et plus soumis. C'est que je n'aime pas ce que fait Hermione. À chaque fois que je tourne le regard, je te vois rire avec l'un d'eux sous le bras ! Tout le temps, tout le temps… Oh, là, là…

\- Oui, ça, je ne comprends pas non plus, répond Harry, contrarié. Hermione, pourquoi parles-tu soudain à beaucoup de monde ? Tu ignorais bien Ernie et Seamus avant, je ne comprends pas ce soudain revirement de situation. Je n'ai rien dit au début, mais à la longue… J'ai commencé à m'interroger, voir même, à quelque peu mal le prendre avec le temps, comme vous voyez.

\- Depuis combien de temps cela vous énervait, demande Ginny, surprise.

\- Depuis le début, à savoir, la rentrée, grimace Ron. Vous n'avez rien vu, tiens donc. Donc, en somme, nous n'existons plus pour vous.

\- Pourquoi vous ne nous avez rien dit, alors, demande Hermione, surprise.

\- Nous étions trop tolérants, sans doute, dit Harry, las. Peut-être aurions-nous dû en parler avant, cela aurait empêché qu'on se déchire ce soir.

Cet aveu surprit tout le monde, même Potter qui semblait ne pas avoir eu conscience de ce qu'il disait sur le coup. Tandis que les Weasley, après un instant de surprise, recommençaient alors s'accrochaient alors pour des vétilles, les deux autres amis en parlèrent en face à face.

\- Harry, j'admets qu'on se parle moins en ce moment, mais c'est seulement parce que tu m'en voulais au sujet de Sirius. Je me suis donc éloignée pour ne pas te contrarier davantage.

Soudain, Potter eut l'air moins glorieux.

\- Hem… Ah, oui… Hé bien, j'étais en colère, mais au final, c'était plus contre Ombrage que je ressassais de la haine… Tu étais là au mauvais endroit et au mauvais moment, donc… Ah, c'est honteux. Désolé.

\- Mieux vaut maintenant, que plus tard, dit alors son amie, contrariée. Bien, puisque vous vous sentez délaissés, je vais faire un effort, et vous parler chaque dîner, et plus souvent aux salles communes. Mais arrêtez d'inspecter à qui je parle, je vous prie, c'est aussi inquiétant que ridicule. On dirait les amants jaloux qu'on voit dans les films, et vraiment, ce rôle ne vous va pas.

\- Rien à voir ! C'est que je ne veux pas te voir malheureuse, grogne Harry. Si je te vois pleurer à cause d'un homme, quel qu'il soit, je serai terriblement en colère contre lui ! Il a fait là un véritable crime : te voler ton sourire. Je dois donc te le rendre, d'une certaine manière, je suis ton ami ! C'est tout !

En entendant ça, la préfète fut stupéfaite, autant de plaisir, que de surprise. C'était gentil ! Mais inattendu. Alors, tout ce bruit, c'était de l'inquiétude liée à de la jalousie ! Beaucoup de bruit pour rien, plutôt. Enfin, tout était rentré dans l'ordre, sauf sur un point qui intriguait Hermione.

\- Merci… C'est gentil de dire ça… Mais… Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi Susan te parle de ce que nous faisons ? Et si j'ai compris, elle nous garde à l'œil, puisque ce n'est pas possible qu'elle sache tout ça sur notre compte.

\- Oui, peut-être, elle me l'a dit, mais je n'ai pas pensé à vérifier d'où elle le sortait, remarque Harry. J'étais déjà fatigué avec les cours, gêné par les pleurs de Cho et agacé par votre présence… Je n'avais pas les idées claires.

\- Pourquoi Susan t'a dit ça, au juste, insiste Hermione.

\- Elle m'a dit tout à l'heure qu'elle voulait me donner un conseil d'ami, elle était inquiète pour moi, elle voulait m'aider, raconte son ami, étonné de la question. Mais quoi ? C'est sensé être grave ?

\- Ah oui, vraiment ! Elle, inquiète pour toi ! Et tu y crois ? Elle n'était pas inquiète du tout, elle essayait de te la mettre à l'envers et de te faire douter de nous ! Je constate que Susan observe ce qu'on fait pour le critiquer par derrière. Elle souriait quand on l'a rencontrée, mais pour d'autres raisons que l'amicalité, remarque Granger, sévère. Ah, son apparence m'a trompée ! Elle n'était pas comme Seamus, Adrian ou Ernie. Eux sourient par amicalité et bienveillance, elle, pour tout autre chose. Eh bien, je sais à quoi m'en tenir sur elle, maintenant.

\- En quoi c'est un drame, demande Harry. Je n'ai rien compris… Il y a un problème avec Susan ?… Heu… Si, en fait, je vois un problème dans l'histoire, mais ce n'est pas elle… Vous faites quoi, vous deux ?

Tandis qu'ils discutaient de tout cela calmement, à côté d'eux, ce n'était pas ce qu'on peut nommer des réactions matures.

\- Tu as de la chance, Ronnie, la loi anglaise n'interdit pas d'épouser des objets, comme par exemple la cage de Coquecigrue ou ta baguette magique. Tu vas voir, celle-là, elle ne va pas te tromper.

\- Ah oui ! Tu me parles de la loi anglaise ! Eh bien, tu sais qu'elle interdit en revanche la polygamie ! Tu as combien de garçons sous le bras ? Tu fournis Hermione en marchandise ? Tu as lancé un nouveau commerce, c'est ça ? Après Fred et George qui vendent des friandises empoisonnées, toi et Hermione, vous fournissez des esclaves sexuels aux autres ?! Tu crois que je vais laisser passer ça ?! Je vais le dire à maman !

\- Oh, là, là ! Il va le dire à maman ! Dans ce cas, avec ta lettre sur notre prétendu commerce qui n'a jamais existé, demande-lui en chemin, de te trouver une femme, si elle y arrive. Vu ton cas, je crois qu'on peut dire qu'il n'y a rien à y faire.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de maman pour ça ! Je suis sublime, je trouverai quelqu'un plus vite que toi !

\- Ah oui, que tu es sublime, tu vas vite trouver une copine, oui, enfin, après une centaine de râteaux, et encore je suis gentille en disant une centaine. Il est certain que sur ce domaine tu serais sûr en effet de trouver plus vite que moi.

Les deux autres écoutaient alors avec consternation comment les Weasley pouvaient tomber très bas, s'ils le voulaient.

\- Enfin, dit alors Harry, bougon, au moins, tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Mais comme tu vois, Ron a du mal à digérer que tu regardes les autres.

\- J'ai compris, ne t'en fais pas, il le dit assez, et cela m'exaspère, grimace Hermione. Je vais y aller, ce n'est pas contre toi. Je suis fatiguée de la journée, et j'en ai assez d'entendre des répliques d'enfants de quatre ans.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, j'ai eu ma dose aussi. Bonnes vacances, Hermione.

Elle serait partie, si une surprise ne les avait pas retenus toute la nuit.

Elle avait entendu le portrait de la grosse dame pivoter. Interdits, les deux adolescents se tournaient vers l'entrée de la salle, d'où finissait par rentrer McGonagall en courant, en robe de chambre écossaise, affairée.

\- Mr. Potter, Mr. et Miss. Weasley… Ah, et vous aussi, Miss Granger. descendez immédiatemment. Nous allons voir le directeur.

Cela eut le bon goût de faire taire les deux Weasley. Ils se retournèrent vers leur directrice de maison, inquiets, comme leurs deux autres amis.

\- Que se passe-il, professeur, demande alors Harry, sourcils froncés.

\- Quelque chose de très grave. Dumbledore vient de recevoir un message de l'Ordre. Mr. Weasley s'est fait attaquer dans le Ministère.

Cela glaça de peur les deux enfants de l'homme en question, tandis qu'Hermione écarquilla simplement les yeux, quand Harry perdit en revanche tout son calme.

\- Quoi ! Il a été attaqué ! Par qui ?

\- Dumbledore vous dira tout en détail en bas, répond alors McGonagall. Suivez-moi, je vous prie. Vous n'êtes pas sensés sortir après le couvre-feu. Attendez une minute ici, je vais chercher les deux autres fils de Mr. Weasley qui étudient ici, et je vous emmène voir Dumbledore.

Inutile d'en dire plus pour faire courir à sa suite les adolescents jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore, alors qu'on était en plein milieu de la nuit. Ils attendirent un moment que McGonagall courut chercher les jumeaux Weasley, puis on sortit dans les couloirs de l'école.

\- _Bûche de Noël !_

La gargouille du bureau de Dumbledore se mit alors à pivoter. Sans attendre que la statue ait achevé son mouvement, McGonagall, d'un pas rapide, entra dans l'escalier qui menait au bureau de Dumbledore. La suivaient alors toute la fratrie des Weasley, un défilé de têtes rousses qui se pressaient sur son passage pour en savoir plus. Derrière eux, Harry, tout aussi pressé d'en savoir plus, inquiet pour le père de ses amis. Tout à la fin, Hermione, qui les suivait sans trop savoir ce qui se passait.

Lorsque McGonagall ouvrit la porte du bureau de Dumbledore, ce dernier était en train de lire un quelconque ouvrage, quand il leva les yeux sur sa collègue des Métamorphoses.

\- Ah, vous êtes là, remarque Dumbledore.

Il essaya aussitôt d'éviter le regard d'Harry, quand rentrèrent alors les derniers Weasley, et, traîneusement, Hermione, assez timidement, comme si elle venait d'entrer dans un sanctuaire sacré dont l'accès était aussi important que d'enfreindre une loi.

\- Il va nous falloir d'autres sièges, Minerva, je n'en ai que deux pour six élèves et un professeur, dit alors le directeur.

En hochant la tête, le professeur fit apparaître d'un coup de baguette quatre chaises à bascule de vieux modèle, mais assez confortables. Harry et Ron prirent les chaises confortables, les autres se contentèrent des chaises crées par McGonagall, et cette dernière resta debout, en face de son collègue directeur. De son côté, Harry, récalcitrant, restait debout à regarder le directeur de travers. Il lui en voulait toujours pour l'été dernier, visiblement. Mais ce dernier ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Dumbledore se tournait alors vers Fumseck, son phénix, qui le regardait sans mot dire. Il battit simplement des ailes deux fois, ce qui semblait être extrêmement compréhensible pour Dumbledore, pas pour les autres. De leur côté, les Weasley s'impatientaient.

\- Monsieur, pourquoi vous nous avez fait descendre ici, alors que nous nous préparions à rejoindre le monde merveilleux du sommeil, demande Fred, tendu.

\- Notre père s'est fait attaquer, questionne George, méfiant. Si c'est le cas, j'aurai des comptes à rendre à celui qui a fait ça.

\- Je vous raconterai tout, si vous me laissez le faire, répondit le directeur. Si vous m'interrompez, ce sera difficile. Je vous demande un peu de patience…

\- Ça suffit, coupe soudain Harry, de la patience.

McGonagall eut un soupir infime, que seul Hermione entendit, ayant l'ouïe fine, et étant la plus proche d'elle.

\- Je vois que la politesse n'est pas ta plus grande qualité, dommage, répond alors Dumbledore, peiné.

\- Il ne serait guère poli non plus d'enfermer les gens sans leur permission, vous ne croyez pas ?

\- Harry, s'il te plaît…

\- Il ne me plaît plus d'attendre, monsieur.

Le ton sec de Potter ne mit personne à l'aise. De son côté, Dumbledore, offrit à Harry un autre de ses silences au sorcier, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier en eut quelque peu assez.

\- Ça suffit ! J'en ai assez de devoir supporter ça ! Vous ne faites que vous taire, vous cachez Sirius au Square, vous me faites des coups dans le dos, vous…

\- Harry. Tu ne connais rien de mes motivations, donc n'en parle pas.

\- Hé bien, je demande à les connaître !

Dumbledore resta silencieux un temps, le temps de trouver ses mots.

\- Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour tout te dire.

\- Vous plaisantez ! Le bon moment, ce sera quand, dites-moi ? Vous croyez que je me contenterai de ça !… Depuis le début de l'année, vous êtes froid, silencieux, presque mauvais ! Vous me cachez tout, en ce moment !… Je pensais que vous aviez confiance en moi.

\- Peu importe ce que tu crois, Harry, je te fais confiance.

\- Votre manière de me faire confiance ne me plaît guère, grommelle Potter.

Le directeur, alors, brisa son indifférence pour regarder un bref moment Harry dans les yeux. Ce regard manquait de le frapper au vif. Le directeur avait un regard si profond et pénétrant, quand le sorcier à la cicatrice en fut profondément affligé, pour quelque raison. Ce ne fut qu'alors, qu'il osa s'asseoir.

\- … Bien, dit seulement le directeur, le visage inébranlable.

Il ne semblait pas avoir été affecté de la remarque d'Harry, mais Hermione savait que l'eau ne faisait que dormir en surface.

\- Il est temps de vous expliquer ce vous amene ici. J'ai eu un message urgent de Shacklebott par hibou tout à l'heure. Étant donné son contenu, je me vois obligé de vous en parler, vous devez être au courant. Ce soir, Mr. Weasley était en mission pour nous au Ministère. Mais il y a eu un imprévu de taille. Mr. Weasley a été agressé au fin fond du Département des Mystères.

Les enfants de l'homme concerné échappèrent quelques exclamations, les deux autres adolescents haussèrent juste les sourcils.

\- Par qui, demande alors Ron, blême.

\- Malheureusement, l'individu en question a pris la politesse d'être masqué, donc je n'en sais rien, répond le directeur. Heureusement, Dieu soit loué, Mr. Weasley n'est pas parti tout seul en mission. Shacklebott, en retrait, a eu le temps de le tirer d'affaire. Certes, il est toujours blessé, mais il est désormais en route vers Sainte-Mangouste pour être soigné.

\- De quoi souffre-il, demande Ron, alors.

\- De profondes entailles, causés par de maléfices de Lacération, de la magie noire violente. Ces sorts ont touché quelques de ses articulations de la jambe, et il ne peut que marcher difficilement. Il doit donc être alité. Toutefois, cela ne partira pas en quelques jours, votre père a aussi beaucoup perdu de sang, et peut-être aussi sa bonne humeur, ce qui est autrement plus inquiétant.

Pendant que la fratrie rousse paniquait et échangeait entre elle des airs affligés, horrifiés ou peinés, et qu'Harry était tendu, sous les regards inquiets d'Hermione et de McGonagall, plus calmes mais attentifs à ce qui se passait, le directeur dit alors d'une voix un peu plus forte, lorsque les cris se sont calmés :

\- Je pensais qu'il serait bon pour qu'à Noël, vous rendiez visite à votre père à Sainte-Mangouste. Enfin, pour ce faire, vous devez être d'accord pour cela.

Pas besoin de le dire deux fois. Tout le monde s'écriait déjà qu'on désirait partir voir Mr. Weasley, là, maintenant, sans plus attendre.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas, je vous ferai partir d'ici pour les vacances de Noël. Ce sera plus pratique pour avoir des nouvelles de Mr. Weasley. Et cela, j'en suis sûr, vous changera les idées, en plus de soutenir votre père, qui apprécira votre soutien pendant qu'il est alité.

\- Où partirons-nous donc, demande Ginny, peu confiante. Au Terrier ?

\- C'est trop prévisible, donc, non, répond Dumbledore. Je dois cohabiter avec la Grande Inquisitrice, qui n'acceptera pas qu'Harry et ses amis quittent l'école sans son autorisation. Elle vous forcera à revenir ici, et elle a le Ministère derrière elle. Et malheureusement, je ne pourrai pas l'en empêcher.

Harry grinça aussitôt des dents, quand les jumeaux se renfrognèrent.

\- Elle, lance Fred. Si Ombrage ose venir nous chercher au Terrier, je la tue et je la cacherai dans la porcherie.

\- Ou alors on l'enferme au grenier, où se trouve la goule familiale, ajoute George. Elle va apprécier particulièrement cette compagnie, qui lui rappelera sans doute ses parents.

\- Voici de très mauvaises idées, répond Dumbledore, sévère. Je vous déconseille de faire quelque chose qui pourrait porter atteinte au travail de votre père. Il n'a pas besoin de ça, surtout que son salaire baisse de plus en plus.

Les jumeaux ne dirent rien, irrités. De son côté, Harry, furieux, regardait à nouveau Dumbledore avec mépris.

\- Je vais vous mener au Square Grimmaurd. De là-bas, Ombrage ne pourra pas vous trouver, et vous serez au plus près de votre père, l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste étant à Londres.

\- Encore dans ce vieux trou pourri et décrépi, soupire Ginny. Oh non.

\- Ce n'est ici que l'affaire de deux semaines, répond Dumbledore. Vous reviendrez ici pour la rentrée en janvier. Nous nous organiserons avec l'Ordre. Et comme les festivités de Noël et du Nouvel An sont proches, ce sera bien plus convivial que pendant votre été.

\- C'est clair, grommelle Ginny. On devrait inventer un calendrier où il y a des fêtes toutes les semaines, ce serait tellement mieux.

Dumbledore, pour la première fois de l'entretien, eut un sourire amusé, qui disparut assez vite pour laisser place à son habituel sérieux. Il se tournait alors vers Hermione, l'air grave :

\- Vous n'êtes pas lié à l'affaire, Miss Granger. Si Harry peut accompagner ses amis, vous n'êtes pas un intime de la famille Weasley. Si vous voulez rentrer chez vos parents pour les vacances, il suffit de le préciser.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur Hermione, qui ne manqua pas de détester une pareille attention non désirée. Après un moment où elle ne dit alors mot, perplexe, réfléchissant, elle dit enfin :

\- … Cela ne me pose aucun problème. Je vais suivre Harry. C'est Noël en plus… Je ne sais pas si ma présence sera un cadeau, mais j'espère en être un.

Même si c'était totalement naïf, cela ne manqua pas de calmer radicalement Potter, devenu soudain très calme. De leur côté, les jumeaux pouffaient de rire, en marmonnant « amoureuse ».

\- Voilà qui est très beau à entendre. Bien, comme vous êtes tous consentants à partir, allez donc au Square.

\- Et comment, demande Ginny. Par poudre de Cheminette ?

\- Non, désormais qu'Ombrage s'est assuré le monopole de ce moyen de communication ou de déplacement, elle saurait où vous iriez, et à quelle heure. Nous ne pouvons nous passer du secret de cette place pour le moment. Je vais donc créer un Portoloin. Minerva, en parlant de notre amie commune, j'aimerais que vous distrayez Ombrage avec une histoire quelconque. Occupez son esprit un petit moment.

\- Ce sera fait, assure-elle avec un sourire ironique. Je m'en occupe.

Puis Dumbledore se tourna vers les objets sur son bureau. Parmi le fatras de matériel et de gadgets magiques et toutes sortes, le directeur prit une vieille bouilloire rouge molle et vide. Il marmonna alors :

_\- Portus._

Et la bouilloire se mit à bouillonner d'une lueur bleu roi intense qui semblait chauffer et crépiter sur l'objet. Puis il le posa sur le bureau, quand la bouillotte redevint rouge et plate.

\- Touchez ceci et vous serez au Square avec Sirius en un rien de temps.

Tous les adolescents s'approchèrent de la bouillote, et la touchèrent presque en même temps de la main, chacun de leur côté. En un coup, Hermione fut aspirée comme les autres dans un vortex qui semblait la tirer par le nombril avec la force, dans un tourbillon à très grande allure, avant de tomber au sol sur le parquet d'une pièce obscure qui sentait le renfermé.

Quand Granger se releva, un peu assommée, elle remarqua après avoir repris ses esprits qu'elle était dans une salle au contour familier. Elle n'avait pas spécialement fréquenté ce petit salon du second étage, toutefois, elle savait bien qu'elle était revenue au Square. Pour le meilleur, avec ses amis, et pour le pire, dans un endroit déprimant où l'air moisi donnait plus envie de soupirer que de sourire, contrairement à Poudlard. C'était presque pire qu'avant, à peine fut-elle rentrée que maintenant elle voulait repartir.


	16. Chapter 15

**15\. À l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste**

\- Tout le monde est toujours vivant parmi nous, demande Fred, qui finissait de se relever du sol. Pour ma part, je crois qu'on a perdu Ron en chemin. J'espère qu'il n'a pas disparu au beau milieu de l'espace-temps. Quoique ce ne serait pas une grosse perte.

\- Je suis ici, espèce de débile, réplique son frère qui se relevait à l'autre bout de la salle.

Après avoir lancé de sa baguette un sortilège de Lumos, la salle redevint lumineuse et tous y virent clairs. Ainsi, la préfète compta ses amis : Harry, Fred, George, Ron, et Ginny, tous étaient présents. Tout allait bien jusqu'ici, il ne restait plus qu'à avoir des nouvelles de Mr. Weasley.

\- Je préfère les balais aux Portoloin, réplique George. J'ai l'impression de me faire pénétrer par trois Cognards en même temps quand je prends ces trucs.

\- C'est clair, lance Harry qui se relevait, en grommellant.

Après un moment où chacun vérifia que tous étaient bien présents, en plus de se dépoussiérait, on entendait alors arriver quelqu'un à grands pas vers le salon où ils ont atterri. Peu après, entrait alors Sirius, surpris, sa baguette à la main. Il était d'abord en position d'attaque, mais devant ces visages très familiers, il baissa son arme.

\- … Ah, c'était vous.

\- Salut, Sirius, fit Ginny. Tu es au courant pour papa ?

\- Oui, Molly m'a tout raconté il y a deux minutes.

\- Maman est ici, demande alors Ron, surpris. Elle n'est pas au Terrier ?

\- Non, vu la circonstance, elle tient à être plus près de son chéri, c'est une preuve d'amour qu'elle fait en venant partager ce taudis avec moi. Et j'en déduis que vous aussi, vous resterez ici ?

\- Oui, répond Potter, souriant. Avec toi, pour les vacances.

Ce à quoi Sirius répondit par un sourire sincère, qui le changeait bien de son air mauvais qu'il affichait habituellement. Toutefois l'ambiance n'était pas spécialement aux joies et autres réjouissances.

\- Nous allons à Sainte-Mangouste, lance George, d'un ton décidé. Prépare-nous des chambres en attendant notre retour !

\- Vous plaisantez, réplique Black, soudain agacé. Vous comptez aller dehors au beau milieu de la nuit ?

\- Oh, nous ne sommes pas des jouvencelles fragiles, réplique Fred. On sait se battre et si on croise des types du Ministère, il iront nourrir les corbeaux.

Sirius ne les prenait pas du tout au sérieux. Il se moqua d'eux ouvertement.

\- Ha, ha, ha ! Elle est bien bonne celle-là !… Non, sérieusement, les garçons… Vous avez de grands airs, mais ça ne suffit pas. Et je tiens à préciser que ce n'est pas des gens du Ministère que vous rencontrerez, mais votre bêtise, en tant qu'adversaire. Je suis prêt à parier que vous ne sauriez vous orienter dans Londres entier sans vous perdre et ainsi vous retrouver au milieu des faubourgs pour la soirée.

\- C'est une bêtise que de soucier de sa famille, réplique soudain Fred, le poing serré. Mais c'est vrai que tu n'as pas eu de famille reluisante, Sirius !

À ce reproche malheureusement vrai, Sirius se mordit aussitôt les lèvres de colère. Ses mains se serraient, comme si il allait frapper Weasley. Heureusement, il se retint et sa colère n'alla pas plus loin.

\- Ce n'est pas la question ! Arthur était en mission pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Si vous arrivez tout d'un coup, peu de temps après l'attaque, alors que vous n'étiez qu'à Poudlard il y a de cela quelques heures, ce sera trop suspect. Modérez vos pulsions, les jeunes. En vieillissant, on apprend la patience, et elle est de bien meilleure conseillère que l'impulsivité et la précipation.

\- Mais c'est notre père, rugit George. Vous l'abandonneriez, vous, au milieu d'un trou perdu ?

\- Bien sûr que non, réplique Black. Et si cela peut te rassurer, son état est certes chaotique, mais il s'en sortira, peut-être avec quelques séquelles.

\- Qu'est-il allé faire au Département des Mystères, demande alors Ginny, triste. Si c'était pour y rester, c'est absurde…

\- Il faisait une mission pour l'Ordre, malheureusement, je ne dois rien dire, quitte à déplaire à ces deux enfants pressés.

Fred et George apprécièrent le compliment. Furieux, ils regardaient de travers Black, qui n'en avait cure. Concentré sur les autres, il continuait de parler.

\- Votre mère ne va pas tarder à revenir. Bientôt, je pense, Sainte-Mangouste n'est pas très loin d'ici. Elle vous dira comment se porte votre père.

\- Vivement, soupire Ron. Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de vacances de Noël que j'imaginais.

\- Il faudra t'y faire.

Et sur ce, Sirius disparut, en fermant la porte, ce qui intrigua Harry. Il devait s'attendre à ce que son parrain reste avec lui pour discuter. De son côté, Hermione, en tant que témoin, décida de disposer de son temps en s'asseyant sur une chaise pour reprendre ses émotions. Les autres Weasley et Potter, après quelques temps d'attente, ne trouvèrent rien de mieux à faire que de l'imiter, chacun de leur côté. Ginny alla s'afflaler sur un sofa, Fred et George se posaient contre le mur, en lançant souvent des regards à la porte, Ron s'assit sur une chaise, Harry sur un fauteuil, à côté d'Hermione.

Pendant qu'ils attendaient ainsi, pour presque une demi-heure, tous tendus, stressés, ou en colère de cette attente qu'ils n'aimeitn pas, un bruit précipité se fit entendre vers eux. Surpris, les adolescents tendirent l'oreille. Peu après, il redoubla d'intensité, et on ouvrit alors à la porte aussitôt. C'était Mrs. Weasley, haletante, qui revenait de l'hôpital, voir ses enfants.

\- Vous êtes là, les enfants !

\- Maman, lance alors sa fille. Comment va papa ?

\- Très bien, même si pour le moment il est dans les vapes. Il a perdu connaissance, mais les guérisseurs m'ont assuré que ce ne serait que temporaire, il a besoin de repos. Nous irons le voir demain. D'ici là, il sera réveillé, plus disposé à vous parler.

Soudain, l'ambiance passa de la dépression à la joie la plus allègre. Les Weasley eurent tous des cris de joie et les jumeaux se serrèrent dans leur bras. Harry aussi eut un sourire, et se joignit aux cris de réjouissance des Weasley. De son côté, Hermione fut probablement la seule à ne pas s'émerveiller plus que ça. Elle ne se sentait guère à sa place, comme un intrus.

Lorsque le calme fut retombé dans la salle joyeuse, Ron demandait alors :

\- Où allons-nous dormir ? Nos affaires sont restées à Poudlard. Je n'ai pas de pyjama pour la nuit.

\- Quelle tragédie, lance George, moqueur. Ronnie n'a pas son pyjama.

\- Tu veux que McGonagall te ramène aussi ton doudou de ta valise, demande Fred, amusé.

Tandis que Ron rougissait, sa mère assura avec un sourire :

\- Pour la nuit, tu n'as qu'à dormir sur une chaise. Dumbledore fera sûrement venir au plus vite tes bagages. Je t'avertirai si on me les envoie. En parlant de ça, je dois chercher aussi des affaires au Terrier.

\- Pourquoi donc, demande Harry, surpris.

\- Pour habiter ici avec vous pour les vacances. Ce sera plus commode pour votre père et moi. À demain, les enfants !

Et Mrs. Weasley disparut à nouveau en fermant la porte derrière eux. Ses enfants, de leur côté, continuaient de sourire et de se sentir heureux.

Après une petite agitation et quelques bavardages, tous décrèterent qu'il était temps de dormir. Les jumeaux, peu soucieux de dormir de façon raffinée, s'allongèrent par terre sur le tapis, près de la cheminée, pour être au chaud, et les autres restèrent d'où ils étaient, se détendant pour passer la nuit sur leurs sièges.

Mais même malgré ce soudain repos, Hermione ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Elle se leva, après trente minutes d'agitation pour trouver une place, à se lever et à partir à la cuisine prendre un verre. Même si cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas venue ici, elle connaissait encore de tête le chemin qui menait à cette pièce. Elle avait tellement de fois visité cette maison cette été.

Dans la cuisine, Hermione ne vit pas Kreattur. Elle se disait qu'il devait dormir dans son coin. Pour voir clair, elle lança un sort de Lumos, avant de prendre un verre propre sur l'évier, et le remplit d'eau du robinet. Elle se posa ensuite sur une chaise, au hasard, qui était en face des escaliers qui menaient en dehors de la salle. Elle but alors timidement son verre, se sentant déprimée, sans savoir pourquoi.

C'était certainement parce qu'elle avait vu une ambiance familiale réjouie. Hermione soupirait. Elle n'a jamais connu ce genre d'ambiance chez elle, sa mère et son père passant ses journées devant la télévision ou à écouter la radio. C'était assez rare que la joie venait autant sur la famille, sauf pour Noël. Quand elle ignorait qu'elle était sorcière, Hermione passait ses journées à l'école primaire avant de rentrer chez elle. Elle s'ennuyait partout. Sa maison était souvent vide, son père allant au travail, et sa mère, plutôt froide, qui restait toute la journée à faire son métier de femme au foyer, ou alors à aller travailler aussi pour arrondir les fins de mois et donner à sa fille une éducation plaisante.

Hermione avait grandi dans la même atmosphère que ses parents, noyée de travail, celui qui qui a tout pris, jusqu'à son enfance. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle était alors devenue comme eux, très travailleuse, mais aussi froide, incapable des rires des Weasley. Elle se sentit alors quelque peu triste, comme si quelque chose lui manquait. Certes, elle avait aussi des parents, mais jamais ils n'allaient jusqu'à sauter au plafond si il lui arrivait bonheur. Son père n'a jamais regardé plus que ça ses notes, et même s'il reste parfois curieux de ce qu'elle fait à Poudlard, cela n'est jamais allé plus loin. Sa mère lui parle beaucoup, mais sans s'impliquer, assez sérieuse.

Sa famille a quand même eu de quoi souffrir. Pas spécialement riche, contrairement aux Malefoy, ses parents ont eu de quoi vivre sans pour autant se réjouir, leurs conditions restant assez modestes. Elle vivait à Londres dans un quartier assez modeste, vers Chelsea. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'amis. Même, c'est à peine si on lui adressait la parole à l'école, sauf quand elle rentrait à la maison, où sa mère lui disait sans conviction « Bonjour, chérie », avant de faire la cuisine pour dîner. De l'autre, son père lisait le journal ou un livre sur le fauteuil du salon, en attendant d'être servi à table. Hermione n'avait jamais trop le choix ces soirs-là, elle devait juste aller jouer dans sa chambre - pas trop fort, pour ne pas déranger ses parents - et elle ne riait pas souvent. Même à Noël et aux anniversaires, les réjouissances étaient souvent de courte durée. C'était parce que sa famille avait énormément de mal avec les émotions. Surtout son père. Il a perdu sa mère très jeune, et il a vécu en orphelinat, délaissé, oublié, même.

Et voici qu'elle en héritait, de quelque façon. Elle se sentait étrangère aux autres, même différente, alors qu'en apparence, rien ne lui faisait ce tort.

Hermione se sentait malheureuse en y pensant. Elle aurait pleuré devant son verre, si elle n'avait pas réalisé que soudain, elle aurait de la visite. Un invité arrivait à son tour à la cuisine, en descendait l'escalier pour la rejoindre.

\- Tu ne dors pas toi non plus ?

C'était Harry. Aussi peu joyeux que son amie, il était arrivé dans la cuisine, restant debout, comme pour lui parler.

\- Harry, c'est toi ?… Non, je n'ai pas sommeil.

\- Tu n'es pas la seule. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien. Pourtant Mr. Weasley est vivant.

\- Ce n'est pas à cause de ça… Non, je pensais à ma famille…

\- Ah. Oui, c'est vrai, tes parents sont vivants. Tu dois en être heureuse.

Tout en disant ça, il allait s'asseoir à la chaise en face d'Hermione, d'un pas lourd. Ça n'allait pas trop des deux côtés, visiblement.

\- Je sais que chez les Dursley ça a été difficile, Harry.

\- Tu peux le dire. C'est presque comme s'ils auraient préféré que je meure avec ma mère. Mais… elle a donné sa vie pour moi, et je suis vivant, à leur plus grand regret, et aussi au mien.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Après un silence, son ami, qui y pensait, lui demanda quelque chose :

\- … À quoi cela ressemble d'avoir une famille ?

\- Je ne sais pas. J'en ai une, mais…

Elle se tut alors. Ce n'était plaisant de parler de ça. Elle avait certes une famille, mais bien qu'elle ne fut pas mauvaise comme les Dursley, ce n'était pas les Weasley non plus, loin de là. Sans mots, Harry interpréta alors ce qu'elle voulait dire.

\- Ils étaient comme mon oncle et ma tante ?

\- Non, pas du tout. Simplement… ils n'étaient jamais là. Je ne crois pas qu'un jour, mes parents m'ont dit « Je t'aime ». Donc… quelque part, je te comprends. Tu n'es pas le seul qui a grandi sans amour, loin de là. Je ne montre rien de ça, mais je ne le vis pas moins.

\- Tu sais très bien cacher ton jeu, oui, remarque Potter. Tu as l'air forte et heureuse en toute circonstance, mais il y a des douleurs sous cette apparence.

\- Comme tout le monde, tu sais, remarque Hermione, pensive. Tout le monde souffre, mais personne ne le montre. Nous avons tous des souffrances dans notre cœur, malgré nos apparences, quelles qu'elles soient.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite en entendant ça. Il semblait méditer sur ces pensées un moment. Après coup, il demandait alors :

\- Comment était ton enfance ? Tu n'as jamais parlé de tes jeunes années. Tu sais tout sur moi, mais je ne sais rien de toi, Hermione.

\- Oh… Tu sais… Je n'ai rien dit car ce n'était pas très intéressant à entendre… Quand j'étais jeune, j'étais comme tu m'as rencontrée en première année. J'étais souvent releguée aux abonnés absents et je devais faire ma fière pour me sentir exister. Maintenant, c'est du passé. Mais… Je me demandais si… Si ce que j'ai vécu ne m'a pas… rendu différente. J'étais enfermée, seule, et souvent je parlais aux poupées ou aux peluches. Ça peut sembler étrange, mais, à vrai dire, je n'avais personne d'autre pour m'écouter, je faisais ce que je pouvais avec ce que j'avais.

En entendant ça, le sorcier à la cicatrice ne disait mot. Il semblait considérer Hermione avec tristesse, avant de dire :

\- Je ne savais pas. Je pensais que tu avais eu une enfance heureuse.

\- Elle était ce qu'elle a été. Mon enfance n'a pas été aussi horrible que la tienne, mais ce n'était pas très réjouissant non plus.

\- Quand même bien que je te plains, remarque Harry. Mon oncle et ma tante, même si c'était pour me dire des méchancetés, faisaient toujours attention à moi. Surtout quand je ne le voulais pas, en fait, et pour de mauvaises raisons, et… Eh, attends, comme cela m'arrive souvent à Poudlard… Je n'avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angle… Et ça peut expliquer pourquoi parfois tu es si distante, tu as dû te sentir abandonnée dès la naissance…

\- Je n'ai rien connu d'autre. Je n'ai pas vécu dans la joie et l'allégresse des Weasley. Je crois que c'est surtout lié à mon père. Il était proche de la dépression, si je me souviens bien. Ma mère n'essayait jamais de lui proposer des activités hors des vacances, car il disait toujours non. Il faisait toujours la tête. Rien ne lui plaisait, et il n'était bien, que chez lui, dans son canapé. Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'on éduque les enfants, du moins, ça en fait des enfants renfermés.

\- Il avait eu une vie difficile, lui aussi, sans doute, suggère son ami.

\- Oui, il a vécu des choses dures. Il a perdu ses parents très tôt, comme toi.

Harry écarquilla les yeux en entendant ça.

\- Quoi ! Vraiment ! Ils sont morts de quoi ?… Heu, Hermione, si tu ne veux pas en parler…

Hermione haussa les épaules en entendant ceci. Elle était bien loin, contrairement à ce que croyait son ami, d'en éprouver beaucoup de douleur. Elle allait lui expliquer pourquoi.

\- Ce n'est pas si lourd que tu le crois. En fait, j'ignore moi-même de quoi sont morts mes grands-parents. Ma mère m'a parlé d'un accident domestique. Quand à mon père, il a vécu dans un orphelinat, et il n'a jamais été adopté. Il n'en est sorti qu'à ses dix-huit ans. Comme moi, on l'a toujours mis de côté. Même quand il était souriant et heureux, personne ne voulait de lui. Tout le monde peut comprendre pourquoi il a souffert. Je crois que cela le suit toujours. Et que quelque part, j'ai hérité de ça, de son côté. Malhereusement, les parents donnent en plus de la vie, une partie de leur passé à leurs enfants.

Harry ne disait pas un mot, touché profondément par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il regardait son amie, stupéfait. De son côté, la préfète, très triste, racontait tout ceci avec une voix monotone, teintée de chagrin.

\- Oh, pardon, je t'ennuie avec mes histoires. Si tu veux t'en aller, vas-y.

\- Heu… Hermione, tu me remontes sans cesse le moral quand je ne vais pas bien, remarque son ami. Je ne vais pas te laisser tomber quand cela t'arrive. Laisse-moi aussi le droit de t'aider de temps en temps. C'est ça, aussi, les amis.

La préfète ne disait rien. Cela l'intriguait qu'on souhaite lui rendre la pareille. Cela ne lui est jamais arrivé. Les seuls qui ont cherché à vraiment s'impliquer avec elle en quinze ans, exceptés ses parents de rares fois, étaient Ginny, Viktor, et Harry. Soit, sur quinze ans, à peine trois personnes, et encore, elle les connaît depuis très peu de temps, sauf pour son meilleur ami, depuis quatre ans. Cela n'était pas habituel pour elle.

\- Tu sais, ajoute alors le sorcier à la cicatrice, interprétant son silence comme une hésitation, ce qui vaut hier ne vaut plus aujourd'hui… Tu commences même à t'impliquer avec les autres. Peut-être qu'un jour tu auras oublié tout ce que ton enfance t'a fait vivre, et que tu seras passé à une toute autre vie d'ici l'âge adulte.

\- Peut-être, suppose Hermione, tristement. Mais je ne vois pas comment changer les choses. Ce n'est pas que je manque d'implication, c'est que je n'ai rien connu d'autre. Harry, dis, à quoi cela ressemble d'avoir des personnes intéressées par ce que tu es ?

Il était difficile de répondre à ce genre de question, qui ne se pose pas, du moins, pas pour Harry. Son ami mit un petit moment pour chercher ses mots, avant de lui répondre :

\- En fait… cela ne s'explique pas. Les personnes t'apprécient ou non, c'est tout. Ça continue tout seul petit à petit… Tu n'as jamais connu ça, cela explique pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à le comprendre. Un conseil : désormais, ne va que vers les personnes qui s'intéressent à toi. Tous ceux qui t'ignorent, prennent de la distance avec toi, laisse-les s'éloigner. Tu verras que ce sera déjà plus simple. Ne t'en fais pas, on est des millions en Grande-Bretagne. Tu trouveras bien d'autres personnes ailleurs. Et mille fois mieux. Ce n'est pas une question de difficulté, mais d'adaptabilité, un jour, cela sera plus simple pour toi de trouver un rythme.

\- Hm… Oui, cela me semble en effet logique…. Tu ne dois pas avoir ce problème, en tous cas, remarque Hermione. Tu as des amis, et tu arrives facilement à t'en faire.

Harry se mit alors à rire, ce qui la surprit grandement.

\- Ça dépend sur quoi ! Je te rappelle que mes « amis » ne sont pas toujours de mon côté quand j'ai des problèmes ! J'ai de la chance, enfin, si on peut dire ça, d'être connu, donc on m'apprécie en général beaucoup. Mais je suis souvent surpris de voir comment tu réussis facilement tout ce que tu fais. Sans te fouler, tu fais tous tes devoirs en moins de temps que Ron et moi, et tu as des notes exceptionnelles. En plus de rester posée et de rarement, très rarement, t'énerver. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, je n'ai pas ça, moi.

La préfète fut stupéfaite d'entendre cet aveu. Mais elle finit par comprendre que de toute façon, chacun a ses atouts, et chacun a ses difficultés.

\- Enfin, je vais changer de sujet, mais cela me préoccupe un peu depuis quelques minutes. Hermione, de quoi t'a parlé Theodore ? Tu m'as dit que c'est lui qui t'a raconté sa vie, mais je suis quand même surprise de voir qu'il te parle. Vous vous regardez à peine d'habitude. Et… Bon, je sais que tu aimes Adrian, mais Nott est un Serpentard, et tu sais ce que je pense de cette maison… Surtout que Theodore me semble quand même bien moins fréquentable que Pucey, du moins à mon point de vue. Pourquoi tu lui as parlé ?

\- Oh, ça… Non, je ne vais pas te critiquer, en effet, Theodore est bien moins fréquentable qu'Adrian. Je vais te raconter tout ce qui s'est passé…

La préfète lui répéta toute leur conversation, qu'ils avaient eu au cours d'Hagrid. Qui ne fit guère plaisir au sorcier, comme elle le prédisait.

\- Je me disais bien qu'en tant d'ami de Drago, il ne m'aimait pas, mais je ne savais pas qu'il me détestait sur un sujet aussi ridicule et vain que celui-là, remarque Potter, d'une voix traînante. Alors comme ça, Fudge fait ses élections, et cela le dérange énormément que je parle à ce moment-là. Je suis au regret de lui dire que je ne peux pas demander à Voldemort de s'adapter à son agenda. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir tenté de le faire.

\- Il te reproche de semer le chaos dans le pays pour contrarier les élections, car les gens ont peur, explique Hermione. Je sais que tu as toute autre chose en tête, mais cela m'a fait comprendre pourquoi Fudge est aussi acharné contre toi. Cela lui nuit, indirectement. Son mandat de cinq ans est terminé dans six mois environ. Il risque de ne jamais revenir en tant que Ministre.

\- Quand même, cela ne demande pas un immense effort, que de reconnaître le danger, au lieu de forcer la réalité à s'adapter à un caprice, réplique Harry. Le temps que Fudge et ses amis laissent à Voldemort lui permet de se renforcer ! Il aurait suffi en juin dernier, de mobiliser tous les Auror, de demander de l'aide à Dumbledore, et cela aurait été plus facile à gérer, voir même, réglé pour de bon ! En laissant les choses dériver, Fudge les empoisonne ! Et pour des raisons égoïstes ! Et encore ! On finira bien par le voir, à un moment ou à un autre, que Voldemort est de retour ! Fudge croit que quand on apprendra qu'il ment, ça le valorisera pour se faire ré-élire ? Il faudra qu'on m'explique sa logique !

\- Malheureusement, le Ministre n'a pas l'intelligence de réagir rapidement en cas de crise, comme tu le fais. Fudge préfère que rien ne change, et que tout reste indéfiniment stable et sans aucune vague, parce qu'ils ont horreur des défis, restrictions, difficultés, qu'ils n'ont jamais affronté et qu'ils ne savent pas gérer.

Harry marmonna un juron de colère, avant de dire :

\- Si je le peux, je vais faire exprès de voter contre Fudge. Rien que pour le rendre fou. Argh… Le Ministère est censé aider notre pays, mais il l'enfonce. Tu parles d'un gouvernement.

Hermione grimaçait en entendant cela. Elle n'en pensait pas moins que son ami sur ce sujet. Après cela, elle passa sur une autre rumeur qui l'inquiétait, c'était ce qu'on disait d'Harry, en tant que meurtrier. Cela, contre toute attente, fit rire le sorcier à la cicatrice.

\- J'en ai entendu d'autres, tu sais. J'ai déjà eu des vents à ce sujet. Je ne te l'ai pas dit moi non plus, mais Seamus pensait la même chose, et j'ai entendu parfois des « Meurtrier » et « Sale type » dans les couloirs en début d'année.

Hermione se mit soudain à écarquiller les yeux, stupéfaite.

\- Ils sont méchants de dire ça ! Et puis… comment tu fais pour supporter ça ! C'est presque comme si Voldemort n'était pas suffisant, et qu'en plus tu te retrouves avec l'école contre toi à côté.

\- J'ai l'habitude, c'est comme ça depuis la première année, rit Harry. Qu'on me glorifie, qu'on me haïsse, qu'on me pointe du doigt en l'espace de deux secondes, c'est comme ça depuis que je suis à Poudlard. Avec le temps, ça me passe au dessus. À croire que je suis plus fascinant que la vie des gens. Je le prends comme un compliment maintenant, et j'ai même le culot de remercier ceux qui m'accordent plus d'attention qu'à leur propre existence.

Hermione eut un sourire en entendant cette répartie, avant de continuer :

\- Tu es courageux… Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai, à supporter tout ça.

\- À chacun ses dons, Hermione. Tu arrives à avoir des bonnes notes sans te fouler, moi, mon don, c'est d'encaisser tous les coups sans tomber. Ce qui ne tue pas, rend plus fort, après tout. C'est pour ça, d'ailleurs, que je suis peut-être bon professeur à l'A.D. On me répète tout le temps que je suis bon, que je l'ai de l'expérience et de la patience… cela doit venir de là.

L'allusion à l'Armée de Dumbledore rappela quelque chose à Hermione. Elle raconta alors à son ami, tout ce que Seamus a mentionné sur le Département des Mystères, avant d'ajouter la conclusion que la chose puissante dont l'Ordre parlait était dans ce lieu reclus. En silence, Harry ne perdait pas une miette de ce qui se disait, extrêmement attentif. Ce à quoi il répondit enfin, lorsque son amie eut achevé son récit :

\- C'était quand même important. Pourquoi tu ne me le dis que maintenant ?

\- Parce que je ne l'ai entendu, pas plus tard qu'à la réunion de l'A.D. il y a quelques heures. Tu m'y faisais penser.

Avec un sourire, le sorcier accueillit cette nouvelle, avant de reprendre un ton plus sérieux :

\- Tout de même, c'est très important. Je le dirai d'ailleurs à Ron dès qu'il sera debout. La fameuse chose importante que l'Ordre pointe du doigt… elle se trouve certainement dans le Ministère. C'est sans doute ce que Mr. Weasley a tenté de récupérer. Je me demande qui l'a attaqué par derrière.

\- Difficile à dire, si ce n'est pas un Mangemort, peut-être un membre de la sécurité, Seamus m'a dit que c'était un endroit interdit, remarque Hermione. En tout cas, il a eu de la chance que Shacklebott soit là.

\- Pas qu'un peu, oui, remarque Harry. C'est un souterrain très éloigné du Ministère. Dumbledore a parlé d'hémorragie. Heureusement que quelqu'un se trouvait à côté pour l'extirper de là, avant qu'il se soit vidé de tout son sang au milieu de nulle part.

Cela fit grimacer son amie, qui n'apprécia pas l'allusion au sang. Elle réfléchissait sur ce mystérieux agresseur, quand Harry l'en extirpa avec ses préoccupations.

\- Il y a une chose que je me demande… Le Ministère possède cette chose que veut Voldemort, donc, ils comptent s'en servir avant lui ?

\- Il faudrait déjà savoir ce qu'est cette chose puissante, remarque Hermione. Et c'est là où ça bloque.

Harry grinçait des dents en se rappelant qu'il ne tenait là qu'une pièce du puzzle de l'Ordre, et non pas le cadre entier, ce qui le frustra dans ses efforts.

Après avoir dit cela, ils en restèrent à là pour cette nuit. Ils commençaient à être fatigués de discuter autant, et il se faisait déjà très tard.

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveillait lentement, sur le fauteuil qu'elle a utilisé comme lit provisoire, dans le salon de leur arrivée au Square. Elle allait maintenant courir à l'obligation la plus sacrée pour une Anglaise, après le thé de cinq heures : le petit-déjeuner. Instinctitivement, ou par mémoire, elle retrouva la cuisine, pour pouvoir manger quelque chose. Elle eut le plaisir de retrouver la table garnie, exactement comme à la plupart des journées des vacances d'été. Fred et George venaient de déjeuner quand Ron traînait à table et qu'Harry s'y trouvait depuis un moment.

\- Bonjour vous tous, dit Hermione. Vous avez mis la table, ou bien c'était Mrs. Weasley qui l'a fait ?

\- Un mélange des deux, répond Fred. Elle a disposé la nourriture et nous l'avons mangée.

Ron et Harry se mirent à rire, quand Hermione afficha un air sévère.

\- Ce n'était pas une répartition des tâches très équitable ! Je suppose qu'elle est partie voir votre père, si elle n'est pas ici ?

\- En effet, tu as l'œil, répond George. Maman va revenir dès l'après-midi, après qu'elle ait fait des courses pour qu'on ait de quoi manger deux semaines.

\- Enfin, ajoute aussitôt Fred, amusé, c'est en grande part pour préparer le festin de Noël, un service à la française qui sera bien garni, comme tu peux l'imaginer. J'en ai déjà l'eau à la bouche.

Hermione soupira quand les garçons s'amusaient. Il fallait dire qu'en effet, les garçons avaient de quoi s'amuser en cuisine parce qu'ils ne faisaient que de vider les placards, quand les filles les remplissaient ! Agacée de cela, elle s'installa à son tour en table, et mangea des œufs au lard avec du cacao chaud et chercha quelque chose à lire. N'ayant pas de journal, elle se contenta de lire les inscriptions sur son paquet de céréales préféré.

Même si elle était en vacances, Hermione avait autre chose à faire que de traîner à table, donc, une fois le tout englouti, elle repartit vers sa chambre pour faire quelque chose. Elle détestait rester inactive et elle savait notamment qu'elle avait beaucoup de devoirs à faire, autant les faire dès le début pour se réserver un Noël tranquille sans devoirs à la dernière minute, ce dont Ron était passé maître, et dont elle déplorait sans cesse le mauvais exemple.

Une fois retournée dans sa chambre, Hermione poussa un soupir. Elle n'avait toujours pas reçu ses bagages, et il faudrait donc attendre que quelqu'un daigne les leur ramener, ce qui l'agaçait. Quels incompétents ! Comment peut-elle faire son travail en de parfaites conditions, si rien n'est présent ?

Alors qu'elle grognait intérieurement, quelqu'un entra dans sa chambre sans rien demander. Surprise, Granger se retourna, et vit Harry qui lui rendait visite, déjà habillé, l'air préoccupé.

\- Tu es là, je t'ai cherché partout. Es-tu en train de chercher Ginny ? Si oui, tu perds ton temps en allant dans sa chambre. Elle est partie avec Tonks ce matin.

Ce qui intrigua de beaucoup la préfète, c'est qu'en plus qu'Harry rentre dans sa chambre sans permission, c'est qu'il lui parle de ceci.

\- Tonks ? Elle est venue si tôt ? Ou bien j'ai dérogé aux vieilles habitudes en me levant plus tard ?

\- Les deux, sourit alors son ami. Tu dormais encore, quand elle est passée en coup de vent pour dire qu'elle avait besoin d'aide pour ramener les colis de guirlandes de Noël au Square.

Ce à quoi Hermione se mit à sourire d'un air amusé. Non mais vraiment ! Tonks est pourtant de l'Ordre, l'organisation luttant contre le terrifiant mage noir, et elle ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de décorer des sapins de Noël.

\- J'ai raconté à Ron ce que tu m'as dit hier soir.

Cela fit légèrement grimacer la préfète. Ah oui, il est allé parler à Monsieur le jaloux et perpétuel râleur. C'est vrai, mince, elle l'avait oublié un moment, il était avec eux et c'est le meilleur ami d'Harry.

\- D'accord. Eh bien ?

\- Eh bien, il a dit que tu es une bonne détective. En quatre mois tu sais enfin ce que l'Ordre mijote.

\- Plus ou moins, répond alors son amie. Je ne sais rien de cette chose puissante, je pense juste qu'elle se trouve dans le Département des Mystères.

\- J'en parlerai à Mr. Weasley, assure son ami.

\- Ne place pas autant d'espérances là-dessus, réplique Granger. L'Ordre des Cachottiers luttera tout autant contre Voldemort que contre notre curiosité, si ce n'est davantage contre ce second ennemi, que le premier.

Harry eut un sourire amusé. Pour une fois les secrets ne l'irritaient pas.

\- C'est sûr qu'ils ne diront pas tout, mais le strict minimum peut nous aider, surtout pour toi qui comprend tout. Et… j'ai pensé à quelque chose là-dessus, et j'ai décidé de t'en parler…

\- J'écoute.

\- Je pense à prouver le retour de Voldemort, et que le Ministère ment. Ce sera déjà énorme. C'était, dans ma tête, le projet de base de l'A.D., mais… au final, je me rends compte que ce n'est pas exactement que je veux.

\- Tu comptes arrêter l'A.D., demande Hermione, les sourcils haussés.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, répond aussitôt son ami. Je compte continuer jusqu'en juin, ces soirées m'amusent et sont utiles à beaucoup de monde. J'avais un double but en créant l'A.D. : enseigner des sorts, pour réussir l'examen pratique, la raison officielle… la raison cachée, c'est de lever une troupe de quelques fidèles. Mon but en trois mots : rétablir la vérité. Simplement, je sais bien que Fudge ne me laissera pas faire, il tient trop à la sécurité que lui confère son poste pour imaginer chanceler. Il veut désespérément se cramponner à son poste, et il sera encore plus offensif pour le garder, que pour protéger la société des attaques d'un mage noir. Après tout, la meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque, comme le dit le proverbe. Donc j'ai décidé de créer une unité de quelques sorciers ou sorcières unis dont le but commun est la vérité.

\- D'accord, mais des fidèles pour faire quoi, exactement ? Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

\- Je compte chercher les preuves de la vérité et les étaler au grand jour, afin que plus personne ne puisse se cacher dans un mensonge rassurant, lance alors Harry, véhément. Le plus tôt le monde en aura conscience, le plus vite ce sera terminé. Voldemort ne reste pas sans rien faire ! Plus on le laisse courir en disant que tout va bien, plus il se renforce en agissant dans l'ombre. Et ce n'est pas pour moi que je dis ça ! Combien de vies Jedusor pourrait-il prendre pour accéder au pouvoir ? Il y a pensé, ça, Fudge, au lieu de regarder son nombril complaisament ? En somme, pour le bonheur d'un seul homme, on y sacrifie tout un peuple ?

Hermione l'écoutait attentivement. Elle ne savait pas toujours pas ce qu'Harry avait en tête, ce n'était pas assez clair pour elle.

\- Mais où tu vas les chercher, tes preuves, demande son amie. Je ne saisis pas de quoi tu parles, une armée de fidèles pour chercher quoi et où ?

\- Je ne sais pas où sont ces preuves, même si j'ai des idées. Le bureau d'Ombrage à Poudlard, et le Ministère me semblent être de bonnes places pour en trouver, suppose Harry.

\- Encore que c'est risqué, remarque son amie. Ombrage ne doit pas rester en permanence au dehors de son bureau, sauf pour les repas.

\- En effet, elle est casanière, grimace Potter. Elle adore son bureau. Je le sais, à chaque fois que les repas et les cours sont finis, c'est là-bas où elle se terre. Ça va être difficile de la faire sortir de là. Enfin, j'aurai sans doute de l'aide de mes amis pour parvenir à révéler la vérité, quels que soient les obstacles…

\- D'accord, j'ai compris et j'approuve. Mais même en supposant que tu les as, ces preuves et ces amis, que vas-tu en faire ? Si Fudge sait ce que tu fais, il te rendra la vie infernale, ou bien te fera disparaître. Je te rappelle que tu es encore mineur, et qu'il a la plus détestable femme du monde sous son bras, qui travaille à Poudlard, et que tu as en tant que professeur.

\- Tu crois que je vais aller le prévenir de ce que je fais, réplique Harry. Il peut se fourrager le doigt là où je pense ! Cependant, mis à part toi et Ron, je ne sais pas à qui m'en parler, donc je coince là-dedans.

Hermione réfléchit alors.

\- Après, dans l'A.D., tu as tout ce qu'il te faut.

\- Je ne suis pas satisfait, leurs progressions sont très inégales. Certains sont des virtuoses, quand le reste apprend lentement et avec peine. Je peux aider certains à réussir leur examen pratique de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, mais c'est tout et ça n'ira pas plus loin pour eux. Ce serait dangereux pour eux de suivre ce chemin, ils risquent fort d'avoir des ennuis, et ce n'était pas le but.

\- Plus que la capacité qui importe, c'est la loyauté, réplique Hermione. N'attends pas à trouver des fidèles par cents et par mille, parce que des gens qui te promettent de te servir, quand tout va bien, il y en a des dizaines, mais quand tout va mal, il ne reste plus personne.

\- C'est à moi que tu dis ça, lance Potter. Je te rappelle que je suis considéré comme un meurtrier à Poudlard. Je vois un drôle de constrate entre la foule d'amis que j'avais quand ça allait très bien, et aujourd'hui quand l'opinion générale à mon égard change. Tu ne m'apprends rien.

\- Ça ne veut pas dire que tu es détesté partout. Regarde l'A.D., nous sommes treize.

\- Oui, mais sur les treize, il n'y en a pas sept qui seront qualifiés pour ce que je demande, surtout qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que je leur parle de mes projets. Ça les fera fuir. J'ai réfléchi à ce sujet… Je vais augmenter les effectifs de l'A.D. à la rentrée. Beaucoup m'ont déjà soumis, souvent en insistant, des candidatures que j'ai mises de côté. Mais je peux revenir sur ma décision. Cela me permettra d'avoir plus de choix. Sous prétexte de voir les niveaux en sortilèges des uns et des autres, je peux voir si ils pourront m'aider ou non.

\- Tu veux ramener davantage de monde, demande alors Hermione.

\- Oui, c'est plus les autres de l'A.D. qui m'en parlent, de mon côté, je ne trouve personne, grogne Harry. J'hésite à en parler, car je ne veux pas que cela fasse le tour de l'école, et que cela tombe dans les oreilles d'Ombrage, et aussi, je ne veux pas qu'on soit trop nombreux. C'est compliqué pour moi de gérer trop de monde, je me disperserai et me fatiguerai, et de plus, c'est déjà assez difficile pour treize élèves d'aller, au milieu de la nuit, dans la Salle sur Demande, et sans se faire repérer. Si c'est assez compliqué à treize, laisse tomber avec soixante.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide à trouver des nouveaux venus, Harry ?

\- Ce serait bien, de mon côté, je n'ai pas un seul nom à te proposer, grimace le sorcier. Comme Ron l'a souvent vu, tu connais du monde, donc tu peux leur demander ? Le reste de l'école m'évite franchement, mais ils ne se méfieront pas de toi.

\- Très bien, je ferai de mon mieux. Une dernière chose, ceux qui réussissent le mieux à l'A.D. te suivront dans la lutte contre Voldemort, c'est cela ?

\- En effet, c'est le but. Mais je ne prendrai que les meilleurs. Je ne suis pas sûr d'ailleurs qu'on en ressorte tous vivants. Mes parents y sont restés, et de ce que me dit Maugrey, ce n'était pas les seuls, et loin de là. Les plus forts me suivront. Aux autres, je leur apprendrai à se défendre, et ce sera tout. C'est que je tiens à respecter la promesse que je t'ai faite là-dessus en septembre.

\- Oh, tu t'en souviens encore !

\- Bien sûr, bougonne Harry. Tu as cru que je me préoccupais seulement de ma petite tête ? C'est bien loin d'être le cas. C'est avant tout pour les autres, que je me bats, pas pour mon bénéfice personnel.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient de tout cela, on vint à les interrompre. C'était Ginny qui rentrait dans sa chambre, l'air ravi.

\- Hermione ! Viens voir le sapin que j'ai… Ah ! Harry ! Que fais-tu ici !

Surpris, les deux adolescents fixèrent Ginny, dont le teint passait de la joie suprême à une rougeur de honte teintée de méfiance.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous fabriquez, tous les deux ici, demande Weasley, fort à propos.

\- Nous discutions, fit Harry.

\- Vous discutiez. Dans ma chambre. Il y a pourtant d'autres salles dans cette maison où vous auriez pu discuter. M'enfin. C'est pas la fin du monde non plus. Je vais vous laisser, je vous dérange.

Un peu agacée, Ginny sortit en claquant la porte derrière elle. Le garçon fut intrigué, quand Hermione très gênée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

\- En règle générale, dans les chambres de fille, les garçons ne sont pas la bienvenue. Elle pensait que nous faisions quelque chose de peu catholique. Et… Tu as quelqu'un en vue, tant que nous parlons de ça ?

Potter, qui passa à son tour du rire à la gêne, ne sut quoi dire, ce qui fit deviner à Hermione que si il n'avait personne, du moins, il avait une idée de qui il voudrait en petite amie.

\- Moi ?… Heu… Oui, enfin, il n'y a rien, mais…

\- C'est Cho Chang, non, demande Hermione, l'air perçant.

Démasqué, Harry laissa tomber les petites approximations pour la vérité en grandes lettres.

\- Comment tu l'as deviné ?

\- C'est très facile de le remarquer quand l'une colle l'autre, et que l'autre passe trop de temps avec l'une, répond la préfète, alors. Vous sortez ensemble ?

\- Non. Je l'ai déjà embrassée trois fois, mais…

\- Trois fois ? Et tu ne sors pas avec elle ? D'habitude, un baiser suffit, voir deux, avant la déclaration d'amour… Elle doit prendre son temps, alors ?…

\- Non, ce n'est pas vraiment ça, et… car…

Vu l'air de son ami, Hermione se doutait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter, surtout par rapport de ce que Martin lui avait dit, et de ce que Ginny a entendu. Heureusement pour elle, son ami se fera un plaisir d'éclairer sa lanterne.

\- … Car elle est… enfin, elle parle beaucoup trop de Cedric.

Hermione venait d'avoir la preuve que Ginny ne s'inventait pas des films dessus, ou du moins, que cela est avéré.

\- Oui, et pour tout dire, ça m'énerve un peu. On ne peut pas passer tous les deux un moment tranquille sans… sans parler de lui, et j'en ai plus qu'assez. J'ai l'impression d'être de seconde zone pour elle, par rapport à lui.

\- Ce qui ne t'empêche pas de l'embrasser, remarque son amie.

\- Disons que je l'aime, mais elle est entre deux chaises, grimace son ami. Soit elle l'oublie deux secondes, et nous pouvons nous apprécier dans cette mesure, soit elle ne peut pas me laisser en placer une. Elle n'arrête pas de me parler de Cedric, j'en viens à le détester, c'est énervant d'être sans cesse comparé à un autre. Qui je suis au final pour elle ? Un sous-fifre ? J'ai l'impression d'être son épaule pour pleurer, pas un petit ami ! Et en plus, de temps en temps, comme à une pause publicitaire, Cedric est oublié pour me laisser place, mais ces moments ne durent guère longtemps ! Soit elle est tout amoureuse, à vous faire fondre, soit elle en devient larmoyante, ou elle devient furieuse, à vous agresser sans raison !

\- Heu… elle est peut-être troublée par ce qu'elle vit en ce moment, répond Hermione, qui pensait soudain à ce qui lui disait Martin.

\- Elle est toujours troublée, dans ce cas, critique son ami. Je commence à en avoir assez… Hermione ? Comme tu es une fille, tu dois savoir comment elles fonctionnent. Explique-moi, je te prie, la raison de ses manèges. Pourquoi me parle-elle sans cesse de son ex, quitte à en devenir méchante là-dessus ?

\- Heu… Si elle parle sans cesse de son ex, elle n'a pas tourné la page, simplement. Ça ne sent pas très bon… Mais, elle devient furieuse, c'est à dire ?

\- C'est à dire qu'elle peut m'insulter, dire que je la blesse de n'être pas ci, pas cela, que je ne fais pas comme Cedric… Elle repousse à chaque fois mes avances et cela me blesse, et après je me fais insulter de sale type. La seule chose à la limite sexuelle qu'on ait faite, c'est de se toucher la main et de s'embrasser. Où vois-tu l'excès ? Moi, je ne le vois pas. J'ai pensé après coup que j'ai un peu brusqué les choses, mais sérieusement, toucher la main d'une fille, ce n'est pas toucher ses seins ou ses fesses, et si elle réagit comme ça pour rien, c'est pas la peine d'aller plus loin. Qu'est-ce que sera quand on fera l'amour, alors ?

\- Heu… Avant de faire l'amour, déjà… Est-ce qu'elle veut sortir avec toi ?

\- Pas vraiment… En fait… Nous n'en avons jamais parlé.

\- Hm… Les filles attendent souvent que ce soit le garçon qui prend l'iniative, je ne sais pas si elle le veut vraiment ou pas… Mais ce n'est pas sain. Si elle se refuse à toi sans cesse, soit elle ne veut pas aller plus loin que l'amitié, soit elle ne t'aime pas, ce qui est étrange vu qu'elle te suit partout.

\- Tu crois qu'elle essaie de vérifier si je l'aime vraiment ou non ? Ces allusions sur Cedric, c'est un test pour voir si je l'aime ou non ? Elle n'arrête pas de me faire des scènes de jalousie.

\- Ce serait insolite, elle ne te rejeterait pas si c'était le cas… Elle n'est pas prête à une relation sérieuse, c'est tout. Et si elle est jalouse par dessus, c'est qu'elle ne veut pas que tu la quittes comme Cedric…

\- Ah, oui, elle en a très peur, ça s'entend à des kilomètres ! Cho me fait cent scènes de jalousie par jour. Je parle trop à Ginny, je parle trop à toi… C'est exaspérant. Et que dois-je y comprendre ? Elle joue les coincées sans cesse quand je veux aller plus loin, mais quand je veux simplement discuter, elle insiste énormément pour qu'on fasse plus de choses ensemble ! C'est du grand n'importe quoi…

La sorcière réfléchit un moment, avant de remarquer :

\- Ce n'est pas amoureux, ce qu'elle fait. On ne joue pas avec les sentiments des autres dans une relation saine. C'est ce qu'elle fait en t'attirant puis en te blessant, puis en critiquant ce qui est important pour toi. Tu es sûr qu'elle t'aime ? J'ai l'impression que non, bien qu'elle semble porter deux visages dans cette histoire.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il semblait penser à quelque chose dont Granger ne saura jamais le sujet.

L'après-midi, après le déjeuner, Mrs. Weasley, encore un peu troublée et agitée, finissait de faire la vaisselle quand entra dans le Square, Tonks et Shacklebott, le duo du Ministère, tous deux habillés en robe de sorcier. Ils discutaient à haute voix et cela ne manqua pas d'interpeller la table.

\- Ils vont nous accompagner, explique Mrs. Weasley aux adolescents. Nous y allons dans cinq minutes, si vous devez faire quelque chose, allez-y.

Ron se pressa justement d'aller aux toilettes. Les jumeaux, n'ayant rien à faire, se levèrent pour partir et Ginny fit de même, quand Harry resta pensif et Hermione à la traîne. Pendant ce temps, les deux Auror discutaient avec joie.

\- … et bien sûr, la prime de Noël, fit Tonks, radieuse. Je l'ai bien méritée !

\- C'est sûr que pour une Auror, tu ne manques pas d'énergie, remarque Shacklebott, sur le ton de la conversation. Tu en fais plus que la plupart des vétérans. Bien, nous en parlerons plus tard, Tonks. Nous allons y aller, les Weasley sont prêts.

\- Oui, on part quand vous vous déciderez, lance Fred.

\- Attendons les autres, répond Tonks, joyeusement. Vous m'avez manqués, vous savez ? C'était drôle, tous ces moments passés avec vous !

Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres, quand finalement, Ron revenait des toilettes, et Harry rejoignit en dernier la troupe en courant pour partir avec eux.

\- Partons, lance la mère Weasley. Par quel chemin irons-nous pour aller à Sainte-Mangouste ?

\- Le plus simple c'est de passer par la voie Moldue, de toute façon, avec les fêtes de Noël, il sera plus commode de passer là-bas que par les feux de Cheminette, il y a souvent des embouteillages. C'est très gênant, surtout quand les gens rentrent couverts de suie et qu'il faut les dépousseter pour ne pas qu'ils en mettent partout dans l'hôpital et qu'ils provoquent des maladies.

\- Ce serait très bête, en effet, remarque Ron.

\- Et encore, ce n'est pas le pire, remarque Tonks. Tu sais que maintenant, comme il y a de moins en moins de cheminées de disponible à cause de l'installation du chauffage manuel, ils ont eu la formidable idée là-bas de créer des toilettes de téléportation ?

\- Pouah, j'espère que la téléportation ne passe pas avec ce qui a été emporté dans les égouts, lance Ginny.

\- C'est ridicule, réplique George. Celui ou celle qui a mis au point ce système, a eu littéralement une idée de merde, c'est le cas de le dire !

Pendant que l'assemblée riait - plus ou moins - Mrs. Weasley, impatiente, lança aux accompagnateurs :

\- Partons maintenant ! Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

\- Nous ne sommes pas pressés, tu sais, remarque l'Auror enjouée. Suivez-moi ! Shacklebott et moi allons vous guider à travers les rues neigeuses de Londres ! Ce n'est pas poétique, ça ?

\- Inquiétant, plutôt, remarque Shacklebott. Tu n'as aucun sens de l'orientation. Si c'est pour aller à Birmingham Palace…

Ignorant ces avertissements, Tonks fit sortir tout le monde dans le froid hivernal de décembre. Tandis que Nymphadora s'amusait avec Fred et George en tête de file, Ginny suivait sa mère avec son frère, quand Harry et Hermione restaient à la traîne avec Shacklebott, qui les regardait d'un air attentif, comme s'il eut soupçonné que ces deux-là allaient s'échapper.

Ils erraient donc à travers les rues de Londres, et _effectivement_ il a fallu demander à un passant son chemin, car Tonks confondait aisément Greenwich et Knightsbridge, ce qui ne manquait pas d'agacer Mrs. Weasley, qui voulait aller au plus vite voir son mari au lieu de flâner aux alentours d'Hyde Park. Cela plaisait énormément à ses enfants par contre, qui aimèrent visiter Londres, ses parcs et ses boutiques.

\- Maman, on ira dans ce magasin, un jour, demande Ginny, qui passait devant Harrods, en ayant des envies de courses.

\- Peut-être dans un jour… Très lointain. Tonks, quand serons-nous arrivés ? Ou bien, tu avais décidé de nous faire visiter Londres avant de voir Arthur ?

\- On sera là-bas bientôt ! Heu… Attendez une minute… Shacklebott, nous allons bien au nord, là ?

\- Tu vas à l'ouest, ma chère.

\- Ah, mince… Quelqu'un aurait une boussole ?

Quelques rires et grognements plus tard, ils se dirigèrent donc vers vers Buckhingham Palace, jusqu'à l'est, au plus oriental de Londres, en longeant la Tamise. Après Bloosmbury, jusqu'à la City, ils arrivèrent dans un quartier désuet et en ruines.

\- Dis donc, Londres c'est énorme, remarque Tonks à Shacklebott. C'est encore plus grand que ma chambre !

\- Aurais-tu oublié quelle est la capitale de ce pays, répond son interlocuteur.

\- Bien sûr que non !… Enfin, je confondais Edimburg et Cardiff sur une carte, quand j'avais six ans, mais c'est un détail.

\- La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui sert de guide, coupe alors Shacklebott. Je ne sais pas si tu as déjà vu une carte du Royaume-Uni, mais pour confondre l'Écosse et le Pays de Galles, c'est du grand art.

\- Mais non ! C'est juste que j'ai du mal à me répérer, c'est tout ! Avoue que toi aussi tu confonds ta droite et ta gauche !

Shacklebott ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de doubler tout le monde d'un pas rapide pour mener à la place de sa collègue. Après quelques pas dans divers quartiers moins huppés de la ville, ils arrivèrent vers un magasin déasaffecté, vide et blanc, où trois mannequins nus se tenaient devant la vitre.

\- Nous voulons parler à Mr. Weasley. Sa famille lui rend visite.

Le mannequin, comme par magie, se dirigea lentement vers Shacklebott, pour mimer de la main « D'accord », et toucha d'une main douce la vitre. De leur côté, les passants, affairés sur leur portable et avec leurs affaires de Noël, ne se rendaient même pas compte de ce que faisaient ce groupe.

\- Entrez, annonce alors l'Auror impérieux.

Rentrèrent donc les Weasley, bien qu'Hermione trainèrent au fond.

\- A quoi penses-tu, demande alors Tonks. Tu n'as rien dit depuis que tu es venue ici.

Hermione ne disait rien, car elle est tout le temps dans ses pensées et réflexions mentales. Mais son air préoccupé venait du fait qu'elle se demandait ce qu'elle mangerait à midi. Son interlocutrice ne lisant pas dans les pensées, elle interpréta ceci comme un signe de tristesse à tort.

\- … J'ai bien le droit de rêvasser de temps en temps.

Et elle rentra dans la glace de la vitrine, comme si elle était un fantôme passant à travers un mur.

Pendant que Mrs. Weasley allait à l'accueil, les Weasley s'assirent tous sur les bancs de l'entrée pour se prélasser. Hermione allait alors voir Ginny, qui se mettait à l'écart, près du couloir qui menait aux chambres des patients. Elle tenait à régler le malentendu qui s'était créé avec la visite d'Harry dans leur chambre. Mais celle-ci, sur la défensive, ne voulut répondre qu'après un temps.

\- Que faisait-il dans notre chambre ! Ce n'est pas un moulin ! Enfin… Hm… Le truc que je me disais, c'était… Il y a quelque chose entre vous ? C'est vrai que parfois, vous deux, heu…

\- Non. Et si tu ne me crois pas, demande-lui.

\- Je te crois, je te crois, dit Ginny, de plus en plus calme. Parlons d'autre chose ! Tu as vu le sapin de Noël dans le salon ? Celui que j'ai fait ?

Alors qu'elles discutaient, Mrs. Weasley, s'étant renseignée à l'accueil, se déplaça avec ses fils et Harry vers la chambre de son mari, leur ordonna de la suivre au lieu de jacasser de leur côté, il fallut en rester à là.

Après une longue marche, on arriva au premier étage, devant la chambre de Mrs. Weasley. Tout le monde était rentré, sauf Tonks et Hermione. L'une était venue par simple volontariat, l'autre n'avait pas envie spécialement de rejoindre le père de la fratrie rousse, préféra rester avec Tonks à l'arrière, dehors dans le couloir pour laisser les Weasley en paix entre eux. Elle se sentait de trop dans une atmosphère chaleureuse et familiale, surtout qu'elle n'était ni chalereuse ni familiale. Elle se mettait en retrait et en patientant que le temps passe. Cela n'échappa pas à l'adulte à côté d'elle.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, Hermione, remarque Tonks, attentive. C'est le blues de fin d'année ?

\- Non, c'est juste que… Je ne suis pas à ma place ici. J'aurai dû rester au Square. Cette affaire concerne les Weasley et Harry, pas moi.

\- Les amis des amis de Mr. Weasley sont toujours les bienvenus à ses côtés. Il sera ravi de te passer le bonjour.

En entendant Mrs. Weasley pleurer bruyamment dans la salle où était son mari, Hermione jugea que c'était une réponse suffisante pour appuyer ses réticences à entrer, et resta sur le côté. Pendant quelques minutes, ce fut encore à attendre que les Weasley avaient terminé de parler, ce qui semblait s'éterniser.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrai faire, grimace la préfète. Est-ce que je peux me promener en attendant qu'ils aient fini ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, mais ne t'éloigne pas trop, dit l'Auror d'un ton inquiet. Shacklebott te punira s'il doit te courir après dans tout l'hôpital.

\- Ce n'est pas mon genre, répondit-elle d'un ton ferme. À tout à l'heure.

Elle s'éloigna alors lentement, mal à l'aise. Déjà qu'Hermione n'aimait pas spécialement les émotions, y assister quand elle se sentait intruse, c'était trop. Elle comptait donc visiter l'hôpital comme un musée, pour s'occuper l'esprit. Peut-être qu'elle y rencontrerait quelqu'un qu'elle connaît, ou bien, elle se passionnera, comme en classe, pour quelque procédé particulier. Et même, se disait-elle à propos, cela pourrait lui montrer, comme à un stage, si les conditions de travail de guérisseuse étaient suffisantes pour en faire son métier.

Après avoir visité l'étage des empoisonnements et des attaques d'animaux, Hermione monta à celui qui avaient été attaqués par sortilèges, sans trop savoir où elle allait. Parfois, elle jetait un coup d'œil aux portes ouvertes, et voyait toujours un chariot dans les salles, remplis de fioles, potions, liquides colorés, pâtes et généralement de la baguette de la sorcière qui oeuvrait.

\- Ça, c'est un Sérum anti-venimeux… ça, un Concentré de Digestion… ici, une fiole de Coagulant…

Hermione se félicitait intérieurement d'avoir retenu les cours de Rogue. Parfois, par curiosité, elle s'approchait un peu d'une salle, voyant à l'intérieur ce qui s'y trouvait. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, la moitié des patients n'était pas à l'agonie en train de se vider de son sang, mais généralement endormi, allongé et occupé à lire où à réfléchir. Ils buvaient des potions et recevaient parfois d'une guérisseuse de la nourriture, ou alors elle mettait ses mains sur une quelconque zone du corps comme un bras, et semblait comme y insérer une énergie. Ce mouvement faisait penser à celui des ostéopathes.

Elle observait cela d'un air intrigué. Elle n'a jamais connu ce genre de chose, même chez Madame Pomfresh, infirmière de Poudlard, où elle allait rarement, qui lui appliquait des baumes et autres pansements. Les médecins de chez elle prescrivaient médicaments, sirops et autres. Ici, ils guérissent par les mêmes procédés, mais y ajoutent des sortes de massages, manipulations du corps, comme si dans le service de guérisseur était compris le kit entier masseur-kiné. Cela, se disait-elle, n'était pas vraiment son truc. Elle pourrait préparer des fournées de fioles de toutes les couleurs, mais pas masser comme ça. D'ailleurs, elle serait bien meilleure à étaler une pâte avec un rouleau à pâtisserie que de frotter ses mains de la sorte. Et puis, elles sont toujours en train de courir partout… Non, pas son truc, se disait-elle. Elle voulait quelque chose de plus calme, et dans ses cordes.

Pendant qu'elle changeait d'étage, allant à celui où sont traités les accidents de la magie, Hermione se promena comme tout à l'heure, mais remarqua immédiatemment quelqu'un de sa connaissance. Elle s'approcha pour mieux voir, et remarqua alors une présence qui était en fait loin d'être amicale. C'était un très grand homme, aux cheveux blonds, très longs, et au teint très pâle. Tout habillé en noir, avec des rayures émeraudes sur son habit, elle reconnut aussitôt Lucius Malefoy, le fameux père de Drago. Elle l'a rencontré une fois il y a quelques années, ce fut extrêmement déplaisant. Et voici qu'elle le rencontrait à nouveau. La préfète se sentit à la fois très mal en le voyant, elle avait soudain une migraine, alors que tout allait bien avant de le voir, et se sentait soudain très tendue, comme si Lucius Malefoy l'épiait en s'avançant près d'elle. Ce dernier, en la remarquant, s'approcha pour parler.

\- Je vous ai déjà vu quelque part… Vous êtes une amie d'Harry Potter… Mon fils n'arrête pas de me parler de vous comme étant une prétentieuse qui croit tout savoir.

Hermione recula d'un pas. L'air mauvais de Mr. Malefoy ne lui faisait absolument pas plaisir du tout. Elle reculait, l'air inquiète. En plus de se faire insulter, il semblerait que cet homme lui voulait quelque chose, et elle n'irait jamais parler aux amis d'Harry.

\- En effet, j'ai eu l'extrême déplaisir de rencontrer votre fils, et de le côtoyer quatre ans et demi, répond alors la préfète, un peu sèchement.

Cela ne fit pas vraiment plaisir à Mr. Malefoy, qui la regardait d'un air hautain, en plus de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Drago m'a dit plus d'une fois que vous étiez une Sang-de-Bourbe… Venant de votre bouche souillée, cela ne devrait même pas me toucher… Dites-moi, jeune fille, que faites-vous dans un hôpital pour sorciers ? Vos parents sont tous des Moldus, que je sache.

\- J'accompagne un ami. C'est interdit ?

Cela surprit au plus haut point le sorcier, qui haussa les sourcils sous ses petits yeux de mépris.

\- Ah ! Je vois. Vous devez sans doute être venue pour Mr. Weasley. Cet homme inutile. Vos fréquentations ne sont pas des meilleures.

\- Je préfererai en tous cas fréquenter le père de deux de mes amis, que le père d'un de mes ennemis, répond Hermione, plus sèchement. Que faites-vous ici, en revanche ? J'ose espérer que votre sang pur et propre n'a pas été altéré par quelque maladie. Ce qui me semble pourtant vrai. Vous êtes si pâle.

Mr. Malefoy lui adressa un autre de ses regards de colère méprisante, avant de répondre sèchement :

\- En effet, je suis au-dessus de la plupart des sorciers, ma condition sociétale me pousse à mépriser les commodités des êtres inférieurs. Je suis en parfaite forme, jeune insolente. Mais dites-moi, n'êtes-vous pas à Poudlard encore ? Que faites-vous à Londres ?… Même en venant voir Mr. Weasley, il vous aurait fallu prendre le Poudlard Express. Comment êtes-vous venus si vite ? Le train n'est même pas arrivé en gare, mon fils est encore en route.

\- Heu… Peut-être, mais vous êtes dans le même cas que moi, vous êtes très rapidement au courant de ce qui se passe ici, remarque Granger, surprise. Comment savez-vous que Mr. Weasley a été attaqué aussi, alors que ce n'était pas plus tard que la veille ?

\- Je travaille au Ministère aussi, comme Mr. Weasley, voyez-vous, répond Malefoy, d'un ton cassant. Je suis aux premières loges pour le savoir, les nouvelles vont vite dans le Cabinet. Mais ce n'est pas votre cas, que je sache ? Je me demande si quelqu'un ne vous a pas prévenu, car il est impossible qu'une telle nouvelle ait pu s'ébruiter du Ministère à Poudlard en si peu de temps.

Cela décontenança Hermione, qui devait admettre que c'était vrai. Mais Mr. Malefoy ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, et continua sur sa lancée d'un air hautain, celui de l'homme présomptueux qui sait tout mieux que tout le monde.

\- Je suppose que c'est soit une ruse de Dumbledore… Inutile de se poser la question. Vos fréquentations sont réputées pour êtres avides de mauvais coups.

\- C'est vous qui dites ça ? Vous avez pourtant eu la gentillesse d'introduire le journal de Jedusor il y a trois ans. Je le sais, une amie a bénéficié de votre cadeau. Il faudra bien un jour, que je vous rende la pareille.

Mr. Malefoy ricana d'un rire peu aimable, avant de dire :

\- Oui, et il semble aussi que cette même fille a reçu un terrible sortilège sur les côtes… J'ignore quelle est la main adroite qui a su réussir pareille prouesse, mais… je lui donnerai volontiers une bourse.

Cela fit alors monter le mépris, cette fois, du côté d'Hermione.

\- Comment vous saviez qu'elle a été attaquée ? Et à cet endroit du corps ?

\- Mon fils m'a raconté les détails de ce qui s'est passé à Halloween, cela est un délit, demande alors Mr. Malefoy. De toute façon, je suis mieux informé que quinconque de ce qui se passe à Poudlard.

\- Peut-être qu'en effet, Drago observe mieux ce que font les autres, plutôt que de travailler en cours, en plus, remarque Hermione.

Ce fait ne manqua pas de toucher au vif le père du concerné.

\- Vraiment ? Mais, c'est vrai… Vous êtes dans la classe de mon héritier. Et il ne travaille jamais ? Il m'assure le contraire.

Hermione ne put réprimer un rire. Drago a sa définition du dur labeur. Que ce soit en cours ou au Quidditch, pour lui, l'effort est très superficiel. Ce rire, en tous cas, finit d'aigrir Mr. Malefoy, qui répliqua :

\- Vous pouvez peut-être rire de mon fils, mais sur votre condition de Sang-de-Bourbe, je me réserverai cet honneur ! Ça ne se passera pas comme ça. Je dirai à Dolores de vous rendre la monnaie, vous me parlez épouvantablement mal. Et aussi, je lui en toucherai un mot sur mon fils ingrat.

Cela fit cesser l'hilarité d'Hermione, surtout car elle entendait que Mr. Malefoy discutait souvent avec Ombrage.

\- Ah, vous parlez à la Grande Inquisitrice ? Elle ne reçoit pourtant pas beaucoup d'invités. Peu le voudraient, de toute façon.

\- Non, je lui écris des lettres, vous savez, par hibou, répondit l'autre, dédaigneux. Vous savez à quoi ressemble une enveloppe, j'espère ?

\- Bien plus que vous ne le pensez, répond la préfète. Ah, vous écrivez donc à cette chère Dolores. Je suis ravie de l'apprendre. Puisque nous sommes dans le cynisme, autant ne pas m'en priver. Je connais un certain Harry Potter, qui vous déteste coordialement, vous et votre fils, qui serait ravi de le savoir. Et je n'aurai pas besoin de lui écrire, pour le dire, contrairement à vous, je fais les choses en face, ce qui est trop au-dessus de votre prétendue condition sociétale supérieure.

Tout à coup, Mr. Malefoy fut bien moins aimable.

\- Ah, très bien, si c'est ce que vous voulez, faites, faites ! Est-ce Harry Potter qui vous influence, ou votre insupportable puanteur qui l'a fait venir à vous, je l'ignore, mais je ne compte pas le savoir ! Au revoir, diablesse.

\- Au revoir, misérable. N'oubliez pas de vous opérer de la nuque, vous avez un double cou. On dirait une girafe, je comprends pourquoi vous prenez tant les personnes d'en haut, vous avez un corps disproportionné. Vous avez de la chance, vous êtes riche et il y a beaucoup de guérisseurs et de chirurgiens aussi ici. Vous pourrez vous payer cette « commodité d'être supérieur » !

Sans lui répondre, Mr. Malefoy la fusilla du regard avant du partir précipitamment, l'orgueil sévèrement insulté. Amusée, la préfète le regarda s'en aller un moment, avant de se détourner. Décidément, les Malefoy n'étaient pas très intéressants, se disait-elle.

Elle poursuivait alors son chemin en souriant de leur altercation, tout en se mettant alors à penser à autre chose, comme, par exemple, ce qu'elle ferait en rentrant au Square. Mrs. Weasley allait sans doute préparer un festin de Noël, elle l'a dit le matin à la volée, et la cuisine autant que le hall d'entrée était envahi de cartons de décorations et de nourriture. Il allait sans doute falloir ranger tout ça, se disait-elle avec ennui. Encore du rangement, à croire que c'était la spécialité du Square Grimmaurd. Enfin, ce serait sans doute toujours mieux que de nettoyer des pièces inutiles où personne ne va jamais. Et préparer un délicieux repas était sans conteste plus intéressant que de décrasser les murs.

Elle se disait tout ceci, quand elle passait devant l'étage des accidents de la Magie. Tout en vagabondant dans ses pensées, elle émettait des projets pour les vacances, réfléchissait à ce qu'elle ferait, tandis qu'on lui tapotait doucement sur l'épaule. Cela surprit Hermione : elle n'a vu personne dans le couloir et on la saluait par derrière ! Elle se retournait en sursaut, et reconnut alors son camarade de sortilèges Adrian Pucey, qui l'accueillait avec un grand sourire et des sourcils relevés, ce qui le changeait d'habitude. Cette fois, il n'avait pas d'uniforme, mais un vieux pull-over tricoté de couleur noire, et un long pantalon sobre. On aurait dit qu'il venait de la vieille école. La plupart des sorciers avaient des tenues souvent plus excentriques et modernes. Il était habillé de façon sombre, et comme s'il allait voir sa grand-mère en étant bien vêtu pour lui faire plaisir.

\- Ah, bonjour, Adrian. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici…

\- Moi non plus. Que fais-tu ici ?

Hermione n'aimait pas trop parler de ceci aux autres sorciers. Elle se sentait infériorisée parce qu'elle avait des parents Moldus, alors que la majorité des sorciers de Poudlard sont issus d'une lignée magique, parfois prestigieuse. Elle n'avait pas ceci du tout.

\- J'accompagne une amie, dit-elle alors. Et toi ?

\- Je rends visite à ma grand-mère.

\- Ah ! Ta grand-mère est ici ? Elle est malade ?

\- Non… Enfin…

Il était mal à l'aise, regardant ailleurs pendant un moment, avant de revenir à Hermione et de dire :

\- Elle est souvent de passage ici. Elle fait souvent des aller-retour entre ma famille et l'hôpital, balbutie-il.

\- Cela ne semble pas être une petite grippe, remarque Hermione. C'est une maladie grave ? J'espère qu'elle ira mieux.

\- Elle a hérité, depuis la dernière guerre, des séquelles d'un maléfice.

\- Ah… Certains sorts laissent des cicatrices irréversibles, cela arrive, dit Hermione d'une voix docte.

\- Ce n'est pas que ça, grimace Adrian. Elle vit loin de nous, et elle est si seule. Je ne suis pas souvent en vacances… Mes parents sont très occupés… Et elle souffre de l'isolement. Cela n'améliore pas son état.

Hermione préféra ne rien répondre. Ce n'était pas agréable à entendre, surtout pour elle. La voix de son camarade était emplie d'émotion, et elle avait beaucoup de mal avec ça. Elle se sentait très gênée. Ce fut alors l'autre, qui, après avoir récupéré de sa pause, demanda à la Gryffondor :

\- De quoi souffre ton amie ? Elle est ici aussi ?

\- Hm ? Non, ce n'est pas elle, mais son père. Il a été blessé par un mauvais sort aussi.

\- De quel amie parles-tu ?

\- C'est Ginny Weasley. Tu la connais, je le sais. Elle est avec nous à l'A.D. Elle est rousse et est très optimiste. C'est une excellente amie. Je suis heureuse de l'avoir rencontrée.

Cela fit froncer les sourcils d'Adrian, ce qui inquiéta alors Hermione. Il n'aimait pas Ginny ?

\- Pourquoi fais-tu une tête pareille ? On dirait que tu es furieux.

\- Pas contre ton amie, explique le Serpentard, la voix soudain désagréable. C'est son père qui me contrarie.

\- Mr. Weasley ? Eh bien ? Qu'a-il donc, Mr. Weasley ?

\- Il fait des choses peu recommandables, affirme Adrian avec une voix teintée de colère. Mon père est Brigadier. Il sait qu'Arthur Weasley conspire contre le gouvernement. Il s'est fait attaquer, tu dis ?

Cela rappelait à Hermione un certain Theodore Nott, et aussi des dires d'Ernie sur le même sujet. Si ce n'était qu'une fois, passe encore, mais par trois fois ? Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle n'était pas la seule à se poser des questions. En face d'elle, elle avait un Serpentard qui n'en pensait pas moins sur le sujet.

\- Mr. Weasley a commis un crime ? Il ne peut pas s'être fait attaquer tout seul. Quelle est la main qui l'a blessée ? Et pourquoi ?

\- J'ignore qui l'a attaqué, il était masqué, répondit Hermione. Mais… Il a été pris de façon déloyale, donc je ne pense pas que ce soit pour des raisons glorieuses. Pourquoi cela te touche autant ? Je ne comprends pas.

Par ses airs méfiants, Pucey laissait penser soit qu'il détestait Mr. Weasley, soit qu'il avait l'intuition que ce dernier n'est pas droit dans ses chaussures.

\- C'est parce qu'il a été mauvais avec mon père. Il est comme beaucoup de Gryffondor. Il déteste les Serpentard. Il a fait du mal gratuitement à mon père quand ils étaient à Poudlard. Il a souffert de cela. Il n'a pas du tout confiance en lui et se sent misérable, à cause de lui.

\- Ils se faisaient des piques à Poudlard ?

\- Oui, comme leurs enfants le font encore, et peut-être ceux à venir, nous héritons de nos parents beaucoup de choses, grimace Pucey. Mon père était trop gentil, alors les Gryffondor en ont profité. Surtout Weasley. C'est pour ça que mon père est réservé, il a souvent été attaqué pour rien. Et j'hérite de ses silences. Autant que de ses rancoeurs. Certains amours et certaines haines sont héréditaires. Mais je ne suis pas tout seul à le penser. Beaucoup de Serpentard détestent les Weasley. Pour les mêmes raisons que moi.

Il redevint silencieux un moment, quand Hermione se taisait aussi. Surtout car elle était restée sur un détail : les activités de Mr. Weasley. Il semblerait que ce dernier soit peu prudent, ou alors, on en sait plus sur lui qu'il ne le sait. Et cela lui attire bien des problèmes, Arthur Weasley a bien des ennemis en agissant de manière irréfléchie. Passe encore si ce n'était que Nott, mais Pucey ? Adrian était pourtant le deuxième Serpentard qui lui en parle, et de ce qu'il entend, il n'est pas tout seul à penser ainsi. Ce qui n'est pas rassurant.

\- Adrian… Tu me dis que Mr. Weasley agit contre le gouvernement… Mais que fait-il, exactement ?

\- Des choses ridicules et dangereuses. Il s'en prend ouvertement aux dirigeants et quelques personnalités, répond-il. Il lance son opinion à qui la veut. Et il pense tout haut. Tout le monde sait de quel côté il penche. Et après, il a des problèmes. Pas étonnant.

\- Chacun peut dire ce qu'on veut. On est en démocratie. La liberté de parole n'est pas à revendiquer.

\- Les gens feraient mieux de réfléchir avant d'ouvrir la bouche, liberté ou non, renchérit Adrian. Je connais mieux que personne la puissance des paroles. C'est une hache qui blesse si on s'en sert mal. Il est beau de défendre les libertés. Mais il est mal de critiquer à tout va. Ceux qu'on critique s'en souviennent. Rares sont ceux qui pardonnent les offenses. En règle générale, nous nous en vengeons quand nous le pouvons. Voici le prix de votre liberté mal revendiquée et mal maîtrisée.

\- Eh bien, le gouvernement doit être Jésus, il pardonne toutes les insultes qu'on lui lance, rit Hermione. Nous sommes un gouvernement fort pieux, alors !

\- Mais non, dit le Serpentard, amusé. Le gouvernement ne fait rien, il est faible. Il ne tient debout, que parce que le peuple consent patiemment à l'endurer. Il s'en plaint, avec la peur d'en changer.

\- Le gouvernement prend des mesures pour changer les choses, tu sais.

\- Elles sont faites par d'autres que le gouvernement. Ou bien leurs lois peuvent bien peu de chose comparé à ce qu'ils s'imaginent. Peu importe. Je disais que Mr. Weasley parle mal. Les paroles reviennent à qui les lance. Voici qu'il reçoit sa récompense. Mon père sera surpris de l'apprendre. Ou content.

Hermione se sentit mal à l'aise en entendant ça, ce à quoi son interlocuteur s'empressa de dire :

\- Ne le prends pas pour toi. Le mot n'était pas pour toi. Au contraire, même.

\- C'est mal de dire ça, Adrian…

\- As-tu déjà entendu parler d'un ennemi qui parle en bien d'un autre, à moins qu'il est faux, demande Pucey, fort à propos. Et je ne fais pas ça par plaisir. Je ne rends que la pareille à Mr. Weasley. Il nous a donné sa haine, je dois la lui rendre, c'est la loi de l'échange équitable.

\- Que t'a fait Mr. Weasley, demande Hermione, peinée.

\- Il a fait du mal à mon père, je n'en ai qu'un, répond le Serpentard, irrité. Cette même liberté de parole que Weasley revendique au Ministère, il en a usé comme d'une épée contre lui. Mon père, trop aimable, laissait passer des insultes qui devenaient de plus en plus grosses avec le temps. Bien d'autres Serpentard ont été victimes de ces traitements. Beaucoup en veulent à Weasley pour ça.

\- Vous faites la même chose de votre côte, au passage, remarque Granger.

\- Il y a de mauvais modèles dans notre maison, mais nous ne sommes pas tous ainsi, bougonne Adrian.

Il l'avait mal pris. Hermione, déconcertée d'avoir parlé trop vite - et constaté ainsi l'effet dévastateur de ses paroles - répondit aussitôt :

\- Oh, je… Je ne voulais pas dire ça pour toi, tu es différent des autres, Adrian, tu n'es pas comme ça…

En entendant cela, Adrian fit encore la moue une seconde, mais il finit par répondre avec le sourire :

\- Hm, merci. Tu es gentille de dire ça. Je te trouve très agréablement différente, moi aussi. Tu te distingues de toutes les autres Gryffondor en mieux.

\- Ah… C'est gentil que tu me trouves agréable. Tu es différent de tous les autres Serpentard, Adrian. Tu es simple et modeste, mais… Désolé de te dire ça, mais cela ne se retrouve pas toujours dans ta maison… C'est plutôt l'inverse.

\- Ne te fais pas d'idées. La plupart de mes camarades ne montrent qu'une apparence et pas ce qu'ils sont, le raffinement, la discrétion et l'apparence sont très fortes dans notre maison, remarque Adrian. Nous sommes comme vous, mais nous l'exprimons différamment. Chez nous, tout se mesure en termes de noblesse et de pouvoir, de manières et surtout d'argent. La force est méprisée, la sagesse, la ruse et le pouvoir sont vénérées. C'est en somme, l'inverse des Gryffondor. Ceux qui ont le plus de tout cela veulent le montrer pour dominer les autres, qui sont agressifs en retours envers eux. Nous vous traitons, comme nous nous traitons entre nous. Il y a beaucoup de compétition entre nous. Surtout entre les familles qui vivent à la campagne, et celles qui vivent à la ville. Je viens de la campagne. Et je suis une minorité.

\- Cette classification est en vigueur chez vous, demande Hermione, perplexe. Ma famille vit en ville, pourtant elle est loin d'être aisée. Malefoy me le fait remarquer presque chaque semaine.

\- Chez nous, c'est très important. La richesse est l'équivalent du pouvoir économique, social et politique. Habiter en ville, c'est être dans un endroit supérieur. La campagne est vu comme un havre de pauvreté. Être pauvre, c'est être vu comme un vassal, un inférieur. Le sang, la richesse, l'apparence… ne pas avoir ça, c'est être disqualifié. Et je vis à la campagne, ma famille ne roule pas sur les Gallions. Très peu me parlent. Je reste donc dans le silence.

\- Tellement silencieux, que tu as des amis comme Montague, rit Hermione.

\- Marcus parle trop. C'est mon inverse. On est les opposés. Mais on s'aime bien. Nos familles se connaissent depuis des générations. Ça vient de là. Et j'ai beau lui dire de se taire et de réfléchir avant de parler. Et il n'écoute pas, et après il a des problèmes.

\- Tu en as bien d'autres, des amis, quand même. Il n'y a pas que lui.

Adrian grimaça.

\- Je parle parfois à d'autres. Mais pas souvent. C'est que je me sens mieux à faire des choses seul. J'aime lire ou faire du sport. Pas faire la conversation. Trop parler m'irrite.

\- Je dois donc t'énerver, avec le temps, non ?

Adrian rigola pour la première fois plus d'une seconde. Hermione trouvait que ça le change un peu.

\- Non, non… Enfin… J'aime quand tu parles. J'aime beaucoup ta voix.

\- Moi aussi j'aime bien ta voix. Mais je préfère ta philosophie de vie et de penser, que je trouve plus belle encore.

\- Merci.

Il sourit en regardant ailleurs, rougissant légèrement. La Gryffondor fut surprise de constater que l'Adrian souriant était mille fois beau que celui qu'elle connaissait alors. Ça le changeait vraiment, on dirait un autre homme.

Toutefois, cela ne continua pas plus loin. Tonks finit par accourir d'un couloir, en courant quelque peu, mais surtout en criant et en faisant du bruit.

\- Hermione ! Ouh, ouh ! On va partir ! Viens !

C'était la sorcière qui l'appelait, impatiente. Cela rappela alors à la préfète qu'elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle devait revenir à la chambre de Mr. Weasley pour partir, ce qui devait être le cas.

\- C'est ta mère, demande le Serpentard, l'air surpris.

\- Heu… Non. Hm… Je dois te laisser. On se reverra à la rentrée.

\- Mais je l'espère bien, dit-il.

Il la quitta alors, avec un sourire. De l'autre, Tonks regardait partir le Serpentard avec intérêt, les cheveux virant au jaune doré.

\- C'est ton ami ? Il est plutôt mignon. Il est de quelle maison ?

\- Serpentard, répond Hermione, un peu crispée. Je suppose que tu vas critiquer mes choix, n'est-ce pas ?

L'Auror fit virer ses cheveux au vert foncé avant de répondre, gênée :

\- Je serai mal placée pour le faire. Ma famille entière est passée là-bas, à quelques exceptions près. Mais maintenant que tu le dis… Tu as juste rencontré ton ami de Serpentard ici ? Vous parliez depuis un bon moment, alors, ça fait presque deux heures que nous sommes à Sainte-Mangouste.

\- Pas seulement, j'ai aussi rencontré Malefoy en passant, ajoute Hermione. C'était déplaisant, mais j'ai eu le bonheur de l'envoyer promener.

Cela fit beaucoup moins plaisir à Tonks d'entendre ça. Ses cheveux viraient alors au rouge intense.

\- Ah, vraiment ? J'espère qu'il n'a fait que passer… En tous cas, si je peux te donner un conseil, Hermione, évite les amis des Malefoy. Ils ne t'apporteront que des problèmes. Ce ne sont pas des personnes recommandables.

\- Je sais, leurs amis sont du même calibre. Il écrit souvent à Ombrage, et je l'ai assez côtoyée pour savoir qu'elle aussi détestable que les Malefoy.

Cela fit froncer les sourcils de l'Auror.

\- Hein ? Ah, oui, Dolores. Lucius l'aime beaucoup ces derniers temps, alors qu'il n'a jamais prêté attention à elle auparavant. Et cette godiche qui croit qu'il mendie ses faveurs… Allez, partons, Mrs. Weasley va s'impatienter, elle nous attend à la sortie.

La préfète ne dit rien, mais enregistra la remarque. Elle suivit sans hésiter Tonks pour rentrer au Square, et commença alors à s'enquérir de la santé de Mr. Weasley, et à discuter de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste.


	17. Chapter 16

**16\. Un secret de famille fort bien caché**

À partir du lendemain, Hermione fut surprise du caractère soudainement joyeux que prenait l'atmosphère du Square. Même Sirius, si ronchon depuis qu'il était enfermé, chantait des cantiques de Noël, et aidait Mrs. Weasley à poser sapins, boules de Noël, bougies, et autres guirlandes phosphorescentes, pour égayer un peu l'ambiance. Trois jours avant Noël, Hermione manqua même presque une attaque de guirlandes en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre pour aller manger. Ginny et ses frères avaient tellement mis d'entrain à décorer le Square qu'ils avaient mis de partout des décorations en abondance, au point que cela en faisait trop. On se croirait dans une crèche de Noël. Même, Mrs. Weasley, pour rire un peu, avait placé un nain de jardin chantant à l'entrée de la maison, qui chantait « Vive le vent, vive le vent, vive le vent d'hiver » à chaque fois que quelqu'un passait. Il y avait de la lumière partout, un climat chalereux, de la magie de Noël qui changeait du morne été qu'Hermione avait passé.

L'année se finissait, et tous n'avaient qu'une seule idée en tête : fêter la bonne année, manger le festin de Noël, ouvrir ses cadeaux et se réjouir en famille. Et sur ce sujet l'ambiance était particulièrement chalereuse : Mr. Weasley se rétablissait de jour en jour et avait dit à sa femme et ses enfants, deux jours avant Noël, que s'il ne pouvait pas venir avec eux pour les fêtes, il sera sur pied dès les premiers jours de janvier, le docteur avait même fixé la date de sortie la veille de la rentrée. Il les ramènera donc à Poudlard en voiture.

En attendant, ils profitaient de leurs vacances. Tous, surtout Ron et Harry, furent très heureux de passer du temps ensemble hors de la préoccupation des études. Même Sirius, d'habitude bougon, fut d'humeur à faire la fête, comme à jouer à la Bataille Explosive avec son fillieul et les Weasley.

Cela peut paraître étrange à dire mais Hermione fut la seule qui ne se plaisait pas au Square à ce moment. Certes elle appréciait de voir les autres heureux, mais elle se sentait perpétuellement fautive, intruse, comme si quelque part, elle ne méritait pas ce bonheur et cette joie. Alors elle se réfugiait dans ses études, dans le confort froid de ses révisions, et cela n'empêchait pas qu'elle restait au plus bas la plupart du temps. Elle trouvait ça si bête et si étrange. La plupart des gens étaient heureux dans une atmosphère si fautive, mais pas elle. Et même dans les études, elle y trouvait son bon vieux réconfort ; mais ce n'était qu'un pansement, qui ne durait pas plus que quelques heures, après quoi elle redevenait maussade, d'humeur à disparaître ou voir même à avoir peur de cette atmosphère de joie qu'elle n'avait jamais connue dans sa famille.

C'était quelque peu tramautisant d'être resté au milieu de toutes ces émotions inconnues. Elle avait du mal à s'y habituer. Quelque part elle se demandait si elle n'aurait pas dû rester avec sa famille, qui sont allés faire du ski alpin en France. Pendant les premiers jours des vacances, elle tint bon gré mal gré la tension qui pesait sur elle ; mais le réveillon de Noël, le mardi 24 décembre, elle ne pouvait pas rester comme ça, elle sentait que plus elle continuait dans ces conditions, plus elle serait malheureuse.

Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas drôle du tout, ce n'était pas elle qui fait rire les autres, au contraire, elle est sérieuse. Elle n'allait pas leur gâcher Noël avec ses manies. C'est sans doute pourquoi elle restait encore plus dans son travail, c'est qu'elle se disait au fond qu'elle n'était là que pour ça, c'est la seule personne qui l'a acceptée - et elle n'est même pas vivante ! - quand les autres s'intéressaient à peine à elle, sauf pour aider à un devoir, évidemment. Elle ne se sentait pas du tout heureuse dans ces conditions, surtout que faire confiance pour Hermione, c'est difficile. Elle est d'avis qu'elle peut tout mieux faire que les autres et que ceux-ci n'ont qu'à rester à leur place. Il est vrai qu'elle est plus rapide qu'eux en tout, et que les autres ne font que traîner, ce qui l'ennuie au plus haut point.

Lorsque sonnait l'heure d'aller venir prendre le déjeuner, Hermione resta dans sa chambre, où elle restait isolée à travailler. Quand vint le goûter, Ron l'appelait en criant dans le couloir. Elle ne bougea guère plus. Près d'une demi-heure avait passé, quand alors, Ginny rentrait dans sa chambre, préoccupée.

\- Tu n'as pas faim ? Ou alors tu n'as pas vu l'heure passer ?

\- En fait, je préfère rester ici, répondit Hermione, absorbée par son cours de Botanique.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, réplique son amie. Ne me dis pas que tu préfères la compagnie de ces papiers à la nôtre ! Nous sommes bien plus drôles qu'eux !

\- Tu vas rire, mais je préfère mes parchemins. Et… Je ne veux pas vous déranger, alors continuez sans moi.

\- Ah non, je ne ris pas du tout, ce n'est pas drôle.

Ginny se déplaça donc vers Hermione rapidement pour lui arracher des mains son cours sur les Cricasses.

\- Si tu gênais vraiment, maman n'y serait pas allée par quatre chemins pour te jeter dehors, et elle ne l'a jamais fait ! Tu ne gênes personne ! Tu es même la personne la moins gênante que je connaisse ! Tu ne fais pas de bruit, tu aides les autres, tu es polie, respectueuse, honnête, tu n'es pas lourdingue comme certains de mes frères…

\- Mais aussi très froide, grimace Granger. Cela, vous vous en passez bien.

\- On n'a rien contre les gens sérieux, coupe Ginny. C'est contre les gens qui s'isolent des autres qu'on a un problème ! Et tu t'isoles pour quoi, au final, pour réviser trois parchemins sur un sujet qui ne t'intéressera plus passé cinq ans. C'est peut-être pour ça que je vois d'un mauvais œil les études, elles ne sont pas censées remplacer la vie de tous les jours. Nous sommes en vacances ! Les vacances ont été inventées par des génies qui ont décrété que nous n'étions pas des machines ! Et sors un peu de ces bouquins stériles ! À force de rester dans ton coin, tu seras incapable d'avoir une vie sociale !

\- Je m'amuse bien plus à travailler, qu'avec les autres, grimace Hermione. Tu es géniale, Ginny, mais je suis parfois obligée de côtoyer les pires débiles du monde et cela ne m'incite pas du tout à lever le nez de mes cours.

\- Bon, après, il y a des idiots partout, répond sa sœur. Je suis d'ailleurs la sœur de deux des pires cas sociaux du monde. Mais Hermione, sois logique : si tu ne vois pas plus loin que le bout de ton nez, tu ne verras pas toutes ces choses qui te prouvent que tu as tout faux.

\- Toutes ces choses… ? C'est à dire ?

\- Tu ne l'as probablement pas remarqué car tu ne sors pas beaucoup de là, mais Harry et Ron se font du souci pour toi. Ils ne viennent pas te le dire, mais c'est parce qu'ils t'aiment : ils savent que pour toi, le travail est important, et que te déranger quand tu y es, ça ne te fait pas plaisir du tout. Ça n'empêche pas qu'ils se demandent ce qu'il se passe. Même ma mère a fait un commentaire sur le sujet ! Elle se demande ce qui se passe, car elle ne te voit jamais.

Granger ne répondit pas de suite. Elle se sentait gênée d'arriver au résultat qu'elle craignait en se mettant à l'écart.

\- Je, enfin… je n'ai pas envie de gâcher votre bonne humeur… Et… Fred et George ont raison de me trouver rabat-joie, je le suis.

\- Oui, tu l'es, quand tu t'y mets, reproche Ginny, agacée. Il faut de tout pour faire un monde. Sans les gens comme toi, nous serions tous perdus à jamais.

\- Ah bon ? Je ne vois pas tant ce que j'ai de si important…

\- Mais si, c'est important, ce que tu es ! Tu imagines, si tout le monde était comme Fred ou George ? Ce serait l'anarchie ! C'est pourquoi si les gens sérieux comme toi ne sont pas non plus à faire sauter au plafond, ils sont très importants. Pour beaucoup de raisons. D'abord, tu es une amie fidèle, et quoi que tu dises, c'est rare. Et en plus, tu sais très bien épauler les autres, les conseiller. Tu es toujours présente et tu as le don de rassurer. Tu sais comment t'organiser dans ton travail, et c'est pas tout le monde qui sait faire. Tu t'y prends à merveille pour gérer ton travail, tes amis, conseiller les autres. Tu débordes de qualités, et il faudrait avoir mauvais goût pour ne pas le remarquer.

Hermione se tut alors, surprise. C'est vrai tout ce qu'elle disait, mais elle n'était pas habituée à entendre ça, hormis le silence et l'indifférence.

\- Je me doute que ça n'a pas été facile pour toi tous les jours, remarque Ginny. Contrairement à moi, tu n'as pas eu comme domicile une famille aimante et chaleureuse - la tienne devait être l'inverse, on dirait. S'il te plaît, Hermione, ne sois pas bête : les gens comme Drago qui sont épouvantables ont pourtant une troupe d'amis à leur suite, et si ce débile peut en avoir, pourquoi pas toi ?

\- Je sais bien, mais quand tout le monde te répète que tu es ennuyeuse, tu finis par le penser.

\- Qui te dit ça, demande alors Ginny, d'un ton inquisiteur. Que je lui fasse manger des Chocolats Caguants pour la rentrée. Il va adorer, je te dis.

Hermione ne put retenir malgré elle un rire, avant de reprendre son habituel sérieux, et de dire :

\- Lavande me le dit souvent, et le fait sous-entendre par son comportement, c'est à dire qu'elle soupire quand je parle, elle s'éloigne. Dean le dit parfois aussi. Et j'ai même l'impression que tout le monde m'évite.

\- J'ai un scoop pour toi, Hermione : en fait, c'est toi qui évite les gens, regarde ce que tu fais, remarque Ginny, atterrée. D'accord, Lavande t'insulte, mais elle est bête, donc ce n'est pas étonnant qu'elle trouve l'intelligence des autres gênante, elle n'en a pas, ou vraiment très peu par rapport à la moyenne. Je te rappelle que tu parles de la fille qui triche aux examens et qui fait sa commère dans le dos des gens. Ne me dis pas que tu estimes ce genre de personnes !

\- Non, bien sûr ! Mais elle mérite tout de même le respect.

\- Comme tout le monde, donc toi aussi, continue son amie. Si elle ne te respecte pas, rends-toi justice, et arrête d'accorder du crédit à ce genre de personne, qui n'est pas intéressante, ou moins pas pour toi ! Regarde, je te respecte. Harry aussi. D'autres personnes aussi. Je pense que le problème, c'est que tu regardes du mauvais côté, et que tu te laisses influencer par des mots dits en l'air comme tu prends comme des vérités. D'accord, certaines personnes peuvent te trouver ennuyeuse, mais à chacun sa définition du mot « amusant ». Apprends à t'accepter comme tu es ! Et tu sais, si ça se trouve, il y a un mec sur Terre, qui adore ton genre de fille.

\- Tu crois que ça existe, demande Hermione, perplexe.

\- Il y a de tout partout, remarque Ginny. Regarde, y a des gens qui sont supporters acharnés du club de Flaquemare, mais ils sont toujours dans les dernières places dans les compétitions nationales ou régionales. Ou encore, par exemple, Harry aime Cho. C'est une étrangeté assez singulière pour que je la cite en tant qu'exemple.

Hermione se mit alors encore à rire. Même son amie, esquissa un sourire, à la vue de son amie rendue heureuse.

\- Ah, là, là… Merci, Ginny.

\- De rien. Tu me remercieras bien mieux en arrêtant ce genre de manège, bien sûr que tu es intéressante. Ceux qui ne t'estiment pas ne te valent pas, tout simplement. Tu existes pour une raison, fais-moi plaisir, envoie balader tous ceux qui ne t'estiment pas à ta juste valeur. Et rappelle-moi de donner à Lavande du Chocolat Caguant à la rentrée. Qu'elle mange un peu ce qu'elle dit sur les autres.

Hermione rit encore. Elle dit enfin :

\- Ce serait trop pour elle, quand même.

\- Tu as raison, une Pastille de Gerbe, c'est plus commode à nettoyer après. Allez, viens, maman va s'inquiéter.

Soudain radieuse, Hermione suivit son amie après avoir rangé ses affaires scolaires dans un coin, vers la cuisine. Une fois ce chemin accompli, dès que les filles arrivèrent dans la pièce, où tout le monde mangeait, sauf Sirius qui ne venait jamais avec eux, Mrs. Weasley, qui finissait son île flottante, lançait :

\- Vous êtes enfin là, toutes les deux ! Hermione, tout va bien ?

\- Ah… Oui, Mrs. Weasley.

\- J'espère bien ! Le thé est très léger, car on garde le plus lourd pour la soirée. Nous allons beaucoup manger, et j'aurai besoin de votre aide à tous, pour réaliser tous les plats. Nous aurons pas moins de vingt invités, voire plus, et à ce que j'ai compris de Tonks, peut-être même que Dumbledore dînera avec nous.

Soudain, tous les regards furent braqués sur Mrs. Weasley.

\- Dumbledore, répète Ron, interloqué. Notre directeur ?

\- Lui-même. Tonks m'a dit que ce n'était pas certain, mais qu'il avait pensé à venir. Mais si il ne nous honorera pas de sa présence, au moins aurons nous McGonagall et Rogue à table.

\- Super, quelle joie, grogne Fred. Les deux profs qui nous aiment le moins.

\- J'espère que McGonagall ne nous imposera pas un devoir sur table au réveillon, il ne manquerait plus que ça, grogne George.

\- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi, réprimande Mrs. Weasley. Ils ne viennent que pour manger et assister à la réunion de cet après-midi. Et Il n'y a pas que les professeurs de Poudlard ! Il y aura aussi Tonks, Shacklebott, Maugrey… des nouveaux venus à l'Ordre, aussi. Pour ce qui est du reste, vous pouvez avoir des surprises. Moi même je ne sais pas entièrement qui va venir. Ce sera donc une surprise, Maugrey m'a assuré que le nombre de personnes au réveillon sera comme un cadeau de Noël : une surprise.

\- On ne sera pas trop nombreux, demande Ron avec anxiété. Il y aura assez à manger pour tout le monde, au moins ?

\- Ah bien sûr, c'est moi qui cuisine, donc il y en a toujours assez ! Et tant que vous parlez de ça, j'aurai besoin de vous pour préparer la table, car nous allons rester jusqu'à minuit à table et j'ai pas moins de vingt deux plats à concocter. De toutes sortes. Apéritifs, plats, rôtis, tartes, desserts… J'aurai besoin de vous, les enfants. Parce que la dinde ne va pas se cuire toute seule dans le four. Venez donc mettre la main à la pâte !

\- Mais, maman, on est en vacances, se plaint Ron. Et c'est Noël, en plus !

\- Et alors, réplique sa mère. C'est ton dîner autant que celui des autres ! C'est normal que tu en partages la tâche !

Pendant tout l'après-midi, personne ne chômait à l'Ordre. Après cette annonce inattendue, tout le monde s'affaira à table, autant par plaisir du réveillon que pour en savoir plus sur la fête. Mrs. Weasley répondait mais jamais plus, elle était partout en cuisine, cherchant les plats, couteaux, couverts, donnant des ordres et rectifiant les préparations. Il n'était que cinq heures mais le dîner ayant lieu trois heures plus tard, rien n'était à laisser au hasard.

Ron mettait la table avec Harry, tandis que Fred et George aidaient à confectionner les apéritifs et entremets, en jouant avec le saumon et les œufs de poisson, tout en agaçant leur mère qui voyait voler partout des billes rouges et en salissant la cuisine. Ginny aidait sa mère à préparer tous les plats - et il y en avait beaucoup - et elle courrait presque autant qu'elle partout, pour demander à sa mère un œil d'expert sur ses préparations, ou pour attraper un ingrédient qui était resté dans le placard ou dans un sac quelque part dans la cuisine. Hermione, assise, confectionnait les desserts. Elle ne savait pas trop au début comment s'y prendre, mais après quelques conseils, elle arriva facilement à préparer une tarte de Noël, et fut très fière de son _Chrismas Pie_, une tarte au chocolat et aux airelles. Elle ne resta pas en reste après, elle confectionna après tout un tas de tartelettes au citron et au chocolat, avant de préparer un pudding. Ron bavait en voyant Hermione faire, et Harry sourit en voyant son amie attaquer peu après une tarte à la mélasse. Elle lui adressa un sourire en disposant la pâte dans le moule. Ce gâteau était rien que pour Potter !

Ginny était quelque peu essouflée en préparant les écrevisses et le riz, les pâtes, viandes et sauces, et quand elle finit de sortir son poulet farci du four, elle le posa sur le table en soufflant de fatigue. Elle venait de travailler non-stop pendant trois heures !

\- Ginny, ne laisse pas le plat brûlant du poulet sur la table, il va coller à la nappe avec sa chaleur, conseille Mrs. Weasley. Quoi, tu as déjà fini le _Shepherb pie _? Les pommes de terre rissolées ? La viande de bœuf et les pains farcis ?

\- Je tiens de toi, sourit sa fille, en échappant un soupir de fatigue. Je n'ai pas chômé !

Sa mère eut un sourire en voyant ceci. Elle s'approcha d'elle pour la serrer contre elle en guise d'affection. Puis elle prit à sa place le plat du poulet avec sa baguette, pour le poser sur la cuisinière.

\- Parfait, tu peux aller te reposer, tu en as assez fait. Je suis très fière de toi, ma fille, tu es très douée, et je suis sûr que ce sera excellent. Voyons… la table est mise comme il le faut. Très bien, j'irai féliciter Ron et Harry tout à l'heure. Fred et George ont terminé les apéritifs, m'enfin, que ce n'était pas très difficile, ils ont bien mis une heure pour faire une vingtaine de toasts, à croire qu'ils n'ont jamais tartiné un bout de pain… Hermione, tu t'en sors ?

\- À merveille, Mrs. Weasley, répondit Granger avec un sourire. J'ai déjà fait plusieurs gâteaux, je les ai laissés ici. Est-ce que j'ai réussi les desserts ?

En guise d'expertise, la mère s'approcha des gâteaux disposés sur un coin de table. Après les avoir examinés attentivement, par leur texture, odeur et apparence, elle sourit d'un air satisfait.

\- C'est bien ! Tu aurais pu mélanger un peu plus la mélasse avant de la mettre sur la pâte, et mettre moins de sucre sur les _crumbles_, mais ce n'est pas dramatique. Il va falloir ne pas les laisser refroidir, ce serait dommage. Je vais les mettre dans le four où ils auront chaud. Tu as la main, Hermione.

La préfète eut un sourire. Elle se sentait fière de ses réalisations. Comme si elle avait passé trois examens en préparant ces trois gâteaux ! Heureusement que suivre la recette attentivement l'avait grandement aidée. Elle aida Mrs. Weasley à mettre les gâteaux au four, et pour les tartelettes au chocolat ou au citron qui traînaient, Hermione les mit sous cloche avec un couvercle de marmite, et lança un petit sort de Lumos dessus. Ce sera assez pour les garder au chaud.

\- Les invités arrivent, demande Ginny, qui buvait un verre d'eau, assise sur une chaise pour se reposer.

\- Oui, ils ne devraient pas tarder, répond sa mère. Ron et Harry vont les accueillir. Vous pouvez d'ailleurs vous changer ou vous reposer avant de manger, nous allons commencer par une réunion de l'Ordre.

Hermione hochait de la tête. Cela signifiait clairement qu'il ne fallait pas déranger et encore moins écouter aux portes. Elle demanda à Ginny si elle souhaitait monter dans sa chambre, ou alors, rester ici pour surveiller les plats. Après réflexion, la rousse dit qu'elle préférait rester ici, ce serait fatiguant et inutile de cumuler ces aller-retour de haut en bas du Square. Son amie hocha la tête. Elle resta donc à côté d'elle, sur une chaise, pour attendre les invités et boire aussi un verre d'eau ou deux.

Après quelques minutes, Hermione entendit la porte du Square s'ouvrir en trombe, et Mrs. Black rager au sommet de la maison.

\- _Ordures souillées qui salissent le nom de mes ancêtres…_

\- Super, grommelle Ginny. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle parmi nous. Sa présence nous avait manqué. On n'attendait qu'elle pour commencer le festin.

\- Ce tableau ne peut-il pas donc pas se décoller, demande la préfète, irritée.

\- Non, Mrs. Black a lancé un sort de Glu Perpétuelle, l'ennui est que c'est presque impossible de le retirer. Je pense que Tonks est venue la première. Il n'y a qu'elle pour faire tomber quelque chose dès qu'elle arrive dans une maison.

Après un dernier « Raaaaaaaaaah » de Mrs. Black, le silence retombait sur la maison. De ce qu'Hermione entendait des étages supérieurs, Ron venait de remettre la toile de Mrs. Black dans l'oubli.

\- Et Kreattur, demande alors Hermione, qui y songeait. Il ne vient pas manger avec nous ?

\- Non, il ne le voudrait pas. Et ce n'est pas la peine de l'inviter, il gâcherait autant la fête que Mrs. Black. Si c'est pour nous insulter tous sous notre nez…

\- Il a vécu des expériences difficiles, et isolé ici depuis des années…

\- Je comprends bien qu'il a dû en baver, mais qui n'a jamais souffert dans la vie, réplique Ginny. Il a vécu des choses difficiles, mais ses marmonnements et autres, il pourrait s'en passer, et nous aussi.

Hermione se tut alors. Elle aurait aimé défendre Kreattur mais elle sentait que ce n'était pas la peine de faire valoir à tout prix son idée. Elle préféra en rester sur son verre d'eau. Après l'avoir bu, la porte s'ouvrit encore une fois.

\- Qui vient, demande Granger.

\- Aucune idée, ils ne se présentent pas, du moins, pas assez fort. Si tu veux, on peut monter voir, de toute façon, nous avons terminé de préparer le réveillon.

Sur un accord tacite, la préfète suivit Ginny qui montait au rez-de-chaussée. Elle fut abasourdie par la décoration lumineuse qui les changeait des lueurs discrètes de la cave-cuisine. On se croirait dans un magasin de jouets. Fred et George ont mis des guirlandes éclatantes de partout, on se croirait au milieu de la journée, et le même nain de jardin ridicule continuait de chanter _« Jingle Bells »_. Comme après la porte d'entrée et le couloir, on se trouvait directement à la salle de réunion de l'Ordre, Hermione patientait devant, pour guetter qui arrive.

\- Il n'y a personne ?

\- Je crois qu'ils sont restés à l'entrée. Les adultes, et leurs discussions… Ils auront tout leur temps à table !

Après quelques minutes, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit encore et encore. Mais personne ne venait, ce qui agaçait l'une et intriguait l'autre. Après avoir reconnu les voix de Tonks et de Maugrey dans le hall, les filles s'attendaient à entendre quelque inconnu, mais cela ne venait pas.

Puis enfin, les adultes ouvrirent la porte après un long moment à attendre dans le hall. Hermione reconnut Tonks, habillée en sorte de punk de Noël, avec des cheveux roses et noirs, une tenue de sorcière à la fois légère et décalée, et un bonnet rouge sur la tête.

\- Salut les filles, lançait-elle, heureuse. Où sont les autres ?

\- Quelque part dans la maison, répond Hermione. Et qui est avec toi ?

\- Moi, grommelle Maugrey. Shacklebott, où en sont les autres ? Je te préviens encore, si ils ne sont pas tous là à vingt heures pétantes, la porte leur restera fermée. Pas envie de guetter indéfinement.

\- Ils devraient arriver, ils ont eu du retard avec le travail au Ministère pour ceux qui y sont, explique Shacklebott. C'est une chance de la Providence que Cornelius nous permet de sortir en avance.

\- Quand on le connaît, en effet, on en vient à apprécier les moindres de ses prodigalités, car elles sont rares, répond Fol Œil. Je reste ici faire le guet. Les filles, poussez-vous de la porte, nous allons en réunion bientôt. Vous n'avez pas des poupées, quelque chose chose ça, pour vous occuper, au lieu de camper sur nos jambes ?

\- Si, nous voulons accueillir les invités, quand même, c'est la moindre des politesses, s'insurge Ginny.

\- C'est aimable à toi, surtout que les jeunes ne prennent pas cette peine en général. Bien, restez ici. Shacklebott, Tonks, veillez sur ces deux adolescentes et ne les laissez pas se comporter en criminelles.

\- Maugrey, je suis mature et responsable !

\- C'est ce qu'ils disent tous, réplique l'Auror qui boîtait. Et après on voit ces mêmes jeunes brûler des maisons, et s'habiller comme des voitures volées.

Et il disparut dans le couloir d'entrée. Ginny se mit à grogner.

\- Il a faim, excusez-le, rit Tonks.

Puis après une longue pause, qui durait plusieurs dizaines de minutes, qui se passa à discuter de tout et de rien, Mrs. Weasley accourut dans le hall, habillée différemment pour la soirée.

\- Tout le monde est là, demande-elle inquiète.

\- Non, il y a du retard, je ne sais pas pourquoi, explique Tonks. Shacky, tu peux regarder ta montre ?

\- Mon nom de famille est Shacklebott, Nymphadora.

\- Oh, là, là, quand tu t'y mets… Bon, Shacklebott, quelle heure est-il ?

\- Vingt heures moins cinq.

\- Quoi, c'est une blague, réplique Tonks. Ils ne vont pas nous poser un lapin aujourd'hui ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils font, tous ? Ils sont allés se faire une cuite ?

\- Non, le pub est fermé ce soir, répond le sorcier. Attendons un peu.

\- Maugrey va tous les enterrer vivants, grimace Tonks.

Après un petit moment, un bruit se fit entendre à l'entrée. Surprise, Mrs. Weasley allait voir. Tonks et Shacklebott se détournèrent aussi pour découvrir ce qui s'y passait. Ils n'allaient pas mettre longtemps à s'en apercevoir. Rentrait alors Albert Runcorn, en uniforme de Brigadier, reconnaissable à sa tête de Turc peu engageante - la même qu'il a transmise à son fils Finnegan, quelques balafres en moins - avec sa malette à la main et l'air morose.

\- 'Soir, grommelle-il.

\- Pourquoi as-tu mis tant de temps, demande Shacklebott d'un ton sec.

\- J'étais en mission, et ça tu devrais le savoir, répond Runcorn, aussi sèchement que lui. Je devais simplement distraire ce satané Lucius Malefoy qui traîne à chaque coin du Ministère. Je crois qu'il nous espionne. Et au passage, il a essayé de fouiller le bureau d'Arthur, j'ai vu la poignée de son bureau forcée. Pour ce qui est des autres, je viens d'apprendre, que soit ils ont oublié l'adresse, et ont donc dû attendre les autres au Ministère pour venir ici. Ces mêmes autres qui étaient au Ministère ont été retenus par Yaxley jusqu'à pas d'heure.

\- Encore des heures supplémentaires, s'exclame Tonks. Et elles sont payées au moins, celles-ci ?

\- N'y compte pas, le Ministère vit au rabais, quand il va savourer les palaces pour les fêtes, dit le Brigadier, négligemment. Je ne comprends pas tant cette avalanche de travail, si il ne se passait « rien » dans le Royaume-Uni.

\- Il y a souvent des heures supplémentaires, demande Hermione, intriguée. Ils ne pourraient pas faire une exception pour aujourd'hui ?

Le Brigadier remarquair alors Hermione, qui posait ses questions. Il s'attarda un moment sur elle, les yeux dardant sur elle un regard noir, fronçant les sourcils au maximum, l'évaluant en silence. Beaucoup à côté furent gênés de voir la façon dont il les accueillait. Puis, il répondit alors :

\- Non, le Ministère estime que Noël n'est pas une raison suffisante pour être au repos. Et encore, Cornelius a eu la gentillesse de nous autoriser le repos pour le 25 et le 26 décembre, mais sans _boxes_. Certains employés ont eu une prime, mais tous ont eu des heures supplémentaires. Tonks, Shacklebott, vous méritez chacun deux médailles, vous en avez fait beaucoup.

\- Il le faudrait, oui, dit Shacklebott. Passons. Qui est venu aujourd'hui ?

\- Pas mal de monde, et ils attendent encore dehors. Il y a Vance, Crockford, Bones, les Weasley aînés…

\- Bill et Charlie sont ici, s'exclame alors Ginny.

\- Oui, ils sont devant…

Inutile de le dire deux fois, même pas une. La rousse se hâta dans le couloir pour accueillir ses grands frères avec joie. Hermione eut un sourire quand le Brigadier borgne eut du mal à se remettre de cette interruption.

\- Ah… Cette manie de vous couper la parole et de vous rentrer dedans… On dirait mon ex-femme. Oui, nous aurons beaucoup de nouvelles têtes ce soir. Vous pourrez juger par vous-mêmes des recrues que Bill et les autres ont trouvé. Xenophilius viendra plus tard… Bien, jeune fille, disparaissez un moment, nous avons une réunion qui durera jusqu'à vers vingt-et-une heure et demie.

Hermione acquiesça et courut donc s'éloigner pour aller dans sa chambre. Retrouver, évidemment, ses amis les parchemins, réviser un peu et se distraire.

Vers vingt-et-une heure vingt, Hermione entendit Mrs. Weasley crier « À table ! » dans les couloirs. Cela devait suffire pour appeler tout le monde. Hermione leva le nez de son _Histoire de la Magie_, quoiqu'à contrecoeur. Elle décida donc d'emmener le livre à table, pour pouvoir le lire à loisir si jamais le dîner s'éternisait. Ginny n'était pas avec elle, elle parlait avec Fred et George de ses deux aînés, dans leur chambre. Ron et Harry devaient discuter entre eux. Il est vrai, d'ailleurs, se disait-elle avec sévérité, qu'ils se parlaient peu ces temps-ci. Était-ce à cause de sa manie de travailler sans cesse ? Ou parce que Ron était le préféré d'Harry ? Et après, on lui reprochait de les ignorer ? Quand eux le font, sans le savoir ou non ?… Peu importe, elle allait descendre, ce soir, cela n'a pas d'importance.

Un sentiment étrange grandissait en elle, qui lui disait clairement qu'elle devait enquêter, en tout cas, que pour Noël, quelque chose l'attendrait en plus des cadeaux - une autre révélation à Harry, pourquoi pas ?

Cette dernière décidait donc d'être attentive aux invités, car elle savait que ce dîner n'était pas que de la charité. Il devait y avoir autre chose. D'ailleurs, ne pouvaient-ils pas passer Noël avec leurs proches au lieu de le passer dans l'endroit le plus déprimant du monde hors des fêtes, le Square Grimmaurd ?

Elle arrivait toutefois au moment où tous s'asseyaient pour les apéritifs. Mrs. Weasley, affairée comme toujours, jouait les stewards, en faisant apparaître des chaises par sa baguette, en déplaçant les tables, en en créant d'autres, et en courant partout. Hermione se mettait de côté pour le moment. Pour deux raisons. Déjà, elle n'était pas une grande fan de saumon, donc elle laissera le plus gros du repas pour les plats et le dessert. Ensuite, elle voulait voir qui était invité.

En tournant le regard, hormis tous les Weasley, Hermione remarqua quelques inconnus. Elle ne reconnut personne sinon le même Runcorn, qui s'ennuyait dans son coin, l'air morose et les yeux sévères. Bien qu'il était le moins engageant des invités de la soirée, elle voulait tout de même le saluer. C'était surtout car Seamus lui a dit que c'était son beau-père. Et de loin, il lui ressemblait, certaines choses en moins. Le même air patibulaire, les mêmes traits sévères, la discrétion et le silence, la mauvaise humeur, tout cela venait du papa qu'elle voyait en face. Elle avait envie de lui souhaiter la bienvenue, surtout car elle voulait se forcer à se sociabiliser un peu, et surtout, elle voulait prendre des nouvelles du fils qu'elle appréciait beaucoup. Cela la décida à tenter sa chance, et à devenir courageuse en relations sociales.

\- Hem, bonsoir ?

Albert Runcorn evait sur elle ses yeux stupéfaits, sourcils levés. Il ne s'attendait pas à être interrompu dans sa pensée, surtout par une étrangère qu'il ne connaissait pas plus que ça. Son regard était aussi noir et froid qu'à l'ordinaire, mais Hermione, en ayant vu d'autres, passa outre et lui parlait :

\- Je suis Hermione, une camarade de votre fils Seamus, qui est dans la même maison que moi, à Gryffondor. Nous nous entendons bien. Êtes-vous son père, enfin… Son beau-père, plutôt ?…

Elle était mal à l'aise, mais heureusement Runcorn ne semblait pas le voir. Il était plutôt stupéfait qu'elle lui adresse la parole.

\- Hem… Oui, je suis son père biologique… Depuis que mon ex-femme a divorcé, je ne le vois presque jamais. Une ou deux fois par an, c'est tout… Et mon boulot me rend pas toujours la tâche facile… Je t'ai déjà vue, toi, et pas qu'une fois… Hmm… T'es une amie de Seamus ? C'est étrange, mon fils n'invite jamais personne chez lui, et il ne m'a jamais parlé de toi.

Cette déclaration ne mit pas vraiment à l'aise Hermione. Mais pour autre chose. C'est que cela lui rappelait qu'elle aussi, elle n'a jamais invité personne chez elle, et elle en a bien souffert, surtout quand elle savait que certains de ses camarades rassemblaient des dizaines chez eux à l'occasion.

\- Hé bien… Nous sommes devenus plus proches spécialement depuis la rentrée. C'est peut-être pour ceci. Avant, nous nous parlions peu, vraiment peu.

\- Ah, très bien, répondit Mr. Runcorn, l'air pensif. Tu es donc une de ses camarades. Comme lui, tu es en cinquième année. Tu l'as dit à l'interrogatoire, en novembre. Vous passez donc vos B.U.S.E. ensemble.

\- Oui, dit alors Hermione en acquiesçant. Seamus travaille bien, de ce que je vois. Il fait de son mieux.

C'était vrai, Seamus est muet, mais pas sourd. Il écrivait beaucoup, révisait souvent et son air pensif cachait bien des réfléxions mentales, elle le savait. Depuis le temps qu'elle lui parlait, elle l'a bien remarqué.

\- Ah, c'est bon d'entendre ça, sourit Runcorn. Il ne me parle jamais de ses amis à l'école. Peut-être justement car il n'en a pas. Et comment va mon fiston ? Je ne le vois jamais, il me manque parfois. J'ai été un excellent Brigadier, mais je n'ai jamais eu la chance d'être un bon père.

\- Il n'est jamais trop tard pour commenrcer, remarque Hermione. Eh bien, Seamus va très bien, il a de bonnes notes, il est en forme… On se parle parfois, il est très sympathique… On peut parler de tout avec lui, et il est capable de beaucoup de générosité. Enfin, c'est dommage qu'il reste souvent dans son coin. Il ne parle pas beaucoup aux autres.

\- Ah bon, s'étonne le Brigadier. Mon fiston ne parle pas aux autres ? Mais hé… Il va prendre de mauvaises habitudes en grandissant, je ne veux pas d'un hermite comme fils. Il va m'entendre. Il aurait pu imiter mes qualités, au lieu de s'inspirer de mes vices. Grrr… J'aurai dû le lui dire et le lui apprendre, quand on s'est vus la dernière fois… Attends… Au fait, je me rappelle… Ton nom… C'est Granger, non ?

\- Heu, en effet… Je me nomme Hermione Granger.

Elle eut la surprise de voir son interlocuteur froncer les sourcils.

\- J'y avais pensé, après coup, quand j'ai entendu ton nom, là… J'ai revu de vieux dossiers en étant de corvée dans les archives, la semaine dernière… Et j'ai retrouvé… Attends… T'es de la famille d'une certaine Aurelia Granger, non ?

Cela manquait de faire tomber par terre la Gryffondor. Cet homme connaît sa grand-mère ? C'était la mère de Charles Granger, un Moldu abandonné dès la naissance, et dont la mère était morte on ne sait comment. Même sa vie était un noir et profond mystère. Hermione ne savait rien d'elle, elle n'avait pas même une photo d'elle. Pourtant… Cet homme, un inconnu et un sorcier, la connaissait ! Comment cela se pouvait-il ?

\- Oui, en effet, c'était ma grand-mère. Mais elle n'est pas du tout sorcière… Comment la connaissez-vous ?

\- C'est un mensonge, mais vu les circonstances… J'ai entendu des choses sur elle… Elle a été tuée par Vous-Savez-Qui. C'était une Mangemort avant qu'elle ne le trahisse en emportant avec elle ses secrets les plus noirs.

Hermione crut tout d'abord à une mauvaise plaisanterie.

\- Vous avez le sens de l'humour, répondit l'adolescente, en riant même pour montrer qu'elle ne le croyait pas. Ma famille est Moldue depuis des générations, si vous l'ignoriez. Peut-être est-elle sorcière, ce n'est pas rare que cela soit caché, vu le contexte des sociétés d'alors, mais ce serait quand même gros si elle avait aidé Dumbledore dans une guerre dont elle ne devait pas être au courant.

Le Brigadier, en ayant vu d'autres, se contenta de répondre d'une voix ferme, sans goûter à l'humour de son interlocutrice :

\- Si tu me laissais expliquer l'histoire depuis le début, peut-être que tu me croierais davantage. Je sais que cela remonte depuis longtemps… Seamus était à peine né. Grands Dieux, je ne m'imaginais pas en reparler en présence d'une jeune fille de sa famille. Aurelia est morte il y a quinze ans, cette année.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Ah oui, c'est vrai, sa grand-mère est morte l'année de sa naissance. S'il savait ceci, c'était bon signe, c'était qu'il disait vrai, mais elle avait du mal à y croire. De l'autre côté, Runcorn montrait un intérêt grandissant pour la jeune fille.

\- T'es directement issue d'elle ? Je savais qu'Aurelia avait un enfant en bas âge quand elle est morte, mais…

\- Attendez, vous connaissez aussi mon père, répond Hermione, stupéfaite. Mais il ne vous connaît pas, et nous ne vous avons jamais vu chez nous !

\- C'est bien normal, rit le Brigadier, j'en ai seulement entendu parler ! Il ne m'a jamais vu et moi non plus.

\- Vous la connaissez ?

\- Hé, elle est plus vieille que moi, répond l'autre. Elle devait avoir quarante ans quand j'en avais vingt… Elle était à Poudlard bien avant moi, elle est de la génération précédente… Forcément… Elle n'aurait pas connu Tu-Sais-Qui sinon. Pour te répondre, c'est surtout mon père qui sait des choses sur elle, car il a été un de ses camarades à Poudlard. Non mais merci, c'est votre grand-mère, je n'ai pas quatre-vingts ans, insolente, je suis vieux mais pas à ce point.

\- Oh, je vous en prie ! Et si j'ai compris, votre père vous a parlé d'elle ?

\- En effet. Mon père a été un excellent membre de la Sécurité Nationale toute sa vie - c'est de famille - mais vers la fin de sa carrière, il était fatigué de courir partout, alors il a endossé une nouvelle carrière : nous fatiguer sans cesse sur ce qu'il faisait à Poudlard, à l'âge adulte… Sans cesse, en boucle. Je crois qu'il avait perdu conscience de la réalité. J'avais droit à ses histoires toutes mes vacances, je les connais par cœur. Parmi elles, l'histoire d'Aurelia Granger, qu'il disait être « une fêlée au bon cœur ».

Hermione prit assez mal qu'on parle de sa famille comme ça, mais elle n'en fit pas cas à son interlocuteur, tant elle était pressée de découvrir ce que c'était que cette histoire sur sa famille.

\- Oui, bien, allez au but. Que vous a-il dit sur ma grand-mère, enfin !

\- Du calme, gamine, j'allais y venir. Ce qu'il m'a dit dessus est singulier. Enfin, je n'ai jamais trop su ce qu'il disait était vrai ou non. Mon paternel mélangeait un peu tout, on a dû mal à saisir la fable de l'invention. Je ne sais pas vraiment s'il a inventé cette histoire, mais votre nom m'y a fait penser.

Le sorcier marqua une pause, avant de demander alors à une adolescente perdue dans ses pensées :

\- Avait-il raison ? Tu la connais mieux que moi, ta mamie.

\- Je n'ai rien su du tout d'elle, sinon que ce que je vous ai dit avant, répond le Hermione. Elle est morte tôt, a laissé mon père en orphelinat, et c'était tout. Je suis aussi perplexe que vous, je n'ai aucun souvenir d'elle, et mon père ne l'a jamais connue. Enfin, il y a peut-être d'autres Granger dans le pays.

\- Je n'en connais qu'une, dans ce cas.

\- C'est problématique… Ah… Je peux au moins vérifier si cette histoire se concorde avec ce que je sais. Pour vérifier… Quel est le jour de sa naissance ?

\- Le 20 janvier.

Coup dur pour la Gryffondor. C'était la bonne réponse.

\- Et le nom de mon grand-père ? Le mari d'Aurelia ?

\- Will Granger.

Pouvait-il arrêter d'avoir raison ? Décidément, elle allait commencer à y croire. Devant son air perplexe, Runcorn d'elle semblait comprendre quelque chose de très important. Il considérait Hermione avec un intérêt mêlé à de la surprise, comme si avait découvert quelque chose de capital.

\- Mmmh… Si tu doutes tant de ce que racontait mon père, je vous te conter son histoire ? T'en jugeras bien par toi-même.

\- Hm… Oui, s'il vous plaît. C'est une plaisanterie tellement crédible qu'elle n'en devient plus drôle du tout.

Tandis que l'on s'affairait partout autour d'eux sans leur prêter attention, le Brigadier vétéran, regardant Hermione intensément, semblait avoir autant de mal à y croire que la personne concernée.

\- De ce qu'il racontait, commence-il, Aurelia Granger était une sorcière talentueuse qui a fait ses études il y a très longtemps. Mon père l'a connue, et de même très bien, ils ont partagé la même école pendant sept ans. Aurelia Granger était réputée pour son incroyable talent. Quand elle est venue à Poudlard, elle était comme n'importe quelle débutante en magie, toute tremblante, sans aucune confiance en elle.

\- Elle est passée à Gryffondor, demande Hermione.

\- Non, elle est allée à Serdaigle, comme moi.

Granger resta muette. Derrière elle, riaient Fred et George Weasley, qui animaient la soirée de quelques plaisanteries.

\- C'est étrange, remarque l'adolescente. De ce que m'a dit McGonagall un jour, le Choixpeau avait hésité énormément pour les mêmes raisons. J'aurai pu passer à Serdaigle, et j'ai manqué de peu d'aller dans cette maison. Je suis allée à Gryffondor, bien que j'ignore encore pourquoi.

\- Cela arrive souvent. Le Choixpeau voit en premier l'âme de la personne, pas seulement son caractère. Ce sont des histoires compliquées… Le Choixpeau prend en compte les aspects du chemin d'âme de la personne, ses antécédents familiaux, ses choix futurs, de ses amis et expériences… Peut-être que si t'es studieuse comme une Serdaigle, t'es au fond courageuse comme une Gryffondor.

\- Possible…

\- Il m'a fait le même coup, il m'a jeté à Serpentard alors que j'avais l'âme d'un Gryffondor. Je ne comprends ce choix qu'avec le recul - je suis retors une fois que je dois traquer un criminel - mais, hé, hé, hé, au début, ça fait étrange. Enfin, revenons à l'histoire. Donc, après quelques mois, votre grand-mère qui arrivait à Poudlard, avec le temps, prit très vite elle prit une assurance grandissante dans le domaine de la magie. Voire insolente. Elle excellait partout. Elle dominait tout le monde de sa baguette, elle rabaissait même les professeurs. À treize ans, elle savait déjà autant de choses qu'un septième année. Son talent n'arrêtait pas de grandir. C'était un génie.

Hermione se reconnut dans cette description. Elle n'en revenait pas !

\- Mais l'assurance d'Aurelia tournait à l'orgueil. Elle n'a pas été gâtée par la vie. Ses parents la prenaient pour une folle, dès qu'elle avait reçu sa lettre, ses parents n'y ont pas cru une seconde, l'ont interdit d'y aller, mais elle désobéissait toujours. Aurelia n'a jamais eu d'amis. Elle était très froide, distante. Comme elle se sentait mal aimée, elle a fini par mépriser tout le monde. Son mépris était devenu haine et elle était devenue misanthrope. Et vers la fin de sa scolarité, elle a commencé la magie noire.

\- La magie noire ?!

\- Oui. Au début, elle était discrète, mais peu à peu, elle ne put s'empêcher d'en parler, et… elle a rencontré Tu-Sais-Qui.

Granger n'en revenait pas. Elle était retournée d'entendre parler de ceci ! Quelle fable ! Quel conteur ! Mais qu'il était difficile de ne pas y croire, ou même de croire que cela puisse être concevable !

\- Mon père m'a assuré que Tu-Sais-Qui, en tout cas l'aimait beaucoup. Il la vénérait même. Il en était fou. Aurelia se sentait flattée. Elle n'a jamais été aimée. Elle a rejoint son cercle d'amis, les futurs Mangemorts. Enfin, toujours selon ma source, Tu-Sais-Qui avait un plan bien précis en tête quand il l'a rencontré. Peu après leur rencontre, assez tôt, d'ailleurs, Tu-Sais-Qui a demandé la main de ta mamie.

\- VOUS PLAISANTEZ !

La préfète manquait de cracher par terre en entendant ça. Quoi, comment pouvait-on avoir pareille idée ? Avec lui en plus ! Quel mauvais goût !

\- C'est drôle à entendre, Vous-Savez-Qui aimant une Moldue, en effet, rit le sorcier. Il neigerait en été, le jour où cet être maléfique aurait des sentiments, mais en plus pour une fille d'origine modeste… Non, je pense qu'il a voulu l'utiliser. J'ai souvent attrapé des Mangemorts, je les ai étudiés, je les ai observés dans des procès, il y a des années. À les entendre, leur maître est merveilleux, admirable, mais eux pense tout l'inverse à leur sujet. Il les considère comme ses objets. Eux vénèrent leur Seigneur, mais l'inverse n'est pas vrai. De la bouche d'un Mangemort, j'ai entendu que leur Seigneur disait « Il est normal que notre Maître nous abandonne au tribunal, nous sommes des misérables qui ne méritent pas le salut, si on s'abaisse à être pris. » Tu-Sais-Qui a bien des talents, oui, pour embobiner les gens et leur nuire, mais jamais il ne comprendra l'humanité, ça lui échappe totalement. Et c'est pourtant plus puissant que ses magies. Mais il ne le saura jamais, au grand jamais…

\- Mais, elle n'a pas accepté de… d'aller avec cette chose, quand même, lance l'adolescente, consternée.

\- Bien sûr que non. Tout le monde le saurait, sinon. Elle a eu l'intelligence de refuser. Il y a des hommes, et des femmes, aussi - mon ex-femme, par exemple - qui sont juste infréquentables.

Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement. Si elle tenait quelque chose d'Aurelia, c'était bien sa sagesse. Accepter d'être avec un homme pareil, c'était de l'idiotie pure.

\- Elle l'a fait sans hésiter, continue Runcorn, avec un air grave. Aurelia était flattée au début des faveurs de Vous-Savez-Qui, mais elle s'est lassée de lui. Elle avait même peur. Non sans raison… Là où Aurelia pêchait par orgueil, Voldemort pêchait par méchanceté pure. Au début, elle riait de ce qu'il faisait, mais elle finissait par comprendre que ce n'était pas tant de l'humour passé un temps. Elle l'a quitté. Il ne s'en est jamais remis. Je crois que c'est pour cette raison que Voldemort haït les Sang-de-Bourbe, l'une d'eux a giflé son orgueil.

Hermione ne dit rien, un moment. Alors c'était donc pour ça ? Venant d'un Sang-Mêlé, Voldemort n'avait pas tant quoi de se vanter de sa lignée, alors il s'en est pris à celle qui l'a insulté.

\- Et après qu'elle fut partie ? Qu'a fait ma grand-mère ?

\- Elle a rejoint Dumbledore, qu'elle connaissait depuis Poudlard. C'était la seule personne qui lui tenait tête, son professeur de métamorphose. À vrai dire, elle n'avait guère d'autre option. Elle était seule, sa famille n'avait aucun secours à lui offrir contre Tu-Sais-Qui, et elle n'avait pas d'amis. Elle l'a rejoint et lui a tout expliqué. De leur association est né l'Ordre du Phénix. Et la guerre qui l'a suivie. Mon père sait tout ça, apparemment, c'était l'un des seuls qui avait côtoyé ta mamie assez longtemps. Ils se connaissaient de Poudlard et de l'Ordre. Et ici se finit l'histoire de mon père, qui après avoir passé ce fait, se met à délirer sur la première fois où il a monté un balai magique.

À la fin de ce récit, Hermione manquait de tomber par terre. Qu'était-ce que toutes ces choses, qu'on lui a cachées ? Elle n'a jamais été plus au courant que ça de la vie de sa parente, mais alors qu'on lui révèle tout ceci… Elle était à la fois sidérée, et très triste. Elle sentait qu'on lui avait menti, qu'on lui avait caché toute la vérité sur elle et son sang de sorcière. Il y eut un silence, avant que le Brigadier, voyant la gêne de l'adolescente, demanda :

\- Cela a l'air de te choquer, encore plus que ma tête.

\- Mais… Mais oui, bien sûr que cela m'horrifie, comment a-on pu me cacher des choses pareilles ! Et personne ne m'a rien dit à Poudlard !

\- Peut-être était-ce pour ton bien, répond Runcorn. Ton papa ne pouvait pas mentir, il ne savait rien de cette histoire, autant que toi. Quand à Dumbledore, il a sans doute préféré ne pas s'attarder sur ce fait. Mais sèche tes larmes. Ce n'est pas tant exceptionnel que ta mamie ait eu un tel parcours.

\- Vraiment ? Vous connaissez d'autres amis de Voldemort qui sont devenus soudain des anges ? Je demande à les rencontrer.

\- Pas toujours ses amis, continue Runcorn. Il y a des sorciers qui ont approché Jedusor, mais qui n'ont pas pour autant rejoint son camp. J'en connais bien un, d'ailleurs, il se nommait comment, déjà… Ah… Ah oui, Horace Slughorn… Cet excentrique ventripotant qui raffole des sucreries, de la célébrité et des personnes connues. Il y a bien d'autres d'histoires similaires. Ce n'est pas la peine d'aller très loin pour le savoir. Et de mon côté, j'ai vu tellement de procès lors cette guerre, que je connais presque les destinées choisies par tous les sorciers anglais au sujet de Vous-Savez-Qui. Il y a dans le lot, des malgré eux, des repentirs tardifs, des faux méchants, des cas à part, des gens qui ont pris le mauvais chemin, qui se sont laisser illusionner… Ah, si je devais tout vous dire, ça prendrait la soirée, et je préfère que vous vous réjouissiez pour le réveillon, plutôt que de déprimer.

\- C'est déjà fait. Mais je croyais que tous ceux qui servent Voldemort sont Mangemorts, pas des malgré eux ou je ne sais quoi…

\- Tu te trompes, mais c'est naturel de classer le monde en bons et en méchants, tout le monde le fait automatiquement. En réalité, il n'y a pas vraiment de bons et de méchants, mais que des personnes imparfaites. Il y a des enfants comme toi à Poudlard, dont les parents ont des positions plus qu'ambivalentes sur ce sujet, je vous assure. Plus que tu crois.

\- Je ne connais qu'un seul cas sur ce sujet, c'est qu'Harry Potter, mon meilleur ami, a perdu ses parents à cause de Voldemort, mais c'est bien tout.

Runcorn fronça les sourcils en entendant ça.

\- … Ton meilleur ami ? Il est vous est proche ?

\- Oui. C'est supposé être choquant, demande-elle, interloquée.

\- Non… Mais… Tu es la petite-fille d'une femme qui a quitté en trombe le camp de Tu-Sais-Qui. Et tu es la meilleure amie du fils qui a manqué de détruire ce même mage noir. Et je suppose que tu connaissez les Weasley, une des familles les plus acharnées contre le mage noir ?

\- Oui, je m'entends très bien avec leur fille.

\- Surprenant, dit alors Runcorn pour lui. Il n'y a pas de hasard… Même tes amis, eux aussi…

Ils restèrent collés là en face sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce Ginny débarque avec des toasts au pâté de croûte dans les mains.

\- Tu es là ! Tu veux manger quelque chose ?… Hermione, tu es là ? Allô la Terre, ici la Lune.

\- Ah ! D'où sors-tu ?

\- Ben, de la cuisine, avec les autres. Tu as oublié où nous sommes ? Pourtant nous n'avons même pas commencé à entamer le champagne. La soirée commence mal, Hermione, si tu planes avant de manger. Bref, je ne te voyais pas, je te cherche, et je trouve en bien étrange compagnie. Qui est ce monsieur ?

\- Albert Runcorn, répondit-il. Le beau-père de Seamus.

\- Son beau-père, s'étonne Ginny. Mais il n'a pas le même nom que Seamus.

\- Forcément, ma belle-femme l'a rayé de sa vie pour le remplacer par l'imbécile qu'elle a trouvé pour me remplacer, grimace Runcorn. Un Moldu ventripotent et docile qui se nomme Floyd Finnegan.

\- Ah, d'accord ! Je comprends mieux ! Donc en fait, vous êtes le père d'un asocial ! En plus, vous avez la même tête, je comprends mieux…

Le père, en entendant insulter sa descendance, eut alors un ton bien plus glacial qu'une soirée d'hiver :

\- Ah ouais ! Tu parles comme ça de mon fils, toi !

\- Ben quoi, il est très froid, il parle pas, il fait une sale tête tout le temps, répond Ginny, totalement à l'ouest. Il est comme cet Adrian, enfin, il parle encore moins et il est très gros, quand Seamus est maigre comme un anorexique. Hermione adore Seamus, elle le trouve agréable, doux et gentil, enfin, moi, je le trouve renfermé et maussade, mais…

\- Je me casse, coupe alors Runcorn, furieux.

Et il partit alors de son coin de salle, pour aller rejoindre à grands pas Tonks et Shacklebott qui discutaient. La première faisait des plaisanteries que le second ne trouvait pas vraiment drôles, à voir son visage de marbre.

\- Bravo, Ginny, tu es très douée, et après, c'est moi qui n'a pas d'amis et qui est froide avec les autres.

\- Ah, tais-toi, je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il était susceptible ! Ben quoi, c'est vrai, Seamus, il ne parle pas.

\- Ça n'en fait pas un asocial ! Certains ne parlent pas beaucoup, d'autres si. Je te rappelle que tu as parlé à son père biologique, Ginny ! Si je venais vers toi, te disant que ta fille est frivole et immature, ça ne te plairait pas, alors tu peux comprendre qu'il le prenne mal.

\- Oh, pfft, ma fille ne sera jamais immature, et encore moins frivole, avec une mère comme moi, répondit Weasley, dédaigneuse. Elle sera même tellement bien éduquée que tout Poudlard voudra être son amie. Hé, pourquoi tu rigoles ? Ce n'était pas drôle !

La préfète ria comme à une bonne plaisanterie. Après que son amie grognait à ce sujet, elle demanda alors ce qu'elle faisait avec Runcorn.

\- Je comptais prendre des nouvelles de Seamus, avant que nous changions totalement de sujet. Il m'a raconté une histoire que le grand-père racontait en boucle quand il perdait la raison.

\- Ah, vraiment ? Quel genre d'histoire ? Ça semble curieux.

\- Pas qu'un peu, en effet. Mais je préférerai t'en parler en haut. Surtout parce que j'ai un peu chaud ici, l'atmosphère est enfumée.

\- Oui, un peu de marche me fera aussi du bien, j'ai marché dans toute la cuisine pour servir saumon et pâté en toasts, je suis en train de fondre, il y a tant de monde, et ma mère qui a mis toutes ces bougies… Montons en haut.

Elles s'éloignèrent du bruit et de la cuisine pour remonter vers la salle des réunions. Puis, alors une fois devant le couloir qui menait aux réunions, Hermione racontait alors toute l'histoire. Ginny eut les sourcils levés jusqu'au plafond, n'osant rien dire elle aussi du début à la fin.

\- …Wouah, lance-elle, médusée. Ta grand-mère aurait fait tout ça ?

\- Selon le grand-père, oui. Mais cela m'intrigue. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ma grand-mère. Je sais juste qu'elle est morte et qu'elle a donné naissance à mon père. Je ne me serai jamais douté d'une chose pareille… Quelque part, j'y crois, mais… Cela me paraît un peu gros quand même pour être vrai. Ce serait crédible qu'elle soit sorcière, je ne peux pas l'être comme ça par magie, sans raison. Mais ma famille est Moldue de partout, mes parents ne cessent de me l'affirmer, et ils sont remontés jusqu'à neuf générations quand ils ont appris pour mon sang de sorcière.

Ginny, moins touchée que son amie par l'histoire, eut un moment de réflexion, avant de dire :

\- Luna m'a dit quelque chose, mais à toi de l'interpréter. Tu ne choisis pas ta famille au hasard. Tes amis non plus ce n'est pas un hasard. Notre famille aussi a beaucoup subi les affronts de Tu-Sais-Qui, et regarde, c'est presque si Potter est un des nôtres. Et si toi aussi tu en as fait les frais, ce n'est pas étonnant que tu sois proche des personnes qui ont aussi été touchées. Ce serait même crédible, d'ailleurs… Quand à ton sang de sorcier, tu sais, c'est moins exceptionnel que tu le crois. Par exemple, il y a beaucoup de Cracmols dans ma famille, qui n'ont aucun pouvoir magique, alors que chez nous, c'est presque un troisième bras. Dean, jusqu'à cinq générations, affirme ne pas avoir de parents sorciers.

Hermione ne sut que dire. Elle était confuse. Sur ce, son amie répondit :

\- Si vraiment tu doutes de ce qu'il dit, écris à tes parents.

\- Mais ils ne connaissent pas du tout sa vie, mon père n'a pas trop cherché, d'ailleurs, remarque l'adolescente.

\- Essaie quand même, répond son amie, perplexe. Je ne peux pas grand-chose pour toi. Et apparement, ce n'est même pas Runcorn qui la connaît, mais quelqu'un d'autre qui est de sa famille. Ou alors, parle-en à Dumbledore, selon cette histoire, elle lui aurait parlé à un moment. Il doit s'en souvenir.

\- Mais si c'était vrai, pourquoi me le cacher ? J'étais en droit de le savoir… Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit à ce sujet ?

Ginny eut un autre silence. Enfin elle dit :

\- Peut-être que ce n'était pas très important ? Tu dis toi-même que c'est un peu gros pour être vrai. Peut-être que Dumbledore pensait la même chose. Autant ne rien dire que de plonger dans le doute. Et puis, ce n'est pas tellement grave qu'elle ait déserté Tu-Sais-Qui. Ma mère dit qu'il avait une foule absolument énorme de partisans, à ses débuts. Même des Gryffondor. Certains adhéraient à ses idées, mais ce ne fut que lorsque Tu-Sais-Qui a montré sa cruauté, qu'il n'est resté que les Mangemorts. Et encore… Il y a peut-être des traîtres qui circulent encore, sans qu'on n'en sache rien. Regarde Pettigrow, d'ailleurs. Selon Ron, c'était lui le vrai commanditaire du crime pour lequel Sirius a été jeté à Azkaban. Et qui se serait douté qu'un homme ventripotant et lâche était le vrai cerveau de l'affaire ? Pas moi, en tous cas.

\- C'est vrai que je ne sais pas grand-chose de la grande guerre, répond alors l'adolescente. Je croyais, un peu naïvement peut-être, que seuls les Mangemorts étaient des mauvais.

\- C'est normal, car tu n'as pas vécu cette guerre, répond son amie. Tu n'en as entendu parler qu'il y a quelques années. Et de façon partielle.

\- Tes parents doivent en savoir plus, car contrairement à moi, ce sont des sorciers, répond alors la préfète.

\- Ah que oui, s'écrie alors Ginny. Ils l'ont prise de plein fouet, on a perdu du monde, un oncle et quelques tantes, cela a mortifié ma mère, qui depuis, est devenue très protectrice avec nous. Elle ne veut pas qu'on subisse la même chose. Et papa a été dans les premières lignes pour combattre Tu-Sais-Qui !

\- Peux-tu m'en dire plus, demande alors Hermione.

\- C'est plus à ma mère que tu devrais en parler, répond alors son amie. C'est vrai que moi je n'ai pas trop cherché à creuser, j'étais encore bébé quand ça s'est fini. On lui en parlera demain, si tu veux. Mais de ce qu'elle dit, ce n'est pas toujours aussi glorieux, et elle a eu quelques drôles de surprises. Si vraiment cela t'intrigue, elle peut éclairer ta lanterne. Enfin, je ne crois pas qu'elle connaisse ta grand-mère, sinon elle me l'aurait dit, mais essaie si tu veux.

\- Oui, cela m'intrigue. Je lui demanderai. Et aussi, j'écrirai une lettre à mes parents sur ce sujet.

\- Pas de souci. Je te prêterai Coquecigrue. Comme tes parents sont Moldus et qu'ils ne doivent pas y comprendre grand-chose, je leur mettrai un « mode d'emploi » pour pouvoir le renvoyer quand ils auront écrit leur message.

\- Merci, Ginny.

\- De rien. Mais Hermione, n'y pensons plus pour l'heure, retournons manger. Nous aurons tout notre temps demain pour ouvrir et profiter de nos cadeaux, avant de repenser à ceci. On ne fête Noël qu'une fois dans l'année, donc, vivons Noël avant d'y repenser.

Une fois revenue à la table de dîner, entre les bruits et les rires qui accompagnaient la fête, Ginny et Hermione durent chercher des places, car il y avait du monde de partout. La petite table de la cuisine a été agrandie par un sort et il a même fallu placer des chaises supplémentaires. Le centre de la table était monopolisé par les membres de l'Ordre, tels que Maugrey ou Tonks, tout à gauche, se trouvaient les adolescents, Harry et les Weasley, qui parlaient avec Sirius, et c'était déjà bondé de partout. Devant leur hésitation, Mrs. Weasley les interpella pour les placer à l'autre bout de la table - agrandie par un sort - à côté des adultes.

\- Super, marmonne Ginny. On va passer un Noël très convivial, dis donc.

Elle regardait sa voisine de table, qui n'était d'autre qu'Amelia Bones, la juge du Magenmagot qui a reçu Harry. Malgré son âge, ses traits sévères et son air condescendant, il était facile de deviner qui elle était : elle ressemblait tellement à Susan qu'on aurait cru voir sa mère à table.

\- Bonsoir, jeune fille, fit la juge d'un ton sévère.

\- Bonsoir, vieille femme, réplique Ginny du même ton.

Comme elle n'avait pas le choix, elle s'assit à côté d'une femme blonde à l'air sévère, et d'un homme roux inconnu qui ne lui faisait pas bonne impression. Au moins était-elle en face d'Hermione, qui elle, était coincée entre un homme inconnu, très barbu et poilu, l'air condescendant, habillé pour la soirée en vieux châtelain de l'époque victorienne. En plus de la cravate et du chapeau de magicien noir, il avait une robe bleue vif très raffinée. Il semblait venir à un dîner de presse plus qu'à un réveillon. Il était à côté d'un inconnu blond, l'air maussade, qui portait tout un tas de talismans et colifichets ridicules de la tête aux pieds. Son habit semblait décalé par rapport à la situation, on aurait cru qu'il venait à un déjeuner sur l'herbe, habillé tout de blanc, avec les manches courtes. Il était couvert à certains endroits de tatouages insolites d'animaux et d'arbres. Runcorn avait disapru, il n'était plus là. Il était au fond de la table, l'air maussade, exactement comme le faisait Seamus : il s'isolait en général pour être tranquille. Il était à côté de Tonks et Shacklebott qui ne lui prêtaient aucune attention. De leur côté, les filles étaient mécontentes de voir qu'ils étaient livrés à des inconnus qui ne semblaient guère les aimer.

\- Pourquoi Bill et Charlie ne nous ont pas laissé une place, soupire Weasley. Noël se passe en famille. Je ne connais même pas ces gens.

\- Nous passons bien le réveillon sans la nôtre, réprimande l'homme en cravate à côté. Au lieu de pleurnicher, vous feriez mieux de manger, cela va refroidir.

Hermione se tournait en effet vers ce qui était disposé sur la table. Les très nombreux plats confectionnés par Ginny et sa mère étaient répartis un peu partout, comme aux déjeuners de Poudlard. Il n'y avait qu'à se servir ou bien à appeler à l'autre bout de la table pour demander un plat trop loin. À l'occurrence, son amie avait de quoi manger, puisqu'elle se trouvait devant une montagne de pommes dauphines, des pilons de poulet au curry, du riz aux légumes, une tourte à la viande, d'autres quiches, et une avalanche de pommes de terre rissolées.

\- Le plus dur, soupire encore la rousse, ce n'est pas de manger, c'est de choisir. Il y a tellement de bonnes choses !

Hermione se servit deux parts de tourte au poulet et se gardait un peu de riz pour la suite. Elle mangeait plus lentement que les autres, parce qu'elle songeait encore à ce que venait de lui dire Runcorn, qui n'était pas plaisant à entendre. Non pas qu'elle trouvait ça louche, mais que c'était dur à entendre, lourd, presque douloureux. Il est dur pour elle de se douter qu'un parfait inconnu connaissait mieux qu'elle sa famille. De l'autre côté, le voisin habillé de façon très officielle semblait l'avoir oubliée, pour discuter avec Aurelia Bones en face d'elle, de paperasse et de procès, qui était plus ennuyeux qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Elle observa alors les inconnus : le roux rêvassait, mangeant de façon grossière - il mangeait très vite, coupait comme une brute avec son couteau, et passait sa fourchette sur l'assiette comme un tracteur sur un champ - et le second étranger, qui était maussade, mastiquait sa dinde en silence.

Tandis qu'elle finissait de manger son riz, Hermione se servit des pommes dauphines, pendant que Ginny les engloutissait. D'un air joyeux, elle assura :

\- Ha, ha ! Je vais m'en faire tous les jours, tiens ! Je les réussis très bien, ces dauphinoises !

\- C'est vous qui les avez faites, demande le blond à côté d'Hermione.

\- Oui, en effet ! J'ai même fait la tourte que vous mangez. Vous aimez ?

\- C'était très bon, jeune fille. J'aurai presque senti des odeurs de Kunak Antique dedans. Ces épices parfumées qu'on ne trouve plus que dans les livres…

En entendant ce charabia, Hermione contemplait l'homme en face d'elle. Ses cheveux longs étaient blonds et sales, ses yeux agrandis comme ceux d'un fou, et sentait un parfum étrange qu'elle avait senti quelque part dans une serre en Botanique. Cela lui rappelait aussitôt quelqu'un.

\- Vous ne connaîtriez pas les Lovegood, par hasard, demande Hermione.

L'homme tourna sa tête vers elle, intrigué.

\- Je fais bien mieux que les connaître. Je suis un Lovegood. Mon prénom est Xenophilius.

\- Quoi, lance Weasley. Vous êtes le père de Luna ?

Les yeux du sorcier blond s'agrandirent au point qu'on les aurait dit sortir de leurs orbites. Hermione ne put réprimer un frisson, c'était étrange d'avoir des yeux aussi gros !

\- Vous la connaissez ! Luna est la plus gentille fille au monde. Elle a même des dons supranaturels. Elle peut détecter les Prunes Dirigeables et elle peut même confectionner des potions que nul n'a entendu parler…

\- Heu… Elle ne m'a jamais parlé de prunes qui sont dirigeables, mais oui, elle a des dons, par exemple, elle tire très bien les cartes. Pas vrai, Hermione ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai à faire dans votre conversation, réplique-elle.

\- Tu es de mauvaise foi ! Avoue qu'à chaque fois que Luna a tiré les cartes, elle toujours vu juste. Ne tente pas de le nier.

En guise de réponse, Hermione mangeait dans son coin, boudeuse, en ne regardant que son riz qui prenait soudain un grand intérêt à ses yeux.

\- Vous êtes deux de ses amies, demande Xenophilius en les regardant alternativement l'une et l'autre.

\- En effet, répond Ginny, ravie. Elle est dans ma classe et je la connais depuis quatre ans cette année. Luna est géniale ! C'est une amie exceptionnelle !

\- Tant mieux, tant mieux ! Ma fille ne me parle jamais de ses amis. Je me faisais du souci ! Je croyais que le Ronflac Cornu les mangeait tous. Elle n'a invité qu'un seul ami chez nous, mais il s'est enfui dès qu'il a découvert ce qui se cachait dans l'armoire de ma maison.

\- On se demande bien pourquoi, fit Hermione pour elle.

Comme la discussion semblait intéressante, les autres y participèrent aussi.

\- Ah, vous aussi avez des enfants, lance l'homme habillé de façon officielle.

\- Bien sûr, qui n'en a pas, réplique Mr. Lovegood. Ce sont des cadeaux de la nature. Quand elle était petite, Luna était un ange. Elle avait une curiosité rare, une grande gentillesse, une tendance à se préoccuper des autres. Heureusement, elle n'a pas beaucoup changé, elle est restée aussi magnifique, empathique et gentille qu'à ses premières années. J'en suis très fier. Avez-vous des enfants ?

\- Oui, trois, répond l'autre. Le plus jeune des miens se trouve encore à Poudlard. La petite dernière attend d'y aller, elle n'a que cinq ans. Quand aux deux autres, ce sont des ingrats.

\- Pourquoi dites-vous ça, demande Mr. Lovegood, surpris d'une telle véhémence en entendant la fin.

\- Parce que ma femme et moi, nous les avons nourris, logés, comblés sans cesse, et leur égoïsme les a poussés à nous oublier sitôt qu'ils ont eu un emploi. Les gredins ! Ils ne viennent jamais nous voir, ne nous ont pas invité à leur mariage ni à la naissance de leurs enfants. J'ai laissé à chacun d'eux, une paire de chaussettes en guise d'héritage. Je ne me foule pas à qui ne fait aucun effort.

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de rire. Quel héritage exceptionnel, ils allaient être contents chez le notaire, lors de la répartition des biens. Ça sentait déjà le procès en bonne et due forme contre les testataires les mieux lôtis, contre ceux qui ne l'étaient pas.

\- Vous êtes qui, demande Weasley. Quel est votre nom, monsieur ?

\- Je suis Henry Goldstein, répond alors l'homme, content de répondre. Mon fils est à Serdaigle.

\- Vous voulez parler d'Anthony Goldstein, demande alors Hermione. Oui, il est en cinquième année comme moi. Il est très intelligent, mais assez hautain. Il prend de haut les autres, j'ai remarqué.

Comme son père, remarque alors la Gryffondor. L'air condescendant du juge lui rappelait quelque peu celui de Malefoy, la méchanceté en moins, l'orgueil et la fierté en plus. C'était de famille, visiblement.

\- Il tient bien de toi, Henry, remarque la femme sévère qui était à côté de Ginny. Tu sais quand même que les enfants imitent toujours les parents. Tu étais tellement condescendant à te vanter de tes bonnes notes, que tu as dû donner envie à tes enfants de t'imiter.

\- Ah ? Vraiment ? Tu dis ça, Amelia, comment cela se fait que jamais tu n'as eu un seul enfant ? Les hommes tous ont peur de toi, comment fais-tu ?

\- J'ai une nièce, ce qui me console, répond la dénommée Amelia. J'ai connu la malédiction des filles aisées. J'ai eu un travail bien plus important que la moitié des hommes au Ministère. Ils ne m'ont jamais pardonné de leur donner des directives. Je suis toujours vieille fille, mais désormais, je fais de mon célibat une force. Une femme forte n'a pas besoin de qui que ce soit pour exister, voilà une bonne phrase pour les filles qui attendent encore le prince charmant. Si elle savaient que la solution était de devenir autonome au lieu de chercher ailleurs, elles ne seraient plus soumises. Si l'homme n'est pas exempte de défauts, la femme non plus, malheureusement…

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains, rétorque Mr. Goldstein. Ma femme est un modèle et je l'aime de tout mon cœur. Je fais bien la moitié des tâches à la maison, et je m'occupe autant qu'elle de nos enfants.

\- C'est parce que tu as eu de la chance, Henry, réplique l'autre femme. Et vous, Mr. Lovegood ? Comment est votre épouse ?

\- Ma femme, dit alors Xenophilius, était la plus belle et la plus inspirante qui soit. Nous faisions une paire parfaite. Je pouvais danser les pas des Fées avec elle, et chanter sous l'aurore pendant qu'il pleuvait. Mais je suis au regret de dire qu'elle n'est plus des nôtres depuis maintenant des années.

Xenophilius se tut alors, tourmenté par cette sombre allusion. Mais il se ressaissit quelque peu, drapant sa tristesse derrière un faux sourire :

\- Mais c'est la vie, n'est-ce pas ?… Ah… Hé bien… Dites-moi, très cher, de quelle maison est votre fils ? Ma charmante Luna se trouve à Serdaigle.

\- Hm ? À Serdaigle ? Ah, c'est une drôle de coïncidence. Tous mes enfants sont des Serdaigle, moi y compris, ma femme aussi. Sauf les deux canassons qui m'ont renié comme père, ils sont allés à Poufsouffle. Je crois comprendre pourquoi ils ont fini là-bas, les Poufsouffle sont réputés pour être des béotiens incapables de comprendre le raffinement de la culture autant que l'intelligence du cœur. De vrais butors.

\- Faux ! J'étais de cette maison, et je t'assure le contraire, Henry, réplique Mrs. Bones, qui l'a très mal pris.

\- À Poufsouffle, reprit soudain Hermione. Attendez… Vous ressemblez à quelqu'un que je connais. Connaissez-vous une certaine Susan Bones ?

\- Si je la connais, demande l'autre. Bien sûr que je la connais, je suis sa tante, Amelia Bones.

Ginny sursauta à cette nouvelle, tandis que l'homme roux à côté d'eux semblait être affecté par ce prénom, comme si il l'avait entendu quelque part. Tandis qu'il y méditait, Hermione demandait :

\- Votre fille est en cinquième année ?

\- Oui, normalement, elle passe ses B.U.S.E., mais je n'ai plus de nouvelles, dit alors sa tante.

\- Vous êtes celle qui a jugé Harry Potter, en août, remarque aussitôt Weasley. C'était vous, Amelia Bones !

Les deux juges, en entendant cette allusion, eurent l'air contraint, mais pas Xenophilius, qui semblait peu s'en soucier, tout comme l'homme roux à côté de Ginny, qui ne semblait pas comprendre de quoi ils parlaient.

\- Nous avons déjà entendu ça quelque part, non, demande Henry Goldstein à sa collègue. Beaucoup de personnes s'intéressent à cette affaire.

\- Oui, Mr. Potter est très connu, répond Amelia, les lèvres pincées. Bien que sa célébrité ne me déplaît pas, j'aimerai qu'on cesse à tout bout de champ de me parler de cette affaire.

\- Que s'est-il passé, allez, implore Ginny du regard. Juste une bribe ! On est ses amis, et…

\- Bien, bien, coupe la juge, contrariée. Je vais dire ce que je dis à tout le monde, de toute façon. Cette affaire était banale, rien à en redire, sinon que Fudge, le mandataire du tribunal, souhaitait absolument jeter Harry derrière les grilles d'une cellule d'Azkaban. Il le dérange. Ce procès est simplement la manifestation d'une colère mal placée d'un homme qui abuse de son pouvoir contre quelqu'un qu'il n'aime pas. Bien que j'aimerai savoir d'où sorte ce Détraqueur, le fait que Mr. Potter ait utilisé sa baguette, et de plus est, un sortilège inoffensif, n'est pas si grave que ça. Cela ne l'est que pour son ennemi qui n'attendait que le premier faux pas pour le prendre sur le fait.

\- Ah, c'est bien ce que nous nous disions, remarque Weasley. Quel pauvre type, ce Cornelius Fudge.

\- Hé, c'est notre Ministre, ne parlez pas si fort, réplique Mr. Goldstein.

\- Laisse donc, Henry, tout le monde parle de Fudge dans son dos, remarque Mrs. Bones. Il n'est guère plus aimé au Ministère qu'à cette table.

Tandis que la juge se murait dans un silence après avoir dit cela, Mr. Lovegood, préoccupé d'autre chose, parlait alors à l'inconnu à côté de Ginny.

\- Dites-moi, j'ai une intuition. Ça me trotte en tête depuis que je vous vois. Vous semblez venir d'une lignée de demi-trolls, non ? Vous semblez mince et très robuste, comme eux le sont.

\- Hein ? Comment il a deviné, répondit alors l'homme roux à côté de Ginny, d'une voix gaillarde. J'ai du sang de demi-troll dans les veines, mais je n'en suis pas un… Ça vient de mon arrière-grand-mère, elle a toujours eu une drôle de passion pour les trolls. Allez savoir.

Hermione lui prêta attention, c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait parler. Elle contempla alors un moment l'inconnu. Il n'avait pas l'air de venir de la ville, ou bien d'être pauvre. Il était vêtu à la vieille époque, en tricots de laine fait main, et une chemise un peu froissée. Il était jeune, mais ses traits durs et sa barbe longue et fournie faisaient penser qu'il ne devait pas souvent aller chez le coiffeur. D'une maigreur alarmante, il ressemblait à Harry lorsqu'il revenait de chez les Dursley. Il avait des bras de la taille d'un bâton, un torse réduit et une allure chétive. Il devait être Écossais ou Irlandais : il avait les cheveux roux, les yeux bleus, et des taches de rousseur sur les joues. Il était aussi grand qu'un troll et semblait avoir des origines plus que rustiques, à le voir. Hermione avait l'impression d'avoir vu quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait quelque part, mais elle ne savait plus où.

\- Oh, elle avait des goûts étranges, votre ancêtre, remarque Ginny, effarée. Les trolls ont des manières épouvantables, ce sont de vrais rustres ! Vous avez réussi à avoir une femme, avec ça dans le bagage génétique ?

\- Ginny !

\- Mais quoi, Hermione, j'ai le droit de le penser, quand même !

\- Ah, ah ! Oui, pour sûr, j'ai une femme depuis vingt ans, répond l'inconnu. Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez ! Ma femme m'adore. Elle ne peut pas se passer de moi, au travail autant qu'au lit, ha, ha, ha ! Je suis un gaillard, elle adore ça. Comme mon fils, tiens ! Il a dix-sept ans et il suit bien mes traces.

\- Dix-sept ans ? Il doit avoir fini sa scolarité, ou être sur le point de la finir, répond Mr. Goldstein. Il est à Poufsouffle, je suppose ?

\- Tu nous en veux, ma parole, remarque Mrs. Bones, aigrie. Selon toi, tous les hommes décalés sont des Poufsouffles ?

L'homme se mit à rire de façon exagérée, ce qui déconcerta les juges du Magenmagot à côté de lui.

\- Non, il est à Serpentard ! Et c'est un bon garçon ! Un bon bout d'homme, mais pas un intellectuel aux manières de fillette. Il n'a pas besoin d'études ! Il sera comme moi, fermier, ou alors, il ira entretenir les cimetières, il m'a dit qu'il appréciait de faire cela. Il sait ce qu'il veut, dans la vie ! Mais ça m'étonne pas ! Il est rusé comme un renard. Il arrive à me faire croire qu'il fait ses devoirs, alors qu'il paie quelqu'un pour les faire à sa place. Le brigand !

Ginny se mit à rire avec Xenophilius en entendant ça, quand les juges du Magenmagot et Hermione eurent un air très sévère. Cette dernière demanda :

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Il se nomme Marcus, je l'ai nommé comme le dieu de la guerre, c'était un démon, quand il était jeune. J'ai dû l'enchaîner, pour ne pas qu'il mette la maison sans dessus dessous. Il ne faisait que bouger et crier comme un vaurien. Hoho ! Le petit malin, on a su, ma femme et moi, qu'on a enfanté un guerrier. Alors on l'a nommé Marcus !

Hermione eut un reniflement méprisant. Ah, tiens, c'était Mr. Montague. Le père du capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Tel père, tel fils, non ? C'est vrai qu'autant que sur le physique et le caractère, il y a de la ressemblance. Cela intrigua vaguement Ginny, par contre.

\- Quoi ! Vous êtes le fils de ce monstre !

\- Ginny, tu ne vas pas refaire la même bêtise que tout à l'heure, réplique son amie, contrariée.

\- Mais quoi, c'est un monstre, Marcus, il me casse les mains avec ses Souafles, j'en sais quelque chose, j'ai joué contre lui en novembre ! Il fait mal quand il lance sa balle ! Il devrait faire des efforts pour moi !

Mr. Montague, en entendant ça, parla d'un ton ravi à Ginny.

\- Ah, vous avez affronté ce canasson ? Et il est bon en Quidditch ?

\- Oh que oui, je peux vous le dire, sur les treize buts que sa maison a marqués au dernier march, il en a placé dix. Et j'ai bloqué seize de ses coups entre temps, je peux vous dire que je l'ai senti passer.

\- Ha, ha, il n'a pas perdu la main ! Quand il était petit, il s'amusait à jeter des pierres dans un ruisseau, il les faisait couler à de très longues distances.

\- Oui, dites-lui aussi d'être plus doux avec les femmes, il va les faire fuir toutes, réplique Ginny. Mais dites-moi, que faites-vous avec nous ? Vous aussi, vous voulez rejoindre la rébellion contre Tu-Sais-Qui ?

Le sorcier, gaillardement, répliqua d'une façon ampoulée :

\- Ah ! Comment ne le pourrais-je pas ! C'est un ami de ce sale Malefoy qui a réduit notre famille à un sevrage honteux. C'est à cause de lui si nous avons manqué souvent du nécessaire, regardez-moi ! Mon fils et moi étions réduits à déblayer la neige devant les villes avec une pelle pour pouvoir payer du pain.

Ce fait fit réagir Mrs. Bones, qui s'écria tout d'un coup :

\- Ah ! Vous êtes le pelleteur fou qui a agressé plusieurs personnes, parce qu'elles vous ont insulté sur le trottoir ! Je vous ai jugé, il y a quelques années !

Cela rendit Mr. Montague bien moins aimable, tout à coup.

\- Ah, oui… Je me disais que ta tête me revenait… C'était toi, la pimbêche qu'on m'a refilé en tant que juge. Pourquoi doit-on me mettre un juge, quand j'apprenais juste la politesse à un vaurien mal élevé ?

\- Monsieur, vous l'avez envoyé à Sainte-Mangouste !

\- Et alors ! Je n'allais pas me laisser marcher dessus ! J'ai donné une très bonne leçon de cela à mon fils, ah oui, je lui ai dit « Tu les écrases, sinon tu t'écrases devant eux : tu choisis ». Et il m'a écouté ! Je suis très content de cela ! J'ai très bien réussi l'éducation de Marcus.

\- Vraiment ? Vous le laissiez jouer avec une hache quand il était jeune. Vous appelez ça une éducation ?

\- Oh, je n'avais pas assez d'argent pour lui payer un balai, je l'occupais à couper à des bûches ! Et il m'aidait à les revendre. Et il le fait rudement bien ! Je lui apprends à bosser dur dès l'enfance, pas comme vous, à élever des paresseux et des faiblards ! Il vendait même sa production pour gagner de l'argent, le filou. Il s'est même fait un petit magot ! Il cachait ses sous et s'achetait avec des bonbons, puis plus tard, son premier balai !

\- Vous êtes un père indigne ! Les enfants ne doivent pas toucher d'armes quand ils ont cinq ans !

\- Cause toujours, mamie, réplique Mr. Montague. J'avais déjà à faire avec une femme, un foyer, un enfant, le loyer, la terre à labourer, mon boulot, les amis et le reste de la famille trois fermes plus loin. Que Marcus prépare nos hivers, tout en bêchant la terre pour mes choux, je suis bien heureux. C'est un homme, un vrai. Je ne comprends pas vos manies, vous amolissez les enfants, vous en faites des êtres sans personnalité qui travaillent derrière des bureaux, à rien foutre pour trois mille Gallions ! Le mien, il gère la maison, son patrimoine, fait sa lessive, et s'occupe de la terre tout seul ! Il est autonome !

\- Ce n'est pas du tout de l'amolissement, réplique Mrs. Bones. Nous les éduquons à être polis, mesurés, prompts à réfléchir et à dialoguer de manière pacifique. Votre éducation tend à faire exactement l'inverse, et c'est déplorable.

\- Pfft ! Vous croyez qu'avec de beaux mots on refait le monde ! Vous êtes bons pour la soumission, oui ! Des gens comme toi, on en a cent pour causer, mais aucun pour agir. Comme les Malefoy ! Ah, cette famille… Toujours à vous prendre de haut ! Mais leur fils, c'est une vraie fille, c'est à peine s'il tient une brouette sans tomber. Je me marre, quand vous me parlez de vos beaux traits d'esprit ! Ah ! Et vous êtes fiers d'être des mauviettes !

\- La fierté est un trait commun à tous les imbéciles, marmonne Mrs. Bones pour elle.

\- Vous dites ça sérieusement, demande alors Weasley, médusée.

\- Ginny, c'est un descendant des trolls, tu sais qu'ils n'ont pas la même manière de voir le monde, remarque son amie, interdite. Ce n'est pas le cas de tous les trolls, après, mais la plupart peuvent être très agressifs.

\- Oui, il me semble qu'il y a eu plusieurs guerres contre eux, chez les sorciers, remarque Ginny. Je n'ai pas écouté tout ce qu'à dit Binns, mais il me semble que les trolls perdants ont été enchaînés à la glèbe pour labourer les terres des sorciers, afin d'user de leur force monumentale.

\- C'est le cas, réplique Mr. Montague. Un aïeul des Malefoy a enchaîné ma famille à la servitude et au travail perpétuel mal rémunéré, comme un elfe de maison. Ma famille en somme est sous son patronage. Il paie quelques unes de nos charges, mais on doit lui fournir de l'argent et ma production gratuitement.

\- Il me semble que ce système de sevrage est terminé depuis des siècles, pourtant, remarque Hermione, perplexe. Les lords qui ont des paysans à leur solde n'existent plus des années… Vous devriez demander des comptes à la justice, elle serait de votre côté. L'esclavage est aboli depuis un siècle et demie.

\- Pas pour les créatures magiques, il n'y a aucune réglementation ou très peu dessus, remarque Mr. Goldstein. Mais malgré le fait qu'elle existe, ça n'empêche pas de dormir les sorciers qui passent outre. Leurs esclaves leur épargnent bien du labeur.

\- Ah ! C'est sûr ! En parlant de ça, vous savez ce que fait ce coquin de Malefoy ? Il ne fait rien de sa vie d'utile ! Il relègue tout à ses serviteurs ! Et à côté, il est toujours en train de fureter en politique, en quête d'un magot ou d'un sale coup à faire… Ah, je vous le dis, moi, je suis paysan, mais pas voleur. C'est une gloire que j'ai sur mes maîtres !

\- Mr. Malefoy est en effet un expert en mesquineries, mon père est bien placé pour le dire, répond la jeune Weasley.

\- Il n'y a pas que lui, remarque alors Mr. Goldstein. Que de fois n'entend-on pas ça au Ministère. Mais heureux de vous rencontrer, futur camarade. Nous travaillerons sûrement ensemble. Dumbledore vous a invité parmi nous ? C'est vrai qu'il cherche des membres.

\- Ouais ! Et il a bien fait de venir me voir, acquiesce frénétiquement le paysan. Nous sommes les vrais seigneurs de ces familles, les domestiques savent tout de leurs maîtres. Et Mr. Malefoy a plein d'ennemis ! Tenez… il a brisé nombre de vies, nombre de fortunes… Nombreux sont ceux qui lui en veulent. Dumbledore sait qu'il a laissé bien des amers derrière lui. Il les recrute, et il les aide. Malefoy entretient en plus de sa fortune, sa propre ruine. Ceux qu'on blesse finissent par se retourner d'une manière ou d'une autre !

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas le beurre qu'il apporte à vos épinards qui vous motive, répond Mrs. Bones, sèche.

\- Ah, ça, non ! Je leur dis sans cesse, à ces riches de boulevard. Je préfère être pauvre que mesquin comme eux ! Ah ! Ça, jamais. Je suis trop fier pour ça.

Et il but d'un trait son verre de vin. En rotant après, ce qui dégoûta les filles et amusa Xenophilius Lovegood, qui en fit un trait d'esprit.

\- Amusant ! Vous savez que roter à table porte bonheur ? Je vous assure !

\- Monsieur, demande alors Hermione, horrifiée, comment avez-vous fait pour trouver une femme ? Vous l'avez forcée à vous épouser ?

Ginny ria avec les juges du Magenmagot, quand le paysan, totalement à l'ouest, répondit d'une voix bravache :

\- C'est elle qui me l'a demandé ! Elle vient aussi de la campagne, elle aime que je la fasse rire et la protège. Et on s'aime bien, ah, ça, oui ! On se fait une partie de ces jeux de jambe parfois, elle adore ça.

\- Mon Dieu, dit Hermione, pour elle. Je crois que j'éviterai de me marier avec un campagnard…

Pendant que la discussion filait bon train, Mrs. Weasley arrivait tout d'un coup, pour changer les plats.

\- Hermione, tu manges lentement ! Nous allons commencer le second service. Aide-moi, Ginny. Sors donc le poulet du four et dispose les salades.

Sa fille se leva pour aider à mettre la table. Hermione, pendant ce temps, regardait les Weasley, qui à l'autre bout, mangeaient et riaient en chœur. La préfète ne fut pas contente de voir Ron, Fred et George se la couler douce, quand leur mère et leur sœur faisaient tout. Devant la masse d'assiettes et de saladiers que portaient les deux filles, Hermione se leva pour les aider au mieux.

Après avoir disposé de toute parts les poissons, salades, pâtés, feuilletés et les soupes, chacun revint à leur place pour continuer à manger les plats. Elle allait avoir de l'animation, maintenant, Mr. Montague se moquait ouvertement de Mrs. Bones, qu'il appelait « pète-sec mal cultivée qui ressemble à un chou pourri » tout en se moquant des « grandes éducations ». Tandis qu'elle échouait à lui faire comprendre l'avantage de l'école, Ginny discutait avec Xenophilius Lovegood de Luna, que chacun adorait, tandis que Mr. Goldstein s'amusait à entendre sa collègue juge fustiger un paysan inculte, qui s'amusait grandement à entendre des références culturelles qu'il ne comprenait même pas.

Puis on en passa aux desserts. Hermione se leva alors et aida Mrs. Weasley dans sa tâche, encore une fois, seule avec Ginny pour mettre la table. Donc en somme sur trente invités, trois travaillait et le reste mangeait. Cela énervait Hermione, qui détestait l'injustice.

\- Vous ne mettez pas la table, demande Granger aux Weasley et à Harry, irritée. Votre mère et votre sœur font tout, et vous rien.

\- Ne commence pas à nous casser les pompons à Noël, réplique Fred. Il y en a pour manger et pour cuisiner, voilà la vérité.

\- Retourne avec tes amis les vieux, tu es issue du même moule qu'eux, on se demande pourquoi tu n'as pas leur âge, réplique George.

Ron rigola avec ses frères, ce qui ne manqua pas d'irriter la préfète - d'ailleurs déjà exaspérée contre lui : cela fut encore une chose qu'elle prit personnellement. Elle posa alors d'un coup sec les tartelettes au chocolat sur la table, sous son nez, pour faire taire Ron. Ce qui marcha, enfin, à moitié, car les jumeaux Weasley sont incorrigibles.

\- Tu nous cherches, toi, dit Fred, contrarié. Tu veux te battre ? Dommage, je tape pas les filles, bien que tu sois la moitié d'un homme déjà.

\- Tu as tes règles, Hermione, demande George, railleur. Tu as besoin qu'on aille te chercher des tampons ?

Granger grogna avant de s'éloigner. À quoi bon discuter avec ces gens-là ? Elle s'éloignait et gardait le silence avant de revenir à sa place. Rien n'avait changé : Lovegood badinait avec Ginny, Mrs. Bones boudait dans son coin, Mr. Goldstein, devenant donc ami avec Mr. Montague, se mettaient désormais à faire connaissance, et s'entendaient bien, visiblement. Enfin, quand Hermione revint à sa place, son amie rousse se détourna soudain de Lovegood pour lui dire :

\- J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit aux jumeaux, dit alors Ginny. Je comprends ta colère, mais calme-toi…

\- C'est ce que je fais, dit son amie qui inspirait de l'air pour se calmer. Désolée de te dire ça, mais deux de tes frères m'enfoncent profondément la baguette de Merlin dans le derrière.

La sœur de Fred et George eut un petit rire.

\- Ma mère sent parfois le même effet, je te rassure. Je vais goûter à ton _Christmas' Pie_, je te dirai ce que j'en pense. Déjà, il a l'air délicieux.

\- J'avais pensé à faire une bûche de Noël, c'est un gâteau roulé français, dit Hermione. Mais je n'avais pas de pâte d'amande, donc j'ai improvisé. J'espère que tu aimeras.

Ginny mangea une bouchée du _Christmas' Pie _avant d'être comblée.

\- Wouah ! C'est délicieux ! On sent bien le chocolat, qui n'est plus amer avec cette note sucrée ! J'adore ! Je mets dix sur dix. Tenez, Xenophilius, prenez-en, vous m'en direz des merveilles ! En tous cas, je ne suis pas la seule à aimer. Regarde, ton pudding a du succès !

Hermione regarda du côté des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. En effet, le pudding, à peine venu à table, avait été mangé à moitié, avant que Tonks ne se réserve une autre part, visiblement comblée.

\- Tu as beaucoup de talents, tu vois, remarque Ginny. C'est un petit plus avec les garçons, ils adorent les gâteaux.

Hermione eut alors un rire. Puis elle dit enfin :

\- En tout cas, cette soirée, excepté le petit moment avec Fred et George, était super. Nous avons bien ri.

\- Ah, oui, dit Ginny. Et tu me donneras ta recette ? Parce qu'un gâteau aussi bon, c'est impensable de le laisser tomber à jamais dans l'oubli.

Jusqu'à vingt-trois heures et demie, le repas de Noël continua sans interruption. Mrs. Weasley, n'ayant plus de place dans l'évier pour mettre la vaisselle, décida de la laisser sur la table en attendant le lendemain, et laissa quelques restes à Kreattur en guise de repas. Maugrey coupa court au repas en lançant de sa voix grave qu'il était temps de partir, qu'on se reverrait à la prochaine réunion.

Mais Sirius, soudain froid en voyant les autres s'éloigner de lui, et Ron, qui était transi de fatigue, tous restèrent encore pour discuter. Hermione se dégourdit les jambes tout en discutant avec Mrs. Bones de son métier de juge, qu'elle découvrait avec grand plaisir. Il fallut attendre minuit, pour qu'enfin les premiers commencent à partir. Runcorn, le premier, sortit en coup de vent, en fronçant beaucoup les sourcils, et en ayant l'air maussade et froid. Bill et Charlie saluèrent leur famille avant de partir tous deux, Shacklebott attendit avec une extrême patience que Tonks ait fini d'épater la galerie avec ses anecdotes pour la ramener chez elle. D'autres adultes partirent sans mot dire ou en remerciant grandement Mrs. Weasley pour son hospitalité, comme Doris Crockford. Dans les derniers, Mrs. Bones rentrait chez elle, pensive, quand Mr. Goldstein restait encore avec son nouvel ami Mr. Montague. L'un écoutait avec amusement le bagout de l'autre, et chacun se trouva un grand plaisir à se connaître. Quand à Maugrey, il allait tapoter l'épaule de Mr. Lovegood, qui était tellement perdu dans son esprit, qu'il avait oublié de manger la fin du repas, et même de constater que le repas était fini. Avec un sursaut, Mr. Lovegood partait en tout dernier avec Fol Œil. Quand à Mrs. Weasley, fatiguée, elle allait se coucher en même temps que sa fille et Hermione.

Cette dernière se coucha extrêmement rapidement, elle aussi était fatiguée de cette grande journée. Elle s'enveloppa dans ses draps, et dormit d'un sommeil lourd, contente d'enfin disposer de cinq minutes de repos après toute cette activité.

Le lendemain, le mercredi 25 décembre, elle se réveilla après avoir senti sur ses yeux la lumière vive du matin, après sa longue torpeur nocturne. D'abord assommée, elle se frottait les yeux en grognant, pour pouvoir s'habituer à cette soudaine clarté. Après un moment, elle se relevait et distinguait mieux les reliefs de sa chambre, en plus d'en découvrir un inattendu. Quelqu'un se penchait sur son lit. C'était Harry devant elle, encore en pyjama, vêtu d'un bonnet de Noël.

\- Salut, Hermione ! Tu as bien dor…

\- AAAAAAAAAAH !

\- Ah, s'étrangle Harry. Ne me tue pas ! Ce n'est que moi !

Il fallut un moment pour que la fille sorte de sa torpeur. Elle grogna alors :

\- Harry Potter, qui t'a permis de rentrer dans ma chambre ?

\- Ben, en fait, on n'attendait que toi pour ouvrir les cadeaux. Tu dors comme un loir ! Nous étions tous levés à six heures, et il est sept heures et demie. Tu es effrayante parfois !

Hermione, surprise de cette déclaration, dit alors :

\- Moi ? Effrayante ?

\- Ah oui, tu me sautes dessus comme si tu allais me manger tout cru ! Allez, tu viens ouvrir les cadeaux ? Tu risques d'être surprise ! Il y en a une montagne ! Même toi tu en as plus que cinq !

\- Vraiment ? Allons voir ça. Et… merci, Harry… Joyeux Noël.

Harry lui répondit par un grand sourire radieux. Lui aussi était très content de revoir sa meilleure amie, le matin de Noël. Et encore plus, de pouvoir ouvrir ses cadeaux pour la journée, et aussi pour l'année.


	18. Chapter 17

**17\. Joyeux Noël et bonne année !**

Hermione suivait Harry, encore en pyjama, cette fois non pas à la cuisine pour petit-déjeuner, mais dans un salon du premier étage, pour fêter Noël et ouvrir ses cadeaux avec les autres. Cette pièce, Granger la connaissait pour y avoir mené une opération de nettoyage il y a quatre mois, mais elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la tristesse décrépie d'alors. Désormais, la salle a été purgée de tout instrument maléfique, les serpents et autres breloques ténébreuses ont fini dans une poubelle, remplacés par des guirlandes et des décorations chalereuses. Il restait bien dans tout cela, le miroir décoré de têtes de morts, mais il a été dissimulé sous des étoffes colorées bien placées.

Et au milieu, le sapin de Noël. Hermione le trouvait plus minuscule qu'autre chose. Un petit arbuste vert décoré de quelques boules rouges et d'une étoile brillante au sommet, avec une montagne de cadeaux emballés de papier coloré pourpre et or au sol. Il y avait même quelques lettres avec le tout.

\- Tu es enfin réveillée, la marmotte, lance Ginny, en guise de salutation.

Hermione répondit à son amie par une grimace. Elle n'était pas du matin, même pour Noël. Tout le monde était présent, et tous avaient des bonnets de Noël sur la tête pour la fête. Mrs. Weasley s'occupait de replacer une étoffe, Harry allait s'asseoir à côté de Ron sur le canapé sans mot dire, à déballer leurs présents avec joie, Fred et George faisaient les idiots à côté des cadeaux, et Ginny jouait avec Pattenrond sur un autre sofa.

\- Joyeux Noël, dit alors Hermione à moitié endormie.

\- Joyeux Noël, lui répondit Harry, en même temps que les autres. Tes cadeaux sont du côté gauche du sapin.

Hermione, curieuse, se dirigeait vers la gauche du sapin, et fut terriblement gênée. Occupée à courir partout à Poudlard et au Square, elle n'a pensé à personne pour Noël et n'avait rien acheté à personne. Elle avait pas moins de huit présents rien que pour elle, tous à son nom. Elle manquait presque de pleurer.

\- Oh non ! Vous n'auriez pas dû ! Et je n'ai rien pour vous en plus !

\- Mais enfin, ma chère, tout le plaisir de Noël est d'offrir, réplique alors Mrs. Weasley. Fais-nous donc plaisir et sois heureuse de recevoir.

\- Mais je n'ai rien pour vous ! Vous me donnez et…

\- Hermione, je t'offre le double de cadeaux si tu te plains, menace Ginny. Ce n'est pas énorme ! Chacun a offert un petite bricole.

Malgré tout, Hermione n'était pas totalement rassurée des encouragements à prendre ses cadeaux. Elle se jurait de penser davantage aux autres à l'avenir, et aussi d'acheter des petits quelque chose à qui avait fait cet immense effort à ses yeux. C'était rare qu'elle avait plus de quatre cadeaux, elle en a ici le double.

Tandis qu'elle s'asseyait à côté du sapin, elle prit et soupesa ses présents. La plupart étaient minuscules, d'autres volumineux. Le nom de l'expéditeur était à côté du paquet et elle voyait que beaucoup ont pensé à elle. Il fallut un petit temps pour elle pour se remettre de son émotion, elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Pendant ce temps, tout le monde récupéra ses présents et allait les ouvrir chacun dans son coin, sauf Ginny qui tenait à les ouvrir en même temps qu'Hermione.

D'un accord tacite, les deux filles ouvrirent leurs cadeaux en même temps. Elles eurent de quoi être ravies. Surtout Ginny, qui eut un cri de plaisir vif à chaque fois qu'elle découvrait un cadeau, même décevant. Hermione avait reçu d'Harry un épais manuel sur les sortilèges et métamorphoses compliquées, de Ron, un guide pour préparer des potions de haut niveau. Fred et George, évidemment, lui ont offert une ânerie, à savoir, une poupée à son effigie, fabriquée avec de la cire, qui sermonnait d'une voix ridicule « Tais-toi ! Je suis méchante et fière de l'être ! Je suis ridicule et je m'assume ! »

\- Touchante attention, grommelle la préfète de Gryffondor. C'est donc ça, l'image que vous avez de moi, vous deux ?

Tandis que tout le monde riait autour d'elle, surtout les jumeaux, Granger posa d'un coup sec la poupée au milieu des papiers cadeaux, tandis que cette dernière rageait à coups de « J'ai pas d'amis, j'en veux pas, d'accord ? »

De Mrs. Weasley, elle a reçu un gros paquet de fondants et gâteaux de tous genres, ce qui lui fit plaisir. Comme elle avait eu sa dose de sucreries pour l'année, surtout avec le réveillon et les festivités du Nouvel An qui arrivaient, la préfète les conserva pour les consommer à Poudlard lors de l'année scolaire. De Tonks elle a reçu une magnifique montre faite main, quoique vieillote - elle semblait d'occasion - Hermione fut enchantée de remarquer les détails astrologiques du couvercle, et des belles gravures ciselées à l'intérieur. La montre affichait l'heure, non pas avec des chiffres, mais avec une lune qui s'obscurcissait ou qui s'éclairait. Cela serait très utile en cours et pour les examens. Ensuite, ce qui la surprit, c'est que Luna lui avait envoyé un cadeau.

\- Elle a pensé à toi, explique Ginny, qui entre temps, mangeait les fondants que sa mère lui avait donné. Ouvre, ça te fera plaisir.

La préfète ouvrit le papier doré, et remarqua un petit livre, très fin, sur la divination : _Méthodes pour ouvrir votre troisième œil,_ de Maggie Néfin.

\- C'est gentil d'y avoir songé, dit Granger, stupéfaite. Pourquoi Luna m'a-elle envoyé un livre ?… Rien ne l'y obligeait…

\- Elle s'est rappelée que tu avais du mal avec Trelawney, répondit Weasley. Elle a voulu te donner un de ses vieux bouquins pour t'aider, comme tu as des examens de Divination. Ça te sera utile, je le sais. Elle a dit qu'elle serait contente que tu réussises ton examen, en plus d'avoir un aperçu fiable de la matière. Cette Maggie est connue pour être très pragmatique, comme toi. Elle te donnera de meilleurs conseils que Trelawney.

Même si Hermione n'était pas une mordue de Divination, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était très généreux que de lui avoir offert ceci. Elle sentait que cela allait beaucoup l'aider. Elle posa le livre à côté des autres, et ouvrit le cadeau de Ginny en avant-dernier. Cette dernière rigola de beaucoup quand elle l'ouvrit. Il était intitulé _Trouver l'amour pour les nuls._

\- GINNY !

\- Je savais que tu allais adorer, disait-elle en se tordant de rire. Et tu sais quoi ! Il y avait un cadeau avec ! C'était un abonnement pour une revue qui explique comment embrasser les garçons correctement, comment séduire…

Pendant que Mrs. Weasley se réjouissait de voir ses enfants porter un tricot fait main, Hermione tentait d'assommer Ginny qui riait à gorge déployée avec le livre qu'elle lui avait offert, avant de dire :

\- Tu m'énerves ! Et tu crois vraiment que je vais attirer un sorcier avec ça !

\- Mais tu ne l'as pas encore lu, insiste son amie, hilare. Lis avant de juger ! Il te donne même une méthode pour connaître la taille du balai des garçons ! C'est toujours intéressant à savoir !

Même si elle était irritée d'une telle attention, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire aussi. Elle posait alors le livre avec les autres, et ouvrit le dernier cadeau, qui était gros comme un carton. Il venait de ses parents. Cela l'intriguait. Ses parents ne lui offraient jamais grand-chose, elle était surprise de voir que cela a changé.

\- Maman l'a reçu quelques jours après notre arrivée, explique son amie. Elle l'a mis de côté pour aujourd'hui. Ouvre, j'ai envie de voir ce que tes parents t'ont offert. Il a l'air absolument énorme !

Hermione, aussi curieuse que son amie, déchira le papier pour ouvrir en effet un vieux carton usé qu'elle reconnaissait entre mille.

\- C'est dedans que je cachais mes souvenirs, soupire-elle.

Et elle fouilla avec son amie dedans. C'était un véritable fatras. Entre de vieux livres qu'elle n'avait pas feuilleté dans son enfance, ses premiers jouets, son ours en peluche avec qui elle avait partagé ses premières nuits, des albums photos, c'était une vraie mine d'or. Au fond, il y avait un petit mot. En le lisant, Hermione reconnut l'écriture de son père.

_Hermione, je sais que tu viens de moins en moins à la maison. Comme je ne savais pas quoi t'offrir avec ce monde mystérieux qui ne m'inspire guère, j'ai décidé de te renvoyer de vieux souvenirs. Ta mère y a ajouté un album de famille. Joyeux Noël._

C'était bien son père, pensait Hermione avec tristesse. Toujours aussi froid et peu enclin à montrer ses émotions. On aurait dit l'avis d'imposition d'un fonctionnaire, pas un cadeau de Noël venant d'un parent. Elle savait au moins de qui elle tenait ça. Tout en y pensant, elle eut une boule dans la gorge, et sentit une larme sur sa joue.

\- C'est donc à ça que ressemblent les peluches Moldues, demande Ginny, qui observait l'ours d'un œil curieux. Quand j'étais bébé, ma mère m'a acheté un hibou en peluche. Vous, vous préférez les ours ? Singulière idée. Les ours ne sont pas des animaux réputés pour être très sociables…

\- On a toutes sortes d'animaux en peluche, chez nous. Des chiens, des chats, des lapins… Mais on tend à préférer les ours, car c'est plus doux et plus gros. Ginny, qu'as-tu reçu à Noël ?

\- Moi ? J'ai reçu de maman le traditionnel pull rouge des Weasley, des gâteaux, mon papa m'a offert un kit pour m'occuper de mon balai de Quidditch, Tonks m'a donné une magnifique écharpe que j'adore - elle montra le tissu soyeux et brillant comme de l'or à son amie - Ron m'a donné un sac énorme de Patacitrouilles, et Fred et George m'ont donné un… Heu…

Elle sortit un citron difforme de parmi ses présents, qui ressemblait fort à un service trois pièces. Dessus, il y avait un papier collé avec du Sorcier Collant, sur lequel était écrit « Pour notre gentille sœur qui bientôt perdra son innocence, si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Amen. »

\- Lee est ami avec Michael, je pense que c'est pour ça qu'ils me font cette _délicate_ allusion. Je ne sais pas quoi faire de ce truc, je pense que je vais le jeter, ma mère va se faire des idées en voyant ça. Enfin, tu as quand même été gâtée ! Avec tous ces livres, tu auras de la lecture jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire.

\- Oui, en effet, assure Hermione. Désolé si je ne les lis pas tout de suite, je veux d'abord voir l'album photo qu'a envoyé ma mère, et… Attends, je viens de penser à une chose… Puis-je parler à ta mère, à propos d'hier, sur les sorciers de la dernière guerre ?

\- Ah, j'avais complètement oublié ! Pas de souci, je vais la prévenir que tu veux lui parler un moment. Tu peux commencer à regarder les photos de tes parents en attendant.

Et Ginny se leva pour aller parler à sa mère. Hermione, elle, ouvrit l'album photo usé que son père avait joint dans le vieux carton. Elle le feuilleta assez rapidement d'un œil rapide. Certaines des photos n'étaient pas très amusantes, c'était elle enfant, bébé, qui faisait ses premiers pas. Elle savait que ça exicitait tous les parents de voir ça, mais elle trouvait ça stupide. Un jour, s'assurait-elle, si jamais elle avait des enfants, elle épargnerait cette purge à ses descendants. Elle grognait en remarquant qu'elle avait l'air d'une droguée sur cette photo, qui souriait comme une idiote en levant les bras vers une orange que son père a ramené. Quand on est enfant, il n'en faut pas beaucoup, en voici une preuve.

Puis parmi le tas, il y avait d'étranges photos, plus rares. Elle voyait son baptême à une paroisse protestante, où ses parents allaient régulièrement. Elle voyait dessus ses grands-parents paternels, qu'elle n'a pas vu depuis un moment. Elle se demande même ce qu'ils deviennent, sa dernière visite remonte à six ans. Un jour, s'assurait-elle, quand Poudlard serait fini, elle leur fera un coucou. Puis elle remarqua, au milieu de toutes, une photo en noir et blanc très étrange. Au milieu de tirages en couleur il y avait un monochrome, ce qui attirait l'attention, mais aussi parce qu'elle n'avait jamais vu cette femme.

Elle sortit alors la photo du papier collant de l'album, pour la contempler un moment. Hermione n'avait jamais vu cette femme, bien qu'elle lui disait quelque chose. Elle avait un sourire resplendissant, quoiqu'un peu prétentieux à ses yeux. La préfète se sentait quand même surprise. On aurait dit elle, mais plus jeune, avec quelques différences quand même. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle se reconnaissait dans cette femme, elle savait l'avoir vu quelque part… mais où ? En cherchant derrière la photo des informations, elle ne vit rien du tout d'autre que du papier jauni, ce qui l'attrista. Puis Ginny venait la distraire de ses réflexions en revenant la voir.

\- Ma mère va envoyer les garçons ranger leurs cadeaux. Ne sors pas tout de suite du salon, attends que les autres s'en vont, elle te parlera quand les autres seront partis.

\- C'est sensé être secret, demande Hermione, surprise.

\- En fait, elle préfère que mes frères n'en entendent pas parler. Ce ne sont pas des allusions agréables à faire le jour de Noël.

Puis elle remarqua la photo grise que tenait son amie en main.

\- Qui c'est ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il n'y a pas de nom.

Elle lui montra l'image en noir et blanc. Ginny, au début, fit bouger la photo, comme si elle s'attendait à y voir autre chose, avant de rendre l'image, déçue, à son amie.

\- J'avais oublié que chez vous les photos restent figées éternellement. C'est un peu triste, ces photos n'ont aucune émotion, aucun mouvement, on dirait un moment de joie emprisonné à jamais dans une paralysie éternelle… Je trouve ça plus déprimant qu'autre chose… M'enfin. Elle est splendide, cette femme. Elle devait avoir beaucoup de succès avec les messieurs. En parlant de ta famille, tu vas leur écrire pour leur demander de vérifier le récit sur ta grand-mère ?

\- Je pense que je vais le faire dans la journée, assure Hermione. Merci en tout cas pour… ton cadeau imprévu.

Son amie se mit à rire.

\- Tu me diras ce que tu en penses. En tous cas, tu me connais, j'adore le sujet, donc donne-moi le livre si tu n'en veux plus, ou quand tu l'auras fini.

Hermione ne répondit pas, car elle regardait ce qu'avaient reçus les autres. Globalement, c'était tous la même chose. Des gâteaux et un pull de Mrs. Weasley, sauf pour Harry, des livres, des gadgets magiques comme un Scrutoscope, et des bêtises de Fred et George. Harry, lui, fut le plus gâté de tous, il avait des boîtes de partout à côté de lui.

Mais ils n'allaient pas rester bien longtemps. Impatients de ranger ou d'utiliser leurs noveaux cadeaux, les adolescents Weasley commençaient à partir. Les jumeaux, ayant assez ri, étaient déjà partis pour manger leurs papillotes dans leur chambre, et Ron avait suivi Harry, sans doute pour discuter. Quand à Ginny, elle s'en alla après avoir récupéré ce qui lui appartenait, et se dirigeait vers sa chambre. Il ne restait plus qu'elle, et Mrs. Weasley. Cette dernière s'affairait à ranger tous les papiers cadeaux à coup de baguette dans une corbeille qu'elle utilisait normalement pour le linge sale, quand elle devait laver les habits de ses enfants et des autres adolescents. L'adolescente se leva en dernier, quand Mrs. Weasley l'appelait :

\- Hermione, viens ici deux minutes. Ginny m'a dit que tu voulais me parler de quelque chose d'important. Et j'ai moi aussi quelque chose à dire.

Cette dernière haussa les sourcils en apprenant que la mère de son amie aussi voulait lui parler. Elle s'approcha poliment, l'air inquiète. Avait-elle fait quelque chose de particulier ? Mrs. Weasley, de son côté, rangeait un dernier monticule de papier froissé dans la corbeille, avant de s'en détourner, pour lui parler les yeux dans les yeux :

\- Je te vois souvent isolée dans ta chambre, sans jamais parler à personne, et te promener au loin à Sainte-Mangouste quand nous partons voir Arthur… Quelque chose ne va pas ? Au début, je pensais que tu avais besoin de te reposer après les cours, mais quand je vois que cela devient une habitude, je m'inquiète.

\- Mais, Mrs. Weasley, tout va bien, je vous assure… Je ne suis simplement pas sociable.

\- J'ai remarqué. Mais vois-tu, si tu continues à t'enfermer comme ça, tu finiras comme Sirius, en haut, toute seule. D'ailleurs, il n'est pas venu avec nous pour ouvrir les cadeaux, quelle convivialité… J'ai acheté le sien pour rien.

Elle soupirait un grand coup, tout en se détournant d'Hermione un moment, pour prendre au sol du sapin un dernier cadeau qui restait, et pour le jeter manuellement au fond de la corbeille, comme on jette un déchet.

\- Je suis attristée de voir que l'isolement de Sirius, quoique forcé, déteint sur Harry, qui s'inquiète sans cesse à ce sujet, et nous contrarie tous, si ce n'est pas l'indifférence qu'elle suscite. Hermione, je t'en prie, même si tu n'es pas sociable, fais un effort pour te joindre à nous de temps en temps. Et aussi pour t'ouvrir aux autres. Cela ne vaut pas qu'ici, à Poudlard, et à ton futur travail, il te faudra travailler en équipe parfois. Ça n'ira pas, si tu restes comme ça. Si tu décides d'imiter Sirius, tu iras droit dans un mur.

La préfète, gênée d'une telle réflexion inattendue, ne disait rien, tout en se sentant honteuse, quand alors, Mrs. Weasley changea de sujet :

\- Bien… Assez parlé de ceci. Que voulais-tu me dire ?

Après avoir digéré le conseil surprenant et déconcertant de la mère de son amie, Hermione répondit :

\- C'est compliqué à expliquer… Hier soir, j'ai discuté un moment avec Albert Runcorn… On a parlé des sorciers qui ont agi de façon ambivalente lors de la dernière guerre…

Mrs. Weasley haussa les sourcils en entendant ça.

\- … et je souhaitais vous en parler, car vous connaissiez le sujet mieux que moi, qui a toujours vécu loin de la magie dans l'enfance. Je… je ne comprends pas vraiment, selon Runcorn, certains ont servi Vol… excusez-moi, Tu-Sais-Qui, et ont changé de camp… Ce n'était pas crédible, je n'ai pas tout compris… Est-ce que c'était vraiment le cas ? À mes yeux, il n'y a jamais eu que Mangemorts et non-Mangemorts.

Déstabilisée à son tour par la question, la mère prit un moment pour répondre, car elle semblait dépassée par ses pensées, sur ce sujet.

\- Hé bien… Ce qui m'intrigue tout d'abord, c'est que ce soit Runcorn qui t'en parle. Il déteste tout le monde. Je me demande quelle idée a eu Dumbledore en le faisant venir parmi nous.

\- Je connais son fils, et j'ai voulu discuter avec lui, répond Hermione. Runcorn est plus gentil qu'on le dit. Il est rustre, mais contrairement à certains, il ne cherche pas à faire semblant.

\- Mmh… C'est vrai, au fond… Je ne trouve rien à lui reprocher, mis à part qu'il est encore plus froid que Sirius, répond Mrs. Weasley. Il n'y a qu'Arthur qui s'en plaint amèrement, il n'était pas loin de faire une scène hier matin, quand il a appris qu'il viendrait au réveillon. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il redoutait, il n'y a pas eu de problèmes avec lui. Il était même aussi froid que Sirius et personne ne l'a remarqué du début du réveillon à la fin. Je crois qu'il doit être timide. Les timides savent être présents aux fêtes sans que personne ne les remarque. C'est leur talent secret.

\- Mr. Weasley a fait une scène quand il a appris cela, demande Granger, interloquée. Pourquoi donc, il ne l'aime pas ?

\- Arthur le déteste, autant parce qu'il a travaillé pour Croupton, autant parce que son caractère froid le rebute. Ils se sont pris la tête une fois, c'est parti de là. Leur différend est resté avec le temps, surtout car Runcorn est rancunier, et qu'Arthur aime prouver que son avis est supérieur à celui des autres. Ah, Arthur est trop fier pour assumer la part de responsabilité qu'il a eu dans ce conflit, il feint de ne rien voir… Certains de nos enfants agissent comme lui parfois, j'espère qu'ils ne suivront pas les traces de leur père sur ce chemin-là, et qu'ils s'en détourneront, car il n'apporte rien, si ce n'est que son lot de frustrations et d'ennemis.

Hermione ne disait rien, songeant à Ron qui parfois était un entêté de première classe, et elle comprenait d'où cela venait. Tandis qu'elle y songeait, la mère de Ginny changea de sujet pour se focaliser sur le sujet de sa demande :

\- Pour répondre à ce que tu veux savoir, oui, il y a eu des changements de camp, de valeurs et d'allégance lors de la dernière guerre, mais pas autant que Runcorn te l'a fait dire. Il a dû exagérer. Albert était au cœur de tout ce vacarme, et dans les accumulations de problèmes et de dénonciations qu'il y avait, il a peut-être vu les choses pires qu'elles n'étaient, mais je ne peux pas le lui reprocher. À l'époque, surtout au Ministère, c'était un véritable chaos. Il était difficile de garder la tête froide dans une ambiance aussi mauvaise. Tu as de la chance de vivre dans une autre époque, je t'assure, Hermione. Comme je te l'ai dit, Runcorn travaillait pour Croupton, et était aux premières loges pour s'occuper de toutes les affaires sur le sujet. Il a peut-être dit « beaucoup », car il ne s'occupait que de ces cas-là, mais ce n'était pas toujours des Mangemorts qu'on ramenait… Le climat de la guerre était lourd, et il y avait d'autres enjeux.

\- Par exemple ?

\- Par exemple, répondit-elle, il y avait aussi des querelles familiales, ou le pouvoir politique qui rentrait en jeu. Certaines familles se détestaient et ont rejoint le camp de Tu-Sais-Qui, non pas pour le suivre, mais pour se venger de l'autre. Et même si Tu-Sais-Qui n'était jamais venu au monde, ils auraient trouvé un autre prétexte pour le faire. Regarde donc notre Histoire depuis le roi Arthur. Tu verras qu'ils n'ont jamais manqué de prétextes pour s'entretuer, et que parfois ils en ont même cherché. Dans la dernière guerre, certains se moquaient bien de qui périrait, du moment que le pouvoir du Ministère leur serait tendu. Mais fort heureusement… tous ce mauvais monde a fini à Azkaban, est mort, ou a cessé toute activité mauvaise et sont retournés dans l'anonymat.

\- Vous voulez dire que certains n'ont pas tenu compte de l'aspect maléfique de Vol… Vous-Savez-Qui, pardon, pour pouvoir réaliser leurs propres dessins ?

\- Il y avait souvent des cas comme ça. Notre famille a été très touchée par ce climat, nous avons perdu quelques personnes…

La voix de Mrs. Weasley se cassa à ce moment, et garda le silence quelques secondes, avant de reprendre, plus faiblement :

\- … et cela ne s'est pas terminé sans douleur. Et les séquelles de cette guerre sont encore palpables aujourd'hui. Certaines familles se déchirent encore entre elles, toujours à cause de ce sujet… Le but de l'Ordre est d'arrêter Tu-Sais-Qui, mais aussi d'endiguer l'hémorragie sociale d'un tel combat.

\- L'hémorragie sociale ? Vous voulez dire que Tu-Sais-Qui, ce n'est pas tant un problème de sécurité, mais aussi social ?

\- Oui, ce n'est pas pour rien que Fudge a peur de ce retour. Au fond, peut-être n'a-il pas tort de vouloir le freiner le plus possible. Lors de la grande guerre, les partis se sont tous déchirés et divisés, comme nos familles. Et même si il est dit comme mort, les tensions que Tu-Sais-Qui a fait apparaître, elles sont encore vivantes. Il suffit d'aller au Ministère pour s'en rendre compte. Des corrompus comme les Malefoy et les Nott se sont emparés de hauts postes grâce à ce qu'ils ont fait dans la guerre. Annoncer le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui, ce serait menacer leurs positions, et ils voudront se débarrasser de ce qui les entrave pour rester en place. Et d'autres personnes, et pas forcément des Mangemorts, n'attendent que ça pour s'emparer du pouvoir et changer les choses à leur envie. Pas toujours pour le bien commun, malheureusement.

Hermione acquiesça alors. C'était du moins une explication rationnelle pour expliquer pourquoi le Ministère se sabote tout seul, à cacher le retour du mage noir. Mrs. Weasley marqua une pause, avant de finir par :

\- Quand tout sera fini… Il restera encore du travail à faire, Dumbledore l'a assuré. Il faudra cesser les animosités, trouver des compromis, réparer les injustices, et aider ceux qui ont souffert. Ce travail commence dès maintenant. Selon Dumbledore, c'est encore plus important que de vaincre Tu-Sais-Qui. Car tant qu'il restera de la haine… Ce sera ouvrir facilement la porte à d'autres conflits, peu importe leur nature. Il y aura donc d'autres Tu-Sais-Qui, ou encore d'autres guerres. Autant l'empêcher avant qu'elles ne viennent.

Hermione ne disait rien, préoccupée par ce qu'elle entendait. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la tristesse pour ce qui se passait en ce moment. Après un court silence, cependant, Mrs. Weasley interrogea Hermione sur la raison de cet insolite interrogatoire.

\- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? C'est étonnant que tu me parles de ceci, est-ce que tu as eu un parent qui a changé de camp en chemin ?

\- Oui, selon Runcorn, c'est ma grand-mère… Aurelia Granger. En avez-vous entendu parler ?

\- Ta grand-mère est sorcière ? Eh bien, laisse-moi réfléchir…

Après un petit moment de réflexion, elle répondit :

\- … Non, désolé, ça ne me dit rien du tout.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, répond alors Hermione, soudain déçue. Merci encore pour les cadeaux et cette discussion, Mrs. Weasley. Joyeux Noël à vous.

L'adolescente partit peu après, après avoir bien récupéré tous ses cadeaux dans le carton de sa mère - hormis la poupée des jumeaux, qu'elle laissa volontiers sous le sapin - pour aller dans sa chambre et écrire la lettre à ses parents. Elle n'eut pas trop de mal à trouver ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle pensa que le mieux à faire était simplement de s'intéresser à sa grand-mère au lieu de parler de Runcorn, un parfait inconnu aux yeux de ses parents.

_Chers parents,_

_Je viens de recevoir le carton pour Noël. Merci beaucoup, cela m'a fait plaisir. Teddy le petit ourson se porte à ravir, désormais il décore la table de chevet de ma chambre. Il y a quelque chose qui m'a intrigué, dans l'album photo que papa m'a donné, il y avait la photo d'une dame que je n'ai jamais vu. Je pense que c'est ma grand-mère. Je sais que papa n'en a que très peu entendu parler, mais serait-il possible d'avoir quelques renseignements sur elle ? Cela peut paraître inattendu, mais cela m'intrigue._

_Je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël et une bonne année d'ici là ! Je ne pense pas revenir à Pâques, mais je suis certain de passer pour l'été, même un moment._

_P.S. : N'oubliez pas de saluer mes grands-parents à Liverpool dès que possible. Si vous ne pourrez me voir avant un moment, je suis sûr que votre présence parmi eux serait toute aussi réconfortante pour eux, que pour vous, en me voyant parmi vous !_

_Votre fille, Hermione, au jour de Noël._

Après après relu et bien présenté sa lettre, Hermione la signa au dessous de la date d'envoi. Au même moment, quand elle enroulait le papier autour d'un fil rouge brillant, Ginny rentrait dans sa chambre.

\- Hermione ! Je suis désolée de te déranger parmi tes cadeaux, mais maman a besoin de notre aide pour faire la vaisselle. Il y en a trop pour elle dans la cuisine et elle ne s'en sortira pas toute seule. Tu veux donner un coup de main ?

\- Bien sûr que oui, mais pas tout de suite, j'ai cette lettre à envoyer, dit Hermione. Peux-tu me prêter Coquecigrue ?

\- Bien sûr ! Et ne t'en fais pas pour tes parents, j'ai déjà préparé un mode d'emploi pour eux ! Moi aussi, je suis prévoyante !

Et elle sortit de la poche de sa robe de sorcière nocturne, un parchemin, sur lequel était écrit :

_COMMENT ENVOYER UNE LETTRE :_

_1\. Pliez en quatre le message que vous voulez envoyer.._

_2\. Accrochez le message sur la patte de la chouette assez solidement, mais pas trop pour ne pas la blesser._

_3\. Ouvrez la fenêtre et tendez-y la chouette pour la faire partir. Si elle ne veut pas sortir, c'est qu'elle a faim, soif, ou est fatiguée. Donnez-lui dans ce cas le nécessaire et elle vous remerciera en accomplissant votre requête._

_BRAVO, VOUS VENEZ D'ENVOYER VOTRE LETTRE !_

\- Ginny, mes parents ne sont pas stupides.

\- On ne sait jamais ! On dit et on répète en cours d'Étude des Moldus que ces derniers ont les plus grandes difficultés à comprendre la vie des sorciers. Et puis mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Donne-moi ta lettre, je vais la passer à Coquecigrue avec le mode d'emploi.

Son amie lui donna le message. Ginny la mit dans la même main que son mode d'emploi griffonné à la va-vite, puis elle s'affaira vers la cage où était placée Coquecigrue, qui aujourd'hui, dormait comme un loir.

Après avoir forcé l'hibou à se réveiller, ce qu'il n'aima pas du tout, et après lui avoir donné quelques boulettes de Miamhibou pour l'encourager, ce dernier se décida à partir vers la France, où les parents d'Hermione étaient allés faire du ski. À l'occurrence, Coquecigrue, en apprenant qu'il allait sortir, et loin, se mit à voler de joie partout dans la pièce, manquant de tuer les filles au vol, pour sortir comme une fusée par la fenêtre de la chambre.

\- Espèce d'imbécile, tu devrais t'économiser pour le trajet, au lieu de t'exciter inutilement, grogne Ginny. Ah là, là.

Hermione sortit peu après de la chambre, une fois que son amie a refermé la fenêtre. Elles descendirent toutes deux vers la cuisine, salle habituelle, où se trouvait Mrs. Weasley, affairée comme toujours, à nettoyer la crasse au fond d'une casserole.

\- Vous êtes là, se réjouit Mrs. Weasley. Enfin ! Je pense que pour le Noël de l'année prochaine, je ferai moins de plats et de vaisselle. Avec tout ce qui reste à faire, vous n'aurez rien d'autre à manger pour midi que les restes d'hier.

\- Ce n'est pas un souci, nous avons trop mangé de toute façon, et il reste encore le Nouvel An à préparer, remarque Ginny.

Mrs. Weasley manquait de s'évanouir.

\- J'avais complètement oublié !… Oh, mon Dieu, et Arthur qui reste à l'hôpital ! Je ne pourrai pas le voir en plus ! Et je dois aussi faire les courses pour la soirée remplir les placards désormais vidés…

\- Joyeux Noël, maman, lance Ginny, tristement. Ne t'en fais pas pour la vaisselle, à trois elle ira vite. Mais, maman, qui a payé tout ça ? Jamais papa n'avait les moyens de nous offrir autant de nourriture et de cadeaux, déjà à ne serait-ce qu'un de nos anniversaires… La plupart du temps, c'était du bénévolat de la famille ou d'amis généreux qui prenaient pour nous.

\- Maugrey a dépensé tous les frais du réveillon, explique sa mère. Il voulait me faire ce cadeau. Il a dit pas plus tard que la veille que mon gigot d'agneau et tes pommes de terre l'ont bien remboursé, il s'est régalé, et pourtant, il est extrêmement difficile sur la nourriture. D'ailleurs, Hermione, Tonks me demande si tu pourrais me donner la recette de ton pudding de Noël, elle l'a adoré.

Hermione manquait de sourire à ce moment-là, avant que Mrs. Weasley ne change de sujet.

\- Et pour mardi 31 décembre, les filles, j'espère que vous aurez fini tous vos devoirs parce que la rentrée approche. C'est le 6 janvier ! Et ne vous n'aurez de répit qu'à partir du mois d'avril.

\- Merci de me rappeler que je vais retourner en cours, grogne Ginny. Tu aurais pu nous épargner ce rappel désagréable, surtout le jour de Noël. Maman, nous n'en sommes encore qu'à la première semaine de vacances. Rien ne presse. Et est-ce que pour le dernier jour de l'année, l'Ordre viendra ?

\- Oui, mais cette fois, tous ne resteront pas pour dîner. Certains resteront avec nous pour compter l'heure jusqu'à minuit, mais ce sera tout. Il y aura une réunion encore avant, je suis désolée les filles.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème du moment qu'on ne nous empêche pas de danser et de chanter pour la bonne année. Très bien ! Commençons par… Ah…

Il y avait de la vaisselle sale de partout, même sur les tables et par terre. L'évier en était rempli.

\- … Pourquoi tu n'as pas de lave-vaisselle, maman ?

\- L'entretien en eau coûtait cher, soupire Mrs. Weasley. Allez, les filles. Avec un peu de chance nous en aurons fini avant cinq heures…

À ce même moment, rentraient Ron et Harry dans la cuisine. Au début, les filles pensaient que c'était pour boire quelque chose, mais en fait non. Ils restaient campés immobiles devant elles, ce qui les intriguait.

\- Que faites-vous ici, demande Ginny, alors.

\- Nous attendons que vous nous disiez quoi faire, dit Harry. Hier soir, j'ai vu à quel point vous aviez eu du mal à tout préparer toutes seules. Donc, Ron et moi, nous venons vous aider à ranger tout ça.

\- Quoi ? Des hommes ? Faire la vaisselle, demande Ginny, incrédule.

\- J'ai dû m'occuper de toutes les tâches ménagères, je saurai la faire, assure Harry. Les Dursley m'ont appris à la faire, surtout contre mon gré, et pour ne pas avoir à le faire eux-mêmes. Je peux faire un effort pour aujourd'hui.

\- Et Ron, demande alors Hermione. Il sait la faire aussi ?

\- Non, pas du tout, avoue Ron. Mais si vous avez besoin de quelqu'un pour la ranger, je suis partant.

Les filles se regardèrent les unes et les autres, intriguées, avant de dire :

\- Un peu d'aide ne serait pas exclu, dit Mrs. Weasley. Très bien, allons-y, les enfants, je vais commencer par agrandir un peu l'évier, et nous y allons.

Hormis cet épisode de nettoyage peu apprécié, sur les jours qui suivirent, l'atmosphère festive continuait de plus belle. Même si Hermione avait eu beaucoup de très bons cadeaux, elle n'eut que peu de temps pour les découvrir et dût les laisser pour la rentrée, car elle passa bien du temps avec Mrs. Weasley pour les accompagner voir son mari alité, chaque jour et parfois aussi l'après-midi dans la même journée.

Hermione avait fait un effort pour parler à Mr. Weasley, mais elle avait du mal à accepter de rester figée comme une plante d'ornement au milieu de la salle d'opération, à ne rien faire jusqu'à ce que sa femme décrète que ce fut assez pour lui. Donc elle décida de partir se promener quelque fois, cela ne dérangeait personne, car elle n'était pas de la famille, et personne ne lui disait rien du moment qu'elle revenait à l'heure et qu'elle prévenait avant.

Même si elle appréciait l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, elle aimait de moins en moins le travail qu'on y faisait. Ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé, elle préférait la théorie, et travailler dans l'urgence, devant des patients à moitié morts ou mangés par des Louveautots sauvages ne lui plaisait pas. Elle appréciait et félicitait leur calme, mais l'urgence du service hospitalier ne lui plaisait pas. Même, elle trouvait ça étrange de gaver les patients de potions de toutes les couleurs. Ginny avait beau dire que c'était moins sanglant que chez les Moldus - elle évoquait les chirurgiens et les opérations d'urgences - elle ne voyait aucune différence entre le gavage d'antibiotiques chez elle, et le gavage en substances étranges colorées chez eux. Il y avait parfois des « énergéticiens » ou des « coupeurs de feu », mais il y en avait relativement peu. Aussi, elle s'étonna de voir qu'il n'y avait que deux hommes dans un personnel de cent femmes. Elle trouvait ça énervant. Ainsi les femmes sont réléguées à soigner les gens ? Elle n'en voyait nulle part ailleurs en telle proportion.

Le mardi 31 décembre à l'occurrence, le matin, Hermione fut forcée encore une fois de venir avec Mrs. Weasley à Sainte-Mangouste. Cela l'irritait à force, elle faisait cent fois le tour des locaux et elle n'avait pas de Gallions sur elle pour commander à boire au salon de thé. Elle se consolait donc en méditant sur sa vie, ce qu'elle voudrait faire, en réfléchissant.

Sans doute parce que cette fois, elle ne l'a pas cherché, elle finit par croiser quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait au quatrième étage, dans les chambres des victimes de sortilèges.

\- Seamus ? C'est toi ?

Elle avait reconnu les cheveux clairs, la tête de Turc, la grande taille, et la minceur prononcée de Finnegan. Ce dernier, surpris qu'on l'appelle, se retourna, pour voir alors Hermione, qui l'appelait.

\- Ah, Hermione, tu es là. Tu vas voir quelqu'un ?

\- Non, j'accompagne des amis, répond-elle.

\- Ah… Tu accompagnes des amis. Moi c'est un ami que je vais voir. Dean passe ici son Noël, je lui rends visite.

\- Quoi ?… Dean, ici ?! Mais que lui est-il arrivé ?

\- C'est une longue histoire. Si tu veux la connaître, eh bien sache que ma famille, qui est composée en partie de cas sociaux, l'a emmené ici pour une histoire absurde. Ma sœur, enragée d'avoir perdu contre lui à une partie amicale de Quidditch, lui a lancé un sort de Crache-Limace si puissant qu'il ne part pas. Donc il a fallu le déplacer ici. Mais Dean sera de retour pour la rentrée. Selon le guérisseur, c'est loin d'être grave. Ce sera juste déplaisant et dégoûtant.

Hermione grimaça alors. Décidément, Seamus n'était pas seul pour rien, ses antécédents familiaux lui jouent parfois de sales tours. Elle se demandait si d'ailleurs, ça ne vient pas parfois de là, qu'on ait des difficultés atroces avec les autres… Pendant qu'elle pensait à ce sujet, le Gryffondor demanda :

\- Tu veux rester avec moi un moment ? Si rien ne t'y oblige… Je dois attendre que mes parents finissent de raconter leur vie aux guérisseurs. Je crois que ma sœur a le béguin pour l'un d'entre eux, ça explique cette lenteur. Je prie pour qu'il n'ait pas la sottise de vouloir s'engager plus loin avec elle.

\- Moi ? Eh bien…

À vrai dire, elle n'avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire, donc elle accepta.

\- Je veux bien.

\- Ah, tant mieux, répondit alors Finnegan. Ma tête effraie plus d'une fille, tu es l'une des seules qui résiste à ça.

\- En fait, Seamus, tu sais, je n'ai jamais regardé ta tête, mais plutôt tes yeux. Ils sont gris, j'aime beaucoup cette couleur, on dirait des perles. Tout est une question de perception.

Surpris qu'on lui dise cela, le Gryffondor était gêné et ne savait pas quoi répondre un moment, avant de répondre timidement :

\- Merci… Hm, Hermione, C'est drôle qu'on s'entende bien alors qu'on n'a jamais vraiment discuté auparavant, et on se côtoyait depuis quatre ans. Mmh… Tu es ici pour la journée ? Je connais un endroit d'où on voit toute la ville. Et plusieurs endroits où faire du jogging des heures. Ça ne gênera pas ma famille, quand elle est occupée à faire quelque chose qui l'intéresse, c'est un plaisir pour eux de se débarrasser de moi pour avoir les mains libres.

\- Ce n'est pas que je veux pas, mais c'est que je ne suis pas ici sur mon bon loisir, je devrai repartir quand les Weasley seront prêts à s'en aller.

Cela surprit Seamus, qui ne s'y attendait pas, et aussi l'attrista, car son programme semblait partir en fumée.

\- Les Weasley ? Tu es avec eux pour Noël ? Ah, mais c'est vrai, je te vois sans cesse avec leur fille Ginny. Vous avez l'air très proches, à chaque fois que je vous vois à table, vous vous amusez comme des folles.

Hermione eut un sourire à la fois amusé et crispé. Oui, c'est sûr, elle s'amuse, Ginny, quand elle lui parle de garçons, de balai magique, ou d'autres stupidités du même genre.

\- En effet, je suis avec eux pour les vacances de Noël.

\- Si tu es avec eux… ça veut dire qu'Harry aussi, est là ?… Il est toujours à te suivre partout.

\- Oui. Mais j'ai cru que tu t'étais disputé avec lui en septembre.

Seamus bougonna tout en regardant ailleurs.

\- Disputés, disputés… On s'est pris la tête, oui, mais… J'ai passé l'éponge. D'ailleurs, ça se voit. Je ne serai pas à l'A.D. avec vous, si il m'agacerait encore.

\- Bien sûr… Donc c'est définitivement oublié ? Tu as laissé de côtés tes préjugés sur ce qu'on disait de lui avec Cedric et la Coupe de Feu ?

\- Je suis rancunier, mais pas revanchard. Il ne me cherche pas des ennuis, donc moi non plus. Et je n'ai rien à redire sur Potter. Si il est parfois caractériel, il en reste quelqu'un de bien, et un très bon professeur de magie défensive. J'ai bien observé son comportement, tu avais raison, Harry n'a pas tellement changé depuis la Coupe de Feu, sauf qu'il est plus têtu et susceptible que d'habitude. Il n'a pas le comportement d'un meurtrier.

\- En effet, tu constates l'évidence. Tant mieux que cela est oublié. De son côté, Harry non plus n'a rien contre toi. Et désolé, au fait, tu étais passé au mauvais endroit et au mauvais moment, il était en colère pour des raisons qui n'avaient rien à voir avec toi, mais qu'il n'a pas su gérer.

En entendant cela, Finnegan fut plus radouci, du moins dans le visage qui devenait moins dur.

\- Oui, enfin… Je n'aurai pas dû lui parler ainsi, l'autre fois, il ne pouvait que mal réagir. J'y ai réfléchi, et… J'ai compris qu'en fait, c'était ma mère qui était jalouse d'Harry. Elle est du genre à aimer les feux des projecteurs… Elle n'aime pas ceux qui ont de l'éclat, cela lui rappelle ce qu'elle n'a pas. Et elle ne risque pas d'avoir. Elle fait des scènes pour rien, c'est pour ça que mon beau-père excédé l'a quitté brutalement, elle cherchait sans cesse à se faire valoir aux dépends d'autrui, ça l'a lassé.

\- Enfin, Seamus. Ta mère n'a pas à définir ta vision du monde.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple que ça. Tu n'as pas eu une mère comme la mienne. Elle m'étouffe parfois, grimace Finnegan. Heureusement que je suis majeur dans deux ans. Je ne serai plus obligé de l'avoir partout avec moi…

\- Ta mère est fusionnelle ?

Cela intéressait Hermione. En fait, elle, elle a eu exactement l'inverse : une mère absente. À quoi cela ressemble, l'opposé ?

\- Un peu, oui… Hé, Hermione, je te parle, ne me dis pas que tu t'intéresses plus à ma mère qu'à moi.

Cela fit rire l'adolescente. Et puis quoi encore ! Non, elle posait une simple question… Tandis qu'elle cherchait quelque chose à dire, Seamus qui trouva un sujet de conversation :

\- Au fait ! Harry parle encore à l'autre, là… La Serdaigle ?

\- Cho Chang ? Pourquoi, que fait Cho ?

\- Des choses bizarres, répond Finnegan, méfiant. Je sais déjà qu'elle n'est pas digne de confiance parce qu'elle retourne sans cesse sa veste à son envie, mais je l'entends souvent critiquer Harry quand il a le dos tourné…

\- Ah bon ! Elle fait ça !

\- Oui, elle le fait, et souvent, en plus, Harry devrait voir un peu son vrai visage, grommelle Seamus. Il est à fond sur elle, à le voir à l'A.D. aussi…

\- Tu vois ce genre de choses ?

\- Ça ne m'échappe pas, répond Finnegan en acquiesçant. Il vaudrait mieux que vous le sachiez, je n'aurai pas aimé à votre place rester dans l'ignorance.

Pendant Hermione y réfléchissait, sombrement, Ginny accourut derrière eux, d'une voix tonitruante.

\- Ohé, du bateau ! Hermione ! Nous partons !

Elle s'arrêta alors, devant la vue de son camarade de Gryffondor.

\- Ah, tu as trouvé de la compagnie, à ce que je vois ! Salut, Seamus ! Tu vas bien ? Tu as passé un bon Noël ?

\- Oui, comme tu vois, je suis à l'hôpital, en train d'attendre que ma mère cesse d'attirer l'attention du personnel médical, et que ma sœur cesse de séduire les guérisseurs. Je m'amuse tellement.

Ginny eut un rire en entendant ça, mais la préfète était surtout préoccupée par autre chose. Cela faisait à peine trente minutes qu'elles étaient à l'hôpital, et ils partent déjà ?

\- C'était rapide, cette fois, remarque la Hermione, surprise.

\- Là c'est exceptionnel. Maman est folle de rage, parce que mon père a essayé de se faire des heu… points de soudure ? Comment on appelle ce truc, quand on met du fil pour recoudre la peau ?

\- Points de suture, rectifie Hermione. Je suppose que ce n'était pas prévu dans son programme de guérison ?

\- Non, au contraire, papa a même insisté pour se faire ce genre de fantaisie avec l'aide de son assistant médical, dont les parents sont Moldus. Tu sais à quel point il raffole de tout ce qui vient de chez vous. Les fils n'ont pas tenu, selon le guérisseur, c'est lié au fait que la peau était encore fragile. Cela a entraîné quelques complications, la peau a été déchirée et maintenant, il faut attendre qu'elle se referme à nouveau. Maman est furieuse, elle a dit qu'elle allait porter plainte contre l'assistant médical, et tuer papa quand il va rentrer à la maison à l'aide d'un tison de cheminée brûlant.

\- Ah oui, quand même, remarque Granger, surprise.

\- Elle dit ça, mais elle ne le fera jamais, ajoute Weasley. Je connais assez bien ma mère pour savoir qu'elle oublie aussitôt ses menaces quand ses colères sont finies. Tu viens ? Elle va être d'humeur ravageuse si elle te voit en retard, et elle ne va pas te manquer. Je préfère prévenir que guérir, sans mauvais jeu de mot.

\- Il vaut mieux, dit alors son amie. Seamus, je dois y aller.

\- C'est exceptionnel, désolé, répond alors Ginny, pincée. En temps normal, je t'aurai invité à venir avec nous, mais je préfère éviter que ma mère sème le chaos dans l'hôpital, et qu'on en vienne à appeler la Brigade pour la calmer. C'est déjà arrivé une fois.

\- Ah d'accord… Bon, eh bien… Bonnes vacances, bonne année, et nous nous reverrons à la rentrée.

\- C'est ça, toi aussi, Seamus ! On se revoit en janvier ! Bonne année et joyeux Noël en retard !

Il répondit par un sourire content. Ça changeait beaucoup Seamus, il devient plus agréable et chaleureux quand ils sourit. Et ils se quittèrent pour aller chacun de leur côté. Ginny, curieuse, demanda à Hermione ce qui s'était passé avec lui.

\- On s'est croisés par hasard, nous avons discuté un peu, et tu es arrivée.

\- Il n'a fait que discuter de la pluie et du beau temps, demande alors Ginny, sceptique. J'en doute un peu. Vous n'êtes quand même pas des inconnus l'un pour l'autre, vous vous connaissez depuis des années.

\- Non, pas seulement… Il a parlé de Chang. Encore une fois, tes doutes s'avèrent vrais. Chang parle dans le dos d'Harry, maintenant. Et en mal.

\- Ah, tiens donc, il ne manquait que ça, avec la lesbienne, les pleurs, Cedric en stand-by et ses mièvreries, on a désormais les commérages, il ne manquait que ça, dit Ginny d'une voix dure. On pourrait remplir un casier judiciaire entier avec tout ce que fait cette fille. À croire qu'elle adore tout ce qui peut l'avilir. Harry devrait vraiment savoir tout ça, j'y réfléchis, d'ailleurs… Hm… Mais nous en reparlerons un autre jour. Haut les cœurs, Hermione, nous nous rapprochons de ma mère, qui, j'en suis sûre, est encore bien en colère.

Et les filles, après une petite marche dans les escaliers et les couloirs, qui ne fut pas très longue, l'hôpital étant assez petit, elles rejoignirent alors Mrs. Weasley, peu après cette discussion. Elle criait encore devant la chambre de son mari. Elle jurait sur la tête de Merlin que son mari était un imbécile et que cela n'allait pas se passer comme ça. De leur côté, les Weasley étaient tous terrifiés et Harry était très gêné, coincé entre le rire et la honte. Après une grande hésitation, les filles osèrent mettre leur tête dans l'entrebaîllement de la porte pour voir ce qui s'y passait : Mrs. Weasley, rouge de rage, qui insultait son mari tétanisé et un aide-soignant en robe blanche effaré, qui se recroquevillait derrière la masse de dossiers qu'il portait à la main.

\- Molly, calme-toi, et arrête d'insulter Augustus, il faisait juste…

\- JE M'EN FICHE ! POURQUOI TU AS ACCEPTÉ CETTE FOLIE, ARTHUR ! TOI ET TES ADORATIONS MOLDUES ! JE VAIS JETER TA COLLECTION DE TOURNEVIS QUAND JE RENTRERAI !

\- Non ! Pas les tournevis ! Je t'en supplie !

\- Madame, je vous prie de vous calmer ! Nous sommes dans un hôpital !

\- JE POURRAI ÊTRE CHEZ MERLIN, QUE JE PARLERAI DU MÊME TON ! ET TAISEZ-VOUS ! JE NE VOUS AI PAS PARLÉ ! ET JE NE COMPTE PAS COMMENCER AUJOURD'HUI ! ARTHUR, TU AURAIS PU MOURIR, TU EN AS CONSCIENCE ?

\- Quoi, avec des points sur le bras, demande son mari, interloqué. C'est possible de mourir avec ça, Augustus ?

\- Bien sûr que non, répondit le guérisseur en maugréant.

\- JE VOUS AI DIT DE VOUS TAIRE ! VOUS ÊTES UN DANGEREUX MEURTRIER ! QUI TRAVAILLE UN HÔPITAL EN PLUS ! REFERMER DES PLAIES, EN PERÇANT LA PEAU AVEC UNE AIGUILLE ! ET POURQUOI PAS AVEC UNE TRONÇONNEUSE, TANT QUE VOUS Y ÊTES ! C'EST DU PROPRE, ÇA ! ET APRÈS, ÇA S'ÉTONNE DE VOIR QUE ÇA AGRANDIT ENCORE PLUS LES BLESSURES, COMME C'EST DÉCOUSU ET TROUÉ APRÈS ! VOUS ÊTES LES PIRES DES IDIOTS ! VOTRE BÊTISE ATTEINT DES SOMMETS ENCORE INCONNUS JUSQU'ALORS ! DE QUOI EN FAIRE TOMBER PAR TERRE, TOUS LES GRANDS NOMS DE LA MAGIE JUSQU'À TROIS MILLÉNAIRES !

Puis, tout d'un coup, elle se retourna, et sortit de la chambre de son mari, en disant d'un ton fatigué :

\- Rentrons, les enfants. J'en ai assez des âneries de votre père. Assurez-vous juste de ne jamais faire comme lui, et d'agir de façon inconsidérée.

Et elle partit, dépitée. Si tous les Weasley, effarés, suivirent leur mère avec inquiétude, Harry, eut du mal à ne pas rire. Hermione, de son côté, préférait se taire. Elle sentait bien à quel point Mrs. Weasley avait ameuté tout l'hôpital en criant ainsi : tout le monde les regardait d'un air craintif ou inquiet.

L'après-midi se passa le plus calmement possible au Square, sans doute parce que les Weasley étaient encore effarés de la crise de fureur de leur mère. Cette dernière étant allé pleurer dans sa chambre, tout le monde estimait qu'il valait mieux la laisser tranquille et ne pas insister, car il n'était pas exclu que sa colère revienne en force. Ron et Harry descendirent à la cuisine jouer à une partie de Bataille Explosive avec les jumeaux, quand Ginny et Hermione discutaient entre elles. Ginny terminait ses devoirs de vacances, en relisant son dernier exercice d'Étude des Moldus et en rédigeant l'ultime dissertation de Potions. Hermione, qui avait fini les siens il y a de cela trois jours - et elle en avait quand même eu assez - lisait pendant ce temps les livres reçus à Noël, avec une très grande concentration. Elle s'intéressait à la façon de transformer un érable en cerisier en fleurs, quand soudain, un gros « TOC » se fit entendre contre la vitre.

\- C'était quoi, ça, demande Ginny, surprise. Hermione, tu t'es fait mal ?

\- Non, ça vient de la fenêtre. Je vais voir.

Elle posa son manuel de côté pour aller se diriger d'un coup vers la fenêtre au verre glacé qui a perdu sa transparence depuis des années. Après avoir tiré la poignée vers elle, le battant de la fenêtre s'ouvrit d'un coup, pour laisser tomber Coquecigrue par terre, transi de froid, qui huhulait de douleur.

\- Oh ! Il revient déjà de France après une semaine ! Il a tout froid, le pauvre ! Prends sa lettre pendant que je lui prépare un nid douillet !

Hermione ferma donc les battants avant de se pencher vers Coquecigrue, et en détacher le message - solidement - fixé à sa patte. Vu comment ses parents ont presque scotché le message sur l'hibou, ils devaient se dire que jamais leur papier aurait tenu le voyage. Au moins ils ont saisi comment on fait pour envoyer une lettre par hibou, c'est déjà une bonne nouvelle.

Tandis que Ginny accourait vers l'hibou pour le prendre dans ses bras, le réconforter et lui mettre autour du corps son écharpe épaisse de Gryffondor pour le réchauffer, Hermione lut sa missive. Elle soupira encore de la grande brièveté dont son père était habitué.

_Hermione,_

_Je te remercie de ta lettre qui m'a fait beaucoup plaisir. Nous sommes à Annecy pour les vacances, c'est une très belle ville. Ta mère te montrera les photos. Merci pour le guide d'envoi postal, nous pourrons désormais t'envoyer plus souvent des lettres._

_Au sujet de ta demande, je ne sais rien du tout de ta grand-mère. Elle est morte très tôt et j'ai été placé dans un orphelinat. Il est probable qu'Aurelia fut morte après qu'elle laissé le gaz ouvert dans la cuisine, il sentait étrange dans le lieu de sa mort, et elle était déjà très agée. Elle n'avait aucune trace de coup sur le corps, on n'avait pas d'autre explication. Désolé Hermione, je ne connais personne d'autre qui saurait te répondre._

_Bonne année, ta mère et ton père qui t'aiment._

_Le 28 décembre._

Après avoir lu la lettre à Ginny, toutes deux échangèrent leurs avis.

\- Dommage que ni ton père, ni ta mère n'en savent mieux que toi. Il faudrait quelqu'un qui connaisse ta grand-mère, mais pas de la génération de nos parents, celle encore avant. Mis à part Dumbledore ou peut-être McGonagall, je ne vois pas qui pourrait la connaître.

\- Je peux en toucher un mot à Dumbledore, si j'y arrive, dit Hermione.

\- Ce sera difficile, grimace Weasley. Il est toujours derrière son bureau où bien attablé à la Grande Salle pour manger, c'est difficile de le prendre au vol.

Granger ne dit rien, pensive. Elle réfléchissait à tout ce qui se disait. Enfin, elle changea de sujet.

\- Il est inutile de rester dans ces eaux-là, nous ne les connaissons que mal. Si vraiment tu hésites, demande à Tonks ou bien à Shacklebott de t'en parler. Je doute qu'ils en savent un rayon, mais tu peux quand même essayer. Ils viennent d'ailleurs ce soir à la réunion. Tu n'as qu'à leur poser la question avant qu'elle commence ou après qu'elle ait fini. Et tu resteras le soir pour te changer les idées en attendant la nouvelle année. Au fait, tu as fait ta liste de résolutions ?

\- Non, je n'en fais jamais. Parce que je trouve plus pratique d'appliquer ses résolutions chaque jour au lieu de les faire en un seul. Ça explique pourquoi personne ne tient les 365 jours de l'année.

\- Moi non plus je n'en fais pas, parce que je suis déjà parfaite, plaisante Ginny. Enfin, disons que je sais me remettre en question chaque jour, je n'ai pas besoin d'attendre le 1er janvier pour commencer. Que pouvons-nous faire en attendant la soirée ?

\- Faire tes devoirs, non, dit Hermione, moqueuse.

\- Déjà fait, répond Ginny, fière. Le parchemin que je viens de terminer était la dernière dissertation à rendre. Je pense que je vais faire un peu de cuisine pour égayer la soirée. De toute façon, comparé au Terrier, il n'y a rien à faire ici, on ne peut aller nulle part, même pas se promener, sauf pour voir papa. Je suis bien content qu'il y a les fêtes, ça rend l'endroit chalereux. Je me rappelle encore en août, quand je m'ennuyais des journées entières. Je n'avais pas le droit d'utiliser Coquecigrue, et j'étais comme coupée de l'extérieur, alors que nous sommes à Londres, une ville où il y aurait à découvrir et à faire absolument partout !

\- De toute façon, la rentrée approche, ton calvaire ne durera pas, répond la préfète de Gryffondor. Je préfère être au Square, c'est plus calme. Il y a moins de monde et ceux qui sont ici nous sont plus chers. C'est plus pratique pour se concentrer, à Poudlard, le bruit a conquis jusqu'à la dernière muraille.

\- Ce n'est pas faux, remarque Weasley. Allez, viens donc, pour s'occuper, je vais t'apprendre à faire des sablés de Noël. C'est encore la saison, après, il te faudra attendre le prochain décembre pour en regoûter.

Lorsque la soirée tomba sur Londres et aussi sur le Square, Mrs. Weasley descendit pour préparer un dîner, et quelle fut sa surprise de voir Hermione et Ginny préparer le leur, à se gaver de gâteaux et à boire du lait de poule avec. Mais Mrs. Weasley n'allait pas se plaindre très longtemps, car à ce même moment, on sonna à la porte. Heureusement, Mrs. Black resta muette.

\- Qui est-ce, demande Hermione depuis la cuisine.

\- Tonks, quelle chance. Je reconnais entre mille cette voix familière.

En effet, en entrant dans le couloir des réunions, la voix rieuse de Tonks se faisait entendre. Mrs. Weasley, en soupirant, allait monter pour la saluer, tandis que Ginny demandait à son amie :

\- On lui demande maintenant, Hermione ?

\- Attends un peu. Nous n'avons pas fini de manger et en plus elle est déjà rentrée dans la salle de réunion, tu as entendu la porte ?

L'adolescente rousse grimaça. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre. Elle savoura un autre de ses gâteaux et but un verre, tout alors que Kreattur entrait en marmonnant dans la cuisine.

\- … ils ont sali tous les meubles, ils ont fait de la maison de ma maîtresse une abominable poubelle, c'est honteux…

\- Salut, Kreattur, osa Hermione.

L'elfe de maison sursauta, avant de regarder celle qui l'appelait avec un regard amical totalement hypocrite.

\- Bonjour, jeune fille…

Et il se détourna aussitôt, pour marmonner à très haute voix :

\- Elle ferait mieux de descendre de son petit nuage, Kreattur ne l'aime pas, et elle pue la Sang-de-Bourbe, oh, que dirait ma maîtresse…

\- Elle te dirait de la fermer, Kreattur !

Descendait en même temps dans la cuisine, non pas la bonhommie sympathique de Mrs. Weasley, mais Sirius et sa colère.

\- Tu es encore en train de farfouiller partout ? Je t'ai vu rentrer au moins six fois dans des salles où je t'ai interdit d'aller pour cacher bijoux et autres saletés dans ta tanière. Et quand tu ne vas pas rôder près de la salle des réunions…

\- Le maître doit avoir mal vu, je vous assure que ce n'est pas le cas…

Et en baissant la voix, l'elfe dit de façon très audible :

\- … De toute façon Kreattur n'a pas le choix, le maître est un tyran, quand il passe, il souhaite à Kreattur de mourir, oh, que dirait ma…

\- Je vais te couper la langue, menace Sirius. Cesse donc de parler sans cesse de ma mère ! Elle est morte, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié ! Morte !

\- Le maître n'a aucun sens de la famille, grommelle Kreattur, sans l'écouter. Il est bien content de profiter de son héritage. Sa collection de perles, de bibelots recherchés, les produits manufacturés à la main, uniques et très rares, les fioles de liquides puissants… Tout cela valait une fortune, mais le maître l'a jeté dans une poubelle, au mépris de leur vraie valeur… Le maître est un méprisable ignorant de la valeur des choses et des amitiés…

Hermione et Ginny se regardèrent, désolées. Ce genre de scène arrivait rarement, mais quand elle se produisait, c'était toujours désolant à voir. Il fallait que ce soit pour le nouvel an en plus. L'elfe de maison essayait toujours de marauder tranquillement, mais la méchanceté de Sirius à son égard le poussait à l'agresser sans aucune raison.

\- Le maître se demande pourquoi il garde un elfe aussi agaçant, grommelle Sirius à lui-même.

L'elfe, soudain inquiet, se tournait vers Sirius, le regard furieux.

\- Que dit le maître ? Il ne compte pas jeter Kreattur dehors ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? J'y songe d'ailleurs souvent…

Après d'autres fausses inclinaisons de Kreattur et les remarques acides de son maître Black, finalement, l'elfe se décida à dire ce qu'il pensait de tout ça, mais, servilement, en baissant la tête au sol.

\- Le maître est un imbécile, et il pourrit la maison de ses ancêtres en ramenant toute une clique de gens détestables, oh que oui, ils dorment dans les lits des invités, ils utilisent les placards de ma maîtresse, ils utilisent le mobilier d'une autre, et transforment la maison en un asile pour attardés mentaux…

\- Personne ne t'oblige à rester, Kreattur !

\- Le maître serait-il en colère, demanda l'elfe, faussement horrifié.

Le tout, évidemment, avant de dire tout bas :

\- Le maître est un fou, il veut rester tout seul, maintenant que tous sont morts dans la famille sauf les traîtres, il veut que Kreattur parte, comme ça, il sera bien seul à se lamenter sur son pitoyable sort…

\- DISPARAIS, ELFE DE MALHEUR !

Sirius a appuyé sur la corde sensible, on dirait. L'elfe, surpris, ne s'y attendant pas, se mit à dire d'une voix soudaine, qui n'était pas habituelle :

\- … Si le maître le veut…

Le tout avant de partir d'un pas pressant vers les escaliers qui mènent hors de la salle. La maison était redevenue soudain bien calme, pourtant on entendait Mrs. Weasley d'en haut. Mais ce calme n'était pas agréable du tout, il était même pesant, lourd à sentir sur soi.

\- Vous n'auriez pas dû dire ça, geint Ginny. Il a l'a pris au sérieux.

\- Bah !… Il devrait me remercier de l'avoir fait partir ! De toute façon il n'a pas ce droit, moi vivant, il ne peut servir quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Vous êtes sûr, demande alors Hermione. Dobby obéissait aux Malefoy mais il n'a pas hésité à aider Harry, quand il en savait quelque chose.

Sirius, soudain décontenancé, se mit à dire d'un ton inquiet :

\- Je ne crois pas… Il doit juste être allé en haut pour se cacher… J'ai dû lui faire peur, sans doute… C'est tout !…

Il n'y croyait même pas lui-même.

Puis arrivait dans la cuisine, d'un pas inquiet, Mrs. Weasley.

\- Que se passe-il, Sirius ! Nous vous entendons depuis le hall d'entrée ! Tout le monde vient d'arriver, et nous allions commencer à rentrer quand… nous t'avons entendu crier.

\- … Désolé, Molly. J'y vais.

Et Sirius repartit encore dans son obscurité habituelle, dans sa chambre, où personne ne pouvait le l'y déloger, même pour Noël. Sans un mot, l'air triste.

\- … Il est incorrigible, soupire alors la mère de Ginny. Enfin, les filles, soit vous montez en haut, soit vous attendez que la réunion soit finie en ne bougeant pas d'ici. Tout le monde est ici.

\- La réunion va prendre combien de temps, demande alors Ginny.

\- A peu près une heure.

\- Ah, quand même. Je vais chercher mes cartes pour faire une Bataille Explosive. On ne bouge pas jusqu'à ce que vous avez fini, maman.

\- Très bien, je vais prévenir les autres, acquiesce leur mère. Soyez sages.

Ginny hocha la tête avant de se lever de table pour aller chercher de quoi jouer un peu. Pendant ce temps, Hermione, comme paralysée, n'osa dire ou bouger. Elle semblait comme congelée par cet soudain accès de colère de Sirius.

Plus tard, la réunion commença et Ginny joua avec Hermione à un espèce de backgammon de son invention. Pendant qu'elles misaient des pistaches sur la table, Hermione dit d'un ton gêné :

\- … Je crois que je vais éviter d'être en colère. Je l'ai été parfois, et… Quand je vois de loin ses effets…

\- Oui, il vaut mieux éviter de se tourner en ridicule, c'est comme maman à l'hôpital ce matin, dit Ginny. Être en colère n'a jamais aidé personne. Et regarde, si ça se trouve, Kreattur s'est vraiment fait la malle…

\- Il sait des choses sur l'Ordre, en plus, grimace Hermione. Quelle utilité de crier… Voilà pourquoi je préfère me taire que parler, les mots choisis aussi sont des actions. Adrian a raison de se taire souvent. On souffre parfois de son silence, mais c'est moins pire que de souffrir de paroles inconsidérées comme celles de Sirius. Je comprends maintenant ce qu'il voulait dire.

Son amie grimaça, avant de dire :

\- N'en parlons plus. C'est déjà assez déprimant comme ça à voir. Pour le Nouvel An, tu promettras de ne jamais crier, ça suffira. Reviens sur la partie ! Je mise vingt jetons.

\- Ginny, ce sont des pistaches, pas des jetons.

\- Je sais ! Mais comment rester sérieuse quand tu mises vingt pistaches ! Ça fait un backgammon de clochard !

\- Tu as raison, nous aurions dû miser tes sablés à la place, grimace son amie. Ça a plus de valeur, et je n'aime pas la pistache.

Résultat des courses : Kreattur n'est pas revenu de la soirée, même le lendemain. Et Hermione a perdu cent pistaches. Ginny s'est régalée en tout cas.

Après la réunion, tous les membres de l'Ordre commencèrent à s'en aller. Là, Hermione réagit aussitôt, surtout qu'elle voulait parler à Tonks de quelque chose. Ginny, qui savait bien pourquoi son amie se levait brusquement, la suivit pour aller devant la salle de réunion, où sortaient déjà les membres de l'Ordre. Heureusement pour elles, l'Auror traînait un peu pour sortir, car elle réfléchissait à quelque chose, lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant la porte.

\- Tonks ! On peut te parler deux minutes ?

L'Auror sursauta alors.

\- Hein ? Ah, désolée ! Je dois sortir pour parler à Maugrey d'un détail, avant de partir et ça va prendre un moment. Mais je reste pour le soir, et un peu le lendemain, donc vous aurez largement le temps !

\- C'est vrai, s'écrie alors la jeune rousse, surprise. Quelle joie de t'avoir avec nous, alors ! Tu es drôle et amusante, on va passer une super soirée !

Tandis que Tonks s'esclaffait avec Ginny, Hermione se sentait contrainte. Elle n'avait pas envie d'attendre, surtout que cela pouvait se résoudre très rapidement.

\- Ce n'est que l'affaire d'une minute, insiste-elle.

Voyant l'air frustré de l'adolescente, l'Auror se décida à être gentille.

\- Bon, tu as gagné ! Que veux-tu me dire ?

\- Je voulais simplement demander si tu connaissais ma grand-mère, une certaine Aurelia Granger. Selon ce qu'on m'a dit un soir, elle serait une sorcière, et pas des moindres. Ce qui m'étonne, je n'en ai jamais rien su.

Contre toute attente, Tonks écarquilla les yeux et eut l'air surpris.

\- Quoi ? Aurelia Granger, tu dis ?

\- Oui, elle, répondit l'adolescente. La connais-tu ?

L'Auror ne répondit pas de suite, hébétée. Ginny, voulant être rassurante, intervenait pour dire :

\- On demande simplement si c'était une sorcière. C'est tout !

\- Mmh… Le problème, c'est qu'en fait, on t'a dit que c'était une sorcière, mais qui est ce « on » ? « On » n'existe pas, à moins qu'il désigne indirectement quelqu'un ou bien la société. Soyez plus claires.

\- C'était Albert Runcorn, enfin, plus son père. C'est lui qui a raconté une fable sur ma grand-mère, répond Hermione.

Tonks, alors, eut l'air à la fois déçue et consternée. Ses cheveux viraient à l'orange vif, ce qui semblait être, malgré la couleur éclatante, un mauvais signe.

\- Ah, Albert… Tu es parfois si brutal. Tu aurais dû faire preuve de tact et te taire au lieu de parler trop honnêtement… Il aurait mieux valu que tu te taises…

\- Quoi, demande alors Hermione.

\- Hé bien, ce cher Runcorn, que je vais aller fesser la prochaine fois que je le verrai, et bien fort, d'ailleurs, t'a raconté n'importe quoi, Hermione. Que t'a-il dit à ce sujet ?

\- Que son père lui a conté une histoire que, comme quoi, ma grand-mère Aurelia aurait été une Mangemort avant de changer de camp en cours de route.

\- Si c'est le grand-père Linus qui a raconté ça, tu ne devrais pas le prendre au sérieux. Ce Linus, Shacklebott le connaît. Linus Runcorn était toqué à la fin de sa vie, il a fini ses jours dans un asile, il avait perdu l'usage de la réalité.

\- Tu exagères, réplique Ginny. Même si ce Linus était un fou, il ne peut pas inventer une Aurelia Granger, ce n'est pas possible. Et même si c'était une invention, ce serait trop gros pour que ça tombe exactement sur la grand-mère d'Hermione, non ? D'ailleurs, ce vieillard connaissait des dates très précises sur la vie de sa grand-mère. Il ne peut pas les inventer !

Tonks grimaçait d'un air contraint, avant de répondre :

\- Bon, d'accord, il ne me sert à rien de sauver les apparences, vous avez raison, Aurelia Granger est bien la grand-mère d'Hermione, et c'est une sorcière réputée. Mais je vous déconseille d'aller chercher plus loin sur cette Aurelia, sinon vous allez vous attirer des ennuis.

\- Pourquoi, demande alors Hermione, incrédule. Je ne demande qu'à comprendre, vous rendez les choses encore plus compliquées. Si c'était vraiment une ânerie, pourquoi en faire tout un mystère ?

Après avoir mûrement réfléchi, l'Auror répondit à mots couverts.

\- Parce que, hé bien, soyons francs, je n'ai pas le droit de te parler d'elle, cette Aurelia nous cause un vrai problème, ces derniers temps. Et Maugrey me tuerait si je t'en dirai plus. Désolée, mais là-dessus, je ne peux rien pour toi.

\- L'Ordre enquête sur ma grand-mère ? Vous ne m'en avez rien dit ! Je suis indirectement concernée ! Je demande à savoir, car je ne suis pas rien dans cette l'histoire !

\- C'est ce qu'elle a laissé derrière elle,qui nous importe, surtout, répond Tonks, nerveuse d'en parler. Et tu n'as rien à y voir là-dedans. Si nous ne t'en avons pas parlé, c'est parce que de une, tu n'avais pas besoin de le savoir, de deux, c'est que ce détail ne concerne pas ta famille directement, nous n'avons rien dit à ce sujet. Et n'essaie pas d'insister, je ne dirai rien d'autre.

\- Bon, très bien, n'en parlons plus, grogne Hermione, vivement contrariée. Mais si tu ne veux rien dire de plus sur ma grand-mère, explique au moins en quoi je ne dois pas savoir. Si c'était si ridicule que ça, vous ne chercheriez pas tant à me dissuader d'en savoir plus.

\- En fait, c'est un peu dangereux d'essayer d'en savoir plus, puisqu'il y a Tu-Sais-Qui à côté qui rôde, grimace Tonks. Si tu veux un beau exemple de ce qu'on risque à chercher ce qui concerne ta grand-mère, eh bien regarde ce qui est arrivé à Arthur. Tu comprends qu'on préfère vous éviter ce genre de choses, surtout que Tu-Sais-Qui est rancunier et déteste qu'on touche à ses affaires.

En entendant ça, Ginny pâlit, et après mûre réflexion, Hermione en effet, jugea bon de ne pas aller plus loin. Elle savait que l'Ordre des Cachottiers ne la laisserait pas en savoir plus. Mais cela la rendait si perplexe, qu'elle était déjà en train de se poser encore plus de questions, qui la rendront intenable. Elle ne restera pas longtemps avec ça sans avoir d'autres informations, elle le savait bien. Tandis qu'elle abdiquait à en savoir plus, de son côté, Ginny abordait un autre sujet.

\- Il y a une chose que je me demande, vous avez invité du monde pour Noël, l'autre soir. C'est définitif ? Ils sont des vôtres ?

Comme on passait à autre chose, l'Auror fut plus d'humeur à discuter.

\- Ils agissent chacun de leur côté, et c'est déjà très bien.

\- Oui, comme au Ministère, non, demande alors Ginny. Comme papa. Il nous a dit qu'il faisait parfois des choses là-bas.

\- Bien sûr, nous ne nous contentons pas de surveiller Voldy, aussi de voir si Fudge ne déraille pas dans des extrêmes peu recommandables. Maugrey entend des bruits qui ne le rassurent pas. Il veille au grain.

\- J'espère qu'il ne subira pas la même chose que mon père, continue Weasley. Et au fait, pourquoi vous invitez des juges avec vous ?

\- C'est surtout pour qu'on ait des rapports sur les anciens jugements de Mangemort pour retrouver leur trace, certains vivent dans la clandestinité. Mais ne t'en fais pas, il n'y a pas de Tu-Sais-Qui caché dans la poubelle de Fudge, ils ne risquent rien de plus que d'être renvoyés, ce qui peut de toute façon arriver au hasard, vu comment il licencie sans cesse et sans prévenir. Pas besoin d'être avec nous pour que cela se produise. C'est presque une épée de Damoclès que d'aller travailler au Ministère ces derniers temps, on ne sait jamais trop ce qui nous y attend une fois arrivés là-bas.

\- Ils renvoient pour des raisons économiques ?

\- Ce motif est beaucoup trop exagéré pour justifier tous les renvois. Il y a nombre d'opposants à Fudge parmi les licenciés. Et aussi, des personnes que son entourage proche, comme Lucius Malefoy, n'apprécie pas.

\- Quoi, intervient alors Hermione, soudain. Il est un intime de Fudge ?

\- Intime, quand même pas, mais il est souvent à lui parler, ce qui n'est pas très rassurant, quand on sait qu'il est Mangemort. Selon Shacklebott, il agit énormément dans le pays en général. Forcément, il a des investissements partout, il tient à les garder, Lucius Malefoy préfère mourir que perdre sa fortune. Une grande partie de son identité sociale tient sur son capital économique, alors il fera tout pour le préserver. Y compris par des moyens peu recommandables…

\- En parlant de ça, réplique alors Hermione, Mr. Weasley il ferait mieux d'être discret, et de se taire, car plusieurs personnes m'ont parlé de lui en mal, il est trop voyant, et on l'accuse de conspiration.

Tonks parut choquée, mais sut se contenir, seuls ses cheveux viraient alors au rouge bordeaux.

\- Quoi ! Quand même… Arthur n'est pas capable de choses pareilles… Enfin… J'espère… Je lui en toucherai un mot, demain… Maugrey répète sans cesse que la discrétion est la clé de notre activité, et voilà qu'Arthur ne respecte pas ce credo. Je préfère éviter que Fudge sache qu'on protége le pays, et que Fol Œil devienne Fol Furieux. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, les carottes seront cuites, surtout pour moi, car dans tous les cas, Fol Œil me cherche toujours en premier, et j'en fais les frais avant les autres.

Ginny eut un rire en entendant la boutade sur Fol Œil, quand Mrs. Weasley remontait de la cuisine, affairée.

\- Vous deux ! Venez donc m'aider à préparer le dîner et le gueulton de préparation du Nouvel An. Nous aurons Maugrey, qui compte rester en même tant que Shacklebott, il faudra préparer plus de nourriture que d'habitude, et j'ai besoin de bras, sans compter qu'il reste encore la décoration à mettre… Fred et George disent vouloir lancer des confettis et utiliser des sifflets pour minuit. Il va falloir préparer tout ça…

\- J'ai compris, maman, on arrive, grimace Ginny. Oh là, là, ça va être difficile, pour tout nettoyer demain. Des confettis… on aura tout vu…


	19. Chapter 18

**18\. Activités nocturnes et dans l'ombre**

Les festivités du Nouvel An se passèrent dans la bonne humeur et se prolongèrent jusqu'à l'aube. Les jumeaux avaient prévu beaucoup d'animation - un karaoké, des jeux, avant une espèce de pièce de théâtre visiblement improvisée, au vu de la scène, mais amusante à voir. Mrs. Weasley avait préparé de délicieux chapons et de larges portions de frites pour le dîner, sur quoi tout le monde n'en laissa pas un morceau. Tonks passa un moment à rire avec les adolescentes, notamment Ginny, qui avait toujours quelque chose à dire. Les quelques membres de l'Ordre discutaient entre eux, mais n'avaient aucune gêne à se joindre à la bonne humeur, quitte à se dérider un peu, comme Shacklebott sur la piste de danse improvisée dans la cuisine, et Mrs. Weasley qui chantait des chansons d'il y a vingt ans en se mouvant sur place. Hermione regardait en souriant les festivités, et surprit Harry et Ron en organisant pour l'animation des blagues en public, et parvint pour la première fois de sa vie à faire rire Fred et George. Puis lorsque minuit sonnèrent, ce fut un tremblement de terre où tout le monde hurla, sauta, se serrèrent dans les bras. Ce fut pour Hermione un momemnt inoubliable, au point qu'elle versa une petite larme en allant en coucher. Pour deux raisons : elle ne s'était autant jamais amusée qu'à Noël, et ensuite, elle devait faire la vaisselle et le nettoyage demain. Et les jumeaux n'ont pas manqué d'inonder presque la cuisine de confettis magiques qui brillaient et se mouvaient dans le vent comme emportés par une brise.

Les premiers jours de janvier passèrent différemment dans le Square. Si l'euphorie continua encore trois jours, vers le dernier week-end des vacances, l'ambiance redevint morne. Ce n'était pas question de vaisselle cette fois - quoiqu'Hermione et Ginny en eurent leur dose pour au moins six mois - mais surtout de Poudlard, et notamment d'Ombrage. Elle n'allait pas apprécier de les revoir avec deux semaines en la laissant en plan pour Noël. Et aussi, parce qu'à Poudlard l'ambiance n'était pas aussi bonne. Heureusement pour les filles, il n'y avait pas de soirée devoirs à la va-vite, contrairement à Ron et à Harry, qui, comme Hermione l'a supposé, ont « oublié » de faire les leurs. Résultat des courses : les filles mangèrent des chips à la cuisine tout en écoutant la radio, quand Harry et Ron suaient sang et larmes pour faire des devoirs peu amusants, et souvent bâclés.

Les membres de l'Ordre ne revinrent plus du tout des vacances, ce qui semblait attrister Sirius. En effet, hormis Kreattur et les Weasley, personne ne venait le voir et il semblait broyer du noir en permanence. Comme d'habitude, il ne sortait plus de sa chambre, mais là, il s'y enfermait même, on ne le voyait plus. Harry lui-même en fut inquiet. Hermione de son côté, savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire, puisqu'il s'enfermait tout seul : que pouvait-elle dire ou faire ? Elle se souvenait des dizaines de fois où Mrs. Weasley l'appelait pour venir ou manger ; elle ne le faisait plus quand elle voyait qu'il ne répondait que rarement à ses appels. Hermione grimaça, en se disant qu'elle ne pouvait pas forcer qui que ce soit à être heureux.

Second fait étrange, Kreattur disparut littéralement pendant les vacances. Nulle ombre de lui, pas de marmonnements, rien. Hermione a songé qu'il était allé se cacher quelque part dans la maison, mais même dans les endroits les plus reculés, elle ne le trouva nulle part. La seule chose éventuelle qui aurait pu indiquer la présence de l'elfe dans la maison, et encore, était une fiole étrange de potion violette au fond de la cave, avec d'autres bricoles et casseroles de la maison Black. Kreattur en effet adorait cacher des choses pour éviter que Sirius ne jette tout. Comme Hermione avait l'œil, elle savait que c'était un Philtre de Mort-Vivante. Que cela faisait-il ici ? Ce genre de potion ne se verrait jamais dans un commerce, même frauduleux, alors dans une cave ? Hermione aurait juré que c'était Kreattur qui l'avait caché là. Elle avait eu l'immense privilège de nettoyer ce taudis en été, et elle assurait ne pas avoir trouvé cette fiole-là dans le ménage, ni même quelque part dans la maison. Et encore, en inspectant les objets, elle trouva d'autres reliques qui n'appartenaient pas aux Black. Il y avait des timbales d'argent, d'émeraude, des crânes et autres choses, aux armoiries des Malefoy. Hermione avait du mal à y croire mais pourtant elle tenait sous ses mains une coupe avec écrit dessus « CUVÉE DE MALEFOY ». Elle eut alors un sale pressentiment. Mais elle préféra ne pas insister et se promener avec des objets dangereux ou étranges dans les mains. Elle repartit sans plus se poser la question sur le devenir de l'elfe de maison pendant le reste des vacances.

Bonne nouvelle toutefois : Mr. Weasley a finalement récupéré de ses cicatrices profondes. La peau devait simplement se solidifier pour les prochaines semaines, mais c'était tout. Il allait, comme d'habitude, très bien, d'humeur joviale. Il était sorti le samedi matin et sa femme était folle de joie. Enfin, au début, parce quand elle apprit que son mari allait emmener ses enfants à la gare 9 ¾ en voiture, et qu'en plus, il irait juste après chez Mr. Pye son aide soignant pour découvrir sa collection de fil dentaire, sa femme devient d'humeur acriâtre toute la journée.

Il n'empêche que ce serait le programme de la rentrée. En vue de ce jour, Mrs. Weasley avait prévenu les adolescents de préparer leurs bagages à l'avance pour partir à l'heure. Bien évidemment, personne ne l'avait écoutée.

Ginny et Hermione furent quelque peu en retard, car elles se chipotèrent pour un pull disparu et sur un livre manquant. Mais ce ne fut rien à côté de Fred et de George, qui ont tout simplement oublié que c'était la rentrée : quand leur mère les sermonna, qu'ils étaient en retard pour le Poudlard Express, les jumeaux, encore en pyjama, se regardèrent, en se demandant ce qui se passait, avant de se souvenir qu'on était le dimanche 5 janvier. Et là, ils pleurèrent dans leur lait. Ron et Harry eurent les plus grandes difficultés à faire la leur car ils ont tout éparpillé, rien préparé, la valise de Ron a explosé dans les escaliers, et Harry est tombé sur celle de George qui traînait dans un coin. Et Mrs. Black pimenta la journée en hurlant des insultes désagréables. Mrs. Weasley soupirait en se disant qu'il vaudrait mieux la prochaine fois, forcer ses enfants à réserver le dimanche après-midi d'avant les vacances pour préparer leur valise. C'était toujours du n'importe quoi dans les rentrées, et en voici une autre preuve.

Dehors, les attendait Mr. Weasley, qui regardait impatiemment sa montre, non pas parce qu'il craignait d'être en retard, mais parce qu'il avait hâte de conduire une voiture Moldue. Il avait emmené Tonks avec lui, et c'était une très bonne idée : parce que Mrs. Weasley aurait besoin d'aide pour ranger toutes les valises et les cages d'hibou. Puis tous les adolescents s'entassèrent pêle-mêle avec Tonks sur la banquette, agrandie comme d'habitude, et enfin Mrs. Weasley rentrait, épuisée d'avoir couru et crié partout. Cette fois c'est bon, on pouvait y aller. Mr. Weasley démarra sur les chapeaux de roue pour fêter le départ, quitte à faire valser dans tous les sens Hedwige et Coquecigrue à l'arrière, sans parler des adolescents.

En arrivant au quai 9 ¾, les adolescents furent inutilement empressés car le train lui-même avait aussi un peu de retard. Ils eurent chacun le temps de rentrer avec leurs affaires et de se réserver un compartiment. Heureusement c'était le Poudlard Express des vacances de Noël, donc il y avait bien moins de monde. Cela arrangeait grandement les sorciers. Ils purent donc se placer dans trois compartiments différents. Fred et George allèrent s'amuser avec Lee dans un coin, Hermione et Ginny recroisèrent Luna et Ernie ensemble dans un autre, Harry et Ron restaient avec Seamus et Dean qui discutaient dans leur wagon.

La journée se passa fort bien, on discuta et on mangea bien dans tous les wagons. Puis enfin le train arriva à bon port, vers la fin de journée. Comme c'était le dimanche, ils n'auraient qu'à dormir de bonne heure pour retourner en cours. Ils n'eurent pas à prendre d'affaires, simplement à rentrer dans les voitures de l'école qui les menaient au château à travers le parc noirci par la nuit.

Comme c'était déjà tard, mis à part se retrouver entre amis pour discuter rapidement de ses vacances dans la salle commune, ou dans les dortoirs, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire. Harry repartit vite dans son lit, pour réviser, Fred et George furent allés faire des bêtises dans leur dortoir avec Lee, quand Ginny resta un moment avec son frère Ron pour discuter, avant d'aller chacun de leur côté se reposer. Quand à Hermione, après s'être acquittée des obligations de préfète, elle retourna monter dans sa chambre, et alla se poser dans son bon vieux dortoir. Les lits à baldaquin et la chaleur suave des chambres lui avait manqué. À côté, le Square, c'était une pension bon marché. Elle sourit avant de se poser à son lit habituel, tout en récupérant ses affaires. Lavande et Parvati étaient toutes deux là depuis un moment. Hermione ne prêta aucune attention à elles, mais ce n'était pas réciproque. Quand elle rentra, les filles la fixèrent un moment.

\- Salut, Hermione, fit Parvati.

\- Salut Parvati. Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

\- Ça allait. Et toi ?

\- Excellentes.

Et elle sortit son pyjama de sa lourde valise pour se changer, sans prêter attention à ses camarades. Ce qui irritait passablement Lavande, pour des raisons qui lui étaient propres.

\- … Hermione. Tu étais avec Harry pendant les vacances ?

\- Oui. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'on dit qu'Harry a disparu de Poudlard pendant les vacances… Comment ça se fait ?

La préfète, surprise de la question, se retourna vers Lavande, qui la fixait d'un air dur.

\- Il a suivi les Weasley qui partaient en vacances, tout simplement.

\- Ah oui ? Que je sache, on n'a pas le droit de sortir de l'école si on a demandé à y rester, ce que fait toujours Harry.

\- On peut très bien faire une entorse au règlement en des cas exceptionnels, dit négligemment Hermione. Mr. Weasley était à l'hôpital et Harry a tenu à suivre Ron pour l'aider. Tu peux concevoir que ce n'était pas prévu.

Lavande se mordit les lèvres avant de regarder ailleurs, et d'ajouter encore :

\- Ah ? Selon Ombrage, ce n'était pas autorisé… Et même, Dumbledore l'a aidé. Il cache quelque chose…

\- C'est toi qui dit ça ? Tu ferais mieux de lui demander, et en face, réplique la préfète. Lavande, tu es très douée pour insinuer, mais tu ne sais pas grand-chose. Tu dois te targuer d'avoir de bonnes oreilles pour entendre tout ce que les gens disent, mais tu as encore à apprendre sur le chapitre de la franchise. Tu dis qu'Harry fait des choses peu recommandables, mais ton commérage, selon moi, se range dans la même catégorie. Tu m'excuseras de ne pas m'y prêter plus longtemps, j'ai à faire ailleurs.

Lavande ne s'y attendait pas du tout. D'un air choqué, elle regardait Hermione en reculant ses fesses plus profondément dans son lit, comme pour prendre de la distance. Elle semblait vouloir disparaître, et prendre de la distance. Elle se recoucha dans son lit et nul ne l'entendit. De son côté, Parvati, stupéfaite, alla se coucher sans mot dire. Hermione, qui n'avait cure de la situation, rageait juste pour arriver à faire rentrer ses bras dans son pull de pyjama, avant d'enfin pouvoir se coucher, et se changer les idées.

Le lendemain, tout le monde descendit à la Grande Salle comme d'habitude. Hermione connaissait le chemin comme sa poche, elle a parcouru ce sentier des milliers de fois pour aller en cours ou pour manger. Ce matin-là, elle était légèrement en avance, et révisait en cours de route un parchemin sur l'Histoire de la Magie. Pendant qu'elle descendit le dernier escalier pour arriver à la Salle commune, elle tomba par mégarde sur Ernie, qui l'apostropha bruyemment.

\- HERMIONE ! ÇA VA ?

Elle manquait de tomber par terre. Ernie était loin d'être l'homme des subtilités, mais là, il faisait très fort. Tout le monde se retournait sur son passage, croyant qu'il leur parlait, ou simplement surpris d'entendre un cri pareil dans leur dos. Pendant que la préfète se retournait, MacMillan s'approcha d'elle d'un air content.

\- Ernie, tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de crier pour que je t'entende…

\- Mais que racontes-tu, dit MacMillan, surpris. Je n'ai pas crié du tout.

\- Ah si, je t'assure que c'était un hurlement de loup-garou. Tu n'as pas un problème d'oreille ?

MacMillan se mit alors à rougir et à rire de façon gênée.

\- Comment tu le sais ?… J'ai eu un petit problème dans l'enfance, mon père a lancé un sortilège de Tintamarre pour me réveiller, et…

\- N'en dis pas plus, dit Hermione, alors. La prochaine que tu veux me parler, touche mon épaule, ce sera plus commode. Je saurai que c'est toi. Et en cours, je parlerai un peu plus fort pour que tu m'entendes mieux.

Ernie se mit alors à sourire d'un air ravi.

\- D'accord ! Et au fait, quand a lieu la prochaine réunion de l'A.D. ? Pour que je dise à Martin quand Susan et moi, nous ne pouvons pas venir au stade de Quidditch. Il est sur les chapeaux de roue, notre capitaine. On va vous affronter dans deux mois. Il est motivé, et préparé énormément d'entraînements en vue du prochain match de mars.

\- C'est une très bonne question, je n'en sais rien du tout, Harry ne m'a pas prévenu de quoi que ce soit. J'irai lui demander, de toute façon, nous nous voyons en Divination tout à l'heure.

\- Super, se réjouit Ernie. Et… au fait, Hermione, merci !

\- De quoi donc, demande la préfète, confuse.

\- De m'avoir fait remarquer que je parle trop fort ! Je n'avais jamais remarqué jusque là. Mon père est presque aussi sourd qu'un pot et le reste de ma famille se fiche pas mal qu'on crie ou qu'on parle. Sans toi j'aurai encore crié dans les couloirs, hé, hé.

\- Tu ne le savais pas ? En tous cas, tant mieux que tu t'en rendes comptes, car les Anglais ont horreur qu'on parle fort. Ils détestent ça, ils voient ça comme une agression et une mauvaise éducation.

Cela étonna grandement Ernie, qui avait les yeux jusqu'au plafond et la bouche ouverte.

\- Quoi ? Vous êtes étranges, les Anglais ! On a beau parler la même langue, les Américains sont très différents de vous. On crie tout le temps chez nous.

\- Hm, ceci explique cela, répond la préfète. Eh bien, si tu es en Amérique, hurle si tu veux, mais si tu es en Angleterre, parle moins fort. Cela te changera la vie, tu verras.

\- Peut-être, il faudra surtout que je me penche pour mieux entendre. Merci bien, je m'en vais manger, à tout à l'heure.

Hermione se mit alors à sourire avant de quitter son collègue pour aller à la Grande Salle. Au moins, se disait-elle, dire en face ce qu'on pensait avait de très grands effets pour tout le monde.

En allant s'installer à sa place habituelle dans la table de la Grande Salle, Hermione vaquait à ses anciennes habitudes. La coupure des vacances était quasiment oubliée, il lui fallut juste le temps de retrouver où était le chaudron à lait chaud et les bons paquets de céréales. Puis elle se prépara un cacao chaud et des tartines à la marmelade d'orange et d'autres au beurre. Elle se préparait ainsi un copieux petit-déjeuner, avant de manger quelques œufs, quand Harry et Ron arrivèrent à sa suite, un peu préoccupés.

\- Salut, vous deux. Vous avez passé une bonne nuit ?

\- Oui, très bien, assure Ron. Elle va se prolonger avec Binns tout à l'heure.

Hermione rouspéta.

\- Enfin ! Vous deux ! Vous ne devriez pas vous comporter de la sorte ! Surtout quand on sait que vous avez un examen dans cinq mois ! Et c'est le premier cours de la rentrée ! Vous le passerez à dormir !

\- Hermione, arrête tes leçons de morale, je te prie, grogne Harry. Personne n'a jamais écouté Binns de son vivant et ça le suit après la mort. Ne me dis pas que quelqu'un compte prendre sa matière en A.S.P.I.C.

\- J'y compte particulièrement, affirme Hermione à la fois pour provoquer son ami, et aussi pour s'affirmer.

\- Tu es folle, réplique Ron, alors.

Alors qu'il disait ça, un hibou, parmi des centaines d'autres, parcourut la Grande Salle. Ce dernier alla vers Hermione, et lui posa un exemplaire de la _Gazette_. Hermione remercia l'hibou avec une Mornille et un morceau de pain, et l'oiseau repartit. Elle s'empara alors du journal qu'elle lut attentivement.

\- Y a du nouveau, demande Harry, alors.

Au début, si la préfète ne dit mot devant les premières nouvelles, Hermione manquait presque de s'évanouir en lisant la quatrième page.

\- Ah oui ! Un tremblement de terre. Regarde, Harry, ça va particulièrement t'intéresser !

Et Hermione lui tendit sous le nez l'article suivant :

_ÉVASION MASSIVE À AZKABAN_

_« La nuit dernière, des prisonniers se sont enfuis de la prison des sorciers d'Azkaban, et ce, sans crier gare ni laisser de traces. Des trous béants dans le mur ont permis aux sorciers incarcérés de s'évader par voie maritime et ont disparu. Rien n'explique jusqu'ici cette disparition, aussi inattendue que suspecte._

_« Les verrous n'ont pas été forcés, les Détraqueurs n'avaient remarqué jusqu'à alors, dit Alan Jailer, policier de la Brigade Magique. Rien n'explique cette disparition, si ce n'est la destruction des murs des cellules. Par un sort, sans doute, mais l'énergie d'Azkaban empêche tout sortilège, même informulé. Il doit s'agir d'une personne extérieure, mais de qui ? Nous sommes venus trop tard et nous n'avons trouvé que des taudis vides et des chaînes sans prisonniers. Nous avions pensés à ce que les sorciers se soient suicidés, mais par une étrange magie, ceux-ci ont presque disparu en même temps de la prison, et il n'y avait nul corps dans l'eau. »_

_« Les circonstances étranges de ces disparitions laissent à penser à une évasion préparée et préméditée, dont la Brigade Magique est certaine de retrouver les coupables et de sévèrement les châtier. »_

\- Ils se sont enfuis en cassant le mur, demande Ron, incrédule. Et ils ont fait comment pour rentrer sur la terre ferme après ? Azkaban est au beau milieu de la Mer du Nord. La rive était à des kilomètres de là.

\- C'est Voldemort, évidemment, réplique Harry, furieux. Il a préparé son coup ! Il ramène à lui ses fidèles manquants ! Et il va préparer une autre guerre contre le Ministère !

Perplexe, Weasley se massait la tête.

\- Même s'il récupère ses Mangemorts, ça ne suffira pas. Il lui faudrait au moins une armée. Ce n'est pas avec six sorciers qu'on prend un Ministère…

\- On peut faire beaucoup avec peu de gens, mais impliqués, que beaucoup de monde, aux intérêts divergents, réplique Harry. Et que fait Fudge ?

\- Il envoie la Brigade Magique, on dirait, constate Hermione.

\- La Brigade ? C'est au moins les Auror dont ils ont besoin ! Et de plusieurs vétérans ! La Brigade n'a aucune chance !

\- Pas vraiment, corrige la préfète. Les Auror sont différents de la Brigade dans la mesure où les premiers traquent seulement les mages noirs, quand la Brigade est plus flexible et peut tout faire. Fudge tient à ne pas alarmer l'opinion, et prendre quelques policiers pour montrer que ce n'est pas très grave.

\- Pas très grave ?! Il ne manque pas d'humour !

\- Harry, silence, on t'écoute, réplique Granger, qui sentait des regards curieux. Peu importe de toute façon, ce qui est fait est fait, et nous venons juste d'avoir la preuve que ton cher ami ne reste pas inactif depuis juin dernier.

Hermione posa la _Gazette_ sur la table et partit alors en cours avec Ron et Harry. Ce dernier était d'humeur massacrante et n'avait aucune envie de discuter.

Les cours n'arrangèrent pas son humeur, encore moins celle des Gryffondor. Hormis le cours d'Histoire de la Magie, où Hermione fut la seule à prendre des notes quand la classe dormait, elle rejoignit sa merveilleuse amie Trelawney qui n'avait pas amélioré son anxiété pendant les vacances. Heureusement, Ombrage n'était pas là pour l'inspecter, mais même sans ça, le cours était ennuyeux et irritant à la fois. Trelawney expliquait mal, regardait sans cesse la trappe de l'étage, comme si elle craignait de voir sortir un Sinistros du sol. Le cours sur la tarologie fut confus et peu comprirent vraiment ce qu'il fallait faire. Donc au final toute la classe jouait au bridge sur la table quand seul Ernie faisait ses tirages à son groupe. Hermione comptait donc sur son aide pour comprendre comment cela fonctionne, quand Ron s'amusait à poser des questions stupides, trouvant ça drôle. Harry, de son côté, regardait sa montre, les lèvres pincés. Il ne se plaisait pas du tout ici.

Après le déjeuner composé d'une soupe épaisse aux pommes de terre, les élèves repartirent voir Rogue - le nom seul suffisait à prévoir l'ambiance qui les attendait. Et bien sûr, Rogue était très heureux de revoir ses élèves inattentifs et inaptes, si bien que la Décoction de Somnitif tourna à la sieste générale, les vapeurs étant trop fortes. Hermione réussit sa potion, et s'inquiéta de voir Seamus dormir la tête dans son chaudron. Les Serpentard riaient ou s'assoupissaient, quand Rogue s'en prenait à Harry, ou alors, maudissait tous les enfants du monde en réveillant tout le monde, tant bien que mal. Au moins, le cours était parfait pour la rentrée, se disait Hermione. Pas trop exigeant et même reposant, quelle bonne idée de préparer des somnifères en cours. À la fin de l'heure, Rogue mit un Troll à tout le monde, même à Hermione et à Drago, et les fit sortir avec vingt minutes d'avance. Au moins il n'avait donné aucun devoir.

Il ne restait plus que le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et cela inquiéta surtout Hermione, qui savait que ce serait à la fois revoir un professeur désagréable, et que ce même professeur allait sans doute leur poser des questions au sujet de leur disparition en décembre. Cela l'inquiéta d'autant plus, que lorsqu'elle arriva devant la salle, Ombrage était en train d'ordonner à Harry de le suivre, sans préavis. Ce dernier, intrigué, et aussi inquiet, la suivit sans entrain, quand tous les cinquième année présents s'interrogeaient, chacun de leur côté.

Hermione attendit un moment avec les autres, et discuta avec Ron entre temps, quand enfin, après pas moins de trois quarts d'heure, une exaspération collective, et certains élèves qui ne restèrent pas jusqu'au bout, Ombrage revint enfin, très irritée, avec Harry derrière elle.

\- Rentrez, fit-elle d'une voix rageuse. Vous êtes en contrôle.

Il y eut des protestations, car personne n'a révisé, surtout qu'aucun contrôle n'était prévu. Hermione devina qu'Ombrage était de très mauvaise humeur.

Après le contrôle que personne ne réussit, tout le monde sortit dépité de la salle, rempli de colère, d'anxiété ou encore de frustration. Harry fut parmi les derniers à sortir, et Hermione l'attendit avec d'autant plus d'impatience dans le couloir, qu'elle avait fini la première. Lorsqu'enfin, il daigna sortir de la salle, en même temps que Ron, elle alla lui parler, et le prendre à part.

\- Tu as réussi le contrôle ?

\- J'ai écrit n'importe quoi pour faire croire à Ombrage que je m'intéresse à son cours, répondit Harry. Et toi ?

\- La même chose. Ron, tu as réussi ?

Quand les deux compères virent Ron grimacer comme s'il allait vomir ou pleurer, ses camarades ne dirent rien du tout, comprenant qu'il valait mieux ne pas insister. Pendant qu'ils s'éloignaient, la préfète lui demanda alors ce que lui avait fait vivre Ombrage pour le retenir aussi longtemps, et sans prévenir. Sans se faire prier, Potter raconta alors ce qui s'était passé.

Elle l'a fait rentrer dans son bureau, lui a proposé une boisson, avant de le forcer à boire. Puis elle l'a interrogé sur sa fugue, sur la cheminée où elle avait manqué d'attraper Sirius Black, sur ses activités, sur ce que fait Dumbledore. Harry avoua avoir menti sur toute la ligne. Et il dit aussi qu'il a pris soin de ne pas toucher à une goutte du breuvage, en gardant les lèvres fermées et en laissant glisser le liquide sur sa robe, sans y boire. Il suspectait que le professeur y a incorporé du Veritaserum.

\- Elle a fait ça, demande Weasley, soudain réveillé. Elle a trafiqué son thé ?

\- Je n'ai aucune preuve, mais j'en suis persuadé, réplique son ami. Cette potion n'a pas d'odeur ni de couleur, mais je sais qu'Ombrage, au grand jamais, ne me proposera de boire du thé avec elle en toute amicalité. Encore moins avec la tête d'une personne atteinte d'une crise d'hémorroïdes.

\- Elle s'est aperçue que tu as menti ?

\- Je ne pense pas. Elle m'a fait sortir après m'avoir posé six fois les mêmes questions. Quand elle a enfin fini son interrogatoire, elle est revenue, toujours aussi aimable, pour nous imposer un devoir. Qui n'était d'ailleurs pas prévu.

\- Au moins, rassure Ron, elle ne saura rien de l'A.D., ni de l'Ordre.

\- En effet. En parlant d'A.D., sa colère m'a donné de vives idées et une joie indescriptible. Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, Hermione, en cours de Divination, et aussi à Ernie, mais notre réunion sera mercredi soir, à dix-neuf heures, comme d'habitude, à la Salle sur Demande. Et une surprise nous attend tous.

\- Une surprise, répète Ron. Quel genre de surprise ? Un sort très compliqué et rare ? Allez, dis-nous tout.

\- Ah, il vaut mieux que je vous le dise maintenant, oui, pour éviter que vous soyez surpris, répond Harry. J'augmente les effectifs de l'A.D. On m'a déjà souvent proposé d'inviter des membres au début, mais j'ai refusé, je voulais du concret, de vrais volontaires. Mais avec le nombre de candidatures que souvent, les autres de l'A.D. me soumettent sans cesse, et qui restent bien sagement sous mon nez pendant des mois, j'ai décidé de recruter tout le monde d'un coup pour pouvoir à tous leur présenter l'A.D. en même temps.

\- Ah, super, lance Ron, ravi. Qui il y aura ?

\- Surprise, surprise, ça, je ne vous le dis pas, sourit Harry. Vous le verrez bien vous-même de toute façon. Allons dîner, d'accord ?

Et d'un air mystérieux, il parut soudain très absorbé par ce qu'il y avait à table pour ce soir, et en discutait avec un Ron incrédule de ce qu'il apprenait ; et Hermione, de son côté, pensive, essayait de deviner qui allaient être leurs nouveaux collègues de duel à l'Armée de Dumbledore.

Le mercredi 8 janvier, Hermione finit ses cours plus tard que tout le monde, car elle avait plus d'options. Après son double cours d'Arithmancie et d'Étude des Moldus, elle revint à la Grande Salle pour dîner et rentra alors vers la Grande Salle, fatiguée. Elle avait beaucoup travaillé, elle avait heureusement peu de devoirs, mais le rythme scolaire redevenait rude. Vivement qu'elle quitte quelques options désormais inutiles, se disait-elle avec aigreur. Pendant qu'elle se posait sur son canapé, Hermione se rémémorait le début de rentrée. Calme, trop même. Elle s'attendait à quelque chose de plus piquant. Mis à part le mardi après-midi, où Hermione fut forcée de rentrer dans la Forêt Interdite pour découvrir des Sang-Glisiers, rien de bien palpitant.

Elle resta allongée un moment, presque assoupie, avant que Ginny n'aille la voir pour discuter. C'était presque huit heures et demie, et elle retrouvait Hermione qui s'affalait lourdement sur un canapé, endormie.

\- Madame la Préfète ! Debout ! Garde à vous !

La même préfète se réveilla en sursaut.

\- Ah ! Quoi ! Qui êtes-vous ?… Ginny ?

\- J'aurai dû te prendre en photo, je ne reverrai pas ça deux fois ! Hermione, affalée par terre comme un tapis, et qui ne travaille pas ! C'était épique !

Granger grogna en se rajustant sur le canapé.

\- Je me reposais… C'est interdit ?

\- Non, ça te change, je te vois toujours derrière un livre ou un parchemin. En parlant de ça, tu as lu les livres qu'on t'a offert à Noël ?

\- Pas encore, j'ai un peu de mal à reprendre.

\- Pareil pour moi. Mais c'est comme ça à toutes les rentrées, ne t'en fais pas, et c'est pire en septembre. Les vacances sont dans trois mois, bon courage.

Hermione afficha un sourire pincé devant l'air moqueur de Ginny.

\- Au lieu de me prendre pour une cruche, tu ferais bien de me dire comment s'est passée ta rentrée.

\- Ça va. C'était calme, les profs ne nous ont pas manqué, comme si entre les vacances de Noël et aujourd'hui, il n'y avait eu qu'un week-end de séparation. Si j'ai compris, la réunion de l'A.D. est ce soir ?

\- Oui, même horaire. Mais nous avons des invités en plus.

Ginny écarquilla les yeux, alors, toute ravie et pétillante. Hermione, de son côté, regardait si personne n'écoutait. Elle devait avoir de la chance, ou alors, les autres étaient si fatigués aussi, qu'ils sont tous allés se coucher plus tôt. C'est vrai que le climat de janvier n'était pas le plus doux, neige mise à part, le vent et le froid restait fort.

\- Nous allons avoir des nouveaux membres ?! Ce sont des garçons ? De mon âge ? Ils sont mignons ?

\- Ginny, arrête de séduire tout ce qui bouge, réplique Granger, irritée. Mignons, je ne sais pas, mais oui, nous avons des nouveaux d'ici ce soir.

\- Qui ça ! Qui ça ! Qui ça ! Combien y-a il de garçons ?

\- Fidèle à son habitude, Harry improvise et n'a rien dit. Tu n'as qu'à venir et le découvrir par toi-même. D'ailleurs, la séance commence à dix-neuf heures, et ça ne va pas tarder, le dîner est fini depuis un bon moment.

Et enfin, elle se leva, en sortant sa baguette magique au cas où. Les couloirs étant souvent sombres ou suspects, elle devait lancer à répétition des sortilèges de Lumos et de Détection pour voir si personne ne les suivait. Comme elle se déplaçait souvent seule ou avec Ginny, elle préférait prendre ses précautions car elle était souvent livrée à elle-même pour aller aux réunions.

Ici à l'occurrence, elle était accompagnée de son amie, qui, malgré son impatience, restait à l'affût des bruits suspects et laissait Hermione éclairait les couloirs de sa baguette. Après vingt minutes de marche, et avoir évité Miss Teigne qui passait par un escalier, Hermione arriva dans le couloir du sixième étage qui menait à la Salle sur Demande.

\- Pourquoi on ne prendrait pas une cape d'invisibilité, ce serait plus simple, grimace Ginny. On met toujours trop de temps à marcher comme les Égyptiens, de façon idiote et en rampant contre le mur, dans tous les couloirs.

\- Si ça te rassure, grimace Hermione, personne ne nous voit, donc, tu seras la seule à te trouver ridicule. Allons-y, nous serons en avance. C'est par… Ah !

Soudain, la préfète s'immobilisa et fronça les sourcils. Elle a entendu un bruit. Elle dirigeait sa baguette derrière elle et aperçut une sorte d'ombre un peu difforme derrière, comme si quelque chose approchait ou se mouvait derrière eux. Ça faisait du bruit en s'approchant, comme si quelqu'un s'avançait vers eux. La préfète tentait d'analyser rapidement la situation. Ça ne sentait déjà pas bon. Ce n'était ni Rusard ni Miss Teigne qui approchait, mais les pas répétés et de plus en plus rapidement laissaient présager que quelqu'un approchait.

\- Heu… C'est quoi, ça, demande Ginny, inquiète.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais ce n'est pas bon signe, ça ne peut pas être Harry, il ne marche pas ainsi, coupe Hermione, méfiante. Partons d'ici, vite !

Son amie acquiesça en entendant cela, et accourut avec elle pour se précipiter vers l'impasse où se trouvait la Salle sur Demande. Un peu plus loin derrière eux, Theodore arrivait d'un air nonchalent, les sourcils froncés, son insigne de préfète sur son uniforme vert et argent. Il les avait vues, son regard n'a pas pu le tromper : le Serpentard était alors suspicieux.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que Granger et Weasley font ici la nuit tombée ?… Tssss… Elles doivent faire les quatre cents coups ou bien se promener… Dommage pour eux, je suis préfet, donc je vais aller les arrêter, Serpentard gagnera cinquante points et… Hm ?

Une porte claqua subitement après qu'il ait fini de dire cela. Theodore, intrigué, s'approcha vers l'impasse qui menait à la Salle ; mais il ne voyait rien d'autre qu'un mur impeccable devant lui. Nott fronça les sourcils, et demanda :

\- Mais, elles ne peuvent pas s'envoler comme ça… Où sont-elles passées ? J'aurai juré les voir au loin dans ce couloir, là tout à l'heure… Ce n'est pas possible, ma vision est correcte, je n'ai pas pu me tromper… Ah… À moins qu'en fait… J'ai entendu une porte claquer… Il y a une salle cachée, par ici ?

Suspicieux, le Serpentard sortit sa baguette, et s'approcha doucement de la porte, comme s'il voulait la défoncer à coups de sortilèges. Il fit des mouvements de la main pour prononcer à voix très basse des charmes et enchantements, et il sentit une sorte d'énergie se dégager de la porte. Nott ne vit pas la porte de la Salle apparaître, mais il sentait clairement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Hmm… Il y a un problème avec cette impasse… Je crois que quelque chose est caché derrière… Ça sonne creux par ici… Mais je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe, il n'y a aucun mécanisme pour ouvrir de portes par ici… Mmh… Bizarre… Je vais devoir les surprendre une autre nuit pour mieux comprendre, ce soir, ça semble fichu.

Et il disparut dans l'ombre, sans laisser de traces. Tout cela n'était pas tombé dans les yeux d'un aveugle.

Et elles s'aventurèrent à gauche, vers l'impasse, et marchèrent alors trois fois autour du tapis en pensant fort à l'A.D., ce à quoi finit par apparaître une porte, de façon fracassante. Les filles y entrèrent toutes les deux.

\- De retour dans notre bonne vieille salle, sourit Ginny, en fermant la porte derrière elle. Nous sommes les premières ! Nous n'avons qu'à nous détendre en attendant les autres.

C'est ce qu'elles firent. Toutes deux commencèrent à sortir les mannequins d'entraînement en avance, et regardèrent les Scrutoscopes qui décoraient le mur. Pendant un moment, personne ne vint, ce qui inquiéta les filles, pensant qu'il y avait là un problème. Harry était toujours le premier, et il était vingt et une heure cinq. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Ne me dis pas qu'ils sont tombés sur Rusard, dit Ginny, inquiète. Ou alors que nous nous sommes trompés de jour.

\- Non, non, Harry m'a bien précisé que la réunion était le mercredi 8 janvier, à dix-neuf heures. Je crois qu'ils sont en retard, c'est tout…

Puis alors, la porte de la Salle s'ouvrit soudainement. Elles sursautèrent, et virent alors Cho Chang et sa nouvelle meilleure amie qui la suivait partout, Susan Bones, rentrer à leur tour dans la salle.

\- Salut, Cho, dit Hermione, d'une voix surprise.

Susan, décontenancée, se mit à demander :

\- Heu… Salut à vous… Où sont les autres ? Vous êtes toutes seules ?

\- On attend Harry depuis un moment, grimace Ginny. Et il nous laisse en plan pour on ne sait pas quelle raison.

\- Ah bon… Mais dans ce cas, aucune raison de rester, dit alors Susan, dépitée et déçue. Rentrons, Cho, on va discuter dans les couloirs avant de rentrer.

\- Attends encore un peu, si elles sont là, c'est bien que les autres doivent arriver plus tard, insiste Chang. S'il te plaît. Fais-le pour moi…

Susan, qui fixait intensément Cho d'un regard déçu, se détourna finalement d'elle, avant de regarder ailleurs, rouge comme une pivoine.

\- Tu es la seule Serdaigle à être venue ? Où est Luna ? Vous êtes pourtant de la même maison, demande Ginny.

\- Cette idiote préfère partir chacun de son côté, rien n'y fait, et nous lui avons demandé, en plus, lance soudain Cho d'une voix froide. En parlant de ça… Vous êtes bien des Gryffondor, non ? Alors pourquoi vous n'êtes pas avec Harry ou les autres ?

\- Ils ont ce qu'on appelle une vie, je ne sais pas si tu connais. Ça te pose un problème, madame la Serdaigle très sociable ?

Susan et Hermione, abasourdies du train que prenait leur conversation, se retournèrent alors vers Ginny, inquiètes. De son côté, Chang, qui perdit le peu d'amabilité qu'elle avait en telle compagnie, toisa Weasley d'un air inquiétant. On aurait dit qu'elle allait la frapper.

\- Pour qui tu te prends, à me parler ainsi ?

\- Tu me parles bien du même ton, réplique Ginny d'un ton aussi sec que son interlocutrice. Si ça te dérange, tu ferais mieux d'apprendre la politesse, avant de reprocher cette absence chez les autres.

\- Pourquoi tu es aussi froide comme ça ? Tu as un problème ?

\- Un peu, oui, tu n'es pas toujours franc jeu avec les autres, comme avec moi ou Harry par exemple.

\- Ah vraiment ? Pas toujours franche ?

\- Tu sais bien pourquoi je te dis ça, je n'aime pas qu'on séduit les gens par devant, et qu'on leur crache dessus par derrière, coupe Weasley, froidement.

Cho eut un rire strident, ce qui irrita au plus haut point la rousse, et inquiéta les deux autres filles à côté.

\- Ma pauvre fille ! Si tous les garçons te fuient, ce n'est pas pour rien !

\- Quoi, comment ça, réplique alors Weasley. De quoi tu parles ?

\- Tu dis que j'utilise Harry, mais toi, vraiment… Je te vois venir, tu es juste jalouse, tu voulais sortir avec, mais j'ai été plus intelligente et rapide que toi. De toute façon, tu n'as aucune chance, tu n'es pas intéressante. Tu n'es qu'une pucelle revancharde qui n'aura pas de petite copine. Regarde-moi, j'en ai un, et pas toi. Et en parlant de mon petit copain, je m'attendais à le voir, lui, d'ailleurs, à la place de ta tête de pou…

Ginny fut si furieuse de sa répartie qu'elle lança d'une voix agressive :

\- Ma tête de pou ! Tu dis ça quand la tienne, elle ne ressemble à rien ! On dirait que ta mère t'a raté, tu devrais porter plainte contre elle pour défaut de fabrication, et à ton père pour patrimoine génétique douteux !

Hermione s'inquiétait, autant que Susan à côté, de voir les filles se déchirer entre elles, à la limite du conflit, les poings sur leurs baguettes respectives.

\- Ah, mais mes parents, ils m'ont réussie, je t'assure, ils m'ont donné un corps de femme, une voix de femme, quand toi, tu ressembles à tout sauf à une fille. Je crois que tes parents sont biologiquement inaptes à porter autre chose que des garçons, à moins que tu sois un travesti. Les garçons ne sont pas intéressés par les demi-filles, désolée de te le dire…

Elle se caressa un moment les cheveux, d'un air insolent, avant de dire :

\- Et puis, tu sais… J'ai un petit ami, donc je sais de quoi je parle… Toi, tu es encore à racoler les trottoirs ? Triste vie, non ? Désolée, c'est comme ça. Il y a les filles qui plaisent… et celles qui ne suscitent aucun intérêt.

\- Je te renvoie le compliment, tu n'es pas intéressante ! Ta seule qualité consiste à faire de beaux traits d'esprits méchants, ce qui n'est pas suffisant pour garder les hommes à ses pieds, je suis désolée pour toi. Ça a même l'effet inverse, donc tu ne rigoleras pas la dernière, je te le dis.

\- Tu crois ça ? C'est moi qui va rire, et pas toi, tu sais pourquoi ? Je suis la petite amie de quelqu'un que tu as l'air de beaucoup aimer, puisque tu le regardes souvent à l'A.D… Harry Potter. On est ensemble depuis décembre. On s'est embrassés passionnément et on s'est offert de sublimes cadeaux de Noël très romantiques. Tu aurais dû voir ça… ou pas, ça t'aurait terrassée de jalousie !

Personne n'était surprise de ce fait, tout le monde s'y attendait un peu, mais Cho comptait profiter de l'effet dramatique de sa révélation en rajoutant un peu de piment à ses dires.

\- Oui, en effet, je suis la petite copine du sorcier qui a échappé à Tu-Sais-Qui, ce n'est pas rien… Bon, toi, je ne sais pas, peut-être que dans ta famille, on faisait comme les Égyptiens et les Orientaux dans l'ancien temps, on se mariait entre cousins. Il y aurait peut-être quelqu'un dans ta famille, dont personne ne voudra, ce que j'estime fort probable à en voir vos têtes hideuses, qui acceptera de te prendre comme épouse. Ou époux ! Ha, ha, ha ! Qui me dit que vous êtes tous hétérosexuels, après tout !

Weasley l'avait pris si mal qu'elle avait sorti sa baguette en direction de Cho. Elle lança un maléfice de Chauve-Furie, que Chang n'eut pas le temps d'éviter. Elle tomba à terre, et son visage s'immola de chauves-souris noires qui sortait en trombe de son visage. La Serdaigle hurlait de peur ou de douleur, tandis que Susan était paniquée, criant et tentant de se jeter aux pieds de Chang pour l'aider, tandis qu'Hermione retenait son amie d'aller plus loin, en tentant de l'enfermer dans ses bras et de la désarmer en même temps.

\- Ginny, non !

Weasley venait de lui lancer un maléfice de Chauve-Furie. Particulièrement réussi. Sans que Chang puisse bouger, elle se prit à la figure un terrible sortilège qui la cloua au sol, et qui fit jaillir de son visage une horde de chauve-souris tapageuses. Ginny eut un petit rire mesquin, quand Susan et Hermione s'en inquièterent. Tandis que la Poufsouffle se précipitait vers Cho pour l'aider, Hermione, irritée, lui demanda d'un ton sec :

\- C'est le genre de personnes que tu aimes, Susan ?

Elle l'avait mal pris. Bones, qui était alors aux pieds de Cho, releva le regard vers la Gryffondor, qui la fixait d'un air contrarié. Et elle lui répondit sur un ton sec :

\- J'ai choisi mon camp !… Je n'ai jamais osé te le dire, Hermione, mais tu es vraiment repoussante comme fille, trop froide, pas aimable, trop sérieuse et studieuse… Tu ne me plais pas du tout !

\- Quoi, mais…

\- Laisse, qui se ressemble s'assemble, coupe Ginny, froidement. Retourne avec ta chérie, et fais-nous le plaisir de te taire. Hermione, ne l'écoute pas, elle est comme Chang. Elle aime les illusions et ne regarde que les apparences pour estimer les personnes qu'elle côtoie. Ça se voit qu'elle ne te connaît pas, tu es peut-être trop studieuse, mais tu es loin d'être froide.

\- De quoi tu parles, se renfrogne Susan, l'air furieux. Hermione me répugne ! Elle me rappelle mon père ! Si distant, si travailleur ! Il a tout sacrifié à son travail, y compris mon enfance, je le déteste !… Et puis, tu es si douée, si talentueuse… Ernie n'arrête pas de parler de toi et de tes bonnes notes ! Et toi, toujours à lever le petit doigt pour charmer les professeurs, et tu as toujours raison, ça me… Argh ! Tu m'énerves, Hermione !

\- Comment peux-tu me dire ça, s'insurge la préfète de Gryffondor, furieuse. Je ne t'ai rien fait, Susan !

\- Tu n'as rien à voir avec sa colère, réplique Weasley, lasse. Elle est juste jalouse et elle se prend pour la fille de Merlin. Avant de faire la morale aux autres, tu devrais commencer par t'estimer quelque part. Retourne faire ta cour à Chang, on sait que tu es lesbienne. Allez, va faire un bisou à ta chérie pour la consoler de sa mésaventure !

Bones, rouge comme une pivoine, n'osait rien dire de plus, tandis que Cho hurlait encore à côté à se faire attaquer par cent chauve-souris.

Hermione, malgré la surprise et la colère que lui inspiraient les propos de la Poufsouffle, voulait aider Chang qui, malgré sa perfidité, méritait mieux que de rester cloîtrée au sol à se faire attaquer par des Chauve-Furie. Alors qu'elle commençait tout juste à s'approcher pour l'en délivrer, soudain les membres de l'Ordre décidèrent d'enfin venir, et ne pouvaient pas choisir un plus mauvais moment.

Ron Weasley rentra le premier avec ses frères, voyant avec surprise que Cho au sol hurlait avec des chauves-souris enchantées qui sortaient de nulle part. De l'autre, les jumeaux, comprenant que Ginny était furieuse, grimacèrent et s'éloignèrent, pâles. Les autres Gryffondor rentraient alors, Dean qui escortait un Seamus curieux, puis enfin, Harry. Qui fut simplement horrifié.

\- Cho ! Que t'arrive-il ! Je vais t'aider, ne bouge pas !

\- Comment veux-tu qu'elle bouge, idiot, elle est paralysée, réplique Ginny.

Elle écarta Hermione qui la retenait d'un coup du bras. Cette dernière s'écarta, tandis que le sorcier sauvait Cho de sa délicate position d'un maléfice de Désenvoûtement. Les chauve-souris s'arrêtèrent, tandis que la Serdaigle se relevait d'un coup, hébétée, toute pâle, regardant Ginny avec effroi.

\- Tiens, tu ne trouves plus de quoi faire ta maligne, maintenant, réplique alors Weasley. C'est peut-être que, malgré ton incroyable beauté, tu es aussi incroyablement peureuse ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, réplique Harry. Ginny, c'est toi qui lui a fait ça ?

\- Qui d'autre, déglutit Fred. Il n'y a qu'elle pour réussir de pareils sorts.

\- J'en ai subi un il y a un an, je peux te dire que ça fait drôlement mal, s'inquiète George.

Si les Gryffondor étaient inquiets de découvrir ce qui se passait sous leur nez, Harry, lui, il était juste furieux, et disait ses quatre vérités à Ginny.

\- Nous sommes à l'A.D. ! Nous devons nous entraider, pas nous attaquer !

\- Elle a insulté ma famille, et en plus, elle dit n'importe quoi, tu as cru que j'allais m'aplanir pour tes beaux yeux ? Et puis, ne joue pas aux chevaliers, tu n'étais pas là pour l'entendre, alors tais-toi.

\- Puisque je n'étais pas là pour l'entendre, et qu'en plus, tu me parles mal, je n'irai pas t'aider ce soir. Que cela te serve de leçon.

\- C'est ça, vas-y, va faire des bisous à ta vipère, je te la laisse, ta Chang, si tu veux l'embrasser entre deux sortilèges ! Et fais attention à ce qu'elle ne te gobe pas tout entier entre temps ! Elle mord bien, crois-moi, je l'ai vue quand toi tu étais trop distrait pour voir son vrai visage !

Harry ne répondit pas, signe qu'il était très en colère. De son côté, Ginny répliqua par un crachat de mépris, et se détournait pour aller se changer les idées en allant se disposer vers un mannequin d'entraînement pour se défouler.

Peu après, venaient les Serdaigle, avec quelque nouveauté. Comme d'habitude, Luna venait, mais derrière elle, il y avait trois nouveaux : Anthony Goldstein, le préfet de sa maison, Padma Patil et Terry Boot, tous trois en cinquième année. Hermione les connaissait déjà depuis longtemps aussi. Ensuite, les Poufsouffle, avec quelque nouveauté : Hannah Abbott, une blonde très timide et maladroite, comme Ron, le caractère ronchon en moins, suivait de près un Ernie bavard et une Susan amusée. Mais s'il y avait bien un changement, ce fut sans doute près de la maison de Serpentard.

Il semble qu'Harry ait finalement totalement revu son opinion auprès de sa maison, puisqu'Adrian venait désormais avec un autre camarade. Ce qui déplut à absolument tout le monde, sauf à quelques uns qui s'en moquaient pas mal. En effet, il avait ramené Marcus Montague, ce qui dégoûta presque toute la maison Gryffondor, et inquiéta la plupart des Poufsouffle. Si Adrian était d'un naturel discret, par contre, Marcus, lui, tenait de son père. Il était à peine arrivé, qu'il provoquait déjà Ernie en duel sans aucune raison.

Hermione, qui était surprise de voir ce nouveau membre totalement inattendu, prit immédiatemment à parti Harry pour demander ce que faisait Montague avec eux. Il n'en aurait jamais voulu, elle le savait !

\- C'est Adrian qui l'a invité, grogne Potter. Enfin, il peut se révéler utile.

\- Quoi, que veux-tu dire ?

\- Eh bien, Marcus me sera plus utile que cet Adrian qui ne parle jamais… Il connaît le jeu de toutes les équipes, et apparement, son père travaille à l'Ordre.

\- Harry, tu n'es pas honnête ! Tu te sers d'eux ! Et tu critiques après les Serpentard pour leur caractère opportuniste !

\- Enfin, ce n'est pas utiliser, c'est coopérer. Après tout, je leur apprends bien des tours de magie, c'est équitable.

\- Non, ça ne l'est pas ! Et tu crois vraiment que c'est sans danger de…

\- Ah, je vais te laisser, j'ai encore d'autres invités qui viennent. Commence par te trouver un ou une partenaire pour t'entraîner !

Hermione se pinça les lèvres. Quand Harry s'y mettait, il devenait très vite insupportable. Tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, elle lui lançait, très irritée :

\- Harry Potter, tu es mon meilleur ami, mais parfois, tu m'énerves vraiment, comme à l'occurrence, maintenant !

Et tout le long de la réunion, il y eut encore plus d'invités, et qu'Hermione n'apprécia pas du tout. Angelina Johnson escortait une Alicia Spinnet surexcitée de venir dans un endroit secret par de façons détournées, avec une Katie Bell curieuse et un Lee jovial, ensuitece fut au tour de Martin Cadwallader de venir, puis encore plus tard, ce fut Roger Davies qui ferma derrière lui la porte de la Salle sur Demande, en dernier arrivé. Ah, ça, pour du monde, c'était du monde. De treize, les voilà passés à vingt quatre. Et après, Harry faisait la morale pour « rester en petit comité ».

Et bien sûr, le sorcier à la cicatrice ordonna à Hermione devait inscrire tout ce petit monde dans le parchemin qui servait à recenser tout le monde. Elle fit circuler partout la plume et le parchemin, et perdit bien du temps à le faire, alors que la réunion touchait à son terme. On apprenait ici le sortilège de Désarmement, et elle se prit en route quelques baguettes au vol à la figure, dans des sorts ratés. Endolorie et agacée par cette séance, elle alla ranger rageusement le parchemin au fond d'un meuble.

Et elle soupirait alors de colère, voyant comment son ami parfois, pouvait être totalement versatile. Tout dépend de ses intérêts, et après, il va critiquer les Serpentard, quand il fait exactement la même chose, avec quelques différences dans la manière de faire.

Alors qu'elle ruminait, on vint la déranger. C'était Seamus, qui tenait sa baguette en main, l'air patibulaire comme d'habitude.

\- Hm ? Salut, Seamus. Que veux-tu ?

\- Je n'ai pas de partenaire. Tu veux qu'on s'entraîne ce soir ?

\- Aucun souci. Laisse-moi le temps de me relever, et j'arrive.

Elle se releva donc et allait avec Seamus s'entraîner en magie dans un coin de la salle. Ils maîtrisèrent le sortilège de Désarmement rapidement. Hermione fut surprise de voir que Seamus se défendait bien et apprenait si vite.

\- Bon, eh bien, je n'ai rien à t'expliquer de plus, tu as réussi ton sort.

\- Ha, ha… Ouais, je me débrouille.

Il disait ça en souriant, puis alors, l'air anxieux, regardait dans un coin de la salle, où était Montague. Il trouvait du plaisir à ratatiner en poussière Martin Cadwallader, son rival de Poufsouffle.

\- Je ne savais pas que vous l'aviez invité, dit-il, alors. Ça m'a fait un… un choc inattendu.

Seamus semblait nerveux en le voyant, ce qui faisait penser à Hermione qu'il devait, comme bien des Gryffondor, être méfiant envers les Serpentard.

\- Oui, Marcus est ici, mais tu n'es pas obligé de lui parler, tu sais.

\- Hein ?… Tu sais… Je l'ai toujours trouvé combattif. Il m'impressionne, à vrai dire… C'est d'ailleurs surtout en l'observant les premières années au stade, lors des matches, que je suis devenu fan de Quidditch, en fait…

\- Ah bon, dit Hermione, quelque peu surprise. Tu l'as vu jouer un jour et tu as aimé ?… C'est peut-être pour ça que tu apprécies autant les Serpentard que tu aimes le Quidditch.

Hermione s'étonnait de voir Seamus si nerveux. Enfin, elle se disait qu'il devait être tendu et nerveux comme d'habitude, quand même bien ça lui semblait étrange de voir ça.

\- Tu crois que je peux lui parler sans me faire ratatiner ?

\- Seamus, ce n'est pas difficile de dire bonjour à quelqu'un. Même si Marcus me semble être particulièrement… belliqueux, ça ne devrait pas être difficile, si tu restes poli.

\- Tu sais, entre timides, on peut se comprendre. Toi, peut-être que tu peux, mais… J'oserai pas le faire, je suis pas doué.

\- Ah, là, là… C'est vrai, je connais ça, mais je l'ai dépassé il y a un moment. Bon, puisque tu veux tant lui parler, allons-y. Nous avons fini d'apprendre ce sort, et rien d'autre de particulier ne nous attend.

\- Hein ! Tu veux… Tu veux vraiment m'aider ! Merci, Hermione…

\- Ce n'est rien. Et tu peux te passer de mes autorisations sans problème.

Elle se dirigeait vers Montague, secondé d'un Finnegan un peu tremblant. Une fois plus près, elle grimaça devant le fait que Cadwallader, pourtant énorme, venait de se faire écrabouiller par un maigrelet belliqueux qui faisait le quart de son tour de ventre.

\- Ha, ha, ha ! Tu fais moins ton malin, Martin ! Ça t'apprendra à me mettre de tes buts. C'est officiel : c'est MOI le plus fort. D'autres concurrents ?

\- Oh, je veux bien, finalement, lance Davies, qui regardait à côté, d'un air présomptueux. Quoi, Martin, ce n'est pas très difficile de le battre. Tu vas passer au niveau supérieur, Marcus… Fais ton testament.

\- Mon testament ? Tu veux dire le tien ? Je veux au moins la moitié de ton argent pour ta victoire, attention. Allez…

Ils commencèrent à se chamailler. Davies fut terrible quelques instants, mais Marcus, plus rusé, lui fit une fausse joie en le laissant placer quelques sorts peu douloureux, et lorsqu'il fut inattentif, assomé par ses victoires, il lui lança un terrible sortilège de Fracassement qui le fit s'envoler jusque contre le mur. Il était totalement seul, hormis Martin, qui à côté, gémissait en tentant de se relever, en vain, engourdi par ses blessures. Cela fit rire Montague qui se sentait en forme ; mais à côté, Hermione le distrayait de ses combats :

\- Marcus, bonsoir.

Il se retournait vers Hermione, qui se tenait devant elle, avec Seamus derrière, en retrait, le fixant d'un air un peu gêné. Marcus, un peu surpris de se faire déranger, lança :

\- Quoi ? Tu veux te battre ?

\- Te battre ? Ce serait trop facile, je t'épargne l'humiliation de te faire battre par une fille. Non, je viens te saluer.

Elle voulait alors introduire Seamus qui n'osait rien dire, mais le Serpentard, alors, ria d'un air un peu exagéré, comme son père.

\- Aaaaah oui ! Je te reconnais ! Tu es la copine à Adrian !

\- Heu… On s'entend bien, mais c'est tout. Eh bien quoi ?

\- Il me parle de toi, il dit que tu es gentille. J'aime les personnes gentilles.

Tout en disant ça, il cherchait un défi plus intéressant à relever. Il vit qu'il y avait Seamus qui se tordait les doigts à côté : il sentait les choses intéressantes, et alors, lui lança d'une voix sèche :

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes, toi ? Tu veux te battre ?

\- Marcus, tu n'es pas très poli, remarque Hermione avec consternation. Tu devrais suivre le bon exemple d'Adrian au lieu de frapper tout le monde.

Montague eut un rire provocateur en entendant ça :

\- Quoi ? Mais Adrian n'a aucune volonté, j'ai bien fait de ne pas suivre son mauvais exemple, plutôt. Tiens ! Je vais le battre tout à l'heure.

\- Oh là, là, soupire Granger. Seamus, je crois que c'est fichu. Il n'était beau et impressionnant, que de loin, Marcus. C'est une brute épaisse, ton Serpentard.

\- J'en ai vu d'autres, répond Finnegan en rougissant. J'apprécie l'action de temps en temps… Et ça m'entraînera !

\- Ouais ! Tu vois, nous nous comprenons, lance Marcus, content. Je suis heureux de trouver un endroit où je peux casser des nez sans me faire gronder. Tiens ! Je sais ! On fera un combat à trois. Ce sera excitant !

\- Non merci, sans façons, coupe Hermione, irritée.

\- Oh, là, là, la râleuse… Puisque tu ne veux pas te battre, alors, tu es une amie d'Adrian, alors, en guise de ma fidélité, je m'engage à vous protéger ! Voilà, on est amis, maintenant ? Ha, ha, ha, ha !

\- Quoi, nous protéger ? Nous massacrer, tu veux dire ? Oh, là, là… On se passe de ta protection, Marcus.

\- À voir. Vous êtes déjà protégés et vous n'en savez rien, bande de nazes.

\- Que… Hein ?

\- Arrête de parler ! Ça m'ennuie déjà. Changeons d'air. Toi, là ! Bats-toi !

\- Moi, demande Seamus, alors, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Ouais ! Toi ! Viens ! On va se battre !

\- Oh, pitié, soupire Hermione.

Ils allaient se battre, quand alors Harry clamait plusieurs fois :

\- C'est fini pour la soirée ! Je suis content de vous !

Croyant qu'il était trop tôt, et que ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie, Hermione regarda la montre à gousset d'occasion que Tonks lui a offerte à Noël. Il était vingt-deux heures. Ah, oui, en effet. Le petit combat entre Ginny et Cho, les recensements nouveaux et le petit moment avec les garçons ont fait passé très vite le temps. Et ils ont cours demain, en plus.

\- On se revoit la prochaine fois ! Au revoir, vous tous ! Vous étiez parfaits.

\- Oh, dommage, on ne se battra pas, lance Marcus, ennuyé.

\- Ah, non, on ne le fera pas, dit alors Seamus, gêné. Mais… Nous pouvons faire connaissance, la prochaine fois…

\- Prépare-toi, Seamus, il peut très bien faire connaissance ou bien en te provoquant en duel, dit Hermione, consternée. Bon, Marcus, tu ne m'as pas dit, qui c'est qui nous protège ?…

Il était déjà parti. Et pendant ce temps, le reste de l'A.D. s'en allait par la porte. Le cours était fini.

\- Quelle courtoisie, lance la Gryffondor, irritée. C'est ça, oui, au revoir ! Au plaisir ! Bonne nuit !

Elle resta là à grommeller, tout en se disant que c'était probablement une simple boutade de Marcus. Eux, besoin d'une protection ? La bonne blague. Sans doute une excuse pour se faire accepter à l'A.D., ou une stupidité jetée en l'air. En y pensant, elle sortit à son tour de la salle pour retourner à son dortoir.

Pendant les semaines qui suivirent, avec les cours, les réunions de l'A.D. et les soirées à discuter tout en faisant ses devoirs, le mois de janvier passait très vite. Même si il ne neigeait plus trop, il faisait encore un froid glacial et le vent et la pluie faisaient leur loi à Poudlard. Personne ne sortait dans le parc sauf pour faire du Quidditch. L'hiver était aussi froid que l'été précédent fut aride, et pour parer à l'épidémie de rhumes, l'infirmière madame Pomfresh mit à disposition des élèves des potions légères et peu fortes, et elle ordonna qu'on doubla les couvertures des élèves dans leur chambre, en plus de faire vérifier par Flitwick l'isolation des murs. C'est vrai que dans les couloirs, il faisait frais pour un château sensé être habité.

Mais s'il faisait frais dehors, il faisait très chaud à l'A.D. Les nouveaux venus s'intégrèrent bien vite, et la Salle était remplie de cris, de sorts qui volaient, et maintenant, Harry ne s'ennuyait plus à guider tout ce petit monde avec brio, il courait partout. Des progrès qu'il voyait, il était très fier, et ne s'en cachait pas. L'équipe de Gryffondor au complet se défiait en combat, les Poufsouffle rivalisaient avec les Serdaigle. Il fallut même augmenter le temps des réunions car ces combats prenaient de plus en plus de temps, les niveaux de chacun s'améliorant sensiblement sous les conseils d'Harry, et les répétitions incessantes des sorts vus dans l'année. Quand aux Serpentard, Hermione se demandait si ça passerait bien : ses soupçons se dissipèrent vite. Marcus Montague s'intégra instantanément avec les autres : il leur parlait gaillardement, les défiait sans cesse, même devant la réticence de certains, auquel il passait outre. Bien qu'il était pugnace, il parvenait cependant à bien s'entendre avec Seamus en particulier. Il semble qu'en tyran qui se respecte, Marcus cherche un peu de calme, et il le trouvait très bien avec lui, alors il se plaisait à rester discuter et à s'amuser avec lui. Il semblait qu'Hermione, finalement, avait réussi à en faire des amis, enfin, si on peut dire ça comme ça. Mission accomplie.

L'ambiance joviale de combat qui se trouvait à l'A.D. se poursuivait également en dehors de la Salle sur Demande, notamment à cause des jumeaux. Il y eut quelque chose qui se généralisa de façon massive, au point d'en alarmer Ombrage et d'en préoccuper Dumbledore. Depuis qu'ils ont mis en vente les Galettes d'Aphonie, et par des commandes vendues en secret dans l'A.D., propagées par les nouveaux venus, ou par leur publicité, les élèves muets en cours se multiplient, et McGonagall a retrouvé Colin Crivey, de Gryffondor, avec des Pastilles de Gerbe. Il fallut appeler encore Mrs. Weasley, et elle ne manqua pas d'envoyer deux Beuglantes à ses jumeaux. Rusard se prémunit de capteurs et fut autorisé à fouiller les poches, car Ombrage proposa un édit en réponse aux multiplications de maladies.

_DÉCRET D'ÉDUCATION TRENTE-DEUX_

_Tout élève se promenant dans les poches, ou dans son sac, avec des substances, objets ou autres matières suspectes, sera dénoncé à la Grande Inquisitrice et se vera puni lourdement, en plus que les parents seront prévenus. Selon la gravité de l'objet trouvé, cela peut mener de la retenue au renvoi définitif de Poudlard._

Ce qui ne servit à rien du tout, si ce n'est que renforcer le trafic encore plus. Désormais, Fred et George ont un petit magasin secret, à la clientèle assidue, où ils écoulent tranquillement leur marchandise. Ils font fortune dans le dos d'Ombrage et aux dépends des professeurs. Les déserteurs en cours se faisaient nombreux, et que Fred et George ont même popularisé une commande à distance, en échange d'une enveloppe de Galions ou de Mornilles, des bonbons étaient échangés à la place, dans un casier. Sans que jamais, on ne voit Fred et George.

Et bien sûr, le cours d'Ombrage, mais aussi d'autres tout aussi difficiles ou ennuyeux, étaient de plus en plus désertés, ignorés même, et les professeurs commençaient à s'exaspérer des absents de plus en plus fréquents. La Grande Inquisitrice, tout le long du mois, tenta de renforcer la sécurité, mais en vain. Elle n'y arrivait pas, ne comprenait rien, ne trouvait personne sur le vif. Furieuse de voir que tout le monde se désintéressait d'elle, en plus de sentir qu'on l'attaquait et qu'on la jalousait, elle devenait de plus en plus aigrie.

Si on ajoute à ça qu'elle a d'autres problèmes. Elle devait par exemple, inspecter ce qu'elle considérait comme un malade mental très dangereux pour la survie de Poudlard - et surtout la sienne. Il se nomme Rubeus Hagrid, et la malmène à chaque cours, toujours de façon toujours plus violente et inattendue. La deuxième semaine de janvier, ils ont approché un Sphinx. Elle craignait pour la suivante. Qui se révéla encore pire. À croire qu'il se surpassait pour faire sans cesse mieux dans cette catégorie.

Ce mardi-là, tout le monde était réuni avec Hagrid, devant sa cabane, pour aller en cours.

\- Salut les enfants ! Aujourd'hui, on ne va pas dans la forêt !

Parmi les autres, Hermione se demandait si c'était une chance, ou si en fait le garde-chasse préparait pire encore.

\- Où allons-nous alors, demande Lavande, inquiète.

\- Nous allons au lac, étudier des Tritons ! Vous savez, les êtres marins, qui peuvent parler… Oui, et si nous avons de la chance, des Sirènes !

Hermione soupira alors profondément. Oh mon Dieu, se disait-elle. Au moins, ses cours étaient très intéressants depuis décembre, mais elle aurait préféré approcher les animaux depuis ses livres, pas en tant que spectatrice.

\- Venez, je vous dis ! Il n'y a aucun risque ! Je fais ça tous les hiver ! On va leur donner de quoi se réchauffer et… Oh ! Madame O.M.B…

\- Taisez-vous !

Sans doute pour le cours d'Hagrid, la Grande Inquisitrice était habillée comme pour aller en randonnée, avec des bottines rose fluo qui ressemblaient à celles des bébés, un manteau et un couvre-tête magenta, qui provoqua une vive émotion chez les élèves.

\- C'est laid, remarque Dean en pouffant de rire. On dirait les trucs que porte ma petite sœur. Et elle a trois ans.

\- Ombrage n'a pas besoin de ça pour être laide, réplique Harry. Elle y arrive très bien au naturel.

Pendant que les commentaires allaient bon train, Hagrid annonça à la Grande Débilitrice ce qu'ils allaient faire.

\- Madame O.M.B.R.A.G..E., nous allons au lac.

\- À cette saison, demande Ombrage, perplexe. Le lac est gelé.

\- Justement ! On les verra en marchant SUR la glace ! Venez, ce sera très instructif ! Nous pourrons voir au-dessus de la glace les poissons et les tritons !

\- Si la glace ne se fend pas, grimace Ron. C'est arrivé à Fred et George il y a deux ans. McGonagall a dû les sortir de là avec une canne à pêche.

\- Si c'est Ombrage qui tombe dans l'eau, je m'en fiche, je la laisse couler, marmonne Harry. Elle se débrouille.

Pendant que Ron riait, Hermione suivait Hagrid avec inquiétude.

Le soir même, tous les élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard rentrèrent trempés jusqu'aux os et en frissonnant. La chaleur du château les soulagea de la froide eau qu'ils goûtèrent dans le parc. Hermione, qui elle seule a eu la sagesse de ne pas s'approcher plus loin qu'au bord de la rive, resta au sec et passa donc, après le dîner, non pas sous la douche pendant des heures ou directement au lit, mais avec Ginny, à discuter de choses qui l'intéressaient. Elles discutèrent de leur journée, avant de bifurquer sur un autre sujet :

\- Au fait, Hermione, je voulais te demander… tu as quelque chose de prévu pour le 14 février ? La seconde sortie à Pré-au-Lard s'approche.

La préfète se souvenaint alors qu'en effet, la sortie tombait ce jour-là. Elle grimaça avant de manger un autre cookie.

\- Je ne compte pas t'inviter en amoureuse, mais tu peux venir avec moi si tu n'as rien à faire. Je reste encore célibataire, à ma grande contrariété.

\- C'est gentil, mais non. Je ferai comme si le 14 février est une journée ordinaire. D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais compris l'intérêt de cette fête, si ce n'est que de vendre du chocolat.

\- C'était un peu le but, rit Ginny. Mais ce n'est pas déplaisant, un peu de chocolat, c'est bon pour la santé, comme l'amour, on en a besoin pour réchauffer nos cœurs endurcis par la vie.

\- J'ai déjà eu ma dose de cacao le mois dernier, dit fermement Hermione. Papillotes, cacao chaud, gâteaux, puddings, truffes, pralinés… Je pense que je prendrai des crêpes, plutôt. Et à la fraise où à l'abricot.

Et elle reprit un cookie à l'orange. Ginny se mit alors à sourire de la remarque, et demanda :

\- Hem… Hermione, je peux te demander quelque chose d'autre ?

\- Quoi donc ?

Elle sembla un peu gênée de le dire, et parlait avec hésitation.

\- C'est… enfin, je sais que tu es la seule à qui je peux demander ça… Ce vendredi, le 24 janvier, Cho se promènera à minuit dans le château. Et je veux que tu viennes avec moi. C'est une longue histoire, je dois te raconter. C'était il y a quelques jours. Luna et moi, nous étions à la bibliothèque. Elle m'a dit quelque chose de troublant. Luna a la manie de se promener partout sans savoir pourquoi, comme un fantôme. Puis elle a entendu au hasard Susan, l'amie de Chang. Elle a dit que ce vendredi soir, elle emmènera Cho voir Ombrage.

\- Quoi ? La voir ? Mais pourquoi, et si tard la nuit ?

\- Justement, Luna ne sait pas, car elles sont parties à ce moment-là, mais ça l'a interpellée, et elle a senti qu'elle devait me le dire, raconte Ginny. J'espère qu'elle ne compte pas parler à Ombrage de l'A.D. Ce qui m'étonne en plus, c'est qu'elles comptent le faire la nuit ! Quelque chose cloche. Je veux savoir ce que cette peste de Serdaigle prépare encore. C'est surtout pour nous protéger tous que je veux la suivre. Cela sent mauvais. Mais enfin, pour quelle raison cette fille va parler à Ombrage au milieu de la nuit ? C'est insensé d'attendre si tard pour le faire ! C'est très suspect !

\- C'est… C'est gentil de penser à moi, mais pourquoi tiens-tu tant que je vienne avec toi, demande Hermione, inquiète.

\- Parce que tu es digne de confiance. Et aussi, parce que je suis toute seule, elle est accompagnée d'un petit groupe. Je ne connais pas la formule du sort d'Invisibilité et je ne suis pas douée pour la discrétion, tu me connais bien… Je sens surtout qu'elle va me remarquer, et si elle me trouve au milieu de la nuit, je suis fichue. Et je suis en infériorité numérique, je suis seule et elle a bien dix ou quinze amies dans le lot.

Hermione réfléchit. En temps normal, elle aurait dit non sans hésiter, mais elle avouait aussi que c'était étrange. Pourquoi Cho parlerait-elle à Ombrage, la nuit, cachée ? Pour l'A.D. ? Elle ne voyait pas d'autre solution.

\- Que va-elle dire à Ombrage ?

\- Excellente question, Luna et moi n'en savons rien du tout. Susan n'était pas très précise elle-même. Elle a dit « Si tu ne veux pas, on se retrouve avec toutes les autres à vingt et une heure, toilettes des filles, au quatrième ».

La préfète réfléchit, troublée. Elle avouait qu'elle avait peur que Cho les dénonce. Qu'allait-elle faire, au juste ? Quels étaient ses plans ? Elle n'a jamais senti Cho, surtout après la réunion. Et… si elle mettait en danger l'A.D., Hermione devait agir.

\- D'accord. Mais que dis-je à Sinistra ? Je l'ai en cours vendredi soir, je ne peux pas venir sans la prévenir que je m'absente… Hm… j'ai une idée. Je vais dire à Sinistra que je n'irai pas à son cours car je suis débordée de travail. Elle comprendra. Elle sait que j'ai douze B.U.S.E. à passer. C'est nul de dire ça, mais disons que j'ai aussi des devoirs d'amie. Et c'est tout aussi important.

Ginny resplendit alors d'un grand sourire.

\- Merci, Hermione ! Je te revaudrai ça. Tiens ! En échange de l'aide que tu me donneras contre Cho, je te donnerai de l'aide pour trouver ton petit ami. Marché conclu ?

\- Sur ce coup-là, tu risques d'avoir bien du mal à me rendre la pareille, je suis difficile, et tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre quel genre de garçon j'apprécie.

\- Mais si, mais si ! Je te rendrai la pareille un jour, c'est tout. Merci en tout cas. Je n'oublierai pas ça.

Le vendredi 24 janvier, après dîner, normalement, tous les Gryffondor allaient en cours d'astrologie vers vingt heures. Comme chaque semaine, à cette horaire, les élèves allèrent à la tour d'Astronomie. Pendant que tous s'affairaient, la préfète, dépitée après une soirée de travail intensive, bâillait en marchant vers la tour, quand Ron acheva de lui rappeler sa promesse.

\- Hermione ? Tu m'aideras pour les cours ? J'ai du mal avec les étoiles. Et c'est pile aujourd'hui que Sinistra nous propose de recourir sans les téléscopes…

\- Ce jour… Quel jour sommes-nous aujourd'hui ?

\- Le 24 janvier, Hermione. Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais.

Elle se rappela de son empêchement auprès de Ginny.

\- Hem, Ron, je crois que tu devras faire sans moi ce soir.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas m'aider ?

\- Non, non… Je suis fatiguée, tu sais.

Hermione poussa un long soupir. Elle s'immobilisa alors, et son ami Weasley avec. Elle ouvrit sa besace de sorcière, la fouilla, et en sortit une poignée de parchemins enroulés autour d'un ruban bleu.

\- Tiens. Mes notes. C'est écrit en petit, mais tu vas arriver à lire.

\- Carrément ?! M… Merci ! Je vais assurer, je te promets ! Mais tu ne viens pas en cours, si j'ai compris, continue Ron.

\- Pas ce soir. J'ai énormément de devoirs. Douze B.U.S.E., j'admets que c'est beaucoup. Je crois que ce soir, je prendrai une pause.

\- Je vais prévenir Sinistra. Hermione… Tu devrais arrêter de travailler autant. Quand je te vois, parfois, j'ai peur. Tu prends un rouleau, puis quand il est fini, un autre, et encore… pendant des heures. Le travail intensif, ça nuit aux amis, tu sais ? Je te vois gratter du papier en permanence et tu ne fais que ça les soirées. On ne se parle même plus… On n'a pas eu l'occasion de le faire depuis la dernière réunion de l'A.D., et…

\- Oui, oui, je sais… Bon, au revoir, je dois y aller.

Hermione eut un pâle sourire. Elle remercia Ron et partit en arrière, peu fière de ce qu'elle faisait, mais elle se consolait vite en se disant que de toute façon l'Astronomie l'ennuyait, et qu'elle ne prendra jamais cette A.S.P.I.C.

Puis elle alla rejoindre Ginny à la salle commune. Cette dernière attendait patiemment, lovée sur un fauteuil à regarder la fenêtre d'un air pensif. Il faisait déjà nuit noire, l'hiver continuait. Quand Hermione arriva, Weasley ne la remarquait pas de suite. Quand Granger l'appelait, elle sursauta et regardait qui l'appelait.

\- Ah ! C'est toi ! J'ai cru que tu avais changé d'avis. Tu ne venais pas, et l'heure tournait…

\- Je tiens mes promesses. Même si je ne suis pas très fière de ce que je fais.

\- Je te demande beaucoup, mais c'est que pour cette nuit, répond Ginny. Que va faire cette garce auprès d'Ombrage ?

\- Nous allons le savoir. Tu viens ?

\- Non, pas encore. Pour deux raisons : Cho ne sort qu'à vingt-et-une heure, au couvre-feu. Et Luna doit m'envoyer quelque chose par la fenêtre.

\- Ah, c'était pour ça que tu regardes la fenêtre. Elle t'envoie un hibou ?

\- Non, un avion en papier magique.

Hermione grimaça. Elle ne voulait pas rester dans la salle, surtout qu'elle était sensée avoir cours. Si quelqu'un de sa connaissance la voyait ici en train de discuter avec Weasley, ce serait honteux. Elle exposa sa gêne à Ginny.

\- D'accord. Allons dans mon dortoir.

\- Mais il y a tes camarades de quatrième année là-bas ?

\- Non. Ce soir elles sont allées la filer douce. Donc j'ai tout le dortoir pour moi toute seule.

Elle emmena Hermione dans son dortoir, celui-ci étant un peu plus loin que le sien. Pour arriver directement au sien, il fallait prendre les escaliers, tourner à gauche après celui de Granger, tout droit, à gauche, tout droit et la porte à droite au bout du couloir. Les chambres des filles étant très spacieuses, il fallait de longs couloirs.

En entrant dans le dortoir, la préfète remarqua en effet qu'il était inoccuppé. Tout était en désordre, il y avait un pull qui traîne, des vêtements et livres sur le tapis, et le lit n'est pas fait. Hermione se posait des questions, tout en évitant de marcher sur une petite culotte qui traînait dans un coin.

\- Ne fais pas attention au bazar : mes compagnonnes de lit se sont disputées hier pour une histoire de pantalon disparu, et pour répliquer, elles se sont lancées leurs vêtements à la figure pour se battre, ça les a amusées, donc elles ont fait voler les affaires de leur valise en riant, parce qu'elles sont stupides.

\- Tu ne devrais pas dire ça de tes camarades…

\- Elles font pareil, et sans que je leur ai fait quoi que ce soit d'autre que de les rencontrer, réplique la rousse. Quand je rentre dans ma chambre la nuit, soit c'est vide, soit je tombe sur deux filles à moitié nues qui se font les doigts de pied avant de s'endormir. Et après elles s'étonnent le lendemain que leur matelas est tout rouge et que leurs orteils sont immondes. Voici le genre de fille que je supporte pendant quatre ans et demie. Assieds-toi quelque part, on a le temps.

Hermione refusa, ce à quoi Ginny insista.

\- Tu ne vas pas protester pour poser tes fesses quelque part ! Elles ne verront même pas que quelqu'un est passé ! Et puis pose-toi un peu, ça te changera des cours.

\- Non, c'est que… Je ne veux pas déranger, et… Justement, je veux rester avec mes parchemins…

\- Tu rigoles ! Tu ne sais pas te détendre, en fait ?

\- Heu… non.

\- Eh bien tu vas apprendre ! Pendant une heure, on va rester ici à attendre. On se pose tranquille, et on respire un bon coup. Tu veux t'asseoir sur mon lit ?

\- Et toi, tu iras où ?

\- Me poser près de ma valise, j'ai une leçon à réviser d'ailleurs. J'apprends mes leçons, toi, tu apprends à te poser : voici une heure bien dépensée.

Et elles agirent comme convenu. Ginny se posa et ne fit pas un bruit, hormis celui de sortir des parchemins de sa valise, et Hermione se posa timidement sur un coin du lit de Ginny, et attendit. D'abord très gênée, elle finit par s'acclimater au silence. Pas un mot, rien, et elle attendait, d'abord ennuyée, puis finalement, calmée. Elle n'entendait rien, et ce calme la changeait de la salle commune, toujours animée. Ce calme et ce silence lui permirent de faire le point sur son année, et de réfléchir à des choses auxquelles elle n'a pas vraiment eu le temps jusqu'alors. Par exemple, elle sentit qu'elle devait arrêter de travailler autant sur des matières qui demandaient peu d'investissement comparé à d'autres, de renoncer à trop écrire la nuit, à prendre un peu de temps pour se promener, aussi, qu'elle devait parler un peu plus à ses amis.

Ces derniers temps, elle a couru partout, s'est occupée tellement de son travail, qu'elle est devenue myope et ne fait pas grand-chose d'autre. Elle parle moins à ses amis, moins aux personnes qu'elle aime, et aussi, elle sent qu'elle s'éloignait de plus en plus des autres pour ressembler à une addicte du travail. Ce n'était pas bon… Ni pour elle. Elle fatiguait plus vite que d'habitude, avait du mal à suivre en cours, et n'avait plus de temps pour elle. Elle en devenait parfois déprimée, et avait de temps à autre des migraines passagères. Ça ne sentait pas bon. En plus, avec ses obligations à la chaîne, elle en oubliait parfois de se brosser les dents, et même, elle devait ne pas se doucher le soir, car elle devenait soit trop fatiguée, soit n'avait pas le temps pour le faire. Ça n'allait pas du tout. Sans compter qu'en plus, elle sacrifiait à son propre travail, toute sa vie sociale, et sentait que c'était un gâchis beaucoup trop gros pour des examens, même pas les derniers de sa vie, et en plus, elle faisait beaucoup de choses qu'elle jugeait elle-même inutiles. Elle devait changer ça.

Pendant qu'elle y pensait, à ce moment, un avion en papier sortit de la lucarne entrouverte de la chambre, pour aller en direction de Ginny. Comme elle était distraite, le papier la percuta au front et tomba sur ses parchemins. Elle le remarqua enfin après deux secondes.

\- Ah ! Enfin ! Ben dis donc ! Luna a bien pris tout son temps !

Puis elle prit l'avion en papier bleu royal, le déplia pour lire la feuille entière attentivement.

\- Alors… Selon Luna, il y a une armure au troisième étage qui fait des rondes inlassables… une autre au sixième, pas loin de la salle où se rend pour l'A.D… une autre au deuxième étage, mais personne ne passe jamais ici… Ah, une autre au quatrième, hmm…

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Cette liste répétorie l'ensemble des pièges que Rusard a posés, et également, où ils sont situés, répond Weasley. Luna m'a dit que le sortilège d' Invincibilité a ses limites, et que les statues vivantes peuvent te voir même si tu es invisible… Luna, qui aime se promener, les a toutes cherchées et annotées pour éviter de tomber dessus quand elle veut déambuler le soir. Harry, qui a la Carte du Maraudeur et la Cape d'Invisibilité n'a pas ce problème, mais il est le seul à bénéficier de ces atouts.

Après avoir dit cela, Ginny se taisait pour pouvoir lire les notes envoyées par Luna en silence, tout en réfléchissant au calme. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle finit par rendre le verdict en hochant la tête pour dire à son amie :

\- Viens donc. Cho se rend aux toilettes des filles du quatrième étage, mais selon Luna, il n'y a pas d'armure dans les environs, sauf une qui est un peu plus loin vers les escaliers, mais si on se tait - Luna précise que les armures ont l'ouïe fine - elles ne viendront pas.

\- Il y a une chose que je me demandais, dit alors Hermione. Pourquoi elle va dans les toilettes du quatrième ? Personne ne les utilise. Cela fait un bon moment que les salles du château à partir du quatrième étage et au-dessus, sont désertées et oubliées par tout Poudlard.

\- Pas vraiment, certains s'y rendent pour faire leurs besoins à l'aise, répond Weasley. Tu es sûre de ne pas être entendue là-bas quand tu fais une grosse commission. Et puis, c'est pratique aussi quand tu veux faire quelque chose de suspect, personne ne passera pour le voir. Bien, mettons-nous en route.

Et elles sortirent du dortoir pour se rendre aux toilettes du quatrième étage.

Grâce aux indications de Luna, les filles purent prendre des couloirs sûrs, et bénéficier en plus d'un sortilège d'Invisibilité. Après quelques marches à pied, Ginny et Hermione arrivèrent enfin près des toilettes, où elles entendaient déjà des voix résonner.

\- C'est ici, murmure Ginny. Je les entends.

\- Moi aussi. Ne fais pas de bruit.

Et les filles se posèrent un peu à côté de la porte. De toute façon, à moins d'être une armure qui marche toute seule, personne ne les verrait.

\- … tu es pénible.

On entendait des sanglots résonner doucement de la salle. Ginny regarda Hermione d'un air éloquent.

\- Arrête de penser à ce garçon, tu deviens folle, lance la voix de Susan.

\- Mais… j'aime Cedric…

Des bruits s'échappèrent des toilettes à côté d'elles : soupirs, lamentations, paroles ou autres. Ce n'était pas des voix connues, sans doute des amies à Cho qu'elles n'ont jamais vues. Hermione et Ginny, de leur position, furent aux premières loges pour écouter les discussions de Chang et de ses amies. Mais surtout celle entre Susan et Cho, car en fait, les autres ne disaient rien ou peu de choses à côté.

\- C'est comme si je le vois, lui… Il a les mêmes yeux, presque…

\- Il est temps qu'on parle sérieusement, Cho, continue Bones, d'une voix irritée. Je veux qu'on dise à Ombrage ce que tu fais.

\- Non… Non…

\- Comment ça, non ?! Ce n'est pas normal à la base de se promener partout avec… avec ça ! Débarrasse-toi en ! Dis-lui que tu as trouvé ça par terre, c'est tout ! Si elle te voit avec ce… ce truc, Ombrage va te renvoyer et tu l'auras cherché ! C'est de la magie noire !

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. À côté, Ginny poussa une exclamation.

\- C'est la seule chose qui me rattache à Cedric ! Et je ne veux pas !

\- Il est mort, Chang, lance Susan, d'une voix étrangement hystérique. Aucun sort ne ressuscite les morts… Les filles, par pitié, expliquez-lui. Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça. J'en ai assez !

Et puis la Poufsouffle se mit à pleurer à son tour.

\- Je comprends rien à ce qu'elles font, murmure Ginny.

\- Attends un peu, elles en diront peut-être plus, indique Hermione.

Et elles écoutèrent en silence.

\- Cho, dit la voix d'une fille qu'elles connaissaient pas, tu devrais vraiment oublier Cedric. Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ! Je… Je sais que je peux encore lui parler ! Comme la dernière fois ! Vous l'avez entendu, non ?

Les filles se mirent à balbutier entre elles.

\- Ça ne ressemblait pas beaucoup à la voix de Cedric, marmonne une fille à la voix grave.

\- C'est dangereux de faire ça ! Arrête d'appeler les esprits, lance une autre fille, à la voix saccadée. J'en ai parlé à ma mère ! Elle a dit que c'est dangereux !

\- Mais… mais… je veux lui parler…

\- Elle fait du spiritisme, conclut Hermione à voix basse.

\- Tout va bien, super, grimace Ginny. Cette fille est vraiment barge. Partons, ça ne rime à rien. Si c'est pour entendre l'autre cinglée pleurnicher, et ses amies faire de même à côté, c'est inutile.

Mais cette fois, ce fut Hermione qui insista pour rester.

\- Non, je veux voir ce qu'elles font. C'est dangereux. Surveille le couloir pour moi, s'il te plaît.

\- Tu rigoles ?! Mais même si tu es invisible, tu…

Elle ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase. Par culot, Hermione rentra même tout d'un coup dans les toilettes, discrètement tout de même. Personne ne la voyait, elle était invisible. Elle eut l'immense déplaisir de voir dix filles qu'elle ne connaissait pas, à l'exception de Cho et de Susan.

Et elle faisaient brûler du feu tout en tenant des poupées de vaudoo, qui représentaient des humains empaillés, dont une à l'effigie de Cedric.

Elle n'en revenait d'abord pas, mais elle préféra ne pas bouger et ne rien dire. Comme personne ne la voyait, et que ses pas étaient couverts par le bruit incessant que faisaient les dix filles inquiètes, cette dernière ne put qu'observer.

\- Arrêtez, vous êtes ridicule, lance Cho, irritée. Vous perturbez le rituel… Allons, allons… Cedric ! Cedric, tu m'entends ?

Personne ne répondait. Si les filles se calmaient, ce n'était pas le cas d'Hermione. Elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas du tout.

\- Dis-moi, Hestia, comment on fait pour appeler un esprit, déjà ?

Pendant que la dénommée Hestia lui expliquait, Hermione se pinçait les lèvres. Elle sentait quelque chose de froid et de déprimant s'approcher d'elle. Cho devait sûrement appeler quelque chose, mais pas Cedric. Alors qu'elle allait commencer, Susan, d'une rage soudaine et inattendue, sortait alors du cercle des filles, les larmes aux yeux et l'air furieux, avant d'arracher la poupée de la main de son amie.

\- Mais arrête, Susan ! Rends-moi ça !

\- Non ! Tu ne prêtes d'attention qu'à ces choses, à des garçons que tu n'aimes même pas, et tu nous oublies, moi et les autres ! Je supporte ça pendant des mois, moi ! Et on dit toutes la même chose, je t'assure, Cho ! J'en ai assez !

Et elle jeta la poupée dans le feu, qui enflamma le feu de façon brutale, en se répandant en braises tout autour. Les filles se mirent alors à sursauter, et à crier dans tous sens avant de se serrer les unes et les autres. Cho, qui grimaçait, dit alors d'un ton sec :

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de continuer dans ces conditions… Susan… Que dis-tu ? Vous parlez de moi dans mon dos ?

\- Tu sais, lance alors une fille brune et enrobée dans le cercle des filles, paniquée, on disait juste… Que tu devrais arrêter de pleurer… Susan a raison, tu te détruis, et… Tu nous fais peur… Ce n'est pas normal, ce que tu fais.

Furieuse par cette réflexion, Chang lança d'une voix froide :

\- Sortez, vous toutes. Vous faites pitié, vraiment.

Les filles ne se firent pas prier pour toutes partir en courrant. Hermione prit juste soin de s'éloigner de la porte d'entrée et allait se cacher derrière un lavabo, tandis que Cho restait avec une Susan qui n'a pas bougé d'un pouce, restée dans les toilettes à la regarder, d'un air triste et décidé à la fois. La Serdaigle, irritée, la toisait d'un air noir, comme elle regardait Ginny lors de leur dispute, et lui lança :

\- Pourquoi essaies-tu autant d'intervenir dans ma vie ?

\- Parce que j'en ai marre ! On t'aime tous, tu sais ! Et tu… Tu es avec des gens, que tu n'aimes pas, tu pleures toute la journée car tu te forces à faire des choses folles et mauvaises, et… Ça me rend… Ça nous rend toutes tristes…

\- Je ne suis plus ami avec ces gens, je suis content de m'en être débarrassé, si tu veux savoir, dit Cho d'un ton sec. Ils m'énervaient, ils étaient si gentils, si mignons… si éloignés de la vérité. J'ai réussi à faire mal à Robert et à Martin… Tu n'as pas compris encore, en fait, ce que je veux faire à Harry ? Je ne me force pas du tout… J'assouvis un sentiment naturel… Ce meurtrier sans foi, ni loi…

Hermione commençait à voir plus clair dans ce qui se passait. Enfin, Chang se dévoilait toute seule et sans complexe, et on comprenait enfin.

\- Avec sa gentillesse, son envie d'aider, sa proportion à considérer les autres, sa façon de voir les choses… Pfft ! Il imitait de façon pathétique tout ce que Cedric était ! Il lui a volé ces qualités ! Il joue une comédie ! Personne n'est dupe, Susan, toi aussi tu le penses, tu me l'as dit ! Il a tué Cedric et ce n'est qu'un abominable menteur pathologique et sans remords. Il ne trouve rien d'autre à dire, que c'est un mage noir mort depuis des années qui l'a emporté…

\- Bah, tu fréquentes des menteurs, que veux-tu que je te dise, grommelle Susan. Je n'aime pas Harry moi non plus, mais je ne lui fais pas la cour.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Ah oui, vraiment ! Et tu viens à l'A.D. alors que tu méprises Harry ? Aussitôt, Hermione détesta Susan. Elle lui parle mal sans aucune raison. Et elle déteste qu'on insulte ses amis.

\- Comment le pourrais-tu ? Tu as peur de tous les garçons. Je suis furieuse contre Harry… Je lui parle sans cesse de Cedric… J'espère le voir chanceller, le voir avouer son secret… En le séduisant, en lui parlant… Les hommes se déshabillent très rapidement au lit… Et peuvent donc montrer la vérité sans se cacher derrière de faux habits de gloire… Mais Harry joue la comédie, il semble se contrôler, mentir encore plus, il ne sait jamais rien, jamais au grand jamais… il est pire que ce que je croyais. Et il reste sans cesse gentil, sans cesse… Argh…

\- Ça veut dire que ce n'est pas le meurtrier de Cedric, non, répond Susan. De toute façon, ma tante pense que Tu-Sais-Qui serait peut-être de retour… Azkaban n'a pas pu exploser, et laisser des Mangemorts partir exprès sans rien faire, et juste ceux-là, parmi des centaines de prisonniers divers.

\- Ce n'est pas la question, ah ! Tu m'énerves. Non, ce que je veux, c'est…

Cho serra les poings et montra les dents, en même temps que de laisser échapper des larmes.

\- … Je lui briserai le cœur, comme ils m'ont tous brisé le cœur !

Puis elle se mit à sangloter et à crier.

\- J'EN AI ASSEZ DES GARÇONS ! ILS SONT TROP GENTILS, ET APRÈS ILS PARTENT… AAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

\- Je déteste quand tu es comme ça, grogne Bones, bras croisés. Arrête. Tu es folle, vraiment, quand tu fais ça. C'est repoussant. Et arrête de pleurer, tu vas mourir de déshydratation, à force de te vider de la sorte.

\- SUSAAAAAAN ! JE SUIS MALHEUREUSE, TU VOIS ?! COMMENT POURRAIS-JE FAIRE AUTRE CHOSE QUE PLEURER ! MALHEUREUSE ! ET CA ME FEND LE CŒUR QUE DE VOIR LES GENS HEUREUX ! JE NE PEUX PLUS LE SUPPORTER ! AAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Hermione commençait alors à s'en aller. Ça devenait aux limites du supportable. Elle en avait assez vu pour la soirée. Elle amorçait un mouvement pour s'en aller, mais elle ne manquait rien de la discussion quand même.

\- Tu ne fais que te complaire dans ton malheur, réplique la Poufsouffle. Dis-moi, tu n'en as pas assez de te faire du mal ?

\- Et toi, réponds-moi, tu n'en as pas assez de me suivre ? Je t'aime bien, tu sais, mais je ne comprends pas ce que tu me veux, à me défendre tout le temps, à être si gentille et à être partout où je suis.

\- Mais enfin, Cho, je… Oh, soyons forte, allez ! Je… Hm… Je l'ai déjà dit à une fille, je peux le faire à une autre… Cho, je…

Hermione était désormais à deux pas de la porte, quand soudain, elle vit Ginny dans l'entrebaîllement de la porte.

\- Hermione ! Fuis ! Dépêche-toi de courir ! Sors d'ici, vite !

En même temps, un éclair de magie verte explosa un morceau de l'entrebaîllement de la porte. Ginny et Hermione eurent un cri, et le bruit calma radicalement les deux filles qui se disputaient.

\- … Qui est là, demande Chang, surprise. C'est Cedric qui vient ?

\- Quoi, Cedric viendrait parmi nous en cassant la porte, demande Susan, toute rouge de honte. C'est possible, ça ?

Les Gryffondor se relevèrent et déglutirent. Heureusement qu'ils étaient invisibles, elles étaient toutes deux au milieu de la pièce et dans le champ de mire des Serdaigle.

Mais aussi d'une armure enchantée. Qui elle, les voyait très bien. Et qui avait levé une baguette en la direction de Ginny.

\- ÉLÈVES HORS DE LEURS DORTOIRS DÉTECTÉS. JE VAIS VOUS RAMENER À MAÎTRE RUSARD, C'EST À DIRE, MOI, CONCIERGE CRAINT DE TOUS, QUI VA VOUS PUNIR AUPRÈS DE VOS PARENTS. HA, HA, HA, JE M'AIME TELLEMENT QUE JE POURRAI M'EMBRASSER MOI-MÊME. AH… ATTENDEZ, COMMENT ON ARRÊTE LE SORT, TRÈS CHÈRE MADAME OMBRAGE ?

Oh pitié, pense alors Hermione, consternée. C'est vrai que Rusard est un Cracmol… Il a dû demander à quelqu'un de l'aider à envoûter les armures, et malheureusement pour lui, le résultat est désastreux.

\- Que fait cette armure ici, demande Cho, bêtement.

\- Je pense que nous devrions partir d'ici, dit Susan d'une voix faible.

Non, sérieusement, pense la préfète, encore plus atterrée. Oui, peut-être devrions-nous nous en aller, car voici qu'une armure enchantée qui parle vient d'entrer pour les menacer, dans un coin reculé de l'école, une épée à la main, au milieu de la nuit. Mis à part ça, tout va très bien, madame la marquise.

Pendant ce temps, l'armure passa à l'offensive, et levait son épée en direction des filles, et telle une baguette magique, il s'en servait pour lancer d'autres éclairs en direction d'Hermione, qui les évita aussitôt, tout en gardant le silence. Elle ne voulait pas que Cho l'entende, elle reconnaîtrait sa voix. Il ne manquerait plus que ça, avec l'armure et le spiritisme !

\- PETITES PESTES, réplique l'armure, contrariée de ne pas pouvoir viser convenablement les filles. JE VAIS VOUS APPRENDRE, MOI, À FAIRE DU BRUIT DANS LES TOILETTES TARD LA NUIT. CE N'EST PAS BIEN. VOUS ÊTES DE TRÈS MÉCHANTES FILLES, OH QUE OUI, ET JE VAIS VOUS PUNIR, VILAINES FILLES. VOUS ALLEZ LE SENTIR PASSER.

La préfète, pour sa part, jugea que c'était assez d'avoir entendu cette chose parler d'une voix mécanique, il était plus que temps de partir. Surtout qu'elle devenait agressive et qu'en plus, l'armure pouvait la voir, et lançait autant d'éclairs en sa direction, que dans celle de Cho et de Susan. Ces deux dernières, complètement hystériques, sortirent toutes deux des toilettes en courrant, se fichant totalement d'être remarquées ou non. Elles ne s'attardèrent pas du tout, et disparurent dans un couloir à toute allure, sans se faire prier davantage.

De leur côté, ce fut les Gryffondor qui subirent le plus longtemps ce garde enchanté. Parce qu'elles avaient traîné, Ginny étant restée attendre Hermione, quoique paniquée, ce fut après elles que courut l'armure, son épée magique à la main, à leur lancer des sortilèges. De l'autre, les filles coururent du plus vite qu'elles purent, comme pour leur vie. Elles avaient totalement oublié la discrétion, elles ne faisaient que de se dépêcher de rejoindre la salle commune.

Dans leur course rapide, elles croisèrent encore leur ami à ferraille, qui leur courrait après, et assez vite il fallait l'admettre. Les filles essayaient de l'éviter, mais cette dernière leur lançait sans cesse des sorts en continu, et finit après trois étages et trois couloirs, à les toucher une et l'autre de sortilèges qui firent perdre leur protection invisible.

Quand elles comprirent que l'armure ne les laisserait pas en paix, elles décidèrent de se battre. Hermione lança un sort de Flamenco qui brûla son poursuiveur, et Ginny lança un Ventus pour la faire reculer. Il fallut croire que l'armure tenait à elles, car elle les suivait aussi de même dans les escaliers du château. Là, Hermione en eut assez : un sort d'Aguamenti bien placé permit à l'armure de se faire pulvériser et de glisser par dessus la barrière, et de s'envoler par dessus les marches, pour tomber sans retenue jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, en se fracassant en mille morceaux et en faisant un tintamarre des plus bruyants. Au moins, elle ne les dérangerait plus. Il ne restait plus qu'aux filles de rentrer dans leur salle en haletant, tout en gardant un œil aux alentours. En effet, leur sort d' Invisibilité étant dissipé, elles étaient désormais on ne peut plus visibles, et n'avaient aucun moyen de détecter Rusard et Miss Teigne. Et vu le bruit, qui aurait réveillé tout le château, mieux valait ne pas leur laisser l'occasion de les trouver en train de rôder dehors.

Heureusement, leur inquiétude fut infondée : les autres armures du château se tinrent tranquille et Rusard était à l'autre bout du château, tout le long de leur retour. En revenant dans la salle commune, les deux filles ne trouvèrent personne d'autre que le feu qui crépitait. Profitant de cette accalmie, les filles se posèrent toutes deux sur les fauteuils les plus confortables et reprirent leurs émotions.

\- …Quelle soirée, dis donc.

\- Elle aurait été plus calme si cette débile n'aurait pas crié comme une folle, réplique Ginny, furieuse. C'est à cause d'elle que l'armure est venue, elle a dû se demander qui faisait tout ce boucan ! Cho devrait même nous remercier, au final, elle a eu de la chance qu'on était là ! Sinon ça m'étonnerait que dans l'état où elle était, elle aurait pu se défendre contre l'armure ! Et c'était quoi, ces sorts étranges, que lançait cette armure ?

\- J'ai reconnu cette couleur verte, c'était des maléfices de Désenvoûtement. Ce qui explique pourquoi notre sortilège d'Invisibilité n'a pas tenu la soirée…

Et Ginny se massa l'épaule, qui a reçu un de ces éclairs fracassants. Elle soupira un bon coup, fatiguée par ce qui s'était produit auparavant, avant de demander à son amie :

\- Qu'a dit Cho ? Je n'ai rien entendu, sauf au moment où elle se lamentait de façon ridicule. On aurait dit qu'elle était à moitié folle.

Et Hermione lui raconta tout ce qu'elle a entendu.

\- J'ai, une fois encore, une autre preuve que cette fille est vraiment folle, dit Weasley. J'avais finalement raison, Cho n'est avec Harry que pour le rendre malheureux. Désolée, Hermione, je m'étais trompée, j'ai cru que cette promenade nocturne était une sorte de feinte pour aller nous trahir et parler de l'A.D. à Ombrage sans se faire remarquer. Mais en fait, pas du tout. Elle faisait n'importe quoi.

\- Que vas-tu faire, maintenant que tu le sais ?

\- Rien, grommelle Ginny, vivement mécontente. Je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire de toute façon. Cette fille n'a qu'à claquer des doigts, dire trois mots, pour qu'Harry soit à ses pieds. Tu as vu comment il était, ce soir à l'A.D., quand il l'a défendu sans chercher à peser le pour et le contre ? Pas la peine d'insister ! Il m'aura déjà coupé la parole avant la fin de ma phrase.

\- Quand même ! Il devrait le savoir ! Elle ne compte pas lui faire du bien !

\- Si je trouve le moyen de lui dire, je lui dirai, sinon, il se débrouille avec elle, répond Ginny, fermement. C'est inutile de converser avec les sourds et les entêtés. Ah, l'amour… Il est impressionnant de voir Harry, qui résiste à Tu-Sais-Qui, à Poudlard et à Fudge, devenir incapable de résister à une fille dont il est amoureux. Et qui pourrait lui faire perdre la tête pire encore que Tu-Sais-Qui ne pourrait le faire. Non, vraiment, Hermione, nous devrions imposer des cours d'amour à Poudlard, ce serait d'utilité publique. Parce que toutes ces histoires, ça devient désespérant… Du spiritisme la nuit, dans des toilettes, en plus… Elle pensait à quoi, Chang, quand elle a préparé ça ?

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, répond alors la préfète. Je crois que cela serait utile de tous de rester maître de ses sentiments, au lieu de les laisser nous asservir ou nous avilir. Ils doivent nous grandir et non pas nous détruire.


	20. Chapter 19

_**19\. Interview en direct et transaction suspecte**_

Février s'annonçait à Poudlard non pas froid comme les deux mois précédents, mais très pluvieux. Une aubaine pour les joueurs de Quidditch, qui s'entraînaient en plein air. Il y eut donc quelques grippes ou rhumes chez les sorciers en question, et Angelina dût interrompre nombre d'entraînements à cause de la pluie qui perturbait ses plans. Enfin, elle n'était pas furieuse comme on peut s'y attendre, mais ravie, car cela signifiait plus de réunions à l'A.D. Avec les effectifs en plus, trois réunions en six jours, Harry avait appris quatre sorts à sa troupe motivée.

Et il n'y avait pas seulement que les sortilèges qui se pratiquaient là-bas. Il y avait une intense activité sociale dans ce petit groupe. Certains, entre deux combats, échangeaient entre eux, discutaient, faisaient connaissance, et peu importait la maison. Il n'y avait pas de compétition, chacun, peu importe son année, affrontait d'autres congénères du même bateau qu'eux, malgré les différences de maison et de famille. Ainsi, par exemple, Ron se rapprocha d'une Hannah extrêmement timide, et leur maladresse commune leur permit de bien s'entendre, et de trouver un camarade du même niveau qu'eux. L'entente entre eux fut très rapide. Aussi, Harry se lia d'amitié avec certains membres d'équipes de Quidditch différents, comme à Poufsouffle ou à Serdaigle, et ils prenaient des heures entières à discuter de matches et de Souafles entre partisans du sport. Il devint presque le frère de Davies en parlant de Quidditch, et devinrent proches, alors que d'habitude, c'est à peine s'ils se parlaient.

Quand à Hermione, elle avait déjà rencontré assez de personnes à son goût, et maintenant, restait se mettre en binôme avec Seamus, car il peinait à trouver un partenaire de duel maintenant que Dean est le nouveau meilleur ami de Terry Boot de Serdaigle. Elle l'aidait à apprendre les sorts, et en plus, ils parlèrent de tout et de n'importe quoi, ensemble. Bien qu'il soit très agréable envers elle, la préfète remarquait qu'il avait une attirance assez forte pour le Serpentard qui maltraitait toute l'A.D. depuis un mois. Donc en plus de tout cela, comme Finnegan était trop mal à l'aise pour le faire, elle allait l'aider à faire connaissance. Marcus, intéressé, semblait montrer un vif intérêt pour Seamus, surtout qu'il était maigre comme lui, qu'il parlait peu, et qu'il se montrait doué au combat. Il lui en fallait peu, il était content. Entre deux, ça se passait bien, très bien, même, Marcus avair l'air de beaucoup apprécier le Gryffondor, et peu à peu, son amicalité fut teintée d'un intérêt très prononcé. Depuis peu, il voulait tout savoir sur Finnegan, et il était de plus en plus sympathique avec lui. La preuve : il ne se battait plus contre lui. Ce qui n'est pas rien.

En temps normal, la préfète aurait laissé Finnegan se débrouiller, mais pourtant, elle trouvait aussi intéressant d'écouter Montague. Peu discret, ce dernier balançait à sa figure tout un tas de choses, et elle apprit donc des choses intéressantes au passage.

\- Ouais, et mon père est un ami de Dumbledore. Ha ! Toi t'as pas de quoi te vanter, mademoiselle, d'avoir autant d'amis si haut placés ! Eh bien, mon père me dit que Dumbledore se méfie de Malefoy, car il sait qu'il fait tout un tas de choses peu scrupuleuses, au Ministère comme ici. Et Dumbledore, tu sais ce qu'il fait ? Ben il voit clair dans son jeu, alors que Malefoy se croit trop intelligent !

\- Ah, très bien, dit Hermione, en souriant. Je ne savais pas, merci.

\- Hé, hé ! De rien ! Et tu savais aussi que Dumbledore a plein de personnnes qui bossent pour lui ? Personne ne les voit jamais !

\- C'est sûr. Elles sont bien cachées, si elles existent, du moins.

\- Hé, hé, oui. Il y en a même à Poudlard, sous votre nez…

Hermione aurait aimé insister, mais elle remarquait qu'à chaque fois qu'ils discutaient du sujet, Marcus faisait exprès de s'en détacher pour aller parler d'autre chose, l'air amusé. En était-il conscient, ou bien il ne voyait pas l'importance de ce qu'il disait, comme Hermione qui le percevait très bien ?

Donc février commençait en beauté, si on pouvait dire ainsi. Heureusement, il n'y aura pas de cours à la Saint-Valentin, car on serait entre amoureux, et la sortie de Pré-au-Lard était devenue la seule préoccupation de Poudlard autant que des Gryffondor de cinquième année. Parce qu'il est rare d'aller à Pré-au-Lard, et surtout parce que l'occasion tombait à pic : il y avait des promotions sur tous les bonbons à Honeydukes et certains établissements faisaient des rabais aux amoureux. Et aussi, c'était une excuse pour passer toute la journée avec sa moitié, évidemment.

Le vendredi 14 février, la Grande Salle était décorée pour la journée, de petits cupidons qui jetaient des pétales de rose dans la salle, l'air était plus doux que d'habitude, et on servait désormais des plats différents que d'habitude pour le petit-déjeuner : on servait de l'eau sucrée et des sirops, du miel et du sirop d'érable, des crêpes et pancakes en formes de cœur. Il y avait même des bonbons à la menthe et des Fondants du Chaudron sur toutes les tables.

Tout cela aurait normalement impressioné Hermione en temps normal : mais le contexte frivole de la journée ne la mit pas d'humeur, tout comme ce que faisaient ses deux nouveaux amoureux transis qui l'attendaient exprès depuis l'entrée de la Grande Salle pour l'irriter.

\- Oh, Hermione, mon amour, mon éternel amour, lance Fred, exubérant. Je rêve de toi quand je dors, j'ai peur de toi quand je te vois, je t'aime beaucoup, embrasse-moi, déshabille-toi, tu as un corps de rêve !

\- On t'aime, beaucoup, passionnément, pas du tout, absolument pas, ajoute George, qui se prosternait à ses pieds.

\- Fichez le camp, réplique la préfète, furieuse. Ou alors je vous mets des retenues jusqu'à la fin du mois !

Elle était énervée que les jumeaux ne trouvaient rien de mieux à faire que de manifester leur passion amoureuse en lui balançant des Pastilles de Gerbe à la figure en guise de confettis, et en lui tendant une pêche sur laquelle était écrit « Hermione, je veux te pêcho » en guise de déclaration amoureuse.

Après s'être débrassé de ses « amoureux », qui prenaient plaisir à décamper et à rire allègrement sous ses menaces, Hermione retournait irritée à sa place, sur la table de Gryffondor. Elle s'assit en face de Ginny, qui contrairement à elle, semblait rêveuse. Elle ne prêta pas attention à la colère de son amie, qui ne fut que passagère de toute façon. Trop contrariée pour parler, Granger laissa passer un temps pour se changer les idées avant de dire quoi que ce soit.

Une fois qu'elle oublia en mangeant un peu, la scène idiote des jumeaux, elle discuta alors calmement avec son amie.

\- Ils n'ont pas lésiné sur la décoration, dit Hermione qui se servait un toast.

\- Je crois que les élèves, autant que les professeurs, ont envie de s'amuser un peu pour la journée, remarque Ginny, qui était en face. De toute façon, si cela t'écoeure, dis-toi que ça ne durera qu'aujourd'hui. Allez, souris un peu. Faire la fête de temps de temps, ça fait du bien.

\- C'est une fête commerciale, réplique-elle. Je parie qu'Honeydukes est dans le coup, ils cherchaient à engranger plus d'argent. Je trouve ça frivole. Déjà que le monde ne vole pas bien haut, en ce moment, mais là, j'ai l'impression qu'on régresse encore. La seule chose qui intéresse Poudlard, ce n'est pas sa réussite et son avenir professionnel, mais au contraire, les superficialités de toutes sortes, et les histoires amoureuses souvent platoniques et exagérées.

\- En parlant de ça… Tu as trouvé, finalement, un petit copain ?

\- À ton avis, demande Hermione, l'air moribonde. J'ai une tête à avoir quelqu'un ? Et si oui, avec qui, dis-moi ?

Weasley se mit à rire encore.

\- Tu sais, je t'enquiquine avec Cho et j'ai eu raison. Donc, si j'insiste autant pour que tu aies un petit ami, c'est peut-être qu'il y a un ou plusieurs candidats de possible. Comme nous toutes, les filles, nous avons cet instinct magique pour tout deviner, et tout déceler…

\- Il reste encore que tu saches qui sont ces candidats pour que j'accorde des points à ton intuition, gromelle Hermione. Et encore ! Ce que je n'aime pas, c'est cette mentalité, que parce que je n'aurai pas de petit ami, tout le monde va me prendre pour une vieille fille ou pour une célibataire. Comme si sans mari, je n'existe pas ! On dirait que la fonction d'une fille, c'est d'être achetée par le cœur d'un homme, et qu'elle ne sert qu'à ça. J'ai d'autres ambitions, vois-tu.

\- Hé, personne n'a dit ça, réplique Ginny. On te force à rien ! Profite de la vie, au lieu de faire ta féministe à deux balles ! Elle passe vite, et tes charmes aussi ! Quand tu seras vieille, tout le monde te prendra pour un tas de chardons ! Tu n'as qu'une vie, amuse-toi ! Tu auras vécu de belles choses ! Accepte de t'ouvrir à l'amour des autres, et aussi à leur amitié ! Les occasions ne se répètent pas cent mille fois ! Il vaut mieux amasser beaucoup de rires que beaucoup de regrets ! La vie n'attendra pas que tu fasses ton choix, et elle passe vite !

\- Mais il n'y a pas que le plaisir dans la vie !

\- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. Il y a d'autres choses plus importantes que de jouir sans cesse, mais, Hermione. Si tu continues à te prendre aussi au sérieux, tu vas rester vieille fille à vie. Sois un peu plus décontractée ! Tu vas faire peur aux hommes en restant comme ça.

\- Je serai plus décontractée, si je n'avais pas autant de choses à faire, souffle la préfète, épuisée. Je suis stimulée de partout, je n'ai même plus le temps de souffler. Argh…

\- En même temps, lance Ginny, tu as pris bien trop de travail. Ça te prend tellement de temps, et à cause de ça, tu as moins de chances de trouver un petit ami. Tu t'encombres de travaux futiles qui ne te servent pas, débarrasse-toi en, ça t'aidera dans tous les plans de ta vie, tu vas voir.

En entendant ça, la préfète était partagée entre irritation et frustration.

\- Mhh… C'est vrai que pour trouver un petit ami, ça bloque, car les amis, ou du moins, les connaissances, ça ne manque pas, remarque Hermione. Est-ce qu'il y a des garçons qui m'apprécient comme je suis ? J'aime le travail, et vraiment. Je ne peux pas changer ça, ce serait me renier. Tous les garçons préfèrent les filles intéressantes, qui sont souriantes, joviales… Je n'ai rien de tout ça, je me dis que je ne peux avoir qu'un bon travail, et rien de plus…

Sa voix se cassait tout en finissant sa phrase. Elle baissa sa tête, tandis qu'un ange l'aspergeait de quelques confettis. Ginny, de son côté, compatit, en la regardant d'un air éloquant, et répondit alors :

\- Tu sais, s'il y a des garçons qui trouvent les filles sérieuses ennuyeuses, il y a aussi des garçons qui trouvent les filles drôles ennuyeuses. Peut-être que les garçons très heureux dont tu me parles ne voudront pas de toi, mais ils ne devaient pas être pour toi, voilà tout. Tu sais… à t'entendre, je me demande s'il ne te faudrait pas un petit ami discret, plutôt que le roi des soirées. Parce qu'à t'entendre, il semble que tu parles des garçons qu'on voit sans cesse sous le feu des projecteurs. Mais pas des garçons qui restent en retrait. Je t'en prie, tous ne sont pas des bêtes de scène, loin de là.

\- Peut-être, mais… Où en trouver ?

\- En fait, tu en trouves partout, mais en retrait, j'ai remarqué que les timides préfèrent se cacher quand ils ont la lumière rivée sur eux, ils ont horreur de ça, rit Weasley. Il y en a un bon tas à l'A.D., par exemple. Il y a mon frère Ron, Seamus à Gryffondor, Adrian à Serpentard… Et si tu sors de l'A.D., tu peux en trouver d'autres. C'est vrai qu'ils sont maladroits dans la société, mais ils existent. Quand on sait les remarquer, on ne voit qu'eux.

\- Oh, je pose trop de questions, et j'aurai sûrement l'air ridicule en leur parlant, tu m'entends bien, je ne fais que de parler de travail ! Ils en auront tous assez au bout de deux minutes !

\- C'est faux, réplique son amie. J'ai remarqué que beaucoup de personnes, et pas seulement des Anglais, au contraire, ont des peurs en société. Ils se répètent ce que tu te dis là ! Ils pensent également qu'ils sont trop ennuyeux pour intéresser qui que ce soit, ou bien, ils ne savent pas quoi dire pour aborder l'autre ! Tu es loin d'être un cas isolé ! J'en étais un, moi aussi, avant ! Alors rends service à ces gens, autant qu'à toi, va faire le premier pas, et tu verras bien. Je suis sûre qu'il doit y avoir d'autres garçons addicts au travail aussi. Et puis, si tu ennuies la personne, dis-toi qu'elle n'est pas pour toi, laisse-la, continue ton chemin et réessaye ailleurs. Ma mère dit que sur vingt personnes, seulement cinq sont devenues amies ou des connaissances proches. Donc, quinze ratages ! Ce n'est pas la fin du monde si ta rencontre ne mène à rien ! Nous sommes des milliards, et même si tu ne veux qu'un magicien, nous sommes des millions ! Je t'encourage à rencontrer plus de personnes, à parler davantage, et à oser ! Cela dissipera tes peurs absurdes, car cela les aura combattues. Et je peux t'aider à ça : te proposer des sorties, voir du monde… Par exemple, que dirais-tu qu'on passe la journée ensemble à Pré-au-Lard, aujourd'hui ?

\- Hé bien, ce n'est pas de refus, répond Hermione, pensive. J'accepte sans hésitation. Mais en tant qu'amies, d'accord ? Bien que nous sommes célibataires, je ne souhaite pas préparer une soirée romantique avec toi pour la Saint-Valentin.

\- Bien sûr, que vas-tu t'imaginer, répond Ginny, hilare.

Pendant qu'elles discutaient, Ron vint s'installer à leur table, l'air morose. Comme il ne disait rien, et qu'il coupait court à la discussion, les filles lui demandèrent si ça allait.

\- Non. Je vais passer pour un nul, parce que je n'ai pas de petite amie. Comment on fait pour en trouver ? Je crois que quelque chose en moi ne va pas, mais je ne sais pas exactement quoi. Ça me déprime.

Les filles se regardèrent entre elles, éloquentes. Elles savaient bien les raisons, mais ça allait être difficile de le lui dire sans faire du mal. Pour sa part, Granger tenta la douceur pour le lui dire.

\- Hem… Ron, tu sais… Tu es parfois peu sûr de toi… Si tu n'es pas sûr de toi, les filles vont se demander, si, heu… il faut te pousser pour que tu avances…

\- Hé ! J'ai demandé à six filles, et ces six hérétiques m'ont toutes rejeté ! J'ai été gentil, et on se connaît, et c'est moi qui suis allé les chercher !

\- Ce qu'Hermione veut dire, coupe sa sœur, froidement, c'est que tu te considères comme une déjection d'hibou, donc, les filles vont te considérer comme une déjection d'hibou. Non, tu n'en es pas une. Mais si as éperdumment besoin de quelqu'un pour exister, ça ne marchera jamais, parce que le principe de l'amour, c'est que même si l'autre est capital pour toi, tu peux vivre sans lui ou elle. Il y a une différence entre aimer et dépendre de quelqu'un, vois-tu.

Ron semblait presque abasourdi par la nouvelle. Il eut un petit moment de surprise où il semblait cogiter quelque chose.

\- J'ai toujours eu l'impression de compter pour le dernier des derniers… Dans la famille, j'ai eu l'impression qu'on n'a jamais voulu de moi… J'étais de trop parmi mes cinq frères.

\- Mais non, lance alors Ginny, contrariée. Si maman ne voulait pas de toi, elle t'aurait jeté dans l'évier à ta naissance, et le problème aurait été réglé. Tu sais comment elle est, maman, quand elle est énervée. Maman t'aime autant que tous tes frères et moi. C'est juste que nous étions sept à la maison. Elle courait sans cesse partout et n'a pu que nous donner le minimum à chacun. Et en plus, tu n'arrêtais pas d'aller bouder dans ta chambre. Tu devrais te mettre en couple avec Hermione. Vous ferez une bonne paire de râleurs asociaux.

\- Ginny, va te faire voir, réplique Hermione.

\- Tu m'inviteras à votre mariage, rit Weasley. J'apporterai un appareil photo. Je regarderai votre vidéo et je pleurerai de rire à chaque seconde.

\- Pffft, souffle la Gryffondor.

Même si sa sœur avait dit ça pour rire, Hermione ne trouvait pas du tout la plaisanterie drôle, et malgré tout Ron, à côté, semblait prendre la plaisanterie au premier degré. Après avoir réfléchi, l'air rêveur, il se tournait vers Granger qui boudait, excédée des mièvreries qu'elle supportait depuis le matin, et lui demanda d'un air content :

\- Hermione, tu… Tu veux sortir avec moi, aujourd'hui ?

\- Non, répond-elle d'un coup, cassante.

Elle croyait à une mauvaise plaisanterie. À côté, Ginny, qui n'a pas saisi du tout le sens de la phrase ou bien, se moquait méchamment de Ron, redoublait d'hilarité, et à côté, Weasley, rouge de honte et l'air choqué, semblait avoir reçu une gifle douloureuse.

\- Hé ! Tu es cruelle, hé ! Pourquoi tu me parles comme ça ?! Oh !

Ginny hoqueta ou de rire ou de stupeur en entendant ça, et s'étranglait ridiculement à moitié sur la table à cette allusion, tandis qu'à côté, les bras croisés et l'air renfrogné, Hermione regarda à peine Ron en biais, d'un air hautain. C'était rare de voir Granger si méprisante, d'habitude elle était toujours calme et maître d'elle.

\- Tu es vraiment irritable, autant qu'irritant, Ron. Et quand même bien tu serais sincère dans ta demande, fort peu comique par ailleurs, j'aurai refusé tout de même, puisque j'en ai assez de supporter ta mauvaise humeur, ta langue acerbe et ta manie de toujours te dévaloriser.

\- Mais… Oh ! Tu me parles autrement ! Ça te va bien de faire ta maligne, Madame je-sais-tout ! Tu me reproches mon humeur, mais la tienne est pire, espèce de prétentieuse !

\- Heu… Hé, du calme, intervient soudain Ginny, moins hilare, en voyant l'orage s'approcher à grands pas.

\- Du calme, du calme, je t'en donnerai, du calme, moi, réplique Ron, soudain furieux, le visage empourpré de honte. Hermione, tu n'es qu'une égoïste ! Je suis ton ami depuis des années, je viens te parler sans cesse, et tu t'en fiches éperdumment !

\- Ron, coupe la Gryffondor, sèche. Cesse de me parler sur ce ton, tu m'agaces profondément. Cesse donc de toujours me reprocher des choses, ça m'éloigne toujours plus de toi !

\- Oh, oh, on s'arrête, là, lance Ginny, en levant le ton plus haut. Ne vous disputez pas pour ça aujourd'hui ! Tu disais ça pour rire, hein, frangin ? Allez, excuse Hermione, elle n'a pas le cœur à rire, aujourd'hui, elle n'a pas pu faire honneur à ta plaisanterie.

\- Ce n'était pas si drôle que ça, remarque juste Ron, boudeur. Enfin, je suppose que j'aurai dû y penser. Hermione est déjà prise, sans doute. À force de racoler tous les bancs de poisson de Poudlard, elle a dû trouver quelqu'un de pas trop mal entre les morues et les thons.

\- QUOI ?! Ron, répète ce que tu viens de dire, rugit soudain Hermione, qui l'a très mal pris.

Ron renifla de mépris en la voyant lui parler ainsi, et regarda ailleurs, tout en boudant d'un air infantile. Hermione, qui perdait ses moyens plus facilement que d'habitude avec Ron, allait répliquer en lui lançant le chaudron de lait chaud à la figure, l'air furieuse, mais on la coupa heureusement dans son élan.

Sans crier gare, Luna accourait vers eux, affairée et perturbée, ce qui n'était pas son habitude. Lovegood, habillée tout en rose saumon pour la journée, avec un tricot blanc éclatant par-dessus, des colliers et bracelets mystérieux, couverts de signes étranges, alla les salua à leur table. Hermione s'étonnait de la voir ainsi. Elle prenait bien plus soin de son apparence, cela la rendait presque aimable à ses yeux.

\- Luna, que fais-tu ? Tu as fini de manger, demande alors Ginny, surprise.

\- Oh, je n'ai rien mangé ce matin, je n'apprécie pas plus que ça la liqueur de roses, et les viennoiseries me donnent un étrange sentiment de ballotement. Ce n'était pas très diététique pour moi, répond Lovegood. Je veux te parler deux minutes, Ginny. Hermione, Ron, vous pouvez venir aussi.

Surprise, la préfète interrogea Ginny du regard. Du même air, elle répondit qu'elle ne savait rien du tout. Ron, de son côté, devait soit avoir peur de Luna, à en voir son regard épouvanté en constatant qu'elle n'a pas de sourcils, ou bien, ne pas avoir envie, car il leur dit :

\- Je vais vous laisser entre filles. Je vais, heu… me trouver une petite amie.

Et il s'en alla hors de table. Ginny le regarda, désapprobatrice.

\- C'est surtout des râteaux que tu vas trouver, avec une mine pareille…

Et elles suivèrent Lovegood après cela.

Après une petite marche à travers les couloirs, Hermione et Ginny s'arrêtèrent dans une intersection du premier étage, assez loin de toute vie. Puis alors, Luna se retourna et leur proposa de s'asseoir par terre, ce que Ginny fit, pas vraiment Hermione, qui n'obéit qu'avec contre-cœur, surtout parce qu'elle avait mal au dos en restant debout.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Ça doit être secret si tu nous emmènes faire le tour du château. À moins que ce soit les Joncheruines qui te troublent ?

\- Oh, non, ce lieu n'en abrite que si peu. Ce sont les Cloches Horribles qui traînent, elles sont désagréables : vous les entendez sonner et vous êtes déprimé.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ça encore, questionne Hermione. Ça existe au moins ?

Luna la regardit avec un air ennuyé, comme si elle avait dit une bêtise. Puis sans répondre, elle parlait à Ginny.

\- J'ai quelque chose qui va t'intéresser. Si je te fais courir, c'est surtout parce que je ne veux pas qu'on nous écoute, les gens sont curieux et les rumeurs sont rapides à se propager.

\- Je comprends. Mais que veux-tu nous dire ?

\- J'ai une occasion spéciale pour Harry, explique Lovegood. Je lui dirai bien moi-même mais je suis embêtée de ses réactions, il m'ignore la plupart du temps. Cela fait que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui en parler. Mon père, pour le numéro spécial de février ou de mars, manque d'idées, et désire quelque chose de sensationnel pour son journal.

\- Il n'a plus d'imagination pour inventer des créatures, demande Hermione.

\- Mon père a de l'imagination pour tout, sauf pour mentir, réplique aussitôt Lovegood. Encore une fois, tu juges avant de savoir, et c'est mauvais, puisque pour juger quelque chose, il faut connaître ce qu'est ce quelque chose ! Pour en revenir au sujet… Je pensais proposer à mon père de publier une interview d'Harry sur les évènements de la Coupe de Feu. Cela, j'en suis sûre, ferait un grand succès. Je suis sûr que ça marchera, tout le monde parle de lui, et mon père est plus que disposé à en parler. Tout le monde veut savoir ce qui s'est passé, ça permettrait à Harry de parler librement. Ce serait utile pour tout le monde.

Ginny et Hermione se regardèrent alors, fort à propos. Puis elles dirent :

\- C'est une bonne idée ! Et qui fera l'interview ?

\- Papa a une amie journaliste, Brigid, qui saura comment poser les bonnes questions. Il vaut mieux que ce soit une journaliste professionnelle, personne ne prendra au sérieux une entrevue réalisée par un individu qui s'improvise rédacteur en chef. Seulement, le problème c'est Ombrage. Déjà, elle ferait mieux de ne pas savoir ce que je prépare, et aussi, elle empêche tout le monde de venir au château. J'ai pensé alors à préparer cette interview aujourd'hui, parce qu'on peut aller à Pré-au-Lard, et on peut y rencontrer aisément, et sans obligation de la part d'Ombrage, des personnes de l'extérieur de l'école. Par contre, je ne sais pas quand Harry est disponible.

\- Sans doute dans l'après-midi. De toute façon, je te préviendrai quand nous l'aurons saisi au vol. Où seras-tu ? Aux Trois-Balais ?

\- Non, je ne raffole pas des atmosphères surchauffées et bruyantes. Je serai à la Cabane Hurlante.

Cette déclaration surprit grandement les deux filles. En voyant leur air intrigué, elle leur expliqua ses raisons.

\- J'y suis parfois allée, il y a des choses intéressantes là-bas. À la dernière sortie, l'an dernier, j'y ai trouvé des livres très anciens, et des objets spirituels rares qu'on ne trouve plus en magasin. Je crois que les anciens occupants étaient collectionneurs, et n'ont rien emporté en partant.

\- Quand même, la Cabane Hurlante, c'est une maison désaffectée, tu peux trouver mieux, réplique Ginny. Il y a plus chalereux !

\- À vrai dire, à Pré-au-Lard, il n'y a plus grand-chose à faire quand tu as fait le tour du village, répond la Serdaigle. Certes, je pourrai utiliser cette occasion pour me lier d'amitié avec mes camarades. Mais je ne veux pas être proche de sorciers qui ressemblent à des Moldus, dans leurs occupations frivoles et leurs passe-temps ennuyeux.

\- Luna, ne dis pas de bêtise, la seule chose qui ferait que je ne veuille pas que tu restes avec moi, c'est que je sois aux toilettes, sinon, tu peux venir quand tu veux, et même si je suis occupée, ma porte reste ouverte à tout moment.

Cette remarque fit sourire Lovegood.

\- Tu es sûre d'aller à la Cabane Hurlante ? Tu sais, je ne veux pas te voir rester seule, insiste Ginny. Ce n'est vraiment pas bon pour le moral. Et tu mérites d'avoir de la compagnie avec toi, alors arrête de te cacher.

\- Je ne comptais pas rester indéfiniment là-bas. Quand j'aurai fini de faire ce que je désire à la Cabane Hurlante, j'irai vous voir. D'accord ?

Si Ginny était contente de voir que son amie avait décidé de quitter son isolement, Hermione, de son côté, était plus curieuse de voir Goldstein. Surtout à propos de l'histoire que son père a raconté.

Après le petit-déjeuner, tous les élèves de Poudlard en partant de la troisième année pouvaient se rendre à Pré-au-Lard en y allant à pied. Quand même que la Saint-Valentin commençait bien avec Rusard. Il passa son temps à scanner tout le monde avec ses outils, très méticuleux, et plus on se plaignait, plus il ralentissait. Il fallut deux heures environ pour que tout le monde puisse quitter la grille. Cela en horrifiait certains, agaçait d'autres. Ou, si vous vous appelez Hermione, vous vous en fichez, car cela vous permet de réviser votre Arithmancie.

Comme elle était vers le début de la file, la préfète passa assez vite les contrôles de sécurité et put se rendre toute seule à Pré-au-Lard. Elle savait pour sa part ce qu'elle voulait y faire. Faute de ne pouvoir prévenir Harry pour l'interwiev, elle a décidé de se livrer à une autre action. Elle a été touchée grandement par la générosité des Weasley, et désirait leur rendre la pareille - avec beaucoup de retard, mais c'est l'intention qui compte. Elle avait demandé par hibou un prêt de chez Gringotts de l'argent qu'elle possédait dans son coffre-fort, et elle reçut une énorme bourse il y avait de cela deux jours dans la Grande Salle. Cet argent, elle comptait l'utiliser pour acheter des cadeaux aux Weasley et à ceux qui ont eu une pensée pour elle à Noël.

Comme elle n'avait pas trop d'idées pour faire ses achats, Hermione se promena dans divers magasins, en essayant de trouver des cadeaux intéressants. Elle passa devant Zonko, et trouva fabuleux un agenda qui pouvait attaquer les élèves ne faisant pas leurs devoirs. Parfait pour Ron ou Harry, se disait-elle en souriant, mais il était trop cher, donc elle laissa de côté. Elle prit quelques objets qu'elle pensait plaisants pour Fred et George, et continua sa route.

Après quelques emplettes à Honeydukes où elle était certain de faire des heureux - tous ses amis adoraient se gaver de sucre - et réalisa des affaires, elle se dirigea vers une enseigne de Quidditch, qui vendait quelques balais bon marché, en plus d'articles sur le sujet. La préfète, peu douée en la matière, prit ce qui semblait être le plus utile : un livre à ce sujet pour Ron, un nécessaire à balai pour récurer celui de Ginny, et une paire de lunettes qui ressemblaient à celle qu'on mettait au ski chez les Moldus. Elle prit ceci pour Harry, se rappelant combien il avait du mal à voir le jeu quand il pleuvait.

Une fois ces achats faits, elle partit se rendre à la librairie du village. Il lui restait un fond de monnaie, si elle souhaitait se faire plaisir à son tour pour la journée. Il y avait beaucoup de beaux livres reliés, et Hermione oublia même ce qu'elle y faisait, pour en contempler certains. Elle y trouva des livres pour Mrs. Weasley et pour Luna - pour l'une, un manuel rempli d'astuces et de secrets de grand-mère pour économiser, et pour l'autre, un livre sur la psychologie des sorciers et des Moldus. Quand à Tonks, elle lui trouva un roman en vogue, qui semblait plaisant et plein d'esprit, alors elle le lui acheta pour la remercier de sa montre à gousset pour Noël.

Après qu'elle passa commande auprès du vendeur et qu'elle eut payé, elle allait sortir, quand au moment de sortir, en fermant la porte du magasin derrière elle, la préfète aperçut alors une connaissance inattendue.

\- Hein ?… Theodore ?

En effet, c'était Nott qui allait en sa direction, soit pour la saluer, soit pour aller dans la librarie. Il était habillé comme tous les jours, en uniforme de Serpentard, vert et argent, son insigne de préfet sur la poitrine, et contrairement à bien des garçons de son âge, il ne se promenait pas avec une fille dans les bras.

\- Ah, tiens. Granger. Je suppose que je dois te saluer, mais je n'ai pas très envie de le faire, tu m'en excuseras.

Hermione frissonna en entendant ça. C'était vraiment étrange que de parler à ce garçon-là. Nott était cadavérique et assez repoussant à regarder, mais il avait un regard hypnotisant, comme un serpent, qui faisait qu'on était envoûté en le regardant. Ses sourcils noirs épais, froncés, la fixaient comme un serpent venimeux. C'était aussi déconcertant qu'hypnotisant.

\- Tu n'es sorti avec personne pour cette fête idiote, demande le Serpentard.

\- J'ai mieux à faire, réplique-elle. Et toi, tu n'as personne non plus, je suppose ?

\- Tu es intéressée, demande Nott, ironique. Hmm… En temps normal, j'aurai bien accepté, tu es très… intéressante, mais non. C'est qu'après tout il est de mauvais goût de séduire la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter quand on descend d'un Serpentard.

\- Heu… Je ne comptais pas te proposer ça non plus, coupe froidement la Gryffondor, irritée de l'ironie de son interlocuteur. Que me veux-tu ? On dirait que tu me fixes comme un prédateur inspecte sa proie, ça ne me plaît pas du tout, arrête ça tout de suite. Je ne rigole pas avec toi.

\- Tout de suite les grands mots, rit Theodore. Moi, un prédateur. Je ne dis pas que je ne peux pas l'être. Il m'arrive parfois d'être… redoutable. Mais tu n'es pas sur la liste. Tu n'as rien à craindre.

\- C'était sensé me rassurer ?

\- Non, c'est vrai, c'était un piètre accueil que je te fais là. Hm… Je suis tendu en ce moment. Je réserve pourtant ces discours aux gens que je souhaite faire souffrir, pas à ceux qui m'indiffèrent. Si tu veux bien, nous allons reprendre cette conversation dès le début.

Hermione fronça les sourcils en voyant Nott la considérer d'un air très intéressé. Elle avait l'impression qu'il la prenait pour une imbécile.

\- Bonjour, Hermione, reprit le Serpentard, plus posé et moins insistant. C'est une bien niaise journée que voilà, non ? Des couples bidon partout, du sexe facile, des masques et des faux-semblants et très peu de sincérité aujourd'hui, et beaucoup de publicité futile, ce n'est pas pour te plaire, hem ? Je te comprends, moi aussi cela m'énerve.

\- Oui, ça m'énerve aussi, mais ce qui m'intrigue c'est que tu me parles ainsi et assez étrangement, je ne sais pas ce que tu me veux, remarque la Gryffondor, mal à l'aise.

\- Simple curiosité de ma part, remarque Nott, intéressé. C'est vrai que tu es très intéressante, Hermione. Tu as toujours été douée, intelligente, belle et ingénieuse ; pourtant tu n'as personne aujourd'hui ?

Puis, tout à coup, il eut un air arrogant et moqueur pour dire :

\- Mais quoi, c'est vrai, tu es pourtant sorti avec… un garçon rare, il me semble ? Je ne te ferai pas l'allusion sur le Bulgare de l'an passé, tout le monde a dû te la sortir à toutes les sauces. Il t'a laissé tomber, finalement ? Parce que je te vois te consoler avec Pucey de ma maison. Il a l'air de te manger dans la main. Tu devrais le chambrer un peu plus. Il serait à ton lit si tu poussais les choses plus loin.

\- Hé, de quoi tu parles, demande Hermione, irritée.

\- C'est une remarque de ma part, j'ai cru que vous étiez petits amis, toi et lui. Ce gros dindon n'a aucun charme et il peine à plaire, ça aurait été drôle qu'une belle châtelaine comme toi s'éprend d'un boulimique qui fait craquer tous ses pantalons depuis la première année. La belle et le crapaud… Vous auriez pu écrire un joli conte de fées ensemble, tu sais ? Ah, ah, ah, ah !

\- Non, nous ne sommes pas ensemble, Theodore, coupe sèchement Hermione, de mauvaise humeur. Sinon il serait là avec moi ! Et cesse de parler de lui ainsi. Son ventre est la seule chose qui vous intéresse chez lui ?

\- Malheureusement, les personnes ne vont jamais plus loin que l'apparence, c'est la première chose qu'on voit, et elle est souvent vraie, quand on sait l'interpréter, remarque Nott. Ah, quoi, dommage, Adrian est vraiment en seconde zone, c'est impressionnant, il n'a que les crétins comme Marcus qui en veulent dans son entourage. Hmph.

\- Tu viens donc pour cracher sur mes amis, Theodore, c'est ça, demande la Gryffondor, consternée. Que tu es désagréable, je comprends pourquoi tu n'as pas d'amis, tu les fais tous fuir.

\- En fait, c'est moi qui fuis les gens, mais comme ils sont, comme tous les humains, égocentriques, ils n'arrivent pas à saisir que je ne puisse pas penser et vouloir comme eux, rectifie le Serpentard, arrogant. Et non, je ne veux pas critiquer à tout va, c'est juste que je trouvais risible qu'une fille comme toi sorte avec les garçons les plus laids de Poudlard. Tu n'as pas vraiment de goût.

\- Comment ça, tu as pensé une chose pareille, s'insurge Hermione. Qu'est-ce qui le laissait croire ? Je ne lui parle pas souvent. Et comment tu l'as remarqué, plutôt ? Tu m'observes, c'est ça ?

\- Ne le prends pas mal, j'observe beaucoup de monde, pas que toi, répond le Serpentard. Bon, j'ai fait une erreur d'interprétation. C'est rare mais ça arrive. J'ai cru que Pucey et toi vous aimiez. Enfin. Bon. Il aurait mieux valu que non, tu as raison, sinon ça aurait fait beaucoup de peine à l'autre.

\- L'autre ?… L'autre quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

Nott eut l'air ennuyé en disant cela, et soufflait d'ennui, comme s'il semblait désolé de devoir le dire.

\- Tu sais, Hermione, tu n'es pas pathétique comme Harry, donc je suis gentil avec toi, mais il faut que je t'aide, sinon tu seras le pigeon de l'histoire.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? C'est encore ta méchanceté ?

\- Arrête de te faire des idées, quand je suis méchant, les autres pleurent et souffrent et ne traînent pas des pieds comme tu le fais là. Non, ce n'est pas ça, explique Nott. En fait, on te cache beaucoup de choses, Hermione.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Adrian m'aime, c'est ça que tu veux me dire ?

\- Heu… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense, il est muet comme une tombe, nul ne sait à quoi ni à qui il songe à longueur de journée. Non, c'était à propos des lettres qu'on détourne à ton compte.

Hermione fronçait les sourcils en entendant ça, tandis que Theodore continuait :

\- Viktor Krum t'écrit bel et bien, mais tu n'en sauras jamais rien car on te dérobe ton courrier, répond Nott.

En entendant cela, la préfète semblait tomber par terre, comme frappée par la foudre.

\- Quoi ?! Mais comment sais-tu qu'il m'écrit, tonitrue soudain Hermione, inquiète et furieuse à la fois. Et que me racontes-tu là ?! Ce n'est pas drôle du tout, Theodore, tu es pire que Ron, pénible et lourd à la fois !

Le Serpentard eut un rire mesquin en entendant ça.

\- C'est drôle que tu me parles de lui à ce moment-là.

\- Hein, demande Hermione, perplexe.

\- Bah, il est pas le dernier à te courir après aussi, ça m'a juste fait rire, dit alors Nott, soudain indifférent. Écoute ça, ma jolie : on te dérobe ton courrier et on le fait passer en douce ailleurs.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi, mon pauvre.

\- C'est pourtant la vérité, assure Theodore. Il m'arrive de déformer les choses mais jamais de mentir. Tu ferais quand même bien mieux de te focaliser sur Viktor, plutôt que sur les deux nuls dont je te parle.

\- Tu n'as pas fondamentalement tort sur Ron, mais Adrian est quelqu'un de bien, quoi que ton mépris pense, réplique Hermione, sèche. Et de quoi je me mêle ?

\- Tu n'es pas comme Harry, tu as du répondant, j'aime les femmes qui ont plus de jugeote que les bécasses et les oies blanches qui n'attendant que d'être plumées, répond le Serpentard. Viktor est disposé à t'aider, ne laisse surtout pas passer cette occasion, tu en auras besoin. C'est un conseil de… Oh, pas d'amis, on ne l'est pas, donc on va dire que c'est plus une recommandation.

\- Je rêve… Tu es vraiment bizarre, Theodore.

\- Je sais. Mais j'aime bien être bizarre.

\- D'accord, reprit Hermione, en reculant. Si ça te fait plaisir. Mais comment sais-tu que Viktor m'écrit ?…

\- Hé, j'ai été assez gentil pour te prévenir, ne me secoue pas le cocotier… J'ai beau ne pas être ton allié, je ne suis pas ton ennemi non plus. Je te dis juste que Krum est un bon parti, choisis-le plutôt que Weasley, qui te réservera un futur morbide et sans saveur, et plutôt que Pucey, qui t'offrira un futur froid et terne. Il n'est pas parfait non plus, mais c'est un brin plus joyeux.

Il s'approcha alors d'Hermione, en souriant, pour lui dire alors tout à coup :

\- Tu auras besoin de Viktor, si tu veux survivre après ce qui se prépare.

\- Quoi ?…

\- Je dis ça juste comme ça !

Et soudain, en reculant et en souriant d'un air mesquin, il dit :

\- Au revoir, Granger. Ah, il va pleuvoir, je pense, à en voir les nuages ; tâche de ne pas traîner dans les parages, autant que dans ta vie sentimentale. Tu sais, l'amour est impatient, quand on le laisse s'en aller, il virevolte d'une aile rageuse et tu restes célibataire.

Après avoir dit cela, le Serpentard s'en allant nonchalamment, sourd à ce qui lui répliquait Hermione. Il disparut un peu plus loin en direction de la Cabane Hurlante. En le voyant s'éloigner, la préfète grimaça, et dit alors :

\- Quel homme désagréable… Je me réjouis de ne pas être aussi rasant… Mais que voulait-il dire par là ?… Je ne comprends pas….

Même si elle ne croyait pas vraiment à ce que lui disait Nott, la préfète remarquait néanmoins qu'il semblait en savoir plus qu'il n'en avait l'air. Mais comme il était parti et qu'elle n'avait pas envie de s'attarder par ici pour la journée, Hermione n'avait désormais plus qu'à vaquer à une autre destination.

Pendant qu'elle marchait dehors sous le ciel qui s'obscurcissait, la Gryffondor terminait entre-temps ses courses à divers magasins pour acheter des fournitures scolaires pour elle. Elle avait si bien rempli son panier qu'il commençait à peser, et elle ne pouvait plus bouger que très modéremment. Hermione était ainsi à se traîner dans Pré-au-Lard, quand elle sentit une goutte d'eau tomber sur son épaule. Elle leva les yeux, et vit le ciel qui s'assombrissait. Elle soupira alors. Non seulement elle était lourdement chargé avec son sac, mais en plus, il allait pleuvoir. Elle ne se sentait pas réjouie, surtout qu'elle était seule et que cette Saint-Valentin devenait morose. Ron n'était pas là, parti on ne sait où, et Harry avait disparu aussi de son côté.

C'était dans ce sentiment qu'elle tomba alors nez-à-nez avec plusieurs couples mariés de tout poil dans les rues, qui riaient et s'embrassaient ensemble, quand elle était seule, en train de traîner un sac rempli de consommations. Sans devenir soudain une ginnyste accomplie, elle trouvait que c'était quand même bien d'être accompagnée de quelqu'un pour vous faire sourire, surtout quand vous traînez un sac rempli aux deux tiers et qui fait mal aux bras, et qu'il commence à pleuvoir dehors. Sur cette atmosphère triste, Hermione décida d'aller boire un verre aux Trois Balais, pour se changer les idées.

En rentrant dans le pub surchargé de monde, Hermione traînait encore derrière elle son énorme sac, qui lui faisait mal, et elle allait se poser à une table dans le pub. Elle soupirait un bon coup, se détendit, commanda à Rosmerta qui passait, une Bièraubeurre, et se mit alors à se soulager les bras en les laissant sur la table. C'était bien. Au milieu de l'agitation, des rires et des discussions, elle se sentait mieux. Ça ressemblait à Poudlard, même si la douce tiédeur du Square et son silence aurait été mieux en de pareilles circonstances.

Tandis qu'elle recevait sa Bièraubeurre, et qu'elle commençait à siroter son breuvage, quand la chaise devant elle se dégagea presque aussitôt pour laisser place à Ginny, qui s'incrustait sans prévenir, au point qu'Hermione fut surprise de la voir arriver.

\- Salut, Hermione. Dis donc, tu as l'air de t'amuser comme ce n'est pas permis. On dirait Harry quand il croise Rogue dans un couloir.

La préfète eut un sourire vaguement amusé en entendant cette remarque. Mais elle ne voulait pas lui parler de ce qu'avait dit Nott, parce qu'elle ne savait pas d'ailleurs quoi en penser elle-même. Hermione préféra omettre ce fait dans ce qu'elle racontait :

\- Comme il pleut et que je devais traîner cet énorme sac avec moi, je déprime un peu. Heureusement, j'ai de quoi me réconforter ici. Où étais-tu, au fait ? J'étais allée faire quelques achats, mais toi ?

\- Moi ? Hé bien, j'ai essayé de trouver mon prince charmant, mais tout ce que j'ai trouvé, c'est le prince des perdants. Et qu'est-ce qu'il était galant.

\- C'est à dire ?

Ginny eut un rire quand elle raconta son histoire.

\- Je suis allée voir Teddy Summerby, qui me plaisait bien. Je me suis installée avec eux, on a bien rigolé, bu et tout ça. Après l'avoir côtoyé une heure, j'ai conclu qu'il était, au final, très décevant.

\- Tu l'a jugé quand même vite, sur une heure, lance Hermione, critique.

\- Si tu aurais été avec moi, tu n'aurais pas dit ça, remarque Ginny, amusée. Je vais tout te raconter, ainsi, tu comprendras mieux pourquoi je l'ai jugé si vite en une heure. D'abord, il ne m'a pas prévenue qu'aujourd'hui, il avait invité ses amis, qui étaient six. Et dans le groupe, il y avait Corner, mon ex, je te rappelle. Boire un verre en face-à-face avec cette poubelle, et en plus, sa nouvelle petite amie dans le lot, m'a, disons, mis de mauvais poil. Imagine-toi avec ton ex en face, un verre de Whisky Pur-Feu à une main et une prostituée bas de gamme dans l'autre, l'air de se dire « Oh non, cette fille existe, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié, j'étais si bien sans elle ». Déjà, ça, ça m'a un peu refroidie. Mais ce n'est pas le pire, attends la suite. Juste après, nous avons Teddy qui parle de choses stupides. C'est notamment là où j'ai ri, mais ri, jusqu'à en perdre haleine, et ça continue encore.

\- Qu'a-il fait dit de si drôle, demande Hermione, intriguée.

\- Il avait bu, et il voulait maintenant nous impressionner. Il a dit que son balai était plus grand encore que la Grande Salle. Paie ta modestie, déjà. Ensuite, un de ses amis, attaqué sur sa virilité, lui a dit qu'il avait tort, car la sienne était encore plus grande. Ce n'est pas croyable. Qu'on ait un balai énorme, c'est possible, mais qu'on en ait un qui fasse la longueur d'une salle de banquet, ça devient inquiétant. Il devrait consulter un médecin, si c'était le cas. Et là, ils ont commencé à ouvrir leurs braguettes pour prouver aux autres que non, ils ont la plus longue de leur côté, et que les autres, c'est des puceaux.

\- Oh non, ils ont fait ça, lance la préfète, écoeurée. Le jour de la Saint-Valentin, en plus… Et le fait qu'ils se déshabillent dans un bar, cela n'a choqué personne ?

\- Non, même pas, je crois qu'ils étaient tous curieux de le savoir. Et de mon côté, hem… Je confesse. J'ai regardé.

\- Ginny ! Non ! Tu aurais dû partir ! Ça devenait suspect ! Ce n'est pas ce qu'on fait entre amis ! Encore moins le jour de la Saint-Valentin !

\- J'avoue, il n'y avait que des hommes, et ils se regardaient avec un tel plaisir, que je me posais des questions. Enfin, revenons à l'essentiel. Ils ont ouverts leurs braguettes, et après, le verdict est tombé. C'était un autre garçon, je ne sais plus lequel, qui avait la plus longue : six centimètres au repos. C'est pas mal, je ne dis pas, mais on est quand même encore loin de la largeur de la Grande Salle. Il reste du chemin à faire pour y parvenir.

\- J'en ai assez entendu, changeons de sujet, réplique Hermione.

\- Attends ! Tu n'as pas encore entendu le meilleur ! C'est que notre cher Teddy, qui faisait son malin tout à l'heure, avait un balai de la taille de mon pouce. Voici le périmètre de la Grande Salle, les amis ! Ha, ha, ha, ha !

Ginny se mit alors à rire de façon incontrôlable. Hermione, de son côté, était abattue. Tellement d'amour aujourd'hui. Elle ne savait même pas quoi dire. Rien, sans doute, il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire ce qu'elle a entendu.

\- On a compris, c'est bon. Finalement, je t'approuve, Summerby est un garçon très idiot. Parlons d'autre chose.

\- Hm. Tu as raison. Par exemple : pourquoi n'as-tu toujours pas de petit ami ? C'est très problématique, ça.

\- Il n'y a que ça dans ta tête ou quoi ?!

\- Hermione, arrête. Toutes les filles parlent de ça sans cesse et je ne vois pas où est le problème, même les garçons s'y mettent, et nous reprochent d'être aussi salaces qu'eux. On n'est pas leurs femmes pour rien. Revenons au plus important : tu n'as toujours pas de petit ami, et c'est très grave, nous ne pouvons plus ignorer cela. Je vais procéder à des mesures radicales pour y remédier. Par exemple : veux-tu sortir avec Teddy Summerby ? Ha, ha, ha, ha !

\- Certainement pas.

\- J'admets qu'un petit balai pose des problèmes dès l'embauche, rit Ginny. Alors, préfères-tu le garçon aux six centimètres ? Je te le présente, si tu veux, il est célibataire, je crois.

\- Non plus. Tu sais, Ginny, je ne sors pas avec des inconnus, peu importe la taille de leur balai. Je n'épouse pas un manche en bois, mais une personne.

Weasley eut un fou rire qui durait un moment, ce qui ennuya beaucoup Hermione, trouvant ça stupide.

\- Ah, ah, ah, ah ! Tu vas épouser le balai de Summerby ! Ce sera épique ! Et j'attends de voir avec impatience le moment où tu lui passeras l'alliance… Et ah, attends, il faut embrasser le marié, aussi, ça sera encore plus drôle, ha, ha, ha !

\- Ginny, ça suffit, arrête de parler de choses stupides. Il y a plus important, par exemple, l'interview d'Harry. Quand est-ce qu'arrive cette amie journaliste des Lovegood, et où Potter est-il passé ?

Cela fit changer d'air à Ginny, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Hermione.

\- Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle ne compte pas venir avant une heure ou deux. Au fait, tu as dit être passée acheter des cadeaux pour nous ? C'est ça, donc, au final, ce gros sac ?

\- Oui, j'avais décidé de passer cette journée à Pré-au-Lard pour les acheter. Tiens, autant te donner le tien maintenant.

Tandis que Ginny, curieuse, levait les yeux par dessus la table, pour essayer de voir le contenu du sac, Hermione en sortit un gros sac de Fondants du Chaudron, et un coffret en bois de la taille d'un étui, peint aux armoiries d'une équipe de Quidditch du Sud de l'Angleterre.

\- WOUAH ! Mes bonbons préférés ! Et un nécessaire à balai ! Génial !

Elle se leva de table pour aller enlacer son amie d'un coup sec, manquant d'étrangler son amie. Puis elle revint à sa place, toute gaillerette, pour compter ses Fondants du Chaudron.

\- Merci, tu as ébloui ma journée, mon amour. Pah, ha, ha, ha !

\- Tu éclaires aussi la mienne, même si c'est de façon inattendue, sourit Hermione, amusée. Enlève le « Mon amour », je t'en prie, c'est hors sujet.

Pendant qu'elles riaient ensemble, elles se mirent à discuter pendant deux heures sans voir l'heure passer. Il fallut alors une discussion sur Harry, pour que les filles se rappelent du projet de l'interview.

\- Ah ! Nous parlons d'Harry, mais nous devions lui parler de l'interview ! Il est avec Ron ?

\- Non, répond alors Weasley, grimaçante. Mon frère s'ennuie avec Seamus et Dean. Enfin, sortons dehors, il doit bien être quelque part. Cherchons-le, il ne doit pas être caché non plus.

Hermione acquiesça. Elle suivit son amie en se levant de table, pour se rendre dehors et chercher Potter.

Contrairement à ce que pensait la préfète, il ne serait pas bien long à trouver. Après un petit détour à Honeydukes et dans les rues près de Zonko, ils finirent alors par le trouver, mais dans une situation peu propice à la discussion. Il était dans les rues près du Salon de thé Pieddodu, tenant la main à Cho, et cette dernière, radieuse, lui parlait sans cesse. Ginny reculait alors, méfiante, tandis qu'Hermione grimaçait.

\- Voici que Méduse a trouvé une proie, lance Weasley, froidement. Je me demande pourquoi Harry est encore vivant, avec elle à sa main.

Ginny eut un haut-le-cœur et un gémissement de dégoût, tout en voyant Chang embrasser Harry sur la bouche. De l'autre côté, Hermione savait que les déranger ne serait pas une bonne idée, mais il fallait bien parler tôt ou tard de cette interview. Luna n'allait pas attendre indéfiniment, et cette occasion ne se représentera pas deux fois.

\- On les laisse dans leur rituel de magie noire, demande alors Weasley, dégoûtée. On dirait que Cho essaye de voler l'âme d'Harry.

\- Si on attend qu'ils se séparent, ça peut prendre des heures… Tu sais comment les amoureux se tiennent en laisse mutuellement.

\- Quoi, tu comptes t'immiscer entre eux, demande alors Ginny, surprise. Cho va mal le prendre, et peut-être Harry.

\- Il comprendra quand j'en aurai parlé. Tu as une meilleure solution ?

Après réflexion, et surtout car elle était lasse de voir le spectacle d'une Chang « possédant » Harry, elle répondit d'un ton las :

\- Bon, fais ce que tu veux.

Hermione n'avait pas besoin de son autorisation, mais elle y alla après sa réponse. Le couple ne le voyait pas, il était campé au milieu de rue, comme des exihibitionnistes, à capter les regards. La préfète lança d'une voix forte :

\- HARRY !

Soudain, par miracle, Chang se détacha soudainement d'Harry, horrifiée, comme stupéfixée, quand Potter, surpris, regardait qui l'appelait avec inquiétude.

\- Qui c'est ?… Ah, Hermione, c'est toi. Tu n'as pas besoin de crier…

\- On ne sait jamais, répondit-elle d'un sourire entendu. Je dois te parler de quelque chose.

Si Potter fut content de voir son amie, ce n'était pas du tout le cas de la Serdaigle, qui lançait des foudres à la Gryffondor par ses yeux.

\- Cela peut attendre, non, demande-elle, agacée.

\- Ce n'est que l'affaire de deux minutes.

Sans trop se soucier de ce qu'il faisait, le sorcier laissa tomber sa petite copine pour aller parler à la préfète. La Serdaigle en fut estomaquée, et regardait Hermione comme si elle venait de lui faire une grosse frayeur. C'était scandaleux, à le voir, cette discussion surprise.

\- Quoi, Hermione ? De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

\- Luna voulait te demander quelque chose qui peut beaucoup t'intéresser.

\- Luna Lovegood, répète Potter, méfiant. Ce n'est pas encore une histoire avec ses cartes ?

\- Rien à voir. Elle te propose une interview, sur les évènements de la Coupe de Feu. C'est pour le journal de son père.

Harry haussa les sourcils en entendant ça. Comme il se rapprochait aussitôt de Ginny, ça avait l'air de l'intéresser, en tous cas.

\- … Une interview, tu dis ?

\- Oui, tu n'as qu'à raconter tout ce qui s'est passé en juin dernier, et tu dois bien t'en souvenir encore, explique Ginny. Le compte-rendu sera envoyé au _Chicaneur_ et sera publié dans quelques semaines. Tout le monde aura sous le nez ce que tu as vu dans le cimetière.

Elle marqua une pause avant de dire :

\- Tu peux bien sûr refuser, ce n'est pas une obligation.

\- Non, non, au contraire ! Je veux bien… mais est-ce qu'on lira et prendra au sérieux ce qu'une… une feuille de chou comme le _Chicaneur_ écrit ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, avoue Ginny. Mais ça intéressera qui ça intéressera. Et… C'est toujours mieux que la _Gazette_, qui est un journal de vendus.

Harry se mit alors à y réfléchir sérieusement.

\- D'accord… Et quand le journal paraîtra-il ?

\- Ce mois-ci, ou le prochain, répond Weasley. Et ce n'est qu'un seul article, soit même pas deux pages. Tu as déjà lu des interviews dans un magazine, tu dois savoir comment ça marche. Luna a invité une journaliste pour t'interviewer, si elle vient, tu parleras ou non ?

Potter était partagé. Il voulait assurément, mais quelque chose le gênait.

\- Et… ça ne posera pas de problème ? Je ne crois pas que ça plaira à Fudge de voir ça sur le papier.

\- C'est justement pour cette raison que tu es libre de refuser.

Harry réfléchit deux minutes, avant d'afficher un air d'indifférence, et de dire d'un ton sec :

\- Bah, que Fudge aille se faire pénétrer par un gobelin. On s'en fiche, de son avis. Oui, je veux parler, et c'est ce que je vais faire. Même, ça ferait bouger un peu tous ces moutons qui ne se doutent pas de ce qui passe dans leur dos.

\- Très bien, acquiesce son amie rousse. Le mieux que je puisse faire à ce sujet, c'est de demander à Luna où est la journaliste. Elle nous a dit d'aller la chercher. Quand seras-tu disponible ?

\- Dans quelques moments, je vais faire une course avec Cho, je viens juste après. Tu m'attendras aux Trois Balais.

Quand il disait ça, les filles regardaient Chang qui restait derrière, à les regarder les sourcils froncés. De toute évidence, elle était furieuse de s'être faite déranger pour cette journée pourtant très spéciale.

\- Tu es sûr, demande alors Hermione, inquiète.

\- Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas. Cho doit de toute façon parler à une amie, je ferai cette interview pendant qu'elle discutera avec elle. Salut !

Et il s'éloigna d'eux en courant, heureux, pour rejoindre une Chang restée à l'arrière, dégoûtée. Elle les fusilla encore du regard un moment, puis, discutait avec Harry de quelque chose.

\- Elle avait l'air ravie de nous voir, dis donc. La joie de vivre était inscrite sur son visage, remarque Ginny, amère.

\- Cho ne nous a jamais aimé, de toute façon, répond Hermione. Et puis, je crois qu'elle a encore le souvenir du soir où vous vous êtes battues.

Cette allusion fit renifler de mépris Ginny.

\- Cette peureuse ! Elle insulte les autres, mais file à la française quand il y a des problèmes. Ça ne mérite même pas qu'on en parle. Allons plutôt chercher Luna, au lieu de nous occuper d'une cinglée qui appelle son ex décédé aux toilettes, tout en poussant des orgasmes ridicules pour aguicher les filles à côté.

Hermione eut un bref sourire de cette autre allusion, puis, alors, répondit :

\- Elle doit être encore à la Cabane Hurlante. En tous cas, elle n'était pas aux Trois-Balais tout ce matin.

\- Séparons-nous, ce sera plus rapide pour la trouver, répond Ginny. Je vais au pub de la Tête de Sanglier pour essayer de la trouver, et si elle n'y est pas, je fouillerai les magasins. Toi, tu vas à la Cabane Hurlante. Ce n'est pas très loin, et puis, même en supposant qu'elle soit restée dedans, tu ne mettras pas longtemps à la trouver, cette cabane est minuscule.

\- D'accord. Je vais fouiller là-bas, je reviens te chercher si je l'ai trouvée.

\- Très bien. À toute à l'heure, et bonne chance.

Les filles se sourirent, et se séparèrent pour chercher Luna de leur côté.

Hermione s'acquitta de sa tâche en explorant la petite forêt qui menait à la Cabane Hurlante. Mais de son côté, les choses s'annonçaient moins plaisantes. À peine se fut-elle engouffrée en milieu de la forêt, qu'il commençait le pleuvoir. Hermione leva la tête au ciel : le ciel était noir.

Pour se prémunir de la pluie, Hermione se lançait à elle-même un sortilège de Parapluie qui lui permit de sentir la pluie sur elle, mais sans la mouiller ou sans ressentir de froid particulier. Comme si elle était sous la douche, en somme, ça lui faisait plus chaud que froid. Et effectivement, il pleuvait à verse dehors.

\- Magnifique représentation du fog londonien, grommelle Hermione, alors. C'est tellement paradisiaque, on se croirait aux Caraïbes… Bien… où est cette fichue cabane ?

Hermione se mit alors en route d'un pas rapide, vers la petite forêt qui se trouvait en périphérie de la ville, et où se trouvait la Cabane Hurlante. Elle connaissait l'endroit pour la raison qu'elle s'y était retrouvée pour une déplaisante sortie il y avait deux ans de cela, quand elle apprit que le rat de Ron était un humain vicieux et que Sirius Black, le même dont elle supportait les mauvaises humeurs tout l'été et l'hiver présent, était en fait quelqu'un de bien. Une scène qu'elle préférait oublier. Mais pour la soirée, disons, elle ferait bien un retour dans le passé en allant dans cet endroit ô combien magnifique.

La Cabane Hurlante était un monticule de bois isolé et délaissé au milieu d'un bosquet assez vaste d'arbres, et après une montée, on y avait accès. Le lieu était déplaisant au possible, et une étrange énergie semblait y vivre.

Elle s'approchait, et vit avec stupeur que les planches sensées barrer la route à la maison ont été enfoncées. Surprise, Hermione se rendit donc à l'intérieur de la cabane, et inspecta les lieux.

Rien n'a véritablement changé depuis deux ans, si c'est le fait que désormais le sol était mouillé par l'absence de plafond, ou par les multiples fuites dans les murs, qui véhiculait l'eau qui coulait au sol. Tout en cherchant Luna, Granger n'était pas satisfaisaite de marcher à moitié dans la boue, et de salir l'extrémité de sa robe de sorcière fine et ses bottines de fées, qui allaient ressembler aux chaussures des plombiers.

La Cabane n'étant pas phénoménalement grande, elle ne mit pas longtemps à l'explorer. Trois pièces désertes, des chaises jetées de ci et là, et de l'eau. La préfète, après en avoir fait rapidement le tour en cherchant bien, pensait que Luna était partie au bout du compte, mais elle n'en était pas totalement certaine. Elle prononça d'une voix forte pour s'en assurer :

\- _Hominum Revelio !_

Le sortilège de Détection Humaine se mit à faire un « BIIIIP » strident derrière elle. Quelqu'un était là. Très près. Elle approcha sa baguette du lieu dont elle a entendu le bip, et manqua de tomber par terre.

Luna était dans cette salle, qui ressemblait à une chambre à coucher. Elle était assise sur une sorte de lit crasseux en paille, assise en tailleur, pour méditer. À côté d'elle, il y avait un feu de bois ensorcelé, qui brûlait sous la pluie, et une multitude de pierres, écorces, branchages, et minéraux au sol autour d'elle. Elle avait un immense sourire sur son visage, et semblait être au paradis.

\- Luna… ? Que fais-tu encore ? Luna !

Elle croyait qu'elle était envoûtée par quelque chose. Mais ses doutes étaient infondés. Lovegood se réveilla alors lentement, en ouvrant tout doucement les yeux, comme si elle les ouvrait pour la première fois.

\- Hermione, tu n'as pas besoin de parler aussi fort pour que je t'entende.

\- Luna, espèce de folle, il est en train de pleuvoir, et tu ne trouves rien de mieux à faire que de passer ta journée à dormir dans un endroit malfamé ?

\- J'étais en train de méditer, explique la Serdaigle, très calme. Ça m'a fait du bien de me détacher des énergies pesantes qu'on sent à Poudlard en permanence. Et j'aime au contraire cette pluie. Elle amène l'élément eau avec moi. L'air caressait mes joues, la terre était sous mes pieds, et le feu de bois que j'ai allumé par magie à côté de moi m'amenaient les sources des quatre éléments. J'ai ajouté l'élément métal en posant à côté de moi quelques couteaux, et l'élément bois avec des branches que j'ai trouvé dans la forêt. Une véritable échappée naturelle. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien.

Hermione ne prit pas au sérieux ce qu'elle disait, pensant que c'était encore une autre de ses absurdités. Elle la laissa se relever, avant de lui demander :

\- Que voulais-tu chercher ici, enfin ? Cet endroit est désert. Et il y avait bien d'autres endroits pour méditer ou je ne sais quoi !

\- Je suis venue ici pour méditer, c'est vrai, mais j'ai aussi cherché ceci entre temps. D'une pierre deux coups, comme le dit le proverbe.

Luna sortit de sa besace de sorcière un vieux tarot ancien, relié par un simple élastique. Les cartes étaient en métal et semblaient très vieilles.

\- Je fais des collections d'objets mystiques. Je l'avais vu dans cette Cabane la dernière fois, mais je n'ai pas osé le prendre car j'avais du mal à en croire ma chance. C'est le _Tarot des Sept Péchés Capitaux_. On ne le trouve plus dans le commerce depuis des décennies. Il est si rare. Des religieuses talentueuses ont peint les cartes, et purifié le texte qui va avec. C'est magnifique. Mon père en fera des copies. Ça accompagnera à merveille le numéro de mars, avec l'interview d'Harry. Cela rendra le numéro plus _mystique_.

Elle rangea alors le tarot dans sa besace, avant d'ajouter avec un sourire :

\- Tu me cherchais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'aurais pas fait tout ce chemin pour méditer avec moi, je sais que tu aurais détesté, en plus de ne pas y croire. C'est par rapport à l'interview ? Harry est donc d'accord à ce sujet ?

\- Oui, mais il arrivera dans quelques temps, pas immédiatement. Mais je préfèrerai que tu viennes aux Trois-Balais. Dans ta collection d'éléments, tu as oublié l'élément glace que transporte le vent et la pluie, et tu vas attraper froid si tu restes ainsi ici. En plus, pour l'hiver, tu n'es pas vêtue beaucoup.

\- Tu as raison, j'ai oublié la glace, dit-elle avec un sourire. En parlant de ça, j'aimerai beaucoup en manger une aux Trois-Balais. Une belle glace au chocolat.

La préfète leva les yeux au ciel. Bon, après tout, elle devait avoir envie de manger un peu d'élément glace pour midi, oui bien sûr, c'est bien logique. Il ne faudrait plus que ça pour finaliser sa méditation. Elle fit signe à Luna de la suivre, mais pour ceci, elle dut attendre qu'elle récupère ses cristaux, métaux et morceaux de bois, et elles sortirent de la Cabane toutes deux pour rentrer alors à pied jusqu'aux Trois Balais.

Alors qu'elles étaient en route, elles passèrent par une petite clairière où elles rencontrèrent du monde, et quel monde elles auraient trouvé. En marchant sur une branche, qu'elle fit craquer, Hermione révéla sa présence à Lucius Malefoy, qui était également en train de se promener par ici avec un inconnu.

Cet inconnu, Hermione ne l'a jamais vu, mais elle l'identifia comme venant de Durmstrang : ces armoiries rouge sang sur ses habits, elle les a vues très souvent sur les vêtements de Viktor Krum.

Mais ce n'était pas lui. C'était un vieux monsieur d'apparement cinquante ou soixante ans, mal vieilli et gros, brioché et le corps abîmé par des jouissances abusives qui l'ont usé, l'air d'un gourmand repu qui a bien mangé, et il était vêtu comme les traqueurs de Sibérie. Hermione s'en méfia sur le champ sans savoir pourquoi, et Luna recula aussitôt en le voyant. C'était le signe qu'elles étaient en mauvaise compagnie.

\- Oh, tiens, deux Sang-de-Bourbe, lance Malefoy, railleur. Vous alliez faire des cochonneries dans la forêt, là où personne ne vous verrait ? Ça explique pourquoi vous êtes dans cet état, toutes les deux. Vous êtes lesbiennes ? Tiens donc. J'espère qu'Harry Potter ou l'un des furoncles descendant d'Arthur Weasley n'a pas le béguin pour vous, sinon ce serait… désolant.

Tout en disant cela, il eut un rictus moqueur, tout en regardant Hermione avec mépris. Il n'a pas oublié leur altercation de décembre. L'inconnu, à côté, ne disait rien, mais il semblait ne pas moins en penser dans son silence.

\- Ah, vraiment ? Si nous faisions des cochonneries dans la forêt, vous, vous faisiez quoi, demande Hermione, fort à propos. C'est la Saint-Valentin, on laisse sa femme de côté pour s'amuser entre « amis », c'est ça ?

Si l'inconnu haussa un sourcil en l'entendant, Lucius Malefoy, lui, le prit assez mal, puisqu'il se replia dans une dignité froissée, l'air choqué et en gardant le silence ; puis il recommença à les prendre de haut.

\- Oh, désolé. Je ne faisais que remarquer votre promenade dans la forêt. Vous êtes allées à la Cabane Hurlante ?

\- Non, non, monsieur Malefoy. La vraie question, c'est : qui c'est, celui-là ? Il vient de Durmstrang, que fait-il ici, nous sommes en Angleterre, pas en Europe de l'Est ! Tiens, vous avez des amis bulgares, maintenant, parmi la liste sans doute très longue de vos amis, réels ou pas.

\- Il n'est pas bulgare, rit Malefoy. Il est biélorusse. C'est différent. Bien que vous ayez effectivement connu un Bulgare, toute l'Europe de l'Est ne se résume pas à Sofia, ignorante.

\- Quoi, demande Hermione, l'air moins assuré, et rougissant à l'évocation.

\- Tout le monde sait ce que vous avez fait avec Viktor Krum, c'est de notoriété publique, ricane Lucius Malefoy. Tout le monde sait bien que vous êtes « la chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux », et à ce point précieuse qu'il vous a laissé en plan sitôt qu'il est rentré chez vous. Et de là où il se trouve, votre cher ami ne risque pas de revenir vers vous avant longtemps.

L'inconnu esquissa un sourire goguenard en entendant cela, et considéra Hermione avec mépris, tandis que cette dernière, décontenancée, semblait ne pas savoir quoi répondre sur quelque chose de bien tendre pour elle. Luna, peu affectée par l'allusion, demanda aux deux sorciers en face :

\- Que faites-vous ici ? D'habitude, cet endroit reste désert. Vous étiez venues par hasard ? Ou bien, vous aviez une idée en tête… en passant par ici ?

Mr. Malefoy soupçonnait que les filles les suivaient ou les espionnaient. Et à côté, l'homme enrobé les regardait avec un air suspicieux. En silence, il les observait avec tellement d'insistance, que ça en devenait gênant.

\- Je vous prie, insiste alors Luna, moins amicalement, de ne pas inverser les rôles. Vous étiez venus ici avec une idée en tête. Je ne crois pas que vous veniez faire du tourisme, encore moins une soirée en amoureux avec votre femme ici.

Mr. Malefoy ricana à cette allusion.

\- Vous parlez de cette fête ? La Saint-Valentin ? Ha, mais je ne la fête pas. Voyez-vous… L'amour n'existe pas. Vous le saurez bien assez tôt…

\- L'amour existe, répondit soudain Luna. Mais vous ne le verrez jamais.

Alors, Mr. Malefoy se détourna d'Hermione pour regarder Luna d'un air ennuyé, comme si elle lui faisait perdre son temps.

\- Pardon ? Mais j'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin, réplique alors le sorcier. J'ai de l'or à profusion. J'ai une famille, une femme magnifique et sublime, un enfant, plusieurs propriétés, une position importante au gouvernement, un bon revenu… Que puis-je faire de l'amour ? Vous croyez que cela me servira, à côté de tout ceci ? Vous êtes naïve. À m'en faire pleurer de pitié.

\- Moi aussi, je pleure de pitié, mais pour vous, répond Luna, d'une voix plus forte. L'amour ne s'achète pas, et il ne s'achètera jamais. On ne peut ni acheter, ni posséder les gens, encore moins les considérer comme des biens immobiliers ! Vous cachez vos faiblesses sous le masque de l'argent et du pouvoir. Sans tout ces déguisements, si je les arrache et que je vous dépouille de tout, vous serez plus faible que le dernier des derniers. Et pourquoi ? Parce que vous n'avez pas la force pour aimer les autres, et vous aimer vous-même !

La déclaration fit un mauvais effet à Malefoy, car il se sentit gravement offensé. On ne sait pas trop si son interlocuteur, à côté, comprenait l'anglais ou non ; mais son air effaré semblait traduire en langue universelle, à la fois que oui, et aussi, qu'il avait eu peur de Luna pour son ouverture d'esprit et sa liberté d'expression… Qu'on ne retrouve pas chez cette tombe silencieuse, d'ailleurs.

\- Moi, faible, s'indigne Malefoy, outré. Je vous renvoie le compliment ! L'amour comme bien suprême ! Ce n'est pas côté en Bourse, voyez-vous ! Tout le monde s'en fiche ! Vous me faites rire, vraiment !

\- C'est triste, répond alors la Serdaigle. Vous passez à côté de la seule chose qui rend heureux. L'amour, on ne le perd jamais. Je peux donner sans cesse de l'amour, il m'en restera toujours, et même, infiniment plus. L'argent, il va et il vient. Et il ne peut rendre que provisioirement heureux. Vous le perdez sitôt que vous l'avez, et vous vous essoufflez à courir partout pour le récupérer, et vous en devenez malheureux. En étant malheureux, vous rendrez aussi les gens malheureux ! Car on ne peut pas rendre les autres heureux si on ne l'est pas soi-même ! Et cela engendre un climat de désamour qui se retourne contre celui qui l'engendre ! Et tout l'argent du monde ne protège pas contre le karma, ou, pour faire simple, les retours de bâton. Vous êtes un débiteur de méchanceté, et vos créanciers victimes de votre insolvabilité d'amour pourraient bien se retourner contre vous tôt ou tard. À bon entendeur.

Mr. Malefoy eut un sifflement de mépris.

\- Tiens, tu entends ça, Olaf ? Je viens de tomber sur une de ces gourous qui vous voleraient votre argent, en échange de « conseils supérieurs » qui changeraient votre vie. Risible. Ce ne sont pas des paroles qui changeront le monde. Enfin, je me doute que dans la pauvreté, on se console comme on peut avec de l'opium bon marché. L'opium du peuple fait encore vivre, Olaf, voyez donc ça.

Le Biélorusse à côté eut un rire mesquin en entendant ceci, tandis que Lucius Malefoy, méprisant, répondit aux filles avec un air hautain :

\- Ce n'est pas la Saint-Valentin qui m'intéresse, mais d'autres opportunités. Bien le bonjour, miséreux. Olaf, je suis désolé que nous ayons côtoyé ces garces trop longtemps. Ne perdons pas notre temps plus encore, j'en ai assez. Faisons ce que nous avons à faire immédiatement.

La préfète ne dit rien du tout, regardant alors Mr. Malefoy avec surprise. Lovegood, qui restait un peu derrière, les regardait d'un air placide, totalement calme, comme si elle rencontrait des invités quelconques au fond d'une forêt, et que tout ça était absolument normal. Et alors, en effet, le dénommé Olaf, après avoir marmonné contre Hermione quelque chose d'insultant sans doute dans son patois, à en voir son air contrarié, fouilla dans son manteau épais, pour en ressortir un minuscule crâne d'une sorte d'animal que jamais la Gryffondor n'avait vu. La forme de ce crâne était insolite, jamais elle n'a vu de créature pareille, ce n'était ni un humain, ni une créature de sa connaissance. Luna, elle, par contre, fut horrifiée de le voir. Tandis que Malefoy prit le crâne et le dissimula dans sa poche, il prit un plaisir malicieux à voir la surprise des deux filles à voir ce qu'ils faisaient.

\- Bien, Olaf, je te remercie. À moi de te rembourser.

Il donna alors en retour à son interlocuteur, une sorte de pierre précieuse bleu azur, que le Biélorusse prit avec une avidité non dissimulée, qui choqua quelque peu les filles. Surtout Hermione, qui a reconnu ce que c'était : une pierre magique qui permet de parler aux esprits de l'eau en la portant. C'était pourtant une relique de Poudlard, et il la lui donne comme ça ?

\- _Spasib'_, lance l'autre, content.

\- Tu peux y aller, dit Malefoy. J'ai eu le temps de tout te dire. Et ces pestes nous empoisonnent l'air. Allons plutôt manger au restaurant, d'accord ?

\- _Da, da_, fiit-il d'un air aussi avide que méchant.

Tandis qu'il s'éloignait à pas traînants, Mr. Malefoy feignait d'ignorer les deux filles pour parler à sa nouvelle âme sœur. En silence, Hermione regardait Mr. Malefoy avec colère. Luna, elle, semblait très attentive, sans nourrir aucune émotion particulière. Lorsqu'ils furent partis loin, la Gryffondor eut un soupir.

\- Quelle mentalité excécrable. Ah, je suis heureuse de ne pas les côtoyer. Ce n'est que cinq minutes, et c'est déjà bien trop pour moi.

\- Il est négatif, c'est pour ça qu'il te déprime, répond Luna, triste. J'ai essayé de l'aider en lui montrant qu'il doit changer ses pensées et ses actes sur un mode de vie plus sain, mais il n'a pas l'air de m'avoir écoutée. Enfin, avec un peu de chance, peut-être que j'ai semé une graine, qui donnera une fleur un jour.

\- Tu as de la patience, pour parler à un homme pareil, c'est bien le père de Drago Malefoy, réplique Hermione.

\- Non, c'est bien normal. Nous sommes tous dans le même bateau, et il est naturel d'aider les autres. Chaque individu, est pour moi, une fraction infime de Dieu sur Terre. J'aime Dieu. Alors je respecte chacune de ses créations.

La préfète sourit en entendant des choses pareilles. Drago et Lucius Malefoy, des créatures de Dieu. À quoi pensait-il en les créant, ces deux-là ? Si ce n'est pas pour dégoûter les autres de la corruption, difficile à dire… En tous cas, elle apprécia l'humour.

\- Enfin, remarque la Gryffondor, je ne sais pas ce que c'était que cette sorte de crâne que ce Biélorusse lui a donné, mais ça ne semblait pas commun.

\- C'était le crâne d'une enfant selkie, frissonne Luna, soudain apeurée. On les trouve à certains endroits du globe, je suppose, à en connaître l'origine de cet homme, que celle-ci se trouvait au Lac Baïkal, ou dans les eaux arctiques… C'est odieux… En plus, c'était une enfant… Le crâne était minuscule. C'était celui d'un bébé à peine né qu'on a abattu pour le décapiter et le revendre sous le manteau. C'est pourtant illégal de les traquer, même Durmstrang punit cela !

\- Oh non, pauvre selkie, soupire Hermione. Le braconnage n'est pas rare dans le monde magique, malheureusement… Mais à quoi peut servir ce crâne ?

\- À effrayer ceux qui le voient, répond la Serdaigle, lasse. Si ce n'est pas ce que veut Malefoy, alors il compte certainement l'envoûter ou bien l'utiliser en rituel de magie noire… C'est justement ça qui m'inquiète, car ce genre d'objet ne se trouve que pour des rituels puissants et difficiles à réaliser… Que Malefoy peut-il vouloir bien en faire ?…

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre à cela, la Gryffondor se tut et suivit Luna en silence. Elles marchèrent un petit temps dans la forêt, avant qu'alors, Hermione ne relançait la conversation sur autre chose :

\- Où est ton amie journaliste ? Harry est d'accord pour l'interview, mais pour qu'elle se fasse, elle doit venir.

\- Il est d'accord ? Très bien, j'appelle Brigid à la Tête de Sanglier. Je lui dirai de retrouver Harry à… Où est-il ?

\- Je vais aux Trois Balais, et si ils n'y sont pas, je les y amènerai, répond alors Hermione.

\- Très bien. À tout à l'heure.

La préfète lui rendit son salut. Elle regardait devant elle. Elles sont sorties de la forêt, et sont devant le village. Luna se sépara d'Hermione pour chercher la journaliste, et la préfète continua tout droit vers sa destination, sous la pluie battante, pour chercher et rassembler Harry et Ginny. Et si possible, autour d'un bon verre. Elle avait très soif.

Hermione retourna quelques minutes après au pub des _Trois Balais_, complètement trempée, mais au moins pas mouillée. L'eau s'écoulait partout d'elle, le sortilège l'a empêché d'en ressentir les effets sur sa peau, mais elle semblait sortir habillée d'une douche écossaise.

Elle revint à sa table, où elle trouva Ginny, qui était en train d'attendre quelqu'un ou quelque chose, l'air morne. Quand elle aperçut Hermione qui revenait, trempée de partout, elle eut peur, surtout qu'elle semblait revenir bredouille, sans Luna à ses côtés.

\- Hermione, tu es allée te laver ou quoi, demande Ginny, stupéfaite. Tu devais juste aller à la Cabane Hurlante ! Pourquoi tu reviens comme ça ! Et où est Luna, tu l'as retrouvée, j'espère !

\- Justement. Elle n'était pas bien loin, en train de méditer, ou je ne sais quoi… Je l'ai vite retrouvée, mais je suis tombée après sur Lucius Malefoy, et…

Elle raconta son histoire dans la forêt. Ginny frissonna à l'allusion de la marchandise échangée, et demandait d'un air inquiet :

\- Qu'on voit Malefoy ici, c'est étrange, en effet, mais ce qui m'horrifie le plus dans l'histoire, c'est ce qu'il fait avec cet homme ! C'était qui, cet Olaf ?

\- Aucune idée. Je ne l'ai jamais vu. Mais il vient de Durmstrang.

\- Bizarre… En tout cas, je ne me fierai jamais à un homme qui se promène avec un crâne de sirène dans la poche… Tuer une selkie, c'est presque tuer une licorne, et si c'est cet Olaf qui s'en est chargé, alors ça en dit long sur cet homme… Pourquoi Malefoy a ramené ce type ici ?! Tu dis qu'en plus, Malefoy lui donne le patrimoine de Poudlard en échange de ses marchandises sanglantes ?

\- Ah oui, s'indigne Hermione. Cette pierre bleue, je l'ai vu dans une vitre dans la Salle des Trophées. Malefoy l'a volée ! Pour la lui donner ! C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il était ici, à Pré-au-Lard ! Il a volé la pierre ce matin et la donne en échange cet après-midi pour un macabre trophée !

\- J'espère que Dumbledore est au courant, grimace Ginny, aussi affectée qu'elle sur ce sujet. Malefoy doit encore mijoter quelque chose… Enfin, nous n'en saurons rien. Luna va revenir avec son amie, et reste ici pour te sécher un peu. On dirait que tu es tombée dans le lac de l'école.

\- Je n'y peux rien s'il pleuvait à verse… Au fait, où est Harry ?

\- Aux toilettes, répond alors Weasley. Il est venu me chercher quand je passais à Honeydukes, il m'a proposé de boire un verre avec lui en t'attendant.

Hermione eut alors une autre surprise.

\- Mais n'était-il pas avec Cho ? Peu de temps s'est écoulé après notre discussion avec lui et la recherche de Luna.

\- Apparemment, elle a fait une autre crise de nerfs, et a laissé Harry en plan, peu après notre discussion avec lui. Et elle est allée se consoler avec Susan au salon de thé de Pieddodu, qui est quand même un site de rencontres pour amoureux. Si après ça, on ne comprend pas que cette folle est lesbienne, rien à faire. J'ai essayé de le faire remarquer à Harry, mais il n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre… Pffft. Changeons de sujet, tu veux prendre un verre, Hermione ?

\- Volontiers, une bonne Bièraubeurre. J'ai si soif.

\- Ça marche !

Ginny se leva alors de la table pour aller au comptoir, commander une boisson pour elle et une autre pour son amie.

Peu après, tandis que les filles buvaient et discutaient, Harry arrivait alors, tout content, revoir ses amies, à leur table.

\- Ah, Hermione ! Tu es enfin là !… Tu es trempée, dis donc.

\- Merci de le remarquer, fit-elle, ennuyée. Tu ne manques pas de courtoisie. Enfin, je suis contente de te voir aussi.

Potter s'assit alors à côté d'elle, souriant. Il demanda où était Luna, Ginny affirmait qu'elle ne tarderait pas. Pour les distraire, elle sortit un jeu de cartes et commença quelques parties de Bataille Magique.

Après qu'ils eurent joué quelques parties, Luna Lovegood revint alors dans le pub, et après les avoir cherchés et trouvés, elle s'approcha d'eux d'un pas content. Derrière elle, la suivait de près une femme inconnue aux cheveux bleus. Les deux filles s'assirent à côté d'Hermione et de Ginny. De leur côtés, les Gryffondor découvraient l'inconnue. Elle ressemblait énormément à Trelawney, à la différence près qu'elle n'avait pas de lunettes et était bien plus avenante. Elle semblait habillée de façon osée et folichonne, car Ginny même fut interloquée par autant d'extravagance. Elle était blonde, les cheveux au vent, un corset ficelé très serré où se mêlaient des motifs de plantes et de fleurs, et elle avait son nombril au vent. Son pantalon ressemblait aux modèles patte d'éléphant qu'on voyait dans les discothèques des années 60. Elle avait des bottes à talons hauts, et était couverte de tatouages sur les bras et sur le visage.

\- Salut, les amis ! J'ai amené Brigid, c'est une amie à mon père.

\- Ah, enchanté, fit Harry, déstabilisé.

Il était médusé par une mode qu'il ne voyait jamais, et semblait de toute évidence captivé pour son corset, ce qui ennuya grandement Hermione.

\- Je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance, Harry, lance alors Brigid d'une voix ravie. Je suis ta plus grande fan !

\- Oh… Oh, merci, je… C'est aimable…

Ginny se mit à rire tandis qu'Hermione soupirait. Cho allait être contente, dis donc. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas là pour voir ça. De l'autre côté, Luna se leva pour aller se commander un cocktail à boire.

\- Alors, continue la journaliste, tu es prêt à commencer cette interview ?

\- Je suis prêt ! Mais… est-ce que les autres peuvent rester ?

\- Aucun souci, assure la journaliste, joviale. Allez ! On commence, Harry. Je vais te demander de me raconter tout ce que tu sais, dans les moindres détails. Tu devras être très précis ! Allez, je t'écoute ! Dis-moi tout ! Tu es prêt ?

Harry sourit d'un air ravi. Il allait passer à table immédiatemment. Désormais, il quitterait le silence, et parlerait au grand jour, une action concrète qui le stimulait, et dont il en mesurait les conséquences. Il allait briser le mythe du « Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes » que clamait sans cesse Fudge, et commençait alors à dire la vérité, sans son accord, et contre lui. Tandis que Luna revenait parmi eux avec un énorme verre d'un liquide orangé ressemblant à la tequila, Hermione et Ginny se penchèrent plus près de leur ami, pour ne rien rater du récit en direct du retour de Voldemort.

\- On ne peut mieux ! Alors, j'étais dans un cimetière, le 24 juin, quand lorsque je suis entré au fond du labyrinthe, j'ai trouvé la Coupe de Feu, et…

_**19\. Interview en direct et transaction suspecte**_

Février s'annonçait à Poudlard non pas froid comme les deux mois précédents, mais très pluvieux. Une aubaine pour les joueurs de Quidditch, qui s'entraînaient en plein air. Il y eut donc quelques grippes ou rhumes chez les sorciers en question, et Angelina dût interrompre nombre d'entraînements à cause de la pluie qui perturbait ses plans. Enfin, elle n'était pas furieuse comme on peut s'y attendre, mais ravie, car cela signifiait plus de réunions à l'A.D. Avec les effectifs en plus, trois réunions en six jours, Harry avait appris quatre sorts à sa troupe motivée.

Et il n'y avait pas seulement que les sortilèges qui se pratiquaient là-bas. Il y avait une intense activité sociale dans ce petit groupe. Certains, entre deux combats, échangeaient entre eux, discutaient, faisaient connaissance, et peu importait la maison. Il n'y avait pas de compétition, chacun, peu importe son année, affrontait d'autres congénères du même bateau qu'eux, malgré les différences de maison et de famille. Ainsi, par exemple, Ron se rapprocha d'une Hannah extrêmement timide, et leur maladresse commune leur permit de bien s'entendre, et de trouver un camarade du même niveau qu'eux. L'entente entre eux fut très rapide. Aussi, Harry se lia d'amitié avec certains membres d'équipes de Quidditch différents, comme à Poufsouffle ou à Serdaigle, et ils prenaient des heures entières à discuter de matches et de Souafles entre partisans du sport. Il devint presque le frère de Davies en parlant de Quidditch, et devinrent proches, alors que d'habitude, c'est à peine s'ils se parlaient.

Quand à Hermione, elle avait déjà rencontré assez de personnes à son goût, et maintenant, restait se mettre en binôme avec Seamus, car il peinait à trouver un partenaire de duel maintenant que Dean est le nouveau meilleur ami de Terry Boot de Serdaigle. Elle l'aidait à apprendre les sorts, et en plus, ils parlèrent de tout et de n'importe quoi, ensemble. Bien qu'il soit très agréable envers elle, la préfète remarquait qu'il avait une attirance assez forte pour le Serpentard qui maltraitait toute l'A.D. depuis un mois. Donc en plus de tout cela, comme Finnegan était trop mal à l'aise pour le faire, elle allait l'aider à faire connaissance. Marcus, intéressé, semblait montrer un vif intérêt pour Seamus, surtout qu'il était maigre comme lui, qu'il parlait peu, et qu'il se montrait doué au combat. Il lui en fallait peu, il était content. Entre deux, ça se passait bien, très bien, même, Marcus avair l'air de beaucoup apprécier le Gryffondor, et peu à peu, son amicalité fut teintée d'un intérêt très prononcé. Depuis peu, il voulait tout savoir sur Finnegan, et il était de plus en plus sympathique avec lui. La preuve : il ne se battait plus contre lui. Ce qui n'est pas rien.

En temps normal, la préfète aurait laissé Finnegan se débrouiller, mais pourtant, elle trouvait aussi intéressant d'écouter Montague. Peu discret, ce dernier balançait à sa figure tout un tas de choses, et elle apprit donc des choses intéressantes au passage.

\- Ouais, et mon père est un ami de Dumbledore. Ha ! Toi t'as pas de quoi te vanter, mademoiselle, d'avoir autant d'amis si haut placés ! Eh bien, mon père me dit que Dumbledore se méfie de Malefoy, car il sait qu'il fait tout un tas de choses peu scrupuleuses, au Ministère comme ici. Et Dumbledore, tu sais ce qu'il fait ? Ben il voit clair dans son jeu, alors que Malefoy se croit trop intelligent !

\- Ah, très bien, dit Hermione, en souriant. Je ne savais pas, merci.

\- Hé, hé ! De rien ! Et tu savais aussi que Dumbledore a plein de personnnes qui bossent pour lui ? Personne ne les voit jamais !

\- C'est sûr. Elles sont bien cachées, si elles existent, du moins.

\- Hé, hé, oui. Il y en a même à Poudlard, sous votre nez…

Hermione aurait aimé insister, mais elle remarquait qu'à chaque fois qu'ils discutaient du sujet, Marcus faisait exprès de s'en détacher pour aller parler d'autre chose, l'air amusé. En était-il conscient, ou bien il ne voyait pas l'importance de ce qu'il disait, comme Hermione qui le percevait très bien ?

Donc février commençait en beauté, si on pouvait dire ainsi. Heureusement, il n'y aura pas de cours à la Saint-Valentin, car on serait entre amoureux, et la sortie de Pré-au-Lard était devenue la seule préoccupation de Poudlard autant que des Gryffondor de cinquième année. Parce qu'il est rare d'aller à Pré-au-Lard, et surtout parce que l'occasion tombait à pic : il y avait des promotions sur tous les bonbons à Honeydukes et certains établissements faisaient des rabais aux amoureux. Et aussi, c'était une excuse pour passer toute la journée avec sa moitié, évidemment.

Le vendredi 14 février, la Grande Salle était décorée pour la journée, de petits cupidons qui jetaient des pétales de rose dans la salle, l'air était plus doux que d'habitude, et on servait désormais des plats différents que d'habitude pour le petit-déjeuner : on servait de l'eau sucrée et des sirops, du miel et du sirop d'érable, des crêpes et pancakes en formes de cœur. Il y avait même des bonbons à la menthe et des Fondants du Chaudron sur toutes les tables.

Tout cela aurait normalement impressioné Hermione en temps normal : mais le contexte frivole de la journée ne la mit pas d'humeur, tout comme ce que faisaient ses deux nouveaux amoureux transis qui l'attendaient exprès depuis l'entrée de la Grande Salle pour l'irriter.

\- Oh, Hermione, mon amour, mon éternel amour, lance Fred, exubérant. Je rêve de toi quand je dors, j'ai peur de toi quand je te vois, je t'aime beaucoup, embrasse-moi, déshabille-toi, tu as un corps de rêve !

\- On t'aime, beaucoup, passionnément, pas du tout, absolument pas, ajoute George, qui se prosternait à ses pieds.

\- Fichez le camp, réplique la préfète, furieuse. Ou alors je vous mets des retenues jusqu'à la fin du mois !

Elle était énervée que les jumeaux ne trouvaient rien de mieux à faire que de manifester leur passion amoureuse en lui balançant des Pastilles de Gerbe à la figure en guise de confettis, et en lui tendant une pêche sur laquelle était écrit « Hermione, je veux te pêcho » en guise de déclaration amoureuse.

Après s'être débrassé de ses « amoureux », qui prenaient plaisir à décamper et à rire allègrement sous ses menaces, Hermione retournait irritée à sa place, sur la table de Gryffondor. Elle s'assit en face de Ginny, qui contrairement à elle, semblait rêveuse. Elle ne prêta pas attention à la colère de son amie, qui ne fut que passagère de toute façon. Trop contrariée pour parler, Granger laissa passer un temps pour se changer les idées avant de dire quoi que ce soit.

Une fois qu'elle oublia en mangeant un peu, la scène idiote des jumeaux, elle discuta alors calmement avec son amie.

\- Ils n'ont pas lésiné sur la décoration, dit Hermione qui se servait un toast.

\- Je crois que les élèves, autant que les professeurs, ont envie de s'amuser un peu pour la journée, remarque Ginny, qui était en face. De toute façon, si cela t'écoeure, dis-toi que ça ne durera qu'aujourd'hui. Allez, souris un peu. Faire la fête de temps de temps, ça fait du bien.

\- C'est une fête commerciale, réplique-elle. Je parie qu'Honeydukes est dans le coup, ils cherchaient à engranger plus d'argent. Je trouve ça frivole. Déjà que le monde ne vole pas bien haut, en ce moment, mais là, j'ai l'impression qu'on régresse encore. La seule chose qui intéresse Poudlard, ce n'est pas sa réussite et son avenir professionnel, mais au contraire, les superficialités de toutes sortes, et les histoires amoureuses souvent platoniques et exagérées.

\- En parlant de ça… Tu as trouvé, finalement, un petit copain ?

\- À ton avis, demande Hermione, l'air moribonde. J'ai une tête à avoir quelqu'un ? Et si oui, avec qui, dis-moi ?

Weasley se mit à rire encore.

\- Tu sais, je t'enquiquine avec Cho et j'ai eu raison. Donc, si j'insiste autant pour que tu aies un petit ami, c'est peut-être qu'il y a un ou plusieurs candidats de possible. Comme nous toutes, les filles, nous avons cet instinct magique pour tout deviner, et tout déceler…

\- Il reste encore que tu saches qui sont ces candidats pour que j'accorde des points à ton intuition, gromelle Hermione. Et encore ! Ce que je n'aime pas, c'est cette mentalité, que parce que je n'aurai pas de petit ami, tout le monde va me prendre pour une vieille fille ou pour une célibataire. Comme si sans mari, je n'existe pas ! On dirait que la fonction d'une fille, c'est d'être achetée par le cœur d'un homme, et qu'elle ne sert qu'à ça. J'ai d'autres ambitions, vois-tu.

\- Hé, personne n'a dit ça, réplique Ginny. On te force à rien ! Profite de la vie, au lieu de faire ta féministe à deux balles ! Elle passe vite, et tes charmes aussi ! Quand tu seras vieille, tout le monde te prendra pour un tas de chardons ! Tu n'as qu'une vie, amuse-toi ! Tu auras vécu de belles choses ! Accepte de t'ouvrir à l'amour des autres, et aussi à leur amitié ! Les occasions ne se répètent pas cent mille fois ! Il vaut mieux amasser beaucoup de rires que beaucoup de regrets ! La vie n'attendra pas que tu fasses ton choix, et elle passe vite !

\- Mais il n'y a pas que le plaisir dans la vie !

\- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. Il y a d'autres choses plus importantes que de jouir sans cesse, mais, Hermione. Si tu continues à te prendre aussi au sérieux, tu vas rester vieille fille à vie. Sois un peu plus décontractée ! Tu vas faire peur aux hommes en restant comme ça.

\- Je serai plus décontractée, si je n'avais pas autant de choses à faire, souffle la préfète, épuisée. Je suis stimulée de partout, je n'ai même plus le temps de souffler. Argh…

\- En même temps, lance Ginny, tu as pris bien trop de travail. Ça te prend tellement de temps, et à cause de ça, tu as moins de chances de trouver un petit ami. Tu t'encombres de travaux futiles qui ne te servent pas, débarrasse-toi en, ça t'aidera dans tous les plans de ta vie, tu vas voir.

En entendant ça, la préfète était partagée entre irritation et frustration.

\- Mhh… C'est vrai que pour trouver un petit ami, ça bloque, car les amis, ou du moins, les connaissances, ça ne manque pas, remarque Hermione. Est-ce qu'il y a des garçons qui m'apprécient comme je suis ? J'aime le travail, et vraiment. Je ne peux pas changer ça, ce serait me renier. Tous les garçons préfèrent les filles intéressantes, qui sont souriantes, joviales… Je n'ai rien de tout ça, je me dis que je ne peux avoir qu'un bon travail, et rien de plus…

Sa voix se cassait tout en finissant sa phrase. Elle baissa sa tête, tandis qu'un ange l'aspergeait de quelques confettis. Ginny, de son côté, compatit, en la regardant d'un air éloquant, et répondit alors :

\- Tu sais, s'il y a des garçons qui trouvent les filles sérieuses ennuyeuses, il y a aussi des garçons qui trouvent les filles drôles ennuyeuses. Peut-être que les garçons très heureux dont tu me parles ne voudront pas de toi, mais ils ne devaient pas être pour toi, voilà tout. Tu sais… à t'entendre, je me demande s'il ne te faudrait pas un petit ami discret, plutôt que le roi des soirées. Parce qu'à t'entendre, il semble que tu parles des garçons qu'on voit sans cesse sous le feu des projecteurs. Mais pas des garçons qui restent en retrait. Je t'en prie, tous ne sont pas des bêtes de scène, loin de là.

\- Peut-être, mais… Où en trouver ?

\- En fait, tu en trouves partout, mais en retrait, j'ai remarqué que les timides préfèrent se cacher quand ils ont la lumière rivée sur eux, ils ont horreur de ça, rit Weasley. Il y en a un bon tas à l'A.D., par exemple. Il y a mon frère Ron, Seamus à Gryffondor, Adrian à Serpentard… Et si tu sors de l'A.D., tu peux en trouver d'autres. C'est vrai qu'ils sont maladroits dans la société, mais ils existent. Quand on sait les remarquer, on ne voit qu'eux.

\- Oh, je pose trop de questions, et j'aurai sûrement l'air ridicule en leur parlant, tu m'entends bien, je ne fais que de parler de travail ! Ils en auront tous assez au bout de deux minutes !

\- C'est faux, réplique son amie. J'ai remarqué que beaucoup de personnes, et pas seulement des Anglais, au contraire, ont des peurs en société. Ils se répètent ce que tu te dis là ! Ils pensent également qu'ils sont trop ennuyeux pour intéresser qui que ce soit, ou bien, ils ne savent pas quoi dire pour aborder l'autre ! Tu es loin d'être un cas isolé ! J'en étais un, moi aussi, avant ! Alors rends service à ces gens, autant qu'à toi, va faire le premier pas, et tu verras bien. Je suis sûre qu'il doit y avoir d'autres garçons addicts au travail aussi. Et puis, si tu ennuies la personne, dis-toi qu'elle n'est pas pour toi, laisse-la, continue ton chemin et réessaye ailleurs. Ma mère dit que sur vingt personnes, seulement cinq sont devenues amies ou des connaissances proches. Donc, quinze ratages ! Ce n'est pas la fin du monde si ta rencontre ne mène à rien ! Nous sommes des milliards, et même si tu ne veux qu'un magicien, nous sommes des millions ! Je t'encourage à rencontrer plus de personnes, à parler davantage, et à oser ! Cela dissipera tes peurs absurdes, car cela les aura combattues. Et je peux t'aider à ça : te proposer des sorties, voir du monde… Par exemple, que dirais-tu qu'on passe la journée ensemble à Pré-au-Lard, aujourd'hui ?

\- Hé bien, ce n'est pas de refus, répond Hermione, pensive. J'accepte sans hésitation. Mais en tant qu'amies, d'accord ? Bien que nous sommes célibataires, je ne souhaite pas préparer une soirée romantique avec toi pour la Saint-Valentin.

\- Bien sûr, que vas-tu t'imaginer, répond Ginny, hilare.

Pendant qu'elles discutaient, Ron vint s'installer à leur table, l'air morose. Comme il ne disait rien, et qu'il coupait court à la discussion, les filles lui demandèrent si ça allait.

\- Non. Je vais passer pour un nul, parce que je n'ai pas de petite amie. Comment on fait pour en trouver ? Je crois que quelque chose en moi ne va pas, mais je ne sais pas exactement quoi. Ça me déprime.

Les filles se regardèrent entre elles, éloquentes. Elles savaient bien les raisons, mais ça allait être difficile de le lui dire sans faire du mal. Pour sa part, Granger tenta la douceur pour le lui dire.

\- Hem… Ron, tu sais… Tu es parfois peu sûr de toi… Si tu n'es pas sûr de toi, les filles vont se demander, si, heu… il faut te pousser pour que tu avances…

\- Hé ! J'ai demandé à six filles, et ces six hérétiques m'ont toutes rejeté ! J'ai été gentil, et on se connaît, et c'est moi qui suis allé les chercher !

\- Ce qu'Hermione veut dire, coupe sa sœur, froidement, c'est que tu te considères comme une déjection d'hibou, donc, les filles vont te considérer comme une déjection d'hibou. Non, tu n'en es pas une. Mais si as éperdumment besoin de quelqu'un pour exister, ça ne marchera jamais, parce que le principe de l'amour, c'est que même si l'autre est capital pour toi, tu peux vivre sans lui ou elle. Il y a une différence entre aimer et dépendre de quelqu'un, vois-tu.

Ron semblait presque abasourdi par la nouvelle. Il eut un petit moment de surprise où il semblait cogiter quelque chose.

\- J'ai toujours eu l'impression de compter pour le dernier des derniers… Dans la famille, j'ai eu l'impression qu'on n'a jamais voulu de moi… J'étais de trop parmi mes cinq frères.

\- Mais non, lance alors Ginny, contrariée. Si maman ne voulait pas de toi, elle t'aurait jeté dans l'évier à ta naissance, et le problème aurait été réglé. Tu sais comment elle est, maman, quand elle est énervée. Maman t'aime autant que tous tes frères et moi. C'est juste que nous étions sept à la maison. Elle courait sans cesse partout et n'a pu que nous donner le minimum à chacun. Et en plus, tu n'arrêtais pas d'aller bouder dans ta chambre. Tu devrais te mettre en couple avec Hermione. Vous ferez une bonne paire de râleurs asociaux.

\- Ginny, va te faire voir, réplique Hermione.

\- Tu m'inviteras à votre mariage, rit Weasley. J'apporterai un appareil photo. Je regarderai votre vidéo et je pleurerai de rire à chaque seconde.

\- Pffft, souffle la Gryffondor.

Même si sa sœur avait dit ça pour rire, Hermione ne trouvait pas du tout la plaisanterie drôle, et malgré tout Ron, à côté, semblait prendre la plaisanterie au premier degré. Après avoir réfléchi, l'air rêveur, il se tournait vers Granger qui boudait, excédée des mièvreries qu'elle supportait depuis le matin, et lui demanda d'un air content :

\- Hermione, tu… Tu veux sortir avec moi, aujourd'hui ?

\- Non, répond-elle d'un coup, cassante.

Elle croyait à une mauvaise plaisanterie. À côté, Ginny, qui n'a pas saisi du tout le sens de la phrase ou bien, se moquait méchamment de Ron, redoublait d'hilarité, et à côté, Weasley, rouge de honte et l'air choqué, semblait avoir reçu une gifle douloureuse.

\- Hé ! Tu es cruelle, hé ! Pourquoi tu me parles comme ça ?! Oh !

Ginny hoqueta ou de rire ou de stupeur en entendant ça, et s'étranglait ridiculement à moitié sur la table à cette allusion, tandis qu'à côté, les bras croisés et l'air renfrogné, Hermione regarda à peine Ron en biais, d'un air hautain. C'était rare de voir Granger si méprisante, d'habitude elle était toujours calme et maître d'elle.

\- Tu es vraiment irritable, autant qu'irritant, Ron. Et quand même bien tu serais sincère dans ta demande, fort peu comique par ailleurs, j'aurai refusé tout de même, puisque j'en ai assez de supporter ta mauvaise humeur, ta langue acerbe et ta manie de toujours te dévaloriser.

\- Mais… Oh ! Tu me parles autrement ! Ça te va bien de faire ta maligne, Madame je-sais-tout ! Tu me reproches mon humeur, mais la tienne est pire, espèce de prétentieuse !

\- Heu… Hé, du calme, intervient soudain Ginny, moins hilare, en voyant l'orage s'approcher à grands pas.

\- Du calme, du calme, je t'en donnerai, du calme, moi, réplique Ron, soudain furieux, le visage empourpré de honte. Hermione, tu n'es qu'une égoïste ! Je suis ton ami depuis des années, je viens te parler sans cesse, et tu t'en fiches éperdumment !

\- Ron, coupe la Gryffondor, sèche. Cesse de me parler sur ce ton, tu m'agaces profondément. Cesse donc de toujours me reprocher des choses, ça m'éloigne toujours plus de toi !

\- Oh, oh, on s'arrête, là, lance Ginny, en levant le ton plus haut. Ne vous disputez pas pour ça aujourd'hui ! Tu disais ça pour rire, hein, frangin ? Allez, excuse Hermione, elle n'a pas le cœur à rire, aujourd'hui, elle n'a pas pu faire honneur à ta plaisanterie.

\- Ce n'était pas si drôle que ça, remarque juste Ron, boudeur. Enfin, je suppose que j'aurai dû y penser. Hermione est déjà prise, sans doute. À force de racoler tous les bancs de poisson de Poudlard, elle a dû trouver quelqu'un de pas trop mal entre les morues et les thons.

\- QUOI ?! Ron, répète ce que tu viens de dire, rugit soudain Hermione, qui l'a très mal pris.

Ron renifla de mépris en la voyant lui parler ainsi, et regarda ailleurs, tout en boudant d'un air infantile. Hermione, qui perdait ses moyens plus facilement que d'habitude avec Ron, allait répliquer en lui lançant le chaudron de lait chaud à la figure, l'air furieuse, mais on la coupa heureusement dans son élan.

Sans crier gare, Luna accourait vers eux, affairée et perturbée, ce qui n'était pas son habitude. Lovegood, habillée tout en rose saumon pour la journée, avec un tricot blanc éclatant par-dessus, des colliers et bracelets mystérieux, couverts de signes étranges, alla les salua à leur table. Hermione s'étonnait de la voir ainsi. Elle prenait bien plus soin de son apparence, cela la rendait presque aimable à ses yeux.

\- Luna, que fais-tu ? Tu as fini de manger, demande alors Ginny, surprise.

\- Oh, je n'ai rien mangé ce matin, je n'apprécie pas plus que ça la liqueur de roses, et les viennoiseries me donnent un étrange sentiment de ballotement. Ce n'était pas très diététique pour moi, répond Lovegood. Je veux te parler deux minutes, Ginny. Hermione, Ron, vous pouvez venir aussi.

Surprise, la préfète interrogea Ginny du regard. Du même air, elle répondit qu'elle ne savait rien du tout. Ron, de son côté, devait soit avoir peur de Luna, à en voir son regard épouvanté en constatant qu'elle n'a pas de sourcils, ou bien, ne pas avoir envie, car il leur dit :

\- Je vais vous laisser entre filles. Je vais, heu… me trouver une petite amie.

Et il s'en alla hors de table. Ginny le regarda, désapprobatrice.

\- C'est surtout des râteaux que tu vas trouver, avec une mine pareille…

Et elles suivèrent Lovegood après cela.

Après une petite marche à travers les couloirs, Hermione et Ginny s'arrêtèrent dans une intersection du premier étage, assez loin de toute vie. Puis alors, Luna se retourna et leur proposa de s'asseoir par terre, ce que Ginny fit, pas vraiment Hermione, qui n'obéit qu'avec contre-cœur, surtout parce qu'elle avait mal au dos en restant debout.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Ça doit être secret si tu nous emmènes faire le tour du château. À moins que ce soit les Joncheruines qui te troublent ?

\- Oh, non, ce lieu n'en abrite que si peu. Ce sont les Cloches Horribles qui traînent, elles sont désagréables : vous les entendez sonner et vous êtes déprimé.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ça encore, questionne Hermione. Ça existe au moins ?

Luna la regardit avec un air ennuyé, comme si elle avait dit une bêtise. Puis sans répondre, elle parlait à Ginny.

\- J'ai quelque chose qui va t'intéresser. Si je te fais courir, c'est surtout parce que je ne veux pas qu'on nous écoute, les gens sont curieux et les rumeurs sont rapides à se propager.

\- Je comprends. Mais que veux-tu nous dire ?

\- J'ai une occasion spéciale pour Harry, explique Lovegood. Je lui dirai bien moi-même mais je suis embêtée de ses réactions, il m'ignore la plupart du temps. Cela fait que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui en parler. Mon père, pour le numéro spécial de février ou de mars, manque d'idées, et désire quelque chose de sensationnel pour son journal.

\- Il n'a plus d'imagination pour inventer des créatures, demande Hermione.

\- Mon père a de l'imagination pour tout, sauf pour mentir, réplique aussitôt Lovegood. Encore une fois, tu juges avant de savoir, et c'est mauvais, puisque pour juger quelque chose, il faut connaître ce qu'est ce quelque chose ! Pour en revenir au sujet… Je pensais proposer à mon père de publier une interview d'Harry sur les évènements de la Coupe de Feu. Cela, j'en suis sûre, ferait un grand succès. Je suis sûr que ça marchera, tout le monde parle de lui, et mon père est plus que disposé à en parler. Tout le monde veut savoir ce qui s'est passé, ça permettrait à Harry de parler librement. Ce serait utile pour tout le monde.

Ginny et Hermione se regardèrent alors, fort à propos. Puis elles dirent :

\- C'est une bonne idée ! Et qui fera l'interview ?

\- Papa a une amie journaliste, Brigid, qui saura comment poser les bonnes questions. Il vaut mieux que ce soit une journaliste professionnelle, personne ne prendra au sérieux une entrevue réalisée par un individu qui s'improvise rédacteur en chef. Seulement, le problème c'est Ombrage. Déjà, elle ferait mieux de ne pas savoir ce que je prépare, et aussi, elle empêche tout le monde de venir au château. J'ai pensé alors à préparer cette interview aujourd'hui, parce qu'on peut aller à Pré-au-Lard, et on peut y rencontrer aisément, et sans obligation de la part d'Ombrage, des personnes de l'extérieur de l'école. Par contre, je ne sais pas quand Harry est disponible.

\- Sans doute dans l'après-midi. De toute façon, je te préviendrai quand nous l'aurons saisi au vol. Où seras-tu ? Aux Trois-Balais ?

\- Non, je ne raffole pas des atmosphères surchauffées et bruyantes. Je serai à la Cabane Hurlante.

Cette déclaration surprit grandement les deux filles. En voyant leur air intrigué, elle leur expliqua ses raisons.

\- J'y suis parfois allée, il y a des choses intéressantes là-bas. À la dernière sortie, l'an dernier, j'y ai trouvé des livres très anciens, et des objets spirituels rares qu'on ne trouve plus en magasin. Je crois que les anciens occupants étaient collectionneurs, et n'ont rien emporté en partant.

\- Quand même, la Cabane Hurlante, c'est une maison désaffectée, tu peux trouver mieux, réplique Ginny. Il y a plus chalereux !

\- À vrai dire, à Pré-au-Lard, il n'y a plus grand-chose à faire quand tu as fait le tour du village, répond la Serdaigle. Certes, je pourrai utiliser cette occasion pour me lier d'amitié avec mes camarades. Mais je ne veux pas être proche de sorciers qui ressemblent à des Moldus, dans leurs occupations frivoles et leurs passe-temps ennuyeux.

\- Luna, ne dis pas de bêtise, la seule chose qui ferait que je ne veuille pas que tu restes avec moi, c'est que je sois aux toilettes, sinon, tu peux venir quand tu veux, et même si je suis occupée, ma porte reste ouverte à tout moment.

Cette remarque fit sourire Lovegood.

\- Tu es sûre d'aller à la Cabane Hurlante ? Tu sais, je ne veux pas te voir rester seule, insiste Ginny. Ce n'est vraiment pas bon pour le moral. Et tu mérites d'avoir de la compagnie avec toi, alors arrête de te cacher.

\- Je ne comptais pas rester indéfiniment là-bas. Quand j'aurai fini de faire ce que je désire à la Cabane Hurlante, j'irai vous voir. D'accord ?

Si Ginny était contente de voir que son amie avait décidé de quitter son isolement, Hermione, de son côté, était plus curieuse de voir Goldstein. Surtout à propos de l'histoire que son père a raconté.

Après le petit-déjeuner, tous les élèves de Poudlard en partant de la troisième année pouvaient se rendre à Pré-au-Lard en y allant à pied. Quand même que la Saint-Valentin commençait bien avec Rusard. Il passa son temps à scanner tout le monde avec ses outils, très méticuleux, et plus on se plaignait, plus il ralentissait. Il fallut deux heures environ pour que tout le monde puisse quitter la grille. Cela en horrifiait certains, agaçait d'autres. Ou, si vous vous appelez Hermione, vous vous en fichez, car cela vous permet de réviser votre Arithmancie.

Comme elle était vers le début de la file, la préfète passa assez vite les contrôles de sécurité et put se rendre toute seule à Pré-au-Lard. Elle savait pour sa part ce qu'elle voulait y faire. Faute de ne pouvoir prévenir Harry pour l'interwiev, elle a décidé de se livrer à une autre action. Elle a été touchée grandement par la générosité des Weasley, et désirait leur rendre la pareille - avec beaucoup de retard, mais c'est l'intention qui compte. Elle avait demandé par hibou un prêt de chez Gringotts de l'argent qu'elle possédait dans son coffre-fort, et elle reçut une énorme bourse il y avait de cela deux jours dans la Grande Salle. Cet argent, elle comptait l'utiliser pour acheter des cadeaux aux Weasley et à ceux qui ont eu une pensée pour elle à Noël.

Comme elle n'avait pas trop d'idées pour faire ses achats, Hermione se promena dans divers magasins, en essayant de trouver des cadeaux intéressants. Elle passa devant Zonko, et trouva fabuleux un agenda qui pouvait attaquer les élèves ne faisant pas leurs devoirs. Parfait pour Ron ou Harry, se disait-elle en souriant, mais il était trop cher, donc elle laissa de côté. Elle prit quelques objets qu'elle pensait plaisants pour Fred et George, et continua sa route.

Après quelques emplettes à Honeydukes où elle était certain de faire des heureux - tous ses amis adoraient se gaver de sucre - et réalisa des affaires, elle se dirigea vers une enseigne de Quidditch, qui vendait quelques balais bon marché, en plus d'articles sur le sujet. La préfète, peu douée en la matière, prit ce qui semblait être le plus utile : un livre à ce sujet pour Ron, un nécessaire à balai pour récurer celui de Ginny, et une paire de lunettes qui ressemblaient à celle qu'on mettait au ski chez les Moldus. Elle prit ceci pour Harry, se rappelant combien il avait du mal à voir le jeu quand il pleuvait.

Une fois ces achats faits, elle partit se rendre à la librairie du village. Il lui restait un fond de monnaie, si elle souhaitait se faire plaisir à son tour pour la journée. Il y avait beaucoup de beaux livres reliés, et Hermione oublia même ce qu'elle y faisait, pour en contempler certains. Elle y trouva des livres pour Mrs. Weasley et pour Luna - pour l'une, un manuel rempli d'astuces et de secrets de grand-mère pour économiser, et pour l'autre, un livre sur la psychologie des sorciers et des Moldus. Quand à Tonks, elle lui trouva un roman en vogue, qui semblait plaisant et plein d'esprit, alors elle le lui acheta pour la remercier de sa montre à gousset pour Noël.

Après qu'elle passa commande auprès du vendeur et qu'elle eut payé, elle allait sortir, quand au moment de sortir, en fermant la porte du magasin derrière elle, la préfète aperçut alors une connaissance inattendue.

\- Hein ?… Theodore ?

En effet, c'était Nott qui allait en sa direction, soit pour la saluer, soit pour aller dans la librarie. Il était habillé comme tous les jours, en uniforme de Serpentard, vert et argent, son insigne de préfet sur la poitrine, et contrairement à bien des garçons de son âge, il ne se promenait pas avec une fille dans les bras.

\- Ah, tiens. Granger. Je suppose que je dois te saluer, mais je n'ai pas très envie de le faire, tu m'en excuseras.

Hermione frissonna en entendant ça. C'était vraiment étrange que de parler à ce garçon-là. Nott était cadavérique et assez repoussant à regarder, mais il avait un regard hypnotisant, comme un serpent, qui faisait qu'on était envoûté en le regardant. Ses sourcils noirs épais, froncés, la fixaient comme un serpent venimeux. C'était aussi déconcertant qu'hypnotisant.

\- Tu n'es sorti avec personne pour cette fête idiote, demande le Serpentard.

\- J'ai mieux à faire, réplique-elle. Et toi, tu n'as personne non plus, je suppose ?

\- Tu es intéressée, demande Nott, ironique. Hmm… En temps normal, j'aurai bien accepté, tu es très… intéressante, mais non. C'est qu'après tout il est de mauvais goût de séduire la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter quand on descend d'un Serpentard.

\- Heu… Je ne comptais pas te proposer ça non plus, coupe froidement la Gryffondor, irritée de l'ironie de son interlocuteur. Que me veux-tu ? On dirait que tu me fixes comme un prédateur inspecte sa proie, ça ne me plaît pas du tout, arrête ça tout de suite. Je ne rigole pas avec toi.

\- Tout de suite les grands mots, rit Theodore. Moi, un prédateur. Je ne dis pas que je ne peux pas l'être. Il m'arrive parfois d'être… redoutable. Mais tu n'es pas sur la liste. Tu n'as rien à craindre.

\- C'était sensé me rassurer ?

\- Non, c'est vrai, c'était un piètre accueil que je te fais là. Hm… Je suis tendu en ce moment. Je réserve pourtant ces discours aux gens que je souhaite faire souffrir, pas à ceux qui m'indiffèrent. Si tu veux bien, nous allons reprendre cette conversation dès le début.

Hermione fronça les sourcils en voyant Nott la considérer d'un air très intéressé. Elle avait l'impression qu'il la prenait pour une imbécile.

\- Bonjour, Hermione, reprit le Serpentard, plus posé et moins insistant. C'est une bien niaise journée que voilà, non ? Des couples bidon partout, du sexe facile, des masques et des faux-semblants et très peu de sincérité aujourd'hui, et beaucoup de publicité futile, ce n'est pas pour te plaire, hem ? Je te comprends, moi aussi cela m'énerve.

\- Oui, ça m'énerve aussi, mais ce qui m'intrigue c'est que tu me parles ainsi et assez étrangement, je ne sais pas ce que tu me veux, remarque la Gryffondor, mal à l'aise.

\- Simple curiosité de ma part, remarque Nott, intéressé. C'est vrai que tu es très intéressante, Hermione. Tu as toujours été douée, intelligente, belle et ingénieuse ; pourtant tu n'as personne aujourd'hui ?

Puis, tout à coup, il eut un air arrogant et moqueur pour dire :

\- Mais quoi, c'est vrai, tu es pourtant sorti avec… un garçon rare, il me semble ? Je ne te ferai pas l'allusion sur le Bulgare de l'an passé, tout le monde a dû te la sortir à toutes les sauces. Il t'a laissé tomber, finalement ? Parce que je te vois te consoler avec Pucey de ma maison. Il a l'air de te manger dans la main. Tu devrais le chambrer un peu plus. Il serait à ton lit si tu poussais les choses plus loin.

\- Hé, de quoi tu parles, demande Hermione, irritée.

\- C'est une remarque de ma part, j'ai cru que vous étiez petits amis, toi et lui. Ce gros dindon n'a aucun charme et il peine à plaire, ça aurait été drôle qu'une belle châtelaine comme toi s'éprend d'un boulimique qui fait craquer tous ses pantalons depuis la première année. La belle et le crapaud… Vous auriez pu écrire un joli conte de fées ensemble, tu sais ? Ah, ah, ah, ah !

\- Non, nous ne sommes pas ensemble, Theodore, coupe sèchement Hermione, de mauvaise humeur. Sinon il serait là avec moi ! Et cesse de parler de lui ainsi. Son ventre est la seule chose qui vous intéresse chez lui ?

\- Malheureusement, les personnes ne vont jamais plus loin que l'apparence, c'est la première chose qu'on voit, et elle est souvent vraie, quand on sait l'interpréter, remarque Nott. Ah, quoi, dommage, Adrian est vraiment en seconde zone, c'est impressionnant, il n'a que les crétins comme Marcus qui en veulent dans son entourage. Hmph.

\- Tu viens donc pour cracher sur mes amis, Theodore, c'est ça, demande la Gryffondor, consternée. Que tu es désagréable, je comprends pourquoi tu n'as pas d'amis, tu les fais tous fuir.

\- En fait, c'est moi qui fuis les gens, mais comme ils sont, comme tous les humains, égocentriques, ils n'arrivent pas à saisir que je ne puisse pas penser et vouloir comme eux, rectifie le Serpentard, arrogant. Et non, je ne veux pas critiquer à tout va, c'est juste que je trouvais risible qu'une fille comme toi sorte avec les garçons les plus laids de Poudlard. Tu n'as pas vraiment de goût.

\- Comment ça, tu as pensé une chose pareille, s'insurge Hermione. Qu'est-ce qui le laissait croire ? Je ne lui parle pas souvent. Et comment tu l'as remarqué, plutôt ? Tu m'observes, c'est ça ?

\- Ne le prends pas mal, j'observe beaucoup de monde, pas que toi, répond le Serpentard. Bon, j'ai fait une erreur d'interprétation. C'est rare mais ça arrive. J'ai cru que Pucey et toi vous aimiez. Enfin. Bon. Il aurait mieux valu que non, tu as raison, sinon ça aurait fait beaucoup de peine à l'autre.

\- L'autre ?… L'autre quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

Nott eut l'air ennuyé en disant cela, et soufflait d'ennui, comme s'il semblait désolé de devoir le dire.

\- Tu sais, Hermione, tu n'es pas pathétique comme Harry, donc je suis gentil avec toi, mais il faut que je t'aide, sinon tu seras le pigeon de l'histoire.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? C'est encore ta méchanceté ?

\- Arrête de te faire des idées, quand je suis méchant, les autres pleurent et souffrent et ne traînent pas des pieds comme tu le fais là. Non, ce n'est pas ça, explique Nott. En fait, on te cache beaucoup de choses, Hermione.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Adrian m'aime, c'est ça que tu veux me dire ?

\- Heu… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense, il est muet comme une tombe, nul ne sait à quoi ni à qui il songe à longueur de journée. Non, c'était à propos des lettres qu'on détourne à ton compte.

Hermione fronçait les sourcils en entendant ça, tandis que Theodore continuait :

\- Viktor Krum t'écrit bel et bien, mais tu n'en sauras jamais rien car on te dérobe ton courrier, répond Nott.

En entendant cela, la préfète semblait tomber par terre, comme frappée par la foudre.

\- Quoi ?! Mais comment sais-tu qu'il m'écrit, tonitrue soudain Hermione, inquiète et furieuse à la fois. Et que me racontes-tu là ?! Ce n'est pas drôle du tout, Theodore, tu es pire que Ron, pénible et lourd à la fois !

Le Serpentard eut un rire mesquin en entendant ça.

\- C'est drôle que tu me parles de lui à ce moment-là.

\- Hein, demande Hermione, perplexe.

\- Bah, il est pas le dernier à te courir après aussi, ça m'a juste fait rire, dit alors Nott, soudain indifférent. Écoute ça, ma jolie : on te dérobe ton courrier et on le fait passer en douce ailleurs.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi, mon pauvre.

\- C'est pourtant la vérité, assure Theodore. Il m'arrive de déformer les choses mais jamais de mentir. Tu ferais quand même bien mieux de te focaliser sur Viktor, plutôt que sur les deux nuls dont je te parle.

\- Tu n'as pas fondamentalement tort sur Ron, mais Adrian est quelqu'un de bien, quoi que ton mépris pense, réplique Hermione, sèche. Et de quoi je me mêle ?

\- Tu n'es pas comme Harry, tu as du répondant, j'aime les femmes qui ont plus de jugeote que les bécasses et les oies blanches qui n'attendant que d'être plumées, répond le Serpentard. Viktor est disposé à t'aider, ne laisse surtout pas passer cette occasion, tu en auras besoin. C'est un conseil de… Oh, pas d'amis, on ne l'est pas, donc on va dire que c'est plus une recommandation.

\- Je rêve… Tu es vraiment bizarre, Theodore.

\- Je sais. Mais j'aime bien être bizarre.

\- D'accord, reprit Hermione, en reculant. Si ça te fait plaisir. Mais comment sais-tu que Viktor m'écrit ?…

\- Hé, j'ai été assez gentil pour te prévenir, ne me secoue pas le cocotier… J'ai beau ne pas être ton allié, je ne suis pas ton ennemi non plus. Je te dis juste que Krum est un bon parti, choisis-le plutôt que Weasley, qui te réservera un futur morbide et sans saveur, et plutôt que Pucey, qui t'offrira un futur froid et terne. Il n'est pas parfait non plus, mais c'est un brin plus joyeux.

Il s'approcha alors d'Hermione, en souriant, pour lui dire alors tout à coup :

\- Tu auras besoin de Viktor, si tu veux survivre après ce qui se prépare.

\- Quoi ?…

\- Je dis ça juste comme ça !

Et soudain, en reculant et en souriant d'un air mesquin, il dit :

\- Au revoir, Granger. Ah, il va pleuvoir, je pense, à en voir les nuages ; tâche de ne pas traîner dans les parages, autant que dans ta vie sentimentale. Tu sais, l'amour est impatient, quand on le laisse s'en aller, il virevolte d'une aile rageuse et tu restes célibataire.

Après avoir dit cela, le Serpentard s'en allant nonchalamment, sourd à ce qui lui répliquait Hermione. Il disparut un peu plus loin en direction de la Cabane Hurlante. En le voyant s'éloigner, la préfète grimaça, et dit alors :

\- Quel homme désagréable… Je me réjouis de ne pas être aussi rasant… Mais que voulait-il dire par là ?… Je ne comprends pas….

Même si elle ne croyait pas vraiment à ce que lui disait Nott, la préfète remarquait néanmoins qu'il semblait en savoir plus qu'il n'en avait l'air. Mais comme il était parti et qu'elle n'avait pas envie de s'attarder par ici pour la journée, Hermione n'avait désormais plus qu'à vaquer à une autre destination.

Pendant qu'elle marchait dehors sous le ciel qui s'obscurcissait, la Gryffondor terminait entre-temps ses courses à divers magasins pour acheter des fournitures scolaires pour elle. Elle avait si bien rempli son panier qu'il commençait à peser, et elle ne pouvait plus bouger que très modéremment. Hermione était ainsi à se traîner dans Pré-au-Lard, quand elle sentit une goutte d'eau tomber sur son épaule. Elle leva les yeux, et vit le ciel qui s'assombrissait. Elle soupira alors. Non seulement elle était lourdement chargé avec son sac, mais en plus, il allait pleuvoir. Elle ne se sentait pas réjouie, surtout qu'elle était seule et que cette Saint-Valentin devenait morose. Ron n'était pas là, parti on ne sait où, et Harry avait disparu aussi de son côté.

C'était dans ce sentiment qu'elle tomba alors nez-à-nez avec plusieurs couples mariés de tout poil dans les rues, qui riaient et s'embrassaient ensemble, quand elle était seule, en train de traîner un sac rempli de consommations. Sans devenir soudain une ginnyste accomplie, elle trouvait que c'était quand même bien d'être accompagnée de quelqu'un pour vous faire sourire, surtout quand vous traînez un sac rempli aux deux tiers et qui fait mal aux bras, et qu'il commence à pleuvoir dehors. Sur cette atmosphère triste, Hermione décida d'aller boire un verre aux Trois Balais, pour se changer les idées.

En rentrant dans le pub surchargé de monde, Hermione traînait encore derrière elle son énorme sac, qui lui faisait mal, et elle allait se poser à une table dans le pub. Elle soupirait un bon coup, se détendit, commanda à Rosmerta qui passait, une Bièraubeurre, et se mit alors à se soulager les bras en les laissant sur la table. C'était bien. Au milieu de l'agitation, des rires et des discussions, elle se sentait mieux. Ça ressemblait à Poudlard, même si la douce tiédeur du Square et son silence aurait été mieux en de pareilles circonstances.

Tandis qu'elle recevait sa Bièraubeurre, et qu'elle commençait à siroter son breuvage, quand la chaise devant elle se dégagea presque aussitôt pour laisser place à Ginny, qui s'incrustait sans prévenir, au point qu'Hermione fut surprise de la voir arriver.

\- Salut, Hermione. Dis donc, tu as l'air de t'amuser comme ce n'est pas permis. On dirait Harry quand il croise Rogue dans un couloir.

La préfète eut un sourire vaguement amusé en entendant cette remarque. Mais elle ne voulait pas lui parler de ce qu'avait dit Nott, parce qu'elle ne savait pas d'ailleurs quoi en penser elle-même. Hermione préféra omettre ce fait dans ce qu'elle racontait :

\- Comme il pleut et que je devais traîner cet énorme sac avec moi, je déprime un peu. Heureusement, j'ai de quoi me réconforter ici. Où étais-tu, au fait ? J'étais allée faire quelques achats, mais toi ?

\- Moi ? Hé bien, j'ai essayé de trouver mon prince charmant, mais tout ce que j'ai trouvé, c'est le prince des perdants. Et qu'est-ce qu'il était galant.

\- C'est à dire ?

Ginny eut un rire quand elle raconta son histoire.

\- Je suis allée voir Teddy Summerby, qui me plaisait bien. Je me suis installée avec eux, on a bien rigolé, bu et tout ça. Après l'avoir côtoyé une heure, j'ai conclu qu'il était, au final, très décevant.

\- Tu l'a jugé quand même vite, sur une heure, lance Hermione, critique.

\- Si tu aurais été avec moi, tu n'aurais pas dit ça, remarque Ginny, amusée. Je vais tout te raconter, ainsi, tu comprendras mieux pourquoi je l'ai jugé si vite en une heure. D'abord, il ne m'a pas prévenue qu'aujourd'hui, il avait invité ses amis, qui étaient six. Et dans le groupe, il y avait Corner, mon ex, je te rappelle. Boire un verre en face-à-face avec cette poubelle, et en plus, sa nouvelle petite amie dans le lot, m'a, disons, mis de mauvais poil. Imagine-toi avec ton ex en face, un verre de Whisky Pur-Feu à une main et une prostituée bas de gamme dans l'autre, l'air de se dire « Oh non, cette fille existe, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié, j'étais si bien sans elle ». Déjà, ça, ça m'a un peu refroidie. Mais ce n'est pas le pire, attends la suite. Juste après, nous avons Teddy qui parle de choses stupides. C'est notamment là où j'ai ri, mais ri, jusqu'à en perdre haleine, et ça continue encore.

\- Qu'a-il fait dit de si drôle, demande Hermione, intriguée.

\- Il avait bu, et il voulait maintenant nous impressionner. Il a dit que son balai était plus grand encore que la Grande Salle. Paie ta modestie, déjà. Ensuite, un de ses amis, attaqué sur sa virilité, lui a dit qu'il avait tort, car la sienne était encore plus grande. Ce n'est pas croyable. Qu'on ait un balai énorme, c'est possible, mais qu'on en ait un qui fasse la longueur d'une salle de banquet, ça devient inquiétant. Il devrait consulter un médecin, si c'était le cas. Et là, ils ont commencé à ouvrir leurs braguettes pour prouver aux autres que non, ils ont la plus longue de leur côté, et que les autres, c'est des puceaux.

\- Oh non, ils ont fait ça, lance la préfète, écoeurée. Le jour de la Saint-Valentin, en plus… Et le fait qu'ils se déshabillent dans un bar, cela n'a choqué personne ?

\- Non, même pas, je crois qu'ils étaient tous curieux de le savoir. Et de mon côté, hem… Je confesse. J'ai regardé.

\- Ginny ! Non ! Tu aurais dû partir ! Ça devenait suspect ! Ce n'est pas ce qu'on fait entre amis ! Encore moins le jour de la Saint-Valentin !

\- J'avoue, il n'y avait que des hommes, et ils se regardaient avec un tel plaisir, que je me posais des questions. Enfin, revenons à l'essentiel. Ils ont ouverts leurs braguettes, et après, le verdict est tombé. C'était un autre garçon, je ne sais plus lequel, qui avait la plus longue : six centimètres au repos. C'est pas mal, je ne dis pas, mais on est quand même encore loin de la largeur de la Grande Salle. Il reste du chemin à faire pour y parvenir.

\- J'en ai assez entendu, changeons de sujet, réplique Hermione.

\- Attends ! Tu n'as pas encore entendu le meilleur ! C'est que notre cher Teddy, qui faisait son malin tout à l'heure, avait un balai de la taille de mon pouce. Voici le périmètre de la Grande Salle, les amis ! Ha, ha, ha, ha !

Ginny se mit alors à rire de façon incontrôlable. Hermione, de son côté, était abattue. Tellement d'amour aujourd'hui. Elle ne savait même pas quoi dire. Rien, sans doute, il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire ce qu'elle a entendu.

\- On a compris, c'est bon. Finalement, je t'approuve, Summerby est un garçon très idiot. Parlons d'autre chose.

\- Hm. Tu as raison. Par exemple : pourquoi n'as-tu toujours pas de petit ami ? C'est très problématique, ça.

\- Il n'y a que ça dans ta tête ou quoi ?!

\- Hermione, arrête. Toutes les filles parlent de ça sans cesse et je ne vois pas où est le problème, même les garçons s'y mettent, et nous reprochent d'être aussi salaces qu'eux. On n'est pas leurs femmes pour rien. Revenons au plus important : tu n'as toujours pas de petit ami, et c'est très grave, nous ne pouvons plus ignorer cela. Je vais procéder à des mesures radicales pour y remédier. Par exemple : veux-tu sortir avec Teddy Summerby ? Ha, ha, ha, ha !

\- Certainement pas.

\- J'admets qu'un petit balai pose des problèmes dès l'embauche, rit Ginny. Alors, préfères-tu le garçon aux six centimètres ? Je te le présente, si tu veux, il est célibataire, je crois.

\- Non plus. Tu sais, Ginny, je ne sors pas avec des inconnus, peu importe la taille de leur balai. Je n'épouse pas un manche en bois, mais une personne.

Weasley eut un fou rire qui durait un moment, ce qui ennuya beaucoup Hermione, trouvant ça stupide.

\- Ah, ah, ah, ah ! Tu vas épouser le balai de Summerby ! Ce sera épique ! Et j'attends de voir avec impatience le moment où tu lui passeras l'alliance… Et ah, attends, il faut embrasser le marié, aussi, ça sera encore plus drôle, ha, ha, ha !

\- Ginny, ça suffit, arrête de parler de choses stupides. Il y a plus important, par exemple, l'interview d'Harry. Quand est-ce qu'arrive cette amie journaliste des Lovegood, et où Potter est-il passé ?

Cela fit changer d'air à Ginny, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Hermione.

\- Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle ne compte pas venir avant une heure ou deux. Au fait, tu as dit être passée acheter des cadeaux pour nous ? C'est ça, donc, au final, ce gros sac ?

\- Oui, j'avais décidé de passer cette journée à Pré-au-Lard pour les acheter. Tiens, autant te donner le tien maintenant.

Tandis que Ginny, curieuse, levait les yeux par dessus la table, pour essayer de voir le contenu du sac, Hermione en sortit un gros sac de Fondants du Chaudron, et un coffret en bois de la taille d'un étui, peint aux armoiries d'une équipe de Quidditch du Sud de l'Angleterre.

\- WOUAH ! Mes bonbons préférés ! Et un nécessaire à balai ! Génial !

Elle se leva de table pour aller enlacer son amie d'un coup sec, manquant d'étrangler son amie. Puis elle revint à sa place, toute gaillerette, pour compter ses Fondants du Chaudron.

\- Merci, tu as ébloui ma journée, mon amour. Pah, ha, ha, ha !

\- Tu éclaires aussi la mienne, même si c'est de façon inattendue, sourit Hermione, amusée. Enlève le « Mon amour », je t'en prie, c'est hors sujet.

Pendant qu'elles riaient ensemble, elles se mirent à discuter pendant deux heures sans voir l'heure passer. Il fallut alors une discussion sur Harry, pour que les filles se rappelent du projet de l'interview.

\- Ah ! Nous parlons d'Harry, mais nous devions lui parler de l'interview ! Il est avec Ron ?

\- Non, répond alors Weasley, grimaçante. Mon frère s'ennuie avec Seamus et Dean. Enfin, sortons dehors, il doit bien être quelque part. Cherchons-le, il ne doit pas être caché non plus.

Hermione acquiesça. Elle suivit son amie en se levant de table, pour se rendre dehors et chercher Potter.

Contrairement à ce que pensait la préfète, il ne serait pas bien long à trouver. Après un petit détour à Honeydukes et dans les rues près de Zonko, ils finirent alors par le trouver, mais dans une situation peu propice à la discussion. Il était dans les rues près du Salon de thé Pieddodu, tenant la main à Cho, et cette dernière, radieuse, lui parlait sans cesse. Ginny reculait alors, méfiante, tandis qu'Hermione grimaçait.

\- Voici que Méduse a trouvé une proie, lance Weasley, froidement. Je me demande pourquoi Harry est encore vivant, avec elle à sa main.

Ginny eut un haut-le-cœur et un gémissement de dégoût, tout en voyant Chang embrasser Harry sur la bouche. De l'autre côté, Hermione savait que les déranger ne serait pas une bonne idée, mais il fallait bien parler tôt ou tard de cette interview. Luna n'allait pas attendre indéfiniment, et cette occasion ne se représentera pas deux fois.

\- On les laisse dans leur rituel de magie noire, demande alors Weasley, dégoûtée. On dirait que Cho essaye de voler l'âme d'Harry.

\- Si on attend qu'ils se séparent, ça peut prendre des heures… Tu sais comment les amoureux se tiennent en laisse mutuellement.

\- Quoi, tu comptes t'immiscer entre eux, demande alors Ginny, surprise. Cho va mal le prendre, et peut-être Harry.

\- Il comprendra quand j'en aurai parlé. Tu as une meilleure solution ?

Après réflexion, et surtout car elle était lasse de voir le spectacle d'une Chang « possédant » Harry, elle répondit d'un ton las :

\- Bon, fais ce que tu veux.

Hermione n'avait pas besoin de son autorisation, mais elle y alla après sa réponse. Le couple ne le voyait pas, il était campé au milieu de rue, comme des exihibitionnistes, à capter les regards. La préfète lança d'une voix forte :

\- HARRY !

Soudain, par miracle, Chang se détacha soudainement d'Harry, horrifiée, comme stupéfixée, quand Potter, surpris, regardait qui l'appelait avec inquiétude.

\- Qui c'est ?… Ah, Hermione, c'est toi. Tu n'as pas besoin de crier…

\- On ne sait jamais, répondit-elle d'un sourire entendu. Je dois te parler de quelque chose.

Si Potter fut content de voir son amie, ce n'était pas du tout le cas de la Serdaigle, qui lançait des foudres à la Gryffondor par ses yeux.

\- Cela peut attendre, non, demande-elle, agacée.

\- Ce n'est que l'affaire de deux minutes.

Sans trop se soucier de ce qu'il faisait, le sorcier laissa tomber sa petite copine pour aller parler à la préfète. La Serdaigle en fut estomaquée, et regardait Hermione comme si elle venait de lui faire une grosse frayeur. C'était scandaleux, à le voir, cette discussion surprise.

\- Quoi, Hermione ? De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

\- Luna voulait te demander quelque chose qui peut beaucoup t'intéresser.

\- Luna Lovegood, répète Potter, méfiant. Ce n'est pas encore une histoire avec ses cartes ?

\- Rien à voir. Elle te propose une interview, sur les évènements de la Coupe de Feu. C'est pour le journal de son père.

Harry haussa les sourcils en entendant ça. Comme il se rapprochait aussitôt de Ginny, ça avait l'air de l'intéresser, en tous cas.

\- … Une interview, tu dis ?

\- Oui, tu n'as qu'à raconter tout ce qui s'est passé en juin dernier, et tu dois bien t'en souvenir encore, explique Ginny. Le compte-rendu sera envoyé au _Chicaneur_ et sera publié dans quelques semaines. Tout le monde aura sous le nez ce que tu as vu dans le cimetière.

Elle marqua une pause avant de dire :

\- Tu peux bien sûr refuser, ce n'est pas une obligation.

\- Non, non, au contraire ! Je veux bien… mais est-ce qu'on lira et prendra au sérieux ce qu'une… une feuille de chou comme le _Chicaneur_ écrit ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, avoue Ginny. Mais ça intéressera qui ça intéressera. Et… C'est toujours mieux que la _Gazette_, qui est un journal de vendus.

Harry se mit alors à y réfléchir sérieusement.

\- D'accord… Et quand le journal paraîtra-il ?

\- Ce mois-ci, ou le prochain, répond Weasley. Et ce n'est qu'un seul article, soit même pas deux pages. Tu as déjà lu des interviews dans un magazine, tu dois savoir comment ça marche. Luna a invité une journaliste pour t'interviewer, si elle vient, tu parleras ou non ?

Potter était partagé. Il voulait assurément, mais quelque chose le gênait.

\- Et… ça ne posera pas de problème ? Je ne crois pas que ça plaira à Fudge de voir ça sur le papier.

\- C'est justement pour cette raison que tu es libre de refuser.

Harry réfléchit deux minutes, avant d'afficher un air d'indifférence, et de dire d'un ton sec :

\- Bah, que Fudge aille se faire pénétrer par un gobelin. On s'en fiche, de son avis. Oui, je veux parler, et c'est ce que je vais faire. Même, ça ferait bouger un peu tous ces moutons qui ne se doutent pas de ce qui passe dans leur dos.

\- Très bien, acquiesce son amie rousse. Le mieux que je puisse faire à ce sujet, c'est de demander à Luna où est la journaliste. Elle nous a dit d'aller la chercher. Quand seras-tu disponible ?

\- Dans quelques moments, je vais faire une course avec Cho, je viens juste après. Tu m'attendras aux Trois Balais.

Quand il disait ça, les filles regardaient Chang qui restait derrière, à les regarder les sourcils froncés. De toute évidence, elle était furieuse de s'être faite déranger pour cette journée pourtant très spéciale.

\- Tu es sûr, demande alors Hermione, inquiète.

\- Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas. Cho doit de toute façon parler à une amie, je ferai cette interview pendant qu'elle discutera avec elle. Salut !

Et il s'éloigna d'eux en courant, heureux, pour rejoindre une Chang restée à l'arrière, dégoûtée. Elle les fusilla encore du regard un moment, puis, discutait avec Harry de quelque chose.

\- Elle avait l'air ravie de nous voir, dis donc. La joie de vivre était inscrite sur son visage, remarque Ginny, amère.

\- Cho ne nous a jamais aimé, de toute façon, répond Hermione. Et puis, je crois qu'elle a encore le souvenir du soir où vous vous êtes battues.

Cette allusion fit renifler de mépris Ginny.

\- Cette peureuse ! Elle insulte les autres, mais file à la française quand il y a des problèmes. Ça ne mérite même pas qu'on en parle. Allons plutôt chercher Luna, au lieu de nous occuper d'une cinglée qui appelle son ex décédé aux toilettes, tout en poussant des orgasmes ridicules pour aguicher les filles à côté.

Hermione eut un bref sourire de cette autre allusion, puis, alors, répondit :

\- Elle doit être encore à la Cabane Hurlante. En tous cas, elle n'était pas aux Trois-Balais tout ce matin.

\- Séparons-nous, ce sera plus rapide pour la trouver, répond Ginny. Je vais au pub de la Tête de Sanglier pour essayer de la trouver, et si elle n'y est pas, je fouillerai les magasins. Toi, tu vas à la Cabane Hurlante. Ce n'est pas très loin, et puis, même en supposant qu'elle soit restée dedans, tu ne mettras pas longtemps à la trouver, cette cabane est minuscule.

\- D'accord. Je vais fouiller là-bas, je reviens te chercher si je l'ai trouvée.

\- Très bien. À toute à l'heure, et bonne chance.

Les filles se sourirent, et se séparèrent pour chercher Luna de leur côté.

Hermione s'acquitta de sa tâche en explorant la petite forêt qui menait à la Cabane Hurlante. Mais de son côté, les choses s'annonçaient moins plaisantes. À peine se fut-elle engouffrée en milieu de la forêt, qu'il commençait le pleuvoir. Hermione leva la tête au ciel : le ciel était noir.

Pour se prémunir de la pluie, Hermione se lançait à elle-même un sortilège de Parapluie qui lui permit de sentir la pluie sur elle, mais sans la mouiller ou sans ressentir de froid particulier. Comme si elle était sous la douche, en somme, ça lui faisait plus chaud que froid. Et effectivement, il pleuvait à verse dehors.

\- Magnifique représentation du fog londonien, grommelle Hermione, alors. C'est tellement paradisiaque, on se croirait aux Caraïbes… Bien… où est cette fichue cabane ?

Hermione se mit alors en route d'un pas rapide, vers la petite forêt qui se trouvait en périphérie de la ville, et où se trouvait la Cabane Hurlante. Elle connaissait l'endroit pour la raison qu'elle s'y était retrouvée pour une déplaisante sortie il y avait deux ans de cela, quand elle apprit que le rat de Ron était un humain vicieux et que Sirius Black, le même dont elle supportait les mauvaises humeurs tout l'été et l'hiver présent, était en fait quelqu'un de bien. Une scène qu'elle préférait oublier. Mais pour la soirée, disons, elle ferait bien un retour dans le passé en allant dans cet endroit ô combien magnifique.

La Cabane Hurlante était un monticule de bois isolé et délaissé au milieu d'un bosquet assez vaste d'arbres, et après une montée, on y avait accès. Le lieu était déplaisant au possible, et une étrange énergie semblait y vivre.

Elle s'approchait, et vit avec stupeur que les planches sensées barrer la route à la maison ont été enfoncées. Surprise, Hermione se rendit donc à l'intérieur de la cabane, et inspecta les lieux.

Rien n'a véritablement changé depuis deux ans, si c'est le fait que désormais le sol était mouillé par l'absence de plafond, ou par les multiples fuites dans les murs, qui véhiculait l'eau qui coulait au sol. Tout en cherchant Luna, Granger n'était pas satisfaisaite de marcher à moitié dans la boue, et de salir l'extrémité de sa robe de sorcière fine et ses bottines de fées, qui allaient ressembler aux chaussures des plombiers.

La Cabane n'étant pas phénoménalement grande, elle ne mit pas longtemps à l'explorer. Trois pièces désertes, des chaises jetées de ci et là, et de l'eau. La préfète, après en avoir fait rapidement le tour en cherchant bien, pensait que Luna était partie au bout du compte, mais elle n'en était pas totalement certaine. Elle prononça d'une voix forte pour s'en assurer :

\- _Hominum Revelio !_

Le sortilège de Détection Humaine se mit à faire un « BIIIIP » strident derrière elle. Quelqu'un était là. Très près. Elle approcha sa baguette du lieu dont elle a entendu le bip, et manqua de tomber par terre.

Luna était dans cette salle, qui ressemblait à une chambre à coucher. Elle était assise sur une sorte de lit crasseux en paille, assise en tailleur, pour méditer. À côté d'elle, il y avait un feu de bois ensorcelé, qui brûlait sous la pluie, et une multitude de pierres, écorces, branchages, et minéraux au sol autour d'elle. Elle avait un immense sourire sur son visage, et semblait être au paradis.

\- Luna… ? Que fais-tu encore ? Luna !

Elle croyait qu'elle était envoûtée par quelque chose. Mais ses doutes étaient infondés. Lovegood se réveilla alors lentement, en ouvrant tout doucement les yeux, comme si elle les ouvrait pour la première fois.

\- Hermione, tu n'as pas besoin de parler aussi fort pour que je t'entende.

\- Luna, espèce de folle, il est en train de pleuvoir, et tu ne trouves rien de mieux à faire que de passer ta journée à dormir dans un endroit malfamé ?

\- J'étais en train de méditer, explique la Serdaigle, très calme. Ça m'a fait du bien de me détacher des énergies pesantes qu'on sent à Poudlard en permanence. Et j'aime au contraire cette pluie. Elle amène l'élément eau avec moi. L'air caressait mes joues, la terre était sous mes pieds, et le feu de bois que j'ai allumé par magie à côté de moi m'amenaient les sources des quatre éléments. J'ai ajouté l'élément métal en posant à côté de moi quelques couteaux, et l'élément bois avec des branches que j'ai trouvé dans la forêt. Une véritable échappée naturelle. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien.

Hermione ne prit pas au sérieux ce qu'elle disait, pensant que c'était encore une autre de ses absurdités. Elle la laissa se relever, avant de lui demander :

\- Que voulais-tu chercher ici, enfin ? Cet endroit est désert. Et il y avait bien d'autres endroits pour méditer ou je ne sais quoi !

\- Je suis venue ici pour méditer, c'est vrai, mais j'ai aussi cherché ceci entre temps. D'une pierre deux coups, comme le dit le proverbe.

Luna sortit de sa besace de sorcière un vieux tarot ancien, relié par un simple élastique. Les cartes étaient en métal et semblaient très vieilles.

\- Je fais des collections d'objets mystiques. Je l'avais vu dans cette Cabane la dernière fois, mais je n'ai pas osé le prendre car j'avais du mal à en croire ma chance. C'est le _Tarot des Sept Péchés Capitaux_. On ne le trouve plus dans le commerce depuis des décennies. Il est si rare. Des religieuses talentueuses ont peint les cartes, et purifié le texte qui va avec. C'est magnifique. Mon père en fera des copies. Ça accompagnera à merveille le numéro de mars, avec l'interview d'Harry. Cela rendra le numéro plus _mystique_.

Elle rangea alors le tarot dans sa besace, avant d'ajouter avec un sourire :

\- Tu me cherchais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'aurais pas fait tout ce chemin pour méditer avec moi, je sais que tu aurais détesté, en plus de ne pas y croire. C'est par rapport à l'interview ? Harry est donc d'accord à ce sujet ?

\- Oui, mais il arrivera dans quelques temps, pas immédiatement. Mais je préfèrerai que tu viennes aux Trois-Balais. Dans ta collection d'éléments, tu as oublié l'élément glace que transporte le vent et la pluie, et tu vas attraper froid si tu restes ainsi ici. En plus, pour l'hiver, tu n'es pas vêtue beaucoup.

\- Tu as raison, j'ai oublié la glace, dit-elle avec un sourire. En parlant de ça, j'aimerai beaucoup en manger une aux Trois-Balais. Une belle glace au chocolat.

La préfète leva les yeux au ciel. Bon, après tout, elle devait avoir envie de manger un peu d'élément glace pour midi, oui bien sûr, c'est bien logique. Il ne faudrait plus que ça pour finaliser sa méditation. Elle fit signe à Luna de la suivre, mais pour ceci, elle dut attendre qu'elle récupère ses cristaux, métaux et morceaux de bois, et elles sortirent de la Cabane toutes deux pour rentrer alors à pied jusqu'aux Trois Balais.

Alors qu'elles étaient en route, elles passèrent par une petite clairière où elles rencontrèrent du monde, et quel monde elles auraient trouvé. En marchant sur une branche, qu'elle fit craquer, Hermione révéla sa présence à Lucius Malefoy, qui était également en train de se promener par ici avec un inconnu.

Cet inconnu, Hermione ne l'a jamais vu, mais elle l'identifia comme venant de Durmstrang : ces armoiries rouge sang sur ses habits, elle les a vues très souvent sur les vêtements de Viktor Krum.

Mais ce n'était pas lui. C'était un vieux monsieur d'apparement cinquante ou soixante ans, mal vieilli et gros, brioché et le corps abîmé par des jouissances abusives qui l'ont usé, l'air d'un gourmand repu qui a bien mangé, et il était vêtu comme les traqueurs de Sibérie. Hermione s'en méfia sur le champ sans savoir pourquoi, et Luna recula aussitôt en le voyant. C'était le signe qu'elles étaient en mauvaise compagnie.

\- Oh, tiens, deux Sang-de-Bourbe, lance Malefoy, railleur. Vous alliez faire des cochonneries dans la forêt, là où personne ne vous verrait ? Ça explique pourquoi vous êtes dans cet état, toutes les deux. Vous êtes lesbiennes ? Tiens donc. J'espère qu'Harry Potter ou l'un des furoncles descendant d'Arthur Weasley n'a pas le béguin pour vous, sinon ce serait… désolant.

Tout en disant cela, il eut un rictus moqueur, tout en regardant Hermione avec mépris. Il n'a pas oublié leur altercation de décembre. L'inconnu, à côté, ne disait rien, mais il semblait ne pas moins en penser dans son silence.

\- Ah, vraiment ? Si nous faisions des cochonneries dans la forêt, vous, vous faisiez quoi, demande Hermione, fort à propos. C'est la Saint-Valentin, on laisse sa femme de côté pour s'amuser entre « amis », c'est ça ?

Si l'inconnu haussa un sourcil en l'entendant, Lucius Malefoy, lui, le prit assez mal, puisqu'il se replia dans une dignité froissée, l'air choqué et en gardant le silence ; puis il recommença à les prendre de haut.

\- Oh, désolé. Je ne faisais que remarquer votre promenade dans la forêt. Vous êtes allées à la Cabane Hurlante ?

\- Non, non, monsieur Malefoy. La vraie question, c'est : qui c'est, celui-là ? Il vient de Durmstrang, que fait-il ici, nous sommes en Angleterre, pas en Europe de l'Est ! Tiens, vous avez des amis bulgares, maintenant, parmi la liste sans doute très longue de vos amis, réels ou pas.

\- Il n'est pas bulgare, rit Malefoy. Il est biélorusse. C'est différent. Bien que vous ayez effectivement connu un Bulgare, toute l'Europe de l'Est ne se résume pas à Sofia, ignorante.

\- Quoi, demande Hermione, l'air moins assuré, et rougissant à l'évocation.

\- Tout le monde sait ce que vous avez fait avec Viktor Krum, c'est de notoriété publique, ricane Lucius Malefoy. Tout le monde sait bien que vous êtes « la chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux », et à ce point précieuse qu'il vous a laissé en plan sitôt qu'il est rentré chez vous. Et de là où il se trouve, votre cher ami ne risque pas de revenir vers vous avant longtemps.

L'inconnu esquissa un sourire goguenard en entendant cela, et considéra Hermione avec mépris, tandis que cette dernière, décontenancée, semblait ne pas savoir quoi répondre sur quelque chose de bien tendre pour elle. Luna, peu affectée par l'allusion, demanda aux deux sorciers en face :

\- Que faites-vous ici ? D'habitude, cet endroit reste désert. Vous étiez venues par hasard ? Ou bien, vous aviez une idée en tête… en passant par ici ?

Mr. Malefoy soupçonnait que les filles les suivaient ou les espionnaient. Et à côté, l'homme enrobé les regardait avec un air suspicieux. En silence, il les observait avec tellement d'insistance, que ça en devenait gênant.

\- Je vous prie, insiste alors Luna, moins amicalement, de ne pas inverser les rôles. Vous étiez venus ici avec une idée en tête. Je ne crois pas que vous veniez faire du tourisme, encore moins une soirée en amoureux avec votre femme ici.

Mr. Malefoy ricana à cette allusion.

\- Vous parlez de cette fête ? La Saint-Valentin ? Ha, mais je ne la fête pas. Voyez-vous… L'amour n'existe pas. Vous le saurez bien assez tôt…

\- L'amour existe, répondit soudain Luna. Mais vous ne le verrez jamais.

Alors, Mr. Malefoy se détourna d'Hermione pour regarder Luna d'un air ennuyé, comme si elle lui faisait perdre son temps.

\- Pardon ? Mais j'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin, réplique alors le sorcier. J'ai de l'or à profusion. J'ai une famille, une femme magnifique et sublime, un enfant, plusieurs propriétés, une position importante au gouvernement, un bon revenu… Que puis-je faire de l'amour ? Vous croyez que cela me servira, à côté de tout ceci ? Vous êtes naïve. À m'en faire pleurer de pitié.

\- Moi aussi, je pleure de pitié, mais pour vous, répond Luna, d'une voix plus forte. L'amour ne s'achète pas, et il ne s'achètera jamais. On ne peut ni acheter, ni posséder les gens, encore moins les considérer comme des biens immobiliers ! Vous cachez vos faiblesses sous le masque de l'argent et du pouvoir. Sans tout ces déguisements, si je les arrache et que je vous dépouille de tout, vous serez plus faible que le dernier des derniers. Et pourquoi ? Parce que vous n'avez pas la force pour aimer les autres, et vous aimer vous-même !

La déclaration fit un mauvais effet à Malefoy, car il se sentit gravement offensé. On ne sait pas trop si son interlocuteur, à côté, comprenait l'anglais ou non ; mais son air effaré semblait traduire en langue universelle, à la fois que oui, et aussi, qu'il avait eu peur de Luna pour son ouverture d'esprit et sa liberté d'expression… Qu'on ne retrouve pas chez cette tombe silencieuse, d'ailleurs.

\- Moi, faible, s'indigne Malefoy, outré. Je vous renvoie le compliment ! L'amour comme bien suprême ! Ce n'est pas côté en Bourse, voyez-vous ! Tout le monde s'en fiche ! Vous me faites rire, vraiment !

\- C'est triste, répond alors la Serdaigle. Vous passez à côté de la seule chose qui rend heureux. L'amour, on ne le perd jamais. Je peux donner sans cesse de l'amour, il m'en restera toujours, et même, infiniment plus. L'argent, il va et il vient. Et il ne peut rendre que provisioirement heureux. Vous le perdez sitôt que vous l'avez, et vous vous essoufflez à courir partout pour le récupérer, et vous en devenez malheureux. En étant malheureux, vous rendrez aussi les gens malheureux ! Car on ne peut pas rendre les autres heureux si on ne l'est pas soi-même ! Et cela engendre un climat de désamour qui se retourne contre celui qui l'engendre ! Et tout l'argent du monde ne protège pas contre le karma, ou, pour faire simple, les retours de bâton. Vous êtes un débiteur de méchanceté, et vos créanciers victimes de votre insolvabilité d'amour pourraient bien se retourner contre vous tôt ou tard. À bon entendeur.

Mr. Malefoy eut un sifflement de mépris.

\- Tiens, tu entends ça, Olaf ? Je viens de tomber sur une de ces gourous qui vous voleraient votre argent, en échange de « conseils supérieurs » qui changeraient votre vie. Risible. Ce ne sont pas des paroles qui changeront le monde. Enfin, je me doute que dans la pauvreté, on se console comme on peut avec de l'opium bon marché. L'opium du peuple fait encore vivre, Olaf, voyez donc ça.

Le Biélorusse à côté eut un rire mesquin en entendant ceci, tandis que Lucius Malefoy, méprisant, répondit aux filles avec un air hautain :

\- Ce n'est pas la Saint-Valentin qui m'intéresse, mais d'autres opportunités. Bien le bonjour, miséreux. Olaf, je suis désolé que nous ayons côtoyé ces garces trop longtemps. Ne perdons pas notre temps plus encore, j'en ai assez. Faisons ce que nous avons à faire immédiatement.

La préfète ne dit rien du tout, regardant alors Mr. Malefoy avec surprise. Lovegood, qui restait un peu derrière, les regardait d'un air placide, totalement calme, comme si elle rencontrait des invités quelconques au fond d'une forêt, et que tout ça était absolument normal. Et alors, en effet, le dénommé Olaf, après avoir marmonné contre Hermione quelque chose d'insultant sans doute dans son patois, à en voir son air contrarié, fouilla dans son manteau épais, pour en ressortir un minuscule crâne d'une sorte d'animal que jamais la Gryffondor n'avait vu. La forme de ce crâne était insolite, jamais elle n'a vu de créature pareille, ce n'était ni un humain, ni une créature de sa connaissance. Luna, elle, par contre, fut horrifiée de le voir. Tandis que Malefoy prit le crâne et le dissimula dans sa poche, il prit un plaisir malicieux à voir la surprise des deux filles à voir ce qu'ils faisaient.

\- Bien, Olaf, je te remercie. À moi de te rembourser.

Il donna alors en retour à son interlocuteur, une sorte de pierre précieuse bleu azur, que le Biélorusse prit avec une avidité non dissimulée, qui choqua quelque peu les filles. Surtout Hermione, qui a reconnu ce que c'était : une pierre magique qui permet de parler aux esprits de l'eau en la portant. C'était pourtant une relique de Poudlard, et il la lui donne comme ça ?

\- _Spasib'_, lance l'autre, content.

\- Tu peux y aller, dit Malefoy. J'ai eu le temps de tout te dire. Et ces pestes nous empoisonnent l'air. Allons plutôt manger au restaurant, d'accord ?

\- _Da, da_, fiit-il d'un air aussi avide que méchant.

Tandis qu'il s'éloignait à pas traînants, Mr. Malefoy feignait d'ignorer les deux filles pour parler à sa nouvelle âme sœur. En silence, Hermione regardait Mr. Malefoy avec colère. Luna, elle, semblait très attentive, sans nourrir aucune émotion particulière. Lorsqu'ils furent partis loin, la Gryffondor eut un soupir.

\- Quelle mentalité excécrable. Ah, je suis heureuse de ne pas les côtoyer. Ce n'est que cinq minutes, et c'est déjà bien trop pour moi.

\- Il est négatif, c'est pour ça qu'il te déprime, répond Luna, triste. J'ai essayé de l'aider en lui montrant qu'il doit changer ses pensées et ses actes sur un mode de vie plus sain, mais il n'a pas l'air de m'avoir écoutée. Enfin, avec un peu de chance, peut-être que j'ai semé une graine, qui donnera une fleur un jour.

\- Tu as de la patience, pour parler à un homme pareil, c'est bien le père de Drago Malefoy, réplique Hermione.

\- Non, c'est bien normal. Nous sommes tous dans le même bateau, et il est naturel d'aider les autres. Chaque individu, est pour moi, une fraction infime de Dieu sur Terre. J'aime Dieu. Alors je respecte chacune de ses créations.

La préfète sourit en entendant des choses pareilles. Drago et Lucius Malefoy, des créatures de Dieu. À quoi pensait-il en les créant, ces deux-là ? Si ce n'est pas pour dégoûter les autres de la corruption, difficile à dire… En tous cas, elle apprécia l'humour.

\- Enfin, remarque la Gryffondor, je ne sais pas ce que c'était que cette sorte de crâne que ce Biélorusse lui a donné, mais ça ne semblait pas commun.

\- C'était le crâne d'une enfant selkie, frissonne Luna, soudain apeurée. On les trouve à certains endroits du globe, je suppose, à en connaître l'origine de cet homme, que celle-ci se trouvait au Lac Baïkal, ou dans les eaux arctiques… C'est odieux… En plus, c'était une enfant… Le crâne était minuscule. C'était celui d'un bébé à peine né qu'on a abattu pour le décapiter et le revendre sous le manteau. C'est pourtant illégal de les traquer, même Durmstrang punit cela !

\- Oh non, pauvre selkie, soupire Hermione. Le braconnage n'est pas rare dans le monde magique, malheureusement… Mais à quoi peut servir ce crâne ?

\- À effrayer ceux qui le voient, répond la Serdaigle, lasse. Si ce n'est pas ce que veut Malefoy, alors il compte certainement l'envoûter ou bien l'utiliser en rituel de magie noire… C'est justement ça qui m'inquiète, car ce genre d'objet ne se trouve que pour des rituels puissants et difficiles à réaliser… Que Malefoy peut-il vouloir bien en faire ?…

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre à cela, la Gryffondor se tut et suivit Luna en silence. Elles marchèrent un petit temps dans la forêt, avant qu'alors, Hermione ne relançait la conversation sur autre chose :

\- Où est ton amie journaliste ? Harry est d'accord pour l'interview, mais pour qu'elle se fasse, elle doit venir.

\- Il est d'accord ? Très bien, j'appelle Brigid à la Tête de Sanglier. Je lui dirai de retrouver Harry à… Où est-il ?

\- Je vais aux Trois Balais, et si ils n'y sont pas, je les y amènerai, répond alors Hermione.

\- Très bien. À tout à l'heure.

La préfète lui rendit son salut. Elle regardait devant elle. Elles sont sorties de la forêt, et sont devant le village. Luna se sépara d'Hermione pour chercher la journaliste, et la préfète continua tout droit vers sa destination, sous la pluie battante, pour chercher et rassembler Harry et Ginny. Et si possible, autour d'un bon verre. Elle avait très soif.

Hermione retourna quelques minutes après au pub des _Trois Balais_, complètement trempée, mais au moins pas mouillée. L'eau s'écoulait partout d'elle, le sortilège l'a empêché d'en ressentir les effets sur sa peau, mais elle semblait sortir habillée d'une douche écossaise.

Elle revint à sa table, où elle trouva Ginny, qui était en train d'attendre quelqu'un ou quelque chose, l'air morne. Quand elle aperçut Hermione qui revenait, trempée de partout, elle eut peur, surtout qu'elle semblait revenir bredouille, sans Luna à ses côtés.

\- Hermione, tu es allée te laver ou quoi, demande Ginny, stupéfaite. Tu devais juste aller à la Cabane Hurlante ! Pourquoi tu reviens comme ça ! Et où est Luna, tu l'as retrouvée, j'espère !

\- Justement. Elle n'était pas bien loin, en train de méditer, ou je ne sais quoi… Je l'ai vite retrouvée, mais je suis tombée après sur Lucius Malefoy, et…

Elle raconta son histoire dans la forêt. Ginny frissonna à l'allusion de la marchandise échangée, et demandait d'un air inquiet :

\- Qu'on voit Malefoy ici, c'est étrange, en effet, mais ce qui m'horrifie le plus dans l'histoire, c'est ce qu'il fait avec cet homme ! C'était qui, cet Olaf ?

\- Aucune idée. Je ne l'ai jamais vu. Mais il vient de Durmstrang.

\- Bizarre… En tout cas, je ne me fierai jamais à un homme qui se promène avec un crâne de sirène dans la poche… Tuer une selkie, c'est presque tuer une licorne, et si c'est cet Olaf qui s'en est chargé, alors ça en dit long sur cet homme… Pourquoi Malefoy a ramené ce type ici ?! Tu dis qu'en plus, Malefoy lui donne le patrimoine de Poudlard en échange de ses marchandises sanglantes ?

\- Ah oui, s'indigne Hermione. Cette pierre bleue, je l'ai vu dans une vitre dans la Salle des Trophées. Malefoy l'a volée ! Pour la lui donner ! C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il était ici, à Pré-au-Lard ! Il a volé la pierre ce matin et la donne en échange cet après-midi pour un macabre trophée !

\- J'espère que Dumbledore est au courant, grimace Ginny, aussi affectée qu'elle sur ce sujet. Malefoy doit encore mijoter quelque chose… Enfin, nous n'en saurons rien. Luna va revenir avec son amie, et reste ici pour te sécher un peu. On dirait que tu es tombée dans le lac de l'école.

\- Je n'y peux rien s'il pleuvait à verse… Au fait, où est Harry ?

\- Aux toilettes, répond alors Weasley. Il est venu me chercher quand je passais à Honeydukes, il m'a proposé de boire un verre avec lui en t'attendant.

Hermione eut alors une autre surprise.

\- Mais n'était-il pas avec Cho ? Peu de temps s'est écoulé après notre discussion avec lui et la recherche de Luna.

\- Apparemment, elle a fait une autre crise de nerfs, et a laissé Harry en plan, peu après notre discussion avec lui. Et elle est allée se consoler avec Susan au salon de thé de Pieddodu, qui est quand même un site de rencontres pour amoureux. Si après ça, on ne comprend pas que cette folle est lesbienne, rien à faire. J'ai essayé de le faire remarquer à Harry, mais il n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre… Pffft. Changeons de sujet, tu veux prendre un verre, Hermione ?

\- Volontiers, une bonne Bièraubeurre. J'ai si soif.

\- Ça marche !

Ginny se leva alors de la table pour aller au comptoir, commander une boisson pour elle et une autre pour son amie.

Peu après, tandis que les filles buvaient et discutaient, Harry arrivait alors, tout content, revoir ses amies, à leur table.

\- Ah, Hermione ! Tu es enfin là !… Tu es trempée, dis donc.

\- Merci de le remarquer, fit-elle, ennuyée. Tu ne manques pas de courtoisie. Enfin, je suis contente de te voir aussi.

Potter s'assit alors à côté d'elle, souriant. Il demanda où était Luna, Ginny affirmait qu'elle ne tarderait pas. Pour les distraire, elle sortit un jeu de cartes et commença quelques parties de Bataille Magique.

Après qu'ils eurent joué quelques parties, Luna Lovegood revint alors dans le pub, et après les avoir cherchés et trouvés, elle s'approcha d'eux d'un pas content. Derrière elle, la suivait de près une femme inconnue aux cheveux bleus. Les deux filles s'assirent à côté d'Hermione et de Ginny. De leur côtés, les Gryffondor découvraient l'inconnue. Elle ressemblait énormément à Trelawney, à la différence près qu'elle n'avait pas de lunettes et était bien plus avenante. Elle semblait habillée de façon osée et folichonne, car Ginny même fut interloquée par autant d'extravagance. Elle était blonde, les cheveux au vent, un corset ficelé très serré où se mêlaient des motifs de plantes et de fleurs, et elle avait son nombril au vent. Son pantalon ressemblait aux modèles patte d'éléphant qu'on voyait dans les discothèques des années 60. Elle avait des bottes à talons hauts, et était couverte de tatouages sur les bras et sur le visage.

\- Salut, les amis ! J'ai amené Brigid, c'est une amie à mon père.

\- Ah, enchanté, fit Harry, déstabilisé.

Il était médusé par une mode qu'il ne voyait jamais, et semblait de toute évidence captivé pour son corset, ce qui ennuya grandement Hermione.

\- Je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance, Harry, lance alors Brigid d'une voix ravie. Je suis ta plus grande fan !

\- Oh… Oh, merci, je… C'est aimable…

Ginny se mit à rire tandis qu'Hermione soupirait. Cho allait être contente, dis donc. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas là pour voir ça. De l'autre côté, Luna se leva pour aller se commander un cocktail à boire.

\- Alors, continue la journaliste, tu es prêt à commencer cette interview ?

\- Je suis prêt ! Mais… est-ce que les autres peuvent rester ?

\- Aucun souci, assure la journaliste, joviale. Allez ! On commence, Harry. Je vais te demander de me raconter tout ce que tu sais, dans les moindres détails. Tu devras être très précis ! Allez, je t'écoute ! Dis-moi tout ! Tu es prêt ?

Harry sourit d'un air ravi. Il allait passer à table immédiatemment. Désormais, il quitterait le silence, et parlerait au grand jour, une action concrète qui le stimulait, et dont il en mesurait les conséquences. Il allait briser le mythe du « Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes » que clamait sans cesse Fudge, et commençait alors à dire la vérité, sans son accord, et contre lui. Tandis que Luna revenait parmi eux avec un énorme verre d'un liquide orangé ressemblant à la tequila, Hermione et Ginny se penchèrent plus près de leur ami, pour ne rien rater du récit en direct du retour de Voldemort.

\- On ne peut mieux ! Alors, j'étais dans un cimetière, le 24 juin, quand lorsque je suis entré au fond du labyrinthe, j'ai trouvé la Coupe de Feu, et…


	21. Chapter 20

**20\. Disputes et remise en question devant la cheminée**

Une semaine après la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, tout le monde oublia la Saint-Valentin. Ce n'était plus d'actualité, et on en revenait à d'autres activités, comme ne pas travailler, discuter, rater sa vie, le quotidien déploré par McGonagall. Il restait un mois et demi avant les vacances de Pâques, mais Poudlard tout entier a décrété qu'elles commenceraient dès maintenant et sans plus attendre.

Mais les vacances, ce n'était pas seulement à l'école qu'elles se passaient. C'était aussi à la Salle sur Demande, pour les réunions habituelles d'Harry, à apprendre des sorts. Ce qui était du moins la raison initiale. Avec le temps, les nouveaux venus, petit à petit, le cours d'entraînement à la magie se mua en un cours à la Flitwick, où on s'amusait plus qu'on ne trvaillait. C'était d'une part lié à la méthode d'Harry, très permissive. Le professeur improvisé, en règle générale, n'ordonnait de préparer que deux ou trois sorts, et c'était rapide. Notamment car Potter était bon professeur, mais surtout parce qu'il y avait une foule de connaissances de toutes maisons, et c'était des aides en plus : chacun aidait son voisin quand il avait fini, au lieu de s'ennuyer dans son coin, et cela faisait progresser très vite les uns et les autres. Et du coup, quand c'était fini, jusqu'à la fin de la réunion, on discutait.

Hermione, pourtant stuideuse, était loin d'être la dernière à s'adonner à ces discussions. Par exemple, le samedi 22 février, lors de l'apprentissage du sortilège complexe du Tonnerre, Hermione, qui était seule ce soir-là, décida de se mettre en binôme avec Adrian Pucey. En effet, Ginny était allée avec Luna, Ernie avec Cadwallader, et Seamus avec Montague. Ils s'entraînaient donc à apprendre ce sortilège avancé dans la magie défensive, mais elle n'eut pas à le lui expliquer longtemps. Adrian avait beau être flegmatique et peu bavard, il était intelligent et maîtrisait le sort presque aussi vite qu'elle, ce qui l'impressionna. Et on en vint à de tout autres sujets.

\- Tu as maîtrisé ce sortilège, tu as lancé un tonnerre trois fois d'affilée, dit Hermione. Je n'ai rien à dire dessus, tu es doué, Adrian.

\- Mmh. Oui.

Comme Pucey, n'avait rien d'autre à ajouter, Hermione se disait qu'il valait mieux en rester à là car il n'y avait rien à se dire de plus ; toutes les banalités déjà ont été échangées depuis un moment. Donc, elle décida de parler d'un sujet qui déjà l'avait fait réfléchir :

\- Dis, au fait, tu connais Theodore Nott ? Il est dans ta maison, mais en cinquième année.

\- Heu… Oui. Pourquoi ?

Il était soudain méfiant et irrité en entendant son nom. Adrian avait des petits yeux plissés en entendant ça, comme un serpent. Un serpent bien dodu qui dodelinait de la tête d'un air peu engageant. Hermione sentait qu'elle avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose de délicat.

\- Nott a dit quelque chose sur toi, répond Granger. C'était très étrange. Après s'être moqué de ton ventre un bon moment, il a demandé si on était ensemble. Tu y comprends quelque chose, toi ?

Adrian rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en entendant cela, et il semblait soudain très mal à l'aise en entendant cela, et il ouvrait la bouche nn moment, l'air hagard, comme statufié par ce qu'il entendait, et après un temps de réflexion, ce dernier bougea enfin un peu de sa position figée pour lui répondre :

\- Hem… Cet escogriffon se moque de mon ventre, soit. Mais moi, je ne suis pas un cadavre comme lui. Une femme mince et svelte est désirable. Mais un homme maigre ne l'est pas. Il ressemble à un cadavre. Moi au moins, je ressemble à un être vivant.

\- Que je sache, tu n'es pas amoureux de moi, remarque Hermione, qui trouvait étrange son soudain malaise.

\- Hmm… Je t'aime bien. Mais pas dans ces eaux-là. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu voudrais de moi. Je te vois souvent avec d'autres personnes. Donc je suis un camarade, point. Je sais que les relations ont des limites. Et je m'y tiens. Je serai ton ami mais sans doute jamais plus.

\- Voilà qui est mature à entendre, remarque Hermione, alors. Tu es le premier que je connaisse qui envisage les choses de cette manière.

\- Hm. Oui. Mais pour revenir à ce qu'on dit. Tu ne devrais pas faire confiance à ce Nott. Il est dangereux.

\- Comment ça, il est dangereux, s'étonne Hermione, sourcils levés. Pourtant, je le côtoie depuis cinq ans, il est tout sauf dangereux. Juste… bizarre, morose, ennuyeux et terne.

\- Il est bien moins agréable quand tu ne le vois pas, réplique Adrian, irrité. Je ne sais pas combien de fois j'ai attrapé ce petit démon au milieu de la nuit. Bien que je ne suis pas préfet, je suis de garde certaines nuits. À chaque fois que je patrouille je suis certain de le trouver quelque part dans le château. Et quand cela arrive, ce petit imbécile m'attaque de temps à autre.

\- Quoi, il t'agresse en plus, demande Hermione, surprise.

\- Oui, grimace Adrian, en colère. C'est arrivé plusieurs fois. Il ne voulait pas que je lui mette la main dessus donc il a répliqué. La meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque, il le sait. Mais ce petit malin s'en tire toujours. Comme un chat. Il retombe sur ses pattes à chaque fois. Nott fouille dans tes affaires et il sait tout de toi. Mais toi, tu ne sais rien de lui. Et tu ne sais même pas qu'il t'espionne.

\- J'ai remarqué, dit alors Hermione, méfiante. Il sait beaucoup de choses sur moi… Notamment sur mon courrier… Comment peut-il le savoir ?…

\- Je ne sais pas s'il s'occupe du courrier. Mais je sais qu'il se mêle de tout ce qui se passe chez autrui, répond Pucey, désagréable.

\- Pourquoi il fait ça, demande la Gryffondor, incrédule. Si ce n'est pas pour cancaner… Quel est l'intérêt de fouiller comme ça dans la vie des gens ?

\- Nott s'ennuie, tout simplement, répond Adrian. Theodore n'a pas d'amis et personne ne lui parle. Faute d'avoir des relations constructives, il va s'enquérir de ce qu'ils font. C'est comme s'il parlait aux autres, sans leur parler ; il écoute. Mais pas passivement. Nott fait beaucoup de coups en traître. Prends garde à lui.

\- Theodore n'aime pas Harry, dit alors Hermione. Mais moi… Il a l'air de m'apprécier plus ou moins. Il me parle parfois. Enfin. Il est bizarre quand même mais il semble « amical », si je peux dire. Il ne m'a jamais attaquée. Juste parlé.

\- Hmm… Il doit donc t'apprécier. À sa manière. Enfin. S'il te parle, c'est qu'il s'intéresse à toi. Ça veut donc dire qu'il t'espionne et qu'il te veut quelque chose. Tu es prévenue.

\- Quoi, comment ça, il m'espionne, demande Hermione, surprise. Mais pourquoi il fait ça ?!

\- Je ne sais pas, répond le Serpentard. Je ne suis pas dans sa tête. Mais tu n'as pas besoin de dramatiser. Nott garde tout ce qu'il sait pour lui. Il ne parle jamais à personne. S'il sait un secret sur toi, il ne le dira jamais. Sauf si tu le contraries. Dans ce cas, il ne se gênera pas. Marcus en a fait une amère expérience une fois. Je te déconseille de la vivre à ton tour.

\- Qu'à vécu Marcus avec lui, demande Hermione, intriguée.

\- C'est un secret, répond fermement le Serpentard. Désolé. Je te fais confiance. Mais Marcus veut que ça reste secret. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il a mal pris le fait que Nott en parle. Donc je ne te le dirai pas.

\- Bon… Très bien, d'accord… M'enfin… Tu dis que Theodore n'a pas d'amis, pourtant il traîne souvent près de Drago Malefoy. C'est pour l'attaquer, comme une fois en début d'année ?

\- Tu l'as vu se battre, demande alors Adrian, alors. Ah. Alors tu dois savoir qu'il vaut mieux éviter de le faire. Il est… disons, à cheval entre toi et Marcus.

Hermione eut un rire en entendant ça.

\- Oh, quand même, je suis meilleure que Montague sans essayer. Tout au mieux il me bat au Quidditch, mais pas en sortilèges.

\- Que tu es modeste, sourit le Serpentard, amusé. Si, Marcus est très fort. Tu n'as jamais reçu un de ses Expelliarmus sur l'estomac. Tu ne peux pas juger.

\- Quoi, il t'a lancé un sort sur le ventre, demande Granger, choqué. Et tu es toujours son ami avec lui après ça ?!

\- Ha, ha, ha ! Tu as mal compris ! C'était un malheureux accident, rit alors le Serpentard. Marcus avait mal visé dans la précipation. Et il était aussi mal que moi en voyant ce qui s'est passé. Il a tout fait pour s'excuser après. Ah, ah, ah. Hm… Revenons au sujet… Oui, Malefoy. Hé bien, Nott ne l'aime pas non plus. Mais il reste à côté pour espionner. Drago est bavard, Theodore très attentif. Les deux font la paire. Les pipelettes et les muets s'attirent comme des aimants. Chacun fait le miel de l'autre.

\- Tu es bien placé pour le dire, tu as un ami hystérique, rit alors Hermione.

\- Et une amie très curieuse, sourit Adrian.

\- Ah, ah, c'est sûr… J'aime bien discuter avec toi, c'est toujours très intéressant, même si tu ne parles pas souvent.

En entendant cela, Pucey eut un sourire discret. Pas très démonstratif, on voyait juste ses lèves se tirer à chaque coin de sa joue. Les timides ont leur manière de se réjouir.

\- Ah, je ne savais pas que Nott espionnait Malefoy aussi, répond Hermione. Il faut qu'il ait du temps à perdre. Drago ne dit que des inepties à longueur de journée. C'est épuisant de l'entendre pérorer en cours. Je me demande comment Theodore fait pour le supporter. Il devrait m'expliquer, un jour.

\- Ça dépend de quoi il parle, répond Adrian. Parfois Drago dit des choses intéressantes. Sur les amis à son père par exemple. Tu apprends ainsi tout ce qui se passe en politique et ce que son père fait pour frauder les impôts sans être vu.

\- Heu… Son père a fondé un club pour frauder les règles de l'État, je n'étais pas au courant de ça, remarque Granger, soudain étonnée. Hé… Mais attends… Tu saurais si Drago n'a pas parlé d'un des amis de son père ? J'en ai croisé un qui venait de Durmstrang. C'était, heu… un homme très gros, âgé de la cinquantaine, et qui trafiquait avec Lucius Malefoy. Ça te dit quelque chose ?

Adrian se grattait la tête un instant, pensif, avant de répondre :

\- Heu… Malefoy a beaucoup d'amis, les uns véridiques et les autres imaginaires. Mais celui-là ne me dit rien. Je sais que Malefoy a des contacts à l'étranger. Où, par contre… Ça peut être à Durmstrang comme à Salem…

\- Eh bien, figure-toi qu'il a des amis en Biélorussie. Tu te rends compte ? C'est déjà à peine si je connais une Française du nom de Delacour, et un attrapeur Bulgare du nom de Krum.

\- Il s'appelle comment, ce Biélorusse, dit juste Adrian.

\- Il n'a pas dit son nom de famille. Je sais juste que son prénom est Olaf.

Adrian eut un rire.

\- Il y a plein de Olaf là-bas, rit-il. Ils ont les mêmes prénoms d'un coin à l'autre du pays. Si tu n'es pas plus précise…

\- Je ne sais pas, soupire Hermione. Il est vieux, et il parle à Malefoy, c'est tout ce que je sais… Il doit être haut placé… Tu connais des Olaf haut placés ?

\- Bien sûr ! Je suis Anglais, et je connais tous les Biélorusses. Ha, ha, ha !

\- Grrr. Je préférais quand tu te taisais. Ce n'est pas drôle. Arrête tout de rire, il n'y a rien de plaisant là-dessus.

Tandis que Pucey rigolait un bon coup, Hermione grognait. Oui, bon, c'est vrai, merci Adrian, mais tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup, pense-elle, contrariée.

Une fois que l'hilarité du Serpentard fut passée, il devint alors plus sérieux.

\- Ah, ah… Ça fait du bien de rire un peu. Hé bien… Je ne suis pas sûr que ça te réponde. J'ai lu une fois un article à la dérobée… Un certain Olaf Lebknev a remplacé Karkaroff. Avec un peu de chance, c'est celui dont tu parles.

\- Attends, coupe soudain Hermione. Il s'appelle Lebknev… Ah ! Oh non !

\- Heu… Que se passe-il ?

\- Rien ! Enfin si ! Cet Olaf Lebknev… Argh ! J'ai compris ! Ah !

\- Heu… D'accord, dit Adrian pour lui, déstabilisé.

Si le Serpentard n'y comprenait rien à rien, Hermion, elle, en revanche, saissisait tout. C'était ça, ce crâne… Un cadeau de Liebknev, que Malefoy vend contre des reliques de Poudlard. Elle savait _très bien _que Durmstrang était réputée pour _sa magie noire_… Et qu'on ne trouve _nulle part ailleurs_… Ah, mais cette nouvelle amitié, comme celle qu'il a trouvé en Dolores Ombrage, ne sort pas du néant comme cela. Il y avait un intérêt caché derrière… Voldemort, en effet, ne serait pas contre un supplément en magie noire…

\- Tu veux un penny ? Pour me donner enfin le contenu de tes pensées, dit alors Adrian, abasourdi. Je n'ai rien compris.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu comprendrais. J'ai vu ces deux-là roucouler ensemble à la Saint-Valentin, mais en fait, ce n'est qu'une relation intéressée. Chacun assouvit ses désirs à travers l'autre. Et Malefoy, parlons-en, tiens, vend derrière toute l'école nos propres artefacts pour voler de la magie noire. C'est honteux ! Même le trafic de drogue à côté semble plus humain ! Il est en train de donner des objets irremplaçables et coûteux, dont les effets magiques ne sont pas moindres, dans la main d'un étranger qui les ramène chez lui ! Et dans son école, la magie noire y est bien plus prononcée que chez nous !

\- Ah oui, quand même, remarque alors le Serpentard, incrédule.

\- C'est à ajouter dans la liste déjà très longue des péchés de Lucius Malefoy, soupire alors Hermione. Quand va-il enfin cesser de lasser la patience et la clémence du Ciel ?

Adrian semblait voir autre chose dans ce que disait Hermione.

\- Hmm… Attends. Il donne de la magie noire à Malefoy ? Comment il fait ? Ça ne se donne pas, la magie. Ça s'apprend.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, sans doute qu'après leurs marchandages, ils échangent leurs petites astuces sur ce sujet, comme les cuisinières s'échangent leurs techniques entre elles, répond la Gryffondor.

\- Hmm… Cet étranger sait-il ce qu'il fait ? La magie noire de Durmstrang est terrible. Elle ne devrait pas tomber dans n'importe quelles mains. Nous n'avons que très peu de connaissances en la matière. Et c'est bien mieux ainsi.

\- Ah bon ? Krum, enfin… J'avais un ami là-bas, il ne m'en a jamais parlé, dit alors Hermione, surprise.

\- Et pour cause. La magie noire est un secret très rare et très bien protégé à Durmstrang, explique Adrian. La magie de Durmstrang est très puissante. Les ancêtres de Karkaroff ont tué leurs propres camarades parce qu'ils ont raconté leurs secrets aux étrangers. Les élèves de Durmstrang pratiquent la magie noire. Ils l'approfondissent, et l'ont maîtrisée et parfaite à un stade que nous ne connaissons pas. Et en plus d'apprendre la magie noire, on leur apprend, sous peine de la vie, à ne rien en dire.

\- Ah… Il ne vaut mieux pas alors, dit Hermione, que ces sorts tombent dans les mains de Volde… Tu-Sais-Qui. Tu sais bien que Malefoy est très proche de Tu-Sais-Qui…

\- Oui, dit juste Adrian. Tout le monde le sait bien.

Hermione réfléchissait à ceci, intriguée. Elle voulait en savoir plus. C'est vrai, d'ailleurs, qu'Adrian, en Serpentard, a de meilleures connaissances sur le sujet de la magie noire qu'elle. Non pas qu'elle veuille en faire, mais qu'il serait bon de savoir ce que Voldemort mijote pour mieux le contrer.

\- Tu peux me parler de Durmstrang plus en détail, demande Hermione.

\- Pas maintenant, dit Adrian. C'est déjà l'heure.

En effet, Harry déjà passait dans les rangs pour annoncer que le cours était fini. Hermione soupirait. Déjà ? Oh, là, là…

\- Mais on rattrapera ça, lance alors le Serpentard, soudain. Tu aimes le fondant au chocolat ?

\- Heu… Ce n'est pas mon dessert préféré, je trouve ça trop épais, lourd et sucré, mais si on m'on propose, j'en prendrai… Pourquoi cette question ?

\- C'est le dessert que je réussis le mieux, dit alors Adrian, en riant un peu. Je t'offre de quoi te remplir l'estomac. Veux-tu qu'on en reparle à un autre moment, à un pique-nique dans le parc ?

Surprise d'entendre ça, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire. Puis elle répondit, alors :

\- J'apporterai du jus du citrouille, nous nous ferons un goûter, un soir. Je suis d'accord. Dommage que je ne sais pas jouer de la musique. Je t'aurai offert un morceau de musique pour accompagner ton gâteau.

Ils rièrent à ce trait d'esprit.

Décidément, la vie était pleine de surprises. Hermione avait trouvé un ami très généreux à laquel elle n'aurait jamais pensé, pourtant. Il ne faut jamais juger sur les apparences.

Deux jours plus tard, elle fit un petit goûter avec Pucey dans le parc, après les cours. Ce fut mieux qu'elle ne l'a cru. Bien que peu bavard, il semblerait que le futur Brigadier ait fait des efforts. Bien qu'il gardait son ton monotone, son expression vide, il faisait désormais des phrases bien plus longues et demandait à connaître Hermione plus. Ça allait d'autant mieux que les deux avaient bien des points communs, à savoir, qu'ils sont cérébraux et professionnels. Et les tentatives de faire rire la Gryffondor marchèrent en général bien. Hermione, non seulement, approfondit sa connaissance de Durmstrang auprès d'un homme renseigné sur la question, mais en plus, passa du bon temps avec quelqu'un dont le caractère et les dispositions d'esprit le rendait agréable à ses standarts.

Pendant qu'Hermione se rapprochait ainsi d'Adrian à l'A.D., cette dernière allait avoir de nouveaux problèmes sur la tête. Vers la fin du mois de février, Hermione avait vraiment du mal à gérer les deux bouts. Elle avait bien du travail à faire, et il était difficile de se réserver du temps pour voir ses amis. Ce qui allait amorcer immédiatement après une prévisible tension, déjà bien tendre. Ayant des difficultés pour finir tous les devoirs à temps, elle négligea Harry et Ron pour aller à la bibliothèque, et parlait à d'autres amis pour d'autres raisons que celles qu'ils s'imaginaient. Et lors des cours de Divination, elle préférait discuter avec Ernie, autant pour mieux comprendre la Divination, autant que pour son exubérence et son humour, qui la détendaient plus que les éternelles remarques d'Harry et Ron sur la stupidité de la matière. C'était Seamus le plus chanceux de tous, car elle pouvait librement parler avec lui lors des matières où n'étaient pas ses amis, comme les Runes ou l'Arithmancie. Si elle rajoutait par dessus ceci le fait que Ginny avait parfois besoin d'aide sur des sujets difficiles - parfois en cours, parfois en matière sociale - et qu'Adrian, d'ailleurs plus positif qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, restait avec elle plusieurs intercours et à presque toutes les réunions de l'A.D., il n'y avait plus de place pour ses deux meilleurs amis de toujours.

Amis de toujours, qui d'ailleurs, devenaient parfois insupportables. Même si Harry, à l'image de Seamus, s'énervait pour des broutilles, il finissait toujours par passer l'éponge. Il fit sèchement une remarque à ce sujet un soir avant de bouder, et il ignora Hermione deux jours, mais après il passait à toute autre chose et ne remua plus ce sujet. Mais Ron, en revanche, suscita une fois de plus la colère d'Hermione.

Pour deux raisons. D'abord, il s'obstinait à parler de sujets qu'elle n'aimait pas aborder. Par exemple, ses fréquentations, son ex, ses fantasmes sur le fait qu'Hermione ait cent milliards de maris, pour le simple plaisir d'avoir raison et de lui montrer qu'elle a mal agi. La préfète sachait être patiente, mais cela l'irritait sans cesse que de voir ce sujet revenir en boucle. Sa patience commençait à attendre sa limite, surtout avec le stress qu'elle accumulait avec les travaux nombreux qu'elle avait à fournir. Ron étant en plus rancunier, il ressortait souvent de ces reproches, au point que son amie finit par en être excédée, et par redevenir aigrie contre lui. Elle savait que Ron tenait à elle, mais elle en avait assez de sa jalousie, et de son temparément « Il faut faire comme je dis, sinon ce n'est pas bien » qui commençait à la rendre chèvre. De plus, sa manie de critiquer tout qui ne lui plaisait pas l'irritait beaucoup. Tout y passait ! Luna, Ernie, Adrian surtout, l'inévitable Krum rebattu à toutes les sauces, puis Ginny, parfois Seamus et les professeurs au final.

La Gryffondor le trouvait de plus en plus désagréable, et Ron fut surpris après de la voir lui lancer un regard de colère. Mais bon, disait-il. Les filles sont simplement folles, Hermione plus que le reste. Et pour ne rien arranger les choses, Harry, qui jouait les aveugles, restait impassible, indifférent même, habitué à ces disputes, en se disant que ce n'était « rien » et se contentait de maugréer de temps en temps quand ça l'excédait. Il ne voyait pas le problème qui était sous son nez, ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas le voir.

Elle s'éloignait de lui, mais la préfète lui a pourtant cent mille fois reproché son manque de tact, son ingérence et sa critique facile et irréfléchie. Malgré cela, Ron ne changeait rien, ce qui faisait qu'Hermione s'en éloignait de plus en plus, n'en pouvant plus de son attitude négative. Donc elle allait voir des personnes plus positives, mais cela, il ne pouvait pas le comprendre. Au final, la Gryffondor en venait même à se demander si elle ne devait pas cesser de fréquenter Ron, ou réduire avec lui les contacts au strict minimum. Ça n'allait plus du tout, ils se disputaient sans cesse pour rien. L'amitié était déjà morte, elle ne subsistait plus que de nom.

Ce qui mit le feu aux poudres une nouvelle fois, ce fut ce dîner, que d'ailleurs, Hermione leur sacrifia en laissant Ginny toute seule. Son humeur n'était pas des meilleures avec son travail et les critiques de Ron. Malgré tout, elle avait fait un effort pour eux, mais bien sûr, on ne fit pas attention à ce fait. C'était le samedi 1er mars, et la préfète discutait avec son ami Harry d'un sujet quelconque : les réunions de l'A.D. Elle demandait le programme d'entraînement des prochaines réunions auprès de son dirigeant.

\- J'ai une question. Aura-on des réunions de l'A.D. bientôt ?

\- Je ne crois pas, répond Potter. Il y a le match Gryffondor-Poufsouffle en mi-mars. Angelina va nous séquestrer toutes les soirées et je serai trop tendu pour apprendre aux autres à lancer des sortilèges. Et Cadwallader fera la même chose, et si c'est pour travailler sans les Poufsouffle, ce n'est pas la peine.

\- Bah, lance Ron, ennyé. Les Poufsouffle se débrouillent en cours, certes, mais au Quidditch, ce sont des mauviettes. Tu te rappelles quand tu as attrapé le vif sous le nez des Jaunes en dix minutes en première année ?

\- Oui, ils n'ont jamais été très bons, affirme Harry. Mais selon Angelina, Cadwallader, le plus proche suppôt de Diggory, est un zélote du Quidditch et c'est un bon entraîneur. Je me rappelle encore de l'humiliation que j'ai subie contre eux il y a deux ans. De toute façon, je pense gagner d'office. Summerby, l'Attrapeur adverse, n'est pas très bon. Il n'y a qu'Ernie, Susan et Martin qui jouent bien. Ce n'est pas assez pour gagner des matches, trois bons joueurs. Nous sommes sept et tous excellents.

\- Y compris la perfide qui m'a volé ma place de gardien, demande Ron, ronchon. Je n'ai pas vu de quoi sauter au plafond, avec ses performances contre les Serpentard. C'était surtout moyen, passable à mes yeux.

\- Ginny une excellente Gardienne, réplique Hermione. Et elle ne te l'a pas volée, rien ne te la réservait, cette place de Gardien.

Son ton désagréable venait du fait qu'elle avait plus d'une dent contre Ron. Une mâchoire entière, même, après tout ce qui s'était passé.

\- Tu t'y connais en Quidditch, toi, répond alors Weasley, d'une voix irritée. Ce n'est pas difficile d'être Gardien ! Elle n'a rien à craindre sur le terrain. Ernie est un Batteur, il ne risque pas d'aller lui faire coucou près des rings de points. Et Cadwallader est aussi un Gardien. Ce sera un match facile pour ma sœur.

\- Je dis juste qu'elle est douée ! Et tu as le sens de la famille, non ? Alors pourquoi tu parles de ta sœur comme ça ?

Cette évocation à ses principes rendit honteux Ron, qui arrêta ses critiques. Pendant ce temps, Harry, qui n'écoutait jamais les disputes de ses deux amis qu'avec un grand dédain ou un grand ennui, selon son humeur, pensait à autre chose. Comme cela le rendait triste ou inquiet, Hermione, attentive à ce genre de détail, demandait à Potter s'il y avait un problème.

\- Hein ? Non, non… Il n'y a rien… Rien du tout… Enfin…

\- Tu peux tout nous dire. Nous sommes tes amis.

Il réfléchit un bon moment, avant de dire le fond de sa pensée à haute voix, décidé à en parler avec eux :

\- Je comptais parler à Sirius… Je m'inquiète pour lui… Ces derniers temps, il ne donne plus de signe de vie.

Il se massa la cicatrice d'un air frénétique juste après. Hermione, qui ne comprenait pas ce geste, devinait en revanche qu'il y avait une raison sous-jacente à ce soudain intérêt à parler à son parrain.

\- Je n'ai plus de nouvelles. J'ai envoyé Hedwige plusieurs fois faire des vols vers le Square, mais elle a du mal à revenir ces derniers temps. Je l'envoie depuis le début de l'année de temps à autre, en lui précisant de déposer les messages à mon dortoir au lieu de la Grande Salle, pour plus de discrétion. Si les deux premières fois, il ne s'est rien passé, cependant, depuis la fin de janvier, Hedwige s'était fait attaquer plusieurs fois. La dernière fois que j'ai reçu une lettre de Patmol, c'est-à-dire avant-hier, Hedwige saignait, et allait mal… je n'ai pas voulu insister davantage.

\- Attends, elle ne peut pas saigner comme ça toute seule, ce n'est pas normal, intervient Ron. Elle fait comme Errol, elle se cogne par mégarde dans des endroits peu recommandables ?

\- Non, elle se fait attaquer, il n'y a aucune autre explication possible, insiste Harry, d'un regard appuyé. J'ai demandé à Patmol de me décrire, dans sa dernière lettre, l'état dans lequel il recevait Hedwige. Il m'a écrit ainsi qu'il n'a pas compris de quoi je parle, car quand il reçoit ma chouette, elle est gaie comme un pinson et n'a aucune blessure. Ce n'est que quand elle revient au château qu'elle commence à avoir des ennuis.

\- Il y a peut-être des hibous sauvages qui l'attaquent à la dérobée, ça arrive, suggère Ron. Les hiboux ne sont pas forcément amis entre eux.

\- Bien sûr que non. Tu vois bien les chouettes quand elles arrivent ici chaque matin. Il n'y a qu'Hedwige qui a des problèmes. Je sais pourquoi.

Harry se mordillait les lèvres un petit moment, muet, avant de déclarer :

\- Je suis sûr qu'Ombrage l'attaque.

\- Ombrage, répète Ron. Mais dans quel but ?…

\- Pour lire tes lettres, je parie, répondit Hermione.

\- Oui, il n'y a qu'une possibilité à mes yeux : Ombrage refait des siennes.

\- Est-ce qu'Hedwige en sait quelque chose, demande Ron.

\- Malheureusement, Hedwige ne parle pas anglais, et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de le parler avec elle, remarque Harry, dépité. Ombrage n'aurait pas de difficultés à l'attaquer, Hedwige étant repérable de loin, et tout le monde sait que j'ai une chouette grand duc. Cet hibou est rare dans l'école, d'ailleurs. Je crois être le seul à en avoir un, enfin, une, plutôt. D'ailleurs, quand j'inspecte ses blessures, je vois clairement que la blessure n'est pas physique, mais magique.

\- Tu l'as envoyée à l'infirmerie, demande Ron.

\- Non, je l'ai donnée à Hagrid qui en a pris soin, répond Potter. Mais j'ai préféré ne pas l'envoyer encore au Square. Je ne veux pas la voir rentrer entre quatre planches la prochaine fois. Donc j'ai arrêté d'envoyer des lettres, et depuis j'ai cherché un autre moyen de communiquer avec Patmol.

Il se tut, avant de reprendre.

\- Je compte utiliser une cheminée pour le voir. Je n'ai pas d'autre solution.

\- Tu plaisantes, lance Hermione. Ombrage les surveille toutes, dans tout le château. Si tu les prends, tu connaîtras le même problème qu'Hedwige : facilités pour en partir, difficultés pour te tirer d'affaire après.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais prendre n'importe quelle cheminée. Il y en a une que j'ai mis sous réservation.

\- Voyez-vous ça. Je suis ravie de l'apprendre. Laquelle ?

\- Celle d'Ombrage.

Elle manquait de tomber par terre, quand Ron fut abasourdi de l'apprendre.

\- Tu es fou ! Elle ne te laissera jamais rentrer dans son bureau !

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais lui demander une permission. J'irai quand elle aura le dos tourné, répond Harry, négligent. Et je n'y vais pas sans un plan.

\- On aura tout entendu ce soir ! Et quel est ton plan ?

\- Voici ce qu'on va faire : je fais ce que je veux, et toi tu te tais. C'est un excellent plan.

Tandis que Weasley riait, Granger devenait soudain bien moins aimable.

\- Non ! Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Je veux savoir ! Et puis… Tu as besoin de couvrir tes arrières ! Tu n'as pas des yeux partout !

\- Désolé, j'ai déjà des volontaires pour m'aider.

\- C'est la meilleure ! Et qui ?

\- Pas toi, c'est certain. Occupe-toi de tes affaires.

\- Non ! C'est grave ! Si elle t'attrape, tu seras renvoyé de Poudlard !

\- Oh, ça ne risque pas d'arriver. Des Ombrage, j'en mange six au petit-déjeuner. J'en ai vu d'autres.

\- Je rêve ! Six au petit-déjeuner ! Tu dois avoir un estomac de lion pour pouvoir la digérer, et six fois, en plus ! Je t'en prie, Harry, ne fais pas ça !

\- Je fais ce que je veux, tu n'es pas ma mère, réplique Potter. Voilà pourquoi je t'épargne ces détails, tu deviens insupportable quand je te parle de faire des choses à ma façon.

\- Mais ta façon de faire n'apporte que des problèmes !

\- Comment puis-je avoir des problèmes, je ne me fais jamais prendre.

\- C'est faux ! Tu t'es fait prendre plusieurs fois ! N'y va pas, c'est ridicule !

\- Tu es casse-pieds, tu le sais, ça, Hermione ?

\- Et fière de l'être ! Je veux t'empêcher de faire des âneries ! Je suis ton amie, Harry ! Je ne veux pas que tu fasses des choses stupides ! Et Ombrage a dû piéger son bureau ! Tes efforts seront vains !

\- Fais-nous plaisir, arrête de me faire la morale.

\- Tu manques sacrément d'imagination. Tu me râbaches sans cesse la même réplique depuis cinq ans…

\- C'est peut-être parce que c'est le cas ? Il n'y a que toi qui aime travailler ici. Épargne-nous tes simagrées. Je suis d'avis que quitte à mal agir, autant le faire, au lieu de tout remettre en question comme tu le fais sans cesse.

Hermione manquait de s'étrangler. C'était bien un argument digne d'une tête brûlée ! Mal agir, quitte à se rater, pourvu qu'on fasse quelque chose ! Et la raison dans tout ça ? Harry croit vraiment que cela n'impacte en rien les autres, que de faire n'importe quoi ? Si elle voit son ami renvoyé de Poudlard, cela ne lui fera pas plaisir du tout !

\- Tu divagues ! Tu aurais bien besoin d'un peu de remise en question ! Et tu ne crois pas que…

\- Tu commences à me courir sur le haricot magique. Tu es infernale. Il faut toujours que tu fasses des remises en question de tout, c'est plus fort que toi. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me dire « Fais-ci, fais pas ci »…

\- Ah, vraiment ?

\- Oui, vraiment !

Hermione comprenait que c'était peine perdue. Harry, têtu comme il est, allait s'obstiner encore plus, et Ron, aussi passif qu'à l'accoutumée quand quelqu'un élevait le ton plus fort que lui, ne ferait rien pour aider qui que ce soit. Alors autant se taire, et économiser sa salive. La préfète se dit, de toute façon, que ce n'était pas son affaire. Elle abandonna la partie, ce qui soulagea Ron, qui vit que la colère était partie, et qu'il n'aurait pas à intervenir, et contenta très brièvement son ami, qui sentit qu'il avait gagné, mais resta aigri de sa victoire, car il n'avait pas réussi à faire changer d'avis Hermione sur sa volonté de prendre la cheminée d'Ombrage. Au final, ce fut un dîner plutôt morose.

Le plus drôle dans l'histoire, c'est qu'en n'allant pas chercher plus loin, Hermione trouva la réponse à l'affaire sans même s'en enquérir.

Ce soir même, c'était encore une fois la joie de vivre à la Salle Commune, tout le monde discutait et s'amusait, y compris Fred et George, qui riaient en disant des choses à Lee Jordan, leur ami de toujours. Hermione, qui revenait de dîner, allait se poser dans un fauteuil à côté d'eux, sans même réfléchir, pour réviser un peu, en vue d'un contrôle. Alors qu'elle lisait attentivement, la voix forte de Fred et George lui tombait dans l'oreille sans même chercher à l'attirer.

\- … trente Gallions en une semaine ! Nous sommes déjà riches !

\- Oui, c'est un bénéfice très lucratif, et nous avons déjà des locaux. Plus que trois mois à supporter cette bande de nazes et nous partons, Lee.

\- Ouais, j'en ai marre aussi, remarque Jordan. Mais vous restez au moins pour voir le Quidditch, vous deux ?

\- Au moins Gryffondor-Poufsouffle, ça, c'est certain, assure George. Mais je ne sais pas trop pour Serdaigle, Lee. Ce n'est pas qu'on veut pas, au contraire, on adore faire du Quidditch, mais Ombrage nous tape sur le système et elle n'attend que ça pour nous virer, on ne travaille jamais avec elle car ses cours sont abrutissants, on le lui dit, elle n'a pas aimé, donc elle nous ennuie pour qu'on prête attention à elle et à son cours.

\- Mais on lui rend la monnaie, continue Fred, on fait tout ce qu'on peut pour perturber son cours. Par exemple, on met des punaises - l'insecte, pas le truc pour accrocher des papiers - sur sa chaise. L'autre fois, en soufflant dans nos bras en écrivant, on a fait comme si on pétait, ça la rendait folle.

\- Faites attention, s'inquiète Lee. Ombrage est très sévère. J'ai entendu ce qu'elle a fait aux Crivey qui défendaient Harry dans son cours.

\- Oui, elle a viré les deux Crivey pour une période de deux semaines, on sait. Mais tu nous connais. Comme nous sommes toujours en quête d'un sale coup à lui faire, nous avons trouvé une autre façon de la contrarier. Écoute ça… Nous allons la faire combattre les armures à Rusard au troisième étage. On va l'attirer là, et elle se fera victimiser sur place par dix armures enchantées. Avec un peu de chance, Ombrage sera morte.

\- Vous ne risquez pas de la tuer, intervient leur ami Jordan en riant. J'ai entendu dire que Wellington les explose facilement.

\- Oui, mais il le fait à mains nues, réplique Fred. Il fait de la boxe française donc ce n'est pas trop dur pour lui d'exploser tout ce qui bouge, il a de la force, j'en sais quelque chose, on s'est battus aux poings il y a deux ans. Mais si tu n'as pas cet avantage, c'est très dur de les vaincre car elles résistent bien aux sortilèges. Et je vois très mal Ombrage faire du karaté, et toi ?

\- Non, elle ne sait pas se battre sans sa baguette, remarque Lee. Mais pourquoi vous essayez d'attenter à sa vie comme ça ? Vous pouvez simplement vous contenter de vendre vos sucreries. Elle n'arrive pas à vous trouver, c'est lucratif et c'est moins risqué. Et puis, vous avez vendu des Caramels Pâtencoton, elle n'a jamais entendu parler de ceux-là encore. En le mangeant, vous n'arrivez pas à parler, et vous êtes dans les vapes. Pratique, pour les interros orales.

\- On ne fait pas ça pour le plaisir. C'est exceptionnel, cette fois. On aide un ami. Aussi, j'ai envie de voir à quoi ressemble Ombrage qui se bat. Sans doute à Ron qui danse. Tu te rappelles, frangin, quand Ron s'est mis à danser la salsa après avoir essayé notre pull-over rempli de poil à gratter ?

\- Ah oui ! On aurait dit qu'il s'était fait posséder. Tu te rappelles de comment il criait ? « Ah ! Maman ! Au secours ! Ça me gratte ! »

Et Fred et George se mirent à gesticuler comme des danseuses du ventre en riant. Hermione, qui assistait à cette pitoyable scène, ne put s'empêcher de sourire, car ces deux-là avaient l'air vraiment ridicules - plus que d'habitude, pensait-elle.

\- Vous allez aider qui, questionne Jordan, curieux. Harry Potter ?

\- Évidemment, nous n'aidons pas n'importe qui, répond alors Fred, fièrement. Nous nous occuperons de « divertir » Ombrage pendant qu'il ira faire ce qu'il veut dans son bureau. Ne nous demande pas ce qu'il va faire, c'est secret. Nous sommes de bons amis, nous gardons les secrets.

\- Il y a juste une chose, ajoute George. Ne le dis pas à Hermione Granger. Cette fille est le démon incarné sur Terre. Elle est pire qu'Ombrage et maman réunie, et elle s'arrange toujours pour…

\- Vous parlez de moi ?

Les deux jumeaux se retournèrent d'un coup vers la préfète de Gryffondor, qui venait de quitter son fauteuil, l'air menaçante. En temps normal, Hermione a vu d'autres insultes, mais elle ne pouvait pas supporter plus longtemps de voir Fred et George mijoter de sales coups.

\- Salut, Hermione, lance soudain Fred, affectant de sourire. Comment vas-tu, ce soir ?

\- Oh, je vais merveilleusement bien. Je viens de vous voir en train de danser comme des idiots, et je vous tiens la main dans le sac, pour une énième fois, d'ailleurs. Je ne les compte plus.

\- Hé, on est discrets quand on le veut, lance George, irrité. Par exemple, tu n'arriveras pas à trouver nos sucreries sur nous ou ailleurs.

\- J'arriverai à démanteler votre cartel sans difficulté, ce serait trop facile pour moi de m'y atteler, vous avez de la chance d'être les amis d'Harry, sinon vous seriez déjà morts, réplique Granger. Je sais que vous cachez votre camelote dans votre chambre, ou dans un local qu'on trouve au cinquième étage. Il y a bien des papiers de sucreries sur le sol, par là-bas. Vous croyez que ce genre de détails m'échappe ? Enfin, je pense avoir seulement effleuré le secteur, il doit y en avoir d'autres dans le château, en cherchant bien, je devrais les trouver. Bien, je vais vous laisser. Le « Diable sur Terre » va s'en aller.

Fred et George pâlirent et reculèrent, tandis que Lee eut l'air horrifié. Encore une fois, Hermione a vu juste. Et cette dernière s'en alla donc. Fièrement. Elle a réussi à savoir ce que préparait Harry pour mardi prochain. Elle n'avait qu'à se rendre sur les lieux du rendez-vous pour le protéger, comme il se doit. Et puis, vraiment, comment Potter peut penser qu'un plan de Fred et George marcherait ? Ombrage travaille au Ministère, et elle sait que chaque employé là-bas maîtrise parfaitement la magie. Elle devait avoir au moins de quoi dépiter vingt armures enchantées.

Toutefois, elle crut sentir peu après une revanche de Fred et George. Voici que devant la porte de son dortoir, elle trouvait une boîte rempli de caramels odorants. Bien qu'ils sentaient très bons, Hermione suspectait que c'était un cadeau des jumeaux. Elle n'en a pas touché un seul, et laissa la boîte dans sa chambre, l'oubliant sur une table pour ne pas y toucher. Quand Lavande lui en prit un à même la boîte sans demander la permission, elle se mit à avoir la bouche pâteuse, et à ne pas arriver à l'ouvrir. Cela durera quelques jours, même après avoir pris un remède de Madame Pomfresh à l'infirmerie. Lavande était dévastée : elle n'a pas pu cancaner sur qui que ce soit, et cela l'a plongée dans le désespoir pour un temps. En voyant ça, la préfète se félicita d'avoir écouté son sixième sens hermionien.

La première semaine de mars commençait, mais tout ce qui s'était passé depuis deux mois avait beaucoup épuisé la préfète. Elle se prenait souvent la tête, elle avait moins de répit. Ses sommeils devenaient lourds. Au sujet d'Harry, elle avait besoin de se confier, mais ne savait pas vraiment à qui.

Elle était fatiguée, et consacrait même des repas à ne pas manger, mais à somnoler sur un fauteuil. Ce qui ne la rassurait pas, c'est qu'à faute que de ne pas cesser de penser, elle se rend insomniaque. Ça finissait par déteindre peu à peu sur sa santé, elle devenait un peu distraite par moments, voir irritable. Elle manquait d'ailleurs, le jeudi, de manquer son cours de Sortilèges, le premier de la journée. Elle avait dormi tard, et s'était réveillée d'extrême justesse. Hermione était très anxieuse désormais. Elle avait besoin de quoi l'aider à dormir. En attendant les vacances, qui étaient encore loin - un bon mois entier - elle préféra demander un remontant à l'infirmerie ce soir-là.

Après un dîner copieux le jeudi 6 mars au soir, Hermione arrivait devant l'infirmerie. Elle ouvrait la porte, pensant simplement parler à Madame Pomfresh pour s'enquérir d'un remontant ; cependant elle aurait une grande surprise à ce sujet. À l'intérieur, Dumbledore parlait avec la nonne chargée de soigner les élèves. Quand la Gryffondor s'approchait, elle se fit remarquer par les adultes, et on la regarda en cessant de parler. Mais elle ne semblait pas déranger. Madame Pomfresh, pourtant très expressive, semblait indifférente de la voir ici, et Dumbledore ravi de la croiser ici.

\- Bonsoir, Miss Granger, fit Dumbledore, poli. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Bonsoir, professeur… Je vais très bien… J'aurai besoin de quoi m'aider à dormir la nuit.

\- Ah, oui, lance aussitôt Madame Pomfresh. Je reviens tout de suite.

Et elle disparut dans un coin de la salle. Surprise, Hermione attendit sur place, déconcertée, se demandant ce qui allait lui arriver, quand Madame Pomfresh revint aussitôt d'un coup la voir, pour lui enfoncer entre les mains des tisanes de camomille.

\- Buvez ceci la nuit au dîner - il y a de l'eau chaude partout sur les tables - et vous dormirez comme un loir.

\- C'était rapide… Et merci encore…

\- De rien, c'est naturel ! N'hésitez pas à revenir si vous en voulez encore. J'en ai toute une plâtrée.

\- Ah, contente de l'apprendre… J'y vais, au revoir.

Elle n'était pas tellement ravie, elle avait déjà bu de la tisane de camomille. C'est infect. Dépitée, s'attendant à mieux, elle partit de l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh s'affairait partout, et n'aurait pas de temps à lui consacrer. Mais elle ne sortit pas toute seule. Visiblement, Dumbledore voulait parler à Hermione, car il la suivait à sa sortie.

\- Miss Granger, vous n'êtes pas autorisée à vous promener si tard. Normalement, vous devriez être déjà couchée ou dans la Salle Commune. Je vais donc vous accompagner jusqu'au tableau de la grosse dame. Si vous êtes accompagnée, un retard au couvre-feu est amplemenent justifié. Est-ce que le fait de vous tenir compagnie un moment vous dérange ?

\- C'est plus pour vous que la question se pose, répond la préfète. Vous avez du travail en tant que directeur, et plus que moi en tant qu'élève.

Cette allusion fit pouffer de rire le directeur.

\- Comment ? C'est vrai que certains jours sont particulièrement fastes, mais ce soir, j'ai du temps de libre. Sinon, je ne vous aurai pas proposé de vous accompagner, cela va de soi.

Hermione, silencieuse, acceptait que le directeur la suive. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas non plus de quoi s'enthousiasmer toute seule. Alors que tous deux commençaient à sortir de l'infirmerie pour marcher tranquillement vers la plus haute tour du château, Hermione se posait des questions. D'habitude, c'était Harry qui restait avec Dumbledore, pas elle. Elle se disait que cet honneur n'était dû qu'à une chance extraordinaire, et qu'elle n'aurait pas à y compter deux fois.

\- Est-ce que tout se passe bien de votre côté, miss Granger, demande alors Dumbledore. Votre année à Poudlard se passe-elle dans de bonnes conditions ?

\- Tout va bien de mon côté, quoiqu'un peu fatiguée, et je n'ai pas toujours de temps à consacrer à d'autres choses que mon travail.

Le directeur regarda Hermione avec un sourire qui en disait long.

\- Minerva m'assure que vous avez bien plus à faire que la moitié des professeurs de Poudlard eux-mêmes. Je ne suis pas étonné d'entendre ceci.

La préfète ne se sentit pas rassurée. Si à quinze ans, elle assumait plus de charges encore que la moitié de ses professeurs, il y avait quand même un problème. En y pensant, c'était quand même inquiétant. Il y avait un grand décalage, elle trouvait les élèves de Poudlard paresseux, mais elle était très loin de l'être. N'était-elle pas trop travailleuse ?

\- J'espére que toutes ces charges ne vous écrasent pas. Si cela vous ennuie, je peux vous faire une dispense à certains cours.

Cela inquiétait Hermione, surtout qu'elle savait que bien des élèves de Poudlard ne lui pardonnerait pas de disposer d'un passe-droits dont la majorité serait jaloux de ne pas posséder aussi.

\- Hem… Non merci… Je me débrouille assez comme ça… En fait, je suis en pleine forme en ce moment… Assez bien, oui…

Le directeur ne dit rien mais Hermione pressentait qu'il savait qu'elle disait faux pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

\- Tant mieux pour vous, répond alors Dumbledore. J'espère que vous réussirez vos B.U.S.E. Et… Il y a une chose dont j'aimerai vous parler quelque temps. Ce n'est pas bien long.

\- Très bien, de quoi s'agit-il, demande Hermione.

\- J'ai eu vent, à la dernière réunion de l'Ordre, explique Dumbledore, que vous aviez entendu, disons, une bribe sur l'histoire de votre grand-mère Aurelia.

Cette allusion surprit au plus haut point Hermione. Qu'on lui parle encore d'Aurelia, c'était déjà impressionnant, mais que ce soit Dumbledore qui le fasse, cela l'était encore plus !

\- Oui, eh bien… J'ai certes entendu dessus une histoire à Noël, mais il semblerait que ce ne soit pas tant exceptionnel que ça, après coup.

\- Cette histoire était tout à fait réelle, assure le directeur. Je l'ai côtoyée sept ans à Poudlard, et j'ai travaillé avec elle un bon moment.

Hermione, stupéfaite, s'interrompait de marcher pour regarder avec effroi un directeur totalement calme. Celui-ci, voyant que l'on s'arrêtait, en fit de même, et se tournait poliment vers son interlocutrice.

\- C'était donc vrai ?… Mais je suis suprise de… On me l'a caché toute ma vie, professeur…

\- En effet, il valait mieux que vous ne soyiez pas au courant, bien que vous avez son sang dans les veines. Vous avez tout le talent d'Aurelia, l'orgueil en moins. Il n'y a qu'elle qui maîtrise les sorts mieux que vous ici.

\- Ah… Ah bon ! C'est normal, non, de maîtriser les sorts… comme moi ?

\- Pas vraiment. Même Voldemort a eu plus de mal que vous, et pourtant il était très doué.

Hermione sursauta presque en entendant ça. Alors comme ça, elle serait plus douée que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même ! Il serait vert d'apprendre qu'une « Sang-de-Bourbe » l'enfonçerait les doigts dans le nez aux examens.

\- Personne n'est censé parler d'Aurelia. Si j'ai compris ce que Nymphadora a dit à la réunion, c'était Albert qui vous en a parlé. Dommage qu'il vous ait rencontré, avant que je le prévienne de ne rien dire au sujet de votre parente. Que ce soit à sa petite-fille, où à Harry, ou aux enfants Weasley, qui seraient devenus trop curieux, et se seraient empressés de fouiller dans une histoire dangereuse.

Dumbledore consacra alors à Hermione une totale attention.

\- Il serait temps que je vous en parle, ainsi, vous aurez un meilleur aperçu de l'histoire que vous a conté Albert. Je n'ai fait aucune remarque sur vos talents scolaires dans votre parcours ici, bien que j'ai hésité à vous faire venir dans mon bureau pour vous féliciter, Miss Granger. Depuis le début, je savais que votre talent n'était pas naturel.

\- Vraiment ? Mais pourtant, certains comme… je ne les connais pas, mais beaucoup me dépassent sans essayer…

\- Je ne parle pas d'une quelconque histoire de notes. Le véritable talent ne se jauge pas ainsi. Lorsque j'ai entendu à la cérémonie du Choixpeau, il y a cinq ans, qu'une « Hermione Granger » a été sacrée sorcière de Gryffondor, j'ai eu un petit sursaut. Je connaissais une Aurelia qui avait pris ce nom de famille en se mariant, et j'ai cru voir une de ses descendantes ce soir-là.

\- Pourquoi on ne m'a pas parlé d'elle ?

\- Parce qu'Aurelia a su se rendre tellement détestable que la plupart des élèves ont préféré l'oublier sitôt leur scolarité finie, dit Dumbledore. Dans l'histoire de la guerre qu'a causée Voldemort, ce n'était qu'une victime parmi tant d'autres. Il y avait tant de personnes, et pas des moins illustres, qui nous ont quittées ces années-là. Votre grand-mère était du lot. Lorsqu'on regarde la forêt, nul ne remarque l'arbre des autres. Ce fut surtout votre ami Harry qui attira sur lui tous les projecteurs, car il a tué Voldemort, ou presque.

Il marqua une pause avant de continuer son récit.

\- J'ai été le professeur de Métamorphose de votre grand-mère. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Aurelia ne se sentait exister que lorsque toute sa classe a été humiliée à chaque cours. Il a fallu lui réserver un dortoir pour elle seule, car ses camarades ne pouvaient plus la supporter. Comme elle, d'ailleurs. Elle les menaçait de mort, et tentait de les défenestrer. Elle était méchante avec tout le monde, et toute l'école avait peur d'elle, y compris les septième année et quelques professeurs.

\- Ah, quand même, fit Granger, surprise. Je n'ai pas hérité ça d'elle…

\- Un peu, insiste Dumbledore. Quand il s'agit de dire ce que vous pensez, peu importe qui vous avez en face, vous le dites et vous insistez.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Bon, d'accord. Juste un peu.

\- Très bien, revenons sans tarder au sujet. Donc, votre grand-mère a été anciennement mage noir et a trahi Voldemort. Mais, je ne peux continuer sans votre consentement, miss Granger. Voulez-vous que je vous raconte l'histoire de votre malheureuse grand-mère ?

\- Bien sûr.

Dumbledore commença sans plus attendre. Hermione de son côté, était toute ouïe. Elle était attentive, et surtout anxieuse de ce qu'elle allait entendre. Elle allait enfin savoir ce qu'on essayait de lui cacher dessus.

\- Il y a presque trente ans de ça, Aurelia trahit Voldemort car elle ne pouvait pas supporter ses crimes sans fin. Elle n'avait plus de soutien car elle sortait d'un groupe dangereux, et elle n'avait jamais eu d'amis, pour la simple raison qu'elle repoussait tous ceux qui ont essayé de se lier avec elle. Après un hasard, Aurelia a fini par me rencontrer, et par m'avouer tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Je lui ai tendu la main, et elle a rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix, tel que vous le connaissez. Nous avions lutté contre Voldemort, mais ce dernier était coriace, et pour le vaincre, il nous a fallu beaucoup de vies arrachées. Puis Harry est venu, et pour un moment, Jedusor ne serait plus une menace.

Albus perdit alors son ton calme, et devint alors quelque peu triste.

\- Parmi les morts à enterrer, nous avions Aurelia Granger. Elle a défié Voldemort, pour protéger son mari et son fils. Il les avait retrouvés, disons.

Hermione frissonna. Alors, son père avait rencontré…

\- Non, Miss Granger, dit alors le professeur, qui devina ses pensées. Votre père Charles n'a jamais rencontré Voldemort. Ce dernier ne sait pas qu'Aurelia a mis au monde un enfant. Il voulait juste tuer celle qui l'a mis à mal un moment. Il a manqué presque de perdre sa vie. Aurelia a presque mis à genoux le Seigneur devant elle. C'est entre autres, ce qui a facilité son déclin total avec Potter. Il était affaibli à ce moment-là, et la protection d'amour qu'a lancé Mrs. Potter, au désespoir de voir son fils mourir, a marché d'autant plus facilement que Voldemort a perdu son éclat en affrontant votre puissante grand-mère.

Le directeur marqua alors une pause, avant de laisser échapper un infime soupir de tristesse. Hermione crut même le voir frissonner un moment.

\- En réalité, Voldemort a trouvé en premier votre grand-père Moldu, et a tenté de lui faire avouer où se cachait sa femme. Il a tenté de lui tenir tête, très bravement. Mais un Moldu n'avait aucune chance contre Lord Voldemort.

Hermione se taisait, alors, tristement. Dumbledore marqua une pause, comme pour laisser le temps aux émotions de passer ; et ensuite, il continua :

\- Je suis navré pour vous. Ce mage noir a éradiqué une partie importante de votre famille. Il ne restait qu'un rescapé, Charles Granger, votre père. Mais il n'a jamais connu sa mère. Aurelia, craignant pour sa vie, l'a déposé à un orphelinat. Elle préférait qu'il souffre de la solitude, plutôt que de Voldemort. Elle partait du postulat, qu'il valait mieux qu'il souffre, plutôt qu'il meure. Aurelia espérait qu'il ait, loin d'elle, une vie meilleure. Surtout qu'étant Moldu, sans aucun pouvoir magique, il n'aurait aucune chance face à un mage noir. Elle a pesé son choix, mais je vous assure qu'elle s'est exécutée de la plus mauvaise grâce. Ce n'est jamais une décision légère que d'abandonner un enfant.

La préfète sentit cette parole lui peser lourd sur l'estomac. Elle sentait que c'était vrai, mais si douloureux à entendre. Sa grand-mère a engendré un fils froid et totalement indifférent, que personne ne veut. Y compris sa propre mère. Cela a détruit en partie son père. Elle en savait quelque chose, elle le côtoie depuis quinze ans. Et cela déteint sur elle.

En pensant d'héritage invoulu, la préfète sentit qu'elle pouvait aussi sentir le courroux de Lord Voldemort sur elle. Elle en toucha un mot à Dumbleodre.

\- Mais… ça m'handicape de suite. Voldemort doit connaître qui je suis.

\- Au contraire, vous avez beaucoup de chance, Miss Granger. Voldemort se soucie peu des Moldus en général. Il a estimé que son ressentiment personnel a été réparé, et depuis, il a oublié votre grand-mère. Il a mauvaise mémoire. C'est un défaut de Voldemort, il se préoccupe peu des détails.

Hermione ne dit rien du tout. Enfin, le directeur dit :

\- Il y a une dernière chose dont je dois vous parler, Miss Granger. Parce que je sais que vous allez sans doute répéter ce que je dis là. Vous ne devez pas chercher à en savoir plus sur votre grand-mère. Ou sinon, il risquerait de s'en prendre aussi à vous. Et vous savez que Voldemort n'a aucune pitié avec ceux qui se mêlent de ses affaires.

\- C'est… C'est à dire ? Pourquoi je ne dois pas chercher à aller plus loin ?

\- Votre grand-mère a laissé un héritage qui intéresse Lord Voldemort. Maintenant qu'il a récupéré un corps après treize ans de disparition, il cherche désormais à récupérer sa force, mais aussi à prémunir ses faiblesses. Or, il savait que votre grand-mère, pour l'avoir côtoyée, d'ailleurs d'assez près, a laissé des notes derrière elle, dans un cahier, et son contenu peut le détruire à jamais.

Hermione fronça alors les sourcils en entendant ceci.

\- Un cahier, vous dites ?

Le directeur hocha la tête tout en regardant Hermione de ses yeux clairs.

\- Oui, en effet. Il me semble d'ailleurs qu'il est bien actif à retrouver ce petit ouvrage, entre autres choses. Laissez-moi donc vous avertir : comme il cherche cet objet, vous ferez mieux de ne pas vous en mêler. Voldemort n'aime pas la compétition et il est assez brutal.

Dumbledore regardait Hermione en biais, en silence. Cette dernière était choquée de ce qu'elle entendait. Non pas que c'était grave, mais qu'elle comprenait soudain beaucoup de choses. Alors… C'était donc cela que cherchait l'Ordre ?… Un cahier dont le contenu pouvait détruire Voldemort ?

Ça semble cohérent, pense alors la Gryffondor. Nul ne sait rien de Voldemort. Il a bien des secrets, et si ce cahier en est rempli, cela peut en effet changer beaucoup de choses. Une chose est bien plus redoutable, ou semble l'être, quand on ne la connaît pas bien.

Tandis que la préfète y pensait, elle se rappelait soudain de quelque chose, qui remontait à quelques temps de cela.

\- Ah ! Monsieur ! Je me souviens de quelque chose… C'est à propos de ce cahier de ma grand-mère… Je crois l'avoir vu quelque part !

\- Vraiment ? Où donc, demande le directeur, surpris, en haussant ses sourcils au-dessus de ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Hermione raconta alors ce qu'à donné Malefoy à cet inconnu de Durmstrang, le jour de la Saint-Valentin. Dumbledore écouta tout poliment. Puis il répondit :

\- J'ignorait que ce cher Lucius participait à des transactions aussi douteuses, mais ce carnet que lui a remis ce Biélorusse n'est pas celui d'Aurelia Granger. Je sais où il est. Et à ce jour, il s'y trouve encore. Mais vous faites bien de m'en parler… Je trouvais ça étrange que des objets de la Salle des Trophées disparaissent sans raison. Je sais maintenant dans quelles mains elles sont… Et cela me déplaît, d'autant plus que ces objets n'appartiennent pas à Durmstrang. Non pas qu'elles soient sacrées, mais je préfère qu'on me demande la permission avant de disposer du patrimoine de l'école comme d'un étalage de souvenirs pour touristes étrangers.

Le professeur marqua une pause, avant de dire alors :

\- Nous avons beaucoup parlé. J'ai été contente de discuter avec vous, Miss Granger, j'espère que je ne vous prends pas trop de temps. Je sais que vous avez nombre d'obligations.

Cette allusion à ses cours surprit beaucoup la préfète.

\- Ah ! Ce soir, je n'ai rien de précis à faire, mais… Merci pour m'avoir raconté cette histoire,

\- Ne me remerciez pas encore. Nous reparlerons plus de ceci un autre jour. Le temps n'est pas encore venu de tout savoir. Mais vous n'êtes pas Harry, vous saurez vous contenter d'une partie de l'histoire, en attendant l'autre.

Et Dumbledore disparut. Abasourdie, Hermione ne réagit pas ; mais il avait raison de dire ça, car pour le moment, Granger se contentera de savoir qu'Aurelia Granger était une sorcière, comme elle. Comme on le lui répétait, après tout, ce n'était pas bien exceptionnel, et sur ce point, c'était bien vrai. La seule chose qui était stupéfiante à son point de vue, est le chemin qu'a décidé de prendre sa grand-mère en tant que sorcière.

Elle rentra à la Salle Commune, encore sonnée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle ne s'adonna même pas à un devoir, elle se contenta de rentrer dans sa chambre, mécaniquement. Elle avait simplement besoin de dormir. Et peut-être était-ce lié à l'odeur de la camomille qu'elle tenait depuis des minutes, mais elle s'endormit comme un loir ce soir-là, et ne fut pas insomniaque du tout.

Après une autre journée de cours, la préfète ne voulait pas rester seule avec ses connaissances nouvelles sur sa grand-mère. C'était le vendredi 7 mars, et comme c'était le week-end, elle était sûre d'avoir plus de temps pour discuter. Mais ne voulant pas parler à Harry qui l'exaspérait, et à Ron qui ne saurait pas l'écouter, elle préféra en parler à Ginny. Après avoir mangée la paëlla du dîner, Hermione discutait avec Ginny qu'elle avait ramené dans son dortoir, où elles étaient seules, pour lui parler de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Et elles auraient aussi bien du temps pour discuter d'autres choses, aussi importantes.

\- Alors ta grand-mère a laissé des secrets sur Voldemort derrière elle ! Cela est très intéressant ! Et également, tu es sa petite-fille ! Tu es donc une sorcière par le sang. Et par quel sang ! Quand on entend l'histoire de ta grand-mère, on croirait lire un roman d'aventures ou un western. Mais ce n'est guère étonnant, tu devais avoir du sang de sorcier quelque part pour l'être, sinon tu serais Moldue.

\- Oui… J'ai l'impression que cette histoire est plus complexe qu'elle n'en a l'air… Mais il y a une chose que Dumbledore a dite qui m'étonne, je serai plus douée que Voldemort lui-même.

Ginny eut un rire mêlé à un spasme de surprise.

\- Ah bon ! Il dit ça !

\- Oui, apparemment… Je tiens d'une grande sorcière. Et… Je réussis mieux que les Sang-Pur, j'ai toujours trouvé ça flatteur, mais… un peu étrange aussi…

\- De quoi ? Que parce que tu as des origines modestes pour nous, tu es sensée être une idiote incapable de prononcer trois mots sans se tromper, avec un bonnet d'âne sur la tête ?

\- Heu… Oui, voilà. Ça m'amuse, mais me surprend moi-même. Ne suis pas… Ne suis-je pas sensée aussi être normale que vous tous ? J'ai constamment l'impression de ne pas appartenir à votre monde.

Ginny réfléchit un peu, avant de répondre :

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec ta mamie, ça. C'est que tu doutes de toi. Tu crois qu'il est bizarre pour une fille de faire mieux que tout le monde. Mais, Hermione, personne ne peut être normal, nous sommes tous différents.

Et elle continua sur sa lancée.

\- Mais je crois que c'est le fait que tu es une femme qui pose un souci.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Les filles sont habituées à passer après les garçons, explique Weasley. Ma mère me faisait constamment ce sale coup, de reléguer à la dernière minute les soins qu'elle me devait étant jeune, pour jouer avec un de mes frères. Et ces enfoirés faisaient exprès de chercher son attention tout le temps. Conséquence, je n'arrêtais pas de me faire exclure et je me disais que c'était parce que j'étais bête. C'est notamment à cause de ça que j'étais timide en première année.

\- Mais pourtant, tu es très assurée maintenant, rétorque Hermione.

\- Parce que j'ai travaillé sur moi, j'y ai bien réfléchi, et que j'ai fini par trouver ça absurde, je ne vois pas en quoi je suis plus bête qu'une autre, répond Ginny. Tu n'as pas fait ce travail, et donc tu n'as pas confiance en toi. Pour te revaloriser, tu cherches une consolation dans le travail et dans tes notes.

Hermione baissa la tête, soudain triste. C'était vrai sur toute la ligne.

\- Mais tu n'es pas nulle, au contraire, continue alors Weasley, d'un ton enthousiaste. Tu es certes timide, mais si les gens ne t'aiment pas comme tu es, tu leur fais un doigt d'honneur et tu continues ta route. Hé ! Harry est ton ami ! Ron aussi ! Moi aussi ! Et d'autres aussi ! Ça n'empêche pas qu'il y a des empotés comme Drago ou Lavande pour te déprécier, mais être vu comme débile par des débiles, c'est un compliment.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire. Oui, quand même, c'est vrai… elle exagère pour des gens qui n'en valent pas la peine comparé à Ron et Harry.

\- Donc, tu dis qu'en faisant ce « travail », tu es passée outre ta timidité ?

\- Pas totalement, répond Weasley. J'ai tendance à bredouiller, de temps en temps. Mais ça va beaucoup mieux. Je parle à peu de monde, mais pas comme en première année, où je m'enfermais dans mon dortoir.

\- Je trouve en tout cas qu'il y a un réel progrès entre la Ginny d'il y a trois ans, et celle d'aujourd'hui, répond Hermione. Et très positif.

Ginny eut un sourire en entendant ça. Cela la mit de très bonne humeur. Comme la discussion qu'elles avaient l'intéressait, elle lui demanda alors :

\- Et qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?

\- Ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Tu veux dire, ce qui bloque ?

\- Oui, si tu le vois. Je… J'aime travailler, pourquoi ne pas travailler sur moi également entre deux cours. Ça me changera les idées. Et ce sera tout aussi utile. Dis-les donc, je te demande, en plus.

Weasley pesa ses mots pour parler, et dit ce qu'elle voyait qui n'allait pas.

\- Bon. Ça va t'irriter si je te le dis, mais allons-y. je suis ton amie, et mon devoir d'amie me pousse à être honnête. Je vais quand même peser mes mots pour ne pas te blesser. En premier lieu, tu es coincée et c'est problématique.

\- Je ne suis pas, pour l'amour de… Bon. Je suis juste, un peu lente. C'est tout. Et un peu. Un tout tout petit peu.

\- Oui, un tout tout petit peu trop, répond Ginny, amusée. Je ne te ferai pas de commentaire sur ta vie amoureuse. Le problème, c'est que tu es trop sur la défensive. Tu sais, si tu portes ton armure sur toi en permanence, ils seront découragés et finiront par voir ailleurs s'il fait beau.

\- Mais je ne vais pas devenir insouciante et me confier à n'importe qui !

\- Bien sûr, je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Ne deviens pas non plus comme Lavande ou une de ces idiotes écervelées qu'on croise souvent par bancs entiers à Poudlard ! Simplement, accepte le fait de ne pas être invulnérable quand tu parles à quelqu'un. D'accord, il peut te rejeter, t'abandonner, t'ignorer, te mépriser, mais je te le répète, tout le monde ne s'appelle pas Drago, et bonne nouvelles, les autres, en règle générale, ont autre chose à faire.

Hermione réfléchit alors.

\- Hmm… Mais pour ma défense, ce n'est pas agréable d'être jetée.

\- Personne n'aime ça, je te rassure. Et ça m'arrive parfois, ne crois pas que je suis invulnérable parce que plus sociable. Ça m'arrive de tomber sur des trous du cul, mais je n'en fais pas une maladie. Disons-le tout de suite, Hermione : tu ne seras pas toujours acceptée, peut-être même rejetée et détestée pour rien. Comme Susan et Chang avec nous. Et tu vois bien quelles raisons stupides les motive, ce n'est pas sérieux, ce qu'elles font. Ne fais pas la même erreur que Ron, il reste en permanence seul et c'est pourquoi il n'a pas d'amis ou presque : il n'essaie jamais de parler à qui que ce soit, il attend et rien ne vient. Il peut attendre encore longtemps avant que quelque chose ne change. Il n'a toujours pas compris que le vrai changement est intérieur et ne provient pas de l'extérieur.

Hermione médita sur ces paroles.

\- D'accord. Et… C'est tout ?

\- Non, il y a autre chose. Par exemple, le fait que tu sois trop sur tes devoirs. Je sais, ça va. Il faut travailler pour vivre, mon père t'approuverait tout à fait. Mais il y a une différence, entre travailler, et se tuer au travail.

\- Je pense la même chose, Ginny. Mais j'ai douze B.U.S.E. et je ne peux pas annuler des cours avant la sixième année. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de continuer ainsi jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Conséquence, je suis obligée de jongler entre tout ça.

\- D'accord pour cette année, mais Hermione, si tu restes avec douze A.S.P.I.C., tu vas mourir. C'est juste trop ! Je suis sûre que tu trimballes des choses qui servent à rien, en plus. Ne me fais pas croire que sur tes douze matières, elles te sont toutes utiles à ton évolution professionnelle ou personnelle.

\- Non, c'est vrai… J'en ai assez de certains cours.

\- Ah, voilà, remarque Ginny. Débarrasse-toi de ce qui ne te sert plus en sixième année. Tu verras, ça te donnera aussitôt plus de temps pour toi, et pour parler à d'autres personnes. Ce qui peut indirectement aider à résoudre le premier problème. Tu vois, tout est lié.

\- Mais je suis obligée, à contrecoeur. Moi-même je trouve ça… juste trop.

\- Tu peux sécher des cours en trop ou inutiles, répond Weasley. Ce n'est pas glorieux, certes, mais ta santé mentale est plus importante que trois Optimal. Parce que la première, quand tu la perds, c'est dur de la retrouver, la seconde n'est importante que pour le bulletin, et ce même bulletin, au passage, ne vaudra plus rien dire dans vingt ans.

Hermione soupira alors. Bon. Ginny aime bien parler de balais tout le temps, mais c'est une admirable psychologue. Elle a raison sur toute la ligne.

\- Enfin, finit Weasley, parfois tu es trop rigide, et tu penses que tout doit être fait à ta façon pour être valable, comme avec Luna et la Divination. Mais c'est tout.

Cette allusion à sa rigidité rendit alors la Gryffondor d'humeur excécrable. Elle se rappelait alors d'un moment où elle a été rigide, et aussi, à l'occurrence, un de ses amis : Harry et ses lubies nouvelles, qui entre autres, décide maintenant d'enfreindre tous les règlements du monde en prenant la cheminée des autres. Pendant qu'elle devenait soudain furieuse, Ginny lit sur son visage sa soudaine colère. Inquiète de voir ceci, pensant que c'était ce qu'elle a dit qui la rendue aussi rouge, elle demanda :

\- Que se passe-il ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

\- Rien à voir… Cela m'a rappelé, sur le chapitre de la rigidité…

Hermione racontait à Ginny ce qui l'exaspérait : Harry qui joue les Père Noël en prenant la cheminée des autres pour voir Sirius, en risquant gros, et en plus, sans réelle préparation, si ce n'est que de demander à Fred et George de faire des bêtises. Son amie comprit aussitôt, et fut consternée de l'apprendre.

\- Ah, Harry recommence à faire des siennes. Ce n'est pas nouveau, il n'a jamais aimé obéir aux règlements, sauf aux siens, qu'il modifie quand le chante. Mais en quoi ça t'embête ? Il est expert quand il s'agit de se débrouiller seul en terrain hostile. Il a même une cape d'invisibilité.

\- Ce n'est pas de ça dont je parle ! C'est que j'en ai assez qu'Harry n'en fasse qu'à sa tête, et qu'il fasse des choses risquées qui le compromettent ! Il se croit invulnérable ! C'est énervant de le voir à multiples reprises passer à côté de la mort, parce qu'il ne prépare jamais rien et agit sur des coups de tête ! Et il s'étonne après qu'il a des problèmes !

\- Oh, tu sais, Harry n'a jamais été adepte des réflexions profondes et autres questionnements existenciels, répond Ginny. Tu seras frustrée toute seule si tu crois qu'il va changer là-dessus. Il est comme ça et il ne changera pas. Tout au mieux il sera plus posé dans les prochaines années, mais il est et restera un impulsif qui écoute davantage son cœur que sa tête. Mais je pense que c'est bien, au contraire, qu'on a des gens comme ça. Sinon, personne ne ferait jamais rien.

Hermione voulut répliquer, mais elle ne trouva pas de quoi répondre.

\- Ça m'a l'air plus compliqué qu'une histoire de « par derrière », ajoute son amie. Tu ne t'énerves pas pour si peu. Di-moi ce qui pose vraiment problème.

La préfète réfléchit un peu à cette question. C'est vrai que cela l'énervait, mais pas spécialement le fait que son ami soit une tête de mule. Ce qui la rendait folle, par contre, c'était son côté tête brûlée, et même, provocateur du diable, dans des actions très risquées. Et cela l'épuisait, à force. Elle répondit alors, après cette réflexion :

\- C'est… C'est que j'en ai assez. Harry ne semble vivre que d'agissements contre la société et de perturbations du règlement. J'ai beau lui dire que c'est dangereux, il ne m'écoute jamais. Et je suis très frustrée que de le voir après dans de sales draps. Quand ça ne nous tombe pas dessus après. En première année, nous avions perdu cent cinquante points sur négligence. Je ne compte plus les fois où Rogue, McGonagall ou Dumbledore, l'a saisi en train de rôder dans un couloir tard la nuit. Mais quand il s'agit de l'A.D., d'attaquer le Ministère… Je ne crois pas qu'Harry saisit vraiment la portée de ses actes. Il n'y a que moi qui le contredit, en plus. Ron et Sirius l'encouragent. Il se croit tout permis.

\- Ce n'est pas faux, tu es souvent seule à essayer de relativiser les choses quand Harry agit impulsivement, répond Ginny.

\- C'est le cas de le dire ! Si je suis contente de lui rendre service, ce n'est pas mon genre que d'enfreindre les règlements. Nous avons besoin de structures pour nous guider ! L'être humain est perdu sans règles ! Et quand je fais entendre la voix de la raison, je passe pour la folle de service. Pfffft, quelle vie, parfois.

\- Certains protocoles sont nécessaires, certes, mais il y a beaucoup de règles idiotes, répond Ginny. Dumbledore dit que beaucoup de lois du Ministère sont plus absurdes le cricket. Mais c'est vrai qu'Harry abuse parfois, et que Ron et Sirius l'encouragent dans ses manies.

\- Ils ne font que ça, même, soupire Hermione. Je suis peut-être pénible à écouter, mais je suis raisonnable. Ce qu'Harry sent, ce n'est pas toujours la vérité. Je suis peut-être lente et coincée, comme tu dis, mais je me trompe que très rarement dans mes réflexions, et ma vie est stable sur tous les plans. C'est tout le contraire chez Harry et Ron.

\- En effet. Mais quand même, tu te dis responsable, mais tu risques ta peau chaque soir quand tu vas à l'A.D.

\- J'ai pesé le pour et le contre avant. Il y a eu une réfléxion derrière ce choix. J'ai tout à gagner en allant à l'A.D. Déjà pour les examens. Et aussi, c'était nécessaire que de trouver des alliés dans une période difficile où Fudge tente d'isoler Harry de tout ce qui vit. En plus, c'était quand même une idée géniale, risquée ou non !

\- Tout à fait d'accord, approuve Ginny en hochant la tête. Là-bas, j'ai rencontré du monde, je m'amuse, et j'y ai appris des sorts qui me serviront toute ma vie. Je trouve le concept de l'A.D. excellent. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas la seule à le penser, même les Serpentard s'y plaisent, comme tu le vois.

\- Cela ne pose pas de problème, qu'on ait des Serpentard parmi nous, demande Hermione, qui se souvenait de l'accueil désastreux fait à l'un d'eux.

\- Pas vraiment. On s'en fiche, en fait. Du moment qu'ils ne disent rien sur ce qu'on fait, on les laisse en paix. C'est plutôt Fred et George qui posent des problèmes en ce moment. Bien qu'ils ne disent rien sur l'A.D., leur trafic de bonbons irrite beaucoup

\- Oui, je sais, le trafic de bonbons. Mais il n'est pas si grave que ça pour nous. Pour ma part, je n'y ai jamais touché.

\- C'est quand même plus important que tu ne le penses. Ce n'est soit pas un problème majeur en soi, pour aller à l'A.D. le soir, Rusard n'est pas très futé, et Miss Teigne rôde dans toujours les mêmes salles. Quand tu as compris où ils vont et comment ils font, ils deviennent prévisibles. Ce qui est plus ennuyeux, c'est qu'Ombrage renvoie ceux qui se promènent avec ces sucreries, et interroge les suspects avec du Veritaserum. Et Fred et George font de l'A.D. leur plateforme tournante du trafic de sucreries. Ce qui veut dire que toute l'A.D. a de ces sucreries dans leurs poches, et si elle tombe sur l'un de nous, qui nous dit qu'il ne parlera pas ? J'ai demandé à mes frangins de faire attention, mais ils m'ont écouté à moitié. Ils envoient même des colis aux professeurs et aux élèves qui passent leurs commandes. Et si Ombrage voit ça, elle peut leur demander qui est leur fournisseur, et ce sera coton pour nous. Si elle remonte jusqu'à l'origine du trafic, elle ne trouve pas que Fred et George ; mais toute l'A.D. avec, et Harry va avoir à son tour de gros soucis. Si elle tire sur cette ficelle, elle peut faire tomber plus gros qu'elle ne pensait trouver au départ.

\- Oui, d'accord, mais quelle est la probabilité qu'elle tombe sur l'un de nous ? Ombrage est très douée pour viser à côté des vrais coupables. Elle croit tout savoir, mais elle ne se rend pas compte qu'elle est complètement à côté de la plaque. Et tiens, tu parles de livraison à domicile ? Sais-tu que Fred et Georges, si on ne fait pas cas de leur sublime poupée de Noël, m'offrent aussi de façon détournée des caramels contaminés ?

\- Ils t'ont offert des Caramels Pâtencoton ? J'espère que tu n'y as pas goûté. Enfin, tu sais, même si ce sont deux idiots, ce sont de bonnes personnes au fond. Ils feront tout pour leur famill et leurs amis, je le sais. Ils ont des qualités, que tu le veuilles ou non. Mais ce qui m'ennuie, c'est qu'ils en rajoutent des plâtrées. Pour le moment, Ombrage est plus ou moins patiente, mais j'ai l'impression que ça ne va pas durer. Mais cela n'a pas tellement l'air de les effrayer. Tiens, tu veux entendre leur dernière prouesse ? Ils vont attaquer ce soir Ombrage avec vingt armures enchantées ! Tu entends ça !

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

\- Attends, ce soir, là, maintenant ?

\- Oui, en allant dîner, mes frères m'ont pris au vol dans un couloir, pour me prévenir de ne pas aller au couloir des enchantements car ils préparaient une plaisanterie tout à l'heure.

Ginny, qui n'était pas au courant des détails sur le plan d'Harry, ne comprit pas de prime abord l'air furieux que son amie affichait.

\- Oh, les sales… Ils vont me rendre folle ! Ginny, j'y vais !

\- Mais où vas-tu, demande Weasley, paniquée. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

\- Ce n'est pas toi le problème ! C'est simplement que ce vil Harry va aller ce soir emprunter la cheminée d'Ombrage ! J'y vais !

Elle sortit de la Grande Salle les poings serrés et la baguette en main. La plupart des Gryffondor la regardaient partir avec étonnement, car d'habitude, Hermione était calme. Et ce qui intrigua encore plus les spectateurs de la scène, c'était que son amie Ginny lui courrait après, à sa suite, l'air très inquiète. Tout le monde crut qu'elles s'étaient disputées à table, ce qui n'était pas le cas.

Quelques couloirs plus loin, Weasley tentait de retenir Granger, mais cette dernière aussi semblait avoir mis sa raison de côté pour aller chercher, encore une fois, son ami qui faisait des âneries. Ils en faisaient tous, se disaient-elle. Elle savait très bien que le plan de Fred et de George ne marcherait pas et qu'Harry allait avoir des soucis. Vous en doutez ? Eh bien, pas elle ! Hermione a son sens de la Divination, et il n'a jamais fauté jusque là. Elle se rendait vers le bureau d'Ombrage sur son ordre, car elle savait comment tout allait finir.

\- Hermione ! Arrête ! Tu vas avoir des ennuis ! Tu n'es pas sensée rôder dans les couloirs, c'est bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu !

\- Oh, peu importe ! Je vais aller chercher Harry et le ramener par la peau des fesses à la Salle Commune ! Ce n'est que l'affaire de quelques minutes !

Hermione était devant le bureau d'Ombrage désormais. Elle regardait autour d'elle pour vérifier sa marge d'action. Mis à part son amie, il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'elle. Elle n'entendait rien du tout aux alentours, ce qui signifiait sans doute qu'Harry soit n'était pas là, soit a pris la poudre de Cheminette pour se faire la malle depuis un moment.

\- Tu crois qu'il est rentré, demande Ginny, anxieuse.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je vais simplement prendre mes précautions…

Elle se lança à elle-même son sort d'Invisibilité.

\- Et moi, s'insurge Weasley. Tu ne vas pas m'oublier.

\- Heu… Ginny, je ne compte pas m'attarder dedans non plus. Je regarde si Harry est bien parti, et je ressors.

\- C'est supposé excuser le fait que je n'ai pas droit à la même protection que toi ? On fait une équipe ! Accepte un peu le fait que moi aussi j'ai envie de mettre la main à la pâte ! J'ai d'ailleurs quelque chose à prendre dans ce bureau.

\- Vraiment ? Elle t'a confisqué quelque chose ?

\- Non. J'ai entendu dire de maman que papa a des gros soucis de travail dernièrement. Et Ombrage dit devant tout le monde dans mon cours, que mon père vit des minimum sociaux, et que ça risque d'empirer bientôt. Comme elle fait beaucoup de sous-entendus en public, quand je l'ai en cours, je veux voir si elle n'a pas quelque chose à y voir dedans. C'est important pour moi, Hermione. C'est ma famille.

Hermione hésita un moment. Comme Ginny ne pouvait pas la voir, elle se contenta de pointer sa baguette sur elle en tapotant son crâne en marmonnant :

\- _Invisibilis_.

Et Ginny fut recouvert du même liquide, qui la rendit invisible peu à peu.

\- Merci, Hermione.

\- De rien. Mais n'oublie pas, nous ne faisons pas du tourisme. Si tu entends quelqu'un approcher, immobilise-toi. Même si on ne te voit pas, on t'entendra.

\- Je sais. Hermione. Je ne suis pas ton amie pour rien.

Et les filles rentrèrent dans le bureau d'Ombrage. La porte étant déjà ouverte, il n'y eut pas d'effort à faire pour y parvenir.

C'était le bureau le plus hideux qu'il était possible à Hermione de voir. Les murs étaient tapissés de rose, les assiettes chaton qu'elle supportait en cours se trouvaient ici, démultipliées presque. Des légions de porcelaine blanche montraient des chatons en train de miauler d'un ton plaintif, comme si elles allaient mourir de malnutrition. Sans parler de la dentelle qui rentrait de partout, le bureau couvert de fanfreluches. La cheminée même était peinte en rose. On se croirait dans une maison de Barbie.

\- Oulà, je n'inviterai jamais Ombrage repeindre ma chambre, s'écrie Ginny.

\- Moi non plus, grimace Hermione. Ces assiettes sont juste atroces. On dirait que les chats sont en train d'agoniser. C'est insupportable à entendre.

Puis Hermione se sépara de Ginny, qui allait vers le bureau de la Grande Inquisitrice. Elle inspecta la cheminée d'Ombrage. Il y avait des cendres autour du feu. Ombrage était pourtant très propre. Elle grogna alors.

\- Harry, tu m'énerves. Il est déjà parti.

Pendant qu'elle soupirait devant les actes de Potter, Hermione nettoya de sa baguette les contours de la cheminée. Ginny, elle, fouillait tranquillement les tiroirs d'Ombrage, comme si elle était chez elle. Peu de temps après que Granger eut fini son ménage, la rousse poussa un cri.

\- Ah ! Horreur !

\- Quoi donc ? Tu as trouvé une autre assiette avec un chaton dessus ?

\- Pire encore ! Viens voir !

Surprise, Hermione quitta sa cheminée pour retourner voir Ginny. Faute de la voir, elle voyait au moins une lettre voler entre ses mains. Elle pensait que c'était ça qui posait problème, donc elle s'en approcha.

\- Cette lettre ! Elle vient de Lucius Malefoy !

\- Elle écrit à Mr. Malefoy ? Que dit ce papier ?

Ginny lui tendit le papier. Hermione s'attendit à ce qu'elle le lise, mais comme le papier flottait sous son nez sans qu'une parole soit prononcée, elle comprit qu'elle devait lire et pas écouter. Elle prit la missive et lut :

_Chère Dolores,_

_Je suis confus d'avoir à vous demander de telles faveurs par écrit, mais je n'ai guère d'autre moyen de vous faire parvenir ce que je demande jusqu'à Poudlard. Je ne peux quitter mon bureau et la présence d'Albus m'incommode. Voici ce que j'ai à vous demander : ce sera rapide, bien que j'ai besoin de vous raconter les détails avant._

_Il semble que Mr. Weasley soit bel et bien vivant après l'attaque qu'il a subie en décembre. Je le vois me narguer de son sourire depuis le cagibi où il travaille. Cet employé sans le sou a réussi à payer son intervention chirurigicale, il peut en remercier la politique qui paie à sa place les frais médicaux._

_Ce qui m'incommode encore plus, c'est le fait qu'il s'agite de façon dangereuse au Ministère. Il disparaît souvent, traîne à des endroits interdits - comme le Département des Mystères en décembre, je vous rappelle - et je l'ai vu plusieurs fois discuter à Tonks et Shacklebott, et d'autres juges comme Mrs. Bones et Mr. Goldstein. Ce sont des personnes qu'il semble connaître, je ne sais pas comment, et avec qui il discute à voix basse de choses qui ne semblent pas sensées tomber dans toutes les oreilles. Ne me demandez pas quel était leur sujet, j'ai eu beau insister, je n'ai pas eu satisfaction._

_Depuis ce jour, je suis aux aguets, et je le vois désormais disparaître plusieurs fois vers le Département des Mystères. Quelque chose cloche chez ce Mr. Weasley. Il a été trouvé en décembre avec mon laisser-passer, ce que ce ver de terre m'a dérobé. Je m'en suis plaint à Cornelius, mais ce dernier a trop peur qu'on l'incrimine dans l'affaire. Je pense qu'il doit avoir peur qu'on explore le Département et ses secrets si cela faisait polémique, ou encore que cette affaire dérange les élections ministérielles qui ont lieu dans moins de quatre mois, soit dans une date très proche. L'opposition reste forte contre lui, et il ne veut pas lui donner une arme qui l'empêcherait de continuer un second mandat._

_Ce que j'ai à vous demander, Dolores, est fort simple : est-ce que Mr. Weasley entretient de façon suspecte, des rapports secrets avec Mr. Potter, les proches de Dumbledore, et avez-vous des preuves fiables à l'appui ? La seule façon de sécuriser nos arrières est de le renvoyer, mais je ne peux pas le faire, Mr. Weasley se bat bec et ongles sur son travail ingrat, à en faire pâlir les fonctionnaires de tout notre État !_

_J'aimerai aussi, ma chère Dolores, que ce soit vous qui vous chargiez personnellement de l'enquête. Vous connaissez Cornelius comme votre poche, et le fils même de Mr. Weasley, Percy, qui travaille ici, vous est acquis. J'entends par là, Dolores, que vous devriez cesser de faire confiance à Albert Runcorn sur le champ. Certes, c'est un bon policier, mais j'ai de sérieux doutes sur sa sincérité envers nous. Je le vois souvent vous désobéir, et ne croyez pas le tenir plus longtemps avec son passé douteux. Il échappe à votre contrôle. Il se peut même qu'il traîne près de Dumbledore, et cela est inacceptable : il sait des choses que personne ne doit savoir._

_Renvoyez ce policier, cela ne posera aucun problème de toute façon. Runcorn est haï au Ministère, et la crise nous frappe tous de plein fouet. Et Cornelius ne serait pas contre quelques économies._

_Amicalement vôtre,_

_Lucius Malefoy, votre dévoué serviteur._

_Le 25 février, etc._

\- Tiens donc, dit alors Hermione, quand elle eut fini sa lecture.

\- Tu entends ça, Hermione ! Ce fils d'Inferi essaie de faire renvoyer mon père ! Pour la seule raison qu'il lui déplaît ! C'est honteux ! Mon père a toujours fait du bon travail, et ce vampire déguisé en être humain essaie de le pourrir encore plus ! Alors qu'il se démène pour que ses sept enfants mangent à leur faim ! Et lui, il n'a pas ce problème, il est riche jusqu'au bout des ongles ! Il se fait même une manucure à mille livre sterling par les plus grands barbiers londoniens ! C'est une honte ! Mon père utilise cet argent à tout autre chose ! Quand déjà, il dispose de mille livres sterling !

\- Malefoy n'a pas le même train de vie que ton père, il a toujours eu de l'argent à sa disposition, répond Hermione, attristée à la fois de la lettre, et aussi de ce que ressentait son amie. Ne t'offusque pas pour lui, Dumbledore le tient sous muselière. Il se rappelle encore qu'il introduit des fournitures ensorcelées de Voldemort dans l'établissement.

\- Ah oui, le journal de Jedusor, seconde raison de détester cet homme, réplique alors Ginny, d'un ton féroce. J'ai eu l'immense honneur de recevoir entre mes mains un objet ayant appartenu à Tu-Sais-Qui en personne.

\- Le journal n'est plus qu'un cahier écorné et inoffensif, tu n'as rien à en craindre désormais. Et je ne crois pas que Mr. Weasley perdra son emploi. Il a une vie impeccable et contrairement à Mr. Malefoy, il ne dépend ni de l'argent ni du secours d'autrui. Il se maintiendra. Comme ta mère, il ne manque ni d'astuce, ni de persévérance.

\- Je sais. Mais ça me déchire le cœur. Je me rappelle encore des soirées qu'il a passées au travail loin de nous, pour nous payer une vie décente. J'ai bien vu sa tête parfois, ça le fait souffrir que de travailler pour si peu. Et voici qu'ils baissent son salaire encore plus, et qu'il dépend désormais des minima sociaux alors qu'il travaille plus que les plus lôtis du Ministère, qui gagnent des millions de Gallions à ne rien faire… Ce n'est pas juste.

\- La roue tournera, assure Hermione. Même si ton père a souffert, ce n'était pas en vain qu'il a réalisé tous ces efforts. Il vous a inspiré à en faire de votre côté. Et il vous a appris à avoir du cœur, chose que ces riches n'achèteront jamais, et qui leur échappera toujours.

\- Je sais… Oh, Hermione, je vais redoubler d'efforts dans mes études. Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas que mon père ait fait tout ça pour rien.

Il y eut un petit silence où la préfète compatit pour la souffrance son amie. Elle ne disait rien, elle ressentait la même chose. Ce n'est pas juste à ses yeux, et cela ne lui plaît pas de découvrir de pareilles choses.

Après un petit moment, la préfète rompait le silence. Elle remarquait quelque chose entre les lignes de cette missive postale.

\- Cette lettre est récente. Nous sommes le vendredi 7 mars. Et ce courrier a été datée le jour de son envoi, logiquement. Ombrage a dû la recevoir la semaine dernière.

\- Oui, et à ce sujet, je viens de mettre le grappin sur le tiroir à lettres. Il y a ici toute une correspondance sur Lucius Malefoy et Cornelius Fudge. Épaisse à ce que je vois, il y a un monticule qui remplit la moitié du tiroir. Je les prends ?

Alors qu'Hermione allait répondre, les deux filles entendirent du bruit qui allaient en leur direction.

\- Hm ? Qui est-ce, demande Ginny, surprise. Ça n'a pas l'air d'être Rusard.

En effet. Hermione se glaçait d'horreur quand elle reconnut le bruit des chaussures à talons que portait Ombrage, et sa voix qui résonnait dans les couloirs.

\- Ah, ces fichues armures… J'ai pourtant dit à Rusard qu'il ne fallait pas les mettre toutes au même endroit. Tssss…

Même si Ginny était invisible, Hermione l'entendait pousser un petit cri de surprise. Elle reposa la lettre où elle était, et ferma le tiroir derrière elle très rapidement. Il valait mieux qu'elles ne restent pas autant sur le plan de travail de la Grande Inquisitrice.

Elles furent rapides pour se cacher vers un coin de la salle chacune, mais pas assez pour en sortir. Peu après, Ombrage rentra et se posa tranquillement à son bureau. À pas lents, toujours sans rien remarquer, elle s'assit sur la chaise devant son bureau. Elle lança nombre de malédictions au perturbateur qui l'a fait lutter contre des armures enchantées. Après cela, elle décida, à haute voix, d'écrire une lettre à ce sujet à Fudge pour lui demander s'il lui accordait des sanctions ministérielles, pour une agression si infâme.

Mais de l'autre côté, Hermione et Ginny étaient paniquées. L'une était près de la cheminée d'Ombrage, mais l'autre était sous les assiettes de chatons, en face de la préfète. Toujours dans leur coin, immobiles, elles se disaient qu'il fallait bien trouver une solution. Le sortilège d'Invisibilité, d'ailleurs, ne dure pas indéfiniment. La présence de la Grande Inquisitrice était d'ailleurs insupportable, sans parler des chatons qu'on entendait miauler d'un ton plaintif en arrière-plan. Hermione n'allait pas supporter ça très longtemps avant de craquer.

Heureusement, Ginny eut une idée. Bien que discrète, ses pas faisaient un peu de bruit, alors elle les accordait sur les miaulement des chatons sur les assiettes. Hermione entendait le bruit de pas de son amie, qui la menaient lentement vers la porte. Hermione aurait bien bougé aussi, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Ombrage, absorbée par son travail, n'entendait rien du tout.

Lorsqu'elle fut dehors, Ginny se déplaçait à pas feutrés dans le couloir, et fit tomber une armure par terre. Le cliquement de l'objet fit rager Ombrage d'une façon fort imprévue.

\- AAAAAAAAAARGH ! CES ARMURES ! ENCORE ! J'EN AI ASSEZ !

Elle sorta dehors tout d'un coup. C'était inespéré pour Hermione. Elle sortit donc à son tour, rapidement mais discrètement, en prenant soin de ne rien heurter du tout. Mais elle pensait aussi au fait qu'Harry devait sans doute rentrer du Square, et qu'il ne devait pas non plus tomber sur Ombrage par mégarde. Alors pour s'assurer qu'elle ne revienne pas avant un moment, elle s'arrangea pour distraire la Grande Inquisitrice.

Hermione s'arrangea pour faire du boucan vers un autre couloir. À l'aide de sortilège de Tintamarre ou d'autres armures qui s'écroulent, elle essayait de déplacer Dolores à un autre lieu où elle se tiendrait maintenue un moment hors de son bureau. La Grande Inquisitrice ne se posait pas de question au début. Elle se dirigeait sans cesse vers les sources nouvelles de bruit, l'air furieuse, mais elle finit par remarquer que quelque chose clochait, quand elle eut marché trois couloirs entiers, pour rien d'autre que de se casser les oreilles encore plus.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque, s'écrie-elle, ulcérée. Ce ne peut pas être un esprit frappeur. Qui s'amuse à faire autant de bruit ?

Hermione s'arrêta alors, pensant se faire remarquer. Mais il fallut croire qu'elle était arrivée à faire ce qu'elle voulait, puisque McGonagall, attirée par tout ce tapage, arriva vers la Grande Inquisitrice, l'air scandalisé.

\- Dolores ! Que se passe-il ? Il y a un de ces vacarmes dans le château !

\- Oui, en effet, grommelle Ombrage. Ce sont des armures qui tombent partout. Quand elles ne s'en prennent pas à moi.

\- Comment ? Si j'ai bien compris, les armures entassées dans le couloir des enchantements, c'était vous ?

\- Elles m'ont agressée, Minerva ! Je n'allais pas me laisser faire !

\- Je ne comprends pas ! Elles sont sensées épargner le personnel enseignant. Vous les avez vous-même enchantées, Rusard en est témoin !

\- Elles ont dû disjoncter, voilà tout, réplique Ombrage. Je savais que c'était une idée absurde que d'engager des boîtes de conserve sans cervelle. Je vais appliquer des décrets, ce sera plus efficace.

\- Dolores ! Il y a déjà eu assez de décrets pour une seule année !

\- Eh bien, il semble qu'il faut repousser le maximum, Minerva. Il se passe vraiment des choses absurdes en ce moment. Des élèves qui tombent malade par douzaines… Des armures qui vous agressent, quand on ne les retrouve pas en morceaux… Je vais en toucher un mot à Fudge. Quelque chose ne va pas ici.

Hermione ne fut pas rassurée. Alors, encore plus d'édits qui disaient de ne pas faire certaines choses ? McGonagall elle-même n'était pas dans son élément en entendant ça.

\- Donc la signature d'Albus n'est plus nécessaire, si j'ai compris ?

\- Non, en effet ! Vous devez le savoir, mais mes pouvoirs de Grande Inquisitrice me permettent de contourner ce problème. Et j'ai déjà des idées pour faire régner l'ordre à Poudlard. Beaucoup d'idées…

Elle fit alors demi-tour, et en se dandinant rapidement vers son bureau.

Hermione ne sut pas si Harry était bien parti après ça, mais elle ne tarda pas à en entendre la réponse deux secondes plus tard.

\- AAAARGH ! MA CHEMINÉE ! ELLE EST TOUTE SALE ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE CHÂTEAU DE MALPROPRES ET DE BOUCANEURS ! QUI A OSÉ ME FAIRE ÇA ?! QUI ?! AAAAH !


	22. Chapter 21

_**21\. Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle : la polémique**_

Le mois de mars suivait son cours à Poudlard, quand la venue proche du printemps semblait dissiper tous les soucis de l'hiver. Et pour quelles raisons ! Un match de Quidditch entre maisons avait lieu en milieu de mois. De quoi mettre un second Noël avec neuf mois d'avance.

En tous cas, ce n'était pas Noël pour Harry. Voici que désormais, Angelina le kidnappait à coup de cris et de menaces, pour le traîner sur le terrain presque chaque soir, et le forcer à répéter d'infinis mouvements techniques. Angelina, en entraîneur despotique qui se respecte, a multiplié les séances d'entraînements. Elle ne voulait pas perdre la face devant le successeur de Diggory, une légende de Poudlard ! Et tant pis si Montague ou Davies avait pris le stade avant elle : elle prendrait le lac comme terrain d'entraînement ! Ginny revenait exténuée plus d'une fois des séances sans fin qu'elle passait, et elle n'était pas la seule.

\- Angelina est un vrai dictateur, se plaint-elle. Elle nous force à travailler dans le froid, et il pleuvait !

C'était au dîner du mercredi 12 mars. Il y avait un _Shepherd's pie_ au menu, et Ginny dévorait presque son assiette entre deux paroles. Hermione, calme comme à l'ordinaire, lisait un parchemin d'Arithmancie tout en mangeant délicatement trois bouchées de temps à autre, agrémenté d'un petit thé à la camomille. Elle avait goûté plusieurs de ces tisanes, et avec le recul, elle les trouvait plutôt bonnes, et en fit son breuvage du soir.

\- Quand a lieu le match de Quidditch, demande Hermione.

\- Le samedi qui vient, on jouera contre les Poufsouffle. Je comprends qu'on mettrait le paquet face aux Serdaigle, ils sont démoniaques, mais les Poufsouffle ne sont pas très bons. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on nous force autant à travailler…

\- Moi aussi, je ne vois pas l'utilité de s'entraîner cent fois par semaine. Une ou deux fois suffit largement, remarque Hermione. En plus, le match laisse peu de place à la planification tactique. Si les Poufsouffle adoptent une parade contre votre stratégie de jeu, tous vos efforts deviennent alors vains.

\- Oui, c'est beaucoup d'improvisation le Quidditch, mais ça demande aussi beaucoup d'efforts, surtout si, comme moi, ton entraîneur s'appelle Angelina Johnson, grogne Weasley, lasse. Elle est très exigeante avec nous. J'aurai préféré avoir Dubois. Il est frustre mais déjà plus humain dans ses rapports aux autres. Il ne critique pas constamment chaque mouvement, ce qui est à la longue vraiment pénible et insupportable. On a l'impression d'être des loques avec elle, rien n'est jamais assez bon pour Angelina.

\- Elle veut bien faire, elle est perfectionniste, explique Hermione.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Elle veut tellement qu'on soit parfaits, qu'elle en devient exaspérante, parfois.

Et Ginny s'interrompait un moment pour manger, elle était affamée. Toutefois, si elle était fatiguée de sa séance de sport, elle était plus prompte à discuter qu'Hermione, et lui posait alors une question.

\- En parlant de réunions de l'A.D., j'ai remarqué à quelque chose. Tu es la nouvelle meilleure amie de Pucey ? Je vous vois souvent ensemble là-bas.

\- Hm… Je suis quand même surprise de constater que je ne vous parle jamais de lui, mais vous, souvent, répond alors la préfète, l'air d'avoir compris un sous-entendu.

En entendant cette réponse, Ginny eut un petit rire, et expliqua le pourquoi de sa demande.

\- Je suis très attentive à ce qui se passe autour de moi, cela ne m'a pas échappé. Hier soir, vous étiez dehors à manger au parc, et vous sembliez bien heureux ensemble… Alors, notre chère Hermione a un faible pour les Serpentard enrobés. C'est… étrange, comme choix, mais bon, tous les goûts sont dans la nature, n'est-ce pas ?

La préfète ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, d'un rire qui lui ressemblait d'ailleurs fort peu.

\- Que vas-tu t'imaginer, encore ?… On parlait bien d'autre chose qu'une vie à deux, je te l'assure ! Certes, je ris avec lui, mais il a de l'humour, enfin à mon point de vue. Mais après… Je ne sais pas si je peux appeler Adrian un ami. Je prends mon temps, les vraies relations ne se construisent pas en deux jours. On ne se connaît que depuis sept mois, et encore, on se parle rarement. Je parle bien plus à toi, à Harry, ou même à Seamus ou Ernie, qu'à lui.

\- Donc, si je t'ai comprise, tu n'as pas vraiment de garçon en tête, tu laisses faire les choses pour voir ce qu'on peut t'apporter.

\- Je ne suis pas très pressée, et je ne dépends pas d'un homme à mon bras pour exister, répond alors Hermione. J'ai beaucoup pensé à ça, et je me suis dit qu'après tout, il y a une foule de garçons différents sur la planète, je verrai bien lequel me convient mieux. Tout en m'ouvrant à de nouvelles amitiés. C'est très intéressant de découvrir de nouvelles personnes et de nouvelles mentalités. Si je n'ai pas de petit ami, comme cela vous intrigue beaucoup à vous entendre m'en parler sans cesse, du moins, j'ai bien de bons amis.

\- Pas de soucis, répond Ginny. Tu as raison au fond, je préfère te voir avec tous ces gens que seule à lire tes bouts de papier. C'était simplement que je constate qu'il y a beaucoup de garçons dans le lot, et je me posais la question.

Cela rendit soudain la préfète moins aimable.

\- Ah, oui, Ron me fait souvent des réflexions dessus. Il m'appelle « Veuve noire » ou encore « Mangeuse d'hommes ». Des fois, il m'exaspère.

La sœur du sorcier dont on parlait, en entendant ça, eut un rire mauvais.

\- Quoi, Ron ? Il est jaloux ? À moins qu'il soit homosexuel et qu'il a peur que tu lui voles toutes ses opportunités ? Hermione, ne fais pas attention, il est juste envieux de voir que tu arrives plus facilement à te faire des amis que lui. C'est risible. En plus, il ne regarde que les garçons, j'en viens à me poser des questions… Si ça se trouve, il a aussi des vues sur Harry, ce qui est à mes yeux plus préoccupant que le fait que tu parles à plusieurs hommes.

Hermione eut un fou rire en entendant cela, et il dura plusieurs secondes. Ginny, hilare à côté, partageait sa bonne humeur, puis on revint à des choses plus sérieuses.

\- Ah, là, là… Je préfère vraiment te parler, Ginny. Tu es si drôle et optimiste. Avec toi, on ne s'ennuie jamais. Avec Ron, tout est si déprimant. Si je le délaisse en permanence pour aller voir d'autres personnes, c'est bien pour une raison. Si c'est pour me critiquer sans cesse, et me considérer comme une allumeuse par dessus le marché, il peut rester tout seul. Je me demande comment il réagirait, si je lui faisais vivre la même chose.

\- Il ferait son gamin, comme d'habitude, répond Ginny en grognant. Pffft… Ron se sabote tout seul. À force d'être aussi pénible, il finira seul.

Hermione, en entendant ceci, fut mêlée entre la tristesse et la colère. Si Ron était en effet son ami, et qu'au fond, elle tenait encore un peu à lui, elle le détestait coordialement tout ce qu'il lui faisait vivre.

Pendant qu'elle pensait à ça, Ginny parlait encore d'autre chose.

\- Au fait ! Luna m'a prévenue. Son père a imprimé l'interview d'Harry. Elle est prête à la vente désormais. Le numéro de mars sortira bientôt.

\- Ah ! Enfin ! On saura ce qu'il a dit !… Enfin, on le sait déjà car on y était, mais on verra comment les gens y réagiront. Quand le numéro paraît-il ?

\- Demain ou après-demain, répond Ginny. Tous les numéros sont tirés le milieu du mois.

Hermione eut alors un sourire. Elle serait satisfaite de voir que désormais, le temps est venu de savoir ce qui est arrivé au malheureux Diggory.

Et le bonheur pour la préfète, fut que _Le Chicaneur _fut publié pas plus tard que le lendemain. Ce jeudi-là, Hermione passa sa journée entre les cours et les repas à la Grande Salle, exactement comme d'habitude. À ce moment-là, elle ne se doutait de rien sur la parution du magazine. Mais elle comptait se réconcilier avec son meilleur ami, donc elle rejoignit Harry à la Grande Salle, et elle s'assit avec lui pour dîner. Contrairement à ce qu'elle imaginait, ni Ron, ni Harry, ne firent pas de commentaire, ce qui la surprit. Ils n'ont même pas remarqué qu'elle faisait la tête ? Pendant qu'elle discutait, aucune remarque désobligeante ne fut lancée contre elle, ce qui la surprit grandement.

\- Encore une longue journée de cours qui se termine, soupire Ron. Quelle corvée. Je me languis d'être en vacances à nouveau, c'est ennuyeux de toujours courir à tous les recoins du château sans arrêt. Enfin, heureusement, ce samedi, on aura de quoi se changer les idées. Je parle bien sûr du match de Quidditch contre Poufsouffle. Ce sera réjouissant, tellement c'est gagné d'avance. Nous avons beaucoup de points, et notre équipe est rôdée. Pauvres Poufsouffle. Ils n'ont que quarante points et sont à la dernière place.

Harry eut un rire en entendant ça.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai… Mais je doute que ce soit gagné d'avance, cette année, les Poufsouffle ont relevé le niveau. Angelina a préparé sa tactique, en envoyant Katie et Alicia espionner Cadwallader. Elles ont été soufflées ; son équipe est bien plus douée que les années précédentes. L'époque où nous écrasions les Poufsouffle à deux cents points contre trente n'est plus qu'un souvenir.

\- Il était agréable, quand même, soupire Weasley. Je me sentais fier d'être dans la maison Gryffondor, à ces moments-là. Tu faisais des prestations éclair et nous mettions tout Poudlard sur les fesses en hurlant de joie en sortant du stade.

Harry eut un rire, en entendant cela, quand alors, la préfète regardait ailleurs. Ça parlait encore de Quidditch pendant des heures. Lasse, elle détourna le regard, mais elle allait être surprise qu'Harry allait lui reparler soudainement, car il trouvait étrange son mutisme. Contrairement à Ron, il était attentif à ce qui se passait autour de lui.

\- Tu ne dis rien, Hermione ? Je sais que le Quidditch n'est pas ton sujet préféré, mais pourquoi tu es là, à regarder le vide ? On est là, tu sais !

Hermione ne répondit rien, ennuyée, ce qui piqua au vif son ami Potter.

\- Mais qu'as-tu donc en ce moment ? Soit tu es irritante, soit tu es distante. Laisse-moi deviner. Tu m'en veux pour quelque chose ?

\- Oui.

Ron maugréa, tandis qu'Harry le prit plutôt bien, par rapport à ce qu'elle redoutait. Il était juste ennuyé d'entendre ça.

\- Ça, c'est fait. Au moins, tu le dis en face. Très bien, qu'ai-je fait encore ?

\- Ce que tu m'as fait, Harry ? Tu me parles mal, quand je veux t'aider, ou quand je veux te dire quelque chose. Soit tu t'entêtes à m'ignorer et à me faire des jeux de mots de mauvais goût, soit tu me critiques. J'en ai assez, surtout que ce n'est pas la première fois, donc je garde mes distances.

En entendant ça, le sorcier à la cicatrice grimaca.

\- Oui, bon… D'accord… Je suis parfois un peu têtu…

\- Un peu, répète Ron, surpris. Tu es entêté, tu veux dire. Et tu as souvent des idées très arrêtées.

\- Mais qu'avez-vous donc, tous les deux !…

En voyant ses amis ligués contre lui sur ce point, en voyant leurs regards fixes sur lui, Potter fut vraiment mal un moment, regardant ailleurs avant de répondre à ce sujet avec une voix contrainte :

\- Bien, je suis une tête de mule, voilà, vous êtes contents ? Maintenant, oublions ça. Ça m'ennuie, tous ces conflits, il y en a déjà assez en ce moment.

\- C'est rapide, les conflits avec toi, fit Hermione, mi-amusée, mi-irritée.

Ron eut un rire quand Harry eut malgré lui un sourire.

\- Oh là là… J'admets que je n'ai pas été sympathique, la dernière fois, mais j'ai déjà mis une croix dessus. Je sais que tu es parfois aussi pénible que moi, alors je fais abstraction.

\- Aussi pénible que moi ! Harry, tu es… Mais comment fais-tu pour oublier aussi vite ? Tu fais bien moins d'histoire que moi et Ron sur ces sujets.

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai à faire là-dedans, demande Weasley, contrarié.

\- Ha, ha, ha ! Oui, c'est vrai… De nous trois, c'est moi qui se prend le moins la tête. À moins de faire quelque chose de vraiment sale, j'oublie vite. On s'est pris la tête un bon millier de fois, pourtant, on est toujours amis, Hermione.

La préfète, en entendant ça, oubliait toute son animosité. C'est vrai qu'ils se sont disputés des milliers de fois, mais brouillés de façon très rare. Une seule fois en troisième année, en fait. En comprenant ça, elle cessa de lui en vouloir, et redevint alors aimable et disposer à leur parler, même à Ron, qui n'avait rien dit.

\- Ah, je suis contente d'apprendre ça. Pendant qu'on en parle, comment cela s'est passé au Square, demanda la préfète, plus agréablement.

\- Ça s'est bien passé, je suis allé dans le feu et j'ai parlé à Sirius. J'ai été triste en le voyant.

\- Pourquoi donc, demande Ron. Il est mal ?

\- Il se laisse chavirer depuis qu'il est enfermé au Square. J'ai essayé de lui remonter le moral mais ce n'était pas vraiment ça. Nous avons discuté un bon moment, mais j'ai dû partir plus tôt que prévu, parce que Shacklebott est venu à l'improviste au Square, j'ai dû rentrer en catastrophe.

\- Shacklebott est rentré au Square, demande Ron, surpris. Mais il ne vient que pour les réunions, et ils en font bien moins depuis que les vacances d'été sont terminées. Il n'est venu qu'au réveillon et deux fois pendant les vacances de Noël. Mais tu as eu raison de partir, Shacklebott n'est pas très avenant. C'est McGonagall en homme, ils ont presque le même comportement.

\- Il est plus proche de Maugrey que de Sirius, c'est sûr. J'igonre pourquoi il est venu aussi subitement au Square… En tout cas, j'ai dû décamper aussitôt, s'il m'aurait vu ici à l'improviste pour seule raison que je veux voir mon parrain, cours ou pas, il serait de mauvaise humeur.

Ron eut un air qui disait « Ah, ben ça… » quand Hermione demandait :

\- Tu comptes retenter le coup de la cheminée encore pour le revoir ?

\- Oui, mais… Bon, j'avoue que sur ce coup-là, Hermione, tu as eu un point. J'ai très bien planifié mon aller, mais pas mon retour. Je ne me doutais pas que Shacklebott ferait son entrée surprise au Square, et j'ai dû rentrer aussitôt dans le bureau d'Ombrage. Même avec ma cape d'invisibilité, elle m'aurait entendu arriver, le feu des cheminées fait du boucan quand quelqu'un emprunte la voie des flammes. J'ai eu énormément de chance ! Quand j'étais au bureau d'Ombrage, celle-ci venait juste de sortir de là à son tour. J'avais les mains libres pour m'en aller. Quel merveilleux hasard, je n'en reviens pas moi-même.

\- C'est clair, dit Ron, ébloui. Elle est sortie pour quoi, d'ailleurs ?

\- Il me semble que c'était parce qu'elle entendait du bruit, elle se mettait dans des états pas possibles pour des armures qui tombent, explique Harry. Enfin, quelque part, je m'en fiche, parce que ce qui arrive à Ombrage de mal, ça me réjouit plus qu'autre chose.

Hermione se demandait si elle devait dire ce qu'elle avait fait, et après réflexion, jugea que c'est une bonne idée de le dire. Elle lui révéla donc qu'elle était à la cause de la distraction d'Ombage. Ce qui frappa comme la foudre ses deux amis, choqués d'apprendre ce fait inattendu.

\- Quoi ! C'était toi, en fait, s'écrie Potter, médusé. Depuis le début ?

\- Sois plus prudent la prochaine fois, dit simplement Hermione. Tu as eu de la chance, mais ce n'est pas dit que ta bonne étoile sera toujours à tes côtés.

En comprenant ceci, Harry devint aussitôt bien moins fier.

\- J'ai compris, maman. La prochaine fois, j'assurerai mes arrières.

\- Oh, arrête. Mais admets juste que cette fois, j'avais raison.

\- Je rêve ! Après c'est moi qui est une tête de mule !

\- Vous l'êtes chacun de votre côté, en fait, remarque Ron. C'est pourquoi vous vous entendez si bien.

En entendant ça, les deux Gryffondor arrêtaient de se critiquer, pour se regarder en face. Et après quelques instants, ils se mirent à exploser de rire.

\- Oui, nous sommes affreusement têtus avec nos idées, toi comme moi, dit Hermione, hilare.

\- Bah, peu importe, je t'aime quand même, tu es mon amie, répondit Harry, content. Je crois que je peux me prendre la tête avec toi, mais pas t'évincer de ma vie. Non, ça, je n'y arriverai pas.

Ron les regardait rire avec un sourire, mais remarqua en premier quelque chose d'inhabituel. Un bruit d'ailes se faisait entendre sur leurs têtes. C'était une chouette inconnue, qui s'approchait d'Harry, et se posa doucement devant lui. Il tenait un magazine roulé en cercle autour de sa patte.

\- Tu t'es abonné à un magazine, demande Weasley, surpris.

Surpris, le sorcier répondit que non, quand la préfète eut un petit cri de surprise en voyant la couleur et l'aspect du magazine.

\- C'est… C'est le _Chicaneur_ ! C'est ton interview ! Elle est enfin publiée !

\- Ah ! Eh bien, enfin ! Elle m'a bien fait attendre, cette interview !

Pendant que Ron, curieux, approchait sa tête du magazine, Harry détacha le magazine de la patte du hibou avant de le remercier en lui offrant son verre rempli d'eau, où l'animal se désaltéra, avant d'hululer de joie et de reprendre son envol. Pendant ce temps, Potter déroula le magazine, et découvrit avec joie et surprise son visage souriant d'un air assuré, sur la première de couverture du _Chicaneur_. Sur la couverture on lisait _**« Harry parle enfin : ce qui s'est VRAIMENT passé à la Coupe de Feu. Interview inédite ! »**_

\- Ouah, s'écrie Weasley, joyeux. C'est génial ! Montre-nous donc !

Le sorcier à la cicatrice ouvrit le journal à la page de son interview. Puis il relit avec grand plaisir ses déclarations à haute voix à ses deux amis, à la fois très ravis, et très satisfaits. Ravi, il tendit le journal à Ron qui trépignait d'envie de feuilleter le magazine, et dit à son amie :

\- C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit en plus ! Pas un mot de travers ! La ponctuation a même été respectée ! J'ai eu l'impression de me réécouter !

\- Évidemment, c'est le principe d'un article, remarque Hermione.

\- Hé, j'ai croisé Rita Skeeter, réplique Harry. Quand on a parlé à une menteuse qui déforme vos propos pour vendre des torchons, vous en venez à apprécier le goût vrai de vos déclarations.

L'adolescente eut un sourire amer en pensant qu'elle était impliquée dans les manigances mensongères de Rita, avant de se dire qu'en fait que c'était déjà énorme qu'on répète exactement la vérité, dans un monde où on interprète mal tout ce que vous dites, quand on ne le déforme pas à propos.

Il semble que l'agitation n'ait pas laissé Poudlard indifférent. Si certains s'en fichaient, Hermione remarqua nettement que certains élèves regardaient Harry comme une bête curieuse, comme en septembre. Elle remarqua dans le lot, Luna Lovegood, qui sourit franchement à Harry qui la saluait. Granger ne mit pas longtemps à deviner que d'autres ont lu ou entendu parler de cette interview depuis peu de temps.

Puis, un peu après ça, des centaines d'autres hiboux arrivèrent à la Grande Salle, en déposant du courrier pour… Harry. Et il était gâté, lui qui ne recevait jamais rien d'habitude. Une lettre, puis une autre… puis deux, et une à la figure, un gros colis sur la table, encore deux… Au final, il était bombardé et son assiette de saucisses tomba par terre sous le joug du courrier. Ron lui-même reçut deux missives sur les jambes tellement elles glissaient. Hermione était surprise, surtout qu'elle remarquait entre temps, que la scène attirait l'attention de toute la Grande Salle. Les professeurs étaient surpris, surtout Ombrage, qui était horrifiée que son élève détesté reçut soudain beaucoup d'attention. Drago regardait la scène avec autant de surprise, car d'habitude c'était lui qu'on bombardait de colis et de lettres. Susan remarqua ce fait et le dit à Hannah, Dean fit une remarque à Seamus, et les jumeaux accourèrent, curieux.

\- C'est le courrier des lecteurs, dit Hermione à son ami qui était simplement frappé de surprise. Et je te rappelle que la Grande-Bretagne est un pays peuplé, même chez les sorciers. Ne sois pas surpris d'en lire autant…

\- Harry, comment cela se fait qu'on envoie autant de lettres à ton nom, demande Fred, qui en ramassait deux par terre.

\- C'est mon interview, explique-il.

\- Ta quoi, demande George, surpris. Tu as été interviewé ?! Eh, mais tu aurais dû nous inviter avec toi ! On aurait parlé aussi, ça aurait été cool !

\- J'ai oublié de vous en parler ? Ron, donne-leur le _Chicaneur_. Voyons, qui m'a envoyé celle-ci ? Hermione, tu lis vite, donc, aide-moi à trier tout ça. J'en aurai pour un moment, je ne crois pas finir pour la soirée…

\- Hm, Harry, tu as reçu des Beuglantes, répondit son amie, inquiète, en voyant un papier violet dépasser entre trois enveloppes blanches.

\- Je les brûlerai, la rage des inconnus ne m'intéresse pas, répond le sorcier. Tiens, prends celle-là. Et dis-moi ce qu'on raconte.

Pendant qu'on s'agitait autour de la table, Hermione s'acquitta de sa tâche en lisant la lettre.

\- Mmh… C'est une femme de York. Elle dit qu'elle croit que ce tu racontes, surtout qu'elle a remarqué les lacunes de la _Gazette_ au sujet de la mort de Diggory, que ta déclaration complète plus fidèlement. Elle avoue changer d'avis et douter sur la question.

\- Sur la mienne, répond Ron, c'est un Londonien. Il te propose d'aller te faire interner à Saint Mangouste pour dire de pareilles âneries. Harry, il y a son adresse sur le papier. Est-ce que je lui envoie du pus du Bulbobub non dilué pour le punir ?

\- Vas-y, je te fournirai, assure Harry. Et… Tiens, cette missive vient d'une fille du Wessex ! Elle dit me croire ! Tant mieux !

\- Oh, veinard, tu as eu une fille, moi j'ai eu un homme, grimace Fred. C'est un Écossais. Entends ça ! Il vient près d'Édimburg ! Ton interview est lue jusque là ! Il dit que tu as raison de dire ce que tu penses ! Super !

\- Moi, j'ai une belle Irlandaise, sèche tes larmes, frangin, rit George. Elle dit que… Oh, oublie ça. Elle insulte Harry. En gaélique. Hé, je vais réutiliser cette insulte contre McGonagall. Elle a l'air cool.

\- Celui-ci vient du Pays de Galles, continue Hermione. C'est un homme qui te croit, Harry. Il dit que la _Gazette_ est un journal de vendus, et qu'il savait depuis le début que tu avais raison.

\- Encore quelqu'un qui te croit fou, soupire Ron en jetant sa lettre.

\- Je m'attendais à mieux, dit Fred, déçu. Une femme de Leeds qui te dit fou à lier. Péteuse, va.

\- J'ai un Dunkerquois qui te parle, Harry. Un Français !

\- George, sérieusement ? Un Français ? Un étranger qui m'écrit une lettre ?

\- Oui ! Il écrit même dans un anglais apocalyptique, la preuve, c'est bien un Français. Il te croit !… Enfin, je me demande en quoi la France peut être concernée, mais c'est super.

\- Hm, les gens sont soit très élogieux, soit très critiques sur toi, répond Hermione, calme. J'ai trois lettres qui viennent de personnes éloignées, et elles t'insultent presque comme si tu t'en étais pris à eux.

\- Ils se sentent visés personnellement parce que je n'ai pas le même avis que eux, remarque Harry. Et ils en sont vexés, on dirait.

\- Il y a quand même beaucoup de gens qui ne te croient pas, soupire Ron. Toutes celles que je trouve viennent de personnes soit sceptiques, qui ne savent pas trop quoi penser, ou alors, qui te détestent et t'insultent d'illuminé ou de m'as-tu-vu stupide.

\- Quand même, insiste Fred. Sur toutes celles que j'ai, en général, elles sont favorables à son interview.

\- Oui, si on oublie les quelques torchons dont j'ai noté l'adresse des auteurs pour leur envoyer nos bonbons gratuits, elles sont favorables dans leur majorité, constate George.

\- Encore que ce ne sont pas tous des Anglais, il semble que ta voix a porté jusqu'au delà la mer du Nord et la Manche, dit Hermione. Je suis surprise de voir une lettre d'un Norvégien et une autre d'un Français. Il semble qu'au final, tu as réussi à toucher beaucoup de monde. Mission accomplie.

\- Oui, et je te remercie de m'avoir parlé de cette idée, c'était juste génial, assure Harry, réjoui. Je le referai, si c'était à refaire ! Par contre, je ne sais simplement pas quoi faire de tout ce papier. Je ne peux pas l'emmener avec moi, il y en a beaucoup trop. Et même si je le faisais, qu'en ferais-je ?

Pendant qu'il se demandait quoi faire, Ombrage accourait d'un pas pressé vers la table d'Harry. Elle n'était pas très à l'aise, à la voir, elle semblait avoir eu une frayeur.

\- Mr. Potter, d'où vous vient tout ce courrier ?

\- Je n'ai pas le droit d'en recevoir, maintenant, demande Harry, mesquin. Vous êtes jalouse ? Vous voulez que je vous en donne, c'est ça ?

\- Mr. Potter, ne jouez pas au plus malin avec moi, ou bien Gryffondor se retrouvera à la dernière place du classement des maisons, réplique Ombrage, irritée. Dites-moi qui a vous envoyé toutes ces lettres, et pourquoi. Ce courrier n'a pas été approuvé, et je n'en ai pas eu la connaissance ! Et voici que vous en recevez une plâtrée. Comment cela se fait-il, Mr. Potter ? Vous n'avez aucun ami à l'extérieur, je ne vois pas quelle source serait autant généreuse avec vous.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez, réplique Potter. Vous êtes dans la tête de tous les Anglais et Anglaises du pays pour le dire ?

Ombrage eut un rire mauvais, avant de le regarder d'un air méchant.

\- Comment ? Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Le pays sait depuis toujours que vous n'êtes qu'un médiocre amuseur de foire. C'est ce que dit si bien la _Gazette_, et elle convainct bien. Je vais être gentille, Mr. Potter : dites-moi ce qui a fait venir autant de courrier, sinon je vous punis sévèrement pour votre insolence.

\- Hé bien, répond Harry, piqué au vif, j'ai simplement dit la vérité sur ce qui s'est passé à la Coupe de Feu. Cette même vérité que vous vous amusez à barbouiller par des mensonges infâmes pour ne pas vous couvrir de honte.

Ombrage pâlit et devint aussitôt moins assurée. Il semblerait qu'Harry lui ait mis une gifle retentissante, spécialement sur ce qui active sa peur. Hermione, de son côté, était inquiète. Il ne valait mieux pas provoquer une figure d'autorité, qui avait tout pouvoir de lui infliger des centaines de retenues, fut-elle stupide, et cela était déjà arrivé, Harry avait décidément la mémoire bien courte.

\- Vous… Vous avez dit n'importe quoi au pays entier ! Horreur !

\- Eh oui, horreur, le Ministère n'a plus le monopole de la parole publique, s'amuse Harry. Vous voulez un exemplaire gratuit de mon interview ? En faveur de la Grande Débilitrice, je fais des exceptions.

Il tendit à Ombrage l'exemplaire du _Chicaneur_. Cette dernière, en voyant la couverture, grimaça encore plus. Elle venait d'avaler d'une traite de l'huile de foie de morue, on dirait. Elle prit le journal comme si c'était un tartare de bœuf saignant de partout, presque dégoûtée et avec précaution, et elle lut l'article sous le sourire amusé de Potter, qui se régalait de voir l'employée de Fudge verdir à chaque ligne qu'elle lisait.

\- Ça vous plaît ? N'hésitez pas à vous abonner au _Chicaneur_, plaisante le sorcier. Ça ferait plaisir à mon supporter.

À en voir sa tête furieuse, quand elle émergea lentement du journal, ça ne fait pas tant plaisir que ça de voir qu'Harry se mettait au journalisme.

\- Mr. Potter, vous êtes un immonde scélérat ! C'est inadmissible ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça ! C'est impardonnable !

\- Pardon ? Vous faites pire, et je dois m'aplanir devant vous après ? Vous répandez des rumeurs fausses sur moi, et je dois faire le dos rond ? Vous m'avez pris pour quoi, un paillasson ? Ça vous fait quoi, qu'on vous rende la pareille ? Ah, c'est pas agréable du tout, hein !

\- Et vous répliquez ainsi, répond la Grande Inquisitrice, rouge de rage. Vous êtes effectivement pire que je ne le croyais ! Vous êtes un détraqué et un fauteur de troubles, Mr. Potter ! Vous nuisez à l'ordre public et en plus, vous osez me parler sur un ton aussi méprisable, comme si j'étais votre servante !

Hermione appréciait le fait que cette arrogante femme se voit remise à sa place, mais elle s'inquiétait du fait que son ami se donnait en spectacle devant l'école entière, qui prenait du plaisir à voir ce qui se passait. Certains riaient et commentaient la discussion. Les professeurs regardaient ce qui se passait, effarés. Ils avaient raison d'avoir peur, car vu comment c'était lancé, cela n'allait pas s'en tenir à là.

\- Vous n'êtes pas seulement une servante servile de Fudge, vous êtes aussi un professeur pitoyable et une vendue, réplique Harry. Y a-il une chose que vous faites ici sans la permission de Cornelius ? J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop fâché contre vous que j'ai dit la vérité à tout le monde.

\- Mr. Potter, je retire cent points à Gryffondor et je vous colle une semaine entière, réplique furieusement Ombrage. Cela suffit ! Vous êtes un criminel. Je n'ai jamais vu ça ! Vous me parlez comme à un chien, vous faites des interviews on ne sait où… Vous vous prenez vraiment pour quelqu'un, ma parole,

\- Eh oui ! J'ai un avis et je le défends, moi. Ça fera cent points pour Gryffondor, s'il vous plaît.

Pendant que les jumeaux applaudissaient, Hermione pressentait que le duel entre Harry et Ombrage allait trop loin. Gryffondor avait déjà perdu cent points, et cela pouvait empirer. Vu comment la situation évoluait, ces deux-là en seraient à s'assomer à coup de gourdin. Elle préféra s'interposer, quitte à s'en prendre à la figure, ne serait-ce que pour sauver le Lion de la banqueroute de points.

\- Madame Ombrage ! Cela va trop loin ! Il serait bon de s'en tenir à là ! Vous avez gagné contre nous, c'est bon, nous avons perdu cent points ! Mais arrêtez, car toute l'école vous voit en train de gesticuler de façon gênante ! C'est humiliant ! Que dirait Fudge, enfin !

Ombrage semblait touchée par les arguments d'Hermione, puisqu'elle cessa de crier pour regarder autour d'elle. Le professeur, alors, constatait avec amertume que non seulement, personne ne la défendait, mais en plus, on la prenait pour une quiche. Ernie MacMillan des Poufsouffle se moquait d'elle en la pointant du doigt, Parvati et Lavande riaient de la scène, et Cho commérait à tout va autour de ses amies, qui s'agitaient autant que devant un drame. Ce qui irrita surtout Dolores, c'était que McGonagall la prenait de très haut, méprisante. Tous les professeurs, comme Flitwick et Chourave la regardaient de même, et Dumbledore lui-même semblait désapprobateur sous son air sévère et grave.

\- Bande de demeurés ! Comment osent-ils me regarder de la sorte ?! Mr. Potter, ne vous attendez pas à vous en tirer comme ça. Je ne permets à personne de… Personne ne m'a jamais traitée ainsi !

\- Ne faut-il pas une première fois à tout, continue Harry, amusé.

\- TAISEZ-VOUS, MR. POTTER ! J'AURAI MA VENGEANCE ! VOUS ALLEZ MAL FINIR, JE VOUS PRÉVIENS !

\- C'est ça ! On m'a dit ça cent fois, mais je suis toujours vivant. Rappelez-vous que j'ai tué Voldemort. Enfin, je n'y suis pas totalement arrivé, mais si j'ai réussi à le vaincre plusieurs fois, je n'aurai pas de mal avec vous. J'ai aussi battu des sphinx, des Basilik… Vous croyez faire le poids, à côté ? Bon, pourquoi pas ! Mais vous devrez être sur réservation pour le moment, j'ai le thé à prendre avec Voldemort bientôt, vous attendrez. J'aurai peut-être deux minutes à vous consacrer dans un avenir fort lointain, mais vous n'êtes pas ma priorité.

Ombrage grimaça d'un air menaçant avant de disparaître à toute allure. Elle sortait à grands pas de la Grande Salle, pour s'évaporer dans le couloir. Pendant ce temps, on applaudit Harry. Ce dernier se sentit très satisfait de s'être vengé de celle qui l'a pris en grippe sept mois, peu lui importait les on-dit-que qui ne le touchaient plus. Et ce retour de tambour, le faisant passer d'universellement haï à universellement apprécié, lui fit le plus grand bien.

Hermione, elle, grimaçait. Certes, Harry a gagné contre Ombrage une fois, mais ça présageait surtout qu'elle allait lui chercher encore plus les problèmes par la suite. Comme qui dirait, Potter a gagné une bataille, mais pas la guerre, et cette guerre, elle risquait de devenir encore plus désagréable. Elle savait Ombrage susceptible, rancunière et égocentrique, et le fait de s'être pris une gifle publique risquait de la mettre en rage plus qu'autre chose, et cela ne présageait rien de bon, car il restait encore trois mois à la supporter avant la fin d'année.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, ce fut une explosion de débordements à Poudlard. Ombrage avait mis un édit le jour même de son altercation avec Harry, pour interdire la lecture du Chicaneur, sous menace de renvoi, mais ça n'a servi qu'à populariser encore plus l'interview, à son grand dam. Tout le monde voulait lire un papier pour la simple raison qu'il était interdit, et c'était amusant que de tourner en ridicule la femme qui ennuyait l'école entière. Fred et George, en débordeurs habituels, ont introduit des dizaines d'exemplaires du _Chicaneur_ gratuitement dans l'enceinte de l'école. Ils distribuaient à tout le monde l'interview, quitte à faire une croix sur leur préjugés des Serpentard : ils donnèrent avec plaisir un exemplaire à Pucey qui le leur demandait timidement, et un autre à Montague qui était bien curieux d'en savoir plus. Harry entendait sans peine parler tous les couloirs de ce même sujet, et dont on en récitait les tirades en riant, ou bien en affectant un air sérieux.

Ombrage, qui avait eu vent de ces exemplaires clandestins par Rusard, qui en a trouvé un par hasard, fouillait tous les élèves qu'elle croisait pour les devancer. Mais elle méconnaissait le génie Weasley. Fred et George ont mis un charme de leur invention sur le papier. Le magazine devenait un tas de feuilles de cours, des parchemins, ou bien changeait carrément de contenu si on appliquait une formule magique qu'ils répétèrent à toutes les oreilles. Les élèves trafiquaient donc leurs affaires et Ombrage ne trouvait rien, à sa grande colère. Et toute l'école était au courant, jusqu'au personnel enseignant. En effet, Chourave a commandé un exemplaire à Fred Weasley dans les couloirs, et l'a montré à tous les professeurs qu'elle croisait. Quand à McGonagall, elle a réussi à trouver celui d'Ernie MacMillan, moins prudent, mais elle se contenta de faire semblant de le réprimander en confisquant son magazine, et en ajoutant cinquante points à Poufsouffle, tout en l'enjoignant de ne pas recommencer à traîner des affaires illicites. Ce qui en disait long sur l'avis qu'elle avait de la question.

Le professeur habillé de rose tenta de se venger du tort reçu en mettant des T à Harry à chaque évaluation, en critiquant publiquement son travail, en se moquant même, mais Harry était trop loin pour l'entendre. Il feignait de ne rien voir. Il ne lui fit pas ce petit plaisir et resta stoïque les heures où il la supportait. Peu lui importait ses manies, il n'allait même pas à ses retenues, se faisant passer pour malade grâce aux sucreries des Weasley, qui lui donnaient avec joie ses nouveaux échantillons, comme le Muffin Asphyxie. L'effet ne réjouit pas Ombrage, qui apprenait qu'Harry était en train de tranquillement dormir dans un lit d'infirmerie, à cause d'un évanouissement soudain qui l'a empêché d'aller dans son cours. Elle en fit même une crise de dix minutes dans son propre cours, amusant comme à un spectacle tous les cinquième année.

Une autre chose l'enchantait au plus haut point : désormais, Harry était désormais cru pour ce qu'il disait, et non pas critiqué pour ses avis sur la question. Il se rappelait des campagnes de dénigrement, même d'évitement, endurées au début de la cinquième année, et tout le long de la quatrième année, et vit avec plaisir les choses se retourner en sa faveur. Sans s'attacher de trop, il prenait à plaisir à accepter les compliments, les « bravo » et les hourras. Même au Quidditch, il se fit charrier. Angelina a fait une lecture publique de son article devant toute l'équipe, avant d'alléger pour tout le monde l'entraînement. Alors que le match contre Poufsouffle était dans deux jours. Un miracle.

Même les professeurs le soutenaient. Harry récupéra cinquante points pour Gryffondor quand il aida Chourave à porter des plantes dans la serre. Flitwick lui donna des sucreries à la fin d'un cours, McGonagall exempta toute la classe de Gryffondor de devoirs - un autre miracle, quand on la connaît - et Rogue lui-même s'abstint de moqueries et fit pour la première fois de sa vie, une remarque agréable à son égard. Du jamais vu.

Avec tout ce qui se passait à l'école après ça, le samedi 15 mars arriva bien vite. C'était encore un jour de très haute pression. Et la préfète savait bien que pour discuter avec Harry, ce serait compliqué ce jour-là aussi. Gryffondor allait affronter Poufsouffle dans la foulée, et la tension entre les deux maisons était à son comble. D'habitude, les élèves du Lion et du Blaireau s'entendaient bien ensemble, mais là, c'était une ambiance de guerre froide, les deux camps s'ignoraient vertement et cachaient en eux une colère inavouée. Contrairement aux Serpentard, les Poufsouffle étaient fair-play, mais cela ne les empêchaient pas d'être froids ou méprisants à leur égard. On sentait que l'un n'avait pas intérêt à battre l'autre.

Mais évidemment, Hermione se fichait bien de toute cette ambiance. Si elle était pour Gryffondor, elle n'allait pas non plus se rendre ridicule à s'en prendre aux autres équipes, alors elle se tut, et prit son petit déjeuner tranquillement, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle ferait pour la journée. Comme elle l'a supposé, Harry n'était pas disponible ce jour-là, il était assis avec son équipe et Ron, à manger des tartines et un bol de cacao chaud. Donc, elle mangeait avec Ginny, ce matin. Elle tremblait un peu, avait du mal à tartiner ses petits pains et buvait à grand peine son lait aux céréales. Elle semblait avoir la bouche pâteuse.

\- J'ai le trac, avoue-elle.

\- Tu t'en es très bien sortie en novembre, remarque Hermione. Et tu n'auras à affronter que trois joueurs sur les sept, les Poursuiveurs.

\- Oui, mais… Je ne veux pas que Gryffondor perde de points, et je ne veux pas décevoir Angelina. Oh, d'ailleurs, elle va nous tuer tout à l'heure. Elle va encore faire des discours tactiques interminables… Je vais m'endormir avec elle, si ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, je n'en peux plus.

\- Prends du jus d'orange pour bien te réveiller, propose son amie. Tu auras tout le temps de dormir cet après-midi, mais tâche de rester alerte pour tout à l'heure. Nous sommes à la première place, et je compte qu'on y reste.

\- Ah, mais certainement ! D'ailleurs, demain, nous ne jouons même pas, nous admirerons les Serpentard se faire ratatiner par les Serdaigle, ou l'inverse. Demain, tu voudras qu'on regarde leur match ensemble ?

\- Cela ne me dérange pas, répond Hermione. Tu peux aussi faire venir Harry, nous serons trois à regarder. Plus quelques membres de l'A.D. si tu veux.

\- Ça serait génial ! Mais aujourd'hui, tu resteras seule à regarder le match ? Tu dois continuer à te sociabiliser ! Je vais te forcer, si tu refuses, attention ! Tu as fait déjà beaucoup d'efforts, tu dois continuer à en faire. Il n'y a pas un de tes nombreux copains garçons dans le coin ?

Cette réplique fit rire la préfète, qui trouvait ça plaisant à entendre.

\- Ah, là, là, Ginny… Oui, aujourd'hui, je vais avec quelqu'un. C'est déjà prévu, d'ailleurs.

\- Avec qui ? Ron ?

\- Certainement pas. Il m'ennuie au plus haut point, et nous nous sommes encore disputés hier. Selon lui, je suis une terrifiante mégère qui dépucelle tout Poudlard. Quelle bonne plaisanterie. Je dois donc déshabiller les hommes et les caresser avec seulement mes mots, car je n'ai jamais rien fait d'autres avec eux. C'est avec Adrian que je vais assister le match.

Cette nouvelle fréquentation intriguait Weasley.

\- Lui ? Encore ? Tu le vois souvent, dis donc…

\- Pas tant que ça, répond la préfète. Je pense à Pucey car, ce jour-là, comme moi, il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire. Cela lui fera plaisir. Et aussi, il m'a dit qu'il se mettait à la pâtisserie. Je vais voir sur place si ses brownies sont bons.

Ginny eut un rire en entendant ça.

\- Des brownies, hein… Hm… Tu n'as pas tort d'avoir un ami pâtissier. Il te fait des gâteaux chaque jour, c'est super. Pense à m'inviter de temps en temps avec vous, je ne suis pas contre un bon dessert en bonne compagnie.

Cela fit rire les deux filles un moment. Enfin, curieuse, Ginny s'enquérit de la relation qu'elle avait ces garçons-là.

\- Dis-moi, Hermione… Avec Adrian… De quoi vous parlez ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret, bien sûr…

\- Ce n'est pas indiscret, au contraire, rit la préfète, amusée. Nous discutons de ce que nous ferons plus tard, du marché du travail, et d'examens. Il nous arrive aussi de parler de magie ésotérique, des pays de l'Est, de leurs cultures et des magies qu'on y pratique.

Parler de ceci amena alors Weasley à s'intéresser à Viktor, chose qui suscita presque aussitôt sa curiosité.

\- Ah bon, répondit Ginny, intriguée. Tu es fascinée par Durmstrang, et tout ce qui vient de l'Est, c'est surprenant. C'est à cause de ton ex ?

\- Hem… Je crois que c'est ça, admet Hermione, gênée. La relation a beau être plus ou moins rompue, je n'arrête pas d'entendre parler, de parler et de penser à Viktor.

\- Mmh… Il vaudrait mieux que tu n'y penses pas en vain… Viktor t'envoie d'autres lettres ces derniers temps ?

\- Non, pas même un Joyeux Noël pour les fêtes, répond Hermione, déçue.

\- Heu… Ça commence à dater, on est en mars, là, grimace Ginny. Ça fait cinq mois qu'il t'ignore, ça ne sent pas bon…

\- Le gros problème, grimace la Gryffondor, c'est qu'avec Ombrage qui fait sa maligne en surveillant le courrier, je ne sais pas si au final Krum arrive à envoyer ses lettres ou non. C'est peut-être pour ça, j'y ai pensé…

\- Impossible, Viktor peut les envoyer librement, et plus facilement que nous, et il y a une bonne raison, remarque Weasley. Tu te souviens que Krum a envoyé un hibou étranger chez nous en octobre, directement, et sans passer par elle. Tous les hiboux anglais étant instinctivement menés à la Grande Salle, Ombrage n'a qu'y aller pour collecter tout le courrier. Or, tu te souviens que celui de Viktor est directement tombé entre tes mains.

\- Oui, et bien ?…

\- Eh bien, les règles de la Grande Inquisitrice ne touchent que la Grande-Bretagne. Donc pas la Bulgarie. D'ailleurs, comment pourraient-ils savoir qu'il y aurait un contrôle de lettres chez nous ? Je suis sûre que Krum ne s'est même pas posé la question. Je suis prête à parier qu'en plus, Ombrage ne sait pas que tu as des correspondants étrangers. Tu l'as remarqué, ici, c'est très, très rare qu'un étranger envoie une lettre à Poudlard. Ce n'est jamais arrivé. En quatre ans que je suis ici, si on met de côté la parenthèse de la Coupe de Feu, jamais un seul étranger n'a envoyé de lettres à un élève d'ici.

\- C'est vrai… Mais si je suis ton raisonnement, alors, si le hibou de Viktor parvient toujours à échapper à Ombrage, mais alors, pourquoi ne me trouve-il pas ? Il l'a bien fait une fois en octobre, mais c'était bien la seule.

\- Bonne question, grimace Ginny. Je ne sais pas. Ou alors on te pique du courrier, ou alors, l'hibou l'envoie à la mauvaise adresse…

\- Ah… Piquer du courrier… Mais, ça me rappelle ce qu'on m'a dit une fois… Écoute donc…

Entendre parler de ça rappella quelque chose à Hermione, qui s'empressa de raconter à son amie ce qu'elle a tu sur Nott, il y a un mois de cela. Elle détailla ce que lui a dit Theodore sur son courrier et Krum. Ginny était stupéfaite d'entendre cela.

\- Hein ? Ce bossu a dit ça ?

\- Oui, je ne t'en ai pas parlé car je trouvais ça étrange, explique Granger. Je pensais que Nott plaisantait, mais avec le recul, je trouve qu'il n'a pas complètement tort. Quelqu'un doit toucher à mon courrier. Ce n'est pas possible que je ne reçoive RIEN en plusieurs mois… Ou Viktor est le roi des égoïstes, ou bien quelqu'un se mêle de cette histoire.

\- Heu… Ce que je trouve étrange, c'est que cette mocheté est au courant pour ton courrier, remarque Ginny, intriguée. Si ça se trouve, c'est Nott qui le vole, non ? Il serait le mieux placé pour t'en parler, puisqu'il a le culot de s'en mêler. Comment il peut parler d'une chose pareille ?

\- Si je savais la réponse à cette question, ça m'aiderait beaucoup, grimace la préfète, parce que je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je ne sais simplement pas quoi penser là-dessus.

Pincée, Weasley réfléchit à ce qui se disait, avant de dire :

\- Bah… Je te conseille d'aller le faire parler davantage ou de laisser tomber. Ou bien il dit n'importe quoi pour s'amuser à tes dépends, ou alors c'est qu'il sait quelque chose.

\- Hmm… Je devrais lui en parler, oui, admet Hermione. Mais Harry va mal le prendre si je le fais, il déteste les Serpentard. Sans parler de Ron.

\- Heu, tu ne veux pas devenir pote avec Theodore, mais juste comprendre ce que c'est que ce délire, rétorque Ginny. Depuis quand tu dois demander la permission à qui que ce soit ? Et puis, si j'étais Harry, je t'encouragerai plutôt à aller le faire, parce que je trouve ça étrange aussi, ce que dit Theodore. Voir même inquiétant. Il doit faire comme Chang avec Harry, c'est à dire t'utiliser ou te réserver quelque chose de peu plaisant. Tu as intérêt à mettre ça au clair.

\- En parlant de ça, quand allons-nous parler de ce que mijote Cho à Harry ? Nous devrions lui en parler ! Ça fait un mois et demi qu'on ne lui dit rien !

Ginny y réfléchissait, un instant, pensive. Elle finit par dire :

\- Très bien… Mais pas tout de suite. Avec le match, les devoirs, tout ça… Cela lui prendrait la tête pour rien… Si on le lui dit tout de suite, il va s'énerver, il va faire une scène, et nous ne l'aurons pas aidé du tout au final. Il vaut mieux attendre les vacances, qu'il puisse respirer un peu, comme ça, il se videra en même temps qu'il oubliera cette fille. Ayons du tact, quand même, ce n'est pas agréable à savoir.

Hermione approuvait au fond d'elle. C'était d'ailleurs un sujet difficile à aborder, et elle le comprenait sans peine.

Mais elle n'allait pas rester bien longtemps assise à penser : Fred et George hurlaient de leur coin de table pour l'appeler. C'était qu'en fait, l'heure du match approchait, et il fallait aller se changer aux vestiaires.

\- Je dois y aller, grimace Weasley. On en reparlera un autre moment.

\- C'est bien naturel, répond Hermione, calmement. Bonne chance.

Son amie la remercia avant de s'en aller à grandes jambes. Surtout car Angelina Johnson, impatiemment, l'attendait en croisant les bras. L'heure n'était plus aux discussions. La préfète eut tout le loisir de le constater. Elle termina son petit-déjeuner rapidement, se leva de table, et s'apprêtait à partir avec les autres élèves qui s'en allaient en dernier de la Grande Salle.

Une fois au stade de Quidditch, Hermione s'assit sur les gradins. Normalement, le Serpentard l'aurait bien rejoint, mais il était à la traîne. La préfète ne se fit pas de souci à ce sujet. Les élèves n'avaient pas fini de s'entasser sur tous les gradins. Cela prenait une éternité, ils auraient le temps d'attendre que les autres arrivent. Elle trouva une place à côté de Seamus, que ça ne dérangeait pas d'avoir sa collègue préfète à côté de lui. Ce ne fut qu'après dix minutes qu'ils arrivèrent enfin. Et oui, « ils arrivèrent ». Adrian avait emmené son ami Montague, qui s'installaient à côté d'Hermione.

\- Ah, j'ai enfin remis la main sur ces Patacitrouilles, grogne le capitaine des Serpentard. J'ai une faim de loup.

\- Tu as toujours faim, reproche Adrian, sévère. Tu n'auras jamais la place pour poser tout ça !

En effet, il portait un sac énorme de bonbons. Hermione était perplexe. Ils allaient faire comme son père, à s'empiffrer devant la télévision, à boire de la bière et à encourager une équipe qui ne gagne de toute façon jamais ?

\- Tu ne m'as pas dit qu'ils venaient, demande alors Seamus, rouge.

\- C'est vrai. Mais à la base, seul Adrian devait venir… J'espère que la compagnie de ces deux-là ne te dérange pas, sinon je m'installe ailleurs.

\- Non, non !… Ce n'est pas ces Serpentard-là que je déteste, enfin… Je ne parle jamais à Adrian, mais… Marcus, heu… J'ai toujours voulu lui, heu… Si tu ne veux pas lui parler, je veux bien…

\- Oh, c'est parfait, vraiment ! Je te le donne quand tu veux !

Hermione était contrariée de l'incurable impolitesse du Serpentard. Aucune considération pour ce qu'il y a autour de lui, et mal élevé par dessus le marché.

\- Tu exagères, réplique Adrian, mécontent. Tu manques de douceur !

\- De douceur, de douceur… Je t'en donnerai, de la douceur, tu vas voir… Hé, ma jolie, tu veux me tenir ça deux minutes ? Allez, cadeau !

Sans même lui demander son avis, Hermione reçut donc le sachet de Patacitrouilles - et il n'était pas petit - sur les jambes, assez brutalement, ce qui la surprit, autant que de lui faire un peu mal. Seamus ne disait rien, mais son air traduisait la plus grande surprise. Il contemplait Montague avec beaucoup d'inquiétude et d'intérêt à la fois, pendant que Pucey, à côté, scandalisé, prenait la défense de la Gryffondor. Marcus, lui, répliquait négligemment que ce n'était pas la peine d'en faire un foin. Il se posa alors à côté de la préfète - ce qui la rassura fort peu, tout en irritant son ami qui voulait se mettre à côté de la fille qu'il préférait - et commença à se prélasser.

\- Tu es vraiment un malappris, réplique Adrian, irrité.

\- Ben quoi ? Elle a rien dit, donc c'est bon.

\- Pour cause, je n'ai rien dit, tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de le faire, réplique Hermione, piquée au vif.

\- Oh, là, là, quelle râleuse, celle-là ! C'est bon, calme-toi ! C'est que des bonbons ! Ah, les femmes, je vous jure…

Après avoir soufflé de colère, Hermione faisait une tête d'enterrement. En fait, le problème consistait que son sac à frandises était mal emballé, et certains glissèrent de ses jambes quand elle a voulu le porter entre ses mains pour le rendre à Montague. Certains bonbons tombèrent par terre, ce qui la gêna.

\- Oh, quelle maladroite, par-dessus le marché, proteste Marcus, irrité. Il en faut un pour réparer les erreurs des autres, alors je vais ranger tout ça ! Adrian, assieds-toi, on dirait une plante en pot.

\- Je voulais me mettre ici !

\- Oh, là, là ! Allez, je te laisse la place avec ta chérie.

\- Ce n'est pas ma chérie.

\- Ouais, ouais. C'est ça. Bon, il va falloir s'asseoir quelque part… Eh, toi, le Gryffondor, laisse-moi une petite place… Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça, le lionceau ? Tu veux te battre ?

\- Oh non, vous n'allez pas recommencer, s'écrie Hermione, excédée. Et pas ici, en plus ! Il y a du monde à côté ! Tu gênes tout le monde, Marcus, arrête !

\- Heu… Tu ne me gênes… pas le moins du monde, rougit Seamus.

\- Bah alors pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça, t'as un problème, demande Marcus, soudain méfiant et irascible.

\- Je… Hé bien… J'ai toujours voulu te parler de quelque chose, mais…

\- Mais quoi ? Tu veux quoi ? Te battre ? Tu me cherches, c'est ça ?

\- Oh pitié… Adrian, pourquoi tu es ami avec lui, soupire Hermione, lasse. Ça fait à peine deux minutes que Marcus est ici, et il vient de déclarer la guerre à tout le monde.

\- Il est comme ça, grimace Adrian. J'ai essayé de le dissuader de venir. Mais j'ai échoué. Je suis navré.

\- Bon, allez, gamin, dépêche-toi de me dire ce que tu voulais, je m'impatiente, là, réplique Marcus à l'adresse de Finnegan, menaçant.

\- Heu… Hé bien… Je voulais te dire quelque chose depuis longtemps, mais… Je n'ai jamais osé, je suis nul pour faire la discussion, et je ne sais pas si tu m'écouterais.

\- Hein ?… De quoi tu parles, demande le Serpentard, intrigué. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? Je ne te connais qu'à peine. Comment ça, si longtemps ?

Comme si cela semblait lui demander beaucoup d'efforts, tout rouge, Seamus semblait dire quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais osé, tandis qu'Hermione et Adrian se regardaient, l'air de se dire « Mais de quoi il parle ? »

\- Je me souviendrai toujours du jour stupide où j'ai décidé de faire du Quidditch tout seul en première année. J'étais si mauvais que j'ai réussi à voler trop haut en attitude pour pouvoir tomber et me casser la figure par terre. Oh, c'était bête. Je faisais tout le tour du parc en balai, je m'écorchais à contrôler un balai fou furieux, à garder un contrôle précaire sur mon balai, et… alors que j'allais tomber à la renverse dans le lac, tu as lancé un sort pour m'arracher de mon balai et me ramener sur terre près de toi… Ce sorcier, c'était toi.

Hermione et Adrian furent surpris d'entendre ça, quand Marcus semblait comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Semblant comprendre quelque chose, le Serpentard soudain très intéressé, il se pencha vers le Gryffondor d'un air radouci pour lui parler :

\- Ah ouais ! Oui, je me souviens ! C'était toi, ce jour-là, le gamin sur son balai, il y a quatre ans ?

\- Ouais, rougit Seamus. J'ai pas trop changé, si ?

\- Heu… Si. T'étais gros avant. Et moche. Maintenant t'es mince et beau.

\- Toi, par contre, t'as pas changé, grogne Adrian. Toujours aussi grossier.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, demande Hermione, intriguée.

\- Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je n'ai rien contre les Serpentard, et pourquoi je les défends souvent, rougit Seamus. L'un d'eux m'a tiré d'affaire dans une passe particulièrement difficile. Depuis ce jour, je n'ai jamais partagé un seul préjugé de ma maison sur les Serpentard. Et je te trouve cool, Marcus, voilà. Ça fait des années que je me souviens de cet événement, et voilà, je tenais juste à te dire ça. Même si… Même si c'était il y a longtemps.

Hermione, de son côté, semblait s'écrier « Ah, mais d'accord ! » dans sa tête. C'était ça, cette défense acharnée ! En fait, un Serpentard l'a aidé, ce qui explique son amitié envers eux. Tout s'explique !

\- Oh… Mais c'est gentil, ça, dit alors Marcus, tout content. Jamais on m'a parlé comme ça ! Et ouais, je t'ai tiré de là, mais ce n'était rien, vraiment…

\- Pas pour moi, dit Finnegan. Tu as marqué ma vie en cinq secondes autant que Dean l'a marqué en cinq ans.

Soudain déconcerté, Marcus passait de l'assurance la plus extrême à la gêne la plus profonde. Il balbutiait alors :

\- M-Mais non… Je n'ai fait que passer par là, j'avais du temps libre… Ce n'était rien, vraiment !

\- Tu n'as aucune gloire à te vanter de cet événement, bougonne Pucey. Parce qu'au fond, c'était vraiment nul. Tu séchais les cours chaque semaine, et tu allais te promener et t'amuser dehors ! Par exemple. Tu m'as laissé tout seul trois heures avec Binns à m'endormir. Et j'apprends après que tu vas faire le gros bras avec les petits garçons de première année pendant ce temps ?

\- Oh, ça va, hein ! Personne ne t'y obligeait à aller à ces cours pourris, aussi, grimace Marcus. C'est ta faute, si tu as voulu y rester !

\- Tu lui as reparlé combien de fois, d'ailleurs, demande Pucey, suspicieux. C'est louche, ce que tu fais là, Markie. Il avait onze ans, tu en avais quinze ! Et là, tu vas avoir dix-neuf ans, et il en a quinze.

\- Il ne m'a parlé jamais qu'une fois, remarque Seamus, mal à l'aise.

\- Hmph ! Eh bien, on va rattraper le temps perdu !… Ce ne sera plus qu'un souvenir, sourit alors le Serpentard, ravi. Ne fais pas attention à ce rabat joie ! Il va rester avec sa copine revêche comme lui et on va discuter.

\- Vous parlerez plus tard, coupe Adrian. Le match va commencer.

En effet. Quasiment au même moment où le Serpentard finit sa phrase, on entendait alors la voix tonitruante de Lee Jordan, le commentateur.

\- SALUT TOUT LE MONDE ! ÇA VA LES GENS ? MOI ÇA VA ! VOUS SAVEZ POURQUOI ?

\- On s'en fiche, dit Montague, irrité.

Adrian eut un petit rire en entendant ça. Mais Lee, qui n'avait rien entendu, et ne le pouvait, de là où il était, continuait d'animer le stade.

\- JE VAIS SUPER BIEN, PARCE QUE GRYFFONDOR JOUE CONTRE POUFSOUFFLE AUJOURD'HUI, ET PARCE QUE LES POUFSOUFFLE SONT NULS, ON VA GAGNER ! OUAAAIS ! Oh, madame, c'est vrai quoi… C'est ma maison… MAIS JUSTEMENT, MADAME ! C'EST VOTRE MAISON AUSSI, DONC SOUTENEZ-LA ! ALLEZ, CRIEZ AVEC MOI !

Hermione eut un rire en voyant que McGonagall, au loin, si elle était amusée par la remarque de Lee, ne rentrait pas dans son jeu.

Peu après ce moment, il y eut encore du bruit dans le stade. Les élèves criaient de joie. C'était parce que l'équipe d'Angelina, habillée de la tenue pourpre des Gryffondor, rouge sang, rentrait sur le stade. En face, arrivaient les Poufsouffle, habillés en jaune et en orange. On aurait dit des canaris.

\- DOIS-JE ENCORE ANNONCER MA MAISON TRÈS CONNUE ? NOUS AVONS ANGELINA JOHNSON EN CAPITAINE, SES AMIES KATIE BELL ET ALICIA SPINNET EN POURSUIVEUSES AVEC ELLE, GINNY WEASLEY EN GARDIEN, FRED ET GEORGE WEASLEY EN BATTEURS, ET ÉVIDEMMENT… HARRY POTTER EN ATTRAPEUR !

Hermione sourit en voyant Harry sur le terrain. Il était d'ailleurs très visible sur le terrain, au centre - la place des Attrapeurs sur le positionnement des joueurs. Ils allaient gagner. Elle le sait.

\- EN FACE, SE TROUVENT LES LOSERS… Non, madame, je suis juste réaliste… Quoi, cinquante points en moins pour ma maison si je continue ?… Bon, d'accord… EN FACE, SE TROUVE LA MAISON POUFSOUFFLE, AVEC MARTIN CADWALLADER EN CAPITAINE ET GARDIEN. LES POURSIVEURS, OU PLUTÔT LES POURSUIVEUSES : SUSAN BONES, HANNAH ABBOT ET JUSTIN FINCH-FLETCHEY. Heu, non, madame, ce n'est pas une insulte envers Justin, y a plus de filles que de garçons, je respecte la parité alors mettez-moi cent points s'il vous plaît. Non ? Oh… EN BATTEURS, ERNIE MACMILLAN ET ZACHARIAS SMITH ! ET ENFIN, LEUR ATTRAPEUR, TEDDY SUMMERBY !

\- Qui est ce Zacharias, demande Hermione à Adrian. Je ne l'ai jamais vu.

\- C'est un enquiquineur de chez Poufsouffle. Il se croit supérieur parce que son père est très aisé, répond le Serpentard, bougon. Il nous parle mal.

\- Ah, d'accord. Hm… Au fait, Marcus…

Elle voulait lui rendre cette montagne de Patacitrouilles qu'elle avait sur les jambes, mais l'ennui, c'est que Montague ne faisait pas attention à elle. Il était absorbé maintenant sur une discussion avec Seamus, et il semblait en plus que ces deux-là s'entendaient à merveille. Aussi excités l'un que l'autre, ils parlaient de se battre, de Quidditch, et d'autres choses. De toute évidence, ils étaient si plongés dans leur discussion qu'ils ne voyaient même pas le match.

\- Super, Seamus a trouvé son âme sœur. C'est magnifique, mais çe ne fait pas mes affaires. Que fais-je de ce tas de bonbons ? Je n'en ai pas besoin.

\- Donne, je vais le prendre, répond Adrian, prévenant.

En remerciant le Serpentard, la préfète lui donna les sucreries, que Pucey posa au sol à côté de lui.

\- Il est brutal, remarque Hermione. Comment tu fais pour le supporter ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je dois être très courageux, sans doute.

Hermione sourit avec le Serpentard quand à cette remarque, puis, elle retournait son attention vers le jeu. Elle vit la poignée de main entre les deux capitaines, plus aimable que celle des Serpentard. Angelina Johnson se séparait ensuite de Martin Cadwallader, pour se mettre en position sur son balai. chacun se mit à voler sur son balai. En bas, sur le terrain, Madame Bibine fit s'envoler les quatre ballons. Hermione voyait donc le match commencer. Elle espérait que ça allait être intéressant, car elle s'ennuyait toujours très vite au Quidditch.

Quand même qu'elle eut de quoi s'occuper. D'abord, l'équipe de Poufsouffle, pourtant décriée par tous ses amis copieusement, avait en effet pris du niveau et déconcertait les Gryffondor d'en face. Susan savait se défendre et ses coéquipiers Justin et Hannah se faisaient très souvent des passes, ce qui gênait considérablement les jumeaux, qui ne savaient jamais qui tirer et quand car le Souafle n'arrêtait pas de changer de mains. Sans parler du jeu agressif d'Angelina, qui devait la défense des Poufsouffle, était totalement inutile. Elle se jetait sur un joueur avec Katie pour intercepter une passe, mais Susan ou Hannah se débarrassait entre temps du ballon à un de ses amis et ils fonçaient vers les anneaux des buts. Alicia, trop loin et concentré sur un seul joueur, faute de ne pas pouvoir se dédoubler, ne pouvait rien faire. Tout reposait entre temps sur Ginny : mais elle était nerveuse, et son jeu n'était pas du tout fait pour ce genre de tactique, visiblement. Elle fonçait rapidement sur le ballon qui arrivait, mais elle allait trop vite parfois et manquait le Souafle.

Au bout de vingt minutes, Lee perdit de sa superbe. Son chauvinisme pour les Gryffondor en prit un sacré coup, car voici que Poufsouffle menait soixante à vingt. Ce n'était pas terrible pour le Lion, qui d'habitude, avait plus.

\- Les Poufsouffle sont très défensifs, remarque Hermione. Ils ne laissent ni un Cognard ni un joueur s'approcher trop près.

\- En effet, ils veulent protéger leurs Poursuiveurs et marquer des points, ce qu'Angelina ne semble pas comprendre, ajoute Adrian, attentif aussi.

Pendant ce temps, dans le ciel, Ernie et son camarade Smith attiraient l'attention de la préfète. Ces deux brutes pilonnaient sans cesse Alicia ou Katie, moins rapide qu'Angelina. Ce qui signifie que sur les trois Poursuiveuses, seules deux pouvaient agir, quand en face, les trois étaient libres de leurs mouvements.

\- C'est très mauvais, lance Hermione, irritée. Si ça continue nous serons les derniers, cent contre trente points. Il vaut mieux qu'Harry gagne maintenant. Où est-il, d'ailleurs ?

\- Vers le fond, indique Adrian.

Hermione, comme elle ne voyait rien, se lança à elle-même un sort d'Acuité. Elle voyait désormais avec la précision d'un aigle. Et ce fut pratique pour voir au fond Harry qui se débattait avec Teddy. Mais ils bougeaient si vite qu'elle voyait flou. Avait-elle besoin de lunettes, elle aussi ? Misère. Ron se ficherait de lui sans cesse.

\- Que font-ils, demande-elle, gênée. D'ici, je vois mal.

Son aimable collègue Adrian, plus soucieux de son amie que Marcus, occupé à s'extasier avec Seamus de choses et d'autres, lui répondit.

\- Là-bas. Si tu ne vois pas bien, je peux te dire ce qu'ils font. Il semble que Summerby essaie de déconcentrer Harry en le collant comme une verrue.

\- Tu es attentif aux détails, toi aussi ?

\- Je vois jusque dans les fissures dans les assiettes de la Grande Salle.

\- À ce point ! Impresionnant !

Pendant ce temps, Lee pleurait de rage parce que la réalité ne s'adaptait pas à ses envies.

\- ALLEZ, ALLEZ, KATIE, METS CE SOUAFLE DANS LE CUL DE… AAAARGH, RATÉ !

\- Martin Cadwallader est un très bon gardien, malheureusement, nous en faisons les frais, soupire Hermione.

\- Il est surtout gros comme une montagne, réplique Marcus, soudain intéressé par la discussion. Son balai devrait craquer sous son poids phénoménal.

\- Markie, je me sens visé, réplique Adrian, qui fronçait les sourcils.

\- Ah ! Non, toi, tu es bien fait, ce n'est pas la même chose. Lui, il est en surpoids, ce n'est pas la même chose. Tu es naturellement fort, c'est tout ! Tu as de gros os. C'est pourquoi tu es plus large que la plupart des humains ! Tu tiens ça de ton père ! Sois-en fier, c'est un Brigadier du tonnerre !

\- Ton père est un bon Brigadier, demande alors Hermione.

Le Serpentard avala son gâteau avant de répondre :

\- Ouais. Enfin, bon ou mauvais, je ne sais pas. Je ne travaille pas avec lui.

\- C'est son supérieur qui le dit, répond Montague, content. Il se nomme Runcorn, et tout le monde le connaît au Ministère !

\- Markie, fais-nous plaisir. Retourne avec ton chéri. Et arrête de gesticuler. Marcus ne l'a pas écouté une seconde, car il continuait de s'exciter et de gesticuler avec Seamus à côté. Pendant que son collègue s'activait, Adrian poussa un énorme soupir, et dit à Hermione :

\- S'il te plaît. Ne me juge pas à cause de lui. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas qu'il vienne aujourd'hui. Je ne suis pas comme lui.

\- Mais je ne t'en veux pas, rit alors Hermione, amusée de la remarque. J'ai aussi des amis maladroits. Mais attends, j'ai déjà croisé Runcorn. C'est un Brigadier qui est venu à Poudlard à Halloween.

\- Oui. Il se nomme Albert Runcorn. Je l'ai rencontré plusieurs fois. Il est connu pour ses histoires avec Croupton.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, le match continuait. Pendant qu'Harry traînait, les Poufsouffle multiplaient leurs points. Ginny, sous le stress et les erreurs, laissait passer toujours plus de Souafles.

\- ERNIE, JE VAIS TE TUER ! ARRÊTE D'EMBÊTER ALICIA, ELLE EST BELLE QUE TOI, ET TOUTE TA VIE ! NON ! NON ! NOOOOON, JE TE MAUDIS SUSAN, ON A PERDU ! GINNY, ARRÊTE DE TREMBLER, TU LAISSES PASSER TOUS LES BUTS ! QUATRE-VINGTS CONTRE TRENTE POUR POUFSOUFFLE !

Même McGonagall soupirait. De toute évidence, ça n'allait pas si bien que ça. Les Poufsouffle jubilaient, leur joie redoublait sans cesse, quand les Gryffondor gémissaient et se lamentaient de leur sort cruel. En revenant au match deux minutes, entendant Lee crier de rage, Hermione, fut consternée. Son équipe était vraiment nulle. Ça valait bien la peine de s'entraîner tous les soirs pour un tel résultat, dis donc. Angelina n'arrêtait pas de jouer sur un set offensif qui ne sert à rien du tout, et que les Poufsouffle bloquaient à merveille. Si ils ne changeaient pas de tactique, ou bien, qu'Harry prenne ce fichu Vif dans les deux minutes qui suivent, Gryffondor n'aurait plus qu'à se cuire un œuf de triton.

Et c'était bien parti pour se faire une omelette. Angelina a changé de stratégie, elle voyait rouge, et tentait désormais d'assassiner Zacharias qui se moquait d'elle. Donc, il ne restait qu'une Poursuiveuse sur les trois, parce qu'Alicia était la cible favorite d'Ernie. Elle s'était prise un Cognard sur la jambe, et le choc fut tel qu'elle fut hors d'état de jouer, même debout sur son balai. Et Katie était toute seule face à trois Poursuiveurs. Et doués. Ce n'était pas, mais pas du tout du jeu. Quand à Martin, il ne risquait pas de trop bouger, Katie arrivait rarement jusqu'à la moitié du terrain, elle ne faisait que ralentir les Poufsouffle. Il regardait même comme un spectateur le match sous ses yeux, peu alourdi de défense à préparer.

\- C'est une catastrophe, remarque Hermione.

\- Non, c'est une merveille, sourit Marcus, l'air radieux. Cette équipe de péteux fait moins son malin, ça fait plaisir à voir !

\- SUSAN, SOIS GENTILLE, RENDS ÇA À KATIE, CE N'EST PAS À TOI ! JUSTIN, NON ! GINNY ! ARRÊTE-LE ! ARRÊTE… OUF… BRAVO GINNY, TU NOUS AS SAUVÉS ! MERCI ! OUI ! MERCI !

\- Sauvés, oui, mais pour combien de temps, demande Hermione, tristement. Non, ça en devient triste. Je vais voir Angelina à la mi-temps pour l'aider. Dans combien de temps est la mi-temps ?

\- Dix minutes environ, répondit Adrian d'une voix douce. Mais, Hermione, tu m'as parlé tout à l'heure de Runcorn… Tu le connais, toi aussi ?

\- Très peu, répond-elle. On se connaît de vue, mais c'est tout. Quoi, attends, tu me dis qu'il travaillait avec Croupton ?

Le Serpentard eut l'air pensif un moment, avant de dire :

\- C'était son subordonné. À l'époque, c'était un nouveau. Un jeune Brigadier et secrétaire tout fraîchement arrivé au Ministère. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait avec lui.

Pendant que Poufsouffle marquait un autre point, et que Lee pleurait de rage à haute voix, Hermione demandait sur un tout autre sujet :

\- Je sais que Croupton est un mauvais sujet - il traite ses subordonnés comme des pertes de temps ou des esclaves - mais qu'a-il fait avec ce Brigadier ?

\- C'est un peu long à raconter, dit alors Adrian.

Il marqua une pause, avant de dire, d'une voix grave mais douce :

\- Tu te rappelles ? Je t'avais dit que je voulais venger ma famille.

\- Oui, eh bien ?

\- Ma famille a subi les ordres de Croupton. Et Runcorn aurait pu les tuer, s'il n'avait pas désobéi. Comme c'était une trahison aux yeux de Croupton, il n'a causé que des ennuis après à ce Brigadier pour l'en punir.

Il eut un air glacial en disant ça. Hermione, en voyant ses yeux sombres lancer des éclairs, eut un petit frisson.

\- Mon père aussi a subi cet homme, raconte Pucey. Il ne voulait pas donner un faux témoignage contre une prétendue Mangemort. C'était un mensonge, et il ne voulait pas. Croupton énervé de laisser passer une occasion de se faire valoir, lui a cassé la jambe d'un sortilège. Il boîte à vie, désormais.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela. En tout cas, le Serpentard, si, car il regardait alors l'adolescente d'un air radouci, mais très triste.

\- Fudge était un ami de Croupton. Leur parti est le même. Ils veulent à tout prix conserver les choses. Peu importe qu'elles vont à l'encontre des autres, ils veulent garder leurs positions. Et empêcher les autres de les déplacer ou de les menacer. Ceux, qui comme mon père ou Runcorn ont voulu passer outre, ont subi leurs représailles par la suite. Une injustice laisse une hémorragie dans le cœur. Elle anime toujours contre son responsable, une haine implacable et une envie de rendre la pareille. On ne fait pas le mal, sans en recevoir le double.

\- … Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ?

\- Parce que tu es l'amie d'Harry Potter. Je peux te le dire.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?… Tu es de notre côté ?

Mais le Serpentard ne répondit alors plus rien. C'était parce que c'était la mi-temps. D'ailleurs, c'était inespéré, car le score était calamiteux. Poufsouffle avait déjà quatre-vingts-dix points contre trente.

Cependant, elle remettrait à plus tard la discussion sur Croupton. Si elle laissait faire Angelina, ça sentirait le roussi sur le terrain.

\- Où vas-tu, demande Adrian, qui voyait Hermione se lever.

\- Je vais parler à Angelina, dit-elle. Je ne peux pas la laisser. Garde ma place, Adrian ! Je compte sur toi.

Surpris de la voir s'en aller, le Serpentard balbutia :

\- M… Mais… Ne pars pas ! C'est interdit de…

Il disait ça, mais elle était déjà partie.

Hermione accourut vers les vestiaires de Gryffondor. Elle faisait du plus vite qu'elle pouvait, elle n'était pas sportive. Elle espérait juste que la pause durerait suffisamment longtemps.

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin dans l'enceinte du lieu, elle entendait déjà Angelina rager contre son équipe, comme elle l'avait deviné. Comme c'était des vestiaires, et qu'elle présageait qu'il ne fallait pas rentrer sans prévenir - ou ne serait-ce que pour s'éviter le cauchemar d'un torse nu ou d'une poitrine volante, surtout après avoir vu le derrière de Montague en premier plan cinq secondes - elle toqua à la porte de leurs vestiaires. Pas difficile de deviner laquelle, c'était celle où on entendait Angelina rager.

\- QUOI ?! QUI OSE ?! MARTIN, VA TE FAIRE METTRE PAR UN POULPE ENRAGÉ ! DÉGAGE !

\- C'est moi, lance Hermione, qui tapait à la porte. Je suis de Gryffondor !

La préfète entendit clairement les jumeaux sursauter et Ginny prévenir sa capitaine que ce n'était que son amie. Malgré cela, Angelina ne lui ouvra pas la porte, et la laissa derrière. Et la capitaine lança d'un ton frustré quoique radouci :

\- Hermione, tu n'as pas le droit de venir.

\- Je comptais vous aider à gagner, réplique Hermione. Tu prendrais bien l'aide qu'on t'offre, non ? Ne fais pas comme moi, sois chiche et laisse-moi vous aider à gagner ce fichu match. À moins que tu comptes t'enfoncer encore plus.

Il y eut un petit silence. Puis Angelina lui ouvrit, quand même de bien mauvaise humeur.

\- Que veux-tu ? Tu arrives au mauvais moment, là. Alicia est blessée, elle a reçu un Cognard à la jambe, ce terrible MacMillan lui a fracassé le genou !

\- Ah, fit alors la préfète, dépitée. C'est vrai qu'il fait de la boxe. Et il est doué, semble-il. Spinnet n'est pas allé à l'infirmerie ?

\- J'ai déjà envoyé les jumeaux chercher quelque chose pour apaiser sa blessure. De toute façon, il n'y a que moi, Alicia, Ginny et Katie ici. Harry avait besoin de prendre l'air, disait-il.

\- D'accord. Soyons directs, je venais vous aider en donnant un peu de soutien à votre équipe et en vous conseillant…

\- C'est gentil, mais c'est inutile, répond Angelina, froidement. Tes conseils ne referont pas le match, et on ne peut faire sortir un joueur qu'à cause d'une blessure très grave, qui empêche le joueur de continuer ! Alors mon amie ne peut que rester sur le banc de touche, mais ça m'handicape ! Donc, à moins que tu sois guérisseuse, ce dont je doute, tu ne nous sers à rien !

\- Hm… Je ne suis pas une experte en guérison, mais je connais un sort ou deux, et je suis très douée en magie, répond alors Hermione. Je peux au moins la soulager. Qu'en penses-tu ?

La demande surprit la joueuse de Quidditch. Après une hésitation, assez longue, d'ailleurs, la Gryffondor répondit :

\- Mmh… C'est interdit, normalement, mais… Nous ne pouvons pas jouer avec seulement six joueurs, surtout que je ne veux pas laisser mon amie avec un genou disloqué, qui pourrait empirer si on ne fait rien dans les prochaines minutes. Rentre. Et fais vite. La mi-temps ne dure pas éternellement. Si Madame Bibine vient ici, je serai obligée de te vendre, et tu seras punie.

Avec l'autorisation de la capitaine, Hermione voulut seulement rentrer. Entre tous, elle aperçut en effet qu'il n'y avait que trois filles dans les vestiaires. Ginny qui était près des casiers, et qui s'approchait d'Hermione quand elle rentrait, une serviette à la main pour s'éponger le front. Alicia était restée près de son amie Katie, assise sur un banc. Elle gémissait en voyant son genou qui saignait. La préfète grimaça alors en voyant que c'était bien trop grave pour elle. Décidément, Ernie ne plaisantait pas, quand il disait qu'il était champion en boxe. On aurait dit qu'il lui avait fendu la jambe en deux. Malgré tout, elle gardait son calme, même sous l'attention et la tension. Hermione imita les guérisseurs de Sainte Mangouste, toujours calmes et agissant avec prudence. La sorcière sortit sa baguette, et marmonnait en tapotant doucement la plaie :

\- _Guerigo._

Elle y avait placé toute son énergie, et espérait très fort que ça suffise. Elle se concentra surtout mentalement, et marmonnait d'autres incantations visant à soulager la blessure. Puis elle vit que la plaie, sans non plus se guérir, arrêtait de saigner, et Alicia cessa de souffrir. Elle ne gémissait plus, désormais, elle se sentait mieux. Malgré tout, il restait un bleu énorme à cet endroit, et les tissus ne semblaient pas très solides.

\- Je ne sens plus rien, dit-elle, enfin.

Alicia se releva, et tenta de marcher. Elle grimaça un peu, avant de dire :

\- Ouille. Je vais aller voir Madame Pomfresh quand même après le match.

Hermione n'était pas peu fière d'elle, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la joie d'Angelina. Elle a récupéré son amie, elle était désormais plus heureuse - et disposée à l'écouter au lieu de râler.

\- Oh, tu nous sauves la vie ! Merci ! Tu es à la fois sage et guérisseuse !

\- Bien évidemment, répond alors Ginny, radieuse. Tu es les deux, je suis bien placée pour le dire ! Encore une fois, tu nous as sauvés, Hermione !

La préfète ne sourit même pas, elle était préoccupée à la fois par ce qu'elle voyait, ce qu'elle faisait, et aussi, ce qu'elle voulait dire.

\- Je ne sauterai pas au plafond si j'étais vous. Ce n'est qu'un pansement, ce dont elle a besoin, c'est de soins plus complexes. Ces petits sortilèges simples ne remplaceront jamais la médecine. Une dernière chose : je devais vous donner des conseils. Les Poufsouffle sont très prudents et n'avancent qu'en étant sûrs que vos défenses sont inexistantes. C'est pourquoi leurs Batteurs bloquent un de vos joueurs. Et ils se font souvent des passes parce que cela vous disperse et vous empêche de récupérer le Souafle.

\- Merci, j'ai vu, répond Angelina, irritée. Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire et je ne pouvais pas changer de stratégie sans qu'on comprenne ce que je fasse. Ça aurait gêné toute l'équipe et nous n'aurions pas amélioré les choses.

\- Demande à Fred et George d'ennuyer eux aussi Hannah ou Justin, ce sont eux qui reçoivent souvent le Souafle. Ils sont doués pour embêter les gens alors ils n'auront aucun souci. Ou alors bloque Susan, c'est elle qui mène. C'est toujours elle qui fait les passes, et toujours Justin ou Hannah qui récupère.

Angelina, qui l'écoutait attentivement, semblait en comprendre quelque chose. Ça avait l'air de la faire réfléchir.

\- Mmmh… C'est une bonne idée. J'ai un plan. Merci pour tes conseils, j'ai désormais en tête une excellente idée pour humilier Cadwallader. Je lui ai promis que si je gagne, il me paye une soirée shopping, et je vais le ruiner pour la peine qu'il nous a occasionnés lors de ce match. Tu devrais y aller, Madame Bibine peut traîner dans les parages, et si elle te voit, je ne pourrai pas te défendre.

\- Je vais y aller, j'ai terminé. Ah, juste une autre chose.

Elle se tourna vers Ginny, qui était surprise de constater ce fait.

\- Détends-toi un peu ! Ce n'est qu'un jeu, et tu es une bonne joueuse. Tu vas y arriver ! Tu es trop douée pour ne pas réussir. Allez, courage. Tu auras plein de bonbons à manger et une sieste qui t'attend si tu réussis, donne-toi à fond !

Cet encouragement surprit autant Weasley, qu'elle la motiva au plus haut point. Son air passa de l'inquiétude à la motivation, et elle fut soudain requinquée pour affirmer, en serrant le poing, signe qu'elle allait se démener :

\- Ouais ! Je vais le faire ! Pour Gryffondor !

\- C'est quand même étrange que trois encouragements niais arrivent à te motiver plus lorsque je te remonte les bretelles, comme tout à l'heure, remarque Johnson, perplexe.

\- Pas sûr, remarque la préfète. Si on te crie dessus, je ne crois absolument pas que cela te rendra heureuse et en pleine forme. Tu es capitaine, tu n'as pas besoin de leçons, mais n'oublie pas que si la réprimande reste utile, encourager et soutenir est parfois plus efficace que crier. Surtout sur ses propres alliés.

Angelina fut surprise de la remarque. Elle regardait alors Katie et Alicia, soudain muettes, et aussi gênées.

\- Quoi, s'écrie alors la capitaine. C'est exagéré ! Quand même !

Le petit silence qui suivit montra clairement à la capitaine que non, ce n'était pas si exagéré que ça. Ses deux collègues Poursuiveuses se regardèrent, anxieuses, avant qu'enfin Alicia ne dise à son amie :

\- Hmm… Pas toujours. Elle a raison, tu devrais nous encourager plus. Ça motive davantage que les cris, crois-nous.

Stupéfaite, la capitaine semblait se rendre compte de quelque chose auquel elle n'avait jamais fait attention. Hermione fut consternée de voir que personne ne lui avait fait la remarque, se condamnant ainsi à être réprimandés sans cesse. Enfin, elle le savait, et elle avait été assez utile à tous comme ça. Hermione se félicita intérieurement d'avoir pris son courage à deux mains. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à revenir à sa place, et de voir si oui ou non, sa petite visite imprévue a servi.

En revenant dans les gradins, nerveuse, Hermione avait oublié l'adrénaline de son action, et était devenue horriblement gênée. Elle avait fait quelque chose de très inhabituel, pour aider ses amis, sa maison et son équipe, mais elle n'avait pas l'habitude. Et si ça n'a pas servi ? Et si… Et si on la fermait, plutôt, se disait-elle, en s'asseyant à côté d'Adrian, qui n'a pas bougé. On verra bien, l'intention prime sur les actions, après tout.

\- Tu y es vraiment allée, demande le Serpentard, surpris.

\- Oui, rapidement, répond-elle. Je t'ai manqué, c'est ça ?

Adrian répondit par un silence, la figure empourprée.

\- Tu as l'air gêné, remarque la préfète.

\- Moi ?… Non, c'est que… Quand tu prends les devants, ça me fait quelque chose… Je ne suis pas très… Pas du genre à faire le premier pas…

\- C'est clair, c'est toujours moi qui te pousse, remarque Montague, alors.

\- Tais-toi !

Hermione eut un sourire en les voyant se chamailler. Mais elle revint rapidement sur le match : c'était l'heure de voir si son aide a été utile ou non. Là, Madame Bibine venait juste de siffler la fin de la mi-temps. Les joueurs revenaient sur le terrain et se mettaient à s'envoler. Hermione était tendue. Est-ce qu'au final, son équipe a révisé son point de vue ? Espérons… Parce que sinon, ce serait Poufsouffle qui mène deux cents points contre soixante.

\- ALLEZ ! ON COMMENCE. HEM ? ANGELINA, TU AS LAISSÉ PASSER LE SOUAFLE, TU ES AVEUGLE OU BIEN ?

Non, elle n'était pas aveugle, elle donnait simplement un faux sentiment de sécurité aux Poufsouffle. Hermione vit que son équipe faisait exprès de les laisser gagner un but. Ginny n'aurait jamais laissé un ballon voler si près d'elle.

\- MAIS… MAIS… NOOOOOOOOOOON ! CENT POINTS POUR POUFSOUFFLE CONTRE TRENTE ! QUE FAITES-VOUS ?!

Puis, pendant que Susan menait le Souafle, Angelina changea de jeu et lui réserva une sale surprise. Elle fonçait en sa direction, et Fred lui envoya un bon Cognard, qui la toucha de peu au front, et qui laissa échapper le Souafle pour les Gryffondor. Et Katie joua agressivement avec son amie de toujours Johnson pour marquer un but. Ce n'était pas difficile de tromper Cadwallader, il est lent à la détente, comme le voit Hermione, il d'aller vite et il réagit peu.

\- ENFIN ! VOUS EN AVEZ MIS DU TEMPS, BANDE DE JOUEURS DU SAMEDI ! Comment ça, madame, on dit du dimanche ? Mais on est samedi aujourd'hui et… Oh ! On s'en fiche, j'invente des expressions, voilà, je révolutionne la grammaire en plus du sport ! CINQUANTE CONTRE CENT ! VOILÀ QUI EST MIEUX !

Puis Hermione regarda Harry en contrebas. Teddy le suivait comme son ombre, mais Potter avait un plan. Il souriait. Et Harry ne sourit pas parce qu'un garçon le suit, mais parce qu'il savait exactement comment gagner sans laisser l'honneur aux Poufsouffle.

En regardant le match, Granger prit du plaisir à regarder le jeu. C'était déjà un brin mieux. Certes, Susan reprenait du service et était redoutable, mais Fred et George arrivaient simplement à la déconcerter suffisamment pour qu'elle ne puisse pas garder sans cesse le Souafle. Quand à Alicia, elle ne jouait pas, mais distrayait Smith et MacMillan : elle les occupait, sans doute parce que sa jambe blessée ne lui laissait pas trop le choix. Elle jouait défensivement et cela marchait assez, Ernie ne faisait que la suivre, au point d'en oublier le jeu.

\- OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAIS ! CENT VINGT CONTRE CENT POUR POUFSOUFFLE ! AH, AH, AH, AH, AH ! Quoi, madame, sérieusement, riez avec moi, regardez, on gagne ! Allez, madame, riez avec moi ! AH, AH, AH… AH ? NON ! MARTIN, TU ABUSES ! LAISSE KATIE GAGNER !

Ça s'annonçait intéressant. Voici que Gryffondor reprend l'avantage. Certes, il reste vingt points entre les deux, mais Angelina a mis six buts en vingt minutes. Les Poufsouffle commençaient à stresser. La balance penchait vers l'autre côté, lentement mais sûrement…

\- ET HANNAH LAISSE TOMBER LE SOUAFLE ! AH BEN BRAVO ! OUI, BRAVO, ANGELINA ! ALLEZ, COURS, ENFIN, VOLE, VOLE, ALLEZ ! EH NON, SMITH, APPRENDS À VISER ! ET… ET… ET ELLE PASSE ! Je pensais que t'allais marquer. ET KATIE FAIT LA PASSE À… JUSTIN ? EH, MAIS C'EST PAS UN GRYFFONDOR ! TRICHEUR ! RENDS-LUI LE SOUAFLE ! C'EST ÉCRIT QU'ON VA GAGNER, RENDS-TOI AU LIEU D'INSISTER ! GRRRR. CENT TRENTE CONTRE CENT DIX. ET QUE FAIT HARRY, TIENS ? HM ? POURQUOI TU… HARRY, TU ES FOU ?!

Il essayait de slalomer entre les Cognards. Hermione eut un rire. Elle comprenait de suite où il voulait en venir.

\- HARRY, NON, ERNIE VISE VERS TOI EN PLUS ! PARS ! PARS…

Potter ne l'écoutait pas et voltigeait gaiement autour des Cognards. Ernie, qui pensait voir sa chance venir, tira un des deux Cognards en sa direction, mais il ne prit pas garde que Teddy s'était mis trop près d'Harry encore, et ce fut lui qui se le prit en pleine figure. Il y eut un crac sonore et Teddy tomba de son balai.

\- AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH ! IL S'EST PRIS LE COGNARD !

Hermion n'était pas sûre que McGonagall laisse rire Lee bien longtemps, et se demandait même s'il fallait interrompre le match. Madame Bibine fit une pause à ce sujet, mais apparemment, Teddy n'a rien de cassé, et remontait peu après sur son balai, même si le professeur le sermonnait. Il voulait gagner, visiblement. Harry le narguait de son côté, et Summerby le fusillait du regard, sa joue droite bleutée par un gros coup.

Ce n'était pas une méchanceté de la part de Potter, parce qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait. Granger savait que son ami n'était pas du genre à agir au hasard. Teddy misait tout sur la vitesse et suivait Harry comme son ombre. Maintenant, il était furieux et déconcentré.

\- LE MATCH CONTINUE ! ALORS LE SOUAFLE PASSE À KATIE, ENCORE. QUE FAIT ALICIA ? SANS DOUTE QUELQUE CHOSE DE TRÈS INTELLIGENT CAR ÇA M'ÉCHAPPE. OH… DOMMAGE, MARTIN. CENT VINGT CONTRE CENT TRENTE.

Les Poufsouffle n'étaient pas contents du tout, leur équipe commençait à fatiguer, surtout Susan qui faisait tout. Ernie, terriblement gêné d'avoir blessé son allié par mégarde, se faisait tout petit et n'était pas loin de pleurer ou de perdre ses moyens. Quand à Martin, il s'essouflait. Il semblait avoir atteint sa limite. En même temps, Angelina a fait exprès de faire des passes difficiles qui l'ont fait voltiger partout en quelques minutes. Hermione sentait que Gryffondor, même si Harry ne faisait rien, gagnait car elle était robuste et épuisait son adversaire.

Et que fait Harry ? Comme Teddy pète les plombs et se focalise désormais sur l'Attrapeur adverse, Potter n'a qu'à le déconcentrer un peu en tournant au hasard. Puis il repéra le Vif. Il était sous les cages de sa maison. Il fit exprès de faire promener un peu Summerby du côté des Cognards pour l'effrayer et le faire reculer, puis… Une fois assez près de son objectif, il fonça comme une flèche, et attrapa le Vif d'une poigne, sans que Summerby puisse réagir.

\- OUAIS ! ON A FINI DEUX CENTS QUATRE-VINGT DIX POINTS CONTRE CENT TRENTE ! VOUS VOYEZ, JE VOUS AI DIT, ON A GAGNÉ ! HA, HA ! ALLEZ MADAME ! RIEZ AVEC MOI ! HA, HA, HA !

Pendant que Lee tentait en vain de rentrer McGonagall dans son jeu, Hermione applaudit à tout rompre. Eh ben enfin ! Ils l'ont bien fait traîner, ce match. Peu importe, ils ont gagné. Il ne reste plus qu'à faire la fête ce soir.

\- Bien, comme d'habitude et comme il se doit, nous avons gagné, sourit Hermione. Adrian, si tu aurais été de notre maison, je t'aurai invité à prendre un verre pour fêter cette victoire.

\- J'aurai aimé, dit Adrian, alors rêveur.

Puis Hermione se tournait vers Seamus pour lui dire de venir avec elle, ils ont à faire dans la salle commune.

\- Nous devons partir… Heu ?

Finnegan riait depuis un moment avec Montague, et tous deux prenaient beaucoup de plaisir à discuter. Hermione fut perplexe en voyant ça. Les garçons ont le don de devenir meilleurs amis du monde en même pas deux minutes. Vous en placez deux au hasard côte-à-côte, et ils sont inséparables, comme ici. Et pourtant, Marcus était autant désagréable que Seamus est timide. Là, on a deux vieux amis qui se connaissent depuis trente ans.

\- Ha, ha ! On a gagné ! Marcus, tu me dois des Patacitrouilles. Que ce soit à l'A.D. comme ici, on domine toute l'école ! Et je devrai te raconter comment j'ai mis ce Souafle dans les cages l'autre jour chez moi.

\- Ha, ha ! On verra ça ! Tu n'as pas vu la VRAIE puissance de Serpentard, toi. Wouah, je dois absolument venir chez toi, cet été, Seam.

\- Ah que oui. Tu dormiras dans ma chambre.

\- Ouais ! Et on fera de la randonnée ! Tu veux être Brigadier, alors je vais t'apprendre un tas de ficelles sur le métier. Je sais vivre à la dure, je te montrerai.

\- Super ! On ira deux semaines dehors en vivant par nous-mêmes.

\- Ha, ha ! J'espère que tu tiendras le coup longtemps ! Et après, on ira faire du sport. Je connais plein de salles Moldues où on peut s'entraîner.

\- Tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec lui, remarque Adrian, alors.

\- Un peu mon neveu ! Il aime les mêmes choses que moi, je peux l'engueuler, il me fait pas de discours, il a du cran, il est agréable…

\- Ouais, lui aussi, il me ressemble tellement, lance Seamus, ravi. C'est rare qu'on trouve quelqu'un d'aussi direct et simple que ça, en plus d'être soucieux des autres et protecteur. Et on aime les mêmes choses, c'est encore mieux.

\- Ah bon, dit Hermione, incrédule. Hé bien… Il faut de tout pour faire un monde, tu me diras. Seamus, j'apprécie ta joie, mais nous devrions rentrer. Nous devons fêter notre victoire, tu as oublié ?

\- Hein ?… Heu, désolé, Markie. Je vais devoir y aller. À demain ?

\- Quoi ? Bon… À demain alors, mais je te préviens, je veux te voir sur le parc demain. Je vais voir si tu sais attraper le Souafle.

Et Hermione se leva avec son collègue pour rentrer chez les Gryffondor. Elle allait fêter cette victoire, elle le savait bien.

Et ce fut en effet le cas. Pour fêter la victoire éclatante de Gryffondor sur le stade, Fred et George ont fait les passagers clandestins à Pré-au-Lard pour ramener des bonbons de chez Honeydukes, et tout le monde se gavait de sucre en félicitant l'équipe de Gryffondor. Il y avait de quoi s'extasier. Ils avaient désormais cinq cents quatre-vingts points, et ils étaient largement en tête. Poufsouffle restait avec cent quatre-vingt dix, et on pressentait parmi les Lions qu'ils perdraient cette année.

Le lendemain, Serpentard affronta Serdaigle. Ce fut un match très serré et très difficile, puisque les deux équipes étaient très fortes. Entre Crabbe et Goyle qui tentaient d'assassiner Bradley et Boot de leurs coups, Davies qui avait envoyé Wellington à l'hôpital après un coup très douleureux de Cognard sur le crâne, Cho Chang qui eut des difficultés face à Drago aussi collant que Summerby, Urqhart qui ne laissait rien passer, Anthony aussi de son côté. Le match tournait à un massacre où les Batteurs tentaient de s'entretuer et où les Poursuiveurs, dont une poignée quittèrent pour de bon le stade, se livraient une guerre sans merci. Finalement, après une heure de tension, Drago prit le Vif que Cho n'a pas réussi à saisir car elle était fixée sur Harry au mauvais moment. Surtout car, crime impensable, il a regardé Hermione en souriant. Cela l'a tellement horrifiée, qu'elle a oublié le match dix secondes. Et ce temps permit à Serpentard de gagner. Ce fait est suffisament notable pour en parler, car Drago ne gagne jamais ou presque sur le stade.

Les Serdaigle étaient furieux. Ils ont perdu cent points contre deux cents cinquante. Ce qui veut dire qu'ils n'en avaient que deux cents trente, et que les Serpentard en avaient trois cents quatre-vingts. En plus, Terry s'était fracassé le genou, Davies lui-même avait le bras cassé, et Bradley saignait de la main. C'était les fruits de la tactique de Goyle et Crabbe, qui faute d'être intelligents, savaient frapper. Le capitaine Robert fut d'humeur massacrante, et déclara qu'à cause d'eux, il faudra attendre un mois au moins avant de reprendre l'entraînement, car ils étaient blessés de toutes parts. Cho Chang pleurait à vives larmes sous les cris de son capitaine. Ce dernier, se souvenant que cette fille l'avait blessé un jour, s'acharna contre elle, si bien qu'il fallut que son meilleur ami Bradley le retienne de crier, avant que l'Attrapeuse des Serdaigle ne devienne à moitié folle sous les insultes qu'elle recevait.

Ce fait n'était pas insignifiant, il signa un changement inattendu : depuis ce jour, la Serdaigle, humiliée par ce match, semblait s'éloigner autant d'Harry que de l'A.D. Ulcérée du traitement que lui a réservé Davies, elle ne voulait plus lui parler, et comme il avait récemment rejoint l'A.D., elle ne voulait plus y aller parce qu'il y était aussi. De plus, elle parlait davantage à Susan, qui elle, était dégoûtée de voir Harry remporter le match contre Poufsouffle, et le critiquait avec Chang quand elle pouvait. Elle était la seule fille de Poufsouffle à détester Harry au fur et à mesure qu'il devenait populaire, elle le jalousait autant qu'elle se sentait minable face à lui, peut-être à raison. Et pourtant, elle parlait à « la petite amie du célèbre Potter » et les deux filles devenaient ainsi de plus proches de jour en jour, devenant soudain les meilleures amies du monde.

À ce sujet, Hermione allait entendre encore des choses sur ce sujet, très déplaisantes. En sortant de la Grande Salle avec Ginny, Cadwallader s'approchait d'elles, l'air préoccupé.

\- Hermione, je peux te parler, deux minutes, demande-il, l'air préoccupé.

Surprises qu'il leur parle - jamais Cadwallader ne le fait d'habitude, ils ne se sont parlés qu'une fois en novembre - les deux Gryffondor eurent une seconde de sursaut avant de pouvoir lui répondre, intriguées d'une telle apparition et d'une telle demande inattendue :

\- Heu… Oui, pourquoi ?

\- C'est une question qui me taraude, dit Martin, en se mordant les lèvres, gêné. Est-ce qu'Harry est en couple avec Chang ?

\- En effet, pourquoi, demande Ginny, soudain agacée. Ça t'intéresse ? Tu veux sortir avec elle ? On te la donne quand tu veux, on en a marre de Cho.

\- N'importe quoi, souffle Cadwallader, l'air courroucé, comme s'il venait de se faire salement insulter. Moi, avec elle ? J'aurai l'impression de me déshonorer. Non, c'est par rapport à Susan.

\- Quel est le rapport avec le reste, questionne Hermione, intriguée.

\- Tu vas être surprise de l'apprendre. Eh bien, figure-toi que j'ai vu Susan embrasser Chang dans un couloir à la dérobée, hier soir. Je voulais prendre un raccourci pour arriver plus vite à un cours, mais c'était Chang que j'ai trouvé plus vite sur ma route. Et elles ne s'embrassaient pas pour rire. Oh non. C'était un baiser d'amour fou. On les aurait dit sur un nuage, toutes les deux.

\- QUOI !

Hermione, exaspérée, avait presque crié, ce qui avait surpris les autres élèves qui passaient à côté, la regardant soudain d'un air surpris, comme si elle était devenue dangereuse ou folle. Ginny, elle, soupira juste, tandis que Martin continuait, penaud :

\- Je suis désolé pour Harry, mais cette fille la trompe pour une autre. Une autre, pas un. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire, un ou une ?

\- C'est du propre, ça, remarque Ginny, amère. Quel mauvais goût, Cho a embrassé une fille, et Susan, en plus. Elle est moche, je ne sais pas si sa mère est sortie avec un gobelin pour la faire, mais ça en a tout l'air.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, soupire Cadwallader. Je n'ai rien contre les lesbiennes, mais j'aimerais qu'elles n'embrassent pas les filles des garçons qui sont déjà pris. C'est le minimum de la politesse, mais c'est trop demander à Chang. Voilà, je tenais à vous le dire. Harry ne m'aurait pas écouté, et je sens que cela lui aurait fait trop de mal. Dites-le lui pour moi.

\- Pauvre Harry, remarque Ginny, l'air sombre. Ou pauvre Susan. Je ne sais pas qui il faut plaindre dans l'histoire. Je suis perdue.

\- Mais c'est déloyal, Susan ne peut pas faire ça à Harry, elle est à l'A.D. avec nous, s'écrie Hermione, indignée.

\- Ça ne gêne pas Susan, elle le déteste car elle est jalouse. Cette fille jalouse les autres pour des riens, c'est fatiguant d'être en contact avec elle, grimace Martin. Tu en es réduit à te dévaloriser pour lui faire plaisir, c'est épuisant.

\- Elle fait déjà l'hypocrite avec lui, remarque Ginny. Elle est gentille par devant, mais elle trahit son hostilité dès qu'il a le dos tourné.

\- Elle fait ça avec beaucoup de monde, ajoute le Poufsouffle. À Harry, à moi, comme à bien d'autres. Elle en a plein dans son viseur. Ne le prenez pas personnellement. Ce qu'on fait à l'un, est réservé pour le prochain après vous. Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai des choses à faire. Salut, et bonne nuit.

Ils se saluèrent ainsi avant de se quitter dans le couloir. Tandis que le Poufsouffle s'éloignait pour rentrer dans son dortoir, Hermione s'indignait à ce sujet à son amie :

\- Mais c'est… Non, elle ne peut pas faire ça à un garçon en couple !

\- Qu'est-ce que Chang ne peut pas faire, plutôt, demande Ginny, l'air grave. Je me demande si elle n'est pas folle, parce que ça devient inquiétant, et chaque jour qui passe, c'est toujours plus ridicule.

\- Ah bah ça… Mais comment Susan peut faire ça à Harry alors qu'elle est avec nous à l'A.D. ?

\- Hermione, tu t'énerves pour rien, répond Ginny, lasse. Bones n'est pas notre amie, tu t'es fait des idées, parce qu'elle t'a souri une ou deux fois, c'est tout. Tu lui as juste accordé trop rapidement ta confiance. Tu seras plus prudente la prochaine fois. Il y a bien mieux qu'elle, je t'assure. Et heureusement.

\- C'est sûr, soupire la Gryffondor. Tu sais quoi, Ginny ? C'est presque une bénédiction de rencontrer des Chang, des Ombrage ou des Susan, car ils rendent les personnes comme toi bien plus désirables et agréables.

Tout en riant, les deux filles se dirigèrent allègrement vers leur dortoir pour prendre un peu de bon temps ensemble en cette fin de journée. Elles venaient d'estimer ce soir-là, à quel point une bonne amitié est revigorante, géniale et stimulante, et à quel point une mauvaise amitié est déprimante, fatiguante ou énervante. Peut-être une leçon inutile, mais une bonne piqûre de rappel, nécessaire surtout dans une période où les vrais amis deviennent rares et qu'il se passe sans cesse des choses à Poudlard en ce moment.


	23. Chapter 22

_**22\. Inquisition dans le dos de la Grande Inquisitrice**_

Le mois de mars se terminait avec de douces températures estivales. Il faisait de moins en moins froid, on pouvait se promener librement dans le parc, et dans une semaine, tout le monde irait en vacances. D'ailleurs que les professeurs donnaient toujours autant de devoirs pour les cinquième année.

Vers la fin du mois de mars, le bruit causé par l'interview Potter fut loin d'être définitivement éteint. Certes, on en parlait moins, et le trafic de magazines du _Chicaneur_ déclina après un temps ; mais certains élèves continuaient d'en parler entre eux ou d'y penser intérieurement. De son côté, le Ministère, par le biais de la _Gazette_, fustigeait violemment Harry, et répétait pendant plusieurs jours entiers que ce n'était que des « mensonges » et qu'Harry « cherchait une fois de plus l'attention sur lui ». Mais ce n'était plus le même ton, c'était une argumentation purement défensive, qui vise plus à s'excuser que réellement à prouver le faux de l'idéologie adverse. Hermione en parla à ses amis, et expliqua à un Harry perplexe, qu'en réalité, le Ministère se savait acculé, et pour autant justifier son avis, il y avait anguille sous roche. Ils _savaient très bien_ que la vérité était dite, mais comme ils ne voulaient pas en entendre parler, ils faisaient comme si Harry était le vrai coupable, c'est plus facile de se dédouaner sur un autre que d'assumer ses propres torts.

Enfin, si c'était encore une fois le retour des attaques verbales contre le sorcier à la cicatrice, cette fois, Potter avait nettement plus de soutien. Suite à ses révélations, certains ont douté, et changé d'avis. Certains autres magazines et journaux, même, ont osé publier leur avis sur la cause, et ils n'étaient pas tous défavorables à son histoire. De ce que racontait Ernie à Hermione, c'était tout le pays qui s'y mettait ; ses parents ont entendu plus d'une fois au Chemin de Traverse les sorciers débattre de l'histoire de Potter, très partagés.

Si Hermione a vite compris que la majorité de l'école ne ferait que pinailler sans rien faire, elle a remarqué que pour certains, c'était devenu une affaire personnelle. Malefoy et Nott prirent très mal ce qu'Harry a fait - il avait nommé leurs pères comme Mangemorts publiquement, tout le pays était au courant maintenant - et ces deux-là passèrent de narquois, à très hostiles, pour ne pas dire autre chose. Il semble que ces deux-là ont fondé leur A.D. personnelle. Ces deux-là lorgnaient Harry avec mépris, et attendaient la première occasion qu'Harry vacille pour le frapper. Avec d'autres méthodes que les poings de Crabbe et Goyle. Ils voulaient renvoyer Harry, et se venger hors de Poudlard ; désormais, ils étaient vus par toute l'école par des criminels notoires, et même par leur propre maison ! Certains Serpentard ont subi les foudres des Mangemorts, et quand ils apprirent que dans leur propre maison, se terraient les fils des meurtriers qui ont saccagé leurs familles, ils devinrent soit très distants, soit franchement hostiles à leur tour. Ainsi, Marcus Montagie leur lançait un soir à leur salle commune, devant les autres Serpentard, ce qu'il pensait des méfaits de leurs parents, et cela manqua de finir en bagarre, et Rogue dut intervenir d'urgence pour séparer tout le monde. Les Serpents se coupèrent en deux camps : ceux qui préfèraient ne pas se mêler des Malefoy et de leurs histoires, et ceux qui les soutenaient, en grande partie parce qu'ils y sont mêlés de quelque façon.

Ces derniers, menés par Theodore Nott surtout, Malefoy étant plus en retrait, abattu par l'anéantissement de sa réputation, décidèrent de rallier à leur tour des ennemis d'Harry et d'autres insatisfaits pour leur cause. Hermione le remarquait souvent. Drago ne se pavannait plus ; il marmonnait dans les couloirs à des personnes inconnues, et semblait nettement différent de l'ordinaire, plus sévère, et sur le qui-vive. Il cachait quelque chose, elle le savait.

Mais ceci ne fut que la moitié immergée de l'iceberg. Ce qui posait bien plus problème, c'est qu'Ombrage, qui n'avait pas oublié à qui elle devait une sévère réprimande de Fudge sur un certain journal clandestin qui fait paraître des mensonges, appliquait désormais des édits à répétition. Sur des sujets aussi variés et pédagogiques, comme, interdiction de sortir après dîner, interdiction d'écouter de la musique dans les couloirs, interdiction de grignoter dans les couloirs, interdiction d'aller à certains endroits quand la cloche des cours a sonné, interdiction de parler mal aux professeurs, et même, fouille systématique des cartables par Rusard chaque soir.

Il semble que non seulement toute l'école, mais aussi tout le pays, entre articles sur l'action d'Harry, rares mais existants, et la campagne électorale proche, semble se mêler de l'affaire. Jusqu'où cela allait-il mener ?

Peu en importait pour Harry et Ron, en tous cas. Une fois de plus, Hermione allait soupirer devant leur souciance. Voici que devant tout ce bruit, l'important, c'était de respirer pour les vacances de Pâques ! Alors que l'Inquisitrice ne faisait que de rendre la vie impossible à ses amis. Déjà qu'avec les derniers édits en cours, Ron se faisait réprimander pour une cravate de travers, et ne devait pas s'asseoir dans les couloirs pour éviter des retenues, Harry collectionnait les sales notes et supportait ses remarques et critiques en cours sur sa façon de se comporter, même quand il ne disait rien. Hermione remarquait d'ailleurs que le professeur allait trop loin. Ombrage n'hésitait pas à lire en public ses contrôles ratés et à lui faire des suggestions impolies et peu aimables. Décidément, ce professeur cumule tous les défauts, pense la préfète. Non seulement elle est détestable, mais en plus, elle cherche les ennuis pour se consoler de sa médiocrité dans tous les points de sa vie. Encore célibataire à cinquante ans, il ne fallait pas se demander pourquoi, et mauvais professeur, la réponse coule de source. La seule chose que cette femme savait faire, c'est ennuyer le monde, et cela se retournait surtout contre elle, car toute l'école en avait assez d'elle, exactement comme Gilderoy Lockhart fut haï trois ans plus tôt.

Comme la préfète l'a remarqué, Harry avait juste hâte d'être en vacances. Et il pensait même à les faire ailleurs qu'à Poudlard. Supporter la tête de poubelle d'Ombrage devenait de plus en plus difficile et Harry avait besoin de respirer un peu. Il s'est passé énormément de choses en trois mois et il a besoin de décompresser. Au dîner du vendredi 28 mars, ce fut le principal sujet de conversation.

\- Plus que deux semaines, et bon débarras, lance Ron, irrité. Je viens de me faire tanner par McGonagall parce que selon elle, ma tasse ressemble à un verre sur pieds. Bah ! C'est déjà assez que ce soit une tasse, on ne va pas chipoter.

Hermione s'abstint de dire ce qu'elle pensait. Sa « tasse » ressemblait plus à un gobelet sur pattes qu'autre chose.

\- Il n'y a pas qu'en Métamorphose que c'est comme ça, dit Harry. Pfiou, je n'en peux plus.

\- J'en ai marre de tout ce bruit, ronchonne Ron. Toujours du travail… J'ai envie de prendre mes cliques et mes claques, et de rentrer chez moi ces vacances.

\- Et comment comptes-tu faire, demande Hermione, fort à propos. C'est possible, mais tu devrais prévenir ton départ, et il faut faire une dérogation au professeur le moins susceptible de te la faire : Ombrage. Son nouveau édit a paru hier, toutes les entrées et sorties à Poudlard doivent se faire sur son autorisation.

\- Quoi, elle a encore mis un édit, demande Harry, surpris.

\- Regarde dans la Salle commune si tu ne me crois pas, répondit la préfète.

En entendant ça, le sorcier grimaça de colère, quand son collègue, peu découragé, avait une idée sur ce sujet.

\- Et si je la menace, demande Ron. Ça peut la faire changer d'avis !

\- Essaie de me menacer, pour voir, demande Hermione, qui ne le prenait pas au sérieux.

Ron regarda son amie en face, puis, tenta d'avoir l'air menaçant en fronçant les sourcils et en parlant d'une voix féroce :

\- Vous allez me laisser rentrer chez moi, sinon j'appelle la police !

Hermione, après avoir vu ça, eut l'air hébété, puis alors, explosa de rire. Harry en fit de même, comme à une bonne plaisanterie.

\- C'était menaçant, espèce d'idiots ! Vous étiez censés trembler comme des feuilles ! Pourquoi vous riez ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! J'aurai eu très peur moi-même si on m'aurait parlé ainsi !

\- Je te conseille de ne pas essayer cette menace contre Ombrage, rit Harry. Je ne crois pas que cela marcherait.

\- Pfffft. Bande d'affreux. M'en fiche, je suis menaçant quand même. Riez si vous voulez.

Hermione mit un temps avant de sortir de son hilarité, tellement elle n'y croyait pas une seconde. Puis Harry discuta avec Ron là-dessus :

\- Si on arrive à sortir de Poudlard les vacances, pourra-on aller chez toi ?

\- Au Terrier, tu veux dire ? Ma foi, ça ne dérangera pas ma mère.

\- Oui, je ne veux pas aller au Square, même si je compte rendre visite à Sirius de temps en temps, dit Harry. Ta mère acceptera ?

\- Elle ne chipote pas pour si peu, et elle est ravie de te voir, donc ça ne posera pas de problème, du moment qu'on y est autorisé.

\- Hermione vient aussi ?

Cette dernière cessa de rire en entendant ça.

\- Moi aussi ? Mais… ça dérangera Mrs. Weasley, non ?

\- Ma mère s'en fiche, je t'assure, du moment que tu aimes mettre la main à la pâte, que tu es quelqu'un de bien, que tu ne mets pas de la saleté de partout, elle accepte n'importe qui. Et puis, ça nous fera à tous du bien. C'est le printemps, et il fait de plus en plus chaud. L'air de la campagne nous changera et nous fera du bien. On pourra passer des journées à se promener, et à se détendre, ça nous changera la vie.

Harry ne dit rien, quand Hermione intervint alors :

\- C'est une idée géniale, mais en attendant les vacances, dépêchons-nous de manger cette dinde, ça va refroidir.

Le lendemain, le samedi 29 mars, Hermione travailla ses examens, se détendit un bon moment dans son dortoir, allongée sur son lit, souriant en recevant sur son visage la douceur d'un rayon de soleil, puis, après quelques lectures et recherches, elle se promena avec Ginny dans le parc de l'école. C'était un rendez-vous convenu depuis un moment. Elles discutaient de tout et de rien, puis le sujet tomba sur les vacances et le projet d'Harry.

\- Allez, plus que deux semaines encore, et on pourra passer à autre chose, se réjouit Ginny. J'ai hâte d'être en vacances, je pourrai dormir toute la journée et faire autre chose que de réviser.

\- En parlant de ça, dit Hermione, Harry a pensé que ce serait bien qu'on aille tous chez tes parents pour les vacances de Pâques.

Ginny haussa les sourcils en entendant ça. Cette nouvelle lui faisait plaisir à entendre, à en voir son sourire ravi.

\- Ce serait chouette ! Tu dormiras dans ma chambre et on fera plein de choses ! On ne s'ennuie jamais avec moi.

\- Encore faut-il qu'on ait le droit de sortir, soupire Hermione.

\- Demande simplement à McGonagall, elle autorise tous les Gryffondor qui lui demandent, à quitter Poudlard les vacances, comme d'habitude.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit si simple, grimace Granger. On lui a déjà fait le coup de s'évaporer comme par magie pour Noël, elle n'aimera sûrement pas qu'à Pâques, on lui refasse un lapin. Sans mauvais jeu de mots.

\- Ah, parce qu'elle a son mot à dire, la vieille ? C'est Dumbledore qui commande ici, et pas elle. Si elle ose dire un truc, je lui lance un sort. Ou je demande à mes frères de leur faire goûter leur nouvel échantillon.

\- En parlant d'eux, leur buisness prospère ?

\- Pas qu'un peu, assure Weasley. Ils font fortune. Leurs sucreries sont très demandées, et ils n'arrivent pas toujours à contenter la demande, elle a explosé ces derniers temps. Il y a simplement une chose que je me demande : comment font-ils pour avoir assez d'argent pour acheter les matières premières ? Il leur faut au moins une usine, parce qu'ils ont pas moins de trois cents clients, à ce qu'ils me disent. Je sais que mes frères exagèrent toujours, mais qu'ils en ont cent ou trois cents, il leur faut bien des stocks entiers, qui coûtent cher à remplir, pour contenter tout ce monde là !

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle suspectait les jumeaux de sales coups, à vrai dire, si ils arrivent à vendre ça en cachette, ils doivent avoir recours à la même stratégie pour avoir autant d'argent quand leur famille est pauvre. Elle ne voit pas le moyen de faire autrement. Où auraient-ils eu autant de monnaie ?

\- Comment arrivent-ils à échapper à Ombrage ?

\- Elle n'a aucune chance contre eux. Elle les suspecte, mais elle a beau mener Rusard sur le terrain pour les trouver, à eux deux, ils n'y arrivent pas. Fred et George sont malins. Rappelle-toi, cet été, au Chemin de Traverse. Ils ont réussi à tromper la surveillance de mes parents pour aller à l'Allée des Embrumes.

\- Comment oublier, soupire Hermione. Heureusement qu'on était à la fin des vacances d'été, sinon, Maugrey nous aurait enchaînés au Square.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, ils croisèrent la route de MacMillan, qui se promenait aussi par ici. Contrairement à son habitude, il était froid et silencieux, signe qu'il était préoccupé par quelque chose.

\- Oh ! Ernie, ça va ?

Ginny, qui était toujours prête à saluer quelqu'un de sa connaissance, le salua avec chaleur. Le sorcier, qui les connaissait bien, haussa alors les sourcils, pour les rejoindre et les saluer.

\- Salut Hermione, dit alors MacMillan, ravi. Comment ça va ?

\- Eh, tu l'as salué et pas moi, grommelle la rousse. Espèce de nazi !

\- Espèce de nazi ?… Hé, je suis blond aux yeux bleus, oui, mais je ne suis pas nazi !… Attends, je n'ai pas compris, c'est un jeu de mots ? Pourquoi nazi ?

\- Elle invente une insulte idiote, soupire Hermione, tout en voyant Ginny se moquer de l'étonnement de MacMillan qui la prenait au mot. Que se passe-il ? Tu es si jovial d'habitude, mais tu sembles troublé.

\- Hein ?… Troublé, moi ?… Hm… Eh bien, oui, il y a quelque chose qui me préoccupe, ces derniers temps… Je peux t'en parler, tu es digne de confiance. C'est _lui_, le problème.

\- Lui, répète Ginny, surprise. Qui ça, lui ?…

\- Ce Serpentard sans cervelle, grogne Ernie, furieux. Vous savez d'où sort ce guignol ? J'étais ami avec Seamus si longtemps, c'était une période si magnifique, mais maintenant ce troll débarque, et je ne peux plus lui parler, ils se collent en permanence.

\- De qui tu parles, insiste Weasley, incrédule. Qui est ce Serpentard qui colle Seamus sans cesse ?

\- Marcus Montague, lance Ernie, agacé. Cet imbécile sort de nulle part et il envahit un Gryffondor. Un Gryffondor, et il est Serpentard ! J'espère que vous appréciez l'ironie, car moi je ne la goûte pas ! Et il propose des choses douteuses à Seamus !

\- Des choses douteuses, répète Hermione, surprise. Comment ça, des choses douteuses ? Ils se battent ?

\- Heu… Non, d'ailleurs, c'est étrange, Marcus considère Seamus avec affection et c'est le seul garçon qu'il ne veut pas écraser en petits morceaux. Non, ce n'est pas ça, râle MacMillan, contrarié. Entendez un peu ! Mr. Malefoy organise une fête avec beaucoup de personnalités influentes du pays. Un dîner un peu spécial, où il tente à la fois d'obtenir des voix aux élections, et aussi pour préparer une stratégie, car les choses tournent mal pour lui en ce moment, depuis que le _Chicaneur _dit que c'est un Mangemort.

Ginny eut un mouvement de surprise, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles, quand Hermione tombait des nues.

\- Quoi ? Lucius Malefoy organise une fête ? Et Seamus y va ?

\- Non, Seamus n'est pas assez important pour s'y rendre, c'est un rendez-vous de snobs, répond Ernie, dégoûté. Vous savez, le genre de rassemblement prémédité et orchestré pour obtenir des faveurs et autres cadeaux.

\- Ah, ils organisent un dîner de cons, remarque Ginny, amusée. Ils doivent avoir du temps et de l'argent à perdre pour faire ça. Personnellement, si j'avais de l'argent, je ne le dépenserai pas pour des imbéciles.

\- Ce n'est pas une perte de temps, au contraire, remarque MacMillan, traînant. Malefoy compte obtenir des intérêts aussi juteux qu'une volaille. Drago se plaint souvent à son père de sa situation à Poudlard, il a peur depuis qu'Harry a parlé des évènements de la Coupe du Feu au _Chicaneur_, donc Mr. Malefoy risposte en invitant ses « copains » pour trouver une solution garantissant les intérêts en place.

\- Il compte enrober ses convives de sucre, non, demande Hermione, fort à propos. Il farcit ses priorités avec ses amis, en se partageant l'aile et la cuisse à table, autour d'un bon rôti ?

\- En quelque sorte, dit le Poufsouffle. Il essaie de rallier des soutiens, sous la bonne chère, l'argent et le luxe, on est plus facilement tenté. En fait, comme Fudge vacille chaque jour et que Lucius Malefoy est désormais visible aux yeux de tous, il désire se consolider une porte de sortie, une stratégie, quelque chose comme ça. Je suis sûr qu'il doit se préparer là-bas des choses peu reluisantes.

\- Ça semble être la routine habituelle chez ceux qui furetent en politique, mais qu'à donc à voir Seamus dedans, demande alors Ginny, surprise.

\- Rien du tout. Marcus veut s'incruster à leur banquet pour jouer les pique-assiettes, et leur dérober de la nourriture pour en manger. Et il veut emmener Seamus dans ses âneries, voilà tout, grogne MacMillan.

\- Il a de la suite dans les idées, sourit Ginny, amusée.

\- Surtout de l'imprudence et de la bêtise, oui, grogne Ernie. Il ne faut pas s'approcher des Malefoy. Je lui ai dit, mais Seamus ne m'écoute plus, il est aux pieds de ce type. Je sais bien à quoi m'en tenir sur les Malefoy, comme sur leurs amis. Ces gens sont des opportunistes ou des magouilleurs qui n'apportent que des problèmes à ceux qui les approchent.

\- Oui, ils vivent aux dépends de ceux qui les approchent, remarque Weasley. Mais Malefoy n'a rien à craindre, non ? Il est au Ministère et dans les petits papiers de Fudge, c'est plutôt Harry qui a s'en préoccuper, ce type introduit des journaux piégés dans Poudlard et traîne souvent dans les affaires de l'école.

\- C'est en train de changer, ça, remarque MacMillan. Le Ministère est en panique, car non seulement le pays va mal, entre la crise qui ne se règle pas, et les inactifs de moins en moins passifs et de plus en plus nombreux. Et les élections sont de plus en plus proches. Les rivaux de Fudge seront sans pitié pour prendre sa place. Si on y ajoute le fait que l'interview d'Harry menace de faire s'effondrer avec fracas le mandat de Fudge…

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'Harry a voir avec les manœuvres de ces pourris, questionne Ginny, atterée. C'est Fudge qui le cherche sans cesse, pas l'inverse. Quel est leur problème avec lui, enfin !

\- Ce n'est pas évident à tes yeux ? Fudge le croit révolutionnaire, remarque le Poufsouffle. Harry n'a jamais été réputé être docile et respectueux des règles. Comme il est particulièrement intensif ces derniers temps, le Ministère croit qu'il essaie de s'en prendre à lui.

Hermione en fut préoccupée. Ernie avait encore bien raison. Ombrage était de moins en moins aimable, surtout depuis que cette interview a été publiée. Et la suite des évènements n'augure rien de bon. Fudge ne pouvait pas laisser sans rien faire une déclaration contre lui, et Harry allait s'attirer des ennuis à parler, il y avait certaines personnes qu'il connaissait, en plus, qui étaient concernées. Mais comment le lui expliquer, lui qui rit de tout danger ?

En tout cas, elle était la seule à voir les choses sous cet angle, car à côté, Ernie et Ginny discutaient entre eux comme à un pique-nique entre copains.

\- Vos discussions sont très belles, mais il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue, pourquoi Seamus parle à Marcus ? Enfin quoi, les deux garçons n'ont rien à voir entre eux, je me demande comment ils ont fait pour faire connaissance.

\- Moi non plus, bougonne le Poufsouffle. Je ne comprends pas moi-même. Marcus est soudain attiré par lui, il le colle partout et lui parle sans cesse. Je ne sais pas si Seamus est contraint ou content de le voir, mais en tout cas, Marcus y prend de plus en plus de plaisir. Vous savez, je vais paraître bizarre de dire ça, mais… Je crois que Montague trouve Finnegan _attirant_. Je le vois dans ses yeux, c'est… C'est pas de la joie, mais… Une sorte de désir, de contentement, enfin, je sais pas, mais…

\- Ils sont peut-être gays, va savoir, rit Ginny. Attends, je veux qu'on m'invite à leur mariage, ce sera drôle ! Ah, ah, ah, ah !

\- Quoi, non, s'écrie Ernie, rouge de honte. Je vais défaillir, arrête ! Argh ! Non ! C'est sale !

\- Arrêtez de dire des bêtises, vous deux, coupe Hermione, irritée de les voir digresser autant pour des vétilles. Ernie, dis-moi, comment Montague compte se rendre à la fête que les Malefoy préparent ?

\- Hm ? Comment il veut y aller ?… Je ne sais pas, moi, c'est à Marcus qu'il faut demander, c'est lui qui organise tout… Mais, attends une minute… Pourquoi tu t'y intéresses tant ? Ne me dis pas que tu comptes sérieusement aller au manoir des Malefoy avec eux ?

\- Si, j'y compte bien.

Ginny, n'en revenant pas de ce qu'elle entendait, fixait Hermione avec le regard de celle qui a croisé le Basilik. Quand à Finnegan, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, à réfléchir à la proposition. Enfin, il déclara, après un petit temps :

\- Quoi ?! Tu veux aller chez eux ?! Mais ils vivent dans un manoir que tu n'as jamais visité ! Et toute seule, comme ça ! Tu sais au moins ce que tu dis, Hermione ?! Tu es sérieuse ?!

Après une minute de réflexion, même harcelée par son anxieté, Hermione décida que ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer. L'occasion ne viendra pas deux fois, et Lucius Malefoy a assurément des squelettes dans le placard. Mais elle faisait ceci pour Harry. Elle voulait l'aider, peu en importe le reste.

\- … Oui, je suis décidée. J'irai là-bas. Je ne veux pas laisser filer cette occasion comme je le fais parfois.

\- Hermione, tu es sûre de t'associer à un Serpentard, demande alors Ernie, inquiète. Ça me semble être une mauvaise idée… Tu comptes vraiment y aller ?

\- Oui, j'ai dit, je suis sûre de ce que je fais, Ernie. Merci de t'inquiéter, mais je serai prudente.

\- Bon… Très bien… Marcus met son plan en action au Poudlard Express, soit le premier jour des vacances de Pâques. Tu as jusqu'au début du mois d'avril pour y réfléchir.

\- Tu es sérieux ?

\- Plus que quiconque. Je sais, je ne suis pas sérieux d'habitude, mais… là, oui. Je suis très sérieux, les filles.

Si Weasley était aussi sceptique que surprise suite à cette déclaration, ayant du mal à réaliser ce qui se passait, Hermione, elle, fut très reconnaissante de cette aide inespérée.

\- Merci, Ernie. Je m'en souviendrai. Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

Il marqua une pause avant de répondre. Cela faisait un drôle d'effet sur Hermione. Jamais le Poufsouffle n'a semblé si sérieux, si profond. On aurait dit qu'il s'exprimait avec son âme plus qu'avec ses mots.

\- Tu es l'une des très rares personnes à vraiment t'intéresser à moi. Je n'ai pas l'impression que notre rencontre est faite par le hasard. Ça doit être le destin. Hermione, si ce que tu trouves dans le manoir de Malefoy peut servir, à toi comme à Harry, autant que tu puisses y aller. Ça te sera utile.

\- … Merci beaucoup. Je ne sais comment te remercier.

\- Eh bien, en étant prudente, Hermione. Déjà. C'est vraiment quelque chose de délicat que tu projettes là, indique Ernie, méfiant. On dirait que tu n'as pas idée. Les Malefoy sont falots en face, mais s'ils t'attrapent par derrière, ils seront sans pitié. Tu as intérêt à faire attention.

\- Je t'en prie. Tu parles à l'amie d'Harry Potter. Ce n'est pas à moi de craindre les Malefoy, mais aux Malefoy de me redouter.

Le Poufsouffle eut un sourire amusé, et partait plus loin dans leur parc après leur avoir dit au revoir d'un ton plus joyeux. Si Hermione était fascinée par l'opportunité miraculeuse qui se proposait devant elle, très heureuse, Ginny, elle, était beaucoup moins sûre de ce coup, et le fit savoir.

\- Mais pourquoi tu veux tellement aller là-bas ?

\- Ginny, je veux aider Harry, assure Hermione, confiante. Je sais que je peux faire quelque chose pour mon meilleur ami. Et puis… c'est bien plus important que ça. C'est tout de même l'avenir du pays qui est en jeu. Je peux bien tenter quelque chose.

\- Hé bien… J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais. Ernie a raison, si Lucius Malefoy te surprend, chez lui, et sans personne pour t'aider… Je préfère ne pas imaginer ce qu'il ferait. Et tu es consciente que tu ne peux pas te présenter chez lui en étant Hermione Granger. Drago ne veut pas de toi chez lui, et ses parents non plus… Tu es sûre d'y aller, d'ailleurs ? C'est quand même dangereux, tu n'es pas invitée, et les Malefoy sont sans scrupule. Si tu te fais prendre…

\- Cela n'arrivera pas, je te le garantis. Même si ce je veux faire est bas, cela sera utile à tous. À Harry. À toi. À moi. À Dumbledore. À l'Ordre. C'est la seule raison qui me pousse à y aller. Je veux leur être utile. Et… Tu as entendu Ernie, et il a bien raison. J'attirerai toujours moins l'attention qu'Harry. En faisant cela, je prends des risques, certes, mais je pourrai aider beaucoup de personnes à comprendre enfin ce que prépare Voldemort. Et nous pourrons l'empêcher de nuire encore au pays.

\- Wouah… Si tu arrives à rentrer et à sortir indemne du manoir, c'est juste énorme, s'exclame Weasley. Je te tirerai mon chapeau ! Simplement… Attends, je viens de penser à quelque chose. Si tu cherches de quoi aider Harry, on peut commencer ici aussi. On peut commencer en attendant par s'occuper d'Ombrage, c'est le plus facile. On a juste besoin de la sortir hors de son bureau, et de la faire se prélasser un petit moment. J'ai déjà trouvé son tiroir à lettres, donc ça ne sera pas long de trouver ce que l'on cherche.

Hermione fut sceptique, mais dût avouer que le génie Weasley, bien que devant le sien, ne vaille pas grand-chose, était plein de ressources et totalement imprévisible et surprenant.

\- Très bien. Quand irons-nous dans son bureau ?

\- Pas pour le moment, dit Ginny. Ce week-end, ce n'est pas possible, j'ai beaucoup de devoirs et des contrôles à préparer. Samedi soir, on a entraînement de Quidditch, et une réunion de l'A.D. dimanche. Si tu veux qu'on fasse un tour là-bas, ce sera à la première semaine d'avril, pas avant. Ce ne sera pas difficile d'arriver dans le bureau de la Grande Débilitrice. Elle ne surveille jamais son bureau, on n'a qu'à y aller quand elle est ailleurs. On peut demander ce dimanche si Harry ne compte pas aller voir Sirius en même temps. Comme ça, il sera motivé à nous aider, chacun y trouvera son compte.

\- Cette fois c'est exceptionnel, assure Hermione. On s'occupe d'Ombrage en premier.

\- Marché conclu, assure Ginny.

Et le plan en fut convenu ainsi.

Dès le lendemain, qui était le début du week-end, la plupart des autres élèves ne sortirent pas beaucoup de leurs salles communes, car ils avaient de quoi s'occuper. Harry lui-même avait passé son samedi et son dimanche à réviser, quand Angelina ne le kidnappait pas entre temps. La préfète laissait son ami vivre sa vie, sans lui parler encore de son projet d'utiliser la cheminée d'Ombrage. Elle le savait très tendu et éparpillé par les évènements qui se passaient, et souhaitait lui laisser un moment de répit.

Le lundi 31 mars, il y avait une réunion de l'A.D. de plus, ce qui fut pour Hermione le moment idéal pour en discuter. Cependant, ayant gardé un sale souvenir de la colère de Chang, la préfète préféra discuter avec Harry lorsque cette dernière était ailleurs.

À l'occurrence, ce ne fut pas difficile ce soir-là. Le sorcier, après avoir laissé sa classe s'entraîner au sortilège du Flippendo, le Fracassement, alla discuter un peu partout avant de passer dans les rangs. Une fois qu'Hermione a aidé Ginny a maîtriser ce sortilège nouveau, elle lui rappela leur projet de visiter la cheminée d'Ombrage. Weasley s'enthousiasma alors, et suivit son amie jusqu'à Harry, qui discutait avec les jumeaux de quelque chose. Soucieux de ne pas couper leur parole, Hermione attendit à côté d'eux qu'ils aient finis. Mais les garçons, en réalité, croyaient sans doute qu'elles allaient directement intervenir au lieu d'attendre, comme eux le faisaient sans cesse, mais après avoir constaté en regardant de biais que les filles restaient plantées là, comme des pots de fleurs, les garçons leur demandait ce qui se passait, étonnés. Les jumeaux se retournèrent vers elles, et Harry demanda :

\- Que faites-vous, toutes les deux ?

\- Nous voulions te demander quelque chose, dit Hermione. À moins que ce tu as dire à Fred et George soit plus important.

Harry eut un rire en entendant ça.

\- Nous ne parlions de rien de particulier. Alors, que vouliez-vous me dire ?

\- On veut te parler à toi tout seul, Harry.

\- Décidément, Hermione, tu ne nous aimes pas, dit Fred, mi-agacé, mi-triste. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on a fait pour mériter ça, mais tu es très méchante.

\- Ce n'est pas de la méchanceté, simplement, vous n'êtes pas discrets et j'en sais quelque chose.

\- Nous, pas discrets, réplique George. Je n'avais pas prévu que la psychopathe que tu es, se cachait derrière un fauteuil pour nous espionner, alors que rien ne justifiait que tu te places là. Eh bien, pour nous venger, nous resterons là, et si tu t'avises de nous faire bouger, je te lance un Flippendo, on verra jusqu'où tu peux voler.

Hermione allait répliquer copieusement, quand Ginny décida de mettre un terme à leur dispute.

\- Vous devriez garder vos sorts pour quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'est pas un secret, du moment que vous jurez de ne rien répéter à personne, ça nous va.

\- Nous serons des tombes, assure Fred, avec un air grave.

\- Nous serons morts avant d'en dire un mot, promet George.

\- Très bien. Alors, Harry, nous voulons aller dans le bureau d'Ombrage. Si en même temps, tu veux voir Sirius, on couvrira tes arrières.

Les trois garçons, en entendant ça, écarquillèrent les yeux.

\- Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça, demande Ginny, intriguée.

\- J'étais justement en train de demander à tes frères de m'aider à aller dans le bureau d'Ombrage… Nous avons un autre plan, mais nous ne sommes pas contre un peu d'aide. Pourquoi voulez-vous aller dans ce bureau ? Je croyais que tu étais farouchement contre, Hermione.

\- Il n'y a que les crétins qui ne changent pas d'avis, dit Granger, alors. Nous voulions simplement vérifier quelque chose.

\- En quel honneur, demande Potter, surpris. Je suis persuadé que ce soit pour une raison importante.

\- Difficile à dire pour le moment, répond Hermione. Nous voulons juste jeter un coup d'œil. Si nous trouvons dans son bureau quelque chose, tu seras le premier averti. Enfin, le second, car Ginny me préviendra.

Les garçons réfléchirent à cette proposition. Puis Harry dit :

\- Très bien. Nous irons tous les trois. Mais j'ai un service à vous demander, c'est que si je peux entrer dans le bureau d'Ombrage, je ne sais pas quand elle reviendra. Je veux qu'on en ressorte tous les trois en même temps. Vous ferez le guet derrière, et vous trouverez bien quelque chose pour la repousser si jamais elle revient.

\- Harry, je t'en prie, cette fois c'est plus distrayant, intervient Fred. Elle risque de ne pas y retourner pour vingt heures au moins.

\- Que comptez-vous faire, d'ailleurs, demande leur sœur.

\- Quelque chose dont on te laisse la surprise, rit George. Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

Leur sœur préféra ne pas insister. Pendant ce temps, Hermione demandait à Harry s'il comptait souvent voir Sirius, car ce genre d'opération était très risqué.

\- C'est important pour moi. C'est mon parrain, et il souffre d'être au Square à cause d'une couardise de Dumbledore. Sirius n'est pas fait pour vivre comme un chien d'appartement. Et il va mal.

\- Ah bon, demande Hermione, surprise. Il est tombé malade ?

\- Une certaine maladie nommée dépression, réplique Harry, furieux. Et on s'étonne pourquoi. Il ne sort jamais, on lui coupe les vivres, il ne fait rien du tout que de se tourner les pouces, et l'Ordre vient de plus en plus rarement au Square. Il perd le goût de vivre et c'est bien normal. Qui sur Terre, serait assez sain d'esprit après avoir supporté neuf mois de solitude, sans presque personne, qu'un elfe à moitié timbré qui marmonne sous votre nez, et qui n'a aucun loisir ?

Hermione ne sut quoi dire. Elle comprenait bien. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui. Elle imaginait bien un Sirius triste, la barbe mal entretenue, assis sur un lit à se morfondre, tête basse.

\- Je suis furieux contre Dumbledore, en vérité, ajoute-il, véhément. C'est lui qui a ordonné ça. C'est presque comme si il l'a remis sous les fers d'Azkaban, les Détraqueurs en moins. Passe encore qu'il m'a fait ça cet été dernier, ce n'était qu'un mois et demi. Ce n'est rien, comparé à la torture de Sirius ! Et ce vieux lâche n'ose pas me regarder en face depuis. Mes amis, et ma famille comptent ! Peu importe que cela demande prendre des risques, j'irai voir Sirius, car je refuse de le laisser mourir seul, abandonné de tous. Si je ne peux lui envoyer des lettres à cause d'une bouse de dragon maquillée en rose, j'irai directement au Square.

Fred et George applaudirent quand les filles gardèrent le silence. C'était tellement vrai à la fois, bien que répréhensible. Harry n'avait pas totalement tort. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de l'approuver sans mot dire.

\- Magnifique, Harry ! J'ai bien aimé la « bouse de dragon maquillée en rose » de la fin, rit Fred. On se demande bien de qui tu parles…

\- Du grand art ! Tu devrais faire de la politique, plaisante George. Tu serais tellement plus respectable que les bouffons comme Fudge.

\- Quel jour tu vas là-bas, continue Granger.

\- Jeudi soir, répond Fred, amusé. C'est le 3 avril !

\- Merci, je connais la date, réplique Ginny. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était le jeudi qui vient…

\- On s'en fiche, laisse nous étaler notre science, réplique George, furieux.

Pendant qu'ils se disputaient, Harry annonça d'une voix confiante :

\- Très bien ! Les filles, je compte sur vous pour jeudi. Ce sera au dîner. En somme, après la fin des cours. Donc, Hermione, tu ne manqueras aucune heure de travail. Satisfaite ?

\- Tu as pensé à ça, demande Hermione, réjouie. Oh que oui, je le suis !

Fred et George levèrent les yeux au ciel quand Ginny riait. Parfois, il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre, le comportement de Granger est empli de paradoxes insondables et incompréhensibles.

Pendant ce temps, la première semaine d'avril continuait de plus belle. Les professeurs, sans doute contents de pourrir les vacances de leurs élèves, mettaient déjà des devoirs pour fin avril, alors qu'on venait à peine d'entamer ce mois. Binns donna deux dissertations, Trelawney somma à ses élèves de s'appliquer en avance sur le cours de la boule de cristal. Rogue, évidemment, ne donna rien aux Serpentard mais beaucoup aux Gryffondor, spécialement à Harry, et Ombrage ne les manqua pas non plus. Harry avait même, étrangement, un devoir « spécial » à lui rendre après les vacances, et ce devoir était un polycopié de vingt pages. Le mardi, Flitwick, heureusement, ne donna rien, ce qui fut un soulagement.

\- Quelle plaie, grimace Ron, alors qu'ils allaient se rendre au cours de McGonagall. Ils ne pourraient pas être gentils, et embêter quelqu'un d'autre ? Même si on a seize jours pour faire tout ça, c'est de l'abus ! J'en ai marre.

\- Bienvenue au club, grimace Harry. Pfffft, pourquoi il faut que Rogue ne m'aime pas ? Il m'a donné bien plus à faire que vous.

\- En parlant de devoirs, tu vas faire celui d'Ombrage, demande Hermione, qui s'inquiétait pour son ami.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Je l'ai jeté dans la cheminée hier soir. Elle peut toujours se toucher, si elle croit que je vais faire un seul devoir pour elle.

En entendant cela, Ron riait aux éclats, quand Granger affichait un air sévère. Ce n'était pas à ses yeux, le moment de se prendre pour on ne sait qui.

\- Harry ! Plus tu lui opposeras de résistance, plus elle va en rajouter ! Elle a retiré cent points d'un coup en février, elle peut faire pire !

\- Elle va perdre à ce petit jeu, tu crois que c'est une mamie quadragénaire qui va me faire peur ? J'ai affronté des dragons et des mages noirs, et c'est Ombrage qui va faire mieux que tous ces gens réunis ?

Hermione était confrontée à l'humeur belliqueuse de son ami une fois de plus, et cela ne manquait pas de lui rappeler ce que lui avait dit Theodore l'autre jour : modérer les ardeurs de son ami.

\- Elle n'est pas impressionnante, en effet, mais elle n'hésite pas à user de moyens vils. Elle t'humilie en public, elle truque ton bulletin, elle te retire des points pour rien, elle te rajoute des devoirs de façon injustifiée… Harry, écoute mon conseil. Fais-toi oublier. Elle a plus de pouvoir que toi, donc, elle ne te ratera pas si tu fais encore une frasque contre elle…

Harry ne l'écoutait pas, ce qui signifiait clairement qu'elle pouvait parler, elle le ferait dans le vide. L'adolescente soupirait, en espérant fort pour que tout se finisse le mieux possible et le plus rapidement sur ce sujet. Au moins, il n'était pas désespéré, c'est déjà ça.

Dans le cours de McGonagall, qui eut lieu peu après, le professeur commença d'abord par discuter de tout autre chose que de transformer des cochons en tables de bureau.

\- J'aimerai, avant que nous parlions de travail, savoir lesquels d'entre vous veulent partir de Poudlard pour les vacances. Même si je préfère que vous restiez pour étudier…

Ce qui surprit McGonagall, c'est que toute la classe leva la main.

\- Voilà qui est… surprenant, dit le professeur, stupéfaite. Vous avez envie de vous en aller, dites donc.

\- Pas qu'un peu, marmonne Ron pour lui.

Dommage pour lui, McGonagall l'a parfaitement entendu, comme le fait préciser son regard braqué sur lui. Malgré tout, le professeur ne fit aucune réflexion et parla de tout autre chose. C'était exceptionnel. Il n'y a qu'Hermione qui est plus centrée qu'elle sur les études et le travail.

\- C'est Dolores qui vous met dans cet état, vous tous ?

\- C'est à dire, demande Harry, intrigué.

\- C'est à dire que, monsieur Potter, le professeur Ombrage semble mettre autant plus d'entrain à vous ennuyer que vous en avez l'air d'en avoir tous assez, explique le professeur. Elle a passé un nouveau édit hier concernant l'interdiction de se promener dans certains couloirs, et elle inspecte plusieurs professeurs de façon abusive. Rubeus et Sibylle se font critiquer, analyser et ficher, à chaque cours. Nombre d'étudiants se plaignent de conditions de travail similaires avec elle et beaucoup d'élèves, pourtant irréprochables, ont un casier chez Rusard pour la simple raison qu'ils ont mâché du chewing-gum entre deux cours.

\- Ah que oui, et elle me suit pour Pâques, réplique Lavande, furieuse. Si je vais en vacances, ce n'est même pas pour m'amuser en famille, mais pour aller en rattrapage de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avec mon oncle qui est dans la Brigade ! Tout ça car son « enseignement ministériel de qualité » m'empêche de réussir correctement mon examen ! J'ai regardé les annales en cette matière, elle nous enseigne quelque chose qui n'est même pas au programme de l'examen ! En somme, en huit mois, j'ai fait tout, sauf préparer ma B.U.S.E. !

\- Je peux venir avec toi, dit alors Parvati. Moi aussi je veux réussir mon examen !

Cela n'inquiéta qu'elles, car le reste de la classe était dans l'A.D., où on enseignait un tout autre programme.

\- Eh bien… je suis confuse que nous ayons à en venir à là, dit McGonagall, gênée. Pourtant, ces vacances, c'est la période d'envoi des brochures pour votre avenir post-études… Au prochain cours, je vous donnerai à tous un catalogue sur le sujet, vous regarderez ça entre les vacances, et ce n'est pas noté. J'insiste pour que vous le lisiez. Parce que vous ne travaillez pas pour du flan. Et il est impossible de faire retour arrière, une fois lancé en sixième année. Vous aurez la liberté de choisir vos cours, et cette année où on vous colle une montagne de matières en socle commun, est bien la dernière.

Après un instant de tension causé par l'annonce de l'événement, on retourna faire ce qu'on était censés faire en cours : travailler, ou s'ennuyer, au choix. Ron a choisi son camp, il a fait sa dissertation d'Histoire de la Magie sous le nez de McGonagall, sous le regard furieux du professeur et d'Hermione.

Ce soir même, qui était un mardi et le premier jour d'avril, ils rentrèrent tous fatigués pour la soirée. Encore plus de travail, allez ! McGonagall ne les a pas épargnés, ni Chourave ! Heureusement qu'Hagrid ne donne jamais rien à faire. Ron était furieux en allant dîner, et Harry était juste fatigué. Hermione comprenait bien, mais à quoi servait-il de s'énerver ? Ce n'est pas ça qui fera avancer leur cause !

\- Vivement qu'on en ait fini avec tout ça, hurle Ron. Je vais tuer Chourave, même elle, elle veut notre mort ! Comme si ça ne suffisait pas qu'on approche ses Klaxilles ! Harry, donne moi une seule bonne raison de continuer à vivre.

\- Il y a des frites ce soir au dîner.

\- Ah… J'oublie ce que j'ai dit, Harry. Tu me laisses le saladier ?

\- Prends, prends, dit Harry, las. Je n'ai pas faim. Avoir donné des carcasses d'animaux morts à des Drakens Sombres avec Hagrid m'a coupé l'appétit.

Hermione mangeait ses saucisses au ketchup en paix, en les écoutant se plaindre que le monde était injuste. Lorsqu'elle passa au dessert, une panna cotta au coulis de fruits, un gros « BANG » retentit dans la Grande Salle. Soudain, les bruits se calmèrent, même les professeurs se demandaient ce qui se passaient.

\- Ah, tiens, ils sont en avance, remarque Harry.

Granger comprit que c'était encore Fred et George qui faisaient des bêtises. D'autres bruits apocalyptiques se firent entendre, au point d'en inquiéter ou d'en intéresser certains. Puis, Rusard entrait en courant dans la Grande Salle, apeuré.

\- M… Monsieur Dumbledore ! Notre école se fait attaquer !

\- Par qui donc, Argus, demande Albus, intrigué, quand les élèves réagirent au quart de tour en discutant encore plus.

\- Par des licornes mauves ! Elles vous suivent et vous explosent à la figure !

Ron se mit à rire avec Harry, comme bien d'autres, quand Hermione soupirait un grand coup. Des licornes… On se croirait au jardin d'enfants.

Alors qu'Hermione désespérait de la cause humaine, une grande licorne mauve comme Rusard l'a décrite courait dans la Grande Salle, en hennissant. Le concierge, paniqué, essayait de fuir en courant, mais la licorne fut plus rapide que lui, et le percuta de plus belle en répandant des éclats de couleur, non sans faire rire tout le monde. Certains professeurs sourirent, quand alors, Dumbledore, préoccupé, se dépêcha de se lever de table pour aller secourir son employé. Il le fit se relever et s'inquiéta à son sujet.

\- Je vais bien, Albus ! Ce n'est pas moi qui mérite votre attention !… Il y en a d'autres, dissiminés dans tout le château ! Ils répandent des explosions d'étincelles magiques ! Ça répand de la couleur sur les murs et les sols ! Vous devez faire quelque chose ! Et il n'y a pas seulement des licornes ! Il y a aussi des dragons, des soleils…

\- Hmm… Il va falloir que quelqu'un les fasse tous sortir. Je voudrais éviter des accidents…

\- Je m'en chargerai, Albus, lance Ombrage, d'une voix tonitruante. Je suis la Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard ! Je ne tolèrerai pas que quelqu'un trouble la sérénité que j'ai installé dans ce château ! Vous autres, venez avec moi !

Personne ne bougea le petit doigt pour aller la suivre. Ce qui intrigua passablement Dolores.

\- Mais, pourquoi ne bougez-vous pas ? Vous avez oublié ce que je vous ai appris à la rentrée ? Quand je pose une question, il faut répondre « Oui, professeur Ombrage » ou « Non, professeur Ombrage ». Et encore plus, faire ce que je demande ! Pourquoi restez-vous plantés ici !

\- Nous n'avons pas terminé de manger, et nous ne devrions pas intervenir sans votre accord, dit McGonagall, calmement.

On aurait pu penser que cela aurait demandé une permission de la Grander Inquisitrice, mais contrairement au bon sens, Ombrage se rengorgea de plus belle, et dit d'une voix forte :

\- Eh bien, je les chasserai toute seule, si vous êtes trop préoccupés à vous soucier de votre ventre quand le château est attaqué !… Rusard ! Vous venez avec moi. Allons chasser l'agitation de Poudlard. Tout élève qui viendra m'aider gagnera cinquante points pour sa maison !

Il fallait croire que peu de gens avaient envie d'aider la Grande Inquisitrice. Ombrage sortait seule avec Rusard hors de la Grande Salle. Les élèves préfèrerent s'amuser et rester manger, surtout que Flitwick, soudainement, avait demandé qu'on ramène plus de frites et de desserts de la cuisine. Certains élèves sortirent, mais ce n'était pas du tout pour aider Ombrage, c'était pour voir ce qui se passait plus loin.

\- Elle n'a rien trouvé de mieux que d'y aller avec un Cracmol, demande Harry, amusé. Rusard sait à peine tenir une baguette magique, comment peut-il arrêter des fusées ensorcelées ?

\- Il peut les manger, plaisante Ron, amusé. Mais, en parlant de manger, ça veut dire encore plus de frites pour moi ! Hermione, tu me laisses ta part ?

Vu comment elle le regardait, Ron comprit qu'il ferait mieux de ne plus jamais redemander ça une seule fois. Pendant qu'elle laissait Ron bouder, Hermione serait partie immédiatement chercher Ginny pour appliquer le plan, mais contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, Harry ne bougea pas plus, occupé soudain à manger une pile de desserts.

\- Harry ! Tu as oublié ton plan ?!

\- Rien ne presse, dit Potter, amusé. Et puis… j'ai soudain un peu faim. Allez, détends-toi. Prends aussi des frites et des desserts ! Il y en a plein !

\- Mais je rêve !

Hermione fut très contrariée. Était-elle la dernière élève responsable et mature restante dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ? Elle se le demandait, tout semblait le confirmer.

Lorsque Harry daigna enfin lever son attention de la table, il sortit avec Hermione et alla chercher Ginny plus loin à la table des Gryffondor, pour se mettre en route. Ils se dirigeaient vers le bureau d'Ombrage, comme à l'accoutumée. Un peu plus loin, hors de toute attention, Harry mit sa cape d'invisibilité fétiche, et la préfète lança à elle-même et Ginny un sort d'Invisibilité. Ils continuèrent leur marche, non sans rire un peu.

Fred et George avaient lâché de partout des fusées et des explosifs de tous genres. Des soleils qui sourient, des dragons colorés qui rugissaient en lâchant de partout des étincelles qui coloraient le sol en or ou en rouge, des licornes, et encore bien d'autres choses colorées et vives qui bougeaient de toute part.

\- Ils n'y sont pas allés de main morte, remarque Ginny. C'est une invasion.

\- Au moins, on peut être sûrs que ça l'occupera un bon moment, dit Harry.

Puis ils arrivèrent devant le bureau d'Ombrage. Potter sortit un couteau de sa poche, et força avec la serrure sans sourciller. C'était un cadeau de Sirius offert il y a de cela un an, un couteau qui force les serrures. La porte s'ouvrit et les trois élèves rentrèrent avant que Ginny ne referme derrière eux le bureau.

\- Vous m'attendez ici, jusqu'à ce que je revienne, lance Harry.

\- Ce sera long, demande Ginny. Parce qu'on ne va pas camper ici.

En guise de réponse, Harry les ignora pour se focaliser sur le feu de la cheminée. Il prit un peu de poudre dans le bol au dessus, le jeta sur le feu, et dit d'une voix forte :

\- Square Grimmaurd !

Et il disparut. Les filles se sentirent un peu seules sur ce coup-là.

\- Toi aussi, tu es un nazi, réplique Ginny, furieuse. On ne sait même pas quand tu reviens, et tu oses me mettre un vent phénoménal !

\- Ginny, je t'en prie, allons voir si des lettres de Lucius Malefoy sont ici.

\- Je sais, ça va.

Et les filles se dirigèrent vers le tiroir à lettres, toutes les deux. Ginny l'ouvrit, et prit alors le tas de papiers qui s'y trouvaient. Elles entamaient leur lecture, pendant qu'Hermione surveillait de temps à autre le couloir en prêtant une oreille à ce qui s'y passait. Pour le moment, rien, Ombrage était à mille lieux, et on n'entendait que des rugissements des dragons artificiels.

\- Tu trouves quelque chose, demande Hermione.

Ginny répondit par un soupir en reposant trois lettres dans le tiroir.

\- Rien, mis à part Lucius raconte sa vie. Il n'a pas d'amis ou il s'ennuie, ce n'est pas possible. Je remonte jusqu'à septembre dans la correspondance, mais mis à part des mièvreries, je ne trouve rien dans ses lettres.

Elle continua sa lancée, avant de s'intéresser soudain à une lettre, dont, d'ailleurs, le papier était mauve et non plus blanc.

\- Tiens, tiens. Regarde, Cornelius écrit à sa femme adorée.

Weasley, tout en disant cela, était occupée à sortir la lettre de l'enveloppe mauve, pour la lire. À côté, Hermione essayait de lire en diagonale, mais ne le put point. Car Ginny, plus rapide qu'elle, s'écria soudain :

\- Ha ! Tiens donc ! Eurêka ! Hermione, écoute ça !

Elle lut à haute voix :

_Chère Dolores,_

_Comment vas-tu ces derniers temps ? De mon côté, cela me sied. J'ai amassé une plus-value intéressante et mon patrimoine croît à grande vitesse. Je suis extrêmement satisfait. Tu me raconteras dans ta prochaine lettre, si de ton côté, tu as réussi tes investissements boursiers._

_Je te demande également une autre faveur. Je ne peux rien cacher à tes yeux : mes lettres sont plus que de simples énumérations de faits divers… Il y a une chose qui m'inquiéte. Vois-tu, j'ai entendu dire qu'au Ministère, Yaxley a quelques problèmes. C'est un ami, je souhaite qu'il n'aille pas derrière les barreaux d'Azkaban. Je soupçonne Arthur Weasley d'avoir fait quelque chose, mais son comportement étant irréprochable, je pencherai plutôt pour un allié de Dumbledore caché au Ministère. _

_Cela m'amène à penser que quelque chose ne va pas. Yaxley est incriminé dans une histoire de fraude fiscale, et Rowle, qui est à la Brigade, tombe, comme par hasard, dans une autre affaire du même genre, comme Dolohov qui, pourtant respectable sorcier de ma connaissance, se retrouve imputé d'accusations mystérieuses de magie noire. Ces faits sont récents, ils datent de la semaine dernière. Interroge qui tu veux au Ministère : tu verras que je dis vrai._

_C'est important pour moi. Ce sont des amis et je tiens à ce que justice soit faite, et que ces délateurs finissent à Azkaban, ou pire encore. Il y a des taupes dans le Ministère, et elles nous espionnent. Dolores, tu es aussi dans l'histoire. Je te rappelle pourtant que tu as « emprunté » un Détraqueur pour aller attaquer Harry Potter en août. Et n'oublie pas que cela peut se savoir… si tu ne veux pas faire ce que je te demande._

_J'ai lu dans ta dernière lettre que tu as agi comme je te l'ai indiqué pour renvoyer Mr. Weasley. Mais tu ne m'as pas écouté. Tu as envoyé le même policier douteux que tu traînes partout avec toi. Runcorn est un traître, je le sais ! Et cesse de jouer à l'enfant. Il a toutes les raisons de nous nuire, et ses parents sont morts à cause du Ministère ! À cause de l'actuel ministre, et aussi, de ses ressentiments personnels ! Renvoie-le, c'est un ordre. Sinon je m'en acquitterai moi-même. Tu me remerciras de l'avoir fait._

_Je me fais lourd et tu n'aimes pas ça. Mais les choses semblent se retourner contre nous. Depuis que ce misérable a parlé dans le Chicaneur, on me regarde de travers et on hésite à m'inviter à toutes les soirées. Nott dit lui-même qu'on lui crache dessus dans la rue. On nous dit Mangemorts ! Et le peuple croit Harry dans sa majorité. Les versions du Ministère sont boîteuses et le commun des mortels pense que nous avons aidé des Mangemorts à sortir d'Azkaban ! Voici un issu d'inepties ! Je ne peux m'occuper d'Harry Potter, mais je compte sur toi pour le calmer dans ses impulsions et l'empêcher d'aggraver encore les choses._

_Dépêche-toi d'agir, Dolores. Sinon ma prochaine lettre sera bien moins amicale, et tu risqueras de m'en vouloir._

_Le 30 mars, etc._

Ginny eut un cri de victoire en finissant de lire la lettre.

\- Aha ! C'est donc Ombrage qui a appelé ce Détraqueur… C'était elle qui a manqué de casser la baguette d'Harry en août !

\- En effet, dit Hermione. Pourquoi elle a fait ça, bonne question, mais on sait que c'est elle, maintenant.

\- Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre pourquoi, réplique Weasley. Ou bien elle a agi comme elle le fait avec tout le monde, c'est à dire pour faire du mal, ou bien, c'est Fudge qui le lui a demandé. Je te rappelle que le Ministère n'aime pas ce que dit Harry. Et maintenant, Malefoy la pousse au crime ici. Mais il aurait mieux fait de trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour ses réclamations. Dumbledore est trop malin pour laisser passer ça, et les professeurs la détestent, autant qu'ils soutiennent Harry. Ombrage est isolée ici, et tout joue contre elle.

\- Ombrage s'est rendue détestable, oui. Et ces noms qu'il mentionne… Nott, Dolohov et Rowle… Harry les a mentionnés Mangemorts. Tu le sais, tu étais là en février, lors de l'interview. Mais il y a une chose qui m'intrigue, pourquoi ils ne font que parler de Runcorn, demande Hermione, perplexe. Ça fait deux fois. Et il était là, pile au bon moment, le soir d'une explosion à l'école…

Ginny se mit à réfléchir, puis répondit :

\- Mon père m'a parlé de lui une fois. C'était à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Quand on a rencontré ce Barty Croupton. Tu te souviens, le vieillard en cravate qui a jeté son fils à Azkaban.

\- Eh bien quoi, Croupton ?

\- Eh bien, il m'a dit que Croupton avait des squelettes dans le placard. Barty Croupton est un homme… expéditif dans ses affaires. Dans la grande guerre, il a jeté beaucoup de monde, même des amis personnels, à Azkaban ou au cimetière. Il y avait un certain James Runcorn parmi eux, il dirigeait la Brigade et était en voie de devenir le directeur des Auror. C'était du jamais vu, c'était une promotion très rapide pour quelqu'un avait débuté jeune. Il aurait arrêté deux Mangemorts, et le Ministre d'alors, content, a voulu lui faire une promotion. Mais Croupton, qui voulait son poste, et était bassement jaloux, l'a fait tuer. Comme sa femme l'a vu, il a préféré ne pas faire de malheureux et l'a emmené rejoindre son mari dans le ciel. Voilà le genre d'homme qu'est Croupton.

\- Connaissant celui qui a jeté Winky comme un sac poubelle, pour ne pas se salir les doigts avec la Marque des Ténèbres, je suis disposée à te croire.

\- Oui, tu as vu comment il est. Papa a précisé après que le fils de cet homme décédé, Albert, travaille au Ministère. Il me l'a décrit comme un homme à éviter, voir à fuir.

\- Il est à l'Ordre, je crois.

Ginny ne répondit pas de suite, intriguée. Elle était invisible, mais le ton qu'elle employait après traduisait bien son sceptiscisme.

\- Ah bon… Dumbledore le laisse se promener dans l'Ordre ? Il devrait faire plus attention à qui il accorde sa confiance…

\- Il n'est pas si méchant que ça.

\- Oh non, oh non, Hermione. Tu l'as vu gentil à Halloween, parce qu'il était entouré de monde. Mon père dit qu'il a tué plusieurs personnes. Et sa cruauté est proverbiale. Et il est possible qu'il se promène avec la Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras, de ce que m'affirme encore mon père

\- Mais… Dumbledore n'est pas fou, il le saurait, s'il est Mangemort !

\- Il faut croire qu'il est naïf parfois, grimace Ginny. Maugrey lui-même fait remarquer à Dumbledore qu'il est trop optimiste sur les gens et qu'il se méprend sur eux. Il ne voit que le bien, et fait comme si les gens ne sont que des agneaux inoffensifs. Soit il manque de lucidité, soit ce qu'il fait m'échappe.

Hermione ne dit pas que c'est faux, mais elle n'a pas vu la même chose. Maugrey était un autre exemple de personne rabat-joie et peu agréable au premier coup d'œil, mais personne n'est plus fidèle à Dumbledore que lui. Et puis, ne faut-il pas se fier aux apparences ?

\- J'ai du mal à adhérer à ce que pense ton père, Ginny. Je ne le crois pas.

\- Pense ce qu'il te plaît, répond son amie d'un ton indifférent. Je cite mon père, mais ce n'est pas dit qu'il connaît toute sa vie non plus.

Hermione réfléchissait. Et si elle en parlait à ce policier ? C'est en effet une piste intéressante. Si elle arrive à le prendre au vol. Runcorn est au Ministère, et il ne viendrait jamais à Poudlard. Si elle arrive à le faire parler, ce serait intéressant. Comment s'y prendre ?

\- Enfin, s'écrie alors Ginny, quand est-ce qu'Harry revient ici, que je lui lance un mauvais sort pour m'avoir mis un vent ?

Weasley grimaçait en transposant cette seconde lettre sur un parchemin vierge avant de tout ranger. Après ça, elles attendèrent un petit moment, mais Potter ne revenait pas.

\- Ils sont allés se maquiller, demande alors l'adolescente, impatiente. Que font-ils pour mettre autant de temps là-bas ? Les feux d'artifice ne resteront pas indéfiniment. Harry devrait se bouger !

Elles attendèrent encore. Mais Harry ne revenait pas. Les filles l'attendirent avec une grande patience, en plus de ressentir de l'anxiété et de la colère. Même si personne n'approchait du bureau pour le moment, ça commençait à devenir long. Il était bientôt vingt heures trente. Soit une heure et cinquante minutes qu'ils sont partis. Ginny, de son côté, menaçait indirectement le sorcier qui la faisait attendre pour rien.

\- Harry, pour l'amour de Dieu, dépêche-toi de venir, ou sinon, tu vas t'envoler à travers le parc de Poudlard… Allez… Bouge-toi, un peu…

Puis alors, elles entendirent du bruit. Comme des pas qui résonnaient dans le couloir. Difficile d'entendre exactement ce que c'était à cette distance, et avec le bruit que faisaient encore les artifices de Fred et George, mais cela ne rassurait pas du tout les filles qui étaient déjà tendues d'attendre si longtemps.

\- Ginny, ça me semble une mauvaise idée d'attendre encore plus longtemps. Rien ne nous retient ici. Et si c'est pour se faire prendre, autant partir.

\- On ne va pas l'abandonner Harry. Ce serait cruel.

\- Est-ce que cela vaut la peine d'attendre ? Quitte à se faire renvoyer ?

Ginny réfléchit, puis dit alors :

\- Tu as raison. C'est… C'est nul, je m'en voudrais, mais… Ce serait idiot d'attendre indéfiniment quelqu'un qui ne vient pas. Partons.

Les filles quittèrent alors le bureau. Puis elles ne se firent pas prier pour s'éloigner à toute allure.

Elles marchèrent assez loin, en se perdant dans plusieurs couloirs dans leurs précipitations, avant d'arriver dans un couloir perdu au milieu de l'école. Ici, Hermione retira le charme d'Invisibilité sur elle, et le fit pour Ginny. Puis quelque chose tourna mal.

\- Que faites-vous ici, jeunes filles ? Ce couloir est interdit aux élèves. N'avez-vous pas lu le dernier décret ?

Elles se retournèrent, pâles. Mais ce n'était pas Ombrage. Ni même Rusard.

C'était Dumbledore.

\- Hem… bonsoir, monsieur, vous allez bien ?

\- Oh, très bien, Miss Weasley. J'ai beaucoup mangé. C'était très bon.

\- Heu… Super ! Et… que faites-vous ici ? Vous vous promeniez ?

\- Oui, c'est bon de se promener après avoir mangé, ça aide à digérer. Mais vous ? Vous n'avez pas l'air de vous promener. Je vous ai clairement vues retirer un charme d'Invisibilité de loin. Et c'est bientôt le couvre-feu. Que faisiez-vous ?

Gênée, la préfète ne sut pas quoi dire. Ginny, honteuse, ne dit rien non plus. Puis le directeur déclara :

\- Venez à mon bureau. Nous serons plus à l'aise pour en discuter.

\- Vous allez nous punir, demande Ginny, pâle.

\- Non, Miss Weasley. J'ai simplement envie que nous en parlions en privé. Voici que je vois les deux filles les moins susceptibles de faire du trouble, en train de faire des choses suspectes. Si nous devons en parler, ce ne sera pas ici.

Les filles se regardèrent, inquiètes. Qu'allait-il leur arriver encore ? Elles n'avaient pas le choix, en tous cas. Elles baissèrent la tête, fautives, et suivirent le directeur en silence.

Après une longue marche à travers les couloirs, les filles étaient de plus en plus stressées. Allaient-elles se faire renvoyer ? C'était honteux que de s'être prises aussi facilement. Quoique, Dumbledore n'était pas le moins choqué du monde. Tranquillement, il les menait à son bureau. Après avoir dit à la gargouille le mot de passe - _Fizwizbiz_ \- les filles rentrèrent dans le lieu de travail du directeur. C'était le même bureau qu'à l'accoutumée, exactement le même. Rien n'a changé en quatre mois.

Le directeur s'assit derrière son bureau, en retroussant ses lunettes sur son nez. Puis les filles, ne sachant quoi faire, s'assirent toutes deux sur les chaises en face de lui. Elles ne savaient pas vraiment ce qui allait se passer.

\- Expliquez-moi tout. N'ayez pas peur de dire la vérité. Le mensonge n'arrange jamais les situations.

Ginny, tendue, osa prendre la parole.

\- Je préfère me taire, si c'est pour inutilement me faire punir.

\- Miss Weasley, j'ai autre chose à faire que de donner des punitions à tout le monde pour des erreurs, que, de toute façon, tout le monde fait au moins une fois dans sa vie, répond Dumbledore, posé. Je veux juste comprendre votre comportement. Vous êtes trop intelligentes pour vous comporter aussi sottement.

Hermione, alors, après mûre réflexion, ne savait pas trop s'il fallait le dire. Puis Ginny, alors, sans doute parce qu'elle se disait que c'était la meilleure façon d'être tranquille, préféra parler pour en finir au plus vite.

\- Eh bien, monsieur, vous pouvez être fier de nous, ou très en colère. Nous enfreignons toutes les règles, pour aller dans le bureau d'Ombrage.

\- Voilà qui est bien singulier, dit Dumbledore, en relevant les sourcils, mais toujours d'une voix calme. Vous vous rendiez là-bas pour prendre le thé avec elle ? Il me semble pourtant qu'elle n'aime guère la compagnie des élèves, encore moins celle des amis d'Harry Potter.

\- En fait, nous y allions dans son dos…

\- Aaaaaah. C'était donc ça, les feux d'artifice…

Hermione grimaçait. Il avait compris.

\- Je me disais que c'était un peu trop beau pour être une simple attaque surprise du pays des licornes mauves. Intéressant. Et qu'êtes-vous allées faire dans le bureau de Dolores ?

\- Nous étions en mission secrète, monsieur.

\- En mission secrète, répète Dumbledore, amusé. Voilà qui est inattendu.

Hermione regardait de travers Ginny. C'était quoi encore, ça ? Elle pensait peut-être les tirer d'affaire, mais elle pressentait que cela aiguiserait plus la curiosité du directeur, davantage que de le satisfaire. La préfète de Gryffondor se sentait piégée. Elle se disait que de toute façon, il ne restait qu'à tout dire. Vu les circonstances ce serait difficile de faire autrement. Elle décida d'exposer les motifs de pareille action.

\- Monsieur, il ne reste qu'à tout dire, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet. Je suis au regret de vous dire que ce que vous avez fait est assez grave. Si vous ne me dites rien, je serai dans l'obligation de vous retenir dans mon bureau, et de prévenir vos parents.

\- Quoi, vous allez prévenir ma mère, demande Ginny, paniquée.

\- Seulement si vous vous obstinez à ne pas m'expliquer ce que vous avez fait, répond Dumbledore d'une voix très posée.

\- Bien… Monsieur, répond alors Hermione, résignée, nous cherchions des preuves claires qu'Ombrage manigance quelque chose.

\- Heu… Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais, demande Weasley à son amie, pâle.

\- Ginny, je t'en prie. Nous n'avons pas le choix. Il le faut bien… Monsieur. Je vous ai dit en novembre, que Dolores Ombrage s'était introduit dans votre bureau de façon intrusive, du moins, à ce que j'en ai compris. J'ai cherché ses raisons, je savais qu'elle cachait quelque chose. Voici ce qui m'a mené à y aller. Nous en rentrons, quand vous nous avez vues.

Ginny ne dit rien. Hermione savait sacrément bien mentir, ou bien, elle excellait dans l'air de la dialectique au point d'en sidérer les rhéteurs grecs. Dumbledore écoutait toujours, sans la moindre expression, calmement.

\- Très bien. Depuis combien de temps vous étiez dans son bureau ?

\- Hé bien… Nous avions traîné, mais nous sommes sortis après un moment.

\- Pourquoi donc ? Qu'est-ce qui vous retenait, dans un si petit bureau ?

\- Nous… Nous nous demandions s'il fallait sortir. Il y avait des feux d'artifice, et cela nous a distrait…

Dumbledore semblait comprendre quelque chose. Après avoir hoché la tête, il répondit soudain d'un ton très sévère, une expression de colère sur le visage :

\- Miss Granger, vous savez mentir, mais pas assez pour y arriver avec moi. Non, vous n'étiez pas restées un petit moment dans son bureau pour cette raison. Les feux d'artifice ont été concentrés dans la zone opposée du château, et donc, loin de son bureau. Vous auriez clairement entendu quelqu'un venir dans ce cas. Cessez de me cacher la vérité. Je vous croyais raisonnable.

Hermione était vaincue, et baissa alors la tête une seconde, honteuse. Décidément, Dumbledore était doué. Elle n'avait plus qu'à tout dire. Quand même, Harry la tuerait après, mais, tant pis.

\- Très bien. Je voulais simplement protéger un ami.

\- Protéger Harry Potter, je présume, répond soudain le directeur. C'était prévisible. Il n'y a qu'Harry pour faire des choses pareilles. J'en étais sûr, sans même vous le demander. Et que faisait-il avec vous ?

\- Hermione, non…

\- Ginny. C'est inutile de continuer à cacher la vérité. J'espère seulement que vous serez compréhensif, Monsieur. Nous ne jouions pas en faisant ça.

\- Miss Granger, je ne chercherai pas à juger tant que je n'aurai pas entendu de votre bouche, toute l'histoire. Racontez donc. Je ne trancherai, que lorsque je saurai tout. Et tâchez d'être honnête. Mentir est un pêché, en plus de me faire penser que c'est bien plus grave encore. Et que voulez-vous que j'en pense après, si tout ce que j'ai comme explication, c'est un fatras d'inventions ?

Hermione resta muette un petit moment. Cela lui servit de leçon, elle ne mentirait plus jamais. Elle avait très honte d'elle-même, et comprenait par Dumbledore, que c'était bien bas et accompagné de conséquences aggravantes.

\- Très bien. Nous étions allés au bureau d'Ombrage avec Harry. Pour des motifs différents. Le nôtre, je vous l'avais dit. Nous voulions voir si Ombrage cache quelque chose. Mais Harry y est allé pour… pour emprunter la cheminée.

\- Emprunter la cheminée, vous dites, dit Dumbledore, soudain sévère. Où est-il allé ?

\- Il était parti voir Sirius Black. Nous devions l'attendre pour sortir du bureau. Mais il n'est toujours pas revenu après un moment. Nous avions patienté en vain. Et vous nous avez vu après que nous sommes sorties. Voilà.

Dumbledore garda un moment les sourcils froncés tout en restant silencieux. Il réfléchissait. Enfin, le couperet tomba.

\- C'est très grave et je vous désapprouve, toutes les deux. Vous ne devriez pas encourager Harry à faire des choses pareilles. Miss Granger… Vous devriez apprendre à Harry à respecter les règles au lieu de l'aider à les enfreindre. Des châtiments sont réservés à ceux qui ne les suivent pas. Les codes ont été inventés pour harmoniser la société, pacifier les relations à autrui et empêcher les débordements. Si tout le monde faisait comme Harry, imaginez donc ce qui se passerait dans le monde ! Et à l'encourager, vous lui faites penser que tout lui est permis. Je me demande si quelque part, son habitude de n'en faire qu'à sa tête avec les règles, ne viennent pas en partie de votre complaisance à le suivre dans tout ce qu'il fait, sans réfléchir aux conséquences.

Hermione ne dit rien. Elle y avait pensé aussi. Si cela revient, cela devait être vrai quelque part. Et à encourager le mal, on le laisse se développer. Mais elle voulait quand même protéger Harry des - prévisibles - foudres du directeur.

\- Nous nous sommes mal compris, monsieur. Il allait voir Sirius parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui. Il est de plus en plus malheureux d'être au Square, enfermé comme un animal en cage. Quitte à vous déplaire, il a préféré lui tendre la main au lieu de l'abandonner. Il voulait simplement que Sirius ait de la compagnie, pour lui redonner le sourire. D'ailleurs, il s'arrangeait toujours pour ne pas y aller pendant les cours.

Dumbledore ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais on voyait son regard se radoucir.

\- Alors voici pourquoi Harry est parti. Je pensais qu'il agissait ainsi, parce qu'il cherchait à espionner l'Ordre du Phénix, ou bien parce qu'il avait envie de s'amuser. Je me suis trompé, et je vous remercie de m'avoir signalé ceci, sans quoi j'aurai mal compris ce qui s'était passé.

\- Mais vous êtes tout de même en colère contre lui, monsieur.

\- Oui, ce qu'il fait ne me plait pas du tout, continue Dumbledore, sévère. Mais cette fraternité qu'il entretient pour Sirius me réjouit plus que cela me chagrine. Je tire un trait sur cette histoire. N'en parlons plus.

\- Vraiment, lance Ginny.

\- Après connaissance des faits, je dis que cela reste inadmissible, bien que l'intention excuse les faits. Mais tâchez de ne pas recommencer, tous les trois, sinon, je serai bien plus sévère. Avec vous autant qu'Harry.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, après ça, je n'ai aucune envie de recommencer, vous n'avez même pas besoin de me punir, réplique Ginny, en grinçant des dents.

Hermione en serait restée là, si elle ne voulait pas faire une remarque.

\- En parlant de ça… Harry n'a pas tort… Vous avez abandonné Sirius. Et… Vous n'étiez pas clair dessus. Harry se pose des questions. Il croit que vous agissez ainsi en méprisant l'impact sur son moral.

Dumbledore ne semblait pas affecté par la remarque.

\- Je comprends sa rancœur pour moi, et je l'excuse même. Mais Harry ne sait rien de la raison pour laquelle je le maintiens en cage, comme vous dites. J'ai fait ceci pour protéger Sirius. Quoiqu'en dise son fillieul, il ne doit pas sortir du Square. Je ne sais que trop bien ce qu'il fera. Il traquera Voldemort. Et il gâchera inutilement sa vie. Je préfère qu'on évite d'en arriver à là. Une vie perdue ne se récupère pas.

\- Mais il pouvait tout aussi bien agir en étant à vos côtés, dit Ginny, alors.

\- Non. Et j'en ai fait l'amère expérience. Sirius n'a jamais adhéré à l'esprit de l'Ordre. Une des valeurs de celui-ci est la discrétion. Et Sirius n'a aucun respect pour les méthodes de filature et d'investigation que l'Ordre utilise. Sirius Black a lancé une pique au professeur Rogue un jour. Qu'il irait chercher Queudver, et le tuer. Et Rogue m'a assuré que ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. Il agissait en effet dans ce sens.

Les filles furent surprises en entendant ça.

\- Je préfèrerai éviter que Sirius soit un bas meurtrier, et pour de vrai cette fois, dit Dumbledore. Au début, j'ai autorisé Sirius à sortir, sous certaines règles. Ce n'était pas pour l'irriter, simplement pour m'assurer qu'il n'irait pas traîner en ville comme un saltimbanque. C'est que, voyez-vous, même si Voldemort n'est pas supposé être de retour encore officiellement, ça ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'il ne fait rien. Ses Mangemorts se promènent parfois dans le pays, et le danger est précisément est qu'il est impossible de savoir où et quand. Et la Brigade veille, surtout à Londres où se trouve le Ministère. Et je suis gentil en parlant de la Brigade. Les Auror le traquent aussi. Ces sorciers sont hautement plus agressifs que leurs congénères. Et le problème de Sirius, est d'être pris en tenaille par deux camps, le légal et l'illégal. Les hors-la-loi et l'État veulent sa peau. Je vous laisse bien comprendre que c'est hautement plus difficile de survivre dans ces conditions. C'est comme si vous étiez seul au milieu d'une foule hostile.

Dumbledore marqua une pause avant de continuer son récit.

\- Mais Sirius n'a rien fait de tout ce que je lui ai indiqué. Il a utilisé les informations de l'Ordre pour son propre compte, et s'est mis en tête de traquer les Mangemorts seul. Je l'ai pris sur le fait, un soir au _Chaudron Baveur. _Mémorable scène. Il a trouvé Queudver, qui sortait de l'Allée des Embrumes, et il essayait de le vaincre comme à un tournoi de chevalerie. J'ai dû intervenir pour les séparer, même si ça signifiait laisser Queudver s'enfuir. Sirius a beau eu dire que j'ai laissé s'échapper une belle occasion, la vérité est plutôt que c'est lui qui l'a sabotée elle-même, car Queudver allait mourir et il n'aurait rien dit dans l'au-delà, et Black se serait attiré des ennuis car la Brigade n'était pas loin. Après cela, j'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas lui faire confiance.

\- Et donc, vous l'avez interdit de sortir. Sirius dit que c'est pour votre amusement, et disposer de lui comme d'un pion sur un échiquier, explique Hermione.

\- C'est faux, répond soudain Dumbledore, d'un ton irrité qui lui ressemblait fort peu. Je n'ai maintenu Sirius au Square que pour le protéger et pas pour l'utiliser ni pour m'en amuser. C'est qu'il court bien trop de risques à aller dehors dans une pareille ambiance. Mais bien sûr, Sirius, en tout impulsif qui se respecte, ne tient jamais compte de ce que je lui dis. Il se moque du danger, même s'il est bien réel. Sirius est d'une insolence sans pareille pour dire cela. Croit-il que je ne pense qu'à m'amuser, comme lui le fait bien souvent ? Cela lui ressemble bien de dire cela. Sirius ressemble aux animaux sauvages, qui ne se plaisent que lorsqu'on les laisse s'amuser en toute liberté dehors, et qui voient la moindre contrainte comme une dictature, et qui ne voient que comme seul souverain bien, de faire tout ce qui leur plaît, avec qui leur plaît, où leur plaît, au moment qui leur plaît, et de la façon qui leur plaît.

\- Il est peut-être devenu plus raisonnable avec le temps, dit Ginny.

\- Ce serait nier l'évolution des individus que de vous contredire, Miss Weasley. Mais Sirius est entre de bonnes mains. Je demande à Tonks de lui rendre régulièrement visite. Et je me suis dit qu'il aurait été aimable de vous inviter au Square pour Noël, pour lui tenir compagnie lors des fêtes.

\- Sirius n'est pas au courant de ça, remarque Granger.

\- Je n'ai pas à me faire ma publicité, répond Dumbledore. Il est naturel que les individus se comportent de façon respectueuse entre eux. Mais dans ce monde, c'est devenu un exploit, je le conçois.

\- En parlant de choses qui tournent contre vous, vous tolérez qu'Ombrage reste ici, lance soudain Ginny. C'est une espionne de Fudge. Vous avez déjà en vous-même le ver qui attaque votre pomme, monsieur !

\- Dolores joue un double jeu, je le sais très bien, et j'ai même toutes les preuves que je désire, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de la renvoyer. Il n'y aurait aucun remplaçant pour la Défense contre les Forces du Mal après. Et vous savez bien le mal que j'ai pour en trouver.

\- Mais c'est un pitoyable professeur ! Rappelez à la place le professeur Lupin ! C'est un meilleur enseignant !

\- Et un loup-garou, dit Dumbledore. Ce n'est pas le moment d'en rajouter avec tout ce qui se passe au Ministère et dans le pays. Et même s'il revient à Poudlard, ça ne changera rien. Nous sommes en avril et les examens ont lieu en juin. Il est trop tard, même si Lupin accourt, de changer les programmes.

Les filles furent tristes en entendant ça. Puis Dumbledore demandait :

\- Jeunes filles, qu'avez vous avez trouvé dans le bureau de Dolores ?

\- Pourquoi, ça vous intéresse, demande Ginny, surprise.

\- Oui, pour diverses raisons. La première, c'est que je suis de l'Ordre du Phénix. Et les amis de Fudge sont mes ennemis. La seconde, c'est que je sais aussi que Dolores manigance contre moi, et qu'il est bon que je sache quoi. Et la troisième, c'est que je ne resterai pas indéfiniment à Poudlard.

Les filles manquèrent de tressaillir en entendant ça. Quoi ?! Le directeur allait se faire chasser !

\- Vous plaisantez ! Que peut-elle contre vous ?!

\- Tout, à vrai dire. Dolores agit pour son propre prestige et aussi parce que Fudge le lui ordonne. J'ai des espions au Ministère et ceux-ci me disent que tôt ou tard, Dolores essaiera de me faire partir. Parce que Fudge a de plus en plus peur de moi, et sa conscience ne le laisse pas en paix. Toutefois, le fait de ne pas finir cette année à Poudlard est plus un avantage qu'une contrainte. J'ai des affaires ailleurs qui m'appelent.

\- Vous nous abandonnez, tiens, lance Weasley, indignée.

\- Point du tout. Ce n'est que l'affaire de quelques semaines. Vous vous passerez bien d'un directeur que vous ne voyez jamais. J'ai des choses importantes à faire qui m'appelent à quitter l'école un moment. Je n'ai pu m'y attabler car j'ai des responsabilités en tant que directeur. Comme je ne pourrai indéfiniment tenir les portes de Poudlard, dites-moi ce que vous avez trouvé dans ce bureau. L'occasion d'y aller ne me sera pas donnée.

\- Si c'est pour qu'on se fasse balancer, grimace Ginny, non merci. Je ne veux pas recevoir de Beuglante de la part de ma mère, ni de Maugrey.

\- Miss Weasley. J'ai dit que cette histoire était oubliée. Si quelqu'un me demande d'où je tiens vos informations, je dirai que je l'ai trouvé moi-même. Maintenant, répondez-moi. Je peux vous retenir longtemps. Et je suis très patient.

Hermione réfléchit alors. Puis elle fit signe à son amie de donner les lettres.

\- Quoi ? Hé, je veux les garder !

\- Fais-en une autre photocopie avec ton sortilège.

Weasley se résigna alors. Elle grogna bruyamment, elle sortit les lettres de sa poche, mais avant de les tendre à Dumbledore, en fit une copie seconde, qu'elle garda pour elle, et donna les autres au directeur. Ce dernier ne fit aucune remarque sur le sujet, mais lit tranquillement ce qu'on lui montrait. Il ne dit mot de la première lettre, jusqu'à la dernière. Puis, après sa lecture, il reposa les papiers sur son bureau, et dit :

\- Ainsi, j'ai la complicité de Lucius Malefoy avec Ombrage, ce que je me doutais être vrai, et de plus, je comprends pourquoi Arthur s'est fait attaquer au Département. Et d'où sort cet étrange Détraqueur… Tout cela, vient de deux personnes peu scrupuleuses, mais dont les activités me sont désormais connues.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire de ces lettres ?

\- Les donner à l'Ordre. N'ayez crainte. Je ne dirai pas un mot sur votre participation. Ce serait mal vous remercier. Je dois vous dire toutefois d'être prudentes, et de ne pas recommencer à aller au bureau d'Ombrage. Et vous feriez bien de prévenir aussi Harry là-dessus. Si elle vous aurait trouvées, vous auriez été toutes deux renvoyées, et vos parents auraient été mécontents de savoir pourquoi.

\- De toute façon, nous savons ce que nous voulons savoir, dit Hermione. Nous n'y retournerons plus. Monsieur… Vous allez quitter Poudlard ?…

\- En effet. Mais je ne partirai pas comme un voleur. Chaque chose en son temps. J'ai des choses à faire, et les vacances approchent. J'ai les examens à préparer, des dossiers à remplir. Pour le moment, je suis occupé ailleurs. Quand tout cela sera réglé, vous me reverrez à septembre prochain. Ou peut-être un peu plus tôt, on ne sait jamais.

\- J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites, grimace Ginny. Parce que si vous n'êtes plus là, c'est donner libre cours à Ombrage de nous pilonner de décrets et de nous surveiller.

\- Elle ne restera pas indéfiniment, assure Dumbledore d'une voix assurée. J'y veillerai, si quelque hasard ne me devance pas. Mais nous avons beaucoup parlé. Le couvre-feu approche. Et vous devriez rentrer tôt ou tard vous coucher. Vous avez cours demain. Suivez-moi.

Les filles se regardèrent, avant de se lever pour suivre Dumbledore.

Le lendemain soir, le mercredi 2 avril, les deux filles discutaient entre elles, tranquillement assises sur le lit de Ginny, à manger toutes les deux un saladier rempli de muffins pour étancher leur faim, car les endives au jambon servies ce soir-là ne faisaient envie à personne.

\- Ainsi nous changerons de directeur, dit Ginny, dépitée. J'espère que ce sera le plus tard possible.

\- De toute façon, Dumbledore l'a dit, ce n'est pas si grave car il ne reste que deux mois de cours, répond Hermione. Et encore, dans deux jours nous rentrerons chez toi pour deux semaines au Terrier.

Son amie souriait à cette évocation, avant de sursauter et de se rappeler de quelque chose.

\- Ou pas ! Hermione ! Je te rappelle que tu es invitée… enfin, que tu veux t'inviter chez les Malefoy !

Granger sursauta à son tour. Elle avait complètement oublié entre temps.

\- Maintenant que nous en avons fini avec Ombrage, il reste encore à voir pour cette famille de nigauds, dit Ginny. Comment vas-tu faire ?

\- Je dois en parler à Montague en premier, comme me l'a suggéré Ernie.

\- Ça va être difficile de lui parler, il est en permanence dans son dortoir ou bien au stade pour s'entraîner au Quidditch avec son équipe, remarque son amie. Mis à part en allant à l'A.D. ou en le prenant au vol à la sortie d'un cours ou d'un repas, je ne vois pas comment tu peux faire.

\- Je le ferai, une chance qu'Harry l'ait invité avec nous, ça rend les choses plus faciles, répond Hermione. Je suis d'avis qu'avoir invité les Serpentard avec nous, même deux seulement, fut plus productif que de s'en priver. Et… Ginny, viendras-tu avec moi chez les Malefoy ?

Son amie mâchonna son muffin un moment, et avala son morceau de gâteau, avant de répondre :

\- Je ne veux pas aller chez les Malefoy, c'est trop dangereux. Je ne te suivrai pas cette fois. Mais je ne ferai pas rien de mon côté. Comme je sais que je suis bavarde et prompte à m'amuser, je m'avancerai sur mon travail à faire ce samedi, comme ça, je pourrai faire autre chose avec toi, le reste des vacances.

\- C'est… aussi gentil qu'intelligent…

\- T'avoir fréquenté m'a rendu responsable, sourit Ginny, amusée. Ma mère sera étonnée de voir comment mes notes ont eu un coup de pouce depuis l'an dernier. Avoir suivi tes conseils et méthodes m'a permis de m'améliorer, je te remercie beaucoup ! Et ma mère aussi, elle sera contente ! Ah, une dernière chose. Tu vas te faire passer pour une invitée, au bal des Malefoy ? Tu as préparé du Polynectar ?

\- Non, je me lancerai un sortilège d'Invisibilité. Je n'aurai qu'à prendre ce que je cherche, et à repartir aussitôt.

\- Tu es sûre que tout se passera bien, demande son amie, inquiète. Ce sortilège a de sérieuses limites, on l'a remarqué avec l'armure enchantée, tu te souviens ? Et ce sortilège a aussi une limite de temps.

\- Je sais ! Je sais autant comment ce sortilège fonctionne, autant que je sais que ce je fais !

\- Bon ! Bon… Très bien, je n'ai rien dit…

Bien qu'Hermione s'était calmement décidée, Ginny n'était pas totalement rassurée. Elle prit un muffin, mais s'abstint de tout autre commentaire à ce sujet.


	24. Chapter 23

**23\. Une invitée indésriable chez les Malefoy**

Hermione eut vite de quoi mettre son plan en application. Dès le lendemain, pour la dernière réunion de l'A.D. fixée avant les vacances, le mercredi 9 avril, la Gryffondor se hâta d'en parler à Montague.

Le programme du jour était le sortilège de Réflexion, charme puissant qui était difficile à maîtriser pour certains, y compris les plus doués. Certains mirent du temps avant de parvenir à un résultat, car le sort était plus difficile encore que les Patronus, mais cela n'empêcha pas, comme d'habitude, à Hermione de finir son sort avant tout le monde. Elle était en binôme avec Ginny, qui eut vite fait, grâce à son amie, très patiente et qui sait expliquer, pour maîtriser le sort à son tour. Contente d'être libérée du travail, elle alla discuter avec Luna, gueillerette, quand elle, allait chercher Marcus.

Ce dernier était plus loin, en train de martyriser Fred et George Weasley qu'il combattait à deux contre un, en les rouant de sortilèges de Stupéfixion, devant l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, qui regardaient avec « stupéfixion » le combat acharné sous leurs yeux. Hermione, qui arrivait sur les lieux avec un air visiblement las, voyait encore une fois que les garçons de son âge, on dirait des enfants. Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell et Angelina Johnson criaient pour encourager un Seamus, intensément concentré dans la lutte, à se protéger par des charmes de Bouclier, puis à répliquer par diverses offensives magiques. C'était un combat acharné, quoique la préfète trouvait ça puéril.

Une fois que Marcus se fut fatigué, il lançait d'une voix dédaigneuse qu'il en aurait assez pour aujourd'hui.

\- Hmph ! C'était pas terrible ! Bon, allez, ouste, les nullards ! Vous êtes peut-être meilleurs que moi au Quidditch, si vous le prétendez comme tout à l'heure, mais je suis le plus fort au combat !

\- Espèce de sale brute, grogne Fred, le nez en sang et le bras couvert de bleus. Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça !

\- On te fera manger des Pralines Péteuses et tu feras moins ton malin, lance George, revanchard, la tête tuméfiée et les jambes endolories.

\- Vous avez pas intérêt à essayer, je connais vos sucreries, j'en ai acheté, donc, si j'ai un quelconque problème après y avoir goûté, vous aurez affaire à moi, menace Montague, l'air sévère. Allez, foutez le camp, les merdeux.

Sans se faire prier, les Gryffondor s'enfuirent presque en rampant et en criant bêtement, ce qui ennuya Hermione mais fit rire le Serpentard qui était très fier de lui.

\- Ha, ha, ha… La puissance d'un Serpent peut, d'une morsure, tuer un épais Lion. Même deux… Comme quoi, être Gryffondor est signe de courage, certes, mais Serpentard, c'est être intelligent, donc, être vainqueur. Regardez-moi ces deux chenilles ramper…

\- Marcus ? Excuse-moi, je veux te parler…

Surpris d'être appelé aussi subitement, le Serpentard se retournait d'un coup en faisant volte-face vers Hermione, l'air méfiant, sa baguette brandie et l'air prêt à attaquer, comme un serpent qui allait se jeter sur sa proie, la gueule ouverte et les crocs dehors.

\- Qui va là ? Hé, tu veux quoi ? Te battre ?

\- Oh, là, là ! Non ! Je veux te parler de ton plan, celui pour aller chez les Malefoy, à leur fête qui aura lieu le premier jour des vacances, et…

La baguette de Montague émit quelques étincelles rouges de mauvaise augure, qui crépitaient d'un air inquiétant. Visiblement, Marcus n'était pas ravi de savoir qu'Hermione avait entendu parler de ceci, et il n'était pas d'humeur à discuter du tout.

\- Qui t'en a parlé ? Harry Potter ?

\- Non, non… C'est… C'est Seamus qui m'en a touché un mot, improvise Hermione, peu rassurée de voir Marcus la viser d'un air impitoyable. Et ne me vise pas ainsi, je ne souhaite venir avec toi là-bas, c'est pourquoi je t'en parle. Cela semble imprévu, je sais, mais… Je dois aller là-bas, je n'aurai pas sans cesse des occasions de m'y rendre. S'il te plaît. C'est important pour moi, je t'en prie, laisse-moi y aller avec toi.

Surpris d'entendre ceci, le Serpentard abaissa sa baguette, pour regarder de la tête aux pieds Hermione.

\- … Tu veux venir avec moi ? Pour quoi faire ? Tu veux voler leur argent ?

\- Bien sûr que non, que veux-tu que j'en fasse, j'en ai déjà, et bien assez, réplique-elle, irritée. Je compte chercher là-bas quelque chose. Seulement, je ne peux y aller seule, alors j'ai besoin que tu me serves de « chauffeur », si on peut dire ça… Es-tu d'accord ?

Le capitaine de Serpentard croisa les bras, très amusé.

\- Mais écoutez donc ça ! La fiancée d'Harry Potter, qui veut me demander un service ! Tu as de la chance, je suis gentil, je suis d'accord.

\- Heu… Ah bon ?… Enfin, se reprit-elle soudain en voyant le regard du Serpentard, je veux dire, tant mieux, tant mieux !

\- Bah oui, ne fais pas ta chipie ! Après tout, tu es l'amie d'Adrian, et la seule fille qui le respecte, cela joue en ta faveur. Estime-toi heureuse d'être dans les papiers de mon meilleur ami… Ça fera cinq cents Gallions l'aller, et cinq cents autres pour le retour, ma p'tite dame. Je veux tout ça pour samedi.

Hermione manquait de tomber par terre en entendant cette proposition. Non seulement elle ne s'y attendait pas, mais en plus, elle n'avait pas assez d'argent ! Passe encore, dix Gallions, mais mille, c'était hors de prix.

\- Tu… Tu plaisantes ! Je dois te payer pour le voyage ! Et si cher, en plus !

\- Ben quoi, ma famille est pauvre, et elle sa toiture a réparer ! L'hiver a été rude. Je dois bien trouver de l'argent pour nourrir ma famille.

\- Mais, Marcus, ce n'est pas une façon saine de nourrir ses parents ! Ça s'appelle un pot de vin, doublée d'une escroquerie, et c'est puni par la loi !

\- T'es mignonne, princesse, mais quand tu nais au plus bas, tu es presque obligé, parce que les riches ne font pas la charité, et la loi, elle ne nourrit pas son homme, réplique le Serpentard. Allez, je te fais une réduction : deux cents Gallions. Ah, bien sûr, pour l'aller, ce sera le double au retour.

\- Quoi ! Et six cents Gallions pour quoi ?! Réparer une toiture ?! Elle est en or, ta toiture ?! Non ! C'est trop cher !

\- Roh, là, là ! Tu es pénible, tu sais ? Bien sûr que j'ai besoin de tout cet argent, je veux payer une chemise neuve à mon père, un nouveau corset à ma mère, de la nourriture pour deux mois, et… ah, oui, aussi, quelques tuiles pour réparer le toit. Ça fait beaucoup déjà, tu vois.

\- C'est… C'est louable, mais… Je n'ai que six Mornilles sur moi. Est-ce que tu prends l'aide scolaire comme un salaire suffisant ? Je suis très bonne en cours, et si tu as besoin d'aide, je…

\- Pah ! Les cours ! Ces gens me font rire, ils me parlent de culture, de choses tellement intelligentes, que le pays est en crise, et que nous sommes toujours plus pauvres en les écoutant. Je suis subjugué par les valeurs de votre savoir. Au point que je désire me tenir loin de votre bêtise intelligente ! Ces naïfs croient qu'écrire des livres paie son homme ? Et pourquoi nous sommes toujours plus nombreux dans la rue, tiens, quand ces gens écrivent toujours plus de livres ? Ainsi, la culture détermine ceux qui opprimeront les autres ? Et c'est des voleurs qui gagnent des centaines, à faire un boulot misérable qui ne sert pas à la société, quand ma famille, elle nourrit le pays, en étant remerciée une misère ! Non, pas d'argent, pas content. Je veux ça ou rien !

\- Oh, c'est stupide ! Il n'y a pas autre chose que je puisse faire à la place ?

\- Autre chose ? Mmh… Laisse-moi réfléchir…

Hermione commençait à se demander comment sortir de ce pétrin, quand le Serpentard, se massant délicatement le menton, imaginait quelque chose en souriant. Après avoir eu une idée, il s'écria d'un ton ravi :

\- Ah je sais ! J'ai envie de me distraire un peu, on s'ennuie avec ces culs terreux que je bats en deux minutes. On va se battre !

\- Oh, non, pitié, lance Hermione, accablée. Il n'y a que ça, dans ta vie ?

\- C'est déjà plus excitant que vos théorèmes à apprendre par cœur, réplique Marcus. Allez ! Tu sais quoi ? Si tu gagnes, je t'offre l'aller et le retour gratuit, mais si tu perds, tu dois me payer deux mille Gallions !

\- Je ne m'appelle pas Gringotts, merci ! Tu crois que je me promène avec autant d'argent sur moi ? Je n'ai pas un père banquier, merci !

\- C'est le vainqueur qui commande, pipelette. Je te préviens, c'est ça ou rien. Alors ? Que vas-tu faire ? Te dégonfler ou être un homme ?… Enfin, être une femme, plutôt… Ha, ha, ha !

La préfète se sentit très mal à l'aise. Jouer sur un pari aussi insensé, une sortie chez les Malefoy ! Décidément, Ginny avait raison, il ne fallait pas commercer avec les Serpentard. Ils sont véreux en affaires. Mais Hermione n'avait pas le choix, si elle tenait tant à y aller, elle devait défier Marcus. Heureusement qu'elle est douée, mais le sera-elle assez ? C'est une brute, il bat même Ernie à mains nues, elle l'a vu l'autre fois à la dérobée. Mais il fallait bien jouer le jeu ou bien se retirer.

\- Bon… Très bien. Allons-y. Mais j'ajoute une condition. Si je gagne, tu dois t'excuser devant moi, en te prosternant. Parce que ce que je vais faire est humiliant, je demande une compensation honnête.

\- Mmmh… C'est honteux pour un homme de se prosterner devant une femme, c'est déshonorant et contre-nature, mais… Ça a l'air rigolo ! Très bien ! Allez, on va faire ça ! Battons-nous ! Prépare-toi à souffrir !

Hermione eut un soupir en sortant sa baguette pour se préparer au combat. Elle allait défier Montague en duel, quand Harry l'affrontait au Quidditch.

Le combat fut quand même assez rapide. Montague n'eut pas même laissé à Hermione le temps de lancer un sort, qu'il l'asséna de Flippendo et de Ventus, mais la préfète réagit au quart de tour avec des protections magiques à répétition, le temps de se protéger des assauts. La préfète, paniquée, se disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas gagner, tellement son assaillant était fort, rapide et ne lui laissait guère le temps de répliquer. Le début fut un désastre, Montague l'attaquait sans cesse, et la préfète devait fuir en catastrophe, en se prenant parfois des coups - très - douloureux.

Mais heureusement, la solution vint presque par hasard. Quand la préfète, voyant que Marcus, soudain, en la voyant reculer, eut un sourire narquois, en laissant du temps pour mieux attaquer, la préfète eut une idée, inspirée par Ron à côté qui se prenait son propre sort à la figure après avoir attaqué Susan Bones : lancer un sortilège de Réflexion.

Le combat fut ainsi terminé, un Flippendo ayant cassé la figure de son propre lanceur. Hermione a gagné, Marcus était poussé contre le mur, avec fracas, en crachant un peu de sang. Le coup l'a pris dans la poitrine. La préfète eut un soupir. Elle l'a échappé belle. Elle-même s'était prise un de ses sorts, qui lui ont cassé le poignet droit et aussi l'épaule gauche. Hermione se félicitait intérieurement d'en avoir vite fini, sinon Marcus l'aurait envoyée à l'infirmerie pour quelques jours.

\- Cela suffit. J'ai gagné, tu as perdu, tu dois donc t'acquitter de ton pari, sinon, je dis à tout le monde que tu t'es fait battre par une fille, lance alors la Gryffondor en s'avançant vers le vaincu.

Montague, adossé au mur, et prostré au sol, sous l'effet du sortilège qu'il s'était lui-même lancé, se contenta de bouder d'un air grognon, comme un enfant puni, tout en lançant des foudres à la Gryffondor par ses yeux contrariés.

\- Ça ne se passera pas comme ça !

\- En effet, tu dois te prosterner devant moi, tu as oublié ?

Marcus lui répondit par une grimace furieuse.

\- Pfffft… Me prosterner devant une femme… Argh ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter ça ?!… Enfin, j'ai juré, j'ai juré… Je triche parfois, mais je ne me défile jamais quand je perds… Tssss… Il va me falloir du temps pour réparer cette offense, mon honneur est terriblement blessé.

Il se prosterna, enfin, s'étira les mains vers ses chaussures, en se penchant, trois fois de suite, en marmonnant une formule stupide pendant qu'il s'exécutait devant sa reine d'un soir :

\- Reine d'Angleterre, vous êtes si belle, si intelligente, si merveilleuse… Voilà, c'est bon, t'es contente ?

\- Tu appelles ça te prosterner ? On dirait que tu refais tes lacets. Et quelle allégance me fais-tu… Cela se voit à des kilomètres que tu n'es pas sincère. Mais bon… Ce n'est pas le plus important. Tu dois aussi me mener chez les Malefoy, c'est le but de notre pari, après tout.

\- Pffft… T'es pénible comme fille. Toujours à chipoter et à ergoter sur de tout petits détails… Bon, allez, d'accord, tais-toi, je t'y emmène gratuitement, voilà. Contente ? Mais que veux-tu que je fasse, en fait ?

\- Simplement me mener chez eux, après, me ramener chez moi, répond la préfète. Tu feras ce que tu veux entre temps. Mais par quel moyen comptes-tu aller au manoir ?

\- Moi ? En transplanant.

\- En transplanant ? Ah… C'est vrai, tu es majeur, donc tu peux transplaner. Mais on peut arriver comme ça chez les Malefoy ?

\- Ouais. Contrairement à cette école, il n'y a pas de charme pour empêcher de transplaner jusque là-bas. J'ai fait ça un paquet de fois. Je ne me suis fait jamais prendre. Mais ce n'est pas toujours si simple. Mon père, qui connaît ce manoir pour y être allé souvent, sait ce qu'il faut faire pour transplaner en sécurité. Je suis l'un des seuls qui peut t'y mener discrètement. Parce que les Malefoy ont des statues animées qui gardent leur jardin et empêchent donc toute personne d'entrer ou de sortir sans autorisation.

\- Ah… Comment cela se passe, dans le manoir ? Il y a beaucoup de pièges, demande Hermione.

\- Non, si tu arrives à entrer, tu es tranquille, le plus dur est d'entrer et de sortir du manoir, pas de te promener, répond Marcus. Si c'est ce que tu veux faire, tu n'as qu'à veiller de n'être pas suivie dans un couloir. Par contre, c'est galère de se déplacer là-bas.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Leur manoir est énorme, explique le Serpentard. Il est si grand qu'il comporte plusieurs salles de bains, plusieurs chambres, plusieurs… Ouais, tu m'as compris. Si tu cherches une pièce en particulier ce sera infernal… Mais d'ailleurs, tu te promènes pour faire quoi, là-bas ? C'est pas un musée, le manoir des Malefoy ! Si tu veux tellement te délasser après les cours, écoute mon conseil, va plutôt à la campagne !

\- Heu… C'est prévu, mais après ça, rit Granger. Hem… Pour faire simple, je vais chez les Malefoy pour trouver des lettres importantes. J'en ai besoin.

\- Des lettres ?… Hmm… Adrian m'a dit que tu étais intelligente… C'est sans doute logique. Les gens intelligents cherchent souvent des trucs qui ne servent à rien. Si tu cherches des lettres, il faut aller dans le bureau de Malefoy. C'est là où il terre tous ses petits papiers, explique Marcus. Sinon dans le reste, il faudrait un bon mois pour explorer en entier tout ce manoir, je sais que Drago a plusieurs passages secrets chez lui et pas mal de bijoux cachés et autres trésors souterrains.

\- Où se trouve ce bureau ?

\- J'en sais rien, moi. Je viens pour me remplir la panse, pas pour lire des lettres. J'ai mieux à faire !… T'as qu'à chercher au hasard, tu finiras bien par trouver au petit bonheur la chance.

\- Bon… Merci, Marcus.

\- De rien. Hé, par contre, madame, tu te débrouilles, pour ne pas te faire repérer. Tu te promènes chez eux, d'accord, pourquoi pas, c'est bizarre mais passe encore, mais tu fais attention. Je risque pas ma peau pour tes étourderies. Si tu te fais pincer, tu te débrouilles après. Je t'amène là-bas, c'est mon affaire, tu fais attention, c'est la tienne. Je suis pas ton baby-sitter. Compris ?

\- Évidemment… Mais tu restes jusqu'à ce que je revienne. J'espère que tu es loyal.

\- Moi ? Loyal ? Je suis un garçon fidèle. Adrian me dit que je suis un chien, à suivre partout mes amis, et il a raison au fond, si ça peut te répondre.

\- Hm. Il a raison. Tu l'as suivi comme un chien pour aller t'asseoir à côté de lui au match de Quidditch de mars. Et tu le fais aussi à Seamus.

Marcus rigola bêtement en se rappelant cette allusion, tandis qu'Hermione se sentait désespérée. Ce n'était pas qu'elle doutait de la fiabilité du Serpentard, c'était qu'elle n'en pouvait plus. Certes, elle a besoin de lui pour cette fois, mais ça n'ira pas plus loin, vu comment elle incarne nombre de choses qui lui déplaisent chez les hommes.

\- Très bien… Revenons à l'essentiel, quand vas-tu chez les Malefoy ?

\- Samedi soir, après la sortie du Poudlard Express. Et sois à l'heure ! Je ne t'attendrai pas longtemps.

\- Et quand en pars-tu ?

\- Quand ? Ben… Ben quand je n'aurai plus faim. Enfin, je ne sais pas. Je ne regarde jamais l'heure quand je mange. Tu me diras quand tu en auras assez, je ne bougerai pas de la cuisine. Tant que tu n'es pas trop lente, je t'attendrai.

Touchant, pense Hermione. Son absence de galanterie se compensait par la gentillesse, du moins, dans les actions plus que dans les manières et les paroles.

\- D'accord… Marché conclu, Marcus. Bien sûr, ne parle pas de notre conversation à Malefoy, ni à qui que ce soit d'autre.

\- Tu crois que je vais vraiment aller le lui dire ? En faisant « Coucou Drago, je vais me taper l'incruste chez toi avec une fille, t'es d'accord » ? Bien sûr que non ! Mais toi aussi, n'en dis rien. Je me suis fait battre par une fille, c'est humiliant. J'ai ma virilité à préserver, n'oublie pas.

Hermione eut un air amusé en entendant ça. En fait, elle battait tous les garçons de sa classe au plan scolaire depuis cinq ans. Si c'était ça la virilité, celle d'Harry, Ron, Seamus et Dean était morte depuis longtemps !

Dès le lendemain, il fallut reprendre les cours, et heureusement, ce fut bientôt leur fin. Deux jours après la réunion de l'A.D., le samedi matin, Hermione se réveillait difficilement. Elle émergeait avec difficulté d'un sommeil de plomb et se sentait fatiguée dès le réveil. Ça devait être le cours d'Astronomie, qui a usé son dos et l'a grandement fatiguée à regarder les étoiles jusqu'à minuit. Son corps, fatigué de trop s'affairer partout, physiquement, mentalement et moralement, avait du mal à suivre. Heureusement pour lui, les vacances commençaient aujourd'hui. Ou plutôt, ce soir-même. Elle avait encore une chose à faire avant : procéder à une ultime enquête avant les vacances.

Mais avant cela, elle commençait par partir pour petit-déjeuner. Car la journée allait la faire beaucoup bouger, elle le savait.

Après avoir mangé, elle prit ses bagages et alla sur le quai qui menait au Poudlard Express en calèche tirée par des Sombrals avec ses amis Ron et Harry. Harry était amusé et surpris à la fois : c'était la première fois qu'il faisait ce chemin en sens inverse, pour rentrer dans des vacances scolaires ! Au moins n'allait-il pas chez les Dursley, mais chez Ron. Il avait hâte, ça se sentait sur son regard. Ron aussi n'était pas mécontent de cela, il soupirait et souriait comme un bienheureux. Hermione, de son côté, était préoccupée, surtout parce qu'elle allait commencer ses vacances par une chose assez surprenante et risquée. Cela occupait son esprit tout le long du trajet, et même lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans le train, elle resta anxieuse.

Les garçons, très contents, disparurent plus dans le Poudlard Express pour se réserver un compartiment avec Harry et discuter. Hermione, qui traînait, ne savait pas trop si elle voulait les suivre. Elle était stressée suite à ce qu'elle allait faire, et ils ne pourraient rien faire pour elle. Même qu'ils feraient mieux, en tout cas pour le moment, de ne rien en savoir. Elle pourra toujours avoir le loisir de le leur raconter après, mais maintenant, non. Elle savait que Ron allait s'inquiéter et qu'Harry se mettre de la partie, surtout que Malefoy et Voldemort peut-être même sont en jeu. Elle préféra donc taire ceci pour le moment et se focaliser sur son plan « Soirée chez Drago ». Comme d'habitude, elle affecta un air sérieux, et ses amis ne remarquèrent rien de changé chez elle, la laissant à ses pensées, occupés à discuter de leurs projets de vacances.

Une fois arrivés au quai où les attendaient le Poudlard Express, chacun prit ses valises, et tous rentrèrent dans le train avec leurs bagages en main. Comme elle prit un chemin à part, se séparant de Ron et Harry, ces derniers lui firent la remarque, croyant qu'elle était étourdie et qu'elle ne voyait pas où ils allaient.

\- Hermione ? Tu viens avec nous, demande alors Weasley. Nous allons au premier compartiment, c'est le plus grand.

En entendant cette proposition, Hermione devint soudain moins heureuse. Être avec Ron ? Non merci. Elle était mieux loin de ses perpétuelles jalousies. Elle allait refuser, quand soudain, elle se rappela d'une chose…

\- Le premier compartiment… Il y aura du monde avec nous ?

\- Oui, Ginny. Elle a réservé ce compartiment pour nous. Ça ne doit pas te déranger, c'est une bonne amie, remarque Harry.

\- Bien sûr que non…

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle pensait tout bas « Ça lui fera même plaisir que je vais la voir, car à deux, on va te dire quel genre de garce est ta petite amie ». Les plus petites contrariétés peuvent faire naître les plus grandes haines. Et Chang allait pour toujours baisser le rideau, après avoir été une piètre comédienne pendant des mois.

Le compartiment dans lequel ils atterirent était certes plus grand que les autres, mais il était exactement comme tous les autres : des banquettes molles, des filets au plafond pour pendre leurs valises, et une fenêtre pour admirer le paysage. Ginny, arrivée avant eux, les attendait dans ce compartiment qu'elle leur réservait, songeuse. Harry et Ron, négligemment, s'installèrent en face d'elle, et Hermione se mit à côté de sa meilleure amie. Pendant un moment, chacun badina sur les cours, les professeurs, les vacances, le Terrier. Tous furent enthousiastes, sauf une Granger qui méditait à ce qu'elle allait faire. Il n'y avait pas de raison de cacher la vérité. Et elle était décidée à le dire au moins à Harry. Il aurait le temps d'y réfléchir pendant les vacances, et quand elle sera chez les Malefoy. Donc, elle interrompit Ron qui parlait de son rêve de conduire une voiture Moldue, pour lancer d'une voix forte :

\- Harry ! J'ai quelque chose à te dire…

\- Ah ? Heu… Très bien, fit Potter, déconcerté de sa soudaine intervention. Et sur quoi ?…

\- Je change complètement de sujet, répond-elle, mais il faudra bien qu'on en parle avant que tu en sois affligé. C'est sur ta petite amie.

Les garçons furent incrédules, n'y comprenant rien ; ils n'y voyaient que du feu dans la comédie de Chang. À côté, Ginny, l'air grave, la regardait en biais, en silence. Les filles, par contre, étaient bien au courant de ce qu'elle faisait.

\- Tu veux lui dire maintenant, demande alors Weasley, calmement.

\- Il faudra bien, répond alors Granger. Ça fait déjà un moment qu'on le sait, mais on ne le dit même pas à la personne concernée.

\- De quoi parlez-vous encore, soupire Harry.

\- Harry, tu vas être très mécontent de l'apprendre, dit alors Ginny, mais on doit te le dire. Ta petite amie Chang est une garce, et on a tellement de preuves pour justifier ce qu'on avance.

\- De quoi… De quoi, Cho, lance Potter, furieux. Quoi, encore, Chang ?

\- Tu ne feras pas ton malin très longtemps quand tu sauras, répondit juste la rousse. Depuis le début, elle ne voulait que t'utiliser…

Pendant une heure, ils lui racontèrent tout. De la discussion de Cadwallader à la séance de spiritisme aux toilettes, les plaintes d'Ernie, Seamus au passage, plus l'étrange relation qu'elle avait avec Susan. Ron, hébété, était dans un état proche d'Harry, à savoir, consterné, horrifié et incrédule. Ils n'osèrent même pas les interrompre dans leur récit difficile à raconter. Enfin, lorsqu'elles eurent fini de donner jusqu'aux moindres détails de l'histoire, les filles se turent.

\- Harry, tu peux nous hurler dessus, maintenant, dit alors Hermione. On savait ça depuis des mois. Mais on ne te l'a pas dit.

\- Mais… Mais pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas fait, alors, répondit-il, comme foudroyé. Non… Non… Tout ça, en fait… C'était…

Il se prenait alors la tête entre ses mains, comme terrassé. Ron, à côté, était muet, mais loin d'être à l'aise. Les filles, courageusement, les regardaient dans leur abattement sans y succomber à leur tour.

\- Parce que ça, répond juste Ginny. Si on te l'aurait dit avant, ça t'aurait détruit. On a préféré te ménager jusqu'aux vacances. Comme ça, tu as quatorze jours pour oublier cette fille. Tu pourras respirer chez nous, mais ça aurait bien plus difficile à Poudlard avec Ombrage et toute sa clique.

\- Et tu ne nous aurais pas écouté, aussi, dit alors Granger. Regarde comme tu étais froid quand on t'en a parlé en octobre ou en janvier. Ça nous a dissuadé de le faire pendant un bon moment.

Il y eut un silence dans la salle. Les garçons n'avaient rien à dire pendant un moment, et il fallait qu'Hermione dise :

\- Tu en étais conscient, Harry, qu'elle te mentait depuis le début ?

\- Honnêtement… Je m'en rendais compte avec le temps… Peu à peu, tout doucement… Tout seul, sans même qu'on me le dise, j'en avais de plus en plus conscience… Je me posais ces questions depuis quelques semaines, aussi… Je trouvais Cho de moins en moins sincère sans savoir pourquoi… Et parfois, ça m'effleurait l'esprit, mais… Je voyais Cho me lancer des regards de braise, parfois… J'ai senti qu'elle me détestait… Alors, toutes ces insistances, depuis le début… Cette haine contre vous, c'était en fait la haine qui bouillonnait en elle depuis le début… C'était parce qu'elle croyait comme Cadwallader, que j'étais un meurtrier. Et son charme, c'était pour m'amener à dire plus de choses.

\- Oui, c'est ça, répond Ginny.

\- Misère, t'as pas de chance, mon pauvre, s'écrie Ron, affligé. T'es tombé sur une garce, mais comme on les fait rarement.

\- Ah oui, elle cachait bien son jeu, mais j'aurai dû me douter que toute cette séduction mielleuse, abusive et exagérée, était trop belle pour être vraie, soupire Harry. Elle jouait sur la séduction, les larmes et l'apitoyement, pour me faire revenir à chaque fois que je m'éloignais… Et après, c'est reparti pour un tour avec Cedric… Depuis le début, cette fille me détestait. J'ai compris, enfin… C'est clair à mes yeux, mais ça fait mal…

\- Dis-toi qu'elle n'a rien d'autre à t'offrir que la rage et la tristesse qu'elle entretient au fond d'elle-même, dit alors Hermione. Ce n'est pas une relation saine, il y a de meilleures femmes, cherche quelqu'un de plus sain d'esprit.

\- Ah, elle n'est pas seulement malsaine, elle est aussi lesbienne, grimace Potter. Je ne suis pas homophobe, mais j'aurai aimé qu'elle me le dise en face, et qu'on aurait vécu notre vie amoureuse chacun de notre côté au calme. Ce n'est pas sérieux… Si elle aime les filles, qu'elle aime les filles, au lieu de cajoler des hommes. J'aurai pu l'aider à s'accepter, mais après ça… Qu'elle reste avec sa Susan, je ne veux plus en entendre parler.

\- Tu es en colère car elle est lesbienne, s'étonne Ginny.

\- Non. C'est parce qu'elle m'a menti, trompé et trahi. C'est à mes yeux bien plus grave, que le fait qu'elle préfère le corps d'une femme. Je suis furieux contre elle, parce qu'elle m'a pris pour un imbécile, pas pour son orientation sexuelle. Ça peut se comprendre aisément, je pense.

Soudain renfrogné, Harry se retirait dans un silence outré. Ron, à côté, aussi horrifié que lui sur la situation, préférait se taire. Les filles, à côté, savaient bien à quoi elles s'attendaient à le dire ; mais elles étaient au moins contente que vérité soit enfin rendue.

\- Tu passeras à autre chose, demande timidement Hermione.

\- Bien sûr. Tu me connais. Là, je ne suis pas d'humeur, il me faudra un moment pour digérer, mais après je continuerai mon chemin… J'ai l'habitude, je suis un survivant, j'ai enduré toutes sortes de choses. Cho qui ment, ce n'est pas pire que de croiser un dragon à la Coupe de Feu. Ça fait mal sur le coup, mais après on s'en fiche. Voilà comment je vois les choses. J'oublie et je passe à autre chose, la vie est assez chargée parfois, ne nous encombrons plus, laissons aller ce qui n'a plus lieu d'être. Il y a mieux.

\- Tu es content qu'on t'en ai parlé, ajoute la rousse, hésitante. Moi aussi j'aurai fait un drame si on m'apprenait ça.

\- Ça me fait mal, mais au moins, je suis au courant. Je vous remercie de votre honnêteté, ça me prouve que vous m'estimez. Et vous avez même tenu à me le dire à un moment de ma vie, ou je peux enfin me changer les idées. Sur tous les plans, vous avez pensé à moi en agissant de la sorte. Vous êtes des amies, et je suis content que vous êtes avec moi, les filles. Et ne vous en faites pas. Au Terrier, avec tout ce que j'y ferai, je l'aurai vite oubliée, Cho Chang.

\- Tant mieux, dit alors Hermione.

Elle se sentait fière d'avoir parlé et aidé son ami. Elle redevint silencieuse et Ginny continua d'animer la discussion sur autre chose, tandis que Ron se joignait à leur discussion.

Mais le temps passait, et Hermione sentait que maintenant, elle allait devoir aller chez les Malefoy. Le temps presse. Elle improvisa alors :

\- Oh, Harry… Tu peux emporter ma valise au Terrier, quand on arrivera ?… Je dois rentrer chez moi, à Londres, chercher quelque chose, improvise-elle. Je reviendrai au Terrier le lendemain, quand je l'aurai, c'est important… Je demanderai à mes parents de m'emmener, ce sera très rapide.

\- Quoi, s'insurge Ron. Tu vas encore t'en aller ? C'est pour voir Vicky ? Il t'attend chez toi, c'est ça ?

\- N'importe quoi, lance Hermione, irritée. Il ne sait même pas où j'habite…

\- Bah oui, et qu'est-ce qu'il ferait à Londres, espèce d'andouille, réplique Ginny. Tu ne crois pas que, contrairement à toi, Krum a une vie ? Et fiche-lui un peu la paix avec ça, tu nous agaces !

\- Mais tu n'es jamais avec moi, ces derniers temps, s'énerve alors le roux. Quand ce n'est pas l'autre débile de Bulgarie qui t'obsède, c'est ma sœur, ou bien un de ces infinis garçons de pacotille que tu ramasses on ne sait où, qui te monopolisent ! J'en ai marre à la fin, viens au moins passer le trajet avec nous, au lieu de faire on ne sait quoi ! Ça m'énerve !

\- Ron, Hermione a bien le droit d'être seule un moment, si ce n'est qu'une journée, répond Harry, ennuyé, pressentant une dispute qu'il voulait éviter. Nous la reverrons de toute façon. Ce n'est que pour quelques heures, et on l'aura après avec nous pour quinze jours.

\- Ce n'est pas assez, réplique Ron. J'exige qu'elle reste avec moi, enfin, avec nous. Elle sera mieux ici qu'avec un de ces premiers parvenus qui traînent. À croire que les hommes séquestrent avec eux toutes les filles…

Hermione se sentit déconcertée devant la jalousie de son ami. Comment lui dire que c'était précisément ça qui l'éloignait ? Elle avait envie de vivre sa vie comme elle l'entendait, non pas de lui faire plaisir. Et puis, Harry a raison, elle n'était pas aux abonnées absentes non plus, elle faisait des efforts pour leur parler chaque soir à la Salle Commune. Visiblement, pour Ron, ce ne serait jamais ass-ez, il faudrait la mettre en cage pour l'empêcher de disparaître, et lui interdire de parler à tout autre homme pour le rassurer. Non merci…

\- J'y vais, dit-elle simplement, fatiguée. À demain, et désolée encore…

\- À demain, mais tu as intérêt d'être là, sinon je dis à Mr. Weasley d'aller de chercher par la peau des fesses, répond Harry, fermement. Nous passons nos vacances ensembles, entre amis. Je ne veux pas te voir seule, compris ?

Décidément… Entre Ginny qui veut la voir mariée, Ron qui veut la voir avec lui, et Harry qui veut la voir heureuse, elle avait en fait bien des fans, se disait-elle intérieurement. Hermione répondit un vague « Bien sûr » avant de disparaître. Déjà fatiguée par tout ce qu'elle avait fait, elle l'était encore plus par la scène de son ami.

Pour être tranquille un moment, la préfète se réservait un compartiment dans le troisième wagon. C'était bien plus facile de trouver une place dans le Poudlard Express en avril. Pour la simple et bonne raison que tout le monde ne part pas, et que la moitié du train était vide. Il faisait chaud et beau, une brise, dernier vestige de l'hiver glacial passé, passait par la fenêtre et rafraîchissait ceux qui étaient à côté. Pour un peu, on se serait cru à la fin d'année. Cela donna un air de nostalgie à Hermione qui n'améliora guère son stress, elle se sentit un peu plus triste. Pendant plusieurs heures, elle s'occupa à réfléchir, à penser dans le vague, même à avancer un devoir, puis à se détendre en restant assise à regarder la vitre, dans le silence et le repos. Elle se sentait déjà un peu mieux.

Hermione se posa seule sur la banquette, heureuse, pour se détendre un peu. Sous la chaleur, elle fatigua, et fit une sieste agréable. Son corps récupérait enfin des heures intenses de travail données pendant environ trois mois et demie. Un immense sourire se lisait sur son visage sereinement endormi.

Elle ne se réveilla que quelques heures après. Elle avait eu besoin de récupérer de son effort physique prolongé sur quatre mois pour accomplir toutes ses tâches de préfète et d'élève. Après cette seconde sieste, Hermione se sentit vraiment mieux. En s'étirant au réveil, elle regardait par la fenêtre, voir la nature qui défilait dehors. Heureusement, elle n'était pas arrivée encore à King's Cross, mais en tout cas, elle ne tarderait sans doute pas. Les jours se rallongeant, il était encore l'après-midi ; mais à sa montre, qu'elle consulta dans la foulée, elle ne tarderait pas à arriver à quai. En effet, il était environ dix-neuf heures, et le train arrivait toujours vers cet intervalle à destination.

Il était temps de se préparer à descendre, pensait-elle. Elle reconnaissait le paysage, le quai 9 ¾ n'était pas très loin. Mais elle eut une sacrée surprise qui la dérangea au moment où elle ne s'y attendait pas.

\- Tiens, la Belle au bois dormant s'est enfin réveillée ? Je me demandais si je n'allais pas finalement te pousser pour te sortir de tes jolis rêves.

Hermione se tournait en frissonnant de surprise. C'était Theodore Nott, en uniforme de Serpentard, qui la regardait joyeusement à travers ses attentifs yeux verts.

\- AAAAH ! Espèce de fou, qui t'a autorisé à rentrer, lance-elle, furieuse.

\- À vrai dire, remarque alors Nott, amusé, je t'ai vu dans ce compartiement en me promenant, et comme tu dormais et que le temps passait, je me suis dit que j'allais te réveiller pour ne pas que tu émerges de son sommeil lorsque le train repartira à Pré-au-Lard.

\- Quelle douce prévenance, je suis touchée, répond Granger, très contrariée. Theodore, un conseil, ne fais jamais ça avec les filles, sinon elles vont toutes te fuir, tu ressembles à un psychopathe quand tu fais ça.

\- Bon, très bien, j'en prends note, répond Nott, très amusé. D'accord.

\- Tu te paies ma tête en plus de ça, merveilleux, râle Hermione, pincée. Bon, maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de dégag… Hé…

Hermione venait de se rappeler quelque chose. Elle voyait en face d'elle le Serpentard qui tenait un courrier dans sa main, et une chose en amenant une autre dans sa tête, elle se rappelait soudain de ce qu'il lui avait dit à Pré-au-Lard au sujet de son courrier.

\- Bon, finalement, reprit-elle, j'ai changé d'avis, reste ici un moment, Nott, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

En entendant ça, Theodore semblait à la fois très surpris et content.

\- Hm ? À me dire ? C'est rare qu'on veuille me dire quelque chose.

\- J'ai remarqué, vu comment tu te comportes avec les gens, ça doit être bien rare que quelqu'un t'adresse la parole, tu n'y connais rien en matière de protocole social, tu es pire que Montague. Lui, il connaît les règles sociales, mais les enfreint tous par provocation, réplique Hermione.

\- Quoi, tu me compares à lui, réplique le Serpentard, vexé. Je ne cours pas après les messieurs, moi ! Bref ! Que voulais-tu me dire !

\- Heu… Oui, revenons au sujet. Eh bien, le courrier. Nott, comment sais-tu qu'on touche mon courrier ? Pourtant personne ne s'en occupe hormis Ombrage.

En entendant cela, Theodore eut l'air ennuyé, comme si on lui demandait quelque chose de stupide.

\- Hein ? Ça ? Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Non, je ne travaille pas pour Ombrage, je sais choisir mes alliances. Quand même. Et à ce sujet, tu ne devrais pas mélanger les coqs entre eux, ils se battent quand ils veulent la même poule.

\- C'est à dire, demande Hermione, intriguée.

\- Tu n'as pas compris, ou bien, tu es stupide, répète Theodore, las. Bon. Très bien, je vais être plus explicite, vu que tu ne saisis rien aux sous-entendus et qu'il faut toujours tout t'expliquer.

\- Heu… Tu parles plus gentiment, je t'en prie, réplique Hermione, piquée au vif de s'entendre parler comme elle le faisait parfois.

\- Alors, je sais très bien que le garçon à qui tu écris était autrefois un de tes prétendants, peut-être l'est-il toujours, explique Nott, l'air fatigué. Or, il y a un intrus qui essaie de briller à sa place. Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué de comprendre ce que je suis en train de dire. Il t'harcèle nuit et jour pour être à tes côtés. Comment ne peux-tu pas deviner ses intentions ?

\- Heu… Tu parles de Ron, comprend alors Hermione, surprise. Quoi… Il a volé mon courrier ?! Tu l'as vu faire, c'est ça ?!

\- Oui, il te chipe les lettres du Bulgare, il a trouvé une « méthode » pour se débarrasser de lui, raconte le Serpentard. Il envoie les lettres à un autre endroit, je ne sais pas lequel. En fait, ton correspondant envoie ses lettres à la mauvaise adresse, si tu préfères, et il ne le sait pas puisque Ron le mène en bateau. Comme j'ai eu pitié de toi, j'ai voulu te le dire l'air de rien, mais en fait, j'aurai mieux fait d'être plus direct, comme ça tu n'aurais pas été cruche à me le redemander.

\- Mais comment oserait-il faire une chose pareille, ça ne le concerne pas !

\- Quelque part, si, il te veut, donc il faut s'occuper de la vermine qui peut potentiellement gêner le projet, répond Nott. C'est pourtant un procédé courant, que de discréditer ses rivaux pour occuper la première place. Le but est simple : on se fixe un plan, on voit ce qui entrave sa réussite, et on le vire.

\- Mais quel… Argh ! Ron ! Ce que tu veux me dire, Theodore, c'est que Ron voulait… sortir avec moi ? Dès le départ ?… C'était ça, ses critiques, le fait qu'il me suive partout ?…

\- Oui, les garçons ne se collent pas à une fille sans raison, c'est souvent l'amour qui excite les messieurs à se rapprocher des dames, explique Nott. Tu ne me verras jamais à ces niaiseries-là, mais moi, je vois qui s'y adonne.

\- Tu espionnes donc Ron, comprend Hermione, se souvenant des mots d'Adrian à ce sujet. Je ne savais pas qu'il te plaisait. Tu peux le prendre, si tu le désires, je n'en veux pas.

\- Hé, je t'ai dit que je ne m'appelle pas Montague, je ne cours pas après les garçons ! Non, c'était tout autre chose que je voulais, mais le fruit mûr a si fatigué la branche qu'il portait qu'il s'est détaché de lui, et est, à l'occurrence, tombé délicatement dans ma main. J'ai vu ça par hasard, sans même chercher. Mais même si je n'avais pas été au bon endroit au mauvais moment, il aurait été facile de le deviner. Enfin… C'est un peu triste comme histoire, quand même.

\- C'est à dire, demande Hermione, intriguée. En quoi est-ce triste ?

\- Ron s'intéresse à toi, il te veut, toi, mais tu t'en fiches et tu penses à quelqu'un d'autre sans cesse. Et même si ce n'est pas Viktor ou un quelconque inconnu que je ne connais pas, tu as d'autres chats à fouetter, et tu vas ailleurs sans cesse. Ron a déjà perdu mais il ne le sait pas encore. C'est pourtant stupide de s'entêter à des plans chimériques, à s'obstiner à n'être que la troisième roue du carosse. Il y a pourtant des choses plus faciles à obtenir, non ?

\- Sans doute, mais pourquoi tu me dis ça, demande Hermione, perplexe. Je n'arrive pas à te cerner, Theodore, tu n'es pas mon ennemi, mais tu n'es pas mon ami non plus, ce que tu fais est étrange. Et quel ami douteux tu ferais, à dire des choses pareilles et à observer ce que font les gens.

\- Bah, on s'occupe comme on peut, répond le Serpentard en haussant les épaules et en commençant à s'en aller. Écoute, je te dis ça, tu fais ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche. D'ailleurs, on va arriver, donc je m'en vais.

\- Non, tu restes ici, menace soudain Hermione, l'air moins avenant. Écoute, Theodore, tu es gentil à me parler et tout ça, mais je te préviens : ne t'avise plus de te mêler de tes affaires, sinon tu vas le regretter. Je ne plaisante pas avec toi, Nott. Tu veux me parler, très bien, mais m'espionner, non, là, je ne suis pas d'accord du tout.

Entendre ça ne fit pas plaisir du tout à Nott, qui se raidit d'un coup, et toisa la Gryffondor d'un air assassin.

\- Tu me menaces ?…

Hermione se rendait compte, à en voir son air mauvais, qu'Adrian avait en fait raison quand il a dit qu'il est agressif. Ce regard voulait tout dire.

\- Prends-le comme tu veux, je m'en fiche, réplique Hermione. Je te dis juste ce que je pense de tes manières. Tu me suis depuis combien de temps ?

\- À la base, ce n'était pas toi qui m'intéressait, dit Nott, contrarié. C'était Harry Potter. Je t'ai dit pourquoi. Mais… tu es plus intéressante, Hermione.

\- Intéressante en quoi, demande la préfète, intriguée.

\- Tu as un grand talent, assez pour remplir plusieurs livres, mais tu t'ignores totalement, c'est dommage, répond Theodore. Harry Potter sait choisir ses alliés. Enfin, à moitié, puisque Ron est plus nuisible qu'utile. C'est peut-être un ami fidèle que tout le monde veut avoir, mais c'est aussi un amoureux pathétique et un vrai rasoir parfois. Même les grands héros ont leur zone d'ombre, on dirait.

\- Le comble, c'est que tu as raison, dit Hermione, lasse. Ah, là, là, si j'avais su ce que Ron m'aurait fait endurer cette année, je l'aurai planté là et je serai partie ailleurs. Mais dis-moi, Theodore, une dernière chose…

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Marcus est-il vraiment gay, demande-elle, intriguée. Tu dis ça pour l'insulter car tu ne l'aimes pas, ou c'est la vérité ?

\- Les deux, répond Theodore, las. Je n'aime pas ce bouffon mal élevé qui chambre tout le monde. Et le fait qu'il préfère les garçons se voit aisément. Il n'a pas un seul ami fille dans son entourage et il passait son temps à chambrer tous les garçons qu'il trouve. Plus ils sont soumis, mieux c'est. En même temps, c'est un dominateur, les dominateurs sont fait pour dominer. Si on les marie à d'autres dominateurs comme eux, ils se déclarent la guerre.

\- Hmm, je comprends pourquoi Seamus lui courre après, autant qu'il l'aime bien, finalement tout s'explique, dit Hermione, ennuyée. Bon, merci, Theodore, tu es utile, finalement.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une moquerie ou un compliment, mais je vais le prendre comme tel et l'accepter, répond le Serpentard, perplexe. Bien, je te laisse, ma jolie, j'ai autre chose à faire que de t'écouter toute la journée.

\- Moi aussi, ça tombe bien, répond la Gryffondor. Allez, salut, mon petit.

\- Oui, c'est cela !

Et il s'éloigna d'elle très rapidement, comme s'il voulait s'enfuir. Hermione se moqua d'elle lorsqu'il fut assez loin.

\- Tu es ridicule, Nott. Bon. Allons retrouver notre cher ami homosexuel, je dois aller chez les Malefoy.

En y pensant, Hermione se leva de sa confortable banquette, prit sa valise qui traînait à côté de la porte du compartiment, et se mit alors en route. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver Montague.

Alors qu'elle sortait du train pour mettre un pied sur le quai, sans ses affaires, laissées à Harry, elle chercha alors Marcus des yeux, l'air préoccupée, pour pouvoir mettre à bien sa tâche, mais elle fut surprise par quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Hermione, attends un peu !

C'était Ginny qui la cherchait aussi des yeux sur le quai. Elle était déjà là depuis un moment, à l'attendre. En la voyant, elle courut vers elle, pour lui parler une dernière fois avant son départ.

\- Ah, tu es là ! Je t'ai cherchée de l'œil partout… Je dois te dire, bonne chance pour ce soir… Ne fais pas de bêtises, d'accord ? N'oublie pas : si tu ne trouves rien cbez les Malefoy, pars. Ne cherche pas midi à quatorze heures, s'il n'y a rien, et que tu as bien cherché, c'était qu'il n'y avait rien à trouver, ne joue pas aux détectives et reviens chez toi au plus vite. Tu es seule et ils sont des dizaines. La balance ne joue pas en ta faveur. Ne pousse pas ta chance trop loin.

\- Je sais, je sais. Tu as parlé de ma sortie chez les Malefoy aux garçons ?

\- Non. J'ai préféré me taire quand ils ont demandé ce que tu ferais chez toi. À demain. Tu as intérêt à t'en sortir, d'accord ?

\- Bien sûr… À demain, Ginny. Tu vas me manquer.

\- Toi aussi, ne t'en fais pas. Il manque quelque chose quand tu n'es pas là, et personne d'autre à Gryffondor ne peut l'apporter, ça.

\- Ah ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Le pouvoir d'écouter et de donner de sages et intelligents conseils, répond Weasley d'un ton ravi.

Après un ultime sourire, elle salua son amie, prit sa valise pour l'emmener au Terrier en avance, et courut retourner voir les autres. La préfète se sentit encouragée à continuer dans sa mission, plus forte.

Tandis qu'elle continuait à chercher Marcus, Hermione se demandait maintenant ce qu'elle chercherait chez les Malefoy. Certainement une preuve écrite de leur inculpation dans les méfaits de Voldemort, tout simplement. Si elle montrait ça à Harry et à Dumbledore, elle pouvait créer à elle toute seule un second _Chicaneur_. Dans ce cas, il suffisait de lire la correspondance de cet homme, sans doute entreposée dans un bureau ou une étude personnelle. Ce ne serait pas très difficile à faire, si ce n'était que cela. Comme elle savait ce qu'elle cherchait, elle n'avait qu'à se mettre en route. Elle ne profiterait pas du beau bal des Malefoy très longtemps : seule l'importait le fait d'aider Harry, et donc, de faire ce qu'elle a à faire. D'ailleurs, le fait que ce soit une fête l'aide grandement : tout le monde regardera ailleurs et elle sera bien tranquille.

Tout en pensant cela, elle restait en retrait d'Harry, cette fois. Ce dernier ne lui prêta même pas attention. Il s'éloignait avec Mrs. Weasley, Ron et Ginny, vers le Terrier, en poussant leurs bagages. Elle les regardait s'éloigner avec un sourire triste. Ce soir, elle devait se séparer d'eux. Avec compassion, elle espéra à son frère de cœur Harry, tout le meilleur pour lui, tandis qu'il partait jusqu'à la sortie du quai, disparaîssant avec les Weasley jusqu'à une destination heureuse.

La préfète les fixait encore, jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci disparurent. Et elle ne put réprimer un soupir. Elle se sentait abandonnée. Ils n'ont même pas fait attention à elle, et ils lui reprochent si souvent de ne pas faire d'effort. Ce sont souvent ceux qui nous aiment le plus qu'on ignore le plus facilement…

Toutefois, Hermione cessa de ruminer pour mettre en œuvre ce à quoi elle a décidé de contribuer. Elle marchait donc sur le quai, regardant partout autour d'elle, pour trouver son accompagnateur, espérant qu'il tiendrait sa promesse. Un peu plus tard, elle finit par le trouver, et ce ne fut pas en fin de compte, très difficile. Il attendait à la sortie du quai 9 ¾, en mangeant une pomme. Marcus regardait passer les élèves et leurs parents patiemment, tandis qu'Hermione s'approchait. Il la remarqua aussitôt, pourtant qu'elle n'a fait aucun bruit et qu'il était totalement ailleurs. Ce qui surprit Granger au plus haut point.

\- Ah, te voilà, traînarde ! Tu m'as bien fait attendre ! J'avais entamé ma dernière pomme. Et je n'ai fait qu'entamer l'apéritif, le dîner m'attend. Tu veux venir avec moi à la cantine des Malefoy ? Ils ont fait à manger pour cent. Ils ne verront pas qu'un peu disparaisse !

\- Montague, je ne suis pas venue pour manger, réplique Hermione. Quand partons-nous là-bas ?

\- Tout de suite. Tu es prête ?

\- Oui, je me suis bien préparée pour ce moment.

\- Très bien, alors on y va ! Prends mon bras. Pour transplaner, tu es obligée de me tenir, sinon, je disparaîtrai tout seul.

Hermione grimaça quand elle vit Montague lui tendre un bras poilu. Quelle galanterie. Elle imaginait déjà ce qu'en penserait Ginny. Enfin bon, ce n'était que pour deux secondes.

La préfète pensait qu'il marmonnerait des formules magiques, mais en réalité, le transplanage fut très violent. Sans crier gare, elle se fit aspirer dans un autre vortex qui la tira violemment dans l'espace-temps, avant de la ramener à l'endroit prescrit.

Hermione s'écroula comme une masse sur un carrelage noir impeccable, suite à son transplange forcé. Elle n'était pas du tout à l'aise avec les modes de transports magiques. Que ce soit les Portoloin, la Poudre de Cheminette ou encore le transplanage, cela finissait souvent au sol à embrasser le parquet, comme maintenant à la rigueur.

Pendant qu'elle se relevait, elle prenait le temps de constater où son « chauffeur » l'avait emmené. Ce n'était pas du tout un endroit de sa connaissance. C'était une usine immense, remplie de bruit de partout, d'elfes de maison par légions, affairés à courir partout, portant une marmite, un plat, un pot de sauce, ou encore des cageots de légumes et de poissons. Hermione tournait la tête tout autour de cette salle. Cela ressemblait en effet à une cuisine, et elle se trouvait quelque part au fond, à côté de l'agitation, près des frigidaires contenant la nourriture mise à froid, en retrait. La salle autour d'eux était énorme, remplie de fourneaux, de fours, de tables réservées à la découpe de légumes et de viande, d'autres tables servant à poser les cageots infinis. Au dessus de la salle, pendaient des saucissons et d'autres bougies pour éclairer la salle. Une odeur chaude et délicieuse se faisait sentir de toutes parts. D'énormes placards et armoires à glace remplissaient les coins de la pièce, et des chariots contenant des plats à n'en plus finir couraient de partout. Une véritable fourmilière culinaire. Cela était absolument impressionnant pour Hermione, qui se contentait du fourneau de ses parents pour cuisiner, mais ce qui lui fit le plus mal et le plus d'effet, c'était la horde d'elfes de maison amaigris, fripés et ridés, porter des charges énormes comme des esclaves, préparer la cuisine qu'ils ne mangeront jamais, pour des maîtres qui semblaient manger pour huit ce soir.

\- Bienvenue dans le paradis de la bonne mangeaille, lance Montague, content, derrière elle. Ça en jette, hein ? Et les elfes d'ici sont très gentils. Si tu leur demande un peu de nourriture, ils t'en donneront une plâtrée ! Allez, fais-toi plaisir, tu n'as pas dû manger grand-chose au Poudlard Express. Ils n'ont que des bonbons de supermarché à proposer.

\- C'est inhumain, lance Hermione, scandalisée. Cette ambiance n'est déjà pas saine, ils sont cinquante à courir partout près de couteaux tranchants, de flammes ardentes, de vapeurs chaudes et lourdes, et sans le temps de respirer !

\- Ma p'tite, tu dois savoir que ces elfes sont employés pour faire ces besognes, et aussi, que cela indiffère pas mal le monde que ce soit les autres qui bossent pour eux, remarque Montague. On ne se plaint jamais du labeur des autres, mais seulement du sien. La plupart des personnes n'ont pas tes faibles scrupules. C'est affreux pour toi, mais normal pour eux.

Montague, peu gêné de ce qu'il voyait devant lui, sans doute car il était déjà venu, la laissa de côté pour s'approcher d'un elfe de peau noire, qui était déjà en train d'accourir vers lui, un torchon à un bras, un plat sous cloche dans le second, pour s'enquérir de sa commande, comme s'il était à un restaurant.

\- Salut ! Ça fait un moment, Silky ! Tu m'as manqué, tu sais ?

\- Oui, vous aussi, monsieur, sourit alors la dénommée Silky, en sautant sur place, au comble de la félicité. Que voulez-vous manger ? Je peux tout faire !

\- Oh oui ! Tu peux tout faire, je le sais ! Allez ! Commençons les festivités sans plus attendre ! Je veux une escalope panée, Silky !

\- Tout de suite, monsieur ! Avec des frites et un peu de ketchup ?

\- Ouais, ce serait génial !

Tandis que Silky, l'elfe de maison noir, déjà très chargé, s'inclina très respectueusement devant le sorcier, Hermione jetait un regard noir au Serpentard.

\- Marcus, tu exagères ! C'est inhumain ! Ils ne sont même pas payés ! Et ils sont traités comme des esclaves ! L'esclavage est aboli, en plus !

\- Oui l'esclavage a été aboli, mais seulement pour les humains, et ce ne sont pas des humains, si tu n'as pas remarqué, réplique Marcus, négligent. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas imposer tes standarts pour ceux qui ne peuvent pas les appliquer. Et au lieu de te plaindre, tu ferais mieux de demander aussi ta commande au premier elfe qui passe, sinon, tout va partir servir les Malefoy et leurs amis, et tu te contenteras de leurs miettes.

\- D'ailleurs, ils ont invité tout le pays à table, pour avoir tant d'elfes pour ce service, demande la préfète. Je vois des livres entières de beurres, de viandes, de légumes, de pâtes et de riz, voler partout sur leurs plateaux. Il doit y en avoir pour mille au moins.

\- Non, pour cent environ. Enfin, pour cent… Ils ne finissent jamais leurs assiettes. C'est du gâchis que toute la nourriture du pays est mangée à petites bouchées par une minorité qui en jettent une grosse partie, quand il ne reste rien après pour la majorité…

Et Marcus, indifférent, s'éloigna d'elle en disant :

\- Je vais chercher du vin. Je reste ici jusqu'à minuit, fais ce que tu veux en attendant. Si tu me cherches, je serai quelque part dans la cuisine.

\- Mais c'est à dire que…

Hermione le regardait s'en aller sans l'écouter, disparaître dans la masse d'elfes de maison. Elle poussa alors un énorme soupir.

\- Oh, Ginny avait raison, j'aurai pu trouver mieux comme allié. Marcus aurait dû au moins m'indiquer où se trouve le bureau de Lucius Malefoy… Eh bien, il ne me reste plus qu'à le chercher toute seule, dans ce cas.

Elle restait là, immobile, consternée par ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Après un moment à méditer sur ce qu'elle ferait, en plus de projetter un réquisitoire contre la société des sorciers qui considèrent les elfes comme leurs inférieurs, elle décida alors à haute voix :

\- Bon, tant pis. Sans être aussi furtive et discrète qu'Harry, plus qualifié en pareille situation, je peux au moins me débrouiller pour chercher une pièce du manoir, y entrer, y ressortir, et revenir ici. Ce n'est pas très compliqué. Bien sûr, des précautions de base s'imposent.

Elle sortit alors sa baguette magique de sa robe de sorcière, et se tapota alors la tête en marmonnant sa formule préférée, _Invisibilis_. En peu de temps, un liquide clair lui coula de sa baguette, des cheveux jusqu'au cou, jusqu'à la poitrine et aux jambes, pour finir à ses pieds et au bout de ses doigts, comme une eau qui coule. La voici devenue invisible. Ce sort dure longtemps, et il est absolument impossible de la voir pour peu qu'elle fasse attention de ne pas faire de bruit ou de percuter qui que ce soit. Désormais, il ne lui restait plus qu'à visiter le manoir. Qu'est-ce qui l'attendait en dehors de cette cuisine, chez les Malefoy riches et égocentrés ?

Après avoir quitté la cuisine par une porte au fond à droite, elle empruntait quelques couloirs à moitié sombres et humides. Pour le moment, elle ne recontra personne d'autre que deux ou trois elfes affairés, courant vers la cuisine avec une caisse de nourriture sur le dos. Hermione se dit au final, après avoir parcouru un peu de chemin, que l'inquiétude de Ginny était infondée : elle était arrivée dans un endroit peu fréquenté du château, sans aucune difficulté pour en entrer, et elle n'avait qu'à faire attention de ne percuter personne en étant invisible pour rester définitivement cachée aux yeux de tous. C'était si facile, au contraire !

Trois portes plus loin, Hermione finit par entrer dans le hall d'entrée du château. En y parvenant, elle dût marquer une pause pour fermer brutalement les yeux, tant elle était éblouie par la soudaine clarté qui la changeait de l'obscurité des couloirs précédents. La lumière, contrairement à celle de ces couloirs, était vive. Après avoir habitué ses yeux à la luminosité de la salle, elle y rentra, d'un pas assuré, tout en étant éblouie devant tout le luxe qui s'offrait devant ses yeux.

C'était une salle énorme, et il y avait plusieurs portes et escaliers tout le long de cete immense pièce, où même une fontaine parvenait aisément à se faire remarquer, tout en projetant un liquide rouge bordeaux, sortant des bouches ciselées de quelques elfes de maison au regard endormi. Au plafond, un lustre titanesque, retenu par quelques chaînes, éclairait le manoir d'une lumière vive et splendide. Et ce n'était rien par rapport à la décoration des murs. Hermione se souvenait d'avoir vu beaucoup de bijoux, calices et autres blasons chez les Black, lorsqu'ils devaient jeter toutes les breloques de la famille en été. Ici, elles étaient démultipliées, sur les murs, on trouvait de toute parts des tableaux d'artiste, signés de leurs auteurs - la plupart bien connus et en vogue - des blasons argent-émeraude, des épées, des candélabres en or délicat et des bougies d'une pâleur égalant le teint de Drago, se répandaient partout. Les escaliers étaient recouverts d'un tapis de pourpre et les bois des meubles était brillant. Le carrelage avait droit aussi à son lustre, et quand des bougies n'éclairaient pas le couloir, c'était des lustres énormes, comme on le voit à tous les châteaux, de bois, de bougies et de chaînes, qui éclairaient de grandes pièces. Encore que l'endroit était énorme à visiter, et que ces choses étaient absolument partout. elle se demanda si les Malefoy étaient excessivement riches pour se permettre d'acheter tout ça, ou bien, si ils n'en faisaient pas un peu trop sur leur budget. À côté, son logement londonien à quatre pièces était clairement disqualifié.

\- Comment ont-ils eu assez d'argent pour acheter tout ça, dit Hermione à elle-même, scandalisée et impressionnée à la fois. C'était exagéré de remplir telle une caverne d'Ali Baba une simple pièce, quand il s'agit simplement d'un hall d'entrée ! Qu'est-ce que cela doit être pour les autres pièces, alors, si c'est décoré de la sorte dès l'entrée !

La préfète commençait alors à marcher entre les invités. Invisible, elle n'était guère remarquée, donc elle put aisément se promener sans y être conviée. Elle s'approchait de la fontaine étrange du centre de la pièce. La couleur brunâtre du liquide projeté l'inquiétait. Elle croyait voir du sang ou autre chose de pire, surtout que des crânes noirs crachaient ce liquide comme s'ils vomissaient. Mais l'odeur qui s'en dégageait, une fois plus près, fut en réalité très agréable.

\- Une fontaine de vin… J'aurai tout vu !

Elle regardait avec consternation le fond de la fontaine, d'un rouge bourbeux. Elle avait entendu parler des fontaines de champagne, mais une fontaine de vin, littéralement… Et combien de cuvées il a fallu sacrifier, pour celle-là ? Au moins le sang de trois vignobles ! Et de cent vignerons !

La préfète allait continuer de tomber par terre à chaque fois qu'elle visitait un aspect de la salle. Déjà, tous les invités étaient impeccablement habillés, comme les politiciens du Ministère, du même habillement occidental redondant et soporifique. Elle ne reconnaissait personne. Si elle n'était pas là pour se faire des amis, elle essayait de voir au moins qui pouvait être dans les petits papiers de Malefoy. Pour le moment, personne de bien fameux à ses yeux. Des squelettes décharnés en cravate, des pots de marmelade enrobés de chocolat et quelques hommes repoussants, pas de quoi être intéressée. Hermione finit même par trouver des qualités aux adolescents de Poudlard, comparés aux adultes décrépis qu'elle voyait.

Il y eut toutefois, bien plus loin dans le comité de la fête, une personne qui attira toute son attention, sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi au début. Cette personne se trouvait d'un côté de la fontaine, buvant un verre de son liquide, tout en attendant quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Elle était blonde, les cheveux très longs, très mince, pâle et les yeux brillants. Sa robe verte valorisait ses formes et sa grosse poitrine. Hermione fut presque frappée en la voyant. Ce qu'elle était maigre ! La préfète ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était un canon de beauté, même si sa maigreur physique faisait très peur à voir. À côté, elle se sentait nulle et repoussante, devant une Mélusine qui avait les charmes d'une Aphrodite. Comme stupéfixée en la voyant, elle resta à côté, médusée par son apparence.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, cette femme ne fit rien du tout, mais elle allait finir par recevoir une personne de sa connaissance qui s'adressa directement à lui. C'était Lucius Malefoy lui-même, portant une robe noire démodée et passablement inquiétante, un chapeau de sorcier sur la tête, pour la soirée.

\- Que fais-tu donc au milieu de nulle part, ma chérie ? Tu dois servir nos invités avec la politesse qui se doit. Les Goyle et les Crabbe sont arrivés, et personne ne les a accueillis.

\- Mon amour, tu peux bien comprendre que je n'ai pas la tête à parler aux imbéciles pour la soirée, répond sa femme. Je suis fatiguée. J'ai passé la journée à Londres et j'ai eu à peine le temps de manger un morceau à quinze heures.

Mr, Malefoy regardait sa femme avec un air à la fois amusé et méprisant.

\- Ah, oui, tu es allé chez Iphelda du Ministère ? Eh bien ? Les nouvelles sont bonnes ?

\- Mauvaises, il y a un nombre de… méprisables personnes qui semblent s'intéresser à la façon dont le gouvernement se tient actuellement, répond Mrs. Malefoy. Ce Scrimegeour va gagner les élections de juin, c'est certain. Elle m'a dit qu'il n'y a rien à attendre de Fudge. Ce n'est plus qu'une épave.

Elle marqua une pause, avant de finir son verre de vin cul sec. Presque aussitôt avoir avalé, elle dit tout d'un coup :

\- Lucius, nous devons changer nos investissements immédiatements. Je sais que tu as horreur des changements. Mais si cet homme passe à la place de Fudge, il va demander une hausse des taxes. Et… les choses ne sont pas bonnes pour nous en ce moment. Potter a influencé du monde. Ils parlent de nous en mal, tu sais ? Quand je suis allée acheter des objets au Chemin de Traverse, on m'a insulté et méprisé de loin. Les vendeurs me regardent avec suspicion… Il semble que même si Potter est un ennuyeux personnage, il a encore assez de charisme pour influencer le pays.

Lucius Malefoy l'écoutait en silence, le visage impassible, telle une pierre. Il se contenta de dire :

\- Ces gueux qui t'ont insulté ne sont pas d'honnêtes gens comme nous. Narcissa, arrête de te faire du mourron pour rien…

\- Du mourron ? Lucius, es-tu aveugle ou bête ? De famille très respectée, nous passons de famille controversée. Et j'ai un pressentiment… Nous devrions immédiatement mettre des fonds de côté. Les choses risquent d'être moins plaisantes à partir de l'ère Scrimgeour.

\- Rien n'est dit que ce bouffon soit élu, Narcissa…

\- Je te dis qu'il sera élu. Et Humbertus te dirait la même chose.

Et elle plaqua d'un coup sec son verre vide sur le marbre de la fontaine à vin, juste à côté d'elle. Son mari en fut vivement contrarié, exactement comme quand Hermione lui a dit le fond de sa pensée un jour.

\- Chérie… Arrête donc, tu es ridicule.

\- Humbertus a du retard, répond-elle, simplement. Il m'a envoyé un hibou quand je suis rentrée. Mais retiens bien ce que je vais te dire. Car ton ami te le répètera, j'en suis sûre.

\- Tu es bien présomptueuse, Narcissa. Crois-tu tout deviner avec des ressentis que rien ne prouve ?

\- Je t'en prie, Lucius. Je suis une femme. Tout ce que ressentent les femmes est vrai. J'ai pressenti que nous enfanterions un garçon… J'ai pressenti que les Potter seraient une menace grave… Mon sixième sens ne me trompe jamais. Je le suivrai quoi qu'il arrive. Quitte à le suivre seule, Lucius.

Et elle s'éloigna brutalement de son mari, la robe volant au vent sur son passage. Hermione, silencieuse, regardait Mr. Malefoy se raidir toujours plus chaque seconde, quand il la regardait partir.

\- Je n'aime pas quand tu es comme ça, dit-il simplement.

\- Moi non plus, je n'aime pas être comme ça, réplique Narcissa. La plus grande qualité d'une femme est de toujours voir juste. Mais c'est un grand défaut quand une femme voit un danger arriver. Elle ne se trompe jamais, et comme tu le dis, parfois, il le faudrait.

Après avoir dit cela, soudain, Narcissa s'éloigna soudainement de lui, comme si elle voulait le fuir. Pincé d'entendre et de voir ceci, Lucius Malefoy pinça ses lèvres, en colère, et s'éloigna alors, le visage et le cœur fermé. Hermione, à côté, supposa qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter. Elle s'éloigna alors d'eux pour fouiller le bureau de l'homme qu'elle venait d'écouter. Mr. Malefoy venait de la rappeler à sa tâche.

Et elle se mit en quête du bureau. Mais elle devait admettre qu'elle ne savait pas du tout ni où elle allait. Elle prit deux escaliers sur son passage, une fournée de portes et de chemins du manoir, mais elle ne gagna rien d'autre que de se perdre. Après avoir rebroussé chemin en vain, n'ayant rien trouvé, il ne restait qu'à Hermione d'ouvrir les portes les unes après les autres, mais hormis des salons, des toilettes exigües et des chambres d'amis, elle ne trouvait pas son bureau, ce qui manquait de l'irriter passablement.

\- Il y a plus de salles chez lui, que dans le _British Museum_ ! Même _Buckhingham Palace _est plus petit ! Il a lancé des sortilèges d'Agrandissement dans sa maison ou bien je rêve ?!

Après avoir erré de ci et là, la préfète dût avouer qu'elle était perdue et qu'elle n'avait pas d'indications claires pour trouver la salle où Mr. Malefoy mettait ses notes et autres papiers.

Trois couloirs plus loin, l'entêtement d'Hermione fut mis à mal. Elle a trouvé tout ce qu'elle ne voulait pas chercher. Elle soupira alors. Quelle idée stupide que de créer des manoirs aussi grands et spacieux ! Personne n'a dû passer dans certaines pièces depuis six siècles au moins ! Malefoy n'a pas assez d'hospitalité pour loger assez de monde dans toutes ces chambres. À quoi servaient-elle, donc ? Hermione finit par se demander si Marcus n'avait pas raison, et qu'on donnait exagérément à certains riches. La majorité des individus vivent dans trois pièces, certains veulent un dédale de mille recoins.

Mais Hermione allait avoir de la chance. Beaucoup de chance.

Alors qu'elle allait renoncer, et qu'elle faisait demi-tour, elle eut la très grande surprise de croiser quelqu'un au coin d'un couloir, et quelqu'un de très inattendu spécial. C'était Kreattur, l'elfe de Sirius. Elle n'en crut pas ses yeux. Elle se rapprochait, mais oui, ses yeux ne la trompaient pas, c'était bien Kreattur. Il avait quelque chose entre ses mains, un balluchon sale qui était en fait un torchon de cuisine emballé en un petit sac d'occasion. Elle l'entendait marmonner pendant qu'il portait ce petit colis :

\- Le sale fils de ma maîtresse va payer, oh oui, quelle joie pour Kreattur, que lorsque j'aurai servi mon nouveau maître…

Hermione manquait à nouveau de tressaillir. Kreattur sert les Malefoy maintenant ! Elle avait pourtant prévenu Sirius d'être gentil avec Kreattur. Il avait pris au mot le « Dégage » de Sirius. Il a changé d'allégance. Et il savait bien des choses sur l'Ordre… Hors de question de le laisser s'échapper. Elle allait le suivre pour voir ce qu'il faisait.

Heureusement, même si Kreattur était un elfe de maison aux pouvoirs puissants, il ne voyait pas les invisibles, et Granger fut assez silencieuse pour ne pas se faire entendre. Et quel guide ce fut ! Pendant qu'elle avait perdu une heure de sa vie à fouiller un manoir immense et à se perdre inutilement, l'elfe le mena en cinq minutes tout droit vers une pièce, dont la porte était différente des autres. Était-ce enfin ce bureau qu'elle a mis tant de temps à chercher, au péril de sa patience ?

D'un claquement de doigts, Kreattur fit claquer le verrou de la porte. C'était ouvert, maintenant. L'elfe aller rentrer dans le bureau, mais il se fit aussitôt déranger par quelqu'un d'inattendu.

\- Kreattur ! Que fais-tu encore ?

L'elfe se mit à crier de peur. C'était Narcissa Malefoy, la magnifique Mélusine qui se trouvait devant la grille du parc. Hermione étant invisible, elle se contenta de doucement s'écarter pour ne pas faire de bruit. Comme elle ne la voyait pas, Mrs. Malefoy parla donc directement à Kreattur.

\- Elfe, que fais-tu dans le bureau de mon mari ?

\- Mais, maîtresse, je dois me dépêcher de vous servir. Le sale maître va se rendre compte de mon absence. Ces derniers temps… je crois qu'il a compris.

Narcissa garda un moment le silence. Puis elle dit d'un ton ferme :

\- Tu as rapporté ce que nous t'avons commandé, elfe ?

\- Oui, maîtresse. Tout y est.

\- Parfait. Pose ceci par terre, je le lui donnerai. Rentre chez toi. Ne reviens plus ici jusqu'à ce que moi ou Bellatrix t'appelle. Entendu ?

\- Oui, maîtresse adorée…

Kreattur échappa un sanglot bref en entendant ces ordres, mais il s'exécuta. Il posa très docilement le balluchon aux pieds de Mrs. Malefoy, et après s'être prosterné devant elle avec une servilité impressionnante qu'on ne lui vit pas d'habitude, l'elfe se releva lentement, puis, après un dernier soupir, transplanait. La femme se mit alors à renifler d'un ton méprisant.

\- Sirius Black… Le Seigneur ne t'a pas oublié.

Puis après avoir dit ça, Narcissa sortit sa baguette magique pour s'en servir, en faisant léviter le balluchon jusque dans son autre main. Un effort de paresseuse pour ne pas avoir à se pencher et à le ramasser. Une fois le balluchon à portée, elle le prit précuationnement et en grimaçant - il était sale - et rangea sa baguette, avant de partir à toute allure dans le couloir. Sans doute allait-elle donner son mari ce que Kreattur a apporté.

\- C'était inattendu, mais, au moins, elle part ailleurs, et me laisse le champ libre, remarque Hermione pour elle-même.

Effectivement libre d'agir et seule, l'adolescente toujours invisible rentrait dans la pièce, en quête de vérité.

L'étude de Mr. Malefoy était un endroit très froid, et assez exigu, ressemblant sur ce critère à celui d'Ombrage, assez petit malgré son contenu. C'était un bureau classique, rempli de meubles fort anciens, dont la plupart étaient ornés et remplis de têtes de mort, d'autres d'os et d'autres fioles aux liquides douteux, ou alors, à des pierres précieuses exquises, à des liasses de parchemin entassées dans des armoires, entre quelques crânes et artefacts de magie probablement maléfiques enfermés derrière une vitre en verre. La préfète eut une drôle de sensation en voyant que certains de ces objets bougeaient tous seuls derrière la vitre.

\- Mr. Malefoy n'a pas l'air d'avoir les mêmes goûts en matière de décoration que moi, on dirait.

Hermione inspecta donc la pièce. Les minutes qu'elle y passait furent mises à profit. Elle ignora les archives de Lucius, qui ne l'intéressaient pas, et consulta directement sa correspondance. Elle se rappelait que celle qu'il entretenait avec Ombrage était intéressante.

Après quelques missives rapidement écartées, elle trouvait directement une lettre qui allait beaucoup l'intéresser.

_Cher Lucius,_

_Depuis que nos derniers frères et sœurs ont rejoint nos rangs, nous sommes désormais prêts à passer à l'offensive. Le Maître est ravi, et ce qui le fait rire au plus haut point, c'est que le Ministère continue encore de faire croire qu'ils maîtrisent la situation. Nous sommes au complet, et il ne nous reste plus qu'à renforcer nos armées par diverses méthodes, peu importe lesquelles, du moment qu'elles marchent._

_D'abord, j'ai été assuré par Rowle que l'étranger ne bougera pas quand nous attaquerons le Ministère. Même, je te félicite encore d'avoir trouvé du soutien plus qu'utile à Durmstrang. Le Maître en est ravi, et chacun de nous reste surpris devant ton intervention salutaire. Du soutien en plus n'est jamais de refus. Même si Dumbledore, comme je te l'ai dit, a essayé de perturber nos plans en envoyant ses hommes de main, il n'a pas pu empêcher qu'on ait réussi à faire… éloigner, oui, disons, ces petits sorciers de nos projets. Il a suffi de dire que le climat est épouvantable, que l'économie est mauvaise, qu'Albus est fou, qu'il y a des drôles de choses chez nous… Jouer sur leurs peurs a suffi pour les intimider et leur faire regarder ailleurs. Aucun secours ne viendra de qui que cela soit. La lâcheté des autres peut être arrangeante._

_Pendant que je me charge de distraire ces cols blancs, occupe-toi comme convenu de rallier le plus de mercenaires possible. La Brigade obéit entièrement à Runcorn et les Auror à Maugrey Fol Œil. Aucun des deux n'est prêt à nous rejoindre, et si ils attaquent contre nous, il est fort à parier que notre plan tombera à l'eau. Occupe-toi de rallier le plus de monde possible, même des créatures fantastiques. Une armée d'ogres et de trolls serait parfaite, enfin, si tu arrives à en trouver un bon nombre._

_Le Maître est encore faible, ce qui nous préoccupe. Selon lui, les notes de cette « Aurelia » pourraient nous aider à le soigner, mais elles sont introuvables à ce jour. J'ai essayé de saisir ses biens, mais elle n'en a plus, son ancienne maison est vide, et elle n'a rien laissé derrière elle. Cela est contrariant. Le Maître a juré de nous punir si nous ne retrouvons pas ce fichu cahier, mais, vois-tu, il nous échappe toujours, et il est plus facile de trouver un lingot d'or à Gringotts, qu'un petit carnet dans un pays énorme !_

_Nous avons encore le temps d'y penser, les élections ne sont que dans cinq mois. Mais le Maître prendrait assez mal le fait que nous traînions trop, alors, dépêche-toi d'agir…_

_Xernas Yaxley,_

_Le 20 janvier, etc._

\- Yaxley est au Ministère, et il me semble que c'est un Mangemort, dit Hermione pour elle.

Après avoir dupliqué cette missive avec le sortilège que lui a enseigné Ginny, elle cacha sur elle la copie, et remit la lettre à sa place. Elle fouilla encore un peu plus loin, et trouva d'autres missives suspectes.

_Cher Lucius,_

_C'est extrêmement grave. Sais-tu que je viens de voir en allant au kiosque à journaux, ce matin ? Harry Potter qui balance tout au public ! Le Chicaneur l'a interviewé ! Le pire, c'est que le récit que j'ai lu dans ce torchon était si fidèle à la réalité, que j'ai cru le revivre._

_Il n'a pas pu agir sous plus mauvais moment ! Il vient de libérer une vague de protestations dans un moment désavantageux ! La crise ne se résoud pas, le peuple est furieux, et le climat social commence à devenir inquiétant : soit on ne pense plus qu'à soi, soit on nous regarde d'un bien sale œil. Et les élections sont dans trois mois ! La vague qu'a lancé cet article pourrait nous nuire ! Le peuple a peur, il sait que le Mage Noir est de retour, et cette fois, contrairement à septembre, l'opinion est devenue plus que favorable à Potter ! Ce dernier a même ajouté dans son article « Fudge a préféré mentir, ce que je lui ai raconté ne lui a pas plu du tout, et il a retourné sa veste, passant d'aimable à mon égard, à hypocrite et distant », ce que nombre de personnes ont pris au mot ! Sa côte de popularité vient d'avoisiner les 20%, selon ce que je lis dans un sondage, et je crains que ses chances de remporter l'élection sont quasiment nulles._

_Je tiens à dire ça, surtout parce qu'il est le seul à nous permettre de prendre le pouvoir. Si Scrimgeour passe, il va appliquer un programme strict. Déjà, ce sale rat veut qu'on collabore à nouveau avec les idiots de l'étranger, que nous avions eu tant de mal à quitter ! Cela veut dire que les grandes écoles de France, d'Allemagne, d'Espagne et d'Italie pourraient se mêler de nos affaires ! Ce n'est pas bon, nous sommes en infériorité numérique, et la Brigade et les Auror sont plus forts que nous, nous sommes obligés de l'avouer, nous ne sommes qu'une quinzaine, et eux des centaines ! Et en plus, il ne nous fait pas confiance. Il se rappelle que, hm, j'ai tué son frère lors de la Grande Guerre, mais c'était un accident._

_Le Maître n'a pas été perturbé, il a même paru ravi de tout ce chaos, enfin, sans doute parce qu'il n'est pas au Ministère. Il a même prévu d'attaquer au paroxysme de la crise, lors des élections de juin ! Il nous a ordonnés de tout accelérer, et même Bellatrix trouve ça idiot, elle qui pourtant s'incline à tout ce que le Seigneur lui demande de faire. Nous n'avons presque pas de ressources, et il veut commencer à attaquer ! Je crois qu'il surestime ses forces. Il n'a pas tant récupéré depuis l'an dernier, et il est encore faible. Lors de la dernière guerre, il me faisait frissonner tellement je sentais sa force émaner de lui. Je ne sens plus la même énergie. Il est puissant, certes, mais plus autant. Ses sorts eux-mêmes ont perdu de leur intensité…_

_Enfin, Lucius, tu es dans le même bateau que moi. Dépêche-toi d'aider le Maître, ou d'affirmer sur le champ notre position. Nous devons agir !_

_Le 16 mars, etc._

Et en voici une autre :

_Cher Lucius,_

_Le plan avance. Comme nous mettons tous nos efforts en commun, par peur que le Maître ne décide de nous punir, nous avançons bien vite à la consolidation de son arrivée au pouvoir. Déjà, cela fera un choc à tout le monde, mais il nous reste à liquider Harry Potter et Albus Dumbledore. Nous avons recruté quelques trolls et géants, c'est une bonne base pour la suite. Le but est simple : on tue Fudge, et cette élimination s'accompagne de la prise du Ministère, de la revendication du pouvoir, et de l'anéantissement de tout ce qui dit non à nos projets. Les faibles suivront très vite, les forts n'auront plus aucune autorité._

_Pour ce qui est de Scrimegeour, il est évident qu'il est en position de leader pour s'emparer du pouvoir. Fudge n'est plus qu'une marionnette effacée, incapable de quoi que ce soit, et tous le méprisent, même sa femme. Le pouvoir n'est détenu par personne, et la position du pays est plus qu'instable. Avec le recul, le Seigneur a raison, c'est maintenant ou jamais. Si Scrimegeour passe, ce sera la loi martiale, et ce sera moins facile de passer par sa sécurité renforcée. La Brigade et les Auror hésitent, ils ne savent de quel côté pencher, celui de Dumbledore, ou rester fidèle à Fudge. Ils ne resteront pas indéfiniment à choisir, prenons les devants._

_La date de l'opération est fixée. Nous avons prévu que ce soit le jour des élections de juin. Ce mois approche. En attendant, nous devons mettre toutes nos forces à cette exécution. Donc, laisse tomber cette quête absurde des notes de cette mijaurée qui nous échappe, cela n'a plus aucune importance. Personne ne sait que le Seigneur est affaibli, et je ne crois pas qu'on s'enquérira de le savoir une fois maître du Royaume-Uni._

_Les seuls obstacles qui puissent encore nous gêner, c'est Harry Potter et Albus Dumbledore. Le premier est un agaçant fuyard qui parvient toujours à s'en sortir, et le second est clairement informé de nos actes, et met déjà en acte des choses pour nous éliminer. Le coup de Weasley au Département, je ne suis pas dupe, c'était simplement pour trouver dans ce lieu nombre d'armes et d'objets contre nous. Tu sais à quel point cet endroit est rempli de choses que personne ne veut voir ou savoir. _

_Je ne sais pas quelle est l'étendue de son action contre nous, mais quand tu m'as montré les notes que ton fils a volé en février, j'ai eu très peur. Il y a une liste énorme de partisans, y compris des personnes que je n'aurai jamais suspecté l'allégance, plus des détails très précis sur nos actes ! Il est capable de tout faire voler en éclats, alors, agissons immédiatement !_

_Le 7 avril, etc._

\- Voldemort prépare un coup d'État, remarque Hermione, alors. C'était donc ça… C'était plus désorganisé que je l'ai cru, quand même. Si j'ai compris, ils cherchent aussi les notes de ma grand-mère au vol, de façon désordonnée. Je vais devoir en parler à Dumbledore.

Elle dupliqua alors cette lettre, et rangea la copie sur elle, dans sa poche. Elle avait terminé ici, il n'y avait rien d'autre d'intéressant dans le tiroir à lettres, et elle préférait vite partir d'ici. Elle était seule, Montague ne resterait pas indéfiniment dans les cuisines du manoir, et son sort pouvait se dissiper d'une minute à l'autre. Autant ne pas vérifier quand.

Hermione vérifia qu'elle avait tout pris, puis, sortit de la salle en refermant la porte derrière elle. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à retrouver la cuisine, en suivant le chemin inverse de Kreattur. Enfin, ce fut bien moins simple, car alors qu'elle allait partir dans le couloir, dans l'autre direction, arrivèrent Lucius Malefoy, qui courait presque, avec son ami Mr. Nott, un autre de ses copains Mangemorts.

D'abord, glacée de peur quand elle les vit rentrer brutalement, elle parvint à rester dissimulée en ne bougeant pas, et en laissant ces deux-là rentrer dans l'étude à leur tour. Ils ne l'ont même pas regardée, encore moins remarquée. La préfète soupira de soulagement. Elle l'avait échappée belle ! Il ne lui restait plus qu'à partir, mais elle entendait quelque chose qui la fit changer d'avis.

\- Humbertus, maintenant que nous sommes ici, je peux te le dire…

\- Fais, fais donc, Lucius… C'est quoi ce bruit ?

Hermione venait de marcher sur le tapis de pourpre. Elle faisait du bruit, le sol était en marbre en dessous. Médusée, la préfète se statufia sur place, cessant immédiatement, quand elle vit Malefoy sortir brutalement de son bureau, la baguette en main. Il ne voyait pas Hermione, mais elle, si. Devant ses yeux, toujours invisible, la préfète se retenait de bouger et de respirer. Après quelques secondes à viser le vide, aux aguets, le sorcier finit par se raviser :

\- Cela devait être un elfe de maison qui a oublié de fermer une fenêtre… Il n'y a rien, Humbertus.

Et Malefoy rentra alors dans son bureau à nouveau. Soulagée, la préfète se dit qu'elle l'avait échappée belle ! Mais elle n'avait pas intérêt à remarcher, avant qu'ils n'aient fini de rester dans la salle.

Heureusement, Hermione allait de quoi avoir se distraire, car le mur était si mal isolé, qu'elle les entendait depuis le couloir. Quelle discrétion, ils devraient refaire l'isolation au lieu de dépenser des fortunes en tableaux et en tapis inutiles.

\- Ce n'était que le vent, hem ? Ton manoir est à l'image de ton bureau, remarque Humbertus, avec un rire mauvais. C'est mal rangé, tout ça. Il y a des parchemins partout dans ton armoire, et ton tiroir à lettres est ouvert.

\- Tu as dit quelque chose ? Il me semble que chez toi, tu n'as pas d'armoire pour ranger tes vêtements. Tu étales tes vêtements par terre. J'ai fait ainsi de… drôles de découvertes, en regardant près de ton lit.

Mr. Nott eut un rire. Après que Mr. Malefoy défaisait le balluchon qu'avait fait Kreattur avec le torchon, il en ressortit une petite boîte en carton qu'il ouvrit. Elle contenait des fioles de liquide colorés et des papiers. Après avoir regardé les potions en silence, elle remarquait que c'était des flacons de poisons. Assez virulents, l'un d'eux était un Philtre de Mort-Vivante.

\- Voici pour toi, Humbertus. Quand aux lettres, je m'en occuperai après dîner. Il vaut mieux éviter… de lire certaines choses avant manger. Ça coupe ou aiguise l'appétit, ou incommode l'estomac. C'est à éviter, quand on va manger juste après.

\- Ha, ha ! C'est vrai. Comme les impôts et les factures, hein ? Et puis, il y aura de belles choses à voir pour dîner, la nourriture, ta femme… ha, ha, ha !

\- Tu es bête, réplique Lucius. Tu devrais regarder la tienne un peu plus souvent !… Au lieu de chercher à te faire celles des autres.

\- Oh, ça va… Si tu parles de Greta Goyle, c'était une beauté, je ne pouvais pas la laisser filer…

\- Je te rappelle que Goyle était supposé être ton « ami », remarque Malefoy, la voix glaciale. Ton sens de l'amitié me fera toujours rire.

\- Moi ? Ami avec lui ? Hé, c'est LUI qui se dit mon ami. Je n'ai jamais prétendu à ce titre. Tu sais, avec les gens, quand tu es riche, ce n'est pas difficile de se faire des amis. Tu dis combien tu as dans ton compte bancaire et ils accourrent par dizaines.

\- Ou bien, tu racontes tes prouesses sexuelles, ce qui marche aussi. Combien de femmes tu as touché, Humbertus ? Sans compter la tienne, que tu ne regardes plus, depuis que ton fils est né ?

\- Hmm… Heu… J'en ai oublié certaines, donc… Je dirai vingt.

\- Vingt ? Modeste que tu es. Le comble, c'est que tu vas courir des jupons, quand ta femme t'aime sincèrement. La pauvre. Si elle n'est pas devenue dépressive avec toi… Que tu es débauché. Il faudra qu'on m'explique pourquoi tes hormones ne peuvent pas tenir sur une seule femme. J'y arrive très bien, pourquoi pas toi ? D'ailleurs, même ton fils t'a vu tromper sa mère… Quel père merveilleux tu es, ta lignée sera aussi dégénérée que toi.

\- Oh, pfft ! Tu dis être un modèle ! Je sais que papa n'a jamais été très fidèle à maman non plus… Mon frère est un bâtard qui n'est même pas de la famille, et j'ai vu mon père se faire une servante dans le dos de ma mère. Essaie de rester fidèle quand tu vois des choses comme ça à six ans. Quand à mon fils, je lui ai expliqué que… Il ne fallait pas le dire à maman parce qu'elle serait triste, et… qu'elle était d'accord…

\- Tu es pitoyable.

Hermione entendit clairement Humbertus se racler la gorge.

\- Moi, pitoyable ?! Tu t'es regardé ?! Tu ne paies pas un impôt, tu fais du mal à tes ennemis autant qu'à tes amis, tu considères le peuple comme autant d'inférieurs et tu te crois digne de privilèges quasiment royaux. Quel type tu es, toi aussi !

\- Payer les impôts, moi, demande Malefoy, irrité. Non merci. C'est pour les esclaves, ça. Je ne vais pas me forcer, si ils acceptent cette charge sans se plaindre. C'est pour les gens de la classe d'Arthur Weasley, de se ruiner pour rien. Il en faut pour mener et d'autres pour obéir. Ce qui est le cas, ma vie pèse bien plus dans le gouvernement, que n'importe lequel de ces paysans…

Après un petit reniflement de mépris, le mage noir continua :

\- Bien, parlons de choses sérieuses. Les choses tournent mal pour nous, depuis que ce maudit Potter a parlé… J'ai l'impression que ce témoignage vient de fouetter tout le Royaume-Uni.

Après avoir dit ça, Nott frappa quelque chose, comme un mur ou quelqu'un. On entendit clairement un « TOC » bruyant. Si il se faisait autant de femmes sans réfléchir ou qu'il manifestait si brutalement sa colère, cela s'expliquait en partie par sa psychologie : il n'a aucune maîtrise de ses pulsions.

\- Oh, ça va passer… Cela fera du bruit un moment, puis cela partira…

\- Vraiment, demande Malefoy, moins ravi. Même Cornelius est touché. Il a même peur qu'on sache qu'il a caché les choses si longtemps. Après tout, ça fait dix mois bientôt qu'il répète que tout va bien alors que Diggory est mort de la main de notre Maître. Et il a fallu que cet ennuyeux personnage fasse son bruit au pire moment. Les élections ministérielles sont dans deux mois…

\- De toute façon, je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, Fudge ne sera pas réélu, même si Potter s'était tu entre temps, répond Nott. Notre Ministre n'a rien changé dans le pays, et l'affaire Verpey, qui a ruiné les Gobelins tout en touchant l'économie de notre État très négativement, en retirant tous les investissements bancaires, a sali son image. Si on ajoute que Fudge est incapable de proposer une alternative durable à l'avenir du pays, et que désormais, il y a toujours autant de pauvreté et de précarité, certains disent même plus… Je crois que nous pouvons l'oublier. Qui a des chances d'être élu, plutôt ?

\- Je suppose que ce soit Scrimgeour, du parti des laborieux, répond Lucius Malefoy. Fudge, en tant que conservateur, a préservé nos intérêts personnels, mais pas ceux de la classe moyenne, qui tiennent à lui faire payer son économie de rigueur. Il a laissé un bon paquet de chômeurs sans aucune indemnisation, et baisse les prestations publiques, quand le peuple le voit en train de faire les restaurants les plus huppés. Cornelius n'a aucun bon sens. Le peuple ne l'apprécie plus du tout, il veut s'en débarraser.

Cette allusion fit rire Nott, le second Mangemort.

\- Ah oui, il fallait bien qu'on réduise nos dépenses… Enfin, je veux dire, les dépenses publiques, nos dépenses privées, on continue à les maintenir. Il ne faut pas exagérer non plus.

Malefoy ricana avec tout le mépris dont il était capable à cette allusion.

\- De toute façon, que ce soit Scrimgeour ou Fudge, aucun des deux n'est une réelle menace pour nous. Fudge est un peureux et pliera aussitôt l'échine, pour peu qu'on soit plus impressionnant que lui. Si Scrimegeour sait que le Maître est vivant, et cite Potter pour appuyer sa campagne, il oublie que ses méthodes sont dépassées, et il serait incapable de retrouver un mage noir qui vit dans la clandestinité.

\- Bah, qui que ce soit, il devra faire affaire à notre Seigneur quand il sera d'aplomb, réplique Humbertus.

Il marqua une brève pause, avant de continuer :

\- As-tu trouvé finalement ce fichu cahier que cherche le Seigneur ? J'ai eu beau chercher de mon côté, je n'ai rien trouvé qui corresponde à la description.

\- Oui mais non. Je sais que Dumbledore le possède, ou bien, qu'il sache au moins où il se trouve. Mais tant que ce vieillard se trouve à Poudlard, je ne peux le fouiller à mon aise pour espérer remettre la main dessus.

\- Tu n'as pas fait grand-chose pour le trouver, remarque Nott. Comparé à nous, tu es un vrai traînard.

\- J'en ai fait plus que vous tous réunis, coupe Malefoy. J'ai fait sauter un couloir entier pour pouvoir fouiller le bureau de Dumbledore, et j'y suis rentré par derrière en novembre, quand personne ne regardait…

\- En novembre ? Attends, je sais pour ta prouesse à Halloween, qui était fort drôle, mais en novembre, j'ai oublié… C'était quand, déjà ?

\- Quand toute l'école se ruait bêtement à un jeu de ballon, répond le mage noir. J'ai attendu qu'ils sortent tous pour y aller. Dolores m'a ouvert le bureau. Et mon fils n'avait qu'à faire patienter ces idiots en ralentissant le match de Quidditch le plus possible. S'il y est arrivé, je dois admettre que de mon côté, ce fut bien moins réussi. Mes deux tentatives ont été des pertes de temps. J'ai cru un moment détenir ce cahier, enfin entre mes mains ; mais ce n'était rien de plus qu'une plaisanterie d'Albus : un livre de cuisine, qu'il a maquillé en calepin !

\- Un livre de cuisine, répète Nott, hilare. Bon appétit, Lucius !

\- Tais-toi, imbécile, sinon tu vas manger chaque page de ce livre par le nez, menace Malefoy, mécontent. J'ai fait tout ceci en somme pour rien, sinon perdre mon temps et comprendre que ce que je cherche n'était pas à Poudlard, mais ailleurs. J'ai donc été obligé, dans ce cas, de tenter de trouver un équivalent pour contenter le Maître. Ce qui fut aisé, par le coup de théâtre que tu sais si bien… Tu te souviens, de la tête qu'ils faisaient, ce soir-là ? Ils étaient cloués par terre.

\- Ah, ah, oui, c'était drôle, ricane Humbertus, ravi. Ils ne s'y attendaient pas du tout !

\- Hé oui, c'était une sacrée surprise, même pour notre Maître. J'avais entre temps envoyé une lettre à ce descendant de Karkaroff, que je connais vaguement. J'ai quelques contacts là-bas, ils m'ont arrangé les choses. Je n'y comptais pas trop à la base mais j'étais surpris. Le nouveau directeur de Durmstrang, Olaf Lebknev, est un avide collectionneur de babioles, et j'ai monneyé quelques reliques inutiles qui valaient trois fois moins celles qu'il me donnait - je crois que c'est lié au fait que son pays a peu de reliques, et était très fermé au monde extérieur, et ne peut pas donc estimer ce qu'il connaît mal - et j'obtiens par là même de très précieux sortilèges.

\- Oui, le Maître était ravi, il disait que c'était de la jolie magie, rit Nott.

Malefoy eut un rire flatté, et répondit :

\- Ce n'était pas grand-chose, je t'assure… Pour moi, ma principale victoire, c'était de retrouver ma clé du Département des Mystères. Je croyais à la base que ce fichu Dumbledore était le responsable, mais en réalité, non, c'était Mr. Weasley. Quel dommage qu'il a échappé à mes sortilèges de magie noire.

\- Mais il n'y a pas que lui qui s'en est tiré. Il avait un complice, ce soir-là. Qui c'était ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il avait une grande taille et une cagoule, ce qui ne suffit pas pour décrire quelqu'un, grimace le Mangemort. J'étais furieux de comprendre que ce ver de terre m'a volé mes affaires avant de faire on ne sait quoi dans le Département. Selon les Auror, rien n'a été volé, mais j'en doute fort. On m'a déjà fait un coup similaire en août. Lorsque j'ai trouvé ces deux sacripans dans l'Allée des Embrumes… En rentrant dans mon bureau pour écrire un beau mot à Fudge sur ce sujet, je tombe comme par hasard sur Maugrey qui campait devant la porte, s'éloignant vite de la serrure… Je suis sûr que ces mêmes personnes qui ont trafiqué en août, ont manigancé des choses en décembre pour m'empêcher de renvoyer cette erreur humaine.

\- Oui, mais il n'a pas réussi à voir ce que tu y entreposais. Ce serait étonnant qu'il y soit parvenu. Ton bureau était équipé de modèles de sécurité performants. Comme au Département ! Ah, si je pouvais y aller, je visiterai tout, et je prendrai tout ce que je trouverai !

\- Cela s'appelle du tourisme, ce que tu veux faire, mon cher. C'est comme quand tu vas dans les maisons des autres, tu fais du tourisme sexuel en visitant les femmes de ceux qui ont la bêtise de t'inviter passer la nuit avec eux. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Humbertus. J'étais sarcastique, très cher « ami ».

Hermione grimaçait en entendant cette pique méchante. Père et fils, même combat. Ils devraient diriger le poste de Ministre de la Méchanceté et de la Putasserie, ils seraient assurément les meilleurs que la Grande-Bretagne aura connus depuis un millénaire.

\- Bien, passons au plus important, reprit Mr. Malefoy, impatient. Écoute cela : nous avons trouvé l'abri des amis de Dumbledore. L'elfe de maison qui sert Sirius Black, le protégé de Dumbledore, nous a rejoints. Il se nomme Kreattur.

\- Ah, intéressant ! Ils t'a dit où ils se terraient ?

\- Non, c'est bien là le problème… Quand nous lui demandons le nom de l'endroit où Albus se cache, il a des spasmes et ne peut rien dire. Même s'il essaie. C'est les « manières » des esclaves des sorciers, que de ne rien dire jusqu'au dernier souffle. Il n'arrive pas à tout dire, alors il essaie d'écrire, si sa main ne lui joue pas des tours. Il m'a écrit dans sa dernière lettre, que vient de me donner Narcissa tout à l'heure, je lis… « Albus veut partir pour une direction inconnue. Il sait comment vaincre Voldemort et va le faire ».

Nott ne put réprimer une exclamation de surprise en entendant ça.

\- Quoi ! Et il dit ça sérieusement !

\- Apparemment, c'est ce que dit cet elfe, répond Malefoy. Enfin… comme je sais que tu as des laisser-passer dans l'administration… Kreattur a mentionné l'endroit où ils se cachent, comme étant « La maison de ma maîtresse ».

\- Tu veux que je cherche pour toi où habite la maîtresse de cet elfe ?

\- Oui, c'est une Black, donc cherche leur dossier, répond Lucius.

\- Hm… Qu'est-ce que je gagne à accepter ?

\- Une histoire très avantageuse… Il me semble qu'une fille de ma connaissance désespère de… de rester seule chez elle, sans homme pour la distraire. Elle a eu un chagrin d'amour. Tu peux la « consoler », en échange ?

Les yeux d'Humbertus pétillèrent.

\- Ah… Bien sûr ! Je suis très bon pour les consoler, surtout quand elles sont mûres… Et quelle tête elle a ?

\- La même que Narcissa, c'est sa sœur. Tu es d'accord ?

\- Je veux bien ! Oh, y a la mienne qui me gêne.

\- Je l'occuperai, je l'occuperai. Alors ?

\- Alors bien sûr ! Mais elle a intérêt à être belle, ta belle-sœur !

\- Marché conclu. Allons dîner, maintenant. J'ai d'ailleurs du vin, un bon Bordelais de 1986… C'est un Mouton-Latour, tu connais ?

\- Quoi ?! Mais tu les sors d'où, tes bouteilles ? Tu vas te ruiner en vins, ceux-ci coûtent une fortune ! Et un 1986, en plus !

\- Ha, ha, ha… Chacun ses secrets, Humbertus. Ton cru, malheureusement, n'égale pas le mien. La prochaine fois, peut-être…

\- Pffft ! La prochaine fois, j'achèterai un vignoble !

Et les deux hommes continuèrent de discuter en s'éloignant du bureau, et en le refermant derrière eux. Heureusement, ils s'éloignèrent dans la direction opposée. Sans doute pour revenir aux cuisines et manger. La préfète, toujours aux aguets, attendit qu'ils se furent assez éloignés pour oser enfin bouger.

\- Quels hommes excécrables. Si c'est ainsi que les riches se comportent, je serai bien mieux pauvre. Je pars d'ici. J'en ai assez vu, et assez entendu, aussi. Tout cela m'a donné mal à la tête.

Et elle s'éloigna sur ces entrefaites pour retourner à la cuisine, et demander à Montague de la ramener chez elle. Elle avait fini ici.


	25. Chapter 24

_**24\. Rencontres inattendues pour Pâques**_

Il ne restait qu'à retourner à la cuisine bondée de monde, où devait l'attendre encore Marcus. Une fois qu'elle eut suivi le chemin parcouru par Malefoy et Nott, elle retrouva vite l'immense salle de bal et sa fontaine crachant du vin chaud, et esquiva tous les invités les uns après les autres pour retourner dans le petit local au fond d'où on accédait à la cuisine par un couloir. Toujours invisible, la préfète ne se fit pas apercevoir des multiples sorciers qui jalonnaient sa route.

Dans la fournaise qu'était la cuisine, la préfète cherchait désormais son chauffeur pour partir au plus vite chez elle. Elle avait fini et ne souhaitait pas s'attarder dans un endroit si désagréable. Où était donc le Serpentard ? Elle espérait qu'il fut encore présent. Heureusement, c'était le cas. Sans doute car le service a commencé, les elfes n'étaient plus autant nombreux dans la cuisine, et il n'y avait presque plus d'agitation. La préfète n'eut donc aucun mal à retrouver Montague, qui était à la même place d'où ils étaient arrivés, en train de se gaver de nourriture. Ce qui consternait la préfète, c'était qu'il était entouré d'une plâtrée d'assiettes vide, et d'autres plats encore mis sous cloches. Il venait de manger le contenu d'un frigo à lui tout seul, et un autre l'attendait à côté de lui. Tout en poussant un long soupir, elle dissipa son enchantement d'Invisibilité pour pouvoir mieux lui parler.

\- J'espère que tu n'as pas mal au ventre ?

Hermione observait le Serpentard qui mangeait avec contentement une assiette remplie de pâtes à la bolognaise. Il relevait alors les yeux sur la Gryffondor, tandis qu'il digérait son énième plat.

\- Oh, salut. C'est bon ? Tu as fait ce que tu voulais ?

\- Oui, il ne reste plus qu'à t'acquitter de ton pari en me ramenant chez moi, et c'est terminé. J'espère qu'aider une Gryffondor ne te donne pas la nausée.

Marcus, en entendant ça, eut un rire amusé.

\- Tu as oublié ce que je t'ai dit ? Tu es l'amie d'Adrian, donc, aussi mon amie. Une amie sauvage et pénible, j'en conviens, mais une amie quand même.

\- Que tu gentil, merci, je suis très touchée, répond Hermione, agacée.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire devant une déclaration qui la flattait autant qu'elle l'énervait. Enfin, sans doute rien. Marcus ne l'aurait pas écouté de toute façon. Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, rotait un bon coup avant de jeter négligemment son assiette par terre. Il se releva après coup, et après avoir tapoté son ventre d'un air content, il demandait à la préfète, et il lui tendit son bras pour lui signaler qu'il allait transplaner avec elle.

\- Dis-moi à quel coin de Londres tu veux que je te mène.

\- Hmm… Voyons… Quel endroit se trouve près de chez moi ?… Tu peux transplaner près de Bloomsbury ?

\- Blooms-quoi ? C'est le nom d'un fruit, c'est ça ? Tu habites chez un maraîcher ? Tu aurais des légumes en trop à me donner ?

\- Tu plaisantes ! Tu n'as pas déjà assez mangé ?!

En entendant ça, Marcus se baissa pour regarder son nombril. À en regarder plus près, Hermione manquait de rire ou de pleurer. Il a dû manger la moitié du festin qu'ont préparé les Malefoy, son estomac a quadruplé de volume, on dirait Ernie ou Adrian quand ils sortent de dîner.

\- Ben… Tu vas rire, mais j'ai encore faim. Hé attends, j'ai oublié ce que tu m'as répondu. Tu voulais que je te mène où, déjà ? Tu habites à Bloomsbury ? C'est à côté de Manchester, non ? Quelque part en Irlande ? Tu habites loin !

\- C'est officiel, Marcus, nous ne serrons jamais amis.

\- … C'est où, ça ?

\- Oh, pitié, tu le fais exprès pour te moquer de moi, c'est ça, demande la Gryffondor, exaspérée. Ce que je dis n'est pas difficile à comprendre pourtant !

\- Non, j'ai un souci de mémoire. En fait… Mon père est un maladroit, il me berçait dans ses bras quand j'étais jeune, mais il m'a fait tomber par terre, et c'était sur un tas de bois. Depuis, j'ai du mal à me rappeler des choses. C'est quoi, déjà ton prénom, d'ailleurs ? Je sais que tu es gentille avec Adrian, qui est presque mon frère de sang, mais j'ai oublié le reste.

\- Donc, si j'ai compris, tu te promènes avec des inconnues, et cela ne te choque même pas.

\- Faux, tu n'es pas inconnue, tu es l'amie d'un ami, je te répète. Les amis de mes amis sont mes amis, point. Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas là-dedans ?

\- Mais… Mais quand même ! Je suis la meilleure d'amie d'Harry Potter, il est de Gryffondor et tu es un Serpentard… Tu le sais, ça !

\- Tes raisonnements sont bizarres. Si on t'écoute, on est ami avec personne. Je m'en fous d'Harry, je te le dis. Tu es ami avec ce machin, oui, mais tu es aussi l'ami d'Adrian, et Adrian est mon meilleur ami. Tu es gentil avec lui, donc, tu es mon amie. Point final, arrête de me casser les noisettes.

Hermione soupirait. Ils pouvaient continuer comme ça longtemps, si elle ne se dépêchait pas de trouver une solution. Donc elle prit les devants.

\- Bon. Tu as bien mangé, je me suis bien promenée, il est temps de rentrer. Peux-tu me raccompagner à Londres ? Je ne sais pas si tu connais un endroit, là-bas. Il est impossible de transplaner à un endroit qu'on ne connaît pas.

\- En effet, remarque Marcus. On ne peut pas se rendre dans un endroit qu'on ne connaît pas. C'est alors un fantasme, et le transplanage ne réalise pas tous les fantasmes. J'ai demandé à aller dans une île déserte avec une jolie partenaire au bras et un cocktail dans l'autre, mais rien ne s'est passé et pourtant j'ai bien visualisé, je peux te dire.

\- Ah, tiens, tu te vois ce genre de choses, dit alors Hermione, soudain. Au fait, je change de sujet… Tu irais bien sur une île déserte avec Finnegan, non ?

Soudain, le Serpentard fut bien moins jovial et plus froid, comme Theodore quand on lui parle mal.

\- Hein ?… Tu dis quoi, là ?

\- Comme ça, pour rire, on peut être deux à être dire des bêtises… Ah, ne fais pas cette tête, Marcus, je plaisantais. D'ailleurs, tu ne comptais pas tout quitter pour aller avec lui seul sur une île déserte, pas vrai ?

\- Heu… Non, non, pas du tout… Hem… Il est pris, je suppose ?

\- Il est libre comme l'air, il attend que quelqu'un se décide enfin à vouloir de lui, peut-être une charmante demoiselle bien élevée pourrait le faire, dit Hermione, très subtilement.

\- Une charmante demoiselle bien élevée… Pffft, que c'est ringard… Mais, hé, attends une minute… On dirait que la fille dont tu parles est devant moi, à faire des traits d'esprits stupides, comme on le voit chez tous les prétentieux. Tu veux sortir avec lui, c'est ça ? C'est de la provocation ?

\- Heu, non, dit alors Hermione, interdite. Tu es jaloux, Marcus ?

\- Jaloux, moi ?… Pas du tout ! Non ! Moi, je suis pas quelqu'un de jaloux, je suis exclusif… Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? Heu… Argh ! Tais-toi, tu me gonfles ! Sérieux ! Heureusement qu'il parle pas, Seamus, il est pas aussi pénible que toi avec tes remarques et tout ça ! Je vais te ramener chez toi tout de suite, tu me pompes l'air ! Allez, au lit, les enfants, les adultes vont s'amuser ce soir en intimité entre eux ! Je vais au _Chaudron Baveur _boire un coup !

\- Au _Chaudron Baveur_, répète Hermione. Tu y es allé ?

\- Bien sûr que oui, idiote, tout le monde passe devant pour aller faire ses courses, même les Malefoy snobinards le font, réplique Marcus. Ne me dis pas que tu n'es jamais allée sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ce serait bizarre. Tu habites loin du _Chaudron Baveur_, c'est ça ? comme dans la Tour de Londres, par exemple ? Ça explique pourquoi tu serais si perchée, tu vis à moitié au Moyen-Âge, quand il fallait encore acheter ses courses à vingt boutiquiers différents.

\- J'ai ma petite idée sur qui vit encore au Moyen-Âge dans sa tête, rit Hermione tout bas. Hé bien, le _Chaudron Baveur _est assez loin de chez moi, mais je peux gérer la distance. Partons maintenant.

\- Ouais, allez. Je vais finir la soirée par une tournée au _Chaudron Baveur_, quelle bonne idée, tu es utile, finalement, rit Montague. Allez, prends mon bras, ma belle, on file boire un verre.

Hermione, décidée à partir, prit alors à nouveau son bras. Elle allait se préparer à subir la désagréable impression de transplanage, mais elle n'eut pas le temps, car Marcus, presque aussitôt qu'elle tenait son bras, l'arracha de force dans un vortex, emportée dans un tourbillon de couleurs et de formes, la tirant d'une force terrible et irrésistible, du manoir des Malefoy jusqu'à Londres.

Elle reconnaissait, une fois les effets du voyage dissipés, toujours cramponné au bras du Serpentard, les vagues reflets du pub où elle allait de temps à autre pour aller sur le Chemin de Traverse, notamment avec ses amis pour faire les courses scolaires, comme c'était le cas l'été dernier au Square.

Malgré cela, il lui fallut un petit moment pour reprendre son équilibre et conscience de la réalité après le transplanage. C'était comme pour le Portoloin, violent dans le fond. Le transplanage vous arrache de la terre pour vous amener brutalement à une destination, vous laissant à peine le temps de respirer entre temps. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude, et titubait un peu en arrivant à destination.

\- Ha, ha, ha ! Regarde-toi ! On dirait que tu as sifflé trois bouteilles de whisky-grenadine ! Tu vas vomir par terre ou quoi ?

\- Ah… Tais-toi, idiot, je n'ai pas l'habitude, coupe Hermione, agacée.

Tandis que le Serpentard riait bêtement, la Gryffondor reprit peu à peu ses esprits et elle se rappelait alors de sa destination. Il était temps de partir, et de quitter Marcus. Il se faisait tard, même pour une journée de printemps, il faisait déjà nuit. On voyait la lune et les étoiles dans le ciel.

\- Il se fait tard, s'inquiète Hermione. Je n'ai pas intérêt à traîner.

\- De quoi tu parles, demande Marcus, intrigué. Tu as un rendez-vous galant ? Ou bien tes parents ne veulent pas te voir rentrer si tard la nuit ?

\- Heu… Aussi, je n'y ai pas pensé, remarque Hermione, inquiète. Mon père va faire une drôle de tête en voyant que je rentre à la maison après minuit. Non, j'étais en train de penser que c'était un mauvais plan que de vouloir rentrer chez soi la nuit quand on est une femme. Tu n'as pas ce problème, mais pour une fille, se promener la nuit est autrement plus risqué. Les garçons, plus spécialement ceux qui ont bu ou qui ont des chaleurs hormonales, sont particulièrement pénibles avec nous.

\- Mais que tu es pénible et désagréable, à te plaindre et à critiquer tout le temps, réplique Montague, les bras croisés. Tu es bien l'amie d'Adrian, toi ! Tu es trop sérieuse, trop chicanière, à inventer des choses qui n'ont pas lieu ! Regarde la ville, y a personne autour de nous, là. Tu crois pas que t'exagères ? Mais idiote, à moins de te promener dans les quartiers douteux, ou près des pubs, bars et autres, tu vois bien comme moi, qu'il n'y a au contraire personne dans les rues de Londres la nuit ! Tu veux te faire accoster par qui ? Par un chat de gouttière ? Par un chien errant ? Eh, arrête de penser comme ça, tu vas attirer toi-même les malheurs dans ta vie. Tu vois toujours le verre à moitié vide ou quoi ?

\- Mais… Tu es inconscient ou je rêve, réplique Granger.

\- Ma parole, tu veux toujours avoir raison, en fait, remarque le Serpentard. Eh ! Détends-toi un peu ! T'es une sorcière, ma p'tite ! T'as qu'à transformer les Moldus qui te saoûlent en crapaud ou en souris et c'est réglé ! Et même si tu l'es pas, t'as qu'à t'éloigner sans répondre ou mettre un bon coup entre les deux jambes. Ah, là, là ! C'est bon, tu files chez toi, tu ne parles à personne, et hop, tu es dans ton lit en moins de dix minutes.

\- Mmh… C'est vrai… D'ailleurs, je devrais y aller, je perds du temps, là.

\- Justement, moi aussi, je pense à toutes les bières que je ne peux pas boire en te parlant. Et le pire, c'est que j'ai déjà la gueule de bois avec toi, tu me saoûles. Allez, salut !

\- Quoi, mais… il est parti. Ah ! Marcus ! Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de spécial, ma parole ! Je n'ai encore jamais vu ça de ma vie !

Tandis que Marcus s' engouffrait à toute allure dans le pub du Chaudron Baveur en riant, Hermione grognait en pensant au fait que parfois, les garçons sont des rustres. Enfin. Passons. Après tout ce bruit, il ne restait plus qu'à finir le plan en rentrant chez elle pour dormir la nuit.

Il faisait nuit noire, car il était près de vingt-trois heures. Hermione se remit assez vite des émotions du transplanage, et après avoir vérifié une dernière fois qu'elle n'a rien oublié, elle se dirigea vers sa maison. Elle savait qu'il y aurait une clé dans le pot de fleurs pour la faire rentrer, au cas où.

Tout en marchant dans l'obscurité, elle sortit sa baguette pour éclairer le chemin devant elle et aussi pour se défendre. Elle réfléchissait, pendant qu'elle se dirigeait en chemin très connu, jusqu'à son logement. Tout ce qu'elle a entendu l'inquiétait. Harry allait avoir de quoi tomber par terre. C'était bien plus grave qu'elle ne le pensait, elle devait aussi en parler à Dumbledore. Si ce n'était encore qu'un journal intime introduit à Poudlard, il aurait suffi de se débarrasser du carnet pour être en paix, mais là, c'était autrement plus important. Si ces lettres ne disent pas n'importe quoi, Fudge pourrait être éliminé pour laisser place au coup d'État de Voldemort. Et malheureusement, il aurait toutes les chances d'y arriver.

La préfète se sentait toutefois dépassée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. En vérité, que pouvait-elle faire ? Rien du tout. Harry ne le pourrait guère davantage. Seul Dumbledore, en réalité, avait assez d'influence pour mieux disposer de ces informations. Certes, elle a les a eues de vile façon, en plus qu'il ne serait probablement pas content d'être informé de ce qu'elle fait, mais va-on commencer à se culpabiliser moralement, lorsque ces informations peuvent sauver le pays entier de la catastrophe, et que c'est pour le bien commun ? Dumbledore est le seul homme qui tient bon face à Voldemort. Lui donner ces lettres, ce serait être une balance, du point de vue des Mangemorts, et Harry ne serait peut-être pas ravi, mais quelqu'un a-il une meilleure solution ?

Hermione avait besoin d'y réfléchir davantage. Ce n'était pas aussi simple que ça d'en disposer. Elle avait dans la poche de sa robe de sorcière, quelque chose qui peut faire se basculer toute la vie du pays. Mais aussi la sienne… que ferait Dumbledore en sachant ça ?… Impossible de le dire sans lui en avoir parlé. Mais elle devait le faire… Bien qu'elle savait qu'après avoir fait ça, Hermione Granger ne risquerait plus, aux yeux de l'Ordre, d'être une simple adolescente qui pose trop de questions.

Après avoir parcouru très rapidement plusieurs quartiers en ne regardant jamais derrière elle et sans s'attarder, elle finit par se retrouver à Bloomsbury après dix minutes. Elle n'avait plus qu'à tourner, à partir de là, à gauche après une autre allée, continuer tout droit et tourner à droite à la première occasion, pour enfin retrouver le chemin de sa maison. Hermione habitait avec ses parents, dans une maison assez petite, à la rue XXX. C'était une maison de deux étages, avec des fenêtres fermées par des rideaux, au dessus de la porte. Il y avait deux marches pour accéder la porte, peinte en blanc. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que la plaque « 28 » à côté de la boîte aux lettres, et un pot de fleur sur la dernière marche, contenant un orchidée mort depuis longtemps. Hermione eut un air triste en voyant la maison. Elle n'était pas venue chez elle depuis presque dix mois. Ce n'était même plus sa maison, c'était presque un logement d'occasion. Elle se sentait étrangement mal en voyant ce perron.

C'était pourtant chez elle, mais elle ne se sentait pas tant familière avec cet endroit. Elle avait l'impression de dormir chez des inconnus, qui ont pourtant été ses parents depuis quinze ans. Enfin, ses parents. Disons plutôt ses tuteurs. Elle n'a jamais ressemblé plus que cela à ses parents, occupé à des activités banales et peu chalereux. Sa grand-mère était une sorcière, et elle se sentait tellement plus proche d'elle à cette allusion, qu'à ses parents biologiques. Elle n'était pas Moldue, en réalité. C'était une sorcière. Et elle habitait au milieu de Londres, avec des parents ordinaires, tandis que Ron vivait avec les siens. Elle se sentait étrangère, extraterrestre, partagée entre deux-mondes.

Elle baissa alors la tête. Ah, c'est triste, son père a encore oublié d'arroser l'orchidée. Il oublie toujours de penser aux autres. En se baissant, elle approcha sa baguette près du pot de fleur, qui était plutôt un cercueil de terre, et marmonna d'une voix attristée :

\- _Accio clé_.

Un petit frottement se fit entendre, puis, le pot bougea légèrement sur lui-même. Sortit alors brutalement du terreau de la plante morte, une petite clé en métal, qui lui sauta sur les jambes. La préfète fut surprise de voir à quel point son talent magique était perfectionné, et se félicita d'avoir gardé les mains propres : cela aurait été gênant de farfouiller un pot en terre cuite, la main dans un terreau sale, qui en plus, contient une plante décédée. Elle examina la clé : c'était bien la sienne, aucun doute. Elle avait utilisé des centaines de fois cette petite merveille, quand son étourderie lui faisait oublier ou perdre celle qu'elle avait d'habitude. C'est d'ailleurs, se rappella-elle avec joie, pour cela qu'elle planifiait tout, car chercher cette fichue clé qui s'envolait lui faisait perdre un temps fou. Depuis, elle prenait soin de ses affaires. Elle se relevait ensuite, et toujours en tenant sa baguette magique, pour éclairer la serrure, la préfète rentra la clé de métal dans la serrure, et tourna deux fois. Avec un clic mécanique, la porte de sa maison fut ouverte. Elle rentra chez elle, et ferma derrière elle encore deux fois.

Hermione, mécaniquement, tendit le bras à sa gauche pour activer l'éclairage automatique de la maison. Une lumière vive se fit voir dans le hall. L'électricité, une merveilleuse invention des Moldus, se disait-elle en souriant. Chez les sorciers, on en est encore aux chandelles et autres bougies. Elle reconnut le hall d'entrée, un long couloir qui menait, vers les portes en face d'elle ou sur le côté, à la cuisine, aux toilettes, à la buanderie, et au salon. Maintenant qu'elle était tranquille, la préfète éteignit la lumière enchantée de sa baguette, et la rangea dans sa poche avec ses lettres. Puis, elle s'écria alors, d'une voix forte :

\- Maman ! Papa ! Je suis rentrée ! C'est moi, Hermione !

Personne ne lui répondit, la maison restait tout aussi silencieuse. Irritée, la préfète se demandait si ses parents étaient devenus sourds en son absence. C'était samedi soir, la lumière était allumée dans la maison sans raison, et cela ne les choque pas. Pourtant, ils sont toujours au salon, le samedi soir ! Le dimanche, ses parents ne travaillent jamais, et passent la soirée devant cette stupide télévision, qui les abrutit de programmes médiocres et les endort déjà à moitié.

\- MAMAN ! PAPA ! C'EST VOTRE FILLE QUI RENTRE !… HÉ, NE RÉPONDEZ PAS TOUS À LA FOIS ! ON NE S'ENTEND PLUS PARLER !

Encore un silence. La préfète fronçait les sourcils. Ce n'est pas normal. À bien entendre, la télévision était éteinte. Elle retira ses bottines de sorcière, achetées avec Ginny en août, sur le seuil de la porte, pour marcher à son aise en chaussettes chez elle. Mais alors qu'elle allait s'éloigner, elle constatait tout à coup, qu'il n'y avait que les siennes ici. Où étaient passé les petites escarpines de sa mère, et les gros souliers de son père ? Disparus. La préfète, lentement, commença à comprendre qu'en fait, ses parents ne jouaient pas les indifférents, mais n'étaient simplement pas à la maison.

\- Que se passe-il, se demande-elle, inquiète. Ils n'ont quand même pas déménagé sans m'en parler !

Soudain moins d'humeur, Hermione ressortit de sa poche sa baguette magique, et fouilla sa maison. Elle rentrait dans le salon, où se trouvaient, devant la table où elle prenait ses repas, une porte à côté vers la cuisine, et un sofa rouge près d'une télévision en place, mais éteinte. Les bibliothèques remplis de livres poussiéreux que son père ne lit jamais était aussi intacte. La préfète eut une impression étrange. Si ils ont déménagé, n'ont-ils pas emmené les meubles avec eux ? Où sont-ils, alors ? Dans leur chambre ? Quitte à les réveiller brutalement, autant les prévenir de sa venue, elle n'a pas à rentrer comme une voleuse, même chez ses parents.

Elle sortait alors du salon pour aller à nouveau près de la porte de sortie. À côté de celle-là, il y en avait une autre qui menait directement au second étage, où se trouvaient la salle de bain, les chambres et une pièce inutile qui servait à loger des amis, quand il y en avait. Hermione monta immédiatement à l'étage par ce chemin, et une fois dans ces couloirs, continua tout droit après son arrivée pour aller au fond à droite, où dormaient ses parents. Elle ouvrit d'un coup sec leur porte. La chambre de ses parents était vide. Leur armoire était intacte, les tables de chevet et autres folies de sa mère toujours à leur place ; mais le lit au centre était fait, et vide. Ses parents n'étaient simplement pas à la maison. Le calme n'a pas changé, elle seule faisait du bruit dans toute la maison.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai… Ils ne sont pas partis en vacances, quand même ? Argh… Il semblerait que si… Hé bien, tant pis, me voici seule à la maison. Qui va me ramener au Terrier, maintenant ?

Elle fermait la porte de la chambre de ses parents en réfléchissant à haute voix à ce qu'elle allait faire.

\- Je ne vais pas rester ici indéfiniment… Hors de question de rester pour les vacances toute seule, dans une maison fantôme. En plus, toutes mes affaires sont chez Ginny, et je ne peux pas faire mes devoirs de vacances. Et Mr. Weasley qui travaille souvent, comment viendra-il en voiture…

Hermione se massait le front pour apaiser sa tension, espérant trouver une solution à son problème. L'ennui pour elle, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas d'ami qui puisse la ramener pour elle. Tous ceux qu'elle connaissait n'habitaient pas à Londres. Et il serait inutile de les chercher dehors si tard. De plus, elle n'a rien sur elle, pas d'hibou, pas de lettre, et restait coincée toute seule à Londres.

En se prenant la tête pour ça, la préfète commençait alors à baîller. Elle se rendait compte, après avoir sorti sa montre à gousset offerte à Noël, qu'il était minuit. À cette heure, il ne risque pas d'y avoir grand monde pour l'aider.

\- Bon, tant pis, je réfléchirai à cela demain, répondit la préfète. On a terminé pour aujourd'hui, je suis fatiguée et je n'ai rien d'autre à proposer que d'aller me coucher et oublier tout ce qui s'est passé ces dernières heures.

Elle soupirait alors, en se disant qu'en plus, elle n'a rien mangé du tout pour la soirée. Contrairement à Marcus qui s'était empiffré comme un ogre, elle n'a même pas avalé un quignon de pain. Il était grand temps de remédier à cela pour entamer une collation de minuit. Ce n'est pas exagéré de se servir ainsi, elle pouvait faire comme chez elle, ce qui était après tout le cas. Elle descendait alors vers la cuisine, au rez-de-chaussée, à côté du salon.

Elle revint peu de temps après se poser sur la table de la salle à manger. Tout allait bien, il restait du ragoût et quelques pommes de terre refroidies. Ce n'était pas exceptionnel comme dîner, mais au moins elle avait quelque chose. Inquiète de se servir ainsi chez ses parents, elle pensait à préciser d'office la raison de son absence en laissant un mot à leur retour.

Tout en mangeant son repas, la préfète repensait encore à ce qu'elle ferait pour revenir au Terrier. La préfète se sentit très bête sur le coup, elle aurait bien mieux fait de demander directement à Montague de transplaner au Terrier, au lieu de faire une visite chez elle… La préfète pensait faire plaisir à ses parents en les revoyant un soir, mais ils ont laissé tomber par terre toute occasion qui aurait pu créer du lien et du cœur en famille.

C'est impressionnant de voir comment la distance peut détruire toutes les relations. Elle ne voit jamais ses parents, cela a fini par détéorier peu à peu leur lien, comme cela a directement mis fin à sa relation avec Krum. Hermione ne resterait pas éternellement enfant, un jour, elle s'en ira, et elle ne reviendra plus au cocon familial comme avant.

Elle déglutit avec tristesse en y repensant. Après avoir fini seule son dîner, elle laissa dans l'évier sa vaisselle, et partit rejoindre sa chambre.

C'était une salle reculée du premier étage. Une fois la porte ouverte, elle reconnut avec autant de joie que de tristesse l'endroit où elle avait passé quinze ans de sa vie. Sur les murs, étaient encadrés quelques souvenirs d'enfance, un coloriage d'enfant, des photos d'elle avec ses parents. Son lit, impeccablement fait, dominait le fond de la pièce, justé à côté de son bureau, où se trouvaient une montagne de livres et cahiers jamais utilisés. Ou pas, elle se rappelait avoir utilisé un peu de ce matériel pour faire ses devoirs d'été, pour le peu qu'elle passa ici à la fin de sa quatrième année. Son bureau était rangé, et il y avait son vieil ours en peluche posé sur un coin de la table. Elle ne dormait plus avec depuis qu'elle avait neuf ans, mais elle sourit en pensant que c'était quand même un de ses grands amis d'enfance.

Ce qui la ravit aussi, c'était de voir que le meuble qui servait de bibliothèque, protégée derrière une vitre brillante et propre, contenait toujours ses livres. La préfète, qui n'avait aussi pas cent meubles pour y ranger ses affaires, y avait déposé, ou plutôt, jeté ses vieilles poupées, les quelques jouets avec lequelle elle s'amusait étant jeune, mais qu'elle n'utilisait plus depuis qu'elle avait mûri. Elle ouvrit la vitre qui protégeait le meuble. Elle se pencha alors devant chaque tranche des livres qui occupaient la bibliothèque. Tous ses classiques étaient là. Certains livres étaient exigés par l'école, mais, certains étaient achetés par son bon plaisir. D'ailleurs, à la librarie Buckets. Elle s'ennuyait souvent à la maison, alors, pour remplir ses journées, elle lisait, car elle ne faisait ainsi aucun bruit qui put déranger ses parents, très faciles à déranger où à irriter. La préfète eut des souvenirs agréables en voyant certaines tranches.

Les Roahl Dahl étaient ses meilleurs amis, dans la période des huit à dix ans. Elle les lisait avec avidité, encore et encore, et après, elle écrivait elle-même la suite de ses histoires. Ah oui… C'était ainsi qu'elle acquit le tour de main pour écrire tant de dissertations, comme Ron s'inquiétait à le constater. Elle a été habituée à travailler vite, son esprit était particulièrement vif. Ah… Voici le seul livre de Jane Austen qu'elle a consenti à acheter. En fait, cette auteure est exceptionnelle. Mais sa mère l'avait détournée de ce mouvement, par ennui. Voir les mêmes feuilletons à la télévision, diffuser les mêmes clichés inlassablement, finit par l'ennuyer, et elle se jurait de ne jamais être romantique. Qu'était-ce, ça ? Ah, oui, son amour impossible, les William Sheakespeare. Elle les a absolument tous, de _Romeo and Juliet _jusqu'à _Henry VI_. Si elle était aussi bonne en Histoire de la Magie, c'était surtout car elle adorait ces drames historiques que proposait le dramaturge. Elle avait même fait un scandale auprès de ses parents pour voir une pièce de Shakespeare qui se présentait au théâtre à côté de chez elle, à onze ans. Ah, ça oui, Hermione savait être têtue quand elle le voulait… Son père s'était endormi devant _Othello_, mais quelle soirée merveilleuse elle avait passé à voir la pièce se jouer sous ses yeux ébahis. C'était bien mieux sur scène que dans le livre. Elle a toujours aimé les choses sérieuses, graves, même. Au point de se sentir différente des jeunes de son âge, qui semblaient attirées par tout autre chose. Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'elle ne s'est jamais intégrée. Sans doute trop sérieuse, elle en devint un peu revêche. Enfin, Viktor a dit que cela lui allait bien. Certains garçons apprécient ce genre de filles, en bons connaisseurs qu'ils sont, sourit Hermione. Comme lui, elle a toujours adoré réfléchir, ce qui semblait faire défaut aux autres de son âge.

La préfète, dans ce retour aux sources inattendu mais plaisant, continuait à fouiller sa chambre. Ses cahiers d'école élémentaire, ses vieilles affaires, tout se trouvait dans leurs tiroirs. Rien n'a bougé depuis qu'elle était partie en juillet. Mais en fouillant l'un d'eux, qu'elle n'utilisait jamais, elle eut de drôles de surprises. D'abord, de se remémorer le fait d'avoir eu un journal intime. Oui, dans sa période de huit à dix ans, se sentant seule, elle cherchait un ami, qui était ici en l'occurence un cahier fabriqué en masse par l'industrie capitaliste. On n'a pas toujours le choix dans la vie.

Malgré tout, ce fut avec un grand plaisir qu'Hermione relit ce qui était annoté dans ce journal. Tout le roman de sa vie, ses rêves, ses espoirs et ses envies, tout y était resté gravé à jamais, sur le papier de ses pensées. La préfète put ainsi découvrir qu'elle avait des rêves en commun avec son enfance, comme d'être une femme influente, et aussi, d'avoir une baguette magique ! Elle écrivait que ce serait bien mieux d'avoir un peu de magie pour pimenter sa vie si ennuyeuse. Et Hermione eut la surprise de se relire, au fond de ce journal intime « je sens que je suis un peu magique moi aussi, même si je ne sais pas pourquoi ». Savait-elle déjà qu'elle était une sorcière ?…

Alors qu'elle feuilletait avec plaisir ce vieux livre, elle finit par tomber sur une photo étrange, collée entre deux pages. Elle fronça les sourcils : qu'est-ce que c'était ? Elle prit alors la photo intercalée entre les pages, pour pouvoir l'examiner. C'était le portrait d'une femme, en noir et blanc, qui lui ressemblait beaucoup. Et le plus intéressant… la photo était animée. Certes, un peu vieillie. Les vieux modèles de photographie magique, elle le savaient, étaient limités. Bien que cette femme lui parut étrange de prime abord, ce qu'elle découvra derrière la photo l'intrigua encore plus. C'était un texte en Runes.

La préfète manquait de tomber par terre. Que faisait-elle avec une photo couverte d'inscriptions runiques à dix ans ?! Elle ne savait même pas ce que c'était une Mandragore à cet âge, alors pensez donc pour l'alphabet runique ! En relisant immédiatement le journal, aux pages où se trouvaient la photo, elle lut que cette photo était cachée dans les affaires à son père, alors qu'il jetait tout au feu. En effet, pour pouvoir acheter un nouveau meuble - inutile - de rangement, il a dû jeter ses vieilles affaires, y compris celles que sa mère lui a léguées avant de mourir. Elle se rappelle, s'être violemment interposée entre son père et sa mère, pour dire d'au moins conserver les affaires, que c'était bête de tout jeter. Mais son père ne l'a pas écouté, et elle a pleuré de rage sur son lit. Hermione s'en souvenait très bien. Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas la même sensation qu'avant. Elle trouvait juste ça stupide, ce balaiement brutal du passé, qui au final, ne change guère par rapport à maintenant. Son père a acheté une armoire pour consigner d'autres livres qu'il achetait, mais la préfète pense que c'était pour se venger de sa mère qui n'avait jamais pris soin de lui, et l'a abandonné à sa naissance. Ça devait être ça.

Tout cela était bien beau, mais que signifiait ce texte en Runes ? Comme elle avait étudié trois ans bientôt la matière, elle arrivait désormais à traduire des textes entiers de cinquante lignes, parfois de plusieurs pages ou parchemins. Elle arriva ainsi à lire d'une traite quatre lignes, qui disaient à peu près :

_Quand le lassé soleil vient à se coucher,_

_Mon corps cesse tout entier de lui sourire,_

_Mon visage défait se consume en un soupir,_

_Et aux blessures passées encore de me hanter._

Après avoir lu ce petit poème, la Gryffondor pensait aussitôt que c'était sans doute issu de la main, ou plutôt de la plume, d'Aurelia Granger, la fameuse sorcière de sa famille. Mais que cela voulait-il dire ? Qu'elle ne sourit plus quand le soleil se cache ? Non, ça devait être autre chose. À y réfléchir, c'était plus profond que ça n'en avait l'air. En regardant encore la photo de sa grand-mère sourire, et en y comparant ce poème, elle se dit que ce qu'elle racontait là, était la même chose pour tout le monde. Tout le monde sourit et semble heureux, mais le passé, inlassablement, continue de traquer et de faire souffrir, et de nous attrister. Exactement comme son père, qui n'a jamais digéré son abandon à l'orphelinat. Même quarante ans après, il en resté aigri, et très froid, et cela n'a pas vraiment changé. Exactement comme elle. N'était-ce pas simplement un trait d'esprit sur la condition humaine ?

En tous cas, il fut bien tard pour en parler. La préfète baîllait de sommeil après avoir pensé et retourné ce message poétique dans tous les sens. Il était tard. Elle avait fait beaucoup. En reposant la photo dans le journal intime, elle décida de se coucher dans son lit. Certes, elle était encore habillée, mais ce n'était que l'affaire d'une soirée. Elle n'avait plus de toute façon de pyjama sur elle, tout était dans sa valise. Hermione défait les draps de son lit pour pouvoir y rentrer, s'engouffra sous les couvertures toute entière, puis, allongea sa tête sur l'oreiller duveteux, referma sur elle les draps, et commença alors à se reposer pour la nuit. Elle s'endormit très vite après s'être couchée, et son sommeil fut très lourd et réparateur, comme les précédénts.

Le dimanche 13 avril, Hermione se réveillait lentement dans son lit, chez elle. Elle voyait par la fenêtre que le soleil s'était levé depuis un bon moment. Elle eut un sourire en voyant que pour elle, enfin, les vacances commençaient. Elle avait fini son escapade chez les Malefoy, et était revenue chez elle, quoique pour rien, et jusqu'au lundi 28 avril, elle n'avait plus qu'à se reposer et à se détendre. Ah, enfin les vacances… Et dire que celles d'été n'étaient, cette fois, que dans deux mois… Sa cinquième année à Poudlard était bientôt terminée. Elle pourrait se détendre plus souvent comme elle le faisait là, sans songer sans cesse aux devoirs à faire et autres contrôles.

Enfin, toutes ces pensées étaient bien belles, mais la préfète avait encore des choses à faire avant d'être en vacances. Comme elle était déjà habillée, elle n'avait qu'à sortir du lit, et se diriger vers la cuisine pour petit-déjeuner. Elle espérait y trouver ses parents de retour, naïvement ; mais non, la maison restait aussi vide qu'à son arrivée.

Tout en se posant sur une chaise pour petit-déjeuner, elle se demandait ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle avait hâtivement pensé que ses parents, habituellement sédentaires, l'attendraient à la maison, mais elle s'est trompée. De plus, elle n'a pas de portable, comme tous les Moldus. D'abord, parce que cela ne lui servait à rien. Elle n'avait pas d'amis Moldus, et aucun de ses amis sorciers n'en avaient un. Comme elle n'avait personne à appeler, elle n'en avait pas l'utilité. Il était plus utile de s'écrire par hibou. Cette option, d'ailleurs, était aussi inutilisable que la première, car Hermione n'a pas de chouette sous la main. Et son chat Pattenrond se trouve à Poudlard. Certes, elle savait où se trouvait le Terrier, mais c'était à trente minutes en voiture de Londres. À pied, cela donnait combien de temps ? Il ne lui restait pas le choix. Comme elle n'a pas un seul ami qui habite à Londres, il ne lui restait que deux possibilités : soit elle va à pied au Terrier, mais cette option lui semblait ennuyeuse et difficile. Elle n'avait aucune envie de faire ce chemin. Il ne lui restait donc qu'un choix, quoique hasardeux : voir Sirius au Square. S'il n'avait pas le droit de sortir, il devait soit avoir un peu de Poudre de Cheminette sur lui, soit un membre de l'Ordre à côté pour la ramener. Avait-elle d'autres options, sinon ? Malheureusement, non. C'était ça ou faire la route à pied. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, pensait Hermione, elle allait devoir bouger, donc elle se préparait à partir, ignorant si elle allait devoir marcher en fin de compte un temps ou quelques heures.

Pendant qu'elle songeait à tout cela, Hermione mangeait ses toasts à la marmelade, son bacon froid avec deux bagels trouvés au fond d'un des placards de ses parents. Une demi-heure après, elle nettoya et rangea la table une dernière fois, et mit sa vaisselle au sale, avec le reste d'hier, mais cette fois pour la laver. Pendant qu'elle faisait la vaisselle, la préfète se demandait ce qu'elle ferait pour les lettres de Malefoy. Elle les a encore au fond de sa poche, elles n'ont pas bougé. Peut-être sont-elles un peu froissées après le voyage, mais la préfète sentait encore la bosse au fond de sa robe de sorcière qui les contenait. Qu'en faire ? En tout cas, elle détenait une arme terrible sur elle, qui pourrait jeter par terre la famille de Malefoy. Certes, Harry serait le premier à les lire, peut-être le second après Ginny, mais après ? Elle sentait que Dumbledore devait au moins être au courant aussi. Déjà parce qu'il était concerné. Ensuite, parce qu'il était le chef de l'Ordre, et ces informations devaient l'aider davantage qu'Harry, car ce dernier ne sait pas ce que fait Voldemort, contrairement au premier.

Elle décida alors d'opter pour une stratégie simple. Tout le monde aura accès à ces lettres. Elle n'aura qu'à les copier encore. Une copie seconde ira pour le directeur de Poudlard, le reste sera pour Harry. Elle savait très bien qu'il ne les donnera jamais à Dumbledore, étant encore sur la défensive après son été désastreux chez les Dursley. Ainsi, tout le monde serait content, et elle aura accompli sa tâche. Sauf évidemment les Mangemorts. D'ailleurs, ces derniers avaient de quoi la redouter… Ses talents d'espion, comparé à l'été, s'étaient grandement améliorés depuis qu'elle connaissait le sortilège d'Invisibilité. Enfin, pour aussi impressionnantes que puissent être ses actions, elle ne les fait pas pour s'amuser. Elle cherche à aider Harry et l'Ordre. Même encore mineure, elle peut toujours faire son maximum. Comme elle a vent de beaucoup de choses, elle s'en sert pour aider les autres.

Après avoir nettoyé avec un torchon propre son dernier couvert, et rangé le tout au fond d'un tiroir, la préfète rangea méticuleusement le chiffon au coin de l'évier, et partit désormais vers sa chambre une dernière fois. Hermione voulait récupérer son journal intime, à la fois pour en finir la lecture chez elle, mais aussi pour cette étrange photo qu'elle a trouvé au vol. C'était une affaire de sa grand-mère, et elle n'en avait plus ; son père a tout jeté et il ne devait rester de cela que cette photo.

Une fois ceci récupéré, avec quelques autres livres pris au vol pour se distraire, plus son ours en peluche sous le bras, vers dix heures et demie, Hermione jugea qu'il était bon de partir. La dernière chose qu'elle fit, était de sortir une feuille de papier d'un de ses tiroirs, pour écrire dessus un mot à l'avis de ses parents. Ils devaient se dire au moins où sont passés les bagels et le ragoût de la veille. Après avoir signé le tout, et posé le papier en évidence sur la table de la cuisine, Hermione se préparait à partir. Elle avait lancé un sortilège sur sa poche de sorcière, pour l'agrandir et y engouffrer son ours pelucheux et ses neuf choix de lectures tous entiers, tout en vacillant un peu sous leur poids. Après s'être remise de ce nouveau fardeau, elle allait remettre ses pieds dans ses chaussures au hall d'entrée, et sortit alors de la maison. Direction : le Square Grimmaurd. En espérant pouvoir y trouver quelque chose qui puisse l'aider.

Ce ne fut pas long pour elle de trouver le chemin à Londres. Étant une Londonienne, Hermione se repéra facilement pour partir de Bloomsbury jusqu'aux faubourgs où se trouvaient le manoir Black. C'était à une vingtaine de minutes de marche de chez elle, en allongeant le pas.

En arrivant rue Grimmaurd, au milieu de nulle part, la préfète se soulagea de voir l'endroit vide. Les voisins étaient chez eux ou partis, et seuls un ou deux piétons passaient par là, négligemment, pour aller au travail, ou alors là nul ne sait. Hermione se rendit alors entre le 11 et 13, en vérifiant que nul se trouvait à côté pour l'épier. Après avoir laissé partir une vieille dame portant un cabas avec elle, la préfète pensa alors très fort au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Sa pensée eut l'effet d'un catacyclisme. La rue, entre le 11 et 13, se coupa littéralement en deux, pour laisser apparaître peu à peu les fenêtres de la Maison Black, les maisons voisines se décalant pour lui laisser place. Le tout dans un bruit à la Tonks, très bruyant. Le plus drôle, fut que personne ne remarquait rien, sauf elle. Magique, en effet. Une fois que le 12 fut clairement apparu devant ses yeux, une fois la rue disloquée, la porte noire des Black devant elle, la préfète regarda une dernière fois autour d'elle pour voir si personne ne l'observait, ce qui fut en effet le cas. Dans le secret, elle entrait alors d'un coup dans le Square, en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Après être rentrée, et arrivée jusque devant la salle des réunions, Hermione s'étonnait de constater l'ambiance qui y régnait. C'était morne, sombre, humide, silencieux. On aurait dit que la maison était inhabitée depuis trois siècles, alors que Noël n'était loin que de quatre mois. Les guirlandes de Noël, laissées ici par les Weasley après leur départ, ont dû être retirées par Sirius ou par un ou une autre, entre temps. C'était de suite moins joyeux.

Elle entendit des bruits près du second étage. Hermione s'y dirigea alors, sa baguette en main. Les voix lui étaient familières. Le ton joyeux de Tonks et le ton grognant de Sirius, comment les manquer ? Ils étaient tous deux à l'endroit exact où Hermione avait suivi Shacklebott et Tonks pendant les vacances d'été, face à face, au milieu du couloir, en train de discuter.

\- … C'est bientôt fini tout ça. Dumbledore lui-même le jure, que crois-tu !

\- J'en ai assez de rester ici, ce n'est pas dur à comprendre, Nymphadora !

\- NE M'APPELLE PAS NYMPHADORA… Hein ? C'était quoi, ça ?

Tonks, qui avait entendu Hermione approcher doucement, se tournait d'un coup sec vers elle, en dégaînant sa baguette magique en un éclair, faisant sur-sauter Hermione. Ce qu'elle est rapide, malgré tout !

\- C-Ce n'est que moi !

\- … Hermione ? Que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'es pas à Poudlard ?

\- Non, je suis rentrée au Terrier avec les autres, pour passer les vacances de Pâques loin du stress des examens…

\- Alors pourquoi es-tu ici ? J'espère que personne ne t'a vue entrer…

Sirius la regardait avec une expression proche de l'effroi, quand l'Auror était plus sévère, sans doute par le fait d'être surprise au mauvais moment.

\- J'ai prêté attention à ce que personne ne me voie, je te rassure, explique Hermione. J'ai eu un contre-temps. Je devais rentrer chez moi, pour chercher des choses dont j'avais besoin, et donc rester à Londres. J'ai terminé ce que je devais faire, mais… je suis coincée ici, mes parents sont partis, et je ne peux pas aller à pied à travers champs et vallées jusqu'au Terrier sans y mettre une partie de la journée. Je pensais que vous pouviez m'aider…

\- Ah… Je n'étais pas prévenue, répondit Tonks, surprise. Hermione, c'est dommage que tu aies eu un empêchement de dernière minute, mais je vais être en retard si je t'amène au Terrier, parce que je travaille dans… - elle regarda sa montre à gousset - Oh. Sirius, je vais décéder. Je suis sensée travailler depuis vingt minutes. Maugrey va être content, dis donc. Il va m'accueillir avec un grand sourire…

Sirius eut un rire en entendant ça. Mais même si il souriait, son regard semblait être assombri par un nuage de profonde tristesse que même la joyeuse Auror ne pouvait dissiper avec ses plaisanteries.

\- Heureusement que je suis en vacances dès lundi, grogne Tonks. Ah, je n'en peux plus. Regarde moi. Je vais mourir sur l'autel du capitalisme. Ce sacrifice humain a été légalisé par la loi Yaxley, qui double les horaires de travail, et pour moins de salaire, en plus.

\- Comme tu es déjà en retard, tu peux rallonger le plus possible le temps qu'on mettra avant de t'enguirlander, rit Sirius. Aie un peu de bon sens, Tonks. Personne ne t'oblige à te presser pour un employeur ingrat et détestable.

\- Hmph. Tu dis bien vrai, parce que je sais ce qui m'attend. Hmm… Hermione, je vais te ramener au Terrier, comme ça j'aurai une bonne excuse à donner à Maugrey pour justifier de mon retard. D'ailleurs, ma voiture est à l'autre bout de Londres. Si je vais la chercher à pied…

\- Qui te dit d'y aller en voiture, lance le sorcier. Transplane, c'est plus rapide. Ou prends un balai. Ce n'est pas si loin d'ici, le Terrier. Une demi-heure de route en vol d'oiseau, et c'est vraiment un maximum, une demi-heure ! En fonçant Harry le fait sur son balai, tu dois y arriver en quinze minutes.

Tonks eut un rire gêné en entendant ça.

\- Je n'ai pas deux balais sur moi, et toi non plus… Le problème, c'est que si je n'utilise pas la voiture… Je devrai transplaner, et j'ai eu mon permis d'extrême justesse.

\- J'espère que tu ne te feras pas désartibuler, répondit Black, narquois. Ce serait bête que tu arrives au Square avec un morceau d'Hermione seulement.

\- Ce n'est pas le désartibulage, le problème, c'est que je me trompe souvent de destination. L'autre jour, je voulais emmener Shacklebott au restaurant pour la soirée, et je me suis retrouvée dans une étable.

Sirius eut un rire guttural, amusé au plus haut point de cette anecdote, et lança d'une voix moqueuse :

\- Il a dû s'amuser, Shacky, ce soir-là ! Vous avez dîné aux chandelles avec les chevaux ? Autour d'une bonne bouillie d'avoine ?

\- Oh non, nous avions dû partir en courant, car le fermier qui s'occupait de cette étable nous a trouvés, et il nous a pris pour des vendeurs de supermarchés, qui achètent la viande en gros, comme des voleurs, pour les payer une misère et se faire des sous dans leur dos, ou je ne sais quoi… Il a pris une fourche, et nous avions dû filer. Au final, nous sommes allés au village voisin manger dans une brasserie. C'était quand même une belle soirée, on a bien ri.

\- Tout cela est bien magnifique, mais quand part-on, demande Hermione, qui attendait dans son coin, l'air ennuyé.

Sirius eut un sourire amusé en voyant l'indifférence de l'adolescente, qui se fichait pas mal de ce qui se disait. Tonks, après avoir entendu cela, se tournait vers elle, ses cheveux virant à l'orange clair, plus doux, pour dire :

\- Oui, je devais juste raconter à Sirius ma magnifique vie qui le fait tant rêver. Regarde, il sourit, ma vie est géniale. Allez, c'est merveilleux, Tonks est heureuse, c'est merveilleux, tout le monde est content, donc on y va, nous partons ! Enfin, nous transplanons ! Tu as tout sur toi, tu es prête, tout est bon ? Pas de regrets ? Je ne ferai pas deux fois l'aller-retour, je te préviens.

La préfète tapota sa poche de robe de sorcière. Les lettres y sont, tout y est.

\- Oui. Nous transplanons ici ou dehors ?

\- Ah, ici, c'est risqué de faire ça sous le nez des Moldus, je peux avoir des contraventions avec les Oubliators. Je te rappelle qu'on n'est pas censés montrer au monde, que nous avons des pouvoirs magiques ! On nous ferait l'Inquisition, et ce serait désastreux. Salut, Sirius. À la prochaine.

\- Ouais, espérons, marmonne-il simplement.

Hermione crut comprendre ce que voulait dire Harry par « dépressif » en le voyant maugréer en tournant les talons. Pas une seule réponse joyeuse depuis qu'elle est arrivée, voici qui est peu agréable à voir. Tonks, indifférente, le laissa s'en aller sans commentaire, ajoutant simplement à l'adolescente :

\- Allez, on y va ! Tiens mon bras, et accroche-toi bien !

Hermione prit le bras de Tonks, avant de se refaire aspirer dans l'espace. Même sensation étrange, mais qui avec le temps, devenait plus agréable. Après quelques secondes dans ce vortex, les deux femmes réapparurent dans un champ éclairé par un soleil timide. Tout était champêtre, ici, seule une longue route de pierres passait par la vaste prairie verte entourée d'arbres et de champs de cultures. Au loin, se trouvait le Terrier, la maison des Weasley.

\- Tu es arrivée, Hermione ! Je ne te guide pas, tu dois savoir où te rendre.

\- Oui, bien sûr, c'est juste sous mon nez. Au revoir, Tonks, et merci.

\- De rien, ça fait plaisir. Oh, et au fait, je peux venir chez Arthur de temps en temps. D'abord pour l'Ordre, mais ça m'amuse de vous parler de vous voir, on rit beaucoup tous ensemble !

\- Ce serait génial ! Bonne journée, Tonks. À un de ces quatre.

\- Salut ! Amuse-toi bien !

Et elle transplana à nouveau, seule cette fois. La préfète se retrouva seule dans le champ, et sentit sur elle la douce caresse du soleil. Même s'il fait encore un peu froid, qu'il est bon d'être le printemps. Ça l'a manqué.

Hermione se rendit à pied jusqu'au Terrier, heureuse de pouvoir revoir ses amis. Elle se demandait quelle tête ils allaient faire en la voyant.

Après une marche assez rapide, l'adolescente se trouva devant le Terrier. Elle toqua à la porte un moment. Puis, après un petit moment, Ron lui ouvrit, vêtu d'un pyjama mal boutonné et les cheveux en pétard.

\- On a dit, pas de publicité pour… Hé ! Hermione, c'est toi !

\- Oui, le facteur passe plus tôt, ce matin, sourit la préfète, amusée.

Elle avait dit ça pour rire un peu, mais à en voir l'air béat de Ron, on aurait dit qu'elle l'avait charmé avec un charme de Séduction. Cela mit mal à l'aise Hermione de voir Weasley sourire d'un air idiot, comme envoûté par ses paroles.

\- Oh, le facteur, ha, ha, ha… Je suis content de le voir venir, pour une fois ! Il apporte de si _belles_ nouvelles… Allez ! Rentre ! Ne reste pas plantée sur le perron de la porte comme un pot de fleurs ! MAMAN ! HERMIONE EST LÀ !

Granger rentra à la suite de Ron dans le Terrier, soulagée d'être enfin arrivée à destination. Sa joie augmenta toujours plus lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, pour retrouver Harry, Ginny et Mrs. Weasley en train de petit-déjeuner, assis à la table du salon, éclairée à verse par un soleil radieux qui chauffait doucement les bols de lait des adolescents. Une scène magnifique, presque un beau rêve.

\- Ah… Hermione, tu es enfin arrivée, dit Mrs. Weasley, rassurée.

La préfète sourit, quoiqu'elle était gênée qu'on se préoccupe d'elle, parce que ses parents se moquaient pas mal qu'elle soit à la maison ou pas. Ça la changeait agréablement.

\- Viens manger avec nous, ordonne soudain Ron, en se jetant devant elle, l'air soudain impérieux. On a laissé une chaise pour toi.

\- Non, non, j'ai déjà mangé avant de venir…

\- Mais viens au moins t'asseoir ! Viens te joindre à nous, on n'est pas une secte, et on apprécie d'avoir du monde à qui parler.

\- C'est gentil… Mais, au fait, Fred et George ne sont pas là ?

\- Non. Tu vas rire, mais ces andouilles ont préféré rester à Poudlard. Sans doute pour semer la pagaille encore plus. Tant pis : on s'amusera sans eux !

La préfète sourit, avant de rejoindre ses amis pour discuter un peu. Elle était heureuse de les revoir tous après cet interlude. C'est officiel, les vacances commencent enfin.

Après avoir assisté au petit-déjeuner des Weasley, Hermione se fit prévenir par Mrs. Weasley que ses affaires l'attendaient dans la chambre de Ginny, et qu'elle n'avait qu'à partager la chambre de sa fille pour dormir lors des vacances, à moins qu'elle préférait dormir dans celle de Fred et George, comme ils ne venaient pas, elle était donc libre. Hermione répondait qu'elle préférait dormir avec Ginny - c'était surtout car elle se demandait si les jumeaux n'ont pas piégé leur chambre avec de dangereux objets - et elle monta immédiatemment après le repas, pour parler à son amie, qu'elle avait quitté la veille. Contrairement à la dernière fois, elle était radieuse : désormais, elles seraient ensemble pour deux semaines, sans cours et elles peuvent enfin se détendre.

La chambre de Ginny était mille fois plus agréable que le dortoir qu'elles ont partagé au Square. Le second était décrépi et sombre, le premier, lumineux et rempli d'objets curieux ou colorés. Une affiche de star du rock se trouvait au dessus de son lit, elle avait une petite commode pour ranger ses habits, des affiches d'équipe de Quidditch étaient collées au mur, des bandelières, écharpes et autres, se trouvaient entassées sur le bureau de la jeune fille, sur son lit et aussi sur la commode. Il y avait aussi la valise brune d'Hermione qui attendait sagement son propriétaire, à côté de ce qui semblait être un matelas recouvert d'une couverture épaisse.

\- Bienvenue dans mon antre secret, lance Weasley, ravie. Ne fais pas attention aux objets de Quiddtich par terre : j'ai fait du ménage, malgré tout il en restait trop, et j'avais aussi des devoirs à faire, donc je n'ai pas eu le temps de terminer.

\- Il y a un nombre incalculables d'écharpes, remarque Hermione, ébahie. Tu en fais la collection ?

\- Oui, en particulier des écharpes, elles sont très utiles l'hiver, et elles prennent moins de place, répond Ginny. Et également, pour tout te dire, avec lles posters, c'était l'article de Quidditch le moins cher. Heureusement pour le compte en banque de ma mère, cette époque de frénésie où j'achetais tout et n'importe quoi est passée, bien qu'il en reste quelques traces, comme tu vois. Ton lit est à côté du mien. Enfin, ton lit… C'est modeste, mais au moins tu ne dormiras pas sur des lattes en bois la nuit.

Hermione eut un sourire amusé. Elle pensait dormir sur le canapé du salon, en tant qu'invitée ; mais pourquoi pas, après tout.

Alors que la préfète allait vérifier si toutes les affaires de sa valise étaient bien rangées et toutes placées, Ginny s'assit sur son lit, contente, et regardait son amie compter ses manuels scolaires, tandis qu'elle demandait :

\- Comment ça s'est passé, hier ?

\- Eh bien, j'étais sur le quai 9 ¾, et…

\- Et Hermione va descendre pour faire les courses, intervient soudain Mrs. Weasley, en ouvrant grand la porte de leur chambre.

La mère de Ginny a débarqué de façon soudaine et brutale sans prévenir personne, ce qui surprit grandement les deux filles qui sursautèrent.

\- Maman ! Tu exagères, réplique sa fille, rouge comme une pivoine et de mauvaise humeur. Hermione vient à peine de rentrer, et tu veux qu'on aille faire des commissions ! Ça ne peut pas attendre demain ?

\- Non, désolé, nous sommes dimanche, et le dimanche, c'est le marché de Chadpool, et les magasins ouvrent exceptionnellement ce matin. Je te rappelle que toute la semaine prochaine, ils sont en repos pour Pâques, les campagnards d'ici tiennent à cette vieille tradition, coupe Mrs. Weasley. Les placards sont presque vides et je n'ai rien pour vous nourrir. À moins que tu préfères jeûner jusqu'à lundi, nous partons tout de suite faire les commissions.

\- C'est pas vrai… On t'a pourtant prévenu qu'on venait ici, à la base, tu pouvais les faire avant, les courses, non, demande sa fille, excédée.

\- Si, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout préparer, j'ai beaucoup à faire ici, toute seule ! D'ailleurs, j'ai dû décaler des choses pour vous, car je devais passer le ménage dans vos chambres et m'occuper hier de votre linge. Je suis contente de voir que tu es aussi tenace pour te plaindre, j'espère que tu le seras aussi pour cet après-midi, j'ai besoin de vous pour dégnomer le jardin et il faudra faire du ménage et s'occuper des poules. Et j'espère aussi que vous ferez vos devoirs entre temps ! Je passerai dans vos chambres pour le vérifier.

\- MAIS JE SUIS EN VACANCES, MAMAN ! OH, MAIS JE RÊVE ! C'EST PIRE QU'À POUDLARD !

\- Tu es chanceuse, ma fille, tu es en vacances, une mère au foyer n'a jamais de vacances. Allez, je veux te voir en bas avec Hermione dans cinq minutes, sinon tu mangeras tes draps pour demain.

Et elle claqua la porte en partant. Tandis que sa mère descendait les escaliers jusqu'à la cuisine en courant, Ginny maugréa :

\- Maman, je t'adore, mais là, tu m'énerves. Argh… N'importe quoi… Le repos pascal… Finalement, on aurait dû faire comme tout le monde le fait partout depuis deux siècles au moins, avec le repos pascal qui ne dure que le lundi et pas toute la semaine… Bon, Hermione, on y va. Je suis désolée, mais ce satané Ron a entamé les placards tellement bien hier, que ma mère doit faire en avance les courses, pour tenir toute la semaine, jusqu'à ce que les commerçants daignent rouvrir leurs étalages… Pffft.

\- Tant pis, nous en reparlerons demain, soupire Hermione. Ça peut attendre, contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas avancé un seul devoir, je peux le faire maintenant pour avoir plus de temps pour me détendre les semaines qui suiveront.

\- Oh, merci de me rappeller que j'ai encore quatre dissertations et six parchemins à relire pour la rentrée, grommelle Weasley. J'ai fini une dissertation et la moitié des révisions, mais j'ai encore fort à faire, et en plus, je vais aller remplir les placards entre temps. Youhou, quelle joie, je suis censée être en « vacances ». Hé bien, Hermione, on attendra encore demain avant de se considérer en vacances, parce qu'en ce moment, ça bouge dans tous les sens.

\- Je confirme, acquiesce Hermione. Les derniers jours ont été très agités, ces derniers temps. Il est temps d'y aller, sinon ta mère va faire une crise.

Peu après, lorsque tout le monde fut prêt à partir faire les courses, Mrs. Weasley prit de l'argent liquide que son mari posait toujours à cette éventualité dans un coin de la maison, et se prépara à partir. Se refusant à utiliser la voiture, elle ordonna à tous qu'on prendrait le balai pour aller au marché du village. Ce fut un arrangement très rapide : Mrs. Weasley enchantait pour le voyage son balai de tous les jours pour s'en servir comme véhicule. Amusés, les autres prirent aussi un balai chacun pour eux, même Hermione. Mrs. Weasley insistait pour lui donner un autre balai, qu'elle a trouvé dans la cabane du jardin. La préfète eut une grimace en voyant ce bout de bois. On aurait dit un rameau de bois mort, et en plus, il ne semblait pas très pratique.

Mais peu importait, car Hermione sur son balai s'en allait avec les autres pour aller au village voisin par la voie aérienne. Étrange spectacle pour elle que de voir toute sa nouvelle famille s'envoler sur un balai pour aller faire les courses à l'épicerie. Le voyage se passa mieux qu'elle ne pensait, en grande partie surtout du fait que l'enchantement du morceau de bois était réussi et qu'elle arrivait à peu près à s'en sortir en inclinant son balai sur les côtés comme si c'était une manette de jeu, sans trop de talent, néanmoins. On aurait dit qu'elle passait la serpillère. Non vraiment, le Quidditch, ce n'était pas pour elle.

Une fois arrivé au village de Chadpool, les Weasley se posèrent près de l'entrée de la ville, et Harry aida Hermione à descendre de balai sans dommage, ce qui semblait difficile car elle paniquait un peu, debout sur un morceau de bois flottant par magie. En plus de se sentir ridicule, elle avait eu un mal fou à ordonner à son balai de descendre au sol, ce qu'il refusait obstinément ; il restait à léviter dans le vide, immobile. Elle pouvait peut-être simplement s'en dégager en levant la jambe, mais c'était sans compter sur la sensibilité du balai, qui croyait qu'à chaque fois qu'elle bougeait dans une direction, c'était pour continuer à voler dans ce sens. Tellement embourbée sur son balai, il fallut qu'on l'aide, car elle n'était pas du tout dans son élément.

\- Je hais le Quidditch, lance-elle à Harry, qui l'aidait à la faire descendre.

Il eut un rire en l'entendant maugréer. Les Weasley, à côté d'elle, sourirent en l'entendant se plaindre, trouvant drôle la situation.

\- Il faudra qu'on m'explique pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à tenir sur un balai deux minutes, lance Ron, narquois. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi V_icky_ t'a choisie comme petite amie, tu devais être la seule fille du monde qui était aussi médiocre au Quidditch que lui.

\- Ron, encore un mot sur Krum, et je te jette un mauvais sort qui te fera t'envoler jusqu'en Bulgarie, où il se fera un plaisir de t'accueillir comme il se doit, réplique-elle. Au lieu de te moquer, tu ferais mieux de me dire où se trouve l'épicerie, que je fasse des commissions.

Mrs. Weasley, qui indiquait à Ginny comment négocier sur le prix des légumes aux stands, à côté, entendait Hermione qui se déléguait. Elle se tournait alors vers elle, et s'approcha pour lui dire :

\- Hermione, si tu veux aider aux commissions, va donc voir l'épicerie _Stanley's Fields_ au centre-ville. Tu ne peux pas manquer l'enseigne, il y a un sanglier mort qui pend à une corde, en face du magasin.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi le vendeur a laissé un sanglier mort devant sa boutique ? Il va faire fuir les clients, avec l'odeur et cette chose devant !

\- Non, c'était un trophée de chasse, l'épicier est aussi un chasseur, il se vante d'ailleurs que sa marchandise est de la plus grande fraîcheur, indique Mrs. Weasley. Celui-ci, il l'a eu à mains nues. Il en est très fier.

\- Bon courage, Hermione, répondit Harry, amusé.

Alors qu'elle allait lui répondre, Mrs. Weasley lui lança :

\- Oh, Harry, tu tombes bien, j'allais te demander chez le fruitier pour acheter des fromages. Par contre, hm… Prends une pince à linge avant d'entrer dans la boutique, parce que Mr. Milkton, qui est un fanatique de fromages français, laisse des roqueforts et bleus d'Auvergne puants dans son enseigne.

\- Bon courage, Harry, répond à son tour Hermione, amusée.

\- Il en aura grand besoin, répond Ginny. J'ai eu le malheur d'y rentrer un jour, et j'assure que l'odeur de cette enseigne est pire que celles des chaussettes de Ron, après qu'il ait fait du sport une journée d'été. Je me demande d'ailleurs si il ne fait pas exprès de fourrer ses fromages dedans pour qu'ils sentent ainsi.

\- Hé, comment peux-tu comparer l'odeur que dégage son magasin à celle de mes chaussettes, réplique son frère. Tu es allée vérifier ?

\- Pas besoin de s'en approcher pour le sentir, réplique sa sœur. Tes pieds ont le pouvoir magique de répandre leur odeur dans toute la maison.

\- Ginny, ça suffit, suis-moi au lieu de dire des bêtises, nous allons acheter des légumes. Et tu porteras les commissions.

Soudain, Weasley eut un sourire amer, comme si on lui avait fait avaler un roquefort entier. Ron se moqua alors de sa sœur, tandis qu'il s'approchait de sa mère pour prendre sa part de monnaie pour acheter des pâtisseries et de la marmelade de son côté. Pendant ce temps, Harry s'enquérit sans aucun plaisir de sa part de monnaie auprès de Mrs. Weasley pour aller chez le fruitier, et Hermione en fit de même pour aller chercher sa viande, pendant que Ginny boudait à côté de sa mère, l'attendant pour aller chez le maraîcher.

Chacun partit de son côté pour faire les courses. Tandis que les Weasley partaient vers le centre-ville, où se trouvaient des étals de marché, Harry s'en allait vers les faubourgs avec Ron, et Hermione, seule, se rendait dans des ruelles étroites peu pratiques pour chercher l'épicerie que lui a indiqué Mrs. Weasley.

Elle finit par le trouver vite. Comment manquer une échoppe avec une enseigne « _Stanley's Fields _» qui pendouillait à l'extérieur, et un sanglier énorme qui tenait dans sa gueule cette même enseigne ? Pour résumer, l'épicier, ou plutôt le boucher, a eu l'extrême amabilité de préciser où se trouve sa boutique, en décapitant un animal énorme, d'attacher sa tête à une chaîne pour la faire pendre à côté de la boutique, la gueule grande ouverte avec une pancarte dedans. Si on voit souvent des enseignes en bois de la sorte dans les rues, des sangliers morts, moins. À en voir ça, la Gryffondor avait quand même un peu peur. C'était un sanglier, ça ? La tête seule de cette chose faisait la taille d'un cheval. Et ce n'était pas le plus affreux dans l'histoire, comme elle allait le découvrir.

\- Ma p'tite dame, lançait le sanglier, d'une voix lasse, pourriez-vous simplement entrer dans la boutique et faire vos courses au lieu de me regarder comme ça ? Stanley va encore croire que je fais fuir les clients.

\- HAAAAAA ! Depuis quand vous parlez, vous !

\- C'est une longue histoire. Stanley a eu la bonté de me faire vivre après ma mort, en me lançant un petit sortilège. Depuis, je peux discuter avec les humains. J'ai même des amis.

\- C'est encore pire que l'esclavage des elfes de maison, maintenant, il y a des cinglés qui font parler des têtes d'animaux morts. J'aurai tout vu.

\- Ah, non, vous n'avez pas compris du tout, répond le sanglier. En fait, Stanley connaît son métier. On nous élève à être crevés et saignés dès la fleur de l'âge. Vos standarts à vous, c'est de devenir médecin ou avocat, voir autre chose, moi, mon destin, c'était de finir en steak haché. J'aurai fini dans un abattoir si Stanley n'a pas voulu m'offrir une vie décente. Certes, je me casse un peu le groin, là, à ne pas bouger souvent, mais au moins, j'ai une vie sociale.

\- Merveilleux, répond Hermione, choquée et paniquée à la fois. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, heu… Vous vous appelez comment ?

\- Porco Negro, répond le sanglier. Porco comme porc, et Negro parce que j'ai une belle fourrure noire toute douce. Et vous ?

\- Je m'appelle Hermione… Hermione Granger. Oh, là, là… Je viens de parler à un cochon, on aura tout vu aujourd'hui.

\- Vous n'êtes pas du coin, vous, remarque justement l'animal. C'est normal pour les habitants, je suis même la mascotte du village.

\- Très bien, je ne remettrai plus jamais les pieds dans cette ville, marmonne Hermione pour elle. Et je pense que je ferai mes courses en hypermarché, c'est plus sûr en comparaison pour ma santé physique et mentale…

Porco Rosso, qui a entendu, se mit à lui sourire d'un air amusé, tout en émettant des « Gronk, Gronk » d'amusement. Abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait de voir, Hermione rentrait dans le magasin pour faire ses commissions. Finalement, se disait-elle, la vie chez les Moldus n'était pas si mal en comparaison. Le jour où elle verra son ours en peluche lui parler, c'est que l'Apocalypse a commencé. Ou pire encore.

Dans le magasin, très sobre et vétuste, il n'y avait qu'un étalage énorme de salaisons, une odeur âcre de brûlé et de sang, une chaleur moite agréable quoique lourde, et des étagères remplies de pots de graisse, de confits, plus quelques saucisses qui pendent. Hermione déglutit en voyant que certains pots bougeaient tous seuls, ou alors, que les saucisses s'amusaient à danser toute seules. De quoi encourager au végétarisme.

Hermione s'approchait lentement du comptoir, tandis que des pas se faisaient entendre. C'était le boucher, visiblement, un homme énorme moustachu, à la différence près qu'il était gros, et qu'il avait deux petits yeux bleus aimables, et deux grosses joues qui faisaient bon vivant.

\- Bonjour, ma p'tite dame ! Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

\- Je vais prendre du bacon en tranches, et aussi des côtes de porc et d'agneau, s'il vous plaît.

\- Ça marche ! Et vous voulez des saucisses avec tout ça ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui paie, remarque Hermione, gênée de voir qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre argent sur elle que celui que Mrs. Weasley lui a donné.

Pendant que le boucher lui proposait une « offre promotionnelle à ne pas manquer », la porte de l'épicerie s'ouvrit encore une fois. Hermione se retourna, pour rencontrer de façon totalement inattendue, une figure connue.

\- Ad… Adrian ? Que fais-tu ici ?

C'était bien Pucey, qu'on reconnaissait toujours par sa stature très forte, et un joli ventre rond. Mais depuis mars, il a beaucoup maigri, et cela lui allait mieux. Sa barbe avait poussé en chemin, aussi. Toutefois, pour une fois, il n'avait pas de blazer à l'effigie de Serpentard, mais un habit de Brigadier, avec le fameux bandeau « POLICE » qu'elle voyait sur son bras. Si Hermione était abasourdie de le voir, Pucey l'était au moins deux fois plus.

\- Her… Hermione ? Tu n'es pas à Poudlard ?

\- Non. comme tu vois… Mais que fais-tu en habit de Brigadier ? Tu as un emploi de vacances ?

Le Serpentard eut un rire amusé.

\- Moi ? Non. Je passe en septième année un cursus « Sécurité ». Au programme des cours, il y a des stages de Patrouille lors des vacances. Donc je suis en cours, même les vacances.

Tandis qu'Hermione comprenait mieux la raison de sa présence ici, de son côté, le boucher, loin de les regarder bêtement sans rien faire, prenait au contraire du bon temps à les voir parler ainsi.

\- Ad, c'est ton amie ? Elle est très jolie !

\- Oui. Et plus que très jolie.

La préfète le prit mal, puisqu'elle se sentait comparée à une pièce de viande comme on en vendait tout un tas sous son nez. Et assez cher, en plus.

\- Très bien ! Jeune fille, je t'offre du saucisson et un pâté de campagne gratuitement. Les amis d'Ad sont mes amis !

\- M-Mais vous êtes fou ! On ne se connaît même…

Sans même la laisser finir, le boucher partait sur le champ dans l'arrière-boutique pour chercher tout ce qu'elle voulait. Pendant ce temps, Hermione se sentait très embarrassée. Ces courses devenaient une fête foraine, il se passait n'importe quoi.

\- Oh, misère… Je crois que j'aurai mieux fait de rester chez moi.

\- D'ailleurs. Que fais-tu, ici, demande Adrian.

\- Moi ? Eh bien… Je suis chez les Weasley pour les vacances, et là, nous faisons les courses. Passionnant, comme tu vois. Et toi, tu as le droit de faire des courses ici entre deux cours ? Ce serait étonnant.

\- Oui, c'est autorisé. Nous sommes en pause avant de reprendre notre entraînement sportif pour la Patrouille.

\- Je n'ai pas bien compris, que fais-tu au juste dans un cursus de Patrouille, demande Hermione, surprise.

\- C'est très simple, répond Adrian en souriant. On surveille les villes comme des Brigadiers, certes moins longtemps. On débute, après tout. Puis on fait du sport pour nous endurcir physiquement. Et aujourd'hui, on fait de la randonnée plusieurs heures. Là, on fait une pause pour manger. Puis on repart.

\- Ah… Ça semble fatiguant, remarque Hermione, alors.

\- Oui, j'ai faim, dit alors le Serpentard, en se massant le ventre. Mais j'attendrai encore un peu avant de déguster. Stan met toujours une éternité à aller chercher ce qu'il veut au fond de la réserve. Il se distrait de mille et une choses. On peut discuter en l'attendant. Je sais que tu aimes poser des questions et parler.

Hermione ne trouva rien à en redire car elle appréciait le Serpentard. Cependant, elle se demandait de façon gênée, s'il ne l'aimait pas un peu trop. Comparé à Harry et Ron, il était plus familier et cherchait davantage à créer du lien. Passer de la fille ignorée à la fille désirée créait en elle beaucoup de gêne.

\- Hm… Tu es en travail normalement, non ? Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose qu'on te voie discuter avec une fille dans une boucherie.

Cela fit rire son interlocuteur.

\- C'est vrai. J'aurai préféré te rencontrer sur la place du village plutôt qu'ici… Mais qu'importe, on ne me réprimandera pas. Runcorn sait être patient. Enfin. Surtout avec moi, car mon père le connaît. Sinon il est détestable avec tout le régiment. Par exemple, il a flanqué Urqhart courir jusqu'au bourg voisin chercher des bières pour le punir de son insolence ce matin. Alors qu'il y avait une brasserie ici. Il nous interdisait d'y aller pour laisser faire Urqhart le sale travail.

\- Runcorn, tu dis ? Il est du Ministère, non ?…

Elle se rappelait très bien de lui. Le fameux policier que Dumbledore a engagé dans l'Ordre, et que personne n'apprécie.

\- Comme tous les Brigadiers. Et il s'occupe aussi des septième année. Parce qu'il aime décourager tous ceux qui croient que le métier est facile, répond le Serpentard. Mais il n'est pas méchant. Du moment que tu te tais.

\- Je l'ai rencontré, il est parfois désagréable, oui. C'était à Halloween…

\- Ah oui, quand tu m'as proposé à danser. Je me rappelle encore.

\- Danser, danser… Tu es bien aimable… On aurait dit qu'on tentait de s'écraser mutuellement les pieds, mais oui, je me rappelle aussi. C'était une belle soirée, quoique l'explosion du mur a un peu gâché la fin.

À l'évocation de ce souvenir, Adrian eut les yeux contents, et rêvassait en regardant le vide, un sourire vague sur les lèvres. Ils gardirent le silence un moment, quand Hermione demanda alors :

\- Est-ce que Runcorn a trouvé le coupable, finalement ?

\- Il n'a pas eu le droit d'enquêter sur l'affaire, répond Pucey.

\- Mais c'est absurde ! C'est son métier !

\- Ombrage le lui a interdit, et Fudge a suivi. Ils ne veulent pas en parler.

Hermione, en entendant ça, fronça les sourcils. Encore des cachotteries de la part de Fudge, décidément… Il a quelque chose à cacher ?

\- Tu veux lui demander, ajoute alors le Serpentard. À Runcorn. Ce qu'il pense de cette histoire.

\- C'est possible ?

\- Tout à fait. Et ça peut l'intéresser. Il s'interroge sur certaines choses. Voir une amie d'Harry Potter peut l'intéresser, dit Adrian d'un ton énigmatique. Tu viens ? Tu n'es pas forcée de répondre à tout ce qu'il dit. Albert se croit encore en salle de torture. Mais il ne va jamais jusqu'au bout de ses menaces. Il agirait au lieu de menacer, sinon. C'est du vent.

Alors qu'Hermione hésitait, trouvant à la fois l'occasion douteuse mais inespérée, car ce fameux Runcorn savait bien des choses que Lucius Malefoy tenait à cacher à jamais. C'était trop facile. Mais de toute façon, elle n'est ici que le temps d'une course, et les Weasley voleront à son secours si cela s'éternise.

\- … Bon, pourquoi pas, dit-elle, alors. J'ai aussi quelques questions à poser, cela peut faire un peu d'animation dans cette commission ennuyeuse.

Qui parle du loup le voit arriver plus vite que prévu. Un coup sec se fit entendre dans le dos d'Hermione, c'était le boucher, qui, enfin, était revenu avec un énorme paquet emballé. Enfin, paquet, on dirait plus un carton.

\- Voilà ! De quoi vous remplir la panse un mois entier ! Ça fera seize Gallions, six Mornilles.

\- Heu…

Hermione regardait l'argent que lui a donné Mrs. Weasley, en le sortant de sa poche. Elle grimaçait. Elle a bien six Mornilles, mais pas un seul Gallion. Ça allait coincer quelque part. Est-ce que ce boucher prend les Tickets Restaurant ? Toutefois, elle n'eut pas à résoudre cet épineux problème car son ami s'en chargea à sa place.

\- Je paie.

La préfète regardait avec effroi Adrian, qui sortait de sa poche à lui, un bon tas de Gallions d'or. Stanley, en voyant ça, eut un petit rire.

\- Ah, ah, tu roules sur l'or, mon ami. Très bien, je prends. C'est bien, tu es galant, tu prends les courses sur ton amie, preux chevalier.

\- J'ai eu une avance sur mon salaire, rit le Serpentard.

\- Tu pourrais garder cet argent pour t'acheter à manger, coupe Hermione, gênée d'une telle gentillesse.

\- Pas la peine. Ma mère me prépare tellement de nourriture que je fais des économies. Et le comble. Elle me gave de gâteaux, mais elle est maigre comme une asperge.

\- Et ton père gros comme une montagne ! Ah, ah ! On sait de qui tu tiens, hein ! Allez, ma p'tite dame, prenez ceci, et bonne journée !

Hermione n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que le boucher redisparut dans l'arrière-boutique. Consternée, la préfète voyait qu'elle n'a pas eu à dépenser un sou, et qu'Adrian lui offrait une montagne de victuailles.

\- Prends ça… A moins que ce soit lourd à ton goût ?

\- Oh, tu exagères. On dirait un elfe de maison.

\- Mais non, mais non. Je t'assure que cela me fait plaisir…

\- C'est ce que disent tous les elfes de maison…

La préfète secoua la tête, quoique amusée par ce fait gentil.

\- Adrian… Tu n'en as pas l'air du tout, mais tu es un garçon bien.

La remarque, surprenant au plus haut point le sorcier, le fit sourire d'un air timide. Il avait l'air très content. De son côté, Hermione, attendrie mais toujours aussi sérieuse, s'empressa de dire d'un ton chalereux :

\- Allons, donne-moi ça, tu n'es pas un portier, mais un Brigadier. Mène-moi donc à Runcorn… Nous n'avons pas la journée.

\- Tout de suite !

Il était en train de partir, quand, sans doute par envie de trop bien faire, il agit trop vite, et trop distrait, il se mangea la porte en pleine figure. Adrian tomba alors à la renverse au sol en faisant un tel bruit, que même le boucher accourut vers la boutique, un hachoir à la main, croyant qu'un sauvageon s'en prenait à ses locaux.

\- Tu vas bien, s'écrie alors Hermione, choquée. Tu… Tu ne t'es pas fait mal, j'espère !

\- Non, ça va, dit Adrian, qui se relevait, l'air piteux. Aïe.

\- C'est quoi ce… Hé ! Ad ! Tu peux faire attention, quand même, rouspète le boucher, exaspéré. Tu sais, c'est moi qui paie la porte !

\- Il s'est cogné, intervient alors Hermione. Attendez, monsieur… Je m'en occupe. _Reparo_ !

La porte n'avait subi que peu de dégâts, mais un craquement de la vitre après le sort de la Gryffondor fit comprendre qu'elle a quand même dû sentir passer quelque chose.

\- _Guerigo_, ajoute aussitôt Hermione en visant le nez d'Adrian.

Ce dernier, alors qu'il se relevait, sentit passer les effets du sort de son amie. Son nez saignait un peu lorsqu'il tombait, mais il semblait guéri juste après. Le Serpentard devint tout rouge et n'osa rien dire, gêné au plus haut point.

\- Hé bien, tu as trouvé une sacrée sorcière, Ad, rit le boucher, qui observait tout avec intérêt, hilare. Ne la lâche pas, celle-là, elle a du talent.

\- Ou… Oui, balbutie Pucey, rouge. Mmh… Mer… Merci. Il ne fallait pas…

\- Je t'en prie, arrête, dit juste Hermione. C'est normal.

Le Brigadier eut un sourire gêné tout en tournant la tête, l'air gêné. Visiblement, il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on soit si gentil avec lui.

Après un petit moment, que chacun put emporter ses provisions et se remettre de ses émotions, les sorciers de Poudlard sortirent dehors - et Adrian emporta également un pansement sur son nez en plus de son pâté - pour marcher un peu. Quelques rues plus loin, Hermione arrivait à l'extérieur de la ville, d'où la menait Adrian, loin devant. Il la menait comme un guide, mais aussi pour ne pas montrer la honte qu'il ressentait. Il était rouge comme une pivoine, et cela, Hermione le voyait de loin.

\- Il est là…

Il avait enfin dit un mot de tout le trajet. L'adolescente crut en son for intérieur qu'il était redevenu froid et désagréable. Heureusement, non. Enfin, en s'avançant mieux, elle remarquait un autre Brigadier, mais vêtu d'une casquette de tweed, en train de regarder le vide en silence. Adrian l'appela de manière officieuse « Maître » quand ce dernier se retourna alors vers ceux qui venait, l'air noir. On dirait qu'il avait des fusils dans les yeux.

\- Pucey, retourne t'amuser ailleurs, je ne veux pas qu'on me dérange, aboie-il. Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ce pansement sur le nez ? Ne me dis pas qu'un collègue t'a provoqué en duel.

\- Non, monsieur. C'est un accident regrettable - il baissa la tête, tout rouge - ce n'est rien de grave… J'ai amené une amie d'Harry Potter.

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. En fait, son supérieur ne le laissa pas la finir. Les yeux fixés sur Hermione, il la reconnut.

\- Tiens… Hermione Granger, remarque-il. La fameuse. Je me rappelle encore d'Halloween et de Noël. Comme si c'était hier… Quel beau hasard. Cela tombe très bien… Mmh…

Il se tournait, l'air furieux, vers Pucey, qui restait encore là entre eux, comme un militaire au garde-à-vous. Il regardait à son tour son supérieur, l'air de celui qui sent qu'il va passer un sale quart d'heure.

\- Adrian, tu te pisses dessus ? Retourne travailler. Va donc chercher ton collègue Urqhart qui ne revient pas. Il a dû se perdre, ça fait un moment qu'il traîne. Allez, ça te dégourdira les jambes, un peu, tu en auras besoin tout à l'heure, quand on repartira.

\- Heu…

\- Pucey, tu n'as pas le choix, aboie l'autre. Tu te rappelles que j'ai dit ce matin ? Pour être Brigadier, il ne suffit pas d'avoir de gros bras, il y a aussi une autre compétence cruciale nécessaire pour réussir dans le métier : savoir obéir ! Alors applique ce commandement et bouge-toi de là !

Voyant que son chef ne voulait pas le faire rester, Adrian se contenta de montrer son mécontentement en grognant, et il s'en alla traîneusement. Pendant qu'il s'éloignait, Runcorn observait Hermione, d'un air implacable. Puis, après un petit temps, lorsque Pucey fut assez loin, il demanda :

\- Tu es l'amie d'Harry Potter ? Tu dois savoir pourtant que Fudge le tient en grand mépris…

\- Je méprise les principes de Fudge pour ma part, réplique-elle.

Toujours aussi glacial, le Brigadier regardait Hermione, sans expression.

\- Mais est-ce que cela comprend aussi agir dans le dos du Ministère ? Vois-tu, il y a une question que notre _très estimé _\- il eut un rire en disant ce terme - Ministre Fudge, croit qu'il conspire contre lui. Il est très sérieux quand il en parle. Sais-tu que je peux te faire arrêter ? Il me donnerait raison.

Soudain, Hermione se posait clairement sur la défensive. Il n'allait quand même pas essayer de la vendre à Fudge ! En la voyant, le Brigadier eut un demi-sourire, qui ne pliait que sa joue droite. La préfète eut un frisson en voyant que s'il ne savait pas bien sourire, c'est car une énorme cicatrice sur sa joue gauche l'empêchait de la plier. On aurait dit une lacération sur la chair même. Elle était encore rouge et fraîche.

\- Je ne comptais pas t'arrêter, jeune fille… Bien sûr que non… Il y a une seule femme dans l'Univers que je souhaiterai arrêter… Ah, non, en fait, deux : une collègue du Ministère et ma belle-femme. Tu n'es pas dans la liste. Réponds à ma question, plutôt : Harry est-il un criminel qui agit contre la société ?

\- Bien sûr que non !

Hermione eut la surprise de voir que le policier ne répondait rien du tout. Il restait muet, prostré à la regarder. Alors, elle comprit. Il cherchait soit à l'évaluer, soit à voir si elle disait vrai. Toutefois, un doute l'envahissait, c'était cette histoire sur Harry, encore.

\- Vous dites donc qu'Harry est vu comme dangereux par Fudge ? Il n'a rien fait, pourtant…

\- Soit vous êtes naïve, soit vous êtes stupide, réplique le policier. Peut-être qu'on pensait ça quand il se taisait, mais sa petite interview a mis le feu aux poudres. Harry Potter est vu comme un élément dangereux. Beaucoup, y compris des sorciers influents, utilisent ses dires pour appuyer leurs positions… Oh, ils ne sont pas contents, au Ministère… Ton ami sait ce qu'il fait, au moins ?

\- Harry n'a jamais fait de politique, il ne s'intéresse qu'à protéger la société de Volde… Vous-Savez-Qui, reprit-elle aussitôt en voyant le regard du Brigadier. Il n'est pas responsable de la panique des autres. Et quelle est encore que cette histoire, est-ce une nouvelle invention de Fudge ? Harry n'est pas un agitateur ! Qu'on arrête de le traiter de tous les noms ! Ça en devient lourd !

\- Ce n'est pas une invention, c'est la vérité, reprit Runcorn. Ce serait un danger pour le pays, que tous apprennent qu'un mage noir soit échappé… Donc, il préfère qu'il fasse comme tout le monde : se taire. C'est certes inutile contre les mages noirs en liberté, mais ça fait les affaires de tout le monde.

Cela scandalisa assez la préfète, qui voyait comme ça comme une menace.

\- Quoi ! Mais… ! Vous êtes bien d'accord avec moi qu'il est intelligent de contrer dès maintenant une menace dangereuse ! Et la vraie, cette fois ! Si Vous-Savez-Qui revient… Ce n'est pas en sabordant son propre navire, en s'en prenant aux seules personnes capables de l'arrêter, qu'on s'en sortira tous ! N'ont-ils donc aucun sens logique ?

\- Si, ils en ont un, mais ce n'est pas le tien. Il est malaisé pour l'économie qu'un mage noir perturbe les politiques de crédit… La société aura très peur et se verra influencée par le vote radical… Le Ministre ne veut pas en entendre parler.

\- Quoi ?! Mais vous êtes employé par des imbéciles, s'insurge alors Hermione, exaspérée. La société ne vote pas en temps de guerre, et l'économie, sérieusement… Qui irait se préoccuper d'émettre des actions sur le marché financier en plein conflit ! Sont-ils stupides, ou vivent-ils sur une autre planète à temps partiel ? L'individu lambda a d'autres occupations que de consommer ou de voter ! C'est n'importe quoi !

Runcorn eut un rire en entendant ça.

\- Va donc leur expliquer ça… Leur conception se monde n'existe pas sans l'appui de théories que des gourous affirment sans savoir de quoi ils parlent, retournant à l'envi leurs dires, selon le contexte… Vois-tu, ils ont toujours raison, c'est de la faute à la société de ne pas le prouver par l'expérience. Et Fudge doit contenter ces gens-là en premier…

Il marqua une autre pause, pour dire :

\- Jeune fille, tu ferais mieux de dire à ton ami de la boucler et de ne pas semer le trouble dans le pays. Fudge est un peureux… Mais il peut très bien lui réserver des crasses par sa petite amie du Ministère. Tu la connais… La monstruosité rose qui sourit comme si elle avait des hémorroïdes. Après ce qui vient d'arriver, Fudge peut être plus radical encore… La peur est la compagne des actions dangereuses.

Hermione ne dit rien, alors. Elle savait très bien qu'Ombrage joue un double jeu, pas la peine d'en rajouter sur ce chapitre, merci. Par contre… Elle se rappelait de ce que lui avait dit Ginny un jour. Le Ministère est un ennemi absolu d'Harry… Sans doute avec Fudge, mais tous ? Elle voulait en avoir le cœur net.

\- Je suis certain que le Ministère saura coopérer avec Harry et Dumbledore, en temps de crise, affirme-elle.

Contrairement à son attente, le Brigadier ria comme à une bonne plaisanterie. Irritée, la préfète demanda ce qu'il y avait de si drôle.

\- N'attends rien d'eux, dit-il, alors. Ils sont bien sûr contre Tu-Sais-Qui… Mais ils ne pourront rien pour ton ami. Rien du tout.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? Ils ont bien de l'argent et des hommes.

\- Tout cela pour un adolescent de quinze ans ? Laisse-moi rire. Le temps des princes enfants est fini depuis des siècles. Tu ne connais rien du Ministère. L'ère de Churchill, elle est morte depuis un bon moment. Et personne ne veut voir revenir un second sauveur du pays. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'on l'élirait ! Et le Ministère ne le supportera pas ! Du moment que dans le jeu politique, il est possible d'utiliser Harry, ils le feront, mais le porter aux nues… Si c'est pour qu'il se retourne contre eux, ils ne le feront jamais. Harry est populaire, influent, il a tout ce qu'ils n'ont pas. Et il est du peuple. Jamais, au grand jamais… Ils ne voudront d'un demi-Moldu avec eux. Jamais.

\- Vous êtes radical, quand même, remarque Hermione. J'ai entendu dire qu'un certain Scrimegeour… Mais arrêtez de rire, vous êtes impoli !

\- Ah, ah, ah, ah ! Oh… Pardon, tu es susceptible. Non, je remarquais juste encore une fois, que tu te complais dans la gentille illusion que le Ministère est très gentil, et qu'il veut aider tout le monde.

\- C'est leur métier ! Ils ont intérêt à l'être, on les paie pour ça ! Expliquez-moi donc, en quoi Scrimegeour vous fait rire.

\- Parce qu'il n'est pas autant maître de la situation qu'il le prétend. Tu-Sais-Qui est un clandestin, un vagabond qui se cache. Contrairement à un État voisin, il ne réside pas dans un lieu fixe, d'où il serait facile de le déloger. Il ne peut rien de plus que maximiser nos effectifs, et de nous faire travailler sans cesse. Pour votre bon plaisir, et au dépends du nôtre ! Déjà qu'on est mal payés…

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- C'est pourtant simple à comprendre. Scrimegeour ne peut rien face à Tu-Sais-Qui. Peut-être plus que Fudge, mais pas assez. Et l'appui du Ministère a ses limites. Déjà, beaucoup ont peur qu'Harry prenne le pouvoir pour lui tout seul s'il devient populaire dans la lutte contre Tu-Sais-Qui.

\- Ils sont paranoïaques, ou bien ils connaissent mal Harry ? Lui, Ministre ? Je ne sais pas quel whisky ils ont bu, mais il devait être très fort.

La remarque fit encore sourire à moitié le policier, un exploit.

\- Les succès peuvent enivrer vite un homme… Pour l'amour du pouvoir… Nous en avons vu quelques uns. Le dernier en lice, c'était Barthemus Croupton. Très aimable au début… Mais à force de désirer un poste haut placé, et de juger par la cruauté des mages noirs, Il finit par tout y sacrifier, y compris sa famille. Et par devenir mauvais. Il a utilisé des valeurs inhumaines pour son seul intérêt. Les Mangemorts comme leurs victimes, plus rien n'avait d'importance, sauf lui. Voici un magnifique ambitieux néfaste à la société, que celui qui oublie qu'il vit en société, pour ne se préoccuper plus que de ses intérêts personnels, tout en y sacrifiant allégèrement le bien commun et celui de la société. Après tout, n'est-on jamais plus dépensier que du bien des autres ?

\- Mais si Harry n'est pas intéressé par le pouvoir, ce qui est le cas, affirme Hermione, il n'a qu'à craindre quoi du Ministère, exactement ?

\- Sa mollesse. Car qu'attends-tu d'un tas de fonctionnaires ? Ils peuvent te conseiller pour un avis fiscal, mais pour protéger le pays, ils ne pourront rien du tout. Ce n'est pas leur métier. Si ton ami croit que le Ministère peut reconnaître son point de vue et le soutenir, il se trompe. Il ne peut rien pour lui, il n'est bon qu'à la paperasse. Et les Brigadiers et les Auror… Ils sont obligés d'obéir à des ordres, et pas toujours des meilleurs cerveaux. Le jour où on aura un autre Churchill ou une nouvelle Victoria, ton ami sera soutenu. Mais avec des Fudge ou des Scrimegeour, il n'y a rien à espérer du Ministère, et peut-être quelque chose à craindre, plutôt.

Hermione marqua alors une pause, avant d'ajouter :

\- Si j'ai compris… Le Ministère ne peut être qu'hostile à Harry, ou inutile tout simplement.

\- Exactement. Ton ami, s'il veut affronter Tu-Sais-Qui, il doit le faire seul. Il n'a rien à attendre d'autres, qui ne sont d'ailleurs pas les mieux placés pour parler de ce qu'il fait. Qu'il ne se fasse pas avoir par des chimères. Harry Potter ne doit pas compter sur l'extérieur pour se débrouiller sur son chemin. S'il fait ça, il s'expose au risque d'être déçu, voir abandonné, par un allié versatile. Et à sa quête, de se finir en tragédie.

Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle considérait ce qu'elle entendait, mais cela avait un ton étrange à son oreille. On dirait le conseil d'un ami, pas une menace d'un ennemi. Runcorn dit ça sous la menace, mais en était-ce vraiment une ?…

\- Hm… Pour un Brigadier, je vous trouve bien étrange. On dirait que vous soutenez Harry tout en feignant de le condamner.

\- Tu sauras être un bon haut-parleur, dit-il, un autre sourire torve sur le visage. Tu lui répéteras tout ça… N'est-ce pas ? Après tout… Harry et moi, avons le même supérieur hiérarchique… Si on peut dire ça comme ça…

Le Brigadier marqua une pause, et ajouta :

\- Les ennemis de Dolores sont mes amis. N'oublie pas. Personne n'aidera Harry s'il tombe, alors qu'il apprenne tout seul à le faire. Comme un grand. Qu'il cesse les interviews, et qu'il agisse au lieu de se dévoiler. Il ira plus vite.

\- Merci du conseil, hm… Runcorn, vous êtes pénible à me regarder comme ça. J'ai un bouton sur le nez ?

\- Hm ? Non, je suis myope. Je suis obligé d'accomoder, et de froncer les sourcils tout le temps. Sinon… Tu es floue à mes yeux, j'ai l'impression de parler à une tache, je ne vois pas correctement ton visage…

\- Écoutez mon conseil : achetez des lunettes.

Le Brigadier eut un petit rire, avant de se pencher sur le côté, et de montrer du doigt un trou sur le côté droit de son visage. Hermione eut un frisson en voyant ça. Il n'avait pas d'oreille droite. Juste un gros trou rouge bordeaux.

\- Difficile de mettre des lunettes avec ça, hein ?

\- Mais… Vous êtes allé où, pour vous faire une pareille entaille ? On dirait que c'est arraché… Argh…

\- C'est un Mangemort qui me l'a faite, répondit le Brigadier. Jolie, hein ? Ça s'appelle « Timbré qui lance des sorts à la figure ».

\- La chirurgie, vous connaissez ? Et l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste ? Harry s'est fait repousser tous les os d'un bras en un soir, pourquoi pas une oreille ?

\- J'aime bien cette blessure, dit alors le policier en souriant. Ça me donne un air de guerrier. Ce sont mes cicatrices… Elles me prouvent à quel point je suis fort d'avoir tout enduré… C'est comme un trophée.

Runcorn eut un autre sourire en la voyant grimacer.

\- Pas ton truc, les vétérans de guerre, hein ? Je suis pourtant un homme plus que mature.

\- Merci, sans façons, réplique Hermione. Vous avez en plus l'âge de mon père. Vous me croyez capable de faire ça, vraiment ?

Alors que le Brigadier riait un bon coup, Adrian revenait en accourant vers eux, ce qu'entendit Hermione, qui se retournait. En le voyant venir, son supérieur grogna et lança avec la voix féroce d'un sergent autoritaire :

\- Quoi encore ? Tu me casses les tables rondes ! Tu me prends pour ton copain ?

\- Hmmm… Dans un sens, oui. Vous êtes un ami de la famille, soupire-il, en haletant dans sa course. C'est Urqhart… Il est revenu avec les bières. Vous voulez une bouteille ? Il n'en restera plus si vous ne venez pas.

En le voyant accourir rien que pour lui proposer ça, le Brigadier eut un autre de ses sourires torves.

\- C'est mignon… Tout ce bruit, rien que pour ton supérieur… Oui, tiens, puisque tu me le proposes, allons nous saoûler entre hommes avant de repartir marcher quatre heures d'affilée. Bien, jeune fille, au revoir.

\- Hm, c'est ça, oui, au revoir.

Runcorn s'éloignait alors rapidement, quand Pucey restait sur place, à côté d'Hermione, en soufflant un peu dans sa course.

\- Désolé… Je dois y retourner…

\- Arrête un peu. Je suis content de t'avoir vu, c'est l'essentiel ! Passer un moment ensemble fait quelque chose. Merci.

Elle lui fit un sourire, ce qui toucha le Serpentard au plus haut point, puisqu'il rougit encore. Timidité, quand tu nous tiens…

\- Merci, Hermione. Tu veux venir boire avec nous ? Certes, il n'y a que des hommes, mais ils sauront se tenir. Je suis là à côté s'il le faut.

Hermione eut un rire en entendant ça. Tiens donc ! Elle allait boire une bière avec un tas de Brigadiers. Que dirait Ron, s'il voyait ça ?… Non, il valait mieux éviter. En plus, voir l'oreille coupée de Runcorn lui a coupé l'appétit.

\- Non, désolé, Adrian, je vais retourner voir Mrs. Weasley, elle va s'inquiéter de mon absence… Merci pour l'épicerie. Je te rembourserai.

\- Non, non, non…

\- J'insiste !

\- Non, je te dis !

\- Tu m'énerves ! Très bien, je te rembourserai le double ! Allez ! Au revoir ! Salue le drapeau pour moi… Et à lundi !

\- Oui, à lundi ! N'oublie pas, si je peux t'aider… Je le peux certainement au delà de tes espérances, dit-il avec un sourire radieux, quoique timide.

Et elle s'en alla rejoindre les Weasley, encore touchée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle a bien fait de dépasser ses préjugés : elle a trouvé au final des personnes exceptionnelles, autant Pucey, que d'autres comme MacMillan ou Finnegan, qui étaient pourtant des hommes rebutants au premier abord. Mais ce qui la gênait encore plus, c'était de voir que Pucey lui accordait bien plus d'affection qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Exactement comme Viktor : tout le monde l'a vu, mais personne ne l'a vu venir, et personne n'a prédit ce qu'il ferait.


	26. Chapter 25

_**25\. Des lettres et une relation qui finissent au feu**_

Au petit-déjeuner du lendemain, le dimanche 14 avril, Hermione prit tout son temps à la table du petit-déjeuner, à manger avec délectation des œufs au bacon succulents de Mrs. Weasley et en finissant son lait au chocolat. C'était enfin les vacances. Elle savourait chaque instant tout en dégustant des tartines de marmelade. Enfin en vacances. C'était satisfaisant de sentir qu'on était enfin délesté de tout travail pendant quatorze jours. Et quand même bien qu'elle a des devoirs, elle les aura vite finis, elle est rapide. Tandis qu'elle finissait ses tartines, Ginny demandait aussitôt à son amie :

\- Hermione, tu viens monter à ma chambre ? Je dois te parler de quelque chose.

Ron bougonna. Il n'aimait pas que les filles discutent sans cesse loin de lui, et Harry, en entendant cela, relevait la tête de son bol, l'air intrigué. De son côté, la préfète, comprenant que Ginny voulait parler d'une chose très importante - le détour chez les Malefoy - répondit aussitôt après avoir avalé le dernier morceau de toast qu'elle avait entre les mains :

\- Oui, bien sûr. J'arrive. Mrs. Weasley, je débarrasse ?

\- Non, laisse tout sur la table, je vais le faire, laisse donc, répond-elle, en s'affairant autour de la table en tablier et en frottant la table avec un torchon.

Les deux filles se levèrent alors de table pour aller monter aussitôt dans leur chambre. Après être rentrées à l'intérieur, Ginny ferma la porte, et aussitôt après, elle lança à Hermione d'un ton inquiet :

\- Alors ? Cette soirée chez les Malefoy ? Cette fois, on a tout le temps pour en parler. Comment ça s'est passé ? Si tu es revenue en un seul morceau, c'est que déjà, tu ne t'es pas faite repérer, mais encore ?

Hermione sourit encore, tandis qu'elle verrouillait sa valise. Elle se tournait vers son amie, tout en s'asseyant près du lit pour raconter sa soirée. Elle racontait tout les détails, de l'escorte de Montague, par la promenade dans le hall et les couloirs, la fouille du bureau, la discussion de Malefoy et Nott, et son départ. Ginny écouta tout avec attention, sans jamais l'interrompre ; selon le contexte, elle fut impressionnée de la fontaine de vin, choquée de la trahison de Kreattur, furieuse du mépris des Malefoy, et contente de la voir saine et sauve. Enfin, Hermione lui tendit une copie des lettres qu'elle a recopiées par magie. Son amie prit les lettres une à une, les lut en silence, tout en grimaçant ou en fronçant les sourcils à plusieurs reprises, et ne commença à répondre, qu'une fois la dernière missive de Yaxley lue, et posée à côté des autres sur son lit.

\- Hé bien, quelle soirée, conclut-elle, alors. Finalement, nous savons que ce veut faire Tu-Sais-Qui, et comment il compte y parvenir. Il veut faire un coup d'État lors des élections. Mais ce qui m'importe plus, c'est que Kreattur nous a trahis. Il est désormais du côté de Malefoy… Et il vit entre temps avec Sirius au Square. Cela ne peut pas continuer ainsi, cet elfe doit partir.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas le jeter à la rue, lance alors Hermione, soudain paniquée quand au devenir de l'elfe. Il en mourra !

Ginny haussa les épaules, comme pour dire « Et alors ? »

\- Hermione, c'est un elfe de maison misérable qui nous insulte tous alors que nous ne lui avons rien fait. Il a peut-être souffert, certes, mais aux dernières nouvelles, nous en voyons tous de toutes les couleurs sur Terre, elfes de maison ou non, peu importe nos origines. Et cela n'excuse pas qu'il agisse contre nous. Puisqu'il aime tellement les Malefoy, qu'il aille chez eux à la place. On lui lancera un sortilège d'Amnésie, et il leur fera la cuisine chez eux.

\- Mais… Même si on lui lance un sortilège d'Amnésie… C'est inhumain, il ne va pas travailler chez un employeur pire encore que les Black.

\- Il ne se rappelera de rien, répond négligement Ginny. Tu prends trop à cœur les intérêts d'un elfe de maison. Même si ce n'est pas un humain, il a la responsabilité de ses actes. Il veut tant aider les Malefoy et nous détester tous ? Fort bien, mais dans ce cas, il reste loin de nous. J'en dirai un mot à maman. Si ce mouchard a parlé, nous aurons tous des ennuis. Nos parents comme nous tous. Je te rappelle qu'on a vécu au Square ! Les Mangemorts peuvent s'intéresser à nous pour faire chanter nos parents !

Hermione, en entendant ceci, manquait de s'effondrer. Sa compassion pour les elfes de maison était très forte, mais Ginny disait des choses si vraies qu'il devenait impossible de les ignorer en tentant de justifier Kreattur. Que choisir ? Le pardon ou la gifle ? C'était difficile à dire pour elle, elle avait horreur de faire du mal, elle ne s'appelait pas Malefoy.

\- Bon, changeons de sujet, je vois que cela ne te fait pas plaisir, répond Weasley, en voyant la tristesse et le silence de son amie. Nous reparlerons une autre fois du devenir de cet elfe. Revenons aux Mangemorts : nous savons ce qu'ils font, et ce qui est comique, bien avant l'Ordre, alors que pourtant, ils ont tout fait pour tenter de nous en empêcher.

\- Ha, ha, oui… J'espère qu'ils appréciront l'humour. Pour en venir au sujet de l'attaque des Mangemorts, si j'ai compris, Tu-Sais-Qui veut prendre le Ministère de force autour de la période des élections… Ça fait un délai très court. Elles commencent en juin, donc, c'est dans deux mois. Tout ce que j'en sais, c'est de la bouche de Mr. Malefoy : que Fudge aura du mal à les remporter à cause de ses échecs politiques, et surtout contre la concurrence rude de Scrimegeour. Cependant, je suis à demi Moldue, donc je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce Scrimgeour. Qui est-ce ?

\- C'est le directeur des Auror, explique Weasley. Peut-être qu'il va gagner contre Fudge, mais il n'aura pas trop de difficulté, Fudge est décrédibilisé, comme Malefoy et bien d'autres l'ont déjà remarqué. Papa, plus intéressé sur ce sujet, dit que c'est un partisan d'Harry. Scrimegeour postule pour être Ministre, et se pose en guerrier réformateur. Fudge a encore une solide base électorale dans le pays, mais il reste en difficulté contre lui, de ce que me dit papa.

\- Est-ce que finalement, le Ministère peut se rendre utile, et aider Harry, demande alors Hermione, contente.

\- Ils sont surtout très contents de pouvoir utiliser Harry pour se faire bien voir, oui, réplique Ginny. J'en ai assez vu, pour avoir compris que le peuple anglais n'a rien à attendre de ses dirigeants. De toute façon, comment peuvent-ils oser parler de nos problèmes, ils ne les vivent même pas. Nos dirigeants sont très riches, leurs enfants font des carrières remarquables et sont destinés à avoir un boulot facile toute leur vie et sans risque de renvoi, tout en gagnant sur le tas des fortunes insolentes. Et si tu savais toutes les histoires de corruption à laquelle ils se livrent… Ils fraudent les taxes, ne paient pas d'impôt, ou moins que nous, et après, ils viennent nous critiquer de ne jamais travailler, quand eux ne servent à rien et touchent des mille. J'ai ma petite idée de qui est le voleur, dans l'histoire.

\- Si tu te bases sur Lucius Malefoy pour décrire la _gentry_ anglaise, tu risques d'être hors sujet, rétorque Hermione. D'accord, il y a des imbéciles partout, mais cela ne veut pas dire que l'Angleterre est pourrie jusqu'à la moelle. Peut-être que Scrimegeour est un allié. Les ennemis des Malefoy sont nos amis. Et puis, nous nous entendons bien avec certains Serpentard, alors que nous sommes Gryffondor. Rien n'est impossible !

\- Certes. Mais il n'y a pas de « culture Serpentard » qui fait que ceux-ci sont strictement fermés entre eux, remarque son amie, perplexe. Ce qui explique pourquoi ils ont des amis dans d'autres maisons. Quand au Ministère, certains de ses employés se disent avec nous, ce qui est vrai, même si ils ne le disent pas tout haut, mais ces gens ne nous représentent pas ! Ce sont des riches qui préfèraient être pendus au gibet à Londres, plutôt que de partager leur argent. Comment expliques-tu qu'ils ont tout, et nous rien, et que cela finit par créer une armée de miséreux et une minorité de milliardaires ? Et qu'ils défendent le peuple, tout en incarnant les valeurs contraires ? Que veux-tu qu'on y comprenne ?

\- Tu le dis toi-même, c'est un pays de riches, donc, si quelqu'un s'avise de défendre les pauvres, il se fera lyncher, répond Hermione, irritée.

\- C'est ce que je pensais, et pourquoi je ne m'intéresse plus à la politique : à moins de mettre directement le peuple au pouvoir, autant ne pas se préoccuper d'une clique d'égoïstes qui n'agissent qu'en fonction de leurs intérêts personnels et de l'argent qu'on met en jeu. C'est incroyable, quand tu entends parler ces gens, on dirait qu'ils semblent incapables de penser autrement qu'en menue monnaie ou en théorèmes très compliqués sortis d'on ne sait où. Quand ils parlent de défendre la « Grande-Bretagne », ils pensent surtout « nous-mêmes ».

Hermione ne savait pas quoi répondre. Ginny était certes démagogique, mais aussi quelque part dans le vrai. Elle ne voyait aucun membre du peuple aux Parlements. C'était presque toujours des aristocrates, si on peut les nommer ainsi. Et rien ne change de ce côté.

\- Enfin bref, continue Ginny, le ton sec. Hermione, pour répondre à ta question, ce qu'il faudrait pour aider Harry, c'est une seconde Reine Victoria, une autre Élizabeth Tudor, ou un nouveau Churchill. Manque de pot pour nous, ils sont morts depuis un moment, et ils sont irremplaçables. Le Ministère ne saura que doubler la sécurité, comme lors de la première guerre, mais c'est tout. Ne compte pas sur eux, ils ne savent même pas diriger efficacement un pays de quatre régions, donc laisse tomber pour combattre Tu-Sais-Qui. Ce qu'on peut faire, par contre, c'est en parler directement à Dumbledore. Il est déjà bien plus actif, et il a sûrement un plan, vu qu'il dirige l'Ordre.

\- J'y ai pensé, admet Hermione. Et comment lui parler ? Il est à Poudlard.

\- Nous irons lui en parler dès la rentrée, affirme Ginny. Nous prétexterons une question sur les examens pour lui rendre visite, ce sera rapide.

\- Oui, cela me semble intelligent, accepte Hermione. Mais avant de parler de cela à Dumbledore, nous devrions en parler à Harry.

\- Bien sûr. Je vais le chercher. Reste ici deux secondes, je reviens.

Et Ginny se levait de son lit pour aller hors de sa chambre, à pas rapides, pour chercher leur ami. Pendant ce temps, Hermione, attendait patiemmenent son retour, en s'asseyant près de sa valise, en jetant un autre coup d'œil au contenu de celle-ci. En voyant le nombre impressionnant de pull-over et de pantalons noirs, la préfète se demandait si elle ne devait pas acheter quelques vêtements pour l'été, car même si le printemps était frais en Angleterre, il faisait souvent très chaud l'été. Elle songeait, pendant ces vacances, à aller faire les courses avec son amie pour acheter des vêtements.

Pendant qu'elle y songeait, Ginny finit par revenir dans sa chambre, en l'ouvrant à Harry, qui arrivait dans la chambre de Weasley, le regard sévère. Ron s'empressait de le suivre derrière eux, la bouche encore pleine de chocolat en tablette qu'il mangeait, plus un morceau qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

\- Désolé du temps, ma mère voulait qu'on range la table, dit Ginny.

\- Ce n'est rien. Harry, tu fais une drôle de tête.

\- Disons que je viens d'apprendre que tu vas chez les Malefoy de façon détournée, et sans rien me dire, réplique soudain Potter, peu engageant.

Hermione ne réagit pas à sa colère, pendant que la rousse fermait la porte derrière son frère, Ron allait se poser à côté d'Hermione, mâchonnant son chocolat d'un air impressionné. Harry, par contre, n'était pas du tout d'humeur à rire, et lançait d'une voix courroucée, le regard noir braqué sur son amie, les bras croisés et debout :

\- Je veux une explication ! Tu es allée chez les Malefoy en demandant, en plus, à un Serpentard, de te faire visiter leurs cuisines ! Et tu ne nous dis rien ! C'était donc ça, cette disparition, hier soir ! Tu as intérêt à être convaincante…

\- Excuse-le, il est surprotecteur, dit alors Ginny. Je lui ai raconté l'histoire dans l'escalier, et comme tu vois, ça ne lui plaît pas.

\- J'ai mes raisons, aussi, coupe Harry, véhément. Et je les estime légitimes ! Hermione, c'est grave, ce que tu as fait ?! Et après, c'est moi qui ne fait que des bêtises et qui ne réfléchit jamais ?! Et toi, alors ?!

La préfète de Gryffondor, après avoir pris une grande inspiration pour se préparer mentalement, décida alors de tout raconter de son aventure de la veille, encore une fois, à ses amis. Les garçons, silencieux, l'écoutaient encore sans rien dire. Ron était silencieux, quand Harry restait agacé, bien qu'au fil de l'histoire, il commença à quitter sa colère pour une curiosité plus reposée. Quand elle eut terminé, la préfète se leva pour prendre sur le lit de Ginny les lettres de Malefoy, et les lut à haute voix aux garçons. À la fin de tout cela, Ron siffla d'admiration, et Harry fut simplement abasourdi.

\- Alors, c'était donc ça ! Malefoy qui agit contre Dumbledore en explosant le couloir, le coup d'État de Voldemort… et Ombrage qui aide ce Mangemort ! Ces lettres parlent clairement de son implication ! J'en étais sûr !

\- Ça fait belle lurette qu'on le sait ça, répond Ginny. Elle a même envoyé le Détraqueur contre toi cet été.

Ron eut une exclamation de stupeur, quand Harry n'en revenait pas.

\- Quoi ! Elle ! Elle a tenté de… Mais comment le savez-vous ?

Ginny leur raconta au passage leur épisode dans le bureau d'Ombrage, sans parler de la rencontre avec Dumbledore. Avec toutes ces révélations, Harry tombait par terre, c'était littéralement le cas, car il chancelait sur ses jambes.

\- Décidément… Je devrai vous engager comme espionnes, vous êtes très douées… Je sais désormais tout ce que l'Ordre ne veut pas nous dire… Mais pourquoi faisiez-vous tout ça, au juste ? Personne ne vous obligeait à aller chez les Malefoy, ni à aller dans le bureau d'Ombrage…

\- Le petit détour dans le bureau d'Ombrage, c'était par curiosité, explique la rousse. Mais Hermione est une sado-masochiste, elle a tenu à aller chez ces timbrés, pour je ne sais quelle raison. C'était impossible de l'en empêcher, elle tenait à aller chez Drago malgré tout ce que je lui ai dit là-dessus.

\- Ginny, je voulais juste aider Harry, c'est tout.

Cette déclaration fit un certain effet sur Ron et Harry, au point qu'ils restèrent muets chacun de leur côté un petit moment

\- Si j'ai compris, alors, répète le sorcier à la cicatrice après un temps, c'était pour moi que vous aviez fait tout cela ?…

\- Oui, répond simplement Hermione. De mon côté, c'était la raison de toutes ces cachotteries, comme tu le sais. Maintenant que j'en sais assez, je peux te le dire sans problème. Voilà, tu sais tout. Comme je t'ai aidé pour fonder l'Armée de Dumbledore, je t'aide sur Voldemort.

Ron fut le seul à frissonner en entendant son nom, Ginny avait tellement l'habitude d'entendre Hermione le nommer que cela l'indifférait à force. Harry, de l'autre, réfléchissait un moment à tout ce qu'il entendait. Après une réflexion, il dit d'un ton décidé :

\- Très bien ! Merci, Hermione, je te suis à jamais reconnaissant. C'est… Merci, c'est… Cela a beaucoup de sens pour moi. Désormais, je sais ce que Voldemort va faire. Et je vais l'en empêcher !

En entendant ce projet, toute l'assemblée frissonna.

\- Quoi ?! Tu comptes aller affronter Tu-Sais-Qui en personne au Ministère, demande Ginny, incrédule.

\- Tu préfères que je les laisse mettre à feu et à sang le pays sans rien faire ? Non merci ! Je vais aller les rétamer à mains nues, et je reviens pour le dessert ! Je dois sauver le pays !

\- Heu… Harry, j'apprécie ton dévouement, mais… Tu ne crois pas plutôt que tu vas créer plus de problèmes que tu en résouds, ajoute Hermione, inquiète. Je t'en prie, réfléchis un peu… Tu ne peux pas aller au Ministère comme ça ! Et tu ne sais même pas ce que tu veux faire là-bas ! C'est de la folie !

\- Vous ne comprenez rien. Je dois arrêter Voldemort ! S'il veut semer le chaos dans le pays, je dois l'en empêcher. Et ce n'est pas vous qui allez me faire changer d'avis ! Vous préférez quoi ? Que je reste passif ? Que je fasse comme tout le monde, me taire, et laisser passer sans rien faire ? Non !

\- Tu es bien aimable, Harry, ce n'est pas le problème, répond Ginny, alors. Ce qui l'est, c'est que tu ne sais même pas ce tu fais.

\- Si, je sais ce que je fais ! Oh, là, là ! J'ai l'impression de parler dans le vide ! Je vous répète que je dois aller éliminer ce mage noir. C'est le but de l'Armée de Dumbledore, c'est le but de ma scolarité à Poudlard, c'est le but de…

\- Très bien ! On a compris, intervient Hermione, agitée. Si tu veux tant y aller… Personne ne peut t'en empêcher, de toute façon. Mais, Harry, tu ne peux pas agir sans un plan en tête. Et tu as le temps d'y réfléchir, car ce n'est pas le moment d'y aller de toute façon ! Selon Yaxley, Voldemort ne peut attaquer que dans deux mois. Soit en fin du mois de juin. Nous sommes encore en avril. Tu es en avance sur le planning de ton ennemi.

Toute cette opposition à ses projets ne pouvait que rendre Potter furieux, au point de perdre encore patience.

\- Argh ! Toujours des blocages et des attentes ! Ça fait dix mois que j'attends, et ce n'est pas toujours pas le moment ? Mais Voldemort se renforce ! Je le sais !

\- Harry, selon les lettres de Malefoy, il n'est plus aussi puissant qu'avant, remarque Ron, alors. Certes, il court toujours, mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'être affaibli. Et puis, tu ne crois pas qu'il vaut mieux le laisser se piéger tout seul ? Il veut aller au Ministère ? Eh bien, qu'il y aille. Fudge verra sous ses yeux ébahis que tu avais raison depuis le début.

Devant cette argumentation, le sorcier à la cicatrice s'apaisa, mais resta encore contrarié.

\- Hm ! J'attendrai, mais j'irai en finir un jour, je vous le dis.

Les filles se regardèrent entre elles, l'air grave, quand Ron, déglutissant mal son dernier morceau de chocolat, dit alors :

\- Tout cela est bien joli, mais… Ce serait enfin le moment de profiter des vacances ici, non ? Nous sommes ici depuis deux jours, et nous ne parlons que de Mangemorts. Il serait temps de profiter du beau temps dehors, au lieu de se morfondre dessus. Harry, tu viens te promener sur la colline à côté de la maison ?

\- Mmh… Très bien… Les filles, vous venez aussi ?

\- Cela serait bon de sentir le soleil sur sa peau, après toute cette période de travail, oui, admet Ginny. Allez, viens, Hermione, la belle vie nous attend !

La préfète, en entendant ça, eut un sourire. C'est vrai, après tout… C'était enfin les vacances. Laissons de côté les Mangemorts et l'Ordre, et allons nous promener dans les champs, penser à autre chose, le temps de deux semaines.

Et quelles vacances ce furent, en effet. Les deux semaines qui suivirent furent bénéfiques et merveilleuses pour tout le monde, surtout pour Hermione. Le calme du Terrier changeait de l'agitation permanente de Poudlard et du bruit qui y régnait. Cela eut un effet apaisant sur les élèves, plus calmes et détendus après la continuelle course après les notes et les cours en tous genres. Ça ressemblait à Noël, sans les fêtes et l'allégresse. C'était paisible et bienheureux à la fois.

Et Ginny tint sa parole auprès d'Hermione : elle n'allait pas s'ennuyer une seule seconde. Hormis les moments où la météo fit des siennes en faisant pleuvoir sur le Terrier, où les filles s'occupèrent en faisant des devoirs, elles sortaient toujours dehors, pour se promener dehors et discuter. Ginny étant très bavarde, Hermione n'avait pas le souci de chercher à tout prix un sujet de discussion - une des choses qu'elle ne savait pas du tout faire - et restait à écouter et à répondre. Ça convenait aux deux. Elles passèrent de très bons moments à discuter, hormis sur la vision des cours, elles s'entendaient à merveille. Ça pouvait durer des heures entières : Mrs. Weasley était souvent en train de leur faire la remarque, qu'elles étaient de vraies pipelettes.

Et quand elles ne discutaient pas, elles s'amusaient. Ginny avait toujours une idée, quelque chose à faire, et elle aimait entraîner Hermione ou Harry avec elle. Par exemple, elle fit les courses au magasin du village, allait nourrir les poules et s'occuper du jardin, aller acheter en ville de quoi réparer un meuble, faire découvrir à ses amis un coin de campagne isolé, même organiser un petit pique-nique. C'était amusant pour tous. Ginny avait toujours des idées, des choses à dire, aimait faire rire et prendre des iniatives, parfois au hasard total, ne serait-ce que pour le plaisir de découvrir ce qui l'attendait. Ainsi, elle passa un mardi entier avec Hermione à chercher un coin de campagne intéressant pour se reposer. Elles passèrent bien la journée à se perdre et à trouver un chemin pour rentrer. Mais ce ne fut pas totalement une perte de temps : Hermione découvrit des plantes et animaux qu'elle a vu en Botanique, apprécia les paysages enchanteurs, et cria même sur le sommet d'une colline. C'était amusant ! Aussi, les filles durent coopérer pour rentrer dîner, parce qu'elles ne savaient pas vraiment où elles allaient et encore moins où elles s'étaient retrouvées.

Un mercredi, Tonks vint passer l'après-midi avec les Weasley, et elle joua avec les adolescents. Après quelques parties de Bataille Explosive, ils tentèrent un vieux jeu de société qu'a trouvé Harry dans un tiroir. C'était l'équivalent d'un « Vis une vie sur un plateau » où on tirait des cartes et vivaient des évènements qui nous amenaient de l'argent, des expériences, des mariages mêmes. Le but était de sortir du plateau le plus riche possible, se marier et avoir des enfants étaient un plus dans la victoire finale. C'était très drôle et amusant et ils refirent plusieurs parties.

Tonks ainsi se maria deux fois et eut huit enfants, et devint sauveuse du monde. Ron resta cruellement célibataire, mais extrêmement riche et célèbre dans le monde, car il était président. Harry divorça trois fois et eut cinq enfants, mais finit ses parties avec une grosse richesse et une quatrième femme qui l'aimait beaucoup, avant de travailler dans l'armée en tant que caporal. Ginny divorça huit fois, ce qui l'irrita grandement, mais elle fut la plus chanceuse de tous sur le plan des bébés - un seulement - et finit, à sa grande hilarité, guérisseuse reconnue mondialement. Elle ne fut pas spécialement riche mais avait bien ri, ce qui fut l'essentiel. Quand à Hermione, elle eut la grande surprise d'avoir six maris - ce qui fit grandement rire Ginny et Harry. Ron ne rit pas beaucoup de cela, car il eut l'aigreur d'entendre, quand Hermione passa sur la case « Évènement », que son troisième mari s'appelait « Victor ». Décidément, dit-il à haute voix, celui-là, il suit partout Hermione, à croire qu'il est encore là malgré la distance. Au final, elle n'eut pas un seul enfant, mais très riche : elle était avocate puis femme de loi et politicienne. Magnifique vie, en effet : richissisme, avec son harem de garçons.

Elle revint lors de la seconde semaine, le lundi et le vendredi ; sa présence mit un peu de piment dans la vie des Weasley : Tonks organisa des jeux la première visite, et la seconde, des combats de sorciers et une partie de Quidditch avec les garçons. Et le soir, avec les filles, elle rigola et discuta de toutes sortes de sujets, comme dans les groupes où les dames badinent entre elles, avant de tenter de faire de la cuisine : elles firent un pudding aux amandes, une réussite lors de la soirée : tout le monde apprécia.

Un dimanche, où on s'ennuyait, Mrs. Weasley décida d'organiser une chasse aux œufs dans le jardin. Elle en avait dissimulé pas moins de cinquante et la chasse dura deux heures, tant certains étaient bien cachés. Ainsi, un trou de gnome cachait un chocolat emballé dans du papier bleuté, parmi les tomates se cachait un drôle de plant au papier rose qui brillait, en forme d'ovale. Derrière la maison se cachait un œuf vert, les poules avaient même donné des œufs d'or. Quand au gros prix, ce fut Ron qui le trouva. C'était un œuf énorme, d'un mètre environ, qui était dans la cabane au fond du jardin. Ce qu'il était content de l'avoir trouvé. En bref, tout le monde passa un très bon moment, et un autre lorsqu'il fallut manger tout ça. Les œufs étaient fourrés au chocolat, aux fruits, à la crème, et même au caramel parfois. Certains étaient très gros et remplis de friandises en tous genres. Quand on en eut assez mangé, Mrs. Weasley emballa et conserva le reste, en disant aux jeunes qu'elle laissait de côté les œufs pour les manger à Poudlard, si jamais ils avaient des endives au jambon au dîner.

Le mardi de la seconde semaine, Tonks emmena les filles faire un peu de shopping. Les garçons, rebutés par ce qu'ils pressentaient être une longue journée d'ennui à ne rien faire aux magasins, restaient à la maison. Et Hermione suivit Ginny au Chemin de Traverse, pour faire les magasins de vêtements. La préfète passa avant à Gringotts pour trouver un peu d'argent pour ses courses ; et elle passa bien six heures entières chez Madame Guipure et d'autres vendeurs d'habits. Malheureusement, le défaut des filles est de ne pas arriver à choisir entre deux paires de chaussures facilement. Enfin, Hermione n'avait pas ce problème, c'était surtout Ginny qui hésitait entre acheter le magasin entier, et choisir seulement trois articles, que de toute façon elle oubliait deux minutes après, pour d'autres articles qui faisaient tendance à ses yeux ; puis, elle revenait encore aux autres, et cela s'éternisait.

Au final, après avoir acheté très peu comparé à ce qu'elles voulaient, car Ginny était capricieuse et refusait obstinément qu'Hermione paie ses courses ; elles se firent un déjeuner au Chemin, en buvant un milk-shake à la fraise ou au caramel chez Florian Fortârome, et se régalèrent de crêpes et de confiseries, pour pouvoir encore, évidemment, faire les couses. Toutefois, Hermione finit par laisser les filles au magasin de Quidditch, pour aller à la librarie trouver quelque chose qui lui plaisait mieux. Après deux autres heures à lire, Granger accourut au magasin pour retrouver Tonks qui essayait une tenue de sorcière de Flaquemare, devant Ginny qui faisait de la guitare avec un Nimbus 2004. Une fois que la préfète les sortit de leur amusement pour leur sonner de renter, Tonks les ramena en voiture au Terrier, à fond la caisse et la musique à haut volume, une dizaine de sacs à elles seules entassées au fond de la voiture, à rire et à s'amuser. Un bel après-midi de filles, et quand les garçons apprirent au dîner ce qu'elles ont fait, ils dirent qu'ils avaient bien fait de ne pas venir : c'était ennuyeux à leurs yeux.

Le mercredi d'après, les filles firent un karaoké et une soirée danse, car Ginny avait entendu sa chanson préférée à la radio. Elle insista pour danser avec Harry, et comme cela amusa Ron, il dansa avec Hermione quelque chose - ou plutôt essayait, parce qu'elle ne savait pas plus danser que son collègue - et après, se mirent à chanter des chansons de façon souvent affreuse. Mrs. Weasley accourait même dans la cuisine en panique, car elle avait entendu Ron chanter _Mon Beau Chaudron Doré_, qu'elle a interprété comme la goule qui descendait dans la cuisine. Puis, comme elle trouvait ça drôle, Mrs. Weasley chanta et dansa avec eux, mais en solo. La soirée continua jusque tard dans la nuit. Les enfants rentrèrent se coucher, quand Mrs. Weasley, amusée, décida de continuer cette soirée avec son mari, à danser, puis à d'autres activités.

Tout le long des vacances, Harry s'absenta parfois pour aller voir Sirius au Square le temps d'une journée. Il y tenait beaucoup, car le sort de son parrain l'inquiétait beaucoup, et selon ce qu'il voyait au Square, son état de santé s'aggravait, il s'amincissait beaucoup, et était squelettique par rapport à juillet. Sur autorisation des Weasley, Harry pouvait de temps en temps, aller au Square voir son parrain. Il lui suffisait de partir de bonne heure, quand Arthur Weasley allait travailler ; il le déposait devant le Square Grimmaurd, et ce dernier continuait à marcher jusqu'à son travail.

Hermione avait quelques soupçons quand à ces réunions ; elles duraient la journée entière. Elle sentait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Quand Ginny demandait à Harry ce qu'il faisait au Square un matin, elle apprécia sa réponse vague « Nous faisons des choses ». Si Ginny se moqua du peu de discussion de son ami, Hermione, elle, sentait clairement le coup par derrière. Elle se disait, au fond d'elle, qu'Harry pensait à quelque chose d'autre que son parrain, en allant voir Sirius si souvent. Sans doute à cause de l'Ordre ou de Voldemort… Pour le moment, la préfète ne disait rien, mais elle retenait sa première intuition.

En parlant de choses cachées, Hermione allait en découvrir d'autres. En fait de choses cachées, elle allait juste voir que Nott avait raison dès le départ et que cette histoire de courrier n'était pas une invention du tout, loin de là.

Ce jour-là, c'était le samedi 26 avril, la veille du retour à Poudlard. C'était un jour de ménage et de rangement, car il fallait faire ses valises pour rentrer à l'école. L'après-midi, après que les valises furent finies en avance, les adolescents allaient faire du Quidditch dans le jardin pour se détendre, et Mrs. Weasley était partie s'occuper du poulailler. Hermione, qui n'aimait pas le Quidditch, s'était occupée en attendant en balayant la maison et en faisant du ménage pour se changer les idées.

Entre autres, elle découvrit là une affaire dont elle n'a même pas soupçonné l'idée, ni même l'existence. En balayant près de la cheminée, finalement, Hermione remarqua que quelqu'un faisait traîner des papiers près de la cheminée. En voulant les prendre pour les jeter, elle tomba tout à coup sur une écriture qui la surprenait : c'était une enveloppe sur laquelle elle reconnaissait entre mille, l'écriture de Viktor.

Stupéfaite, elle laissa tomber son ménage, pour courir à sa chambre, et fouiller sa valise, pour en ressortir la lettre de Krum, reçue de cela il y a un bon moment. C'était bien la sienne : elle reconnaissait entre mille son écriture, elle était particulière : il écrivait assez gros, en lettres détachées, et certaines étaient en cyrillique. En effet, le Bulgare est plus à l'aise avec son alphabet, plutôt qu'avec celui usité dans la langue anglaise, qui s'écrivait avec l'alphabet latin. En comparant les écritures sur les deux papiers, et elle n'eut aucun doute : Krum les a écrites. Mais alors… Si c'est le cas, que fait donc une enveloppe vide, sans lettre à l'intérieur, chez les Weasley ?… Et après, elle ne reçoit jamais de lettres… Pourquoi elle ne recevait rien du tout, et les Weasley, si ? Et surtout, qui a pris la lettre dedans ?…

Hermione ne fit aucun commentaire sur le sujet, et jeta l'enveloppe de toute façon inutilisable, mais elle garda en tête que quelque chose à ce sujet ne tournait pas rond, en plus qu'il est possible que quelqu'un - sans doute un ou une Weasley - lui dérobait ses lettres… Sinon, quelle explication donner au fait que les lettres arrivent là-bas et qu'elle ne les reçoit pas ?… En effet, Krum envoyait bel et bien des lettres, depuis le temps, mais elles ne lui arrivent jamais. Et il était impossible de savoir ce qu'il lui répondait, elle n'avait que des monceaux de parchemins à demi brûlés, et qui ne parlaient que de la météo en Bulgarie, ce qui était certes intéressant, mais n'était pas la priorité pour Hermione.

Elle devait au moins en parler à Mrs. Weasley. Elle devait savoir quelque chose, les lettres étaient chez elle, donc, logiquement, entre passées entre ses mains. La préfète de Gryffondor, anxieuse, attendait que Mrs. Weasley rentrait du poulailler pour lui expliquer tout ceci ; elle finit par arriver quinze minutes plus tard, l'air affairé, comme souvent. Surprise de voir Hermione traîner près de la cheminée, elle s'en approcha, pour demander :

\- Tu fais une drôle de tête ! Tu as mis de la cendre partout, c'est ça ?

\- Non, Mrs. Weasley, c'est… Je viens de trouver ça près de l'âtre, et…

Elle lui tendit les morceaux de parchemin à moitié brûlés en guise d'explication. Surprise, la mère de Ginny les inspecta, intriguée ; et enfin, elle se rappela d'un coup ce que c'était :

\- Aaaaaaaah ! Oui ! Ces lettres ! Je ne sais quel hibou me les amène, mais il se trompe clairement de destinataire. J'ai cru que c'était un plaisantin qui me les envoyait ! C'était des lettres qui parlait de détails intimes, je croyais à une bonne plaisanterie. Je suis marié, je lui ai dit par lettre d'arrêter ses fadaises, mais il devait habiter beaucoup trop loin, donc Errol est revenu avec la lettre, fatigué comme il ne l'a jamais été. J'ai donc laissé ce petit malin m'écrire sans y prêter attention. Ah, ah, ah ! Enfin, c'est drôle un moment, mais ça devient lassant à force, j'ai trouvé la plaisanterie lourde au final. Mais comme Arthur se posait des questions à voir autant de lettres venir d'un destinataire étranger, j'ai préféré tout jeter au feu pour m'en délester. Je sais qu'il en aurait fait une affaire personnelle et qu'il aurait joué aux chevaliers, et il n'aurait manqué que ça, surtout que ce n'est pas sérieux du tout, cette histoire.

\- Mais… Mais pourquoi vous les avez brûlées, s'exclame alors Hermione, désespérée. Oh non ! Que disaient ces lettres ?

\- Hé bien… Je ne sais plus, je ne prenais pas ça au sérieux, d'ailleurs, je n'ai pas bien compris moi-même ce que ce malheureux écrivait. Il parlait de trouver un travail en Angleterre pour se rapprocher de celle qu'il aimait, quelque chose comme ça… Enfin, tu sais, c'était un plaisantin, Hermione, tu ne devrais pas le prendre autant au sérieux.

\- Si, je dois le prendre bien au sérieux, au contraire ! C'était à la base pour _moi,_ qu'il les écrivait, ces lettres devaient me revenir à la base, pas à vous, lance soudain Hermione, rouge. Je devais les recevoir, mais je ne sais pas comment, ces lettres arrivent à la place chez vous, au mauvais destinataire !

En entendant cela, soudain Mrs. Weasley perdait de son hilarité et devenait presque aussi paniquée qu'Hermione, surtout quand elle venait de comprendre ce qui se passait réellement au sujet de ces lettres.

\- Quoi ! Ah, mais c'était à toi que ce Viktor écrivait, s'écrie alors Mrs. Weasley, abasourdie. Mais… Qu'est-ce qui te dit c'est bien à toi qu'il écrivait ?

\- Je reconnais entre mille son écriture, coupe Hermione, irritée. Il n'y a que lui pour écrire anglais comme une vache espagnole, enfin, une vache slave, plutôt, et pour décliner sans aucune raison les noms propres anglais, quand il ne s'amusait pas à mettre ses mots dans le désordre pour tout accorder au génitif !

\- Ah… Cela explique pourquoi il y avait des termes incompréhensibles dans ce qu'il écrivait, sursaute Mrs. Weasley, médusée. Oh, Hermione, je suis désolée, je ne savais pas !

\- Mais moi non plus, je ne savais pas qu'elles venaient ici, réplique Granger, le visage empourpré. Et ce n'est pas n'importe quelles lettres, en plus ! Je ne comprends pas ! Je ne lui ai jamais parlé de vous, ni du Terrier ! Comment peut-il écrire ici ?!

Devant le désarroi de l'adolescente, Mrs. Weasley, confuse, ne savait quoi répondre. Comme elle supposait que ce n'était pas une affaire minime, à en voir Hermione paniquée - et elle ne l'était jamais, d'habitude, ce qui présageait que ce n'était pas une mince affaire pour elle - elle tenta de se souvenir de quelque chose, et après une minute ou deux, elle s'écria encore :

\- Ah ! Je me souviens ! C'est lui qui l'a dit dans une lettre…

\- Quoi donc, demande la Gryffondor, inquiète. De quoi il s'agissait ?

\- Apparemment, répond Mrs. Weasley, l'air perplexe, ce Viktor a envoyé sa lettre ici car on lui aurait demandé de le faire, pour quelque raison. Qu'il fallait que je laisse les lettres de côté pour lui répondre plus tard, tu étais trop occupée, quelque chose comme ça… Ce qui explique pourquoi j'ai gardé poliment les lettres, mais j'ai perdu patience quand il commençait à me parler de sa vie intime, donc je les ai jetées au feu. Ça ne me regarde pas, après tout.

\- Qu… Quoi ! Mais… Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?!

\- Hé bien, je ne savais pas plus que toi pourquoi je les recevais ici, répond Mrs. Weasley, confuse. C'est un grand malentendu, il y a un problème. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, comment cet homme sait que j'habite ici ? Tu lui as dit où était le Terrier ? Ginny, Ron ou les jumeaux non plus ? Ils le connaissent ?

\- Heu… Je ne lui ai jamais parlé du Terrier… Il connaît de vue quelques Weasley, mais de là à leur parler… Mmh… Impossible que les jumeaux aient pu lui écrire… Ginny le connaît bien, mais elle ne lui a jamais écrit, sinon elle me l'aurait dit, répond Hermione, pensive et tendue à la fois. Mais alors… Ron…

\- Tu veux que je lui demande, intervient alors la mère Weasley.

\- Hmm… S'il vous plaît, oui, c'est vraiment bizarre, Viktor ne peut pas faire une chose pareille, quelque chose ne va pas. Enfin, c'est quelqu'un de sensé ! Il n'enverrait jamais de lettre au mauvais endroit, ce n'est pas logique. Il s'est trompé de destinataire, il a mal compris quelque chose, ou bien… Quelqu'un lui a répondu à ma place…

Tout en finissant ceci, Hermione semblait comprendre, soudain. Elle fronça aussitôt les sourcils, quand Mrs. Weasley, qui n'a pas saisi du tout ce qui se passait, restait perplexe, tandis qu'alors, elle allait sortir du Terrier pour faire quelque chose, mais à ce même moment, les trois autres arrivèrent dans la maison, en riant et en parlant, leur Brossdur à la main, et vêtus d'équipements de Quidditch.

\- Ah, là, là… Bien joué, Ginny, tu es vraiment douée, sourit Harry. Tu es meilleure Poursuiveuse que Gardienne, de mon point de vue, c'était du grand art.

\- Merci ! Je me suis entraînée en imitant Katie, Alicia et Angelina, j'ai appris avec elles, sourit Ginny. C'était très bon, aussi, Ron, ce que tu as fait. Harry était un très mauvais Gardien, par contre.

\- Ah, ah, sourit Ron, amusé. Pour la première fois que je dépasse Harry dans quelque chose…

\- N'importe quoi, bougonne Harry. Je n'étais juste pas à la bonne place, voilà tout…

\- Ah, vous êtes là, tant mieux, j'allais vous chercher, coupe alors Mrs. Weasley, préoccupée. Dites-moi, vous deux : vous connaissez un certain Viktor à qui vous écrivez des lettres ? J'en ai reçu un paquet, et Hermione apparement aurait dû tout recevoir à ma place… Vous y comprenez quelque chose ? Parce que nous, non.

Hermione, sans même chercher plus loin, devinait que le coupable devait se trouver parmi eux trois. Harry et Ginny furent stupéfaits, n'y comprenant rien, abasourdis, tandis que Ron, soudain rouge comme une pivoine, restait de marbre, l'air paniqué devant les morceaux de papier que lui tendait sous le nez sa mère.

\- Attends, de quoi tu parles, interroge sa fille, qui n'y comprenait rien.

\- Heu… Je n'écris qu'à Sirius ou à Hagrid, répond Harry, perplexe.

\- Vous n'en savez vraiment rien, insiste Mrs. Weasley. Hermione, ma chère, comment se nomme-il ? Il s'appelle Viktor comment ?

\- Il s'appelle Viktor Krum, répond alors Granger, d'une voix tendue.

Ron déglutit tandis que les deux autres n'en revenaient pas.

\- Quoi ! Il envoie ses lettres ici, cette andouille, s'écrie alors Ginny, irritée. Mais quel… Pourquoi il envoie des lettres ici, c'est à Hermione qu'il parle, pas à maman ! Il y a un problème, là !

\- Oui, enfin, je ne comprends pas, il n'y a que toi qui lui parle, continue Harry, médusé. Je n'ai jamais écrit de lettres à Viktor. Et que je sache, il les envoie directement à Poudlard, pas ici. Il ne sait même pas où habite les Weasley, d'ailleurs, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il se souvienne d'eux.

\- Ron, tu ne dis rien, demande la préfète de Gryffondor, le regard acéré.

Hermione devinait à son air coupable qu'il cachait quelque chose. Comme il fuyait son regard, sans rien dire, sa mère intervenait à son tour, sans doute pour la même raison.

\- Ron ?… Cette nouvelle a l'air de te perturber.

\- Heu… Non, non, pas du tout, maman… Je ne sais pas… Il… Eh bien… Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez…

\- Tu caches quelque chose, toi, lance alors Ginny, inquisitrice. D'habitude, quand tu ne sais rien, tu es juste étonné, pas hébété comme tu es là.

\- Ah bon ?… Hé bien… Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit-il en échappant un rire gêné.

\- Ron, s'il te plaît, ce n'est pas drôle, insiste Mrs. Weasley, ennuyée. Dis-nous ce que tu sais. Est-ce que tu lui as écrit ? N'as-tu pas pris un hibou pour lui écrire ? Cela expliquerait pourquoi il revient chez toi plutôt qu'à Poudlard…

Contre toute attente, alors que Ron continuait de jouer les idiots qui ne savaient rien, Harry s'exclama :

\- Ah ! Je me souviens ! C'était donc ça ! Tu m'as emprunté Hedwige, un jour ! Et elle est revenue deux semaines plus tard ! Fatiguée, lassée et furieuse d'un long voyage à travers le froid de l'hiver ! _C'était à lui _que tu as écrit !

\- Quoi, tu as prêté ton hibou à Ron, demande Ginny, perplexe.

\- Je croyais que c'était juste pour passer un courrier ordinaire, répond Potter, abasourdi. Mais j'aurai dû me douter que faire cette transaction tard la nuit, dans les couloirs de Poudlard, était étrange… D'ailleurs, je crois que quelqu'un nous a vus, il y avait du bruit hors de la voilière…

\- Pourquoi tu prêtes Hedwidge à ton ami tard la nuit, pauvre andouille, soupire Ginny, accablée. Je l'aurai vu de suite, le problème !

\- Ron m'a dit que c'était quelque chose d'important, qu'Hermione ne devait pas le voir, explique Potter, intrigué.

\- Quel ami tu es, que de faire des choses pareilles, toi aussi, réplique Granger, empourprée, en lançant des bouts de lettres à la figure de son ami. Comment tu aurais réagi si je t'aurais fait la même chose ?!

\- Heu, mais, je pensais… Je voulais juste être un bon ami, jamais je n'aurai pensé à une chose pareille, réplique Harry, rouge de honte. Je t'ai fait confiance, Ron, je pensais que tu avais écrit à Charlie en Roumanie ou quelque chose comme ça… _C'était à Krum que tu as écrit, Ron ?!_

\- Mais ne me dis pas que tu as fait ça, soupire Ginny, lasse. Je rêve, Ron, tu as quel âge ?

Soudain, peut-être parce qu'il était démasqué, Ron qui était très hésitant devint très irrité, et explosa dans la cuisine de façon surprenante.

\- Oh, bon, quoi ! C'est vrai, c'est moi, et alors ?

\- C'était donc toi, depuis le début, s'exclame alors Hermione, indignée. Tu as détourné mon courrier ?! Tu as détourné combien de lettres ?!

\- Au moins cinq, avoue Ron, l'air autant provocateur que furieux. J'avais tout compris, ce jour-là, lorsque cet oiseau exotique, et que ce papier noir est arrivé… Comme j'ai remarqué que cet hibou arrivait aux mêmes horaires, et que tu étais parfois en cours ou à réviser, j'ai pris les devants. J'avais pitié de Krum un moment, j'ai juste caché les lettres, mais comme il me lassait à continuer, je lui ai donné une fausse adresse pour envoyer ses torchons. Je comptais tout récupérer l'été pour tout brûler, ni vu ni connu…

\- C'était donc pour ça, s'insurge soudain Harry, indigné. Tu as tout calculé depuis le début, Ron !… Mais à me souvenir de tout… Tout était calculé, en fait ! L'adresse chez toi, pour tout récupérer à la fin de l'année, loin de tout, le fait qu'à Poudlard, tu regardais souvent par la fenêtre, le fait que tu choississais toujours un siège plus proche des vitres pour travailler, le fait d'envoyer Hedwidge la nuit tombée… Tu as fait tout ça ! Mais c'est fou ! Je tombe des nues, c'est le cas de le dire. C'est n'importe quoi, Ron ! Et je t'en plus, je t'ai fait confiance ! Je t'ai prêté Hedwidge pour te rendre service en tant qu'ami, pas en tant que complice pour faire un sale coup ! Tu m'as trompé, même si tu ne m'as rien dit !

\- Non, je vous ai aidés !… Vous me remercirez bien un jour, de toute façon… Krum est un imbécile, voilà tout, bougonne Ron, rouge de honte. Je devais bien te dissuader de lui parler ! Il n'arrêtait pas de t'écrire, c'était niais à en vomir « J'espère qu'on se reverra vite »… Pffft !

\- Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça, s'exclame Ginny, furieuse.

\- Pourquoi j'ai fait ça, hein ? Bah parce que… Parce que je suis amoureux d'Hermione ! Et il était de trop dans l'histoire, voilà tout ! Et comme tous les autres avec, répond soudain Ron, enragé.

Hermione fut médusée d'entendre ceci, comme tous les autres ; et Ron continua, sévèrement :

\- Je t'aime, Hermione, tu le sais, ça ?! Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Et tu sais pourquoi ?! Parce que tu vas parler à tous les autres hommes du coin, et même de l'autre bout de l'Europe, quand tu ignores ceux qui ont vraiment donné leur cœur pour toi ! Je te déteste !

\- Tu as fait ça, dit alors sa mère, accablée. Oh, Ron, non… Pourquoi tu fais ça, Hermione est ton amie… Tu inventes de pareils scénarios sur ce que tu veux faire à ton amie et son entourage ?… Ce n'est pas sain, Ronnie… Ce n'est pas comme ça que je t'ai éduqué…

\- Pffft ! J'étais obligé d'anticiper jusqu'à quelle heure tu quittais enfin mes frères pour t'occuper de moi. On apprend comme on peut, pas comme on veut.

\- Ron, espèce de… Tu es… Argh ! Pourquoi t'entêtes-tu donc à me mettre des bâtons dans les roues, lance soudain Hermione, furieuse. Tu parles mal de toutes mes fréquentations à Harry, Ginny aussi y a droit, tu m'espionnes pour mieux me critiquer… Tu me dégoûtes !

\- Oh, oh, on se calme, s'interpose Harry, en se jetant soudain entre ses deux amis, pressentant une violente dispute.

\- Oui, justement, pourquoi tu fais ça, ajoute à son tour Ginny, en colère. Tu te rends compte qu'en faisant ça, tu nous attires à tous des ennuis ? Moi aussi, j'ai mon mot à dire là-dedans ! Tu sais que dans ma classe aussi, on répète que je suis une dévergondée, parce que tu le dis tout haut quand ma classe traîne ?

\- Il était juste distrait, excuse Harry, d'une voix forte. Il voulait juste…

\- Tais-toi, Harry, tu deviens lourd, menace Ginny. Moi aussi, je suis en colère, Ron ! Tu es mon frère, tu dois me respecter ! Passe encore que tu n'approuves pas ce que je fais, moi non plus je n'approuve pas tes manies de te dévaloriser, et de faire le paillasson pour te victimiser et t'apitoyer ! Mais si tu veux vraiment te considérer comme la moitié d'une fiente d'hibou, vas-y, mais juste, respecte nous tout autant que n'importe quelle autre fille, ou même n'importe quel autre garçon de la terre !

\- Je n'ai fait que de me venger, réplique Ron, les poings serrés.

\- Quoi, dit alors Harry, surpris. Te venger d'elles ?… Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'elles m'ont abandonné, rugit alors Ron, rouge comme une tomate. Vous m'avez abandonné et oublié, comme maman m'a oublié aussi, pour aller vous faire tous les garçons qui traînent !

Soudain furieux, Ron se jeta presque sur Hermione, comme pour l'attaquer, mais la préfète l'avait anticipé rapidement et s'écarta aussitôt en le voyant arriver. Elle allait sortir sa baguette, mais à ce moiment, Harry retint par les mains son ami pour le calmer. Cela marcha à moitié, car si Ron ne voulait plus se jeter sur Hermione, il était de mauvaise humeur, et il tenait à le lui dire.

\- Tu leur souris à tous, et moi je ne suis plus rien ! Tu ris avec Ernie, tu badines avec Seamus, tu converses avec Adrian, tu vas même discuter avec Marcus, je te vois, parfois !… Et surtout… Surtout… Tu m'as rayé de ta vie pour ma sœur, et pour un Bulgare de passage, qui m'ont jeté aux orties ! J'étais tout, avant ! Avant que tu m'oublies ! Et maintenant, je suis rien, et je suis furieux contre toi ! Tu vas me le payer !

\- Non, Ron, arrête, crie Harry. Calme-toi ! Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, tu dois reprendre tes esprits !

\- Ron, intervient sa mère, aussi contrairée qu'inquiète, si tu ne cesses pas de crier tout de suite, je vais te jeter un sort de Stupéfixion et tu resteras sur le canapé immobile jusqu'à ce que j'appelle un médecin et que j'en parle à ton père. C'est mal, ce que tu a fait ! Tu aurais pu blesser Hermione !

\- Oh, vous prenez tous sa défense, et moi, alors , rugit Ron. Argh !… Tu as de la chance que j'ai des remords, sinon j'aurai pris Ernie pour taper sur Seamus et j'aurai mis du pus de Bulbobuub dans la nourriture d'Adrian.

\- Pffft, toi, prendre Ernie au combat ? Tu te ferais rétamer, il est plus fort que toi, grimace Ginny, rouge de honte. Hé, calme-toi, tu es ridicule.

\- Ridicule ! Moi ! Non, c'est Hermione la ridicule ! Elle fait n'importe quoi, elle croyait quoi ?! Que se faire de nouveaux amis allait tout améliorer pour tout le monde ? Non, et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce qu'à force de s'en faire de nouveaux, on délaisse les anciens… Et elle m'a délaissé… Je n'ai pas pu le digérer… J'ai tout fait pour… pour être gardé…

Soudain Ron manquait presque de fondre en larmes, devant les yeux de tout le monde. Harry et Mrs. Weasley étaient rouges de honte à le voir aussi consterné, Ginny était ébahie et stupéfaite, et Hermione, en colère et surprise à la fois, n'osait dire ce qu'elle pensait, par désir d'entendre davantage. Elle entendait enfin la vérité. Entre les bras de son ami qui le tenait fermement pour éviter qu'il se remue encore vers Hermione, Ron criait d'une voix endolorie et frustrée :

\- Je voulais que tu les quittes, explique-il. Qu'ils partent enfin ! Qu'à force d'entendre ça sur eux, tu t'en désintéresses !… Je voulais exister, moi… J'ai tout fait à ce but ! Tout ! Mais même si parfois, j'avais réussi que tu t'intéresses à moi… Parfois… Quand ça arrivait, je me sentais si heureux de réussir… Mais cela ne durait jamais… Tu repartais toujours vers eux. Tu m'as abandonné ! Mais je t'aimais, Hermione ! Et c'est comme ça que tu me traites en retour ?!

\- Peut-être qu'en fait, reprit Ginny, d'un souffle, elle ne t'aimait pas, tout simplement ? C'était un amour à sens unique, que tu as nourri inutilement…

En entendant cela, Ron devint plus fou encore et se débattit férocement entre les bras d'Harry qui avait du mal à le retenir. Sa mère manquait d'intervenir, en allant aider Potter à calmer son fils, mais les filles, à côté, restaient interdites en entendant ça. C'était si incroyable et puéril à la fois, de voir autant de remue-ménage pour une histoire perdue.

\- Ron, c'est absurde, s'insurge alors Hermione. Tu étais un ami, c'est tout ! Et je n'étais pas amoureuse de toi ! Tu es trop mou, indolent et sans volonté, et tu ne cessais de me rabrouer avec ce surnom de « madame je-sais-tout » !

\- Ah, madame Je-Sais-Tout dit enfin quelque chose, réplique l'autre. Tant mieux, j'ai cru que tu étais sourde. Sourde et aveugle, c'est le comble.

\- Arrête, tu me fais peur, coupe alors Hermione, inquiète, en reculant d'un pas. Tu… Tu dis sans cesse que j'ai changé, mais toi aussi, tu as changé, Ron. Et ce que tu es devenu… Je n'aime pas ça. C'est pourquoi je préfère t'éviter.

\- Quoi ! Harry, tu entends ça ?! Elle m'évite, maintenant ! Aaaaah ! Vous m'avez tous trompé ! Il n'y a qu'Harry qui m'est resté fidèle ! Ma sœur a son rôle dedans, je le sais ! Dès les vacances d'été… Vous prépariez déjà tout cela. Je le sais ! Car après, tout a changé ! Et… Et j'ai été oublié… Mais moi, je n'ai pas oublié. Je tenais juste à donner une bonne leçon à Krum, voilà tout ! Pas de quoi en fouetter un chat.

\- Ron, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, coupe soudain Mrs. Weasley, consternée. Tu n'as plus quatre ans, pourquoi tu fais tout ceci ! Et pourquoi tu hurles comme ça, hier, tu allais si bien ! Quelque chose ne va pas, je crois que tu as de la fièvre. Je vais aller chercher un philtre du docteur Calmette, tu en as besoin.

\- Non, j'en avais juste marre de faire semblant tout le temps de ne pas être malheureux, grogne juste Ron. Quand je vois ma fausse meilleure amie le devenir, je suis bien furieux, oui !

Et alors, Ron, presque fou, se mit à pousser Ginny pour courir à l'étage, pour atteindre les escaliers qui menaient aux chambres. On l'entendait rentrer jusque dans la sienne, ou il claqua soudain la porte. Il y eut un silence, où chacun ne fit rien ; puis enfin, on entendit quelqu'un pleurer et sangloter plus haut.

\- Quel idiot, siffle alors Ginny, furieuse. Il a vraiment fait ça, je rêve. On dirait un gamin !

\- Je vais lui parler, balbutie alors Harry, mal à l'aise. Je reviens.

Sans même attendre leur réponse, Potter accourut à l'étage pour aller parler à son meilleur ami. Hermione, elle, qui était restée inerte telle une statue, était au bord des larmes, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait. Elle semblait tomber des nues. Quoi, Ron l'aimait ? Mais… Elle ne l'aimait plus du tout, elle le détestait presque, et il venait de lui faire un sale coup ! Que penser de ça ? Il aime un jour et déteste le lendemain ?

\- Hermione… Je vais récupérer ce qui traîne près de la cheminée, propose Mrs. Weasley, l'air affligé. Cela a brûlé depuis hier, il ne doit pas rester grand chose, mais… Tu auras peut-être quelques lettres intactes au final.

\- Pffft, mon frère est vraiment un cas social, comme Fred et George, grogne Ginny. Il croyait quoi ? Qu'il allait rendre Hermione folle amoureuse en faisant cela ? Voilà pourquoi il n'a pas de fille dans sa vie, il fait n'importe quoi.

\- Oh, Mrs. Weasley, je… Pardon, je… Je ne voulais pas du tout que… Je suis désolée pour Ron, je ne savais pas, j'étais ailleurs, et…

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, répondit alors la mère Weasley, quoique pincée. Tu aimes ce Viktor, n'est-ce pas ? Si Ron qui t'aime le jalouse autant, c'est que ce Krum devait représenter une menace sérieuse à une potentielle union. Et… Je viens de comprendre ce que voulait dire ce Viktor dans ces lettres…

\- Oh non, je… Mrs. Weasley. Je suis désolée. C'est votre fils, et je…

Ginny soupirait tandis que sa mère haussait les épaules avant de dire :

\- J'aime Ron autant que mes quatre autre fils, mais là… Oh, je ne sais pas quoi penser, moi non plus. Ron n'aurait pas dû faire ça. Maintenant, il vient de perdre la relation qu'il espérait avec toi, et ce Viktor risque de mal le prendre. J'espère que Krum est gentil ? Il n'est pas rancunier, dites-moi ? Lui aussi pourrait bien avoir son mot à dire, et il pourrait être bien désagréable.

\- Il fait de la boxe, il aime se défouler, grimace Hermione. Il a de la poigne, ce n'est pas peu dire, il s'amusait parfois à briser des noix avec sa main, pour tester sa force. Il faisait ça, l'année de la Coupe de Feu, pour m'impressionner. Et j'admets que c'était aussi excitant qu'impressionnant.

\- Oh, oh, déglutit Mrs. Weasley. Hermione, je t'en prie, ne laisse jamais ces deux-là ensemble dans la même pièce. Ils se détruiraient.

\- Mais comment il a pu faire une chose pareille, demande la préfète, accablée. Ce… Ce n'était même pas méchant, c'était bête ! C'était presque du dépit, comme si Ron ne savait même pas ce qui le motivait !

Hermione, lasse, était aux bords des larmes. Et ce n'était pas à cause des lettres, ni de Viktor. C'était parce qu'elle venait de voir que son « ami » lui a fait une méchanceté de plus, encore une, comme s'il ne savait faire rien d'autre que de lui pourrir la vie.

\- Mais qu'arrive-il à Ron, s'étonne Mrs. Weasley, choquée. Il est si gentil, il ne peut pas faire ça. C'est mon fils, je le connais, il n'est pas…

\- C'est juste que tu ne le vois pas, quand il est à Poudlard, grogne Ginny. J'y ai droit aussi, je suis une pute, selon lui, tu peux lui demander. Apparement, je corromps Hermione et je dépucelle tout Poudlard entre deux cours de Métamorphoses et de Sortilèges. Il va même dire de ses âneries à Harry pour le monter contre nous. Argh, on dirait que Ron est resté à la maternelle dans sa tête.

\- Il a dit ça de toi, Ginevra, s'étonne alors Mrs. Weasley, scandalisée. Mais il ne doit pas dire ça de sa sœur ! Et ce n'est pas vrai, j'espère !

\- Bien sûr que non, bougonne Ginny. Ron invente n'importe quoi par jalousie. Tu dis bien toi-même, que la jalousie est comme la bêtise, elle fait dire les plus grandes âneries sur les uns et les autres. C'est fou que comme pour nos ennemis, on est si bêtes et ridicules, à peu près autant qu'eux-mêmes, en fait. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais j'ai mal à la tête, là, Ron m'a bien énervé. C'est un vrai gamin ! Il a quel âge ? On aurait dit un bébé, tout à l'heure ! Hermione, tu viens avec moi te reposer un peu ? Tu ferais bien de te changer les idées. Et en meilleure compagnie. Il est à moitié fou, mon frère, là.

\- Hmm… J'aurai besoin, oui, répond Hermione, mal à l'aise. À… à demain, Mrs. Weasley.

\- Mh. C'est naturel, je vais nettoyer le poulailler dehors, j'en ai besoin, j'ai aussi besoin de me changer les idées. À demain… Réveillez-vous tôt.

Et alors, chacun se quitta sur ces entrefaites, choqués et fatigués de la soudaine crise de Ron, qui a déconcerté tout le monde.

Paradoxalement, Hermione dorma assez vite cette nuit-là, peut-être car elle était fatiguée par tout cela. Elle entendait depuis sa chambre Ron sangloter, et Harry le rassurer comme il le pouvait - sans trop de succès. Elle était au début secouée par beaucoup de pensées contraires au sujet de son meilleur ami, tentant tour à tour de l'excuser, de le blâmer, de l'approuver et de le critiquer à la fois.

Mais peu à peu, à force de réflexion, Hermione finit par se dégoûter de Ron, qui n'était plus qu'un porcelet sans cervelle, qui était juste bon à se rouler en grognant dans la boue. Furieuse contre lui, elle parvint peu à peu à l'affreuse conclusion que Ron a tout fait pour chasser : elle finit par trouver de plus en plus Krum attirant, car il était si calme, maître de lui, mature, doué… Il se retrouvait soudain avec toutes les qualités, peut-être à cause d'un effet psychologique lié à la figure du martyre que prenait peu à peu dans son esprit son ex-petit ami, car contrairement à Ron, il n'a jamais rien fait de mal, et Ron, qui était autrefois un meilleur ami, récemment un casse-pieds, ami quand même, finit par devenir misérable et excécrable.

Ron avait raison de dire si haut et fort qu'il a perdu Hermione : bien qu'il l'a perdue par ses erreurs et ses mesquineries de bas étage, il a surtout incité peu à peu son amie à prendre la voie qu'il redoutait à raison. La nuit même, dans un rêve, elle se voyait avec Viktor, qu'elle regardait d'un air tendre, avant de le serrer contre elle et de l'embrasser. Le rêve était sans équivoque : si il était difficile de dire ce que peut en penser le Bulgare, une chose était sûre et certaine : Hermione était plus amoureuse de lui qu'elle ne l'était en quatrième année.

Quelle ironie : en voulant chasser Krum, Ron a réussi à le ramener encore plus vite non plus dans la vie d'Hermione, mais dans son cœur, là il serait encore plus difficile de l'en déloger. Il a doublement perdu : il a favorisé la relation de Viktor avec Hermione et a détruit la sienne en manquant sa cible.

Le lendemain, le dimanche 27 avril, le voyage pour rentrer à Londres et aller à la gare de King's Cross fut organisé par Tonks. Elle se déléguait, comme Mr. Weasley subit la pression de sa femme pour ne plus jamais rentrer dans ce véhicule. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas la pagaille, bien qu'il y eut de l'agacement dans l'air. L'incident de la veille n'était pas oublié, et chacun restait tendu. Dans la voiture, chacun était morose. Pour éviter les drames, on a décidé que Ron et Hermione seraient séparés d'un bout à l'autre du véhicule. D'ailleurs, ils prenaient tout autant soin de se regarder, l'un honteux, l'autre furieuse. Le trajet fut assez froid, mais Tonks ne remarqua rien, car elle aussi était abattue : elle devait reprendre le travail juste après les mener au quai 9 ¾, et elle était déjà en retard de quelques minutes.

Après le trajet en voiture, ils débarquèrent à King's Cross, où il restait assez de temps pour que tous prennent le train. Comme il n'y avait jamais grand-monde qui rentrait des vacances de Pâques, les adolescents n'eurent aucun mal à trouver un compartiment entier rien que pour eux. Cette fois, Hermione et Ginny firent compartiment à part, désireuses de s'éloigner de Ron. Harry n'en fit aucun commentaire, d'ailleurs, cela semblait l'arranger, car il voulait parler à Ron seul à seul, visiblement.

Pendant une heure, les filles restaient muettes, occupées dans des pensées compliquées. Ginny songeait à quelque chose, l'air agacé, se mordant les lèvres assez violemment, tandis qu'Hermione, après avoir réfléchi à quelque chose, sortit finalement de sa valise du papier et de l'encre pour écrire quelque chose.

Au début, Ginny ne fit pas de commentaire, elle finit par être distraite de ses préoccupations mentales en entendant Hermione griffonner à toute vitesse sur son parchemin, appliquée, et curieuse, elle discuta avec Hermione à ce sujet.

\- Tu écris à qui ce roman, demande Ginny, intriguée. Hmm… tu sembles troublée, Hermione, tes lettres ont une drôle de forme.

\- C'est fait exprès. C'est du cyrillique, remarque la Gryffondor. Je te laisse deviner pourquoi j'utilise cette écriture.

Ginny mit seulement deux secondes à deviner.

\- Tu vas raconter ce qui s'est passé la veille à Krum, demande Weasley.

\- Oui, pas seulement, aussi pour lui expliquer pourquoi je ne répondais pas, c'était un affreux malentendu, remarque Hermione, irritée. Que j'étais distraite ! Tellement occupée sur mes parchemins, je n'ai jamais pensé à regarder par la fenêtre si j'avais du courrier. J'y ai réfléchi, hier soir. Ron n'a pas dû avoir beaucoup de mal à prendre mes lettres à la dérobée, je ne prêtais même pas attention au courrier. Quelle sotte j'ai été !

\- Tu comprends pourquoi je te répète un milliard de fois de lever le nez de ton parchemin, demande Ginny, ennuyée. Regarde ce que tu rates après. Et c'est bête, en effet.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, grimace la Gryffondor. Mais j'ai pris d'autres résolutions, entre temps : je vais prendre plus de temps libre, j'en aurai grand besoin, et de plus, j'ai trop de travail, je l'admets moi-même. Je consacrerai moins de temps à mes devoirs, je ferai le minimum.

\- Tu… Tu vas lui parler de… choses intimes, questionne Ginny, curieuse et gênée à la fois.

\- Non, ce n'est pas le moment, je n'ai pas la tête à ça, et en plus, je ne crois pas que c'est la meilleure accroche quand tu reparles à quelqu'un après six mois de silence, grogne Hermione. Oui, j'aimerai qu'on passe aux choses sérieuses, moi aussi, mais là, ce n'est pas trop possible pour le moment. J'ai mes cours et un tas de choses à faire, et Krum est trop loin pour qu'on fasse quelque chose de sérieux. D'où le fait que je lui demande de venir à Poudlard un jour pour qu'on en parle sérieusement, parce que ça va être compliqué, notre relation.

\- C'est clair, remarque Ginny, compatissante. Je n'aimerai pas être à ta place. Une relation à distance, c'est peut-être romantique, mais très lent et frustrant aussi.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Et en parlant de frustration, j'espère que j'arriverai à convaincre Harry de me prêter Hedwidge pour que j'envoie ceci directement en rentrant à l'école. Je dois arriver à contrecarrer la surveillance d' Ombrage, autant le faire au plus vite.

\- Argh, mince, j'avais oublié, ses décrets par milliers, grimace Weasley. D'ailleurs, ça ne sent pas très bon de ce côté, parce qu'elle commence à nous interdire trop de choses. Et elle n'a pas l'air de s'arrêter. Bientôt, il faudra lui demander la permission pour aller aux toilettes. L'horreur.

\- Ne dramatise pas, ses moyens sont en réalité très limités. Ombrage ne sait que placer des édits, et elle n'a pas des yeux partout, dit Hermione, posée. Si Rusard travaille pour elle, c'est son seul appui, car elle n'a que des ennemis à Poudlard, y compris dans le corps enseignant. Tu as bien vu ce qui s'est passé le jour où les licornes mauves de tes frères ont envahi Poudlard. Personne n'a levé le petit doigt pour l'aider. Il n'y en aura pas beaucoup qui la soutiendront. Mais plutôt pas mal pour la saboter.

\- Justement, mais elle a beaucoup de pouvoir, malheureusement. Elle peut nous virer si elle a une bonne excuse pour le faire. Elle a déjà viré quelques personnes pour l'année entière il y a peu, elle ne se gênera certainement pas pour refaire ça. Et depuis qu'Harry a parlé dans le _Chicaneur_, elle est de plus en plus « Inquisitrice ».

\- Forcément, elle se dit qu'Harry va continuer, et il a laissé entendre que son article, ce n'était que le commencement, soupire Hermione. J'ai beau dire lui de se calmer, il refuse de m'écouter. Je l'aurai prévenu… Mais ne t'en fais pas. Elle n'a qu'Harry dans le collimateur. Nous sommes épargnées de notre côté, elle nous laissera tranquille. Et tu as de bonnes choses à Poudlard. Et dans moins de deux mois tu es encore en vacances, et pour tout l'été. L'année est quasiment terminée, tu n'auras pas à la supporter longtemps, courage.

Ginny eut un sourire un peu triste, avant d'ajouter :

\- C'est vrai. J'espère qu'on pourra avoir du temps libre cette fin d'année. Ces discussions que nous avons, vont me manquer. Tu es la seule personne avec qui je peux vraiment discuter de tout. J'apprécie cela au plus haut point.

\- Je m'assurerai que nous en aurons, promet Hermione. D'ailleurs, je suis de nouvelles résolutions pour avoir plus de temps libre. Je vais faire ce que tu me dis : moins de travail, pour plus de repos. Je ne garantis pas que je serai au soleil pour ces dernières semaines, mais au moins je serai plus disponible pour vous.

Ginny sourit d'un air assuré, et hocha alors la tête d'un air ravi. Elle regardait alors la fenêtre, songeant d'un air rêveur à ce qui se passerait à Poudlard pour leur retour.

te rends compte qu'en faisant ça, tu nous attires à tous des ennuis ? Moi aussi, j'ai mon mot à dire là-dedans ! Tu sais que dans ma classe aussi, on répète que je suis une dévergondée, parce que tu le dis tout haut quand ma classe traîne ?

\- Il était juste distrait, excuse Harry, d'une voix forte. Il voulait juste…

\- Tais-toi, Harry, tu deviens lourd, menace Ginny. Moi aussi, je suis en colère, Ron ! Tu es mon frère, tu dois me respecter ! Passe encore que tu n'approuves pas ce que je fais, moi non plus je n'approuve pas tes manies de te dévaloriser, et de faire le paillasson pour te victimiser et t'apitoyer ! Mais si tu veux vraiment te considérer comme la moitié d'une fiente d'hibou, vas-y, mais juste, respecte nous tout autant que n'importe quelle autre fille, ou même n'importe quel autre garçon de la terre !

\- Je n'ai fait que de me venger, réplique Ron, les poings serrés.

\- Quoi, dit alors Harry, surpris. Te venger d'elles ?… Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'elles m'ont abandonné, rugit alors Ron, rouge comme une tomate. Vous m'avez abandonné et oublié, comme maman m'a oublié aussi, pour aller vous faire tous les garçons qui traînent !

Soudain furieux, Ron se jeta presque sur Hermione, comme pour l'attaquer, mais la préfète l'avait anticipé rapidement et s'écarta aussitôt en le voyant arriver. Elle allait sortir sa baguette, mais à ce moiment, Harry retint par les mains son ami pour le calmer. Cela marcha à moitié, car si Ron ne voulait plus se jeter sur Hermione, il était de mauvaise humeur, et il tenait à le lui dire.

\- Tu leur souris à tous, et moi je ne suis plus rien ! Tu ris avec Ernie, tu badines avec Seamus, tu converses avec Adrian, tu vas même discuter avec Marcus, je te vois, parfois !… Et surtout… Surtout… Tu m'as rayé de ta vie pour ma sœur, et pour un Bulgare de passage, qui m'ont jeté aux orties ! J'étais tout, avant ! Avant que tu m'oublies ! Et maintenant, je suis rien, et je suis furieux contre toi ! Tu vas me le payer !

\- Non, Ron, arrête, crie Harry. Calme-toi ! Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, tu dois reprendre tes esprits !

\- Ron, intervient sa mère, aussi contrairée qu'inquiète, si tu ne cesses pas de crier tout de suite, je vais te jeter un sort de Stupéfixion et tu resteras sur le canapé immobile jusqu'à ce que j'appelle un médecin et que j'en parle à ton père. C'est mal, ce que tu a fait ! Tu aurais pu blesser Hermione !

\- Oh, vous prenez tous sa défense, et moi, alors , rugit Ron. Argh !… Tu as de la chance que j'ai des remords, sinon j'aurai pris Ernie pour taper sur Seamus et j'aurai mis du pus de Bulbobuub dans la nourriture d'Adrian.

\- Pffft, toi, prendre Ernie au combat ? Tu te ferais rétamer, il est plus fort que toi, grimace Ginny, rouge de honte. Hé, calme-toi, tu es ridicule.

\- Ridicule ! Moi ! Non, c'est Hermione la ridicule ! Elle fait n'importe quoi, elle croyait quoi ?! Que se faire de nouveaux amis allait tout améliorer pour tout le monde ? Non, et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce qu'à force de s'en faire de nouveaux, on délaisse les anciens… Et elle m'a délaissé… Je n'ai pas pu le digérer… J'ai tout fait pour… pour être gardé…

Soudain Ron manquait presque de fondre en larmes, devant les yeux de tout le monde. Harry et Mrs. Weasley étaient rouges de honte à le voir aussi consterné, Ginny était ébahie et stupéfaite, et Hermione, en colère et surprise à la fois, n'osait dire ce qu'elle pensait, par désir d'entendre davantage. Elle entendait enfin la vérité. Entre les bras de son ami qui le tenait fermement pour éviter qu'il se remue encore vers Hermione, Ron criait d'une voix endolorie et frustrée :

\- Je voulais que tu les quittes, explique-il. Qu'ils partent enfin ! Qu'à force d'entendre ça sur eux, tu t'en désintéresses !… Je voulais exister, moi… J'ai tout fait à ce but ! Tout ! Mais même si parfois, j'avais réussi que tu t'intéresses à moi… Parfois… Quand ça arrivait, je me sentais si heureux de réussir… Mais cela ne durait jamais… Tu repartais toujours vers eux. Tu m'as abandonné ! Mais je t'aimais, Hermione ! Et c'est comme ça que tu me traites en retour ?!

\- Peut-être qu'en fait, reprit Ginny, d'un souffle, elle ne t'aimait pas, tout simplement ? C'était un amour à sens unique, que tu as nourri inutilement…

En entendant cela, Ron devint plus fou encore et se débattit férocement entre les bras d'Harry qui avait du mal à le retenir. Sa mère manquait d'intervenir, en allant aider Potter à calmer son fils, mais les filles, à côté, restaient interdites en entendant ça. C'était si incroyable et puéril à la fois, de voir autant de remue-ménage pour une histoire perdue.

\- Ron, c'est absurde, s'insurge alors Hermione. Tu étais un ami, c'est tout ! Et je n'étais pas amoureuse de toi ! Tu es trop mou, indolent et sans volonté, et tu ne cessais de me rabrouer avec ce surnom de « madame je-sais-tout » !

\- Ah, madame Je-Sais-Tout dit enfin quelque chose, réplique l'autre. Tant mieux, j'ai cru que tu étais sourde. Sourde et aveugle, c'est le comble.

\- Arrête, tu me fais peur, coupe alors Hermione, inquiète, en reculant d'un pas. Tu… Tu dis sans cesse que j'ai changé, mais toi aussi, tu as changé, Ron. Et ce que tu es devenu… Je n'aime pas ça. C'est pourquoi je préfère t'éviter.

\- Quoi ! Harry, tu entends ça ?! Elle m'évite, maintenant ! Aaaaah ! Vous m'avez tous trompé ! Il n'y a qu'Harry qui m'est resté fidèle ! Ma sœur a son rôle dedans, je le sais ! Dès les vacances d'été… Vous prépariez déjà tout cela. Je le sais ! Car après, tout a changé ! Et… Et j'ai été oublié… Mais moi, je n'ai pas oublié. Je tenais juste à donner une bonne leçon à Krum, voilà tout ! Pas de quoi en fouetter un chat.

\- Ron, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, coupe soudain Mrs. Weasley, consternée. Tu n'as plus quatre ans, pourquoi tu fais tout ceci ! Et pourquoi tu hurles comme ça, hier, tu allais si bien ! Quelque chose ne va pas, je crois que tu as de la fièvre. Je vais aller chercher un philtre du docteur Calmette, tu en as besoin.

\- Non, j'en avais juste marre de faire semblant tout le temps de ne pas être malheureux, grogne juste Ron. Quand je vois ma fausse meilleure amie le devenir, je suis bien furieux, oui !

Et alors, Ron, presque fou, se mit à pousser Ginny pour courir à l'étage, pour atteindre les escaliers qui menaient aux chambres. On l'entendait rentrer jusque dans la sienne, ou il claqua soudain la porte. Il y eut un silence, où chacun ne fit rien ; puis enfin, on entendit quelqu'un pleurer et sangloter plus haut.

\- Quel idiot, siffle alors Ginny, furieuse. Il a vraiment fait ça, je rêve. On dirait un gamin !

\- Je vais lui parler, balbutie alors Harry, mal à l'aise. Je reviens.

Sans même attendre leur réponse, Potter accourut à l'étage pour aller parler à son meilleur ami. Hermione, elle, qui était restée inerte telle une statue, était au bord des larmes, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait. Elle semblait tomber des nues. Quoi, Ron l'aimait ? Mais… Elle ne l'aimait plus du tout, elle le détestait presque, et il venait de lui faire un sale coup ! Que penser de ça ? Il aime un jour et déteste le lendemain ?

\- Hermione… Je vais récupérer ce qui traîne près de la cheminée, propose Mrs. Weasley, l'air affligé. Cela a brûlé depuis hier, il ne doit pas rester grand chose, mais… Tu auras peut-être quelques lettres intactes au final.

\- Pffft, mon frère est vraiment un cas social, comme Fred et George, grogne Ginny. Il croyait quoi ? Qu'il allait rendre Hermione folle amoureuse en faisant cela ? Voilà pourquoi il n'a pas de fille dans sa vie, il fait n'importe quoi.

\- Oh, Mrs. Weasley, je… Pardon, je… Je ne voulais pas du tout que… Je suis désolée pour Ron, je ne savais pas, j'étais ailleurs, et…

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, répondit alors la mère Weasley, quoique pincée. Tu aimes ce Viktor, n'est-ce pas ? Si Ron qui t'aime le jalouse autant, c'est que ce Krum devait représenter une menace sérieuse à une potentielle union. Et… Je viens de comprendre ce que voulait dire ce Viktor dans ces lettres…

\- Oh non, je… Mrs. Weasley. Je suis désolée. C'est votre fils, et je…

Ginny soupirait tandis que sa mère haussait les épaules avant de dire :

\- J'aime Ron autant que mes quatre autre fils, mais là… Oh, je ne sais pas quoi penser, moi non plus. Ron n'aurait pas dû faire ça. Maintenant, il vient de perdre la relation qu'il espérait avec toi, et ce Viktor risque de mal le prendre. J'espère que Krum est gentil ? Il n'est pas rancunier, dites-moi ? Lui aussi pourrait bien avoir son mot à dire, et il pourrait être bien désagréable.

\- Il fait de la boxe, il aime se défouler, grimace Hermione. Il a de la poigne, ce n'est pas peu dire, il s'amusait parfois à briser des noix avec sa main, pour tester sa force. Il faisait ça, l'année de la Coupe de Feu, pour m'impressionner. Et j'admets que c'était aussi excitant qu'impressionnant.

\- Oh, oh, déglutit Mrs. Weasley. Hermione, je t'en prie, ne laisse jamais ces deux-là ensemble dans la même pièce. Ils se détruiraient.

\- Mais comment il a pu faire une chose pareille, demande la préfète, accablée. Ce… Ce n'était même pas méchant, c'était bête ! C'était presque du dépit, comme si Ron ne savait même pas ce qui le motivait !

Hermione, lasse, était aux bords des larmes. Et ce n'était pas à cause des lettres, ni de Viktor. C'était parce qu'elle venait de voir que son « ami » lui a fait une méchanceté de plus, encore une, comme s'il ne savait faire rien d'autre que de lui pourrir la vie.

\- Mais qu'arrive-il à Ron, s'étonne Mrs. Weasley, choquée. Il est si gentil, il ne peut pas faire ça. C'est mon fils, je le connais, il n'est pas…

\- C'est juste que tu ne le vois pas, quand il est à Poudlard, grogne Ginny. J'y ai droit aussi, je suis une pute, selon lui, tu peux lui demander. Apparement, je corromps Hermione et je dépucelle tout Poudlard entre deux cours de Métamorphoses et de Sortilèges. Il va même dire de ses âneries à Harry pour le monter contre nous. Argh, on dirait que Ron est resté à la maternelle dans sa tête.

\- Il a dit ça de toi, Ginevra, s'étonne alors Mrs. Weasley, scandalisée. Mais il ne doit pas dire ça de sa sœur ! Et ce n'est pas vrai, j'espère !

\- Bien sûr que non, bougonne Ginny. Ron invente n'importe quoi par jalousie. Tu dis bien toi-même, que la jalousie est comme la bêtise, elle fait dire les plus grandes âneries sur les uns et les autres. C'est fou que comme pour nos ennemis, on est si bêtes et ridicules, à peu près autant qu'eux-mêmes, en fait. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais j'ai mal à la tête, là, Ron m'a bien énervé. C'est un vrai gamin ! Il a quel âge ? On aurait dit un bébé, tout à l'heure ! Hermione, tu viens avec moi te reposer un peu ? Tu ferais bien de te changer les idées. Et en meilleure compagnie. Il est à moitié fou, mon frère, là.

\- Hmm… J'aurai besoin, oui, répond Hermione, mal à l'aise. À… à demain, Mrs. Weasley.

\- Mh. C'est naturel, je vais nettoyer le poulailler dehors, j'en ai besoin, j'ai aussi besoin de me changer les idées. À demain… Réveillez-vous tôt.

Et alors, chacun se quitta sur ces entrefaites, choqués et fatigués de la soudaine crise de Ron, qui a déconcerté tout le monde.

Paradoxalement, Hermione dorma assez vite cette nuit-là, peut-être car elle était fatiguée par tout cela. Elle entendait depuis sa chambre Ron sangloter, et Harry le rassurer comme il le pouvait - sans trop de succès. Elle était au début secouée par beaucoup de pensées contraires au sujet de son meilleur ami, tentant tour à tour de l'excuser, de le blâmer, de l'approuver et de le critiquer à la fois.

Mais peu à peu, à force de réflexion, Hermione finit par se dégoûter de Ron, qui n'était plus qu'un porcelet sans cervelle, qui était juste bon à se rouler en grognant dans la boue. Furieuse contre lui, elle parvint peu à peu à l'affreuse conclusion que Ron a tout fait pour chasser : elle finit par trouver de plus en plus Krum attirant, car il était si calme, maître de lui, mature, doué… Il se retrouvait soudain avec toutes les qualités, peut-être à cause d'un effet psychologique lié à la figure du martyre que prenait peu à peu dans son esprit son ex-petit ami, car contrairement à Ron, il n'a jamais rien fait de mal, et Ron, qui était autrefois un meilleur ami, récemment un casse-pieds, ami quand même, finit par devenir misérable et excécrable.

Ron avait raison de dire si haut et fort qu'il a perdu Hermione : bien qu'il l'a perdue par ses erreurs et ses mesquineries de bas étage, il a surtout incité peu à peu son amie à prendre la voie qu'il redoutait à raison. La nuit même, dans un rêve, elle se voyait avec Viktor, qu'elle regardait d'un air tendre, avant de le serrer contre elle et de l'embrasser. Le rêve était sans équivoque : si il était difficile de dire ce que peut en penser le Bulgare, une chose était sûre et certaine : Hermione était plus amoureuse de lui qu'elle ne l'était en quatrième année.

Quelle ironie : en voulant chasser Krum, Ron a réussi à le ramener encore plus vite non plus dans la vie d'Hermione, mais dans son cœur, là il serait encore plus difficile de l'en déloger. Il a doublement perdu : il a favorisé la relation de Viktor avec Hermione et a détruit la sienne en manquant sa cible.

Le lendemain, le dimanche 27 avril, le voyage pour rentrer à Londres et aller à la gare de King's Cross fut organisé par Tonks. Elle se déléguait, comme Mr. Weasley subit la pression de sa femme pour ne plus jamais rentrer dans ce véhicule. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas la pagaille, bien qu'il y eut de l'agacement dans l'air. L'incident de la veille n'était pas oublié, et chacun restait tendu. Dans la voiture, chacun était morose. Pour éviter les drames, on a décidé que Ron et Hermione seraient séparés d'un bout à l'autre du véhicule. D'ailleurs, ils prenaient tout autant soin de se regarder, l'un honteux, l'autre furieuse. Le trajet fut assez froid, mais Tonks ne remarqua rien, car elle aussi était abattue : elle devait reprendre le travail juste après les mener au quai 9 ¾, et elle était déjà en retard de quelques minutes.

Après le trajet en voiture, ils débarquèrent à King's Cross, où il restait assez de temps pour que tous prennent le train. Comme il n'y avait jamais grand-monde qui rentrait des vacances de Pâques, les adolescents n'eurent aucun mal à trouver un compartiment entier rien que pour eux. Cette fois, Hermione et Ginny firent compartiment à part, désireuses de s'éloigner de Ron. Harry n'en fit aucun commentaire, d'ailleurs, cela semblait l'arranger, car il voulait parler à Ron seul à seul, visiblement.

Pendant une heure, les filles restaient muettes, occupées dans des pensées compliquées. Ginny songeait à quelque chose, l'air agacé, se mordant les lèvres assez violemment, tandis qu'Hermione, après avoir réfléchi à quelque chose, sortit finalement de sa valise du papier et de l'encre pour écrire quelque chose.

Au début, Ginny ne fit pas de commentaire, elle finit par être distraite de ses préoccupations mentales en entendant Hermione griffonner à toute vitesse sur son parchemin, appliquée, et curieuse, elle discuta avec Hermione à ce sujet.

\- Tu écris à qui ce roman, demande Ginny, intriguée. Hmm… tu sembles troublée, Hermione, tes lettres ont une drôle de forme.

\- C'est fait exprès. C'est du cyrillique, remarque la Gryffondor. Je te laisse deviner pourquoi j'utilise cette écriture.

Ginny mit seulement deux secondes à deviner.

\- Tu vas raconter ce qui s'est passé la veille à Krum, demande Weasley.

\- Oui, pas seulement, aussi pour lui expliquer pourquoi je ne répondais pas, c'était un affreux malentendu, remarque Hermione, irritée. Que j'étais distraite ! Tellement occupée sur mes parchemins, je n'ai jamais pensé à regarder par la fenêtre si j'avais du courrier. J'y ai réfléchi, hier soir. Ron n'a pas dû avoir beaucoup de mal à prendre mes lettres à la dérobée, je ne prêtais même pas attention au courrier. Quelle sotte j'ai été !

\- Tu comprends pourquoi je te répète un milliard de fois de lever le nez de ton parchemin, demande Ginny, ennuyée. Regarde ce que tu rates après. Et c'est bête, en effet.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, grimace la Gryffondor. Mais j'ai pris d'autres résolutions, entre temps : je vais prendre plus de temps libre, j'en aurai grand besoin, et de plus, j'ai trop de travail, je l'admets moi-même. Je consacrerai moins de temps à mes devoirs, je ferai le minimum.

\- Tu… Tu vas lui parler de… choses intimes, questionne Ginny, curieuse et gênée à la fois.

\- Non, ce n'est pas le moment, je n'ai pas la tête à ça, et en plus, je ne crois pas que c'est la meilleure accroche quand tu reparles à quelqu'un après six mois de silence, grogne Hermione. Oui, j'aimerai qu'on passe aux choses sérieuses, moi aussi, mais là, ce n'est pas trop possible pour le moment. J'ai mes cours et un tas de choses à faire, et Krum est trop loin pour qu'on fasse quelque chose de sérieux. D'où le fait que je lui demande de venir à Poudlard un jour pour qu'on en parle sérieusement, parce que ça va être compliqué, notre relation.

\- C'est clair, remarque Ginny, compatissante. Je n'aimerai pas être à ta place. Une relation à distance, c'est peut-être romantique, mais très lent et frustrant aussi.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Et en parlant de frustration, j'espère que j'arriverai à convaincre Harry de me prêter Hedwidge pour que j'envoie ceci directement en rentrant à l'école. Je dois arriver à contrecarrer la surveillance d' Ombrage, autant le faire au plus vite.

\- Argh, mince, j'avais oublié, ses décrets par milliers, grimace Weasley. D'ailleurs, ça ne sent pas très bon de ce côté, parce qu'elle commence à nous interdire trop de choses. Et elle n'a pas l'air de s'arrêter. Bientôt, il faudra lui demander la permission pour aller aux toilettes. L'horreur.

\- Ne dramatise pas, ses moyens sont en réalité très limités. Ombrage ne sait que placer des édits, et elle n'a pas des yeux partout, dit Hermione, posée. Si Rusard travaille pour elle, c'est son seul appui, car elle n'a que des ennemis à Poudlard, y compris dans le corps enseignant. Tu as bien vu ce qui s'est passé le jour où les licornes mauves de tes frères ont envahi Poudlard. Personne n'a levé le petit doigt pour l'aider. Il n'y en aura pas beaucoup qui la soutiendront. Mais plutôt pas mal pour la saboter.

\- Justement, mais elle a beaucoup de pouvoir, malheureusement. Elle peut nous virer si elle a une bonne excuse pour le faire. Elle a déjà viré quelques personnes pour l'année entière il y a peu, elle ne se gênera certainement pas pour refaire ça. Et depuis qu'Harry a parlé dans le _Chicaneur_, elle est de plus en plus « Inquisitrice ».

\- Forcément, elle se dit qu'Harry va continuer, et il a laissé entendre que son article, ce n'était que le commencement, soupire Hermione. J'ai beau dire lui de se calmer, il refuse de m'écouter. Je l'aurai prévenu… Mais ne t'en fais pas. Elle n'a qu'Harry dans le collimateur. Nous sommes épargnées de notre côté, elle nous laissera tranquille. Et tu as de bonnes choses à Poudlard. Et dans moins de deux mois tu es encore en vacances, et pour tout l'été. L'année est quasiment terminée, tu n'auras pas à la supporter longtemps, courage.

Ginny eut un sourire un peu triste, avant d'ajouter :

\- C'est vrai. J'espère qu'on pourra avoir du temps libre cette fin d'année. Ces discussions que nous avons, vont me manquer. Tu es la seule personne avec qui je peux vraiment discuter de tout. J'apprécie cela au plus haut point.

\- Je m'assurerai que nous en aurons, promet Hermione. D'ailleurs, je suis de nouvelles résolutions pour avoir plus de temps libre. Je vais faire ce que tu me dis : moins de travail, pour plus de repos. Je ne garantis pas que je serai au soleil pour ces dernières semaines, mais au moins je serai plus disponible pour vous.

Ginny sourit d'un air assuré, et hocha alors la tête d'un air ravi. Elle regardait alors la fenêtre, songeant d'un air rêveur à ce qui se passerait à Poudlard pour leur retour.


	27. Chapter 26

**26\. La fin de l****'****Armée de Dumbledore**

La première semaine de cours que passèrent Harry et ses amis après les vacances de Pâques fut assez brutale. Le retour en force des devoirs à rendre et à faire se poursuivait, en plus de proposer de nouveaux édits, comme le redoutait Ginny. Désormais, Ombrage interdisait d'écouter de la musique à un certain volume dans les couloirs, retirait des points à ceux qui avaient un uniforme qui laisse à désirer. Également, il est désormais interdit de parler trop fort, il est interdit de pointer du doigt, et il est interdit de se trouver à certains endroits du château seul et sans autorisation.

Également, une chose désagréable est apparue à Poudlard. Ombrage a imposé un décret, qui instaure sa propre milice éducative - c'est ainsi qu'elle la nommait - pour chercher les élèves fautifs et les punir. Le recrutement se faisait sur entretien à son bureau. Et inutile de dire qu'elle a choisi les pires pour cette tâche. Drago Malefoy fut l'un des plus excécrables miliciens de l'école. Il retirait des points pour un oui et un non, mit des retenues injustifiées, et inutile de discuter. Car si Ombrage a bien sûr élu les fils de ses amis au Ministère, elle n'a pas souvent regardé qui elle avait en face d'elle dans son bureau. C'est ainsi que des gens comme Theodore Nott ou encore Zacharias Smith faisaient leur loi, en plus de dire à Dolores tout ce que faisaient leurs camarades.

Cette idée de Milice fut aussitôt détestée, tout autant que l'Inquisition et ses bûchers du Moyen-Âge. C'est à peu près le même climat de délation, de peur et d'irritation qui planait à l'école depuis que cette idée sotte a été appliquée : c'était souvent des punitions qui tombaient d'on ne sait où, impossible de se défendre, beaucoup de châtiments pour rien du tout, et les abus de la Milice se banalisèrent : ils purent désormais, sous prétexte de surveiller l'école, fouiller les sacs, retirer des points, confisquer des objets. Inutile de préciser que toute tentative de se défendre entraînait des sanctions plus lourdes. Comme Ombrage protégeait obstinément sa Milice, elle autorisait ainsi Drago à s'approprier les goûters et objets précieux des élèves, et d'autres actes du même genre. Donc, elle laissa le feu vert à tous les abus qui se déroulaient dans l'école, et ils devinrent, à cause de l'impunité, de plus en plus injustes et de plus en plus banalisés. Pour ne rien arranger, Ombrage laissait faire, signait tout sans lire ce qu'elle voyait, et défendait sans écouter de quoi on parlait : en retour, toute l'école considérait que c'était de sa faute, et on lui vouait une haine profonde.

À la base, l'idée a été inventée pour contrer Fred et George qui vendaient d'autres feux d'artifice dans le dos d'Ombrage. Fatiguée de se faire poursuivre par des licornes mauves, elle a essayé de mettre fin à leur trafic et d'enfin les prendre la main dans le sac, mais ça ne marchait pas du tout. Les professeurs trouvaient ça improductif, les élèves détestèrent le fait de se faire espionner et punir de façon parfois injuste. Les désertions à son cours se multiplièrent, ce qui fit enrager le professeur, et elle mit encore un édit à ce sujet, punissant tous ceux qui n'allaient pas à son cours, sauf raison urgente. Même si on était malade, ce n'était pas une raison suffisante ! Bien sûr, en pensant « maladie », elle pensait aux fausses affectations que provoquaient les friandises de Fred et George, mais tout le monde crut qu'elle disait « Allez à mon cours, malade ou pas, je m'en fiche, sinon je vous punis ». On la prit en horreur à cause de cet édit, on se déchaînait contre elle, on la traitait de tyran et toutes les insultes furent proliférées à son sujet.

Ombrage devait revoir ses méthodes, car elles étaient inutiles. Elle a laissé s'installer un réseau tenace de vente de produits dans toute l'école, et les racines profondes de ce trafic, impliquant tout le château, une cinquantaine d'élèves et six planques différentes, plus deux professeurs dans l'affaire, était bien plus difficile à démanteler maintenant. Bien que les jumeaux auraient pu être soupçonnés par leur caractère anarchique, Dolores ne les a jamais mis en tort. Par préjugé, elle disait Mr. Weasley bête et inutile, et considérait ses enfants de la même façon. Elle se disait que les jumeaux étaient trop idiots pour réussir de telles choses dans son dos ! Désormais, l'agitation continuelle que causaient les fusées, sa colère, l'empêchaient de prendre de bonnes décisions, et donc, elle laissait Poudlard tout entier s'encroûter dans un climat de conflit qui ne faisait que s'aggraver de plus en plus.

Fred et George, se sentant stimulés, aimaient à répandre le trouble autour d'eux. L'incompétence de l'autorité de Poudlard permit aisément aux jumeaux de faire leur loi. Faute de pouvoir trouver ce qui était demandé, la Milice se chargeait de punir de façon absurde. Elle prenait des élèves au hasard dans les couloirs et demandaient à fouiller leurs affaires pour trouver les choses prohibées par les édits. La Milice avait mauvaise presse et après quelques déboires subis par des élèves indignés, le bruit avait vite circulé dans Poudlard, et désormais, les sorciers adoptaient des tactiques de résistance, en préférant faire profil bas, éviter la Milice, et se réjouir du trouble quand il y en avait, sans le chercher non plus.

C'était à peu près dans ce climat qu'Hermione débuta sa rentrée.

On peut se demander si Ron ne mit pas aussi son piment dans les troubles d'Hermione, en continuant d'embêter la Gryffondor. Mais ce fut l'inverse qui se produisit : abattu et las, Ron n'était qu'une ombre qui se laissait chavirer, et il ne semblait même pas faire attention à Hermione. Du moins, il la laissait tranquille et ne faisait plus de critiques à son égard, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle quelque part. Désormais, Hermione et Ron s'ignoraient mutuellement, se parlant poliment, sans plus, se limitant aux salutations et aux strictes banalités. Ron devait être conseillé par Harry à ce sujet, et Hermione, soucieuse d'être respectueuse et maître d'elle-même en toutes circonstances, ne s'abaissa jamais à s'énerver en public comme Ron l'a fait.

En apparence, tout semblait réglé : Ginny était plus ou moins calmée contre son frère - mais restait distante envers lui - tandis qu'Hermione ne faisait pas d'histoire et restait d'humeur égale avec tous et toutes. Il lui arrivait de râler de temps à autre contre Ron, mais ce n'était jamais sur Krum. En somme, tout semblait rentrer dans l'ordre, et ils semblaient s'être réconciliés depuis leur dernière dispute, mais ils ne l'étaient pas au fond d'eux-mêmes. À les voir, on aurait dit voir un volcan qui grondait de l'intérieur, et qui semblait prêt à éclater à n'importe quel moment. L'amitié était morte mais on faisait semblant d'y croire. Il n'y avait plus rien entre Hermione et Ron, mais ils faisaient comme si ça continuait, bien qu'Harry et Ginny à côté d'eux savaient pertinnement qu'il ne restait rien de l'amitié qu'il y avait entre eux jadis.

Le premier samedi qui vint, le 3 mai, les adolescents étaient tellement irrités de ce qui se passait en dehors de la Salle commune, qu'ils y restèrent toute la journée, sauf pour manger. Comme ils étaient tendus par ce qui se passait en ce moment dans l'école, ils décidèrent de lire un magazine : c'était McGonagall qui leur avait donné entre temps de quoi préparer leurs différents métiers. Après avoir déjeuné, les adolescents allèrent lire tout ça en commun, dans un coin de la salle. Bien que Ginny n'était pas spécialement concernée, car encore en quatrième année et trop tôt pour y songer, elle prit toutefois plaisir à en discuter avec les autres.

\- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose de bien, demande alors Ginny.

\- Je sais déjà ce que je veux faire, dit Harry, confiant. Je vais faire Auror. C'est la seule carrière qui me parle. Le reste ne m'intéresse pas. Il faut avoir d'excellentes notes en A.S.P.I.C., passer des tests après et des sélections…

\- Rien de tout ça m'intéresse, grommelle Ron. En plus, je me demande si quelqu'un voudrait de moi quelque part. J'aime pas les iniatives, le travail trop ardu… Mmh…

\- Fais plus d'efforts, encourage Potter. On n'a rien sans rien. Y a pas une chose que tu peux faire des heures entières ?

\- Une chose que je peux faire des heures entières… Dormir, ça marche ?

\- Ok, au revoir, on te reverra au chômage, dit Ginny, irritée. Hmmm… Bien que j'ai encore un an pour y penser, je sais déjà ce que je veux… Je veux aider les autres à être heureux ! Mais j'ai pas trouvé grand-chose dessus dans vos brochures. On dirait que dans la vie, le seul but, c'est de gagner de l'argent, pas de semer de l'amour sur son passage. C'est nul. Ce que je veux, c'est être un médecin spécial, qui rend les gens heureux par des méthodes non chimiques. Toutes ces potions, ça va rendre les gens plus malades encore. Et je tiendrai une revue de santé pour aider les uns et les autres à prendre soin d'eux ! Mais selon ce manuel, on ne peut pas faire deux métiers à la fois…

\- Fais guérisseuse, et écris des articles dans ton temps libre, suggère Hermione. Ça se fait couramment et pas que dans la médecine.

L'idée fit réfléchir beaucoup Ginny. Ça avait l'air de beaucoup lui parler.

\- C'est une bonne idée… J'y réfléchirai. Je vais en parler à McGonagall pour voir ce qu'elle en pense. Hermione, tu as une idée pour toi ?

\- Pas vraiment, je suis dans le même ennui que toi, ce que je veux est trop éparpillé pour rentrer quelque part, soupire la préfète.

\- Fais de la recherche, suggère Harry. Tu es intelligente et douée.

Hermione sourit en entendant ça mais ça ne lui parlait pas comme idée.

\- Mmh… C'est flou comme idée… Je veux faire un métier utile à tous… Je pense que je vais travailler plutôt dans l'administration, j'ai des talents d'écriture, de réflexion et de travail très soutenu. Sans doute quelque chose comme la justice ou le service public. Je serait ainsi utile à tout le monde, mais dans cette brochure, il n'y a pas grand-chose sur ces débouchés-là, et c'est bien dommage, c'est le seul qui m'intéresse vraiment.

Tandis qu'Hermione posait à côté d'elle son magazine pour réfléchir, Ginny demanda à Ron si il a trouvé mieux que le chômage en guise de futur métier.

\- Oui, en effet, dit Weasley d'un ton fier. J'ai trouvé ! Je serai dans la Brigade ! C'est un métier bien payé. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de gronder les gens et de leur mettre des amendes. Si ça se trouve, je peux même jeter Rogue en prison. Ça semble une bonne idée, tu ne trouves pas, Harry ?

\- Tu dis ça pour rire, j'espère, réplique Hermione. Tu confonds policier et abus de pouvoir ! Tu fais donc tout ça pour de l'argent ?! Tu crois que la vie se limite à ça ?!

\- Mais, Hermione !… C'est la base même du travail, c'est pour gagner de l'argent ! C'est tout et c'est normal !

\- Oui, bien sûr, tout travail mérite salaire, et un bon. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour prendre n'importe quelle offre qui se profile, pour le seul motif que tu as besoin de liquidités pour financer ta vie ! C'est ridicule ! Tu as des passions, des envies… Fais donc ceci au lieu de prendre tout et n'importe quoi ! C'est toi qui détermine ton travail, pas l'inverse !

\- Heu… C'est vrai que je n'ai pas de vraie passions, hormis le Quidditch…

\- Merveilleux, tu vas gagner ta vie en courant après la ba-balle, comme les chiens, répond Granger, irritée. C'est la seule chose que les garçons savent faire ?

\- Hermione ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre le Quidditch ! Et… Je ne comprends pas ce qu'on fait en cours, ça ne sert à rien, tout ce que je veux, après tout, c'est ne pas me prendre la tête. On nous apprend plein de choses inutiles !

\- Et qu'est-ce qui est utile, alors ?

\- Ben… Manger, dormir, non ?

Hermione soupira un bon coup quand Harry et Ginny rigolèrent comme à une bonne plaisanterie. Rouge de honte, Ron répliqua d'une voix agacée :

\- Mais c'est vrai ! Je ne sais même pas ce qui est utile, la seule que je sais, c'est que je dois me lever tous les matins pour faire des choses inutiles si je ne veux pas être puni ! Ça ne m'aide pas des masses !

\- Le problème, Ron, ce n'est pas que tu es paresseux - quoiqu'un peu quand même - mais que tu ne sais pas ce que tu aimes et ce que tu veux.

\- Ben… On dit que, il faut faire des trucs qui paient bien, sinon t'es nul…

\- Aucun travail n'est nul, c'est l'avis des gens qui se croient malins qui l'est, réplique sa sœur. J'ai une meilleure idée. Au lieu de chercher un travail, cherche ce que tu veux faire. Et après, tu trouveras en un claquement de doigts.

Ron se gratta la tête, perplexe, à la façon de Crabbe ou Goyle, quand on leur posait une question en cours.

\- Mmmh… Ça me paraît bien, mais… Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser toutes ces questions. J'ai trop de travail, je cours partout… À la fin, je suis fatigué, je ne peux pas me demander ça… Et les cours recommencent à nouveau, donc j'aurai encore moins de temps pour y réfléchir…

Ron déprimait. Ginny, qui était compatissante quelque part, intervient :

\- Prends un moment pour faire ce travail. Tu as plein de temps libre.

\- Mais j'ai trop de travail. Je ne peux pas tout faire non plus ! Ça me prend trop de temps, contrairement à Hermione, j'écris très lentement…

\- Oublie tes devoirs, tu dis toi-même qu'ils sont inutiles, pourquoi tu les fais alors, lance alors sa sœur. Tu as peur d'être puni, comme les enfants ?

Son frère, vu son regard, l'a mal pris.

\- Tu ne dirais pas ça, si on cherche à te punir sans raison ! Entre Fred et George qui me cherchent des problèmes, et les professeurs…

\- Les professeurs ont connu bien pire que toi, Ron, indique Hermione, alors. Même si tu n'es pas excellent, tu fais de ton mieux, certains ne font même pas cet effort. Quand à Fred et George, je t'en prie, ils cherchent des ennuis à tout le monde. Et ça ne t'avancera pas de jouer à la malheureuse victime, au contraire. Tu comptes donc être éternellement l'enfant triste que personne n'aime ? Ce n'est pas ça qui va t'aider. Ça va surtout t'enfoncer encore plus.

Ron réfléchit un moment, puis dit :

\- Mmh… Je n'aime pas du tout ce que tu me dis, mais… je vais y réfléchir. Hermione, ne me gronde pas demain, si je ne fais pas mes devoirs, d'accord ?… Je sais qu'on se dispute souvent, ces derniers temps, mais… Je me connais, je vais trop penser à tout ce que vous me dites, et je n'aurai plus de temps pour les futilités que les professeurs nous imposent.

\- Je ferai une exception cette fois, dit Hermione, en souriant à peine. Si tu arrives à trouver ce que tu aimes et veux, je ferai une partie de tes devoirs.

Les yeux de Ron brillèrent tout à coup, quand Ginny et Harry écarquillèrent les leurs, surpris. Puis, Hermione, à la fois étonnée et irritée d'une telle réaction, répliqua d'un ton agacé :

\- Eh bien quoi ! Si on encourage les gens, on les amène à bien mieux qu'en les critiquant et en les anéantissant ! Il en faut pour montrer le bon exemple !

\- Hermione, tu ne serais pas contre que je profite aussi de ce bénéfice, tenta Harry, intéressé. Moi aussi j'ai un peu de mal en cours.

Granger soupira alors. C'était bien d'être le cerveau de l'équipe, mais elle se sentait parfois un peu seule, comme à l'occurrence, dans cette situation.

Heureusement pour elle, on n'allait pas lui parler plus longtemps de faire les devoirs des autres, car Ron demandait aussitôt :

\- En parlant de ça, Harry, ce serait mieux si tu m'aidais un peu à trouver ma vocation. À deux, on va très vite. Mais… Argh, attends, demain, on fait du Quidditch dans le parc, donc, il faudra un autre jour, mais lundi, on a les conseils d'orientation, donc ça sera encore moins plaisant… À quelle heure est le tien ?

Quand est ton conseil d'orientation ?

\- Au cours de Rogue. Je devrai bénir le Seigneur pour cette échappatoire. Enfin, je pourrai passer ma vie à faire autre chose que de voir sa sale tête et préparer ses mixtures immondes. Et toi, Ron ?

\- Au cours d'Ombrage. Forcément, ils ont fait par ordre chronologique, je suis en dernier. J'ai envie de dire, bon débarras, elle aussi, moins la voir, ça me fait plaisir. Et Hermione, tu passes en début de journée, logiquement, non ?

\- Je passe au cours de Trelawney, c'est presque une joie, dit Hermione.

\- Vous avez l'air ravi de vous préoccuper de vos cours, pour une fois, remarque Ginny, amusée.

\- Ben écoute, ça arrive, bien que ce soit rare et surtout une question de hasard, remarque Ron. Mais au fait, vous me rappelez une chose… J'ai parlé d'Ombrage, eh bien, Fred et George lui ont fait un sale coup. Ces idiots lui ont fait goûter un nouveau produit, la Madeleine de Flatulence. Ça a fait effet au cours qu'elle a eu avec les première année. J'aurai aimé y être. Ça devait être drôle à entendre. Enfin, drôle pour moi, parce qu'elle, elle n'a pas rigolé du tout.

Hermione eut un sourire bref, quand les garçons en rièrent aux éclats. Amusant, mais très bête, donc passons.

\- Et aussi, il paraît qu'il y a eu pas mal de pagaille pendant qu'on n'était pas là, continue le roux. Lee a fait rentrer des animaux parmi les plus sales ou les plus affreux dans son bureau, d'autres fusées sont passées dans les couloirs… Comme elle n'arrive à rien avec Rusard et les armures, elle décide d'inviter une police, mais elle ferait mieux de choisir de vrais professionnels. Seamus vient de se faire coller et retirer trente points par Drago, pour la seule raison, qu'il a refusé de se faire fouiller !

\- Hermione, tu es préfète, remarque Harry. Tu peux les empêcher de faire les racailles dans l'école ?

\- Déjà essayé, gromelle Hermione. Et Seamus aussi. Ombrage a placé sa Milice au dessus des préfèts, donc, on ne peut rien contre eux.

\- Oui, et il vaut mieux éviter de les rencontrer, répond Ginny, contrariée. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils passent, c'est pour provoquer des problèmes aux autres, je reste à la Salle commune, ou bien je me promène au parc, ils n'y vont jamais, ils ne sont que là où il y a du monde. Faites-en de même.

\- Mais c'est lâche, comme attitude, remarque Harry. On dirait que tu te caches, Ginny.

\- Je ne me cache pas, je me protège, répond-elle, ferme. Ils ont un pouvoir d'autorité, moi non. Je ne peux strictement rien contre eux, c'est inégal dès la base. Donc je les évite.

Ron et Harry semblaient réfléchir à la question.

Le week-end, passé activement à travailler, laissa bien vite place à la seconde semaine de rentrée. Pas de grand-changement ce jour-là, si ce n'est que

désormais, il fallait être impeccablement habillé, silencieux, prêt à aller en cours à l'heure, et éviter la patrouille d'Ombrage.

Après le cours de Binns où toute la classe dormait, on allait au cours de Trelawney. Cette fois, la Grande Inquisitrice n'était pas là, elle était en train d'organiser les conseils d'orientation. Le cours n'était pas mieux que d'habitude, Trelawney balbutiait et était très en retard sur le cours sur la Sphère de Cristal, où Ron passa le cours à imiter les voyants de supermarché et à salir la boule en la touchant de façon ridicule. De son côté, Harry, de plus en plus tendu, serrait les lèvres de façon dégoûtée, quand Ernie discutait avec Hermione de la façon dont elle devait s'y prendre pour comprendre comment marche une boule de cristal.

\- Je ne vois rien d'autre que la grosse tête de Ron, grogne Hermione.

\- C'est normal, tu ne fais que la regarder sans te demander ce que tu es en train de faire, réplique Ernie. Focalise-toi sur la sphère en pensant très fort à ta question. Si tu vois quelque chose dans la boule, parfait, ou alors, c'est dans ta tête : que vois-tu, que sens-tu, qu'est-ce qui te vient ? Ça peut prendre trente minutes de voir quelque chose, prends ton temps.

\- Je vois… Je vois… Je vois que c'est ridicule, et que je ne prendrai pas cette boule idiote à l'examen ! J'ai l'air d'une folle ! Faisons autre chose, Ernie : pouvons-nous travailler la chiromancie, les feuilles de thé ou la cartomancie ? Je perds mon temps à caresser des sphères translucides. Non seulement je fais peur à me comporter ainsi, mais en plus, il ne se passe strictement rien.

\- Oh, bien sûr ! N'hésite pas à me demander entre deux cours des conseils ! Hm… Commençons par la chiromancie…

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, Ron pensait à quelque chose. Elle voyait Seamus qui rentrait par la trappe, l'air assez contrarié par quelque chose.

\- Hermione… tu as ton conseil d'orientation. Seamus est rentré, et il est avant toi dans la liste.

Ce rappel piqua Granger au vif. Manquer à ses devoirs était très grave pour Hermione, et elle devait admettre qu'elle avait totalement oublié, obnubilée par Ron qui tripote des boules et par sa volonté de comprendre ce qui n'était pas compréhensible.

\- Ah ! C'est vrai ! Désolé, Ernie… La prochaine fois, nous nous y mettrons sérieusement.

\- Pas de souci. J'apporterai des livres, on travaillera plus efficacement. Ça me fait plaisir de t'aider.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'aides jamais, alors, demande soudain Ron.

\- Ben, si tu voulais que je t'aide, tu n'avais qu'à me le demander, répond Ernie, ennuyé. Je ne pouvais pas deviner ! Si tu ne demandes rien, tu n'auras rien en retour !

Pendant que les garçons débattaient entre eux, la préfète emporta ses affaires avec elle, et sortit à son tour de la salle enfumée, à moitié contente. Ce cours l'ennuyait, bien qu'elle commençait à entrevoir l'utilité de la Divination, elle ne reprendrait jamais cette manière sans un meilleur professeur.

En se mettant en route dans les couloirs, Hermione dût prendre quelques détours pour arriver plus vite au bureau de McGonagall, près de sa salle, assez éloignée. Après une course déchaînée dans tout Poudlard, dans l'angoisse de manquer son entretien, la préfète finalement arriva devant la massive porte de bois où elle devait rentrer. Elle toqua plusieurs fois, et attenda poliment un « Entrez ! » pour y aller.

Le bureau de McGonagall était très sobre, à l'image de sa mentalité. Tout était impeccablement bien rangé, les meubles bien disposés dans la salle, et elle était bien aérée. Hormis les bibliothèques et meubles de rangement, le bureau se trouvait au centre de la salle, et McGonagall se trouvait déjà assise à sa place. Quand à Ombrage, habillée d'une ridicule robe rose qui la faisait presque obèse, elle était placée dans un coin de la salle, comme cachée, et sourit de façon exagérée à Hermione. Cette dernière préféra l'ignorer, et aller directement voir son professeur, en s'asseyant sur la chaise qui se trouvait devant elle, devant McGonagall. On aurait dit un entretien d'embauche.

\- Je ne suis pas en retard ?

\- Non, vous êtes à l'heure. Même en avance. Très bien, Miss Granger… Au vu de vos notes depuis cinq ans, l'entretien sera très rapide. Vous pouvez aller où vous voulez dans le monde de l'emploi avec vos résultats. Absolument partout. Alors faisons court : où souhaitez-vous aller ?

\- Eh bien…

Un bruit frénétique la surprit. C'était Ombrage qui recopiait tout ce qu'elle disait sur son bloc-notes.

\- Hm… je souhaite faire… Oui, quelque chose d'utile à tous, et d'influent.

Le bruit que faisait Ombrage la déconcertait. McGonagall semblait également s'en irriter, bien qu'elle gardait son calme.

\- Quelque chose d'utile et d'influent. Je suggère qu'une carrière dans le Ministère serait accessible. Vous avez d'ailleurs un comportement exemplaire et des notes excellentes.

Tout à coup, le professeur vêtu de rose au fond s'arrêta d'écrire, pour lancer d'une voix vive :

\- Elle ? Travailler au Ministère ?… Vous plaisantez, Minerva !

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi Miss Granger ne pourrait pas s'y rendre, dit le professeur, alors. Elle a toutes ses chances, et je suis persuadée que cet établissement aurait une chance incroyable de l'avoir avec eux.

\- Peut-être, si certains ont les nerfs suffisants pour supporter une personne qui pose des questions tout le temps, lance Ombrage, acide.

\- Votre remarque n'a pas lieu d'être, Dolores.

Irritée, ou surprise, Ombrage répliqua :

\- Vraiment ? Je ne pense pas la même chose. Vous vantez Miss Granger ; je la vois comme quelqu'un d'irritant, toujours à se mêler de tout, à poser trop de questions, à avoir des avis trop étranges ou ridicules… Elle est d'ailleurs trop timide, trop silencieuse, trop muette. Personne de sensé n'en voudrait dans son équipe. Elle a d'ailleurs des résultats pitoyables à mon cours.

\- Vous ne l'avez vue que huit mois, je la connais depuis cinq ans, dit McGonagall, ferme. Tous les professeurs s'accordent pour dire que c'est une élève brillante, conscencieuse, respectueuse, et très douée. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi cela dérangerait le Ministère d'avoir une employée qui fait son travail.

\- Mais elle a des mauvaises notes dans mon cours, insiste Ombrage. C'est bien plus pénalisant, ça…

\- Au contraire, le fait d'avoir de mauvais résultats dans un mauvais cours devrait être vu comme signe d'intelligence, surtout quand son programme pédagogique n'a pas lieu d'être…

Soudain, Ombrage fit moins sa maligne, tout à coup, et perdit de sa splendeur pour devenir un peu inquiète. Alors qu'elle allait renchérir de plus belle, McGonagall continua de proposer des suggestions à Hermione.

\- Je propose pour vous, Miss Granger, plusieurs carrières qui peuvent vous intéresser. Mais choissisez évidemment pour vous. Le Magenmagot a besoin de juges compétents, calmes et pragmatiques, ayant de vastes connaissances, pour trancher de difficiles affaires, et écrire des textes de loi. Les Docteurs de la Magie ont aussi besoin d'experts en tous genres. Ou alors, comme vous écrivez très vite, vous pouvez être greffière ou notaire. L'administration ou la communication des savoirs, c'est ce qui semble être le mieux. Professeur, vu votre talent et votre savoir, serait aussi très bon.

Hermione écoutait tout cela avec attention. Oui, ça avait l'air bien, elle se renseignerait. De son côté, Dolores trouvait ça singulier.

\- Comment ? C'est un milieu machiste, elle risque de se faire lyncher.

\- N'êtes-vous pas la secrétaire du Premier Ministre, l'une des figures les plus importantes de notre pays ? Il me semble pourtant que vous êtes une femme. À moins que je ne m'abuse, et qu'un homme se cache sous cette marée rose ?

Mi-figue, mi-raisin, Ombrage le prit à la fois bien et mal.

\- Eh bien, Minerva, vous avez tout à fait raison, je suis une femme, vos doutes étaient fondés. Mais je m'engage à dire, qu'Hermione Granger ferait mieux de viser moins haut. Elle est trop effacée. Elle n'a aucune chance dans un monde où il faut être vu pour survivre, et ne pas être relégué dans un placard à balais, à faire des tâches ingrates. De plus est… c'est une femme, et il n'y a que des hommes au Ministère. Partout. Regardez les photos où on voit les employés, si vous ne me croyez pas.

\- C'était sensé être une excuse valable, demande McGonagall.

\- Personne ne veut d'une femme docteresse, ou ministre. Juge… Bon, à la rigueur… Il n'y a que les rares exceptions - moi - qui peuvent bénéficier de ce privilège, mais cet élève n'a pas une chance. Elle se ferait écraser. Ce n'est pas un monde aimable, le Ministère. Très compétitif, sans pitié pour les faibles.

Hermione perdit peu à peu son assurance. C'était quand même vrai quelque part. elle n'était pas très sociable, silencieuse la plupart du temps, et peu douée avec les individus de sexe masculin. Elle se disait qu'elle devrait travailler à son adaptation tout autant qu'à ses études…

\- Miss Granger s'en sortira, je le sais bien ! Son dossier scolaire la portera où elle le souhaite. Je vous conseille d'y réfléchir, Miss Granger. Et ne vous laissez pas décourager par les avis… limités, des personnes comme la Grande Inquisitrice. Vous y réussirez au final.

La préfète se contentait d'acquiescer pour s'en aller, car elle ne souhaitait pas rester plus longtemps avec l'harpie qu'était Ombrage, qui commençait à copieusement l'insulter en voyant qu'elle refusait de s'intéresser à son avis.

Une fois dehors, la préfète sortit sa montre à gousset. Il lui restait un peu de temps encore avant de déjeuner, pourquoi ne pas s'acquitter d'une course rapide entre temps ? La préfète se dépêcha alors de se rendre au bureau de Dumbledore en évitant de croiser la Milice, pour donner les lettres qui traînaient encore au fond de sa robe de sorcière. Elle se souvenait toujours de leur présence, mais n'avait pas encore de trouvé de moment pour aller les donner au directeur. Autant régler ceci en deux minutes.

\- _Fizwizbiz_, lance Hermione d'une voix assurée à la gargouille de pierre.

Sans lui répondre, la gargouille pivota sur le côté pour laisser apparaître un couloir avec des escaliers. Le bureau était tout droit : en avant toute.

Le directeur, qui était à l'intérieur depuis un bon moment, entendit avec surprise que quelqu'un montait les escaliers de son bureau. Il relevait la tête de ses parchemins, pour voir arriver Hermione, qui avait sorti entre temps les copies secondes des lettres de Malefoy. Il fut surpris, ce n'était pas peu dire. Derrière ses lunettes, le sorcier écarquillait les yeux, et ses prunelles bleues fixaient Hermione comme des rayons X.

\- … Miss Granger ? Que faites-vous ici ?

Elle venait de rentrer dans le bureau, ses lettres à la main. Elle se décida enfin à répondre à partir de là, car elle était stressée :

\- Je… Je viens de ma propre iniative. J'ai quelque chose pour vous…

Dumbledore ne répondit rien. Il la laissait parler sans l'interrompre, tout en baissant le regard vers ses mains, pour voir qu'elle lui apportait quelque chose.

\- Miss Granger, ne vous faites pas prier, asseyez-vous. J'espère que vous n'avez pas cours ?

\- J'ai passé mon conseil d'orientation. Avec le temps que cela a pris, et celui que je vais mettre pour y retourner, il m'est inutile de retourner voir Trelawney, le cours ne durerait que dix minutes tout au plus à mon retour.

Et elle s'approchait alors du bureau, pour prendre exactement la même chaise où elle était assise la dernière fois, pour s'asseoir dessus. Elle se trouvait devant le directeur, à la fois paniquée de ce qu'elle faisait, en redoutant l'accueil qui lui serait fait, et aussi, décidée à agir pour le bien de tous.

\- Monsieur… Je voulais vous donner ceci. J'ai… J'ai découvert des choses trop importantes pour les laisser cachées. Tenez.

Elle lui tendit alors, d'une main un peu frissonnante, les trois missives de Yaxley. Le directeur, sans les prendre, commença d'abord par regarder son élève un moment, perplexe sur ce qu'il entendait, avant de prendre les lettres pour les lire. À côté, Hermione, s'inquiétait un peu. Quel accueil lui fera Dumbledore, quand il saurait qu'elle a joué les espionnes entre temps pour y parvenir ? Tout en s'inquiétant à ce sujet, les mains jointes entre elles, Hermione regardait son directeur lire les trois lettres. Une, deux… et enfin trois. Dumbledore avait le mérite de lire très vite. Toutefois, son expression ne fut pas la même qu'au début de l'entretien. Il semblait devenir plus préoccupé en les lisant, surtout à certains passages, quoique ses yeux gardaient leur aspect brillant et pétillant.

Quand il eut lu la dernière, le directeur la reposa avec les deux autres sur un coin de la table, avant de regarder son élève d'un air calme, quoique surpris :

\- Miss Granger… J'ignore où vous êtes allée trouver ceci, mais en effet, c'est très important. Ces lettres sont adressées à Lucius Malefoy. L'homme le moins susceptible de vous montrer sa correspondance… Qu'avez-vous fait pour les prendre, Miss Granger ?

La préfète ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle préférait omettre ce détail, car ce n'était pas vraiment glorieux. Mais sous l'insistance du regard du directeur, elle voulut seulement répondre :

\- Disons que… que je suis allée les chercher. Chez Mr. Malefoy.

Le directeur l'observait avec une surprise et une curiosité mêlée. Pendant qu'Hermione se sentait mal, le directeur répondit simplement :

\- Je ne m'y attendais pas… Vous êtes allée directement chez Lucius. J'ose espérer qu'il ne vous a pas vue. Est-ce encore une idée d'Harry ?

\- Il n'a rien vu venir. Je suis certaine qu'il n'y a même pas songé. Et pour une fois, non, monsieur. C'était moi.

Encore un silence. Le directeur avait du mal à y croire.

\- Vous avez donc fait cela toute seule… Quelle surprise. D'habitude, vous restez sans mot dire dans votre coin. Les gens me surprendront toujours…

\- Quand il s'agit d'aider quelqu'un, je peux aller très loin, affirme Hermione. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Donnez ces lettres à l'Ordre. Faites ce que vous en voulez. Elles vous seront utiles.

Dumbledore gardait silence, les yeux écarquillés un moment, avant de rabaisser ses sourcils, et de répondre d'un ton calme :

\- Ce sera fait, je vous assure. Vous venez de rendre un grand service à l'Ordre. Nous savions que Voldemort voulait attaquer au grand jour à un moment donné, mais ne savions pas quand. Eh bien, grâce à vous, cela est chose faite. Je vais envoyer ceci à Shacklebott et Maugrey, ils prendront les devants. Comme je m'y attendais, Voldemort préférera frapper lors des élections. C'était au fond, assez prévisible. Même sans avoir lu ces lettres, j'aurai pu le deviner.

\- Qu'est-ce que ces élections ont de si spécial, au fait, demande Hermione.

\- Rien de particulier. Ce n'est pas les candidats qui intéressent Voldemort, loin de là. Il se fiche de qui sera élu. Pour lui, ça n'a aucune importance. Mais à la période des élections, tout est rivé vers sur ce rituel qu'est le vote. Comme personne ne regarde, il sera aisé à Voldemort d'aller au Ministère, et de faire ce qui l'intéresse.

\- Il veut prendre le pouvoir, donc, conclut la préfète. Comme Gridenwald.

\- Voldemort n'a jamais aimé ni la paperasse, ni la politique, répond Dumbledore. La seule chose qui l'intéresse, c'est de faire valoir son pouvoir. Peu importe sur qui ou quoi, mais sur quelque chose. Voldemort a toujours rêvé d'instaurer un ordre de ténèbres et de magie occulte sur le pays. Un ordre dont il sera le chef, évidemment, mais aussi un ordre d'où il pourra exercer une certaine autorité sans craindre que le gouvernement ne s'en mêle.

\- Je pensais qu'il marcherait sur les pas de Gridenwald… Il a fait la même chose. Établir son ordre sur des États entiers, et assurer son autorité.

\- Non, vous les confondez, ils ont certes agi de la même façon, mais pour des raisons différentes, explique le directeur. Gridenwald voulait instaurer aussi un ordre nouveau, mais surtout pour lui, et les méthodes affreuses qu'il a utilisé contre tout ce qui était humain, a expliqué sa très brutale chute. De l'autre côté, Voldemort se contrefiche de la politique. Il veut contrôler le Ministère pour l'empêcher de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, mais il préfère instaurer un ordre occulte. Mais bien sûr, un Ordre dont la politique ne se mêlera pas, car même Cornelius ne tolèrera pas qu'un mage noir fait sa loi dans le pays, à sa place. Il veut juste s'assurer qu'on laissera l'Angleterre dans la noirceur qu'il aura installée, que le reste du monde ne s'en occupera pas, et que le pays entier sera sous son contrôle.

\- Ah ! Donc pour lui, le Ministère n'est qu'un jouet.

\- Dont il préfère en avoir la garde, finit Dumbledore. Les rapports de l'Ordre m'éclairent très bien sur sa façon de voir les choses. Merci infiniment pour ces lettres, Miss Granger. Vous nous faites économiser du temps, et vous nous permettez d'empêcher Voldemort de corrompre notre État encore une fois.

\- Vous direz que je vous ai donné les lettres ?

\- Maugrey ne le prendra pas bien, répond-il. Donc je ferai une omission.

Hermione acquiesça. Tout était dans l'ordre, et de plus, elle s'est rendue utile. Tout allait bien.

Mais le directeur voulait parler encore de quelque chose. Alors qu'elle allait partir, il la fit retenir encore.

\- Une minute encore, Miss Granger… C'est au sujet d'Harry.

\- D'Harry, monsieur ?

Elle était debout, mais elle était restée dans le bureau, à écouter le directeur.

\- En effet. Je suppose qu'il a eu connaissance aussi de ces missives. Cela m'étonnerait, que vous n'aviez pensé qu'à moi dans votre manœuvre. J'espère simplement une chose : retenez-le d'agir maladroitement. Cornelius est bien moins sympathique depuis qu'il a parlé dans _le Chicaneur _: désormais, il a bien peur pour sa position. Qu'il sait très précaire. Il est aux aguets, et pense souvent à faire tomber Harry en premier pour empêcher la sienne.

\- Vous voulez dire que Corne… pardon, Fudge, désire se venger ?

\- Oui, et je préfererai éviter ceci, répond-il. Évitez les actions dangereuses. Ombrage ne peut vous renvoyer tant que je suis ici, et j'ai pris des précautions pour éviter ceci, mais si elle aurait eu le pouvoir de directrice, vous auriez fini tous deux dehors depuis un moment. Dites à Harry de se concentrer sur ses devoirs en attendant que les temps changent. Qu'il se tienne au carreau un moment. J'aurais dû lui enseigner la patience lors de nos entretiens. Il vous écoutera sans doute bien mieux que moi. Depuis que j'ai retenu Sirius au Square, Harry est fâché contre moi. Mais il ne l'est pas avec vous.

L'entretien se finit ici. Tandis que Dumbledore sourit à Hermione pour l'encourager, cette dernière lui renvoya son salut, et lui souhaita une bonne journée, pendant qu'elle sortait du bureau pour aller déjeuner.

Bien qu'elle pensait avoir eu sa dose aujourd'hui, la journée n'avait pas fini de surprendre Hermione. Au cours de Potions, où Rogue, après avoir retiré cent points à Serpentard parce que Crabbe et Goyle ont inondé la salle de leur Philtre de Verrue raté, se mit à envoyer tout le monde à l'infirmerie, permettant d'échapper pour quarante minutes au cours de Dolores. Cela aurait dû être une joie, mais c'était oublier que cette dernière était de très mauvaise humeur. Elle venait de recevoir Harry juste avant, et ça s'était très mal passé. Avec Hermione ce matin, et le retard à son cours, la Grande Inquisitrice se montra très désagréable et donna son cours à copier à tout le monde depuis son livre, dardant du regard Potter et Granger, alternativement. quand la cloche sonna, elle les retint tous quarante minutes de plus aux Gryffondor et aux Serpentard pour qu'ils rattrappent leur retard. Finalement, chacun allait dîner avec impatience.

De toute façon, c'était presque habituel de voir tout le monde dans cet état à ce moment-là. Si dans l'ensemble, dans les cours de tous les professeurs, ça allait en général, de déprimant à très bien, avec Ombrage, c'était toujours un moment de tension. Parce qu'elle était aigrie, elle devenait encore plus sévère. Son cours n'intéressait plus personne, mais on se forçait, ce qui ne rendit pas l'attention meilleure - et elle retirait souvent des points à tout va en constatant ce fait. Aussi, elle n'épargna pas en particulier Harry. À chaque cours, elle lui réservait une mauvaise surprise, comme l'humilier publiquement en lisant ses contrôles ratés, se moquer de lui pour rien, l'ignorer ou prêter attention au moindre de ses gestes, selon son humeur, et si elle se montrait très tolérante envers les autres élèves, la moindre bévue que commettait Potter faisait un vrai scandale. Également, elle prit soin de souvent l'interroger, et de toujours remarquer ses erreurs, les bonnes réponses qu'il donnait au vol étaient ignorées comme si c'était inutile. Et malheureusement, cela continuait avec les cours d'Hagrid et de Trelawney, parce qu'elle les inspectait toujours. Si Hagrid prenait toujours la défense de son protégé, améliorant l'humeur de Potter, cela ne se produisait pas en Divination, où, lâchement, Sibylle préféra qu'Harry se fasse lyncher par les remarques d'Ombrage, pour se faire épargner, pour une fois.

En somme, Harry avait toujours tout faux : si c'est mauvais, gare à lui, si c'est bon, cela ne le sera jamais assez. Et il faudra toujours en redire quelque chose, tellement elle n'avait aucune envie de se justifier de ses propres erreurs.

Et cela n'était pas fini. Alors qu'il avait passé une matinée excécrable, Cho brûlait d'envie d'y mettre du sien à son tour. Dans un couloir, Harry était avec Hermione, ils allaient dîner, quand soudain, Chang, paniquée, se jeta entre eux, épouvantée comme si elle avait vu un Détraqueur dans le couloir.

\- Harry ! Tu m'oublies ou quoi ? Tu m'ignores, tu ne me parles plus, tu ne réponds plus à mes salutations, tu déclines mes invitations… Mais que t'arrive-il, enfin ! Tu sais que je suis tellement malheureuse, sans toi !

Hermione manquait de soupirer quand Harry, déjà irrité auparavant à cause de sa journée, répliqua :

\- Mais bien sûr ! Tellement malheureuse qu'elle embrasse des filles tout en chantant des sérénade mensongère ! Fiche le camp !

\- Quoi ?!

Cho manquait de tomber par terre. Elle était renversée de découvrir qu'Harry n'était plus un gentil agnelet qu'elle pouvait manœuvrer à sa guise !

\- Mais Harry, tu deviens fou !… Reprends toi… Je n'ai jamais embrassé de filles, et tu me manques tant, oh, je suis…

\- Ah bon, je suis fou, et toi, alors, coupe alors Potter, excédé. Je n'appelle pas des morts dans les toilettes ! C'est fini entre nous, Chang ! Fini !

Le choc n'était pas moindre pour Chang. Hébétée, elle regardait les deux Gryffondor alternativement, avant qu'elle ne toise alors Hermione d'un air dur.

\- Ah, oui, je crois savoir qui a parlé dans mon dos, bien sûr, c'est évident, dit alors la Serdaigle, sévèrement. Toi, tu vas voir… Tu as raconté quoi, que je sache un peu ? Je trouvais ça étrange qu'Harry ait soudain changé du tout au tout envers moi… Il y a bien eu quelqu'un pour « manœuvrer » son esprit…

\- Faux, réplique Harry, avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre. Je suis assez grand pour prendre des iniatives tout seul. Laisse Hermione tranquille, elle n'a rien fait.

\- Tu la défends, en plus !… Mais c'est le comble ! Tu le fais exprès, ma parole ! Tu t'affiches ouvertement devant moi avec des guenons pour me rendre jalouse ! Tu es un homme abominable, Harry !

\- Qu-Quoi ! Et toi, avec Cedric, alors, c'était quoi ?!

Hermione fut abasourdie de voir que Chang était devenue une bonne menteuse, car maintenant, elle allait inventer un récit totalement faux mais très irritant pour qui connaît la vérité.

\- Tu manques de tact, coupe alors la Serdaigle, froidement. J'ai vécu le deuil, et tu me reproches d'être malheureuse. Tu peux comprendre que je souffre, et pas qu'un peu. Eh bien, je te voyais comme mon confident, Harry. Mais tu as trompé mes espérances. Je t'ai confié tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur, j'ai été sympathique, je t'ai donné tout ce que je pouvais t'offrir, de l'attention, du soutien, de la fidélité, en de pareilles situations. Et après, je suis odieuse parce que j'ai vécu des choses horribles ? Ah, mais quel ingrat tu es, je comprends, tu es lassé de ne pas pouvoir me faire languir plus longtemps avec les potiches que tu trouves pour te faire valoir.

\- Mais… Attends… C'est faux, tu m'as parlé sans cesse de Cedric, dit Potter, surpris, et après, tu me reprochais un tas de choses sur lui…

\- Ne tente pas de te justifier. Surtout que tu mens, Harry, coupe Cho, encore plus fort. J'étais parfaitement là à te dire que Cedric était quelqu'un de bien. Ah, d'accord, en fait, Hermione toujours à côté, c'était juste ta vengeance parce que j'ai dit ma tristesse trop haut ? Tu vois Cedric comme un rival, donc parce que j'en parle trop, tu fais la même chose avec des filles en retour ? Pathétique.

\- Mais… Mais non, j'ai bonne mémoire, et… Jamais je ne ferai ça ! Ce ne sont pas mes valeurs, et…

\- Laisse tomber, tu es prêt à croire toutes les absurdités qu'on dit sur mon compte, car tu es naïf, Harry, finit Chang, cassante. Bon, très bien ! Puisque tu crois à ces mensonges à quelques jalouses avancent sans fondement, je te laisse. Moi, embrasser des filles, faire du spiritisme… Pfffft ! Tu es vraiment candide, Harry, pour croire aveuglément tout ce qu'on te dit ? Et si je te dis que je broute de l'herbe à quatre pattes, tu le croirais, ça, juste parce qu'une idiote te le dit ?

\- Ah, d'accord, reprit alors Hermione, contrariée. Cho, c'est mal de mentir. Je te vois venir, tu essaies d'échanger les rôles.

\- Toi, tais-toi. Tu as de la chance que la Milice m'empêche de te rendre la pareille, mais sois assurée que je ne te raterai pas. C'est à cause de toi, qu'Harry est devenu si froid envers moi ! Alors que j'ai tout donné, tout ! Et il me remercie comme ça !

\- Je ne me souviens pas que tu aies fait beaucoup, dit Harry, mal à l'aise.

\- Forcément, tu as mauvaise mémoire et tu inventes des sornettes digne d'un mauvais polar, réplique Cho, amusée. À t'entendre, je suis une fille véreuse, mais bon… Pense ce que tu veux !

\- Attends, je ne comprends pas…

\- Moi, je comprends bien. Tu n'es qu'un nul. Tout ce qu'on dit sur toi n'est que du fard, du maquillage. Monsieur se vante de vaincre trois Basiliks et trois équipes de sport sur son balai, mais il écoute tout ce qu'on dit comme si c'était des vérités absolues. Je croyais que tu me faisais confiance. Eh bien, non. Pour avoir entendu cela, eh bien, je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on rompe ensemble, tu es en fait un misérable. Comment ai-je pu me tromper à ce point ?… Je croyais que tu étais un homme bien, Harry. Je le croyais.

Tout en disant cela, d'un air terrible, elle fusilla autant les deux Gryffondor l'un que l'autre ; et elle partit nonchalamment, en femme outrée. Si Potter était encore plus mal, autant dépité qu'incrédule, Hermione, elle, était furieuse.

\- Mais quelle… Cette fille a un culot légendaire ! Elle inverse les rôles ! De méchante elle passe à victime ! Tu te rends compte qu'au début, tu voulais rompre avec elle, mais qu'après, elle finit par faire en sorte que c'est elle qui rompt et que c'est de ta faute !

\- Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas totalement tort sur le fond, balbutie Harry. Je ne sais pas, enfin… Peut-être que…

\- Peut-être que rien du tout, oui, coupe Hermione. Tu as vu cette mauvaise foi… Elle serait capable de se marier avec Susan, et de nous faire croire que l'alliance que Bones lui aurait mise au doigt, c'était celle de son mariage avec Cedric, qui n'a jamais existé. Harry, si tu veux savoir si elle dit la vérité, écoute juste ce qu'elle dit, ne tente pas de l'excuser ! On peut mentir sous beaucoup d'injures et de faux fondements ! Est-ce vraiment la réalité ?

Harry, perplexe, hésita beaucoup avant de répondre. Il y réfléchissait, et l'émotion le rendait inapte à un raisonnement construit et logique.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas… Je dis juste que… Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas tort, elle était là quand… j'avais des problèmes, et…

\- Oui, mais Harry, je t'en prie, c'était calculé, ça, soupire Hermione, consternée. Tu te laisses mener par le bout du nez… Elle était certes là quand ça n'allait pas, mais elle ne t'a que peu aidé, vraiment. Et même si elle l'a fait, son aide était inutile. Et quelle amie en or, elle t'aide à pas comptés, et elle t'envoie la facture à la première occasion. Tu appelles ça une amie ?

\- Oh, arrête, tu exagères, elle n'est pas si méchante que ça, Cho, râle Potter. Tu es juste trop émotive…

\- QUOI ! MAIS… Oh, très bien, je suis trop émotive. Parfait ! Alors je vais être trop émotive dans mon coin !

Et Hermione le planta là comme une fleur. Puis elle partit précipitamment, agacée, tandis qu'elle entendait la voix plaintive de son ami désespéré :

\- Mais… Oh non, les filles, quelle horreur parfois… Argh…

Toutefois, Harry n'eut pas à redouter la colère d'Hermione. Elle ne lui en voula que la soirée, mais le lendemain, elle avait passé l'éponge, et continuait à lui parler normalement, toujours aussi affable et sérieuse que d'habitude. C'était oublié en quelques minutes. Comme elle était une véritable amie, elle ne s'amusait pas à compter tous les torts des autres pour les leur reprocher, elle les oublie. C'est à son amitié avec Harry qu'elle tient, pas à ce qu'il fait de travers.

Le mercredi 7 mai, à l'occurrence, Hermione passa son après-midi à se promener avec Ginny avant le dîner, dans le parc de Poudlard. Le printemps rayonnait sur l'école, il faisait bien plus chaud, et c'était plus agréable pour les longues balades entre amies. Et Granger tint aussi au vol sa promesse de continuer ces promenades où toutes les deux prenaient bien du bon temps. Mais ce jour-là, elle avait besoin de se changer les idées. Elle lui raconta ce qui s'était passé avec Ombrage au conseil d'orientation, et avec Chang l'autre jour. Ginny fut à l'écoute, mais ne fut pas très contente d'entendre parler de ça.

\- Argh… Décidément, la bêtise ne se rend jamais, Cho et Ombrage en sont les incarnations vivantes.

\- Justement ! Quel culot ! Cho parvient même à faire douter Harry, et à se faire passer pour victime, alors qu'en fait, c'est elle qui lui a fait du mal !

\- Je m'y attendais un peu, pour être honnête. Je sais comment sont les filles, parfois c'est de vraies garces, répond Weasley. Elles sont passées maîtresses dans ce genre de choses. Parfois, les hommes en font les frais…

\- Oui, bon, d'accord, mais on n'est pas comme ça, quand même.

\- Heureusement, sinon dans quel monde on vivrait, si toutes les filles étaient comme Chang, rit Ginny. Ah, là, là, heureusement qu'on donne le bon exemple avec nos discussions très sérieuses sur les balais.

\- Oui, mais quand même… Je suis en colère dessus, pas contre Harry, mais contre Chang. Ça ne se fait pas !

\- Bah ! Tu parles à une fille qui parle à ses ex dans les toilettes en jouant à la poupée, tu t'attendais à quoi, demande Ginny, lasse. Et puis, c'est quoi cette histoire de s'expliquer avec Chang ? Tu croyais vraiment qu'elle allait être honnête ? Enfin, depuis le début, elle ment, elle ne va pas soudain tout avouer pour te faire plaisir ! Tu as bien compris que depuis le début, c'était une comédie, tout était faux ! Elle ne fait que continuer de jouer son rôle jusqu'au bout ! De quoi tu te plains ?

\- Mais, elle a des responsabilités ! Et elle ne les assume même pas !

\- Pour cause, elle ne peut rien assumer, c'est une gamine dans sa tête, grogne Ginny, contrariée. Si on y ajoute le fait que les filles sont douées pour vous inventer des contre-arguments à chacune de vos plaintes, ce n'est pas rare qu'elles vous font porter la faute au final. Votre erreur, ça a été de chercher la conciliation là elle où elle n'est pas possible. Vous vous attendiez à quoi, en fait ? Qu'elle se repente en pleurant ? Qu'elle s'excuse ? Et si ça aurait été le cas, qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ?

\- Rien, mais un simple aveu aurait suffi ! Cho envenime encore plus les choses ! Et elle dit qu'Harry était méchant, et que je suis une guenon !

\- Quelle bonne blague, rit Ginny. Elle a toujours aidé Harry, tu parles. Je ne me souviens pas qu'elle l'ait aidé tant qu'elle ne le prétend, elle prenait tout son temps à lui parler de son ex, elle ne lui a envoyé aucun cadeau de Noël, elle le critique dans le dos, oh, là, là, quel sacrifice de soi. En effet, c'est une vraie victime. Elle veut une médaille ? Non, mais Hermione, ris un peu, elle n'est pas sérieuse, là. Insulter de guenon, c'est à la portée d'une enfant de cinq ans, et bien sûr qu'elle est furieuse contre Harry, il l'a ignoré pendant une semaine et elle est susceptible, en plus d'être une grosse jalouse ! Elle te faisait juste une scène comme elle les fait tout le temps ! Elle devrait faire du théâtre, et travailler dans la comédie, elle ferait rire tout le monde.

\- Dans la comédie… Dans la tragédie, plutôt. C'est à pleurer par terre tellement cette histoire n'avance pas. Enfin. Tu as raison. Ah, laissons tomber… Ça me prend la tête, cette histoire.

\- Tu ferais mieux, oui, remarque Weasley. Tu vas juste te fatiguer pour rien. Cho s'en fiche que tu es en colère, et tu perds ton temps à te fâcher contre elle. Parlons d'autre chose : comment s'est passé ton conseil d'orientation ?

\- Assez bien. J'ai eu de bonnes notes toute l'année, McGonagall était satisfaite, m'a encouragée. Par contre, Ombrage m'a bien enfoncée…

\- Cette autruche déplumée ? Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle soit capable de te devancer à un contrôle, elle ferait mieux de la mettre en veilleuse.

Cette défense fit plaisir à Granger, mais ça ne suffisait pas pour lui rendre le moral. Elle songeait encore à ce qu'elle disait, et la préfète trouvait que malgré tout, Ombrage n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Elle répéta donc ses dires à Ginny, et avoua qu'elle se sentait visée et découragée.

\- Bon, tu n'es pas la fille qui fait rire et qui attire tout le monde, dit Ginny, pesant ses mots. Par contre, « poser trop de questions », c'est complètement idiot. C'est logique de poser des questions, quand on ne comprend pas, ou si on veut participer, non ? En quoi ça la gêne ? Si ça l'ennuie tellement, elle n'a qu'à regarder ailleurs ! Tant tu n'es pas prétentieuse avec ton savoir, et que tu ne fais pas ça pour attirer l'attention sur toi, il n'y a aucun problème. Ce qui l'est, c'est que tu considères cette citrouille comme intéressante à écouter. Tu dis pourtant que son cours ne vaut rien ! Cette femme ne raconte que des choses sans intérêt, et ce qu'elle t'a dit n'est guère différent de ce qu'elle déblatère d'habitude. Tu ne devrais même pas l'écouter.

En y réfléchissant, Granger pensait en effet que le problème venait du fait qu'elle étalait parfois trop sa science. Elle décida donc de le faire moins, et de prendre la parole si personne ne savait la réponse, au lieu de la chercher frénétiquement. Après tout, tout le monde a le droit de participer en classe.

\- Par contre, Hermione… Tu vas t'énerver, mais je trouve qu'elle n'a pas tort sur ton asociabilité. Tu n'es… pas très douée en contact humain.

\- J'ai tenté quelques expériences, quand même, réplique Hermione. Et je ne suis pas une hermite qui vit dans sa cabane perdue, arrête d'exagérer. C'est que je suis comme les fréquentations que j'aime, timide. Et j'ai aussi besoin d'avoir ma vie à côté, avec des occupations qui me plaisent. J'ai de bons amis, plus des connaissances agréables. À mes yeux, c'est parfait.

\- Je te prévenais simplement… Mais nous pouvons régler ce problème de timidité ! Que dirais-tu d'approfondir tes relations avec quelqu'un ? Parce que de ce je vois, tu es très douée pour dire bonjour, mais tu as du mal à aller plus loin. Tu as une centaine de connaissances, mais peu de vrais amis. Il serait temps de s'engager un peu plus avec qui te plaît… Et c'est là où j'y viens : si tu veux que je t'explique comment soumettre un garçon, je suis là. En trente secondes, je transforme un ami en ton esclave, prêt à assouvir le moindre de tes désirs…

\- Arrête, on dirait que tu parles de sado-masochisme.

\- Ah non, c'est du plaisir, car le vrai sado-masochisme, c'est tous ces cours à Poudlard, soupire Ginny. Allez, plus qu'un mois et c'est fini ! C'était du sport, cette année ! En parlant de sport, demain soir, je m'entraîne… Angelina est impitoyable.

\- Vous allez vous en sortir pour le dernier match ?

\- En effet, sourit Ginny. Par contre, je pense que je vais changer de poste l'an prochain. Gardien, c'est bien, mais ça ne me plaît plus trop. Je préfère bouger davantage. Je vais devenir Poursuiveuse, je m'entraînerai cet été. D'ailleurs, Alicia et Angelina s'en vont à partir de juin, et Katie, même si elle est en sixième année, apparemment, fera une formation spéciale de sport l'an prochain, et ne restera pas à Poudlard. De plus, Fred et George partent aussi l'an prochain. Toute l'équipe sera à refaire, il n'y aura qu'Harry qui restera dans les anciens, plus moi, si je suis reprise.

\- Tu es bonne Gardienne, pourtant… enfin, je n'y connais rien du tout, mais de ce que je vois, tu joues bien.

Ginny eut un sourire en entendant ça.

\- On me le dit souvent. Mais je sais ce qui me convient, donc je serai Poursuiveuse l'an prochain, après le dernier match de cette année. Mmh… Enfin, tu te rappelles quand est la prochaine réunion de l'A.D. ? Angelina veut à tout prix qu'on s'entraîne samedi, j'espère que ça ne tombe pas à ce moment…

\- Non, la prochaine réunion est ce vendredi soir. Mais… J'ai un drôle de pressentiment quand… quand je pense à vendredi.

\- Ah bon ? Luna dit toujours qu'il faut écouter ses pressentiments, même s'ils semblent idiots. Que dit-il ?

\- Hé bien… Cela me dit que ce ne sera pas une soirée agréable du tout. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourqui, mais j'ai une drôle de sensation quand j'y pense… Comme si quelque chose se finirait dans la douleur. Je ne sais pas pour quoi, ni pour qui, mais… C'est comme ça, je ne peux pas l'expliquer.

\- Ah ?… Nous verrons en temps voulu, dit alors Ginny, étonnée. Cela doit avoir du sens quelque part…

La préfète, en silence, se disait qu'elle le saurait bien assez tôt de toute façon. Il ne restait que deux jours en attendant, et elle devrait sans doute aller dîner, il commençait à se faire tard dehors. La lumière du jour s'affaiblissait et le crépuscule du soleil le lui indiquaient. Mais crépuscule… Oui, crépuscule, c'était bien le mot. Quelque chose allait se finir vendredi, elle le savait… Mais quoi ?

Ce fameux vendredi 9 mai, Harry avait décidé de préparer une réunion de l'A.D., pour se changer les idées. Il avait passé la semaine à s'entraîner au Quidditch, à travailler, et n'a pas eu le temps pour s'amuser. Il pensait que cette réunion mettrait un peu de joie dans la vie de tout le monde, y compris la sienne.

Elles étaient arrivées vers les derniers. Tout le monde était déjà là, et s'entraînaient à lancer les sorts appris dans l'année. Hermione remarqua que, pour une fois, il manquait du monde à l'A.D., plus que d'habitude. Cho était absente, mais il était facile de se demander pourquoi. Mais on avait aussi Susan qui n'était nulle part, et Luna aussi qui était absente, pour une raison inconnue.

Comme Harry ne vint pas vers elles du tout, et ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper, Hermione décida de prendre l'iniative en demandant à son amie de Gryffondor de s'entraîner à la magie avec elle. Comme Ginny accepta, elles se mirent à l'autre bout de la salle pour s'entraîner. Au début, ce fut mou, mais après quelques échanges avec son amie, elle redoubla d'ardeur et elles en virent à s'attaquer avec ardeur. Quand il s'agissait de se battre, les filles pouvaient être terrifiantes.

Pendant qu'elles s'échauffaient ainsi, Luna Lovegood rentra dans la Salle sur Demande, et accourut vers Ginny, toute pâle. Celle-ci la remarqua après un moment. Il fallut en premier lieu qu'elle admit la défaite devant une Hermione en transe, toute rouge, prête à lancer une autre vague de sortilèges de Stupéxions.

\- Heu, Luna ? Tu sors d'où ?

Elle s'inquiétait devant l'air affolé de Luna. Elle semblait paniquée par rapport à quelque chose. Intriguée, Hermione s'approchait de Lovegood, qui balbutiait, très inquiète :

\- Les filles ! Mon cœur a battu si fort dans ma poitrine ! Je devais vous avertir ! Susan a été prise !

Hermione et Ginny froncèrent alors aussitôt les sourcils, toutes les deux.

\- Quoi, lance Weasley, surprise. Tu n'es pas sérieuse ! Comment ça, elle a été prise ?!

\- Oh, j'aimerai ne pas être sérieuse ! J'ai vu Bones dans le couloir !… Elle n'a pas été prudente ! Elle a été débusquée par Nott, le préfet de Serpentard !

Soudain, Hermione frissonna et pâlit tout à coup.

\- Quoi, c'est lui qui l'a trouvée, lance Granger, surprise.

\- Oui, il rôdait dans les couloirs comme d'habitude, je n'ai rien pu faire, soupire Luna, lasse. Si j'aurai intervenu, je me serai fait prendre aussi ! C'est pourquoi je l'ai laissée ici pour vous prévenir !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que cet anorexique fiche dehors la nuit, lance Weasley, furieuse. Il ne pouvait pas aller se coucher, rien que cette nuit ?

\- Oh, malheureusement, vous ne connaissez pas Nott, il n'est pas gentil avec les gens, soupire Luna, tremblante. Avant l'A.D., je me promenais souvent la nuit aussi. Et je l'ai croisé à plusieurs reprises. Il m'a joué plusieurs sales tours. Ah, dommage que le gros vigile n'est pas là ce soir… Il l'aurait repoussé comme il le fait toujours…

\- Le gros vigile, répète Hermione, interloquée. Tu veux dire Adrian ?

\- Oui, c'est ça, acquiesce Lovegood. Lui. J'ai remarqué qu'Adrian traînait souvent près de la porte. En fait, il n'était pas là par hasard.

\- C'est à dire, demande Ginny, soudain moins réjouie. Que faisait-il près de la porte ?…

\- Il surveillait, répond Luna, accablée. Il surveillait justement le fait que tout le monde soit là et que Nott se tienne à l'écart… Mais ce soir il a manqué son poste et il fallait que ça arrive pile aujourd'hui…

En entendant cela, Hermione écarquilla les yeux et manquait de tressaillir. En fait, Ron avait raison depuis le début, mais à l'envers. Adrian était là bien pour les surveiller, mais pas les espionner, mais les protéger.

\- Quoi, depuis le début, Nott nous espionnait et Adrian nous protégeait, répète Ginny, interdite. Mais… Attends… Si c'est le cas, nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter davantage ! Cela fait combien de temps, que Susan a été capturée par Rusard ? Que lui-ont ils fait ?

\- Dix minutes au moins… Nous étions au quatrième étage… J'ai dû me cacher un moment pour rester inaperçue, et après, j'ai dû courir deux étages et sur beaucoup de couloirs… Je ne sais pas ce que fait Susan pendant ce temps… J'espère qu'elle n'a rien dit sur nous…

Ginny était bouche bée, quand Hermione, surprise mais restant calme, fit un signe aux filles de rester sur place. Elle accourut alors vers le seul meuble de la pièce, où il y avait un tiroir. Ce tiroir contenait trois choses : des gadgets qui servent contre la magie noire, le programme de magie de l'année, et la liste des membres de l'A.D.

Elle sortit le parchemin poussiéreux du tiroir, et l'observait longuement. Tout était normal, les noms n'ont pas varié d'un iota. À l'exception d'un seul.

Lorsqu'elle en vint aux derniers membres, elle remarqua que « Susan Bones », noté en tout dernier, avait énormément varié dans l'expression. L'encre noire était devenue rouge sang, les lettres s'agitaient, et à côté du prénom, on lisait « Traîtresse qui a vendu à Ombrage ». Elle était restée pétrifiée sur place à relire sans cesse ces mots, le cœur battant. À côté, Ginny et Luna approchaient, anxieuses, avant de réagir de la même façon quand elle remarqua l'inscription sur le parchemin. Les filles se regardèrent un moment, horrifiées.

\- Oh non, pâlit Weasley.

\- Aïe, elle n'a pas tenu longtemps sous le stress, grimace Luna. Nous devrions partir tout de suite, avant qu'elle ne vienne…

\- C'est certain, assure Hermione, inquiète et décidée à la fois. Venez !

Soudain, tout à coup, elle accourut vers Harry, qui aidait Ernie dans le maintien de sa baguette pour viser et réagir plus vite.

\- HARRY ! Quelqu'un nous a vendus !

Harry écarquilla alors les yeux, quand Hermione mettait sous le nez d'Harry le parchemin, à l'endroit où le nom de Susan se mettait à onduler de façon difforme. À côté, Ernie sursautait et regardait Granger avec surprise.

\- Elle… Elle a trahi ?

\- Pourquoi expliques-tu que les autres noms n'ont pas varié, contrairement à elle, qui n'est pas présente ce soir ?

\- Que se passe-il, demande MacMillan, inquiet. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Il fallut un moment pour qu'Harry réalise enfin ce qui venait de se passer. Après avoir secoué la tête, il sortit à toute allure de sa poche sa baguette, pour lancer un sortilège de Tintamarre, afin d'appeler tout le monde en même temps.

\- ÉCOUTEZ-MOI ! NOUS AVONS ÉTÉ TRAHIS ! NOUS DEVONS PARTIR SUR LE CHAMP !

Petit silence. Forcément, Harry lançait ça sans prévenir, on ne savait pas trop si c'était vrai ou bien si c'était une blague.

\- Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis, lance alors Dean, de son côté. Qui nous a trahis et comment le sais-tu ?

En guise de réponse, Potter arracha de la main d'Hermione le parchemin du groupe, et s'approcha de Dean pour le lui planter sous les yeux.

\- C'est quoi ça, dans ce cas ? Tu lis bien comme moi ? Susan Bones, traîtresse ? C'est mon imagination, ça, peut-être ?

Soudain, le Gryffondor perdit de sa superbe. Autour de lui, les autres sorciers et sorcières commençaient à s'inquiéter.

\- Elle a trahi, lance alors Ron de son côté, surpris.

\- Nous allons être dénoncés, dit soudain Terry, apeuré.

\- On risque le renvoi ou pire, lance Hannah, paniquée.

\- Ne restons pas ici, lance Seamus, furieux. Partons !

Pendant que les sorciers s'affolaient et s'agitaient en tous sens, Harry essayait de les retenir pour leur dicter des ordres de sortie. Mais c'était trop tard, tous les élèves sortirent de la Salle sur Demande en courant et sans plus rien attendre de plus, affolés. Ils se bousculaient à la porte, et c'était une pagaille de partout. À la fin, il ne restait qu'Hermione et Harry, les autres étant partis.

\- Que fais-tu ici, encore, demande Harry, surpris. Tu ne sors pas ?

\- Disons simplement que je cherche la position de Rusard, réplique Hermione, irritée par la remarque.

Elle avait chipé la Carte du Maraudeur que son ami emportait ici pour les soirées de l'A.D., dans le même tiroir que le parchemin. Elle la regardait un moment, et eut quelques surprises. Elle commença même à pâlir.

\- Oh, ça ne sent pas bon… La Carte indique que le Ministère a envoyé des hommes à Poudlard.

Harry n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Il se précipita sur le parchemin, pour vérifier un moment.

\- Dawlish, Savage… même Shacklebott… Partons tout de suite, s'écrie Hermione, inquiète.

\- Et les autres, alors ?! Nous ne pouvons pas… Si ils se font prendre…

\- C'est louable de ta part de penser à eux dans pareil moment, répond la préfète, qui était tendue et avait du mal à rester calme. Mais ils sont tous en train de courir dans tous les sens, et c'est dangereux et stupide que de chercher à les sauver tous. Et… Harry, je t'en prie, économisons notre salive. Regarde ta Carte un moment. Regarde dans quelle direction les Auror arrivent…

Potter retourna voir la Carte du Maraudeur. Ils se dirigeaient… au sixième étage. Ils étaient tout près de la Salle…

\- COURS, HERMIONE !

\- Ou-Oui !

Les deux adolescents, paniqués, emportèrent avec eux la liste des élèves de l'A.D., et la Carte. Comme Harry n'avait pas sa cape, et qu'il était trop tard, il ne restait qu'une solution : fuir et vite. En sortant déjà de la salle, ils commencèrent à sortir de l'impasse tous deux, et à courir vers la gauche, sans réfléchir. Harry tenait sa baguette en main et Hermione de même, continuant derrière.

Mais ils étaient déjà arrivés à côté.

\- LES VOICI ! IL Y EN A DEUX PAR ICI !

Un sortilège de Stupéfixion vola tout près des oreilles d'Hermione. Celle-ci, surprise, répliqua en se retournant brutalement pour lancer un sortilège de Flippendo à son agresseur. Cela réussit, mais les renfors survinrent ; on accourait vers eux, et à en entendre le bruit des pas qui se dirigeaient en leur direction, l'Auror n'était pas tout seul. Il y en avait au moins trois ou quatre. Ils n'étaient que deux, et deux adolescents. Les Gryffondor étaient paniqués. Cela n'allait pas en leur faveur. Même s'ils étaient doués, il fallait fuir. Si on voyait leur visage… Il suffirait de les dénoncer pour les rattraper le lendemain.

Les deux Gryffondor coururent de tout leur soûl, mais cela ne suffisait pas. C'était perdu d'avance. Hermione était peu sportive ; les Auror étaient très rapides et lançaient sans cesse des sortilèges en leur direction. Si au début, Harry arriva à protéger son amie et lui des attaques, à force de s'époumoner à courir et à lancer des protections, il se fatigua, et vers le deuxième étage, alors que les Auror couraient toujours, il semblait à bout. Granger trottinait, tellement elle était exténuée. Quand aux poursuivants, qui étaient bien plus rapides, ils n'eurent aucun mal à profiter de leur soudain ralentissement. Hermione se fit toucher par un sortilège de Jambencoton et s'effondra sur le sol, ses jambes étaient soudain devenues très lourdes et douloureuses. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, même plus ramper.

\- HERMIONE, lance soudain Harry. NON !

\- N-Ne t'arrête pas ! Tant pis pour moi ! COURS !

Après quelques secondes, Harry jugea qu'il n'abandonnera jamais son amie sur place. Il bloqua un autre sort de paralysie, et dit alors, d'une voix forte :

\- BON, TRÈS BIEN ! JE ME RENDS ! MAIS FICHEZ-LUI LA PAIX !

\- HARRY ! NON !

Il la regardait d'un air triste.

\- Hermione… Excuse-moi. Je peux battre cent Mangemorts, j'en ai la force, mais je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, je n'en ai pas le courage.

Les Auror qui courraient s'emparaient alors d'Hermione et désarmèrent Harry, qui n'opposa pas de résistance. Tout en se laissant ficeler par un Auror âgé au teint rouge, Potter regardait tristement le vide, sans un mot.

\- On les tient, c'est bon. C'est Potter et une fille de Gryffondor.

Hermione fut soulevée par des mains plus amicales. C'était Shacklebott. Il la fit tenir sur ses jambes, doucement, mais fermement. Inutile de fuir, désormais. Puis finirent par venir deux Auror moins rapides, qui traînaient vers le fond, en soufflant. Ils avaient la même robe que Tonks, une sorte de mixture entre la suite chic des politiciens et les robes de sorciers.

\- Hm, James, tu ne cours pas vite, remarque le vieil Auror qui avait ficelé Harry. Tu fais honte à ton rang, je suis de vingt ans ton aîné. Les jeunes sont sensés être plus agiles que leurs anciens…

Le denommé James montra les dents à son collègue en guise de réplique. Le sorcier à côté dit d'une voix forte :

\- Les autres ont filé. Allons voir Dolores. Elle sera ravie, c'est le détestable Potter et une de ses amies, sans doute.

Harry le regarda avec le plus grand mépris, mais ne répondit rien. Après un petit moment, Shacklebott dit d'une voix assurée :

\- Savage, Fiertalon, suivez-nous. Il est trop tard pour repêcher les autres.

\- La faute à qui, lance Fiertalon, qui avait insulté Harry. Tu as traîné dans les couloirs, sous prétexte de trouver des fugueurs !

\- Pardon, Wilson, nous étions censés les retrouver, dit le sorcier, sévère. Et je serai allé plus vite, si tu n'avais pas passé cinq minutes à nous expliquer qu'à Poudlard, il y a beaucoup d'escaliers.

\- Oui, bon, je voulais dire qu'il y avait plusieurs chemins, et…

\- Très intéressant, ce n'est pas comme si le monde entier était au courant, tu connais beaucoup de châteaux qui n'ont pas d'escaliers, réplique Shacklebott.

Tout en disant ça, Dawlish s'impatientait.

\- Bon, vous deux, vous prendrez le thé plus tard ! Nous allons voir Dolores. Elle doit s'impatienter.

\- Oui, pressons, lance Savage, irrité de la mollesse de ses collègues.

Les Auror se mirent alors en marche. Harry suivait le mouvement sans mot dire, la tête basse et le regard triste. Quand à Hermione, elle ne disait rien, se laissant porter par le membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, trop endolorie pour remarcher. Elle fixait tristement le mur. Quelle honte. Elle n'a servi qu'à ralentir Harry. Si elle n'avait pas tant discuté, son ami serait sauf…

Deux minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille qui menait au bureau de Dumbledore.

\- _Fizwizbiz_, lance Shacklebott.

La statue pivota sur elle-même et permit aux Auror de passer avec leurs victimes. Une fois qu'on eut passé les escaliers jusqu'au bureau, une bien étrange réunion les y attendait.

Certes, Dumbledore était à sa place, derrière son bureau. Mais se trouvaient à sa gauche, Dolores Ombrage, radieuse, et à sa droite, Cornelius Fudge, sévère. Également, Percy Weasley se trouvait dans la salle, son travail d'écriture en main, comme pour noter, et Susan Bones à sa droite. Pour surveiller tout ce joli monde, on a invité le même Runcorn, qui sans doute, a été appelé par Ombrage pour le servir.

\- Tiens, voyez quel bon vent nous amène, lance alors joyeusement Ombrage. Ce sale petit Harry Potter, et ce chancre d'Hermione Granger !

Harry cracha par terre en l'entendant, ce qui lui valut un coup de pied de Fiertalon pour le calmer. Hermione, lasse, se laissait faire, désemparée. Que pouvait-elle faire de son côté ? Pendant que Savage et Fiertalon bloquaient la sortie du bureau pour empêcher des fuites, Dawlish poussait Harry comme une loque sur le sol, comme s'il était trop sale pour mériter une chaise où s'asseoir. Quand à Hermione, Shacklebott la guérit de sa paralysie causée par le maléfice, et lui ordonna de se tenir tranquille sur le mur. Elle se plaça dans un coin de la salle, où elle serait tranquille, se disait-elle.

\- Tiens donc, nous revoici, dit Runcorn avec un sourire.

Hermione manquait de rire en entendant ça. Oui, quelle joie, tu m'as tellement manqué. Ce n'était pas ironique. Un secours, même déguisé en fausse adversité, était toujours le bienvenu, surtout en de pareilles occasions.

\- Harry, assieds-toi sur une chaise, je t'en prie, dit alors Dumbledore, triste.

Sans un mot, Harry désobéit, et se contenta de rester debout. Il se retournait plutôt vers Susan, qu'il fusillait du regard. Il l'aurait tué si ses yeux étaient des baguettes. La Poufsouffle s'était caché le visage dans une serviette, dissimulant à tous son visage et son ressenti, même si elle semblait tout, sauf être fière de ce qu'elle avait fait.

Pendant que Dolores souriait de façon exagérée, très contente, Fudge fusillait Harry du regard, en colère. Ce dernier, quand il le vit, lui rendit son mépris par des yeux tout autant furieux, sans ciller. Après un combat de regards de Basilik, le ministre de la Magie se détourna lentement d'Harry pour apostropher les Auror derrière lui :

\- Vous n'en avez pas trouvé d'autre ? Il n'y avait que ces deux-là ?

\- Non, les autres ont dû filer, dit Savage.

\- Nous avons râtissé les couloirs pour rien, répond Fiertalon.

Avec une grimace d'amertume, le Ministre de la Magie regarda alors Harry avec hostilité.

\- Je ne suis guère surpris de vous voir ici, Potter, vous êtes un délinquant. Il transforme sa grand-tante en ballon, il désobéit à toute règle, s'incruste dans des tournois dangereux sans y être invité… il tue même des adolescents…

\- Vous êtes bien obligé de comprendre, que je n'ai qu'antipathie pour des traîtres qui me portent aux nues quand je les avantage, mais qui m'attaquent sitôt que je dis une vérité qui ne leur plaît pas, lance Harry, mesquin.

\- Silence, monsieur Potter, et cinquante points de moins à Gryffondor, dit Ombrage, amusée. N'essayez pas de continuer davantage, le fait de vous trouver dans la main dans le sac pourrait invalider tous les points que votre maison ont accumulé depuis le début de l'année…

\- Dolores, il est interdit de pratiquer ces méthodes, réplique Dumbledore, soudain sévère. Au lieu de vous amuser à frapper autrui, dites-nous donc ce qui vous pousse à inviter tout votre personnel chez moi. Je suis mécontent que vous vous comportiez comme si Poudlard tout entier était à vous !

\- Albus, ne faites pas le vieux sénile, votre jeu ne trompe personne, rétorque Fudge. Vous voulez que je vous répète le motif de ma venue ?

\- Volontiers, Cornelius. Harry et sa camarade seront ravies d'apprendre ce qui s'est passé. Et pourquoi ils sont ici avec vous.

Pendant que Percy griffonait tout ce qui se disait, Cornelius prit la parole d'un ton théâtral :

\- Si vous le voulez tant ! Ce qui s'est passé, c'est que Dolores m'envoie une missive d'urgence à mon bureau, me disant qu'une certaine Susan Bones, dont la tante travaille dans nos locaux - et que je féliciterai moi-même en personne… - sait qu'Harry pratique de la magie noire dans notre dos…

\- De la magie noire, coupe Harry. Mais c'est faux !

\- SILENCE, POTTER, rugit le Ministre, ulcéré de s'être fait interrompre.

Vous parlerez quand je vous en aurai donné l'ordre ! Je disais donc… Ce délinquant né devant vous, a invité ses amis à pratiquer la magie noire dans le dos même de l'établissement et du Ministère. Cet acte est passible de peines graves à Azkaban, et enfreint nombres de décrets passés cette année.

\- Vous n'allez quand même pas croire que je prends la relève de Voldemort dans votre dos, lance Harry, ironique. Vous ne savez plus quoi inventer encore, Cornelius ?

\- SILENCE, POTTER, VOUS ME NOMMEREZ PAR MON NOM ET NON PAS PAR MON PRÉNOM !… Votre oncle et votre tante vous ont salement éduqué… Ils ne vous ont pas appris à respecter l'autorité… Vous devriez suivre des cours de politesse. Bien, puisque vous êtes bavard, Mr. Potter, dites-moi donc ce qui vous est passé par la tête pour faire une chose pareille. Et ne croyez pas que j'oublierai de sitôt. Weasley au fond note tout ce que vous dites… et j'ai ici même quelques experts en legilimancie…

En entendant cela, le sorcier à la cicatrice se retourna vers Percy Weasley, qui relevait alors le nez de son parchemin, car Fudge l'a appelé. En voyant le regard d'Harry qui le perçait, le secrétaire l'ignora immédiatemment et baissa son nez sur son parchemin.

\- Tu m'écoutes, Percy ? Alors note bien ça : tu es un égoïste et un sans-cœur. Cornelius t'a donné une promotion ? Profite-en bien. Cela te consolera de la famille que tu as vendue en échange. C'est un grand bien contre une maigre récompense, quand même.

Difficile de dire si Percy Weasley avait ressenti quelque chose de ce qu'à dit Harry, son visage restait baissé sur son parchemin, et impassible. Cette fois, il ne nota guère autrement que dans sa mémoire les paroles que Potter lui lançait : il n'en écrivait pas un mot sur son parchemin.

\- MONSIEUR POTTER, VOUS AVEZ OUBLIÉ CE QUE J'AI DIT ?

\- Quoi ? Ah, oui, c'est vrai, vous existiez, pardon. Ne m'en voulez pas, votre tête comme votre haleine sont désagréables à supporter… Cornelius.

Devant une telle insistance, toute la salle se raidit quelque peu. Dolores fixait avec colère Harry qui refusait de se soumettre, Fudge se mordait les lèvres tout en laissant voir ses dents, Dumbledore semblait ailleurs, préoccupé, quand Hermione grimaçait un peu. S'il continue autant à les provoquer, ils ne risquent pas de lui donner la chance de l'écouter. De son côté, elle regarda les Auror : si certains étaient crispés, Runcorn se fichait totalement de ce qui se passait ici, se limant les ongles d'un pouce, quand Shacklebott regardait le sorcier à la cicatrice avec une fierté mal dissimulée.

\- Vous voulez savoir ce qui s'est passé ce soir, non, poursuit alors Potter.

\- Oui, jeune homme, je ne suis pas venu pour me faire insulter ou pour prendre un sandwich avec Dumbledore.

\- Je m'en doute bien. Vous voulez tant savoir ce que je faisais ? Hé bien, vous ne le saurez pas. Voilà, fin de l'interrogation, au revoir et bonne nuit !

Hermione eut du mal à réprimer un sourire. Même Dumbledore semblait s'amuser de la réflexion. Il n'était pas le seul. Runcorn et Shacklebott eurent un sourire discret, quand même Savage et Dawlish riaient tout bas. Quand à Fudge et Ombrage, par contre, c'est à peine si cela les réjouissait d'entendre ça.

\- Monsieur Potter, n'aggravez pas votre cas… Et non ! Restez ici, ce n'est pas fini ! Dites-nous ce que vous avez fait, sinon je vous jette à Azkaban.

\- Et pourquoi je parlerai, lance Harry. Je compromettrai trop de gens pour ça, et vous n'en valez pas la peine.

Fudge fixait le Gryffondor avec amertume. Ombrage, qui trouvait le temps trop long, intervint.

\- Oublions Potter ! Il est trop entêté ! Demandez à Miss Bones de nous dire ce qui s'est passé. Percy est là pour noter et vous êtes témoin. Je peux toujours ajouter ce que j'ai entendu, si cela peut aider.

\- Hmph. Cela me semble mieux… Très bien, jeune fille… Oh…

Elle se cachait toujours derrière sa serviette rose fuschia.

\- Miss Bones, je vous en prie, retirez ceci de votre figure…

Elle secoua la tête.

\- C'est affreux, marmonna-elle d'une voix cassée, derrière sa serviette.

En entendant cela, Ombrage soupirait un bon coup, et prit soudain la parole pour expliquer quelque chose.

\- Oui, hem… Cela, c'est… une étrange surprise… Quand elle a commencé à me dire l'endroit où était Harry Potter et ses collègues, elle a eu soudain un… un problème, et elle a eu si peur que cela l'a empêché de parler.

\- Un problème, dites-vous, Dolores ? Quel genre de problème ?

\- Oui, un… hm… une sorte d'acné couperose très virulente… Je ne sais pas ce qui a fait apparaître ça tout d'un coup, mais… Hm, Susan, je vous prie, retirez ceci… Personne ne vous jugera, faites donc…

Il fallut que la Grande Inquisitrice insista, car la Poufsouffle n'était pas trop d'humeur. Enfin, après un moment, elle retira la serviette, et toute la salle eut un frisson, à l'exception de certains. Hermione afficha un sourire triomphant. Son maléfice a très bien marché.

Sur le front de la Poufsouffle, était écrit avec des pustules qui se mouvaient sur eux-mêmes, le mot en rouge « JE SUIS UNE GROSSE BALANCE ».

\- Quelle jolie magie, remarque Runcorn, amusé. J'apprécie beaucoup ce concept. Qui a fait ça ? Qu'il m'apprenne ce merveilleux sort. Je sais déjà sur qui je vais l'utiliser.

\- Taisez-vous, Albert ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Quand cela est apparu sur son front, elle a eu si peur qu'elle n'a rien pu dire d'autre. Cette chose horrible a gâché ma joie d'en savoir plus sur ce que faisait Potter, c'est injuste !

Hermione, qui regardait avec les autres sorciers, l'air dégoûté, le nouveau bandana de Susan. C'était affreux que de voir ces choses bouger et scintiller en vermeil. Mais elle se sentait nullement affligé pour elle. La voir vendue et dénoncée aux yeux de tous, était une consolation bien mince pour ce qu'elle faisait encourir aux autres membres du groupe de l'Armée de Dumbledore.

\- C'est… C'est possible de retirer ça, Dolores ? C'est affreux.

\- J'ai tout essayé, mais ce maléfice est tenace, il faudra l'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste, mes grands talents ne peuvent la sauver, répondit Ombrage, dépitée.

\- Hé bien… Très bien, nous ferons avec… Miss Bones, répétez ce qu'à fait Harry… Miss Bones? Qu'avez-vous ?

Elle secouait la tête de façon répétée. Hermione trouvait ça insolite qu'elle réagisse comme ça. Son sort n'était pas sensé couper les cordes vocales, comment cela se faisait qu'elle se comportait comme une girouette à tourner la tête ainsi ? Surtout de façon mécanique. Elle trouvait cette façon de pivoter doucement la tête, sous pareille circonstance, étrange.

\- Elle dit non, il me semble, dit Dumbledore. Ce signe corporel est pourtant évident à comprendre.

\- D'accord, mais pourquoi non, réplique Fudge. Expliquez-vous !

Aucune réponse. Mais un non de la tête. Encore, encore. Au bout d'un moment, cela intrigua le Ministre, et ulcéra Ombrage, qui tapait sur la table de Dumbledore d'un coup sec.

\- ASSEZ ! Miss Bones, vous ne me laisserez pas gâcher cette occasion plus longtemps ! Potter ne s'en tirera pas ainsi ! Vous m'avez dit, je vous cite « Harry Potter fait des réunions dans votre dos, dans un endroit au sixième étage nommé la Salle sur Demande avec des élèves de plusieurs maisons ». Et maintenant, vous dites non ?! Quelle est cette singerie ?!

\- Dolores, je vous en prie, arrêtez d'agresser mes élèves, dit fermement Dumbledore. Elle s'est peut-être trompée, elle a dû parler sous le coup de la peur et de l'anxiété, voilà tout.

\- Albus, vous n'étiez pas là pour l'entendre, alors n'insinuez rien. Miss Bones, revenez à vous ! Ce sortilège vous a-il broyé les neurones pour que vous ne puissiez plus parler ?

Non, non, encore non. Elle secouait encore la tête mécaniquement. Devant ce déni total, qui agaçait bien la Grande Inquisitrice, elle tenta autre chose.

\- Essayons la legilimancie ! Runcorn, lisez ses pensées. Vous verrez alors que je disais vrai.

Hermione sourit, amusée. Elle croyait vraiment qu'il serait honnête ? L'espoir fait vivre, il est vrai. Ce dernier fixait la jeune fille, le regard froid et intense, avant de dire, après un moment :

\- Cette gamine pense sans cesse « Ce n'est pas ma faute, ce n'est pas ma faute » et elle fait non de la tête. Votre élève est étrange, Dolores. Elle a quelque chose à cacher. Je ne connais pas beaucoup de personnes irréprochables qui racontent une histoire d'un côté, et qui pensent de l'autre qu'elles n'ont rien à voir dedans en même temps.

\- Mais non ! Dawlish ! Vous êtes legilimens aussi ! Allez-y à votre tour !

Hermione, de son côté, qui observait Susan faire non sans cesse de la tête, trouvait cela trop étrange pour être vrai. On dirait une machine, pas un être humain. En regardant autour d'elle, elle remarqua que Shacklebott jouait avec ses lèvres, comme pour émettre des sons. Elle comprit alors ce qui se passait…

\- Je n'y arrive pas, madame, grimace alors l'Auror Dawlish. Mon esprit bloque… Je crois que ce sort a dû bloquer l'esprit de la jeune fille.

\- Comment avez-vous fait, alors, Albert, demande Dolores, intriguée.

\- J'ai fait de la legilimancie vingt-cinq ans, Dawlish, deux ans. Je me suis exercé contre des Mangemorts, lui avec des amis. Ce n'est pas assez.

L'Auror Dawlish se mordait les lèvres, frustré, quand la Poufsouffle faisait encore et toujours non en secouant la tête. Hermione, dans son coin, comprenait enfin à ce soir, la manie de ce policier à vous fixer du regard. Il faisait de la legilimancie pour voir si ce qu'elle disait correspond à ses pensées… Ce qui expliquait cela. Enfin, il fallait bien creuser pour le savoir, mais voici encore une preuve qu'il faut connaître avant de juger. Runcorn a sale mine mais il les soutient par derrière en feignant d'être un officier militaire brutal. Ce n'était pas le supérieur hiérarchique d'Adrian pour rien…

\- Votre élève est folle à lier, Dolores, dit alors Cornelius, las. On ne peut rien en tirer, de votre élève.

Ombrage, pincée, lança un regard haineux à Harry, qui répliqua par un sourire amusé. Mais malgré tout, la nuit n'était pas encore terminée, comme Fudge tenait à la prolonger.

\- Bien, interrogeons l'autre fille, alors. Elle sera sans doute plus bavarde que cette girouette et cet insolent. Son nom, c'est Granger, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, monsieur, lance aussitôt Percy, qui levait les yeux de son parchemin. Je la connais, elle est de Gryffondor. C'est Hermione Granger !

\- Ah !… Je vois. Merci, Percy, vous pouvez retourner à vos parchemins. Hermione, venez me voir, je vous prie. Ne vous cachez pas contre le mur, ne soyez pas timide, venez donc me voir.

Et Weasley retourna écrire avec fierté sur son parchemin. La Gryffondor le regarda avec amertume quand elle se détourna alors de son confortable mur pour aller tranquillement à côté d'Harry, regarder Fudge d'un air las.

\- Oui, monsieur ?

\- Vous étiez avec Harry Potter, qui était pris la main dans le sac en plein couvre-feu, et lors d'activités recommandables. Vous avez une explication ?

Hermione réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle était obligée de parler, de dire au moins quelque chose. Comme Dawlish ne serait pas très bon pour lire dans ses pensées, et Runcorn très bon pour le bloquer, elle savait qu'elle pouvait méditer un projet toute à sa guise. Après quelques secondes, elle eut le temps de penser à un plan. Elle sentait encore les regards fixés sur elle, surtout le regard désespéré d'Harry. Pour une fois, c'était elle qui prenait les commandes, et qui pouvait essayer de sauver l'A.D. Désagréable impression, mais elle ferait avec.

\- Miss Granger, êtes-vous sourde ?… Je vous ai dit de parler…

Mais elle ne répondait rien. Hermione savait qu'une réponse en amenerait une autre, et que peu à peu, Fudge l'aurait amené à tout dire sur l'A.D. Alors autant ne rien en dire. Elle resta fermement silencieuse, malgré les regards de braise d'Ombrage, l'air inquiet d'Harry pesant sur elle, l'expression impénétrable de Dumbledore à sa droite, et les prunelles pincées de Fudge. Elle ne disait rien.

\- Et puis quoi encore ? Vous allez faire comme Miss Bones, vous aussi ? Parlez donc ! Que faisiez-vous dans cette salle ? Donnez-moi les noms de vos partenaires, sur le champ !

Hermione ne répondait rien. La meilleure façon d'éviter les questions, c'était de ne rien dire. Voyant, malgré son insistance, ses regards appuyés et menaçants pour la faire parler, qu'elle ne bronchait pas d'un cil, il finit, après cinq minutes, à dire :

\- Très bien, finissons-en. Puisque l'une est secouée de peur, et que l'autre est sourde et muette, je vais jeter ces trois morveux hors de Poudlard ! De toute façon, j'en ai assez entendu pour savoir qu'Harry Potter complote dans le dos du monde, et fait de la magie noire. Je les jeterai dehors !

\- Pourquoi je ferai de la magie noire au juste, répond aussitôt le sorcier à la cicatrice. Vous me croyez capable d'une chose pareille ? C'est un mage noir qui a décimé ma famille ! Que croyez-vous ?!

\- Potter, vous êtes capable de bien des choses, je vous connais assez pour le savoir, remarque le Ministre, aigre.

\- De bien des choses, en effet, mais pas n'importe quoi non plus, réplique le sorcier à la cicatrice. Qu'a dit Bones à la Grande Inquistrice ?

\- Elle a dit que vous faisiez des réunions dans le dos du monde. Et là, mon esprit a compris, que vous faisiez en fait de la magie noire, lance Ombrage, dédaigneuse. Que pourrait faire Harry Potter dans le dos de tout le monde ?

\- Ah, d'accord. C'était ce que votre… intelligence a compris. Pas la peine d'aller chercher bien loin, après tout, remarque le Gryffondor, méprisant. C'est plutôt vous qu'il faudrait renvoyer de Poudlard, vous êtes vraiment un cas social, pas un professeur.

Dumbledore regardait la dispute avec mécontentement. Il voyait le Ministère et ses élèves s'entredéchirer et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

\- Vous vous comportez comme des enfants. Cornelius, que cherchez-vous à interroger aussi longtemps deux élèves qui ne demandent qu'à aller se coucher, vu cette heure ?

\- Vous plaisantez ! Harry Potter…

\- … faisait des choses qui ne vous concernent pas, répond Albus, sec. Ce qui se passe dans Poudlard n'est pas de votre ressort !

\- M-Mais, je ne vais pas laisser ces petits bouseux perturber l'ordre public, lance le Ministre, véhément. C'est allé trop loin !

\- La façon dont on qualifie les autres est celle que l'on se réserve à soi-même, vous devriez y réfléchir, dit Dumbledore. Vous abusez de votre fonction, Cornelius. Et vous ne savez rien du tout. Rien. Mais, moi, je sais tout.

On changea d'attention pour se fixer sur Dumbledore, le regard bleu assuré et pétillant, qui regardait un Ministre déconfit et anxieux. Tout à coup, le directeur venait de passer de grand-père gâteux à un homme malicieux, qui commençait à montrer qu'il en savait en fait bien plus qu'on en pense. Cela fit un effet sur toute la salle, et Hermione comme Harry trouvaient ce revirement de situation très étrange.

\- Que dites-vous, professeur, demande Potter, incrédule. Mais, attendez, vous n'êtiez même pas au courant.

\- C'est faux, Harry, et tu es aussi surpris que Cornelius de l'apprendre, sourit alors Dumbledore, l'air malicieux. Et cesse donc de mentir. Tu n'aurais jamais dû accepter ma proposition. C'était très sot de ma part. Bones n'était visiblement pas un bon choix sur ma liste de participants.

C'était comme une brique qui tombait dans la salle. Cela répandit une vague de choc chez tout le monde. Spécialement sur Hermione : maintenant Dumbledore mentait pour les préserver, sans doute parce que malgré tout Fudge ne changeait pas son idée sur la question.

\- C'était donc vous depuis le début, remarque Ombrage, lentement.

\- Nous pourrions remplir à nouveau une Bibliothèque d'Alexandrie avec ce que vous ne savez pas, tous les deux, remarque Albus, amusé. Même deux. Eh oui. Je savais tout depuis le début. C'était moi, qui ait fait venir ces élèves pour pratiquer la magie, puisque vous l'interdisiez à toute l'école. Et pas seulement pour faire de la magie. Aussi pour vous saluer modestement avec une armée pour défendre mon opinion quand au différend que nous avons eu sur Lord Voldemort. Je faisais là-bas quelques sermons sur la façon dont vous dirigez le pays, et nous avions eu matière à discuter pour bien des mois.

Ombrage ouvrit la bouche de façon ridicule, scandalisée, quand Harry était en train de comprendre ce que faisait le directeur, et s'inquiétait de beaucoup, le regard paniqué quand à ce qu'il pressentait. Tandis que les Auror frissonnaient de peur en entendant tout, le Ministre de la Magie se mit à taper sur la table.

\- JE LE SAVAIS !… Percy, vous avez tout noté ?

\- Oui, monsieur, tout y est ! De la première ligne à la dernière !

\- Parfait ! Maintenant, j'ai des preuves pour vous jeter en prison, espèce de vieux détraqué, lance Fudge, furieux. Je savais que vous étiez capable de tout pour mettre la pagaille et perturber le pays ! Un mort à la Coupe de Feu, un mage noir qui renaît… Et maintenant, une conspiration sombre et étrange !

\- J'ai surtout l'impression que vous cherchez, et depuis le début, à inverser les rôles, et me culpabiliser à votre place. Pouvez-vous garder votre remords et votre colère pour vous, s'il vous plaît ? Cela ne m'intéresse pas.

\- Vous… Vous mentez ! Jusqu'au bout en plus !

\- Cornelius, vous êtes fatiguant.

\- Vous aussi, Albus ! Très bien, je vais vous placer dans notre plus belle cellule d'Azkaban…

\- Non merci. Il me serait tellement facile de quitter cette prison, que cela serait une perte de temps. Et j'ai autre chose de prévu, dommage pour vous.

Cornelius eut un rire froid en entendant ça.

\- Vous vous pavannez, Albus. Mais ça suffit maintenant. Je ne tolèrerai pas que vous continuiez à saboter le pays avec vos manigances diaboliques…

\- Cornelius, je vous en prie. Vous êtes le fou dont vous parlez vous-même. Vous agissez comme un dément qui se coupe la main droite avec la gauche. Voldemort est bien vivant. Ne tremblez pas, c'est la vérité. En retardant ainsi la lutte contre lui, vous le laissez se renforcer. Vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous même. La stagnation que vous avez imposé lui est bien profitable, mais très dommageable à notre pays, sur tous les plans, même pour vous.

\- Ha ! Contre moi-même ! C'est contre vous que j'ai des problèmes ! Vous m'empêchez de finir mon mandat en paix ! Vous propagez des idées fausses, vous laissez un de vos élèves mettre la pagaille à Poudlard… J'essaie de protéger la société, Albus !

\- Cornelius, votre mandat, vous l'avez gaspillé. En cinq ans, vous n'avez rien fait d'exceptionnel. Et vous avez gâché votre dernière année à repousser le remède dont la société avait besoin en vue d'un danger futur.

\- Vous parlez de danger ! Mais vous le répandez plus que Vous-Savez-Qui ! La montée de la peur et des radicalités, voici ce que vous faites ! Je vous en empêcherai !

\- Votre parti aurait été plus valorisé d'avoir eu raison, que d'avoir menti, je vous assure de cela, risposte Dumbledore. Et critiquez votre incompétence au lieu de critiquer les radicalités. Elles ne montent au pouvoir, que lorsqu'on laisse les choses s'envenimer assez, pour qu'elles puissent avoir un certain effet. Vous devriez le savoir, Cornelius. Gridenwald est arrivé au pouvoir en Allemagne, parce qu'un autre incompétent de chez eux n'a pas compris, que maintenir la société en équilibre, était plus important que de réguler la quantité d'or qui entrait ou sortait des coffres. Vous connaissez la suite de l'histoire.

Le Ministre eut un rire mauvais quand les Auror de la salle commencèrent à sortir leur baguette en direction de Dumbledore.

\- Vous parlez de Grindenwald ? Ah oui… Comment a-il fini, déjà ? On l'a jeté en prison… Quel amusement… Le même sort vous attend…

Si Harry et Hermione eurent un léger frisson en voyant les Auror sortirent leurs baguettes en direction de Dumbledore, ce dernier eut un rire d'amusement.

\- Cornelius, ce combat n'est pas loyal. Vous êtes un, deux, trois… sept contre un. Quelle bravoure. La reine Victoria vous décernerait un titre de noblesse. Une vraie épopée digne des chevaliers les plus illustres. Sept sorciers contre un vieillard désarmé. Je suis flatté que vous ayez fait venir bien du monde pour ma simple personne. Mais, malheureusement, ça ne suffit pas…

Et simplement en levant un doigt, sans utiliser de baguette, Dumbledore lança un Charme du Sommeil sur toute la salle, par du gaz bleu qui sortait des manches de sa robe, pour endormir toute l'assemblée, qui tomba peu à peu de fatigue. Il n'avait qu'à bouger légèrement pour éviter quelques sortilèges lancés contre lui entre temps. Sans rien faire, Dumbledore les a tous vaincus.

Hermione, qui était entre les deux, se mit à respirer du gaz, et à haleter, avant qu'un sortilège lancé sur elle lui permit de respirer à son aise, malgré ce qu'il y avait dans l'atmosphère. La même magie fut lancée à Harry : tous deux ne tombèrent pas au sol. Pendant que la salle se remplit d'un épais nuage bleu, qui se dissipait peu à peu, les deux adolescents regardèrent ce qui se passait autour d'eux : les Auror gisaient au sol, endormis, Cho était lovée tel un ange, sa serviette à la figure, Percy s'était avachi sur ses parchemins et bavait dessus, quand Ombrage était tombée à la renverse, dans une position ridicule. Fudge était en train de dormir contre le bureau et semblait paisible.

\- Vous êtes très adroit, remarque Hermione. J'espère un jour faire de même.

\- Mais, vous avez toutes les chances d'y arriver. Vous êtes assez talentueuse pour me dépasser, Miss Granger.

Alors qu'il disait ceci, le directeur allait se pencher vers une de ses grandes armoires, et l'ouvrit pour farfouiller dedans. Il en sortit deux dossiers orangés, qu'il emporta avec lui. De son côté, Harry avait des choses à dire.

\- Pourquoi vous avez menti ? C'était faux ! Vous ne saviez rien de l'A.D. ! Et vous vous faites du mal tout seul ! Vous êtes vu comme criminel, maintenant. Alors que… vous êtes le seul dans l'histoire qui fut le moins criminel qui soit.

Le directeur se tourna alors vers Potter, le regard profond.

\- Harry, je sais que cela est un mensonge, mais il aura le mérite de te sauver un moment. J'ai des choses à faire, je dois partir. Promets-moi simplement de ne pas recommencer ces réunions. Ombrage ne pourra pas te renvoyer, mais elle essaiera sans doute, c'est pourquoi j'emporte ceci - il montre d'un doigt les deux dossiers orangés. Ce sont vos dossiers scolaires. Elle doit envoyer ceci au Ministère pour vous renvoyer, je l'emporte donc pour l'en empêcher. Elle a d'autres problèmes à l'école, ce qui fait qu'elle ne s'occupera pas que de toi, Harry, et te laissera en paix. Mais il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. Si tu te refais prendre, ne compte pas sur qui que ce soit pour t'aider.

\- Mais que faisaient Shacklebott et Runcorn avec le Ministre ? Ils n'avaient rien à faire ici, que je sache, questionne Hermione, intriguée.

\- Non, en effet, c'était Ombrage a tenu a emmener des associés, sans se douter qu'elle me rendait service plus qu'autre chose. Albert empêchait Dawlish de lire dans vos pensées. Elle ne sait pas qu'il est membre de l'Ordre. Shacklebott s'est lui-même délégué à venir, sur ordre de Maugrey. Je le remercierai, il s'est montré excellent. Il a lancé un Imperium sur Miss Bones pour la forcer à dire non de la tête. Bien sûr… J'ai été forcé de les endormir aussi, sinon ça aurait été suspect. J'y vais, le sortilège ne durera pas. Au revoir, vous deux. Retournez vous coucher, et prenez soin de vous.

\- Mais, qui deviendra le directeur, si vous partez, lance Potter.

\- Ombrage me remplacera. Mais elle est condamnée. Les graines qu'elle a semé finiront par éclore, et les fruits amers de ses actes lui vaudront préjudice un jour. Je te demande un ultime effort, Harry. Jusqu'à juin… Reste calme, et ne fais rien. Oui, je sais… Tu détestes qu'on te dise ça, mais c'est pour ton bien.

Pendant que le Gryffondor fixait son directeur, frustré de tels conseils, Dumbledore s'en alla paisiblement. Il marcha au-dessus des Auror qui gisaient dans les escaliers, en prenant soin de ne pas leur marcher dessus. Et il sortit, sans doute pour ne plus revenir. Et Harry le regardait partir, le regard désespéré. Il venait de perdre un grand ami, l'un des derniers alliés qu'il avait à Poudlard.

Le samedi 10 mai, un nouvel édit avait était inscrit dans tous les coins de Poudlard. Tous les élèves, y compris les professeurs, en avaient eu conscience, la plupart à leur grand dam.

_DÉCRET D__'__ÉDUCATION CINQUANTE-DEUX_

_En raison de la perfidie d__'__Albus Dumbledore, qui a tenté de comploter contre la Grande Inquisitrice, il est renvoyé et le professeur Ombrage sera désormais le nouvelle directrice de l__'__école._


	28. Chapter 27

_**27\. Gryffondor contre Serdaigle : c'est la fête pour Ombrage !**_

La nouvelle directrice choisie par les soins de Mr. Fudge en personne ne pouvait pas mieux tomber, disait ce dernier dans la _Gazette_ le lendemain du départ de Dumbledore, le samedi 10 mai. Dans l'article sur le sujet, la une du journal était évidemment, tout un pavé était dédié à ce que Percy a recopié de l'entretien, et d'une déclaration pompeuse d'Ombrage, qui n'hésita pas à déformer un peu la réalité : elle avait mené un combat contre Dumbledore, elle avait même failli le désarçonner, et il était hébété face à ses arguments. Selon les échos du journal, Dumbledore n'était qu'un fuyard malhonnête qui forçait Harry et d'autres à pratiquer la magie noire dans les couloirs le soir. Hermione eut même la surprise de voir son prénom dans l'article. Heureusement que ses parents ne lisaient jamais la _Gazette _! Voici qu'on la nommait complice de Potter et de Dumbledore, compliment très peu flatteur au ton de l'article.

Mais Poudlard était une assemblée non seulement très assidue aux cours, mais aussi aux potins et autres ragots, qui faisaient rapidement le tour de l'école. Et ces bruits inutiles et nuisibles étaient le régal de certain, et là il y avait de quoi s'enthousiasmer : le directeur est parti, on ne sait pas comment exactement, et deux élèves de Gryffondor ont assisté à ses cours, des cours de magie occulte ! Et ce petit « regain » de célébrité cette fois, toucha à la fois Granger et Potter ; les deux étaient vus comme des rescapés héroïques qui ont échappé à la ruse de Dumbledore, ou comme des sorciers dangereux qui complotaient dans le dos de l'école. Et évidemment, on ne se fit pas prier pour leur demander toutes les deux minutes ce qui s'était passé avec le directeur de l'école le vendredi soir. Hermione ne répondait jamais, quand à Harry, il commençait par être conciliant et à expliquer ; mais quand il voyait que cela rendait encore plus les élèves curieux sur lui et à poser d'inombrables questions, il préféra arrêter et imiter son amie qui s'en sortait très bien de son côté en ne disant rien qui puisse alimenter encore plus leur feu de discussion.

Cela les embêtait tous deux, pour diverses raisons ; d'abord, parce qu'Hermione n'arrivait plus à réviser tranquillement ; elle se faisait sans cesse interpeller par des élèves de la salle commune de Gryffondor, ou accoster dans les couloirs. Elle en était réduite à éviter les racontars en allant dans son dortoir, mais devait alors parfois supporter Lavande et Parvati, toutes deux extrêmement curieuses ; elles l'embêtèrent trois nuits de suite pour savoir ce qui s'était passé avec Albus Dumbledore. Elle ne répondait jamais, car elle savait très bien ce que ce qu'elle dirait, ferait rapidement tout le tour de l'école. Et pas dans une version fidèle à la fin : en pensant cela, Hermione voyait l'image du téléphone arabe : ce qu'on dit à la Mecque ne sera jamais retransmis à Ankara, où à Oran, mot à mot. Et contrairement à Harry ou à Ron, l'attention fixe sur elle la lassait plus qu'autre chose, et lui donnait envie de s'isoler pour goûter à la paix tranquille, la solitude calme et douce, plutôt que le capharnaüm bruyant des extravertis qui ont besoin de remplir l'espace de bruit et d'attirer l'attention sur eux en permanence pour se sentir exister. C'est pourquoi elle s'isola pendant un moment, mais ce n'était pas pour embêter ses amis, comme elle le fit remarquer à Ron un soir, qui s'inquiétait et s'énervait de la voir encore disparaître, soupçonnant encore Krum de perfidité.

L'école ne sut jamais vraiment ce qui s'était passé, parce qu'Harry restait volontairement vague sur l'A.D. - pour éviter des représailles sur eux et elles - et qu'ils ne comprennaient jamais rien ou mal, et il y avait tellement de versions déformées après coup, qu'il était inutile de chercher quelque chose de logique à l'intérieur. Ce qu'on savait, en revanche, c'est qu'Ombrage allait souffrir. L'idée de la voir directrice ne plaisait à personne, déjà parce que sa côte de popularité arrivait déjà en dessous de zéro. Mais aussi, car les élèves eurent peur ; si elle était directrice, cela signifiait : plus d'édits, plus de Milice, plus de restrictions. Également, elle s'était montré très injuste avec beaucoup de monde : elle s'attira en plus de la peur, de la haine, et même de la farouche résistance, venant notamment des ulcérés de l'A.D., comme les jumeaux Weasley, Ernie Macmillan et Seamus Finnegan.

Et la Grande Inquisitrice allait avoir de quoi s'occuper en attendant les examens. Par une sorcellerie inconnue, un tour de passe-passe ou une manigance d'un professeur, elle n'arriva jamais à pouvoir pénétrer dans le bureau du directeur, fermé par une gargouille de pierre qui bloquait les escaliers ; or, le mot de passe a changé, et Ombrage eut beau perdre son temps à citer le catalogue entier des friandises de chez Honeydukes, elle ne parvint à faire bouger la gargouille d'un iota. Donc, elle dut déménager dans son bureau rose et y rester. Ensuite, elle essayait de renvoyer Harry et Hermione de l'école, mais n'y parvint jamais car les dossiers de ceux-là ont disparu, et que Fudge ne pouvait pas s'en occuper, étant à la fois occupé ailleurs, et trop fixé sur Dumbledore pour s'en soucier.

Alors la directrice, en dépit de ces échecs, décida de continuer d'inutiles réformes sur les patrouilles incessantes de la Milice, qui pouvaient même tourner à la fouille collective des affaires d'élèves, elle ne parvint pas à démanteler le cartel de bonbons qu'avait installé les jumeaux à l'école. Elle renvoya malgré tout nombre d'élèves, surpris par ces méthodes inattendues, mais ces mesures impopulaires la désignèrent comme dictatrice plus que directrice. Dans les couloirs, Lee Jordan a même épinglé une affiche où il était dessiné un portrait d'Ombrage déformé, portant une moustache et ayant une croix gammée sur l'épaule, faisant le salut nazi, avec l'inscription « Doloradolf » sur son cardigan rose. Caricature qui amusa toute l'école, et montrait aussi ce qu'on pensait d'elle en même temps.

De leur côté, les membres de l'A.D. ne furent pas restés immobiles pour autant. Certains, heureux d'avoir échappé au renvoi, ne firent rien, mais d'autres, décidèrent de porter un peu de vacarme dans le sein de l'école en guise de représailles. Ainsi, Ombrage recevait des colis remplis de bouse de dragon dans son bureau, des fusées et autres perturbations la faisaient courir de temps en temps dans toute l'école. Les jumeaux Weasley s'amusèrent ainsi à la faire tourner en bourrique, trop contents de se venger de celle qui a démantelé leur groupe de sorcellerie. Également, Seamus anima quelques armures - si chères à Dolores… - pour aller lui courir après, et amenait une animalerie à l'intérieur, avec des sortilèges de Lévitation, pour éparpiller ses papiers. En somme, c'était le zoo à Poudlard, et les professeurs eux-mêmes eurent du mal parfois à obtenir l'attention en cette fin d'année agitée. Ombrage n'eut pas de quoi s'ennuyer pour ses débuts de directrice, c'était le cas de le dire.

Le comble, c'est que dans l'histoire, si l'A.D. était morte et enterrée maintenant, il y en a un qui n'en a pas souffert du tout, c'était Theodore. Personne ne lui a fait de réflexion, même pas Ernie ou Marcus : il s'en est tiré d'une pirouette, sans rien faire. Le comble, c'est qu'il se moquait de la terre entière. En cours, Nott regardait Hermione et Harry d'un air goguenard et lorsque la préfète de Gryffondor allait lui parler pour lui dire ce qu'elle pensait de lui, il s'enfuyait toujours. Theodore était le vrai coupable de la mort de l'A.D., mais personne ne lui fit de réflexion, pas même Harry ni Ron ! Pourtant, bien que l'hostilité de Nott à leur encontre était bien réelle - c'était lui qui a dénoncé Ron, lui qui a piégé Harry - les deux Gryffondor n'en firent pas cas, et l'excusèrent même à moitié : Ron était très content de s'en être tiré, assez pour pardonner à Theodore, et même, il s'en fichait un peu au fond, il ne voyait que Susan dans l'histoire. Quand à Harry, il n'y croyait pas du tout, et disait que de toute façon Susan a manqué de prudence et que Nott n'a été que trop bon préfet. Hermione manquait de tomber par terre. Non mais vraiment ! Ce rusé renard de Theodore s'en tire, personne ne lui dit rien, et après nul ne le voit ni le prend sur le vif !

S'il y eut aussi une autre personne qui eut à pâtir de la fin de l'A.D., c'était bien Susan Bones. Les sorciers la savaient responsable de la délation qui les a mis en danger, et Ernie lui offrit même un cadeau « coup de poing » qui lui sauta à la figure lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit. Le fait qu'elle était son ex-meilleure amie ne changeait rien à la donne : MacMillan, autant que tout le reste de l'A.D., l'avaient froidement abandonnée, puisqu'elle n'était ni fiable ni fidèle. Triste consolation pour avoir parlé trop vite en voulant se débarrasser de Rusard. Susan avait perdu tous ses amis, et il ne lui restait plus que Chang pour lui parler, plus quelques unes de ses amies. Quand Bones sortait de sa salle commune, elle tombait sur les Gryffondor et les Poufsouffle, peu aimables comme on peut le penser, et même les Serpentard ne lui firent pas de cadeau. En effet, il y en avait deux à l'A.D. qui se sont chargés de dire à leur maison que cette fille était bien vilaine. Susan n'a gagné que beaucoup d'ennemis et très peu de soutiens tièdes. Bones pensait s'en tirer en demandant un soutien à la Grande Inquisitrice en retour de sa dénonciation , mais ses espérances furent trompées. Elle ne se souciait que du chaos à Poudlard, et que cette fille était en difficulté ou non, cela l'importait très peu. De plus, Susan, défigurée, ne pouvait pas cacher les scrofules qui étaient restés sur sa tête, et qui y sont restés pour de bon.

Hermione pour sa part, n'en voulait que peu à Susan - elle a bien remarqué que dans l'histoire, c'est elle qui paye au final - mais elle allait voir qu'après Bones, c'était Chang qui allait payer à son tour, et de la façon la plus surprenante qui soit.

Depuis le début, Bones n'avait rien à faire de l'A.D. En fait, elle était assez douée pour se débrouiller seule, elle a juste suivi Ernie par curiosité et pour occuper ses après-midi afin de ne pas se retrouver toute seule. Elle serait même probablement partie de l'A.D. si elle n'a pas été attaquée ni vu ni connu par un terrible coup de foudre. Elle était depuis des mois très amoureuse de Chang, et depuis qu'Harry l'a quitté de force, elle se dit que la chance pouvait tourner de son côté. Elle lui montra son soutien, et après des cajoleries quelque peu mièvres, Susan finalement lui avoua son amour, et comme la Serdaigle ne semblait pas vraiment contre, elle accepta. Ayant tellement de points communs sur leur situation actuelle, la manière de voir les choses et les mêmes goûts ou révulsions, cela facilitait encore plus la tâche. Ce qui explique qu'une semaine plus tard, Hermione eut la consternation de voir Chang embrasser Bones dans la salle des trophées, très amoureuse.

Ça serait drôle ou mignon si on en restait à là. Mais il y avait un problème. Susan étant dépendante affectivement de sa nouvelle petite amie, suite à sa situation problématique à Poudlard, elle ne la lâchait plus, et cela devenait inquiétant parfois. Très passionnelle, trop jalouse, elle refusait qu'elle la quitte trop longtemps, et lui faisait des scènes de tristesse sans cesse. Cho, qui aime le drame et les scènes mélodramatiques, appréciait ceci, et cela finit par la rendre amoureuse. Mais si Cho était charmée par Susan, elle devait malheureusement faire affaire à sa dépendance affective et son amour trop passionnel. Susan empiétait sans cesse sur son territoire, tout en faisant des crises de larmes. Cela se produisait souvent, la Gryffondor l'entendait bien parfois. Hermione sentait que la violence, verbale ou physique, n'était jamais loin, quand une Susan en larmes hurlait sur une Chang déconcertée. Les sentiments et la peur piégeaient la Serdaigle avec une fille devenue à la fois amoureuse et harpie, et qui alternait ses rôles selon son humeur ou sa peur qu'elle la quitte. Comme ce que faisait Chang avec Harry, mais cette fois, Susan ne faisait pas de manipulation, elle était juste « follement » amoureuse. Le choix du mot « follement » n'était pas si mal employé quand on décrit la façon d'aimer de Susan.

Hermione en voyant cela, en vint à penser que c'était joliment bien fait. Elle estimait que Cho était au final bien punie ; ce qu'elle a fait de mal à Harry lui revenait sous un beau cadeau, en fait piégé. Et maintenant, elle semblait avoir du mal à s'en dépêtrer. La Serdaigle était à la fois très amoureuse d'elle, mais aussi inquiète, et elle ne faisait que fuir pour se faire rattraper, et aimer pour se faire envahir et enfermer. Bones, à ce petit jeu, gagnait à tous les coups. Elle n'est tombée d'une mauvaise relation que pour une autre mavaise, encore pire.

Cela avait aussi d'autres répercussions positives : par exemple, Harry n'eut plus à supporter son ex, puisque Susan la lui dérobait, il pouvait se concentrer sur autre chose et l'oublier plus facilement. Chang ne fit plus rien contre Potter, et il était presque protégé jusqu'à l'été, la fin de l'année était dans moins d'un moins. Il était tranquille de ce côté-là. Et ça tombait bien, car il aurait besoin d'économiser ses forces, avec tout ce qui se passait en cette fin d'année scolaire.

Une semaine plus tard, les choses ne s'étant guère calmées. Hermione dut même parler à Ginny dans un coin isolé de l'école, pour enfin avoir la paix. C'était le vendredi 16 mai, et les filles choisièrent un couloir du quatrième étage, désert et jamais parcouru par qui que ce soit, même par la milice, pour discuter.

\- Quelle semaine, fit Weasley, alors. Entre Dumbledore qui part, toute cette agitation, et la fin de l'A.D… Je ne me suis pas ennuyée une minute.

\- Ça finira par se calmer, assure Hermione. Et je parie d'ailleurs qu'ils vont arrêter d'en parler pour se focaliser sur le prochain sujet en vogue, le match de Serdaigle contre Gryffondor. Le dernier de l'année, enfin.

\- C'est peut-être vrai, mais nous n'y sommes pas encore. Au fait… Hermione, cette charmante fille a un nouveau… bandana sur le front. C'est toi qui a lancé ce sortilège sur le parchemin de l'A.D. Ce sortilège est indélébile ?

\- Je pense, mais je ne vais pas chercher une parade pour elle, dit Hermione, négligente. Elle se débrouillera avec ça.

Ginny eut un sourire mesquin avant de continuer sur sa lancée :

\- Bah, comme tu voudras. Ce n'est pas notre priorité. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas elle qui m'ennuie, c'est ce petit rat de Nott ! Jamais je n'aurai douté que ce malin nous espionnait et nous suivait dès le début !

\- Je m'en doutais, pour ma part, répondait Hermione.

Devant son amie incrédule, elle racontait ce que lui a dit Adrian, les manies de Nott, ce qu'il lui a dit, et aussi ce qu'elle a vu de l'histoire.

\- Quoi… Mais ce… Quel malade ! Il nous traquait comme un prédateur pour savoir ce qu'on faisait, et après il mettait le couteau dans la plaie ! C'est lui qui a balancé Ron, il nous suivait dans le couloir et il a utilisé Susan pour faire couler l'A.D. ! Mais quel…

\- Oui, c'était nul, ce qu'il a fait, souffle Hermione, irritée. D'ailleurs… Je comprends en même temps ce que faisait Adrian à l'A.D. En fait… Il était notre ami depuis le début, Harry s'est méfié pour rien. C'est lui qui surveillait au grain.

\- Lui aussi, ça fait beaucoup d'espions dans l'histoire, grimace Ginny. Enfin. Celui-là était de notre côté. On l'excusera. Je comprends en fait pourquoi Adrian était lent et paresseux à venir, et pourquoi il surveillait la porte.

\- Oui, en fait, il empêchait Nott de venir, je crois qu'il était au courant depuis le début, répond Hermione.

\- Mais qui le lui a dit, demande Ginny, interdite.

\- Drago, je crois. Tu te souviens, lorsqu'il nous a suivi au _Chaudron Baveur_, dès le début d'année ? Il l'a dit à Ombrage, il a pu le dire à Nott. Et comme il se promène souvent la nuit… Il a dû voir Susan, ou même d'autres personnes, traîner près de la Salle sur Demande.

\- Ouais, ce serait logique, soupire Weasley, triste. Argh. Dire qu'il existe des gens sur Terre assez timbrés pour vous suivre et vous créer des ennuis alors que vous n'avez rien demandé. Tssss… Il devrait épouser Susan ou Cho, ils vont bien ensemble.

Hermione sourit en entendant ça, puis on changea de sujet.

\- Assez parlé de ça, reprit la rousse, fermement. Hermione, est-ce à cause de ce qui s'est passé avec Dumbledore l'autre soir, que tu disparais depuis vendredi ? Je ne te vois qu'aujourd'hui pour parler d'un événement qui remonte à une semaine !

\- Oh, je t'en prie, nous ne pouvions pas discuter avec ces pies jacasseuses qui écoutaient tout ce que je disais, grommelle Granger. Vivement que ces gens changent ce mode, j'en ai assez de leur curiosité.

\- C'est simplement dommage que tu restes autant cloîtrée dans un coin. Et puis, ça fait un moment que Dumbledore a joué les anarchistes en quittant l'école sans mot dire… Reviens en salle commune avec nous, tu nous manques.

Hermione eut un sourire réjoui en entendant ça.

\- C'est gentil.

\- C'est vrai, surtout, soupire Ginny. Je préfère te voir, plutôt que l'autre débile, là. Maintenant, la Grande Inquisitrice est désormais la Grande Directrice, dit Ginny. Et on sait qu'elle communique avec Malefoy. Et ce dont Malefoy est au courant, Tu-Sais-Qui le sait aussi. Que pouvons-nous faire ? Ce que fait Fudge est insensé. Même si c'est déplaisant de savoir la vérité, il vaut mieux cesser de se mentir, non ? Mieux vaut s'accorder dès le début ! Ça aurait pris deux minutes pour jeter tous les Mangemorts en liberté à Azkaban, et traquer Tu-Sais-Qui pour le tuer définitivement !

\- J'ai vu Fudge, au bureau de Dumbledore, ce soir-là. Si tu l'aurais vu, tu aurais compris que tu perdrais ton temps à le raisonner. Il n'a pas cru un mot de ce qu'a dit Harry. Il a eu trop peur pour son poste. Il a préféré être égoïste et s'en prendre à nous.

Ginny grimaça de plus belle.

\- Quels idiots ! Ma mère dit que quand on a un abcès, il faut le percer, parce que sinon, le pus à l'intérieur gonfle toujours plus et ça rend les choses encore pire qu'à la base. Ils ont laissé les choses s'enraciner, ce sera plus difficile de ramener le calme, désormais, c'est trop tendu, ça risque de faire du dégât si on y touche… Bon, faute de pouvoir aider qui que ce soit, il ne nous reste plus qu'à retourner à des occupations frivoles et sans intérêt : les garçons.

Hermione grimaça. Son sujet préféré, quelle joie.

\- Tu es… fascinée par la _gentle_ masculine, c'est impressionnant.

\- Mais quoi, Hermione, les filles ne sont pas seuls à s'intéresser à ce genre de sujet, quand même. Les hommes seraient à nous supplier de faire des enfants, si l'attention n'était pas réciproque. Et j'ai reçu une lettre de maman, ça m'y a fait penser. C'est à propos de Ron, elle s'inquiétait sur ce qu'il devenait après sa crise d'adolescence. Ou de nerfs, on ne sait pas trop.

Soudain, Hermione devint assez froide quand on parlait du sujet, et la raison à cela était facile à comprendre.

\- J'ai dit, continue Ginny, que mon frère se portait bien, et que la querelle s'est arrêtée là, Harry a calmé Ron de son côté, et tu as fait de bons efforts pour rester polie.

\- Hm. Et quel rapport avec ton conseil ?

\- Le rapport, c'était au sujet de sa réponse, que j'ai reçue hier. Oui, je sais, le courrier est lent, mais avec la Grande Débilitrice, tout va de travers à Poudlard, y compris le service postal. Dans sa réponse, maman était rassurée, et m'a demandé de te dire de trouver quelqu'un, comme ça cela réglera les conflits. En somme, tu dois partir de la vie de Ron, et aller faire d'autres choses ailleurs, de cette manière, il aura compris qu'il n'a plus aucune chance de te récupérer, et il s'en ira ailleurs, quand tu referas ta vie avec un autre. En y repensant, je trouve le conseil sensé, Hermione. Là, c'est sérieux, je ne veux pas t'embêter avec ça, mais tu devrais vraiment trouver quelqu'un.

\- Trouver quelqu'un ? Mais Ron m'a dégoûté sur le sujet avec ses bêtises. Il m'aime… Tu parles, il aime m'embêter, ce n'est pas la même chose.

\- Je ne te demande pas d'aimer Ron ! D'ailleurs, ce serait impossible, ça ne cesse de se déteriorer entre vous.

\- C'est sûr. La relation est au point mort. Et je me demande ce que j'ai fait au Bon Dieu pour qu'il m'envoie tous ces problèmes avec Ron.

\- Mmh… Je ne comprends pas très bien l'histoire non plus, sauf sur le fait que toi et mon frère n'allez pas du tout ensemble. Vous nous faites des scènes affreuses, tous les deux. Vous devriez vous éloigner l'un de l'autre, mais vous le faites déjà. Pour en revenir au sujet, Hermione, tu dois trouver quelqu'un, sortir avec un garçon, comme Ron arrêtera de te casser les pieds. Et je suis sûr que ça te fera du bien d'être avec un garçon compréhensif qui te rendra le sourire.

Hermione grogna. C'était à elle de faire les leçons de morale, pas l'inverse. En l'entendant râler, Ginny insista sur ce sujet :

\- Non, sérieusement, Hermione, je ne dis pas ça pour t'agacer, il vaut mieux que tu trouves quelqu'un, tu seras tranquille. Tu comptes, si j'ai compris, renouer avec Viktor ? Tu lui as envoyé une lettre, il a répondu ?

En entendant parler de son ex, Hermione poussa un profond soupir.

\- J'ai écrit un roman à Viktor en guise de lettre, et j'ai attaché les trois parchemins sur un hibou de l'école, et lui, il était officiel. Mais je ne sais même pas déjà si il a reçu ma lettre, et en plus, il doit être aussi perdu que moi avec cette histoire. Ron a mis la pagaille entre nous, c'est une histoire de fous…

\- Pas tellement, une jalousie mal placée, ça peut se comprendre facilement, remarque Ginny. Avec le recul, c'est ordinaire, comme histoire. Y en a des milliers comme ça, mais tournées autrement. Si ça se trouve, Krum va répondre assez vite. Bon, d'accord, il habite très loin, mais ça peut se surmonter avec de la patience, et tu en débordes.

\- C'est gentil, tout ce que tu dis, Ginny, mais c'est trop tard pour y repenser, il y a eu un vide de sept mois entre temps, on a déjà perdu énormément de temps, et il se trouve que dans moins d'un mois j'ai des examens, je dois les préparer… Et je suis surchargée en ce moment !

\- Ah… C'est vrai que cette année nous met du fil à retordre, grimace Weasley. Dans ce cas, vous pouvez vous y remettre cet été. Ce sera plus facile, vous pouvez même vous voir, enfin, je ne sais pas si tu peux aller dans son pays, ou lui, venir dans le tien, mais si cela se fait, ça fera avancer les choses.

\- Mmh… J'hésite à ce sujet, avoue Hermione, gênée. Je voudrai que Krum vienne pour qu'on se parle en face-à-face, c'est beaucoup mieux. Parce que le problème avec les relations épistolaires, c'est trop lent, c'est frustrant et c'est beaucoup d'attente. Il vaudrait mieux qu'on se voie, sinon, ce n'est pas la peine. Je ne veux pas vieillir en attendant ses lettres, pour qu'au final, il se passe rien, c'est idiot. Je sais que les relations prennent du temps, mais quand elles bloquent trop ou qu'il ne se passe jamais rien, c'est une perte de temps.

\- C'est sûr, soupire Ginny. C'est le signe que tu n'es pas avec la bonne personne. Si elle ne fait pas d'efforts, c'est qu'elle prend plaisir à te voir ramer pour elle, ou bien qu'elle n'est juste pas intéressée.

\- Krum est intéressé, quand même, enfin… Si j'en crois ta mère et ce qu'elle a compris des lettres. Argh ! J'enrage, de ne pas avoir pu les lire ! Et cela me perturbe… Tout cela à cause de Ron ! Je suis furieux contre lui ! Il a mis des complications de plus dans la relation, comme s'il n'y en avait pas assez !

\- C'est clair, il a fait n'importe quoi sur ce coup-là, grogne la Gryffondor. Mais Ron ne recommencera plus, Harry le surveille, cette fois, donc il arrêtera de vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

\- Mmh… Même si je sais qu'il ne recommencera pas, cela me rend amère, soupire Hermione. J'ai l'impression de nager dans la semoule, en ce moment. Je désespère… Le monde marche sur la tête, ces derniers temps.

\- C'est clair ! Depuis qu'Ombrage est directrice et que Ron nous a montré qu'il est un hystérique en puissance, c'est du n'importe quoi en ce moment. Argh… Il vaut mieux attendre que les choses se tassent. On reparlera de ça plus tard, ce n'est pas possible maintenant, tu as raison.

\- Oui, c'est sûr… Mais j'écout ton conseil, acquiesce Hermione. Tu as raison, ne pas s'engager mène nulle part, sinon à être une fille de passage ou bien l'amie de tout le monde et de personne à la fois. Il est temps de se donner des lignes claires pour avancer. Le reste suivra.

\- Je te fais confiance, tu feras le bon choix, sourit Ginny. Mais pour cela, attendons au moins la réponse de Viktor.

\- Oui, j'ai hâte, plus que hâte, même, admet Hermione en souriant.

Et elles continèrent de discuter ainsi jusqu'au dîner, en passant un agréable moment entre elles, comme un moment de relâche à travers l'agitation ambiante.

Pendant les deux semaines qui suivirent, si l'on discutait beaucoup à Poudlard de la disparition de Dumbledore, toujours en cavale, comme Hermione l'a prévu, le match entre Gryffondor et Serdaigle occupa tous les esprits. Pour une fois, les Gryffondor joueraient en tout dernier, le dimanche 25 mai. Ce qui veut dire que Poufsouffle entre en scène en premier avec Serpentard le samedi 24 mai. Cela n'enthousiasmait pas plus que ça les joueurs de Gryffondor, habitués à tout expédier au début, et à se détendre après coup.

Bien sûr, Angelina était extrêmement active sur le plan du Quidditch, et c'est presque si elle allait chercher Harry dans son dortoir pour le pousser sur le terrain, qu'elle prenait en permanence sur Cadwallader ou bien à Davies, quitte à les rendre furax. Elle élaborait des tactiques très longues à expliquer qui prenaient toute la soirée, et Hermione fut même inquiétée de voir Ginny s'endormir sur son assiette de purée au dîner, tellement elle n'en pouvait plus.

Cela tombait bien avec le fait que les professeurs ne donnaient presque plus de devoirs, ils se contentaient de finir leur programme tout en fixant des contrôles ressemblant aux examens préparatoires pour bien préparer leurs élèves, et donc, ne donnaient rien à faire, si ce n'est que réviser, ce qu'évidemment, personne ne faisait, hormis Hermione chez les Gryffondor. Et après, les élèves de son année ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ils avaient des D avec McGonagall.

Ça arrangeait bien la préfète de réviser en tout cas ; puisqu'elle ne sortait pas de la Salle Commune et restait tranquille, loin de la Milice et du vacarme extérieur. Cela ne lui plaisait pas toujours, mais elle préférait ça, que croiser Drago Malefoy, qui s'amusait à vider le sablier de toutes les autres maisons pour des raisons stupides. Elle décidait de rester tranquille dans la salle commune, ou de se promener dans le parc. Elle était très chanceuse comparé à Harry, qui s'en prenait quand même beaucoup à la figure.

Soit c'était Angelina qui était un tyran sur le stade ; ou alors, c'était Ombrage, femme aimable et portée à agir sur l'amour du prochain, qui essayait volontairement de saboter ses chances de réussir son match en l'empêchant d'aller au stade. Elle lui mettait des retenues pour des raisons comme « A parlé trop fort dans les couloirs » ou « A regardé de travers la Grande Inquisitrice ». Ou bien elle descendait dans le parc pour ordonner à Angelina de cesser ses entraînements sous menace de retirer cinquante points à sa maison ou d'interdire le match. Pourquoi Ombrage faisait tout cela ? Parce qu'elle n'aimait pas Harry, il la contrariait et ne faisait pas ce qu'elle voulait. Simplement pour cela, elle estimait nécessaire le fait de le punir.

Du moins, si la préfète n'était pas rassurée du tout sur la façon dont l'année s'achevait, elle décidait de laisser faire les choses. Le samedi 24 mai, Hermione décida de réviser sur le stade quelques matières au lieu de suivre le match, tout en lançant un sortilège de Surdité autour d'elle pour ne rien entendre de ce qui se faisait. De la sorte, elle pouvait avancer ses révisions, pour se reposer l'après-midi et souffler un peu. Et Hermione, entre trois parchemins, se targua d'avoir réalisé une bonne prédilection sur le match, sans même le regarder.

Serpentard gagnera de peu sur les Poufsouffle, qui auront le Vif. Serpentard a gagné cent vingts points, mais Malefoy étant bon à jeter aux orties, ce fut Summerby qui eut le Vif, faisant gagner Poufsouffle avec cent quatre-vingt points. Ça semble énorme, mais quand on sait qu'un Vif rapporte cent cinquante points, et que les Poufsouffle n'ont mis que trois buts en une heure, on imagine bien que c'était surtout une faveur de Dame Fortune. Les Poufsouffle étaient aux anges, les Serpentard moins. Ce fut à Drago de passer un sale quart d'heure quand son capitaine Montague le lacéra vertement de paroles blessantes aux vestiaires, avant que toute sa maison ne manifeste son exaspération à leur salle commune. Drago, trop occupé à vérifier sa coiffure et à régler son balai, laissait facilement Summerby l'avantage de foncer sur le Vif que Drago n'a pas trouvé en soixante minutes.

Le lendemain, c'était au tour des Gryffondor d'affronter les Serdaigle, pour le dimanche 25 mai. Encore une fois, la salle était très tendue, puisque là, on déterminerait qui gagnerait la Coupe de Quidditch cette année. Hermione était la seule qui ne s'en préoccupait que très peu, puisque entre Gryffondor et Serdaigle, c'était une guerre muette désormais. Si les maisons n'ont aucune raison de s'en vouloir en temps normal, l'ambiance de compétition amenait plutôt l'envie de se battre pour triompher sur l'autre. Pendant que les deux maisons se méprisaient du regard, ou bien se lançaient des piques à table, Ron mangeait avec Harry et Hermione, tout en faisant des gestes très offusquants du doigt à Davies, pour lui dire qu'il était patriote de sa maison et qu'il ne le laisserait ni se moquer de sa maison, ni de la marmelade qui coulait de sa bouche.

Après avoir bien mangé, tous partirent au stade. Hermione, cependant, préféra y aller avec Adrian, mais elle fut devancée par le fait qu'il n'était simplement pas là ce soir-là. Cela l'intriguait quelque peu. Que faisait-il ? Pourtant, il était en bonne forme, hier, ce ne pouvait pas être son match qui le ferait partir comme ça. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y repenser, qu'on prit les devants pour elle.

\- HERMIONE ! Viens t'asseoir avec moi pour regarder le match !

C'était Ron le jaloux qui accourait en sa direction. Un peu surprise de le voir si gentil - une première pour elle - la préfète, entre deux, se demandait comment se débarrasser de lui. Ron, excité, voulait visiblement « reconstruire » la relation sur de bonnes bases, mais il perdait son temps, car Hermione voulait plutôt qu'il aille se faire voir.

\- Allez, viens ! Regardons ensemble le match ! Ça te changera de tes parchemins ! On va reprendre de zéro notre relation ! Je te jure, je ferai des efforts !

\- Heu… C'est certainement… très intéressant, mais j'ai autre chose de prévu, dit Hermione d'un ton cassant.

Elle cherchait de l'œil, tout autour d'elle, une porte de sortie pour se débarrasser de cet importun invité. Tandis que Ron continuait de parler dans le vide, finalement, Hermione remarqua Ernie plus loin, qui riait avec Seamus à propos de quelque chose.

\- Je te laisse, coupe soudain la Gryffondor. J'ai déjà réservé un siège avec Ernie, et il est justement là.

\- Quoi, mais attends…

\- Je te laisse ! Bon match, Ron !

Hermione grimaçait tout en le quittant précipitamment, et il était fort à parier qu'au vu du regard affligé de Weasley, il avait deviné pourquoi son ex-amie était si désireuse de partir, ou plutôt de s'enfuir, en le voyant.

C'était déjà trop tard. Ron avait beau se montrer aussi gentil et adorable qu'il le souhaitait, maintenant, c'était fini. Il avait eu toutes les occasions du monde de se montrer gentil, au cours de l'année scolaire et même dès les vacances d'été, mais après presque dix mois à faire le jaloux prétentieux et arrogant, Ron a fini tout seul. Quitté pour d'autres, comme il le disait si souvent. N'avait-il pas eu ce qu'il voulait, et méritait, aussi, après tout ?

\- Mh ? Hermione ? Tu es là ?

Ernie remarquait alors Hermione qui se mettait à côté de lui. Elle avait trouvé quelqu'un pour faire comprendre à Ron qu'elle n'était pas disponible. Ce dernier, qui la suivait encore et toujours, le vit, le remarqua, et d'une moue boudeuse, s'éloigna tristement vers quelqu'un d'autre à coller.

Préférant la compagnie de MacMillan, Hermione commença à lui sourire et à lui parler. À côté d'eux, il y avait Finnegan, pensif. Seamus avait déjà remarqué Hermione, mais s'abstenait de tout commentaire sur sa présence, il n'était pas bavard de nature. Mais de son côté, le Poufsouffle vit cela comme une espèce de révolution.

\- Oh ! Tu viens ENFIN parler à quelqu'un, Hermione ! Ça fait plaisir de voir que tu ne penses pas qu'aux cours.

\- Que tu es sympathique, coupe Seamus, d'un ton cassant. Tu ne vois pas qu'Hermione est timide ?

\- Non, laisse, j'apprécie l'honnêteté d'Ernie, c'est vrai, je dois changer ça, et le changement, c'est maintenant, sourit alors la Gryffondor. Il a raison, au fond, je parle trop de travail.

\- Ha, ha ! Tant mieux que tu changes, j'apprécie de te voir, tu es d'une agréable compagnie, et sache que tu es la bienvenue quand tu veux, répond MacMillan en souriant d'un air ravi. Tu devrais venir plus souvent, j'apprécie ta présence, c'est dommage qu'on se parle peu car tu cours à droite et à gauche. On aurait dû parler plus, j'aurai dû prendre l'iniative, c'est vrai. Mais je ne savais pas si tu étais toujours disponible…

\- Quoi, tu voulais me parler, demande Hermione, surprise.

\- Oui, il y pensait souvent, répond Seamus, alors. Mais comme il est soucieux des autres, il ne l'a pas fait pour ne pas te déranger. Mais sache que tu es une amie pour nous, Hermione. Tu es sympathique.

En entendant cela, la préfète de Gryffondor manquait de rougir, surprise ; elle ne savait pas qu'elle comptait tant à leurs yeux. Cela faisait vraiment plaisir à entendre. Elle en fut agréablement touchée.

\- Ah ! Merci… Désolée, mais j'étais si occupée avec mon travail, et aussi avec un ancien ami qui m'a pris la tête. Je vous aurai parlé plus aussi, mais je n'y ai pas toujours pensé, et…

\- T'inquiète, interrompt Ernie. C'est normal. Tu es la bienvenue, c'est tout… Eh, Seamus, dis quelque chose, toi aussi, on dirait que tu t'en fiches.

\- Non, c'est pas ça, mais j'ai pas eu le temps de parler à Marcus ce matin, tu m'as bousculé, grogne Finnegan, pincé.

Hermione, en pensant à ça, se rappelait de ce que lui a dit Theodore, et aussi sur le fait que Marcus devait en pincer pour le Gryffondor. Mais elle s'abstint de soulever le sujet devant MacMillan.

\- Oui, bon, écoute, il surmontera ça, y a des choses plus importantes dans la vie, coupe MacMillan, ennuyé. Mais au fait, je ne comprends pas votre relation, il te colle tout le temps, ce garçon. Il a un problème ?

\- Non, même, ça s'arrange de mieux en mieux, répond Finnegan, alors. Ça irait même mieux si tu cessais de te mêler de cette affaire.

\- Mais votre relation est bizarre, reprend Ernie, soupçonneux. On dirait que vous vous séduisez.

\- Pense ce que tu veux, répond Seamus en détournant le regard, pincé.

Alors qu'ils discutaient, la voix tonitruante de Lee se fit entendre dans le haut parleur. Il est vrai qu'Hermione venait parmi les derniers, tout le monde venait plus ou moins de se trouver une confortable place sur le stade de bois, pour une matinée de printemps.

\- SALUT LES AMIS, ICI LE DERNIER MATCH DE L'ANNÉE, ET AUSSI LE PLUS IMPORTANT, PARCE QUE NOUS ALLONS GAGNER !

Les Gryffondor se mirent à applaudir à tout rompre. Mais les autres maisons le huèrent.

\- COMMENÇONS ! LES ÉQUIPES RENTRENT SUR LE TERRAIN…

Hermione se penchait pour mieux voir. Ce n'était pas qu'elle était soudain intéressée - loin de là - mais elle se rappelait que Chang était de l'équipe de Serdaigle. Elle la remarqua effectivement, dans sa robe bleu royal, aux reliures d'argent, comme celles de sa maison. Et en face, les habituels rouges qui commençaient à arriver. Pendant que Lee les présentait, Hermione cherchait Chang du regard, et la vit au final, reconnaissable avec ses cheveux noirs très longs. Elle n'avait pas l'air bien heureuse, assez irritée. Sans doute parce qu'elle fixait Harry qui esquivait son regard, tout aussi pincé que son interlocuteur.

\- … ET L'ÉQUIPE DE SERDAIGLE ! ROBERT DAVIES EN GARDIEN ET CAPITAINE, TERRY BOOT, PADMA PATIL ET ANTHONY GOLDSTEIN EN POURSUIVEURS, MATTHEW BRADLEY ET ULBERT EIRICH EN BATTEURS ! ET EN ATTRAPEUR, LA MAGNIFIQUE CHO CHANG !

Hermione eut du mal à réprimer un petit rire. Est-ce que Lee aussi était tombé amoureux d'elle ? Il risquerait d'avoir des difficultés pour pouvoir sortir avec elle. Tout en pensant à cela, elle regardait Harry, compatissante. Allez, un effort. Même si tu es face à ton ex, c'est le dernier match et ça finira vite. Tiens bon, je suis là.

\- ALLEZ, ON SE SERRE LA MAIN, BONJOUR, ET ON Y VA !

Comme toujours, les élèves montèrent sur leur balai et se mirent en mouvement. Quand Madame Bibine, toujours sur le terrain, lâcha les balles, le match commença et tout le monde se focalisa sur les joueurs, tandis qu'Hermione commençait à baîller malgré elle.

\- … ET ANGELINA MET UN BUT ! HA, HA, DAVIES, TU DORS ENCORE ? VAS-Y, CONTINUE, CE SERAIT COOL POUR QU'ON GAGNE !

Hermione essayait de trouver une distraction. Analyser les joueurs était un sport amusant au début, mais là ça devenait lassant, surtout que le jeu des Serdaigle était exactement le même que celui des Serpentard, aucune différence. Les Batteurs sont des brutes et les Poursuiveurs d'agiles passeurs de Souafle qui passent leur temps à faire courir d'un coin à l'autre les Gryffondor. Et que faisaient Harry et Cho ? Ces deux-là semblaient s'ignorer, leurs balais étaient éloignés à un bout du terrain l'un de l'autre. Quand au Vif, il n'était nulle part.

\- … Que font-ils, demande Hermione à Seamus. On dirait qu'ils n'ont pas trouvé le Vif. Ils semblent s'ignorer, pas chercher à gagner le match.

\- Harry essaie peut-être de distraire Cho. Difficile à dire, je ne le vois pas.

\- Qui peut y voir clair, on dirait des flèches, personne ne les voit clairement, grogne Ernie, las. Ils ne peuvent pas ralentir exprès pour nous ? Et est-ce que ça veut dire que je dois aller voir un opticien cet été, ou bien que tout à coup, les joueurs de Quidditch sont devenus plus rapides depuis deux mois ?

\- Un mélange des deux, je pense, remarque Finnegan. Des fois tu confonds des personnes et d'autres, et tu ne vois près que de loin, pas de près.

\- AAAAAH ! NON ! MATTHEW, ARRÊTE DE TE TAPER KATIE !… Oups. Je viens de me rendre compte qu'il y a un sous-entendu dans ma phrase… Oui, madame, ce n'est pas propre, tout ça, c'est vrai.

La préfète grimaça en voyant Katie descendre un moment sur la terre ferme pour soigner une plaie qui saignait, suite à un contrecoup particulièrement fracassant, venant d'un Cognard.

\- OH NON ! PADMA A MARQUÉ ! ESPÈCE D'AFFREUSE ! TU AURAIS PU VISER DANS TON PROPRE CAMP, QUAND MÊME ?! CE SERAIT CON, MAIS ÇA M'AURAIT FAIT GRAND PLAISIR ! TRENTE CONTRE DIX, POUR SERDAIGLE.

\- Ils n'ont pas l'air en forme, remarque Hermione. C'est très mou, comparé à mars et à novembre.

\- C'est peut-être lié au fait que les filles sont tendues pour leurs examens, et que suite à la fin de l'A.D., les jumeaux sont moins exubérants qu'à l'habitude, explique Seamus. J'espère qu'ils vont se ressaisir.

\- Mmh… Ouais, l'A.D., elle a fermé ses portes, grimace Ernie en regardant le sol, l'air noir.

\- À cause de ta copine, d'ailleurs, remarque son ami.

\- Elle l'était, là, je ne lui parle plus, grogne le Poufsouffle. Hé, quoi, il y a des choses à ne pas faire. Je vous rappelle qu'on risquait tous des ennuis et qu'on a eu énormément de chance de pouvoir filer !.

\- MAIS, NON, TERRY, LAISSE ALICIA TRANQUILLE !… ET VOILÀ, ÉVIDEMMENT, ULBERT EST JALOUX, IL VA LA TAPER À SON TOUR… Madame, ne me regardez pas comme ça, un Cognard tape, c'est vrai. Bon… ULBERT VIENT DE TOUCHER ALICIA ! Oh non, c'est encore pire… ALICIA ! JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ ! LE SOUAFLE PASSE À ANTHONY, QUI FAIT UNE PASSE ET… GINNY ! NON, TU AURAIS PU L'ARRÊTER !

\- Mais que fait-elle, encore, grogne Seamus. Elle laisse tous les ballons passer. Ginny a mal dormi ? Il ne manquerait que ça. C'est peut-être lié à Chang. Je la vois sans cesse tourner près des anneaux de but, et ma sœur la regarde. Je pense qu'elle essaie de la déconcentrer.

En entendant ça, la préfète cherchait Cho du regard, qui… était en effet en train de dire quelque chose à Ginny, qui était rouge. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

\- Vicieuse, lance Hermione. Elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas la supporter, donc elle va la rendre folle pour l'empêcher de jouer.

\- … ET OUI, ANGELINA A MIS LE SOUAFLE DANS LE TROU DE DAVIES !… Madame, arrêtez de voir des allusions perverses partout, comment Angelina peut-elle faire rentrer un Souafle dans une si petite fente ?… Bon, d'accord… J'arrête de parler du trou de Davies, ça vous va ?… Bien. CETTE PROUESSE SPORTIVE MONTE LE SCORE À CINQUANTE CONTRE TRENTE, POUR SERDAIGLE.

\- Ha, ha, ha, le trou à Davies, rit Ernie, hilare. C'est vrai qu'il a des fesses énormes. Tout le monde ne voit et ne parle que de ça à son sujet.

\- C'est clair, on dit même que son postérieur est plus gros que son Q.I., sa moyenne générale est inférieure au diamètre du fessier, rit Seamus, amusé.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi penser, dir Hermione, ennuyée. Vous parlez entre vous des fesses des autres hommes ? Que dois-je en comprendre par là ?

Devant les rires des garçons, Hermione, lasse, préférait regarder le jeu et espérer un changement positif. Parfois, c'est désespérant.

\- ALLEZ, ALICIA PART, COURT, VOLE, ET… SE PREND UN COGNARD. MAIS C'EST DES VICIEUX, LES SERDAIGLE, ILS NE FONT QUE TAPER LES FILLES ! JE CONTESTE ! Y A-IL DES FÉMINISTES PARMI VOUS POUR CONTESTER ! MADAME ! AIDEZ-NOUS !… Quoi, non ?… Oh, pffff… Vous n'avez pas de cœur pour ces malheureuses femmes battues. ALORS, LE SOUAFLE PASSE À PADMA, QUI PASSE À ANTHONY, QUI PASSE ENCORE À PADMA, QUI… FONT DU YO-YO ENTRE EUX, ET ENFIN, LE SUSPENSE EST À SON COMBLE ! GINNY VA-ELLE BLOQUER LE SOUAFLE ?… ET… ET… ET NON !

Sur le stade, Hermione soupirait. Ginny ne pouvait plus jouer du tout. Sur les douze buts qu'il y a eu en vingt minutes, elle n'en a bloqué que quatre. Ainsi Serdaigle avait quatre-vingts points, quand Gryffondor n'en reste qu'à la moitié.

\- Ils sont agressifs, remarque la préfète à Seamus.

\- Oui, c'est les Serdaigle, c'est la pire équipe de l'école. À chaque fois qu'on joue contre eux, on perd pratiquement à chaque fois. Il n'y avait qu'en troisième année qu'on les a battus, sinon, ils gagnaient chaque année. je me rappelle, quand Dubois était ici, il m'a raconté qu'à chaque fois qu'il a rencontré Davies, il n'a fait que perdre, perdre, et reperdre.

\- Ah ouais, Davies est une horreur, je me rappelle encore novembre, grimace Ernie. Il y a toujours une équipe qu'on a peur d'affronter, et c'est bien les Serdaigle.

\- Tout le monde a peur d'eux, sauf Montague, remarque Seamus. C'est le seul que Davies ne parvient pas à bloquer.

\- Ouais… Mais t'es le seul Gryffondor à pouvoir avoir un certain effet sur lui, aussi, remarque Ernie, narquois. Dis, il est pas là, ton meilleur ami ?

\- Heu… Non, dit alors Seamus, gêné de la remarque. Il est parti avec Adrian et Nicholas là-bas pour s'amuser… Mais tu sais, on est juste amis…

\- Je n'ai jamais prétendu autre chose, pourquoi tu te défends ?

Seamus, mal à l'aise, n'osa rien répondre. Hermione, aigrie par une autre scène comme elle les détestait, décidait de parler d'autre chose pour ne pas s'énerver comme MacMillan le faisait tout seul.

\- Ça va être dur de gagner si Harry ne se dépêche pas de prendre le Vif. Ils pourraient au moins faire attention aux Cognards ? Ils garderaient le Souafle plus longtemps, non ? Ce qui m'étonne, c'est qu'ils ne touchent jamais Angelina, c'est normal ?

\- Ils n'ont pas le temps de se poser la question, le match ne les attendra pas, remarque MacMillan. Quand à Angelina, eh bien, c'est la petite amie à Matthew. Ils sont ensemble depuis deux semaines. De ce que m'ont dit mes frangins, ça va très fort entre eux. Pour le match, ils ont trouvé un compromis : Matthew la laisse en paix mais en échange, c'était Alicia ou Katie qui met les buts.

\- Ne me dis pas qu'elle a accepté pareille promesse, demande Hermione, exaspérée. Sur le terrain, aucune sentimentalité à avoir !… Ah, je ne comprendrai jamais la race humaine.

\- Moi non plus, je ne la comprends pas, dit Seamus, perdu.

\- Hé, arrêtez, vous deux, vous me faites peur, grogne Ernie. Moi, j'aime la race humaine, d'accord ?

\- Elle ne m'aime pas, la race humaine, bougonne Finnegan.

\- Mais n'importe quoi !… Moi je t'aime bien, tu vois ?… Donc, on est potes, voilà, arrête de dire des bêtises. T'es un ami comme on les a rarement, je suis content de t'avoir, contrairement aux quelques idiots que tu confonds avec la race humaine.

Surpris de cette remarque, le Gryffondor n'osa rien dire, effacé ; de l'autre côté, Hermione, souriante, pensait qu'elle était heureuse d'avoir un ami comme Ernie, résolument optimiste et bienveillant avec la majorité des personnes. C'était quelqu'un de formidable qui lui redonnait confiance en la race humaine. C'était grâce à lui notamment qu'elle était heureuse d'aller en Divination, et à qui elle doit bon nombre de fous rires.

Pendant qu'elle pensait ceci, Lee éructait encore.

\- ET TIENS ! HA, HA, HA ! DAVIES A RATÉ SON COUP ! JOLI, KATIE. TU AS MIS UN SOUAFLE DANS LE TROU DE… LE TROU QUI FAIT DES POINTS ! Oh misère… Toucher, trou, on aura tout vu aujourd'hui… ET LE BALLON REPASSE À ALICIA, QUI… OH ! ELBERT, ARRÊTE DE LA TOUCHER !… Non, madame, je ne suis pas excité, pourquoi vous me posez cette question ?…

Ernie se mit à rire en entendant ça.

\- Lee est excellent. Dommage que c'est le dernier match où l'entendra. Il n'y a que lui pour arriver à faire rire quand on se prend des buts.

\- Ouais… Il est enthousiaste… Comme un certain ami que je connais, dit Seamus, l'air rêveur. Il va me manquer, lui aussi.

\- Mmh… Vous aussi, remarque Ernie, alors. J'ai passé une super année avec vous, je ne veux pas qu'elle se termine. Pitié, que quelque chose vienne rallonger le temps que nous passons ensemble…

Hermione eut un sourire en pensant à cette tendre remarque. L'humanité d'Ernie était ce qu'elle appréciait le plus chez lui, comme elle appréciait le calme et l'écoute de Seamus. Après avoir pensé ceci, la préfète retourna regarder son match. Quelque chose eut vite fait de l'inquiéter. Chang revenait souvent de temps à l'autre déstabiliser Ginny, et y parvenait, car elle ne gardait plus efficacement les buts quand la Serdaigle traîne dans les parages. Cela créait une brèche absolument énorme chez les Gryffondor. Il était très facile alors de marquer pour les Serdaigle, si le gardien adverse était neutralisé.

\- Je suis la seule à le remarquer ? Pourquoi Chang traîne près des cages, demande la Gryffondor, irritée.

\- Hm ? Ah, elle doit la titiller, remarque Seamus, irrité. Elle ne pourrait pas se remettre à courir après le Vif au lieu de gêner notre Gardienne ? Elle se rendrait plus utile à son équipe ainsi. Je comprends pourquoi Serdaigle a perdu, lors du dernier match.

\- Ouais, et encore, c'était contre Drago, qui est nul au Quidditch, remarque Ernie. Et en parlant de Vif et d'Attrapeur, pourquoi Harry ne prend pas ce fichu Vif ? Cho ne lui court même pas après. Pourquoi ne l'a-il pas pris entre temps ?

\- Parce que Matthew ou Elbert s'amusent à lui balancer des Cognards, explique Finnegan. Tu ne les a pas vus ? Ce qui est énervant avec les Serdaigle, c'est qu'ils sont intelligents et imprévisibles. Ça les rend absolument odieux. Tous les Gryffondor détestent leur équipe parce qu'ils n'arrêtent pas de…

\- NON ! NON, NON, NON, NON ! CE N'EST PAS UN VRAI SOUAFLE, TOUT LE MONDE, C'EST UN COMPLOT LANCÉ PAR LES SERDAIGLE ! C'EST UN FAUX SOUAFLE, IL Y EN A DEUX, EN FAIT… MADAME, AIDEZ-MOI !… Comment ça, non ? Traîtrise, vous êtes une Gryffondor !… CENT CINQUANTE CONTRE QUATRE-VINGTS…

\- Ah, oui, quand même, grimace Hermione. L'écart se creuse beaucoup plus depuis que Ginny n'est plus devant les cages, et que cela perturbe les Poursuiveuses… J'espère qu'Harry va nous sauver sinon on peut dire au revoir à la Coupe. Serdaigle est en avance.

\- Vous savez quoi, dit alors Ernie, inquiet. Je pensais que Montague et son équipe étaient démoniaques, mais en fait, je viens de remarquer aujourd'hui que je me suis trompé, et qu'en fait, le vrai démon dans l'histoire, c'est Davies et son équipe.

\- C'est clair. On devrait les interdire de jouer, grimace Seamus, agacé. Quoi, ils ont encore marqué ?… Comment ils ont fait ? Je ne les ai même pas vu venir. Et toi ?

\- Heu… Quel but, déjà ? Je crois qu'ils viennent d'en marquer un autre. Oh, pitié… Ce n'est pas pour rien que Martin Cadwallader a peur de Robert Davies… Ce type est incapable de réussir un match sans avoir un score à trois chiffres toujours plus élevé que l'équipe d'en face.

Hermione cherchait Potter du regard. En effet, il était très occupé. Elbert, le second Batteur de Serdaigle, ne faisait qu'harceler Harry de Cognards salement placés pour l'empêcher de bouger à sa guise. Forcé de faire des détours, il perdait du temps et souvent le Vif de vue.

\- DAVIES, POURQUOI TU FAIS ÇA ? COMMENT AS-TU BLOQUÉ LE BUT DE LA PLUS BELLE FEMME DU MONDE ? LE SOUAFLE REPASSE À KATIE, QUI PASSE À ANGELINA… PUIS À ALICIA… PUIS À KATIE, ET ENFIN… ALLEZ, ALLEZ… AH ! ENFIN ! EN PLEIN DANS TON TROU, DAVIES ! HA, HA, HA ! CENT CONTRE CENT QUATRE-VINGTS. Il y a encore de l'espoir, madame, on va y arriver. On y croit.

La préfète était occupée à regarder sa montre, très inquiète. Elle voulait très vite parler à Ginny, sans quoi elle allait craquer et le match serait fichu. Après quelques minutes qui lui parurent être des heures, finalement, Madame Bibine siffla la mi-temps. Gryffondor et Serdaigle grognèrent. Au meilleur moment, tout est entrecoupé pour dix minutes.

\- J'y vais, lance Hermione. Gardez ma place, s'il vous plaît.

\- Pas de souci. De toute façon, tout le monde est déjà assis, dit Ernie.

L'adolescente se leva aussitôt pour se précipiter hors des gradins comme elle le fit la dernière fois. Peu de monde protestait, car tout le monde était déjà occupé à se plaindre de la mi-temps, à maudire Serdaigle ou encore à se moquer de Gryffondor.

En descendant à toute allure les escaliers de bois, Hermione accourut vers les cercles de but, où descendait Ginny, dans tous ses états. Elle était rouge de colère, et jetait au sol son balai, avant de se précipiter en sa direction, à l'opposé des Gryffondor qui se rassemblaient pour un briefing vers les vestiaires. La préfète fit signe à son amie, qui ne l'avait pas vue. Il semblait qu'elle allait juste au loin pour s'énerver ou bouder en paix. Quand elle vit Hermione entre temps, elle fut surprise, et perdit de sa colère.

\- Her-Hermione ! Que faisais-tu ici ?! Tu n'as pas le droit de quitter le stade, sauf pour aller aux toilettes !

\- J'ai vu ce qui s'était passé sur le terrain… Je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça, ce n'est ni bon pour toi, ni pour ton équipe.

Pendant qu'elle parlait, Angelina, furieuse, comme on peut le penser très aisément, marcha à toute allure vers sa Gardienne qui se faisait la malle.

\- GINNY ! TU NOUS FAIS QUOI, LÀ ?!

\- Oh, oh, je vais mourir, geint Weasley. Au revoir, Hermione, c'était beau de t'avoir connu et tout ça…

\- TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE PARTIR COMME ÇA, ARRÊTE DE M'IGNORER… ENCORE TOI ?!

\- Salut, Angelina. Tu es aussi aimable que d'habitude, ça fait plaisir à voir.

L'ironie d'Hermione fit remarquer à Johnson son mauvais comportement, et elle se calma alors un peu.

\- Oui, bon, salut. Tu es insistante, Hermione, tu le sais, ça ? Tu n'as pas le droit de venir ici, tu n'es pas de l'équipe de Gryffondor… C'est une manie, chez toi, de discuter avec les sportifs ? Je comprends pourquoi tu es sortie avec Krum… Tu le suivais comme un chien à la Coupe du Monde, comme quand tu le fais là, c'est comme ça que vous vous êtes connus ?

Irritée d'une réflexion qu'elle jugeait hors-sujet, Hermione répliquait d'un ton sec :

\- Cela n'a rien à voir, je veux aider mon amie, pour qu'elle ne perde pas ses moyens. Ça devrait t'arranger, non ? Une fois calme, Ginny arrêtera tous les buts, qu'ils soient mis par les Serdaigle ou par Dieu.

En réfléchissant à cela, Johnson, pincée, se décida à un compromis. Pour des raisons qui la concernaient, elle disait alors :

\- Bon. Ginny, je veux te voir prête dans quinze minutes, sinon tu vas m'entendre, et pour longtemps. Je connais ton adresse. Si on perd ce match, je t'enverrai des Beuglantes tous les jours des vacances d'été. Si Davies gagne ce match, je… je vais le manger, tout entier, avec son attirail trois pièces, puis toi après ! Hermione, tu as intérêt à servir à quelque chose, ou bien je dirai ce que tu fais à McGonagall !

Et elle partit, en colère. Hermione soupira alors.

\- Une vraie furie. Comment faites-vous pour la supporter ?

\- Oh, tu sais, Angelina a toujours eu un sale caractère. Enfin, y a des fous qui aiment ça, Matthew Bradley aime se faire dominer par elle, apparement. Je ne veux pas savoir ce qui se passe dans sa tête, pour qu'une telle domination lui paraisse désirable.

On passa à un autre sujet. Hermione demandait à son amie ce que faisait Cho. La Gryffondor répondit avec colère :

\- Elle ne fait qu'insulter ma famille ! J'en ai marre d'elle ! Pourquoi tuer n'est pas légal, Hermione ?

\- Parce que sinon ce serait pas dans une société qu'on vivrait, mais dans un monde de brutes. Ginny, elle essaie juste de t'énerver. Encore une fois.

\- Oui, il semble que sa vie se résume qu'à ça !

\- Rappelle-toi de ce que tu as dit, l'autre jour, répond Granger. C'est une enfant qui joue à la poupée en embrassant des filles. Tu ne dois pas la prendre au sérieux.

Pendant que ce que disait Hermione calmait Ginny, qui parut amusée, cette dernière dit d'un ton plus confiant :

\- J'étais vraiment en colère. Déjà, je ne l'aime pas. Ensuite, elle va dire des choses méchantes sur ma famille. Que ma mère est obèse, que mon père est fou… Tu comprends que j'ai perdu mon calme.

\- C'était très bas, comme de là où elle se trouve la plupart du temps, dans sa tête comme dans sa vie. Enfin, Ginny, tu as le sens de la répartie. Soit tu la laisses parler dans le vide, soit tu la fais taire d'une bonne réplique. Ce n'est pas sa langue le réel problème, c'est comment tu réagis à ce qu'elle te dit.

Cela donnait des idées à Weasley, qui acquiesçait. Elle sourit alors, et dit :

\- Merci, Hermione. On va gagner ce match, je te dis.

\- J'espère bien. Ma maison a travaillé d'arrache-pieds cette année.

Alors qu'elle comptait s'en aller, la préfète tombait sur Ombrage qui était elle aussi hors des gradins du stade. Elle n'était pas dans la vigie, où se trouvaient tous les professeurs, cela était étonnant.

\- Miss Granger, je ne vous permets pas de discuter avec les élèves de l'équipe de Quidditch de votre maison ! Arrêtez immédiatemment.

\- J'avais terminé, professeur, dit Hermione.

\- Tant mieux ! Venez avec moi dans la vigie. Je serai ainsi sûre que vous ne ferez pas encore des choses dans mon dos, comme la dernière fois avec Harry…

Hermione lui jeta un regard mauvais. Ah, d'accord. Il semble qu'elle aussi, elle ait mal digéré quelque chose.

\- J'ai mieux à faire.

\- Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton, insolente ! Je n'ai pas réussi à vous faire renvoyer, car il me faut avoir accès aux dossiers des étudiants dans le bureau de Dumbledore, toujours aussi fermé et inaccessible, mais si j'avais réussi à y rentrer, je vous aurai jeté sur le quai de la gare sur le champ !

\- Très intéressant, dit Hermione, qui disait le contraire de ce qu'elle ressent.

Et elle se tourna vers Ginny.

\- Bonne chance. Gagne donc cette coupe.

La rousse lui adressa un grand sourire, avant d'accourir sur le terrain où se trouvait son balai jeté à la hâte, pour le prendre, et aller à toute allure vers le vestiaire où se trouvait son équipe.

\- Comme c'est émouvant, fit Dolores, l'air de quelqu'un qui semblait avoir vu quelque chose d'infect. Vous étiez en train d'encourager votre amie ?

\- En effet. Vous voyez ici beaucoup de choses interdites et dangereuses ?

\- Oh que oui, Miss Granger, oh que oui. Vous n'aviez pas le droit de parler aux joueurs de votre maison lors des mi-temps… Je vais devoir vous mettre…

\- Non merci, madame. Bonne journée !

Et elle laissa Ombrage en plan pour retourner immédiatemment auprès de Ron. Hermione connaissait assez son professeur détesté pour savoir qu'elle ne s'arrêtait que lorsqu'elle a eu le dernier mot, et au passage, en ayant enfoncé ceux qui l'avaient contrarié. Elle ne lui laisserait pas ce petit plaisir.

En retournant alors auprès de Ron, Hermione se posait sur sa place protégée par son ami, et expliqua ce qui s'était passé brièvement auw garçons. Si Seamus, calmement, se contenta d'hocher la tête en silence, Ron, lui, voulut attirer l'attention d'Hermione avec une plaisanterie, mais elle ne lui accordait aucun intérêt, et continuait à regarder le terrain avec indifférence. Après un moment de discussion, Madame Bibine siffla la fin de la mi-temps et les joueurs revinrent sur le terrain, face à face.

\- ALLEZ ! ON REPART, lance Lee Jordan, exalté. EST-CE QUE TOUT IRA MIEUX POUR NOUS, LA MEILLEURE ÉQUIPE DE POUDLARD, JE PRÉCISE, LES GRYFFONDOR ?

Pendant qu'on huait ou applaudissait Jordan, Hermione regardait ce qui se tramait sous ses yeux. Elle fut contente de voir que Ginny, très concentrée cette fois, arriva aisément à bloquer bien des buts. Elle applaudit même pour la première fois quand elle la vit arrêter une passe bien placée d'Anthony, difficile à intercepter.

\- Ah, c'est déjà bien mieux, dit Ron, enthousiaste.

\- Oh oui, sourit Seamus. On va gagner, on va gagner, je le sens… Je m'économise pour tout à l'heure…

\- ET GINNY A ENCORE BLOQUÉ ! LE SOUAFLE PASSE À TERRY, QUI PASSE À PADMA, ET… MERCI, FRED ! PADMA, SOUS LE CHOC DU COGNARD QUI A DÉTRUIT SES NEURONES L'ESPACE D'UNE SECONDE, A PASSÉ À ALICIA, QUI FILE TEL UN ÉCLAIR VERS LES CAGES, ET PARVIENT À… HA, HA ! TU Y AS CRU, TERRY ! ELLE PASSE À KATIE QUI… MARQUE ! AH AH ! JE VOUS L'AI DIT, NOUS SOMMES LES MEILLEURS ! DEUX CENTS DIX CONTRE CENT CINQUANTE.

\- Vu la tonne de points de Serdaigle, ils n'ont surtout pas intérêt à prendre le Vif, sinon on est finis, pâlit Seamus, inquiet.

\- Je t'en prie, tu connais Harry, remarque la préfète de Gryffondor, amusée. Il peut que gagner, il ne connaît pas la définition du mot « échec ».

Et Hermione cherchait ce même Potter dans le stade. Il était en train de voler vers le coin à l'est, courant après quelque chose. De l'autre côté, Cho restait à séduire Ginny près des cages.

\- Il n'a pas l'air de rencontrer une vive résistance, remarque Finnegan. Harry traînasse, d'ailleurs. Je me demande pourquoi, d'habitude, il est agile.

\- Ce n'est pas une autre ruse de Chang, remarque Ernie. Selon Martin, c'est une vraie vicieuse, cette fille.

\- Peut-être… Maintenant que tu le dis… Il prend toujours soin de rester à des kilomètres de Cho.

Hermione poussa un très long soupir.

\- Ah… Harry et sa fierté mal placée…

\- ET ON MARQUE ENCORE ! DAVIES, IL EST PAS TROP GROS TON TROU, MAINTENANT ? CENT SOIXANTE-DIX CONTRE DEUX CENTS DIX POUR SERDAIGLE.

Pendant que l'école redoublait de tension sous la difficulté qui s'annonçait plus grande de chaque côté, Hermione essayait de chercher ce que fait Harry.

\- Il doit attendre que le Vif lui tombe dans la main en essayant d'éviter les Cognards d'Elbert, dit Ron. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il serait en train de tourner tout autour des murs sinon. J'espère que le Vif va le chercher, sinon, ça va prendre des heures.

Elle regardait encore les cages. Rien à dire sur Ginny, elle avait peu à faire en ce moment, alors elle restait concentrée sur les mouvements du Souafle. Par contre, Cho était partie.

\- Hm ? Où est Chang ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop… Sans doute quelque part sur la planète.

\- Merci de cette précision, Ernie.

\- Il est près des cages de Serdaigle, indique Finnegan, tout en le montrant du doigt pour mieux le faire apparaître.

\- Ah, oui, je le vois. Merci, Seamus !

\- Ouais, merci à toi aussi, Seamus, grimace MacMillan. Ils vont si vite dans tous les sens que j'en ai mal à la tête.

La préfète examina le stade de plus près. Cho était en train de racler les murs vers Harry, quand ce dernier papillonnait sur place. Après quelques minutes, Chang se jeta telle une mégère sur un coin du stade, avant de s'immobiliser. Puis, sans trop prévenir, Harry fonça sur son Éclair de Feu à toute allure vers un coin du stade et attrapa le Vif qui planait au centre du stade.

\- ET OUIIIIIIIIIIII ! HARRY A ATTRAPÉ LE VIF ! DOMMAGE, LES SERDAIGLE ! POUR LA DEUXIÈME FOIS DE CETTE DÉCENNIE, VOUS AVEZ PERDU, À LA FOIS LA COUPE, ET LE MATCH ! DEUX CENTS VINGT CONTRE TROIS CENTS VINGT ! ON A GAGNÉ ! OUAAAAIS !

Tout le stade se levait en hurlant, au point d'en déranger les oreilles d'Hermione, pour acclamer les Lions qui venaient de réaliser une très belle saison. Pendant que ceux-ci acclamaient leur équipe, Hermione se lança un sortilège de Surdité pour ne pas les entendre plus longtemps. Peu de temps après que toute l'équipe est redescendue, McGonagall, descendue de sa loge, remit, non sans émotion, la Coupe de Quidditch, en argent brillant, à Angelina Johnson, qui pleurait presque en la tenant dans ses bras.

\- Tout ce foin pour une coupe d'argent qu'ils ne garderont moins d'un mois, au final, marmonne Hermione pour elle.

\- SCORE FINAL, TOUT LE MONDE ! VOICI LES RÉSULTATS DE CETTE ANNÉE ! EN QUATRIÈME PLACE… TOUJOURS LES MÊMES, POUFSOUFFLE AVEC TROIS CENTS SOIXANTE POINTS.

Les Poufsouffle le huèrent avec violence tandis que le reste du stade se moquait ou jubilait de la victoire, au choix.

\- Hé, abruti, ne parle pas comme ça des Poufsouffle, on est des génies méconnus, réplique Ernie, piqué au vif.

\- Ah, oui, tellement méconnus que vous êtes presque toujours les derniers partout, dit Seamus.

\- Faux. En matière de cuisine et de bonne compagnie, nous sommes les meilleurs, c'est tout, renifle le Poufsouffle. Bande d'ingrats.

\- EN TROISIÈME PLACE… SERPENTARD AVEC QUATRE CENTS QUATRE VINGTS POINTS !

Les Serpentard n'étaient pas très contents d'occuper une place pareille. Ils se contentèrent de ne rien faire et de supporter stoïques les moqueries des Lions.

\- Serpentard en troisième place, c'est rare, remarque Seamus. Marcus n'occupe que la première ou la seconde place en général.

\- Dis donc… Marcus par-ci, Marcus par-là, grimace MacMillan. Tu veux son autographe ou quoi ?

\- Pas la peine, je l'ai déjà. Il m'en a fait six, d'ailleurs, je ne sais pas pourquoi, il m'adore. Je lui demande une chose, il m'en donne trois fois plus.

\- EN SECONDE PLACE… SERDAIGLE AVEC CINQ CENTS CINQUANTE POINTS !

Les Serdaigle, même s'ils n'ont pas gagné la Coupe, étaient si contents quand même, qu'ils sautaient de joie avec les autres. La deuxième place, ce n'était pas rien non plus.

\- Pffft, j'aurai aimé voir Davies à la quatrième place, moi, ça nous changerait la vie, grogne MacMillan.

\- Le pauvre, rit Finnegan. Il en pleurerait de rage. Il veut toujours avoir les meilleures notes, les meilleures places, la meilleure équipe…

\- Il se prend pour quelqu'un, surtout, oui, grogne Ernie. Martin et moi, on ne peut pas supporter ce guignol. Davies se prend pour un génie mais il est mal embouché et prétentieux comme ce n'est pas permis, et évidemment, il ne supporte aucune offense alors qu'il est offensant.

\- Ouais… Comme Martin et toi, quoi, dit Seamus, alors. Vous êtes de vrais caractériels en puissance, pas étonnant que vous vous entendez si bien ensemble.

\- ET EN PREMIÈRE PLACE… ÉVIDEMMENT… GRYFFONDOR, AVEC LE SCORE DE NEUF CENTS POINTS ! C'EST UNE PREMIÈRE DANS NOTRE HISTOIRE, RAREMENT NOUS AVIONS EU UN TEL AVANTAGE ! NOUS AVONS TOUS ÉCRASÉS ! HA !

Les Gryffondor se mirent à hurler si fort qu'ils auraient rendu tout le monde sourd. En tous cas, Hermione ne trouva rien à en redire, elle était devenue sourde pour l'occasion. Que ces garçons crient fort, dites donc.

\- Encore et toujours, sourit Seamus. Pas jaloux, Ernie ?

\- Non, si c'est Gryffondor, ça me va, c'est mieux que Poufsouffle, dit alors MacMillan. C'est après tout votre maison, et j'aime les Gryffondor.

\- C'est réciproque, sourit Hermione. On passe d'excellents moments avec les Poufsouffle.

\- Hé, hé, hé ! Ouais, avec vous aussi ! Je te trouve formidable aussi, Hermione ! Seamus, toi aussi !

\- Hmm… Je préfère les Serpentard, ils sont plus calmes, répond Seamus. Leur intelligence me laisse sans voix.

\- Tu n'as pas de voix tout le temps, Serpentard ou non. J'en comprends donc que mon intelligence te coupe le sifflet, rit Ernie.

\- Hé, hein, quoi, s'exclame Finnegan, abasourdi. Pardon ?

Hermione sourit un bon coup en voyant ses deux amis ensemble. Elle se sentait bien mieux en leur compagnie, avec eux, elle souriait et elle s'amusait, c'était aimable et non pas de la susceptibilité mal placée. Elle n'était pas mécontente d'avoir laissé Ron pour vivre de meilleures expériences avec d'autres, pensait-elle. Et eux aussi semblaient le penser. Hermione se souviendra pour toujours du regard radieux que lui avait adressé Ernie au moment où elle pensait à lui, et au sourire discret de Seamus à côté. Voici la définition de bons amis : il vous rendent le moral et ils vous montrent à quel point vous êtes merveilleux - ou merveilleuse.

Et la fête se poursuivit très longtemps après. Toute la journée, Hermione, qui était restée à la Salle Commune, soupirait devant le fait que les Gryffondor faisaient un bruit infernal. Pendant quatre heures sans s'arrêter, ils mangèrent, hurlèrent, applaudirent leur équipe, qui était elle-même aux anges. Entre les Poursuiveuses, radieuses, qui faisaient des plaisanteries tout en se régalant d'une tarte à la citrouille ou de bonbons, les Batteurs Weasley qui mirent sans cesse, encore et encore, du bruit et de l'agitation, la Gardienne Ginny qui souriait en entendant le doux bruit de la victoire, tout en se reposant et se régalant, et les autres élèves qui ne faisaient que s'agiter, personne ne s'ennuya pour le dimanche, même s'il y avait cours le lendemain. Tout ce dimanche, les Lions restèrent en salle commune, pour discuter ou manger, et s'abstinrent même de déjeuner avec les autres, parce que les jumeaux ont passé une commande aux elfes de maison qui font la cuisine de l'école, de leur apporter des légions de frites, de purée, de viandes et de pâtes. Ce qui fut servi dans l'allégresse, et la salle commune se métamorphosa en cantine.

Hermione, qui trouvait ça déplorable, tomba des nues, lorsqu'après avoir été forcée à manger avec les autres par son amie Ginny, elle entendit maintenant les jumeaux proposer qu'on continue la fête jusqu'à pas d'heure, une soirée avec Whisky Pur-Feu et beaucoup de sucreries, le tout en dansant, chantant, et mangeant bien sûr. Et peu importe qu'on avait cours le lendemain. Le projet fut accepté sans difficulté, et les jumeaux trouvèrent même le moyen d'empêcher McGonagall ou un autre professeur de venir, en jetant un de leurs maléfices sur la grosse dame, qui désormais, ne pouvait que dormir pendant des heures. Et voici que tout le monde s'empressait de chercher musique et de préparer la soirée, sous les regards atterés d'Hermione, qui savait très bien comment cela allait finir : très mal. Comme elle n'allait pas dénoncer sa maison, en connaissant très bien les conséquences d'un tel acte, elle tentait de raisonner les élèves, mais en vain : tout le monde voulait s'amuser, et peu importe les cours, l'année était finie, disaient-ils. En désespoir de cause, elle allait se plaindre à Fred et George, en fin d'après-midi.

\- La seule chose que vous savez faire, c'est de déranger les autres ?

\- Non, ça, c'est ton don à toi, nous, on réjouit les autres, répond Fred.

\- Arrête de nous tanner, réplique George. Si tu dénonces ce qu'on va faire, je te jure que tu regretteras d'être née.

\- Vous n'êtes que des irresponsables, lance Granger. Allez-y, je ne vous retiens pas. Si on vous trouve à donner de l'alcool à des première année de même pas douze ans, je n'aurai aucune honte à dire que c'était votre idée.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'on va leur donner de l'alcool, espèce d'illuminée, rétorque Fred. C'est à partir de quatorze ans, la gnôle ! Eux, ils auront droit à du jus de citrouille et du soda pétillant, rien d'autre !

\- Quatorze ans, remarque Hermione avec effroi. Vous n'allez pas leur donner de sales habitudes à partir de quatorze ans ?!

\- Que tu es vieille, on dirait ma mère, lance George. On a bien le droit de s'amuser ! Boucle-la un peu, ça nous fera à tous des vacances.

\- Non, je ne me tairai pas ! Vous entraînez les autres avec vous, en plus ! Vous croyez que personne ne va vous entendre, avec tout le bruit que vous allez faire au couvre-feu ? Et on a cours demain ! Vous allez empêcher l'école de dormir ! Et quand McGonagall ne pourra pas rentrer dans la salle commune, elle comprendra immédiatement que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond !

\- Mais il n'y a rien à craindre, dit Fred, en soupirant. On a lancé des sorts d'Impassibilité, et on fait des vigies avec Lee qui surveille nos arrières.

\- Si McGonagall vient, on lui lance un mauvais sort, ajoute George.

Hermione, comprenant qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister, abandonna la partie, sans aucun plaisir mais avec amertume. Elle alla retourner étudier dans sa chambre, furieuse. Ça allait encore lui retomber dessus, elle est préfète de Gryffondor. Mais que peut-elle faire face à ces deux démons ? Mis à part les tuer, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose de bien utile. Elle remonta dans son dortoir en silence, ulcérée de ce qui se produisait devant ses yeux impuissants.

Elle révisait tranquillement, faisant des études dans son dortoir, quand soudain, en fin d'après-midi, peu avant le dîner et le couvre-feu, Lavande Brown arriva dans le dortoir, l'air amusée.

\- Hermione, viens, Fred et George veulent te demander quelque chose.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Je ne m'appelle pas Weasley, je transmets le message ! Demande-leur !…

La préfète devina que quelque chose de louche se cachait derrière cette demande. Les jumeaux l'ignoraient et ne lui demandaient jamais rien. Et l'air amusé de Lavande lui disait que c'était sans doute une farce. Intriguée, avec une grande prudence, elle descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre la salle commune.

Là-bas, elle retrouva les jumeaux, qui commandaient à des élèves de quatrième année de porter des guirlandes à l'effigie de Gryffondor. D'autres préparaient la musique, encore d'autres les installations, et certains faisaient de la nourriture ou préparaient un dîner sur place. Un vrai chantier, tout avait été démantelé. Les canapés et fauteuils ont disparu, une piste de danse, symbolisée par un grand tapis blanc, ont été placés au centre de la salle, et une boule disco faisait son apparition à la place du lustre de la salle.

\- Oh, salut, Hermione, lui répondit Fred, avec un large sourire.

La préfète fronça les sourcils immédiatemment. Ça lui semblait étrange qu'il lui parle ainsi, surtout quand ils s'étaient disputés juste avant.

\- C'est quoi, toutes ces horreurs, demande Granger. Qu'avez-vous fait ?

\- On a juste déplacé les meubles, on les remettra demain, explique George. Ils sont dans les dortoirs des garçons.

\- C'est votre problème, ça. Ne comptez pas sur une seule fille pour ranger votre bazar, je leur interdirai de le faire.

Les jumeaux firent la grimace une seconde, puis, reprirent un très large sourire, qui ressemblait à ceux d'Ombrage, hypocrites et moqueurs.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça, tous les deux ?

\- Hermione, nous avons besoin d'un peu d'aide. Peux-tu, s'il te plaît, aller chercher Ron qui est dehors ? Il est allé chercher des boissons, on ne le voit plus.

\- Ah, vraiment ?

\- Oui, vraiment, répond Fred, souriant. Il ne doit pas être bien loin. Tu ne veux pas que ton collègue préfet se fasse punir, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione ne prenait absolument pas au sérieux ce qu'il disait, pensant qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Mais elle déclara quand même :

\- Bien, j'y vais. Mais ne vous avisez pas de commencer sans moi.

\- On ne risque pas, répond George, amusé.

Et elle s'élança alors vers la sortie de la salle, irritée, les bras croisés. Elle sortit de la salle en poussant le mur derrière lequel était caché le tableau de la grosse dame, puis, une fois dehors, elle s'éloigna en faisant quelques pas.

Puis alors, tout d'un coup, le passage secret se ferma d'un coup abrupt. Hermione eut un sursaut. Elle se retourna, et vit qu'on l'avait dupée. Fred et George se sont assurées simplement qu'elle ne soit pas là pour gâcher leur soirée. Ils ont bloqué derrière elle le passage secret, et la grosse dame, endormie dans un profond sommeil causé par un maléfice, ne pouvait en rien l'aider. Elle frappa au mur, mais n'entendit que des rires amusés, familiers, d'ailleurs. Le passage secret n'a pas été ouvert d'une seule seconde, et elle restait bloquée derrière.

Et ultime détail pour manquer de la bloquer ici, elle a laissé sa baguette magique dans sa chambre, estimant ne pas en avoir besoin pour cette occasion.

Comprenant qu'elle avait été jouée, Hermione furieuse, décida alors de leur pourrir la vie en allant de suite les dénoncer, en se mettant en route vers le bureau de McGonagall, les poings serrés, le visage rouge de colère. Seulement, une fois quelques pas faits, Hermione comprit qu'il y avait un problème dans son plan. C'était le couvre-feu déjà, et les jumeaux l'ont jeté dehors quand elle ne devait pas sortir. Ils l'ont jetée dans les couloirs, quand la Milice patrouille dans les couloirs. Soit elle se faisait prendre, et probablement jeter chez Ombrage, soit elle allait vers McGonagall, vers son bureau était très loin d'ici et il lui faudrait être aussi furtive que dans les soirées de l'A.D.

Maudissant Fred et George, la préfète se mit en route. Comme elle préférait éviter la Milice, l'adolescente préfèra prendre des couloirs où personne ne passait jamais, car même si la Milice était sensée patrouiller partout, elle n'allait jamais là où elle était certaine de débusquer personne, car leur fonction était de punir et non pas de se promener.

Après quelques rondes dans des étages oubliés et des couloirs abandonnés, Hermione visualisait où elle se trouvait. C'était au sixième étage, non loin d'où se trouvait l'A.D. dans le temps où elle était encore invisible aux yeux de tous. Elle eut ici un petit moment de nostalgie. Oubliant ce qu'elle devait faire, la préfète s'aventura dans les couloirs qui menaient à la Salle sur Demande. Elle avait beaucoup ri dans cette salle, elle se sentait entourée d'amis et soutenue. Après quelques moments à fixer l'impasse qui lui rappelait de si bons souvenirs, elle fit demi-tour, et se dirigeait vers un escalier qui menait vers le quatrième étage et là où devait se trouver McGonagall, dans son bureau.

Soudain, quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione entendait un bruit strident, comme un concert de petits cris, un affreux brouhaha. Surprise, la préfète pensait que c'était la fête de Fred de George qui se trahissait ; mais pas du tout, et pour deux raisons. La première, c'était que le bruit venait de l'autre bout du château. La deuxième, c'était que les bruits étaient une vague de miaulements intempestifs. Très familiers. Hermione a déjà entendu des miaulements pareils dans un certain bureau.

\- Mais qu'est-ce encore que… Harry ?

Hermione avait dit cela sans réfléchir. Mis à part lui, qui d'autre ? Elle s'avança alors vers un chemin qui menait au bureau d'Ombrage, en se dirigeant vers le deuxième étage.

Mais à peine eut-elle pris le couloir à gauche de la Salle, et qu'elle eut ouvert la porte d'un escalier, Hermione tomba sur Harry, qui passait aussi par là. Quelle fut la surprise que chacun se trouve ici, au mauvais moment et dans des circonstances étranges.

\- Ah ! Hermione ! Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Ah ! Harry ! Que fais-tu ici ?

Deux secondes suffirent pour que chacun comprenne la situation.

\- Mais que fais-tu encore dans un couloir obsur, lance Hermione, furieuse. Ne me dis pas que tu allais encore voir Sirius !

\- Et toi, ce n'est pas mieux, répondit Harry, agacé. Que je sache, tu ne fais pas partie de la Milice, alors que fais-tu ici, au beau milieu de nulle part ?

\- Je te le dirai, si tu commences par me dire ce que toi, tu fais là.

Harry refusa de céder au chantage, et croisa les bras en signe de négation. Après deux minutes à se regarder en chiens de faïence, la préfète abandonna l'idée de devoir négocier, elle était face à l'inébranlable.

\- Bon… J'ai honte de l'avouer, mais je suis ici à cause de Fred et George.

Hermione lui raconta sa mésaventure avec Fred et George, et son choix de passer par des couloirs oubliés pour ne pas croiser la Milice ou Rusard. Harry se gratta la tête en signe de perplexité. Puis il dit :

\- J'en dirai un mot à Fred et George. Ce n'est pas gentil de faire ça. Tu aurais pu te faire punir à cause d'eux. Et c'est stupide d'avoir fait ça, puisque cela aurait donné à McGonagall ou à Ombrage une raison de les punir, puisque tu aurais été obligée de leur dire pourquoi tu traînais dans les couloirs à cette heure.

\- Ils auraient trouvé ça drôle plus qu'autre chose, réplique l'adolescente en serrant les poings. Et toi, Harry, qu'as-tu fait ?

\- J'ai pris la cheminée pour voir Sirius. Ça fait déjà un moment que je le vois, pour parler de l'Ordre. J'en sais quelque chose.

\- Ah, c'était donc ça, ces visites en avril, lors des vacances, comprend Hermione, alors. Mais pourquoi reviens-tu par ici, ces couloirs ne sont utilisés par personne.

\- Ah, ça… Ne le dis à personne, mais Sirius a enchanté un Portoloin pour moi, il m'a mené dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Heureusement, elle était ailleurs, ce soir, donc j'ai eu les mains libres pour courir… Attends, je vais vérifier si Ombrage est loin d'ici, je regarde sur la Carte du Maraudeur… Lis ça en attendant.

Il lui tendit un morceau de parchemin griffonné à la va-vite. Hermione le prenait, tandis qu'Harry fixait d'un air inquiet sa Carte du Maraudeur.

Le parchemin disait ceci :

_Cher Harry,_

_Je me porte mieux, merci d'autant te soucier de moi et de prendre des risques pour venir au Square. Je te remercie du fond du cœur.._

_Tu sais que je ne connais pas grand-chose à ce que fait Dumbledore. Aux réunions, qui se font plus rares avec le temps, presque une par mois maintenant, je n'ai droit qu'aux futilités et messages codés de l'Ordre du Phénix, qui révèlent par métaphores incompréhensibles leurs actions. Mais je sais, par l'étourderie de Maugrey, quelque chose de très important, que je vais te dire._

_Tu sais déjà que Voldemort ira au Ministère lors des élections. Ce jour tombe le vendredi 20 juin. Je te dis ce que j'ai compris, parce que Maugrey ne l'a pas dit comme ça. Ce jour-là, Voldemort ira au Ministère et ira dérober dans le dos de Fudge un objet apparemment capital. Et il sait comment y arriver, bien que je ne sais pas comment il compte faire exactement. Il n'a jamais été mention d'un coup d'État, paraît-il, mais on ne sait jamais._

_Pour aller au Département des Mystères, ce n'est pas difficile, il suffit de se débarrasser d'Ombrage entre temps. Elle a d'ailleurs un badge pour aller au Département, prends-le lui._

_Fais ce que tu veux, mais si ce que tu me dis est vrai, n'y va pas surtout pas à l'aveuglette, et sans avoir passé ton dernier examen avant. Tu m'as fait une promesse, tu as intérêt à la tenir._

_Sois fort._

_Sirius._

Hermione ne fut pas rassurée en voyant ça. Harry, pressé, rangeait entre temps sa Carte dans sa poche pour partir aussitôt, et lança :

\- Non, Ombrage, Miss Teigne, Rusard, Rogue et McGonagall, tous sont allés se précipiter dans le bureau de cette garce. Mais pour combien de temps, je l'ignore. Nous devons filer, Hermione.

\- Attends une chose ! Ce parchemin… Il parle de ce qu'à prévu Voldemort en juin… Tu… Non, tu comptes vraiment y aller ?!

\- Oui, eh bien ? Je te l'ai dit le mois dernier. Je vais attraper Voldemort quand il sera au Ministère ! Si je parviens à le trouver, tout le monde verra que Sirius est innocent. En attendant, j'ai même fait quelque chose qui devrait t'impressionner. Je n'irai jamais là-bas sans avoir au préalable fini tous mes examens, jusqu'au dernier. Tu devrais être fier de moi.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire une seconde.

\- Oh,… c'est bien, bravo, mais si c'est pour faire ça après, c'est nul.

\- De toute façon, je n'ai guère le choix. Ombrage a mis un maléfice d'Anti- Catimini. Elle a fini par en avoir assez des intrus et des pièges dans son local. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de rester très longtemps, ce soir, à peine je suis rentré dans la salle, que tous les chatons de ses assiettes se sont mis à miauler en chœur, faisant un boucan épouvantable…

\- Ah, c'était ça, ce bruit infernal, dit alors Hermione.

\- Oui, et, hm, d'ailleurs, tu m'excuseras, mais je dois y aller, là, Ombrage ne m'a pas vu partir, mais si elle me trouve ici, je suis cuit. Et toi aussi. Cette fois, il n'y aura personne pour nous sauver, et Ombrage sera furieuse, donc partons au plus vite !

\- Hm, il vaut mieux !… Mais Fred et George ont fermé le passage secret par un de leurs tours de passe-passe. Tu donc es coincé dehors avec moi.

\- Mmh… Je trouverai le moyen de te faire rentrer avec moi. Fred et George ne savent pas que je suis dehors. Suis-moi, et ne crains rien. Je m'y connais en sortilèges, et Sirius m'a appris à sentir si d'autres sorciers venir en ma direction. Ils ne nous trouveront pas.

Hermione répondit oui, et accepta de le suivre. Ils se mirent alors en route.

Elle devait avouer qu'Harry savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. Il avançait rapidement, sans non plus aller trop vite. Sa baguette en main, il marmonnait des incantations de détection et de protection, tout en écoutant attentivement à chaque couloir si quelqu'un s'y trouvait. Heureusement, presque personne ne passa près d'eux : il y avait bien Malefoy qui descendait les escaliers que Potter allait prendre, mais il l'aperçut assez vite pour vite changer de chemin avec Hermione. Puis il y avait Zacharias Smith qui passait par là, Harry s'engouffra avec son amie dans un coin poussiéreux et sombre, rempli d'armures ; Zacharias qui n'a rien entendu passa sans rien savoir. Quand il fut assez loin, le sorcier sortit alors et continua sa route.

Après quelques minutes, ils retrouvèrent leur dortoir, du moins, le couloir qui menait à la grosse dame.

\- Tu te débrouilles bien, répond Hermione, ébahie. Je comprends pourquoi personne ne t'a jamais trouvé.

Harry lui renvoya un sourire.

\- Je connais mon métier. Sirius m'a parlé de la filature pour devenir Auror. Et je me suis inspiré de la prudence et de la discrétion de Seamus. J'ai eu de bons professeurs, comme tu vois. Je m'entraîne à cela avec Ombrage, ça fait partie de mon futur métier. Elle a servi à quelque chose, à Poudlard, finalement.

Puis, sans mot dire, Potter continua sa route pour aller vers le portrait de la grosse dame. Une fois devant le mur qui cachait le passage secret, Harry frappa très fort sur la porte, en lançant :

\- C'est moi, Harry ! Ouvrez !

De son côté, Hermione, inquiète, regardait derrière, voir si ce bruit ne faisait pas venir du monde. Après un temps, Lee leur ouvrit à moitié le passage. Il avait sa baguette en main et son ton était inquiet.

\- … Harry ? Que faisais-tu dehors ?

\- Peu importe ! Tu préfères que l'on me trouve dans les couloirs, Lee ?!

\- B-Bien sûr que non ! Rentre !

\- Attends, il y a Hermione avec moi.

Soudain, le passage secret se referma derrière eux, d'un coup sec.

\- Ah non ! Elle, elle reste dehors, lance Lee, dont la voix passait à travers le mur. Tu rentres, mais pas elle.

\- Pourquoi donc tenez-vous à me jeter dehors, lance Hermione. Réfléchis une minute, Lee ! Si on me prend dans les couloirs, je serai obligée de dire pourquoi. Vous venez de jeter dehors une personne qui d'ailleurs, serait à la fois prête à le faire, et sans autre échappatoire pour retourner se coucher !

Après un moment, Lee rouvrit alors le passage secret, l'air penaud.

\- C'est vrai… Je trouve cette consigne idiote, en plus. Allez, rentrez, vite, et Hermione, ne te fais pas voir de Fred et de George, ils sont en train de danser.

\- De danser, répète Harry, incrédule. Comment ça, de danser ?

\- Vous n'entendez pas la musique d'ici ?… Ah, oui, c'est vrai, les sortilèges d'Impassabilité… Bah, vous le verrez de vous-même dans la Salle commune.

Aussitôt, les deux adolescents rentrèrent dans le passage sans se faire prier. Tandis que Lee refermait derrière eux, Harry rentra avec précipation dans la salle commune avec son amie. Puis, il eut un peu peur.

Tout le monde était déguisé ou avait enfilé ses plus beaux habits de soirée. Entre les costumes chics, les robes de grande facture, les déguisements de lions, de pandas et d'autres animaux, c'était le souk dans la salle. Plus un meuble, juste une piste de soirée où dansaient, sous une luminosité blanche crue, des adolescents déchaînés, sur des musiques dont le volume était à fond. Des buffets proposaient de tout le long des murs, et des élèves faisaient du karaoké ou bien s'amusaient sur la piste de danse à rire et à encourager les danseurs.

\- Oh non, ce n'est pas vrai, marmonnait alors Harry.

\- Comment vont-ils ranger tout ça avant que quelqu'un ne s'en aperçoive, demande Hermione, inquiète.

Elle tournait le regard vers la gauche. Elle remarqua alors des Gryffondor de sixième année qui se saoûlaient à table, tout en vidant des bouteilles de Whisky Pur-Feu. Ou même, en mélangeant des spiritueux entre eux.

\- Je rêve, dit soudain la préfète. Est-ce que je vois bien Seamus qui vient de finir cul sec la moitié d'une bouteille de _Scotch_ ?

\- C'est bien Seamus, et c'est bien de l'alcool qu'il boit, soupire Harry. Rentrons nous coucher… Nous en parlerons demain, d'accord ?

\- Hm, oui… Parce que là, ce n'est pas une fête, c'est une boîte de nuit.

Les élèves se mirent à hurler et à applaudir. Fred et George, qui ont terminé de faire un duo de hip-hop, ont lancé d'une voix forte :

\- ALLEZ, LES AMIS, ON CONTINUE ! NOUS ALLONS VOUS PROPOSER UN « INFERNAL MIX » ! VAS-Y, DEAN, ENVOIE LA SAUCE !

Et la musique vira soudain à un horrible morceau de métal, qui déchira les oreilles d'Hermione. Harry se mit à s'inquiéter, soudain.

\- Avec tout le bruit qu'ils font, ils ne craignent pas d'être entendus ? On les entendrait jusqu'à Durmstrang.

\- Ils ont lancé un sortilège d'Impassabilité sur le passage secret, dit alors Hermione. Donc je ne pense pas.

\- Et les fenêtres, ils y ont pensé ?

Hermione regardait les fenêtres. Elles étaient grandes ouvertes.

\- Harry, partons nous coucher, je t'en prie. Ça va mal finir, cette histoire.

\- Je te suis, dit le sorcier, empressé.

Le morceau de métal continuait de plus belle, et les élèves n'amélioraient pas cela en faisant du bruit. Un vrai capharnaüm. Hermione et Harry s'empressèrent de partir, quand soudain, Ron, habillé en tenue de soirée, accourut vers eux avec des boissons dans les mains. Hermione eut un mouvement de recul en le voyant, mais Harry fut surpris de le voir arriver ici, et habillé ainsi.

\- Vous étiez ici ! Je vous ai cherchés partout ! Où étiez-vous ?

\- C'est de l'eau que tu bois, demande Harry naïvement.

Ron lui lança un regard amusé.

\- Non, c'est du jus de citrouille. Je n'ai pas touché au Whisky Pur-Feu, je sais en voyant mon père en boire trois verres, que c'est très fort.

Ron leur tendit les boissons en parlant d'un ton enjoué :

\- Vous m'avez vu danser ? Même Fred et George n'ont rien trouvé à en redire ! Et Dean qui faisait la roue, vous l'avez vu ? C'était super !

\- Nnon, ce n'est pas super, grimace Hermione. Vous devriez fermer les fenêtres, le son sort jusqu'à des kilomètres.

Le préfèt se tournait alors vers les fenêtres, et se pencha alors dehors pour regarder. Il sourit en revenant vers ses amis :

\- Ah oui ! Il y a toute l'école dehors ! Ils nous observent, en plus !

Hermione et Harry perdirent leur sourire.

\- Oh non, grimace la préfète. Quelqu'un a parlé de la fête ?

\- Je crois. Il y a Ernie ici, il n'est pas de Gryffondor.

Hermione se frappa le visage d'une main atterrée. Harry pâlit un peu plus. Ron ne comprenait rien.

\- Mais quoi ? Il y a des Serdaigle et des Poufsouffle avec nous, et alors ! C'est pas comme si on invitait McGonagall et Rogue ! En plus, Fred a bien pris ses précautions. On ne risque rien. Allez, venez avec nous ! On va mettre une douce ballade tout à l'heure, je veux la valser avec toi, Hermione.

\- Ah, ça, jamais ! Je préférerai la danser avec Drago qu'avec toi !

Pendant que le morceau de musique se terminait sous les applaudissements des sorciers, et leurs hurlements de joie, Lee accourut vers la salle commune, terrifié. Il lui fut aisé de crier, car le calme venait alors de retomber peu après :

\- McGonagall arrive, et elle n'est pas contente !

Après que Lee eut répété son avertissement devant une assemblée qui n'y croyait pas, enfin, on prit conscience de ce qui venait de se passer. Tous les élèves de Gryffondor paniquèrent, plus les pique-assiettes qui étaient avec eux.

\- RANGEZ TOUT, hurle alors Fred.

Mais il ne fallait pas y compter. Les élèves de Gryffondor, et ceux qui n'en étaient pas, allaient se cacher dans les dortoirs, quand peu essayaient de dissimuler le désordre. Pendant que Ron et Harry allèrent se cacher avec les autres, Hermione les suivait avec les autres filles, quoiqu'après avoir regardé longtemps Fred et George faire n'importe quoi. Ils essayaient de ramasser toutes les miettes de pâtisserie, les frites salées perdues ci et-là, les tables, et les flasques d'alcool. Fred descendait la boule disco et George dépliait le tapis de danse. Elle secoua la tête d'un air réprobateur, tout en se mettant tranquillement en route vers son dortoir.

Tous leurs efforts furent vains. Après avoir compris que la grosse dame était ensorcelée, McGonagall avait lancé un sortilège complexe qui a ouvert la porte de façon brutale et bruyante, et monta furieuse les escaliers jusqu'à la salle commune, suivie de quelques autres professeurs, comme Rogue ou Chourave. Quand elle remarqua le dépotoir qu'il était devenu, elle eut un cri de surprise. Hermione ne put pas le manquer. Elle était sur les premières marches de l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait au dortoir des filles, soit, pas bien loin de la Salle Commune.

\- AH ! QU'AVEZ VOUS FAIT ?! QUE SE PASSE-IL ?! VOUS AVEZ INTÉRÊT À AVOIR UNE EXPLICATION !

McGonagall, qui était déjà contrariée de l'agitation, ne s'adoucit pas devant les flasques d'alcool qu'elle vit par terre, et toute la nourriture qui était tombée sur les tapis. Les autres professeurs constataient l'étendue des dégâts avec effroi, ou avec plaisir, pour le cas de Rogue, qui avait l'air de s'amuser tout autant que les participants de la fête.

\- Heu, madame, nous étions en train de… de faire la fête, essaie Fred.

Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il fallait dire. Le visage de McGonagall passa en une microseconde de l'effroi à la colère.

\- La fête, répète McGonagall, furieuse. Vous auriez pu la faire, si vous aviez demandé à l'école sa permission ! Et vous introduisez en plus, de l'alcool ! Auprès de mineurs, dont l'âge va d'onze à seize ans !

\- Mais, madame, ce n'est pas le nôtre, c'est le vôtre… il était dans les cuisines, vous n'êtes pas mieux que nous, arrêtez, lance George.

\- Vous l'avez volé, en plus, réplique le professeur, rouge de colère. C'est vous qui avez fait tout ça ?!

Les jumeaux ne dirent rien, peu fiers. Ils évitaient de croiser les regards des professeurs, braqués sur eux.

\- Assez, lance McGonagall, furieuse. Ce comportement est inadmissible. Je vais écrire une lettre salée à vos parents. Et je retire cinquante points à Gryffondor, et je vous mets une semaine de retenues !

Les jumeaux déglutirent, mais Ombrage, de son côté, intervint, exactement comme d'habitude, parce que cela n'était jamais trop sévère.

\- Hum, hum ! Je considère que cela n'est pas assez, Minerva. Croyez-vous très sincèrement que cela suffise à juger des délinquants pareils ?

\- Des… Des quoi, répète Fred, rouge.

\- C'est de la diffamation, répond George, irrité.

\- Ah, ils protestent, en plus, ajoute Ombrage, très heureuse de pouvoir les enfoncer encore plus bas. Très bien ! Vous êtes renvoyés, tous les deux.

Quand les professeurs s'exclamèrent de surprise, les jumeaux, eux, ne bronchaient pas. Cela leur passait tellement au dessus, en réalité.

\- Et j'écrirai à votre père, ainsi qu'à Fudge. Il sera content d'apprendre que les fils d'un employé inutile du Ministère se comportent de la sorte…

\- Pardon, un employé inutile, répète Fred, furieux. J'ai une idée de qui ne sert à rien ici, et cela ne va pas vous plaire.

\- Arrête, frangin, lance George. On peut au moins avoir une dernière faveur avant notre renvoi, Grande Réprobatrice ?

\- GRANDE INQUISITIRCE ! Ne faites pas comme l'idiot dans sa cabane, à déformer tout ce que je dis. Et non, je ne compte pas vous accorder de faveurs.

\- Attendez, coupe alors George, décidé. Il s'agit de ranger tout notre bazar ici. Cela vous arrangerait de ne pas avoir à le faire, non ? À moins que vous soyez aussi la Grande Ménagère ?

\- GRANDE INQUISITRICE, je répète !… Mais d'un côté… Oui, je trouve cela utile que vous rangiez tout cela à ma place. Puisque vous vous proposez… Non, non, rangez vos baguettes. Pas de magie. Vous allez ranger à la main.

Hermione avait compris qu'elle ne voulait pas arranger le sort des jumeaux. Mais alors, il y eut un petit silence, et les jumeaux ricanaient tout bas. Hermione sentit clairement qu'ils réservaient un sale coup à la Grande Ménagère.

\- On demande à au moins prendre un balai, je voulais le chercher avec un sortilège d'Attraction, réplique Fred. Au moins ça, c'est autorisé ? Qu'on passe un coup de balai par terre ?

\- Je préfère que vous ramassiez vos saletés à la main. Non, non, vous deux…. NON, J'AI DIT ! PAS DE BAGUETTES ! OH ! Y A-IL QUELQU'UN ICI QUI M'ÉCOUTE, AU MOINS ?!

\- Évidemment que non, ce que tu as à dire, c'est comme les cours de Binns, tout le monde s'en fiche. _ACCIO, BALAI _!

Hermione entendit clairement un sifflement aigu dans le couloir. Les balais des jumeaux accouraient vers eux comme des Éclaits de Feu, à les entendre. On aurait dit deux torches qui fonçaient à toute allure, en plus de répandre de la lumière et le bruit d'une flamme sur leur passage.

\- Voilà, on a notre balai, Grande Enquiquineuse. Contente ? Allez, frangin, nettoyons tout ça. Nous avons à faire ! Parce que demain, nous ne reviendrons plus à l'école.

\- JETEZ VOS BALAIS ! JE NE VOUS AI PAS AUTORISÉ À BRAVER MON AUTORITÉ ! JE VAIS LE DIRE ! ATTENTION !

\- Oh, quel malheur, elle va nous dénoncer à maman, quelle maturité, même nous, on fait mieux que ça.

\- On aurait bien tout rangé au passage, mais vu comment vous nous parlez, là, vous pouvez toujours rêver. Au revoir, et bon débarras !

\- JE NE VOUS PERMETS PAS ! DESCENDEZ ! AH ! CINQUANTE POINTS EN MOINS POUR GRYFFONDOR ! DESCENDEZ ! NON, AAAH ! DESCENDEZ ! DESCENDEZ, JE VOUS DIS ! ARGH !

\- Oh, mon Dieu, frangin, cette harpie pue de la bouche. _RÉCURVITE_ !

Un sortilège de Lavage bien placé fit apparaître de la mousse de la bouche de la Grande Inquisitrice. Elle eut alors un cri, et se débattait contre elle-même, furieuse. Les jumeaux se mirent à rire, et enfournèrent leurs balais comme s'ils étaient au stade. On les entendait léviter depuis les escaliers.

\- Bien, McGonagall, après tout ce temps… Vous allez nous manquer. Il n'y aura plus qu'Hermione pour nous critiquer, sanglote Fred. Même vous, Rogue, qui êtes l'un des plus gros cons qu'on n'ait jamais rencontré, vous allez nous manquer, vous et votre sale tête pleine de pellicules !

\- Comment osez-vous…

Il n'eut pas fini de parler, que déjà, les jumeaux s'enfuyaient par la fenêtre en la cassant en mille morceaux. Hermione fut scandalisée d'entendre ça, tandis que des hurlements de joie se faisaient entendre depuis tout le dortoir. Les Gryffondor étaient contents ! Pour sa part, la préfète de Gryffondor ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que pour deux abrutis, quand même, Fred et George ne manquaient ni d'humour, ni de style, ni de bonne humeur. Elle même, en entendant la scène d'où elle était, ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était bête, vraiment bête, mais quand même… C'était du grand art.

Le lendemain matin, exceptionnellement, en vue du chaos des évènements qu'ont créé Fred et George, Ombrage consentit à laisser la matinée sans cours, en attendant en revanche que tout le monde soit là pour l'après-midi - à son cours, évidemment. Mais les Gryffondor ne s'amusèrent pas tant qu'on peut le penser, car sous l'œil furieux de McGonagall, ils devaient ranger tout ce qu'ils avaient mis sans dessus dessous dans la Salle.

Quand à Fred et George, ils ne revinrent jamais, depuis ce jour, à Poudlard. Ombrage était simplement furieuse. Voici que maintenant, on quittait l'école sans lui demander la permission. Cela valut à l'école un édit supplémentaire sur ce sujet. Enfin qu'elle fut la seule à s'en plaindre. Certains professeurs, y compris McGonagall, créerent deux médailles à l'effigie de Fred et George, en y inscrivant dessus « MAÎTRES DU DÉSORDRE ». Ils leur manquèrent, en effet. Depuis leur départ, si l'école a tant ri et crié de cet événement, il n'y eut pas tant de raisons de rire jusqu'à la fin d'année, car la Grande Débilitrice fut particulièrement excécrable, encore plus que d'habitude.

On peut la comprendre. Gryffondor a gagné la Coupe du Quidditch, ses chatons en porcelaine ont mis le chaos dans le château, tout le monde la déteste, elle est attaquée de partout, le trafic de bonbons bat son plein, c'est le chaos à Poudlard, son rôle de Directrice n'est pas pris au sérieux, et maintenant, les jumeaux lui font un gros doigt d'honneur. C'était le festival, pour Ombrage.

Et elle n'a rien vu encore, elle a encore beaucoup de choses à découvrir : par exemple, Lee, pour venger les jumeaux, a mis des Niffleurs dans son bureau, qui ont détruit la moitié de ses assiettes de porcelaine, et tenté de lui arracher les doigts pour voler ses bagues. Et elle venait de trouver une licorne mauve de plus qui lui sautait dessus en sortant de la Grande Salle, dès le lendemain de la fugue de Fred et George : décidément, rien ne lui était épargné.


	29. Chapter 28

_**28\. Examens de fin d'année**_

Tandis que mai se finissait en beauté, et que venait alors juin, l'école ne fit que de parler de cette fête imprévue, et on parlait déjà d'en refaire une après tous les examens, ce qui fut vite popularisé et prévu pour la dernière semaine à Poudlard. Agitée sous le soleil du printemps tardif, l'école continuait sans cesse de reparler de l'événement, de la Coupe de Quidditch, et des examens. C'était une atmosphère surchauffée, sans mauvais jeu de mots.

Les professeurs préparaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient leurs élèves aux B.U.S.E. et aux A.S.P.I.C., mais ils devaient admettre que ça ne marchait pas vraiment. À cause du travail permanent, et des très nombreux devoirs à faire, les élèves étaient stressés, et habitués à voir d'un œil inquiet leurs examens, parce qu'ils étaient mal notés et se demandaient s'ils allaient réussir. Certains, sous tension, firent des crises de nerfs, comme Abbot en Botanique, le premier mardi de juin. D'autres se coupaient du monde pour réviser, comme Ron et Seamus. Il n'y avait que de très rares exceptions comme Hermione qui restaient calmes, le reste de l'école était passionnée par son propre drame, qui l'occupait tant qu'elle ne vit pas les jours passer.

Mais ce lundi 2 juin, les filles avaient un dernier moment de répit avant de commencer les derniers cours. C'était l'ultime sortie de Pré-au-Lard, et elles avaient toute une journée de cours en plus du week-end pour se changer les idées. Par contre, elles étaient toutes seules. Suite à la chute de l'A.D., les anciens membres préféraient ne pas se regrouper entre eux pour attirer l'attention. Et Harry a dû restré cloîtré dans la salle commune. Ombrage, encore furieuse du fait qu'il a créé non seulement l'A.D. dans son dos, pensait au moins saboter son plaisir pour la journée. Malgré tout, Hermione promit d'acheter une montagne de Patacitrouilles et de Couinesouris au sucre pour faire plaisir à son ami. Ron, de son côté, fit un effort pour lui tenir compagnie ce jour-là, et ne sortait pas non plus du dortoir.

Après être passées par Honeydukes, les filles se proposèrent de marcher un peu dans la ville pour discuter des derniers évènements, avant de boire un verre aux Trois-Balais pour midi, et manger un bout. Elles eurent de quoi s'occuper l'esprit pendant un moment.

\- On se croirait dans le Titanic qui coule, soupire Hermione. Tout le monde est train de se rendre sourd par le bruit qu'ils amplifient chacun de leur côté. Quand ce n'est pas Ombrage qui se fait bizuter, c'est la Milice qui y met du sien, et ces édits qui nous rendent la vie infernale.

\- Sans compter la fin de l'A.D., soupire Ginny. C'est bien moins agréable qu'il n'y ait plus ces réunions. Toutefois ça ne dure pas. J'ai eu un message de Fred et George hier soir. Ils continuent de perturber encore et toujours l'école à distance, ce qui explique que j'ai eu mon message de façon détournée.

Hermione fronça les sourcils encore plus. Ses meilleurs amis, avec qui elle a le bonheur de vivre chaque jour.

\- Ils continuent encore de pertuber l'école ?! Encore ?! Et comment détournent-ils des lettres ?!

\- Ombrage est stupide et ils le savent, explique Ginny. Ils dissimulent leurs missives au fond de colis de carton, entre les plis. Ils faisaient déjà ça depuis le début de l'année. J'ai eu un colis de la part de « Maman », ou plutôt, de mes frères, qui contenait des gâteaux - sains, ceux-là - et une lettre.

\- Que deviennent-ils, depuis qu'ils ont été renvoyés, demande Hermione. Je ne crois pas qu'ils ont dû aller plus loin que chez leur mère, au Terrier. Elle a dû leur passer un sale quart d'heure.

\- Apparemment, ils ne vivent plus au Terrier, mais dans un local sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ils comptent s'y établir pour vendre leurs sucreries et autres artifices. Ils ont fini ce qu'ils ont nommé la « Boîte à Flemme », à savoir un choix énorme de plaisirs sucrés qui te donnent toutes les pires maladies possibles pour ne pas aller en cours. En résumé, tout ce que mes frangins ont répandu partout cette année. Ils ont aussi d'autres idées en rayon. Pour le moment, ils ont interrompu les ventes de ces bonbons. Ils perturberaient le bon déroulement des examens. Je crois que maman a dû tellement les traumatiser, quand elle les a trouvés à Londres le lendemain de leur renvoi, en leur courant après avec le tisonnier de la cheminée, qu'ils ont en conséquence choisi la voie de la Lumière.

Hermione eut un rire en entendant ça. Mais une chose la rendait perplexe.

\- Comment ont-ils eu l'argent pour avoir un local ? Je ne connais pas les prix immobiliers au Chemin de Traverse, mais ça doit coûter cher !

\- Peut-être que leur trafic à Poudlard devait être très lucratif. Mes frères ont juste dit « Nous avons l'argent nécessaire pour nous payer un local » mais ils ont juste oublié de préciser d'où cet argent sort. Ils ont dû trouver de la place près de l'Allée des Embrumes, c'est moins cher. Quand même, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un doute, même en supposant qu'ils sont devenus riches par leurs ventes, ils doivent payer un local, les impôts, les produits pour leurs bonbons, la publicité… Tout cela n'est pas gratuit ! Où ont-ils eu autant d'argent ?!

\- Sans doute d'une mauvaise action. Qu'on ne s'étonne pas si ces deux-là finiront bandits de grand chemin, comme dans la vieille Angleterre.

Son amie explosa de rire en entendant ça.

\- Fred et George, criminels ?! Heu… Dans un sens, oui, mais pas dans celui-là ! Ils n'iront jamais faire du mal aux autres comme le ferait Tu-Sais-Qui ! Et puis, ils ont besoin de fournitures… un peu limites, pour faire tous leurs produits. L'Allée des Embrumes est parfaite pour trouver ce qu'on ne trouvera jamais dans une épicerie conventionnelle.

\- Oui, et après ils rendent les autres malades. Et ils se font payer pour ça, alors qu'ils vont payer en retour des guérisseurs. Non mais vraiment. C'est tellement bête, que je ne saisis même pas le concept. On se plaint que le coût de la santé augmente sans cesse, et à côté, on paie une fortune pour s'empoisonner.

\- Le monde est rempli de paradoxes, répond Ginny. Mais de toute façon, tu n'as pas besoin de leurs sucreries, et beaucoup d'autres aussi. C'est la fin des cours d'ici une semaine, et mercredi, McGonagall me donnera les dates de mes examens. Tu as eu les tiennes ?

\- Non, c'est demain. Je vais avoir de quoi m'occuper… J'ai douze examens à passer. Mon Dieu. Mes doigts vont crier grâce.

Ginny eut un rire.

\- Il serait bien que tu te débarrasses de tout ça pour l'an prochain… Tu as des idées, au fait, par rapport à ton projet professionnel ? Fred et George m'ont dit qu'il fallait dès la sixième année se décider pour un « Cursus » dans lequel tu choisis certaines matières selon tes notes. C'est parce que tu passes les cinq premières années à toucher à tout ce qui se fait dans le monde dans la magie, avant de finalement te spécialiser pendant deux ans et choisir ta voie dans la société et dans le monde. Tu vas faire quoi en particulier, tu as des idées ? C'est bien d'y penser, car il est dur de faire marche arrière après.

\- Je sais ce que je vais faire : j'irai en cursus « Justice », répond Hermione. Harry m'a proposé de devenir Auror, mais je ne suis pas faite pour courir partout avec ma baguette en main. Peut-être une fois ou deux, mais toute la vie, non. Je préfère un métier plus posé… J'en ai parlé à Adrian, l'autre jour. Il m'a conseillé d'aller plutôt en « Justice », il trouve que cela correspond mieux. Après cela, je me suis renseignée à la bibliothèque, et c'était le déclic : c'est exactement que je veux faire.

Ginny eut un rire en entendant ça.

\- Ah, cool ! De mon côté, je sais déjà ce que je veux faire. Un cursus « Santé », donc je vais faire beaucoup de Botanique, de Potions et de Sortilèges dès la sixième année. Je vais m'entraîner pendant les vacances, McGonagall m'a dit que ce cursus est très sélectif. Mais « Justice »… ça paraît vague, tu vas faire quoi, au juste ? Punir et renvoyer des élèves diaboliques ? Remplacer Croupton à Poudlard ? Tu serais plus humaine que lui, remarque.

\- Non, se comporter comme Ombrage ou Malefoy n'est pas compris dans la formation, répond Hermione, mi-amusée, mi-irritée. Je vais faire des Runes, c'est très utile pour écrire plus vite, de l'Arithmancie, de l'Histoire de la Magie… Par contre, comme ce n'est plus en lien avec le sujet, adieu toutes les matières comme la Métamorphose ou Botanique. Je me suis renseignée à la bibliothèque, je vais avoir beaucoup de matières nouvelles comme le Droit Magique, la Rhétorique et des langues vivantes, en plus de garder l'Étude des Moldus. Parfois, on doit juger des affaires qui touchent le monde profane, donc il y a des connaissances à avoir.

\- En somme, tu vas radicalement changer de programme, constate son amie. Tu ne garderas pas grand-chose de cette année.

\- Oui, en grande partie, parce qu'il est inutile de connaître les plantes en ce métier, encore moins de connaître la carte du ciel et de changer le plomb en or. Je garderai les Sortilèges et la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, car c'est utile, et je m'en tiendrai à là. J'ai passé suffisamment de temps à travailler cette année pour que l'envie de perdre tout mon temps en matières facultatives me reprenne. C'est trop épuisant, c'est fatiguant, ça me disperse et c'est improductif.

\- Ah, c'est sûr, je me souviens encore, tu dormais parfois sur tes livres et parchemins, c'était triste à voir, soupire Ginny. Enfin, c'est terminé, tout ça, on est en juin, il n'y a plus de devoirs, et tu changeras de programme d'ici un an. D'ailleurs, il m'a l'air intéressant. Tu me montreras tes cours, que j'apprenne aussi à parler d'autres langues mystérieuses ? J'insulterai Ron en polonais, ce sera marrant, il n'y comprendra rien.

\- En polonais ? Hé bien… Je comptais prendre du français ou de l'espagnol, mais si je trouve un livre d'insultes polonaises, je penserai à toi.

\- Hé, hé, merci. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, que dirais-tu qu'on passe à côté de Scribenpenne ? On trouvera sans doute des livres qui apprennent à insulter dans d'autres langues, ce sera pratique.

\- Ce n'était pas le but de l'apprentissage d'une langue vivante…

\- Peu importe ! Ça a l'air drôle, je veux le faire. On y va !

Hermione eut un sourire en entendant ce programme de fin d'année, particulièrement intéressant à ses yeux. Ça la délassera de cette longue année scolaire. Enfin. Ça lui fera du bien, en effet, de manger et rire un bon coup. Elle en a bien besoin, surtout en vue de ce qui l'attendait juste après : les B.U.S.E.

Le mardi 3 juin, après le petit-déjeuner, tous les élèves se rendirent en cours, pour la dernière semaine de l'année. Même dans la dernière ligne droite, l'école restait très agitée et tout le monde gesticulait de partout. Cela agaçait passablement Hermione, qui préfèrait le silence à ces bruits sans aucune raison. Elle vit d'ailleurs, avec agacement, le bruit se produire encore en Sortilèges, avec Lavande qui pleurait en cours parce qu'elle a raté son exercice de type B.U.S.E. avec un T. La préfète trouvait ça stupide, surtout parce qu'elle était bien placée pour savoir que Brown ne touchait jamais à un livre sitôt dans sa chambre, préférant les potins aux devoirs. Certes, il y a besoin de s'amuser de temps en temps, mais quand c'est travailler qui est fait de temps en temps, et sans aucune méthode, il ne faut guère s'étonner de voir ce genre de résultat.

Une fois au cours de Métamorphose, la préfète se changeait les idées, en notant sur un parchemin préparé à ce but, les dates des B.U.S.E., ces fameux examens dont tout le collectif enseignant les a menacés toute l'année. Hermione grimaça quand même : son parchemin était rempli du début à la fin, quand Harry et Ron n'en arrivaient même pas à la moitié.

\- Désormais, vous n'avez plus d'excuses pour dire que vous ne saviez pas à quelle heure venir. Et ne comptez pas refaire les mêmes plaisanteries que Mr. et Mr. Weasley, sinon, je risquerai d'être très mécontente.

Ron ne put réprimer un rire. Le professeur le fixa d'un air irrité un moment, puis se détourna de lui pour expliquer ce qu'elle devait dire :

\- Je tiens à vous préciser que vous devez vous hâter pour les repas, car il est préférable de venir en avance, on ne vous acceptera pas dans la salle après avoir ouvert les rouleaux contenant les sujets d'épreuve. Il s'agit ici d'un examen reconnu par le Ministère depuis des décennies, donc vous devez vous présenter avec votre baguette magique, qui vaut comme une carte d'identité. Je tiens à préciser, au cas où vous vous le demanderiez peut-être, que les Plumes Programmables, l'Encre auto-correctrice, les Lorgnettes pour espionner le voisin, les anti-sèches et autres tricheries, sont interdites. Jesais que vous ne seriez pas du genre à faire ceci. Mais il se trouve toujours des personnes pour essayer et compromettre notre école.

Le professeur afficha un air de profonde lassitude en disant cela, avant de reprendre son discours d'un ton assuré.

\- Également, je tiens à vous prévenir que notre… très chère Inquistrice - McGonagall eut l'air pincée, comme si elle avait une indigestion - se chargera d'inspecter la plupart de vos examens. Elle a renforcé encore la sécurité pour des raisons qui m'échappent, et vous devrez vider vos poches devant elle et elle inspectera vos cartables d'écolier. Je ne comprends pas la raison de cette mesure, mais je dois vous prévenir pour éviter les mauvaises surprises.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que Fred et George faisaient courir des choses partout, demande Parvati, alors. Il me semble qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de déposer des pièges dans son bureau.

De son côté, Seamus ricanait dans son coin. Hermione savait pourquoi. Il était de ceux qui ennuyaient Ombrage à longueur de journée, quand elle avait le dos tourné.

\- C'est fort possible, dit alors McGonagall. Dolores passe de mauvais moments depuis qu'elle est nommée directrice, et il ne se passe pas un jour sans qu'on lui réserve une surprise de ce genre. Bien, avez-vous bien noté les dates, vous tous ? Je ne veux pas m'époumoner à les répéter, les élèves sont souvent distraits, et pas seulement devant le cours.

Tous acquiescèrent. Le professeur sourit d'un air satisfait, et se retourna vers le tableau pour l'effacer d'un coup de baguette magique.

\- Très bien, retournons au travail. Nous allons travailler ce que nous avions vu dans l'année. Sortez votre manuel à la page 350...

Après un cours complexe, la cloche sonna pour annoncer le déjeuner, et tous pouvaient sortir respirer un moment. Hermione, qui traînait un peu parce qu'elle se dépêchait de noter quelque chose de complexe, sortit en dernier.

Elle désirait simplement parler à Seamus par rapport à hier. Elle a pensé à quelque chose. En tant que vétérans de l'A.D., il serait bon qu'un jour ou l'autre, ils puissent faire appel l'un à l'autre. C'était un peu cela, avant tout, l'A.D. pour elle. Heureusement, il fut seul dans un couloir, car Dean était parti à l'infirmerie pour se poser après un mal de tête. Donc, Hermione s'approcha un peu précipitamment, pour l'appeler :

\- Seamus !

Il se retourna, intrigué. C'était alors Hermione, et son visage s'illumina.

\- Oh, c'est toi ! Que veux-tu ?

\- Hé bien…

Elle se sentait terriblement gênée de demander ça. Certes, ce n'est rien, de demander une adresse, mais ils ont si peu parlé que cela semblait intrusif. Malgré tout, elle tenta sa chance…

\- … Voudrais-tu qu'on reste en contact pour l'été ? Je ne sais pas si je peux passer chez toi les vacances, mais une lettre ou deux, cela serait sympathique. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Elle pensait clairement, au vu du visage stupéfait de Finnegan, qu'il allait dire non, mais ce dernier, après une hésitation qui semblait toucher de l'ordre affectif plus qu'autre chose, se mit à parler, de façon de plus hésitante :

\- Oui, oui, pourquoi pas… Mais… Ah…

Il avait entre-temps pris sa besace pour y chercher un peu de parchemin, mais il n'en avait plus.

\- Misère… Je n'ai rien sur moi… Bon, je vais déchirer mon parchemin sur l'Histoire de la Magie, alors…

\- Non, non, non, intervient subitement Hermione, inquiète quand à l'avenir de ce précieux cours. Tu… Tu me le donneras plus tard. Ce n'est rien d'urgent.

Finnegan grimaçait, avant d'avouer :

\- Oh, tu sais, je note bien un mot sur deux en Histoire de la Magie. Quand je ne fais pas un coloriage…

\- Tu fais du coloriage en Histoire de la Magie ?… Oh, peu importe ! Tu me donneras tout ça ce soir… Et… Désolé…

\- Quoi, désolé, lance alors Seamus, rouge. Ce… C'est gentil, au contraire… J'ai plus de doigts sur ma main, que de personnes qui m'ont demandé ça…

\- Peut-être devrais-tu le faire, toi, répond Hermione. Ernie serait ravi d'avoir la tienne, Harry peut-être aussi, et surtout Marcus, qui te suit partout, de ce que je comprends.

En entendant son nom, Seamus sourit bêtement et rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Hem… Marcus n'est pas si collant, il est juste… exubérant. On le voit tout de suite arriver, on le voit, et on se fait des idées. Enfin… Tu as raison, je devrais avoir son adresse, ne serait-ce que pour fuir l'ambiance qu'il y a dans ma maison en allant chez lui…

\- Ta maison est-elle si horrible que ça, demande Hermione.

\- Ouais, dit Finnegan, las. Si tu savais. Ernie m'emmène toujours une semaine avec lui en vacances pour que je fuie les mesquineries de ma mère et de mes sœurs. Bref. Je vais aller lui demander ça, moi aussi… Tu as raison, il faut bien qu'il y en ait un pour se décider un jour…

Après un petit moment d'hésitation, Seamus avoua, bredouille :

\- Oh, au fait… J'ai faim, et je dois y aller.

\- Oui, oui… Bon appétit.

Il remercia, avant de s'éloigner, tandis qu'Hermione se sentait un peu bête.

Elle faisait alors demi-tour, quand elle finit par tomber sur Harry qui l'observait, goguenard. Ce sadique était juste derrière elle, à l'écouter d'un grand sourire amusé.

\- Tiens donc… Seamus avait l'air très content de te voir…

\- Harry, tu m'exaspères. Que voulais-tu me dire ? Si c'est sur Seamus, je ne te répondrai pas et je m'en vais.

\- Rien à voir. C'était au sujet de l'attaque que Voldemort a prévue au Ministère.

Hermione poussa un long soupir.

\- Je sens que tu vas encore essayer quelque chose de louche et douteux.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Les choses tordues, je les laisse à Voldemort. Écoute donc : il s'agit simplement de le révéler au grand jour, et j'ai un plan !

\- Je suis ravie de l'entendre. Je sens que cela ne me plaira pas, mais vas-y.

\- C'est simple : le dernier jour des examens, je vais voir Sirius, et il me dira ce que projette Voldemort. Il a même prévu de m'aider ! Je n'aurai qu'à le suivre, et nous y serons arrivés en moins de deux !

\- Nous ? De ce que je comprends, tu ne seras pas seul.

\- J'ai pensé à Ron et toi, mais c'est tout. J'aurai bien emmené des vétérans de l'A.D., mais… la trahison de Susan m'a beaucoup aigri, je suis en colère et je ne pense pas refaire confiance aux membres de l'A.D. encore.

Hermione grimaça de compassion. Elle comprenait, mais Harry mélangeait tous les œufs ensemble, les pourris comme les bons, dans ce raisonnement.

\- Harry… Le reste de l'A.D. était digne de confiance. Quoique tu as raison quelque part. je ne sais pas si tout le monde serait aussi doué sur le terrain qu'en entraînement. Moi y compris. Je suis plus une tête qu'une main.

\- Tu rigoles, lance aussitôt Potter. Je te vois t'entraîner depuis des mois ! Tu manques de détruire tes partenaires ! Tu te bats bien ! Et surtout pour une fille !

\- Qu… Comment ça, surtout pour une fille ?!

\- Ne sois pas si sévère. Je vois beaucoup de filles à Poudlard : peu savent se défendre, beaucoup sont immatures. Tu relèves le niveau, voilà tout. Non pas que les filles soient bêtes, tu m'as prouvé le contraire en cinq ans, et tu continues sans cesse de m'épater. C'est que je déplore qu'elles ne soient pas toutes comme toi.

Hermione fut presque frappée par ce compliment, ne s'y attendant pas du tout. Elle ne savait quoi répondre, tellement elle était abasourdie. Après un moment d'hésitation, elle opta pour un « Merci » timide avant de soudain changer de sujet sur ce qui posait problème.

\- Ensuite, continue Harry, je dois simplement aller au Ministère pour obtenir un objet, que Voldemort veut. Apparement, selon Sirius, l'objet qui est caché dans le Ministère, est un objet si important qu'il y focalise toute son attention. Si je le récupère, peu importe ce que c'est, je n'aurai qu'à l'attirer avec, dans un petit traquenard pour le dévoiler à tous, et même Fudge verra que Dumbledore et moi avions dit juste pendant un an.

\- D'accord… C'est bien pensé, quoiqu'un peu simpliste sur les bords. Mais sais-tu au moins où sont les notes que Voldemort veut ?

\- Oui, elles sont dans le Département des Mystères, car c'était ça que cherchait Mr. Weasley en décembre, répond Harry. Je n'ai qu'à y aller, trouver ceci, et me débrouiller pour le retour. Donc, le vendredi 21 juin, comme je t'ai dit, je vais revoir Sirius et il me donnera toutes les informations. Puis je vais au Ministère. Simple comme bonjour, comme tu vois.

\- Simple, simple… Tu ne sais pas comment tu vas t'y prendre…

\- De toute façon, remarque Harry, même en le sachant, je ne peux pas tout prévoir. Je préfère faire comme tu me dis, travailler mes examens. Je suis obligé de les faire, c'est important pour la suite de ma scolarité à Poudlard, et, pour être honnête, le Quidditch et l'A.D. étant tous deux terminés avec l'année scolaire, je n'ai rien d'autre de bien intéressant à faire.

Il y eut un silence entre eux deux. Enfin, Hermione, comprenant qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister pour contredire Harry, dit tristement :

\- J'imagine que ta résolution est prise de toute façon. J'ai assez essayé de t'entraver sur tes choix pour voir que c'est inutile.

\- En effet, tu retiens les leçons de tes erreurs. C'est bien, tu apprends vite.

La préfète grogna avant de répondre :

\- Tu es une vraie tête de mule.

\- Et fier de l'être. D'ailleurs, je vais aussi beaucoup réviser cette semaine. Tu peux donc me donner de l'aide ? On progresse plus vite à plusieurs, Ron m'a appris ça et il a tout fait raison. En échange… Heu, Hermione, que veux-tu en échange ? Soyons équitables, tu ne dois pas que donner, moi aussi.

La préfète, déchirée entre le sentiment de répugnance vis-à-vis des plans d'Harry sur le Ministère, et le sentiment de joie que lui inspirait la bonté de son ami, finit par déclarer une réponse confondant les deux :

\- En échange ? Promets-moi de ne pas prendre de risques inconsidérés lors de tes projets au Ministère, et de rester calme et prudent à Poudlard, surtout avec la Grande Inquisitrice.

\- Oui, maman, pour la énième fois, je serai prudent.

Hermione sourit. Bon, très bien. Mais elle va surveiller Harry, parce qu'elle savait bien qu'il ne tiendrait pas sa promesse. Après quelques mots, les élèves de Gryffondor se décidèrent finalement à aller manger avec Ron et Ginny.

Le reste de la semaine se passa sans trop d'encombre pour Hermione, en tous cas. Il n'y avait plus de devoirs et elle avait désormais beaucoup de temps libre. Elle l'occupait à discuter avec Harry, tout en le guidant dans ses précis de Métamorphose et de Potions. Ces deux-là sortirent très peu de la salle commune, sauf pour manger ou aller se promener un peu. Au grand plaisir et à sa perplexité, Harry ne mentionna plus une seule fois le projet d'aller au Ministère, même pas en allusion cachée. Il semblait avoir pris de bonnes résolutions, et ne faisait que travailler à son tour. Mais c'était une bonne « contamination » qu'avait pu lui faire Hermione, puisque Harry était de plus en plus assuré pour ses examens, il y arrivait très vite avec son amie à ses côtés. Il donnait même un peu de soutien à Ron, qui était quand même inquiet et pessimiste de son côté.

La préfète aurait passé la semaine ainsi, si elle n'aurait pas eu soudain un petit déclic en voyant Seamus arriver vers elle, le vendredi soir, pour lui tendre un morceau de parchemin.

\- Oh, j'avais oublié, dit Hermione, surprise. Attends, je vais te donner la mienne, ce sera plus équitable.

Elle sortit de son sac à côté, au milieu de son fatras, un parchemin vierge, l'un des rares qui restaient, pour le déchirer et y inscrire avec une plume la sienne. L'échange eut lieu, et chacun eut le moyen de communiquer avec l'autre.

\- Je te dois bien ça. Merci d'avoir été là cette année… Quand même, c'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu voir Marcus en plus d'aller à l'A.D., et de bien m'amuser avec vous pendant l'année.

\- Moi aussi j'ai été content de te parler, Seamus. Nous te devons beaucoup aussi… Merci de nous avoir indiqué où était la Salle sur Demande, en plus d'avoir été un loyal et silencieux ami. L'un entretient l'amitié, l'autre la préserve.

\- Ha, ha, oui… Merci, en tous cas… On se reparle quand tu veux !

\- J'y penserai, je te l'assure !

Hermione eut un sourire tandis qu'elle s'éloignait. Tout en rangeant avec un grand soin son adresse dans une poche de sa robe de sorcière. Cette petite marque d'attention la comblait de joie l'espace d'un moment, et elle sourit à l'idée qu'il y avait toujours des personnes à côté pour penser à elle et la soutenir.

Pendant le week-end, elle songeait à obtenir des adresses, et songeait alors au fait qu'elle pouvait prendre des nouvelles de plus de membres de l'A.D. Non pas pour collectionner les amis, mais simplement parce qu'elle a aussi passé de très bons moments avec eux. Ainsi, le samedi, elle alla chercher Ernie qui faisait son fier avec Luna, et prit son courage à deux mains pour lui proposer de rester en contact ensemble, ne serait-ce que pour parler de Divination - cela semblait innocent à Hermione.

Là-dessus, la préfète eut beaucoup de surprises. Non seulement Ernie était tout à fait d'accord, mais en plus, il lui promit de passer au Terrier pour l'été, car il habitait juste à côté. Il lui tendit un morceau de papier, puis, Luna fit de même, car elle l'appréciait beaucoup, même si elle n'a pu le lui dire. Les discussions sérieuses qu'elle avait eue avec elle l'avait amusée, et elle ajoutait que la Gryffondor serait toujours la bienvenue parmi eux. La préfète, s'en alla, les mains pleines, toute rouge. Elle n'avait pas du tout l'habitude d'être reçue ainsi ! Et la voilà comblée ! C'est presque si elle allait pleurer quelques larmes, mais des larmes de joie.

Ils continuaient à se parler entre eux, tout en se dirigeant en même temps vers la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. La préfète s'y rendit donc, et aperçut avec surprise que désormais Poudlard était rempli d'inconnus. Un petit attroupement de sorciers âgés, avec Ombrage qui les menait, discutaient bruyamment dans le couloir avec des exclamations. Intriguée, Hermione demandait à Ernie s'il savait qui étaient ces personnes.

\- C'est les examinateurs qui nous noteront pour les B.U.S.E., répond MacMillan, qui lui tendit alors son parchemin. Ils font aussi les A.S.P.I.C. Mh… Je ne veux pas être méchant, mais ils ressemblent à des fossiles. Combien de temps ils font ce travail, au juste ?

Tandis qu'Ernie se le demandait, on entendait à côté les examinateurs glousser et s'extasier avec la Grande Inquisitrice :

\- Je suis tellement contente de vous revoir, vous tous, fit Dolores, de sa voix de miel. Cette école est remplie de tellement de mauvais sujets, que vous veniez à me manquer, imaginez donc ça !

\- Dolores, voyons, c'est bien trop d'honneur, nous ne nous voyons jamais, même au Ministère, répond une sorcière ridée et voûtée à côté d'elle. Comment se débrouillent nos jeunes à Poudlard ?

\- Ça dépend des cas. Certains sont bons, certains sont désespérés. Mais je vous rassure, tout est bon, dans l'ensemble, surtout, grâce à mes cours et à mes interventions. Tout le monde vient assister à mes cours ! On les adore !

La sorcière ridée eut un petit sourire en entendant ça. Puis un sorcier à côté lui répondit :

\- Pouvons-nous poser nos bagages, Dolores ? Nous avons fait beaucoup de chemin, et nous ne sommes plus tous jeunes.

\- Bien sûr, je vais vous mener à vos locaux habituels. C'est d'ailleurs, près de mon bureau. Vous prendrez bien le thé et les biscuits avec moi ?

Les sorciers eurent l'air satisfaits à cette annonce. Hermione, qui avait entendu d'un de ses « amis » Brigadier, un soir, à quel point ses gâteaux sont « dégeulasses », eut du mal à réprimer un sourire en imaginant les examinateurs du Ministère boire des « échantillons d'urine » avec Ombrage. Ils s'éloignèrent tous en portant leurs valises vers le bureau de la Grande Inquisitrice, qui les menait en piaillant sans cesse ce qui se faisait à Poudlard.

\- Je les plains, dit Hermione.

\- Moi aussi, répond Luna. Ils auront pas moins de quelques centaines de copies à corriger, après avoir vu les sorciers faire pendant des heures les mêmes sortilèges qu'on demande chaque année. Je me demande comment ils font.

\- Je me demande surtout ce qu'Ombrage va encore leur dire, répond la préfète, méfiante. Elle va sans doute casser du sucre sur le dos des élèves.

\- Elle ne risque pas d'y arriver, dit Luna, fermement. Les examinateurs sont impartiaux, en plus d'avoir vu des cortèges entiers d'élèves chaque année. Ils ne nous connaissent pas et se fichent de nous connaître, on est là pour être notés.

Ernie riait en entendant ça.

\- Ha, ha, tant mieux. Si j'avais eu McGonagall en examinatrice, je crois que j'aurai eu du mal à l'examen. Elle se souvient encore du fait que je m'amusais à chacun de ses cours à transformer ses objets en cookies aux pépites de chocolat pour les manger.

\- Et elle ne te disait rien, rit Luna, amusée. Si je faisais ça en cours, elle me retirerait vingt points.

\- Ah, non, jamais, puisqu'elle m'en pique sous prétexte de m'enguirlander, rit alors MacMillan. Ah, ah, ah !

Hermione ne put réprimer un sourire en entendant ça. Ah, là, là, Ernie…

\- J'espère que vous êtes prêts, dit-elle, alors. Les B.U.S.E. commencent dès demain. Combien en avez-vous ?

\- Dix, répond Luna. C'est beaucoup donc je me suis préparée toute l'année.

\- Neuf, ajoute Ernie. Ah, ah, si ça se trouve, à mon neuvième examen, on me remettra un neuf en chocolat… Vous avez compris ? Neuf, œuf…

\- Tu ne penses qu'à manger, en fait, répond Luna, amusée. Depuis tout à l'heure on ne parle que de ça.

\- Ha, ha, ha !

Hermione eut un sourire tout en entendant les bêtises de son ami.

\- Vous êtes amis, demande alors la Gryffondor aux deux sorciers.

\- Ouais, lance Ernie, content. J'ai aidé Luna à l'A.D., on a discuté, on s'est très bien entendus, on continue. On s'est connus là-bas.

\- Oui, l'A.D. était une des plus belles expériences de ma vie, sourit Luna, rêveuse. J'y ai appris énormément de choses…

\- Et tu m'as rencontré, sourit alors MacMillan. Ah, je suis bien content de t'avoir trouvée là-bas !

\- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez si souvent ensemble, reprit Hermione.

\- Et pour cause, tu travaillais, rit Ernie. Je te l'ai dit, au stade de Quidditch, la dernière fois ! Si tu aurais été venu avec moi, on aurait discuté souvent aussi ! Mais tu as manqué beaucoup de choses derrière tes parchemins.

\- Oui, j'avoue… Je changerai ça à l'avenir, d'ailleurs, je prendrai bien moins d'A.S.P.I.C. l'an prochain.

\- Voici une iniative intelligente, sourit Luna. Et en parlant d'examens, tu me diras ce que tu as eu, comme notes, par courrier ? Ça me ferait plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles.

\- Évcidemment, maintenant, je le peux, sourit la préfète. Et j'ai hâte d'avoir de vos nouvelles, moi aussi ! Ernie, sache que je n'oublierai pas de t'écrire de généreuses lettres cet été ! En attendant… Ah, MacMillan, tu dois être ravi, c'est l'heure du déjeuner !

\- Ravi ? Moi ? Oh non. Je suis juste extraordinairement heureux du fait que je vais manger ! Ah, ah !

Luna et Hermione eurent un fou rire qui dura un moment, puis ensuite, elles suivirent d'un air amusé le Poufsouffle qui se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle pour prendre un bon repas.

Le soir même, aucun Gryffondor n'arriva à dormir, sauf Hermione, qui en fait, était assommée. Elle avait fait une promenade dans le parc, deux heures de travail, un dîner succulent mais très lourd, et dormait comme une masse, bienheureuse, dans son lit confortable, pendant que Lavande la regardait dormir avec tristesse, quand Parvati se battait contre Morphée pour arriver à dormir.

Le lundi 9 juin, qui était la journée d'épreuves des Sortilèges, sur toute la journée, il fallait admettre que ça commençait un peu mal. Tout le monde se leva d'assez mauvais poil. La Grande Salle était tendue, et pour une fois, le bruit était très rare. On se croirait à un enterrement. De plus, les professeurs étaient plus nombreux ce jour-là. Les examinateurs mandatés par le Ministère pour noter les élèves, étaient tous répartis le long de la table des professeurs, qui ressemblait à un banquet de mariage tellement il était rempli de monde et de victuailles. Ceux-là, par contre, furent très contents, en total contraste avec les élèves anxieux à côté. Tout le monde mangeait en silence, certains rien du tout. Tout le monde fut quelque peu angoissé, le silence était lourd de signification. Pendant qu'on mangeait à table, Ron demandait à ses amis Harry et Hermione :

\- Vous êtes prêts pour l'examen ? J'espère avoir la moyenne, en tous cas, dit Ron. C'est ma matière préférée… Tu ne manges pas, Harry ?

\- Toi non plus, tu ne manges rien.

\- D'habitude, je mangerai une tonne… aujourd'hui, j'ai la gorge nouée. Hm… Je me rattraperai à midi…

Hermione ne répondit rien, elle mangeait comme quatre. Elle voulait réussir à 100% son examen et se mettait beaucoup de pression sur les épaules. Autant la manger avant de laisser ce stress la dévorer !

Après le repas, elle se dirigea la première vers la salle d'examen désignée pour les sortilèges. S'attendant à quelque chose de compliqué dans la procédure, elle fut surprise de voir que peu de choses changeaient par rapport à l'ordinaire. On vérifia que tout le monde fut là. Les inspecteurs présents, au nombre de deux, regardaient et examinaient les baguettes, comme si c'était des cartes d'identité. Ils avaient un papier sur eux qui décrivait l'état de celle-ci, ils n'ont qu'à la vérifier avec la comparaison. Après un discours mâché et rebattu des procédures, on ferma la porte, et on sortit des sujets d'une pochette cartonnée, qu'on distribua à tout le monde. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, certains gémirent. Ah quand même ! Le sujet faisait quinze pages.

Et on commença. Encore que ce n'était pas très difficile. Granger connaissait très bien toutes les réponses puisqu'elle connaissait par cœur tout ce qu'elle avait fait, et elle avait aussi une excellente mémoire. Bien que tendue, elle nota très rapidement ses réponses sur le sujet, et dût finir son examen théorique avec un troisième parchemin, ce qui l'inquiétait à la fois pour le correcteur, mais aussi pour son stock personnel, car c'était beaucoup, et on a à peine commencé.

Globalement, dans l'ensemble, tout le monde réussit la théorie, et Ron fut rassuré lui-même, ce qui fut bon signe. La plupart des élèves étaient contents, et tous regagnèrent la Grande Salle, pour manger. Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle était un peu anxieuse, comme d'habitude, et à propos d'une histoire d'accord grammatical oublié dans une réponse. Elle passa étrangement le déjeuner plutôt tendue, quand ses amis trinquaient joyeusement du jus de citrouille, en en mettant partout sur leurs pâtes et la nappe.

Après avoir mangé, les élèves partirent à l'examen de pratique. Il s'agissait de présenter six sorts à l'examinateur, et de les réussir, évidemment. Les élèves se rendaient dans une salle d'attente, où on commençait par nommer les élèves au nom de famille commençant par un A. Le reste patientait. Hermione attendait son tour comme une chèvre qu'on monte sur l'échafaud. Va-elle réussir ? Elle se demandait si le résultat serait comme d'habitude. Elle passa avec les G de cinquième année. elle rentra dans la salle d'examen, sa baguette en main, et se rendit vers l'examinateur qui l'appelait. C'était une vieille dame, non pas celle qu'elle a vu dans le hall d'entrée, mais une autre, à l'air impérieux mais sérieuse. Elle ressemblait à une nonne d'église anglicane, comme Hermione en croisait parfois lors des fêtes religieuses, où elle suivait son père. Sans un sourire, elle commença les formalités.

\- Vous êtes Miss Hermione Jean Granger ?

\- Oui, madame.

\- Très bien. Allons, réalisez-moi un sortilège d'Aguamenti, sur cette cible là-bas, et après, nous verrons si vous arrivez à réaliser un Désarmement.

Après coup, Hermione devait admettre que son examen était réussi haut la main. Elle connaissait tous les sorts qu'on lui demandait, et elle était très douée, comme d'habitude. En un claquement de doigts, Granger réussit aussitôt les sortilèges, sans avoir à recommencer. Le professeur lui-même eut l'air un peu surprise. Après avoir demandé un septième sort, voyant que son élève avait du talent, l'examinatrice vit avec contentement Hermione fracasser sa cible en deux avec un Flippendo redoutable. Cela impressionna toute la salle, mais cela embêta les professeurs, car il fallut une autre cible, celle-ci étant inutilisable. En sortant de la salle, son collègue Goldstein, passé à côté, la félicita chalereusement. Elle-même était aux anges, contente d'avoir réussi tout ce qu'on lui demandait, sans une once d'effort.

Au dîner, les élèves échangèrent leurs impressions sur la journée.

\- C'était facile, remarque Harry. Ce lundi est une réussite. J'ai réussi à la fois la théorie et la pratique.

\- J'ai bien réussi, sauf à un moment, grimace Ron. Il m'a demandé un Flamenco, mais je l'ai touché par erreur. Donc, au final, je me suis retrouvé à l'asperger d'Aguamenti, et je ne crois pas que cela lui a plu.

\- Au moins, tu as réussi tes deux sorts, rit Harry. C'est déjà ça !

Ron rit à son tour, quand Hermione ne répondit, trop affairée à dévorer sa volaille et ses légumes.

\- Et toi, je suppose, évidemment, que tu as tout réussi, dit Potter.

\- Oh… Oui, j'ai réussi, mais je demande si j'aurai une bonne note.

\- Tu plaisantes, lance Ron. Tu es la seule fille que je connais qui écrit trois parchemins pour une trentaine de questions qui demandent trois lignes ! Tu es un danger pour la survie des arbres ! Tu auras détruit l'Amazonie en consommation de papier !

\- Ah, ah, ah, très drôle, réplique Granger.

\- Il faudra que tu me dises comment tu fais, des fois, je suis soufflé, continue Ron, euphorique. Dis-moi, tu n'as pas mal aux mains après avoir écrit autant ?

Hermione ne lui répondit que par le silence, ce qui déconcerta les garçons. Elle n'était pas vraiment d'humeur, et encore moins avec Ron. Tandis que ce dernier, consterné, venait de voir une fois de plus que la relation ne fonctionnait plus comme il le désirait, la préfète, préoccupée, restait tendue au sujet de ses examens, en se disant qu'il lui reste beaucoup à faire : elle n'en a terminé qu'un seul sur les douze. Elle n'a qu'entamé les hors d'œuvres, se dit-elle en se remplissant la panse en vue des jours d'efforts à venir.

Le mardi, les élèves passaient leur examen de Métamorphose, le plus difficile de tous. Dans la même ambiance funéraire, tous les élèves se rendirent à l'examen théorique, dans leur salle habituelle. Après la procédure habituelle, on commença à noter.

Ce fut une épreuve mitigée pour tout le monde. Certains ont réussi, d'autres très bien, d'autres pas, et d'autres, absolument pas. En moyenne, 50% des notes plafoneront entre D et P, et 50% entre A et E. Hermione ne se targua pas de ses résultats - elle a fait quatre parchemins entiers, recto et verso, mais elle a une excuse, le sujet était long et exigeait un certain nombre de phrases - mais elle fut peu rassurée de voir qu'elle était la seule à avoir fait ce rendement-là. Parvati n'a même pas fini son sujet, Lavande a touché seulement la moitié du sujet, et Hannah pleurait de s'être mentalement bloquée à la question 12, alors qu'elle n'avait pas fini la moitié encore.

La pratique de l'après-midi fut du même acabit. Soit c'était excellent, dans le sens premier du terme, soit c'était excellent, dans l'autre sens du terme. Ainsi on avait Hermione qui se surpassait en transformant une bougie en verre à pied, en ciselant chaque détail, ou Harry qui changeait le feu en glace, d'ailleurs bien réalisée, quand on pouvait avoir Ron qui transformait sa théière en oiseau maléfique qui tenta de l'attaquer, ou encore, Ernie qui transforma sa tasse en cèpe, sans trop savoir comment il a fait. Lavande fut en tous cas la grande perdante de l'histoire, elle n'a réussie à ne rien métamorphoser du tout. De ce qui se racontait au dîner, c'était ainsi pour tout le monde. En tous cas, ni Ron, ni Ernie n'étaient les pires, Hannah Abbot a réussi à transformer sa grenouille en serpent, ce qui provoqua des difficultés par la suite, comme on peut le penser.

Le mercredi, ce fut au tour de la Botanique. L'examen théorique commençant le matin, tout le monde se pencha sur les diverses plantes du monde de la Magie. Ce test fut réussi par beaucoup de monde, la Botanique était facile pour qui écoutait. Comparé aux questions de Métamorphose, celle de Botanique étaient très faciles : nommer des plantes, citer des caractéristiques communes… Du gâteau. Il suffisait d'écouter en cours, avoir bonne mémoire, et avoir aussi lu quelques informations sur les plantes entre deux cours.

Après avoir mangé un solide déjeuner, on allait se pencher du côté des serres pour étudier des spécimens dans le cadre de la pratique. Le principe était simple : rempoter des plantes, s'en occuper, les nourrir. Les plantes étant distribuées aléatoirement, les élèves pouvaient jubiler comme pleurer. Ainsi, Ron eut une Tentacula vénéneuse peu compréhensive du fait qu'il passait son examen, et qui essayait de lui lancer ses graines à la figure. Harry eut quelques problèmes avec sa Poinquille, qui était visiblement mal réveillée, et qui appréciait très mal l'eau froide que Potter lui donna par mégarde. Le plus difficile fut surtout de rempoter les plantes, car certaines en avaient tellement assez de la vie, qu'elles tentèrent de se suicider, comme cela arriva à Hannah, qui vit sa Mandragore se jeter par terre, sans aucune raison logique, alors qu'elle la tenait en mains. En tous cas, ce ne pouvait pas être pire que Justin, qui renversa par mégarde de la bouse de dragon sur Crabbe et Goyle. Celui-ci eut des problèmes avec eux à la fin de l'épreuve, quand Drago ne se moquait pas de ses esclaves, disant que cette fois, Crabbe était vraiment cracra.

En tous cas, à la fin de l'examen, tout le monde se précipita aux douches de leurs maison, parce que certaines plantes étaient loin d'être reluisantes, c'était le cas de le dire. Ernie apprécia peu de toucher une Morlipe qui poussait dans la boue, et qui en était couverte de partout, et Padma fut tramautisée pour la vie, par le Bulbobuub qui vomit de sa substance noire écoeurante sur elle et sur le sol, quand elle eut la mégarde de le serrer trop fort.

Le jeudi, le tour passa à l'épreuve d'Astronomie. Le matin, à la pratique, beaucoup s'enthousiasmèrent de la facilité de celle-ci, quand certains comme Hermione, qui n'avaient pas le sens de l'orientation, confondaient est et ouest, quand ils se demandaient dans quel sens il fallait tourner pour que Titan soit à l'ouest de Callisto. En tout cas, de toutes les épreuves, ce fut celle-ci qui fit enrager Hermione, parce qu'elle se trouvait devant tellement de noms de planètes, de satellites et de comètes, qu'elle avait l'impression de s'occuper du Panthéon gréco-romain, et se demandait si son énumération des satellites inombrables de Jupiter et Saturne était la bonne. Ron était quelque peu dépité, car il se demandait, si la Lune était bien une planète du système solaire, et si Vénus n'était pas, au final, plus proche du Soleil que l'était Jupiter.

Toutefois, la palme d'or revenait à Ernie, qui était probablement à l'ouest lors de l'épreuve. Voici la question : quels sont les planètes du Système Solaire ? Réponse de MacMillan : dix. Le Soleil, Mercure, Vénus, la Terre, la Lune, Mars, Saturne, New York, Angleterre et Australie. Si avec ça, il n'a pas la moyenne, c'est un problème.

L'après-midi, Hermione soupirait en se disant qu'elle allait passer du bon temps à caresser les boules transparentes comme le faisait Trelawney avec délice en cours de Divination. En se rendant dans la haute tour avec consternation, elle se demandait comment rendre son épreuve crédible. Heureusement, ce n'était qu'un test pratique très rapide. Elle demanda à Seamus, qui redescendait l'échelle avant son passage, ce qu'on devait faire.

\- On te propose deux méthodes de divination, tu dois répondre à ce qu'on te demande. Je ne t'en dis pas plus, Hermione, c'est à toi d'y aller. On t'attend.

Granger poussa un infime soupir, et laissa Seamus s'éloigner pour prendre à son tour l'échelle vers ce qui lui semblait être une nouvelle captivité de Babylone. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle se disait.

En fait, elle réussit assez bien l'épreuve, du moins, elle ne s'attendait à un aussi bon succès. L'examinatrice - la même que depuis lundi - lui proposa de choisir deux moyens de divination : elle prit le tarot et les interprétations de rêve, la seule chose qu'elle a compris de l'année, surtout que tripoter la main des autres ne lui donnait pas envie, et que le thé lui donnait soif. Quand à la Sphère de Cristal, inutile de dire ce qu'elle en pensait.

L'examinatrice lui proposa deux rêves à interpréter. Comme Hermione a excellente mémoire, elle n'eut aucun mal à se souvenir des significations de chaque élément, et proposa de convaincantes explications du songe. Elle se surprit même à en parler plus de trente minute pour bien tout expliquer, en plus de proposer plusieurs explications, car il n'y avait pas une seule réponse magique en la matière. L'examinatrice apprécia ce trait, elle nota quelque chose avec un sourire encourageant. Puis, Hermione tirait les cartes à son examinatrice, et lui annonça que dans deux semaines, une surprise l'attendait au niveau de sa famille, en plus que ses vacances semblaient bien parties. Bien que la préfète dût tirer des cartes supplémentaires pour comprendre, et lire le livret deux fois pour se souvenir d'une signification, elle s'en sortit très bien, l'examinatrice fut très contente. La préfète n'y croyait simplement pas. Elle sortit de la salle, hébétée. _Elle a réussi la Divination _! Dieu existe !

En rentrant vers la Grande Salle, Hermione croisa Luna, qui battait aussi des cartes pour elle toute seule. Cette dernière la remarqua, et la salua. Hermione, qui était surprise d'avoir réussi son examen, en parla à Lovegood.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu as réussi, dit-elle. Je vois en toi que tu as ouvert davantage tes chakras. Tu es plus réceptive aux énergies subtiles. Je te félicite, c'est très bien.

Sans rien comprendre à ce que Luna lui disait, elle insistait sur le fait qu'elle ne voyait pas comment citer son cours l'avait autant aidé.

\- Tu n'as vraiment fait que citer ton cours, insiste Luna, amusée. Non, Hermione, ne sois pas si timide, revendique ce succès. Pour la première fois de ta vie, et la note te le confirmera sans doute, tu viens de t'éveiller à des choses dont tu ne soupçonnes même pas l'immensité.

Et Lovegood la laissa plantée là. Surtout pour aller manger. Hermione, de son côté, finit par comprendre que Trelawney ne l'avait jamais encouragée à la Divination, quand en suivant son propre instinct, elle avait tout découvert. Tout était parti d'une mauvaise erreur de jugement. Un mauvais professeur jouant aux gourous peut très bien vous faire prendre comme mauvaise une discipline quelconque…

Le soir-même, Hermione se rendit, quoique fatiguée, sur la tour d'astronomie, pour l'examen pratique du même nom. La tête dans les étoiles, la pénombre totale, la préfète dut dessiner une carte du ciel. Il lui fallut un temps absolument énorme, elle perdait le nord sans cesse, et revenait chaque seconde à son plan, en en oubliant souvent l'étoile qu'elle observait. Ça oui, elle ne s'est pas ennuyée, à toujours devoir chercher quelque chose sur sa carte ou bien dans le ciel. Mais elle a eu un sacré torticolis, en plus d'avoir placé la moitié des étoiles, et d'avoir oublié un nom au passage, ce qui l'irrita beaucoup. La plupart des élèves ne firent pas mieux, et bien rares ceux qui arrivèrent à faire une carte complète. Pour sa part, Dean a réussi à placer la moitié de l'hémisphère nord, en plus de ne proposer que celui-ci. Quand à Ron, il confondait toutes les étoiles, quand il ne se trompait pas de nom tout court. Ainsi, la petite Ourse était la Casserole, quand l'étoile du Nord était « l'Hexagone de cristal ». On avait aussi sur sa carte, à côté d'Orion qui brillait dans le ciel, une lueur rouge, et son nom était « La chose qui brille », et une autre, qui s'appelait « Je ne sais plus », quand une troisième se nommait « Afrique de l'Ouest », juste parce qu'elle était à l'ouest, et que Ron n'avait pas d'idée pour lui trouver un nom. Il avait vu le mot « Afrique » quelque part sur les notes d'Hermione en Étude des Moldus, et il trouvait que ça sonnait bien. Il croisait les doigts, en se disant que ce nom pourrait passer un minimum.

Ce fut un examen fort ennuyeux pour Hermione, et pour d'autres. Par exemple, Ernie avait laissé tombé sa carte, pour dormir paisiblement sous les étoiles. Quand à Drago, il était couvert par ses deux acolytes, pour se reposer sous la douce brise nocturne de ce soir de printemps tardif. Beaucoup les imitèrent sitôt qu'ils étaient rentrés dans leur chambre.

Le vendredi, Harry et Ron n'eurent rien à faire, et jubilèrent toute la journée. Ce dernier se moqua sans cesse d'Hermione, qui avait deux examens : l'Arithmancie le matin, et les Runes le soir.

Elle réussit les deux examens très facilement. Elle fit cinq parchemins pour les runes, et passa du temps sur les deux d'Arithmancie, à la propreté impeccable. Ce furent ses examens préférés parmi tous les autres. Disserter en runes et également proposer des calculs arithcantiques étaient très amusants pour elle. Pour elle, c'était des vacances, même si Harry et Ron ne comprenaient pas comment elle pouvait être si sereine à chaque fin d'examen, et pourtant, elle en avait beaucoup.

Lorsque le week-end toucha à sa fin, et que la seconde semaine des B.U.S.E. se pointait alors, tous les élèves se sentirent morose. Il ne restait certes plus grand chose, mais assez pour qu'on ait envie de zapper ce moment de l'année et passer en juillet pour se détendre.

Le lundi, ce fut l'examen des Potions. Épreuve ô combien attendue par Harry et Ron, très heureux d'aller en examen ce jour-là. La théorie se passa assez mal pour l'ensemble, car très peu ont révisé, car très peu ont réussi à supporter assez Rogue pour lui accorder du crédit, ou alors, c'est qu'ils ont tout misé sur la pratique en oubliant qu'il y avait des recettes de potion à connaître. Pour Hermione, qui dût passer plus de temps pour bien remettre en question ses connaissances, et finir sur un troisième parchemin avant la fin, ce ne fut pas spécialement difficile, mais pour Harry et Ron, ce fut une catastrophe. Le premier avait du mal, quand le second confondait entre elles toutes les Potions, et en était réduit à inventer des ingrédients, qui, pour la plupart, n'ont jamais existé. Ainsi, la poudre de plante - c'était de ce nom que Ronald Weasley la désigne - mélangée à un œuf de pierre fait un antidote. Magique, n'est-ce pas ? Très peu firent mieux, en tout cas. Seamus avait inventé le terme de « Collitre » en parlant de collyre, et Ernie désespérait devant le fait qu'elle ne savait pas encore comment on écrit correctement le mot décoction.

Après le déjeuner, tout le monde allait en examen pratique. Ici, rien de bien difficile, il s'agissait de préparer trois potions dans un temps imparti. Les recettes n'étant pas données, il fallait souvent improviser pour certains. Mais ce fut bien plus réussi dans l'ensemble par tout le monde. C'était ce que faisait faire en boucle Rogue à tous ses élèves. Harry s'en sortit tout aussi bien qu'Hermione, sans doute qu'il avançait bien mieux quand il n'avait pas un professeur sournois pour aller le déranger inutilement, et remit de façon contente à son examinateur, trois fioles de potion colorées, bien réalisées. Bien sûr, l'examen fut aussi sujet à des ratages, comme Ron qui avait seulement réussi une décoction sur les trois, car la deuxième était du ciment liquide, quand il n'a pas terminé la troisième à temps. Neville réussit à exploser un Philtre Acide de partout, et commit l'erreur de préparer un Philtre de Paix trop puissant : il endormait peu à peu toute la salle. Quand à Lavande, elle fit brûler son chaudron, et ce qui était dedans. C'était devenu le Piton de la Fournaise, heureusement l'examen venait de se terminer.

Après avoir dîné et s'être détendu en parlant des expériences de la journée, le mardi fut consacré à l'Étude des Moldus et aux Soins de Créatures Magiques. Tandis que Ron et Harry révisaient tant bien que mal leurs dernières épreuves, le matin, Hermione accumulait des records en faisant ses quatre parchemins pour répondre à un sujet exigeant : des questions nombreuses, une petite dissertation, et des études de documents et d'extraits de vie Moldue. De quoi l'occuper et bien écrire, bien sûr. Cette dernière manquait même de papier, et en demanda à Harry au déjeuner, gênée. C'est qu'elle n'en avait simplement plus ! Au final, Ron, qui était très économe en parchemin pour la raison qu'il n'en utilisait jamais, lui en donna une douzaine le soir même.

L'après-midi fut consacré aux Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Ce fut une épreuve facile et rapide. Les examinateurs faisaient passer quatre à quatre les élèves pour faire plusieurs choses : nourrir des animaux, entretenir des licornes, et nettoyer des Botruc. Ce fut une simple formalité pour qui avait écouté Hagrid. Après coup, il fallait répondre à des questions de l'examinateur, qui présentait plusieurs créatures à son élève, lui demandant de les décrire. Dans l'ensemble, tout le monde s'en sortit à merveille. Le seul qui a raté son épreuve était Drago Malefoy. Encore qu'on se demande comment, car même Crabbe et Goyle savaient qu'il ne fallait pas de donner de steak tartare à une licorne, ce que Malefoy faisait sans se demander pourquoi la licorne hennissait de colère en la menaçant de ses sabots.

Le mercredi, ce fut au tour de l'épreuve de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Tout se passa comme d'habitude, sauf que cette fois, Ombrage, qui surveillait la salle ce jour-là, prit tout son temps - y compris celui de l'examen, en somme, celui que les élèves devaient passer pour travailler - pour fouiller les cartables, humiliant certains au passage, et elle prenait tout son temps pour vérifier les baguettes, surtout pour Harry et Hermione, qui ne mirent pas longtemps à deviner pourquoi : c'était pour les irriter. Au final, l'épreuve commença avec trente minutes de retard.

L'examen théorique fut globalement raté, à cause de la même examinatrice qui avait fait perdre son temps à tout le monde. Bien évidemment, Ombrage a bien assuré toute une année que « son programme était conforme à l'examen » mais étrangement, ce qu'elle a abordé en cours n'a couvert que six des cinquante questions. Au final, elle a fait perdre du temps et l'examen, à tous. Certains comme Padma étaient en larmes à la sortie de la salle. Il y avait bien des rusés qui ont cherché à la bibliothèque des informations sur les créatures occultes et les sorts interdits, mais tous ne l'avaient pas fait, et très peu rendirent plus d'un parchemin à l'examinatrice, très surprise de voir que personne n'était capable de réciter son cours. Si Ron réussit globalement sa B.U.S.E. théorique, en grande partie grâce à l'A.D., Harry fit des miracles, comme Hermione. Pour une fois, ce premier la dépassait : il a fait six parchemins, contre les quatre d'Hermione. Ils sortirent tous deux tout à la fin, tellement ils avaient à dire. En tous cas, Ombrage ne fut absolument pas ravie de voir Potter et Granger capable d'autant, et elle les fusilla du regard quand ils partirent. Le regard content d'Harry et l'air serein d'Hermione la mettait en rage.

Après avoir vidé les plats de paëlla, les élèves passèrent à un examen pratique, dans la lignée de tous les autres. Comme d'habitude, il y eut des réussis et des ratés, comme pour les Sortilèges. Il y eut quand même du mieux, car les sorts demandés étaient parfois extrêmement simples. Même Ron s'en sortit les doigts dans le nez. Ce furent d'ailleurs les membres de l'A.D. qui réussirent le mieux. Bien sûr, les meilleurs étaient Harry et Hermione. Potter ne se fit pas prier pour faire un Patronus complet sauter partout dans la salle, subjuguant tous les élèves et professeurs, et Hermione réussissait, avec une puissance appréciée de son examinatrice habituelle, une panoplie tellement impressionnante de coups différents, que cette dernière n'avait rien à rajouter.

Au final, pour s'amuser, Harry demanda à son examinateur, admiratif de son travail, de faire venir sa camarade Hermione pour la défier. Ombrage essaya de s'y interposer, cherchant une occasion de casser les pieds de son élève, mais son examinateur, intéressé, trouva l'idée excellente, et fit venir Granger, pour les faire se battre. Ils n'auraient peut-être pas dû. Pendant trente minutes, les deux essayaient de s'entre-tuer, et le combat fut de si bonne qualité que tout le monde devait presque sortir de la salle pour ne pas recevoir du feu enchanté, de l'eau sous pression ou un coup de vent. Ce fut même Harry qui gagna au final, irritant d'abord Hermione. Mais bonne joueuse, elle le félicita en reprenant sa baguette dérobée par un Désarmement, tout en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Ce combat en tout cas fit grand bruit dans toute l'école. Les examinateurs en étaient impressionnés. Après avoir applaudi à tout rompre lorsque ce dernier fut fini, ils en discutèrent au dîner, de même que les élèves. McGonagall était aux anges ; Rogue était plutôt déprimé ; Ombrage était ulcérée. Elle avait la tête d'une constipée, et tout en fixant Harry de ses yeux bourbeux et de son sourire grimaçant, elle semblait être à la limite des larmes. Les adolescents ne la regardèrent pas, mais c'était surtout pour ne pas rire, car c'était une tête si affreuse qu'il ne fallait pas la regarder, sous peine de menacer sa santé mentale. Ses deux élèves détestés ont réussi l'examen sur tous les autres !

Le dernier examen, au final, se passa le jeudi après-midi. Les élèves en profitèrent pour se détendre, car ils avaient énormément travaillé. Après un matin à jouer à la Bataille Explosive sous le regard d'une Hermione désapprobatrice, Ron répliqua que de toute façon, cet examen serait à l'image de leurs cours avec Binns : inutile. Voyant que ses efforts pour les pousser à réviser étaient vains, elle se dirigea de mauvaise humeur à son examen d'Étude des Moldus, qui l'occupa un moment. Bien qu'il s'agissait d'une épreuve facile à ses yeux, elle utilisa bien cinq parchemins pour le finir, avec tous les schémas demandés. Ce qui faisait qu'elle se demandait, en allant déjeuner avec ses amis, s'il lui restait assez pour l'après-midi. À table, pendant qu'elle mangeait sa fricassée de veau, elle sentit sa main droite trembler de douleur. Forcément, elle s'est démenée pendant des heures pour écrire. Au final, Hermione a dû manger avec son autre main, peu habituée à ce genre d'exercice, ce qui justifiait la façon étrange dont elle tenait sa fourchette.

Une heure plus tard, sous le soleil intense d'un été qui se faisait de plus en plus proche, tous les élèves commencèrent leur ultime épreuve d'Histoire de la Magie. Dans la même salle que depuis une bonne semaine, ils devaient disserter sur un événement proposé, et citer dates, évènements, personnages. Hermione, comme on s'y attend, fut la seule à vraiment travailler. Il y en avait d'autres, consciencieux, comme Ernie, Susan ou Anthony qui avaient fait un devoir convenable, mais le reste ne fit pas la moitié du sujet. Ron ne fit même pas l'effort de commencer, il dessina sur sa feuille d'examen.

Lorsque sonna la cloche salvatrice, tous les élèves soufflèrent. C'était enfin fini ! Et également, ils avaient soif et faim. Une envie irrésistible d'aller se prélasser ou se reposer. La température étant très haute dans la salle, certains avaient la gorge sèche et pensaient à immédiatement chercher de quoi l'apaiser.

Normalement, après son dernier examen, Hermione serait retournée à la Salle Commune, pour ranger ses affaires avant le dîner.

Mais c'était oublier que ce jour était d'une importance capitale. C'était le jour des élections, et tout le monde sait aussi ce que Voldemort voulait y faire.

Tout commença au moment, où elle voulait discuter avec Harry, de la fin des examens, et lui proposer de boire un verre de jus de citrouille dehors, en se prélassant au soleil pour se changer les idées. Le suivant dans les couloirs, tandis que ce dernier ne la remarquait pas, elle voulut l'appeler, mais son propre corps l'en empêchait. Elle avait la gorge brûlante. C'était vrai qu'elle était sur une place bien exposée au soleil. En désespoir de cause, elle le suivit en silence, essayant de le rattraper, malgré ses jambes endolories par une position assise prolongée.

Et les ennuis commencèrent, au moment où la préfète se rendit compte que son ami allait tout droit vers le bureau d'Ombrage, un sourire à la fois triomphant et confiant sur les lèvres.


	30. Chapter 29 & 30

**29\. La chute de Dolores Ombrage**

Quand elle remarqua cela, Hermione se serait mise à crier si elle l'aurait pu. Encore et toujours ! Décidément, quand il s'agissait de simplement faire ce qu'il voulait, Harry était prêt à tout.

Elle se précipita alors vers lui pour lui agripper le bras, et le retenir avec force. Ce dernier se retourna subitement vers elle, les yeux énormes comme des ballons, surpris.

\- Qu-Quoi ?! Hermione ! Ça t'arrive souvent de sauter sur les gens comme ça, dans leur dos et sans prévenir ?!

\- Oui, si l'individu en question se nomme Harry Potter et qu'il fait encore des choses stupides, réplique Granger, furieuse. Tu vas vers le bureau d'Ombrage ! Ginny avait raison ? Tu l'aimes tant que tu fais des détours pour aller jusque dans ses draps ?

\- Tu plaisantes, réplique Harry. Plutôt embrasser Rogue !

Il se dégagea alors d'un coup sec, sans frapper son amie, mais juste pour jeter au loin son bras qui l'agrippait comme un grappin. Puis, après s'être massé l'avant-bras qu'a saisi Hermione, le sorcier à la cicatrice se mit à lui parler.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est Dieu qui t'amène, ou bien si je suis chanceux, mais tu tombes à pic.

\- Comment ça ? Qu'as-tu donc encore en tête, Harry ?

Le sorcier sourit avant de dire :

\- J'allais emprunter la cheminée d'Ombrage pour parler à Sirius.

\- Tu m'as pourtant dit que tu n'irais plus le voir. Et lui aussi te l'a dit.

Harry grimaça, avant de dire, gêné :

\- Cette fois c'est particulier. Il doit me donner, il me l'a promis, des conseils pour mon projet au Ministère. Quoique, cette fois, pour aller voir Sirius, ce sera bien moins facile. Je l'ai quand même échappé belle la dernière fois. Il semble qu'Ombrage soit devenue intelligente. Comment, je l'ignore, mais j'aimerai bien le savoir.

\- Est-ce pour prendre des nouvelles de la maladie de Sirius que tu vas le voir, je ne pense pas.

\- Pas seulement. Bien sûr que si, je vais prendre de ses nouvelles. Mais pas que, en effet. Et… Hermione. Tu peux toujours refuser ce que je te demande… Une fois que j'aurai les conseils de Sirius, je vais illico au Ministère.

Hermione secoua vivement la tête. Ce n'était pas du tout à son goût.

\- Pour finir à Azkaban ? Ah, certainement pas. Harry, tu vas trop loin. Il n'y aura pas de deuxième Dumbledore pour te sauver.

\- C'est très sérieux, Hermione. Il va vraiment attaquer le Ministère. Sirius a enquêté pour moi, de mars à aujourd'hui.

\- Tu lui as demandé de faire quelque chose pour toi, demande la préfète, n'y comprenant bonnement rien.

Voyant que son amie était perdue, Harry l'entraîna un peu à l'écart du couloir qui menait au bureau d'Ombrage, pour tout lui dire.

\- Tu n'es pas la seule à t'inquiéter pour moi. Sirius m'a presque menacé, en mai, de ne plus revenir sous peine de me dénoncer. Je venais trop. Bien que je dois admettre que je ne prenais pas seulement de ses nouvelles.

\- Tu ne nous a pas dit que tu faisais cela. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu étais assidu à ces visites… Je me doutais un peu de quelque chose, toutes ces venues fréquentes cachaient un second but. Tu te renseignais sur l'Ordre ?

\- En effet. Au début, c'était par hasard. Sirius a lâché un mot de trop, la première fois où je suis allé le voir en mars, ça m'a intrigué, j'ai insisté pour en savoir plus, et il s'est résigné à m'avouer qu'il savait la plupart des activités des Mangemorts. Pour me renseigner le plus possible, j'allais le voir à peu près toutes les deux semaines, plus aux vacances de Pâques. Bien sûr, j'ai évité de vous en parler, parce que je ne voulais pas vous faire de fausse joie. L'Ordre est cachottier et c'est difficile de savoir ce qu'ils font. Et aussi… j'aurai préféré ne pas attirer ton courroux, Hermione.

\- Mon courroux, répète la préfète, perplexe.

\- Ah oui… quand tu es en colère… ça fait peur.

Harry eut l'air gêné un moment, comme s'il avait avoué quelque chose de terriblement gênant. Puis il revint à sa discussion, pendant qu'Hermione, perplexe, se demandait ce qu'ils avaient tous avec elle.

\- De mars jusqu'à mai, ça n'était pas difficile de me rendre au Square, explique Harry. C'était extrêmement simple. Il suffisait de distraire Ombrage, de prendre sa cheminée, faire ce que je voulais, puis, sortir du Square, en vérifiant que ce satané professeur a bien disparu. Seulement… je ne sais pas si elle a remarqué ce que je faisais, ou si elle a décidé d'augmenter la défense, puisqu'en mai, j'ai dû me jeter sur sa cheminée, car ses assiettes ont fait un bruit infernal. Elle n'était pas loin de rentrer dans son bureau quand j'ai réussi à me téléporter.

Hermione grimaça. Elle se disait que ceci aurait dû arriver un jour où l'autre, mais elle préféra garder ses réprimandes pour elle.

\- J'ai donc demandé à Sirius de faire son travail pour un mois complet, puis, j'irai le voir à la fin de mes examens, comme promis, finit Potter. Tu es venue à ce moment-là. Vois-tu ? J'ai tenu tous mes engagements scolaires, je n'ai rien à regretter.

Même si elle était quand même réprobatrice quand à cette idée, Hermione ne put réprimer un sourire. Puis elle passa immédiatement à des choses plus sérieuses.

\- Que faisais-tu au Square ? Parler à Sirius du coup d'État de Voldemort ?

\- Oui. Il m'a préparé à ce sujet des informations claires. Je préfère qu'on soit tous deux au Square pour parler de tout ce que je sais, parce que c'est quand même secret, et ce serait long. Mais n'essaie pas de me faire changer d'avis. Je te rappelle que je n'y vais seulement que pour révéler la vérité. Si Voldemort sort de l'obscurité, et qu'il est possible de le mettre au grand jour, autant saisir cette occasion. Sinon, ça durera encore cent ans, cette histoire.

\- Il serait peut-être possible de révéler la vérité autrement, dit Hermione, inquiète. Entre le Ministère et Voldemort, je ne sais pas qui est le pire pour toi.

\- Malheureusement, non, je n'ai trouvé aucun moyen, grogne Harry. J'ai essayé de parler au _Chicaneur._ Le peuple s'est mis à m'approuver ou non, à se déchaîner verbalement, mais n'a rien fait d'autre. En début d'année, j'ai essayé d'ouvrir les yeux du monde à Poudlard. Je me suis fait traiter de menteur et j'ai été obligé de me lacérer pour complaire à une vieille sadique. J'ai bien compris au final que la seule façon de sauver Sirius, et aussi de montrer que j'ai raison, c'était de prendre Voldemort la main sur le sac. Il n'y aura pas d'autre occasion. Je ne vais pas attendre tranquillement sur une chaise que cela se fasse. J'irai, que ce fichu Ministère m'approuve ou non. Je n'ai que faire de leurs avis !

La préfète ne répondit rien. Elle ne comprenait pas cet entêtement pour autant s'occuper du mage noir.

\- Harry… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Tu es obsédé par ce mage noir.

\- Hermione, je t'assure que je préférerai oublier ce cadavre. Par exemple, je pourrai aller fêter avec les autres la fin des examens. Une fête dans le parc de Poudlard, avec boissons, danse, musique… C'est plus réjouissant et je t'assure que j'aurai aimé y aller. Cependant, j'ai été l'un de ceux qui ont souffert à cause de Voldemort. Je suis orphelin, et n'ai jamais connu mes parents, que je passe mon temps sur une photo. Une photo, Hermione. Tu peux voir les tiens quand tu veux, chez toi. Les miens… Je ne les vois que sur du papier glacé… On m'a menti pendant des années sur leur mort, sur qui j'étais. Pendant onze ans, j'ai été l'enfant dont personne ne voulait, et qui subissait quotidiennement des maltraitances en guise de bonjour ou de bonsoir. J'ai tellement souffert ces années-là. Au point que je me suis juré, une fois à Poudlard, de ne plus laisser quelqu'un subir les mêmes douleurs que moi. J'ai assez payé le prix de la souffrance, pour ne plus jamais avoir envie de la vivre. Ni de la laisser vivre à des personnes qui ne demandent qu'à être tranquille.

La voix d'Harry s'éteignit un moment, où il baissa tristement la tête vers le sol. La préfète ne répondit rien, accablée par cette même douleur qu'elle partageait en silence. Mais alors, après quelques secondes, Potter releva la tête, le regard décidé.

\- Quand j'étais jeune, j'étais effectivement sans défense. Que pouvais-je faire ? Je n'avais ni argent, ni famille, ni maison. Pas d'autre choix que de rester à Privet Drive. C'est… C'est pourquoi je vous en ai beaucoup voulu cet été. Comme pour mes parents, comme si vous m'aviez abandonné sans remords…

\- Harry, c'est faux, et tu le sais, réplique Hermione, que les émotions rendaient anxieuse. Je savais que tu allais t'en prendre à nous, mais je devais suivre, car je n'avais pas mon mot à dire ! Et je trouvais ça moi-même absurde !

\- Bien sûr que ça l'était. Et ne crois pas que je t'accuse. Avec le recul, je savais que tu étais tout autant piégée que moi. Le Square, c'était loin d'aussi libre que le Terrier, c'était quasiment comme Privet Drive, même, en plus restrictif. Chez les Dursley, je pouvais me promener à ma guise, au Square, tu as vu Sirius, on ne peut rien faire. Mais désormais… Je vais honorer ma vérité. Puisque tout le pays est incapable de pouvoir prendre des mesures pour se protéger contre un mage noir diabolique… J'irai moi-même m'en charger.

Devant l'air peu rassuré de son amie, le sorcier s'empressa de la rassurer.

\- Tu me diras fou, mais je refuse de laisser courir en toute impunité, le tueur de mes parents, l'assassin de nombreuses familles, et le saboteur d'une partie de mon existence, pour le seul motif que c'est dangereux. Combien d'autres en tuera-il, s'il a toute marge d'action ? Qui nous garantira encore que nous serons demain heureux, Hermione ?

La préfète ne répondit rien. Après un moment, Harry dit d'un ton ferme :

\- Je ne te demanderai pas de venir me suivre. Ici, ce sont mes problèmes. Mais… Si tu acceptes de m'aider, je t'en serai à jamais reconnaissant.

Hermione, paniquée par ce qu'on lui proposait de faire, regardait son ami les yeux dans le blanc des yeux, réfléchissant à la proposition. Elle n'a jamais autant été tiraillée intérieurement depuis des années. C'était de la folie, évidemment. Si elle s'y rendait, elle risquait pire qu'Azkaban. Et si Voldemort était là-bas, de quels sévices était-il capable de leur faire subir ? Après avoir soigneusement réfléchi, Hermione se résigna à dire :

\- … Je dois moi aussi être folle, mais oui, très bien, je te suis, Harry. Tu es trop impétueux, tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour te ralentir pour t'empêcher de prendre à la figure le mur que tu souhaites contourner.

Harry resta muet, mais la surprise autant que la joie d'être soutenu se faisait sentir sur ses yeux. Mais il ne jubila pas très longtemps : il avait un plan à mettre en place.

\- Très bien. La première partie du plan est très simple : il s'agit de prendre la cheminée d'Ombrage pour aller voir Sirius au Square. Il nous expliquera tout ce qu'on doit savoir. Puis, seconde étape : aller au Ministère. Et troisième étape, on improvise. Jusqu'à la partie trois, je suis maître de tout. Après, il faudra se débrouiller, parce que je n'ai pas le moyen de tout deviner à l'avance. C'est bonnement impossible.

Pour conclure ce qu'il disait, Harry s'éloigna alors de son amie pour aller exécuter la première partie de son plan.

Il s'agissait d'ouvrir la porte du bureau d'Ombrage. D'habitude, elle restait ouverte ou mal fermée, avec un sortilège d'Alohomora la porte s'ouvre d'elle-même. Mais cette fois, Harry resta campé devant la porte, extrêmement méfiant, le regard perçant. Sa baguette levée, il l'approchait doucement de la porte, avec délicatesse. Ne comprenant pas ce que faisait son ami, Hermione s'approchait, anxieuse, surtout à l'idée de ce qui se passerait si Ombrage était dans les parages.

\- Que fais-tu ?

\- J'essaie de sentir si elle a placé un charme de protection dans son bureau, explique Harry. La baguette vibre toujours quand il y a un sortilège à côté. C'était dans le livre de magie que tu m'as offert à Noël.

\- Ah… Ce livre t'a été utile ?

\- Très, assure son ami. Je le relis encore. Et je n'aime pas particulièrement lire, vois donc s'il a été utile.

Après une petite inspection de la baguette, Harry grimaça en reculant son bras. Il dit à son amie, perplexe :

\- Elle n'a pas mis qu'un seul sortilège.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Dans son bureau, Ombrage a mis un sortilège d'Anticatimini, le même qui fait miauler tous ces chatons, explique le sorcier. Ensuite… si j'ouvre la porte, elle va aussitôt le savoir. La porte est enchantée par un charme de Détection. Si je je l'ouvre, elle le saura. On va avoir un problème, Hermione.

\- Il serait possible de prendre une cheminée ailleurs, suggère Hermione. On peut aller à la Salle sur Demande pour demander ceci !

\- J'ai déjà essayé, répond Harry. Mais cette salle ne le peut pas. Elle peut t'offrir beaucoup, mais elle ne peut pas te faire sortir de Poudlard. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. De plus… je préfererai éviter qu'on y retourne. Parce que les Auror ont découvert cette salle, et je ne sais pas si ils l'ont enchantée, mais je ne préfère pas le savoir. J'ai manqué de trop peu le renvoi pour tenter encore ma chance.

\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait lancer un Désenvoûtement, demande la préfète. Cela dissipera les deux sorts.

\- Elle saura qu'on les a retirés, c'est le problème d'un sortilège de Détection, grimace Harry. Il signalera qu'un sort l'a détruit, avant de tirer sa révérence. Est-ce qu'il serait possible d'appeler Ron ?

\- Ron ? Pour quoi faire ?

\- Distraire Ombrage un moment. Elle saura que le maléfice s'est dissipé, mais elle sera trop loin dans le château pour agir.

Granger ne le sentait pas vraiment, sur ce coup-là. La Grande Inquisitrice n'était pas stupide à ce point. Si les sorts se dissipaient, elle le sentira, et fera de suite chemin arrière, même si Ron l'invite à boire une Bièrraubeurre à Pré-au-Lard. C'était boîteux, comme stratégie. Mais elle n'a rien de mieux à proposer.

\- Cela me semble être un plan foireux, Harry, mais tentons quand même, dit la préfète, perplexe. Ron doit être dans la Salle commune.

\- Allons-y, assure le sorcier. Nous reviendrons un peu plus tard.

Et les deux adolescents se mirent en route au pas de course pour aller retrouver leur ami à la Salle Commune.

Tout en marchant jusqu'à la Salle, Hermione était mal à l'aise, sans savoir pourquoi. Ce qui allait se passer par la suite se révèlerait déplaisant, elle le savait. Ne serait-ce que seulement pour la première étape du plan d'Harry. Elle était si stressée et anxieuse, tout lui échappait, elle ne savait rien de ce qui lui arriverait, et aucun livre ne pourra la sauver de ses doutes. Que faire ? Elle voulait aider son ami, mais il semblait malaisé de pouvoir l'aider en pareille entreprise.

Après avoir marché dans toute l'école, ruminant ses doutes sans pouvoir les résoudre, Hermione arriva derrière Harry, qui était arrivé devant le portrait de la grosse dame.

\- _Vacances,_ lance le sorcier.

La Grosse Dame, qui buvait un verre de vin, dit d'une voix amusée :

\- Oui, j'en aurai bien besoin, avec tous vos aller et retour, des vacances.

Elle pivota alors sur elle-même avec le pan du mur, pour laisser accès à la Salle commune. Sans réfléchir, les deux adolescents s'engouffrèrent dans le passage, et cherchèrent alors Ron.

Qui n'était pas difficile à trouver. Ce dernier se prélassait sur un fauteuil au soleil, indolent et content de profiter d'un doux rayonnement après les examens. Il somnolait à moitié ; quand Harry et Hermione arrivèrent en trombe, cela le réveilla d'un coup.

\- Hm ? Harry ? C'est toi qui faisait tout ce bruit ?

\- Ron, j'ai besoin de toi, lance aussitôt son ami.

À cette demande peu cavalière, Ron grimaça aussitôt, se relevant du canapé où il était avachi, pour demander :

\- Tu as besoin d'aide ? Pour quoi faire ?

\- J'ai besoin que tu occupes Ombrage un moment.

\- Pourquoi tu veux que je l'occupe ? Tu veux prendre sa cheminée ?

\- Oui… S'il te plaît, c'est urgent, je t'expliquerai tout après. Promis.

Devant l'impatience de son ami, et la présence d'une Hermione inquiète, Ron comprit aussitôt que quelque chose d'assez grave se tramait dans son dos.

\- Bon. Très bien. Je vais aller embêter cette femme. Harry, tu promets de tout m'expliquer après.

\- Tu crois que j'envisegerai de ne rien te dire ?

\- Je préfère prévenir, dit nonchalement Ron. J'y vais.

Et le sorcier se leva lentement de son fauteuil, encore somonolent, pour aller faire ce qui lui était demandé, sans se poser de questions, ou seulement dans sa tête. Hermione, peu confiante, se triturait les doigts avec appréhension.

\- Harry… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je sens que cela va mal tourner.

\- C'est plus ta peur que ta raison qui s'exprime, rétorque son ami. Allez, on y va. On va au Square aussitôt. Ne perdons pas une minute.

Et les adolescents se mirent en route peu après, pour pouvoir mettre leur plan à exécution.

Peu de temps après, les deux adolescents retournèrent au bureau. Sans un commentaire, Harry sortit à nouveau sa baguette, et inspecta la porte. Il grimaça.

\- Rien n'a changé. C'est déjà ça… _ALOHOMORA !_

La porte de bois peinte s'ouvrit alors, le verrou étant soudain levé. Tout en grinçant comme une vieille poulie, elle laissait alors grande ouverte l'ouverture sur la salle.

\- Tu as du talent, remarque Hermione. En temps normal, elle aurait dû simplement se déverouiller, pas te rouler le tapis rouge.

Harry eut un rire.

\- Je dois admettre que j'ai un certain talent pour forcer les obstacles devant moi à disparaître. ATTENDS ! Ne rentre pas. Elle a encore laissé ses fichues assiettes dedans. Laisse-moi faire.

Il rentrait à pas de loup dans la salle, sa baguette en main. Lentement, il inspecta ses alentours, voir si un bruit se ferait attendre.

Cela ne manqua pas. À peine eut-il mis les deux pieds dans la salle, que les chatons des assiettes en porcelaine se mirent à miauler tous en chœur, d'une puissance démesurée. Hermione recula aussitôt, ce bruit était infernal autant qu'insoupçonné, et avec tous ces chats en train de crier, ça faisait presque un tremblement de terre.

\- _SILENCIO !_

Et les assiettes redevinrent de simples décorations. Harry a bien écouté en Sortilèges. Le regard content, il fit signe à son amie de rentrer.

\- Tu es sûr qu'elles ne se réveilleront pas, demande la préfète, peu confiante.

\- Non, tu vois autant que moi qu'elles n'ont plus rien à dire, ces assiettes. Allez, dépêche-toi. Le bruit que font ces choses a dû attirer pas mal de monde.

Même si elle aurait préféré s'enfuir, Hermione rentrait alors, contre son gré, dans la salle, espérant vite en partir. Il regardait son ami, qui s'approchait alors de la cheminée. Ensuite, pour vérifier, elle jeta un œil sur les assiettes. Elles continuaient de miauler, mais en silence ; le son avait été coupé, comme si Harry avait appuyé sur le bouton « MUTE » d'une télécommande.

Elle s'approcha alors de son ami, très anxieuse. Elle avait même des sueurs froides sans le savoir. Si elle s'écouterait, elle décamperait sans demander son reste. Mais ça n'aurait pas été gentil pour son ami.

\- Alors, dit Harry, affairé devant la cheminée. Le pot de poudre à Cheminette est ici, très bien… Je vais en prendre… Hein ?

Il y avait un problème, on dirait. Harry avait beau fouiller dans le pot, il était vide. Pas un grain de Poudre. Rien du tout, le pot rose ne contenait que du vent. Le sorcier grimaça.

\- Oh non… Hermione, rassure-moi, tu as de la Poudre de Cheminette sur toi ?

\- Tu me vois vraiment me promener avec de la Poudre sur moi, demande la préfète, incrédule. Rusard va penser que je me promène avec de la drogue.

Devant l'imprévu énorme, le sorcier à la cicatrice déglutit et paniquait. Il ne voulait pas partir. Anxieux, il cherchait de la Poudre de Cheminette dans le bureau de la Grande Inquisitrice. Son amie, impuissante, se disait que c'était perdu sur ce coup-là.

\- Harry, partons, je t'en prie. J'ai vraiment une sale impression.

\- Hermione. Arrête de te plaindre. Elle a juste dû vider le pot… Je crois qu'il était d'ailleurs presque vide la dernière fois que je l'ai utilisé…

\- Partons, lance alors l'adolescente, mal à l'aise. Partons, je t'assure que quelque chose ne va pas ! Elle a dû comprendre, Harry !

\- C'est la dernière chance, aboie le sorcier. Si je ne vois pas Sirius aujourd'hui, je…

Et il l'ignora ouvertement, continuant sa fouille. Là, c'était inutile, se disait la préfète, dans un mauvais état. Elle savait que c'était fichu. Et ce bruit avait dû ameuter du monde. Elle entendait même quelques pas…

\- Harry ! Je te répète que c'est peine perdue ! Si tu refuses de partir, je le ferai toute seule !

Le sorcier ne répondit rien. Lasse d'attendre de lui un soutien qui ne venait pas, la préfète préféra aussitôt s'en aller, elle savait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, même si elle ne savait pas quoi.

Mais à peine eut-elle mis un pied hors du bureau qu'elle eut une sacrée mauvaise surprise.

\- HA, HA ! MISS GRANGER ! Que faisiez-vous dans mon bureau ?!

Hermione se retournait subitement. À sa droite, se tenait Ombrage, le regard noir, sa baguette levée. Premier signe que ça n'allait pas ; la Grande Inquisitrice avait troqué ses sourires idiots pour des regards froids et sans pitié ; second signe que ça irait mal, Ron était enchaîné par des chaînes, baillonné et tenu en laisse par Drago Malefoy. Troisième signe que ça finirait mal ; Crabbe et Goyle, Nott, avec un insigne de Milicien éducatif, se tenaient devant elle, baguette levée aussi.

Trop tard.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous veniez si nombreux, avoue la préfète.

Elle recula d'un pas pendant qu'Ombrage riait d'un air mauvais.

\- Vous croyez qu'après vous avoir laissé filer, ce soir où Dumbledore a tout gâché, que j'allais relâcher ma vigilance ? Oh non, je me suis jurée de me venger et de réparer cette injustice. La dernière fois, j'y étais presque… Il s'était fallu que quelqu'un prenne ma cheminée pour fuir dans un endroit du château…

Hermione grimaça tout en se préparant à fuir. Ils étaient dix, elle était seule. Non pas qu'elle était faible, mais c'était très déloyal. Comme pour le soir où l'A.D. a été dénoncée, le combat tournait en sa défaveur totale ; ne restait que fuir ou se rendre.

\- Mr. Potter était avec vous, dans mon bureau, je suppose ? Ou bien dois-je vérifier par moi-même, lance alors Ombrage, amusée.

Silence. La préfète préféra ne rien dire. Elle cherchait surtout une occasion de s'échapper. Irritée de cette réponse muette, le professeur montra les dents un moment, puis dit d'un ton sec :

\- Vous étiez dans mon bureau, Miss Granger. Après tous les soins que vous avez mis pour m'en déloger et y rentrer, je vais vous récompenser comme il se doit. Rentrez dedans. Et ne tâchez pas de fuir, sinon je n'aurai aucun scrupule à vous envoyer à Sainte-Mangouste, espèce de demeurée.

Drago eut un rire strident, comme beaucoup d'autres miliciens. Hermione eut un air furieux. Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle rentra donc dans le bureau, sans autre alternative. Dedans, Harry était debout, les bras croisés, au centre de la salle. Résigné, il a fini par déclarer défaite, à ce qu'il faisait voir. Tandis que son amie se mit dans un coin de la salle, et que Drago jeta Ron enchaîné au sol près du bureau de la Grande Inquisitrice, cette dernière, qui laissait d'abord rentrer tous ses soldats, échappa un cri de joie.

\- AH ! Mr. Potter, pris la main dans le sac ! Vous étiez dans mon bureau ! C'était vous ! Cette fois, je vous tiens ! Vous allez finir mal, mon garçon.

Elle referma, étant la dernière, la porte derrière tout le monde. La Milice étant armée, et les deux adolescents n'ayant pas de baguette en main, plus Ron hors d'état de faire quoi que ce soit, tout allait mal tourner.

\- J'aimerai savoir ce que vous faisiez dans mon dos encore, vous deux. Ne me faites pas croire que vous teniez à me dire quelque chose. Vous seriez venus en face, et sans envoyer d'intermédiaire, sinon.

\- En effet, vous aviez raison, pourquoi gâcherai-je ma salive à vous parler, réplique Harry, furieux.

Ombrage, sa baguette en direction de l'adolescent, se mordit les lèvres, irritée, avant de reprendre un air triomphant et un plaisir sans limites.

\- Poli, Potter. Si vous vous avisez de me parler sur ce ton encore une fois, je vous lance un mauvais sort. Dites-moi ce que vous faisiez. Vous vouliez prendre ma cheminée ? Ou fouiller mon bureau ? Vous avez mis un désordre dans mes papiers, mauvais sujet, je suppose que c'était la seconde option.

\- Je ne vous dirai rien, insiste Potter. Je ne suis pas tenu de vous répondre au doigt et à l'œil !

Puis Harry échappa un cri de douleur juste après. Ombrage lui avait lancé un sortilège de Flippendo dans le cœur. Le sorcier tituba quelque peu, endolori, pendant que se gaussaient ses ennemis dans son dos.

\- Répétez ça encore une fois, Potter, et c'est une zone encore plus sensible que je viserai. Répondez ! Que faisiez-vous ici ?

Il semblait clair que tout allait en défaveur des adolescents. Ron ne pouvant rien faire, Harry n'allant pas tenir très longtemps, Hermione devait immédiatement choisir une solution, pour changer l'état des choses. D'abord, il serait important de faire bouger tout ce petit monde hors d'un espace si exigu. Elle réfléchissait à toute allure, priant pour un miracle.

\- Nous faisions ce que nous voulions faire, continue Harry.

\- Que vous êtes agaçant, réplique Ombrage, furieuse. Jusqu'à la mort, vous me résisterez, c'est ça ? Vous m'avez mise en colère, tellement de fois, dès le début de cette année… Je n'ai jamais vu ça… Quelqu'un qui ose braver mon autorité, se croyant au dessus de tout, et de tout le monde…

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un professeur, réplique Harry. Et un mauvais ! Vous croyez sincèrement que je serai gentil avec vous ? Après tout ce que vous avez fait ?!

Harry évita le Flippendo que lui lançait la Grande Inquisitrice. Ce mouvement soudain de résistance déchaîna quelque peu la Milice, qui lança à son tour quelques sorts en sa direction, le pensant en train d'agir. D'un simple charme de Bouclier, le sorcier bloqua toutes les attaques magiques.

\- Arrêtez, idiots, lance Ombrage, véhémente. Si vous le tuez ou le mettez à terre, il ne pourra rien répondre !

\- Mais, professeur, si il lance des sortilèges, nous devons nous défendre, lance Drago, irrité.

\- Il ne pourra rien du tout, il est seul, son amie est passivement en train de nous regarder, et l'autre est réduit à un état pitoyable. Il est piégé, comme une mouche sur une toile. Potter ne peut que se débattre… en vain.

Ombrage s'approcha alors un peu d'Harry, le regard noir. C'était bien autre chose que ses habituels sourires de crapaud, c'était les yeux de la haine.

\- Je suppose que parler avec les idiots est inutile. Je vais devoir employer la manière forte. Je n'ai pas de Veritaserum, malheureusement. J'ai tout utilisé contre les vermines qui propagent sucreries et idées anarchiques dans l'école…

Ne sachant pas ce que faisait le professeur, Harry se tut. Puis, lentement, Ombrage se tournait vers son bureau, et retourna contre la fenêtre, d'où sortait une immense lumière, le portrait de Cornelius Fudge qui souriait.

\- … Je vais devoir vous torturer jusqu'à ce que la dernière goutte de sang coulera de votre corps, Mr. Potter. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix. J'en meurs aussi d'envie. Vous êtes tellement insolent… Il serait bon que quelqu'un vous apprenne à obéir avant de contester mon autorité.

\- Allez au diable, rugit alors Harry, paniqué.

Comprenant qu'il serait trop tard dans quelques minutes, Hermione trouva une solution. Écoeurée par les regards de joie qu'affichaient Drago et ses complices, pensant voir Harry souffrir et pleurer devant eux, elle improvisa très vite une solution…

Elle venait de se souvenir de quelque chose qu'on lui a dite il y a fort longtemps, et qui lui servira.

\- ARRÊTEZ ! ARRÊTEZ !

Tout le monde se tourna vers Hermione, qui criait à gorge déployée. Ombrage, surprise et énervée d'être dérangée, fusillait du regard Granger.

\- Quoi ? Ne me dites pas que vous voulez que je vous torture en premier.

\- Non, madame ! Ce n'est pas ça du tout ! Je vais vous dire ce que nous étions en train de faire.

Pendant qu'Harry serrait les dents, croyant que son amie allait tout dire pour le protéger, livide comme un cadavre, Hermione affichait un air confiant que trahissait mal son anxiété grandissante.

\- Si je m'avise de tout vous dire, y compris ce que nous faisions dans la Salle cachée au sixième étage, m'écouteriez-vous ?

Il fallait admettre que la Grande Inquisitrice était tentée de la proposition. Énervée mais réfléchissant à cela, elle fixait la préfète comme si elle essayait de voir à travers son âme. Peu déstabilisée, la préfète la regardait tout aussi fixement, le regard de plus en plus confiant.

\- C'est vrai que vous étiez avec Potter. Mais… qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous serez honnête, Miss Granger ?

\- Vous préférez laisser passer votre chance ?… Très bien, débrouillez-vous.

Ce coup de poker opéré par Hermione finit par marcher d'une manière surprenante sur Ombrage. Au lieu de laisser tomber sans réfléchir, la Grande Inquisitrice semblait avoir révisé son opinion. Sans doute parce qu'Hermione menaçait de ne rien dire de ce qu'elle désirait tant savoir.

\- Très bien, allez-y, vermine, aboie le professeur. Mais si vous mentez, je vous lance un sortilège Doloris sans remords.

\- Comme vous voudrez, sourit Hermione.

Elle avait gagné, se disait-elle. Ne restait qu'à se débarrasser d'elle, elle savait comment. La préfète avait un plan excellent.

\- Nous étions en train de chercher un document ici qui pourrait nous aider à mettre le plan de Dumbledore en application.

Impressionnée par ses dires, Ombrage la fixait, les yeux grands ouverts, tandis que la Milice était pendue à ses lèvres. De son côté, Harry, qui ne comprenait rien, le regardait avec des yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte.

\- Le plan de Dumbledore ?

\- Oui, il était prévu qu'il parte, d'ailleurs, dit Hermione, souriante. Vous comprenez bien que je ne devais pas vous dire ça avant qu'il ait pris ses valises hors de Poudlard.

\- C'était donc pour ça, lance Ombrage, véhémente. Ah ! Le perfide ! Il vous a donné des instructions ! Vous ne pouviez pas être si intelligents tout seuls, je le savais, vous n'êtes que des morveux.

\- C'est cela, oui.

Autant laisser la Grande Inquisitrice avoir confiance en son propre jugement, se disait Hermione. De son côté, Harry, qui comprenait ce que faisait son amie, restait silencieux, mais inquiet de ce qu'elle préparait.

\- Que préparait-il, tonne Ombrage. Dites-moi tout ! Immédiatemment !

\- Hé bien, il préparait une dangereuse arme dans la salle où nous étions tous, au sixième étage. Mais vous ne pouvez pas y aller sans des instructions que je vais vous donner. Enfin, si vous me laissez tout vous expliquer une fois là-bas.

\- Et pourquoi pas ici et maintenant, demande Ombrage, méfiante.

\- Parce que ce serait plus simple pour expliquer, peut-être, lance Hermione, irritée. Dumbledore a placé des pièges dans la salle, pour protéger l'arme. Et il faudra que je m'en charge personnellement. Parce que Dumbledore s'est arrangé pour que seuls moi et Harry puissions la toucher. Pourquoi croyiez-vous que nous étions en retard, ce soir-là ?

C'était joliment inventé, pensait-elle. Ce marchandage ne plaisait absolument pas à la Grande Inquisitrice, mais elle se résigna à l'accepter. Surtout parce que trop pressée, elle ne voulait pas laisser passer sa chance.

\- Bon, très bien ! Allons-y ! Suivez-nous, Mr. Potter.

\- Mais que fait-on de Weasley par terre, demande alors Drago, surpris.

\- Je viderai les poubelles tout à l'heure, dit Ombrage, méprisante. Partons.

Tandis que Malefoy riait, Hermione dût se résoudre à abandonner son ami un moment. Elle reviendrait plus tard le chercher, qu'il garde la foi.

La marche jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande fut extrêmement désagréable. Parce que d'abord il fallut passer par des couloirs connus, et que le seul chemin qu'elle connaissait pour se rendre au sixième étage était en passant devant le chemin menant à la Salle commune de Gryffondor. Elle croisa alors Seamus Finnegan et Lee Jordan, qui allaient la saluer gaiment, leur proposer de boire un verre ensemble. Mais voyant aussitôt le cortège avec Ombrage et la Milice qui les suivaient, ils se doutaient qu'il y avait un gros problème, et s'éloignaient sans rien dire. Et ce n'était pas les seuls. Plusieurs personnes, amies ou non, sur leur route, les regardaient, avec pitié ou surprise : comme Ginny Weasley, médusée par ce qui se passait, ou encore, par Luna Lovegood qui était avec elle, surprise. Hermione, muette, courageuse, se résoudrait à continuer sans se soucier des regards ; ainsi, devant la stupeur de sa maison, la voyant emprisonnée par la Grande Inquisitrice, et par d'autres, pas toujours des Gryffondor, elle ne fit aucune remarque, et continuait, toujours plus décidée, vers la Salle sur Demande.

\- Nous sommes bientôt arrivés, grommelle Ombrage après un bon moment. Je suis fatiguée que de marcher sans cesse.

\- C'est à deux pas, assure Hermione sans la regarder.

Elle venait peu après de monter l'escalier du cinquième étage qui la menait près de l'impasse du sixième étage. C'est bon, tout était prêt. Il suffisait de d'appliquer son plan, et Dolores ne sera plus une menace.

\- Ah, je reconnais cet endroit, dit Drago, soudain, qui les suivait toujours. C'était ici que Chang disait que Potter et les autres se cachaient.

Hermione s'arrêta devant l'impasse, comme pour faire une visite touristique dans l'école. Toujours derrière elle, la Milice composée des fidèles de Drago et Ombrage, plus un Harry forcé de suivre la troupe, s'arrêtait à ses pieds.

\- Maintenant, professeur, il va falloir m'écouter parce que le système est compliqué.

\- J'écoute, dépêchez-vous, tonne Ombrage. J'ai assez attendu.

\- Très bien. L'arme est dans cette Salle. Mais pour l'ouvrir correctement, cela demande une certaine manœuvre : marcher trois fois autour de ce tapis, en pensant très fort à une intention méchante. Pour accéder à cette arme, il faut souhaiter la mort de quelqu'un.

Harry fronça alors les sourcils, quand la Milice, inquiète, regardait l'impasse avec inquiétude. Par contre, Ombrage, elle, semblait réjouie au plus haut point.

\- Ah, il s'agit de souhaiter du mal ?

\- Vous êtes trop gentille, réplique Hermione. C'est de la haine pure qu'il faut demander ! La méchanceté à son paroxysme ! Alors le chemin jusqu'à l'arme vous sera accessible.

\- Très bien ! Voulez-vous commencer par nous montrer comment il faut faire, Miss Granger ?

\- Je peux vous montrer, mais si je rentre dans la salle avant vous, j'aurai l'arme, et pas vous. Il vaut mieux que ce soit vous qui y allez en premier. Je vous montre comment on fait.

Pour lui montrer comment faire, Hermione marcha autour du tapis trois fois, mais avec d'autres intentions. De toute façon, Ombrage n'était pas legilimens, elle ne pourrait pas explorer son esprit.

Une fois la manœuvre faite, une porte apparut comme par magie au fond de l'impasse. Cela impressionna grandement tout le monde, sauf Harry qui sentait que quelque chose allait mal tourner.

\- Mais j'ai demandé pour moi, donc, ça ne compte pas, dit Hermione. Vous devez faire comme j'ai dit pour ouvrir la porte. Allez tout au fond de celle-ci, cherchez une boîte en carton, et rapportez-la moi, je vous expliquerai comment utiliser l'arme cachée dedans.

Elle ouvrit alors la porte, mais la salle était vide ; elle referma aussitôt, et s'éloigna, pour que la porte disparut et qu'une nouvelle demande s'imposait pour la faire réapparaître. Hermione avait simplement demandé « Je veux faire apparaître la Salle où nous nous entraînions aux sortilèges », trois fois d'affilée. Ça a marché, malgré son hésitation du fait que la Salle accepte ceci.

Devant ce tour de passe-passe, Ombrage, soudain joyeuse, se disant que sa fortune arrivait se mit aussitôt à obéir, et fit alors le chemin qu'il fallait faire, trois fois, en pensant à quelque chose que nul ne saura jamais.

Finalement, une porte apparut aussi comme par magie.

\- Aha ! Regardez ! Elle est là ! Vous restez ici, n'est-ce pas, Miss Granger ?

\- Où voulez-vous que j'aille ? Je vous rappelle que vos amis me tiennent compagnie.

Contente d'une telle soumission, Hermione n'avait pas à dire ça deux fois. Excitée par sa découverte, Ombrage ne réfléchissait même plus. C'était presque si elle s'enfermait dans la Salle sur Demande.

Mais quelque chose d'inattendu se passait. À peine avait-elle fermé la porte derrière elle, qu'elle disparut aussitôt. Juste après, on entendait un bruit infernal derrière la porte, comme un hurlement de peur ou de douleur. Cela inquiéta vaguement la Milice, qui regardait Hermione avec inquiétude.

\- C'est normal, ça, demande Drago, inquiet.

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression, grimace Theodore, de son côté.

Pendant que la Milice confuse bredouillait sans savoir quoi faire, Hermione rapprocha sa main de sa poche, où était cachée sa baguette magique. Il ne restait qu'eux, mais Ombrage en moins, ce serait plus facile, surtout que dans leur confusion, les Miliciens ont baissé leur garde.

Elle sortit alors sa baguette, avant de lancer d'une voix furieuse :

\- _TINTAMARRUS_ !

Son bon vieux sortilège de Tintamarre fit l'effet escompté. Surpris par ce bruit magique qui leur déchirait les oreilles, les Miliciens tous entiers lâchèrent leur baguette, pris de court.

Il ne restait qu'à en finir avec ces fayots, se disaient Hermione, décidée.

\- _FLIPPENDO ! AGUAMENTI ! VENTUS ! STUPEFIX ! CONFUSIO ! FLAMENFERNO ! FRACASSIO !_

Dans l'adrénaline de la bataille, Hermione mit hors d'état de nuire Drago et Theodore Nott en premier, qui étaient les plus doués du groupe. Puis elle mit Crabbe et Goyle à terre avec des sortilèges d'eau et de terre, avant de faire taire Pansy qui voulait l'attaquer. Puis elle stupéfixa un à un les derniers membres de la Milice, avec des sortilèges de Paralysie ou bien de Stupéfixion, et lançait de temps à un autre un charme du Bouclier pour éviter les attaques.

C'était facile, car pris par la surprise, peu eurent le temps de répliquer. Après cela, les huits miliciens, paralysés, restés au sol, impuissants.

\- Harry, tu peux reprendre ta baguette maintenant, ils ne diront rien, dit Hermione.

\- C'était rapide, rit son ami. Tu as bien appris de mes cours.

\- Oh oui, tu étais excellent, vois le résultat maintenant. Tout cela, c'est toi qui me l'a appris.

Pendant qu'elle toisait du regard Drago et ses compères, Hermione fit un signe à Harry, pour dire de la suivre. Elle savait qu'un paralysé avait encore des oreilles. Une fois deux salles plus loin, elle dit à Harry :

\- Ombrage n'en ressortira pas. Elle aura ce qu'elle veut, autant qu'elle mérite : de la haine contre elle.

\- Justement, j'allais te demander : c'était quoi, cette idée de l'emmener à la Salle sur Demande ?

\- Je me suis souvenu d'un avertissement qu'Anthony m'a naguère raconté, dit Hermione. Il m'a conseillé un jour de ne pas entrer dans la Salle avec de mauvais sentiments. Je me suis dit que ça l'intéressait de vérifier cela.

Harry eut un rire.

\- Tu me surprends, Hermione.

\- Cétait perfide, surtout, grimace la préfète. Mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix, il fallait que je me débarasse d'elle et de son cortège de vendus. Bien, maintenant, Harry, il n'y a qu'à prendre la cheminée et aller sauver Ron.

\- Ce sera aisé, dit Potter, mais comment prendre la cheminée ? Il y a de la poudre de Cheminette nulle part.

\- Mais, enfin, Harry, il suffit d'aller la demander.

Elle retourna alors à l'impasse où elle avait cogné tout ce petit monde. Les Miliciens n'ont pas bougé, toujours aussi inertes. Puis, Hermione alors fit trois fois le tour de l'impasse, en demandant fort à avoir un pot de Poudre de Cheminette pour un besoin urgent. Au final, une porte apparut. Elle y rentra presque aussitôt.

Cette fois, c'était une minuscule cabane à outils où se trouvait Hermione. Au milieu de terreaux, de pelles et de rateaux de toute sorte, la préfète reconnut cette poudre noire familière dans un vase en porcelaine. Elle le prit, et sortit alors, non sans généreusement remercier la Salle de son secours.

Dehors, Harry l'attendait, admiratif.

\- Voici, j'ai trouvé un pot de poudre, dit la préfète. Allons-y.

\- Tu es géniale, Hermione. Bravo.

\- Je t'en prie, Harry. Tu sais que j'ai réponse à tout.

Dans un sourire amusé, le sorcier à la cicatrice suivit son amie, souriant, vers le bureau d'Ombrage. La jeune fille ne fit aucun commentaire et partit très vite, mais Harry, lui, regarda tous les Serpentard avec amusement.

Avant de les quitter, Hermione regarda d'un air amusé Theodore, qui était étendu sur le sol, l'air idiot. La Gryffondor lui lança alors :

\- Voici ce qui se passe quand on se mêle de mes affaires. Ça t'apprendra à parler sur l'A.D., Theodore. Tu n'as pas intérêt à recommencer.

Difficile à dire si Nott avait entendu, il était stupéfixé et donc immobile. Il ne put que grimacer devant le fait que les deux Gryffondor s'en allèrent, le plantant là avec tous les autres Miliciens, dans l'impuissance.

Pendant qu'ils partirent, Ombrage ne ressortit pas de la Salle sur Demande. La porte ne réapparut même pas. Nul ne la revit de toute la journée.

_**30\. La révérance finale de Sirius Black**_

Ron, qui gisait inerte dans le bureau d'Ombrage pendant ce temps, essayait d'en sortir en rampant. Ses bras autant comme ses jambes étaient bloqués, et il ne pouvait que se tordre comme une limace pour sortir du pétrin où il s'était fourré.

Alors qu'il venait enfin, après beaucoup d'efforts, à atteindre le seuil du bureau, épuisé, il marmonnait quelque chose entre le scotch qui barrait ses lèvres. Après ce fait, Harry et Hermione arrivèrent précipitament.

\- Ah ! Ron ! Tu es là !

Hermione, ayant les mains prises par le pot de Poudre, ce fut Harry qui se chargea de le sauver. Il s'accroupit près de lui, lui retira doucement le scotch de la bouche, puis d'un sortilège, délita toutes les chaînes, qui se défirent comme un lacet mal noué, laissant désormais Ron libre de ses mains, de ses pieds, et de sa parole. Tout en se dégageant des chaînes qui ne le serraient désormais plus, il s'écria, soulagé :

\- Enfin ! Je me demandiez ce que vous faisiez. À quoi rime cette histoire, Hermione ? Que je sache, Dumbledore n'a jamais parlé de ça…

\- C'était un stratagème pour se débarrasser de cette verrue et de ses acolytes, explique Harry. Ça a marché à merveille. Désormais, elle est enfermée dans la Salle sur Demande, et les Miliciens ont été mis hors d'état de nuire. Mais pourquoi t'a-on enchaîné ?

\- Ombrage a compris que je lui mentais, répond Ron. Je lui disais qu'un désordre sans nom régnait à la Salle des Trophées à cause de Fred et George qui ont caché leur stock de bonbons là-bas. Elle m'a suivi sans mot dire, mais, quand nous sommes arrivés à mi-chemin, il y a eu des miaulements insupportables à entendre. Ombrage a hurlé qu'elle devait faire demi-tour, car on allait cambrioler encore son bureau. J'ai essayé de la retenir, disant que c'était peut-être autre chose, mais parce que j'ai dit non, elle m'a enchaîné pour que je la suive, et comme je protestais, elle m'a fait taire avec ce scotch. Ensuite, en chemin, elle a appelé sa Milice, et vous connaissez la suite.

Ils rentrèrent tous les trois dans le bureau de la Grande Inquistrice, resté grand ouvert. Désormais vide de toute vie, il était possible pour eux de discuter sans être dérangé.

\- Que vouliez-vous faire encore, demande Ron, las. J'ai le droit de savoir, j'ai passé un sale quart d'heure.

\- Sirius t'expliquera tout, assure Harry. Nous allons le voir. Hermione, pose ce pot sur sa cheminée. Ce sera plus commde pour toi.

La préfète s'exécuta en posant la porcelaine blanche à côté du pot vide. Elle prit alors un peu de poudre et le jeta sur le feu, qui devint vert, et froid alors.

\- Nous allons parler à Sirius, répète Ron, incrédule. Que veux-tu dire ?

\- C'est long à expliquer, dit Harry, impatient. Je te parlerai au Square de tout ça. Avec tout le boucan qu'on a fait, Poudlard ne tardera pas à se rendre compte que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond.

\- Oui, surtout que Ginny t'a vu, comme d'autres membres de l'A.D., dit Hermione, gênée.

\- Vous parlez de moi ?

Tout le monde regardait surpris l'entrée du bureau, où se tenait une Ginny furieuse, se tenant les hanches par les mains, suivie d'une Luna moins rêveuse que d'habitude, le regard préoccupé.

\- Toi, tu es un cinglé, donc c'est normal que tu ailles faire des choses folles dans le dos du monde, lance Ginny à Harry. Mais vous deux ? Vous n'agissez jamais sans raison. Qu'est-ce qu'Ombrage faisait avec toi, Hermione ? Vous avez pris le thé et vous alliez vous promener amicalement, c'est ça ?

Ron, gêné, regardait ailleurs. Hermione, indifférente, répondit aux filles :

\- Nous devions parler à Sirius pour une affaire extrêmement importante.

\- Sirius, répète Luna, incrédule. Black ?

\- Tu connais combien d'autres Sirius, réplique Ginny, irritée. Hermione, tu n'étais pas sensée retenir Harry au lieu de l'encourager à faire l'idiot ? Tu ne m'as pas dit le contraire de ce que tu fais aujourd'hui, il y a des jours de cela ?

\- Cette fois, c'est bien plus grave, répond la préfète. Voldemort va attaquer le Ministère aujourd'hui.

Ginny écarquilla les yeux quand Luna ne semblait pas affectée. Ron, qui n'était pas au courant, semblait être attaqué par un Détraqueur à en voir la stupeur sur son visage.

\- AH ! Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! Les lettres ! Elles parlaient du… Le vendredi 21 juin ! C'est aujourd'hui !

\- Oui, et je compte m'informer sur ce que fait mon cher ami Voldemort, lance Harry, irrité. Ne me dis pas que tu comptes m'en empêcher, toi aussi ?

\- Certainement pas. Je viens avec vous, dit aussitôt Ginny, décidée.

\- Comment ça, tu viens avec nous, rétorque Harry, surpris. Non, tu restes ici ! Ce n'est pas un terrain de jeu !

\- Mais, vous n'allez vous en sortir à trois contre ce taré et ses Mangemorts ! Admettez que vous auriez besoin de moi.

\- Pas tant que ça !

\- Ah ben merci, ça fait plaisir !

Harry et Ginny essayaient de gagner l'un contre l'autre, de façon très violente. En s'insultant, en faisant noter les travers de l'autre, et encore. Au point que Luna, ennuyée de la conversation, prit le volant.

\- Harry, nous sommes tes amis. Si nous ne croyions pas en toi, personne n'aurait rejoint l'A.D. et t'aurait suivi.

\- Je pensais que vous préfériez juste du soutien scolaire, lance Harry, présomptueux. N'était-ce pas la raison qui vous a incité à venir me voir ?

\- Tu exagères, remarque Luna. Tu n'étais pas tout seul à te le dire, mais moi et des amis de l'A.D., nous parlions de faire des choses encore plus complexes avec les sorts que tu nous as appris. Je suis prête à te suivre, et Ginny aussi. Je peux aller chercher d'autres vétérans de notre Armée si tu veux.

\- Mais… Je n'ai pas besoin d'une horde pour si peu, réplique Harry, irrité. À trois, c'est plus facile à gérer, qu'à vingt !

\- Oh, nous ne serons même pas une dizaine. Et puis… nous pouvons simplement sécuriser tes arrières. Qui dit que nous serons dix à te battre à côté de toi ? Si tu nous dis quoi faire, chacun se rendra utile. Certains feront du travail d'éclaireur, d'autres de la protection.

Harry, pris de court, réfléchissait à l'idée. Il cherchait visiblement surtout à se tirer de ce mauvais pas, et dit d'un ton résigné :

\- Pffft… Les filles sont de vraies Amazones. Elles ne se rendent jamais. Elles insistent sans cesse. Elles n'arrêtent pas d'en rajouter. J'ai perdu, très bien. Tu gagnes. Mais tu ne peux pas nous suivre pour le moment.

\- Pas de soucis, sourit Luna, satisfaite de venir avec Potter. J'irai chercher les autres fidèles de l'A.D., Harry. Il en reste. Ne crois pas que Chang les a tous fait fuir. Nous nous retrouverons dans le parc, dans à peu près trente minutes. Le temps que je fasse le tour des maisons de Poudlard.

\- Très bien, grommelle le sorcier. Mais je te préviens que vous devrez vous débrouiller par vous-mêmes, et ne pas attendre de moi la rédemption. Car je n'ai pas assez de bras pour défendre une classe entière tout seul.

Luna acquiesça, sans broncher. Avec un sourire rêveur, elle sortit de la salle d'un pas chassé avant de continuer ainsi jusqu'à partir du couloir.

\- Cela veut dire que je viens, donc, dit Ginny, soudain contente.

\- Oui, tu peux venir au Square, il n'y a pas de problème dessus, dit Harry.

Il se tourna vers ses trois amis, et dit alors d'un ton traînant :

\- Allez-y. Je pars dans la cheminée en dernier.

Les trois adolescents acceptèrent de la tête cette proposition. Ginny y alla la première, dans les flammes encore vertes. Elle dit d'un ton sec « 12, Square Grimmaurd ! » et disparut dans une lueur verte qui l'engouffrait tout entière. Puis ce fut au tour de Ron, qui s'approcha de la cheminée pour prendre un peu de Poudre et la jeter sur le feu, avant de rentrer dans l'alcôve et de dire « 12, Square Grimmaurd ! » à son tour. Puis il se fit avaler par les flammes à son tour. Hermione y alla la dernière. Elle jeta de la poudre de Cheminette sur le feu, avant de se retourner vers Harry et de dire :

\- Tu es sûr de n'avoir rien oublié ? Par exemple, il faut une clé pour aller au Département des Mystères.

Harry sortit de sa poche une sorte de carte électronique, en forme de rectangle, toute mauve, avec un triangle noir magnétique au centre.

\- Je l'ai trouvée en cherchant précipitamment, tout à l'heure.

\- Tant mieux. Tout est prêt, alors.

Hermione rentra à son tour dans la cheminée, et dit d'un ton affirmé :

\- 12, Square Grimmaurd !

Et elle se fit engouffrer par des flammes vertes chaudes, dans une sensation proche de ce qu'elle à éprouve à transplaner, happée dans l'espace, avant d'être jetée d'un coup sec sur le parquet noir et humide du Square, dans le salon où elle avait atteri le soir des vacances de Noël.

Tout en se relevant péniblement sur le parquet de bois pourri, Hermione grommella en chassant la poussière qui s'était retrouvée sur son uniforme de Poudlard. Ron et Ginny étaient déjà là. Tous deux se trouvaient à côté l'un de l'autre, devant les canapés au centre de la pièce. La pièce étant éclairée par des bougies enchantées qui ne fondaient jamais, chacun voyait à son aise.

\- L'endroit n'a pas changé, remarque Ron, alors.

\- En effet, vivement qu'on en reparte, grommelle Ginny. Je ne sais pas si je suis la seule à m'en préoccuper, mais cet endroit empeste la dépression.

Peu après qu'elle ait dit ça, Harry apparut à son tour par la cheminée, de façon impeccable et sans répandre de cendres partout. Il avait l'habitude, vu le nombre de fois qu'il a pris le feu pour se déplacer. Aussitôt arrivé, il se releva, et commença alors à discuter, une fois qu'il a compté du regard ses amis.

\- Allons voir Sirius, indique Potter d'un ton assuré. Il doit être dans sa chambre, ou dans la cuisine.

\- Est-ce que l'Ordre va passer aujourd'hui, demande Ron, anxieux. Je ne crois pas que Maugrey serait très content de nous voir tous les quatre ici.

\- Ils ne passent presque jamais, répond Harry. Ce n'est pas comme l'été dernier. Depuis janvier, c'est à peine s'ils viennent une ou deux fois par mois. La seule personne déplaisante que tu risques de rencontrer ici, c'est Kreattur.

\- Soit presque personne, donc au lieu de bavasser pour rien, allons le chercher, indique Harry, pressé.

Les adolescents se mirent d'accord sur ce fait. Pendant que Ginny, peu empressée de s'éterniser dans un endroit qu'elle ne supportait pas, sortit du salon la première, Ron et Harry la suivèrent, pendant qu'Hermione, à la traîne, réfléchissait à ce qu'elle devait faire, autant qu'à ce qui allait se passer. Poudlard n'allait pas tarder à être au courant de ce qui s'était passé à la Salle sur Demande.

Premièrement, les adolescents tentèrent d'aller à la cuisine, pour espérer trouver Sirius. Mais il n'y était pas, et s'entassaient sur l'évier des casseroles grasses et mal récurées, des assiettes encore remplies et une odeur déplaisante. Ginny et Hermione grimacèrent, refusant de s'approcher à plus de deux mètres de ce monticule sale. Ils ne restèrent que le temps que Ron ait bu un verre d'eau pour étancher sa soif. Ils montèrent alors à la chambre de Sirius, qui était au quatrième étage.

Dans sa visite du Square, Hermione ne passait jamais au quatrième étage. Il n'y avait rien à y voir, l'endroit était exigü et peu intéressant, et ressemblait à un bazar. Deux des trois salles y étaient bloquées par des amas de cartons et de chaises, voir de livres. Mrs. Weasley ne s'étant de toute façon jamais éternisée ici, difficile de savoir ce qui se trouvait derrière.

Mais alors qu'Harry frappait à la porte, personne ne répondit. Pensant qu'il dormait, Potter força la porte avec un Alohomora, mais même derrière, les surprises continuèrent. La chambre de Sirius était vide et en désordre. Partout, il y avait des magazines, des habits et des tiroirs par terre, mais pas de Sirius.

\- Mais que se passe-il, demande Ron, inquiet. Il n'a pas pu s'en aller, quand même. Le Square est vide. Même Kreattur n'est pas là.

\- Il a peut-être décidé de se faire la malle, remarque Ginny. Il devait en avoir assez de cet isolement. Ça peut se comprendre.

Harry, se mordant les lèvres, commençait à paniquer. Son plan tournait au vinaigre, et il s'inquiétait pour son parrain.

\- Hermione, demande alors le sorcier. Peux-tu lancer un sortilège de Détection ? Pour voir si il y a quelqu'un ici.

La préfète s'exécuta immédiatemment. Elle sortit sa baguette et lança d'une voix forte _« Hominum Revelio » _! Mais la baguette ne fit aucun son. Devant la perplexité du groupe, Granger dut expliquer ce résultat.

\- Si ça ne fait aucun effet ou son, c'est que personne n'est dans le coin. Il doit être parti, Harry. Si on ne nous compte pas, la maison est vide.

Cela n'était pas fait pour rassurer son ami, loin de là. Il s'inquiétait toujours plus et commençait à s'agacer.

\- Tu lui as dit que tu venais aujourd'hui, demande Ron.

\- J'ai dit que j'irai le jour même de la fin des examens, la dernière fois, c'était il y a trois semaines, grimace Harry. Et même si je ne l'ai pas prévenu de ma venue, ce n'est pas normal qu'il soit absent ! Il est sensé être enfermé ici !

Il frappa alors le vide, contrarié.

\- Je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour rien ! Si je rentre à Poudlard bredouille, je devrai m'expliquer auprès de McGonagall, sur pourquoi le bureau d'Ombrage est forcé, ce que la Milice fait à moitié morte dans un couloir, et pourquoi la Grande Inquisitrice est enfermée dans une salle enchantée !

\- Ce serait bête, en effet, dit Ginny, amère.

Pendant que Potter paniquait, Ron se grattait la nuque, réfléchissant à quelque chose. De son côté, Hermione commençait à fouiller la chambre.

\- Il n'a pas pu s'envoler comme par magie. Il a peut-être laissé des indices pour toi, Harry, explique-elle.

Elle commençait alors à s'affairer, suivie par Ginny. Les filles évitèrent soigneusement de fouiller dans le placard à habits et dans les effets personnels de Black, mais inspectèrent livres, tiroirs et le lit. Ron, partagé, restait sur place à les regarder, ne sachant que faire ou que dire. De l'autre, Harry, d'abord dans ses pensées, finit par leur donner un coup de main.

Mais même malgré ça, la chambre de Sirius ne donnait aucun indice fiable sur où il était, ce qu'il faisait, ou même de sa présence. Ils étaient bloqués.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, dit aussitôt Hermione. Il a dû fuir le Square. Précipitemment, à en voir les habits au sol. Il a dû remplir à la hâte une malle, et sortir peu après.

\- Mais il ne le peut pas, rétorque Harry. La porte du Square est verrouillée par un charme magique. Il ne peut pas la forcer.

\- Ah bon ? Nous n'avions jamais eu de mal à sortir, pourtant, remarque Ginny, perplexe. Et l'Ordre aussi n'a pas eu ce problème.

\- Disons que Dumbledore s'est arrangé pour que la porte n'obéisse pas à sa main, explique Potter, irrité. En fait, tout le monde peut ouvrir la porte, sauf lui. Tu comprends le principe ?

\- Il a peut-être pris une fenêtre, tente Ron.

\- Ce serait difficile de savoir laquelle, il y en a plein, grimace Harry. Je suis furieux. Sirius m'a posé un lapin au pire moment. Comment vais-je faire après ?

\- Cherchons dans la salle de réunion de l'Ordre, propose alors Ginny. Peut-être qu'il n'y est pas, mais, ils doivent bien cacher dedans leurs papiers, des archives… Quelque chose. En tout cas ça ne coûte rien d'essayer.

\- Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, dit Ron. On y va, Harry ?

\- Faute de mieux, oui, soupire-il. Allons-y. Vous connaissez le chemin.

\- Oh, Harry, je t'en prie, nous avons vécu deux mois et deux semaines dans ce cagibi, réplique Ginny. Je peux même te guider les yeux fermés.

Et ils sortirent alors tous de la chambre sans chercher à aller plus loin.

Après avoir dévalé tout le Square à une grande vitesse, les adolescents arrivèrent à leur destination. La salle de réunion n'a pas bougé, toujours en face du hall d'entrée, à côté des escaliers qui mènent à la cuisine. Une fois que Ron et Hermione, tout derrière, finirent par rattrapper Harry et Ginny, cette dernière tenta d'ouvrir manuellement la porte, qui, prévisiblement, était fermée.

\- Encore des portes fermées, quelle joie, grimace la Gryffondor. On se croirait dans une prison, ici. Je comprends pourquoi Sirius s'est en allé.

\- Laisse-moi faire, intervient Harry.

Avec un autre Alohomora, la porte s'ouvrit comme par magie. Sans réfléchir davantage, les quatre Gryffondor rentrèrent alors dans cet endroit encore jamais visité.

Encore que la visite allait être rapide. La pièce était seulement composée d'une grande table ronde, d'un tas de sièges tout autour, de quelques unes entassées dans un coin, de deux armoires et d'une fenêtre. Celle-ci éclairait le Square avec douceur, répandant une chaleur tout de même accablante.

\- C'est donc dans ce trou à rats que se réunissait l'Ordre des Cachottiers, remarque Ginny, ironique. Finalement, je suis contente que de ne pas être dans leur club. Même les toilettes chez moi sont plus vivantes.

\- Harry, nous perdons du temps, lance Ron, ennuyé. Nous n'allons quand même pas visiter toutes les pièces de cette maison une à une. Sirius n'est nulle part, et il n'a pas l'air d'avoir laissé des traces.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je partirai sans savoir le mot de l'histoire, lance soudain Potter, furieux. Rentre tout seul si tu veux tant économiser ton temps !

\- Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver, réplique Hermione. Regardons dans les armoires si il y a des choses intéressantes.

Elle allait regarder longtemps. Les deux armoires en bois étaient vides.

\- Le Square a été cambriolé, demande la rousse Weasley. C'est vide comme le cerveau à Fred et George. Sirius a dû fuguer, je ne vois pas d'autre explication.

\- Mais il aurait pu laisser quelque chose pour moi, râle Harry. Il a promis de m'aider ! Il n'a pas pu partir comme par magie !

\- Visiblement, si, remarque Ron, dépité.

\- Mais il était pourtant… Sirius ! Non ! Pourquoi !

\- Tu as dit qu'il était malade. Peut-être que l'Ordre l'a transféré à Sainte-Mangouste ?

\- Un criminel recherché dans un hôpital public, quelle idée, Hermione ! Non, évidemment !

\- Il t'a dit qu'il en avait assez de rester ici, non, demande Ginny, alors. Peut-être qu'au final, sous la tension accumulée pendant des mois, il a décidé de décamper et… d'oublier sa promesse envers toi.

Harry, triste, prit une chaise au hasard autour de la table ronde, et s'effondra comme une masse dessus, les mains contre le visage. Il était à bout, en tout cas, il était mal en point.

\- Quelle honte… Je ne savais même pas qu'il était parti… Argh…

\- Essaie de te souvenir, insiste Ginny. Il a peut-être laissé des indices sur où il est passé dans ce qu'il te disait.

\- Il n'a jamais parlé de fuguer ou de partir, soupire Harry. Il y a trois semaines, après m'avoir fait jurer de passer mes examens et de ne pas revenir avant… Il a seulement dit qu'il cacherait la vérité sur le coup de Voldemort quelque part dans la maison… Ce serait plus commode, car Kreattur est un fouineur, et l'Ordre n'a pas intérêt à savoir ce qu'il fait.

\- Ah, dit soudain Hermione. Il a caché ton rapport ! Où a-il pu le mettre ?

\- Excellente question, c'est un labyrinthe ici, soupire Harry. Tu as bien vu que l'endroit est très grand et les cachettes nombreuses. Je comptais sur Sirius pour me dire directement où était caché le rapport, mais sans lui, cela risque d'être difficile. Et ce qui m'inquiète, c'est qu'il disparaît comme ça, sans prévenir. Je ne comprends pas.

\- Nous non plus, remarque Ron. Mais on finira par le savoir. Si le rapport n'est pas dans la chambre de Sirius, il doit être ailleurs. Séparons-nous, l'endroit est désert de toute façon. Ce sera plus rapide, si on se partage la maison.

\- Bonne idée. Séparons-nous. Si quelqu'un trouve quelque chose, qu'il se mette à crier. Nous viendrons alors voir.

Et les adolescents se séparèrent en quatre pour mieux chercher de leur côté.

Ron se mit à inspecter le premier étage, Harry se réserva le rez-de-chaussée. Les filles étaient restées ensemble, du second au troisième étage. Après trente minutes de fouille, Hermione et Ginny n'étaient pas plus avancé. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, donc, on pouvait penser que Ron et Harry n'ont rien trouvé non plus.

Par un hasard, les filles finirent par retrouver au second étage la porte de leur ancienne chambre. C'était dans cet endroit qu'elles ont passées bien des nuits. Bien que l'endroit était vide et froid, inchangé depuis leur dernière visite, cela mit un brin de nostalgie dans le cœur des jeunes.

\- Ah, cet endroit ! Te rappelles-tu, Hermione ? C'était notre chambre ! Mais… sans les valises, nos livres et nos objets, cet endroit ressemble à un site abandonné.

\- C'est quand même ici que nous avons beaucoup discuté, et devenues peu à peu amies, remarque Hermione.

\- C'est vrai. Enfin, on aurait pu trouver mieux comme endroit. C'est vraiment laid, cette chambre empeste les vieilles couvertures et mérite un bon coup de peinture. Bien que j'admets que l'on pouvait faire tout ce qu'on voulait ici, et on ne nous entendait pas. Chez moi, ce n'est pas pareil, ce qu'un de nous fait, tout le monde l'entend.

La préfète ne répondit rien. Repasser dans cet endroit lui donnait un brin de nostalgie. Elle avait passé ici bien des moments. Discuter avec Ginny, réfléchir à elle-même… Si elle détestait le Square autant que son amie, elle devait avouer qu'elle avait fini à s'attacher à cette pièce.

\- Tu as l'air triste, remarque alors la rousse. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- C'est que je me rappelle des bons moments passés ensemble. Mais… ce n'est pas la même chose maintenant… on dirait que le Square est mort…

\- C'est surtout parce qu'il y a personne ici, tu peux comprendre qu'un endroit désert n'a pas autant de charme qu'un endroit habité, remarque Ginny. Et je t'en prie, Hermione… D'accord, c'était super, à Noël, parfois dans l'été, mais c'était quand même bien pourri, le Square. C'était deux minutes de joie pour deux mois d'ennui. Je comprends ce que doit vivre Sirius. Enfermé dans ce nid à poussière, seul, dans une ambiance froide et sans luminosité… Ça devait être pour ça qu'il était tout le temps maussade et dépressif…

La préfète soupira. Elle se sentait si triste, sans savoir pourquoi, à cette évocation de souvenirs, comme à cette ambiance. Pourquoi, alors que le monde est si lumineux, certains vivaient enfermés comme des erreurs humaines, à se morfondre seuls, dans leurs idées noires ? Ce n'était sain pour personne.

Ginny, alors, se mit à scruter les horizons, en recherche d'un objet en lien avec leur recherche. Mais même en regardant sous les lits, et en levant les draps, rien n'y était.

\- C'est vide, répond l'adolescente. Je suis contente de ne rien avoir oublié ici. Rien d'intéressant dans ce coin-là. Partons. Il n'y a rien à voir ici.

Les filles sortirent alors de la chambre, et se mirent en quête d'une autre salle. Mais Hermione restait mélancolique. Pensant qu'elle se changerait les idées assez vite, Ginny ne fit aucun commentaire, mais voyant que sa tristesse ne partait pas, elle demandait, agacée, ce qui la rendait ausis malheureuse.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Peut-être est-ce le fait que cet endroit me rappelle de souvenirs tristes.

\- Encore ceux qu'on a passé cet été ? Hermione, je t'en prie. On a passé bien la moitié de nos journées à parler de météo, d'école et de garçons. Ne me dis pas que ça te manque.

Malgré elle, la Gryffondor riait, comme à une bonne plaisanterie.

\- Ce n'est pas ça. Non, c'était bien avant. Cette chambre, froide et triste… ça me rappelait la mienne, chez mes parents.

\- Chez tes parents ? Tu veux dire que ça ressemble au Square, chez toi ?

\- Oh… pas à ce point, mais… Il n'y avait aucune joie dans ma famille… mon père ne riait jamais, toujours devant la télévision ou à partir travailler dans son bureau ou dehors. Ma mère courait partout dans ma maison et s'activait à toutes les tâches ménagères. Et… Je restais toujours toute seule… enfermée dans ma chambre… Comme si… Comme si j'avais été oubliée par les autres.

\- Tu n'avais pas d'amis à l'école ? Moi aussi, chez moi c'était parfois ennuyeux, raconte Ginny. Mais j'invitais parfois de jeunes filles du village à côté pour égayer les après-midi. Et mes frères en faisaient de même.

\- Oh… Je crois que le fait d'avoir été recluse des années durant dans ma chambre, sans qu'on me parle, sans chaleur… Je crois que cela m'a marqué sans que je le veuille, grimace Hermione. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi je suis comme ça, tout compte fait… Je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'occasions de me lier aux autres. Sans doute pour cela, que je ne suis pas douée.

Ginny ne dit rien, mais elle regardait avec stupeur et admiration Hermione, qui continuait à se rémémorer son enfance. En silence, elles finirent par tomber sur une porte délaissée du deuxième étage.

\- Hm ? Ce n'était pas ici que dormaient Harry et Ron ?

Sortant de sa torpeur, Hermione sortit de sa tête pour regarder la porte devant lequelles elles se trouvaient.

\- Ah… Il me semble… mais je n'y suis pas beaucoup allée.

\- C'est normal, les garçons apprécient très peu que les filles viennent découvrir leur univers glauque et mystérieux, remarque Ginny. Connaissant Ron, il a dû perdre pas mal de choses en décembre. Je suis sûr d'y trouver au moins une paire de chaussettes, sous son lit. Allons la sauver de l'oubli.

Elle ouvrit alors l'accès à la chambre des deux garçons. La préfète la suivait, calmement, pour chercher à son tour. Après avoir examiné toute la chambre de l'œil, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'extasier.

\- Oh, j'ai trouvé une plume, remarque la rousse, amusée. Oh ! Une écharpe ! Oh ! Deux paires de chaussettes ! Oh ! Un vêtement moche.

Pendant que Ginny s'extasiait dans son coin, Hermione examinait le lit d'Harry. Elle ouvrit les draps, car elle voyait quelque chose qui dépassait. Après l'avoir remarqué, elle poussa un cri.

\- AH ! LÀ !

\- Quoi, là, demande Ginny, perplexe. C'est le lit à Harry, non ? Ne me dis pas qu'il a caché un truc sous ses couvertures.

\- Non ! Regarde !

Elle sortit d'un coup une grande enveloppe marron sale, qui visiblement, n'avait pas l'air d'être là par hasard. La rousse s'approcha, et examina ce qui avait été trouvé.

\- Ça a l'air d'être ce qu'on cherche, dit Ginny. Regarde, dessus il était écrit « Pour Harry ». Je ne crois pas qu'Harry s'enverrait des lettres à lui-même, surtout par son lit. Ce serait bizarre.

\- Évidemment que ce n'était pas lui, grimace Hermione. Tu connais beaucoup de garçons qui rangent leur courrier sous leurs draps ? C'était tout bête, si bête… Sirius l'a placé dans un endroit si facile ! Un cadeau pour Harry, là où il dormait, là où il était en permanence… Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé ?

\- C'était sans doute trop logique pour l'être, dit son amie. Attends, bouche-toi les oreilles… OH ! LES CRÉTINS ! NOUS AVONS TROUVÉ QUELQUE CHOSE ! BOUGEZ VOS FESSES, LES LIMACES !… Ils devraient arriver. Qu'y a-il dedans, Hermione ?

La préfète ouvrit le courrier, et découvrit dans l'enveloppe un parchemin jauni et vieilli, qui contenait un message écrit à l'encre noire, assez précipitamment, vu l'écriture brouillonne.

_Cher Harry,_

_Voici ce que je t'ai promis. J'ai dû mettre ça ici, car Maugrey aurait de suite vu si j'avais caché quelque chose dans son dos._

_Le 10 juin, l'Ordre a fait une dernière réunion avant l'été. Rien de beau sous le soleil, Maugrey nous raconte sa vie, Tonks nous parle de bouées et de frites, ne me demande pas pourquoi, Shacklebott s'ennuyait à en mourir tout en dévisageant Tonks. Programme merveilleux, qu'est-ce que je m'amuse._

_J'avais profité de la veille, pour vite prendre dans leurs armoires ce qui t'intéressait. J'ai réussi à cacher ça loin de Maugrey, je sais comment on déjoue sa surveillance. Tu l'as échappé belle, mon ami. Ils ont vidé toutes leurs archives ce soir-même, pour en détruire certaines, pour en cacher d'autres._

_Ils vont changer de planque d'ici l'été. Ce n'est pas que le Square est soudain démodé, mais ils ont besoin d'une autre base, disent-ils. Cela ne fait pas mes affaires. Je me demande si ce n'est pas moi qu'ils fuient. Tonks réduit ses visites, les réunions se font si rares. Sans toi, ça ferait longtemps que je serai devenu cinglé, entre ces quatre murs._

_C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de cracher sur Dumbledore et de partir sans me retourner derrière. Tu me l'as dit toi-même. Je suis soumis à lui en lui obéissant. Il est temps de m'affranchir de mes chaînes. Rien ne me retient ici. Et tu ne peux pas m'aider, Harry. J'ai besoin d'air pur d'abord, puis, peut-être, d'un peu de contact, de préférence, avec deux belles filles bien faites, ça me changera les idées. Et aussi, d'un bon coiffeur. Je sais que tu vas mal le prendre, mais je tire ma révérence, Harry. Je m'en vais. Je prendrai soin de moi, mais ne cherche pas à avoir de mes nouvelles. Je reviendrai un jour, je te le promets. Mais pas maintenant. Il va falloir faire sans moi un moment._

_Ne t'en fais pas, ton parrain ne va pas faire de bêtise. Et merci d'avoir été là pour moi, même cinq minutes toutes les deux semaines. Je veux te dire merci. James aurait fait de même. Je te félicite, tu as tellement changé depuis juillet. En mieux. Je suis fier de toi._

_Ton parrain qui t'aime fort,_

_Sirius, le 17 juin._

Hermione finit sa lecture d'un air triste. Ginny, qui lisait par dessus ses épaules, grimaçait à certaines allusions du texte écrit.

\- Il est parti depuis quelques jours, remarque Weasley. Encore que je me demande ou a bien pu filer Kreattur… J'espère qu'il n'est pas allé rejoindre les Malefoy.

Peu après, accourèrent Ron et Harry, qui allaient rejoindre les filles. En rentrant, ils remarquèrent leur amie qui lisait une lettre.

\- J'ai dit crier, pas insulter, grogne Harry.

\- Oh, c'est bon, hein, fallait que je vous motive un peu, gromelle-elle. Tu devrais me remercier au lieu de me critiquer.

\- Arrêtez, intervient Hermione, voyant que Potter ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer. Tiens, Harry, lis, c'est pour toi.

Son amie lui donna le parchemin. Potter, quelque peu inquiet à l'idée de ce qu'il allait lire, prit le papier et lut son texte. Tout le long de la lecture, sa gorge se noua, et il commençait à bouger nerveusement la bouche et les mains. Lorsqu'il finit les derniers mots de la lettre, Harry baissa la tête, dépité.

\- … Je suis content qu'il ait pensé à moi. Je… Je n'ai rien à ajouter.

Ron prit alors la lettre à la suite de son ami. Ce dernier, submergé d'émotions difficiles, prit des inspirations pour se calmer, et une fois plus posé, demanda à Hermione si c'était tout ce qu'ils ont trouvé.

\- Non, il y a d'autres parchemins dans cette enveloppe cartonée, dit Ginny. Je n'ai pas regardé. Découvre-les.

Il prit l'enveloppe qui traînait sur son ancien lit, et examina son contenu, rapidement, sous les yeux curieux des autres. Hermione n'a eu que le temps de voir à moitié ce qui semblait être le plan d'un endroit, barbouillé d'inscriptions animées, qui bougeaient toutes seules. Quand Potter eut fini sa lecture, il arracha de ses yeux le contenu des autres parchemins.

\- Très bien, je sais quoi chercher, dit-il. Partons.

\- Nous revenons à Poudlard, demande alors Ron, qui avait fini de lire la lettre de Sirius ente temps.

\- Non, nous sortons dehors, et nous allons à pied jusqu'à l'entrée des visiteurs du Ministère, répond Harry. Pourquoi cette envie, tout à coup ?

\- Tu plaisantes, réplique Ginny. Luna nous attend à Poudlard depuis deux siècles ! Tu ne vas pas l'oublier ! Tu as même du soutien qui t'y attend !

\- J'ai déjà vous trois, cela suffit amplement, répond Harry, avec une teinte de colère dans sa voix. Je n'ai pas besoin d'orchestrer du personnel douteux, et mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné.

\- Harry, tu n'es pas un héros aux pouvoirs surnaturels, tu ne peux pas tout faire tout seul, rétorque Ginny. Même si ils ne combattront pas, ils peuvent faire d'autres choses utiles ! Arrête donc de te la jouer grand chevalier ! C'est peut-être classe. Mais seul, tu ne peux rien et en plus, tu es bien plus facile à attraper qu'avec plusieurs ! Accepte pour une fois qu'on veuille t'aider !

\- Je préfère éviter qu'ils croisent la route de Voldemort, grimace Harry. Tu peux le comprendre.

\- Certains sont des enfants de rescapés de Tu-Sais-Qui, signale Ron. Seamus a perdu deux beaux-frères de la main de Macnair, Ernie n'a plus de grands-parents chez lui depuis des années car il a croisé Avery. Ils ont autant souffert de lui que toi.

Devant une telle argumentation, le sorcier devait avouer qu'il avait raison. En plus de mal connaître son entourage, encore. Finalement, après hésitation, il se résigna.

\- Très bien, très bien… Mais comment passer de Poudlard au Ministère après coup ? Le mieux est de prendre directement la route depuis le Square, mais l'endroit est sensé rester secret. On peut prendre le Poudlard Express, mais il est beaucoup trop lent à faire la route.

\- Faisons une exception pour cette fois, dit Ron. Si Tu-Sais-Qui va vraiment aller au Ministère, c'est grave. De toute façon, nos amis s'en fichent pas mal du Square. En plus, l'Ordre, selon Sirius, est parti, et a emporté tous les documents secrets qu'ils voulaient tellement tenir hors de notre connaissance. Donc, il n'y a plus rien à voir, et plus rien ici n'est secret. C'est redevenu un taudis.

Toujours à ce sujet, Harry réfléchissait. Puis, il décréta :

\- Cela ne me plaît pas vraiment, mais… J'admets que l'A.D. a aussi été créé pour combattre Voldemort… Il serait peut-être temps qu'elle serve à ce but.

En entendant ça, Ginny eut l'air radieuse, quoique Ron et Hermione semblaient comme Harry, plus réservés quand à leur avis sur le sujet.

\- Enfin, je vous dois un minimum d'explication avant de partir, fit Harry. Je sais que Voldemort - arrêtez de trembler - cherche un calepin, ou quelque chose du style, qui est caché dans les archives les plus interdites du Ministère. Dans le Département des Mystères.

\- Un calepin, répète Ron, incrédule. Il va faire tout ça pour… un calepin à trois Mornilles ? C'est insensé. Tu-Sais-Qui est aussi dangereux que fou.

\- Apparemment, selon Sirius, c'est quelque chose de très important, d'une femme du nom d'Aurelia Gerald. Quelque chose du style… Elle aurait approché Voldemort de très près. De si près qu'elle connaît le moindre de ses secrets. Voldemort cherche ce calepin pour dissimuler ce savoir important. Mais d'un côté, si on parvient à mettre la main dessus avant lui, il serait possible d'avoir enfin un moyen de le vaincre.

Hermione resta interdite, un moment. Aurelia Gerald, ou Aurelia Granger… Alors, c'était sur ses pas qu'ils devaient aller, cette fois. Sur sa grand-mère… Ginny se tournait vers l'elle, l'air interdit. Toutes deux savaient de quoi il était question, mais préféraient ne rien dire sur le sujet.

De l'autre côté, les garçons étaient décidés.

\- Très bien, allons chercher l'Armée, puis revenons ici, comme nous sommes arrivés. Des objections ?

\- Oui, dit Ginny. Ron, tu as oublié tes chaussettes ici. Et tiens, ça, c'est un de tes pulls.

Sa sœur lui donna ce qu'elle a trouvé par terre. Gêné, Ron prit les cadeaux avec un « Merci » sans conviction. Harry, désespéré comme Hermione l'était souvent, soupirait un bon coup avant de dire d'une voix lasse :

\- Merci de ton intervention utile, Ginny.

\- Je t'en prie.

\- J'étais ironique.

Personne n'eut rien à rajouter après elle. Comme c'était tout, on prit alors la route pour retourner à l'école et chercher l'Armée de Dumbledore qui s'est reconstitutée entre temps.

Un peu de Poudre de Cheminette plus loin, les adolescents sortirent un à un du feu d'Ombrage. Harry, puis Ginny, Hermione et Ron retournèrent à Poudlard à la queue leu-leu. Une fois tous rentrés dans le bureau, et dépoussetés, les adolescents cherchèrent Luna, en sortant dans les couloirs de l'école.

\- Où est-elle, demande alors Harry.

\- Elle a dit qu'elle attendrait au parc, remarque Ginny. Cherchons par là. Et si nous ne trouvons pas, nous demanderons.

Après avoir descendu tous les étages jusqu'à la Grande Salle, puis en sortant par la grande porte en face, ils arrivèrent au parc ensoleillé. C'était une belle journée d'été, le soleil rayonnait. En d'autres circonstances, Ginny aurait bien nagé dans le lac frais, et Ron se serait endormi avec Harry sur l'herbe chaude, Hermione aurait lu un bon livre sous le soleil. Mais l'heure n'était pas aux rires et aux détentes.

Luna ne fut pas difficile à trouver. Visible de loin avec ses cheveux blonds et la petite troupe à côté d'elle. Ils étaient en train de discuter joyeusement, mais quand ils remarquèrent leur ami à la cicatrice, tous s'interrompirent pour le regarder et s'approcher. Luna, qui courait vers eux, sourit d'un air radieux.

\- Vous êtes enfin là ! Vous en avez mis du temps !

\- Vous avez l'air de bien prendre le vôtre, en tout cas, lance Harry, mesquin.

Il regardait d'un air irrité Ernie MacMillan, présent avec Luna, qui, assis par terre avec des lunettes de soleil et une casquette, mangeait une glace comme s'il était en vacances. Tous les autres à côté, d'ailleurs, semblaient s'amuser comme s'ils étaient à la plage, ce qui consterna Hermione et irrita Harry. Voici donc l'Armée de Dumbledore qui est sensée sauver le monde de Tu-Sais-Qui.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à Ombrage, demande alors Seamus. On a dû se rassembler avant de vous chercher, mais toute la Milice était inconsciente devant la Salle sur Demande, et Ombrage était introuvable. Que s'est-il passé ?

Hermione sourit de son petit stratagème. Elle avait de quoi être fière, en effet. Pendant ce temps, Harry était préoccupé. Le temps pressait, selon lui. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec les minauderies et les plaisanteries. Il se contenta d'expliquer qu'ils ont mis hors d'état de nuire Ombrage, sans trop de détail. Puis on en arriva à l'essentiel.

Harry regardait autour de lui, voir qui était venu ou non. Il comptait entre temps les têtes devant lui. Il y avait Seamus de Gryffondor, Ernie de Poufsouffle, Luna de Serdaigle. Il était alors un peu déçu, et grimaça.

\- Quoi, c'est tout, demande Harry, dépité. Vous n'êtes que trois ?…

\- Oui, c'était tout, remarque Luna. Nous avons fait un grand conseil avec beaucoup d'autres membres, quand vous n'étiez pas là. On a fait des duels, et on a évalué ainsi les meilleurs d'entre nous, qui sommes là sous vos yeux. Mais la qualité prime sur la quantité. Nous sommes déterminés, Harry. Nous sommes prêts à mettre en pratique tes enseignements. Alors, que devons-nous faire ?

Harry regardait autour de lui les effectifs de sorciers.

\- Nous sommes quatre, vous êtes trois. Sept pour ce coup-là… C'est beaucoup, mais gérable. Mais je ne sais pas vraiment si vous tiendrez le coup. Et il est probable que nous allons rencontrer Voldemort en route.

Soudain, la joie s'était envolée comme par magie, laissant place à une tension dans l'atmosphère. Pendant que les membres de l'A.D. discutait entre eux, inquiet, le sorcier les évaluait du regard. Comme il prenait son temps et ne disait rien du tout, Hermione lui demandait ce qu'il faisait, et ce qu'il restait à faire encore. Son ami ne répondit rien. Puis, alors, il dit d'une voix forte :

\- Très bien. Je connais aussi vos niveaux, donc je dirai ce que j'en pense. Votre professeur distribue les bulletins ! Pour commencer… Je dois admettre, sans préférences pour ma maison, que tu es bon, Seamus. Tu as passé l'année à nous massacrer les uns après les autres. Allez, viens avec nous.

Content, Finnegan se releva tout d'un coup de l'herbe, pour aller se placer à côté d'Hermione. Puis les élections continuèrent.

\- Ernie, toi aussi tu viens. Tu es bon autant aux poings qu'en magie, je t'ai vu boxer ce mannequin une fois.

Content, MacMillan se mit à côté d'Hermione, pris dans l'équipe.

\- C'est tout, conclut Harry.

\- Mais, que fais-tu de Luna, demande Ginny, irritée. Elle vient aussi !

\- Non. Elle est assez lente à attaquer et maîtrise partiellement la magie. Elle se ferait démonter par le premier Mangemort venu ! Elle n'a aucune chance.

Devant une telle pique, Luna ne put cacher sa douleur. Elle se serait sans doute effacée, tête baissée, si Ginny ne l'avait pas défendue acharnement.

\- Harry Potter, tu es un ingrat ! Tu pourrais la remercier mieux que ça ! Elle a ramené tout ce monde pour toi !

\- Géniale à quoi ? À lire les étoiles ? Désolé, ce n'est pas utile.

\- C'est injuste, ce que tu fais ! Tu as pris tous les garçons, mais aucune fille ! Machiste ! Tu insinues tout bas que les filles sont des nulles, c'est ça ?

\- Mais non… Tu es pénible… Écoute-moi, Ginny : Luna ne peut pas venir car elle n'a pas le niveau adéquat.

\- En quoi elle ne l'aurait pas ? Comme nous, elle a débuté ! Peut-être qu'elle progresse moins vite que tu l'attends, mais elle sait garder la tête froide ! Elle est gentille, talentueuse, intelligente, et c'est un ange ! Tu ne peux pas la disqualifier aussi méchamment ! Elle vient avec nous, point !

\- Non, elle ne vient pas !

\- Si, elle vient ! Et elle restera même avec moi. Pas vrai, Luna ? Tu seras sage comme une image. Et on va faire pleurer tous les Mangemorts jusqu'à Tu-Sais-Qui. Ils vont avoir peur de nous. Allez ! Viens avec nous, prouve donc à Harry que ses jugements sur toi sont faux et étriqués.

Prise de court par ce procès épique, Luna, interloquée, le regard médusé, comme si elle a croisé un Basilik sur le chemin, prit un peu de temps pour réaliser qu'on lui parlait, et dit d'un ton assuré, quoique surpris :

\- Oui… Je serai prudente. Et déterminée… C'est vrai, tu as raison, on va peut-être rencontrer des difficultés. Je serai donc préparée à écouter tes ordres et à ne pas prendre de risques inconsidérés.

Devant ces déclarations, Harry dut finalement s'avouer vaincu. Las, surtout d'obtenir la paix, il dit d'un ton très fatigué, comme à l'agonie :

\- Très bien. Luna, tu viens avec nous. Mais tu restes avec Ginny.

Radieuse, Lovegood passa de la dépression à la joie suprême. Elle sautilla sur place, contente, et rejoignit le groupe, se plaçant à côté de Ginny et d'Hermione.

\- Parfait, dit Harry, grinçant des dents. Tout le monde est content. Et moi aussi. Il n'y avait vraiment personne d'autre qui se proposait, Luna ?

\- Non, personne, répondit-elle. Ils n'étaient pas intéressés ou bien ils se sont découragés.

\- Et les Serpentard ? Ils ont retourné leur veste entre temps ?

\- Non, ils étaient partis voter, explique Luna, alors.

Devant l'incrédulité des Gryffondor, Ernie leur donna des explications :

\- Ils ont dix-sept ans, et ils sont majeurs. On peut quitter Poudlard pour voter, c'est possible. C'est ce qu'a fait Adrian, en tout cas. Quand à Marcus, hem… Il semblait ne même pas comprendre ce qu'on voulait faire. Il a préféré aller manger quelque chose aux cuisines. Mais en même temps… On aurait pu demander ça à quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Hé, il est très intelligent, Marcus, réplique alors Seamus.

\- Cela ne m'étonne pas que tu dises ça, vous vous ressemblez, remarque MacMillan, acide. Il n'y a que toi pour supporter son temparément belliciste. C'est une brute et il n'a aucun savoir-vivre.

\- Ça suffit, réplique Harry, voyant monter la dispute. Je ne sais quoi dire devant tout ça, c'est… C'est une excuse pitoyable. L'une des pires que je n'ai jamais entendues. Aller voter… Même les élèves qui font exprès de ne pas aller à l'école en inventent de meilleures. Ça mérite d'être inscrit quelque part dans le registre « Pires énormités du monde ». Bon, très bien… Vous tous ! Je vais vous expliquer ce qu'on va faire.

Ils se retournèrent vers Harry, qui commençait à expliquer ce qu'ils allaient faire. Très attentifs, ils ne dirent mot.

\- Je ne répèterai pas ceci mille fois, écoutez bien. Nous allons au Ministère. J'ai prévu la route jusque là-bas. Nous allons prendre un passage vers un lieu que je connais qui est à Londres, par la cheminée d'Ombrage. Une fois dans ce lieu, nous irons à pied jusqu'à l'entrée des visiteurs du Ministère. Je sais où c'est. Vous n'aurez qu'à me suivre.

\- Je sais aussi où c'est, approuve Ernie. Mon père travaille là-bas, je l'ai accompagné pour faire des papiers une ou deux fois. Je connais le chemin. Mais où est ce lieu dont tu parles ?

\- C'est un endroit que l'on appelle le Square Grimmaurd. Mais nous nous ne ferons que passer par ici, ce n'est qu'une étape sur notre route. Une fois au Ministère, nous irons au Département des Mystères. Nous devons chercher un objet, dit Harry. Un calepin rouge, d'après la description. Selon mes sources, il s'agit d'un objet contenant les secrets les plus intimes sur Voldemort.

Certains semblaient impresionnés, et frisonnaient autant de peur que d'excitation. Un objet sur Voldemort lui-même ! Soudain, leur attention fut au degré maximal. Enfin, Harry terminait de donner ses consignes.

\- Toutefois, il est très important de le préciser : je n'ai pas tout prévu. Il est probable que ce calepin soit moins facile à atteindre que je ne le dis. Et aussi, Voldemort - arrêtez de vous trémousser - veut aussi obtenir ce carnet. Donc, cela veut dire que nous pouvons le croiser, ainsi que ses amis. Je ne sais pas quand, ni à quel moment, mais je préfère prévenir que guérir.

\- Nous croiserons aussi la Brigade ou les Auror, non, remarque Seamus. Même en jour d'élections, il y en a qui patrouillent. Que ferons-nous avec eux ?

\- Il y a fort à parier qu'ils nous ne laisseront pas passer aussi facilement, dit Harry, alors. On devra alors être discrets et ne pas attirer l'attention. Bien sûr, l'aller sera très simple comparé au retour. Je ne sais pas ce qui nous attend, une fois que nous serons là-bas.

Muets, tous les adolescents écoutèrent Harry, attentifs, et conscients de ce qui les attendait.

\- Je compte sur vous, demande alors le sorcier, grave. Nous n'allons pas à un salon de thé. Si l'un ou l'une de vous se fait prendre, c'est tous les autres que cela compromet. D'accord ?

\- Bien sûr, dit alors Luna. J'ai une bonne intuition. Nous allons y arriver.

\- Tant mieux, dit alors Harry. Suivez-moi, nous allons rendre visite à Cornelius Fudge.

Potter partit le premier. Suivi d'Hermione et de Ginny, presque aussitôt, les six autres suivirent avec entrain ou avec gravité, selon leur humeur. L'Armée de Dumbledore était en route.


	31. Chapter 31

_**31\. Infiltration brutale au Ministère**_

De retour au Square Grimmaurd, Hermione, la première qui est rentrée par la cheminée d'Ombrage pour donner l'exemple, se retrouva sur le sol, encore. Décidément. Les voyages magiques, que ce soit balai, râteau volant, transplanage ou cheminée, ce n'est pas son truc.

Une fois qu'elle se fut relevée et époussetée, elle regarda derrière elle pour compter ses amis. Arrivèrent alors Ginny et Luna en premières, puis Ron, ensuite, Seamus et Ernie, et enfin, Harry en dernier. C'est bon, ils étaient tous là. Il fallait admettre, du point de vue d'Hermione, que c'était plus agréable d'être au Square en équipe. C'était plus vivant et animé. Que dirait Sirius, s'il verrait toute cette agitation ?

\- Wouah, c'est beau ici, dit Luna, rêveuse. J'aime beaucoup la décoration.

\- Tu rigoles, réplique Ron. Tu as des goûts étranges.

\- Tu trouves ? Moi non. J'ai l'impression qu'ici, il règne une atmosphère de magie… quelque chose d'obscur et de reposant à la fois… très mystérieux…

\- Tu feras du tourisme plus tard, réplique Potter, réprobateur. Je ne vous ai pas fait venir ici par plaisir. Je vous assure que j'aurai préféré partir sans vous, ne me donnez pas une excuse pour vous faire faire marche arrière.

L'accueil chalereux que fit Harry à ses camarades ne les réjouit pas du tout, et amena quelques protestations. Si les Gryffondor ont déjà connu cet endroit suffisamment longtemps pour ne pas être impressionnés du tout, Luna était simplement subjuguée, les yeux grands ouverts, explorant cette atmosphère sombre avec un régal sans pareil. Quand à Ernie, il se sentit peu à l'aise, car il était clair comme l'eau de roche que cet endroit appartenait à un Serpentard, leur ennemi auto-proclamé. De son côté, Seamus était surpris, et regardait tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui avec stupeur. Il fallut un peu de temps pour qu'Harry compte ses camarades mentalement, et reprenne un peu son calme. Visiblement, les imprévus ne lui faisaient pas plaisir du tout, il n'a jamais été aussi près de craquer que lorsqu'il est accompagné dans ses promenades.

\- Bien, vous tous ! Écoutez !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour attirer l'attention de tous et toutes.

\- Nous allons sortir d'ici, je connais le chemin, dit Harry. Une fois que nous serons tous dehors, nous irons à pied jusqu'à l'entrée des visiteurs du Ministère.

\- C'est quoi cet endroit, demande alors Ernie. Ça n'a pas l'air d'être une maison recommandable. Je crois qu'il y a du sang sur ce crâne, là-bas.

\- Peu importe. Vous ne ferez que passer, et vous oublierez bien vite ce que vous avez vu. Ce n'est qu'une étape. Et autant vous dire que vous avez intérêt à vous dépêcher et à me suivre. Parce que je n'attendrai pas les traînards.

Un grognement général lui répondit par l'affirmative.

\- Allons-y.

Harry, en tête, montrait le chemin à son escorte, et de temps à autre, jetait un regard derrière lui pour voir s'ils étaient toujours là, et non pas en train de se disperser.

Pour certains, cela ne posa pas de problème, y compris pour les quatre Gryffondor qui ont tellement visité cette maison que cela leur était banal, mais pour Luna, happée pour des riens, il fallut que Ginny l'appelait tout le temps pour la détourner d'une tapisserie des Black. La promenade dans le Square ne dura guère longtemps, surtout car Hermione connaissait le chemin comme sa poche.

Tout se passa très bien jusqu'à la sortie. Harry, qui s'arrêta devant la porte de sortie, fit mine à ceux qui le talonnaient de s'arrêter. C'était le temps de compter les uns et les unes, et de bien vérifier qu'ils n'aillent pas se perdre - il ne manquerait plus que ça, pensait-il en grinçant des dents. Il n'attendit que trente secondes. Comme ils étaient sept, il fallut un peu de temps pour que tous arrivèrent un à un, sauf Luna, descendue à la cuisine, curieuse de découvrir ce qui se cachait à la cave. Une fois que Ginny l'eut traînée de force jusqu'à la sortie en lui promettant de visiter plus tard, Harry fut satisfait de voir que pour le moment tout se passait comme prévu.

Après avoir vérifié si aucun Moldu ne traversait la route en regardant par le judas - ce qui fut rapide, car la rue Grimmaurd était très peu fréquentée, et ses habitants sortaient rarement - Harry ouvrit la porte, et ordonna à tous et toutes de sortir immédiatemment. Une fois que les huit autres furent à leur tour dehors, il prit son temps pour sécuriser le tout, puis referma la porte derrière lui. Tandis que le 12 disparaissait comme par magie, Potter lança un cri de ralliement pour ordonner à tous de le suivre. Il devait connaître la route, se disait Hermione.

Elle devait d'ailleurs admettre que cette sortie se révélait plus plaisante que prévu à sept. On ne se serait absolument pas cru en train de se rendre vers Lord Voldemort pour un combat à mort. Au contraire ; tout le monde était gaiement en train de marcher sur la route, et il n'y avait que Ron et Seamus pour garder l'air grave avec elle.

Sur le chemin, les extravertis Ernie et Ginny animèrent sans cesse la promenade, en ne faisant que parler et de raconter des âneries, tandis que les autres, plus discrets, restaient en arrière. Luna qui ne faisait que parler du Square Grimmaurd à Ginny. Seamus riait avec son ami de Poufsouffle, et Ron écoutait en silence les conversations, n'osant trop les rejoindre par timidité, quand Hermione observait avec Harry, tout ce qui se passait autour d'eux. L'une était en position d'observation, l'autre se mettait à l'écart. En somme, rien de nouveau sous le soleil.

Ce qui amusait grandement la préfète, c'est que les Londoniens, touristes et passants regardaient le groupe avec étonnement et même avec curiosité. Il était vrai qu'ils portaient des uniformes de Poudlard ! Cela ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention. Heureusement, comme personne n'avait de baguette magique brandie dans le ciel, personne ne se douta qu'ils étaient des sorciers.

Pendant la route, Hermione se concentrait sur ce qui allait se passer. Elle se sentait mieux depuis tout à l'heure, mais n'était pas totalement rassurée non plus. Cela lui semblait trop facile, quoiqu'en dise Harry. Elle se demandait ce qui les attendrait une fois au Ministère. Même s'ils étaient bien nombreux, et que cela était en soi une force, elle se demandait si tout se passerait bien malgré tout.

Après trente minutes de marche, où chacun trouva son plaisir dans ce qu'il faisait et pensait, Harry tourna à droite dans une allée peu fréquentée. Il n'y avait rien du tout. Un vrai dépotoir d'ordures, un hangar désaffecté depuis des années, et une cabine téléphonique rouge écaillée. Hermione trouvait ça étrange de pouvoir téléphoner ici. La cabine semblait bien entretenue pour un endroit qui ne l'était pas.

\- Nous y sommes !

Tel un professeur qui guide des élèves dans la rue, Harry se retourna devant sa joyeuse troupe, qui semblait faire exactement ce qui l'irritait au plus haut point : ne pas prendre ce qu'ils faisaient au sérieux.

\- Rassurez-moi, vous savez ce que nous faisons, là, demande-il, irrité de la légerté ambiante.

\- Oui, on va en mission pour taper des sorciers et sauver le monde, lance Ernie, le poing levé, content.

Mauvaise réponse. Harry le regarda avec amertume. Et ce qui n'allait pas le réjouir, c'est que mis à part Ron ou Hermione, personne ne semblait accablé par ce qui les attendait. Luna était dans les nuages, Ginny riait aux éclats, Ernie regardait partout en souriant. On aurait dit qu'ils partaient en voyage organisé. Le sorcier, après s'être massé la tête, et pris une grande inspiration, commença à expliquer ce qui les attendait à la partie trois.

\- Très bien, vous autres, écoutez-moi… Ernie, tais-toi, je parle. Nous allons dans le Ministère.

\- Par où, demande Luna, intriguée. Doit-on rentrer dans une poubelle, et faire des incantations ? Je ne vois d'entrée nulle part.

\- Mais bien sûr, grommelle Harry. Tu connais beaucoup de poubelles qui servent de porte d'entrée ? Même si il en existait une, je ne crois pas que Fudge s'en servirait comme accès pour son bureau. C'est par ici qu'on rentre.

Il se mit sur le côté pour mieux leur présenter de la main la cabine rouge. Hermione comprit alors. Mais elle devait la seule, ou l'une des seules. Le reste semblait émerveillé par ces cabines téléphoniques qu'on voit par milliers à Londres, comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils la découvrèrent.

\- Ah ! Je reconnais cette cabine ! Les Moldus les utilisent pour téléphoner, s'écrie MacMillan. C'est donc à ça que ça ressemble ! Ça fait kitsch, j'aime bien.

\- Oh, une cabine téléphonique, incroyable, réplique Harry, agacé. Allez-vous arrêter de vous comporter comme si nous partions en pique-nique ? Vous ne vous dites peut-être pas que c'est à partir de là que ce sera moins facile ?

\- Eh, ce n'est pas parce que tu es un râleur, que nous allons râler avec toi, coupe soudain le Poufsouffle, contrarié. On sait ce qu'on fait ! C'est simplement que nous n'avons pas envie de nous prendre la tête ! Tu-Sais-Qui n'est nulle part, et je trouve ce qu'on fait très amusant.

Il y eut des approbations dans la foule, ce qui consterna encore plus le sorcier à la cicatrice. Il soupirait avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Puisque vous avez tous envie de mourir, très bien, je ne dis plus rien… Je pense que vous l'avez remarqué, nous sommes trop nombreux pour rentrer tous ensemble dans la cabine. Je vais donc nous séparer en deux groupes. Le premier part avec moi. Étant donné que je me débrouille bien seul, je vais donc constituer avec moi un groupe plus petit : j'en prends deux à ma suite, et nous descendrons en premier. Une fois la cabine revenue, ce sera les quatre autres qui viendront. Y en a-il qui connaissent le code de la cabine ?

\- Oui, dit alors Ginny. Mon père adore cette cabine, en même temps, elle est Moldue. Il me l'a répété des centaines de fois. Six, deux, quatre, quatre, deux.

\- Parfait, approuve Harry. Reste ici Ginny, dans ce cas, tu mèneras le second groupe. Bien ! Je vais devoir vous séparer en deux équipes homogènes. Hm… Ernie, Ron, vous venez avec moi. Vous autres, restez en arrière.

Ginny reniflait de mépris en voyant qu'il emportait tous les garçons avec lui. Il ne restait que Seamus à l'arrière, plus Hermione, Luna et elle. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu contester, les trois adolescents coururent vers la cabine.

\- Ils sont pressés, c'est impressionnant, dit Lovegood, surpris. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi heureux d'aller au Ministère.

Et en effet, quelle joie c'était parmi eux. Les voici en train d'essayer de calmer ses camarades excités, et d'arriver à s'engouffrer dans une cabine déjà très chargée, avec Ernie et Ron surtout, qui n'étaient pas minces. Après un moment ridicule où les hommes écrasèrent Harry de leur poids, pendant qu'il composait le code. En face, les regardaient Hermione et Seamus, très gênés, et de l'autre, Ginny, amusée, tandis que Luna s'en fichait éperdumment, regardant les poubelles avec curiosité. Finalement, le sol de la cabine se mit à descendre tel un ascenseur, tandis que le téléphone restait en place. Petit à petit, le sol les fit descendre dans l'obscurité, vers une destination inconnue.

\- Que s'est-il passé, demande Ginny, inquiet. Je n'ai vu que les fesses d'Ernie, et ils ont disparu.

\- C'est la seule chose qui ait capté ton attention, demande Hermione, irritée.

\- Mais quoi ! Comment on peut manquer ça !

\- Disons en fait que regarder ce genre de choses, c'est malpoli, dit alors Finnegan, esquissant un sourire. C'est comme si je regardais tes seins, je ne crois pas que cela te plairait.

\- Oh, ça va. Les garçons regardent nos seins, les filles regardent leurs fesses. C'est un commerce équitable, tout le monde est content, maintenant, taisez-vous. Au lieu de parler ça… Attendons un peu que la cabine revienne…

Ils attendaient un peu que les garçons du premier groupe furent arrivés à destination pour partir. Après un moment, en effet, le sol métallique de la cabine remonta peu à peu, jusqu'à se caler. L'ascenseur est revenu. Weasley et Lovegood rentraient en premier, puis ce fut au tour des deux Gryffondor. Cette fois, ce fut plus commode de tenir tous ensemble. Seamus était mince, Luna était un fil de fer, Ginny plus grande que large, quand Hermione était des poids plumes. Ils se touchaient des épaules, mais pas plus.

Une fois que Luna eut refermé la porte de la cabine derrière eux, Ginny composa le code six - quatre - deux - deux - quatre. Une fois ceci fait, du combiné téléphonique s'échappa une voix froide qui ressemble aux voix off des reportages télévisés.

\- Bienvenue au Ministère de la Magie. Donnez-moi votre nom et votre objet de visite, je vous prie.

\- Je suis Ginny Weasley, répondit-elle alors. Il y a aussi avec moi Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood et Seamus Finnegan. Nous venons pour heu… Que fait-on, au fait ? Chercher un cahier ?

\- Théoriquement, oui, répond Hermione. Enfin, c'est ce qui semble être le motif principal de notre venue. À moins qu'on soit venu chercher Tu-Sais-Qui.

\- Je préfèrerai éviter de le croiser, grogne Ginny. Bon, je lui réponds quoi ? Parce que sinon, on ne bougera pas.

\- Je ne crois pas que chercher un cahier soit un prétexte suffisant, remarque Seamus, dépité.

\- Si, les cahiers ont de grands pouvoirs, assure Luna. Ils permettent la sauvegarde du monde intelligible. Et ils pourraient détruire Tu-Sais-Qui !

\- Que tu es bête, réplique Hermione. Ça ne sert à rien de dire des choses si stupides. Ça ne fait pas avancer le monde !

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, le téléphone, ou la voix, peu importe, avait tout enregistré. Et elle termina donc sa présentation par :

\- Je vous remercie. Prenez ce badge d'accès et présentez-vous à la sécurité.

Quatre badges mauves tombèrent alors dans la fente à pièces. Luna, la plus proche, les prit tous quatre, et les distribua. Cependant, elle ne fut pas très contente de voir qu'il y avait un problème avec les badges.

Leur motif de venue était « Que tu es bête, fais avancer le monde. »

\- Je pense que nous allons éviter d'aller voir la sécurité, dit alors Seamus, gêné. Ils sont chargés d'enregistrer tous les arrivants au Ministère, et en voyant ça comme motif, ils vont nous tuer.

\- Merci, Hermione, grommelle Weasley. Je vais avoir l'air de quoi, avec ça, si je croise papa au vol ?

\- Je t'en prie, grimace la préfète.

Ginny, sentant qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, l'épingla sur son uniforme tout en fusillant Hermione du regard. Cette dernière ne le mit pas, comme Seamus qui le mit dans sa poche sans le regarder plus longtemps. Par contre, Luna, elle, fut émerveillée de tenir ce badge sur elle. Elle pensait trouver un trésor. Elle l'accrocha à son oreille, comme si c'était une boucle d'oreille mauve.

Puis l'ascenseur descendit. Ginny, surprise, échappa un cri et sursauta, tandis que le reste de l'assemblée fut très calme. Le sol descendit sous leurs pieds, et les adolescents regardèrent le mur descendre sous eux avec ennui. Cela semblait durer une éternité.

Une minute plus tard, ils arrivèrent à destination. Le mur uniforme marron qui composait les alentours de la cabine changea pour les reflets bleu sombre et blanc du Ministère.

Peu à peu, l'atrium du Ministère se fit découvrir. Ce qui étonnait Hermione, c'était qu'il était sombre, en pleine journée. Il y avait bien quelques sorciers, mais bien peu. Autour d'eux se dressaient une centaine de cheminées insérées dans les murs. Devant eux, une immense fontaine avec deux humains, un elfe de maison, un gobelin et un centaure. Devant et derrière eux, la pénombre était la plus obscure dans le Ministère. Il semblait vide.

\- Atrium, fit la voix réfrigérante de la cabine. Vous pouvez aller faire, dès maintenant : « Tu es si stupide, fais avancer le monde. » Si votre requête n'est pas claire aux yeux de la sécurité, allez vous présenter à l'accueil pour être redirigé.

\- C'est cela, oui, on y repensera, dit Seamus. Au revoir.

Et ils sortirent tous quatre de la cabine. Seul Hermione ne connaissait pas le lieu, visiblement, les autres ne furent pas surpris de l'endroit. Quand à Luna, elle semblait indifférente, mais il lui en fallait beaucoup pour la choquer, en fait.

\- Ce… Ce n'est pas l'idée que je me faisais du Ministère, fit la préfète, peu rassurée. Est-ce normal que peu de monde se trouve ici ? Je m'attendais à un endroit bondé… Il est vide comme une maison abandonnée.

\- Ils votent, en ce moment, explique Seamus. Ici, c'est comme le thé à cinq heures. On interrompt tout un moment, le temps d'aller déposer son suffrage, on mange un bout, et on revient travailler. C'est notre chance. Partons au Département immédiatement, avant qu'on ne remarque notre motif de venue, très, heu… Enfin, partons.

Hermione regardait autour d'elle, tétanisée à la fois par le fait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de venir ici et aussi parce qu'elle était impressionnée par le fait qu'un établissement souterrain soit encore plus présentable que le Métro de Londres. On se croirait dans le quai 9 ¾ ou quelque part sur Whitehall.

\- Où sont les autres, demande alors Ginny. Ils ne nous ont pas oubliés ? Harry ne nous aurait pas laissés nous débrouiller tous seuls, il a le plan en tête, et pas nous. Où est-il ?

\- Il n'est pas là, mais on peut demander à ce gentil Brigadier qui vient, indique Luna.

Elle semblait ravie de voir la mine patibulaire du vigile qui passait par là, intrigué de voir cinq personnes débarquer par l'ascenseur, surtout quand ils étaient en tenue d'étudiant de Poudlard. Il avait sur le bras, un brassard avec « POLICE » écrit dessus, comme celui de Runcorn. Cela ne présageait rien de bon, surtout quand on voyait son regard peu engageant.

\- Que faites-vous, vous quatre. Vous êtes de Poudlard, non ?

\- Non, non, on fait le ménage, lance Ginny, sarcastique. On te l'a pas dit ?

Elle aurait dû se taire car sa remarque n'enchanta pas le Brigadier.

\- Le ménage, hein ? C'est moi qui fait le ménage, par ici… Je passe le balai pour chasser la vermine… Que faites-vous ici ?! Vous êtes élèves de Poudlard, non ? Vous n'êtes pas majeurs, sinon, vous seriez venus plus tôt pour voter, et pas par ici… Et pourquoi vous n'avez pas de badges, vous deux ?

\- Parce qu'il vaut mieux que tu ne saches jamais ce qui est écrit dessus, marmonne Seamus, pour lui.

Weasley déglutit en voyant que le Brigadier regardait l'insigne qu'elle tenait sur sa poitrine. Il le lui arracha sans trop de ménagement, et eut l'immense plaisir de lire qu'ils venaient pour faire, ou plutôt, pour lui dire « Tu es stupide, fais avancer le monde. ». De toute évidence, au vu de son regard, le Brigadier ne l'a pas bien pris, et regarda aussitôt avec des yeux horrifiés les quatre sorciers de Poudlard alternativement.

\- Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ? C'est quoi, ça ?!

\- C'est une longue histoire, fit Weasley. Et elle est très longue et ennuyeuse à raconter. Est-ce qu'on peut y aller, plutôt ?

\- Non, vous n'irez nulle part ! Je demande une explication ! Sinon j'appelle d'autres confrères, et vos parents avec ! Expliquez-vous tout de suite !

Hermione, de son côté, reculait, avec Seamus. Ils savaient que c'était perdu d'avance de discuter avec un garde irrité. Et ils étaient effectivement en tort, car ils n'ont pas le droit de venir ici.

Comme il y avait peu de chances de ressortir de cet interrogatoire, Ginny décida de l'abroger.

\- _STUPÉFIX _!

Et le Brigadier, pris de court, se fit figer comme la glace et tomba par terre d'un coup sec. Hermione et Seamus sursautèrent, mais pas Luna qui écarquilla juste les yeux de surprise. Enfin, ils remarquèrent à ce moment qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, car il y avait d'autres Brigadiers à côté qui poussèrent des exclamations, et on les entendait accourir en leur direction. D'ailleurs, ils commençaient à s'accumuler, ils semblaient nombreux dans les parages.

\- Mais que fais-tu, s'écrie alors Luna, choquée. La violence engendre la violence ! Maintenant que tu as frappé ce Brigadier, tu vas ameuter tous les autres et ils te rendront la pareille ! Et ses amis l'ont entendu ! Écoute ! On arrive par là ! Et ils ne seront pas compréhensifs avec nous ! On va se faire arrêter !

\- Il allait nous emmener de toute façon, lance Seamus. Nous allons au Département, que ce sous-fifre sous-payé le veuille ou non. Luna, on n'avait pas le choix, là. Ne restez pas plantés là, venez, sinon ils vont venir vous cueillir !

Et il fit soudain volte-face pour courir vers l'autre sens. Surpris, les trois autres ne firent d'abord rien, puis suivirent aussitôt. C'était surtout car les copains du Brigadier, ayant remarqué et entendu ce qui se passait, accouraient à leur tour. Voir stupéfixé un de leurs camarades n'était pas une chose courante. On les voyait de plus en plus près. Ils avaient lancé un sortilège de Lumos pour éclairer devant eux avec leurs baguettes, et au vu du nombre de petites lumières qui sont apparues dans l'atrium tout à coup, ils ne sont pas trois ou quatre.

\- Où allons-nous, lance alors Hermione, hébétée, tout en courant. Tu sais au moins où tu vas ?

\- Bien sûr que je le sais, dit Seamus, d'une voix saccadée. Je suis venu ici plusieurs fois… Mais tu ferais mieux de te défendre ! Ils maîtrisent la magie, eux aussi, et leur travail est de s'en servir contre les intrus comme nous !

Et il se retourna, sa baguette à la main. Hermione en fit de même, et aperçut les sorciers aller dans leur sens, et plus rapidement qu'eux. Cela irritait la préfète. Elle s'était déjà fait avoir dans d'autres circonstances ; ils étaient plus rapides qu'elle. Ne voulant pas recommencer deux fois, elle rejoignit Finnegan dans son combat de sorts.

\- _VENTUS_ !

Un classique indémodable. Le vent fit tomber deux des Brigadiers, mais un troisième, qui l'a visiblement mal pris, répliqua en lança un sortilège de Stupéfixion sur Granger, qui évita. Pendant qu'ils couraient en bousculant de temps à un autre un passant ou bien un employé, ils finirent par être bloqués dans une impasse.

\- Oh non, fit Ginny, pâle. Tout est fichu.

\- Pas du tout, regardez, indique Luna, calmement. Il y a un ascenseur ici.

Il y avait en effet devant eux, inscruté dans le mur, un autre ascenseur. La Serdaigle appuya sur le bouton pour l'ouvrir, mais l'ennui était que l'ascenseur était ailleurs et qu'il fallait attendre qu'il monte ou descende à leur étage. Pendant ce temps, les deux Brigadiers à terre se relevèrent, et le troisième embêtait Hermione de ses sorts.

\- Quelles teignes, grogne alors Ginny. Ça ne sent pas bon… On aura du mal à s'en défaire, et en plus, il y en a trop.

\- Très bien, ça nous fera un peu d'exercice en attendant Tu-Sais-Qui, dit alors Seamus. _AGUAMENTI _!

Un geyser d'eau sous pression sortit de la baguette du Gryffondor pour aller percuter un Brigadier. Pendant ce temps, Ginny et Luna sortirent leur baguette, pour commencer à répliquer.

\- Pardonne-moi, employé malheureux, sous-payé, et menacé du chômage, dit tristement Luna. _FLAMBIOS !_

Des flammes rouge feu sortirent de la baguette de Lovegood pour aller brûler vif un des Brigadiers. Pendant ce temps, Ginny évitait un Stupéfix pour en lancer un sur le dernier, qui était mis hors d'état de nuire après.

\- Ils ne sont pas bien forts, remarque Hermione, surprise.

Ce qui n'aidait pas, c'était que les idiots du Ministère se mettaient à beugler et à hurler, alertés par rien du tout, et que cela amenait non plus un ou trois policiers, mais près de quinze.

\- Oh non, pâlit Ginny. Il y en a trop.

\- Je vous couvre, aboie alors Seamus, déterminé.

Finnegan, le plus téméraire des quatre, à côté, faisait de son mieux contre cette horde. Il protégeait son équipe des coups le mieux qu'il peut avec Ginny, mais il y en avait trop pour lui. De l'autre, Luna rendait de grands services. Ses sorts parvenaient à repousser la majorité des attaques des sorciers, et elle s'époumounait à lancer des Ventus pour faire glisser au sol les Brigadiers.

\- Quinze hommes pour quatre adolescents ? Soit ils ont sacrément peur, soit c'est de la camelote, leur Brigade, lance Hermione, irrités.

Pendant que la Brigade s'approchait de plus en plus, l'ascenseur s'ouvrit alors avec un « TING » sonore.

\- Atrium du Ministère, dit alors une autre voix mécanique.

\- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, rouspète Weasley. Rentrez, vous autres ! Je vous couvre !

Elle continuait de protéger ses amis de sortilèges de Bouclier, de Miroir ou encore de Désenvoûtement. Bien qu'elle était très douée, parer dix sortilèges avec une main, c'était difficile, et Ginny ne put échapper à un maléfice Cuisant, et Luna se prit sur le genou un autre charme de Jambencoton. Figée dans son élan, Hermione eut un sursaut en voyant Luna tomber au sol à côté d'elle.

\- Argh, s'écrie alors Hermione. Seamus ! Luna ! Ça va aller pour vous ?

\- Ne parle pas, bouge-toi, réplique le Gryffondor, nerveux et tendu.

\- Je ne peux pas bouger, seulement ramper, grimace Luna. Ils approchent ! Ah ! Aidez-moi, s'il vous plaît !

\- Hermione, fais quelque chose, bon sang, grogne Ginny. Aide Luna, moi je m'occupe de l'ascenseur !

\- Oui, d'accord !

Pendant que Ginny se précipitait dans la cabine, le visage boursouflé et couperosé, Hermione en sortit pour aller chercher Luna et la soulever de terre. Elle la traînait alors de toutes ses forces vers la cabine, protégée par Seamus qui bloquait les attaques la visant. De son côté, le Gryffondor reculait. Si l'atrium était simplement énorme, les Brigadiers étaient très nombreux et se rapprochaient en courant. Certains, voyant qu'il ne s'agissait que de quatre adolescents, tentaient de se ruer sur eux au lieu de les attaquer. Alors que Luna venait d'enfin rentrer dans la cabine, avec Hermione Ginny poussa un cri. Seamus s'était fait prendre. Il venait de se faire enserrer dans les mains d'un gros Brigadier blond.

\- Oh non, s'écrie Luna, accablée. Nous devons l'aider, vite !

Sans réfléchir, Hermione cria :

\- ACCIO Finnegan !

Et l'élève lui fut presque arraché des mains pour s'envoler en un arc de cercle parfait, et tomber à la figure d'Hermione, qui se retrouva par terre avec un élève au dessus d'elle.

\- Charmant, remarque Ginny, amusée. Bon, je nous mets en lieu sûr, parce que ces types ne sont pas la bienvenue parmi nous.

Elle avait, de son côté, appuyé sur le bouton d'un des souterrains. Il était temps. Deux Brigadiers manquèrent de rentrer avec eux, et un sortilège vola juste au dessus de la tête de Luna, explosant au passage la tôle de l'ascenseur.

Alors que les portes se refermèrent, la main d'un des Brigadiers se trouva coincée dans l'ascenseur. L'ennui, c'est que l'ascenseur voulait à tout prix fermer ses portes, et que la main du Brigadier essayait de la rouvrir. Et il semblait que désormais il n'était plus tout seul. Deux autres de ses amis essayèrent de la forcer avec lui. Quelques autres voulaient la défoncer à coups de sortilèges.

\- Vous êtes très collants, vous savez, remarque Luna, alors, ennuyée. Les filles n'aiment pas qu'on les traite de la sorte. Si vous voulez garder votre femme, soyez plus doux, messieurs.

\- On fait notre travail, vaurienne, lance alors un des Brigadiers. Vous croyez vous en tirer après avoir jeté à terre cinq de nos frères !

\- Je pense que oui, on va s'en tirer, affirme Ginny, présomptueuse. Attention les doigts !

Elle lança des maléfices de Flamenco sur les mains des policiers, qui, comme on peut s'y attendre, crièrent de douleur, et retirèrent aussitôt leurs mains. Un dernier, moins chanceux, la retira moins vite, et ses ongles se trouvèrent piégées dans l'espace entre les battants de l'ascenseur. Il poussa un cri strident, puis, l'ascenseur descendit aussitôt. On entendit des cris et des bruits peu rassurants derrière les portes, puis, l'ascenseur continua de descendre.

\- Eh ben dis donc, remarque Finnegan, sidéré. Ils sont tenaces. J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas venir nous rejoindre en bas. Ginny, tu nous as menés où ?

\- Vers le Département des Mystères, répond Weasley, le visage boursouflé et sanguinolant. Le bouton mauve que j'ai sélectionné, avec un « D » et un « M » incrustés ne me laissent pas d'autre explication. Et cela nous arrange, c'est assez loin, ils ne viendront pas avant un bon moment. Oh, au fait, Hermione, tu peux me retirer ça, s'il te plaît ? Je dois ressembler à Ombrage, c'est affreux.

Pendant que les deux sorciers, qui s'étaient effondrés l'un sur l'autre, finissaient de se relever avec douleur, Hermione se releva du sol de l'ascenseur, et soigna le visage de son amie d'un sortilège de Curaction. Peu à peu, la peau de la Gryffondor redevint belle et pâle. Puis elle se baissa pour tapoter doucement la jambe endolorie de Luna. Celle-ci poussa un soupir de soulagement, et se releva lentement du sol où elle était planté.

\- Merci, Hermione, bougonne Seamus en se massant le dos, endolori. Sans toi, j'aurai eu quelques difficultés.

\- Je t'en prie, mais… je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? Ce sort est le seul qui m'est venu en tête…

\- Il m'a sauvé, je n'ai pas à me plaindre, dit Finnegan. Tu m'as sauvé, quoique avec pertes. Et tu as sauvé Luna aussi.

\- Oui, merci, dit alors Lovegood, radieuse. Je comprends pourquoi tu es allée à Gryffondor. Tu n'es pas seulement intelligente, tu es très courageuse et tu as même la force de sauver autrui avant toi. C'est rare…

\- Oh, je vous en prie, arrêtez.

On prit note de l'état de santé des uns et des autres, puis, Ginny se plaignit.

\- Que fait Harry ? Il n'a pas pu nous abandonner ! Il n'était nulle part !

\- Ce n'est pas normal, répond Hermione, inquiète. Il a dû oublier de nous dire quelque chose. Il n'était pas dans l'atrium avec nous, la cabine téléphonique a dû l'emmener ailleurs.

\- Je pense que c'est le cas, acquiesce Luna. L'ennui c'est que maintenant, on est débusqués. Ils vont finir par nous chercher. Cela nous complique les choses. On aura du mal à s'en aller, avec leurs effectifs sur le qui-vive.

\- Ils ne peuvent pas rentrer dans le Département, la porte est si bien fermée que personne ne peut nous suivre, si nous en avons la clé, assure Seamus.

Bien qu'il ait dit ça fièrement, il perdit alors son sourire après avoir constaté qu'il n'en avait pas, de ces clés.

\- Heu… Quelqu'un a la clé, au moins ?

\- Harry en a une, nous avons de la chance, grimace Hermione. Pas de chance, il n'est pas avec nous, donc nous n'en avons pas.

Pendant qu'ils se sentirent déprimés, l'ascenseur finit par s'arrêter, avec un autre « TING » sonore.

\- Département des Mystères, fit la voix froide et mécanique de l'ascenseur.

\- Merci, on sait, grogne Ginny. Au revoir.

\- Bonne journée, répondit l'ascenseur de la même voix mécanique.

Peu à peu, les quatre magiciens sortirent de l'ascenseur, et se mirent en route, sans trop savoir où aller.

\- Vous savez au moins où nous nous rendons, demande alors Hermione, inquiète. C'est si sombre ici. On se croirait dans les cachots de Rogue.

Elle n'avait pas tort. Sur le chemin, se trouvaient des torches allumées d'un feu vert enchanté qui éclairaient le couloir, avec des sortes de grilles de fer en guise de porte dans ce sous-sol. Ici, tout se ressemblait, et on se sentait plus dans une prison souterraine qu'au Ministère. Leurs pas dans les couloirs résonnaient fort et malgré la lumière, l'endroit restait très sombre.

\- Je n'entends rien, remarque Seamus. Pourtant, Ernie est tellement bruyant, et Harry ne cherche jamais à se cacher. Mais ici, c'est le calme plat.

Pendant qu'on n'entendit que le bruit de leurs pas, ils continuèrent dans la presque pénombre du lieu. Après avoir pris une ou deux bifurcations, les adolescents entendirent un bruit. C'était comme une pierre qui tombait par terre.

\- Qui a fait ça, demande Luna, inquiète. J'espère que c'était un de vos estomacs. Parce que ça ne me semblait pas naturel, ça.

\- J'ai l'appétit coupé après avoir vu le Brigadier se faire tordre les doigts, remarque Ginny, un peu dégoûtée. Cela me donne presque envie de faire un don à sa famille.

\- Ça venait de là-bas, indique Luna, peu rassurée. J'ai… J'ai une drôle de sensation… Je crois que c'était humain.

Les jeunes sorciers restèrent immobiles un moment, tentant de voir d'où sortait le bruit. Quelques pas se firent entendre. Au début, les jeunes se sentirent contents ; ils pensaient que c'était Harry et les autres. Mais bien vite, ils comprirent que ce n'était pas du tout lui. D'abord, il s'agissait d'une personne seule. Ensuite, cette personne semblait peu amicale. Tout commença avec une lueur rouge qui apparut tout d'un coup dans l'obscurité. Weasley et Finnegan eurent un cri, Lovegood et Granger sortirent leur baguette.

La lumière disparut. Pensant que ce n'était rien, ils abaissèrent leur garde. Jusqu'à ce qu'un filet magique sorte de nulle part et les enroule tous les quatre ensemble comme des poissons. Pris dans un garrot de mailles robuste, les adolescents comprirent que ce n'était pas un ami qui venaient de les trouver. Les pas se firent de plus en plus pressants en leur direction, ce qui les rassura encore moins. Apeurés, dans un effroi soudain, les jeunes voulurent se défaire de leurs mailles, mais c'était impossible, c'était si bien serré, comme des chaînes.

Puis alors, Hermione se fit soulever par une force énorme, et poussa un cri en remarquant qu'un adulte venait de l'enserrer entre ses mains.

\- Que faites-vous ici, tonne l'homme d'une voix glaciale.

Hermione, à la lueur des torches, reconnut le visage abîmé et les yeux presque noirs d'Albert Runcorn. Bien qu'il n'était pas très engageant de première abord, là c'était totalement repoussant. Son visage traduisait une haine profonde et ses dents se faisaient voir au dessous de deux prunelles flamboyantes.

\- Arrêtez, vous me faites mal, s'écrie Hermione, paniquée.

\- … Miss Granger ?

\- Oui, c'est moi, arrêtez de me regarder comme ça !

Runcorn ne la voyait pas, mais il reconnut sa voix. Il posa alors Hermione plus doucement contre le mur, comme un filet de volley-ball, et l'interrogea, sa baguette levée. Les quatre autres, de ce que voyaient Hermione, étaient soient en train de tenter de se dégager des chaînes, soit d'écouter.

\- Je suis obligé de te fixer comme ça, je suis myope, dit alors le Brigadier. Je ne vois rien sinon. Que fiches-tu ici ?

\- Je… Hm, vous me croirez si je vous dis que je cherche mes amis ?

\- Tes amis ? Les rats et les cafards ? Ou bien, les prisonniers cinglés qu'on enferme ici ?

\- Des prisonniers ?… De quoi parlez vous ?…

\- Nous avons des cellules pour enfermer les suspects dangereux avant leur audience au Magenmagot, explique alors Albert, moins engageant. Cet endroit sert aussi de tribunal pour des… affaires particulières. Et je te vois rôder près d'ici… C'est fou comme on te trouve souvent près des endroits douteux, toi…

\- Je vous assure qu'on ne fait rien de mal.

Le policier fixait Hermione, de ce même air qu'elle avait vu dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il essayait de fouiller son esprit. Comprenant ça trop tard, la préfète essayait de cacher ses pensées, en pensant à des choses absurdes, mais le mal semblait être fait.

\- … Vous étiez venus au Département des Mystères…

\- Argh, vous avez été plus rapide que mon cerveau, grimace Hermione.

\- Silence, tonne alors le policier. Vous êtes venus ici comment ? Avec qui ?

La préfète, coincée, essayait de cacher son mental en même temps que d'improviser, mais ça semblait perdu d'avance.

Alors qu'elle allait répondre, soudain, un froissement se fit entendre, et un maléfice de Flippendo se fit entendre. Le Brigadier se fit propulser contre le mur et tomba à terre.

\- _SERVICUS !_

Des chaînes sortirent alors du sol pour coincer Runcorn sur le sol, à plat. Il ne pouvait que se débattre, rageant comme un charretier. Hermione tourna le regard. C'était Ginny, qui a bien retenu un sort d'Harry à l'A.D. Elle fut si rapide que personne ne l'a vu venir.

\- Tu es doué, remarque alors Granger.

\- Comme tu vois, répond-elle, fièrement. J'ai dû me bagarrer dans ce filet pour rattraper ma baguette, mais j'y suis enfin arrivé. Quoique, c'est Luna que tu devrais remercier, elle a été géniale. Sans elle, je n'aurai pas pu remettre la main sur ma baguette… Avec la sienne, elle est parvenue à détendre les chaînes qui me serraient… _AFFRANCIO_.

Un charme d'Affranchissement des liens permit à Hermione de se libérer du filet. Bien qu'elle portait encore sur ses vêtements et ses bras les marques des mailles, elle se sentit au moins plus libre. De l'autre côté, Luna délivrait Ginny et Seamus, quand le policier jura :

\- Piégé par des mômes… Je vous jure ! Toujours plus insolents avec le temps… Attendez juste… Je vous le ferai payer…

\- Cause toujours, réplique Weasley. On va y aller, ne nous en veux pas si on te laisse ici. On n'a pas de temps à perdre, au revoir !

Les élèves, en temps voulu, se seraient juste en allés, mais l'ennui pour eux, c'est que Runcorn était tenace et était arrivé à casser les chaînes, pour se relever, et menacer les jeunes adolescents de sa baguette, qui crépitait d'un air inquiétant.

\- Oh misère, lui aussi il est doué, soupire Ginny.

\- J'ai échappé à du Lierre Étrangleur qui manquait de me décapiter, tu crois que tes chaînons vont me retenir ?… Vous êtes malchanceux, je n'ai aucune patience, et je déteste les enfants. Je vais vous tuer.

\- Heu, monsieur, demande Luna, mal à l'aise. A-on le droit de faire notre testament ici, si nous devons mourir ?

Un maléfice de Fracassement sur le mur à côté, avec le bruit que cela impliquait, fit comprendre à Weasley que non.

\- C'est injuste, réplique alors Hermione. Laissez-nous au moins nous expliquer ! Vous devriez être en plus être de notre côté !

Runcorn prit alors de haut Hermione. Toujours en fronçant les yeux, il s'approchait d'elle, comme pour mieux la voir. Hermione, tendue, tentait malgré tout de sauver ce qui pouvait l'être.

\- Nous venons arrêter Voldemort. Je vous en prie, croyez-nous ! Ça semble absurde mais c'est vrai !

Le policier, à peine effleuré par ce qu'il disait, eut alors un rire.

\- Arrêter Tu-Sais-Qui ?… J'en ai entendu des salades, celle-ci serait la meilleure de toutes. Que ferait-il ici et aujourd'hui ? Tu mens très mal.

\- Lisez dans mon esprit, puisque vous ne me croyez pas, dit alors la préfète.

\- Tu serais suffisamment habile pour me tromper, j'ai manqué de peu d'échapper au contenu de ton cerveau tout à l'heure, réplique alors Runcorn. Tu me surprends. La plupart des jeunes de ton âge ne sont que des idiotes en fleur qui ne font que de s'amuser.

\- Oh ben merci, grimace Ginny. Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas, mais je ne suis pas ce genre de fille.

\- Laisse, papa, lance alors Seamus, las. Elle dit la vérité et on n'est pas en train de s'amuser, là. Tu peux nous laisser, s'il te plaît ?

C'était Finnegan qui venait de sortir des chaînes serrées que lui a lancé Runcorn. Surpris, le Brigadier gardait le silence un temps, avant de lancer un autre sortilège de Lumos plus puissant, et d'approcher de son fils avec cette luminosité accrue ; immobile, Finnegan regardait son père, autant que le père reconnut son fils.

\- Seam… Seamus ?! Toi aussi ?! Tu… Tu es ici ?!

\- Quoi, cette abomination, c'est ton père, demande Weasley, incrédule. Mais attends, il s'appelle Runcorn, et toi, Finnegan…

\- Il aurait gardé mon nom de famille, si la diablesse qu'était ma femme n'a pas cherché à m'effacer de la vie de nos enfants de toutes les manières qui soient pour se les approprier ! C'est le nom d'un quelconque demeuré qu'il porte !

Weasley et Lovegood se regardaient, surprises, tandis qu'Hermione se mettait sur le côté pour laisser les deux autres en famille. Si le Brigadier n'en revenait pas, Seamus, moins sentimental, coupa court à tout cela.

\- On a besoin d'aller au Département des Mystères. Il y a un objet que veut Tu-Sais-Qui, là-bas. Si on le prend, on part aussitôt, et on ne revient pas.

\- Quoi ?… Pourquoi ça, un objet, là-bas…

\- Les Mangemorts viennent le chercher aujourd'hui, répond Seamus. On préfère s'en charger nous-mêmes car ton patron est un incapable. Il n'aurait rien fait et il aurait attaqué le Ministère avec ses amis.

\- Tu plaisantes…

\- Je rigole pas. C'est sérieux. Tu me crois ou non, peu importe. Mais c'est la vérité. Ils ont profité du fait qu'il y ait des élections pour attaquer derrière votre dos. C'est pourquoi ils ont choisi ce jour plutôt qu'un autre.

Runcorn écoutait ce qu'il disait en silence, ce qui était bon signe. Ce qui l'était moins, c'est qu'il ne fit absolument aucun sourire, et qu'il avait encore sa baguette en main, dirigée vers le cœur d'Hermione, cette fois.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas à Poudlard, aboie alors Runcorn. Tu n'as pas à quitter l'école sans permission ! Et encore moins pour aller ici ! Qui t'envoie ? Cela ne peut pas être Ombrage ! Alors comment as-tu pu prendre la route pour aller au Ministère, puisqu'il n'y a qu'elle qui peut te permettre de quitter Poudlard ?!

\- Oh non, ce n'est pas elle qui nous a menés ici, grimace Hermione. J'ai même dû me débarrasser d'elle pour pouvoir être tranquille.

Elle avait dit ça sans réfléchir, ce qui n'était pas son genre. Surprise de sa révélation, elle n'était pas la seule. Albert Runcorn, levant les sourcils, la regardait, le corps braqué en sa direction.

\- Tu t'es occupé d'elle ? C'est à dire ? Je veux savoir elle a été punie ! Pour tout ce qu'elle nous a fait vivre… Pour tout ce qu'elle m'a fait vivre… Parle !

\- Vous voulez savoir ? Eh bien, j'ai dû lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. C'est… C'est très bas, mais j'ai dû l'enfermer dans une pièce où devait se trouver une bonne centaine de goules, ou pire encore. Je ne sais pas ce que la Salle sur Demande lui a préparé comme supplice. J'espère au moins qu'elle s'en est sortie. Ça aurait été bête qu'Ombrage ait préparé toute seule son tombeau à Poudlard en demandant une haine qu'elle a bien reçue en face.

Pendant que ses camarades la regardèrent avec effroi, Albert échappa un petit sourire en coin, un demi-sourire en direction de la joue gauche qui ressemblait à une grimace.

\- Vraiment ?… Tu lui as fait ça ?

Toujours amusé à sa façon, Runcorn fixait Hermione, puis, regardait ailleurs en baissant sa baguette.

\- Ah, ah, ah… Elle a enfin payé les années de chantage qu'elle m'a fait vivre, et en plus, l'enfer psychique qu'elle a fait vivre au Ministère à de nombreux employés. Je te donnerai bien une médaille.

\- À ce point, demandait alors Luna, incrédule.

\- Gamine, tu ne la connais que par intervalles réduits, tu as la chance de ne pas travailler à ses côtés, dit Albert.

\- Je comprends pourquoi vous êtes comme ça, remarque Ginny. Je serai comme vous, si je devais supporter son sourire gluant, et ses habits de _Barbie au pays de la mode_.

Le policier ne fit aucun commentaire, toujours amusé, il dit le fond de sa pensée, comme fier ou en colère.

\- Elle a poussé au renvoi deux employés par harcèlement moral et verbal… Elle en a fait virer d'autres… Elle a répandu des rumeurs sur certains… Elle les utilise comme des marionnettes… Elle ne tire que joie de ses méchancetés et tristesse de la réussite des autres… Elle joue avec les autres comme autant de pions… Et la voilà dans une salle avec des goules. Retour de bâton… Bien fait pour elle !

\- Cela ne devrait pas vous réjouir, réplique alors Luna. Au fond, elle reste un être humain comme nous tous. Mauvais, je l'accorde, mais cela ne la fera guère évoluer sur son chemin, tout cela.

\- Jeune fille… Sache qu'elle a aidé un certain Croupton à se débarrasser de mes parents, et a manqué de me jeter à Azkaban. Tous les crimes qu'à commis mon ex-supérieur Croupton, elle me les a imputés en échange d'une promotion infâme. Elle a anéanti ma famille et tenté de bousiller ma vie. Je reste amer sur ce qu'elle a fait…

Runcorn baissa totalement sa baguette. Le regard perçant, il ausculta du regard chacun des adolescents.

\- …Vous ne devriez pas rester ici, dit-il d'un ton froid. Je sais que la Brigade vous a trouvés. Et ils ne sont pas aussi gentils que moi, loin de là.

\- Gentil, répète Ginny, incrédule. Vous ? Je crois que notre définition de la gentillesse n'est pas la même… Et comment le savez-vous ?

Sans lui prêter attention, Runcorn sortit de sa poche un émetteur qui vibrait doucement.

\- On m'appelle. Sans doute pour vous traquer, dit-il, sec.

Les adolescents reculèrent d'un pas, pensant qu'il allait mettre sa menace à exécution. Voyant ça, le policier ria d'un rire grave.

\- Vous y croyez encore ?… Je l'aurai fait il y a un moment, si je le voulais, rassurez-vous… Mais entendre que vous êtes les ennemis d'Ombrage… Cela me donne envie de vous laisser courir. Je dirai que je n'ai rien vu.

\- Quoi, vous plaisantez, vous n'êtes pas professionnel, dit alors Hermione, incrédule. Vous n'êtes pas sensé être un supérieur hiérarchique tyrannique, insupportable, sadique et détestable ?

\- Si, si, mais… Pour mon fils, hé bien… J'ai fait de la legilimancie… Il ne ment pas, et… J'ai du mal à dire non, quand il me dit quelque chose… Tu veux aller au Département des Mystères, c'est ça ?

\- Heu… En fait, on le fait pour le bien commun, papa, mais… Hermione a raison, c'est dangereux, et…

\- Et tu prends des risques, dit alors Albert. Tu as raison de le faire. Tu ne seras pas un enfant toute ta vie. Tu as dit que tu voulais être Brigadier. Eh bien, tôt ou tard, il faudra que tu montres que tu saches prendre des décisions en toute autonomie. Te voir courageux me donne envie de te donner plus de responsabilités… Promets-moi de rester en vie. Vous, protégez-le, d'accord ?

\- Vous êtes drôle, vous, dit alors Ginny, irritée. Nous n'avons pas de clé pour aller au Département des Mystères ! Nous ne pouvons pas y aller, à moins que vous avez sur vous une de ces clés !

En entendant ça, Runcorn fouilla la poche arrière de son pantalon pour en sortir une clé semblable à celle qu'Harry a trouvé chez Ombrage. Il la jeta aux pieds de son fils sans mot dire.

\- Hé bien tu l'as. Prends et file. Si tu préfères sortir, la Brigade t'attend en haut pour prendre le thé entre deux matraques. Dépêche-toi de faire ton choix.

\- Heu… merci, monsieur.

Il ramassa la clé au sol, pendant que le policier partit d'un pas pressant, entre Seamus et Luna, sans trop se soucier de comment ils réagissaient. Il partit alors tout droit, sans se préoccuper du reste.

\- Méchant de pacotille, dit Luna, en souriant. Tu es surtout la personne qui a souffert si longtemps qu'il se cache dans cet écran pour se protéger… Les apparences qu'il se donne sont bien éloignées de la vérité…

\- Vous êtes sûr qu'on peut lui faire confiance, répond Weasley. J'ai des doutes. Il nous attaque, puis il nous laisse filer, avant de nous aider.

\- Ah que oui, il est génial mon papa, vous ne trouvez pas, sourit Finnegan, fier. J'en suis fier, en tout cas !

\- Ouais, ben, en le voyant, je comprends pourquoi t'es comme ça, en fait, grimace Ginny. Et pourquoi il nous regarde comme ça ?… J'ai eu peur, j'ai cru qu'il voulait vraiment nous tuer !

\- Il est myope comme une taupe, au cas où tu ne l'as pas remarqué, explique Hermione. Et il n'achète pas de lunettes car il a un trou en guise d'oreille gauche. Mais je pense que nous ferions mieux de ne pas nous attarder. Harry n'est toujours pas avec nous, et il serait bon de pouvoir enfin le retrouver. Et nous avons un cahier à chercher, donc allons-y, il ne va pas tomber dans nos mains sans rien faire.

\- C'est vrai, ajoute Luna. Allons-y, trouvons ce cahier !

Et ils se mirent en route, aussitôt, cette fois en courant. Il restait en effet bien du chemin à parcourir.

En tous cas, ce chemin à parcourir se passa relativement sans encombre. Hermione et ses amis ne croisèrent plus personne et leur route dans les souterrains se fit sans problème.

Au final d'une longue marche dans des couloirs noirs, finalement, Hermione tomba devant une porte en or, sertie d'obsidienne sur les bords, avec un immense triangle noir au centre, et une serrure qui ressemble aux mécanismes Moldus électroniques : pas de trou pour la serrure, à la place, un rectangle blanc avec une fente sur le sommet, et le boîtier était décoré d'un autre triangle. La porte massive et brillante se démarquait de toutes les autres ; les torches qui l'éclairaient étaient violettes et non plus vertes, et elles brillaient avec d'autant plus d'éclat.

\- C'est ici, indique alors Luna. Le motif de la porte ressemble à n'en pas douter à celui de la clé que cet homme nous a donné. Nous allons enfin découvrir les mystères que cachent cet endroit…

Seamus avait gardé en main la clé du Département. Il l'approcha alors de la serrure, et finit par l'enfoncer dans la fente du boîtier blanc. Ce qui se passa ensuite fut pour le moins charmant. La porte soudain poussa un tintement strident, et disparut d'un coup en faisant tomber la clé on ne sait comment par terre. Le boîtier ayant disparu dans la foulée, il n'y avait rien pour la soutenir, ainsi elle tomba par terre. Finnegan échappa un sifflement d'admiration, quand Hermione n'en revenait simplement pas.

\- Heu… C'était normal, ça, demande la préfète, inquiète.

\- Ils ont choisi de faire quelque chose de raffiné, dit Seamus. De nos jours, ce n'est plus la qualité des systèmes qu'ils apprécient, mais le panache qu'il dégage. Rentrons, leurs archives doivent se trouver à l'intérieur.

Avec quelque peu d'hésitation, les quatre sorciers rentrèrent dans la salle, après qu'Hermione eut ramassé la clé au sol.

Mais à peine Susan eut-elle fermé le groupe, et passé dans le Département, que la porte, avec un fracas épouvantable, réapparut. Derrière la porte il n'y avait aucune serrure. Ils étaient bloqués.

\- Oh non, grimace Ginny. Nous sommes piégés !

\- Je ne crois pas, dit alors Seamus. Ils ont dû placer ailleurs une porte de sortie. Et reste calme, ce n'est pas en hurlant que l'on va s'en sortir_. Lumos _!

Du bout de sa baguette, le Gryffondor fit apparaître un peu de lumière. C'était vrai que le Département était noir comme un four.

\- Ils sont à ce point en crise pour ne pas avoir de quoi payer un éclairage ici, remarque à ce sujet Weasley, décontenancé. Et que y a-il là-bas ? On dirait une salle.

Les élèves s'approchèrent pour voir de plus près ce qui se trouvait devant eux. Après un couloir, ils sont tombés dans une grande salle circulaire, absolument énorme, dont le plafond était surelevé en forme de coupole. Autour de la salle se trouvaient des bibliothèques, et d'autres portes, normales, celles-ci. Au début, il fallut apercevoir à travers la lueur de le la baguette de Finnegan pour voir ce qu'il y avait dans la salle, mais une fois qu'Hermione y a mis un pied, tout à coup, la lumière se fit. Des torchères bleues, en masse, s'allumèrent et illuminèrent assez la salle pour leur brûler les yeux et pour rendre inutile toute magie d'éclairage.

\- C'est… C'est une bibliothèque ?

Une fois qu'Hermione, habituée à une clarté forte, après une grande obscurité permanente, observa les lieux, elle ne put parvenir à autre conclusion.

\- Il semblerait, quoique c'est étrange de placer des livres ici, surtout qu'il n'y a aucune chaise pour s'asseoir, dit alors Weasley.

La Gryffondor, curieuse, alla donc s'approcher d'une étagère qui l'interpellait, et y prit un rouleau. Elle constata avec surprise que le papier se déroulait indéfinément au fur et à mesure qu'elle le dépliait. Sur le parchemin, ancien, à en voir sa couleur jaunie, s'étalaient des milliers et des milliers de signes magiques en runes, incompréhensibles. Hermione, qui connaissait les Runes pour les avoir étudiées cinq ans, comprit au premier coup d'œil qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de poème.

\- Ça m'a l'air d'être de la littérature, remarque Granger.

\- Oui, c'en est. Nous sommes dans l'Antisalle des Censures. Mon père en a parlé une fois à la va-vite un soir. C'est dedans que le Ministère cache tous les écrits « dangereux » et les textes mystérieux, pour les étudier à elle seule, ou les cacher de la vue des autres.

Surprise d'une telle révélation, Ginny replia alors immédiatemment le parchemin, et, une fois qu'il fut bien roulé autour de ses bâtons, elle l'emporta avec elle. En quête de curiosités, elle se mit à étudier d'autres parchemins.

\- C'est bien joli tout ça, remarque Hermione, mais cela ne nous rapproche pas de notre objectif. Nous cherchons un carnet, pas trois rouleaux. En plus, ce serait bien aussi, si nous retrouvions au passage Harry et les autres. C'est inquiétant. On ne les voit plus. J'espère qu'ils s'en sortent !

\- Il n'y a pas de raison, intervient Luna. Enfin, il risque sans doute plus que nous. La Brigade est derrière nous, et elle n'interviendra pas ici. Je ne sais où se trouve mon ami, mais j'espère qu'il est quelque part en sécurité.

\- Ils s'en sortiront, assure Ginny. Harry est un excellent magicien et un très bon professeur Et, Seamus, tu as l'air de savoir où tu es. Où se trouverait ce calepin qu'on doit chercher ?

\- Très bonne question, répond-il. Eh bien, figure-toi que je n'en sais rien du tout. La seule façon de le savoir, c'est de fouiller une à une ces salles. Jusqu'à trouver la bonne.

\- Nous allons sans doute faire d'incroyables découvertes, commente Luna, folle de joie. Nous allons nous amuser !

\- Tu trouves ça amusant, demande Ginny, incrédule. On se croirait dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, ici, et cet endroit était tout sauf amusant.

Hermione regardait autour d'elle les pièces adjacentes. Il y en a neuf, soit huit différentes, si on enlève celle par laquelle ils sont arrivés ici.

\- Une seconde, dit alors Granger. _ALOMOS !_

Une marque bleue vive entoura la porte par laquelle ils sont rentrés. Devant l'incrédulité de ses amis, elle expliqua qu'elle cherchait simplement à bloquer les portes inutiles. C'est vrai que tout se ressemblait ici, l'architecture de la salle était faite de façon symétrique, et les portes étaient identiques. Une illusion d'optique qui vous ferait prendre le sud pour l'ouest, et l'est pour le sud.

\- Bonne idée, dit alors Luna. Au moins nous ne serons pas perdus. Laquelle on prend en premier, les amis ?

\- Heu… Peu importe, elles se ressemblent toutes, remarque Finnegan, alors.

\- Dans ce cas, essayons celle-ci, fit Luna, enjouée. Allons voir !

Ils se dirigèrnt vers la porte au nord-est de la salle, si l'on prend le sud comme étant la direction par laquelle ils sont rentrés.

Dans la salle qu'ils découvrirent, les élèves furent stupéfaits. C'était une sorte d'aquarium. L'éclairage ne faisant pas défaut, on voyait des sortes de méduses jouer dans l'eau, à se déplacer de tous côtés. L'eau ayant un drôle d'aspect, les sorciers pensaient que ce n'était pas un aquarium ordinaire. En s'approchant de celui-ci, Hermione eut un cri.

\- Mais ! Ce ne sont pas du tout des poissons !

Elle reculait d'un pas rapide, apeuré. Inquiets, les trois autres approchèrent, curieux de voir ce qui s'était passé.

Comme l'aquarium n'était pas très loin, il ne fut pas dur de voir ce qui s'y cachait. Mais ce qui y était ne pouvait pas effectivement être très rassurant. C'était des cerveaux qui nageaient paisiblement dans l'eau, avec des nerfs en guise de tentacules. Des méduses de première vue, mais, un cauchemar de près.

\- … Ne me faites pas croire que ces choses sont vivantes, dit Seamus, très inquiet. C'est… C'est de vrais cerveaux ?

\- Je pense que c'est… un moyen très vicieux de conserver les entrailles et la mémoire de certaines personnes, pâlit Lovegood. Regardez l'eau. Ce n'est pas vraiment du liquide. C'est du gaz de Pensine solidifié.

\- Tu veux dire que ces cerveaux contiennent de l'information ?

\- Aucune idée. Mais je ne préfère pas le deviner. Partons, ça ne ressemble en rien à un carnet, ici !

Avec un mouvement de répugnance, les sorciers sortirent de la pièce.

Une fois qu'Hermione eut marqué d'un autre signe la porte - avec une couleur rouge flamboyante, cette fois - on s'enticha d'une autre salle. Cette fois, ce fut celle en sud-est de l'entrée qu'on visita.

La salle était un immense jardin. De première vue, très rassurant. Un terreau s'ammoncelait, et dessus, poussaient des fruits, plantes, légumes, et arbres. D'abord enchantées, Luna et Ginny visitaient le jardin comme le leur, et regardèrent les fruits avec excitation.

\- Oh ! Regardez ! Ces fraises sont bleues ! Et là ! C'est des poires rouges !

\- Passionnant, grommelle Finnegan. C'est la cantine du Département, j'ose supposer ? Qu'est-ce qui leur prend d'avoir mis ce potager ici ?

Pendant que les deux exploratrices se réjouissaient à regarder des prunes noires tachetées de vert, Hermione jetait un coup d'œil à sa droite, sur l'arbre qui l'entourait. Elle eut un mouvement de stupeur.

\- Oh ! Cet arbre… Ses fruits sont des… canettes de jus de fruits ?

En effet, c'était bien des canettes en aluminium contenant des liquides qui poussaient comme des cerises sur cet arbre. En observant les alentours, la préfète trouva même un plant à fromages et un cèdre aux fruits de chocolats en tablette.

\- C'est la plus belle chose que j'ai vue de ma vie, s'enthousiasme Ginny. Regarde, Hermione ! Ce plant donne des tartelettes au citron meringuées ! C'est extraordinaire ! Si je plante ça chez moi, je suis assuré d'avoir de quoi me régaler sans me fouler !

\- Hm, je préfère que tu évites d'y toucher. Nous ne sommes pas sûrs que ce soit comestible… Que fais-tu ?!

Sans l'écouter, Weasley cueillit du plant une tartelette. Et elle la mangea avidement. Sous la peur d'Hermione, et la surprise des des autres, Ginny dût avouer qu'elle s'était régalée. Un immense sourire apparut sur son visage.

\- C'est délicieux ! Aussi bonnes que celles de maman ! Je vais emporter un de ces fruits pour le planter chez moi.

Weasley faisait sa cueillette, comme Luna à côté. Lovegood dégustait avec délectation une marquise au chocolat, avant de boire une canette de jus de pomme sur l'arbre à côté. Pour l'exaspération d'Hermione, et la prudence de Seamus, c'était un acte de folie que de manger la première chose qui traîne, surtout si elle provient d'un plant étrange. N'ont-ils pas vu en Botanique tellement de choses qui prouveraient leur inconscience ?

Une fois que les filles eurent fini leur cueillette, et rangé leurs trouvailles dans une citrouille rose, ils sortirent de la salle. Mécontente, Hermione marqua d'une trace rouge peu engageante l'entrée du jardin dont ils rentraient.

La prochaine salle fut un immense laboratoire organisé par des souris en blouse blanche. Ils étudiaient au microscope des formules complexes de biologie, et elles s'associaient entre elles pour tenir des seringues, les utiliser, ou pour noter des choses sur des fromages ou des papiers. Une vraie ruche. Il y avait des milliers de rongeurs qui s'activaient à étudier des fruits, des légumes, des lames de verre, et à écrire des rapports compliqués. Une autre lisait un livre de médecine. Si Hermione fut enchantée de découvrir cette salle, ce ne fut pas le cas de Ginny, qui s'ennuyait et qui détestait les souris, surtout lorsqu'une lui sauta dessus pour lui arracher un morceau de peau qui pelait, pour l'analyser au microscope. Croyant que l'animal l'a griffé, Weasley paniquait et sortit de la salle.

De leur côté, Hermione et Seamus seraient restés plus longtemps, car cela les intéressait. Luna, elle, était simplement émerveillée par le travail de ces petits animaux, et commençait même à leur parler, bien que ceux-ci ne lui répondaient pas. Mais les souris étaient peu soucieuses de la qualité de leur hospitalité. Une sautait sur Hermione pour lui couper un cheveu avec des incisives redoutables, et une autre coupa un échantillon de peau de la main de Seamus pour l'analyser. Luna dut éviter un coup de gencive visant à lui dérober son badge mauve, pendu à son oreille. Et cela ne semblait pas du tout s'améliorer. D'autres apportèrent des seringues remplis de liquides de couleur, d'autres apportaient un bocal d'alcool avec eux. Soit les souris n'étaient pas du tout contentes de leur venue, et le leur faisaient savoir, soit elles les prenaient pour des cobayes. Sans se faire prier, les deux traînards sortirent avec précipitation, et lorsqu'ils eurent refermés la porte derrière eux, la pique d'une seringue perfora la porte.

La prochaine salle fut plus agréable à visiter. C'était un immense zoo d'animaux rares, jamais vus autrement qu'en images. Même Hagrid n'en avais pas, et il aurait tué pour en avoir. Il y avait des dragons sublimes, d'une espèce inconnue, des ptérodactyles et des dinosaures en contrebas, un Cerbère qui traquait un Faune mal en point, des hydres qui se baignaient dans des lacs, des chimères qui gobaient des colibris exotiques, et des vers géants de couleurs étranges, qui avaient le périmètre d'une cheminée d'usine, et qui étaient si longs qu'ils auraient pu mesurer un gratte-ciel si on les en sortit.

La balade fut surtout plus belle à observer qu'à visiter. Comme le fit remarquer Seamus, inquiet, ces animaux n'étaient pas tous herbivores, et même si ils n'avaient pas remarqué leur présence, elle préféra s'abstenir de le leur faire savoir. Une fois le tout bien admiré, ils sortirent et passèrent à une autre salle.

La sixième qu'ils visitèrent étant le couloir qui menait à une sortie, Hermione préféra rebrousser chemin pour finir ce qu'ils avaient à faire avant, car elle sentit bien sur les visages de ses amis, que la sortie dehors était très tentante.

\- Il reste une porte, insiste Hermione. Nous sortirons après, si nous ne trouvons rien.

\- Pfft… Allez, pour la gloire, lance Ginny. Mais je te préviens, c'est la dernière. J'en ai marre des lubies de ces cinglés du Département.

Tout en marquant différement cette forte, ils explorèrent une autre salle.

À l'intérieur, tout était noir. Mais des sphères blanches lumineuses, rangées sur des étagères métalliques. Contrairement à toutes les autres, cette salle était vide, et semblait la plus normale de toutes. C'était une salle aux murs de briques et au plafond en terre. On se croirait dans une sorte de cave. Tous les murs, les meubles et même le sol, étaient remplis de tiroirs et de casiers métalliques, sur lequels étaient inscrits « CAS SUSPECTS », « ANIMAUX DANGEREUX », « DÉBATS MINISTÉRIELS », « RECENSEMENT DES DÉVIANTS », « PROCÈS DOUTEUX », puis tout l'alphabet y passait, avec des tiroirs sur lesquels étaient inscrits « A », « B », « C »…

\- Je crois qu'on est arrivés, enfin, remarque Seamus. On a toutes les chances de trouver un carnet dans ce lieu, que dans l'aquarium des Cerveaux.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que les lectures qu'on peut faire ici soient réjouissantes, remarque Luna d'un air perplexe en voyant le casier « ESPIONNAGE ». Hermione, sais-tu à quoi ressemble le cahier qu'on cherche ?

\- Il me semble que ce cahier soit rouge et noir, et assez petit, explique la préfète. Mais vu l'immensité de la salle, on va avoir du mal à trouver ça.

Ginny grimaçait de son côté, ce qui signifiait qu'elle pensait à la même chose. Alors que chacun partait dans son coin, pour trouver ce qui était cherché, la préfète se dirigeait vers les casiers « G » et « ARCANES OBSCURES » pour tenter de trouver quelque chose en lien.

Mais elle ne trouva rien de satisfaisant. Sa grand-mère n'avait aucun casier de quoi que ce soit, et les Arcanes obscures ne contenaient rien de plus que des artéfacts de magie noire qu'elle ne comptait pas emporter avec elle. Il n'y avait rien de bien exceptionnel là-dedans, se disait-elle. Après des minutes entières à éplucher des archives, à lire sur les actes de mages noirs, aussi sombres les uns que les autres, elle ne trouvait rien.

De l'autre côté, c'était pareil. Ginny avait renoncé, passé un temps, à trouver quelque chose. Tous les casiers ne l'informaient en rien du tout. Seamus s'en tint aussi à là après un moment, bien qu'il finit par se distraire, à la façon de Luna, à éplucher les vieux placards du Ministère. Ces deux dernières étaient fascinées, mais Hermione voyait ça d'un drôle d'œil. Il ne valait mieux pas que ce qui était écrit ici sorte de là…

\- Partons, lance alors Weasley, ennuyée, trente minutes plus tard. Ça ne rime à rien ! Ce cahier n'est pas ici, arrêtons de perdre notre temps.

\- Oh, attends encore un peu, insiste Seamus, qui lisait les vieux procès.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il existait des potions qui soignaient le cancer, lit Luna avec avidité dans la « Question médicale ». Pourquoi cette potion n'est pas en vente, alors ?

\- Sans doute car elle ne devait pas être rentable, remarque Ginny, amère. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais à Sainte-Mangouste, il y a des potions de toutes les couleurs pour soigner tout et rien, et on en enfile à la chaîne, de ces machins. Une seule au lieu de dix ne devait pas les avantager. Bon, tu as fini, Luna ? Tu comptes emporter le casier avec toi en guise de souvenir, c'est ça ?

Elle était irritée du fait que Lovegood se croyait dans une bibliothèque. Elle copiait par magie les parchemins pour les amener avec elle. Réprobatrice, Hermione ne voyait pas ça d'un bon œil.

\- Je crois qu'Harry a dû se tromper, admet alors Finnegan, en refermant brutalement le dossier qu'il lisait. Si c'est tout que nous avions à chercher, mieux vaut laisser tomber. Il n'y a rien, ici.

Hermione grimaçait. Certes, c'était bas de faire ça à son meilleur ami, mais il n'y avait effectivement rien, et il n'y avait aucune raison de rester.

\- Vu le chaos qu'on a mis à l'atrium, remarque Ginny, ce ne sera pas simple de s'en aller. Ils ont vu nos visages, ils nous rattrapperont au final à Poudlard.

\- Il suffit de prendre une cheminée, dit Seamus, morose de n'avoir rien trouvé. C'était n'importe quoi ce plan, mal organisé de la sorte, il n'y avait aucune chance d'aboutir. Mieux vaut s'en tenir à là.

\- Je me demande si Harry savait au moins ce qu'il cherchait, admit Luna, à son tour. Mis à part ce que nous lisons ici, rien de ce qu'on a fait n'a été utile…

\- Mais on ne peut pas abandonner Harry et les garçons, lance Hermione.

\- Je suis au regret de te dire qu'on ne peut pas tellement faire autre chose, remarque Seamus, pincé. On ne sait même pas où ils sont.

\- Voilà ce qu'on va faire : on les trouve, puis, on s'en va, explique Weasley, décidée. Allez, tant pis pour le cahier, du moins, on aura fait de notre mieux, et quelque chose d'incroyable, aussi !

Hermione allait protester, mais elle savait que c'était inutile. Seamus et Luna se préparaient à s'en aller, comme Ginny le faisait déjà. Elle allait se retrouver toute seule.

Mais alors qu'elle allait les rejoindre, résignée, elle sursaut en entendant une voix familière derrière elle :

\- Tu es là ! Hermione !

Une voix avait sorti de nulle part. La préfète se retourna, tandis que les autres accouraient au son, comme si ils voulaient attaquer. Tous, sauf Hermione, qui a reconnu cette voix.

Accourait en leur direction Ron, heureux de les retrouver. Il courait comme un fou, haletant bruyamment. Le voir arriver était rassurant : ils étaient finalement là ! Seulement, à le voir courir autant, Hermione se demandait si quelque chose ne clochait pas de leur côté.

\- Vous étiez donc ici ! Quelle chance ! Nous avons crus que vous vous étiez fait coffrer par la Brigade. On l'a entendue. Elle était furieuse !

\- Où étiez-vous, demande alors Ginny. Et où sont les autres ?

Ron, soudain, se figea net sur place, avant de baisser la tête en grimaçant.

\- Ils sont… Ils sont avec Lucius Malefoy. Et ses petits copains.

\- Quoi, que veux-tu dire, s'écrie Hermione. Ils sont ici ?

\- En effet. Je ne sais pas quel chemin vous avez pris, mais au final, vous vous êtes trouvés plus chanceux que nous. Partons ! Même si Harry et Ernie sont doués, ils n'arriveront pas à battre six Mangemorts tous seuls.

\- Explique quand même, insiste Finnegan. Nous ne comprenons rien. D'où sortent ces Mangemorts, et par où vous étiez passés ?

\- Harry a composé le code, puis, nous avions demandé à aller directement dans le Département des Mystères à la cabine téléphonique. Elle nous a obéi, et nous n'avions qu'à nous diriger jusqu'ici.

\- Quoi… on pouvait demander ça ?!

Tout à coup, les quatre adolescents se sentirent très bêtes. Intrigué, Ron demanda ce qu'ils avaient demandé à la cabine. En guise de réponse, sa sœur lui donna son badge d'entrée, ce qui fit rire un bon moment son frère.

\- Ha, ha, ha ! Vous avez demandé quelque chose d'aussi idiot ?

Tandis que Ron s'amusait bien, Hermione demandait pourquoi Harry ne les a pas prévenus de ce détail avec la cabine téléphonique. Ce à quoi il répondit :

\- Il avait complètement oublié. Nous vous avons attendus trente minutes pour voir qu'au final vous ne veniez pas. Puis Ernie a entendu la Brigade arriver vers nous. Il a fallu continuer sans vous, désolé. Nous l'avions échappé belle. Harry a glissé dans le couloir du sous-sol, qui était noir comme un four, sur un filet à mailles qui traînait au sol. Le bruit qu'il a fait a amené tout le monde. Nous avions eu de la chance que l'un d'eux, très grand, et à la voix froide, les a amenés ailleurs en disant que des intrus ont pénétré dans le bureau de Fudge. Quelle chance. C'était leur supérieur hiérarchique qui est venu, et ils ont dû tous obéir pour ne pas se faire taper sur les doigts. On l'a échappé belle…

Hermione se tut. Runcorn les aidait même par derrière : il était bien de l'Ordre du Phénix pour faire une chose pareille à Fudge, et détourner l'attention des adolescents sur place. Il les avait sauvés par deux fois. Espérons qu'il en fasse une troisième pour eux, car avec les Mangemorts dans les parages, les choses se corsent encore plus.

\- Très bien. Et… où sont les autres, demande Ginny

\- Nous étions arrivés ici avec la première porte que nous avons trouvés, dit-il. Ça nous a menés directement aux Archives, à ce que nous cherchions. Nous n'avons pas mis longtemps à trouver ce cahier, Harry l'a trouvé dans un casier en fer. Quoique, ce n'était pas si facile à la fin, des Mangemorts sont arrivés à notre suite.

\- Ils savaient que vous étiez là, demande alors Hermione, perplexe.

\- Je ne crois pas, car Malefoy a été très surpris de nous voir. Il n'a pas été très gentil avec nous, ils ont essayé de nous attaquer, soupire Ron. Comme seul Harry les intéressait, ils l'ont poursuivi lui, et nous ont laissé avec deux d'entre eux, se disant que nous étions peu menaçants. Lucius Malefoy était arrivé un peu avant nous, comme il a entendu Harry qui passait par ici, il s'était caché pour nous prendre au vif. De ce que j'ai compris, il cherchait aussi un autre objet, se nommant la Baguette de Sureau. Apparemment, elle devait être cachée dans un tiroir d'archives. Le fait qu'Harry passe par ici lui donne un objectif supplémentaire.

Devant ces révélations, les adolescents furent abasourdis.

\- Ah… mais maintenant, ça veut dire que les Mangemorts sont ici, dit alors Hermione. Nous devrions partir sans attendre. Même si nous sommes bons en sortilèges, ce n'est pas une raison pour se risquer aux serviteurs de Voldemort.

\- D'ailleurs, au juste, note Seamus, où sont Ernie et Harry ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je les ai perdus de vue. Harry s'est fait la malle assez vite, il avait trois Mangemorts à ses basques. Quand à Ernie, il l'a suivi, seul, il ne s'en serait pas sorti contre ces types. On peut croire qu'ils m'auraient aidé, mais non, car ils m'ont laissé avec la pire, qui d'ailleurs…

Aussitôt, d'un coup brutal, la porte derrière eux s'ouvrit, et arriva quelqu'un de la porte d'entrée de la salle.

\- Oh, non, pleure alors Ron. Elle m'a retrouvé.

\- Tiens, tiens, qui vois-je, demande soudain une voix de femme hystérique. Les deux jeunes filles sont encore là ? Et ils ont amené des amis avec eux ?… Oh… J'adore les enfants…

\- Ne la croyez pas, ce n'est pas vrai, elle a manqué de nous couper en morceaux, grimace Weasley,

Tous se retournèrent, pour voir une immense sorcière en robe noire, qui pointait vers Ginny une baguette en forme de serre de griffon. Elle avait les cheveux noirs sales, longs et frisés, les yeux rouges, et des dents qui sortaient de sa bouche.

\- Qui êtes-vous, demande alors Hermione, surprise.

\- Je suis la plus fidèle des serviteurs de notre Seigneur des Ténèbres… Bellatrix Lestrange… Mon maître m'a dit d'éliminer tous ceux qui se mettraient au travers de notre route !

En disant ceci, elle lança un sortilège d'Avada Kedavra, qu'Hermione évita en se baissant subitement. Le sort explosa quelques briques du mur, comme s'ils avaient reçus l'impact d'une bombe ; et des éclats et de la poussière volaient partout sous la puissance du sortilège.


	32. Chapter 32

_**32\. Le retour du Seigneur**_

Luna eut à peine le temps d'éviter un autre sort de magie occulte sur elle, qui rebondit sur un casier derrière elle, qui explosa et répandit ses parchemins partout autour de la salle, pendant que Bellatrix lança d'une voix amusée :

\- Vous esquivez bien ! Cela devient intéressant. Je vais devoir avoir recours à la magie interdite que le Maître nous interdit d'utiliser face aux vers de terre.

Alors que les adolescents tentèrent de fuir la magie noire de Bellatrix, celle-ci les criblait de sorts puissants, de couleur rouge, qu'Hermione n'a jamais vu de sa vie. Mais vu les résultats qu'ils causaient - explosaient et faisaient voler divers objets, fracassant le mur et répandant parfois du sang ou d'autres bruits étranges sur leur passage - ce n'était certainement pas des sortilèges de Lumos ou d'aimables Stupéfix qu'elle lançait à la figure des sorciers de quinze ans.

De toute évidence, l'Armée de Dumbledore n'avait aucune envie de jouer avec elle. Soit par peur, ou bien, que le groupe obéissait sans le savoir à Hermione et à Ginny, qui prenaient la fuite, les jeunes courèrent au fond de la salle, en lançant de temps à autre des sorts de protection ou des parades.

Si Hermione cavalait au loin, ce n'était absolument pas par lâcheté, mais par sagesse. Bellatrix était bien plus forte qu'elle ! Elle devait se résoudre à l'admettre, car elle était bien plus rapide et puissante qu'elle en terme de magie. Et vu les résultats qu'elle occasionnait - comme couper la joue gauche de Luna d'une terrible cicatrice qui suintait abondamment ou paralyser totalement l'une des mains de Seamus - la préfète ne voulait absolument pas se mesurer à elle, surtout si la salle était remplie de part et d'autres d'étagères et d'autres objets gênants ! Les prophéties volaient en éclats sous ses coups et cela répandait quelques morceaux d'un matériau qui ressemblait au verre. Ajoutez à cela que la salle était assez étroite avec tout ce qui s'y trouvait, et qu'il y avait assez peu d'espace pour pouvoir se mouvoir comme l'on voudrait.

Au final, les sorciers finirent par prendre une porte au hasard, qui menait à uncouloir raffiné, qui semblait pencher comme dans un tunnel, décoré de meubles et d'autres bibliothèques. Sans prêter attention à ce mobilier, la préfète referma brutalement la porte derrière elle et lança un maléfice d'Impassibilité pour essayer de retarder la venue de la Mangemort redoutable.

\- Elle… Elle est coriace !… Rien à voir… Rien à voir avec ce que j'ai connu jusqu'ici…

Granger haletait. Elle avait beaucoup couru, et elle était très stressée. En regardant autour d'elle, elle remarqua que Ron et Ginny l'ont suivie, mais que Seamus et Luna ont disparu.

\- Oh non… Ne me dites pas qu'ils… qu'ils y sont restés, gémit la préfète.

Un « Crac » redoutable se fit entendre depuis la Salle des Prophéties, en plus d'un cri strident de Luna. Ginny poussa à son tour un cri de frayeur ; mais puis à tout coup, le silence retomba, comme cela, sans raison. Hermione, pensant qu'ils étaient finis, se cacha la bouche de ses mains, horrifiée. Ron, effrayé, ne dit rien, mais son regard montrait bien l'effroi qu'il ressentait en lui.

\- Oh mon Dieu… Lestrange les a…

\- Ne dis pas ça, dit aussitôt Weasley, tout aussi paniquée que son amie. Elle… Elle les a juste éraflés, c'est tout ! Luna est tombée, c'est pourquoi elle a… elle a… Ah…

La préfète, bien que très inquiète quand à ce qui est arrivé à ses camarades, en plus de la situation critique, demanda des explications sur la venue des Mangemorts et la situation des garçons dans le Ministère, toujours absents.

\- Ils sont plus, en fait, grimace Ron. Huit ou dix, quelque chose comme ça. Enfin, probablement moins. J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas appelé de renforts.

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce que Tu-Sais-Qui est parmi eux, demande sa sœur, angoissée.

\- Non. En tous cas, nous ne l'avons vu nulle part.

Peu après qu'elle eut fini sa phrase, Lestrange frappait furieusement à la porte d'où ils s'étaient cachés.

\- Allez ! Allez ! Mes jolis… Soyez gentils avec Tatie Bella… Ouvrez cette porte ! Avant que j'ouvre votre crâne et vos veines !

\- Charmant, fit Ron, déconfit. Elle est aussi gentille que ma grande-tante.

Elle continua de tambouriner toujours plus fort à la porte. Peu rassurée, Hermione fit signe aux autres de suivre le couloir et de laisser la Mangemort ici. Tous acceptèrent de la tête ; et la préfète les menait dans les couloirs, sa baguette levée au cas où. Elle préférait chercher une pièce plus propice au combat, car celle-ci ne l'était pas plus que la précédente. Le couloir qui descendait était très étroit, et à quatre dans un espèce d'escalator du Métro Londonien, ce n'était pas la peine d'y penser, surtout avec le magasin de bricolage dispersé de partout.

En tous cas, elle eut peut-être bien fait de ne pas trop s'attarder, car Bellatrix eut vite raison du bois du mécanisme. Et elle lança peu après un sortilège de magie noire, fracassant le mur.

\- … Oh ! Encore en train de prendre la fuite, lança-elle, amusée, tout en riant telle une folle. Très bien ! Courez, alors ! Et plus vite que ça ! Essoufflez-vous, mes petits ! Vous ne pourrez plus aller bien loin, une fois que vous serez épuisés, et que je vous aurai brisé les pattes !

Et elle se mit tranquillement à leur poursuite, en marchant à grands pas.

L'Armée de Dumbledore ne rencontra aucune résistance jusqu'à trouver une autre salle où s'engouffrer, après avoir descendu cet espèce de couloir souterrain. Ils débouchèrent dans une salle étrange, où on semblait flotter dans une atmosphère légère et inhabituelle ; et autour d'eux, les planètes du système solaire, d'une ressemblance époustanflante avec les originales, tournaient lentement autour d'une braise orangée qui semblait être le soleil, avec leurs satellites, et les étoiles autour de la salle.

Lorsque Granger voulait courir dans la salle, elle eut le désagréable sentiment de nager, non plus de marcher. La pesanteur étrange de la salle la faisait flotter dans le vide, comme si elle était assise sur l'eau. Elle ne fut pas la seule à se trouver dans cet état. Les trois autres à sa suite eurent le même petit problème, et en plus de se sentir mal dans cette façon de bouger inhabituelle, il fallut qu'ils soient bien plus lents.

\- C'est quoi, ça encore, demande Hermione, surprise. Pourquoi… Pourquoi on flotte ?… Et ça, ce sont les planètes ? Nous sommes dans l'espace ?

\- Bien évidemment que non, gromelle Ginny. Ça doit être une autre des folies étranges du Département des Mystères… J'admets que c'est idéal pour réviser son Astronomie, mais ce n'est pas le moment. Oh, misère, vous entendez ces bruits ? La folle va venir nous rejoindre près de Pluton, et ça va être un désastre total. On dirait que je nage dans la margarine !…

Alors que les jeunes tentaient de se déplacer autour d'un système solaire peu soucieux de la situation critique qui les accablait, Bellatrix n'eut aucun mal à rattraper les adolescents qui gravitaient alors autour d'Uranus.

\- Il semblerait que vous ayez un petit… problème de pesanteur, demande Lestrange, cynique. Voulez-vous que je vous aide à vous mettre sur orbite autour de Pluton, la planète de la mort ?

\- Non merci, sans façons, lance Ron, qui essayait de courir dans l'espace.

Alors que Lestrange levait sa baguette vers lui pour répliquer, soudain, une porte - ou ce qui y ressemblait - se fit voir de l'autre côté du système solaire, à l'autre bout de l'orbite de Neptune. Y sortait un gros homme aux cheveux châtains, à l'air patibulaire, et bourrelé autant de graisse que de mauvaise humeur. Hermione grimaça, et Ginny eut un air amer en le voyant. C'était Humbertus Nott, qui venait découvrir les planètes avec eux.

\- Bellatrix ! Ça sent pas bon ! Ils résistent depuis trop longtemps ! Yaxley a été fracassé par le jeune Potter et Malefoy n'arrive pas à mettre un seul de ces jeunes au tapis ! On va avoir besoin de renforcements !

\- Quoi, lance soudain la Mangemort, irritée. Tu veux dire que ces chatons résistent à un troupeau de serpents affamés ?

\- Il semblerait… que les chatons en question ont des griffes en acier, grimace Nott. Je n'ai jamais vu ça. Ce blondinet m'a fait mal !

Il montrait alors son bras, où figurait la Marque des Ténèbres, à Bellatrix. Il y avait une éruption de furoncles verdâtres dessus, et ça semblait gorgé de quelque liquide peu ragoûtant. La sorcière maléfique eut un reniflement de mépris. Puis alors, par un hasard étrange, ou bien, qu'il ait remarqué Ginny qui se prit Iéna en pleine figure en voulant pousser Ron qui le gênait, Nott prit un air plus doux, ou plus content, en tous cas.

\- Oh ! Mais regardez-moi ça !… Bellatrix, tu as fait une très belle pêche ! Et il y a même avec eux de très belles filles…

Il disait ça en remarquant les filles du groupe. Ce n'était pas difficile en même temps de les trouver, le système solaire tournait plus vite que le véritable, et les étoiles éclairaient si bien, qu'on les voyait à des années-lumière à la ronde.

\- Tu prends le rouquin, je m'en fiche de lui, je préfère les filles plus pulpeuses, s'écrie Nott. Je prends les autres !

\- Et pourquoi je dois prendre un seul de ceux-là, demande Bellatrix, irritée.

\- Eh bien… Eh bien, parce que, un homme aussi mature que moi doit les éduquer à… prépare une belle nichée. Je me charge personnellement de cette tâche, tu n'es pas lesbienne.

\- Tu as une façon bien singulière de considérer nos ennemis, remarque la Mangemort avec un grand mépris. Je préfère qu'on les tue tous, comme ça, nous ne nous embarrassons pas de détails. Tu es un vrai porc, Humbertus, et en plus, tu es plus gros qu'un pourceau. À mon avis, ce n'est pas une coïncidence.

\- Ton sadisme ferait pleurer jusqu'aux méchants, Bella, fit Humbertus, affligé. Elles sont trop belles, jeunes et grâcieuses ! Tu n'as aucune humanité ! Tu peux au moins leur laisser l'esclavage en guise de mort sociale… Non ? Non ? Bellatrix, pourquoi es-tu aussi méchante avec ton propre sexe ?… Et en plus, tu refuses de sortir avec moi, tu es ignoble !

\- Bon, vous avez fini, ou vous voulez qu'on vous serve le thé, aussi, lance Ginny, furieuse. Entre l'autre qui nous prend pour une salade de fruits, et l'autre qui a disjoncté un fusible dans sa tête, ça en devient lourd.

\- Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, je suis ton avis, finissons-en, fit Lestrange, amusée. _ECORCHECUS _!

Un autre sort de magie noire vola dans l'espace. Hermione l'évita en se baissant, et le sortilège continua sa route, détruisant totalement Mercure au vol.

\- Oh ben non, je suis Gémeaux, tu as cassé ma planète, réplique Nott, irrité.

\- Au lieu de dire des âneries, aide-moi à les anéantir toutes sur le champ !…

\- Ah non, non. Je suis pour le fait qu'on tue le garçon, mais pas les filles.

\- Très bien. Je tue le garçon, mais je fais crier de douleur les filles.

\- Ça me va. Laisse la rousse qui est près de Jupiter, elle est à moi.

\- Eh, c'est ma sœur, espèce de salissure, réplique Ron, baguette levée. Tu ne la toucheras pas !

\- Ta sœur, fit le Mangemort, amusé. Eh bien, bonne raison pour se débarrasser de toi ! Cela fera un obstacle de moins à ma consommation.

Il lança un sortilège d'Avada Kedavra en sa direction, cependant, Ron avait eu le temps de propulser Titan d'un bon coup vers son sort, pour exploser le satellite à sa place. Lestrange voulut s'occuper d'Hermione en lui lançant un autre sort obscur, mais celle-ci répliqua avec un charme du Bouclier qui annilhila l'attaque.

Ron voulut se venger de celui qui convoitait sa sœur d'un peu trop près, en balançant un sortilège de Flambos bien placé. Il y réussit à moitié, car, si Humbertus était si gros qu'il pouvait à peine se mouvoir, il ne se prit que quelques braises sur la joue gauche, sans doute la bonne fée, qui protège les imbéciles, l'avait épargné.

Ginny essaya à son tour de l'attaquer, mais son maléfice de Chauve-Furie s'en prit à Vénus et non pas à la cible escomptée. C'est à partir de là qu'Hermione commença en à avoir un peu assez de ce système solaire. Les planètes étaient belles, mais se bougeaient ici si vite entre elles, qu'elles gênaient considérablement la visée. Elle décida de remédier à ce problème en les prenant comme projectiles.

Elle expédia ainsi Neptune d'un bon maléfice d'Ouraganos sur Bellatrix. Si elle s'envola avec la planète du roi des Océans, Lestrange ne renonça pas au combat car elle continuait de répliquer en lançant de toutes parts des sorts comme le Flippendo, le maléfice de Déchirure ou des sortes de serpents animés qui fonçaient en ligne droite pour mordre avec fureur ce qu'ils touchaient. Ce qui faisait que désormais, c'était les satellites qui se mettaient dans tous les sens, et il fut bien plus ardu d'éviter à la fois les Mangemorts, qu'une exoplanète qui cherchait à câliner Ron ou Hermione, par exemple Charon pour le premier, et Diomède pour la seconde.

Au bout de cinq minutes, ce fut plus calme dans l'espace. La plupart des satellites et des planètes moins volumineuses du système solaire ayant fini en fracas ou explosées tout simplement, c'était plus simple pour viser et affronter les mages noirs. Seulement, si Humbertus était assez mou et facile à éviter, Bellatrix était aussi talentueuse d'Hermione, et ce fut un vrai chancre pour toute l'Armée de Dumbledore. Elle envoya un serpent sur Ginny, qui fut paralysée par ce contrecoup ; Ron fut fracassé au genou droit et s'envola vers le Soleil à grande allure ; Hermione se prit quelques uns de ses attaques, malgré toute sa défense. Rien n'avançait, ils restaient sur le même point. Ça volait en tous sens ; mais c'était tout. Il leur fallait un plan. Au moins de quoi coordoner leurs actions, car ils tapaient aléatoirement sans réfléchir, et les adolescents s'essoufflaient plus qu'ils arrivaient à un résultat concret.

\- Je prends Bellatrix, lance alors Hermione. Ginny, couvre-moi avec tes sortilèges de défense !

\- Compris, lance Ginny. De toute façon, celui-ci me donne envie de le rouer de coups et de le faire manger par des chevaux déchaînés.

\- Que tu es sauvage, grommelle Nott. C'est ainsi que tu réponds à un homme qui assez de valeur pour vouloir de quelqu'un comme toi ?

Tandis que l'Armée de Dumbledore se scindait en deux, chacun se concentrait sur sa cible. Ginny fit exactement ce que lui demandait la préfète de Gryffondor, à savoir, la protéger des piques de Lestrange, qui n'étaient pas des moindres. Comme elle amenait à grands renforts des charmes de Bouclier, de Désenvoûtement, de Réflexion ou de Ventus pour annuler ou éloigner ses sorts, cela laissait les commandes à Hermione pour attaquer la Mangemort. Si au début, Bellatrix évita ses sorts d'Aguamenti et de Secousse, la préfète de Gryffondor se consola d'avoir réussi à la mettre sur orbite avec un sortilège d'Attraction, qui l'emmena vers Saturne. Qui ne résista pas au choc. Assommée, Lestrange était moins efficace, et cela laissait les mains libres à Ginny pour la mettre à son tour hors d'état de nuire. Quelques sorts de Fracassement, un bon Flambos, un autre de Flamenco et un dernier charme de Stupéfixion eurent raison d'elle. Du moins, elle s'était mise hors système solaire, et hors de combat, et n'en revint pas.

Quand à Nott, ce fut plus aisé car il était moins bon que Bellatrix en combat. Ron s'en débarrassa tout seul, avec des sortilèges lancés en rafale. Le poltron enrobé eut du mal à tout éviter, au même que de les attaquer. Lassé de leur ténacité, le Mangemort voulut fuir, mais Ron ne toléra pas ce fait, et répliqua en lui faisant découvrir la face cachée de la Lune qui s'inscriva à même son visage.

Une fois qu'Humbertus, défait, lévitait vers l'autre bout de la salle, les adolescents se réunirent près de l'étoile solaire pour voir si tout allait bien.

\- Vous vous en sortez, demande Hermione.

\- Assez, oui, dit Ron, en se massant le genou.

\- Pour ma part, ça irait mieux si nous sortions d'ici au lieu de rester ici, lance sa sœur, furieuse. Retrouvons les autres et partons d'ici !

Cette proposition satisfaisa tout le monde. Après avoir lévité en nageant dans l'éther astral, l'Armée de Dumbledore s'en alla vers une autre destination.

Ce fut plus commode pour eux de retrouver leur marche habituelle, au lieu de la natation spatiale, auxquels ils eurent du mal à s'habituer tous. Hermione, en tête, avait sa baguette en main, le regard inquiet mais décidé, suivie de Ginny, qui était aussi prête à sortir son épée du fourreau au premier signe de danger. Derrière, Ron essayait de les suivre, malgré sa jambe blessée qui le ralentissait. Le coup de Bellatrix ne l'avait pas épargné. Il avait du mal à suivre leur rythme.

Après un autre couloir inutile, les élèves se retrouvèrent dans une salle taillée à la pierre, où se trouvaient des sièges, réunis aux murs comme des rangées qui s'étalaient les unes sur les autres, tel un amphithéâtre romain, devant une estrade décorée de deux piliers en marbre. Ici, il n'y avait personne, et la salle était bien éclairée par des torchères vertes flamboyantes, donc ils étaient bien placés pour le dire.

\- Où se trouve la sortie, lui demande Hermione.

\- L'ennui, c'est ce que cet endroit est un véritable labyrinthe, et qui défie les lois de la logique, répond Ron, exaspéré. Il y a des centaines de portes qui ne mènent pas aux mêmes couloirs, et qui vous font courir de tous côtés. Par exemple, cette porte, que nous venons de refermer, nous l'avons prise avec Harry. Eh bien, elle ne nous a pas menés du tout dans l'espace, mais dans la Salle des Archives. N'essaie pas de comprendre pourquoi, je pense qu'en fait, il n'y a rien à y comprendre et que c'est absolument stupide.

\- Vous avez un plan de cet endroit, demande Ginny.

\- Oui, mais c'est Harry qui le possède, et il n'est pas ici.

À ce même moment, Ron s'affala lourdement à terre, glissant des mains de Bones qui la soutenait, et de l'épaule auxquel il s'accrochait depuis un moment.

\- Argh… Les filles, laissez-moi ici. Je n'arrive plus à marcher… Je ne vous serai pas utile.

\- Tu plaisantes, réplique sa sœur. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas ici. Ce serait bas.

\- Ginny, je ne tiens plus debout. À quoi voulez-vous que je vous serve… Ah… En plus, le Brigadier de tout à l'heure a tapé au même endroit…

\- Arrête de jouer les femmes qui s'évanouissent pour un rien, continue sa sœur, agacée. On n'abandonne personne ! Que vais-je dire à mes parents, s'ils apprennent que pour un simple genou endolori, je t'ai laissé ici comme un déchet ? Et il n'est pas impossible que les deux autres reviennent dans les parages ! Tu te feras écraser comme une mouche !

\- Qu'importe, vous me détestez, après tout, bougonne Ron. Je ne vous en voudrai pas.

Tandis que sa sœur râlait et l'insultait de chiffe molle, Hermione grimaça en se disant que Ron n'améliorait vraiment pas son image de marque, toujours très déplorable, si ce n'est plus qu'avant. Comme il l'exaspérait, elle voulait le faire taire et l'empêcher de jouer aux victimes, et dit d'un ton exaspéré :

\- Ginny, essayons de soigner ça, ce n'est peut-être pas si grave.

Cette dernière, malgré la colère qu'elle ressentait encore pour les manies de Ron, ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser derrière pour des choses aussi basses. Elle prenait sa baguette, et tapota alors son genou endolori. Hermione savait comment faire : elle a déjà soulagé le genou blessé d'Alicia lors du match de Poufsouffle en mars. Sous l'effet du sortilège, Ron semblait se porter mieux ; il marchait encore, mais il avait du mal à courir.

\- Merci, Hermione, dit-il. Tu es adorable. C'est pourquoi je tiens tant à toi… Grâce à toi, je ne sens presque plus rien. Mais j'ai un peu de mal à courir, et… Je ne veux pas te critiquer, mais, je préfère laisser ça à un spécialiste, je ne crois pas que cela se soigne en un coup de baguette.

\- Justement, pas du tout, ce n'est qu'un pansement, répond la préfète. Ron, reste à l'arrière, protège-toi d'abord. Quand on le pourra, on te fera sortir d'ici.

Ron grimaçait mais acceptait sa demande d'autant plus qu'il était refroidi de se battre depuis qu'il avait croisé Lestrange. De son côté, Ginny, hésitante, demandait :

\- Que faisons-nous, maintenant, demande alors la rousse. Nous n'avons pas le cahier, nous avons perdu Luna et Seamus… Les Brigadiers autant que les Mangemorts sont déchaînés… On a perdu Harry et Ernie… J'espère que tu as un plan, car tout semble fichu.

\- Cherchons les autres, et partons d'ici sans plus attendre, répondit son amie. Nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut. Tant pis pour le cahier, de toute façon, avec la Brigade, ils verront bien que les Mangemorts sont passés. Harry sera alors cru sur parole quand il dit qu'ils sont de retour. Ce serait tout gâcher que de ne pas accomplir sa volonté. À la fois pour lui, mais surtout pour nous.

\- Mmh… Il faudrait aussi se dépêcher de trouver les autres, et de partir, séparés comme on l'est, ce sera moins facile de s'en sortir, remarque Ginny, inquiète. Surtout que la Brigade ne nous sera pas forcément amie, compte tenu du fait qu'on les attaqués, et que nous n'avons pas le droit d'être ici, et j'ai le pressentiment que le Ministère ne sera pas content d'apprendre que sept adolescents ont fui Poudlard pour faire on-ne-sait-quoi dans leurs souterrains.

Hermione garda le silence devant ce fait. Puis elle dit :

\- Laissons les Mangemorts de côté. Cherchons les autres, c'est notre priorité. Harry et Ernie sont partis, j'espère de tout cœur qu'ils ne rencontreront plus personne. Il reste encore les garçons à retrouver. Et aussi… si nous pouvions nous assurer que Luna et Seamus ont survécu…

En se rappelant de ce fait, les deux Weasley baissèrent la tête, accablés. Si Ron resta morose, Ginny redevint presque aussitôt sur le pied de guerre après une brève pause d'angoisse.

\- Tu as raison ! Allons-y !… Heu, mais par où ?

La préfète regarda tout autour d'elle. En effet, ils avaient le choix. Sept portes. De tous côtés.

Après réflexion, Hermione suggéra la porte sur l'estrade du théâtre, là où se préparerait une pièce. Elle sortit par cet endroit, suivie de Ginny, toutes deux prêtes à se défendre au cas où.

Leurs débuts furent très tranquilles. Si elles durent traverser à nouveau la Salle des Cerveaux et une autre bibliothèque au passage, finalement, ils parvinrent à revenir à l'Antichambre des Censures, là où ils sont entrés dans le Département. Et bien sûr, par une porte qui n'était absolument pas à la base celle qu'ils ont ouverte pour accéder ici.

Pour accroître leur confusion, les filles étaient rentrées dans la salle, exactement par la porte d'où sortaient Hermione et les trois autres après être rentrés dans le Département. Plus simplement, la préfète remarqua avec horreur qu'ils étaient arrivés à nouveau ici, mais de là où ils en sont rentrés. Où se trouvait la vraie sortie, alors ?

\- On tourne en rond depuis tout à l'heure, remarque Ron, contrarié.

\- C'est désespérant, soupire Ginny. J'en ai assez de cet endroit. Je te jure que les portes c'est fini, une fois sorties !

\- Ne nous énervons pas, ça ne sert à rien. Et la salle a changé depuis notre première visite.

En effet, en plus que les marques, que la préfète avait placé par un sortilège de magie pour annoter les entrées, ont disparues, exceptées deux de couleur rouge, il y avait des traces noires sur les murs, des tapis déplacés ou froissés dans un coin, plus une tache de sang dans un coin.

\- Ils ont dû passer par ici, remarque la préfète, alors.

\- C'est joli, tout ça, mais ça ne nous aide en rien, souffle Ginny, furieuse. Je ne sais pas plus où je suis, qu'où sont les autres ! Celui ou celle qui a compris comment marche cet endroit, mérite une médaille !

\- Ah non, il mérite d'être sanctifié et anobli à la fois, c'est proche de l'exploit, râle son frère. Même Dumbledore n'y comprendrait rien !

\- Oui, cela m'échappe aussi, grimace Hermione. Les salles sur lesquelles on tombe, sont choisies aléatoirement plus qu'autre chose. Aurais-vous quelque chose pour détecter les garçons ? Un sortilège, une carte… ?

\- Non, répond Ron. Harry a la Carte du Maraudeur, en plus de la carte de ce dédale, mais il n'est pas ici. C'est plutôt à toi qu'on devrait poser cette question. Tu n'as pas un sort qui pourrait nous aider ?… Tu es notre dernière chance. Si nous ne trouvons pas, je désespère.

\- Arrête, ce serait bête, lance Hermione, irritée.

Elle marmonna alors quelques incantations, et ce fut le Détecteur de Présence qui donna le plus d'effet. Un « TIC » bruyant se fit entendre en direction de la porte en face d'elles.

\- Il y a quelqu'un là-bas. Au moins un.

\- Hm, tu es sûre que c'est quelqu'un d'amical, demande Ron, peu rassurée. Je ne veux pas tomber sur la sale tête de Lucius Malefoy.

\- Tu as une autre suggestion ?

\- … Allons-y, soupire Ginny. Mes aïeux.

Les filles décidèrent donc d'ouvrir une autre salle.

Ils eurent un peu plus d'animation dans celle-ci : de retour dans le jardin florissant du Département, il y avait deux Mangemorts, Rowle et Dolohov, qui leur réservaient une sale surprise : ils les attaquaient en sortant de derrière des arbres à tarte à la crème pour les attaquer.

\- Quoi, lance Hermione, reculant tout à coup.

\- Ah, ah, on les tient, lance Rowle, en souriant comme un dément. Tu es prêt, Dolohov ?

\- Oh, ce sera… du gâteau, rit Dolohov, aussi hystérique que lui. Quelle amusante coïncidence ! On va les entarter ici, et maintenant… Ce ne sont que des enfants, ménagons-les, d'accord ?

\- Hé, bande de fous, pourquoi vous vous cachez derrière des… des plants de clafoutis, demande Ginny, vivement contrariée. Vous êtes des clowns, c'est ça, vous venez pour nous faire rire ? Il en pousse comme des champignons, des abrutis comme vous ?

\- Ah non, on traque les enfants qui se cachent ici, réplique Rowle. Potter avait bien des amis, Malefoy le savait, mais comme on les trouvait pas, on se cache pour les débusquer… Et on a fait une bonne pêche.

\- D'ailleurs, demande Ron, traînant, où est Harry ? Vous l'avez eu ?

\- Non, il s'est enfui, grogne Dolohov. Je l'aurai eu si ce blondinet n'avait pas mis un coup de poing pour faire tomber ma baguette ! Argh ! Lucius nous a ordonnés de fouiller le Département… Il est temps de moisonner ! Le Seigneur sera content qu'on aura capturé des amis à Harry Potter !

\- Et des enfants, rit l'autre. Ils n'ont aucune chance. Proie facile, vraiment.

\- Ah, tu crois, lance Ginny, amusée. Tu devrais demander à Nott, plus loin, ce qu'il en pense. Je crois qu'il dirait quelque chose qui ferait disparaître ton sourire d'imbécile.

Et les trois adolescents sortirent leur baguette pour se défendre contre eux.

Enfin, les Mangemorts auraient mieux fait de choisir d'autres personnes à débusquer, car ces trois adolescents allaient se révéler bien plus coriaces qu'ils ne le pensaient. Hermione enchanta les canettes de soda pour qu'elles les aspergent ou les fracassent, tandis que Ron se contenait de bloquer paresseusement leurs attaques, ou de les leur renvoyer avec un sortilège de Réflexion. Ginny, agressive, leur lançait une pluie de sortilèges qui leur firent plus d'une entaille.

Même si les Mangemorts étaient très coriaces, ils avaient le terrain qui jouait contre eux : il y avait partout des arbres, plants et autres végétaux qui les entravaient, et il suffisait de se cacher derrière un sapin produisant des sucres d'orge pour être à l'abri de leurs sorts terribles. Dolohov manquait sans cesse ses attaques, Rowle avait les plus grandes difficultés à toucher les filles ; et celles-ci, plus agiles, leur lancèrent tout ce qui se mangeait et les rouaient de coups, de façon terrible. Ron, pour les achever, se montra doué : il leur lança un sortilège de Désarmement qui les laissa inoffensifs ; et quand les Mangemorts voulaient en finir avec les poings, Hermione les enchaîna à des arbustes produisant des tablettes de chocolat avec des chaînes en fer. Runcorn avait bien fait de leur apprendre ce sort. Maintenant, les Mangemorts étaient maîtrisés ; mais les trois adolescents ne voulaient pas s'attarder, et s'en allèrent aussitôt dans une autre salle, en laissant ces deux-là enchaînés.

Après une petite promenade, dans quelques couloirs et une autre salle, ils ont fini par trouver un immense escalier orné qui les menait directement hors du Département, dans les souterrains sombres où ils étaient tout à l'heure. Enfin sortis, les filles n'en furent pas très rassurées. Ron couina, et demanda à haute voix quand cela sera enfin fini. Mais il fallait continuer, et ils le faisaient en gardant leurs baguettes en main.

Après un petit parcours ces lieux sombres, Hermione et les deux Weasley finirent par rencontrer un peu d'animation, et pas n'importe laquelle.

Attirés par un bruit très fort, l'Armée de Dumbledore se rendit dans une autre salle large et énorme, couvertes de stèles et de piliers de pierre, éclairés d'une lueur verte, ils tombèrent tous face à face avec Lucius Malefoy, une cicatrice sur le nez, qui tenait sa baguette magique. Autour de lui, se trouvaient deux de ses amis. L'un devait être Yaxley, et l'autre sans doute Avery. En face d'eux trois, Harry Potter, adossé au mur, au fond à droite, qui tenait encore sa baguette en main, et Ernie MacMillan, bariolé de quelques cicatrices, son uniforme un peu déchiré et entaché de sang, tenait tant bien que mal face à eux trois, l'air à la fois inquiet et déterminé.

\- Tu ferais mieux de te rendre, Potter, ton ami ne va pas durer longtemps, menace Yaxley, sa baguette dressée sur lui.

\- Oui, tu as perdu, Potter, rends-toi ou t'on étripe lentement, ajoute Avery, le sourire malveillant et la voix aiguë.

\- Attendez, lance alors Malefoy, soudain irrité. Regardez, il a de la visite. C'est deux chancres d'Arthur qui viennent, et Hermione Granger, cette peste.

Leur entrée, en tout cas, fit sensation. Ernie et Harry, stupéfaits, se tournèrent vers leurs amis qui venaient enfin d'arriver, quand les deux Mangemorts visèrent Ron et Ginny ; de l'autre, Lucius, sans cesser de braquer sa baguette vers Potter, dit d'un ton traînant, les fixant des yeux :

\- … Il semblerait que Potter, encore une fois, ait de la chance, et que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide. Juste au moment où je commençais à l'avoir calmé… Quel dommage. Je devrai m'occuper aussi de ses petits camarades.

\- Partez, lance aussitôt Harry. Ce n'est pas le moment !

\- Tu plaisantes, lance Ginny. Nous venons te sauver.

\- Que c'est touchant, fit Lucius, amusé. Mais ton visage m'est familier, jeune fille. Tu es le chancre qui sert de fille à Arthur Weasley, il me semble ? Tu ressembles à sa femme ; potelée, hideuse, sale caractère.

Inutile de dire que Ginny l'a très mal pris. Elle répliqua instantanément d'un maléfice de Chauve-Furie, si rapidement sorti que personne ne l'a vu venir. Malheureusement, Yaxley, qui était à côté de Malefoy se le prit par mégarde en voulant avancer pour attaquer. Ce sort était très puissant, et suffisait à plaquer au sol un sorcier qui se fait assaillir par des chauves-souris violentes. Il en fut paralysé. Si l'attaque de la jeune fille fut suffisante pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire, il fallut bouger un peu pour éviter les réparties de Malefoy et d'Avery à côté, plus les réprobations verbales d'Harry, peu content de ce qui se passait. Mais Hermione, combattive, s'occupait alors aussitôt d'Avery, avec de nouveaux sorts. Le Mangemort, d'abord aspergé d'eau bouillante, puis désarmé et plaqué au mur avec un sortilège de Fracassement, et que Ron, fidèle aux défenses, bloquait encore une fois magistralement les flammes magiques que lançait Malefoy, la discussion reprit.

Essentiellement car Lucius se trouvait piégé à son propre piège. Si il avait certes presque désarmé Harry, il n'a plus de camarade, et il était à cinq contre un. De plus, les cinq se défendent très bien, comme il a pu le constater après un échange de sortilèges. Hermione lui déchira la manche gauche de sa robe avec un sortilège de Ventus, et Ginny, très offensive, lui foudroya la jambe.

\- Je ne vous savais pas si forts, grimace alors Lucius Malefoy.

Il reculait alors un peu, comme pour prendre la fuite. En même temps, face à quatre baguettes de bois contre la seule qu'il avait, il ne pouvait pas grand-chose. Méprisant, il regardait tour à tour chacun des adolescents avec colère.

\- Estimez-vous heureux, c'est votre heure de gloire ! Quelle honte. Mis en pièces par des prépubères qui n'ont jamais touché de femme. Vous pouvez emporter votre souvenir dans la tombe…

\- Je devrai te renvoyer le compliment, réplique Ernie. Nous sommes assez forts pour te découper en petits cubes, et te mettre dans un bocal à confiture. Je m'en charge, si tu veux.

Malefoy eut un sourire peu rassurant. Harry, de son côté, comme le vit Hermione, n'était pas dans son assiette, ce qui était inhabituel.

\- Sans doute maintenant, car je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous veniez, dit le père de Drago. À la base, je n'étais que contre Harry, pas contre vous. J'ai aussi des amis qui vont venir, et ce sera un pur régal que de les voir arriver pour vous rabattre votre prétention.

\- Qui ça, lance Ron, méprisant. Ta femme et ton fils ?

\- Pourquoi les dérangerais-je pour des avortons ? Quelle impudence. J'aime ma femme et mon fils, ce serait les insulter, que de les forcer à réprimander pareille vermine…

Il continuait de les tenir à distance par ses paroles, mais Hermione avait un drôle de pressentiment. Quelque chose d'étrange se passait. Il essayait soit de gagner du temps pour que ses renforts arrivent, soit de les baratiner pour prendre la fuite quand ils auront baissé la garde. Malheureusement, elle était une fois de plus la seule à y penser. Les trois autres autour d'elles prenaient un malin plaisir à lancer des piques qui ne touchaient même pas Malefoy, en plus qu'Harry, visiblement très fatigué par un combat qui a dû s'éternisé, restait adossé au mur, souffrant et paniqué à la fois. Ce qui intriguait aussi la préfète de Gryffondor, c'est que le Mangemort faisait des cercles avec sa baguette dans le vide, sans les viser. Et inlassablement. Qu'était-ce encore que ça ?

Toutefois, après quelques échanges verbaux, elle eut sa réponse.

Ernie attaqua le premier, surtout parce qu'il avait envie d'en découdre, poussé par son impulsivité. C'était exactement ce que voulait Lucius Malefoy. Il lança alors un sortilège de Geltemps qu'il préparait tout bas en gesticulant sa baguette. Ce maléfice givra tout le monde, et les empêchait de bouger. Tranquillement, le plus traîneusement du monde, Malefoy sortit à petits pas de la salle, les regardant d'un air amusé. Sans rien faire, il s'en allait fièrement. Il se paya même le luxe de se moquer d'eux, une fois dehors.

\- Le sortilège dure des heures. Qui sait, peut-être qu'on viendra vous trouver d'ici un ou deux jours. Quand à moi, très chers, je vais y all… Hein ?

\- _PORROLIS !_

Un maléfice complexe de Destruction finit à la figure de Malefoy, qui fit un magnifique vol plané à travers la salle. Cela intrigua grandement les sorciers, qui ne s'y attendaient pas. Qui était-ce ? Sans doute pas un Mangemort. Ils ne s'attaqueraient pzs entre eux !

Mais Hermione, de son côté, reconnut cette voix. C'était la même voix grave, forte, qu'elle a entendu à Halloween, celle qui a attaqué cet agresseur masqué. Et elle a entendu cette voix des milliers de fois. C'était…

\- Encore toi, grimace Malefoy, d'une voix assez audible pour être entendu à distance. Tu es le plus irritant des êtres de cette planète, comme ton père, tu es…

Aucune réponse. La seule chose que répondit cette personne, c'était :

\- _DEI EX MACHINA !_

C'était un sortilège de Mouvement. Qui a annulé l'emprise du sort de Malefoy. Tous les sorciers purent à nouveau bouger.

Puis alors, l'homme à la voix grave qui a lancé le sort disparut aussitôt en courant dans l'autre sens.

\- Qui c'était, demande alors Ginny, intriguée. J'ai entendu cette voix quelque part… Attends… C'était le même qu'homme qu'à Halloween… Et cette voix, je la reconnais, maintenant, ah…

\- Peu importe, rugit Harry. MALEFOY ! TU VAS M'ENTENDRE !

\- Attends, Harry, lance alors Hermione. Nous venons à peine de nous retrouver ! Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Ça pourrait aller mieux, répond son ami. Où étais-tu, Hermione ? Je me suis fait tant de souci pour vous tous… Où étiez-vous arrivés avec la cabine, demande Harry.

\- Dans l'atrium.

En entendant ça, Potter eut l'air déconfit. Visiblement, il n'était pas du tout arrivé au même endroit, ce qui confirmait ses doutes.

\- Argh… J'avais oublié de vous avertir, que vous deviez préciser d'aller directement au Département pour vous y rendre… lors de mon audience, Mr. Weasley m'a dit qu'il ne fallait surtout pas préciser à la cabine à quel endroit on voulait se rendre, au lieu d'exposer le motif de son arrivée au Ministère. Parce que cela trompe la sécurité, et l'ascenseur ne fait pas la différence entre une demande et une supercherie.

\- Aucun de nous, n'y a pensé, contrairement à toi, soupire Hermione. D'où ce petit détour imprévu. Tu as mal ? Tu n'arrives pas à bouger.

\- J'ai pris un maléfice de Jambencoton de l'autre là-bas, et je suis fatigué. Où sont Seamus et Luna ? Je ne les vois nulle part.

Hermione n'osait pas répondre, affligée. Ginny, choquée encore de ce qui est arrivée à son ami, baissa la tête. Ce fut Ron, plus neutre, qui répondit :

\- Ils se sont fait prendre. Bellatrix leur a sauté dessus. On n'a rien pu faire.

\- Ah… Non…

Les filles étaient déjà assez affligées de s'en souvenir, mais Ernie autant qu'Harry fut horrifié d'apprendre ce qui leur était arrivé.

\- Que s'est-il passé de votre côté, demande alors Granger, coupant le silence, vivement affectée.

\- On a passé notre temps à se battre, soupire Ernie, las. C'était fatiguant. Il en venait de partout, c'était une hydre de Lerne : tu en coupes une tête, il en repousse deux. Harry et moi, on en fut réduit à s'enfuir, mais comme tu vois, ça a moitié marché… Lucius et ses copains sont venus nous rattraper, et sans vous… Oh, je suis heureux de vous voir !

\- Moi aussi, sourit Hermione.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel en entendant ça. Puis Harry, à côté, fouillait ses poches, avant de grimacer et de lancer d'un ton furieux :

\- Non ! Le cahier !… Je l'avais sous mes mains ! Et Malefoy l'a volé. J'ai passé trente minutes à me disputer avec lui pour la lui arracher, mais je n'ai pas réussi de beaucoup, tout seul. Trois contre un… Ils apprécient quand leur nombre surpasse celui d'en face.

\- C'est clair, réplique MacMillan. Ils ne sont pas très courageux ! Comparé à nous… Nous avons dû nous battre sans cesse ! Je suis exténué… J'espère que c'est tout, Harry, parce que si Tu-Sais-Qui vient…

\- Tu peux paniquer, tu as oublié ce que Malefoy a dit tout à l'heure, pour nous énerver, réplique le Gryffondor, irrité. Bellatrix a appelé Voldemort pour venir à son aide. Nous sommes trop forts pour eux.

Les autres adolescents reculèrent, tout à coup.

\- Qu… Quoi ? Voldemort, répète Hermione, horrifiée. Il va venir ici ?

\- Oui, donc partons d'ici. Rattrappons ce fichu Serpentard et ses copains, ordonne Harry. Je vais devoir rester derrière vous pour l'instant, je dois récupérer. Je compte sur vous. Tout repose sur vos épaules.

Stimulés par cette pression de l'urgence, les adolescents se sentirent motivés, sauf Hermione, prise de court, et effrayée. Elle allait rencontrer le meurtrier de sa grand-mère et en plus de cela, elle n'était pas prête à faire face à un tel imprévu ! Toutefois, elle n'allait certainement pas faire sa peureuse en pareil moment. Elle aida Harry à se relever, puis elle courut avec les autres pour pourchasser Malefoy dans les couloirs.

Ce ne fut pas dur de rattraper Malefoy, il était facile à repérer car on l'entendait de loin. Si Lucius, qui semblait les avoir entendus, se mit à courir à passé un moment, il finit toutefois par s'arrêter brutalement, et pour deux raisons.

La première, c'était que l'Armée de Dumbledore l'a devancée.

La seconde, c'était que l'Armée de Dumbledore l'a prise par derrière.

Devant Malefoy, arrivèrent Luna et Seamus, quelque peu balafrés, mais en forme, leur baguette en main. Lovegood était décoiffée, avait une petite plaie sur le front, tandis que Seamus l'air ennuyé, tenait sa baguette de la main droite, alors qu'il était gaucher, ce qui en disait long sur ce qui était arrivé à l'autre. Pâle, le Mangemort balbutia.

\- Encore des enfants ! Mais combien êtes-vous, à la fin ?!

\- Encore un Mangemort, dit alors Seamus, las. J'en ai assez de ces types. Nous avons eu notre dose avec les deux de tout à l'heure.

\- Tu trouves ça ennuyeux, demande alors Luna. Je trouve ça au contraire très amusant !

Elle répliqua par un sortilège d'Aguamenti que Malefoy bloqua. Il voulait faire demi-tour pour s'enfuir dans l'autre sens, mais il y avait encore des enfants pour l'accueillir.

\- Argh, fit Malefoy. Encore vos sales têtes. Je suis dans des draps encore plus sales que tout à l'heure. Maintenant, je suis seul contre sept hystériques.

\- Il ne fallait pas faire ton malin, réplique Ernie, furieux. Mais si nos baguettes te dérangent, je peux jeter la mienne pour te finir à coups de poings contre le mur. Tu veux essayer ? C'est gratuit, tu ne paies rien, sauf ton séjour à Sainte-Mangouste. Mais tu dois avoir la monnaie pour ça.

Lucius Malefoy ne fit aucune réponse, mais on le vit déglutir au niveau de la gorge. Il ne maîtrisait pas la situation et se sentait déloyalement pris de court. Harry et Ginny eurent l'immense plaisir de voir l'ennemi de leur père perdre son air prétentieux pour un regard de peur. Envolé, la fierté, et il était de toute évidence, pris dans un piège.

Mais la bonne fée qui protège les imbéciles a volé au secours de Malefoy. Il semble que Seamus et Luna n'ont pas passé du temps à se promener et à dormir comme les autres. Derrière eux deux, accouraient Bellatrix Lestrange, une entaille sur le front et la main, l'air furibond, et Humbertus Nott, qui avait perdu de sa superbe, pour afficher un air triste. Il avait l'œil gauche crevé, du sang qui coulait de sa bouche, et boîtait sous son poids énorme.

\- Vous en avez mis du temps, bons à rien ! Je peux savoir ce que vous faisiez pendant tout ce temps ?

\- Quoi ?! Lucius, tu es d'une insupportable présomption, comme si nous n'étions que des larves à côté de toi, réplique Bellatrix, furieuse. J'ai dû m'occuper de sales morveux, dont une partie n'a fait que de s'échapper ! Je me suis fait humilier dans la Salle des Planètes, et cet incapable de Nott n'a été bon qu'à se lécher les lèvres devant trois pucelles ! Et après, je suis tombée sur ces deux rats qui se sont échappés ! Et bien sûr, évidemment, ils se défendent bien !

\- Je suis surpris de l'apprendre, fit Malefoy, la voix plus hésitante. Humbertus, qu'est-il arrivé à ton œil ?

\- Je lui ai appris à ne pas regarder ma poitrine, dit Lovegood, enchantée. Et il a compris la leçon ! Il a même promis de ne plus jamais les regarder comme ça. Je suis heureuse d'avoir aidé mon prochain.

\- Ne compte pas trop sur une promesse d'Humbertus, spécialement si elle porte sur son pêché capital favori, réplique le Mangemort. Et tu appelles ça aider son prochain ? Juste Ciel. Je suis entouré d'une bande de psychopathes.

Les enfants psychopathes, irrités de cette comparaison, répliquèrent en attaquant le Mangrmort qui les a insultés. Cette fois, l'adulte ne s'en tira pas en souriant. Il se prit un Flippendo d'Ernie, un Stupéfix de Seamus, une Chauve-Furie de Ginny, un Jambencoton de Luna, et un sortilège de Désarmement d'Harry. Bellatrix et Humbertus tentèrent de sauver leur camarade, en plus de les attaquer, sans succès.

\- Inutile de rester plus longtemps dans ce trou à rats, lance Lestrange. Les Brigadiers ! Il y en avait qui se promènent par ici ! On est débusqués !

\- Quoi ? Ils sont censés surveiller les urinoirs, pas traîner par ici…

\- Quelqu'un les a appelés, sans doute leur chef, lance Bellatrix. Je l'ai vu moi-même. Un grand balafré qui fait la tête de celui qui n'a pas d'amis. Et il a amené ses petits copains. J'en ai vu quelques uns dans le Département en sortant. Il y en a d'autres qui viennent. Il est allé sonner l'alarme au reste du Ministère. Là, ils sont sous le Big Ben, mais ils vont vite venir par ici !

En entendant ceci, Malefoy eut une énorme et subite colère.

\- RUNCORN, ARGH ! Je savais qu'il fallait qu'il parte… Je le savais ! Et cette idiote de Dolores…

\- Peu importe, lance Bellatrix. Ce n'est pas la question ! J'ai eu ma dose ! Lucius ! Tu as trouvé la Baguette de Sureau ? Le cahier de cette Aurelia ?

\- La baguette n'était nulle part, au final, j'avais raison, c'était bel et bien qu'un sorcier la possède, répond Malefoy. Mais j'ai au moins le calepin, et le Seigneur sera heureux que je le lui ramène. Partons ! Il ne fait pas bon rester en tel endroit avec une telle compagnie.

\- J'approuve, grimace Nott. Les filles ont été si méchantes avec moi.

\- Pas si vite, menace Harry. Vous allez rester là, avec nous…

Ginny le fit taire d'un bon sortilège de Mutisme, avant que les adolescents répliquèrent par une lapidations de sorts de tous genres sur les trois Mangemorts, qui prenaient la fuite, en catastrophe.

Le combat continua de plus belle dans le couloir, et non sans y laisser des plumes. Les adolescents étaient certes affaiblis, mais à sept ils avaient un avantage indéniable sur trois sorciers désarmés et peu offensifs. Tandis qu'ils cherchaient à fuir, Humbertus Nott se prit un sortilège de Jambencoton d'Hermione, et Lucius Malefoy tomba à terre suite à un terrible sortilège d'Agumenti de Seamus qui le fit jeter trempé jusqu'aux os jusqu'à un mur.

Lorsque Malefoy tomba ainsi, ils étaient arrivés devant l'ascenseur qui mène à l'atrium. Se mordant les lèvres, Bellatrix sortit sa baguette pour lancer des sorts de magie noire violente sur les membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Puis elle lança à son camarade à terre :

\- Je ne vais pas pouvoir te traîner indéfinement ! Le Maître est plus haut ! Vite ! Donne-moi le cahier !

\- Le voici, fit Lucius, râlant, sous la douleur des coups reçus.

Sa main fouilla frénétiquement sa robe de sorcier pour en sortir un petit calepin usé, à la reliure rouge marbrée de noir, magnifiquement et délicatement relié, de la taille d'un mouchoir de poche. Il devait faire au moins cinquante pages, tout au plus. qu'il jeta à Lestrange. Elle le récupéra avidement. De l'autre côté, il fallut distraire l'Armée de Dumbledore, qui ne comptait pas les laisser partir. Pincée, voyant que rien ne marchait avec eux, Lestrange lançait des sortilèges de Bouclier pour ralentir leurs attaques un moment.

Elle rangea ainsi le calepin dans sa besace de sorcière. Qui débordait d'ailleurs. En voulant les faire rentrer, tombèrent des os d'animaux et des gouttes d'un liquide rouge évoquant le sang.

\- Argh, ces insectes ont abîmé mes affaires, répond-elle.

\- Transplane, ordonne Malefoy. Vite ! Si le Seigneur… Si le Seigneur n'a pas les prophéties… La mort serait un châtiment bien trop doux pour nous.

\- Hmph. Il est vrai que le Seigneur compte trop sur moi pour oser imaginer une seconde que je meure ici. Au revoir, Lucius. Ou adieu, selon l'humeur des monstruosités d'en face.

Et après avoir lancé un sortilège de Mutisme à Ginny qui l'attaquait, Bellatrix transplana d'un coup, comme Fred et George. Disparue. En voyant ce fait, Harry poussa un cri de fureur.

\- NON ! ELLE NE DOIT PAS S'ENFUIR !

\- Trop tard, Potter, fit Malefoy, amusé.

Même en pareille circonstance - allongé, affaibli et sans arme, contre sept élèves armés - le Mangemort restait aussi insupportable qu'à l'ordinaire. Harry se ruait sur lui, soudain revigoré ou sur le coup de la colère, et le releva de terre pour le cogner contre le mur.

\- OU SE REND-ELLE ?! PARLE !

Après quelques coups, Lucius redevint servile.

\- Potter, arrêtez ! Je vais parler ! Mais avant, baissez vos baguettes. Je ne suis pas armé. Et si vous me tuez… De quoi voulez-vous que je vous informe ?

Tendu, Harry ordonnait aux autres de lui obéir. Ce à quoi les autres sorciers obéirent mollement, sans conviction.

\- Très bien, dit alors Lucius, voyant sa condition validée sous ses yeux. Elle ne peut pas sortir d'ici, il est impossible de transplaner où l'on veut dans le Ministère. Elle est à l'atrium. Le seul moyen de partir d'ici est de prendre une cheminée, il n'y en a pas d'autre… Seul notre Seigneur a le pouvoir de se téléporter où il veut, car contrairement à nous, sa magie est plus forte que les protocoles du Ministère…

\- Donc en fait, elle se fait la malle, votre copine, dit Ginny.

\- Exactement, et je vous conseillerai d'en faire autant, ajoute Malefoy. Parce que le Seigneur en personne va venir. J'aurai tant aimé le voir vous tuer chacun de vous, à petit feu, en vous faisant hurler pour faire durer le plaisir… Mais dommage, je resterai ici et ne pourrai rien faire.

\- Pourquoi a-il besoin de ce cahier, demande alors Seamus, incrédule.

\- Ce sont les affaires du Seigneur. Appelez-moi vaincu si vous voulez, mais traître, non. Si vous voulez tant le savoir, demandez à Lord Voldemort. Il doit se trouver plus haut. Mais ai-je besoin de vous préciser que Lord Voldemort n'est pas spécialement sociable. Encore moins avec les amis de l'Élu à la cicatrice.

\- Misérable, réplique Harry. Très bien, reste ici, si tu le veux.

Ce dernier était absolument furieux, regardant avec fureur Malefoy, qui détournait le regard, affectant d'être insensible à sa colère, mais tout le monde savait que la réalité était tout autre. Même si cette haine était partagée par plusieurs sorciers dans l'assemblée, Hermione préféra y mettre un terme.

\- Harry, laisse-le, il a déclaré forfait et n'a même pas de quoi se défendre, ce serait lâche que d'abattre un faible.

Le Mangemort regarda un bref moment la préfète, surpris de son intervention, avant de détourner ses yeux nobles ailleurs.

De son côté, Harry réfléchissait à toute allure. Après quoi, il appuyait sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, qui se mit à descendre, en même temps qu'il songeait à ce qu'il allait faire. Pendant ce temps, derrière lui, l'Armée de Dumbledore restait tendue. Elle allait faire face à un terrible mage noir, s'ils continuaient. Que faire ? De son côté, Hermione, confiante, ne dit rien.

Puis enfin, l'ascenseur arriva à bon port, et s'ouvrit. Potter rentra avec vitesse dedans, et les autres suivirent aussitôt. Comme ils étaient nombreux, il fallut un peu de temps pour que tous rentrent. Et évidemment, Lucius Malefoy n'était pas le bienvenu parmi eux. Il restait dehors, adossé sous le bouton d'allumage de l'ascenseur.

Après que Potter eut appuyé sur l'atrium, la porte se referma, et le mécanisme se mit en route vers la destination indiquée. Tendue, l'assemblée ne dit mot, mais après coup, le sorcier à la cicatrice commença à parler.

\- Mes amis… Vous avez déjà fait beaucoup, mais je vous demande un dernier effort, encore un. Allons chercher Bellatrix pour obtenir ce cahier, il est tout pour nous, et si elle part avec…

\- Bellatrix doit être partie, inutile d'insister.

\- Non, Hermione, elle est encore ici. Je le sais. Ne cherche pas à me contredire. Je vais la chercher, la tuer, et récupérer son ouvrage ! J'ai un plan !…

Soudain alors, Ginny, qui semblait se contenir depuis un long moment, lui coupa la parole pour dire ce qu'il pensait.

\- Harry, tu es conscient que certains ne peuvent plus te suivre ! Pour ma part, j'ai assez donné.

\- Eh bien, disparais, si tu le veux tant, réplique le Gryffondor.

Cette réponse mit en colère Ginny, et pas qu'un peu.

\- Pardon ? Tu réalises au moins les difficultés qu'on a eues à chasser ces Mangemorts ? Si nous n'arrivons même pas à les vaincre seuls, à quoi cela servirait d'aller voir Tu-Sais-Qui ? Mis à part mourir bêtement ? La folle est déjà trop loin pour qu'on la rattrape, c'est trop tard. On s'est bien battus, mais pour rien. Ça ne sert à rien de se le cacher, c'était un ratage complet, cette mission. Vas-y si tu veux, mais sans moi.

\- Hé bien je ferai sans toi, réplique Harry. Avant que je continue, y a-il encore d'autres démissionnaires parmi vous ?

Il n'aurait pas dû demander ça. Lorsqu'il vit la vérité, Potter perdit aussitôt sa fougue. Luna leva la main, pour ajouter quelque chose.

\- Je suis partante pour attaquer Voldemort, mais c'est inutile de le faire si ce que nous cherchons lui tombera dans les mains. Nous avons arrêté des Mangemorts plus bas. C'est suffisant. Le Ministère verra que tu as raison, c'est un succès plus que suffisant. Il est inutile de vouloir pousser sa chance trop loin.

Ernie et Seamus, de leur côté, auraient aimé se battre encore plus, mais l'évocation du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne leur fit pas vraiment du bien et ils ne dirent rien du tout, partagés entre leur vivacité et leur retenue.

Le sorcier à la cicatrice, inquiet, se mit à chercher autour de lui du soutien du regard. Personne ne lui en donnait. Nombreux étaient ceux qui partageaient l'avis de Ginny, approuvé en silence. Devant ce fait, le sorcier se sentit encore plus mal, et soupira alors.

\- … Très bien. Partez donc, vous tous. J'irai seul.

\- Non, Harry !

\- Hermione, laisse, c'est la pire des têtes de mule, réplique Weasley, irritée. Tu ne pourras que le motiver davantage à se suicider.

Peu de temps après, la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit. Ils venaient d'arriver. Un « TING » sonore se fit entendre, et la grille devant eux s'ouvrit. L'atrium était noir et vide, exactement comme les souterrains. Ils sortirent alors tous, mais n'allèrent pas très loin. Une fois sortis du mécanisme, Harry ne fut pas épargné.

\- Je ne compte pas te suivre jusqu'à de telles extrémités, surtout si elles sont bêtes, lance alors Ginny, véhémente. Tu iras te suicider tout seul !

Elle quittait alors de l'assemblée, le regard irrité. Ron, à côté, guidé autant par sa peur que par le sentiment d'avoir échoué, grimaça tout en regardant alternativement Harry et Hermione, puis, il suivit sa sœur dans les flammes pour partir à son tour vers Poudlard. Ils n'étaient plus que cinq, dont une qui hésitait de beaucoup à abandonner son ami, et trois soutiens tièdes qui étaient sur le point de plier valises eux aussi.

\- Vous ne partez pas, demande alors Potter.

\- Heu… Ce ne serait pas mieux de chercher du renfort, suggère Ernie, la voix inquiète. J'ai des doutes, là. Ce n'est pas n'importe qui qu'on va voir.

\- Où veux-tu que j'en trouve ?

\- Dans ce cas, dit Seamus, alors, c'est inutile. Hm… Harry, je suis de ton côté, mais… Mourir bêtement n'a jamais aidé qui que ce soit. Je ne veux pas que ma famille ait ma mort sur ma conscience. Ça te ferait des ennemis de plus.

Alors, Seamus et Ernie, pourtant les deux plus décidés du groupe à venir les suivre, s'en allèrent avec les autres vers les cheminées de l'atrium.

\- Toi aussi, gémit Potter, tristement.

\- Désolé, Harry… Il y a des choses que je peux faire, d'autres pas, dit alors Lovegood, calmement. On a déjà fait beaucoup. Pour ma part, c'était assez.

Harry la regardait partir tristement. Luna venait de prendre la cheminée en dernier. Pendant ce temps, Harry regardait tristement la seule amie qui lui restait.

\- Et toi ? Tu ne pars pas ?

\- Sans toi, non, dit-elle. Je préfère qu'on soit vivants tous deux, vois-tu… travailler dans la salle commune, sans toi à côté, un fauteuil vide… Cela me traumatiserait plus qu'autre chose. Viens, je t'en prie, c'est idiot. Elle est partie. Mais il n'est pas trop tard. Voldemort a gagné une bataille. Pas la guerre. Comme le dit le proverbe… Verra bien qui rira en dernier…

Et elle restait alors immobile, attendant que son ami se décide enfin, ce qui tardait à venir. Enfin, après coup, il dit :

\- Je viens. Mais je vais immédiatement prévenir l'Ordre ou Dumbledore, une fois rentré. J'enverrai une lettre à Maugrey, et je parlerai à McGonagall.

\- Très bien. Je te suis.

Et les deux adolescents, qui étaient seuls depuis un moment, se trouvèrent alors dans un silence mutuel, partagé, qui leur fit à tous deux une drôle d'impression. Enfin, après coup, Harry partit, et Hermione suivit, les mains enserrées l'une contre l'autre, timidement.

Mais peut-être aurait-il fallu se décider plus tôt. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient des cheminées, des grilles tombèrent alors mécaniquement, les unes à côté des autres, bloquant l'accès au feu de Cheminette. Ne comprenant rien, les sorciers restaient immobiles, intrigués.

\- Dommage, Potter. Je crois que tu as laissé le feu brûler trop longtemps. Elle a consumé entièrement ta chandelle.

Cette voix froide et inhabituelle se fit entendre derrière eux. Se retournant peu à peu, les deux adolescents se trouvèrent devant Lord Voldemort, à côté de Bellatrix Lestrange, qui tenait le livret dans sa main, et se moquait des adolescents en se massant les seins, tout en agitant la langue.

Il n'y avait aucun doute sur l'identité de cet homme à côté de Lestrange. Il était chauve, cadavérique, pâle et sans vie, dont les yeux étaient deux prunelles rouges qui se mouvaient sur des pupilles noires, la tête vide, sans cheveux, sans barbe, sans moustache, sans bouche, sans nez, sans front, sans menton. Ses bras étaient fins et squelettiques, son manteau noir couvrant tout le reste du corps.

Il était difficile de rester insensible devant telle apparition. On se serait cru retrouver devant la Faucheuse.

Tout en continuant de rire et d'inspecter les adolescent, le sorcier noir dit :

\- J'ai eu un peu de pitié pour tes amis, ça aurait été dommage de tuer ces vermisseaux, surtout qu'ils ont eu la gentillesse de t'abandonner, dit alors Voldemort, amusé. D'après ma chère Bellatrix, ils sont plutôt doués.

\- J'ai osé dire « plutôt doués », car ce serait gravement vous insulter, que d'insinuer qu'ils avaient du talent face à vous, dit alors Lestrange, d'une voix suave.

Avec un sourire, Lord Voldemort toisait Harry tout en ricanant d'une voix caverneuse. On aurait cru entendre le râle d'un cadavre. Puis il regardait Hermione pour lui dire quelque chose.

\- Je connais Potter depuis un moment, mais toi… Qui es-tu, jeune fille ? Je ne te connais pas, et Lord Voldemort n'oublie jamais un visage. Présente-toi donc, sois polie.

Elle ne répondit rien, pétrifiée de terreur. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle recula quelque peu. Loin de voir là de la faiblesse, le Seigneur des Ténèbres commença à la regarder avec toujours un peu plus de colère, les yeux plissés, puis la bouche ouverte. Cela ne devait pas être normal. Même Bellatrix trouvait ça étrange, regardant alternativement son Maître et Hermione avec stupeur.

\- Jeune fille… je n'ai pas l'habitude de me répéter… Quel est ton nom ?

Hermione sentit une drôle d'impression. Elle a déjà vu ces yeux désagréables avec Runcorn. L'ennemi juré d'Harry essayait de lire dans ses pensées comme il le faisait. Remarquant ce fait, elle lui bloqua net l'accès à sa tête en pensant très fort « Tu ne sauras rien », ce qui vérifia ses inquiétudes. Comme si elle avait parlé tout haut, Voldemort fronçait encore plus les sourcils, les dents du dessous se faisant de plus en plus apparentes.

\- Tu maîtrises la legilimancie ?… Voyez-vous ça… Harry sait bien choisir ses amis…

\- Maître, que se passe-il, demande Bellatrix, stupéfaite de voir son Maître ne pas envoyer paître d'un sort la jeune fille. Cette gamine est insignifiante. Tout au plus, c'est une naïve qui croit en Potter, et qui la suit sans réfléchir à ce qu'elle fait. Il n'est pas difficile à quelqu'un de célèbre de se faire des alliés avec d'obscurs individus en quête d'un réconfort extérieur. Avec quel intérêt la considérez-vous autant ?

\- Bellatrix, je connais une femme qui lui ressemble de beaucoup… Oui, une affreuse sale femme… Elle s'est jouée de moi et a dévoilé mes secrets intimes à Dumbledore… une petite peste que j'ai tué avec grand plaisir, mais avec quel effort. Heureusement que j'ai… quelques précautions… sinon, elle aurait pu me tuer… Et voici que je croise la copie exacte de cette femme, ici, devant moi, à côté d'Harry Potter. Je ne crois pas aux hasards, Bellatrix.

\- Qui est cette femme, demande la Mangemort, perplexe. Il me semble pourtant que je suis la seule femme Mangemort avec Narcissa. Elle n'est pas Narcissa. Je n'en vois pas d'autre.

Le sorcier plissa le front, comme pour se souvenir.

\- Elle a changé de nom de famille… Elle s'appelait Aurelia… Aurelia comment, déjà ? J'ai oublié son nom.

\- Aurelia Granger.

Hermione avait dit ça d'un coup, comme pour répondre à une question de cours. Cela intrigua passablement Bellatrix, qui savait qu'elle s'appelait Hermione pour avoir entendu crier son nom tout à l'heure, et surtout Harry, qui ne comprenait plus rien.

\- Tu réponds, tout à coup ? Tu la connais ?

Hermione aurait voulu s'échapper, mais elle était coincée. Les cheminées étaient bloquées…

\- Où comptes-tu fuir, dit alors Voldemort, devinant ses pensées. Ai-je touché quelque chose de sensible, jeune fille ?

\- Elle ne se nomme pas Aurelia Granger du tout, dit alors Bellatrix, irritée. C'est Hermione, son prénom. J'ai entendu ces mômes l'appeler. Elle ment, Maître. Voulez-vous que je la punisse ?

\- De quoi parlez-vous, demande alors Harry, irrité. Hermione, que dit-il ? Je ne comprends pas.

\- Harry, je ne t'en ai pas parlé, car j'avais des doutes, mais… j'ai entendu parler d'une Aurelia Granger qui aurait tourné le dos à Voldemort. J'ai préféré le taire, surtout que cette même femme a manqué de tuer le mage noir ici présent, et que c'était ma grand-mère. C'est elle qui a écrit ce livre que tu cherchais tant, et que Voldemort vient de trouver.

Devant les yeux horrifiés d'Harry, qui apprenait ce fait avec choc, Hermione soupirait, avant d'ajouter tristement :

\- Tu as raison, j'aurai dû partir, parce que maintenant, c'est impossible.

Soudain, Voldemort fronça les sourcils.

\- Ah ! C'était ta grand-mère. Quelle étrange coïncidence, vraiment…

Alors qu'il discutait avec elle, tout d'un coup, Harry fronça les sourcils, et lança des Stupédix, sa baguette levée.

\- Laisse-la tranquille, monstre !

\- Moi, un monstre, répond le mage noir, dont les lèvres se tordaient en un sourire amusé. Tu as tort, Harry. Je ne suis pas un monstre, mais un démon.

Il semblait trouver ça aussi drôle qu'amusant, enfin, il avait l'air de jouir méchamment de l'effet qu'il lui inspirait.

Harry lui répondit poliment par d'autres gentillesses du genre, à savoir, tout l'attirail de sorts dont il était capable de lancer. Voldemort riait, et s'amusait à déjouer ses parades, avec l'aide de Bellatrix. Cette dernière laissait Hermione et son ami en paix, mais fit tout pour faire échouer Harry à attaquer le mage noir.

\- Quelle tenacité. Je reconnais bien Harry Potter. Tu n'as pas changé, depuis le temps. C'est affolant. Baisse ta baguette, je te prie. Tu peux toujours me chatouiller avec tes maléfices de petit-déjeuner, mais ce serait une perte de temps. Je veux interroger ton amie.

\- Certainement pas, réplique le sorcier à la cicatrice.

Comme il lançait des Flippendo en direction de Voldemort, ce dernier, lassé, les fit disparaître en tournant sa baguette sans mot dire. Mais il ne répliqua pas, ce qui intrigua Hermione.

\- Harry, ne sois pas jaloux. Mon attention ne t'est pas entièrement réservée. J'ai d'autres sujets de préoccupation que toi.

Comme ce dernier continuait de répliquer et d'insister, lassé, le mage noir ordonna à Bellatrix de le faire taire. Ce qui fut vite réglé. Sans prévenir, Bellatrix lança un sortilège d'Esclavage à Harry, qui se retrouva enchaîné par les mêmes chaînes que Dolores lui a lancé, et plaqué au sol, incapable de se mouvoir autrement. Puis, cerise sur le gâteau, Bellatrix créa de sa baguette, avec des moulinets vers sa bouche, un baîllon serré qui l'empêchait de parler.

Désormais seule et sans soutien, Hermione regardait avec appréhension Lord Voldemort. Elle avait déjà du mal seule, mais contre deux sorciers de ce type, ce serait du miracle que de tenir le coup.

\- Jeune fille… Maintenant qu'Harry ne nous dérangera plus, il est temps de discuter un peu, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Non, je ne crois pas, en effet, réplique Hermione, anxieuse. Je n'ai pas envie de vous parler. Vous allez me réserver le même sort qu'à Harry, en plus.

Le sorcier, en voyant une telle répartie, se mit à ricaner. Bellatrix en fit de même, soit qu'elle suivait sans se poser de questions ce que faisait son Maître, soit qu'elle appréciait de voir une fille qui l'agaçait se faire railler.

\- Oh, ne dis pas ça. Si tu me donnes des réponses satisfaisantes, peut-être que je t'épargnerai. Donc, si tu tiens à la vie, parle donc… Tu dis que tu es la petite fille d'Aurelia ? Ça ne m'étonne pas. Elle avait beaucoup de talent. C'était la seule fille qui releva mon estime pour les femmes.

\- Et moi, intervient Bellatrix, irritée. Que suis-je ? Un pot de chambre ?

Voldemort ne répondit pas, ce qui la fit enrager encore plus.

\- Qu'avez-vous donc avec elle, dit alors Hermione. Elle n'est plus de ce monde. Elle n'a rien qui puisse vous intéresser.

\- À vrai dire, si, continue Voldemort. Je veux savoir où elle a mis mes Horcruxes. Je les ai presque tous, mais il en reste quelques uns qu'elle m'a dérobés. C'est elle qui les a, je le sais. Et tu le dis toi-même : cette charmante voleuse n'est plus de ce monde, donc… C'est toi qui les a ?

\- Vos… Vos quoi ? Pardon ?

Hermione ne comprenait pas. Qu'était-ce que ces Horcruxes ? Il devait sans doute s'agir de magie noire, mais encore ? Sa grand-mère, déjà qu'elle ne l'a vue qu'en photo, comment elle-a pu lui parler d'un tel sujet ? Voldemort devait ou être mal renseigné, ou vraiment ignorant sur sa famille, ce qui était surprenant quand on sait que Lord Voldemort n'oublie jamais.

\- Navré, mais je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. Ma grand-mère m'a jamais rien confié. Elle est morte avant ma naissance.

Surpris de cette réponse qui ne lui plaisait pas, le mage noir la toisa un moment sans mot dire, puis, continua à l'interroger.

\- Je sais très bien qu'elle est morte. Mais elle a laissé des objets. Que tu dois posséder ou au moins, en connaître l'emplacement.

\- Ma grand-mère a donné tout son héritage aux pauvres, dit Hermione. Elle ne m'a rien légué, pas plus qu'à vous.

Furieux d'entendre une telle réponse, Voldemort râla d'un air peu engageant. Puis il insista :

\- Elle a laissé quelque chose. Je le sais.

\- Oui, elle a laissé un album photo, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit de cela dont vous parlez, dit Hermione, perplexe.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Je n'ai que faire de photos dérisoires capturant de brefs moments de joie qui entrecoupent des vies de regrets ! Cette voleuse ! J'ai tout caché dans des pays lointains où elle ne trouvera pas mes Horcruxes, mais elle a les dérobés ! Elle possède les quatre reliques des fondateurs de Poudlard ! Même si Dumbledore a récupéré l'épée de Godric Gryffondor, il reste encore celles des trois autres maisons ! Je les désire ! Où sont-elles ?!

\- Je ne comprends rien…

Le mage noir d'en face perdait patience, devenait furieux, et se mettait à répandre des étincelles rouges de sa baguette. Bellatrix, elle-même inquiète, recula vivement.

\- TU LE SAIS ! NE JOUE PAS AVEC MA PATIENCE ! RÉPONDS !

\- Mais je n'en sais rien, réplique-elle, excédée. Vous voulez que j'invente ? Je ne sais même pas qu'elle a possédé ce qui appartenait aux fondateurs de Poudlard… mais alors des Horcruxes, chose encore plus incompréhensible à mes oreilles, c'est simplement impensable !

\- ARRÊTE DE MENTIR !

Comme la discussion tournait au dialogue de sourds, entre Hermione qui ne saissisait rien de ce dont on parlait, et Voldemort qui insistait toujours plus pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait savoir, Bellatrix s'interposa pour tenter de calmer le jeu.

\- Maître, si elle ne ment pas, cela doit être une fourberie de sa grand-mère. Elle a donné vos objets aux pauvres ! Cette sotte ne peut même pas y penser, puisqu'elle n'a rien obtenu d'elle. Et les Moldus n'y connaissent rien à la magie. Puissent-ils tenir la Coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle, qu'ils la confondront avec un trophée de sport !

Bien que désagréablement surpris d'une telle intrusion, Voldemort accepta plus de moins de pardonner à Bellatrix ce qu'elle a fait. Puis, dévisageant Hermione avec mépris, il continuait :

\- Tu dis donc qu'elle n'a jamais parlé d'Horcruxes.

\- Non. Pas le moins du monde.

\- Et qu'elle n'a jamais parlé des trophées des fondateurs de Poudlard.

\- Je ne suis pas assez claire ? Mon anglais est pourtant irréprochable.

\- Mais ce n'est pas la question, jeune fille. Eh bien, puisque tu ne me sers à rien, je vais faire à tes parents le plaisir d'économiser de l'argent qui aurait dû servir à tes études. Adieu.

Il leva soudain sa baguette pour lancer un Avada Kedavra. Hermione le manqua de très peu, surtout car elle avait baissé la tête sans réfléchir. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que Voldemort a changé d'avis concernant ce qu'il voulait faire d'elle, et qu'il lui réservait une place dans un cimetière. Si elle ne se débrouillait pas dans la minute, son histoire prendrait fin ici, et avec quelle tragédie.

Après avoir esquivé les sortilèges du magicien noir, Hermione décida de s'en prendre à Bellatrix, trop gênante. Un, c'était assez, deux, c'était trop. S'avançant vers elle, l'adolescente lui lança un sortilège de Mutisme, puis une Stupéfixion, après avoir évité ses sorts d'Écorchement. Tout en évitant le sorcier violent à côté d'elle, elle se précipita vers Lestrange, pour ramasser sa baguette.

Et elle la cassa, devant les yeux de tous. Ce fait semblait inquiéter Lord Voldemort, à en voir son soudain dialogue.

\- Tu ne manques pas de toupet, réplique-il. Bellatrix va devoir racheter une autre baguette. Et ce sera à ses frais. Vois donc quelle peine tu lui infliges.

\- Elle se débrouillera, réplique Hermione. Cela ne coûte pas une fortune chez Ollivander. Et laissez-nous partir.

Ce dernier se mit à rire. Sans doute parce qu'il n'en avait aucune envie.

\- Vous laisser partir Je peux tout au plus laisser partir une vermine de ton espèce, car tu ne sers à rien, contrairement à Harry. Mais je n'ai pas envie que tu partes, tu m'as critiqué, et je suis désormais en colère contre toi. Tu vas payer.

\- Que vous êtes susceptible. Je n'aime pas les garçons dans votre espèce.

Hermione, se disant que rien n'était perdu de toute façon, joua un sale tour au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Bellatrix, stupéfixée, avait laissé tomber le cahier par terre. Sans mot dire, la préfète se mit à sourire au mage noir, qui ne comprenait pas ce soudain revirement de situation. Il s'interrompit une seconde, une seconde de trop.

Puis, tout à coup, Hermione hurla « FLAMBIOS » et incinéra le carnet de sa grand-mère qui flamba sous les yeux de Voldemort, hébété.

Le mage noir, voyant ce fait, se mit aussitôt à hurler comme un fou. Il s'agitait de toute part, se frottait les yeux, se précipitait vers les prophéties comme pour s'assurer qu'elles étaient bien encore entières. Mais il n'en restait rien et il devait s'en rendre compte.

Hermione, se doutant que son acte ne rendrait pas heureux son ennemi, recula aussitôt, et se prépara à attaquer. Mais Voldemort n'en fit rien. Il se tourna très lentement vers elle, les poings serrés, le regard de feu.

\- Vipère ! Sais-tu comment j'ai attendu ce moment ! Et tu ruines tout !

\- Je vous ai dit de me laisser partir !

\- Partir ! Vraiment ! Eh bien ! Tu vas partir ! Dans l'au-delà ! Ah !

Furieux, le sorcier l'attaquait sans relâche, sans cesse, avec des sortilèges épouvantables. L'un qui fit brûler le parquet, l'un qui fit jeter des vagues d'acide sur les murs, un autre qui lançait des pics de glace tranchants vers elle, et qui se cognaient contre les briques de l'atrium en les fendant complètement. Mais rien ne marcha. Voldemort voulut inonder la salle, écraser Hermione contre des pierres sorties du sol. Mais rien ne marcha.

Toujours avec détermination, Hermione évitait, bloquait ou contrait les sorts, au point d'en rendre furieux le mage noir, qui ne réfléchissait même plus. Il lui lançait tout et rien, comme des insultes. Mais cela ne touchait pas Granger, coriace. Comme motivée par ce qu'elle faisait, elle dégageait encore plus de force et d'entrain qu'Harry même.

Après dix minutes, Hermione était toujours vivante, et plus entraînée que jamais. Prête à attaquer, elle se tenait prête à répliquer, quand Voldemort, pincé, dit d'une voix caverneuse :

\- Oh, tu es aussi irritante qu'Harry Potter. Pourquoi ne meurs-tu donc pas ?

\- Les gens n'ont pas à se plier à chacun de vos caprices. Continuez, si vous voulez. Vous ne me touchez même pas. Littéralement.

Si Voldemort avait des dents, elles seraient toutes dehors. Il se contenta de râler, et de dire :

\- Sang impur… Tu a contrecarré mon plan… Non… Tu vas… AVADA…

\- Ça suffit, Jedusor !

Une présence venait d'arriver, lançant un Désenvoûtement sur la baguette de Voldemort. Ce dernier, aussi surpris qu'Hermione, se tournait vers l'ascenseur de l'atrium, d'où en sortait Dumbledore, accompagné de Maugrey Fol Œil.

\- Oh non, pas encore, dit Voldemort, irrité. Pourquoi toi aussi, tu es vivant ?

\- Eh oui, c'est la vie, réplique Maugrey. La garde vieillit, mais ne se rend pas. Ça te ferait plaisir, mais nous sommes en vie, pour quelques années encore.

Les deux sorciers rentrèrent à grands pas dans l'atrium, leur baguette en main. Maugrey, derrière, claudiquait en avançant, mais fut le premier des deux à remarquer oralement la présence d'Hermione et d'Harry.

\- Vous deux, ici, dit alors Maugrey. Regarde ça, Albus. Ces gredins, comme d'habitude, n'ont rien écouté de ce qu'on dit.

\- J'ai remarqué, Alastor. Depuis combien de temps supportez-vous Tom, miss Granger ?

\- Heu… un moment. Je n'ai pas pu vérifier combien.

Irrité, le mage noir toisait les deux nouveaux arrivants. C'est fou comme la venue de renforts peut avoir un effet magique, parfois.

\- Que fais-tu ici, vieil homme, demande le mage noir. Tu choisis mal ton moment, j'allais justement partir à cause de ce démon incarné en petite fille. Elle a tout fait rater !

\- Mieux vaut tard que jamais, dit Dumbledore, posément. Bien, Tom, je vais devoir te remettre à ta place, comme tu le devines si bien.

\- Tu veux donc me défier, dit Voldemort. Tu oublies qu'il faut me craindre.

\- Oh, non, j'ai mieux en tête, dit Dumbledore, l'air mystérieux. Je n'aurai même pas à lever ma baguette ce soir.

Presque aussitôt, les lumières de l'atrium revinrent. Surpris, Hermione et Voldemort s'immobilisèrent, clignant des yeux sous une lumière crue surprenante.

\- Les voici, lance une voix furieuse.

C'était Cornelius Fudge qui sortait par une cheminée. Et à côté et en face, toutes les autres cheminées se remplissaient de sorciers qui apparaissaient à la queue-leu-leu. Tous des sorciers de la Brigade ou des Auror.

\- Je te tiens, espèce de tordu, lance Cornelius. Albus ! Tu es à moaa… AAAAAAAAH !

Il venait de remarquer la présence de Voldemort.

\- AAAAAH ! C'est… C'est Vous-Savez-Qui ! Non !

Fudge venait de hurler l'évidence même devant tout le monde. Alors qu'il avait passé de temps à prouver que tout allait très bien, madame la Marquise, en une seconde il gâcha tous ses efforts, et tous ceux qui furent derrière lui, employés, Brigadiers, Auror ou autres, venaient de saisir ce qui se passaient.

Quand à Voldemort, surpris du revirement de situation, n'osa pas bouger un moment, puis, devant l'immense masse qui se déploya devant lui, il se retourna vers Hermione, l'air furieux.

\- Tu as tout gâché, petite vicieuse. Profite des fruits de ton succès. Savoure-les bien. Quand il n'en restera plus qu'un insipide trognon, je viendrai t'achever et t'utiliser comme engrais sur le terreau de mes victoires. Je reviendrai. Sois-en certaine, Hermione Granger.

Pendant que toute l'assemblée des sorciers remarquait sa présence, Voldemort prit la main de Bellatrix et transplaner ailleurs, non sans avoir lancé un dernier regard haineux à Dumbledore et son assemblée nouvelle.

Dans l'atrium, nul n'a osé réagir encore. La présence de Voldemort venait de mettre une bombe. Tout le monde était consterné, stupéfait ou incrédule, mais surtout silencieux. Seul Cornelius, horrifié, brisa le silence, après avoir observé ce qui était arrivé à son atrium.

\- Oh mon Dieu… Ils ont détruit la fontaine, dit Fudge. Ma fontaine ! Il m'a fallu six cents millions de…

\- Cornelius, ne me dites pas que c'est la seule chose qui vous choque, dit Albus, ennuyé. C'est tout ce que vous voyez de problématique ici, vraiment ?

\- AH ! Il a détruit ma fontaine ! Celui-Dont-Il-Ne-Faut-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ! Il est revenu ! Et il a détruit la fontaine ! AAAAH !

Hermione ne put cacher son amusement. S'il aurait fallu détruire une fontaine pour révéler sa présence au monde… Décidément, le Ministère n'avait pas le même ordre de priorités qu'elle.

Alors que le Ministre paniquait et s'agitait de partout, les sorciers à côté suivirent son exemple et gesticulaient bêtement. Ils n'avaient même pas remarqué Hermione ni Harry. Puis Dumbledore, visiblement consterné de la stupidité de leur réaction, prit la parole.

\- Messieurs, vous avez la preuve, devant vos yeux, que j'ai dit la vérité pendant un an, et que vous vous êtes mentis tout ce temps. Vous en faut-il plus ?

\- Mais, Albus, c'est terrible, il a cassé ma fontaine ET il est revenu, lance le Ministre, hébété. Qu'allons-nous devenir !

\- Cette fontaine lui tient décidément à cœur, dit Maugrey pour lui.

Pendant ce temps, il se dirigea vers Harry pour le sortir de ses chaînes, et en retirer son baîllon. Alors qu'il se relevait et s'avançait dans la salle, ce ne fut que maintenant qu'on le remarqua. Si le Christ aurait ressuscité devant eux, ils n'auraient pas eu autre réaction que celle-ci.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Lui aussi ! Il est venu !

\- Cornelius, vous êtes ridicule, répond Dumbledore, las. Allez-vous donc m'écouter ? Ou allez-vous continuer à vous donner en spectacle devant tous vos employés ?

\- Vous écouter ! C'est la meilleure ! J'en ai assez vu ! Vous complotez avec Vous-Savez-Qui pour me renverser ! Il était là avec vous ! Vous êtes en fin de compte, amis !

\- Voici que j'ai des amis que je n'imaginais même pas avoir, dit Dumbledore, amusé. Voldemort en serait le premier surpris. Ou dégoûté. L'un des deux, j'hésite.

\- On l'aide un peu, ou bien on le laisse mariner, demande Maugrey, alors. Ça en devient ridicule.

\- Ma fontaine, se lamente le Ministre. Elle était si belle dans l'atrium ! Et c'est moi qui l'a payée, en plus ! AAAAAAAAAH ! Ma fontaine… Ah !

\- Je pense que nous devrions aider Cornelius, répond alors Dumbledore, mais avant, renvoyons ces deux élèves à Poudlard.

Maugrey, en regardant alternativement les deux élèves, acquiesça. Puis il fit signe aux deux élèves d'approcher de lui. Et Fudge fut consterné de revoir les deux élèves qu'il avait vu en avril.

\- Encore elle ! Elle est l'amie d'Harry Potter ! Que faisait-elle ici ?!

\- Je vous le dirai si vous m'écoutez, lance le directeur. Fudge, je vous consacrerai, disons… trente minutes de mon temps, pour tout vous expliquer. Mais en attendant, ces deux-là vont rentrer chez eux, comme il se doit. N'êtes-vous pas d'accord ?

\- Ah non, rugit alors Fudge. Je veux savoir ce qu'ils font ici !

Hermione, perplexe, regardait l'assemblée de sorciers devant elle, tandis que Maugrey, sans trop se gêner, prit une brique au sol qui jonchait comme par milliers dans l'atrium, pour l'enchanter en Portoloin.

\- Que faites-vous, Alastor, lance alors le Ministre, irrité. Vous devriez arrêter Dumbledore ! Je ne vous ai pas invoqué pour faire traîner les choses, et faire évacuer ces deux-là !

\- Je vous facilite les choses, Cornelius, lance Maugrey. Vous voulez interroger ces deux-là ? J'ai vu Willy tout à l'heure, de la Brigade. De ce qu'il m'a dit, cette fille a mis près de dix Brigadiers en péril. Vous risquerez de l'interroger en vain. Et il se peut qu'elle prenne l'ascendant sur vous. On l'envoie à Poudlard pour l'interroger, Dumbledore se chargera du reste. Vous n'avez que votre très chère fontaine à réparer, cela doit vous arranger, non ?

Soudain déconfit, Cornelius se tut, ne sachant quoi dire ou penser. Puis, l'Auror tendit aux deux adolescents la pierre, qu'Harry refusait de toucher, sauf Hermione, qui le fit sans hésiter, contente de vite pouvoir sortir d'ici. Elle ne pensait plus qu'à une chose : partir, et dormir, tout oublier. Se changer les idées, après tout ce chaos.


	33. Chapter 33

_**33\. Un nouveau chemin à l**__**'**__**horizon**_

\- Finalement, dit Ginny, ravie, c'est la fin des ennuis, et de l'année, aussi.

C'était le lundi 23 juin, au crépuscule. Les examens étant tous finis, et les deux filles déambulaient dans le parc surchauffé de l'été qui était revenu.

\- Ça fait déjà quelques jours, mais j'ai l'impression que c'était hier. Hermione, j'ai besoin d'entendre ce qui s'est passé. Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé, après que Tu-Sais-Qui soit parti, et que Dumbledore t'a fait partir du Ministère ?

\- Encore ? Oh, je t'en prie… Ça fait trois fois que je te la raconte… sans compter les autres élèves qui ne font que de me le demander. J'ai besoin de vacances, Ginny.

\- Allez ! Une quatrième et dernière fois, alors !

En soupirant, Hermione expliqua ce qui s'était passé après ce jour funeste.

\- Je suis arrivée dans le bureau de Dumbledore, où Maugrey m'a expliqué tout ce qui s'est passé entre temps. Runcorn avait accouru pour le prévenir, afin de faire venir tout l'Ordre pour nous sauver. Ce qui nous a aidé, voir, sauvés, c'était que Dumbledore les avait déjà tous réunis pour l'occasion, il était au courant de ce que faisait Voldemort, mais il pensait qu'il allait se tourner vers les bureaux de vote et non pas le Département des Mystères. Qu'importe, c'était tout près. Ce qui explique qu'ils sont arrivés très rapidement après que nous avons semés ces Brigadiers. Les pauvres. Ils n'ont toujours pas digéré de se faire refouler par quatre adolescents.

\- Ha, ha, ha ! Par des enfants, en plus ! Ils ont dû voir rouge.

\- Pas qu'un peu, de ce que m'a dit Maugrey. Pour laisser les mains libres à l'Ordre, Runcorn les a fait traîner inlassablement, et ils étaient bien obligés de le suivre, c'était lui leur chef. Pour cause, il voulait que Dumbledore arrive sur les lieux. Voldemort n'était pas loin. Et c'était la seule personne, avec Harry, aussi, à pouvoir le contrer.

\- Et finalement ? L'Ordre est venu ? Nous ne les avons pas vus.

\- C'est parce qu'ils ont traîné, explique Hermione. Ils se sont dispersés, Shacklebott est resté protéger les électeurs dans leurs bureaux, et Tonks et Maugrey ont d'abord cherché dans le Département, mais ils sont arrivés rentrés à l'intérieur quand nous avions terminé plus bas, et que nous nous apprêtions à rentrer vers Poudlard. Tonks ayant été distraite, elle a découvert en premier le lieu où Lucius Malefoy avait pris à trois contre un Harry, et ils ont pêché les Mangemorts quand nous étions en train de nous en aller. Ils nous ont en fait suivi de très près, bien qu'ils étaient à la traîne, ce qui explique qu'ils ont mis du temps avant de venir à l'atrium.

\- Et après, ils t'ont vu, tenir tête à Tu-Sais-Qui en personne.

\- Non. Maugrey l'a entendu. Son œil et ses « capacités » l'ont débusqué. Maugrey était anxieux, il ne pouvait pas tenir seul contre Tu-Sais-Qui, donc il a ordonné à Tonks de courir chercher Dumbledore qui était caché là où il était. Puis Dumbledore est venu au moment où je tenais contre Tu-Sais-Qui. Voilà. Tu sais ce qui s'est passé entre temps. Puis Fudge est venu, car il s'inquiétait de ce qui se passait au Ministère.

\- Je sais, passe donc à ce qui s'est passé, une fois rentré à Poudlard, demande Ginny, captivée par le récit de son amie. Maugrey t'a dit quoi ensuite ?

\- Il m'a demandé ce que nous faisions. J'ai préféré dire la vérité. Fol Œil n'a pas paru ravi, mais il n'a fait aucun commentaire. Je suppose que maintenant, c'est affaire classée.

\- Et après ? Dumbledore t'a dit quelque chose !

\- Oui, il m'a dit de rentrer dans mon dortoir, ce que j'ai fait. Oui, Ginny, ce n'était pas épique, comme tu le sais. Mais l'heure a tourné, c'était le couvre-feu bientôt, alors il m'a fait accompagner par McGonagall qui était arrivée entre-temps. J'y ai croisé Ron et Seamus. Ils m'ont harcelé de questions sur ce qui nous est arrivés, avec Harry, là-bas. Nous avions mis beaucoup plus de temps qu'eux à revenir, ils se sont beaucoup inquiétés. Heureusement que tu es venue, sinon j'y serai encore pour un moment…

\- Hé, hé. Que ferais-tu sans moi ?

\- Ça, je l'ignore.

Ginny se mit à rire.

\- Ah là, là ! En tous cas, je suis contente que tout soit fini. J'ai eu des nouvelles d'Ernie. Il se porte comme un charme. Quand à Luna, elle est à l'infirmerie parce qu'elle a quand même pris de sacrés coups. Elle y est encore.

\- Est-ce que Luna s'en sort ?

\- J'ai l'impression qu'elle se plaît là-bas, dit Ginny. Elle est devenue amie avec Madame Pomfresh et elle s'intéresse de très près à la guérison spirituelle. Je crois qu'elle retarde sa sortie à l'infirmerie. Depuis qu'elle peut observer les guérisseuses, elle devient fascinée par le métier. On va dire qu'elle en stage d'observation professionnel. Je crois qu'elle sera comme moi, guérisseuse.

\- Ce serait une bonne chose. Enfin, si elle n'invente pas des remèdes et des maladies qui n'ont jamais existé.

Elles marchèrent dans le parc pendant un moment, en silence. C'était l'été, les filles se prélassaient au soleil, désormais sans obligations. Pendant une semaine, ils n'auront aucun cours, rien d'autre à faire que de se promener, se reposer et se changer les idées. Cela leur donna matière à discuter.

\- Est-ce que, dit soudain Weasley, tu viendras chez moi cet été ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Mais peut-être pas la première semaine. Car je ne vois jamais mes parents, et… Je passerai quelques temps avec eux, ne serait-ce qu'en coup de vent. Ils ne diront rien du tout, comme d'habitude, mais… ça leur fera plaisir quelque part.

\- D'accord. Cela me donnera le temps de préparer ta visite chez moi, hé, hé. Mais au fait, il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue. L'histoire avec ta grand-mère. Finalement, c'était beaucoup de bruit pour pas grand-chose ?

\- Pas tant que ça. Il semble que ma grand-mère a des objets que Voldemort veut, et ça ne doit pas être rien si il y a consacré toute une année. Je suis inquiète quand au résultat de cette histoire. Il est encore vivant mais a disparu de la circulation. J'espère qu'il ne viendra pas chez moi pour chercher à voir si oui ou non des « Horcruxes » s'y trouvent…

\- Des quoi ? C'est quoi ça, encore ?

\- Aucune idée. J'ai cherché dans la bibliothèque, et j'ai demandé à Madame Pince. Elle n'en savait rien du tout, et j'en ai trouvé seulement une note dans un dictionnaire de magie noire.

\- Ah… Si c'est dans ce dictionnaire-là, ça veut tout dire… Tu es allé le chercher dans la Réserve ?

\- Non, c'était un gros livre qu'on utilise en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, mais que personne ne lit de toute façon. La dernière lecture remonte à sept ans, et c'était la seule. Ce que disait le dictionnaire, c'était que « les Horcruxes sont de la magie interdite. Jamais nous devons en parler. ». Quelle précision utile. Il aurait valu ne rien écrire, plutôt qu'annoncer dans un ouvrage sérieux, qu'on va parler de quelque chose, en commençant par ne pas en parler.

En entendant ça, Ginny se gratta la tête, perplexe.

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'Horcruxes de toute ma vie… Mais quoi que ce soit, de toute façon Tu-Sais-Qui ne s'arrêtera pas à là pour les chercher. Je vais être honnête avec toi, Hermione, il vaut mieux que tu viennes chez moi tout l'été. Et que tes parents changent de pays. Parce que j'ai entendu tellement d'histoires sur le sort funeste de ceux qui ont eu une dette à rendre à Tu-Sais-Qui. Chez moi, tu ne risques rien. Et Tu-Sais-Qui ne va pas souvent chercher ailleurs qu'en Grande-Bretagne. Ma famille fait partie de l'Ordre, et c'est très protégé. Et nous sommes presque comme une famille, tous ensemble !

Hermione ne dit rien, mais elle semblait partager la même pensée, à en voir son air morose.

\- Il semblerait surtout, dit-elle, que je serai obligée en tous cas de rester avec vous pour un bon moment. Je… J'ai remarqué que tellement de choses ont changé depuis ce vendredi… Plus rien ne sera comme avant, on dirait. Je ne sais pas qui l'a dit, mais tout le monde sait que j'ai accompagné Harry dans le Ministère. Et que j'étais face à Voldemort. Maintenant, les autres me regardent… différemment… J'ai l'impression d'être devenue quelqu'un d'autre. Maintenant, plus personne ne m'ignore.

\- Oui, acquiesce son amie. Tout le monde semble te connaître maintenant. On dit même que tu es la femme d'Harry Potter.

Hermione ne put pas retenir un mouvement de surprise.

\- Moi ! Mariée à Harry !… La bonne plaisanterie que voilà ! Nous ne sommes qu'amis. Et c'est tout. Que va-on encore s'imaginer ?

\- Vous êtes très proches et souvent ensemble, ça doit être pour ça, explique Ginny. Mais ils sont en effet complètement à côté de la plaque. Est-ce que Viktor, le vrai candidat en question, t'a répondu depuis le temps ?

\- Oui, j'ai reçu enfin sa lettre hier. Comme Ombrage n'est plus à son poste de Grande Inquisitrice, elle ne surveille plus le courrier, et comme Ron se tient au carreau depuis les vacances, l'hibou a pu, cette fois, tranquillement dans la Grande Salle. Ça m'a fait du bien de lire sa lettre.

\- Et alors ? Elle disait quoi, demande Ginny, avide.

\- Que Krum n'a pas compris un seul mot de cette histoire avec les lettres détournées, il veut venir au pays pour mettre ça au clair, répond Hermione. Il sera là une semaine environ à Londres au mois de juillet.

\- Ah, parfait, sourit son amie. Quand vient-il ?

\- Je l'ignore, mais il a insinué beaucoup de choses, confie la Gryffondor. Viktor, comme à son habitude, parle peu, mais en lisant entre les lignes, j'ai compris qu'il tenait beaucoup à me parler. Même s'il prétend ne venir que pour des histoires avec Durmstrang et Poudlard. Je ne suis pas entièrement sûr de cela. Il a invité un ami à venir ici avec lui, et de plus, Viktor a quand même bien écrit qu'il était pressé de me reparler. Cela veut tout dire. J'ai l'impression qu'il prépare le terrain, et me présente à son entourage proche pour amorcer la suite.

Hermione eut un sourire en disant cela, mais Ginny était plus sceptique sur le sujet.

\- Il a emmené un ami, remarque-elle, surprise. Heu… Pourquoi, enfin, c'est bizarre… C'est qui ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il a dit juste que c'était son ami, répond la Gryffondor en haussant les épaules. Moi aussi j'ai trouvé ça insolite… Enfin, nous tirerons cela bien au clair quand nous pourrons.

\- Oui, il le faut, acquiesce son amie.

Alors que Ginny disait cela, Hermione eut la surprise de voir Luna arriver vers elle, en courant.

\- Hermione !… Hermione ! Her… aaaah…

\- Luna, que fais-tu, demande Ginny, surprise. Hé, depuis quand tu es sortie de l'infirmerie, toi ?! Tu es folle ?! Tu es guérie, au moins ?!

\- Madame Pomfresh m'a libérée de mon lit tout à l'heure, sourit Lovegood. Je me porte bien mieux, rassure-toi ! Youpi-joie !

\- Heu… Super, mais ne cours pas comme ça, je te signale que tu es blessée.

\- Mais non, que dis-tu, je ne cours pas, je trottine. J'étais au trot, comme les chevaux. Et j'ai fait une rime, regardez !

\- Bon, au moins, elle est en forme, c'est le principal, constate Hermione. Que veux-tu ? Tu m'appelais, pourquoi donc ?

\- Ah, oui. Juste avant de sortir de l'infirmerie pour me dégourdir un peu les jambes, Dumbledore est passé. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait te voir dans son bureau. Il a dit qu'il devait te donner quelque chose.

\- Me donner quelque chose ? Mais… Quoi, pourquoi me donnerait-il quelque chose ?

\- Va le lui demander, répond Luna d'un sourire énigmatique.

En entendant ceci, la Gryffondor regardait son amie, surprise. Elle ne savait ni quoi dire, ni quoi répondre devant cette surprenante demande.

\- Vas-y, dit alors Weasley. Tu me rejoindras ce soir ou demain matin pour me le dire. C'est vrai que tu as affronté Tu-Sais-Qui l'autre jour… Sans doute est-cela qui l'amène à te parler.

\- Peut-être. À ce soir, Ginny. Merci, Luna.

\- De rien. N'oublie pas : le mot de passe de son bureau est _Phénix._

\- D'accord… Merci, Luna, j'y vais. À tout à l'heure.

Puis elle les quitta en souriant, l'air plus assuré, tout en se demandant ce que le directeur pouvait bien vouloir lui donner.

\- _Phénix_ !

Hermione cria le mot de passe à la gargouille qui pivota pour laisser passer la jeune Gryffondor. Après avoir fait une marche jusque dans le bureau de Dumbledore, la préfète finit par trouver le vieux sorcier, en train de lire un livre assez ancien. Dès qu'elle rentra, il leva les yeux sur elle, et haussa les sourcils. Puis Dumbledore referma son livre après y avoir annoté sa page à l'aide de sa baguette, aussi excentrique que son comportement, et le déposa à sa gauche.

\- Asseyez-vous, Miss Granger, demande le directeur.

Hermione hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, puis, s'assit à la chaise devant le bureau. Patiente, elle regardait le sorcier, mais ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre encore.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien, questionne Dumbledore.

\- Très bien, en effet.

\- Je suis content de l'apprendre. Est-ce que les évènements de vendredi dernier vous affectent encore ?

La préfète ne répondit pas de suite, car cela l'impactait en effet assez.

\- Parfois, j'y repense, sans plaisir.

Dumbledore ne fit aucun commentaire. Il se contenta d'acquiescer, tout en regardant avec bienveillance Hermione de ses yeux bleus.

\- Cela passera avec le temps. Il guérit beaucoup de choses. Miss Granger, j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous donner, ainsi qu'à vous dire. Je vais commencer par ce que je vous dois.

\- C'est… C'est à dire ? Vous ne me devez rien.

Le directeur, alors, recula sa chaise, pour se pencher vers les tiroirs sous son bureau, et en ouvrit un. Après une petite fouille, il en ressortit un parchemin jauni et usé, qui était couvert d'inscriptions en runes.

\- C'est le testament de votre grand-mère, dit alors Albus.

\- Le testament ? Ah ! Mais… Voldemort… excusez-moi, Vous-Savez-Qui… Il m'a demandé si je l'avais… C'était vous qui le possédiez ?

\- Non, il était dans les archives du Ministère, et je suis surpris que Voldemort n'ait pas eu la perspicacité d'y penser en premier. Ce qu'il avait tant cherché n'était pas plus loin que dans les dossiers du Ministère, et officiels, ceux-là. Sans doute se disait-il que c'était trop évident pour être possible. Parfois, les choses sont si simples qu'elles n'effleurent pas notre esprit… Et, Miss Granger, je vous en prie, ne faisons pas d'un tabou un surnom inventé de toutes pièces, qui ne veut strictement rien dire. Appelons-le simplement Voldemort, voulez-vous ?

Hermione ne dit rien, perplexe. Elle essayait de lire à travers le parchemin, quitte à se lever un peu pour cela. Mais le directeur assouva sa curiosité dans la seconde qui suivit.

\- Ce sont les dernières volontés d'Aurelia. Une brave femme. Quand je repense à elle, ce n'est pas sans émotion, je vous l'accorde.

\- Vous ne m'avez jamais parlé d'elle.

\- Si, une fois en mars, corrige Dumbledore. Mais je ne vous ai pas tout dit, si vous vous souvenez bien. À ce moment-là, j'ai préféré ne pas tout dire, car la vérité n'est pas toujours bonne à entendre. Je vous expliquerai les raisons de mon omission plus tard. En attendant, je vous dois la seconde partie de ces vérités : et je commence par lire son testament, sous vos oreilles attentives.

Le directeur se racla la gorge, puis mit le parchemin sous ses yeux, pour le lire à haute voix :

_« Moi, Aurelia Jean Granger, fille d__'__Allison Lydia Byrnes et d__'__Hector Jean Granger, sousigne ici-bas mes dernières volontés._

_\- Premièrement, je donne à mon fils Charles Jean Granger, tout mon argent, qu__'__il soit sur mon compte à Gringotts, ou chez moi. La conversion de l__'__argent se fera en livres Sterling._

_\- Deuxièment, je lègue à la Charité tous mes autres biens, de toute nature, y compris mon logement, qui sera mis aux enchères immobilières._

_\- Troisièmement, je lègue à Albus Perceval Brian Dumbledore le contenu du carton caché sous le lit de ma chambre._

_\- Quatrièmement, je lègue également mon fils, en attendant qu__'__il soit majeur, le cahier qui est lié avec ce testament._

_\- Cinquièmement, je pense avant tout à mon mari, qui est mort pour me protéger. J__'__exige qu__'__on livre un bouquet de fleurs à mon nom, une sépulture et une cérémonie décente._

_\- Dernièrement__… __»_

Dumbledore interrompit sa lecture, ce qui surprit Hermione.

\- Le testament s'achève ici, explique le directeur. Je ne crois pas qu'Aurelia fut sous la pression pour l'écrire. Elle devait une autre volonté, plus sentimentale, à inscrire ici. Mais elle ne l'a jamais fait, ou plutôt, elle n'a jamais osé l'écrire.

La préfète se sentait soudain très mal, sans expliquer pourquoi.

\- Vraiment ?… Sans doute a-elle enchanté le parchemin.

\- J'y ai pensé, mais tous mes enchantements ont échoué à déjouer quelque tentative de décryptage. Je suppose que cette dernière volonté était plus douloureuse que les premières, et qu'elle n'a jamais pu l'avouer, dit Dumbledore. Votre grand-mère avait un mal fou avec ses sentiments. Elle les refoulait plus encore que n'importe quel trésor. Et cette timidité la suit jusqu'à ses derniers instants. En effet, si on peut se délester de tous ses biens à la mort, on n'est pas pour autant défait de ses zones d'ombre.

Puis ensuite, le directeur tendit à Hermione le parchemin, qui hésita un moment, surprise de ce don, pour le prendre, et le lire. Rien à redire : c'était exactement tel que Dumbledore l'a énoncé.

\- Vous pouvez le garder avec vous. Il s'agit d'une copie. Je sais qu'il vous sera utile, un jour ou l'autre.

Intriguée, Hermione roula le parchemin entre ses mains, mais elle ne comprenait pas la raison de ce soudain cadeau.

Après quelques temps, le directeur reprit la parole.

\- Miss Granger, je n'ai pas que cela à vous raconter. J'ai à vous expliquer ce que Lord Voldemort vous voulait précisément.

\- Je sais juste qu'il voulait des « Horcruxes », comme je l'ai dit à Maugrey. Mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

\- Pour faire court, ces Horcruxes sont d'une importance capitale pour Lord Voldemort. Il les veut à tout prix, car il en a perdu la plupart, votre grand-mère les lui a volés. Elle a caché ces reliques dans un carton sous son lit. Le même dont elle parle dans ses dernières volontés.

\- Vraiment, demande Granger, surprise. Et elle vous les a donnés !

\- En effet, répond Dumbledore. Toutefois, il manque des Horcruxes. Elle n'en a trouvé que quatre, les Horcruxes appartenant aux fondateurs de Poudlard.

\- Mais, que ce sont ces Horcruxes ?

\- Il s'agit de ce qu'utilise Lord Voldemort pour se maintenir vivant, malgré ses blessures. Il y a huit Horcruxes en tout. L'un d'eux a été détruit. Vous le connaissez bien, c'est le journal de Jedusor, qui a créé tant de problèmes à l'école il y a trois ans. Il en reste donc sept à ce jour.

\- Ces objets… le protègent ?

Soudain, Hermione comprit pourquoi Voldemort, sous ses sorts, semblait ne rien sentir du tout. Il était protégé par quelque chose, et elle saissait enfin quoi…

Dumbledore captait d'un air ravi le fait qu'elle comprenne de quoi il parlait, et les yeux pétillants, il ajouta en hochant la tête doucement :

\- En effet, vous avez compris. Il est d'une importance cruciale pour l'Ordre de trouver ces objets. Mais malheureusement, nous ne parvenons pas à trouver les autres Horcruxes. Dont, au passage, certains ont été dérobés.

\- Volés ! Par qui ?

\- Par Kreattur, dit le directeur. Le problème était que j'ai entreposé les Horcruxes au Square, le seul endroit où je serai certain que ni Voldemort, ni ses sbires, ne pourraient trouver. Or, vous savez que Kreattur a changé de camp entre temps, et il a donné tous les Horcruxes à Malefoy. Tout est à refaire, votre grand-mère a tout rassemblé pour rien, et je n'ai pas pu détruire les Horcruxes.

\- Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas fait avant, demande Granger, surprise. Vous aviez tout le temps du monde pour le faire !

\- Il est vrai que c'est ma faute la plus grave, répondit Dumbledore, las. Deux choses m'ont dissuadé de le faire. La première, et Harry en a fait la sombre expérience il y a trois ans, c'est que les Horcruxes sont piégés, et ils contiennent de puissants charmes destinés à attaquer quiconque s'en approche de trop près. J'ai préféré étudier la façon de les détruire sans avoir de complications, or, seul le carnet de votre grand-mère pouvait m'éclairer sur le sujet, afin de les détruire plus prudemment. La deuxième, c'était que j'avais négligemment rangé le carton des Horcruxes au Square Grimmaurd, depuis des années, bien avant que vous ne veniez à Poudlard. J'ai commis une erreur : je pensais qu'il était inutile de chercher à les détruire, car tant que Voldemort est mort, il n'avait pas à s'en préoccuper. J'avais raison dans un sens. Il était mort, ce n'était plus une nuisance pour quiconque, et il ne pouvait plus rien faire sans tierces personnes qui lui obéissaient. Ce n'est que depuis les incidents de la Coupe du Feu que j'ai commencé à m'en préoccuper sérieusement, car Voldemort alors avait ressuscité. Mais j'ai en effet perdu du temps, et voici qu'il reste sept Horcruxes à détruire tandis que Voldemort se renforce toujours plus dans l'ombre.

Hermione comprit alors la lenteur de l'Ordre à agir. Elle sait, pour l'avoir vécu, que retrouver un objet qu'on a perdu pouvait mettre longtemps, et faire enrager plus d'un.

\- Ah, je comprends, dit-elle. C'est donc ces objets qu'avait ma grand-mère, du moins en partie. Mais j'ignorais qu'elle fut sorcière. Pourquoi l'avoir caché ?

\- Parce que je me demandais s'il était bon que vous le sachiez. Même si cette omission est peu glorieuse, elle me faisait penser que dans l'ignorance, vous restiez à l'écart de Lord Voldemort, et resterez en sécurité, à l'arrière-plan, méconnue mais hors de danger. Mais par un tour du destin qui me surprend, vous êtes l'amie avec Harry Potter, qui a des comptes à lui rendre. Vous avez chacun une dette qu'il vous doit, après tout. Il a éliminé des membres de vos familles.

Hermione ne dit rien, comprenant ce que voulait dire Dumbledore. Mais la Gryffondor, tendue sur un point, finit par avouer tristement :

\- Monsieur, j'ai… Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas tout cela, et j'ai brûlé le cahier dont vous aviez tant besoin lors du duel avec Voldemort. Je… Il le voulait lui aussi, j'ai préféré l'empêcher de mettre la main sur ces secrets, et…

\- Mh ? Ça ? Ah. Ne vous faites de souci à ce sujet. Heureusement pour vous, j'ai eu la sagesse d'en garder une copie. Donc vous n'avez brûlé qu'un faux, et j'ai toujours l'original entre mes mains.

Soudain, Hermione fut stupéfixée sur place.

\- Qu… Quoi ! Mais c'était… Je ne comprends rien ! Nous avions passé au Ministère, pour…

\- Trouver une copie, sourit Dumbledore, amusé. À vrai dire, l'Ordre est passé avant vous. C'était ça, que Mr. Weasley cherchait, ce jour de décembre. Il a réussi sa mission, même si les Mangemorts l'ont trouvé au vol. Quel dommage pour Voldemort. Il a tout préparé pour rien, nous avions déjà pris nos dispositions il y avait six mois de cela.

\- Mais… Ah… Et… Pourquoi l'avoir volé, au juste ?

\- Ce n'était pas un vol, c'était la revendication d'une possession. Tout est parti d'un abus du gouvernement, répond Dumbledore. Votre grand-mère a laissé son testament, mais, le Ministre en place n'a pas voulu s'acquitter de ses devoirs. Il a perquisitionné le cahier qu'elle a légué à votre père. Il ne l'a jamais vu de sa vie. Ce cahier fut volé par le Ministère et archivé au Département des Mystères, alors que vous étiez pourtant le légitime propriétaire de ce document.

\- Mais pourquoi ont-il fait une chose pareille ?

\- Parce qu'un Mangemort peu scrupuleux du nom d'Igor Karkaroff le connaissait aussi, ce cahier, et il a eu la bonté d'âme de signaler son existence à Croupton, en espérant obtenir par sa révélation sa libération de prison, entre autres déclarations. Croupton, peu scrupuleux, a décrété alors qu'il avait le droit d'enfreindre la loi pour s'approprier ce carnet. Il n'a eu aucun mal, votre père est un Moldu. Votre malheureux père n'est même pas au courant du fait que votre grand-mère avait un testament, le Ministère ne lui a jamais dit.

\- Ah ! Mais pourquoi Karkaroff, en particulier, en a parlé ?

\- Simplement car le calepin contenait aussi des histoires sur son école et lui, répond le directeur. Et cela rejoint alors ce que vous avez vu en février, c'est à dire, Malefoy trafiquant avec Lebknev. Malefoy sait que certains sorciers de Durmstrang sont des proches amis, ou tout au moins, des contacts de Voldemort. Il a joué dessus pour savoir si Lebknev n'avait pas le cahier de votre grand-mère entre ses mains. C'était aussi une mission diplomatique : Voldemort voulait un soutien extérieur pour l'aider à prendre le contrôle sur le pays, et il était tout trouvé àDurmstrang. Ce cahier est le vecteur qui a amené la soudaine amitié de Malefoy et Lebknev, et c'est ce que vous avez vu ce jour-là.

\- Attendez… Quel est le lien entre les deux écoles, je ne comprends pas.

\- On ne comprend pas si on ne connaît pas les liens étranges entre Poudlard et Durmstrang. Il y avait très longtemps, Voldemort a flatté Karkaroff pour lui voler un objet de chez Durmstrang, très précieux, en guise d'Horcruxe. Voldemort l'a emmené dans ses bagages à Londres. C'est pour ça, qu'il a un Mangemort de chez Durmstrang, c'est pour ça que ses amis aussi continuent de servir Voldemort : il leur a rendu un service et certains sorciers de cette école lui sont dévoués. Ceci explique que Lucius soit ami avec Lebknev, puisqu'il s'agit d'un vieil ami à Karkaroff.

\- Quoi ! Mais… Que faire, à ce sujet, demande alors Hermione, surprise. Il serait difficile de s'occuper de Durmstrang en même temps que de Voldemort…

\- Et pour cause, ajoute le directeur. C'est pour cela que j'ai envoyé Hagrid pour apaiser les tensions, mais Lebknev a été plus rapide et malin que nous. Je suis prêt à parier qu'avec Malefoy, il s'est amusé à distraire et à inquiéter les autres écoles de magie de l'Europe, pour détourner l'attention et permettre à Voldemort de faire comme bon lui semble en Grande-Bretagne. Mais mes prognostics sont clairs : l'Ordre sait que Durmstrang a bien d'autres chats à fouetter. Il n'y a que Lebknev et quelques autres, qui mettent leur nez dans l'histoire. Nous n'avons qu'à nous occuper de lui, pas de l'école entière. Et cela sera fait, j'ai pris une mesure à ce sujet.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Je vous en parlerai en temps voulu… Revenons à l'histoire. Croupton a dérobé ce cahier, mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'il était ensorcelé. Seul quelqu'un de la descendance directe des Granger peut le lire. Votre grand-mère a eu une prévoyance extraordinaire, ce qui a tout sauvé. Si le Ministère savait tout ce qu'elle avait écrit… Les choses auraient pris une toute autre envergure. Donc, le Ministère n'a rien tiré de ce livret. Irrité de cela, Croupton l'a froidement abandonné dans les archives du Ministère pendant des années

\- Si j'ai compris, vous l'avez récupéré au vol, remarque Hermione.

\- En effet, Shacklebott, me l'a apporté, répond le directeur.

Hermione ne dit rien. Puis elle demanda :

\- Voldemort sait qu'il est allé chercher un faux carnet ?

\- Pas du tout. Il ne savait presque rien sur lui, nous avions un cran d'avance à ce sujet. Voldemort ne savait rien d'autre à ce sujet, que Karkaroff l'a donné à Croupton, et qu'il était ou à Durmstrang, ou bien au Ministère. Ce qui explique, je pense, pourquoi Voldemort était si lent cette année, il faisait la navette entre les deux, et vous avez vu vous-même Lucius s'adonner à un trafic de contrebande malhonnête pour obtenir les faveurs de Durmstrang. Voldemort et ses amis ont joué sur deux tableaux, vous l'avez constaté autant que moi.

\- Ah, oui, il lui donnait même des reliques de l'école, s'insurge Hermione. Vous avez pu l'en empêcher ?

\- Seulement après que vous m'ayez prévenu. J'étais à mille stades de m'imaginer ce qui se trafiquait sous mon nez, hormis les sucreries de Mr. et Mr. Weasley. Rusard ne sait pas distinguer une relique vraie d'une fausse, et comme Malefoy remplaçait poliment ce qu'il dérobait par des copies, Rusard n'a jamais rien remarqué. Je dois vous remercier, Miss Granger, car depuis mars, Malefoy n'a plus rien volé, j'ai impassibilisé les vitres des reliques. Plus personne, sauf le personnel enseignant et Rusard, ne peut y toucher. Étrangement quelques jours après, j'ai eu une lettre incendiaire du conseil d'administration de Poudlard, soit, de Malefoy, qui en est le président, pour se plaindre férocement de cette mesure. Cette lettre, amusante par ailleurs, m'a confirmé que la mesure était efficace. Plus aucun trésor de la Salle des trophées n'a été dérobé.

En entendant ceci, Hermione eut un grand sourire, que lui renvoyait le directeur d'un regard pétillant et d'un air bienveillant. Après une autre pause, Hermione demandait alors :

\- Maintenant que vous avez enfin entre vos mains ce calepin, cela signifie que je suis la seule à pouvoir l'ouvrir. Donc… Vous voulez que je le lise ?

\- Pas encore, répondit le directeur. Cette année scolaire n'est pas encore terminée, et il est temps que chacun de nous, professeur ou élève, la finisse en ordre. Et j'ai assez de soucis avec le Ministère, pour ne pas ajouter les révélations d'Amelia, qui, je le sais, m'occuperont l'esprit un bon moment, et je suis désolé de dire qu'il est déjà bien trop chargé actuellement ?

\- C'est à dire, des ennuis avec le Ministère ? Fudge a porté plainte contre vous pour avoir détruit sa fontaine ?

\- Il a essayé, sourit le directeur, amusé. Il était si triste pour cette fontaine, bien que j'ignore pourquoi. Il y a des choses dans la vie qui sont absolument incompréhensibles, et cette fontaine est l'une d'elles. Le véritable problème, c'est les élections que vous aviez gâchées. Comme la Brigade a accouru, il a fallu les interrompre, et vous courir après avec tous les effectifs du Ministère. Et ensuite, Voldemort est devenu visible aux yeux du monde, et c'est la panique dans le pays. De plus, si Fudge est complètement effondré, son rival Scrimegeour en revanche, a cherché une alliance avec moi. Il ne cesse de me traîner à tout ce qu'il fait, et j'ai moi-même à faire là-bas avec Maugrey.

\- Vous allez accepter la main qu'il vous tend, demande Hermione, alors.

\- J'ai encore à y réfléchir, et deux fois mieux qu'une, répond Dumbledore. Je ne sais pas encore, s'il s'agit d'une proposition qui corresponde aux valeurs et aux intérêts du bien commun, que partage chaque membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Et nous attendons que ceux qui veulent faire usage de nos services partagent les mêmes idéaux que nous.

Il y eut alors une autre pause. Dumbledore semblait soucieux. Polie, la Gryffondor ne voulait pas l'interrompre, alors elle attendait que le directeur reprit la parole, pour dire :

\- Enfin… Nous avons beaucoup parlé à votre sujet à l'Ordre ce samedi. Désormais que Voldemort vous connaît, il vaut mieux pour vous, que vous restiez avec les Weasley cet été. Je préfère éviter de vous mettre en danger.

Son air était devenu moins jovial, plus sévère et plus grave. Hermione sembla comprendre qu'elle allait moins apprécier la suite.

\- Miss Granger… Je vais être direct avec vous. Désormais, vous êtes dans dans la liste des personnes à protéger à tout prix avec Harry Potter. Je ne veux pas que vous mourrez. Surtout que j'ai le pressentiment, que vous serez d'une importance capitale dans les évènements à venir. D'une manière ou d'une autre.

Elle ne répondit rien, de moins en moins contente.

\- Je vous laisse choisir. Soit vous vivrez au Terrier tout le reste de l'année, les vacances, avec les Weasley qui vous surveilleront comme un de leurs enfants, soit vous restez chez vous les vacances, mais… dans la même situation qui a tant irrité Harry l'été dernier. Je vous laisse choisir ce que vous préférez vivre.

\- Mais Lord Voldemort ne me suivra pas jusqu'au lit. C'est absurde !

\- Je suis navré de vous dire que je pense différement, coupe Dumbledore, moins aimablement. Je connais Tom, il est mauvais et cruel. On le voit souvent chercher une occasion de mordre ceux qu'il déteste. Il en fera de même avec vous comme avec Harry. Que vous réservera-il, je l'ignore, mais je ne veux pas le savoir. Ni même à avoir à y penser.

Hermione, contrainte, n'osait encore se prononcer. Elle aimait sa famille, et l'idée de la quitter lui faisait à la fois peur et mal. Allait-elle vivre encore plus seule que d'habitude ? C'était impensable.

\- Miss Granger, je vous laisse une semaine pour y réfléchir, dit alors le directeur. Vous n'avez pas à choisir sur des coups de tête. Le dernier jour d'école, je vous attendrai pour vous demander quel sera votre choix. Et réfléchissez-y bien. Je ne ferai pas marche arrière, une fois que vous aurez pris votre décision sur le quai du Poudlard Express. Je serai inflexible.

\- Et mes parents… Que deviendront-ils ?

\- Ils seront protégés, ne vous en faites pas, rassure Dumbledore. Voldemort ne s'en approchera pas, je vous le garantis.

Hermione ne dit mot, très inquiète. Même si ses parents ont été absents de sa vie, elle ne voulait pas leur faire ce qui semblait être une injustice.

\- Prenez votre temps pour y songer, lundi prochain, vous déciderez, finit Dumbledore. C'était tout ce que j'ai à dire, Miss Granger.

La préfète, anxieuse de toutes ces révélations, prit la parole. Évidemment, elle avait toujours une question à poser, ou des réponses à des questions.

\- Si j'ai compris, je me retrouve engluée dans vos histoires ?

\- Je vous avais pourtant prévenu de rester à l'écart, mais vous n'avez rien écouté. Vous récolterez donc ce que vous avez semé. Mais j'aurai dû me douter que toutes ces protections envers vous étaient vaines. Vous aidiez déjà Harry auparavant. Vous continuerez à le faire encore.

\- Bien sûr… Et en parlant d'Harry… Son parrain a-il retrouvé ?

\- Vous êtes au courant pour la fugue de Sirius ? Eh bien… Ni vivant, ni mort, je l'ignore, mais je ne compte pas le chercher. Je pense qu'il a vécu, comme me l'a vertement reproché Harry, trop longtemps en cage. Je le laisserai s'amuser un moment, mais je devrai bien le retrouverai un jour.

Hermione ne dit rien, perdue dans ses pensées. Enfin, elle demanda :

\- Et… Qu'est-il arrivé à Dolores Ombrage ? Je ne la vois plus du tout dans l'école, et elle n'est plus dans la Salle sur Demande.

\- Oui, elle en est sortie, dit alors Dumbledore, soudain amusé. Je dois admettre que vous avez été ingénieuse. Suite à une rencontre assez imprévue avez trente goules qui avaient la tête des personnes qu'elle a persécuté, et qui lui ont, comme vous l'imaginez bien, remboursé ses actes chaudement dans cette salle, elle est partie dans la soirée qui a suivi votre intrusion au Ministère. De façon irresponsable, d'ailleurs. Elle est partie sans prévenir personne, n'a posté aucune lettre de démission, tout en prenant le soin de me faire parvenir un mot où elle exigeait que je lui rende ce qui lui appartenait.

\- Et qu'avez-vous répondu ?

\- Que ses affaires l'attendent dans mon bureau, dit alors Albus. Sans lettre de renvoi et sans entretien avec moi sur le sujet, Dolores est encore considérée comme professeur à cette école, et même si l'année est finie, cela ne la dispense pas d'ignorer le droit dui travail. D'ailleurs, j'ai aussi à lui parler de son programme et de la façon dont elle l'a dispensé. J'ai vu monsieur Tofty, un des examinateurs de l'école. Il a corrigé les sujets de cette matière, et a été horrifié de la médiocrité des notes qui plafonnaient autour de T ou de D, toutes années confondues. Il se demandait s'il y avait un problème avec l'enseignement, et je pense en effet qu'il devait en avoir un, et qu'il provenait de ce professeur en particulier, donc les échos à son sujet étaient toujours très négatifs.

\- Quoi, s'étrangle alors Hermione. Tout le monde a eu de ces notes-là ?!

\- Non, pas tous, heureusement. Quand j'ai examiné le programme que vous a fait subir Dolores, j'ai été conscient que son enseignement, premièrement, n'était déjà pas conforme avec les attentes des B.U.S.E. De plus, c'était expliqué d'une façon tellement théorique qu'elle en fait supposer la pratique du monde réel soumise à des règles arbitrairement établies. D'ailleurs fixées, par un sorcier qui n'était pas un des mieux placés pour traiter ce sujet. J'ai eu Eckart, le rédacteur du manuel, comme élève à Poudlard, et je me rappelle qu'il avait eu un D en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il est expert dans le recopiage des fiches de résumés d'ouvrage, sans chercher à les vérifier. Je suis navré pour vous. Votre programme a été conçu par des incompétents qui ne savaient même pas de quoi ils parlaient.

Hermione fut soudain paniquée.

\- Mais… ça veut dire que… j'ai raté mes B.U.S.E. ?!

\- Vous aurez vos résultats en juillet. Ne parlons plus de cours, je vous en prie, Miss Granger. Vous êtes en vacances. Enfin, n'est-ce pas ?

Bien évidemment, Hermione ne renonça pas, et insista pour connaître ses notes. Comme le directeur ne broncha pas, et resta intraitable, finalement, la préfète se résigna à ne pas tout savoir. Le comble pour elle.

Elle quitta le bureau sur ces entrefaites, non avoir salué Dumbledore avant.

Pendant la dernière semaine, Hermione se promenait souvent hors de Poudlard. Elle était encore sous le choc de son entretien avec le directeur, et se sentait désormais, plus proche que jamais d'Harry, même si ce nouveau lien semblait si lourd à porter, et si contraignant. Elle allait devoir faire des sacrifices, pour aider désormais à une sorte de lutte, elle le savait. Voldemort réveillé, et bien actif, protégé par des Horcruxes qui l'empêchent de mourir, il n'y aura pas d'autre moyen que de le défaire, pour ne pas espérer une nouvelle guerre.

Hermione prit la peine de ne rien à dire à Harry, soupçonnant la discussion trop lourde qui les attendait. Elle remit ceci à plus tard, et n'échangea avec lui que des banalités. Elle n'avoua tout qu'à Ginny. Sa réaction en apprenant ça fut presque comme un cadeau de Noël pour elle. Son amie était simplement enchantée au plus haut point de vivre avec une amie « exceptionnelle . Mais Hermione fut plus gênée. Elle se doutait que ce ne serait pas drôle tous les jours, à l'avenir. Les choses ont et vont bien changer désormais.

Suite à toute cette agitation, Hermione était parfois tendue, et avait besoin de se changer les idées. La solution vint presque aussitôt, en regardant la fenêtre de la Salle commune d'un air rêveur. En voyant le soleil radieux qui s'étendait sur le parc, et la délicieuse chaleur d'été, qu'Hermione avait envie de se faire plaisir et de poser un peu ses parchemins pour aller se promener dehors dans le parc. Elle ne fit pas cela souvent ; mais quand elle le faisait, elle se sentait incroyablement bien. Seule, à respirer un air doux, elle vagabondait dans le parc en amenant ses pensées avec elle, et se prélassa doucement, retrouvant un état de sérénité, rien qu'en regardant l'eau se mouvoir très doucement sur le lac, ou en se posant devant la Forêt Interdite, regardant les arbres et imaginant ce qui pouvait se cacher derrière tous ces troncs obscurs. Et à là, elle réfléchissait sur le futur de sa vie. Qu'allait-elle faire après, que ferait-elle ensuite… Tant de questions sans réponse pour le moment. Dumbledore avait raison, seul le temps leur répondrait.

Hermione préférait en tout cas paraître en escorte avec Harry, ou d'autres anciens de l'A.D., car elle fut vite lassée des questions incessantes d'hordes de première ou seconde année qui voulaient tout savoir d'elle et de ce qui s'est passé au Ministère. Comprenant que ce n'était pas de l'affection qui les poussait à lui parler, mais de la curiosité, elle ne répondait jamais à leurs demandes, et pour les éviter, fut toujours accompagnée, ou enfermée dans son dortoir. Elle ne s'ennuyait jamais dans sa chambre, car elle demandait à l'occasion à Ginny de venir. Étant une fille, elle avait le droit de la suivre. Comme Lavande et Parvati ne revenaient jamais de la matinée ni de l'après-midi, trop occupées à s'amuser dehors, elles purent alors discuter autour d'un verre de jus de fruits, avec des gâteaux, et passèrent d'excellents moments toutes les deux.

Le dernier jour d'école, Hermione descendit avec les autres dans la Grande Salle. Elle avait déjà préparé toutes ses affaires, elle était prête à partir avec les autres, le mardi 1er juillet, pour rentrer dans le monde extérieur, celui « hors de Poudlard et ses mystères ». Cela lui faisait vraiment du bien. Elle n'a jamais été autant pressée de partir d'ici. L'ambiance a tellement changé.

Dans la Grande Salle, elle s'assit à côté d'Harry, et devant Ron et Ginny, plus Seamus qui s'incrusta peu après. Tout le monde était pressé de ce qui allait venir. C'était le dernier jour, on livrait toujours un énorme et fastueux banquet le petit-déjeuner, avant de laisser partir tout le monde. Dès qu'il s'agit de nourriture - et en plus, de vacances ! - il ne fut pas difficile d'imaginer tout le monde agité et très content de la suite. On parlait déjà de ses vacances et de ses projets.

Pendant qu'Hermione écoutait Ginny qui discutait avec son frère de ce qu'ils allaient faire au Terrier, soudain, un tintement fort se fit entendre à répétition. Tous tournaient les yeux vers la table des professeurs. Dumbledore, retourné à sa place habituelle, avait sonné l'attention qu'on lui devait. Hermione ne sut pas si l'école était contente de revoir son directeur, mais visiblement, oui, car ils furent soudain bien plus joviaux et enthousiastes qu'avec Ombrage, où tous se taisaient, ou grommellaient tout bas. Même les professeurs, souvent sévères ou absorbés dans leurs pensées, semblaient ravis. Et que dire de McGonagall ! Le sourire rayonnant, ce qui était rare, elle regardait tous ses élèves avec joie et fierté. Même Rogue était heureux, enfin, heureux à sa manière, il ne tirait pas une tête d'assassin, mais regardait l'assemblée du même sourire qu'il avait quand il se moquait d'Harry. C'était sans doute car il manquait une place dans les rangs des professeurs, celle du professeur Ombrage.

Alors, Dumbledore se leva pour saluer poliment ses élèves, puis il déclara :

\- Voici une autre année qui se termine ! Eh oui, c'est la fin de la souffrance. Vous allez rentrer chez vous et oublier Poudlard, sauf pour ceux qui sont en septième année et qui ne reviendront pas, contents de ne plus jamais revenir. Je plaisante. Mais il est vrai que certains n'ont pas tenu l'année.

Des rires s'élevaient de la table de Gryffondor. Comment oublier Fred et George, et leur fête mal tombée ? Une fois les rires passés, Dumbledore continua son discours.

\- Il me reste des choses à vous dire. D'abord, les résultats des B.U.S.E. et des A.S.P.I.C. sont les seuls qui seront envoyés par la poste de l'école, vers le 10 juillet environ. Ceci est une parenthèse pour ceux qui se posent la question.

Hermione, irritée, bouda alors sur la table. Pourquoi elle se sentait visée, tout à coup ? Ce qui ne manqua pas de l'affliger encore plus, c'est que Dumbledore lui fit un clin d'œil. À lequel, évidemment, Harry n'échappa pas. Goguenard, il regardait son amie, amusé. Pour ajouter à ses malheurs, même Ron et Ginny, qui la connaissaient bien, se moquaient aussi d'elle du regard.

\- Enfin, Dolores Ombrage est venue hier poser sa démission, continue le directeur. Elle ne sera plus professeur ici, et…

Alors qu'il n'eut pas fini sa phrase, toute l'école sauta de joie, même quelques professeurs comme Hagrid et Trelawney, qui applaudirent avec les élèves. Rogue se permit aussi de les rejoindre, content. C'est vrai qu'il a supporté ses bavardages dix mois, quand il était assis à côté d'elle.

Une fois l'agitation retombée, Dumbledore, qui attendait poliment la fin des chants et des rires, poursuivit ce qu'il avait à dire.

\- Ensuite, je vais devoir vous énumérer les habituels règlements du Ministère. D'abord, il est interdit de recourir à la magie hors de l'école tout l'été, du 1er juillet au 1er septembre, sauf pour les élèves majeurs. Enfin, les édits du professeur Ombrage sont tous révoqués. Vous n'aurez plus à les subir dès septembre prochain. Elle sera remplacée pour septembre. Ses fonctions de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et de Grande Inquisitrice sont désormais terminées, de même que je reprends la direction de Poudlard. Enfin, sa Milice sera dissoute, il n'y a aucun intérêt à la garder ici puisqu'elle n'a plus de raison d'être.

Comme il s'y attendait, il dût laisser la joie des élèves éclater un moment, et pas qu'un peu. Amusé de l'ambiance, il sourit un peu avec eux, puis termina par le plus important.

\- Pour finir, il est temps de délivrer la Coupe des Maisons. Alors, je suis embêté, autant que vous. En quatrième place, Poufsouffle avec trois cents points. En troisième, Serdaigle avec quatre cents vingt… et en première place, ex-aequo, Gryffondor et Serpentard avec quatre cents cinquante points. Je ne sais que faire pour vous départager. Alors je vais préparer une autre surprise pour les gagnants.

Curieux, les élèves retinrent leur souffle, surtout les Lions et les Serpents, pour écouter Dumbledore, qui leur réservait une petite surprise, visiblement.

\- Alors, je vais donner à Gryffondor et à Serpentard des cahiers de vacances pour réviser !… Je plaisante, évidemment, ne soyez pas si déçus. Non, je vais vous offrir, à vous tous, une petite surprise… Argus, tu peux rentrer !

Aussitôt, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent, pour laisser rentrer Rusard, traînant comme un esclave cinq énormes gâteaux aux couleurs des maisons de Poudlard, plus un noir, chacun montés sur une table différente, et d'une taille hallucinante. C'était des gâteaux aux fruits, plus un au chocolat, reconnut Hermione.

\- Et nous allons commencer par ce dessert, comme vous, j'ai très envie d'y goûter, finit Dumbledore. Vous prendriez bien une part ?

Évidemment !

Rusard dut se démener pour pouvoir placer les gâteaux sur les tables, aidé par Chourave et Flitwick. Heureusement, ils étaient déjà tous coupés, et la question des parts ne fut pas un problème, il s'agissait de tout distribuer. Ce qui prit beaucoup de temps. Finalement, Rusard revient à la table de Dumbledore, avec le dernier gâteau, le noir, pour les professeurs, qui n'attendaient que ça, réjouis comme des enfants. Tous les élèves en eurent une part seulement, mais quelle part c'était. Hermione se régala en mangeant le fraisier réservé à Gryffondor. Juste, délicieux. Elle n'en a jamais mangé de pareils. C'était vraiment quelque chose de _magique_.

Puis, une fois les gâteaux finis, Dumbledore leva sa baguette, et fit apparaître les habituels plats de toutes espèces qu'on voyait pendant le festin de nouvelle année. Légumes, viandes, pâtes, riz, sauces, plats régionaux ou étrangers, boissons, même gazeuses, puis d'autres sucreries d'après coup, à en faire évoquer une pâtisserie. Hermione s'était régalée, c'était le cas de le dire. Ron, par contre, affamé, n'en eut pas assez, alors qu'il vida deux plaques de gratin dauphinois.

Deux heures plus tard, tout fut ingurgité, et les premiers élèves commencèrent à partir, repus et euphoriques. Ils ont bien mangé ; ne reste qu'à s'amuser !

Hermione rejoignit les autres, après être allée chercher sa valise. Cette fois, elle prit la précaution d'être rapide, surtout qu'elle ne voulait pas se retrouver dans la situation gênante du « Compartiments tous occupés », comme en septembre dernier, et partit dans les premiers, secondée de Ginny et de Ron.

Une fois arrivée sur le quai de Pré-au-Lard, qui les menerait tous au quai 9 ¾, les adolescents eurent la surprise de voir Dumbledore, posté sur le quai, devant le train qui se préparait à partir. Il saluait certes les élèves qui partaient, mais attendait quelqu'un qui se sentit aussitôt visée.

\- Tiens, Dumbledore, s'écrie alors Ginny. Il ne vient jamais ici, pourtant.

Ron haussa les épaules, quand le directeur s'approcha d'Hermione, qui, restée derrière, baissa la tête, en comprenant de quoi il voulait lui parler.

\- Miss Granger, venez, je vous prie, dit alors Albus. Ce n'est que pour cinq minutes.

\- Ah… Mais j'ai un compartiment à prendre, dit alors Hermione, gênée. Je ne veux pas me retrouver bloquée et isolée.

\- Je te réserverai une place, intervient aussitôt Ginny. Ron ! Prends les bagages d'Hermione !

\- Hé ! Pourquoi moi, d'abord ?

\- Hé bien… C'est ton boulot d'homme galant ! Et ma valise pèse trois tonnes ! Quelqu'un d'autre doit le faire !

Ron souffla bruyamment.

\- Oh, pfffft. D'accord. De toute façon, ce serait honteux de laisser une fille porter des montagnes avec elle. Hermione, je t'en prie…

Elle lui laissa à contre-cœur ses bagages. Elle ne voulait pas de la discussion avec Dumbledore. Pas maintenant…

\- Miss Granger, venez par ici.

Le directeur l'entraîna un peu plus loin, vers l'autre bout du quai. Une fois loin des oreilles indiscrètes, Dumbledore lui demanda :

\- Avez-vous réfléchi à ma proposition ? Allez-vous venir avec Harry et les Weasley en permanence au Terrier ? Ou préferez-vous rester vos parents ?

\- Hé bien, je…

Elle eut un moment de tristesse. Sa décision était prise, certes, mais elle savait que ce serait avec conséquence.

\- Je… Je reste avec Harry, professeur.

\- C'est votre dernier choix ? Vous ne pourrez plus faire marche arrière. C'est ce que vous voulez vraiment ?

\- Oui, c'est ce que je veux !

Hermione, soudain plus déterminée, ou paniquée par la pression, répondit sans réfléchir. Mais peu importe. Elle avait en effet pris son choix. Puis Dumbledore, acquiesçant en silence, répondit après :

\- Mrs. Weasley vous attend sur le quai 9 ¾. Je l'ai prévenue de votre venue chez elle pour les vacances. Vous attendrez les autres Weasley et Harry, puis, vous irez avec eux pour l'été.

\- Très bien… Et mes parents ? Pourrai-je au moins leur écrire ?

\- Bien sûr, mais vous devrez accepter que Shacklebott fasse la navette entre vous et vos parents. C'est plus sûr.

\- Il lira ce que j'écris, je suppose.

\- Oui. Mais Shacklebott est très professionnel. Si il lit quelque chose de privé ou d'intime, il n'en dira mot. Ce n'est que ce qui concerne l'Ordre et Harry qui l'intéresse, pas le reste.

Hermione ne fut pas très rassurée. Imaginer que Shacklebott découvre une éventuelle histoire intime à son sujet la paniquait.

\- Je vous laisse, Miss Granger, dit alors Dumbledore. Bonnes vacances à vous. À l'année prochaine.

\- À l'année prochaine, professeur. J'imagine qu'on se verra plus souvent désormais que Voldemort me porte plus d'intérêt.

\- Je pensais justement à la même chose. Au revoir, Aurelia.

\- Professeur, mon prénom est…

Il partit alors, au loin, sans mot dire. Perplexe, et irritée à la fois de telles manières, Hermione fut partagée entre la colère et l'incompréhension. Qu'était-ce encore que ces manies ? Sa grand-mère n'a pas pu ressuciter en elle… Sans doute, était-ce une des nouvelles lubies de Dumbledore, se disait-elle.

Mais à peine tourna-elle la tête, qu'elle reconnut Harry qui s'était planté à côté du panneau d'affichage du quai, en la regardant.

\- Ah, tu écoutais, dit alors Hermione.

\- En fait, j'étais surpris que Dumbledore te parle, dit alors Harry. Je n'ai rien entendu de toute façon, sauf « Au revoir, Aurelia ».

La préfète fut soulagée quelque part, mais elle n'apprécia pas les manies protectrices d'Harry et le lui fit savoir.

\- Harry, j'apprécie ta prévenance, mais je préfère que tu t'occupes de tes affaires, et moi des miennes. Je n'aime pas ce que tu fais.

\- Bah ! Tu es mon amie, et plus que ça encore, réplique son ami. Je dois te protéger, c'est tout !

\- Je peux me débrouiller toute seule, tu sais !

\- Je préfère avoir un œil sur toi. Tu es importante pour moi, c'est tout.

Flattée et encore indignée à la fois, la préfète de Gryffondor se taisait, mais apprécia le compliment. Puis Harry dit alors :

\- Nous allons devoir discuter aussi, Hermione. Et pas qu'un peu.

\- Ah ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ! Je redoute le pire.

\- Mais non. Je t'ai laissée te reposer une semaine, car je sentais que tu avais besoin de te changer les idées après le Ministère. Je n'ai pas insisté, mais j'ai prévu qu'on en parle tous les deux. Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi. Tu sais toujours tout. L'inverse m'étonnerait au plus haut point.

Silencieuse, Hermione ne disait rien. Elle regardait les élèves qui s'éloignaient. Certains les ignoraient, d'autres comme Lavande, les fixaient avec curiosité, avant de s'éloigner, les yeux grands ouverts de ce qu'ils voyaient. Harry, après un moment, commença à parler.

\- Ron m'a raconté que désormais, nous sommes dans le même bateau. Nous allons devoir coopérer, on dirait. Tu vas rester avec nous au Terrier cet été, et encore toute l'année d'après. Dumbledore t'a parlé des Horcruxes ?

\- Oui.

\- À moi aussi, il en a parlé, juste après qu'on ait fini au Ministère. Tu sais ce qui nous attend, une fois sortis de Poudlard…

\- Oui, et je ne veux pas en parler. Cela… Cela me fait peur. Je ne sais pas quoi nous attend.

Harry eut un sourire un peu gêné. Lui non plus, il n'en savait rien, mais il restait confiant.

\- Sans doute un peu d'action, mais… je le sens bien. Hermione, soyons lucides : maintenant que Voldemort te connaît, il serait temps de collaborer, car il doit t'en vouloir d'avoir gâché sa sortie au Ministère.

\- Oui, sans doute. Mais qu'as-tu encore en tête ?

Harry eut un petit sourire tendre, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Hermione fut encore moins à l'aise. Encore des sentiments ! C'était le rôle des filles, ça, de faire tant de manières. Pourquoi ça s'inverse avec elle ?!

\- Pour l'instant, rien. Mais sitôt que j'aurai mes A.S.P.I.C., je partirai à la recherche des Horcruxes. Tu as raison au fond, mes études sont importantes. Et puis… j'ai besoin de m'entraîner avant le face-à-face final.

\- J'espère que tes recherches seront conventionnelles… bien qu'avec toi, j'ai toujours un doute.

Harry se mit à rire, alors. Il regardait ailleurs, amusé.

\- C'est vrai. Je n'ai jamais trop aimé les règles.

\- C'est bien le cas de le dire.

Le sorcier à la cicatrice se retournait alors vers Hermione, qui était prise dans des sentiments contradictoires et complexes à démêler les unes des autres.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Nous ne sommes pas seuls. Ron m'a promis de venir aussi. Quand à Seamus et Ernie, ils m'ont juré la même chose. Quand à Luna et Ginny, je ne leur ai rien demandé, mais… peut-être qu'elles viendront avec nous.

\- J'en suis certaine, de mon côté. On ne sépare pas une équipe qui gagne.

Harry ria encore une fois. Hermione sourit à son tour, bien que brièvement.

\- Et les deux Serpentard ? Ils viennent avec nous ?

Soudain, Harry fut comme paralysé, un moment, sans savoir quoi dire ni quoi faire ; enfin, il se mit à rire un bon coup avant de répondre :

\- Ah, ah ! J'ai encore du mal à réaliser que j'ai discuté avec des Serpentard ! Et après coup… je dois admettre que si Adrian était trop froid à mon goût, j'ai aimé m'entraîner avec Marcus. Il est rustre et sans aucune délicatesse, mais c'est un bon combattant. Je suis surpris de le dire, en tant que Gryffondor, mais… Avoir partagé du temps avec les Serpentard était bien plus positif que je ne l'ai cru, c'était drôle au final. Je suis content de t'avoir écouté, une fois de plus, Hermione. C'est une grande leçon de cette année. Des Serpentard se sont révélés être de bons amis, quand une Poufsouffle paniquée a tout dit. Tu m'as appris qu'il valait mieux juger les personnes au caractère, que sur leur appartenance à une maison, qui ne veut strictement rien dire.

Hermione ne put réprimer un sourire d'amusement en entendant ça.

\- En effet, la vie réserve bien des surprises, admet la préfète en acquiesçant. Mais à t'entendre, c'est optimiste. Cela veut dire que tu comptes redemander de l'aide à des Serpentard, pour ce qui nous attend après Poudlard ?

\- Si je peux, sois assuré que je le ferai, répond Harry. Sans doute seront-ils de notre côté à l'avenir. À vrai dire, je l'espère, car si je dois affronter Marcus en combat, je serai en bien fâcheuse posture. Il est coriace.

\- Il est de notre côté, assure Hermione. Il a le béguin pour un… une Gryffondor. Donc il a toutes les chances de venir avec nous.

\- Ah bon, une Gryffondor, s'étonne Harry, perplexe. Qui ça ? Je ne l'ai pas vu venir, en tout cas… Le seul Gryffondor qui leur parle, c'est Seamus… Hm… Ça ne peut pas être Alicia, elle est avec Lee depuis le match avec Serdaigle, ils se sont déclarés leur flamme après l'allégresse de la victoire… Pas Katie non plus, elle est un peu dégoûtée de son histoire avec Adrian, comme elle m'a dit… Pas Angelina, elle est avec Olivier Dubois… Heu… Ça ne peut pas être toi…

\- Ah, non, quelle horreur, moi avec lui, c'est encore pire que Ron et moi, réplique Hermione, rouge de honte. Tu me vois avec Marcus, toi ?! Et tu te dis être mon meilleur ami pour dire des choses pareilles ?

En entendant cela, Harry explosa de rire.

\- Ha, ha, ha ! C'est vrai que vous n'allez pas ensemble du tout ! Vous êtes presque les opposés ! C'est plutôt avec Adrian que tu as toutes tes chances…

\- Oui mais non, Adrian n'a pas l'air intéressé, on a été souvent ensemble, et ce n'est pas l'amour qui le motive, répond Hermione. Au bout d'un moment, s'il ne se passe rien - et il s'est passé bien dix mois - c'est que, hé bien, il n'est pas amoureux de moi. Ou alors, il ne veut pas s'engager actuellement.

\- Peut-être, je ne sais pas… Enfin… Pour tout te dire… Vous allez plutôt bien ensemble.

\- Pas vraiment, répond Hermione, alors. Il est un ami loyal et affectueux, mais pas le mari que j'imagine. On peut être ami avec beaucoup de monde mais pas le petit ami de n'importe qui. C'est plus compliqué que ça.

En entendant cela, Harry grimaça, puis bougonna :

\- Oui, bon, ça va… En tout cas… Ah, j'ai été heureux d'une chose, cette année, c'est bien l'A.D. qui m'a procuré le plus de joie. Et ensemble, nous faisions des étincelles ! Quelle équipe nous étions, au Ministère ! Tenir face à quelques Mangemorts et Voldemort en personne. Si ce n'est pas encourageant… L'Armée de Dumbledore n'est pas dissoute, elle prend ses vacances.

\- C'est bien vrai, ce que tu dis là, Harry !

Les deux Gryffondor se tournèrent vers le train. Luna accourait vers eux, radieuse, le sourire éclatant, les yeux grands ouverts, comme un enfant. Hermione se retint de le dire, mais elle trouvait Luna si belle et radieuse aujourd'hui. On aurait dit une étoile.

\- Que dis-tu, demande alors Potter, surpris.

\- Que tu dis que nous restons ensemble. C'est la réalité ! Je suis encore avec toi, Harry. Je te suivrai s'il le faut. Ginny m'a dit que j'ai fait beaucoup de progrès. Avec Seamus, nous avons bloqué deux Mangemorts, et pas qu'un petit peu. Ils ont détalé devant nous. Tu peux être fier de moi !

Le sourire et la chaleur de Luna firent sourire Harry, et aussi Hermione. Lovegood avait ce don de vous faire réagir.

\- À ce point, demande Harry.

\- Ah oui. Le gros monsieur a eu très peur de moi, et la femme qui rit pour rien a ordonné qu'ils partent hors du Ministère. Nous leur avons mis une bonne raclée, avec les cerveaux de cette salle étrange.

\- Ah, ah, félicitations, sourit Potter. Tu t'es bien débrouillé, Luna !

En entendant cela, Luna fut stupéfaite, exactement comme Hermione quand elle entendait parler du Ronflak Cornu ; puis alors, elle se mit à sourire, et son sourire était si beau et si sincère, que les deux Gryffondor en furent touchés jusqu'au cœur.

Cependant, à côté d'eux, il y avait bien des envieux de leur joie, comme cette inlassable peste et son amie.

\- Tiens, tu parles aux sans-amis, maintenant, toi ?

C'était Cho et Susan, qui se tenaient main dans la main, leur valise dans l'autre. Bones avait mis un insigne « A bas Potter » comme on les voyait dans la Coupe de Feu parfois, en plus d'une énorme écharpe hideuse autour du front. La Poufsouffle se collait presque à la Serdaigle, tout en regardant d'un air hargneux les Gryffondor. Harry était l'ex de sa petite amie, et Hermione lui a lancé ce mauvais sort, elle ne pouvait que les détester. De l'autre côté, arrogante, Cho les prenait de haut, tout en leur parlant mal et en leur montrant qu'elle était mécontente de les voir à la fois si contents sans elle, et en plus, qu'ils osaient ne pas lui prêter attention.

\- Je suis contente de voir comment tu m'as vite oubliée, Harry, rugit la Serdaigle, hargneuse. Dis-moi, tu en as combien d'autres, des Hermione et des Luna, dans ta vie ?

\- De quoi parles-tu, demande ce dernier, irrité de l'entendre parler ainsi.

\- Vas-y, joue à l'idiot… Les garçons sont vraiment détestables. Je crois que je vais sortir avec les filles, finalement !

\- Oh, je t'en prie, vas-y, lance Harry. Tu nous rendras un grand service, à nous tous, les garçons. Nous méritons mieux qu'une fille aussi désagréable. Au nom de la masculinité du monde, merci.

Furieuse par sa répartie, la Serdaigle marmonna un juron peu aimable. Puis ces deux-là ne firent pas long feu parmi eux, et toisèrent Hermione toutes deux avant de partir, dents dehors pour Chang. Harry eut un rire mesquin à leur égard.

\- Et dire que j'ai embrassé cette fille-là. Mon Dieu. Elle était affreuse, en fait, Chang, je le vois bien clairement avec la distance qui nous sépare. Parlons plutôt d'autre chose… Ginny vient aussi avec nous ?

\- Elle ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet, mais la connaissant, oui, sans hésiter, répondit Hermione. C'est quand même celle qui t'a forcé à partir en groupe au Ministère. Mais si Cho doit partir avec nous, eh bien…

\- Tu rigoles ? Les traîtres sont mes ennemis, réplique Potter.

Hermione fut indifférente à cela, mais Luna avait des choses à rajouter.

\- Je vais te laisser. Je te souhaite de bonnes vacances, Harry ! Plein de bonheur et belles choses pour toi.

\- Merci, dit alors le sorcier. Toi aussi.

Et Lovegood, aux anges, sourit, sauta en claquant des talons, puis, fit demi-tour jusque dans le train, où les derniers s'élèves s'y entassaient.

\- Bien… Nous y allons, dit alors Harry. Nous poursuivrons cette discussion dedans, d'accord ?

\- Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Ginny a dû nous réserver une place avec Ron.

Et après un petit temps, finalement, les deux sorciers se mirent en route pour rentrer vers le Poudlard Express, qui faisait siffler sa cheminée pour indiquer le départ vers Londres, et la sortie de Poudlard pour deux mois.

Ginny Weasley, qui a réservé un compartiment très grand et semblable à celui où ils ont passé leur journée du 1er septembre, accueillit à bras ouverts Hermione, légèrement moins Harry, mais ne fit aucun commentaire désobligeant. Ron, à côté d'elle, avait posé à côté de lui les valises de son amie, et invita Hermione à s'asseoir à côté d'elle, l'air content.

Ils occupèrent leur journée à jouer à la Bataille Explosive, à manger des sucreries, à parler de tout et de rien, puis à lire des magazines, pendant un très long moment. Le temps passa très vite. Dès qu'Hermione jeta un œil par la fenêtre à sa gauche, elle écarquilla les yeux. Le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher ! Bien qu'en été, il faisait jour tout le temps, voir l'astre doré péricliter signifiait clairement que le 1er juillet, en même temps que le trajet au Poudlard Express, prenait fin.

\- Nous allons rentrer bientôt, remarque Harry en jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

Tout le monde regarda la fenêtre avec lui. Ils pensèrent à la même chose.

\- Ah, dommage, nous devrons bientôt nous séparer, soupire Ginny. Ou pas. Il me semble qu'Hermione vient avec nous pour tout l'été.

Cette dernière ne dit mot, attristée. Elle regardait, tristement, le sol à ses pieds, quand les garçons remarquèrent son état.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air de te faire très plaisir, dit Ron en faisant la moue.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est que… J'ai l'impression de perdre mes repères. Je n'irai pas voir mes parents, et pour être honnête… peut-être plus jamais. Je sais très bien ce qu'insinue Dumbledore. J'ai toujours vécu sans mes parents, mais… Il semblerait que je ne les verrai plus désormais. Je suis bientôt majeure, et sans doute, je vivrai désormais avec vous, et plus jamais avec mes parents biologiques, qui m'ont élevée à la base… Je ne sais même plus qui je suis… Je suis Hermione Granger, mais je n'ai pas de racines.

Silencieux, tout le monde regardait Hermione, en partageant sa douleur. Puis alors, Ron dit d'un ton encourageant :

\- Hé bien, tu as une nouvelle famille, maintenant ! Tu seras une Weasley, avec nous !

\- Et moi, je suis quoi alors, demande Harry, légèrement irrité. Un touriste ?

La préfète ne dit rien, encore affligée par tout ce qui se passait dans sa vie depuis peu de temps.

\- J'ai encore à y penser, dit Hermione, alors. Ça passera avec le temps. Et toi, Harry ? Tu viens aussi au Terrier ?

Il resta silencieux, ce qui disait clairement non.

\- Nous nous reverrons sans doute pendant les vacances, assure la préfète.

\- J'espère bien, dit Harry, moins jovial alors. Sinon je tue Dumbledore avant Voldemort.

Pendant qu'Hermione grimaçait, et que Ginny ne disait rien, surprise par la réponse de son ami, soudain, Ron se sentit assez mal.

\- Ah, je dois aller aux toilettes, dit-il alors.

\- Ben vas-y, dit alors sa sœur, exaspérée. Ne me dis pas que tu attends ma permission pour y aller. Tu veux que je t'accompagne pour t'aider en tenant la cuvette, c'est ça ?

\- Mais non ! Je dois bien vous prévenir avant, quand même ! Je ne vais pas partir comme ça sans mot dire !

\- Quelle galanterie, dit alors Ginny pour elle. Je suis ravie de voir que tu penses à prévenir ta sœur au préalable quand tu veux aller aux toilettes. Je suis très touchée, Ron.

\- Je viens avec toi, lance soudain Harry, qui se levait de sa banquette. Allons-y.

Son meilleur ami Weasley acquiesça aussitôt, et sortit du compartiment avec son ami. Une fois les deux garçons assez éloignés dans le wagon, la rousse intriguée dit :

\- Ils ont l'air pressés de s'en aller. Que vont-ils faire, tous les deux dans les toilettes… Ah ! J'ai des images d'une saleté repoussante dans ma tête.

Hermione eut un bref sourire. Elle devina quel genre d'image visualisait son amie. Puis, alors, Ginny lui demanda :

\- J'ai aussi à sortir deux minutes ? Je dois parler à Ernie de quelque chose, rapidement. Tu viens ? C'est pour un détail, ce ne sera pas long. Comme je ne veux pas que tu restes seule, surtout en ce moment où ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, je veux que tu viennes. Ça te fera plaisir de t'entourer de ce qui vit.

\- D'accord. Ça me fait plaisir de toute façon, j'arrive.

Elles sortirent dehors, et cherchèrent désormais Ernie. Il leur fallut marcher quelques wagons plus loin pour le retrouver. Ce ne fut pas difficile, car Ginny semblait déjà savoir où aller. Trois wagons plus loin, elle finit par ouvrir la porte d'un compartiment pour tomber sans hasard sur le bon.

\- Salut, MacMillan.

\- Ah, salut, Weasley !… Oh ! Et toi, aussi, Hermione !

Elle eut à peine un sourire. Malgré la joie débordante du Poufsouffle, la préfète avait un fond de tristesse dans son cœur.

Elle regarda dans le compartiment. Il n'était pas tout seul : il y avait dans un coin, Seamus tout seul, qui regardait les filles d'un air surpris.

\- Tu as invité Finnegan, demande alors Ginny, surprise.

\- Ouais, répond Ernie, souriant d'un air ravi. Je n'allais pas laisser tout seul mon frère d'armes ! Depuis qu'on est allés au Ministère, nous nous entraînons régulièrement pour nous dépasser encore plus. Nous avons fait beaucoup, mais on dirait que ça n'a pas suffi pour battre d'un revers de la main les Mangemorts.

\- Tu as fait de ton mieux, remarque Weasley. Bien, je voulais te demander quelque chose, Ernie : tu auras du temps de libre l'année prochaine ? Je ne sais pas ce que vous faites en sixième année.

\- Seamus et moi, on fait le cursus « Sécurité ». J'ai hésité entre ça et « Administration », mais je dois admettre que la paperasse me dépasse autant qu'elle m'ennuie. Donc je vais préparer quelque chose de plus physique ! D'ailleurs que je suis très bon en Quidditch et en duel, donc je serai comme un poisson dans l'eau !

\- On aura des journées de libre, le cursus est fatiguant, mais on a une poignée de cours seulement, répond Finnegan. Pourquoi cette demande ?

\- Parce que je dois vous voir l'an prochain, répond alors Ginny. Pour continuer l'A.D. de notre côté, même si elle est terminée.

\- Tu veux qu'on s'entraîne encore aux sortilèges, demande Ernie.

\- Ce serait bien, car comme vous êtes en avance sur moi d'une année, vous devrez connaître des parades intéressantes qu'on ne voit pas en cours. Mais je voulais savoir de prime abord si ça vous intéresserait.

Les deux garçons mirent un temps pour répondre, puis enfin dirent le fond de leur pensée :

\- Nous y avons pensé, tout à l'heure. Les choses risquent de s'annoncer moins plaisantes encore avec le temps, répond Seamus. On va s'entraîner de toutes nos forces pour arriver à préparer, à l'image de l'A.D., une rébellion active contre Tu-Sais-Qui.

\- Vous avez des projets de prévu ?

\- Pas encore, mais on a encore l'été pour y repenser, et à Poudlard on se rassemblera pour préparer des plans concrets, continue Finnegan. Mais je ne crois pas qu'on suivra Harry. Il n'aime pas qu'on intervienne dans ses projets. On fera donc autre chose de notre côté. Chacun aura son compte dans l'histoire. L'A.D. continue, même sans Harry.

\- Ouais, on est de l'Armée de Dumbledore pour la vie, lance Ernie, fier. Désormais, notre cible, ce n'est plus le programme inutile d'Ombrage, c'est Tu-Sais-Qui. Et on va faire un paquet cet été à ce sujet. Cela nous servira à l'avenir.

\- Intéressant ! Vous me raconterez vos prouesses à la rentrée ! On va vous laisser entre garçons, surtout qu'en parlant de ça, on doit retrouver les deux qui ont dû sortir depuis un moment des toilettes, remarque Ginny. On va vous laisser, vous trois, bonnes vacances.

Après qu'on les ait remerciés de ce fait, les deux Gryffondor sortirent et refermèrent le compartiment derrière elles pour s'éloigner. Elles ne dirent rien sur le chemin du retour, mais lorsqu'elles furent de retour à leur cabine, elles se posèrent toutes deux en face, et discutèrent de ce fait.

\- Nous ne sommes pas seules, remarque Weasley, alors.

\- Je savais qu'ils nous suivraient d'une quelconque manière, dit Hermione. Mais… Même avec du monde à côté, ça restera avant tout un combat individuel. Ou interdépendant… La vie et les actions des uns compte pour les autres.

Les filles se turent un moment, Hermione regardait par la fenêtre, rêveuse, tandis que Ginny, perdue dans ses pensées, songeait à quelque chose. Puis alors, la préfète coupait le silence encore :

\- J'ai un drôle de pressentiment. Je n'ai pas osé le dire, mais je sais que je devrai suivre Harry dans ses aventures… Ce sera éprouvant. Autant que déstabilisant. Je ne sais pas ce qui nous attend une fois sorti d'ici.

Ginny ne répondit pas de suite. Puis elle répondit :

\- Je ne sais pas comment ça se passera, moi non plus, à l'avenir. Et je me suis aussi posé la question, maintenant que Tu-Sais-Qui est de retour. Cela ne sera sans doute pas joyeux tous les jours. En tous cas je sais pour ma part qu'Harry ne le laissera jamais filer. Mais il restera jusqu'au bout à l'école. Ça veut dire que tu as environ deux ans avant d'y repenser. Tu as encore le temps… Mais tu sais… Tu as beaucoup de chance, Hermione…

\- De la chance ? Comment ça, demande-elle, surprise.

\- Hé bien… Tu peuxsuivre Harry partout avec lui. Je n'ai jamais eu ce pouvoir, moi. Très peu de gens l'ont. En fait, tu es même la seule à le pouvoir.

\- Tu sais, ce n'est pas si exceptionnel, dit Hermione, dépitée. Je le suis dans des activités peu recommandables. Comme jouer à un échiquier géant, préparer des potions dans le dos de Rogue, attraper des rats avec un loup-garou à côté… Parfois j'ai failli y passer. Quelque part tu as de la chance, plutôt. Ce n'est pas très plaisant à vivre, avec le recul.

Son amie ne répondit rien, car elle méditait sur ce sujet. Puis alors, les garçons rentrèrent alors dans le compartiment, mécontents. Tandis que Ron, arrivé en dernier, ferma la porte derrière eux, quand sa sœur lui demanda :

\- Pourquoi vous boudez ? Ne me dites pas qu'il n'y avait plus de papier toilette, ou bien, que vous aviez eu la diarrhée là-bas.

\- E fait, on a dû attendre un moment que monsieur Davies de Serdaigle, qui était avant nous, finisse de se torcher pour qu'on puisse enfin y aller, grogne son frère. Et se retenir pendant ce temps n'est pas agréable. Argh. On ne peut pas parler d'autre chose ? Les filles, vous voulez jouer à une Bataille Explosive ?

Les filles se regardèrent, éloquentes. C'était surtout lié au fait qu'elles en avaient assez de jouer aux cartes, après y avoir joué deux heures d'affilée.

\- Que diriez-vous de jouer aux échecs, plutôt, intervient Ginny. Ça nous changera un peu.

\- Les échecs ? Ça tombe bien, j'ai un échiquier, remarque Ron, ravi, avant de se précipiter vers sa valise. Alors… Où l'ai-je mis, déjà ? Ah, oui, c'est vrai, sous mon lit… Mais… AH ! Harry ! J'ai oublié mon jeu d'échecs à Poudlard !

\- Super, dit alors sa sœur, consternée. Ron, tu devrais penser à t'acheter une tête pour Noël, ou bien, un Rappeltout, parce que sinon, tu iras jusqu'oublier de t'habiller pour aller à la Grande Salle.

\- Pffft, les filles, parfois, réplique Ron, à court d'arguments.

Le train ne tarda pas à arriver au quai 9 ¾ après cinq parties de pendu. Pendant que le décor familier du quai se faisait apercevoir par la fenêtre, Ginny déchira le parchemin qui lui a servi de jeu un moment, puis se leva pour prendre ses bagages. Harry et Ron en firent de même, tandis qu'Hermione, rêveuse, s'y mit en dernier, pensant à tout ce qui s'est passé cette année.

Une fois qu'ils sortirent tous du train, les adolescents cherchèrent Mrs. Weasley. Dans la foule énorme des parents, sorciers qui descendaient, c'était difficile de se repérer. Il y avait du monde partout.

\- Ah, là, là, les départs en vacances, c'est tellement pénible, soupire Ginny. On se croirait dans une fourmilière. Attendez une minute, il y a trop de monde. Laissez-les partir, qu'on soit plus à l'aise.

Ron ne dit pas non. Il portait sa lourde valise, et la cage de Coquecigrue. Il était fatigué. Quand à Harry, indifférent, il suivit l'idée sans se plaindre. Ensuite, Hermione, qui n'aimait pas les masses compactes, préféra accepter de rester immobile. Alors qu'ils patientaient, ils allaient avoir de quoi discuter un moment.

Cette fois, de personnes bien moins amicales allaient les chercher, pour des motifs bien moins sympathiques cette fois.

\- Harry Potter ! Reste donc ici, misérable !

Les Gryffondor se retournèrent brutalement. C'était Drago Malefoy qui venait le voir, furieux. On dirait qu'il était devenu fou. Ses yeux exorbités le regardaient avec colère, et il montrait ses dents. Derrière lui, traînait Theodore Nott, le regard hautain. Harry eut un rire en les voyant.

\- Oh, tiens, salut, Malefoy. Tu veux mon autographe ?

\- Ne t'avise pas de rire, Potter, ou bien, je te ferai passer à jamais cette envie ! Tu as envoyé mon père à Azkaban !

\- Eh bien écoute, ça devait arriver un jour ou l'autre. On ne peut pas mentir indéfiniment. Voici que tout le monde sait de quel côté ton père fait ses petites affaires. À vrai dire, j'ai même envie de dire que ton père est parfaitement à sa place, en prison, à en voir sa mentalité.

Drago cracha de mépris par terre quand Nott regardait ailleurs, l'air furieux.

\- Je t'ai prévenu, pourtant, de te mettre de notre côté ! On va gagner, c'est prévisible ! Les perdants du côté des Weasley et des Dumbledore ne feront pas long feu et ils paieront amèrement d'avoir choisi le mauvais camp ! Il est trop tard pour changer ça, Potter ! Et je prépare déjà ma revanche !

\- Quoi, tu veux t'y mettre, toi aussi, lance Potter. Ne t'avise pas de nous gêner, Malefoy, tu ne peux rien contre nous !

\- Mon œil ! Et d'ailleurs ! On sait déjà quoi faire… Pas vrai, Theodore ?

Ce dernier ne répondit rien, l'air moqueur. Il fixait Harry en biais, et Hermione, contrariée, savait pourquoi : c'était lui qui avait manqué de le renvoyer, lui et toute l'A.D. S'ils avaient quelque chose en tête contre eux… Enfin, si Theodore a quelque chose contre eux. Parce que Drago est bien peu redoutable comparé à lui, que personne n'a vu venir, mais qui en quelques coups, a révélé le secret de Ron avec les lettres, et manqué de détruire l'A.D.

\- Quoi, tu as prévu quelque chose, serpent sournois, lance alors Granger, très en colère. Tu comptes nous renvoyer de l'école pour de bon, cette fois ? C'est toi qui a dénoncé l'A.D. en attrapant Susan, je le sais !

En entendant cela, soudain Harry, Ron et Ginny sursautèrent et considéraient le Serpentard avec horreur, tandis que Drago renifla de mépris et que Nott, toujours aussi arrogant et sarcastique, lui répondit :

\- Tiens, tu es moins aimable aujourd'hui. Pourquoi, il y a une raison ? Ah, mais j'ai oublié, c'est vrai… L'école est finie, maintenant tu n'as plus d'amis, tu dois rentrer chez toi, c'est ça ? Tu n'as rien compris, ma pauvre, si tu crois que j'ai forcé Susan à vous dénoncer.

\- De quoi parle cette idiote, demande Drago, ennuyé. Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ça, alors…

\- Et pour cause, je n'avais pas envie de te le dire. Non, ma pauvre, tu ne sais rien, alors tais-toi, ça me fait des vacances.

\- Si, je sais que tu as attrapé Susan et que tu l'as forcée à nous dénoncer, cesse de mentir.

\- C'est à moitié vrai mais aussi à moitié faux, répond Theodore. Je n'ai fait que de m'acquitter de mes devoirs de préfet en la traquant dans un couloir la nuit. Je n'ai fait que mon devoir. Qui peut me le reprocher ?

\- Tu plaisantes, j'espère, lance Harry, très mécontent, sa baguette rivée sur Nott. Tu veux qu'on te dise ce qu'on en pense ?

En voyant que Ron et Ginny se préparaient aussi à attaquer, Drago sortit également sa baguette, tandis que Nott, arrogant, ne prit même pas la peine de regarder Potter pour lui répondre.

\- Harry Potter, encore et toujours récalcitrant, c'est presque une habitude. Je ne m'en étonne même plus. Bah… Je parle à ton amie, je peux répondre, non ?

\- Mais…

\- Tais-toi, coupe Theodore, sec. Écoute au lieu de parler, ça va t'intéresser aussi, Potter. En fait, Susan n'a pas été forcée de tout avouer sur ma pression. Elle l'a fait elle-même.

\- Tu mens, réplique Ron, rouge. Comment peut-elle faire ça comme ça !

\- Vous ne savez pas bien choisir vos alliés, Susan a été toujours jalouse de vous, vous avez brillé partout, tout le monde connaît Harry et ses amis, et cetera, répond le Serpentard, d'un geste théâtral de la main. Elle ne vous a jamais aimé et n'a eu aucun scrupule à vous vendre. En fait, elle espérait même obtenir par sa révélation le droit de se tirer de là.

\- Quoi, lance Ginny, médusée. Elle a tout dit volontairement !

\- Je vous ai dit, elle ne vous aime pas, il n'y avait pas de considération pour vous quand elle parlait, explique Theodore. Elle a dit tout un tas de choses peu flatteuses. Mais je ne vous les dirai pas. Vous m'avez irrité en parlant mal. D'ailleurs… C'est dommage, je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout entendre, puisque après, elle a commencé à avoir des boutons. Vous connaissez la suite.

\- Tu l'as emmené chez Ombrage pour finir ton sale boulot, conclut Ron.

\- C'est ça, tête de pou, répond Nott en acquiesçant. Vous comprenez, un groupe d'élèves interdit par la Grande Inquisitrice, réuni en secret tard la nuit… Je tenais quelque chose. Mais même sans cette idiote, je vous aurai bien trouvé tout de même. Ça fait plusieurs mois que je voyais des élèves se promener la nuit en masse près du secteur de la Salle du sixième étage.

\- Quoi, tu étais au courant depuis le début, lance Harry, apeuré.

\- Oui, je lui ai parlé de vos réunions, lance Drago, à son tour, amusé.

\- Sale balance, réplique Ginny, furieuse. Hé, petit cinglé, tu veux dire qu'en plus de suivre Susan la nuit, tu nous cherchais ?

\- Oui, depuis un moment, et j'y serai arrivé plus tôt si l'autre balourd de vigile ne s'était pas mis entre mes pattes, réplique Nott, ennuyé. Il me suivait partout comme un vautour, l'arme à la main, je devais jouer des pieds des mains pour m'en débarrasser… Vous êtes chanceux de ne pas l'avoir sur le dos, vous !

\- J'en ai assez entendu, rage Harry.

Il sortait sa baguette pour attaquer Nott, mais ce dernier, aussi talentueux qu'Hermione, bloqua le sort du revers de la main.

\- Hé, Potter, apprends à te maîtriser, tu n'es pas une bête sauvage, à moins que la fréquentation de Marcus t'a rendu aussi bestial que lui.

Harry l'a mal pris, ce qui explique le fait que soudain; les six sorciers commencèrent à se battre en lançant des sorts partout. Leurs valises tombèrent à terre, les cages de Coquecigrue et Hedwidge se fracassèrent au sol, et chacun prit pour son compte dans le conflit. Ginny se coupa la joue, Ron saignait du bras et du nez, Hermione avait les cheveux ébourrifés et le visage mouillé, quand Harry s'entailla le pull et le jean.

Alors qu'ils se battaient, soudain une aide inespérée tombée du ciel. C'était en effet inespéré car Nott a vite pris le dessus, en écrasant Ron et Ginny qui étaient moins forts, en les stupéfixant, pour se concentrer sur Harry qui l'était plus quand il était accompagné.

\- _SERVICUS _!

Un maléfice d'Esclavage fit apparaître des chaînes qui enlacèrent fermement Drago et Nott, mais ce dernier esquiva de peu l'attaque, il n'eut que son bras gauche ferré dans un étau de fer. Harry et Hermione se retournèrent, et virent Adrian, le regard sévère, et sa baguette levée vers Theodore. Entre temps, après qu'il eut calmé les ardeurs des deux autres, il fit un moulinet de sa baguette pour sortir les Weasley de leur stupéfixion. Ils pouvaient bouger maintenant, et ne se privaient pas de le faire en se relevant précipitamment, l'air hagard devant le sorcier qui les sauvait de là.

\- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter, s'écrie Adrian, sèchement. Tu n'as pas écouté.

\- Pour cause, je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi ! Lâche-moi un peu ! Pourquoi tu es venu à cet instant précis ! J'allais gagner, figure-toi !

\- Tu n'as rien gagné, répond Pucey, sévère. Pars d'ici. Tout de suite.

En voyant cela, soudain, le Serpentard fit la grimace, et s'en alla, l'air mauvais, en abandonnant Malefoy qui l'implorait.

\- Hé ! Ne me laisse pas là ! Theodore ! S'il te plaît ! Attends-moi ! Soulève-toi ! Emporte-moi dans tes valises ! Ah ! Ne me laisse pas tout seul ! Non !

\- Quelle pitié, souffle Harry. J'ai presque envie de pleurer pour toi, là.

\- Silence, Potter, réplique alors Drago enchaîné, rouge de honte et de rage. Tu… Ah ! J'ai mal ! Mes cheveux ! Aïe ! Sors-moi de là, misérable brute !

\- Non, dit juste Adrian, froidement. Ne cherche pas les problèmes, petit. Parce que. Quand les problèmes te trouvent, tu as mal à en sortir.

\- Littéralement, ricane Ginny, qui s'époussetait après ce petit duel.

\- Hé, d'où tu sors, au juste, demande Ron, inquiet, qui regardait le Serpentard avec effroi.

\- C'est mon métier, explique Pucey, indifférent. Je dois sortir quand on ne m'attend pas. Et calmer les petits excités comme eux.

\- Tu ferais un bon Brigadier, enfin, plutôt un bon agent secret, sourit Hermione, ravie.

Elle lui souriait d'un air franc, ce qui déconcerta un peu le Serpentard qui rougit légèrement et tremblait un peu. Ginny eut un rire quand Harry et Ron firent une drôle de tête. Sans parler de Malefoy à côté, devenu déprimé de la vie.

\- Hé ! Je veux vivre, moi ! Je suis trop jeune pour être esclave ! Aidez-moi !

\- Hmm… Heu… Merci, dit juste Pucey, dans une fausse dignité. Je… Je n'ai fait que mon travail. Hem… Le devoir m'appelle.

Et soudain, Pucey s'en alla, tout rouge. Il était rapide, mine de rien. Hermione et Ginny rièrent de cela, touchées par la timidité du Serpentard, mais Harry était perplexe, quand Ron soudain scandalisé, à son tour rouge comme une tomate, et piqué à vif par la jalousie.

\- Heu… Je n'arrive pas à tout comprendre, là, répond Potter, intrigué. Pucey nous a suivi aussi, vous êtes d'accord avec ça ? Il ne peut pas sortir de nulle part comme ça sans raison.

\- Bien sûr que non, idiot, il sort toujours en dernier du Poudlard Express, il est de garde dans ces moments-là, grogne Malefoy. Bon, vous m'aidez à sortir quand ? J'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes, c'est affreux.

Sans lui prêter attention, les Gryffondor débattaient de l'événement.

\- Il était tout rouge, le pauvre ! Tu l'as regardé, rit Ginny, hilare.

\- Oh… Oui, bien sûr que je l'ai vu, arrête, sourit Hermione, aussi rouge que le Serpentard qui venait de s'en aller.

\- Je rêve, marmonne Ron, furieux, mordant ses lèvres. Et moi, dans l'histoire ?… Je l'aime bien plus que ce crétin, moi, Hermione…

Tandis que les filles s'excitaient de ce fait, ravies, et que Ron, jaloux, pestait et voyait tout en noir à ce sujet, Harry, peu intéressé par l'aspect émotionnel de la situation, trancha net en faveur d'autre chose :

\- Bon, ce qu'Adrian a fait est intriguant mais peu préoccupant. Ce qui l'est, c'est ce que Nott a dit et fait. Alors, depuis le début il rôdait à nos trousses. Je savais qu'il y en avait quelques uns qui s'adonnaient à ce genre de pratiques, mais ne l'ai pas vu venir, celui-là.

\- Pour cause, on ne faisait pas attention à lui, répond Ginny. C'est Hermione qui le savait depuis le début. Nous, on était trop occupés à nos problèmes pour le remarquer. Hé, vous y croyez, vous ? Susan nous a dénoncés ! Elle aussi, on ne l'a pas vu venir ! Même si elle était froide, d'accord, je ne savais pas qu'elle irait jusque là !

\- Le danger fait parler bien des gens, peu ont le courage de résister, répond Harry, las. Argh… Si j'avais su… En même temps, vous me direz, c'est l'amie et la petite amie de Cho à la fois. Ce n'est jamais une bonne idée de garder près de soi des amis de ses ennemis.

\- C'est sûr, grimace Ginny. Je savais depuis le début qu'elles n'avaient pas leur place dans l'A.D. Quelle idée idiote que de prendre avec nous la seule fille du monde qui restait à nos côtés que pour faire passer le temps et pas pour apprendre des sortilèges. C'était déjà écrit qu'elle n'allait pas être très engagée.

\- Le vrai visage des gens se révèle toujours à un moment, répond Ron, traînant. Je la croyais belle et gentille, en fait, c'est une mégère, cette Susan. Et ça ne semble pas te choquer tant que ça qu'elle ait parlé, Harry.

\- Il est trop tard pour recoller les pots cassés, répond Potter. Susan a parlé, c'est fait et révolu. Et au fond, je la comprends. Il aurait été difficile de ne pas parler dans sa situation. Même si ce qu'elle a fait est nul, à quoi bon s'énerver ? Elle en paie d'ailleurs très fort le prix. Désormais, elle a un beau bandeau au fer rouge qui la désigne traître et indigne de confiance. Elle a perdu presque tous ses amis et toute l'école la déteste maintenant. Pourquoi gratter encore cette histoire, puisqu'au fond, elle paie plus cher que nous ? De toute façon, nous n'avons plus besoin de l'A.D., puisqu'Ombrage est partie.

\- Dommage, soupire Ron. J'aurai aimé continuer ces petites séances.

\- Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, répond Harry. Peut-être est-ce une bonne chose, puisque maintenant nous pouvons passer à autre chose. Assez parlé de ça, on est en vacances, détendons-nous cette année qui n'en finit plus. Où est ta mère, Ron ?

\- Hm… Attends de voir… Ah, il y a moins de monde… Par là, indique Weasley en montrant du doigt le fond de la gare. Allons-y !

Ils reprirent chacun leurs valises et se mirent en route vers Mrs. Weasley, plus mince, portant cette fois une robe orangée, laissant entrevoir ses bras larges et forts à travers les manches, des bottines de sorcière un peu usées et décolorées, le teint rose et pétillant, et les cheveux très bien coiffés. Elle s'était faite belle pour les vacances ! Qui leur réserva un bon accueil.

\- Oh ! Ronald ! Ginevra ! Vous êtes ici ! Et Harry, toi aussi tu es là !

\- Vous connaissez Harry, dit alors Mr. Dursley, peu avenant.

\- Bien sûr que je le connais ! Il est adorable ! Vous ne trouvez pas ? Oh, mais vous êtes son oncle !

\- Oui, répondit l'oncle d'Harry.

Il avait l'air d'avoir avalé un Botruc, à en voir son air écoeuré. Son neveu, qu'il détestait, était adoré. Il allait apprécier l'humour.

\- Très bien ! Harry, viens me faire un bisou, et je te laisse avec ta famille… Voilà ! Allons ! Où est Hermione ? Ah, tu étais ici. Tu es souvent en retrait, c'est difficile de te voir.

\- Bonsoir, fit-elle, timidement.

Elle avait du mal à se sentir bien sous le regard de Dudley Dursley. On dirait qu'il voyait une tarte succulente en elle. On dirait qu'il la trouvait mignonne, mais ce n'était pas réciproque. Enfin, ça doit être sûrement comme ça pour beaucoup de monde.

\- Nous partons, s'écrie alors Mrs. Weasley, souriante. Harry, n'oublie pas de beaucoup nous écrire. Ça nous ferait plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles de temps à autre.

\- Oh, oui, vous pouvez être assuré que je vous écrierai, soupire Potter. Là où je vais, ce n'est pas terrible.

\- Très bien ! Vous trois, en route. Tonks a préparé la… la machine infernale qui va nous ramener chez nous.

\- La voiture, tu veux dire, demande alors Ron.

\- Peu importe comment cette chose se nomme ! Partons, vous autres. Je vais vous préparer un succulent dîner. Ron, tu as encore grandi, c'est impressionnant. Hermione, tu mincis encore. Je ne suis pas contente de toi, tu auras intérêt à te rattraper chez nous.

\- Ah bon, dit Granger, surprise de la remarque.

Elle regardait alors son tour de ventre. En effet, elle avait sacrément maigri, depuis la dernière fois qu'elle y avait prêté attention, c'est à dire il y a deux mois.

\- Tu as l'air d'aller bien, maman, dit alors Ginny.

\- Oui, en effet, Arthur est en vacances et cela me fait du bien de le voir. Ginevra, tu grandis si vite. Tu deviendras encore plus belle que ta mère et ton père ensemble. C'est bien !

Amusée du compliment, Ginny suivit sa mère en souriant, tandis que Ron faisait de même, en souriant comme un bienheureux en pensant au dîner qui les attendait. Traîneusement, Hermione, derrière eux, les suivait, le regard lourd, mais confiant.

Elle allait rejoindre les autres. Tout allait bien. Un nouvel avenir l'attendait, se disait-elle. Sans doute exceptionnel et radieux.


	34. Épilogue

_**Épilogue. De surprise en surprise**_

Cela faisait une bonne semaine qu'Hermione se trouvait au Terrier avec les autres. Mrs. Weasley a voulu lui donner la chambre de Fred et George, comme ils ne venaient plus, ayant trouvé, Dieu seul sait comment, un local sur le Chemin de Traverse. Au début, Hermione s'en contenta, mais quand elle s'ennuyait dans cette chambre toute seule, surtout qu'elle déprimait quelque peu depuis l'incident du Ministère, elle préféra dormir depuis dans la chambre de Ginny.

Juillet commençait sous un brasier ardent, et une température forte régnait sur la campagne, le jour, comme la nuit. Mais cela ne déplut guère aux adolescents, qui en profitèrent pour paresser sur une chaise à manger des glaces fruitées bien givrées. Pour Hermione, le climat au Terrier étant l'un des plus excellents à ses yeux, elle se réjouit de ne pas finir chez elle à ne rien faire, comme le faisait sans doute Harry de son côté. Soudain, elle compatit de plus belle, en ressentant sans doute ce qu'il devait sentir en étant isolé et malheureux seul. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée au Terrier, elle prenait toujours un peu de temps pour envoyer des chocolats à Harry, en plus d'une lettre, pour lui remonter le moral. Même quand elle était au fond du trou, elle pensait encore à son ami avant de penser à elle, et elle en restait incorrigible, pensait Ginny à voix haute.

Mrs. Weasley fut joviale tout le long de ces vacances, enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'une invité surprise ne débarque, et ne la mette dans un état proche de l'hystérie. Fleur Delacour, une ancienne élève de Beauxbâtons, que les sorciers connaissaient pour l'avoir rencontrée l'année dernière, venait, sans mot dire, de trouver un emploi à Gringotts, et annonçait sitôt arrivée au Terrier, qu'elle allait épouser Bill, l'un des plus vieux de la famille, l'an prochain. Cela manquait de terrasser Mrs. Weasley, qui s'évanouit sur le parquet, à répéter « Non ! Bill ! Mon fils ! Mon fils ! Avec ça ! » Fleur le prit étrangement bien, se disant que sa belle-mère était renversée d'avoir une belle-fille aussi ravissante qu'elle. Enfin, elle était la seule à se réjouir. Ginny manquait de vomir en découvrant qu'elle serait bientôt une Weasley comme elle. Elle détestait les filles hautaines, centrées sur elle-même et chicanières, ce que Delacour était. Seul Ron fut ravi d'apprendre ça, car il avait le nez et les yeux rivés en direction de la poitrine de Delacour, qu'il trouvait magnifique.

Mais il n'eut pas longtemps des raisons de s'extasier devant le diamètre du tour de ventre de Fleur. La Française, qui mettait les pieds dans le plat joyeusement, ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que d'annoncer à Hermione qu'elle avait aussi des nouvelles de Viktor Krum, qui « aimait beaucoup Her-mignonne Grangier », en disant qu'il lui passait le bonjour, et qu'il reviendrait peut-être la voir à Londres. Ginny fut amusée de ce fait, devenant soudain curieuse, mais Ron manquait d'avoir une syncope à son tour, après sa mère, en apprenant ça. Pendant le reste de la semaine, il devint désagréable, tout en jetant à Hermione des coups d'œil irrités, le visage rouge.

Mrs. Weasley crut passer le pire été de sa vie, quand elle apprit que Fleur allait envahir sa maison par dessus le marché. Elle s'installa carrément dans la chambre de Fred et George, avant d'ennuyer sa belle-mère des vœux de mariage qu'elle espérait, que les Weasley étaient merveilleux, etc. ce qui ne ravit pas du tout Mrs. Weasley, qui en avait vite assez d'elle, et tentait même de s'en débarrasser en l'envoyant chez une tante à Aberdeen, mais elle n'a jamais pris le temps de répondre à sa missive, ce qui la fit enrager plus qu'autre chose.

Hermione, qui était avec Ginny depuis une semaine, discutait tout le temps avec sa sœur de cœur, sans jamais se quitter. Il semblerait que les filles ne pouvaient pas tenir en étant loin l'une de l'autre. Mais c'était surtout lié aux circonstances. Le motif des discussions des deux filles n'étaient pas toujours frivolité et amusement, c'était souvent plus important.

\- Je vais suivre Harry, quand le moment sera venu, je m'y tiendrai jusqu'au bout et à la dernière seconde, annonce Hermione.

\- Il faut déjà que tu saches ce que tu feras avec lui, remarque Ginny. Tu sais ce que sont ces « Horcruxes » ? Si j'ai compris, il faut s'en occuper avant Tu-Sais-Qui, sinon il sera encore là, à nous narguer avec sa tête de ver de terre.

\- Difficile à dire, grimace Hermione, contrariée de ne pas connaître la réponse à cette question. Le seul Horcruxe qu'on connait, c'est le journal de Tom Jedusor, que tu as obtenu de Malefoy il y a déjà cela trois ans.

Ginny grimaçait de dégoût en entendant encore parler de ce livre. Puis elle répondit :

\- Oui, le Jedusor de ce livre n'avait rien à voir avec les petits dépliants que tu trouves dans les magazines. Il était plus agressif, et surtout plus vivant.

\- Heureusement, il est détruit, remarque la préfète. Et Harry affirme que ce Jedusor a fini mort. Cet Horcruxe n'est plus que de l'histoire ancienne. C'est déjà ça pour nous, un de moins avant de commencer, ça nous allège la tâche.

\- Oui, ce carnet ne soit plus qu'une ombre, désormais. Je n'ai plus jamais entendu reparler de lui, en plus du fait qu'il ne m'a plus jamais possédée, ni parlé de quelconque façon, répond son amie. Mais si j'ai compris, il y a sept Horcruxes en plus, et nous n'avons trouvé que la partie émergée de l'iceberg, si je dois dire. Trop encore sont cachés.

\- En effet, soupire Hermione. Je sais qu'il y en a quatre qui sont les reliques des fondateurs de Poudlard, mais le reste, ça…

\- Dumbledore n'a vraiment eu aucune piste ?

\- Pas plus que ça, enfin, il ne s'est guère étendu sur le sujet. Il en a parlé rapidement, sans trop insister.

Ginny se grattait la tête, avant de dire :

\- Nous en savons trop peu… Il vaut mieux ne pas trop s'en occuper cet été, surtout qu'on doit retourner à Poudlard d'ici septembre.

\- J'espère en tout cas qu'Harry, comme Fred et George, ne s'enfuira pas d'ici la fin d'année, s'inquiète la Gryffondor. Il ne manquerait plus que ça.

\- Ce serait étonnant, à la différence de mes frères, Harry n'enfreint le règlement que pour des causes qui lui sont chères et justes, et il y a une limite qu'il prend soin de toujours respecter, assure Ginny. Ne t'en fais pas, il sait ce qu'il fait.

Hermione, partagée entre sa confiance et son anxiété, ne répondit rien. Elle se mura dans un silence perplexe, tandis que son amie, préoccupée par quelque chose, jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux roux, l'air inquiet, avant de soudain lancer d'une voix décidée :

\- Je viendrai aussi avec vous récupérer ces Horcruxes ! Je peux vous aider.

Son amie ne répondit pas de suite.

\- C'est… C'est gentil de vouloir aider, seulement, c'est Harry qui décide. Je ne suis pas sûre, le connaissant, il voudra encore jouer au chevalier, et…

\- Oh, c'est absurde ! Peut-être que je suis une fille, mais je sais vivre à la dure, réplique-elle, soudain. Je ne veux pas rester sur place à me tourner les pouces, quand toi et lui risquerez votre vie dehors !

\- Tu parles comme Harry, remarque son amie. Pour ma part, je suis sûre que tu seras à ta place avec nous, mais vu comment il a réagi quand on lui a proposé de le suivre au Ministère, eh bien…

\- Pffft, lance Ginny, ennuyée. Il est pénible, parfois. Pourtant, quand on était avec lui, si on a parfois fait n'importe quoi, ça n'a pas empêché qu'on en soit tous ressorti vivants. On n'est pas fragiles comme il le pense !

Elle marquait une pause, avant d'ajouter :

\- Ma décision est irrévocable : soit je pars avec vous, soit je trouve un autre moyen de vous aider. Ne me faites pas changer d'avis, vous n'y arriverez pas.

\- Pourquoi es-tu soudain si intéressée à venir, demande Hermione, alors.

\- C'est surtout que je m'inquiète pour vous, remarque Ginny, soucieuse. Vous ne devriez pas avoir à assumer une si grande charge, sans personne d'autre pour vous aider. C'est quand même le sort de milliers de magiciens qui reposent sur le dos d'Harry. Ce n'est pas sympa de vous laisser faire tout le sale boulot. Vous vous sentirez bien seuls, et c'est bien dommage. Alors que c'est faux, et qu'il y a vraiment des personnes qui s'intéressent à vous deux et qui veulent aussi mettre la main à la pâte.

Silencieuse, la préfète admit être convaincue de l'argument de son amie. Mais malgré tout, elle restait un peu sur la défensive.

\- Mmh… En fait, je suis d'accord pour que tu viennes, tu es courageuse et adorable, Ginny. Mais il y a une chose qui m'inquiète, c'est que j'ai croisé Voldemort et je préfererai ne jamais avoir à le rencontrer encore. Il était puissant. Je l'ai à peine chatouillé, et tu sais pourtant que je me bats bien à l'Armée de Dumbledore. J'ai déjà un mal fou à le contenir, qu'est-ce que ce sera pour toi ? L'A.D. t'a appris beaucoup de choses, certes, mais il t'en reste beaucoup à apprendre, tu n'es encore qu'en quatrième année, et à ce moment, on ne connaît que peu de sorts efficaces. La preuve de ça, c'est qu'Harry a passé la sienne à chercher ces offensives puissantes dans des livres à la bibliothèque.

\- Bon, j'admets que je ne suis pas prête non plus, mais j'aurai bien du temps à Poudlard pour apprendre les sorts et parades dont j'ai besoin.

\- Tu seras en cinquième année ce septembre. Ce sera difficile pour toi d'avoir du temps libre.

\- J'ai moins de cours que toi, et je n'accorde toute mon attention qu'à ceux qui me servent réellement. Écoute-moi bien : l'an prochain, je ne travaille que la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, les Potions, la Botanique, les Sortilèges et la Divination, et l'Étude des Moldus. Et point final. Je ne veux pas m'encombrer inutilement ! Je t'ai déjà assez vue travailler des heures pour rien, pour ne pas t'imiter. À quoi ça me servira dans la vie, de transformer une poule en lapin, ou de connaître l'intégralité de guerres de gobelins dont tout le monde s'en fiche. Ils devraient comprendre qu'on n'a pas tous les mêmes besoins en matière de savoir commun. On doit avoir les bases, c'est sûr, mais je t'assure qu'en quatre ans déjà on les assimile assez bien pour ne pas en rajouter après.

\- C'est intéressant, l'Histoire de la Magie, réplique Hermione, ennuyée. Pourquoi suis-je la seule de Poudlard a aimer ça ?

\- Sans doute car tu as le don de ne pas t'endormir avec Binns. Enfin, il pourrait faire aimer sa matière, si ses cours pouvaient être plus animés. On se croirait en Sodomie de la Magie, vu comment on s'ennuie avec lui. Ses cours nous font le même effet. De toute façon, je veux faire guérisseuse, et cela ne sera pas utile que je connaisse ceci. Et puis, si j'en apprends assez sur la médicine, je pourrai être votre infirmière personnelle, à Harry et à toi.

Cette remarque fit rire d'amusement Hermione.

\- Notre infirmière personnelle ! Quel privilège, d'avoir une aide-soignante à son chevet, à disposition immédiate, et sans un sou.

\- T'as vu ça, remarque Ginny, amusée. Et ne me sors pas que je suis trop jeune pour l'être. Je peux déjà en apprendre beaucoup en un an !

\- C'est certain, tu as progressé si vite à l'A.D., répond Hermione. Et la remarque s'applique aussi à moi, car j'aurai seize ans en septembre, je ne suis pas la mieux placée pour parler de l'âge des autres, surtout dans une mission qui s'adresserait à des sorciers plus expérimentés que moi.

\- Tu es déjà tout ça à ton âge. Enfin, tu es un cas unique, j'admets. Mais appréciable. Grâce à toi, je ne perds jamais le nord. Et Harry doit penser la même chose. Il ne dit rien, mais je t'assure qu'il tient à toi.

\- Je sais…

Tandis que la préfète s'enfonça dans ses pensées, redevenant silencieuse et morose, Ginny ne trouvait rien à redire, et réfléchissait encore en se grattant la joue sur un sujet qu'on ne saura pas.

Pendant ce temps, une voix forte retentit depuis la cuisine :

\- HERMIONE ! GINNY ! DESCENDEZ TOUT DE SUITE !

\- Maman, remarque la rousse, intriguée. Pourquoi elle crie comme ça ? Est-ce que Fleur lui a rendu la vie impossible ?

\- Elle veut nous parler, bien que j'ignore pourquoi, remarque Hermione. Mais ne lui donnons pas de quoi s'énerver davantage. Allons-y.

Son amie acquiesça, tandis qu'elle la suivait en sortant de sa chambre et en descendant l'escalier vers le salon.

Là, elles eurent des surprises, et pas des moindres. Entre Fleur qui s'extasiait avec un Ron béat sur les tapisseries qu'elle a vu dans le magasin, et Mrs. Weasley qui discutait avec un Albus Dumbledore habillé d'une longue robe bleue étoilée, la dernière personne qu'on s'attendrait de voir ici, la scène ne manquait pas de rebondissements.

\- Ah, vous êtes là, lance Mrs. Weasley, irritée. Bien, Ron, Fleur, venez avec moi, nous devons nettoyer le poulailler.

\- Quoi, rugit alors Ron, furieux. Pourquoi je ne peux pas rester avec elles ? Pourquoi les filles vont prendre le thé et les petits gâteaux avec Dumbledore, quand pendant ce temps, je dois laver de la mer…

\- Oh, c'est merveilleux, nous allons dans le poulailler, avec les joliiiies poules, coupe Fleur, ravie. Je leur mettrai à chacun un ruban rose, et elles…

\- C'est cela, oui, scande la maîtresse de maison. Venez, tous les deux. Non, Ron, tu n'as pas le choix, ne commence pas à faire l'enfant.

Voyant que personne ne venait à son secours, Weasley grommella avant de suivre d'un ton traînant sa mère et sa belle-sœur qui s'en allaient vers le poulailler. Tandis que Dumbledore restait parfaitement serein et immobile, en les regardant partir, Ginny demandait :

\- Bonjour, professeur. Vous êtes venu pour parler à maman sur l'Ordre ? Je ne vois pas quelle autre raison vous amènerait à venir chez nous… En plus, nous n'avons même pas rangé le salon, tout est en désordre, y compris les restes du petit-déjeuner.

Ginny fut dépitée de voir que Ron a laissé son bol de chocolat à moitié rempli et sa tartine de confiture renversée par terre. Mais Dumbledore ne s'en offusquait pas.

\- Oh, non, je trouve cela plaisant. J'ai perdu l'habitude, avec Poudlard, des petit-déjeuner simples. Cela me réjouit, bien que j'ignore pourquoi. Ça doit me changer de l'ordinaire. Revenons au sujet… Miss Granger, je devais vous parler de quelque chose.

\- Lié à ce qui s'est passé au Ministère, demande-elle, alors tout d'un coup, pensant comprendre.

Comme le directeur acquiesçait, alors, Ginny s'exclamait alors, comprenant qu'elle pouvait être de trop :

\- Hm ! Si vous devez parler de ça, eh bien… Je vais aller aider Ron à tenir les poules pendant qu'il change leur paille.

\- Ce n'est pas un secret, remarque le directeur. Vous pouvez rester ici, et je n'aurai eu aucun inconvénient à laisser Mr. Weasley votre frère avec vous, si Molly n'a pas décidé autrement. Je savais que vous lui auriez tout dit.

\- Oui, en effet. Enfin, ma mère devait penser à la même chose, car sinon, elle ne m'aurait pas laissée ici, remarque Ginny.

\- Non, elle tenait simplement à avoir une bonne excuse pour distraire votre nouvelle amie Miss Delacour, pour qu'elle aille parler sans cesse à votre frère plutôt qu'à elle… Molly veut avoir les neurones en paix, dit-elle… Bien, assez de palabres.

Après avoir acquiescé encore, le sorcier déclara :

\- Tout d'abord, miss Granger, je tenais à avoir de vos nouvelles. Je sais que ce déracinement ne doit pas vous faire plaisir.

\- Ce n'est pas tellement agréable, en effet, mais j'ai mes amis à côté.

Ginny eut un sourire content en voyant qu'elle était d'un rôle clé dans leur discussion autant que dans l'humeur de son amie.

\- Je suis content de l'apprendre. Il est probable qu'un autre de vos amis vous tienne compagnie dans les jours qui suivent : j'ai parlé à Fol Œil, il a demandé à ce qu'on fasse transférer au plus vite Harry chez vous.

Cette nouvelle stupéfia les deux filles, qui se regardèrent avant de lancer :

\- Quoi ! Et pour quelle raison ?

\- Simplement car Maugrey ne fait pas confiance aux Dursley, il pense que des Moldus sont une protection bien faible, pour un sorcier recherché par un mage noir, remarque Dumbledore. Surtout que ceux-ci ne sont pas les mieux placés pour rendre ceux qui les entourent heureux. Il sera donc amené ici dans quelques jours. Cela vous fera plaisir autant qu'à lui.

Ginny hocha frénétiquement la tête, quand Hermione se contenta d'un sourire ravi.

\- Aussi, je dois vous dire une chose de plus, miss Granger. C'est à propos de ce fameux cahier que vous aviez traqué en vain dans le Ministère.

\- Ah ! Oui, eh bien ?

\- Je voulais vous le donner. Vous vous souvenez ? Je ne peux pas l'ouvrir.

En entendant cela, Hermione fut surprise, tout autant que Ginny devenait curieuse et frénétique.

\- Quoi, on va entendre ici les secrets les plus profonds de Vous-Savez-Qui ? Ouahou ! Je suis toute excitée !

\- Ce n'est pas un peu trop secret ? Je vous rappelle que vous étiez sensés nous tenir hors de la vue de tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin, à Voldemort.

\- Remarque pertinente, mais désormais hors-sujet, car vous êtes considérées comme des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, bien que cela ne ravit guère Mrs. Weasley. Elle n'appréciera sans doute pas ma mesure, mais Miss Granger aura sans doute besoin d'utiliser ces renseignements un jour, et autant ne pas retarder l'inévitable. Elle a d'ailleurs, fait des preuves de sa maturité, et d'un esprit sérieux et conscencieux. Je sais qu'elle fera bon usage de ces informations.

Et alors, tout d'un coup, Dumbledore, qui avait gardé les bras liés derrière lui, sortit subitement de son dos, sa main gauche et un cahier rouge et noir, bien connu des filles pour l'avoir vu dans les mains de Lestrange, et brûlé sous les yeux de Voldemort.

Hermione, précautionneuse, prit le cahier timidement, avant de caresser la tranche et la couverture. C'était un papier cartonné assez vieux, qui a vécu, à en sentir la rugosité autant que l'apparence un peu démodée du carton, un peu fantaisie. Il y avait un petit verrou doré sur le côté, comme dans les journaux intimes. Hermione y vit une chaîne dorée qui somnolait sur le côté, et la prit doucement par les doigts, avant de sursauter devant le fait que la chaîne était vivante, et s'agitait toute seule, avant de se détacher tout d'un coup du verrou avant de tomber en chute libre sur le sol, retenu par un coin du carnet.

Enfin, elle ouvrit alors la couverture, et regardait peu à peu les pages qui s'étendaient sous ses yeux.

\- Il y a…

\- Miss Granger, vous m'en parlerez en septembre, interrompt aussitôt Dumbledore. Mais faites attention où vous laissez traîner ce cahier, je préfererai que le moins de monde possible sache ce qui est écrit dedans.

Hermione, alors, ouvra grand la bouche, sans répondre. Puis elle referma le calepin, et le mit dans une des poches de sa robe de sorcière. Ginny, curieuse, la regardait faire avec une attention extrême, jusqu'au moindre détails.

Puis alors, Dumbledore reprit la parole une dernière fois.

\- Miss Granger, j'ai encore un mot à vous dire, ou plutôt à vous transmettre.

Il sortit alors de sa main droite, restée dans le dos, une lettre blanche encore enveloppée dans le papier, à Hermione.

\- Décidement, remarque Ginny, amusée. C'est Noël, aujourd'hui ?

\- On peut dire ça comme ça, dit le directeur en souriant, les yeux pétillants de joie. Miss Granger est très sollicitée en ce moment. C'est une lettre de Mr. Pucey, de Serpentard. Il vous connaît bien. Shacklebott a intercepté la lettre, car elle se dirigeait chez vos parents à la base. Votre mère n'a pas apprécié qu'un hibou noir laisse ses plumes partout dans le salon.

\- Et il l'a lue, demande Hermione, piteuse.

\- Oui, mais il ne m'en a rien dit, remarque alors Dumbledore. Lisez-la, elle vous appartient, faites-en ce que vous voulez.

\- Il m'a écrit, dit alors Hermione, piteuse. Mais… Pourtant, de toutes les personnes à qui je parlais à Poudlard, c'était quand même l'un de ceux à qui je parlais le moins…

\- Les relations humaines sont remplies de surprises, en voici un bon exemple. Mr. Pucey avait ses raisons de vous écrire, je ne les connais pas, mais je remarque que pour tenter de le faire sans avoir votre adresse, il était allé loin. Enfin, le connaissant, je sais qu'il fera, comme son père, tout ce qu'il peut pour quelqu'un qu'il apprécie.

\- C'est à dire, demande Ginny, incrédule. Vous le connaissez ?

\- Assez, oui, admit le directeur.

Devant le regard médusé des filles, il crut bon de s'expliquer :

\- J'ai sauvé son père d'Azkaban. C'était pendant la dernière guerre, et Pucey père allait être jugé. Il avait peu de chances de s'en tirer. Croupton ne voulait pas le lâcher, mais j'ai réussi à obtenir son acquittement. Ce fut aisé, car il n'était coupable de rien. Depuis, son fils m'en est reconnaissant. Et il m'a donné un peu d'aide. Étant majeur, il est désormais de l'Ordre du Phénix.

\- QUOI, lance Ginny, indignée. Vous nous cachiez ça, depuis tout ce temps ?! Pendant qu'il travaillait avec nous, il était AVEC VOUS depuis le début ?!

\- Vous n'avez rien vu venir, n'est-ce pas, rit Dumbledore. Un joli coup, en effet. Harry ne se doutait de rien. Et vous non plus.

Hermione eut un frisson quand Ginny allait hurler de colère dans le salon.

\- Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?! Argh ! Vieillard diabolique ! Vous avez lancé un espion à nos trousses, et on ne le savait même pas !

\- Est-ce qu'un obscur Serpentard aurait attiré votre attention ? En tous cas, pas celle de Miss Granger. Il me semble que j'ai choisi un bon parti en choissisant Mr. Pucey pour vous surveiller de loin à Poudlard. Vous n'avez rien vu venir, il a assuré vos arrières.

\- Comment ça, demande Hermione, stupéfaite.

\- Adrian Pucey souhaite travailler dans la Brigade Magique, et il est doué dans tout ce qui touche à la protection, de près ou de loin. À la base, je lui ai demandé de vous observer et de vous suivre. Je lui ai ordonné de protéger surtout Harry Potter, car il est important, mais il semble qu'il vous préférait à lui, car je le voyais souvent vous suivre partout. Toutefois, il fut un bon parti, car il a réussi brillamment sa mission. Il restait en retrait et assurait vos arrières à chaque fois, donc, il vous a sauvé la mise plus d'une fois. Ce Nott rôdait depuis un moment dans les couloirs, avec Rusard et Miss Teigne : il se chargeait de vérifier que tout le monde arrivait à destination sain et sauf, veillait sur vous, puis repartait de suite pour les éloigner à nouveau tandis que vous rentriez en sécurité dans vos dortoirs. Il a été brillant.

Ginny, d'un regard mêlé de surprise et d'amusement, fixait Hermione, qui était encore stupéfixée de frayeur. Alors… Celui-là, dans sa vie, était loin de faire de la figuration, en fait…

\- … Il était aussi au Ministère, ce jour-là, conclut-elle. C'était lui… Cette voix qui a attaqué Malefoy, c'était…

\- En effet, il a eu le temps de passer au Ministère après avoir voté, c'était la porte à côté, répond Albus. Et c'était aussi lui à Halloween. C'est pourquoi il est rentré tard à son dortoir et n'était pas dans la salle de bal, il vous protégeait. Et il a aussi joué un rôle pour maintenir la Brigade loin de vous et plus près des Mangemorts, ce soir dans les souterrains. Bien que son supérieur hiérarchique Runcorn a mené le plus gros de l'opération, il a aussi joué son rôle avec brio. Tout en restant dans l'ombre et sans l'ombre d'un soupçon.

\- Mais depuis quand le lui avez-vous demandé, questionne Granger, qui était renversée d'apprendre ça.

\- Depuis un an, soit dès la fin des vacances d'été. Je l'ai pris à part le dernier jour des vacances, dit alors le directeur. Il a pris son rôle très à cœur : dès le 1er septembre, il a remarqué que vous vous étiez perdue hors de Poudlard. Et oui, en effet, il se souciait de vous, mais il ne vous montrait rien. Les apparences sont trompeuses.

\- Oh que oui, je me souviens d'Adrian avant, il était très froid, très distant, peu agréable, il le faisait exprès, vous le lui aviez demandé, aussi, demande Granger, surprise.

\- Non, c'est ainsi que Pucey se comporte avec la majorité des inconnus, il n'a pas le contact social facile, répond Dumbledore. Comme son père, si Adrian est parfois distant, il a un bon fond, puisque dès lors que vous avez fait des efforts pour lui parler et pour briser la glace, il a montré son vrai visage, à savoir, quelqu'un d'empathique et de protecteur. Il ne faut jamais juger les personnes sur la façon dont elles se présentent au premier abord, mais sur la façon dont elles se comportent sur le long terme, ce qui est plus fiable.

\- Ah oui, remarque alors Ginny, surprise. Si on m'aurait dit que Pucey est un agent à votre solde engagé pour nous protéger, j'aurai ri aux éclats…

\- Vous ne l'avez pas vu venir, n'est-ce pas, sourit le directeur, amusé. Vous devriez le remercier. C'est grâce à lui que les jumeaux n'ont jamais été trouvés malgré leur étourderie et leur inconscience, et que vous avez été protégés jusqu'au bout grâce aux actions souterraines de Pucey. Il excelle plus dans les manœuvres discrètes que les grands chambardements, Miss Weasley, ce qui explique que vous ne l'ayez pas vu venir.

\- Il vous a prévenu qu'on pratiquait la magie dans le dos de l'école, demande alors Hermione, horrifiée.

\- Non, il vous était si loyal, ou bien, il était si prudent, qu'il n'a même pas voulu m'en parler. Je ne l'ai su que le jour où Cornelius est venu me voir en mai. J'étais bien surpris de l'apprendre, mais au moins les choses se sont tassées et Cornelius n'a rien pu faire contre vous. D'ailleurs, il a bien fait. Susan Bones l'a fait, elle en a chèrement payé le prix. Je pense qu'Adrian a été assez intelligent pour ne pas divulguer ce secret n'importe où, puisqu'il a un front intact.

\- Oui, il devait être prudent que loyal, ça se voit à sa réserve, remarque Ginny. Et on aurait dû se douter qu'il n'a rien dit sur nous, puisque Adrian en effet, comme tous les autres, ont gardé leur corps intact du début à l'A.D. jusqu'à la fin. Il a eu l'intelligence de se taire, finalement, il n'est pas si bête de rester silencieux. Le silence n'a nui à personne mais les paroles, si. Susan en fait l'amère expérience.

\- Depuis le début, il agissait en ce sens, et nous n'en savions rien, souffle Hermione, stupéfaite. Mais attendez, comment avez-vous pu lui demander de nous surveiller ? Vous ne nous faisiez pas confiance ?

\- Si. Pour tout vous dire, je comptais vous protéger des manigances des autres. Je savais bien que Dolores ne resterait pas à Poudlard inactive, et elle rentrait tel un ver dans la pomme. Je n'avais aucune preuve, mais je savais qu'elle tenterait sans doute de faire des mesquineries. Et si ce n'était pas elle, c'était quelqu'un d'autre, et Nott a joué ce rôle à la perfection, lui non plus, vous n'avez pas prévu ce qu'il ferait. Je voulais prendre quelqu'un de discret pour vous protéger dans l'ombre de ces manigances sournoises. Donc j'ai choisi quelqu'un de Poudlard. Adrian a joué son rôle jusqu'au bout, presque sans faute. Presque, car finalement l'A.D. est tombée.

\- Tout ça grâce à un policier obèse, demande Ginny, interloquée. Ben dis donc. Comme quoi, l'apparence ne fait pas tout…

\- En effet, être gros n'a jamais privé d'une intelligence hors du commun, et d'un bon sens rare. Comme moi. On me prend pour un vieux gâteux perché, mais voyez que je suis l'un des mieux renseignés sur ce qui se passe autour de moi.

\- Ça c'est sûr, vous avez le bras long, remarque Hermione, impressionnée. Que ce soit Runcorn, Maugrey, Tonks ou encore Adrian, vous savez choisir vos coéquipiers.

\- En effet. Contrairement à Harry, je ne juge pas sur la maison, ou comme le fait Lucius, sur le sang, pour trouver mes semblables. Dans le réseau des Brigadiers que je connais, j'ai rencontré Albert Runcorn, un allié fiable. Mr. Weasley, d'autres du Ministère aussi, l'ont dénigré en me présentant comme une personne à fuir, mais je voyais clairement l'inverse en lui. Avoir dépassé ces préjugés m'a permis de rencontrer un homme rare.

\- Ah, oui, un homme en or, il y a peu de gens qui vous donnent les clés des départements secrets d'État sans broncher, remarque Hermione, abasourdie. Il n'est pas commode et a de grands airs, mais Runcorn a un bon fond insoupçonné. Je suis surprise de voir ce qu'ils sont parfois. Je devrai dire à Seamus de remercier son père biologique pour nous.

\- N'est-ce pas, sourit alors Dumbledore.

\- De toute façon, remarque Ginny, alors, c'est souvent les personnes sur lesquelles attend le moins qui sont nos amis les plus forts. Je devrai acheter un cadeau à ce Pucey, tiens. Pas des chocolats, car ce ne sera pas bon pour son ventre, mais peut-être des habits plus chic.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel pour marquer sa consternation quand aux propos de son amie, mais le directeur continua :

\- Miss Granger, c'est tout. Avez-vous des choses à demander ?

\- Une en particulier… Quand Voldemort passera-il à l'action ?

\- Normalement, maintenant, mais le Ministère m'ennuie à semer un climat de peur plus fort que celui que Voldemort peut causer. Les appels au chaos et à l'armement de Scrimegeour sont virulents, et la sécurité fut si augmentée, qu'on se croirait à la veille d'une guerre mondiale ou de quelque chose de cet acabit. Je conviens que Voldemort est une menace, mais s'agiter autant ne rendra pas les choses plus faciles pour le capturer. Cela les complique même, car dans le chaos, nul ne sait qui fait quoi, et ce climat est parfait pour Voldemort. Il n'a qu'à faire un peu peur, et toute la société s'agite toute seule et participe à son propre déclin.

\- Il fallait bien que quelqu'un se bouge les fesses, aussi, remarque Ginny, les lèvres pincées. J'espère que ce Scrimegeour servira à quelque chose.

\- Je l'espère aussi, répond le directeur. Toutefois, quel que soit le Ministre que nous avons, nous ne devons pas renoncer à continuer sur notre chemin, et à faire ce que nous devons faire. Scrimegeour ne portera jamais nos fardeaux à notre place et nous avons chacun de notre côté la possibilité d'améliorer nos vies et de protéger nos amis. En ce qui vous concerne, Miss Granger, certainement d'aider Harry.

Elle acquiesça en entendant ceci. Elle était bien d'accord.

\- Enfin, remarque Hermione, est-ce que Scrimegeour vous aidera dans votre quête contre Voldemort ?

Le directeur marquait une pause, ce qui semblait indiquer une hésitation de sa part.

\- Je ne suis pas certain. Contrairement à Fudge, il ne cherchera pas à me mettre des bâtons dans les roues, mais il ne m'aidera pas davantage que lui.

\- Pourquoi, demande alors Ginny. C'est comme Lucius Malefoy, un idiot maquillé en homme décent ?

\- Non. C'est qu'il ne comprend rien à la situation actuelle. Certes, elle exige un changement. La politique de passivité de Fudge a bien aidé Voldemort, en plus de créer une multitude de problèmes divers, mais adopter l'exact inverse n'est pas plus utile. La population a déjà bien stressée par la calamiteuse situation économique du pays, et on ne peut même plus parler de cohésion sociale, tellement chacun a peur pour sa situation, tout en craignant son prochain plus qu'il ne l'apprécie. Je crains que cela n'aide Voldemort plus qu'autre chose. Et les méthodes de Scrimegeour pour trouver d'un mage clandestin sont dépassées. Voldemort attaque à l'improviste et nul ne peut le voir. C'est plus difficile de le traquer. L'armée ne peut servir que contre un ennemi déclaré, aux frontières bien nettes. À quoi bon s'en servir contre un fantôme, qui rit en évitant les coups qu'on lui porte, tout en disparaissant et en apparaissant au hasard ?

\- Enfin, remarque Hermione, Voldemort ne va pas s'en prendre à Poudlard.

\- Je ne sais trop ce que peut mijoter Voldemort dans mon dos, mais cela ne sera pas plaisant, à le connaître. C'est pourquoi je vous incite, toutes les deux, à la plus grande prudence. Surtout que je suis obligé d'abriter en mon sein, des fils et filles de Mangemort. Les lois du Ministère m'engagent à éduquer chaque enfant du pays, même ceux qui sont issues des familles les plus viles.

Hermione pensa immédiatement à Drago Malefoy et à Theodore Nott en pensant ça. Elle eut alors un drôle de pressentiment.

\- Bah, si vous croyez qu'on va servir de bouche-trou pour Malefoy, vous rêvez, lance alors Ginny, renfrognée. Si il veut, je peux lui donner l'adresse du bureau « Alerte Sans-Amis » le plus proche, mais lui parler, certainement pas.

\- Vous ne devriez pas parler si vite, remarque Dumbledore. Pucey m'a parlé un peu de votre Ordre du Phénix improvisé; à la fin de l'année. Vous ne saviez pas que Theodore Nott était votre ennemi le plus subtil. Et vous avez injustement rejeté Adrian, qui était pourtant le mieux placé parmi vous à l'A.D. pour la faire tenir debout. Regardez ce qu'il s'est passé quand il a manqué à son poste.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Je veux dire, miss Weasley, qu'il est important de bien choisir ses fréquentations, surtout à un moment où le soutien d'autrui peut faire beaucoup. Et Harry ferait mieux aussi d'appliquer ce conseil, explique le mage, l'air profond. De même que vous ne voudriez jamais d'un Malefoy dans vos rangs, veillez à ce que vos amis ne soient pas des Nott déguisés. Vous ne savez pas de quel côté soufflera le vent demain. Autant choisir des amis qui ne ploient pas en direction du vent qui les arrange le plus. Et d'en trouver qui sont loyaux et fidèles, et qui n'ont pas de comportement douteux à votre égard.

\- Je sais, ma mère me bassine souvent avec ça, remarque Ginny. Elle a bien raison, mais quand même, je suis assez intelligente pour distinguer une faux-cul d'une amie. Il y a une différence visible, quand même.

\- Pas toujours, comme vous le faites à vous moquer du ventre de Mr. Pucey, vous avez préféré regarder son ventre au lieu de son caractère. Miss Granger, de ce que j'ai vu, a surpassé ses préjugés pour se lier avec lui, et elle a bien fait.

\- Oui, elle est l'experte quand il s'agit de déceler les perles au milieu des poubelles, rit Weasley. Après tout, son ex était un ancien élève à Karkaroff, et malgré les apparences, il a bon fond lui aussi.

\- Arrêtez avec Krum, le pauvre, il va porter plainte contre vous pour critiques incessantes, lance soudain Hermione, furieuse. Il ne peut pas rester en paix en Bulgarie, ses vacances bien méritées ?

\- Vous écrivez encore à Mr. Krum, demande alors Dumbledore, curieux.

\- S'il vous plaît… Ne faites pas comme elle et Ron, à me parler sans cesse de lui. C'est pénible.

\- Non, c'est simplement que je me rappelle… Ce jeune homme a quelque chose à vous dire.

\- Hein, comment ça, lui aussi, c'est un de vos amis cachés, demande la rousse, surprise. Vous êtes un agent du KGB, c'est ça ? Vous avez combien d'autres Pucey en réserve sous la main ?

\- Là, ce n'est pas question du tout de protection par derrière, rit le directeur, amusé. Bien que je pourrais. C'est qu'il a quelque chose à vous dire, c'est tout.

Il marqua une pause, avant qu'alors, Hermione ne demande :

\- Il va venir ici ?… Pour me demander ce qu'il veut me dire ?

\- Je ne crois pas que cela soit une bonne idée, remarque son amie, soudain. Ron tentera de le tuer, et si c'est que pour son fan-club vienne envahir notre champ… Bon, tu me diras, il serait bien plus agréable que Fleur Delacour. Celle-là, elle fait que nous raconter sa vie pourrie, elle ne se rend même pas compte qu'on s'en fiche. Viktor se tait, elle a tellement à apprendre de lui, elle devrait l'imiter. Et tiens ! Krum a le talent de faire fondre toutes les filles, non ? Avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait s'éprendre de lui, et nous laisser tranquille, ils iront se marier et faire leurs trucs de couple en Bulgarie, ça nous fera des vacances. Finalement, Hermione, je trouve que c'est un bon plan.

Tandis qu'Hermione souriait d'un air exaspéré, Dumbledore sourit d'un air content avant de dire :

\- Je vois que vous avez des choses à vous dire. Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, et je vous donnerai aussi autre chose.

\- Quoi, encore des lettres, lance Ginny, médusée.

\- Oui, encore, sourit le directeur, amusé. Ce sont les notes de vos B.U.S.E. Elles viennent de paraître ce matin. Comme je suis censé passer ici, je n'ai qu'à vous les donner au passage, ce qui facilitera la vie de nos chouettes postales.

Cela fit sursauter les filles, qui ne s'y attendaient pas. Hermione, elle, frissonnait comme touchée de spasmes.

\- Les résultats des B.U.S.E. ?! Mais… Monsieur, donnez-les nous ! Vite !

\- Miss Granger, vous prenez votre scolarité trop à cœur… Ne soyez pas si empressée.

Il avait entre temps fouillé dans sa besace ancienne de sorcier, trois enveloppes mauves, assez épaisses et larges. Il les tendit à Hermione, qui s'en empara presque aussitôt pour les regarder frénétiquement, cherchant la sienne. Ginny, d'un coup d'œil sur son épaule, remarquait les noms sur les lettres.

\- Harry, Ron, toi… Bon, donne-moi les lettres des garçons, je les poserai sur la table.

Hermione lui tendit d'une main les deux autres missives, que Ginny prit pour les poser sur la table de la cuisine, loin du bol de Ron et de son chocolat qui a éclaboussé partout. Et Granger, littéralement hystérique, s'empressait de déchirer immédiatement le papier de sa missive pour en découvrir le message. De l'autre côté, le directeur, voyant qu'il avait fini, disait :

\- Je vais y aller, jeunes filles.

\- Vous pouvez rester, invite Ginny. Votre compagnie est plus agréable que celle de Fleur Delacour. Au fait, vous pourriez l'emmener avec vous, quelque part, très loin d'ici, là où personne ne la retrouvera jamais ? J'en ai marre d'elle, déjà une semaine et toute la famille n'en peut plus.

\- Je crains de ne pas pouvoir vous aider, cette fois, répond le directeur. Au revoir. Nous nous reverrons à la rentrée. Bonnes vacances.

\- Vous aussi, répondirent les deux filles.

Dumbledore les saluait d'un dernier signe de tête, avant de s'en aller tranquillement à travers la cuisine des Weasley, pour en ressortir par la porte d'entrée, qu'il referma derrière lui.

\- Wouah, c'était des nouvelles, ça, Dumbledore devrait être facteur, il nous a donné tellement de choses qu'on est encore renversées. Hermione… Arrête de maltraiter cette malheureuse enveloppe mauve !

\- Mais si, c'est important ! C'est plus qu'une question de vie et de mort, c'est la vie de mes études qui est menacée !

\- Pffft, comme si tu pouvais rater tes études, toi, marmonne Ginny pour elle. Même en faisant exprès, tu n'y arriverais pas.

Hermione, entre temps, avait jeté au sol l'enveloppe mauve, pour en lire rapidement le papier de ses notes.

_BREVET UNIVERSEL DE SORCELLERIE ÉLÉMENTAIRE_

_HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER A OBTENU :_

_Astronomie D_

_Sortilèges O_

_Histoire de la Magie O_

_Métamorphose O_

_Potions O_

_Botanique O_

_Défense contre les Forces du Mal O_

_Artithmancie O_

_Runes anciennes O_

_Étude des Moldus O_

_Divination O_

_Soins aux Créatures Magiques E_

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de lire ses notes, Hermione n'en revenait pas. Ginny, qui lisait par dessus son épaule entre temps ses résultats, s'exclama, admirative :

\- Ouah ! Tu as cumulé tellement de B.U.S.E. ! Tu es un vrai génie !

\- Heu… Comment j'ai fait pour rater l'Astronomie ?… Un E seulement avec le cours d'Hagrid ?! Et… COMMENT J'AI FAIT POUR AVOIR UN OPTIMAL EN DIVINATION ?!

Ginny eut un rire amusé quand son amie devenait folle.

\- Mais… Non ! J'étais à deux doigts d'avoir mes douze B.U.S.E. ! ARGH !

\- Hermione, arrête ta comédie, tout le monde voudrait avoir des notes pareilles, soupire Ginny, consternée. Au moins, tu n'es plus obligée de prendre l'Astronomie, vu ta note, tu n'y iras jamais.

\- Quelle tragédie, remarque Hermione, irritée. J'en avais assez de monter à la tour d'astronomie la nuit, quand je suis fatiguée, pour faire une marche énorme dans le château et me tordre le cou à regarder les étoiles. Et comment ça se fait que je n'ai eu qu'un E en Soins aux Créatures Magiques ? Pourtant, je m'en sors bien avec Hagrid…

\- Cette matière n'est pas très utile de toute façon, indique Ginny. À moins de vouloir être un vétérinaire ou de choisir un métier où tu travailles avec des animaux, ça ne sert à rien.

\- J'admets que ce n'était pas mon cours préféré, soupire Hermione. Je m'y ennuyais, heureusement qu'Hagrid ne donnait jamais de devoirs. Enfin, ce E m'a coupé l'envie de retourner jouer avec une licorne.

Elle semblait si effrondrée, que Ginny ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

\- Oh, arrête, Hermione, celui ou celle qui a tes notes bénirait le Seigneur mille fois, au lieu de te lamenter comme tu fais.

\- Je sais, mais… C'est consternant. Il manque deux O… Ce n'est pas beau. Au fait, Ginny, tu as eu les tiens, d'examens ?

\- Oui, haut la main, remarque son amie, en souriant. J'ai vu les résultats le jour du départ de Poudlard, sur le tableau d'affichage. Mes notes étaient si bonnes que j'avais la troisième meilleure moyenne dans le classement des quatrième année, toutes maisons confondues. J'en suis bien fière !

Entre temps, il y eut du bruit à l'entrée de la maison. C'était Ron et Fleur qui rentraient du poulailler avec Mrs. Weasley.

\- Oh là, là, s'écrie Delacour, ravie, les poules m'aiment tant !

\- Oui, le monde est merveilleux, dit Mrs. Weasley, sèche. Fleur, sois gentille, va sortir les poubelles s'il te plaît, elles sont pleines.

À peine Ron venait-il de s'approcher des filles, qu'Hermione redevenait frénétique. Elle s'empara d'une des deux lettres restées sur la table, et la lui enfonça presque dans le nez, d'un geste brusque.

\- Du calme, lance Ron, surpris. C'est quoi, ça ?

\- Dumbledore nous a donné les résultats des B.U.S.E. ! Lis vite ta lettre !

À cette appelation, Fleur et Mrs. Weasley se détournèrent de la poubelle pleine, pour regarder Ron, qui était ébahi devant l'enveloppe mauve, comme si elle venait de la séduire haut la main.

\- Quoi ! Les résultats sont arrivés ?! Oh, maman… Maman, tu promets de ne pas m'enterrer vivant si je n'ai pas de bonnes notes ?

\- Ne sois pas idiot, lance sa mère, soudain aussi agitée qu'Hermione. Ouvre donc cette enveloppe, qu'on sache enfin quels résultats tu as eu !

\- Oh, vous passez déjà vos examens, vous, demande Fleur, narquoise. Mais à Beauxbâtons, on est plus intelligents, on passe les examens sur deux ans, de la sixième à la septième année. Sinon, on n'en a jamais, et on ne fait jamais de devoirs de vacances. C'est de l'esclavage, chez vous, les Anglais. Vous savez, en France, on sait se reposer, nous ne sommes pas des machines…

\- Je suis ravie d'apprendre que chez les Français, on est aussi studieux, en plus d'être aussi désagréable, réplique Mrs. Weasley. En Angleterre, on nous apprend la constance dans le travail, et nous sommes pointilleux aussi sur les bonnes manières, chose qui semble vous faire cruellement défaut… La France est un pays merveilleux, vraiment, je me demande encore pourquoi je ne m'y suis jamais rendue.

\- Oh, oui ! Vous devriez venir chez moi ! Mon pays est merveilleux ! Les Français aussi sont si merveilleux ! Vous allez a-do-rer mon pays !

Mrs. Weasley lui jeta un regard assassin, tandis que Ron découpait avec appréhension sa lettre, sous le regard de sa sœur curieuse et de son amie nerveuse. Enfin, l'adolescent en sortit un parchemin, tandis qu'il reposait l'enveloppe déchirée sur la table. Paniqué, il lisait rapidement ses résultats, tandis que les filles tentaient de lire en s'approchant. Puis Ron soupira d'un air soulagé.

\- Ah ! Je m'en suis sorti.

\- Vraiment, s'écrie alors sa mère.

\- Oui, oui, j'ai eu… Ah, Ginny, tu es affreuse avec moi.

\- C'est parce que je t'aime. Le jour où une fille ne t'embête plus, c'est qu'elle ne t'aime plus.

Elle lui a arraché les notes des mains, comme ça, sans prévenir, ce que Ron a moyennement apprécié. C'était surtout pour voir ses notes. Elle fit signe à Hermione de venir, et de cesser de paniquer avec ses yeux exorbités et ses mains tremblantes, puis elles regardèrent alors toutes deux les résultats de Ron.

_BREVET UNIVERSEL DE SORCELLERIE ÉLÉMENTAIRE_

_RONALD WEASLEY A OBTENU :_

_Astronomie T_

_Sortilèges E_

_Histoire de la Magie T_

_Métamorphose A_

_Potions E_

_Botanique E_

_Défense contre les Forces du Mal E_

_Divination D_

_Soins aux Créatures Magiques E_

\- Six B.U.S.E, compte Ginny, en regardant ses résultats.

\- Six, s'écrie alors sa mère, ravie. Tu es un génie, Ron ! Tu as eu plus que Fred et George ensemble. Je suis fier de toi ! Il y a plein de métiers que tu peux faire avec un aussi bon bulletin.

\- Sans doute, dit Ron, peu convaincu.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient et tout cela, Hermione ramassait les enveloppes mauves désormais inutiles, pour les jeter avec le reste de la poubelle, et tenait en ses mains un énorme nombre de choses : le calepin de sa grand-mère, deux lettres et maintenant, elle voulait ranger tout ça avant de dîner.

Ginny la suivit entre temps en haut, à la fois pour ranger sa chambre, mais aussi pour discuter de ce qu'elles avaient entendu auprès de Dumbledore.

\- Décidément, nous ne sommes jamais au bout de nos surprises, remarque Weasley. Dumbledore a raison, il y a des choses qui semblent simplistes en apparence, mais qui sont en fait bien plus importantes qu'on ne le penserait de prime abord.

\- Oui, je ne me serai jamais doutée que Pucey soit un agent double, remarque Hermione, encore un peu sous le choc. J'aurai du mal à le voir comme avant, désormais.

\- Mais au fait ! Que t'a-il écrit ! Je veux savoir !

\- Dès qu'il s'agit des garçons, impossible de te distraire, grommelle Hermione. Et à ce propos, pourquoi étais-tu obligée de parler de Krum à Dumbledore ? C'est honteux.

\- C'est lui qui a commencé, réplique son amie. Et qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de choquant ? Et puis quoi, c'est vrai, il est plus sympa que Fleur Delacour. Tu me donnes des idées, d'ailleurs. Tiens, cet été, je vais m'arranger pour expédier notre chère Française quelque part en Roumanie ou en Ukraine, comme ça, elle ne reviendra pas avant un bon moment.

\- Tu crois sincèrement, qu'elle aura la bêtise de se rendre dans les pays de l'Est comme ça, sans se poser de questions, demande Hermione, consternée.

\- Si je lui dis que Bill est là-bas, elle le fera sans doute, répond Ginny. Peut-être qu'un beau Ukranien la retiendra chez elle des années, ce sera un grand service rendu à l'humanité.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi. Bien, je vais lire cette lettre, arrête de me parler de tes fantasmes nouveaux avec les Ukrainiens.

\- Bah quoi, lance son amie. Ils peuvent être mignons, non ? Si tu veux, je peux me renseigner pour toi, il y a peut-être quelqu'un pour toi là-bas.

\- Je préfère les Bulgares, coupe Hermione d'un ton sec. Ils sont plus sérieux. Et je plains les Européens de l'Est qui croiseront ta route, ils deviendront fous, avec tes insinuations perverses à tout bout de champ.

\- Hé, je parle de rencontres, pas de baguette magique, lance Ginny. Et tu as cru que j'allais leur demander la taille de leur machin dès les premières minutes ?

\- Dieu seul sait de quoi tu es capable, remarque son amie, à la fois amusée et irritée. Tu peux être autant sérieuse qu'effrayante sur ce sujet.

Elle sortit alors sa lettre de son enveloppe, et l'examinait. Elle n'a jamais vu Adrian écrire quoi que ce soit, hormis son nom sur la liste de l'A.D. Là, elle avait une belle missive écrite à la main.

_Chère Hermione,_

_Je n'ai jamais pris l'iniative de t'écrire, mais je compte le faire ne serait-ce que pour te dire que je pense à toi d'où je suis en ce moment. Je ne reviendrai pas à Poudlard en septembre prochain, et nous ne reverrons plus entre les cours. Cela peut peut-être changer, car mon supérieur m'informe que des vigiles seront engagés à Poudlard pour renforcer la sécurité. Je m'arrangerai pour être repris là-bas, on se reverra de temps en temps._

_Je vais sans doute être un peu brutal de te dire ça, mais étant donné que je n'ai plus rien à perdre maintenant, je vais le faire. J'ai bien apprécié qu'on discute à Poudlard, et j'aurai aimé continuer plus longtemps. Tu as toujours été très gentille, très sérieuse, et j'ai apprécié cela dès notre première rencontre. De notre rencontre aux Trois Balais, des discussions au Stade de Quidditch jusqu'au bal d'Halloween, je n'ai fait que me sentir bien en ta compagnie._

_Je voudrai bien qu'on continue ce petit voyage ensemble, mais il semble que nous nous séparons pour le moment. Mais n'oublie pas : je suis toujours là si tu as besoin. Et au fond, j'espère bien que tu auras besoin de moi… Je ne suis peut-être pas plus important qu'un autre, pour toi, mais à mon avis, tu l'es plus que tout le reste._

_Tu vas sans doute partir contre Voldemort ? Je le sais et j'en suis certain. Pour le moment, je ne reviendrai pas, mais… Un jour, Je t'aiderai comme je t'ai aidé cette année. Je serai toujours là pour toi. Même si tu ne peux ni me voir ni m'entendre._

_Merci de ta venue dans ma vie,_

_Adrian._

_Le 5 juillet._

\- Oh, c'est mignon, sourit Ginny, toute excitée, en entendant la fin.

\- On ne t'a pas demandé ton avis, réplique Hermione. Et je suis gentille d'avoir lu ça à haute voix devant toi, puisque normalement, je l'aurai lue pour moi toute seule.

\- Eh bien, pourquoi tu l'as fait, alors, grande maligne ?

\- Parce que je préfère éviter que tu me serines encore avec Pucey, comme tu le fais avec Krum, Ernie, Seamus et tous les autres.

\- Quand même, insiste Ginny, tu devrais continuer de lui écrire. Il est tout mignon ! Adrian est certes un peu gros, mais il a un gros cœur aussi, c'est rare ! Le jour où un homme me dirait ça, je saurai que j'ai trouvé le bon.

La préfète ne disait rien, mais elle semblait avoir mis au point ses pensées sur la question, à en voir son air rêveur, inhabituel en la connaissant.

Alors, Weasley s'exclamait encore :

\- Ah, mais tu me fais penser, moi aussi je devrai écrire à Luna.

\- Fais-le, alors, lance-elle, ennuyée. Tu veux que j'écrive pour toi, c'est ça ?

\- C'est bon, je sais tenir une plume, en quatre ans d'étude, j'ai au moins appris ça, réplique la rousse, agacée de la réflexion. C'est par rapport à Harry.

\- Heu… Je ne vois pas le rapport. C'est pour demander son horoscope ?

\- Bien sûr que non, réplique son amie, consternée. J'ai autre chose à faire que de demander un horoscope ! C'est par rapport aux Horcruxes.

\- Il me semble malavisé d'en parler à d'autres personnes, surtout car ça doit rester entre nous, lance alors Hermione, sèche.

\- Si tu me laisses finir sans m'interrompre, je te dirai tout. En fait, Luna et moi, on a bien discuté avant de quitter Poudlard, et on a décidé toutes les deux de s'associer pour vous aider. Bien qu'on ne sache pas trop ce que vous voulez faire, Luna et moi, nous nous sommes dit qu'il serait bon de vous aider un peu.

\- Heu… Aider comment ?

\- Pour le moment, répond-elle, nous ne faisons que tenir la nouvelle Armée de Dumbledore. On laisse tomber la Salle sur Demande, on fait des recherches sur la magie, les protections, et tout ça, dans le but d'aider Harry… En somme, on a plein d'idées, on va arranger tout ça pour continuer à le soutenir de loin.

\- Ah, d'accord, répond Hermione. Mais à quoi va consister votre… nouvelle armée ? Surtout que je crois qu'elle est finie et enterrée, l'Armée de Dumbledore. Elle n'a plus de raison d'être, et plus personne n'y irait, désormais, qu'Ombrage et son programme furent jetés hors de Poudlard.

\- Nous ne pensons pas la même chose, Luna et moi. On va s'arranger, si on ne peut pas vous suivre, d'au moins vous aider de loin. On n'est que deux, mais c'est toujours mieux que rien et on peut faire beaucoup ensemble.

\- Vous allez faire venir Ron avec vous ?

\- Je pense que non. On ne s'est jamais trop bien entendus, mon frère et moi. Je sais quel chemin il prendra, s'il devrait choisir entre moi et Harry.

\- Quand même…

\- Écoute, lance alors Ginny, j'ai confiance en mon jugement. Je vais écrire à Luna pour mettre tout ça au clair, puis on se verra sans doute l'été, et à coup sûr en septembre. Et je vais voir si on peut faire venir avec nous les garçons.

\- Quels garçons ? Les Ukrainiens ?

\- Mais non ! Tu es devenue fascinée par eux, ou quoi ? C'est d'Ernie et de Seamus dont je parle ! Malheureusement, il n'y a qu'eux deux, le reste a quitté Poudlard en juin dernier. Compte donc avec moi : mes frères jumeaux, les deux Serpentard, la majorité du comité des équipes de Quidditch présentes avec nous, au revoir. L'Armée de Dumbledore est à moitié explosée, maintenant, il ne reste qu'eux, mais mieux vaut deux bons amis, que six inutiles.

\- Tu prépares en fait une armée, si j'ai compris, sourit son amie, amusée.

\- Armée, armée… Elle est petite, mon armée, elle ne fait même pas un régiment, remarque Ginny. Mais oui, on prépare quelque chose avec Luna, et c'est très sérieux. Si Harry ne veut pas de nous, hé bien, on fera comme Dumbledore avec Pucey, on s'arrangera pour l'aider de gré ou de force. Le tout est de savoir comment…

\- Ce serait très intéressant. Tiens-moi au courant sur ton groupe. Mais au fait, insiste alors Hermione, ne lui parle pas d'Horcruxes. Ce ne doit pas faire le tour de toutes les oreilles !

\- Je sais, j'ai compris. De toute façon, Luna n'est pas obligée de savoir ce que sont ces Horcruxes pour vous aider.

À ce moment, Weasley sauta sur place, avant de lancer :

\- Mais au fait ! Je dois aussi envoyer une lettre à Tonks ! Je vais aller au Chemin de Traverse la semaine prochaine. Je vais m'acheter des habits neufs.

\- Je t'en prie, tu ne comptes pas te soucier de ça, avec ce qui se passe avec Voldemort, grogne Hermione. Ton sens des priorités me fera toujours rire.

\- Le tien aussi, lance Ginny. Je ne connais aucune fille qui aime ses parchemins au point d'en être socialement désavantagée. Tu dois m'expliquer un jour ta pensée, je ne comprends pas. Bref ! Fred et George m'ont envoyé un peu d'argent en avance pour mon anniversaire qui a lieu en août. Je vais aller m'acheter une robe plus élégante, on dirait un dindon, je te jure, avec celle que j'ai… Cela demande un immédiat raccomodement ! Tu veux venir aussi ? On va t'habiller comme une princesse, Tonks et moi.

\- Oh pitié, s'inquiète Hermione. Je vais ressembler à un boudin, plutôt.

\- Arrête tes niaiseries ! On va aussi aller chez le coiffeur, après Madame Guipure… Tu as besoin d'une bonne coupe de cheveux, les ramener en arrière, ça ira bien mieux… Et oui, une robe rose et bleu, bien péteuse, c'est ça qu'il te faut. Un truc qui soit voyant… Ca te changera de tes habits de vieille fille.

\- Pas question ! Je ne veux pas ressembler à un épouvantail !

\- Mais non ! Ça t'irait bien ! Et puis, ça fera baver tous les garçons à des kilomètres à la ronde, tu vas voir. Tu auras cinq cents hommes à tes pieds d'ici septembre, t'implorant de les épouser sur le champ, si tu suis mes conseils.

\- Pffft, n'importe quoi. Avec toi, les choses deviennent si ridicules.

\- Moi, ou tes réactions ? Admets au moins, que tu as grandi depuis l'an dernier, et qu'il y a bien à remplacer des robes devenues trop petites. On verra plus tard pour ta coupe de cheveux.

\- J'admets que je devrais bien passer au Chemin de Traverse au moins une fois pour acheter mes affaires scolaires, répond Hermione. Mais pas de robe affreuse, je te prie.

Ginny eut un rire, quand Hermione soupirait, lassée de voir qu'elle semblait la seule à être intelligente sur ce monde qui devenait bête.

Alors qu'elles faisaient les idiotes, on entendait Mrs. Weasley qui semblait de mauvaise humeur, car elle ordonnait sans cesse à Ron de faire quelque chose, et à Fleur de se taire. Au début, les filles ne dirent rien, mais quand ça faisait dix minutes que Fleur monologue, et que Mrs. Weasley rage toute seule, ça finit par les agacer.

\- Elle ne peut pas arrêter de parler deux minutes, demande Weasley, irritée. Elle est branchée sur une radio en permanence ? Mon Dieu, Bill doit souffrir le martyre avec elle. J'espère que les Français ne sont pas tous comme elle, sinon, quel pays horrible ça doit être.

\- Les Anglais ne sont pas les derniers à badiner plus qu'ils n'agissent, regarde nous, remarque Hermione. Enfin, il doit être l'heure de dîner, allons voir si Mrs. Weasley a besoin de nous pour mettre la table ou préparer le repas.

Son amie acquiesça, avant de sortir en même temps de sa chambre avec Hermione, pour descendre en bas dans le salon, en prenant les escaliers.

Là, comme elles s'y attendaient un peu, Fleur s'extasiait à en jouir, devant le fait que Mrs. Weasley savait poser des assiettes sur une table. Ron, médusé, regardait encore la poitrine de Fleur d'un air rêveur, ce qui provoqua un reniflement de mépris de sa sœur, qui était attentive à ce genre de détails.

\- Mettez la table, lance leur mère. Nous allons dîner, et…

\- Oh, Molly, j'adore vos assiettes !

\- Très intéressant, dit-elle, sèchement. Fleur, tu ferais mieux de surveiller le ragoût dans le chaudron. Ron, arrête de regarder le vague, tu as déjà sommeil à cette heure ?

\- Heu… Non, non, maman.

Ginny eut un rire mesquin, ce qui irrita grandement son frère, qui avait compris pourquoi. Il lui lança un air mauvais, tandis qu'Hermione s'approchait avec Fleur du chaudron pour aider à la cuisine.

Mais alors, tout à coup, quelqu'un toqua frénétiquement à la cuisine, dix fois d'affilée, ce qui intrigua grandement tout le monde, sauf Fleur, à peine surprise, comme si elle remarquait qu'un tiroir était ouvert.

\- Hm, qui est-ce, demande Ginny, médusée, alors qu'elle posait les verres sur la table. Que je sache, on n'attend personne, ce soir.

\- Non, non, répond sa mère, intriguée. Ça ne peut pas être votre père… Il ne toque jamais comme ça, il ne le fait jamais, il rentre tout de suite dans la maison. Et il m'aurait appelée depuis l'extérieur, s'il avait perdu ses clés…

\- Je vais y aller, dit alors Hermione, voulant être serviable. Fleur, tu devrais surveiller le chaudron, pourquoi me suis-tu comme ça ?

\- Oh, parce que je sais qui c'est, lance Delacour d'une voix chantante.

Comme les Weasley la regardaient bizarrement, elle s'écria alors :

\- Mais si, vous le connaissez ! C'est… Ah, non, je ne vous le dirai pas. C'est une surprise !

\- Ton sens des surprises est aussi déplaisant que toi, j'ai peur, grogne Ginny. Ne me dis pas que tu ramènes la France chez nous, maintenant.

\- Oh, arrêtez un peu, les Anglais sont vraiment critiques sur tout, c'est impressionnant, vous êtes vraiment prise de tête, réplique Fleur. Ermione, tu devrais venir avec moi. C'est pour toi qu'il vient.

\- Il ? Qui ça, il ?

Devant l'incompréhension des autres, Fleur devient alors espiègle, et sourit d'un air mystérieux, tandis qu'on la regardait d'un air incrédule, comme si elle annonçait que Churchill venait de débarquer chez eux pour dîner, sans prévenir.

\- Mais… Qui est ce « Il », au nom de Dieu ?!

\- Viens et tu sauras, insiste Delacour.

Elle traîna presque Hermione avec elle jusque devant la porte. Ron et Ginny finissaient de mettre la table et de surveiller le ragoût, mais étaient curieux aussi de voir qui venait. De l'autre côté, Mrs. Weasley se détournait de la cuisine pour les suivre, en retrait, l'air inquisiteur.

Comme on recommençait à toquer, Fleur ouvrit tout d'un coup la porte devant celui qui venait. Hermione eut un frisson en le voyant. Non pas qu'il faisait peur, mais qu'elle savait de suite qui pouvait venir, il n'y avait aucune autre solution en voyant comment il était habillé.

C'était un jeune homme, la vingtaine environ, qui était brun foncé, vêtu d'une robe hivernale toute de noir et de rouge, avec des bottes noires cirées. Il n'avait pas de chapeau, mais ses yeux un peu bridés et sa barbe en bouc indiquaient qu'il venait de l'Est. Fleur eut un rire en le voyant, et lançait :

\- Allons donc, tu crois être chez toi, encore ? Connais-tu bien des Anglais qui s'habillent comme s'ils allaient skier en été ?

Visiblement, le nouveau venu, bien que cela se voyait de façon flagrante, ne parlait pas du tout anglais. Il se contenta d'ouvrir la bouche, de bredouiller dans une langue incompréhensible.

\- Vous n'êtes pas anglais, vous, remarque Mrs. Weasley avec justesse. Hermione, tu le connais ?

Tandis que même Ginny et Ron quittaient la cuisine pour s'approcher, Hermione fronçait les sourcils. Bien sûr que non, elle ne connaissait pas du tout cet homme. Elle ne connaît qu'un seul étranger de l'Est, et c'est Viktor Krum. Mais il ne lui ressemble pas du tout. Celui-ci était un peu dodu, les yeux plus plissés que lui, et il était très mal à l'aise, contrairement à Krum qui reste assuré tout le temps, et qui est assez mince, exactement comme Harry.

\- Non, je ne le connais pas, dit-elle, fermement.

\- C'est normal, dit Fleur, alors. Il vient avec son ami ! Enfin, il pourrait être poli, et venir se présenter à nous au lieu d'aller se cacher dehors. Quel timide, ah, là, là, il va m'entendre, tout à l'heure.

\- Il ? Qui ça, il ?

\- Enfin, tu n'as pas compris ? Viktor vient te chercher !

Hermione fronça les sourcils, n'y comprenant pas un mot. De leur côté, Mrs. Weasley et sa fille s'inquiétèrent, tandis que Ron voyait rouge.

\- Quoi ! Ce faisan en capuche de fourrure veut emmener Hermione dans son pays, lance-il. Jamais ! Il faudrait me passer sur le corps pour ça !

\- Je t'en prie, tu ne sais même pas de quoi on parle, lance Delacour, impatiente. Allons, Ermione, va dehors, ne laisse pas ce pauvre garçon planté là. Accompagne-le, toi… Hm ? Tu ne parles pas anglais, c'est vrai…

Fleur tenta de parler français. Nouvel échec, l'homme de Durmstrang semblait toujours aussi intrigué, comme Crabbe ou Goyle quand on leur pose une question. Alors, elle parla une langue qu'Hermione qu'elle finit par reconnaître comme étant du bulgare. Alors enfin, il comprit, et ses yeux rayonnèrent. Il lui répondit dans la même langue, et pendant que les Anglais restaient cois, complètement perdus, Fleur traduisait alors leur conversation.

\- Ah, d'accord, en fait, Krum est bien un homme : il a oublié de chercher un papier alors il accourt le prendre. Quelle prévoyance légendaire. Heureusement que c'est nous qui tenons les dossiers, parce qu'en face c'est rarement reluisant. Ermione, suis cet homme dehors.

\- Tu parles russe, demande Mrs. Weasley, surprise.

\- C'était du bulgare, répond Fleur. Ma grand-mère était une Vélane de Sofia. Elle m'a appris sa langue sur ses genoux. Vous aussi, vous devriez apprendre d'autres langues ! Votre français est à se tordre de rire. Vous êtes si drôles, vous devriez vous entendre parler ! Ah, ah, ah !

Mrs. Weasley le prit si mal qu'elle manquait de mettre un coup de balai à Fleur, qui pour argumenter sur le mauvais français des Anglais, venait maintenant de se moquer de sa prononciation du mot « Cuisine », qu'apparement, Mrs. Weasley prononçait « Kouizine ».

Malgré l'hilarité de Delacour, Hermione était mal à l'aise, Ginny encore plus, tandis que Ron, dépassé par ce qui se passait, balbutiait des chsoes incompréhensibles. Toutefois, la préfète était plus déterminée à comprendre ce qui se passait, au lieu de laisser les autres paniquer, suivit l'homme dehors, tandis que ce dernier le suivait. Un peu inquiet, il sourit d'un air timide aux Weasley, et leur claqua la porte au nez.

Il faisait encore jour, bien que le crépuscule se faisait sentir. C'était l'été, il faisait jour longtemps. Elle regardait autour d'elle, ne voyant personne. Les fleurs, plants et arbres du Terrier s'étendaient sous ses yeux, mais sur la route de cailloux qui menait au Terrier à travers la campagne, il y avait une ombre noire qui s'approchait d'elle, celle d'un homme. Hermione, qui voyait mal de loin, fronça les sourcils pour mieux voir, mais ne remarqua pas bien son visage.

De l'autre côté, l'homme fit signe à Hermione de la main, d'aller le voir. Bien qu'inquiète, elle s'exécuta. Elle décida alors de s'approcher à son tour, voyant que cela ne servait à rien d'attendre. Alors, elle marcha d'un pas un peu hésitant en sa direction, en traversant un bout de champ et en finissant son chemin sur la route de pierres qui menait au Terrier. Peu à peu, en s'approchant, elle remarquait une démarche traînante, comme un canard, assez familière. On dirait qu'il boîtait.

\- C'est toi ?…

Hermione n'y croyait pas trop, ou plutôt, elle n'y croyait plus du tout. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là, à vrai dire.

\- Herrr-mignonne, ça faisait longtemps.

C'était Viktor Krum.

Il n'a pas trop changé depuis un an. Il avait grandi, maintenant, il dépassait Hermione de presque dix centimètres. Il a aussi un duvet de barbe naissant autour des joues, et il avait déjà un bouc comme celui de son ami. Sinon, son regard n'a pas changé. Il était habillé d'une robe de sorcier intégralement noire, ce qui expliquait le fait qu'il était sombre de loin. Les armoiries de son école étaient inscrites au rouge sang sur sa cape.

\- Que fais-tu ici, demande alors Hermione.

Surpris par un accueil qu'il jugeait un peu glacial, le Bulgare se raidit quelque peu, avant de grimacer d'un air peu content. On dirait qu'il semblait gêné. Enfin, il marmonna un :

\- Je pensais que tu serrrais contente de me voirrr. Tu m'as même dit que tu voulais qu'on se parrrle. Je rêvais mieux comme accueil.

\- Tu ne m'as pas prévenue.

\- Je voulais te fairrre une surrrprrrise.

Visiblement, la surprise venait de couler au fond de l'océan comme une épave. Hermione, inquiète, sentait à la fois qu'elle blessait son interlocuteur, tout autant qu'il ne semblait pas venir que par surprise, peu importait qu'il disait ceci ou non. Le fait qu'il soit habillé avec les armoiries de Durmstrang l'intriguait un peu. Il n'avait pas fini sa scolarité, normalement ?

\- Tu as l'airrr… d'êtrrre mal à l'aise, remarquait-il, de façon si maladroite qu'on lui aurait renvoyé le compliment.

Elle marqua une pause, avant de répondre, gênée, sur le point sensible :

\- Il y avait eu un problème avec les lettres que tu m'as envoyées. J'ai reçu la première, mais pas les autres. Elles tombaient ou dans la main de ce fichu Ron, ou chez Mrs. Weasley. Je ne les ai jamais reçues.

\- Ah oui, ça, s'écrie soudain le Bulgare, le regard soudain peu avenant. Je n'ai rien comprrris et je me suis senti insulté ! J'ai crrru que tu me prrrenais pour une baderrrne, à me fairrre tourrrnerrr en rond. Tu m'as envoyé une réponse si positive, puis plus rien ! Tu me dis que tu veux une rrrelation sérieuse, puis, le lendemain, plus rien ! C'est quoi, cette histoirrre ?

Hermione lui expliqua alors patiemment le quiproquo qui s'était produit au sujet des missives qu'il lui envoyait. D'abord fâché, son ex-petit ami finit par comprendre le fin mot de l'histoire, et si son faciès restait aigri, du moins, sa voix était radoucie.

\- Mmh. C'était alorrrs ça. Je crrroyais que tu m'avais prrris pour un idiot.

\- Tu me crois capable d'une chose pareille, s'insurge alors Hermione. Quand même ! Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille ! Tu devrais le savoir, non, puisque tu étais avec moi, il y a un an de cela, non ?

Soudain coupable, le Bulgare leva les sourcils et eut l'air choqué un moment, avant de balbutier :

\- M-Mais… Je crrroyais que…

\- Pour te rassurer, moi aussi j'ai été bien trompée, parce que celui qui était sensé être un meilleur ami m'a fait ce sale coup dont tu as autant pâti que moi, répond la Gryffondor, alors. Ron était mon ami, mais il a été ignoble toute l'année, en plus d'avoir caché tes lettres pour que tu restes à l'arrière-plan, et qu'il puisse sortir avec moi.

En entendant cela, Krum fronça les sourcils et dit :

\- Ah oui… C'est qui ce Ron ? Je suis sûr que nous pouvons - il fit craquer ses phalanges - parrrlerrr un peu de tout ça… Tu es en couple avec lui ?…

\- Bien sûr que non, répond fermement Hermione. Je ne cours pas deux lièvres à la fois, et Ron n'est plus rien dans mon estime. Viktor, c'est de l'histoire passée, maintenant. C'est à toi que je parle, maintenant, non plus à lui. Dis-moi plutôt, pourquoi tu as fait tout ce chemin jusqu'à Londres ? Et qui est cet homme ? C'est ton père ?

Krum eut un sourire amusé, comme si elle a dit une énormité.

\- Mon pèrrre, n'imporrrte quoi… Il a cinquante ans, il en a vingt… Non, c'est Todorrr Poliakoff. Poliakoff vient pourrr m'accompagnerrrr… Il voulait voirrr Londrrrres et sa grrrande horrrloge… Je viens de parrrlerrr avec Dumbledorrre… Il m'a dit de t'emmenerrr…

\- Dumbledore a dit ça ! Et pourquoi !

Pendant que la confusion de la nouvelle, et la colère d'avoir été mise au courant au dernier moment l'envahissait, Krum parla en bulgare à son ami Poliakoff, qui poliment, était resté en retrait sans intervenir. Il écouta et répondit en bulgare aussi, puis sortit de sa poche une lettre, qu'il tendit à Hermione.

\- Encore du courrier, lance-elle.

Comme Poliakoff ne savait pas parler anglais, inutile d'espérer qu'il lui réponde autrement que par le silence. Résignée, Hermione prit avec tristesse le papier, espérant enfin comprendre. Il était écrit en anglais et Hermione reconnut directement la main de Dumbledore, qui a dû servir de traducteur.

_Mon cher Igor,_

_J'ai quelque chose à vous demander. Cela est insolite, mais je tiens à ce que cela soit fait dans les plus brefs délais. Une fille du nom d'Hermione Granger pose des problèmes assez graves en Angleterre, selon mes sources. Elle doit être exécutée sur le champ._

_Il sera aisé de ce faire, elle n'est qu'une mineure, mal gardée, dans un pays en proie à la panique. Leur Grindenwald est revenu au pays… La grand-mère de cette fille nous a dérobé nombre d'objets de la magie noire nous appartenant, et nous tenons à les récupérer avant que Dumbledore ne le fasse en premier._

_Soyez un peu brutal s'il le faut, mais arrangez-vous pour qu'elle vienne me voir à la rentrée, le 1__er__septembre. Si elle accepte de nous donner les reliques que la voleuse a pris, nous pouvons gracieusement lui pardonner. Mais si elle ne le fait pas… Vous savez quoi faire._

_Olef Lebknev,_

_Le 30 juin_

Quand elle eut fini, Hermione levait les yeux de la lettre, choquée. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle regardait encore la lettre, puis Viktor, et encore la lettre, puis Todor Poliakoff à côté. Les deux ne bronchèrent pas, et la regardèrent d'un air un peu triste, qui en disait long.

\- Mais que me veut ce fou, lance Hermione. Je ne le connais pas !

\- Lebknev est un corrrompu à la solde de votrrre mage noirrr, et c'est lui qui a demandé à Lebknev de se vengerrr d'un affrrront lié à un cahierrr brrrûlé… Enfin, je n'ai rrrien comprrris à ce qu'a dit Dumbledorrre. Je devrrrais me remettrrre à jourrr surrr l'anglais…

Hermione comprit alors ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- Ah, je suppose que ce cher Voldemort a dû lui écrire, c'est ça ? Il est tellement aimable. Un jour, je lui rendrai la pareille. Enfin, tu es bien gentil de me prévenir, je te remercie, mais là, ça va être compliqué, je suis avec les Weasley, et je ne peux pas partir comme ça… Je peux arranger quelque chose pour les vacances, promis, et…

Au vu de la tête surprise de Krum, elle comprit alors qu'elle n'a pas saisi du tout ce qu'il venait faire ici.

\- Je dois bien t'apprrrendre à te prrrotégerrr contrrre la magie obscurre, sinon, Lebknev l'utiliserra contre toi, dit-il. Le mage noirrr a appelé du soutien au delà des frrrontièrrres. Il n'y a pas que des Anglais dans ses rrrangs. Fleurrr m'a dit qu'il est possible que cerrrtains Frrrançais aient trrrouvé intelligent de rrrejoindre ses rrrrangs.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en entendant ça.

\- Mais… Tu es drôle, toi ! Tu débarques sans prévenir et tu me demandes de faire mes valises et de te suivre ! Mais je te rappelle que je suis invitée chez des amis, que j'ai aussi des cours à suivre à Poudlard, et des des fournitures à acheter pour la rentrée. J'espère que c'est compris dans le voyage.

\- Oui, Dumbledorrre nous a donné la liste de tes fourrrniturrres, on ira demain surrr le Chemin de Trrraverrrse. Et puis, ça fera visiterrr Londrrres à Todorrr. Il veut voirrr à quoi rrressemblent vos magasins.

Hermione regardait alors Poliakoff, qui semblait un peu gêné, comme s'il se sentait mal apprécié. Même si les yeux de Krum pétillaient de joie à l'idée de la revoir, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que son ami lui cachait quelque chose. Non, ce n'est pas vrai, il n'y a pas qu'une volonté de la sauver qui le motive. Il y a autre chose.

En plus, l'idée de partir toute seule se jeter dans son giron, toute entière, ne lui inspirait rien du bon. Elle préférait au moins avoir un ami avec elle.

\- Très bien ! Je partirai chez toi, mais hors de question que j'y aille ce soir.

\- Mais… J'ai payé le taxi et le dînerrrr…

\- Tu dîneras avec ton ami, ordonne-elle. Reviens demain. Je te préviens, je ne pars pas toute seule chez toi.

Krum perdit soudain toute sa joie, et marmonna quelque chose en bulgare qui ne devait pas être très plaisant. Elle se tourna vers Poliakoff, espérant déceler sur son visage la traduction : mais il se contentait de la regarder bêtement, ce qui ne l'aidait pas des masses.

\- Qui vas-tu amenerrr, demande alors Krum, gêné. Est-ce un garrrrçon ?

\- Pourquoi, c'est important, demande son amie à son tour, perplexe.

Il devint alors un peu plus irrité, et dit d'un ton moins amical :

\- Il n'a pas intérrrêt à venirrr s'apprrrocherrr trrrop prrrès…

Super, se dit Hermione, pour elle. Dumbledore n'a rien trouvé de mieux que lui trouver un jaloux comme escorte. Finalement, elle se demandait si Fleur n'était pas un meilleur parti, car elle n'irait pas se mêler de ses fréquentations pour se sentir en sécurité.

Alors que Krum boudait, Hermione se retournait, pour voir accourir en sa direction Ginny et Fleur. La seconde portait une valise en chantonnant, la première venait parler à Hermione, complètement hébétée.

\- Hermione ! Delacour nous a enfin tout expliqué ! Elle nous dit que tu dois partir en Bulgarie un mois ! Tu vas partir, vraiment ?

La préfète de Gryffondor regardait alternativement Krum et Poliakoff. Ces deux-là eurent un air assez froid et gêné à la fois, ce qui disait qu'elle aurait beau protester, ces deux-là ne changeront pas d'opinion, et qu'elle n'a pas le choix.

\- Oui, comme tu vois, j'ai des vacances que je n'ai pas demandé.

\- On t'offrrre le mangerrr et le lit, grogne Krum, mécontent. Et c'est moi qui paie, alorrrs sois plus rrreconnaissante…

Hermione ne lui prêtait aucune attention, ce qui l'irrita de beaucoup. Cette dernière n'avait d'yeux et d'oreilles que pour Ginny. Delacour s'occupait de distraire un Viktor mécontent, en discutant dans sa langue.

\- Que font Ron et Mrs. Weasley, demande alors Hermione.

\- Ils appelent la Brigade, dit son amie, gêné. Maman croit que Krum et son ami sont du KGB, et qu'ils viennent pour t'enrôler dans les rangs du communisme anarchiste. Comment lui expliquer, que ce sont des Bulgares et non pas des Russes ? Mais rien à faire, ma mère ne veut rien entendre, elle a déjà peur pour nous, depuis que Tu-Sais-Qui est de retour…

\- Oui, c'était drôle, lance Fleur, amusée. Des agents du KGB en Angleterre, en croisade communiste. J'ai rarement autant ri. Ah, là, là, l'humour anglais…

Alors qu'elle entendait cela, Hermione dit d'un ton confiant, alors :

\- En parlant de ça… Tu veux venir avec moi en Bulgarie ?

\- Quoi, lance soudain Ginny. Tu es folle ! Je ne parle pas un mot de bulgare mis à part « Vodka » !

\- C'est rrrrrusse, pas bulgarrre, rectifie Viktor. Chez nous, on boit de la rakia, c'est de l'alcool de frrruits, souvent de prrrunes…

Ginny réfléchissait, alors de dire :

\- Mmmh… Bon… Il y a des magasins en Bulgarie ? Que je ne reste pas à garder les vaches, car c'est campagnard, comme pays, on dit.

\- Tu nous prrrends pourrr des bouseux, ma parrrole, lance Krum, mauvais.

Indifférente à lui, Ginny réfléchissait à la proposition, avant de dire alors :

\- Oh, si ce n'est que deux mois. On verra si la Bulgarie, c'est bien ou pas. Et puis, tu auras ton chéri, tout le monde est ravi.

\- Oui, et regarde, Krum a amené le tien, lance Hermione pour plaisanter.

Alors Ginny se tourna vers Poliakoff, qui soudain, sursauta un peu et écarquilla les yeux. Visiblement, il est timide. Ginny, l'évaluant du regard très attentivement, comme si elle évaluait une voiture de l'œil, avant de dire :

\- Hm… Il a une belle bouille, des charmes évidents, enfin, si on aime le genre. Il devrait avoir plus confiance en lui. Ses habits, primo, ne le mettent pas en valeur, on dirait un boudin. Deuxio, il devrait se raser un peu, il a des poils de partout. Tercio, il devrait être plus décontracté. Je conclus : il est coincé.

Poliakoff n'a rien saisi de ce qui se disait. Krum, qui a tout compris, en revanche, regardait Ginny avec un air proche du dégoût et de l'effroi.

\- C'est elle qui va venirrrr avec nous, dit-il, effaré.

\- Oui, dit Ginny, alors réjouie. Et d'ailleurs ! Toi ! Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre, j'aime ta tête, tu es mignon. Faisons connaissance ! Par exemple, quel est ton signe astrologique ?

\- C'est une plaisanterie, demande Hermione, consternée. On dirait que tu passes commande dans un magasin !

\- Il faut bien commencer quelque part ! Alors, ton signe astrologique ? Capricorne ? Cancer ? Poissons ?… Tu ne peux pas être un Sagittaire… Hm…

\- Il est Balance, réplique Viktor, ennuyé. Il est né en octobrrre.

\- Oh, Balance ! Ça va, je suis Lion, ça peut aller… Les signes de feu sont très compatibles avec ceux de l'air… Mais, attends… Tu ne parles pas, alors que les signes d'air sont de vraies pipelettes. Hé, ne me regarde pas comme si j'allais te manger, heu… Ah, attends… Comment tu t'appelles, en fait ?

\- Laisse mon ami trrranquille, rugit Krum, excédé.

Hermione eut un sourire amusé en voyant comment les choses évoluaient avev Ginny. Mais de l'autre, elle ne fut pas si heureuse que ça. Son intuition du se confirme. Quelque chose se mettait en route depuis le début… Krum qui revient, ce n'est pas le moins surprenant dans ce qui reste à venir. Elle sentait qu'elle allait devoir se préparer mentalement pour la suite : entre les Horcruxes à trouver, Voldemort à abattre, Harry à protéger, et un voyage en Bulgarie avec son ex, cela promettait d'être intéressant.

Enfin, intéressant, surtout pour la fille Weasley. Voilà maintenant que Ginny se liait d'amitié avec Todor. Enfin. Se lier d'amitié avec lui… Elle essayait plus de voir si elle pouvait préméditer un acte intense et brûlant avec Poliakoff plus qu'autre chose. De l'autre côté, le Bulgare le regardait avec effroi, comme rien au monde ne fut plus inquiétant et horrible que Ginny Weasley, qu'il allait devoir supporter pendant un bon moment.

**FIN DU PREMIER TOME**


End file.
